Bad Ass
by JoeRhys
Summary: Kagome. The sweet, innocent, positive, forgiving, some what naïve young teen we all know and love. WRONG. This Kagome is a complete Bad Ass. A high school fic like you've never seen before. ( I always wanted a story where Kagome wasn't as dim witted and annoyingly preppy as she's always seems to be.) NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story I ever posted but not the first story I written. So tell me what you think because I got tons of chapters just waiting to be posted.

Disclaimer: I don't own crap blah blah blah

Chapter one: Meet the Bad Ass

* * *

She was standing, leaning actually, against a locker, arms crossed, one leg posted up. Her head leaning down making long ebony bangs cover her face, the color matching the braid hanging over her shoulder. Her white shirt neckline stopped on her shoulders, while the long sleeves hugged her arms snuggly as they flare out softly making them stop at her knuckles instead of her wrist. She wore soft plush white leather biker gloves, her burgundy khakis hung tightly at her waist and her thighs but baggy around her legs, letting you make out her shape, white nikes on small feet.

This usual pose would have been normal, it's her favorite of all poses, everyone would have ignored it, tried to walk past her. But the problem was... she was grinning.

There was always a problem when she was grinning. Trouble always followed behind it. Slender fingers slipped into her pocket taking out a small flip black lighter. Taking a cigarette out her ear, she lit it when she slipped the thin cancer stick in her mouth.

Leaning her head back, eyes closed, she took the cigarette from her mouth, blowing out the smoke. Slowly she pushed off the locker she was against and descended down the empty halls. Everyone was in class, where she should have been. It was amazing that she even made it to her senior year. She was just a bad ass, never going to any of her classes, never doing any school work, never respecting any teachers. Hell she didn't even know the basic rules of the school policy.

She stopped at the front door of the building, her big almond shaped deep blue eyes grinning. She did know one thing though. She opened the door with one hand, taking the cigarette out her mouth with the other.

When it rains, it pours.

Tossing the cigarette high into the air, striking the smoke detector, then hurried out the door. The fire alarm went off immediately, kids began pouring out their current classes. Then it happened, the sprinklers went off.

But instead of water pouring down on everyone, the student body was suddenly covered in sticky fish guts.

There were shouts and screams and tears as all the kids and teachers ran out the building just to see the female responsible for their sudden skunk like stench laughing so hard she was doubled over.

A tall woman shoved her way through the angry growing crowd, slimly green goo dripping from her short black hairdo, " KAGOME!"

She stood up straight, wiping tears from her eyes, " Yeah Principal Kiss Ass?"

The woman all but growled, " Me and this whole school are tired of your shananings!"

Kagome grinned, " Shananings?"

The principal shook her head, frustrated " Your EXPELLED!"

Kagome just shrugged a delicate shoulder " Whatever." Turning around while pulling stylish white shades off her belt loop, slipping them on and walking away.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, " You bitch! You think your going get away with this, look what you did to my hair.." Some girl was saying.

Kagome turned, her left hand raising, grabbing the back of the brunette's head, smashing it against her right knee then letting the female drop to the ground. Kagome just rolled her eyes, " You should know better." Again turning, walking over to her beloved custom made black and navy blue ZX12R.

She hopped on, " Well, it's been a pleasure but I gots to get goin."

Turning the key, it purred to life, she smiled, beaming down the lane, popping a wheelie out the school gates.

* * *

Dark soon covered the slightly chilly night of Nevada. She was running from the police cars, grinning. It was actually a hobby of hers. The cops had a reason to chase her. As always. After all she did deserve it. She just pulled a prank on a family in a green house. It was so super completely awesome that she lost track of time laughing. Over the picket fence she easily hopped, around another corner she kept running, through some backyards and more gates she finally... got caught.

The police surrounded her on an empty corner, two cops grabbing her arms, twisting them behind her back, pushing her against the hood of the police cruiser.

The cop pulled back the black hoodie of the troublemaker he's use to picking up. Her thick black braid fell down her back, her royal, sea deep eyes laughing " Hey Officer Jakes, long time no see."

The cop grinned " I picked you up for vandalism yesterday Kagome."

The other cop frowned, pulling back, walking her to the backseat, Kagome grinned, " Officer Collman, been working on that grip I see."

" Just for you Kagome, last time you slipped away from me."

Kagome laughed as she was shoved in the car, handcuffed. The cops got in the front driving off, Officer Jakes looked in the rearview mirror " You really have a nag for getting in trouble young lady."

Kagome grinned, " It's the only way I get to see you sexy."

Both cops sighed, rolling their eyes.

Many hours later, and a disgusting breakfast in the holdup cell, Kagome sat in front of the judge. Who was a woman, an older woman. She was short, but still pretty, her grey hair in curls around her face, not much wrinkles, and warm violet eyes.

" Kagome, I think I see you more than my grandkids."

Kagome grinned, " I just love you, your honor."

Judge Saka smiled " As nice as that is, I'm pretty sure a smart teenager such as yourself can think of another way then petty crimes."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, " I think my work is above petty, don't you?"

Judge Saka sighed, " I just don't know what to do with you."

Kagome snickered, " You gotta admit your honor, it was pretty funny."

Judge Saka frowned, " You used a life size puppet of Adolph Hitler and almost scared a Jewish family into an early grave."

Kagome giggled, trying to hold it in, " You should have seen their faces. I never seen eyes go so wide."

A woman stood. Quite attractive. Tall, long blond hair, sharp green eyes. She was Sakura, Kagome's foster mother. She was orphaned around the age of 10 until Sakura adopted her since she was the only parent that Kagome actually couldn't run off with her usual tactics of insults and cruelty.

" Your honor, if I may say a word, I have a suggestion."

Judge Saka smiled warmly at the woman, she was trying her best with Kagome, and loved her greatly. " The floor is yours Sakura."

She smiled, " I was thinking, maybe she need a change of environment, a change of schools."

The judge nodded, " That's sounds very well, a new school means a new attitude, it might actually be good for her to be surround by people with a positive future. And I know the perfect one."

She looked at her, " Well Kagome, what do you say, a high school in Beverly Hills, California, or military boot camp in Houston, Texas?"

" Boot camp your honor."

Judge Saka smiled, " Beverly Hills it is."

* * *

They were at home now, packing for the big move, Kagome was lounging on her bed, half her room already packed. She was laying on her tummy, a piece of paper in her hand, " Shikon High. Full of preps and jocks, kids that think their grown and like to flaunt their daddy's money."

She rolled over, laying on her back, " Wonder how long it'll take to turn it out?"

The door suddenly opened, Sakura walked in with a platter of mini ham and cheese sandwiches and a big glass of orange juice. " How about a break?"

She leant up, smiling, " Thanks mom." Grabbing a sandwich, popping it in her mouth.

Sakura smiled, seven years of having Kagome with her made the word mom sound natural. She sat beside her daughter as she picked up the juice, " Now please sweetie, we move tomorrow and you start your new school on Monday, please try to do your best."

Kagome laughed picking up another sandwich, " Yeah right."

Sakura smiled, " Sweetie, please try and be nice, for me."

She nodded, " Fine, for the first three hours."

Sakura smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead, " Finish packing, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

" Ok, later."

After a Sunday of packing all the basics on the moving truck and a four hour ride, and unpacking the basics into the new house, it was finally time for school. It was late in the morning, around 8:00 when Kagome walked in the kitchen. Sakura sighed, she always took her time doing whatever it was she was doing. Not caring if she was early or late, mostly late.

Kagome grabbed a power bar before heading out. Sakura stopped her, " I called the moving company, the rest of our things should be here this afternoon, so come straight home for school ok?"

Kagome nodded, taking a bite of her bar, " Got it."

" Have a good first day cupcake."

She waved, heading out the door " I will, love you."

Sakura smiled, " Love you."

* * *

The bell rung signaling second period. Sesshomaru was walking the halls. Miroku on his left, Inuyasha on his right, his two main friends. Everybody in this school loved him and his little group. Miroku Houshi was a good looking guy. He looked rugged, sexy, and he was such a hentai. A handsome hentai... he had jet black hair that he pulled back into a low ponytail, deep, dark stunning violet irises that could make any girl melt and he had an earring in his left ear. He had a dazzling smile that could make any girls heart sink. He always asked beautiful girls to bear his children making them flustered.

Inuyasha Takahashi on the other hand was a hanyou and was also gorgeous. Long beautiful, straight silverish white hair. Cute furry appendages on top of his head. Although many of the girls in this school would deny the fact that they held a secret fetish for his ears. Those cute, sexy little ears. Inuyasha also had stunning honey colored eyes. He was so very, very gorgeous.

And finally last, but not least Sesshomaru Takahashi. Sesshomaru was always going out with a different girl, then breaking up with them for the hell of it and then all the other desperate girls would throw themselves at him. He had molten colored eyes. A deep shade of gold. And silver hair that possibly every girl wanted to touch or even run their fingers through, just to see if it was as silky as it looked. But he was frigid. Even when he slept with someone. He had high cheek bones and an aura around him that screamed 'sexy and untouchable.' And when he did grin or smirk, girls fainted to the sexy devil.

Sesshomaru was the number one most popular and want to have sex with guy. Standing by a water fountain, Miroku saw someone approaching out the corner of his eyes. " Here they come."

Sesshomaru looked up, it was Kagura and her clone Kanna, looking as slutty as usual. Kanna scandalously short skirt rode high on her thighs. The pink material stretched over her skin as if molded to her legs. The powder blue shirt was skin tight with a low enough neckline to see well into the cleavage of her breasts stopping just above her belly button. Her knee high blue boots had pink lacing to match her outfit.

Kagura black scandalously short skirt matched the color of her short black hair in a up do. Her yellow shirt skin tight with a low enough neckline to see well into the cleavage of her breasts. A small black leather jacket snuggly her arms and back. Black knee high laced boots on small feet.

She smirked, stopping in front of Sesshomaru and his friends " Hey boys, shouldn't you be in class?"

Inuyasha grinned " On our way, unless you want to make a detour."

Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at him with a face, everyone knew Kanna and Kagura was the play girls of Shikon high. Just by shaking their hand you might caught something.

Kagura grinned, touching Sesshomaru's chest with a finger, making him cringe on the inside " That can surely be arranged."

Sesshomaru let a small smirk play cross his lips as the late bell rung. " Well as nice as that offer is Kagura." He pulled away " I got to get to the class." Turning, hurrying down the hall.

Miroku looked at his back " I'm with him." Running after him.

Inuyasha ran after them " Hey, wait for me."

As soon as he caught up, Sesshomaru slapped him on the back of the head " What the hell, you tryna get me AIDS or something."

He rubbed his head " Man I was just playing."

Miroku raised his eyebrow " You know she been dieing to get at Sesshomaru for like, ever."

Inuyasha looked at his silver haired brother " Why won't you just tell her to leave you the hell alone?"

Sesshomaru looked back, he grinned " What can I say, I'm just too nice of a guy." They laughed walking to their next class.

* * *

Ms. Tanaka was giving her lesson for the day.

The door opened and finally deciding to go to class, Sesshomaru came in. Many sighs erupted from most of the females in the classroom, but he seemed to pay them no mind. He glanced around the room and took a seat. He let out a soft growl.

' As always' he thought with disgust.

The teacher didn't say anything because his father was the richest man in the whole city, who was also the most feared person in the city. Inutashio Takahashi was lethal, not to be messed with. Sesshomaru was that as well, and he was dead sexy, nobody could deny that fact. But it didn't help if your teacher held a strong attraction to one of her pupils, especially when she was acting like a bumbling idiot.

She resumed her lesson, but she stumbled a few times over her words when Sesshomaru would hold her gaze before raising a slender brow.

The door opened again with a loud thud, gaining all attention as a female walked in. Everyone looked her over. Her laid back tomboy style telling a lot about herself. Tan khakis hugging her thighs and small waist yet baggy around her curvy legs, her form fitting egg shell yellow tank top with a phoenix painted on the front leaving kissable abs for all to see, Tims incasing her small feet, her long ebony locks styled in a high curly ponytail. Bangs swaying on her forehead.

Kagome was never known to be polite unless her mom told her to, so she just walked in the class while the teacher was giving her lesson. No knocking or nothing. She had to admit she did like making an entrance though she rarely did it on purpose.

The teacher paused her next sentence and looked her over, frowning " And who are you?"

Kagome grinned, dropped her packet of information on the desk, her voice amused " New kid, and fuck yo, why dis mo'fucka so damn big like, ya'll smugglin horses and shit, what chu is?"

" Excuse me?!" the teacher almost yelled making Kagome stop talking. She folded her hand politely, glaring at the her and her bad attitude " There will be no cursing in this class, Ms. Hernoshi."

Kagome raised a brow, smiling " Does slang count?"

There was a few giggles around the class. The teacher looked over the papers Kagome dropped on her desk " Well, from the school your coming from, I'll let some of it slide."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a playful shake of her head " Aiight, whatever, my dude." Heading to the back of the class to an empty table, sliding in a seat.

Ms. Tanaka, sighed, rolling her eyes and continued on with the lesson. Kagome boots landed on the desk as she leant her chair on the back two legs, her arms crossing. " Damn I'm bored already."

" Where you from new kid?"

She looked over to the left, seeing the boy who spoke sitting next to her. A wolf demon with ashy brown hair and green eyes was staring back at her. She raised an eyebrow, " You talkin like I know you."

Ginta grinned " You a little bad ass ain't you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " You wanna get G slapped?"

" I was just asking..."

A hand pushed at the back of his head, " She said leave her alone man, she might just kick your ass."

Kagome turned over to the other guy talking, she looked into sun kissed, golden eyes. She blinked, actually surprised at the sudden stir in her tummy. She rolled her eyes to get rid of it " I don't need you defending me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face " Miss independent."

Kagome turned back around, a hushed laugh coming from her as she shook her head. Boys.

* * *

After class, Kagome walked out the room with her schedule in hand, confused as ever. She stopped in the hallway, looking up at more classroom numbers. She sighed, touching her forehead " This some bullshit. Why da fuck they hiding classes fo?"

" Need a little help?"

Kagome moved her hand from her face, looking up again into those amber eyes of the boy from her recent class, looking back at her. She just frowned " A yo, I got dis aiight. Be off it."

Sesshomaru grinned, she was stubborn, " You like doing everything on your own don't you?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, slightly confused, " Yo, what's goodie wit chu?" Where's she's from dudes don't keep talking to her unless they want something.

He just shrugged a shoulder " Just trying to help." He looked down the hall, " Any classroom starting with the 200's is that way," he pointed his finger, " rooms starting with 300's is the other way." Pointing his thumb behind him. " The 100's and the 400's are in the other building, over the bridge."

His hands slid in his pockets, " And that's about it, everything else is easy to find." He said, turning to walk away. He stopped, looking back over to her confused face " I'm Sesshomaru, by the way." Moving again down the hall.

" Kagome." She called after him, making him stop to look at her again. She blinked, then looked down at the floor, not so sure of her current thoughts " My name's Kagome." She mumbled, walking down the hall, looking at her schedule.

* * *

Eventually, after more classes, lunch soon rolled around. Kagome walked in the huge cafeteria, she looked around for a moment before heading towards a back table against the wall, where she slid on the table, sitting Indian style, looking around again, taking in all the student body of her new school. Grouping everyone in a clit she was making up in her head.

The preppy looking cheerleader girls sitting at a table next to a bunch of guys are what she called the Barbie's. She figured they were the most stuck up, snobbish, Fake, bossy, cruel egotistical idiots you will ever meet.

She pause, glancing at the girls that was now eyeing her, and probably pretty much fuck anything that moves.

Kagome continued her lesson pointing out all the miscellaneous groups like the; Goths, nerds, punks, power freaks, rejects, and normal people. Taking mental notes on who she can use and who to stay away from.

She blinked, bringing her eyes back to focus as a group of girls came her way.

Reaching her, the one in front smiled, Kagome looked her over, her plush pink skirt with a white K stitched in the corner of the pockets. A tight white one sleeve belly shirt with a K shaped buckle holding it together and a white belly ring and a sliver chain around her waist letting it hang from her side stopping just before her skirt did.

Her long black hair was just about grazing her waist. A necklace around her small neck. It was a huge gold K in the middle of a sparking red heart. Her brown eyes smiling. " Hi I'm Kikyou."

Kagome raised an eyebrow " And?"

Kikyou just smiled. " This is Sango." Pointing to a tall girl wearing a dark forest green skirt, stopping before her knees, her soft lime green tank top with a cute picture of a shamrock on it hugging her athletic curves. Her long black hair in a high ponytail, warm chocolate eyes smiling at her. " Hi."

" And this is Rin." Kikyou continued, pointing to the shortest of them all, a small girl, in blue Bermuda's jeans, stopping above her knees, a form fitting spaghetti strap grey t shirt, stopping above her pierced belly. A white splatter like design across her breast. White sneakers, and a white leather belt around her small waist. Her long black hair up in a ponytail, brown eyes glistening. " Hey."

Kikyou smiled again, " Welcome to Shikon High."

Kagome blinked, then frowned, " What's this, the welcome committee or something?"

Rin giggled, " No, we just wanted to be the first to get to know the new girl."

Kagome sighed " Yo, I ain't bout it wit ya'll hillbilly bitches aiight." She uncrossed her legs, setting her boots on the chair she should have been sitting in. She leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees, her back hunched, her pose relaxed but intimating. Her head nodded up, " So back the fuck up off me fo ya'll piss me off, aiight?" she said, more of a warning command than a question.

All three girls looked at each other before turning around to walk away. Kikyou suddenly stopped, turning back to the rude girl she was being so nice to, " Look, I know it's hard on the first day, being the new kid and all, but we're just trying to make it easier on you, so you can be a little bit nicer."

Kagome slid of the table with a grin " Bitch please, the day I play nice is the day you stop suckin dick." Her face got hard standing in front of Kikyou, " So what's goodie?"

Kikyou stared back for a moment, seeing if she was serious, then turned " Let's go, obviously she needs to be alone."

Sango and Rin rolled their eyes, moving with Kikyou back towards their table. Kagome sat back down and sighed, she didn't want shit to do with any of this high class jokers. They didn't know shit about the real life and how things really go down. Too busy stuck in their own little make believe world where everything is like 90210. She was determined to let everyone here know they can bend over and kiss her ass for all she cared.

Sango, Rin and Kikyou slid back in their seats. Kikyou made a face, " Well, that was fun."

Rin rolled her eyes, " We try and be nice and we get the boot."

Inuyasha slid into the seat adjacent from Kikyou, " Hey, seen you guys talking to the new girl."

Miroku slid next to him, tray in hand, " She's a real hottie."

Sango kicked at his leg under the table, he flinched, " I mean, she has nice boots."

Sesshomaru sat down as well, taking a blueberry out his fruit salad, popping it in his mouth. Sango frowned, glancing over her shoulder, " Nice clothes or not, she's still a bitch."

Inuyasha looked at her, " Why, what she say?"

Kikyou looked at him, eyes narrowed, " We tried to be nice and welcome her and whatever, and she caught an attitude with us."

Rin nodded, " Yeah, saying she don't want no one getting to know her and threatened to kick our ass."

Miroku grinned, " Really, my kind of girl." Then flinched feeling another sharp pain to his shin.

Sesshomaru looked over to the table Kagome was at. She was laying on top of it, back against the wall, ankles crossed, hands crossed over her chest, completely relaxed. He watched her hand lazily move from her chest and to her face, looking at her watch, what he was sure was a Rolex, then move back to her chest.

He turned back to the others, " I don't know, I thinks she's just confused."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow, " More like rude."

Sango nodded, " It sounded like she knew exactly what she was all about."

Sesshomaru glanced again, something was surely attracting him to the new girl, other than her major sexiness of course. She was standing now, hands sliding in her back pockets as she strutted to the back door, probably out to get some air.

He looked back to the other, " I'mma talk to her."

Kikyou looked to her boyfriend's brother, " You don't know anything about her."

Sesshomaru stood, " I'm probably the only one that knows her name." walking away.

Inuyasha made a blank face, " You mean it's not Hernoshi?"

Rin shook her head, " That's her last name dum-dum."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked outside, something was different about Kagome. It's not like he never met a chick who thought she was the shit, just a hardcore loner, but they usually did it to get attention, to make a point. Kagome was more real. Like she wanted to make sure no one even came close to her. Like a true bad ass. Giving everyone, sweet or sour the same warning. It caught his attention and kinda turned him on. Turning, he froze. As soon as he took sight of her, he lost his ability to breath.

Kagome was sitting on a tall block of folded up bleachers. Probably unknown to her but in a very sexy manner. Her arms behind her supporting her as she leant forward. Those long legs stretched out, crossed at the ankle, swaying back and forth. Her curly ponytail hanging down her back, showing it's long length.

He was stunned at the beauty before his eyes. She was looking up at sky, somewhat fascinated with the clouds. Her deep ebony bangs, gleamed against the rays of sunlight, turning parts of it a royal blue. Her slender hand moved to her back pocket, pulling out her beloved black lighter. Her other hand reaching to her ponytail, pulling out the cigarette she stuck in there before getting off her bike.

Lighting it in her mouth she pulled it away, puffing out a smoke with a soft sigh. Shaking his head he walked over to her, " You know it's bad for your health to smoke."

Kagome looked over to him able to see directly in his face since she was at eye level now, " And I'm betting your gonna go snitch on me now." She mumbled, looking down as she crushed her barely used cigarette into the white bleachers she was sitting on.

Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder, " Actually, nah, I'm not a rat, you do what you want."

Kagome looked back up, she tried to look away but it was difficult. His presence was actually overwhelming, demanding even and she didn't know why but it increased the beat of her heart, caused it to play a rapid tempo. And then she was taking in his features; the pointed ears, flawless porcelain skin, the silky silver hair. He was just... Gorgeous.

But the main thing that caught her attention was his eyes. His eyes were so alluring. Refusing to be denied. His citrine eyes deep and penetrating, the angles of his face softened by the glow of the noon sun.

She blinked, realizing she was staring, turning her head away, " Man, what you want yo?"

Sesshomaru hands went to the bleachers, raising himself so he was sitting next to her, " Nothing, just thought it was nice out."

She smiled, not able to stop herself, " Lying too? What's that."

She made slang sound sexy was his first thought at the weird worded sentence, he looked over to her, " I don't know what that means."

Kagome laughed lightly, the soft mellow sound floating to his ears, making him stare, she looked at him, " It mean, you up to something."

She hopped off the bleachers, " and whatever it is, I'm not part of it." walking away.

Sesshomaru hopped down, following her, " Hey, where you from?"

Kagome stopped, turning, " Why?"

He shrugged a shoulder, " Cause I know damn sure your not from around here."

Kagome gave a lazy half smile, " Well I am now, so get use to it." Turning again, heading back inside the building she looked over her shoulder, " And stop talking to me like we're cool or suttin. I don't like you."

Sesshomaru grinned, watching her disappear behind the door. Yeah, she was completely different.

* * *

Kagome made it home in record time on her bike, nobody from school seeing her since she left two classes early. Kicking down her bike stand, Kagome sat on her bike in the driveway. She pulled off her shades, confused. " Mom!"

She waited about 5 seconds before her mother came outside, Kagome shook her head, getting off her bike, " Why is there two moving vans instead of one?"

Sakura just smiled, " Oh, well, you see, when our stuff finally got down here, I realized, none of it matched with the house, so... I bought all new furniture."

Kagome's mouth dropped, " What? Mom, are you crazy, what do we do with the old stuff?"

Sakura laughed, waving her hand dramatically, " Sweetie, it's already taken care of, I'm donating it to charity."

Kagome sighed, " Man, woman, you buggin." walking into the house.

After school, Inuyasha , Kikyou, Miroku, Sango headed over to Sesshomaru's house, apparently he got the new madden 09 and Inuyasha and Miroku got a $100 bet they can beat one another.

Sesshomaru drove home after school and a quick stop to the store. As he round the corner to his block he noticed moving vans in front of a house just three houses from his own. He vaguely remembered his father saying that someone had moved in on the block yesterday. He pulled into his driveway, turned off his car and stepped out.

" They sure got a lot stuff."

He turned, seeing Inuyasha standing at the door, looking in the same direction his was a second ago. He turned back, nodding, " Yeah, must be some uppy family."

Inuyasha laughed, " Well, then, welcome to the neighborhood."

Miroku pushed past him, with a grin, " Come in here and get this ass whopping."

Inuyasha grinned, " Yeah, right, you can't beat my ass." walking in behind him.

Sesshomaru was following, ready to watch what he knew was to be a long game, when he heard a soft grunt. He looked over his shoulder seeing a dresser slowly being pushed to one of the moving vans. He blinked, turning fully, seeing the person pushing, lean back and take a breath. Kagome?

Kagome turned, " Hey, lady, how come we're not keeping this dresser again?"

" Because I bought you a bigger one." She heard her reply.

Kagome sighed, wiping her forehead, " Right."

Turning back she happen to look in the box on the dresser she was pushing. Her mouth dropped, she turned " Hey woman, you stop going in my room!"

" Your too big for those honey." Her mother replied, already knowing what she was hollering about.

Kagome frowned, turning back towards the box, pulling out an overstuffed, lavender and white, teddy bear. " But there mine." She whined softly, hugging it to her chest. She won it at an arcade when she was 12 and had it since.

" Winnie the pooh, nice."

Kagome jumped, stuffing the bear back in the box and turning at the same time. " Damn dude, sneaking up on bitches and shit."

Sesshomaru grinned, " I didn't know it was you moving in on the block." He looked inside the truck, nodding his head, sure was a lot of stuff. " Thought it was some high class family."

Kagome crossed her arms, " And your surprised to see it's me. Typical. You thought just cuz I wear boots and baggy jeans, I'm from poverty."

Sesshomaru slid his hand in his pocket, " With that Rolex on your arm, that never crossed my mine."

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning back towards her box full of teddy bears, " Man, whatever, what you doin here? You stalkin or sumthin?"

" I live three houses down, across the street." He looked over her shoulder, " What's with all the toys?"

Kagome turned to him to tell him to mind his got damn business, when a voice came from behind him.

" There not toys, there limited addition Disney plush bears, that she is too old for."

Kagome mouth dropped, " Mom!"

Sesshomaru turned, looking her over, Sakura stood in a beautiful brown and green pattern sundress, her blonde hair curled down her back in soft tumbles. Her green eyes warm and smiling. He blinked, well got damn, wasn't expecting this.

She smiled, looking more gorgeous, " Hello young man, I'm Sakura, Kagome's mother, and you are?"

He blinked again, coming out his trance, " Uh, I'm Sesshomaru, I live down the street, nice to meet you." He got out, sticking out his hand.

She shook it, " Do you go to Kagome's new school?"

He nodded, she just smiled, turning to her daughter " Good for you Kagome, you already made a friend."

Kagome, who was busy, lifting the surprising heavy box of bears in her arms " Man, we ain't cool, puppy got lost on the way home, it keep fucking following me."

He looked at her, " I don't follow you, it's more of a coincidence."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Whatever." Moving towards her front door.

Sakura just smiled, " Well, it was nice meeting you."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning away, walking back to his house. Inutashio who was watching the exchanged, grinned

" Making nice with the neighbors?" Before his son can answer, Tashio made a face " Is that, that girl's mother?"

Sesshomaru looked back over, then to his father, " Yup."

He blinked, " Well got damn."

Sesshomaru laughed, walking past him in the house, entering the den, Kikyou looked up from the game she was watching " Where you been?"

Sango nodded, " Yeah, your missing all the excitement." Grinning as Miroku jumped up as he made a touchdown.

Sesshomaru plopped on the couch, " Kagome moved in a few houses down."

Inuyasha paused the game, looking at his brother " Kagome?"

Sesshomaru sat up, remembering they didn't know her name, " The new girl from school."

Sango looked at him " Oh, so that's her name."

He nodded, then looked to the TV, " Who's playing with the fucking Giants?"

Miroku grinned, " His dumb ass." Pointing his finger to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shook his head, " No wonder your ass is losing."

* * *

Okay that was chapter one! I have tons of chapters so if you like I'll add like five or ten!

Rhys.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came. Kagura was excited. She loved school. School meant students. Students meant kids. Kids meant popular boys. And popular boys meant a happy Kagura. She loved flaunting her stuff. All ready picking out her outfit the night before, she was quick to get dressed.

Sesshomaru was still walking the halls. Why? he didn't like first period. As simple as that. The teacher would just google him for 45 minutes, so he usually showed up late. Not liked she cared much.

He turned, seeing Kagura coming his way with her usual short skirt and too tight shirt. He forced himself not to frown as she stood in front of him " Hey Kagura, shouldn't you be in class?"

She smirked, Sesshomaru is the only popular guy she haven't slept with, yet. He was playing hard to get, and she kinda liked that. She leant a bit closer, " Well I was on my way when I seen you just lounging around. So I thought I might join you."

Her hand touched his chest, " Now, Sesshomaru, you tell me why you playing so hard to get?"

He looked at her, eyebrow raised, " Me, hard to get?" He stepped back slightly, " Nah, it's you who be playing me."

Kagura made a face, " What?" She smiled " Every time I come on to you, you make up an excuse to leave."

Sesshomaru shook his head as if he was innocent, " Leave? no way, something just always come up."

Kagura laughed, a practiced sound he heard many times before, " Well, now is the time to make amends, how about a dinner and movie, Friday night?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to make up an extravagant lie to get him out of the date when the hall doors suddenly opening.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome made her way in. He looked her over, her white leather belt bringing attention to the baggy navy blue jeans she wore, with a light fade, keeping them in place just below her waist. The rim of her grey girl boxers just above her jeans, making a slight contrast against the white, a black no sleeves, small v cut tank top hugging her breast snuggly, her abs out for the world to see, black sneakers incasing small feet, under her cuffed pants. Her long thick braid hanging down her back.

Kagura turned to see what her future baby daddy was staring at. Seeing the new girl at her locker, she frowned, so this was the problem.

Kagura looked up to Sesshomaru, " Doesn't she look like a drug dealer threw up on her?" she mocked, trying to get him to laugh at her.

Sesshomaru shook his head, as Kagome slammed her locker shut, after pulling out her white riders jacket, slinging it over her shoulder, " I like it."

Kagura made a face, then frowned, hand on her hip, stomping her way over to Kagome. Ain't no new girl gonna out do her. " Hey." She called out, " With clothes like that I bet you shop at the salvation army."

Kagome stood up straight, a few inches from Kagura's face. Her eyes narrowed, not in the mood. " If you don't back the hell up off me, I'mma beat you like the dude you look like." Pushing past her.

Sesshomaru snickered, then made a straight face when Kagura looked at him, he snickered again, " Gotta get to class." He mumbled still snickering, walking away.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his English class, completely upset, he really hated this class. The teacher always wanted him to see the deeper meaning of some bullshit. He sighed, why can't the son of bitches just say what the meant to say the first time, instead of talking in all them got damn rhymes. And to top it all off, the teacher was a complete joke.

Ms. Laghousta was giving her lesson for the day. Some students listening, most not. Her back to the class as she wrote on the board. Her hair in her usual style, her long green dress, sleeveless, reaching her ankles, her glasses on the tip of her nose, always having to be pushed back up.

The door opened as the teacher finished writing a question on the board. Kagome barged in, jacket slung over her shoulder, walking to the back of the class, not paying anyone any attention. She dropped her jacket on the back of the chair as she took her seat. Her black high-tops going on the desk as she leant back in her chair as she pulled out her sidekick booting up her previous game.

Ms. Laghousta frowned at the student that just interrupted her class, without saying a single word." Excuse me, miss Hernoshi, your late."

Kagome didn't look up, her voice concentrated on her game, " And?"

Ms. Laghousta rolled her eyes, " I don't take sarcasm miss Hernoshi."

Kagome paused, taking the time to cross her ankles, " Congratulations lady. And the name's Kagome."

Ms. Laghousta sighed, turning back to the board, mumbling " That's probably why you got kicked out your old school."

Kagome raised a brow, for the first time taking her eyes off her phone, " What was that?"

Ms. Laghousta turned again, not about to be taken down by a teenager. " I read your file miss Kagome. Out of the ten months of the seven different schools you been to, the longest you went repeatedly in a row was three days. Seems your just as bad as they come aren't you?"

The teacher grinned, seeing the shocked faces of her students, " I'm amazed you passed this far."

Sesshomaru watched as something flashed across Kagome's face. Something more than anger. Her feet stomped on the ground as the front legs of her chair slapped the floor. " Word to fucking who you tryna get at me?!"

Kagome looked at the teacher, her royal blue eyes narrowed as she stood, " I bet you been locked up more than me and my squad put together."

There was a giggle from the class mates.

" You Jimmy the cricket desperate wife looking mother fucka."

More snickers.

" You beehive wearing, Ms. Erkel wanna be looking mother fucka."

Laughter now.

" You Elvis sideburns, lepracan grandmother looking mother fucka."

Tears touched kids eyes as the laughed harder, face red with embarrassment, Ms. Laghousta slammed her hands down on her desk, gaining everyone's attention " Kagome to the office!"

She shook her head, " Oh hell nah, you started dis shit, now you gon take it. You Harry Potter dope fiend wanna be."

Kids fell out their chairs they was laughing so hard, Ms. Laghousta shook her head " Get OUT!"

Kagome frowned, grabbing her jacket, stomping out the class. " Bitch."

Sesshomaru watched the whole thing, trying to make sense of it. But what he saw was that Kagome was naturally a bad ass but didn't like people down talking her. She also caught his attention, which was hard for girls these days.

Lunch time came rolling around. Sesshomaru was minding his business at his usual table of friends. They were talking about something. Something he wasn't paying attention to. He caught the last of Kouga's sentence " ... and damn she fine. Bet by the end of the day, I'm gonna have her number."

He was probably talking about that blonde bitch he seen early. He heard Inuyasha say something about her too. He really didn't care.

" So what do you say Sesshomaru?" Miroku questioned.

Sesshomaru looked up. Damn he knew he should have been paying attention. " Yeah, sure, whatever." He mumbled trying not to get caught.

Sango grinned brightly " You have no idea what we're talking about, do you?"

He looked at her about to say something smart to change the subject, but before he can open his mouth the cafeteria doors opened.

Once again Kagome walked in flawlessly heading towards an empty table by the back door. She likes making an entrance Sesshomaru thought watching her.

Kagome frowned entering the cafeteria, throwing her jacket on the empty table in the corner as far away from every one else as possible. Climbing on top of the picnic like table, she sat her back against the wall, her legs crossed at her ankles, arms crossed over her chest. Mad as hell.

Stupid teacher got her in trouble. Made Principal Kaede call her mom. Now she got extra chores for a week. Not like she did any thing wrong. And it's not like she started it, the stupid teacher tried to blow up her spot first, so she let her have it. She suddenly grinned, it's alright though she got her payback.

A full minute haven't passed when a teacher walked in covered in red goop, anger in every step.

" HERNOSHI!"

She looked up calmly, a soft grin on her face " Your covered in red goo."

Laghousta hands went in the air, jello dripping to the floor " I KNOW IT WAS YOU! You put a bucket full of jello filled water balloons on top of my door! Your SUSPENDED!"

Kagome hopped off the table, " You can't suspend me, it's my second day! You don't even know I did it!"

Laghousta glared at the mischief teenager, fury in her eyes, " Of course it was you! Only someone like you would do such a thing. And your suspended no excuses."

Kagome face twisted in anger, Kikyou cringed already seeing what was going to happen. " If I'm suspended I need to have a better fucking reason than a prank."

She picked up the empty lunch tray that was with her on the table and threw it at the teacher. Ms. Laghousta caught it out of reflex, holding it with both hands in front of her chest. Kagome grinned jumping up, spin kicking the tray in her hand, forcefully pushing it against Laghousta chest, sending her skidding across the floor.

She landed and grabbed her jacket seeing the guards coming. She laughed with a smile as she ran out the back door.

Sango turned back to the table, " Wow. She's crazy."

Kikyou nodded, " Yeah, there's a bunch of rumors going around about her."

Rin agreed, " I heard she got kicked out of school, then went to jail and got kicked out of there too."

" Well, I heard she got caught sticking heroin in one of the kids at her old school." Miroku added in.

Inuyasha shook his head, " I heard she set the principal's office on fire, with the principal still in there."

Sesshomaru looked at them, while they continued their bogus theories. He didn't believe any of them. He didn't want to. Something was pulling him towards Kagome. And he kind of liked it.

Kagome walked through her front door, after she parked her bike in the garage. Hearing her name being called from the kitchen she walked over, leaning in the door way.

" Your home early." Sakura said, a ham sandwich in front of her, the TV on the counter on.

Kagome arms crossed, she wasn't stupid, her mother knew, " I got suspended mom."

Sakura looked over, " Kagome, it's your second day, why are you always causing trouble for yourself?"

Kagome walked in the room, shrugging her shoulders as she took a seat, " I don't know, teachers here don't like me."

Her mother shook her head, " That was your excuse for the last 5 schools you went to." She leant close, touching her daughter's hand, " Sweetie, if you don't try, your gonna end up in jail."

Kagome frowned, pulling away, " Been there, done that."

Sakura pouted, " Please, just a little, tiny bit, for me."

Kagome smiled, her mother knew she would do anything for her. " Fine, you win. I'll try." Standing, walking towards the door.

" Where you going?"

Kagome didn't look back " I'm out of cigs."

Sakura frowned, " I wish you didn't smoke."

Kagome looked over her shoulder " And I wish you weren't a blonde." She laughed, heading out the door.

* * *

She was relaxing, arms on the back of the bench she was sitting on, shades hiding her eyes, a cigarette in her mouth. The park was peaceful, mellow sounds, not so loud, green grass, a few trees, a forest part on the other side. She gave a half smile, it was kinda nice.

" Did I already say smoking is bad for you?"

Kagome didn't look, hearing the familiar voice, " How come every where I go you appear?"

Sesshomaru moved from behind the bench, standing in front of her, " Maybe because where ever you go, I'm already there, now put the cigarette out."

Kagome rolled her eyes, dropping the already finished cancer stick to the ground, not bothering to stomp on it. Her hand moved up, pulling off her shades. She looked him over. He looked hot. Hot as in sweaty, and hot as in sexy. His black and grey basketball shorts hung below his knees, showing very nice, very toned, very strong calves. Black, grey and white jordens on his feet. His white beater wet around the collar, a short towel around his neck.

" Playing a little ball?"

Sesshomaru sat next to her, " A little."

Kagome smiled, he was a smart ass, " Yo, what's for real like, what you want?"

He leant back, arms going on the back of the bench, " Nothing, it's just nice out."

She looked away with a smile, putting her shades away, " Damn doggy, you all hounding me, if you don't leave me alone, i'mma put sugar in your gas tank?"

" Are you serious?"

He watched her grin, it was sly, a bit cocky, seductive in a way. He liked it he thought, as she slipped her hand up to her ear, pulling out another cigarette. " I'm serious about everything I say."

Sesshomaru grinned, " No you're not."

She looked up at him, taking out her lighter, looking at him. " Am to."

He shook his head, " No one is serious about everything they say."

She frowned, bringing the stick to her mouth, " You don't even know me."

He raised a brow with a smirk, leaning closer, pulling the cigarette out her mouth, " You don't know me."

She frowned, taking her cigarette back, bringing it again to her mouth to light it, " I know your type. I'm picturing you as 18, dog demon, mean, uptight, get what you want, never told no, never lost a fight, like bothering your kid brother cause he can't beat you kind of guy. Am I right?"

He narrowed his eyes, again taking it out her mouth, " I bet your the same way. But worse."

She nodded, leaning closer, " A lot worse."

He shook his head " Your not as bad as you seem."

She grinned, raising an eyebrow, " Wait till you get to know me, I'm badder."

Sesshomaru frowned, " I never really liked the biker chicks in the movies I seen."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, " You saying Imma turn off?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " Nah, actually, I think your cute."

Kagome smiled, he caught her off guard, what game was he playing? She shook her head, with a soft laugh, " Whatever my dude, your buggin."

He smirked, raising an eyebrow, " Your not use to compliments are you?"

She looked at him, " Why you say that?"

His smirk turned to a grin, " Your blushing."

She turned away. " It's actually a turn on." She heard his deep voice say behind her. She shook her head, knowing her face just got redder, her hand touching her flushed cheek, " I have to go." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru grinned, knowing he caught her off guard, " What was that?"

Kagome leant over suddenly, her lips a hair strand from his. Sesshomaru felt a heat swirl in him from her sudden closeness. Her hand reached down, slipping her cigarette from his limp hand, " I have to go." She whispered, her voice soft, low, husky.

She grinned at his stuck face, pulling away, standing, flipping her ponytail behind her, sliding on her shades, lighting her cigarette, walking away.

He watched her go, her walk was sexy, like her natural grace wouldn't let her walk any other way. It actually did things to him.

* * *

Days went by, finally Kagome was allowed to come back to school. She was actually kind of happy to be back in school, she was getting bored at home, hanging with her mom and watching TV. Her weekend was so dull. Probably because she still didn't know anyone here.

The day was actually going by smoothly. Kagome was for once, being semi nice to people. Instead of catching an attitude with everyone or giving them that why are you even next to me look, she actually replied to some of the people that talked to her. Letting them think she was opening up.

She was on her way to lunch when someone called out to her, " Hey, Kagome."

She stopped, slowly turning, " What?"

Kouga stood next to her, he slid a hand in his pocket, " Nothing, I just thought since your still kind of new here, I could take you out and show around town for a while."

Kagome blinked, surprised at the sudden offer, " You asking me out?"

Kouga grinned, filling it with womanizing charm, his blue eyes glistening, " If you say yes."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, thinking it over, " Fine, pick me up at 6. You need my address?"

" Nah, I know where you live." Kouga grinned, walking away.

Kagome laughed, shaking her head, heading into the lunch room, dropping her book bag on a lunch table. About to get her lunch, she turned seeing Kikyou walking over to her, " Heard your going on a date with Kouga."

Kagome rolled her eyes, stuffing her shades in her book bag, " Good news sure travel fast."

Kikyou smiled, " I just want to say, I'm proud of you for opening up to your new school."

Kagome turned back, her eyebrow raised, " Are you always so motherly?"

Kikyou laughed " Yeah, kinda." She touched Kagome's shoulder " I want us to be friends."

Kagome pulled away, " I think that's up to me."

Kikyou opened her mouth to reply when two females approached the table. Kagura and Kanna stopped in front of them, their posse behind them. Kagura frowned " Heard you was going out with Kouga tonight."

" And?"

A girl from behind Kanna pitched in, " Obviously, you don't know the rules. Popular boys are for popular girls. To naive little losers their off limits."

Kikyou looked at Kagome then back at them, " Are you serious? Is Kouga really that important?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Man, whatever, look, I'm hungry, so ya'll need to get out my face."

The girls frowned crossing their arms, " Bitch, you're not going anywhere until you realize that we are the most popular girls in this school, it's only natural for us to go out with the most popular guys, and believe it or not Kouga is one of them." Kagura said.

The blonde that spoke up before glared at Kikyou, " And Inuyasha, so that little fling you two got is going to end abruptly."

Kagome laughed, looking to Kikyou, " That's funny, she called my a bitch." Her fist suddenly rearing back

Kikyou stood, completely stunned, as Kagura hit the floor, out cold. Kagome just frowned, " Next time watch ja mouth." Grabbing her book bag and leaving before guards came. Kanna and the other girls picking Kagura up, bringing her to the nurse's office.

Sitting down, Inuyasha raised a confused brow, " Why they carrying Kagura?"

Kikyou shook her head, still surprised at the sudden brutality she just witnessed, " She got knocked out."

Rin looked at her, " What?"

She just nodded, it sounded crazy when you said it out loud, " I was talking to Kagome when Kanna and Kagura came over, Kaugra called Kagome a bitch and she punched her in the face, knocking her out." Saying it as if it was as simple as that.

Miroku laughed, " Really, wow, she's more bad ass than I thought."

Inuyasha nodded, " What were you talking to her about?"

Kikyou shrugged a shoulder, " I was trying to break the ice."

Sango leant forward, her arms on the table as Sesshomaru sat down, " From what I hear, Kouga already broke the ice with her."

Sesshomaru looked at her " Broke the ice with who?"

Rin looked at him, smiling, " Kagome. Kouga asked her out and she said yes."

He raised an eyebrow, " Are you serious?"

She nodded, " Yup, they going out tonight."

He blinked, not completely sure of what he was feeling at the moment. However Miroku caught on quicker to his own mind than he can " Is that jealously I smell?"

Sesshomaru focused his eyes, " What? No."

He nodded, grinning " You like her don't you?"

" No, no, I don't like her."

Everyone stared at him, Sesshomaru looked around the table, not believing what he was hearing. Of course he didn't like her. He was just interested in her, thought she was different than other girls. And really cute in her laid back tom boy way. And smart though she rather not use her brain. And independent, and sometimes sweet when no one's looking, and innocent when caught off guard, and... His mind stopped rambling, he blinked slowly, " Oh, shit, I do like her." He said out loud instead of his mind.

Kikyou squealed " How cute!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, standing, " I gotta go."

Rin watched him leave, she couldn't believe it. Ok, so they were neither an official couple, but they went out a few times. And had some really good times together. But he never went the extra step and asked her out. She did everything she can possibly think of to get him to go that extra mile, but never had the nerves to tell him how much she felt about him. She sighed softly, and now he liked the new girl. What was she going to do?

* * *

6:10 Kouga was walking up to Kagome's front door. His hand raised to knock, he stopped seeing the garage door open. Kagome walked out, wiping her hands on a towel, Her clothes changed. Her light blue jeans with the white stitching and the white fade, was held by a white belt low on her waist, just below her white boxers. Her white tank top showing kissable abs, her fresh white low tops on her small feet, her hair high in a curly ponytail, " Your late."

Kouga grinned, moving over to her, she look really good in white, " Fashionably late."

Kagome just smiled, " That's your car?" nodding her head in the direction of the white BMW on the curve.

He looked over his shoulder, " Yeah, that's my baby." He grinned looking back at her, " Unless you wanna be my baby?"

Kagome gave a silent laugh with a smile, walking over to him, " Yea, aiight."

He grinned, " At least that's not a no." She smiled again as he moved over to the front door, opening it, " For you."

She rolled her eyes cutely, sliding into the leather seat. He walked over to the other side of the car and got in, smiling, " So Miss Kagome, get ready for the tour of a lifetime."

She giggled, Kouga looked at her, it was a soft, _pretty _sound. It actually took him off guard, he wasn't expecting such _softness _coming from someone who would stab you in your face if you look at them wrong.

Kagome looked over to him, wondering why their not moving, " What's the matter?"

He blinked, coming back to earth, " Uh, nothing, let's go." Cranking up and pulling off.

Sesshomaru watched from his doorway, he couldn't believe she was actually going out with him. Did she like him? Did he really like her? Would she let him kiss her goodnight? He frowned, she better not or he was gonna disappear in the middle of night, out of nowhere.

After two hours of riding around and being introduced to various places. Kouga made his final stop, getting out of the car and leading the way. He pushed both doors open to the building, " And this is my second home."

Kagome walked in from behind him, looking around, " The arcade?"

He looked at her, grinning, " Yup, I practically live here."

He moved behind her and touched her shoulders, " Now it's time for some pool." Pushing her in the direction as she laughed, a sound just shy of her giggle.

After about another hour of laughing, Kagome loosened up. Kouga was behind Kagome trying to teach her to play pool with her left hand. She was giggling hysterically as she tried to hit another one. Nice try, but no. Way off.

She turned to him, smiling, " I can't do it."

He turned her around, holding her arm, " You have to line them up and figure which hole you want the ball in."

She glanced over her shoulder, looking at him, giggling, " Do you have to sound so sexual."

He grinned, shaking his head, " Try it again."

She leaned over, Kouga still holding her arm, helping her hit the white ball. It smacked a stripped ball sending it into the near by hole.

Kagome clapped her hands, " I did it."

Kouga watched her, actually he did it, but he's not going to tell her that. " Good job."

Kagome turned so she was facing him, lifting herself onto the pool table, pulling him closer, between her legs. He grinned, his arms going around her small waist, " Very good job."

Kagome laughed, leaning back on her hands, " Havin fun?"

His eyebrow went up, blues eyes grinning, " With how good you look right now, I'm pretty sure that's a yeah." His hands moving up, touching her bare chest, his fingers splayed over her abs, making them clench.

Kagome grinned seeing him all but drool over her chest, " Like what you see?"

" Very much."

She laughed again, she was having fun with him, he was funny, considerate and knew how to keep things going to leave out the dull moments. She looked at him, realizing that he was staring. Again.

She tilted her head to the side looking even cuter if possible. " What?"

He actually smiled, " Your very pretty Kagome."

He saw the confusion for a second, then her dazzling smile " Is this a game?" He grinned, " No, and you are."

Kagome shook her head " Are you trying to seduce me?"

He reached up, sliding a lock of ebony behind her soft pointed ear, " Is it working?"

She bit her lip as if she was thinking about, then laughed, " Not even a little."

He took her hand, pulling her up so she was closer to him, " Are you positive?"

She grinned, " Completely."

He leant closer, " Let's make sure." He whispered, kissing her lips. She opened to him, letting his smooth tongue in to her mouth. His hands went up to her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms went around his neck, deepening the kiss.

She pulled back first, smiling. Nothing, she thought, not even a little spark. But it was a nice kiss. Her hand reached over, tapping his nose, " Told you, not even a little."

Kouga laughed, " You're a good kisser Kagome."

She leant back on an arm, a lazy smile on her face, " Yeah, well..."

He grinned, pulling her back up, again kissing her lips. After another hour or so, Kouga finally brought Kagome home. He got out, walking her to her door, " I had fun with you."

Kagome grinned, stopping in front of her door, " Yeah, well, that tends to happen when you get to know me."

He touched her waist, pulling her against him, " Can I get to know you a little bit better?"

She smiled, raising both her eyebrows, " Maybe."

He grinned, leaning closer, " At least that's not a no."

She smiled, raising her finger to his lips, stopping the kiss " It's a maybe." Opening her front door and walking in. Kouga grinned, slipping his hands in his pockets, walking back to his car. She was a feisty one.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Please tell me if you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so, I felt like chapter 2 ended way to earlier so I made this one super long. Personally I like long chapters but if you guys want them shorter I can so do that! I aim to please.

* * *

Kagome woke up on Friday morning with a silent yawn throwing her tigger alarm clock against the wall to shut it up.

Her mother poked her head in, " You know if you keep doing that its going to break. Try the snooze button. That's what it's made for."

Kagome let out a growl as her mother walked down the hall laughing. She stood slowly stretching her limbs. Slowly she made her way to the shower. It was the only think she looked forward to in the mornings. Turning on the water she waited for it to reach her favorite temperature. Scolding hot, before stepping in. Reaching out for her lofa she began washing herself thinking about the night before.

Getting out the shower she went to get dressed. She pranced in her closet. Not really caring what she wore, just throwing random clothes on her bed.

As always, her mother had breakfast made by the time she got downstairs. She slid in on a stool, breaking off a piece of toast, sticking it in her mouth, " Hey lady."

Sakura looked over to her from the newspaper she was reading, " Hey, baby, had a fun date last night?"

Kagome grabbed a power bar, heading for the door, " It was whatever. Love you."

Sakura smiled, " Love you." She called after her daughter as she walked out the door.

* * *

She was late when she got to school. Like she cared, walking in the room.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome made her way in. He looked her over, she was wearing a black tank top hugging tightly to her full breast, showing off her abs. Her grey sweats had a black outline on her waist making it seem like she was wearing a belt. And a regular jean jacket cut half way to stop like her shirt and black nikes. Her long hair in a braid.

She moved towards the back of the room, her walk so damn alluring. Graceful strides, determined steps, balance like a feline.

He heard the guy in front of him whisper to the guy sitting next to him, " And there is every guys wet dream. Kagome Hernoshi." His friend nodded " Damn she fine."

Sesshomaru frowned, he wanted to smash both their heads into his desk, just for looking at Kagome and whispering things like that. Kagome was his damn it. And nobody was going to have her expect him. He froze, he didn't mean to think that. They were just friends. That's it, just friends.

Ms. Laghousta rolled her eyes " Welcome back Ms. Hernoshi."

Kagome smiled taking her seat, looking over her overweight teacher in her neck brace, " Did you miss me?"

The teacher crossed her arms, " Not as much as you think."

Kagome grinned, she knew this game, she was a master of this game, no one can beat her with her smart comments. She nodded, " Your right, what was I thinking. And might I saw how lovely you look today Ms. Laghousta."

She pause, grinning, " What a stylish necklace." Giggles erupted around the room.

The teacher's mouth dropped, " To the office, Kagome. Now!"

Kagome raised her hands in defense " Calm down thickness, you don't want whiplash." More laugher, louder now, everyone joining in.

Ms. Laghousta pointed to the door, her face turning red, " Kagome get out OF MY CLASSROOM!"

Kagome stood laughing, " Alright already," walking to the door, " Don't want to twist your neck over it." The whole class continued laughing, as Kagome headed to the office. Sesshomaru grinned, she was crazy, no doubts about it.

After a few more classes, Sesshomaru saw Kagome finally come out the Principal's office. She was nodding her head, looking at principal Kaede, " Right, it's not gonna happen again. At least not today."

The short old woman looked at the teenager, " Kagome."

She laughed shaking her head, " Ok, fine. I'll try." Kaede nodded walking back in her office. Kagome giggled, " Psych."

Sesshomaru shook his head with a grin " You like getting in trouble don't you."

She jumped then turned, " What the fuck dude, what I told you bout that sneaky shit? make some noise when you walk."

He laughed, walking her down the hall, " You know Kagome, I heard you went out with Kouga last night."

She looked up at him with a grin, " And?"

He grinned, " Had fun?"

She opened her locker putting her book away, " Yeah, it was cool, why?"

He leaned against the locker next to her, " Just seeing if everything went ok."

Kagome looked at him, a raised eyebrow, a smirk on her face, " Yo what's goodie wit you, you up to something?"

He grinned, slipping a hand in his pocket, " Maybe."

She giggled, turning back to her locker, grabbing her book bag, slinging it over her shoulder. " Yo what you want Sesshomaru?"

He grinned, " To get you away from Kouga and next to me."

She closed her locker, turning to him, her smile lazy but confident, " You do know me and him ain't together right?" She reached up and patted his cheek as if he was a fan " It wasn't even a real date." Walking away.

He grabbed her hand before she was out of reach, " I don't care about him or what he do. I'm saying Kagome, what's good with me seeing you later?"

She looked back at him, biting her lip before smiling, " Maybe."

He let her go nodding, " Is that a defiant maybe?"

She looked over her shoulder walking away, " It's a good maybe."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the back of math class bored. He watched the teacher write a question on the board. He just sighed scribbling on his paper, already knowing the answer.

He didn't want to brag or anything cause he wasn't no genius but when it came to math, he was smarter than the average person. It's just that it came to him easier than most. He could have taken a higher placement class but really didn't feel like doing real work for his last year of school.

The teacher turned towards her students " Anyone know the answer?" there was a few hands in the air. She looked around " How about you miss Hernoshi?"

Kagome was in the back of the class, leaning back in the chair, legs on the table, ankles crossed, playing some kind of game on her sidekick.

The teacher rolled her eyes, she didn't like the fake badass " Do you know the answer Kagome?"

She didn't look up, her voice focused on the game " What is it, like thirteen?"

She turned back to the board " Wrong, I'm pretty sure you're going to fail the next test."

" And your car is gonna suddenly stop working."

The teacher turned back to her, " Is that a threat Miss Hernoshi?"

She still didn't look up, into whatever game she was playing, probably pac man " The name's Kagome lady. And you can take it as whatever you want."

The teacher frowned " I am not amused Kagome."

Kagome still played her game " You're not that pretty looking either."

The kids laughed, the teacher face turned red, " Kagome to the office!"

Kagome stood, still playing with her sidekick " It's not like I did anything." She headed towards the door.

After the bell rung Kagome was walking out the main office, Principal Kaede behind her " Kagome what you did was mean and out of place."

Kagome nodded still playing her game " Gotcha."

Principal Kaede snatched her sidekick out her hand, Kagome looked up " Hey, I was going for high score!"

Kaede just shook her head " Get to your next class Hernoshi." Giving her sidekick back.

Kagome nodded, " Gotcha." Turning down the hall. Kagome stopped outside of her next classroom door, a sudden thought coming over her. She frowned " What the hell I look like going to art."

Turning around, just to bump into a strong chest. She looked up. He was tall, kinda of slinky but in a cute way. His black hair reached his shoulder, his bangs getting in his eyes. His green eyes were a dark emerald color, and kind of scary if he was just staring at you. He was the only Goth that didn't wear the makeup and collars. Though he wore the dark colors and chains, he didn't over did it, he actually pulled the look off.

" Can I help you?"

" You take art?" his deep voice answered.

Kagome mouth opened, then closed. She couldn't look away, his dark green eyes pulling her in, making her lose her train of thought. Like they can reach out and touch her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to pull back, " Yeah."

" I'm James."

She stepped a bit closer, drawn closer, " Kagome." She whispered, not even seeing his face anymore, just those scary yet alluring eyes.

" Your very pretty Kagome." She think she heard him say, or was it in her head. She couldn't tell.

Her mind was too focused on the pull of his emerald orbs, that had her moving in even closer.

It was like she wasn't in control of her body anymore. Like someone had a rope around her, pulling her closer.

Drawing her in. Like a trance. Moving closer, leaning up, her lips a strand from his.

James grinned, leaning in, it always worked like a charm.

Kagome felt a sudden vibration, her eyes blinked, breaking the trance the kitsune was seducing her with. Her eyes frowned, her fist rearing back.

James moved away as the fist connected with his eye, " What the hell?!"

" Who the fuck you think you are!" she yelled anger flaring with every word. Kagome shot at James.

She wrapped her arms around his midsection and tackled him to the floor. She straddled his chest immediately.

Pinning the boys hands with her knees, and began pummeling his face with her fists. James yelled trying to get her off but it was useless.

Kagome angry fists kept coming down harder and faster. There was no stopping her.

Until someone intervened.

Arms wrapped under Kagome's armpits, attempting to haul her off the bloodied kitsune demon that was now bleeding and defenseless. Though it was doubtful that anyone could hold her back, it was Sesshomaru's voice in her ear that brought about her sanity.

" Kagome, calm down! Do you want to get suspended again! Come on, we gotta get the hell out of here!"

Kagome growled menacingly at James, hitting him once more square in the left eye before shooting to her feet. Grabbing her book bag, Kagome was on Sesshomaru's heels as the two ran from the scene of the fight.

James lay on the floor for a moment before a hand appeared before his face. He grasped it begrudgingly, grumbling as he was pulled to his feet. Glancing towards the owner of the hand, he came face to face with a frowning Kagura. " A little trouble with the ladies James?"

James frowned deepen as he wiped the blood from his nose. " That fuckin bitch is gonna pay…" he clenched his fist.

* * *

Sesshomaru had Kagome's hand, running out the building, hoping to all Kamis they didn't get caught. He turned in the parking lot stopping, looking at her. " You ok?"

Kagome shook her head, " No, if my stupid phone didn't ring that damn fox woulda got me."

Hand still in his, he walked over to his car, making her follow " Yeah, that's James, he does that to all the pretty girls. It's almost 100% flawless." He stopped grinning, " But damn girl you didn't have to beat his ass like that."

Kagome grinned, " He lucky you got there or his ass would have been in the hospital." She suddenly looked down, the warmth around her hand finally catching her attention. His hand was so much bigger than hers, and warm, and smooth.

Sesshomaru looked down, wondering what she was staring at. He was still holding her hand, it was soft, delicate, almost fragile. You wouldn't believe that such beautiful hands just beat the crap out of a dude. He let go, taking a step back.

Kagome gave a shy smile, turning, " Man, this some bullshit. I'm going home."

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, making her stop " I haven't seen you make it a full day of school yet Kagome."

She turned to him, her hand reaching up to his " I don't know if you noticed but I don't like school to much."

His other hand went to her waist, pulling her closer, " Nobody likes school Kagome but it'll benefit us in the future."

She smiled, her other hand reaching up, touching his shoulder " You sound like my mom."

Sesshomaru grinned, the hand on her shoulder moving down, making her hand slid over his arm " Ok, how about this, what are you gonna do at home except be bored?"

Kagome laughed, pulling away, trying to stop the heat in her tummy from spreading any farther, " Fine, I'll stay." She grinned " On one condition." She raised her arms, " Your gotta carry me for the rest of the day."

Sesshomaru laughed, " Are you serious?"

Kagome smiled liking his laugh. It was smooth, deep, reminded her of something seductive, like melting chocolate. She nodded " Yup, unless I go home."

He raised an eyebrow with a grin " How much you weigh?"

* * *

Soon lunch time came around. Everyone that usually sat at the table, well, sat at the table. They were laughing, telling jokes, gossiping, the usual. The cafeteria doors suddenly opened. Everyone watched as Sesshomaru carried Kagome on his back, his hands gripping her jean covered legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, laughing at something he must of said.

The lunch room fell silent, as he walked over to his lunch table grinning, Kagome still giggling. He stopped in front of the table, his eye full of laughter " Hey."

Rin looked up, trying her best to stop the peg of jealously she was feeling right now " Why are you holding her?"

Sesshomaru's mouth opened in a grin " I been carrying her for the last four classes."

Kagome giggled on his back, " Shit been wild, yo, true talk."

Inuyasha laughed " You guys are idiots."

Sesshomaru set her down so she can sit in a seat, he sat beside her. Sango shook her head, " But why is he hauling you around?"

Kagome grinned " We made a deal, and he has to carry me for the rest of the day."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " She's freaking heavy, her fat ass."

She looked at him, her mouth dropping in shock " I am not fat!"

He grinned, looking at her, amused " Says you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, a playful smirk on her face " I'm hungry. Go get me some lunch." She demanded.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow " What am I, your slave?"

Kagome grinned " It's either you get it or you carry me to go get it. Your choice."

Sesshomaru laughed, shaking his head, standing, walking over to the lunch line. Kagome laughed, watching him for a moment before turning back towards the table.

Kikyou smiled, " How cute."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, " What's cute?"

Sango grinned, " You and Sesshomaru, you two would make an awesome couple."

Inuyasha nodded, " Yeah, finally a girl that can probably beat his ass."

Kagome laughed, " Oh, ya'll stupid for that one."

Miroku shook his head, " No, you should give it a try Kagome, it might be fun."

Kikyou nodded, " Nothing's wrong with trying."

Kagome looked at her, " Can I fuck Inuyasha?"

Her eyes went wide, " What? No!"

Kagome grinned, " There's your answer."

Inuyasha grinned, " I think that decision's up to me."

Kikyou angry brown eyes cut across the table to him, " What!"

He looked at her, " I was just playing." Kikyou stood, stomping away, fist balled, angry. Inuyasha hurried after her " Kikyou, baby, I was just playing."

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru came back over with a soda, large fries and a toasted burrito on a tray. He dropped it in front of her before taking his seat again, " There, happy?"

Kagome smiled, " Slightly."

Miroku smiled, " So, I can tell you're not from around here."

Kagome popped a fry in her mouth, " Hell nah, what I look like coming outta Barbie town Beverly hills. I got transferred from Nevada."

Sango eyes went wide, " Nevada as in Las Vegas Nevada?"

Kagome grinned, " No, the other Vegas Nevada."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " What you doing here, your way out your school district."

Kagome laughed, " Judge said I need a change of environment."

Miroku watched her, " So it was either this or jail?"

She grinned, shaking her head " Nah, been there, done that, it was either this or boot camp. I picked boot camp."

Sango laughed, " And they sent you here instead."

She nodded, glancing up, then double taked, " Why you staring at me like that?"

Everyone looked at Rin, she blinked, shaking her head, " What? I'm not staring."

Kagome laughed, her head moving back like she was shocked, " Lying too, what's that." She raised an eyebrow " You got beef bitch?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, " Why you always starting trouble Kagome?"

She looked at him, her eyebrow raised " Yo, she the one lookin at me like I don slapped her grandmother or sumthin."

Rin shook her head, " I wasn't staring at you, I swear."

Kagome sucked her teeth, getting angry, " Yo yes the fuck you was, yo, no need to lie now." Her eyes narrowed, " You got a problem with me sitting at ya table?"

Rin shook her head again. Kagome rolled her eyes, " You know what, I'mma keep my hands to myself, cuz I ain't want to be in this bitch in the first place." She stood, " I'm off it." walking away.

Sesshomaru stood going after her, " Kagome wait."

Rin's mouth dropped, looking at the remaining people at the table " I wasn't glaring at her."

Sango nodded, " You kinda was Rin. I seen it." Her voice got soft " You still got feelings for Sesshomaru?"

She shook her head, " No, we're just friends, like the rest of us."

Miroku sighed lightly, " Well, you sure didn't make Kagome feel welcomed. We finally get her to talk to us, and you run her off. Great job Rin."

* * *

Sesshomaru caught up with her in the hallway, " Kagome wait." She didn't, he grabbed her arm, " Kagome stop."

She looked at him, " Man, fuck that, I'm out. This some bullshit. She lucky I didn't go up side her fucking head. Yo I stomp bitches fo staring at me like that." Ranting, pulling away from him, stomping down the hall.

He caught up to her again, stopping her, pressing her shoulders against a locker, rising her chin, looking into her boiling silver eyes, " Calm down."

She glared at him " Why you sticking up for her?" she pulled away from him " That's your girl or sumthin?"

He looked at her " No, but there's no reason for you to be mad at her."

" Yes the fuck there is! I wish bitch would grill me out and think shit cool and dandy! She don't know me! We is not cool peoples. I'll slap da shit outta her."

He pushed her again against the lockers behind her. She turned her head away, frowning, her eyes narrowed.

" Hey." He whispered, touching her chin, turning her face towards him " What's the real problem?"

She sighed lightly, shifting her eyes " I don't like when people judge me."

His hand cupped her cheek, " I don't judge you."

Her hand reached up, cover the one on her face. He stared at her, she was staring back. Sparking ocean blue locked with molten gold leaving each to lose themselves in the other. A spell weaved around the couple so that they were the only two individuals in the world. The noise faded unnoticed into the background before it disappeared altogether. The leaned closer, ready to close the small gap between them.

" Am I interrupting something?" A voice startled Kagome away Sesshomaru.

She spun around to see Principal Kaede standing a few feet away from the couple. She frowned, " Whatever you two were doing, stop it and get to your next class." walking past them.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, " Umm..." She stopped, not sure what to say. The fact that they were about to kiss still too fresh in her mind. " I gotta go." She mumbled, moving to walk away.

Sesshomaru stood, blank, completely not on earth, his mind in a whirlpool, thoughts racing around and around in his head, making it hurt.

" I gotta go." He realized is what she said. He blinked, moving before his mind told him to, not able to stop his next move. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to his body, kissing her soft lips.

They were both surprised at the sudden electricity between them. The intense spark that had their eyes closing. The swirl of heat that had their mouths opening. It was soft and sensual, sending jolts of fire running through them, kissing each other lips with a much more feverish desire.

Kagome pulled away, her hand on his face, " We should stop." She breathed.

" A lil bit more." He mumbled, pulling her back in, kissing her lips again.

He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers. Kagome was drowning, her soul surged as his lips moved over hers. It felt like a great fire was threatening to consume her at any minute. She had kissed plenty before but it never felt like this. Never was there this burning need that raced through her body like now.

He knew lust. He knew passion. But never had he felt this. This emotion he couldn't name building up inside him. Just the intensity of it was overwhelming. Creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own sensual fire. He knew she felt it. The way she grabbed at him, wrapped her arms around him. Wanting him closer. The sounds that came out her mouth. So alluring, turning him on even more.

His hands moved down her arms, lacing with her, as he took a step forward, pressing her back against the locker behind her. His hands left hers to slide down her curves. Then cup a creamy thigh in each of his strong hands, easily lifting her to him, so she was pressed against him. Her long legs wrapping around him, wanting him closer.

Her tongue tasting him, his lips, and the inside of his mouth. He taste of... the only word that actually fit would be... power. So strong, hard, fierce. Kami it turned her on. He smelt of fresh rain. A delicious smell.

His tongue was doing its own tasting, her lips, her mouth. Loving her taste of delicious ripe strawberries. The kiss became more demanding as he found himself quickly addicted. He nibbled at her like a man starved.

His hard muscles against her felt so hot, so hard, and yet so right. His arms holding her tight, pulling her deeper into the kiss. His hands kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs.

Then suddenly it dawned on her, that she was against him, they were kissing, and he was certainly not objecting. She trembled, more from the force of her passion than anything else. Her stomach was scurrying, her whole body felt weak, yet incredibly powerful. Her chest was rising and falling against his, her pulse was erratic and strong. Her hands now running through his hair. Loving the silky texture.

She gasped into the kiss, she could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. She felt damp and aching.

Neither teen heard the footsteps round the corner.

" What are you two doing?!"

Startled, Sesshomaru dropped Kagome as he took a quick step back. Kagome stood quick, looking at Sesshomaru who stared back at her, his wide eyes reflecting the same confusion and animalistic hunger that was in her own. They both blinked slowly, realizing at the same time what exactly they were just doing. A quick breath later, both teens bolted down the hall, each going in the opposite direction.

Ms. Tanaka just stood there, taking in what she just saw. She shook her head, " Kids." walking away.

* * *

Kagome ran down the hall, trying to get as far away from Sesshomaru as possible. He made her feel things she was pretty damn sure she wasn't suppose to be feeling. It scared her. Scared her solid. Never had she felt so much emotion in just a kiss. She stopped, breathing heavy, her back against a wall. What would the sex be like? She shook her head, getting rid of the thought, peeking over the corner of the wall to see if he followed her.

She jumped feeling someone touch her shoulder. Out of reflex her fist raised, flooring the poor soul. Turning she covered her mouth in surprise " Oh shit, Kouga. My bad. You good?"

He stood rubbing his cheek, " Yeah, that's ok, from you, I shoulda figured."

Kouga looked at her, then raised an eyebrow, " What's the matter?"

She looked at him " Nothing, everything's fine. You wanted something?"

He blinked, remembering why he was looking for her, " Oh, right, you heard the rumor that been going around school today?"

She nodded, " That we go out."

He leant his shoulder against the wall, " Well, that can either be a lie or a fact."

Kagome raised an eyebrow " You asking me out, as your girlfriend?"

He grinned, " Whatta say?"

She bit her lip, eyes looking to the ground, thinking it over. She suddenly leant up, kissing his lips. He opened to her, moving closer, hands going around her waist. It was a nice passionate kiss.

She pulled back, " You get anything out of that?"

He grinned " Nothing."

She smiled, " We cool?"

He nodded, taking a step back " Yeah, we cool."

She smiled brighter, " Cool, I'mma cop you later." Hurrying down the hall.

Kouga watched her go, she wanted to stay friends. That was cool with him, she seemed like a great person.

Kagome hurried outside to the parking lot. Popping the false seat she pulled out a black pair of shades, before closing it, and sliding on her beloved baby, turning the key and jetting out the courtyard. She had to get the hell away from this school for a while before her nerves go into over drive.

Getting home, Kagome hopped off her bike in a hurry, going up to her room, she was quick to change into navy blue kakis and a white t shirt. Slipping on her white high tops, her mother poked her head in her room " Hey sweetie, where you going?"

Kagome was combing out her braid with quick fingers, East LA, " To the beach for a little bit. Need to work on my tan. Everybody up here got one."

Sakura smiled, " Well, ok, try and be home before midnight, I don't know how it is out here."

Kagome just nodded, " Cool." Grabbing her car keys and jetting out the door. Kagome was in her car and pulling down the street when her phone rung.

" Yeah."

" Damn girly, heard you was back in town and couldn't hit a bitch up!" She hit a sharp left.

Kagome laughed, " I'm on my way to the spot now. Ready to get shit in, yo, real talk."

There was a laugh on the other end " Damn Babe Blu back in the city. Shit bout to go down. That's what I'm talkin bout."

She grinned coming to another red light, hearing the voice continue " Meet you at the island in 5?"

" Yeah, but keep it on the DL." Kagome cut in, looking both ways before running the light, riding down the familiar streets of California. She been up here plenty of times in the past.

Kagome was sneaking in the house around 3:00 in the morning. She was tired but her and her bitches had a hell of a time and just a little too much to drink. She was trying to be quiet, hoping not to wake her mother. Damn it, she just knocked over a vase, a light flicked on and she started laughing.

Sakura just shook her head, looking at her drunk daughter " Kagome do you even know what time it is?"

Kagome looked up just realizing he was standing there " Hey mom, what you doing up?" she stumbled as she tried to walk over to her, " Stop movin woman."

Sakura sighed, walking over and grabbed her hand, " I can't believe your drunk."

She shook her head " I am not. I'm just..." She paused and just like that she was out cold. Sakura looked at her, catching the deadweight in her arms. She carried her upstairs, changed her clothes and got her in bed. She'll get her payback when she wake up in the morning. Karma is the best revenge.

And how right she was. Kagome woke up with a headache among all headaches. She stumbled out of bed and threw up in the toilet. Sakura walked in behind her, pushing her in the tub and grabbed the shower head. Kagome looked up, not catching on fast enough. Still wondering how she got in here.

Sakura turned the water on cold and shot her. She screamed, water spraying all over her, immediately waking her up. " What the FUCK!"

She was laughing as she turned off the water, looking her daughter over, she was soaking wet. " I was just trying to help."

Kagome scrambled to stand up, the oversize button up dripping. She looked at her mother " You wanna help? Give me a hug."

Sakura took a step back " No way, you're not wetting me up. I just got dressed for work."

She stepped out the tub, " Come here. Give your daughter a hug."

Sakura dropped the shower head, and ran for the door, Kagome pounced, jumping on her back, knocking them both to the floor. She fell on her back, Kagome on top. She took off her wet button up and began ringing it out over her face.

Sakura rolled them over, her on top, holding her down by her shoulders, frowning. She just finished curling her hair. Kagome knew that and was now laughing. It made her even more mad, she thought this was funny. She reached up, grabbing the vase of lavender flowers off the mantle. Then poured it over her face. She watched Kagome gasp, then frown and spit out a leaf.

Sakura stood laughing, now that was funny. Kagome stood, in bra and panties, growling, lavender flowers stuck in her hair. " Woman, you are dead!"

She just nodded " Had fun last night?"

Kagome was about to attack when her alarm clock went off. It was time to get ready for school. She groaned, this was not her morning, she had a headache, she was wet, and her mouth now taste like lavender… and she was sure she was going to throw up again.

Sakura just laughed, " Get ready for school honey."

* * *

Kagome got to school a little later than usual. But who can blame her, she got about 4 hours of sleep that night, well morning. Her head was killing her and her stomach was queasy and upsetting her.

She entered her class a bit flustered but as calmly as possible. The teacher just looked her over, she had dressed plainly in a grey tank top, and black cargo jeans. She had on white adidas with grey strips. Her hair in a lazy low ponytail.

" Your late." Ms. Tanaka grumbled.

Kagome covered her mouth in a yawn " Your right. Remind me again later." Stumbling towards the back of the class taking a seat. She laid her head on the desk in front of her " Don't wake me up till this class is over." She mumbled to whoever the guy was sitting next to her, not seeing him nod.

She heard her name being called, She didn't opened her eyes " Shut da fuck up Tanaka."

The teacher looked at her, before rolling her eyes and continuing with the class. A few giggles and chuckles making her assign more homework then needed.

Kagome at her locker, getting the books she need for her first couple of classes when she seen a shoulder lean against the locker next to her, " Hey, Kagome, you alright?"

She nodded rubbing her eyes cutely, seeing Kouga blue eyes concerned " Yea, I'm goodie."

Kouga, nodded, looking over her face. Her eyes were blood shot red. " Long night?"

Kagome looked him over, he was cute, if you liked the whole rugged, sly wolf kind of look. She grinned, " Hell yea, did it big." She yawned again, closing her locker, " Next time come wit me, see fo ya self."

He nodded " I'm down if you gettin it in like that."

Her warm smile brightened up her tired face slightly " We'll see, but first…" She dropped her text books in his hand " Carry my books."

He grinned, leaning off the locker " I'm honored."

She laughed walking down the hall " You should be."

After a few more classes, and some well needed naps Kagome was up and atom again and on her way to lunch. Her eyes white again, the tired look long gone. The gang sat at their regular table, talking as Kouga walked by with Kagome, sitting at a table, near the back door.

" What's up with Kagome and Kouga?" Kikyou said, again looking to the two as they talked among themselves.

Sango nodded with a suspicious look, cocking an eyebrow, " I heard they go out."

Sesshomaru watched as Kouga lean over, whispering something in her ear, she leant closer then started laughing, hitting his shoulder.

Sesshomaru frowned " No they don't." They better not or someone is gonna turn up missing.

Inuyasha laughed " Sounds like Sessy is jealous."

He smacked him upside his head " Don't call me that."

Kikyou shook her head, " Sesshomaru if you like her, just ask her out."

Sango giggled " Yeah, you guys would make a great couple."

Rin looked at her, frowning, what the hell, they was really tryna get them together, knowing that was her future man. " What are you two, match makers now?"

Everyone at the table laughed, Rin frowned, she was dead serious.

Sesshomaru shook his head " Well, it's a waste of time, cuz I don't like her like that anyways."

Rin smiled as Miroku nodded, " Yeah, she is way out your league."

Sesshomaru ignored him, turning, in time to watched Kagome stand, grinning, pulling both of Kouga hands, trying to get him to stand as he shook his head no, walking backwards, out the side door.

His anger rose, what the fuck was that about? Why the hell was she smiling? What were they about to do. He stood, angry, walking out the café. Miroku was the first to laugh " He is so in denial."

Sango nodded, " Yup, he like her alright."

Kikyou grinned, " They just need a push."

Rin small arms crossed, " You can't force two people together." And she was going to make sure those two would never be together.

* * *

Kagome was laughing, pushing Kouga towards the parking lot, " How in the hell you never rode a bike before?"

He was leaning against her hands, grinning, " They kinda freak me out."

She laughed again, he liked it, it was pretty, like a soft note on a piano. Stopping in front of her motorcycle, she grinned, giving him the key. " Get on."

He shook his head, " Hell no, I don't wanna die."

She laughed, pushing him on, then getting on behind him, her skin warm against his back. " Ok, just slide the key in the ignition, give it a turn, kick up the kick stand and give the throttle a nice push with your foot."

He followed her instructions slowly and carefully, he was biting his lip as they slowly made their way out of the parking lot and to the front of the school. Not noticing the pair of amber eyes and frowning lips watching the entirely too cute seen.

After a while of letting him get the hang of the bike, Kagome directed Kouga to a place she knew well. He drove for a little while more before stopping in a parking lot, " Ok, Come on." She said getting off after showing him how to turn it off and put down the kick stand. Kouga followed her. It was a nature park.

They settled in a meadow, overlooking a small spring nearby an empty picnic clearing. Kagome sat down, eying Kouga who sat beside her, leaning against a large tree that provided a good shaded area. They enjoyed the scenery around them. For the first time in a long while, Kagome felt at peace. Colorful butterflies seemed to dance in calming motion, enjoying the blossoming wild flowers around the narrow spring. The birds singing beautiful tunes, calmed her restless soul.

She laughed, looking up at his face. He felt triumph, " That was fun."

She smiled, agreeing " You did good for your first time."

He looked at her, her smiles truly were dazing " I had a great teacher."

With a smile she began taking out her long braid, she shook her head lightly, her hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. It was so long, so thick, it made her look smaller, more fragile. He liked it. It danced in the soft wind. She leant against the tree as well, " Man, did I have a long day."

His eyebrow went up " You didn't even go to all your classes and the day is nowhere near over yet, how in the hell you complaining."

She laughed, " Man, look, I had a mean ass hangover this morning, so shut up."

He laughed looking over to her, " I'm enjoying myself."

She looked at him, " What, I'm pose to feel special?"

Kouga shook his head with a grin, " I'm saying Kagome, I like hanging wit you."

She just smiled, " Yea, well, I get that."

He just shook his head, she was so… different. " How you feel about Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blinked at the sudden question " What?"

There was something between them, he knew it, the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was noticing. The glow they shared when they were together, laughing, talking, hanging with each other. And he was pretty sure they both didn't know this but…. He seen them kiss that day. He almost felt the sizzling atmosphere as they lost their selves into each other souls. Sesshomaru was his friend. His only real friend. When he was getting jumped at the mall by 12 valley boys, he was the only one who jumped in for him. So, yeah, he was going to do what he can to make his friend happy. " How do you feel about Sesshomaru? " he repeated.

Kagome sat up, " I don't know. I mean I thought he was cool but, I don't know, he seems too... stuck up. " She frowned, talking more to herself, " Not the type I should be messing wit."

Kouga nodded, she liked him too, standing " How bout we go get something to eat?"N

Kagome stood, stretching her arms above her head, " Nah, I can't, mom dukes probably wanna talk about me sneakin in the crib 3 this morning."

Kouga grinned, " Ok." Walking back towards her bike, he turned to see her following. He froze.

The trees shadowed the light, making the sun haloed her, making her look angelic. Her dark ebony locks swayed in the breeze catching the soft rays of the sun, turning parts of it a glowing cerulean. Her bangs threw her face into the shadows, making her seem mysterious. Her shapely body was outlined by the golden colors behind her. She looked just beautiful. Was he sure he didn't want her for himself?

* * *

After dropping Kouga back to the school to get his car, Kagome got home and walked into the kitchen " What's up woman?"

Sakura looked up " Ready to talk about where you was last night?"

Kagome sat, grabbing a grape from fruit basket on the table " No."

" Kagome."

Kagome looked at her, " I was just chillin, you know."

Sakura looked up from the newspaper she was reading " With who?"

Kagome frowned " You don't trust me now, what's that?"

Sakura leaned back in her chair, resting her legs on the table, " I trust you got yourself in trouble and is now trying to cover it up by bypassing my questions."

Kagome grinned " Got me." She leant back in the chair, " I met up with some friends I surprisingly made and showed my ass."

Sakura didn't look up, flipping to the next page " Yeah your lying, now go wash my car."

Kagome sighed, standing " Fine." Going to her room, changing it to some shorts and a tank top, before grabbing a bucket and sponge heading outside.

Kagome made a face, her mom's black SUV was just nasty. Like she been riding through the forest on a rainy day. She frowned. Her mother knew she hated getting her hands dirty. She sighed, picking up the hose, getting to work.

* * *

After school was let out the gang went to Sesshomaru's house. Kikyou and Sango watched Miroku and Inuyasha play some kind of video game in the den. Making bets on who's going to win.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room watching an episode of law and order. He made sure he see at least one show before he do anything for the right of the day. He liked trying to figure out who did it and why before it got to the end. He was usually right or very close to the suspect.

He sat up when his father came in, taking a seat next to him, his leg up on the coffee table. Sesshomaru turned the TV down " Hey dad, did you know mom was going to be the woman you married when you first met?"

Tashio nodded, picking up a potato chip from the bowl on the table " I didn't know I was going to marry her, but I knew I wanted to be with her."

Sesshomaru looked at him " How?"

Tashio picked up the whole bowl " I asked her out and she turned me down, then I kissed her for some unknown reason. I felt the spark, looked at her like she was crazy then ran like hell."

Sesshomaru sighed, this sounded all too familiar " How did you know you wanted to be with her after feeling…. all that… in just a kiss?"

Tashio shrugged a shoulder " I had no idea, just went with my gut." He looked at his frustrated son " I heard about the girl you have a crush on at school."

Sesshomaru frowned, " I don't have a crush on her."

" From what I hear she's sounds a lot like your mother."

" She do?" His mother and father divorced years ago. When he was still a toddler.

Tashio smiled leaning back on the couch, walking down memory lane " That was one feisty woman. The boldest I ever met. And she was as stubborn as a mule."

He looked at Sesshomaru " She was crazy, unpredictable, sneaky. Always getting into trouble. Then finding a way out of it."

Sesshomaru nodded " That's sounds just like Kagome."

Tashio nodded, " Kagome huh? The girl who moved down the street? Haven't met her yet, maybe I should have her and her mother over for dinner." Tashio looked at his son, " Mind going over there and making the reservations?"

Sesshomaru nodded, standing, walking out the room, it was the perfect excuse to go see her. He opened his door, stepped out and stopped. Shaking his head, he walked down the street, " Kagome what are you doing?"

She was on the top of the truck, washing the hood, wondering how the hell you get mud on the roof of a car when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. She looked up, rag in her hand " I got busted sneakin in the house 3 this morning so mom duke's making me wash her truck."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking over the feeling he was currently feeling " Who you was wit 3 o'clock in the got damn morning?"

Kagome looked up from her scrubbing at the tone his voice held, " Is that yo business?"

He frowned moving closer, " You was wit Kouga? He beat?"

Kagome's mouth dropped, how dare he accuse her, she didn't sleep with anybody yesterday. " Yo, who I fuck is who I fuck. Ain't got shit to do wit you."

Sesshomaru was frowning as Kagome slid off the top of the truck, washing the windows, " So, what, you just let any dude that's nice to you get some. That's crazy."

Kagome hand stopped the circular motion she was using to clean the windows as the insult hit her ears. Dropping the rag she turned to him, mad as hell. " What mo'fucka? You callin me a jump?"

He shrugged a shoulder, " Call'em as I see'em."

" Man, fuck you dude."

He shook his head, " Nah, I'm good, everybody else done been there done that." Making the insult sound like an invitation.

Her eyes went wide, he was really tryna get at her. " Oh, shit real, dog." She said angry, picking up the hose and shooting him with it.

Sesshomaru stood there soaking wet, an evil look on his face. " You fucking stupid ass bitch!"

She walked over him, pushing his shoulders, " Yo, who the fuck you think you talking to, huh!" Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her arm. Then carelessly he just threw her in the huge puddle of mud the water and dirt made on the grass.

Slowly she pulled herself up, hearing a disgusting sucking sound. She looked up her blue eyes angry, " You fucking PRICK!" launching herself at him. Sesshomaru only had time to see Kagome's angry face before she tackled him, sending them both into the mud pile.

" GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Sesshomaru yelled, trying to keep mud from getting in his mouth.

" FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID SHIT!" Kagome screamed back, swinging her fists as he blocked his face.

Hearing her own gasp as she walked outside to check on Kagome's progress, Sakura looked at her daughter on top of Sesshomaru trying to beat him to a pulp " Kagome stop it!"

She looked up from trying to pull Kagome off to see Inuyasha on his way over, wondering where his brother went." I am sooo sorry." She mumbled, with a good tug pulling Kagome off Sesshomaru.

" Kagome apologize."

She was covered in gunk " Hell No. This dumb mo'fucka came over here talkin shit to me!"

Sesshomaru made a face under all the mud, " Bitch you out your got damn mind! All I try to do is be nice to your stuck up ass but I see where that would get me!"

" Man Fuck You!"

Sakura's mouth dropped, " Kagome!"

She pulling away from her, " No! Fuck No! Fuck That! " she got out her mother's grip anger in her eyes, " Man, I'm off this bitch."

Sesshomaru just nodded, " Yeah Kagome run away like always."

Kagome screamed, turning around, launching at him. Sakura caught her midair as she struggled against her, " Let go! Let go of me!" She held her around her waist, " You should go."

Walking Sesshomaru back to the house, Inuyasha was holding back his laughter. He just looked so damn funny. Picture a wet poodle, wide eyed, caught in a rainstorm, covered in mud, with a thought bubble saying, I need a bath.

That made Inuyasha snicker out loud. Sesshomaru growled getting his attention, " This shit ain't funny. That bitch fucking crazy. I'm done with her."

* * *

After three showers and a long lecture about cursing in front of adults and attacking boys in mud puddles, Kagome sat on her bed, still angry as hell. Who the hell that dickhead think he was. She should shave his fucking head while he's sleeping.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone, dialing a number, waiting for an answer, " Bitch, what's goodie."

One hour and 12 minutes later, Kagome was opening the door to an old friend. 30 minutes after that…

They were running from the police cars, grinning…. It was actually a hobby of theirs. The cops had a reason to chase them. As always. After all they did deserve it. Riding their bikes through what they thought was a closed for the night construction sight of a new house. They couldn't help it, the pool was empty, and it was just calling for tricks.

Being them, hell yeah they took advantage of it. Everything was going great till one bet the other to ride off the roof, down the cement slide and land in the pool.

Don't get them wrong, the jump was awesome! It just had them going too fast. Had too much air. And sent them crashing through the glass slide door of the unfinished house, then hurling in the air as the bike abruptly stopped, getting caught between the bars of a rail and flying to the floor below.

The other ran after the falling comrade, jumping over the rail, helping them up with an extended hand. Grinning, they stood, heading for the front door. Turning the knob, a loud beeping burned in their ear drums.

" Now the alarm goes off." One of them complained, running out the door, knowing there was no time to retrieve their bikes, their only form of transportation.

Now, as I stated before, they were running from the police cars, grinning. A hobby of theirs. " Scatter." One said to the other, both teens splitting up, running down opposite streets.

Jumping over a few gates and dodging a few dogs, one was currently hiding on top of a shed, waiting, listening as the cop cars rode past. Waiting till it felt like the coast was clear. They climbed down, meeting the other at the check point spot they set up in every neighbor for just in case measures such as this one.

It was late now, both hooded figures laughing for a moment at the close call. Kagome grinned, pulling her grey hoodie off, her ebony braid falling down her back, " That was fun."

Her PIC, partner in crime, slide her hoodie off, reddish brown hair in pig tails, a contrast to her black hoodie, emerald eyes sparkling with a smile, " Down for some more?"

Kagome grinned, looking to her longtime best friend, Ayame was always down for more, " You thinking what I'm thinking."

Ayame nodded " Ten car dash."

Kagome laughed, " Can't use our bikes, shits at that sight."

" Boards it is."

After getting two of Kagome skateboards, ten minutes later, Kagome and Ayame was riding full speed down the streets, cheering as they pulled difficult tricks off of cars.

Kagome grinned, allying up the hood of a car, spinning on the roof and flipping off the trunk, back to the ground.

Ayame shouted " Hell yeah girly!"

Kagome shouted, seeing her friend grind over an entire pickup truck. Meeting in the middle of the street, they high five, then rode down the street laughing.

Kagome grinned, curving to a stop " Ayame." Pointing a finger.

Ayame turned, seeing what her friend was talking about. It was an iron gate, at the end was a streetlamp pole, a black truck conveniently parked next to it.

She grinned " Oh hell yeah!"

They moved back a bit, then raced full speed towards the gate.

Next thing they knew they was crashing through the white mansion's floor windows. Kagome hit a bookcase, the shelves coming down with her.

Ayame stood slowly, off the now unusable coffee table, and broken lamp, her hand on her spine " My back."

Kagome stood slowly, the bookcase still spilling books from the cracked in half shelves, rubbing her hip " All fuck."

They looked at each other " You ok?" they both nodded, stepping over broken glass and debris. A light flicked on, their eyes went wide, they heard a voice " What was that noise?"

Kagome turned " All shit Ayame." Running towards the window " Come on."

Ayame followed " The skateboards."

She was already out the window, pulling her friend behind her " There broke, come on." Running as fast as their hurting bodies would move.

* * *

Sakura woke to a banging on the front door. Grabbing her robe she ran down stair. Kagome leant out the door way of the den as her mother opened the front door.

Officer Jakes took off his hat in respect " Ms. Sakura."

She sighed, " What are you doing here?" then turned to her daughter " What did you do?"

Kagome bit her lip, " Um, I'm in trouble huh?"

30 minutes later she was sitting in front of the judge. She frowned " Do you know right now Kagome your supposed to be in school, but instead your sitting in my court room."

Kagome looked away, " I didn't do anything."

Judge Saka rolled her eyes " You shattered two windows, and basically destroyed this man's living room." She looked over, seeing a man sitting in a plain t shirt and jeans, his long hair up in a high ponytail, bangs in his face, eyes deep and penetrating.

The judge frowned " Kagome I am not happy, I transfer you and this is what I get? Me having to come all the way to California to see you again being arrested."

Kagome looked at her " How you even know I did it?"

Saka looked over to the bailiff, he held up the broken skateboards, then turned them around.

Kagome nodded, seeing her name spray painted on the bottom of both boards, with an utterly surprised face " Yeah, forgot I did that."

Judge Saka frowned, Kagome shook her head " Your honor this is just a complete misunderstanding, it's not like I meant to go flying through the guys windows. You see your honor I was trying to grind off the gate, flip off the streetlamp, and ally of the car. But something went wrong and I went pole vaulting straight into the house. I didn't mean to do it on purpose."

Judge Saka sighed " I'm pretty sure you didn't, but what surprises me is why would you need two boards, was there another person with you Kagome?"

She shook her head, she ain't no snitch " Three actually, me, myself and I."

Judge Saka sighed again, knowing she wasn't going to tell her. " I'm sentencing you to 35 hours of community service doing chores around this man's house."

Kagome made a face " How long?"

Judge Saka leant back " 5 hours a day for a week."

She groaned " Oh come on, can't I just pay for what I broke?"

Judge Saka grinned " You will be doing that too and cleaning up the mess you made. Starting today, 5:00." She pounded her hammer, " Case closed."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked in the house after a few hours at the arcade with Miroku and Inuyasha . Miroku looked in the room that had police tape over it " What happened?"

Inuyasha shrugged " We don't know, I think somebody tried to break in."

Sesshomaru shook his head " If they wanted to break in, they wouldn't have made so much noise and broke the windows."

Turning when he heard a knock on the front door. Opening the door, he stared at Kagome dressed in sweat shorts and a tank top, her hair up in messy but cute bun, a scarf holding down her bangs.

She sighed " And here we go again."

He raised an eyebrow " What the hell that's pose to mean?"

She frowned, " Get the fuck out my face maybe?"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, about to call her a bitch when he looked behind him, feeling his father touch his shoulder " This lovely lady is the one who destroyed the living room."

Sesshomaru looked back at her " Can't afford things on your own?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, moving past him, walking in " Man shut da fuck up, I ain't got time for you."

Tashio grinned, " Well Kagome, please follow me."

Inuyasha stood by his brother as they walked by " What you do?"

Kagome stood in the doorway to the living room, then groaned " Just looking at it brings back pain."

Miroku shook his head " Are you saying you fell through the windows?"

She looked over her shoulder, " I flew through those windows, over a stupid trick." She sighed " Which was my idea in the first damn place."

Tashio touched her shoulder, " Kagome, your here for 5 hours, so you might as well get some work done." He gave her a little push " So go on."

She groaned, moving into the destroyed room, picking up the cleaning supplies in the corner. Tashio grinned " I'll check on you in a little while."

He turned to the boys " Let her be."

Two hours later, Tashio walked back to the living room with a bottle of water. He looked in, then grinned seeing she got pretty far. She replaced one of the windows, picked up all the glass, moved the broken coffee table neatly in a corner, the broken shelves stacked on top.

Kagome had books stacked high, in one hand and... he blinked... on the top of her head. He watched her step on the bottom of a book, slowly easing it to a stand. He watched her foot touch the top of the book, expertly flipping the book on her foot and tossed it in the air, then saw it land softly on the stack on her head.

Leaning in the doorway, he watched as she carefully stood on the chair he used for the desk in the other corner, a foot on the back she leaned it on its back legs, her free hand putting the books in her other hand back on the remaining shelves that didn't break with the crash. She leant to the side, the chair slightly turning, now standing on one leg as she reached, the stack on her head steady, pushing the books to fill the shelve.

Tashio stared, it was amazing how she seem to pull it off so flawlessly. Easily. Balance like a feline. He shook his head, getting back to the topic " You sure work quick."

She jumped with a scream, spewing books all over the room falling, bringing the curtains down with her as she fell off the chair.

Kagome looked up " Tashio!"

He grinned, rubbing the back of his head " Sorry about that." walking over, handing her the bottle.

Kagome opened hers and took a much needed gulp, taking a seat on the floor. " I hate working."

Tashio sat on the couch " You don't seem like a troublemaker."

Kagome looked up " And you don't seem like a father of two. Looking good papa john."

He grinned, leaning back " I try. But serious it doesn't seem like you're a bad kid."

Kagome shook her head " I'm not bad intentionally. I just..." She paused, " Like to have fun. A lot of fun."

Tashio grinned " Like most teenagers."

Kagome nodded before standing, rubbing her back " My whole body is killing me." She mumbled, gripping her shoulder with a low groan " I hit the bookcase then the floor."

Tashio stood, " I like you Kagome, you seem like lots of fun."

She smiled, picking up a book, " Back to work."

* * *

After leaving, three hours later, Tashio told Sesshomaru to tell Kagome she can go home now. He walked in and opened his mouth, then closed it.

The room was spotless, she even tossed the broken furniture, and brought in all the new ones, everything looking new, and the bookshelves, replacing all the books, the carpet cleaned, the wood polished, the windows fixed and cleaned, the curtains neatly spread over the rail.

He looked around, it was like brand new again, " You work quick Kagome." He looked around, " Kagome?" not seeing her.

He walked over to the back of the couch and looked down, How cute. She was asleep, facing the back of the couch, arms under her head.

A hand touched his chin, The question wasn't should he wake her up? It was how. Getting an idea, Sesshomaru walked to the connecting half bathroom on the other side of the room, picking up a cup that was used for gargling, he filled it with cold water then walked back over to Kagome. Holding back his laughter as he tossed it on her face.

Kagome jolted up by the wet coldness that assaulted her face and chest, falling off the couch with a scream, hitting the floor with a thud. " You son of a Bitch!" standing, fist balled, ready to attack when she felt a sudden sting.

Looking down, she saw her pointer finger was bleeding, she must of cut it on the side of the glass coffee table when she fell. She sat down with a huff, eyebrows frowning, " Damn it." Putting her finger in her mouth.

Sesshomaru sighed, feeling bad for making her cut herself, " Sucking on it doesn't make it better."

She glared at him, pulling her finger out her mouth, " Yes it does." Putting it back in.

He just rolled his eyes, pulling her to her feet with her free hand, guiding her to the bathroom he got the cup from. He turned, pulling the carry on first aid kit out the medicine cabinet. Opening it up, Kagome sat on the sank as he pulled out a band aid and a small spray bottle of disinfectant.

She frowned, " That's not gonna…" she pulled her hand away, " Owww!" rubbing it between her other hand fingers.

He frowned as he took her hand in his, " Don't be a baby Kagome." Blowing soft air on her burning finger. She bit her lip, feeling his cool breath soothe her hurt finger.

He looked up, " Better."

She nodded, looking away, " Yeah, thanks."

Closing the first aid kit, he reached over her head, putting the kit back in the medicine cabinet. His chest touching the skin on her forehead. Kagome felt the slight brush of their skin and nearly jumped.

" Um, your too close." She said, her voice low and light. Touching his chest to push it away, his muscles tense under her hand, but she couldn't move him.

He didn't reply to her obvious insult, so she picked her head up and looked up at him, feeling from their closeness the heat of his body. Sensing and feeling her move, he looked down at her and their eyes caught and held, as if magnetized together, and trying to move closer to each other. They were only inches apart, their bodies touching.

She couldn't seem to move, her eyes, her limbs, not even her tongue would obey her. His eyes held something that held her motionless, they called to her, they seemed to see into her. She felt drawn closer, and still irresistibly closer.

She felt, but never registered, when his hand touched her chin, his thumb rubbing gently over her smooth chin. He seemed to be getting closer, and closer, his eyes looking bigger.

Her eyes focused in on his mouth, that wonderful pair of lips. Her hunger to taste them overpowered her; she licked her lips and leaned closer still, until their lips brushed. It was soft and sensual, and sent jolts of electricity running through her. She pressed herself closer, this was not good enough.

The hand caressing her cheek now took a hold of her arm, pulling her closer, pressing against her. Her tongue ventured out to taste him, his lips, and then the inside of his mouth. his hands sliding up the smooth skin of her back, his tongue doing its own tasting, her lips, her mouth. Her arms around him now, holding him tight, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Her chest was rising and falling against his, her pulse was erratic and strong. she felt the fire burning inside her.

He just couldn't hold back when it came to Kagome. She was a drug and he was an addict. Every time he kissed her he felt this need. This lust. This passion surge through him. Making him want more. So much more of her. But never had he felt this. This emotion he couldn't name building up inside him. Just the intensity of it was overwhelming. Creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their sensual flames. He knew she felt it. The way she grabbed at him, wrapped her arms around him. Wanting him closer. The sounds that came out her mouth. So alluring, turning him on even more.

She kissed him back with all she had. The roughness rocking her higher and higher. She was never a fan of gentle. But this kiss was something else. Something more. It was so intense, almost unbearable, almost painful. She tightened her hold on Sesshomaru, gripping him harder, clutching him like an anchor to this world.

They felt it surrounding them, a passion beyond anything they could ever conceive. Lightening lashed through them, devouring them, empowering them. Sapping them of their strength, lifting them to the heavens and plummeting them back to earth. Back to the real world. Where you need to breath to live.

They pulled apart panting, staring, not sure just what happened. Kagome shook head, sliding off the sink, " I gotta go."

Sesshomaru frowned, watching her take steps back, " You can't run from this."

Kagome stopped, looking at him. Running was what she was good at. " Watch me." Leaving him where he stood.

Kagome stormed home, thinking. Running was what she was used to. What she always do when faced with a difficult, emotional situation. She knew it was the cowardice way out but so what. Fight or flight was the usual options right? Well flight was what she picked, it was faster, easier and quicker.

* * *

The next day came. After a few classes, lunch came around. Kouga was watching Sesshomaru, he kept glancing at Kagome from his table, who didn't notice, to be busy talking with the losers she sat with.

" Dude you heard?"

Kagome blinked " Huh?"

Black eyes looked at her, short red hair, the bangs getting in his face " Kagome you're not even listening."

She looked around her table, though her mother didn't know it, she did actually make friends at this school. She sat with Goths, but not the emo, always depressed, overdo it with the makeup and black clothes Goths. The hardcore Goths, that dress kind of Goth just to be different but are just really biker dudes at heart. The I'm Goth cause I'm a rebellion Goths, the we don't take no bullshit Goths, the cool Goths, the ghetto Goths.

Akino waved his hand in his friend face " Girl, what the hell, stop zoning out."

His waist long black hair had one bright strip of red. He was tall, his shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles. His green eyes laughing " Can't you see man, she stuck on that Sesshomaru dude. The popular boy that bitches fight over."

Kagome looked at him " I ain't stuck on nobody Ryu, we not even cool, like."

A guy looked up from his lunch, his blue eyes grinning as did his plum lips, his long black hair tips green. " You have been hanging around him lately, sitting at his table and shit."

Kagome shook her head " Man, please, I was just seeing what he was about. And he ain't shit as it is. So hop off my clit Kai."

Kai put his hands up in defense " I'm just saying."

Akino laughed " Man, fuck that!" he punched Kagome in the shoulder playfully " What you got planned for today, I'm ready to do it big."

Kagome grinned, she was the idealist when it came to the daily pranks. " I got something good today boy."

Ryu watched her, he liked her smiles. He liked her, ever since she moved up here. She was sexy, cunning, smart, funny, charming, everything. He can only hope that she felt anything towards the same thing he feel about her. But lately she been hanging around that Sesshomaru dude a lot. He caught her staring at him, watching him.

He hated it, was it because she thought he was better looking than him or that he was more popular. Still he tried to play it off, he was closer to Kagome, he knew, I mean, look at what table she was sitting at, not his.

Kagome looked up at him " Now who's zoning out."

He grinned, a soft blush touching his cheeks, almost unnoticeable, " I'm listening."

She grinned " Sweet." Reaching over the table, touching fist. Ryu smiled feeling her knuckles touched his softly.

Kagome didn't notice, " You know how every teacher in this school is obsessed with coffee right?" They all nodded, Kagome grinned, whispering, " Now this is what we gonna do…"

* * *

After more classes, and getting in trouble for mixing spoiled mayonnaise in the school's tub of cream, making all the teachers throw up for the rest of the day, Kagome was at her locker, putting her other books away, getting ready to leave for the day.

Walking down the hall, she smiled, other than that slight incident she had a pretty good day. Pulling her sidekick to her ear as it rung, she answered " Yeah."

" Snitches get stitches bitch."

Kagome grinned, " Bitch shut up, you know I got you."

Ayame laughed, " I know heifer but I'm not talking bout you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Then get to ya point trick."

There was a pause, Kagome stopped at the side door, leading to the parking lot. Ayame's voice was soft and serious, " We need to talk in person Blu."

Kagome nodded slowly, " Aiight, be at the spot for some ball in 30, aiight?"

" Aiight."

* * *

During lunch that day, when Sesshomaru sat with Kouga, Kanna, and Kagura and a bunch of other people he didn't know. Both girls continued to try to get the guys to take them to the club tonight. As much as Sesshomaru really didn't want to go out with Kagura, she wouldn't shut the hell up. Finally agreeing they went on with their day.

Now Sesshomaru was home, relaxing in the den. He got a few calls to go out tonight but he knew Kagura was going to be there. He was already taking her out tonight, he really didn't want to see her anymore today. Besides, he was suppose to be on his way out anyways. Him, Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha were going to the mall hit on females. Well not Inuyasha since he officially had a girlfriend. Miroku was with Sango but he just like to play the game, he eventually just throws all the numbers he get in the trash. The usual bet in place, who can score the most numbers in one night. He usually won, but it was always fun to take their money. 20 dollars a number for the winner, from both of them. Easy money.

Right now they were in the food court, so far Sesshomaru had 15 numbers, Kouga had 13, and Miroku had 12.

Kouga frowned " Man your cheating."

Sesshomaru grinned, taking a sip of his root beer " You can't cheat in this game. Girls just like giving me their.." He stopped seeing someone walk over. He turned looking at her, she was cute, " Hi, I'm Yuri."

He let lose his charming smirk " Sesshomaru. Hey."

She blushed lightly " I saw you earlier and wanted to give you this." Pulling out a card with her cell phone number on it. " Call me ok?"

He nodded, taking the card " Alright Yuri, I'll call you." She smiled walking back to her squealing friends. He turned back to the table, with a raised brow " See."

Miroku hand went in the air " Oh come on! Where the hell is there self dignity!"

Sesshomaru laughed, standing taking his drink with him, Inuyasha just shook his head " It got to be the cologne man, it has to be."

Tossing his drink, Sesshomaru seen Kagura and Kanna walked out a clothing store holding bags. She waved before walking over, " Hey sexy. I just bought a new outfit for tonight. I can't wait." Kagura smiled, touching Sesshomaru's chest with her free hand.

" Remember pick me up at ten o' clock." She took out a tube of red lipstick, writing her cell phone number on his hand. " Call me when your outside." walking away.

Sesshomaru looked down then back to the guys " This counts." Pointing to his hand. Miroku shook his head " No way man, we all got that girl number."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " A number is a number."

A few hours later, they walked out the mall, " To the man who's charm wouldn't stop. 23 numbers in a half of day. Sesshomaru, the winner."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku " What's 23 times 10?"

Kouga sighed pulling out his wallet " 230 dollars." Handing over two hundred dollar bills, a twenty and two fives.

Miroku made a face " Dude, we can't get no IOU's?" Sesshomaru shook his head, motioning for his money " Pay up." He frowned, pulling out eleven twenties and a ten " Next time it's 2 dollars a number."

Sesshomaru just grinned, counting his 460 dollars before putting it in his pocket. Like he said, it was really easy money.

* * *

An hour later, liked promised, Kagome walked in the park wearing grey and black basketball shorts and white tank top, hair up in a high ponytail. Ayame twirled the basketball on her finger as she leant against the short gate, grinning, wearing clothes similar to Kagome's, her basketball shorts white and red, her tank top black, hair in the usual high pigtails.

Kagome leant next to her, passing one of the two bottles of water she held to her friend. Ayame grinned, talking a gulp before her face got serious, getting to the point of the call. " I saw Bank."

Kagome shook her head " Don't even go there my dude."

Ayame put her hands up in defense " I'm just saying." Her eyes looked over " He been askin bout you Kagome."

Kagome looked away, eyes stuck on the grass " I ain't down wit that shit no more."

Ayame raised an eyebrow " That's not what he saying."

Kagome looked away, " Man, whatever."

Ayame nodded " Man, I'm just tellin you what I hear, and that's not what he sayin."

Kagome shook her head, seeing two guys from the court that was playing a one on one coming over " Whatever, they can do what they want. I'm good. Dude locked up. Member?"

" I'm just saying, Bank was always a slippery mo'fucka, watch ya back." She touched her shoulder " You know I got you right?"

Kagome grinned " No doubt." Just as the boys stopped in front of them.

They were tall with a nice build. Most likely around their age. One of them had short brown hair in a high ponytail. His sharp brown eyes looking Kagome over quick with a lustful hunger, " Hey, My names Chris, and this my boy." Pointing to his friend, his blonde hair low, short, touching his shoulders, hazel eyes sparkling with sudden attraction, looking over Ayame. " John." He nodded, " Hey."

Kagome and Ayame grinned, glancing to each other for a second, before Kagome spoke " What's goodie?"

Chris grinned, " Well, we seen ya'll just standing here with a basketball and wanted to see if ya'll wanted to get into a little game."

John nodded, " You know a little two on two… wit a little wager."

Ayame laughed, " What kind of wager?"

Chris smiled, " You know, winning team gets 10 dollars times the winning points. Each."

Kagome laughed, looking to Ayame, " You down." She grinned with a nod of the of head, " Hell yeah." They both jogged to the court with a mischief gleam in their eyes, knowing what the other was thinking. Easy money.

30 minutes later, a drop of sweat dripped from Kagome's eyebrow, she had the ball bouncing in one hand, the other ready to take control if it needed to. Basketball was more than a game to her. Every sport was. Especially when she wanted to win. She didn't worry though, she and Ayame made a great team. She had to admit though, Chris and John didn't suck as bad as she thought, but Kagome knew they damn sure wasn't gonna win.

She dribbled, faked left and passed the ball. Ayame caught it in a spin, her reflects quick, then with no hesitation shot it at the hoop. It would have been off but as Ayame predicted, Kagome caught the ball in the air, helping it into the hoop, finishing the alley, with a soft swoosh.

Ayame grinned, " 11- 9." That was game point.

Chris brown eyes frowned " First to 21 wins."

Kagome laughed, " Cool, it's your money."

They got in position to play defense, tensing and awaiting for the ball to move when suddenly... there was a ringing. Kagome looked over to the grass, " Time out." She called, her cell phone was ringing, jogging over as the players complained.

" Hello."

" Kagome honey don't forget you have to do 5 hours at Inutashio's house today, Ok?"

Kagome listened to her mother's always cheerful voice. Damn she forgot all about that. " Aiight mom, later."

" Later, honey, love you."

" Love you too."

Kagome put her phone back on the grass, jogging back over to the others. Ayame grinned " Mommy finally let you go?"

Kagome frowned " Shut up man, and let's get this shit in."

After another 30 minutes, Kagome and Ayame was walking back to their bikes, laughing counting the 210 dollars they made each. Ayame shook her head, " That was fun."

Kagome shook her head, " That was easy."

Ayame stuffed it in her bra before hopping on her navy blue and black Suzuki Hayabusa. " Got any plans tonight?" turning the key, hearing a motorcycle roar to life.

Kagome hopped on her own bike, " After I finish wit this committee service I got pegged wit cause of you…" turning the key, her ZX12R purring to a start, much quieter than Ayame's Hayabusa, " Not a damn thing."

Ayame laughed, " How bought I buy you a drink. There's this club somewhere round here I heard bout that just opened up. You down?"

Kagome nodded, " Fuck it, I'm down. I'mma hit you up when I'm done."

" Cool."

* * *

After a little while later, Kagome finally got to Tashio's house. Knocking on the door he answered " Kagome, glad you can make it."

Kagome smiled, he always seemed happy, " Not like I had a choice." He grinned, walking past her, so she can follow him to the front of the house.

Kagome stood beside him " So what I gotta do today?"

He smiled, " Today, you are mowing the lawn." Spreading his hands out, " All of it."

Kagome mouth dropped, Tashio walkway separated two large, half football fields of grass, " What did I do to deserve this?!"

Tashio smiled wider " Hey, you came here to work."

Kagome stayed silent for a moment, then shrugged a shoulder, she probably get to drive those cool tracker things. She always wanted to see what would happen if you run somebody over on one of those things.

Tashio grinned, knowing what she was thinking, " Oh and the judge told me not to let you touch anything that uses gasoline so, your be using one of those."

Kagome looked in the direction of his finger, then groaned seeing the old fashion push lawnmower. He patted her shoulders with a smile " Now get to work." She groaned again, moving over to the lawnmower.

Been home after leaving the mall, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha headed outside through the back door of the garage, hoping their father didn't see them. About to go to the store and pick up a bunch of junk food and stash it in their room, knowing they had to hide it from their dad since he was such a health nut.

" … and coffee cakes, I'm all out of coffee cakes." Inuyasha was saying, walking down the side path, going around to the front of the house.

Sesshomaru looked at him, pulling his keys out his deep pockets " Man, I'm out of three musketeers. I need my three musketeers."

Inuyasha frowned " Man your obsessed with those damn things."

Sesshomaru grinned, then looked ahead " Why is there guys crowding our gate?" he asked as they stepped beyond the side of the house.

Inuyasha looked up and frowned " I don't know." walking over. Reaching them, Inuyasha tapped a familiar shoulder of a guy he regularly play basketball with. " What's going on?"

Brown eyes turned to him " Man, I don't know, we was leaving the court and just saw, and couldn't move."

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru then other the kinda short boy's shoulder. He blinked, " I see what you mean."

Sesshomaru made his way to the front of the gate, wanting to see what all the fuss was about, leaning against the iron diamonds, he blinked, seeing Kagome pushing loud lawnmower.

She finished half of one side of the house. Her dark blue eyes were concentrated on what she was doing, not even realizing guys were only a few feet away, watching her. Her hair up in a high ponytail, sweaty bangs sticking to her face. Her tank top damp around the neckline, small beads of sweat rolling over softly indented abs. He can see why they couldn't move. It was hot.

" What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru jumped, turning, seeing his father behind him, he shook his head " Do you have to do that?"

Tashio shook his head " I just can't believe how perverted my son is. " he looked at all the boys " How perverted all of you are. Staring at this young female while she's hard at work."

He put on his, I'm highly upset, meaning you should leave look " Get out of here." The boys went scattering, you never want to see the bad side of Inutashio.

He shook his head when they were gone, " I'm so disappointed."

Sesshomaru shook his head " It's not even like that, we was coming out the house and wanted to see what everyone was staring at."

Tashio raised an eyebrow " Right." Then leaned on the gate " Kagome, you can use a break." Pulling a water bottle from behind his back.

She jogged over, wiping her forehead " Yea I can, that's a lot of work." Taking a needed gulp then, leant her head back, pour water on her sticky face. Sesshomaru watched as it slid over her flawless skin, down her neck, wetting her shirt even more, he tore his eyes away, blinking, trying to get the exotic image out his mind.

She smiled, opening her eyes, " But I need to finish, I need a shower before I.." She stopped, looking at Tashio,. Not wanting him to know he was going to use a fake ID to get in the club tonight, " do nothing of importance for the rest of the evening."

He grinned " Right." Kagome just smiled, jogging back to her lawn mower.

* * *

Finally finished, Kagome had 5 minutes to spare before she could leave. She collapsed on the couch, taking deep breaths " Why the hell is his lawn so big anyways? Not like he's having tea parties out there." She breathed out, closing her eyes.

" Actually it came with the house."

She opened her eyes, seeing him walk in the room taking a seat across from them. She gave a weary smile at the fact he heard her insult.

He grinned " So what were you planning on doing after this?"

She glanced at him, too tired to move her head, " Nothing."

He leant back on the love seat, eyebrow raised " Alright. But I want you to know," he leant closer, his sun kissed eyes serious " If I hear you've done anything wrong I will work you so hard for the rest of this weekend till the point your mother will have to come here every day and drag you home in a body bag. Got that?"

Kagome eyes went wide " Yes sir."

He nodded with a stand, smiling " Good. You can go." walking out the room.

Kagome sat up, slowly " Ok, that was weird." Still she got to save what she had planned for next week, She ain't tryna get in trouble. Standing, stretching, then leaving for her home and a long bath she decided, instead of a shower. She deserved it.

* * *

9:30 hit and Sesshomaru was getting ready. More like he was stalling, he really didn't want to go out with Kagura tonight. But still he looked good. His black button up and cargo jeans. He never did anything to his hair, it was naturally silky like that. One time ago he had it in a ponytail but he looked too much like his father so he took it out. Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door, said bye to his father who was on his way out as well.

Calling outside her house, he watched Kagura walk outside in a dark blue mini skirt and a red halter he was sure two sizes too small. She got in his car, smiling " Hey you. You look good."

He nodded pulling, making sure she didn't see his face " You too." His voice holding none of his laughter.

As soon as they got in the club, Kagura pulled him on the dance floor. He danced with her though he felt it should have been rated R. He never seen a female be so.. he didn't want to say. But he didn't like it. You won't believe how many time she actually tried to grab his.. he didn't want to say that either.

He turned, dancing with the girl next to him. She was more mellow, not so slutty. Oops, he wasn't supposed to say it. He turned back with a grin when Kagura turned to him.

After a while they found themselves sitting at the bar drinking some kind of mix they talked the bartender into giving them. She was talking, leaning in real close so she didn't have to yell. He was just nodding not really paying attention. Trying to down his drink as fast as possible, hoping it will make Kagura either shut up or look more appealing. Did he already say he didn't want to be here with her?

Soon, Kanna and whoever the guy was she was with joined them. They were talking, more like yelling over the music to be heard. He didn't know which girl it was but one of them keep rubbing their leg against his. He actually was about ask when Kanna's date pointed to the dance floor " Hey, who is that girl Kouga is dancing with?"

They all looked over. Indeed Kouga was dancing with a female. More like dry humping, Sesshomaru thought.

Ayame had on, or rather, Ayame barely had on, tight, soft-purple leather jeans, worn low enough to draw attention to the darker purple thong she had on underneath it, the straps riding high on her hips. Belted at an angle around her waist was a loose, silver-studded black belt, and her boots were slick white leather with heavy three-inch heels. her pastel-pink top was basically a short-sleeved sports bra, her pigtails gathered tight in black leather cuffs. around her neck was a skinny silver chain with a cross piece of a skull and cross bones, the gem eyes pastel pink like her shirt and cute kitty ears resting on its head.

She was dancing with the wolf demon, having a good time, deciding if she was going to allow his hand to travel any higher on her bare stomach.

Sesshomaru sighed knowing you couldn't hear it over the music. I wonder if Kagome is here? Probably not. She probably don't even dance.

Kagura just rolled her eyes, she didn't really care about Kouga. She glanced at her date with a smile, she was already making plans for after the club, tonight she was going to have him and get him to ask her out. She glanced again, Why was he looking at the dance floor like that? He better not be looking for that bitch Kagome. She knew about the little thing the two had for each other. But that's all it was, and she was working on breaking it. Sesshomaru was going to be hers.

She stood, " Let's dance again!" grabbing his hand, Sesshomaru pulled away " Bathroom break." walking to the restroom. Sesshomaru watched her out the corner of his eye, as soon as she turned away he turned moving deeper in the club.

He was already making up an excuse. A simple one. I got lost. Easy enough to believe. He was moving through the dancing bodies when someone caught his eye. Grinning he walked over.

* * *

Sango watched Kikyou run around and around in a panic. Once eight o'clock donned on the clock, Kikyou had been a mess. Sango constantly reminded her she has no need to impress Inuyasha, a boy she already goes out with, yet Kikyou insisted on trying on every damn outfit in her closet.

Finally dressed Kikyou looked at her friend " What do you think?" Sango looked over her choice of clothing, she wore black skinny jeans and a dark blue kimono sleeve silk shirt. Her hair was down hanging to her mid back, her chocolate brown eyes sparking against the dark contrast.

Sango nodded " You look good."

Kikyou smiled " You think." Turning in the mirror. Sango stood, " Yeah, now can we go before we get there too late."

* * *

" Damn Kikyou all the guys are staring at you." Sango said as they walked into the club.

" I really don't care but I would like to point out... HA I knew this would look good together." Kikyou smiled looking at her friend.

" It sure do." Sango said smiling at her beautiful friend.

" Let's dance!" Kikyou yelled towards her in order to be heard over the music.

" Alrighty then!" Sango yelled back grabbing Kikyou's hand pulling her to the dance floor.

After a while Sango and Kikyou found themselves sitting at the bar drinking some kind of mix they talked the bartender into giving them. All of a sudden a hand grabbed Sango's behind.

" Miroku if you don't keep your hands to yourself tonight I'm going to rip one off and shove it up your ass!" Sango yelled slapping the pervert across his face.

Kikyou laughed, seeing Sesshomaru walking over, " Hey, Sesshomaru, didn't know you was here."

He nodded, taking an empty stool, " Yeah, was forced into a date with Kagura, now I'm hiding."

" Yo Sesshy... what's up?" asked Miroku who was drunk off his ass and barely able to stay on his seat.

" Miroku, don't call me Sesshy. I don't care if your drunk I'll still kick your ass."

Inuyasha laughed, finally joining the others after his bathroom break. " I can't believe he's so wasted from one pint of henny. Sap."

Sango laughed, blinked then looked to Sesshomaru, " You said you was hiding from Kagura?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " Yeah, why."

Kikyou laughed, looking up, " Cause here she come." Seeing the bright red top making a bee line for their group.

Sesshomaru didn't even look her way as he left trying to disappear in the mass of bodies. Kagura frowned, reaching the bar, " Where did Sesshomaru go?"

Kikyou shrugged, " I don't know, bathroom break?"

She just rolled her eyes, moving back the way she came. Sesshomaru was trying to get lost in the back of the club, the most likely place Kagura won't look, thinking he loved to be in the center of attention, when something caught his attention out the corner of his eye.

Ivory tanned skinned. Kagome? He saw it again, moving towards the back of the club.

Sesshomaru found Kagome somewhere near the back doors. Looking so damn fine.

Her black top with had silver dragon on it, the neckline was outrageously low in the front and the back... well there was barely any. Blue jeans, that had a couple of holes in the knees and some other places up on her thighs. A small but cute silver belt and silver knee high boots.

She was dancing by herself. He watched as she rocked her body to the music so skilled and graceful. Her hands went in the air as she spun, wining to the beat. He also saw a number of dudes trying to dance with her. He frowned but saw her lightly push them away. Grinning slightly he made his was over.

Kagome was to relaxing, having a good time dancing by herself. Her eyes were half closed, just enjoying herself and the feel of the music. She loved to dance and hell... was damn good at it. She rolled her hips and twirled again as another song came on.

Out the corner of her eye she saw someone come up next to her, whispering in her ear " Would you like to dance?"

" Nah, I'm dancing alone tonight." She declined politely using the same line she been using all night while staying on beat.

Sesshomaru grinned ever so slightly as he turned her around " You sure."

Kagome looked up surprised, then gave a taunting smile " You think you can keep up?"

Sesshomaru laughed lightly " Try me." He grabbed her wrist pulling her to him " Dance with me Kagome."

Kami she loved when he said her name. Like it was created just for him to say it. It just seemed to roll of his tongue so damn seductive it left her smiling " Ok." She whispered.

Placing his hands on her hips as she draped her arms around his neck and a delicate leg between his thighs, they began to grind into each other with a slow sensual motion. Kagome grinned to herself, he was good.

All the boys Kagome turned down watched as she turned skillfully in his arms, her back against his chest and grind against him. Stepping together with the beat. Her hands went to his still on her hips as she bend over, her hair tumbling over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru twirled her around as she came back up so she was facing him. Her hands went back around his neck as they closed the small gap between them. Feeling the heat of each other bodies. It didn't matter how fast the music was playing, they still moved slowly dancing to their own tune. They moved together to their own beat, their bodies grinding together in a slow sensual motion.

He spun her in his arms, her hair out, glowing around her. She turned, her back against his chest. She liked dancing with him. It felt as natural as breathing. They fit together so perfectly, like a jig saw puzzle. Her hands went up and laced behind his neck.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her cheek, " You're really good at this." He grinned.

She twirled again, facing him, " You're not so bad yourself." Arms going around his neck, body pressed against body, step matching step, lips leaning to touch when Kagome was suddenly bumped from behind.

She turned, only needing to see the reddish pigtails to know Ayame was being jumped by three girls. Pushing out of Sesshomaru arms, Kagome grabbed the girl on Ayame's back by the shoulders, tossing her away from the fight like a rag doll.

Then pivoted, grabbing the other girl by her hair, then pulled down, the female's face hitting Kagome's knee. Kagome then, turned, grinning as Ayame gave the main chick the business. Then decided to jump in, getting her hits as the bouncers pulled them away.

Sesshomaru was back at the bar with Kagome and the others when Inuyasha noticed a female in silver being dragged out, laughing, " Is that Kagome?"

Everyone looked, Sesshomaru noticing she was being pulled away with the girl she seen dancing with Kouga. Miroku blinked, " Damn she look good." He said before he fell on his ass as Sango moved her foot to topple his stool over without Miroku noticing.

Sesshomaru stood, following them, knowing the party was about to be shut down. Catching up with her outside, he grabbed her hand " Kagome." She stopped, looking at him, he looked good tonight. " What?"

He let go, a hand going in his pocket, " Where you going?"

Ayame grinned, he was fine, " To get something to eat." Looking over the others as they walked outside to avoid the after party traffic, " Wanna come?"

They nodded, heading towards their cars, Ayame getting in with Kagome since she drove. They stopped at a diner for a late dinner. They all sat around the table chewing on some kind of burger, while Kagome munched on a slice of strawberry cheese cake.

Miroku looked up " You're not eating Kagome?" she plucked a strawberry off the side of the cake " I am eating." She confirmed.

Sesshomaru frowned " But you're eating a cake? That's not considered food."

Kagome shrugged plopping another one in her mouth " It is to me?"

Sango looked confused " Is all you eat junk food?"

Ayame laughed " She just have this craze obsession with strawberries."

Kagome frowned " I wouldn't call it an obsession."

Sango looked at Ayame, studying her " So you and Kagome knew each other in Nevada?"

Ayame nodded " You can just say me and Kagome knew each other."

Kagome laughed, as Kikyou looked her over as well " You both went to the same school?"

This time Kagome nodded " Yup, we both went a lot of places together."

" What's school like in Vegas?" Miroku piped in.

Ayame laughed " We wouldn't know, we was never in that bitch."

Kagome nodded her head with a grin " Man, we only went there for lunch, just cause that shit was free."

Ayame shook her head with a laugh, " Even then we was getting kicked the fuck out."

Sesshomaru looked at her " How the hell you pass Kagome?"

Kagome made a face " You don't wanna no." Sango the looked at her " I do."

Ayame laughed again " Well the shit was funny as hell. We in the café one day, Kagome got this ' I don't know what you talking bout' look on her face. Dude in front of her, holding a shirt, talking bout some, oh what's this I found in your room, yeta, yeta, yeta." Ayame laughed, " Kagome still playin dumb, talking bout some, you the only dude I'm fuckin so it gotta be yours. He was like, Nah, it's too small, yeta, yeta, yeta. Then out of nowhere, dude stand up, like that shit mine, what you gon do about it." Her eyes closed in laughter for a moment, " Every bitch looked over at the dude, then bowed to Kagome talking bout some, you are GOD."

Ayame head leant back in laughter, her thumb pointing to her friend sitting next to her, " This bitch was fuckin the principal's son so she could pass all her classes, like, shit crazy."

Kagome laughed too, remembering the good times " Man shut up, like you ain't never do shit." Looking to the others as her loosely closed fist hit her open hand slowly. Everyone watching, knowing it was an apt gesture.

" One time we went to this house party right," Ayame laughed, " Kagome shut up. They don't need to hear about that." She shook her head, " Nah, you wanna blow up my spot right?"

She again looked to the others, " So we at this house party and whatever, and we chillin and whatever, whatever. Then out the blu I'm gettin into it with some bitch cuz she swear I want her man. I'm getting mad tryna tell the heifer I don't even know who the dude is like. Then I realize, bitch ain't even talking to me, so I look over my shoulder.." Kagome pointed her thumb, " And see this hefalump wit her fuckin hand down mo'fucka's pants like. So I turn and was like what's goodie." Kagome laughed, " She gon give me that dumb look, like, what you mean. We got jumped by 12 bitches that night."

Ayame drunk some of her soda " Man, whatever, dude had a big dick. I was on that. I don't give a fuck."

Kagome laughed her elbows on the table, " Ya'll could see why she my bitch."

Inuyasha grinned " Damn, ya'll seem like you had fun together."

Ayame looked at him " Ain't no other way to live baby. It's fun for all and all for fun."

Kagome suddenly blinked, " Why little Rin didn't come wit ya'll?"

Kikyou frowned " She's not much of a going out person."

Kagome grinned " Bet she getting it in."

Ayame let out a laugh " You mad stupid like."

Kagome laughed lightly " Never gon change."

Sesshomaru frowned " I think it's time we leave." Everyone agreed and headed out.

* * *

Kagome woke up to her mother plucking her forehead. Kagome frowned, eyes still closed, grabbing her finger and biting it.

Sakura yelped, pulling back. Kagome just rolled over, groaning, " Why are you bothering me, it's Saturday."

Sakura frowned, grabbing the pillow off the bed and smothering her daughter , " Because it's past 2:00 and you still have to be at Tashio's house for more committee service. Now get up."

Kagome sighed, sitting up " Damn." Sliding out the bed, turning, heading for her bathroom. After a shower and getting dressed in a red tank top and black cargo shorts, black, white and red Jordens on her feet, Kagome went downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing her usual power bar. Sakura looked up from her newspaper, " So I hear you and Ayame are hanging out again?"

She slid into a seat across from her " How you just hear shit like that?"

Sakura frowned, eyes shifting to the door way, Kagome followed her gaze. She grinned, " Stalkin too, what's that?"

Ayame laughed, walking in the kitchen, her purple tank top under her black vest, black khakis and white sneakers. " Man shut up."

Kagome just shook her head, looking over to her mom. Kagome knew her mother didn't like her. Thinking she was a bad influence for her daughter. Kagome grinned, more like the other way around. Sakura knew when they was back in Nevada, Ayame use to get Kagome into so much trouble with all the stupid shit she got her to do. She acts like she's a bad ass and hang out with the wrong kind of people.

Kagome stood, " Aiight mom, I'm out." walking over to Ayame, linking arms.

Sakura looked up, this won't be good if Kagome start hanging with her again. " Kagome I'm not so sure…"

Kagome just laughed, " Be easy woman, I got dis."

Walking outside, Ayame grinned, " Your mom really don't like me."

" Man she don't like none of my bitches."

* * *

Kagome knocked on Tashio's door and stood back, waiting for him to answer. 30 seconds later, the door opened. Ayame looked over whoever it was. He was tall, very masculine, very sexy. Plain white t shirt and blue jeans, his long hair up in a high ponytail, bangs in his face, his sun kissed eyes deep and penetrating. " Hello there."

Her breath caught in his throat hearing his deep, seductive voice. She blinked, " Damn Daddy."

Kagome laughed, " Tashio this is Ayame. Ayame this is Tashio, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father."

Ayame blinked, " Father?" she grinned, looking him over, " More like older brother. You must put in work papa john."

Tashio watched stare at him, " Funny, that's what Kagome said."

Ayame just shrugged, " She got it from me." Sticking out her hand " Nice to meet ya."

He took it, surprised at the firm grip that came from the soft hand, " So you and Kagome are friends?"

Kagome laughed, nodding, " Why people always make that face when they see us together."

Tashio just smiled, " So Ayame, why are you here today?"

Ayame shrugged, " Kagome didn't go through those windows by herself."

Though he felt the confession was kind of late, Tashio just nodded, then clapped his hands, " Well, let's get to work shall we."

The girls had to clean the pool and cut the hedges in the back of the house. Kagome didn't get it, she thought as she cut the thick bushes, they had a full basketball court here in the back, why the hell do they walk to the court around the corner from their house to play, everyone can fit back here. Rich people are so dumb. She turned seeing Ayame using the skimmer to clean the surface of the Olympic size pool.

She looked back to what she was doing, making sure she was cutting in a straight line, trying to concentrate. It was getting harder and harder to resist. She knew she shouldn't, but it was in her blood to do so. And hell, she really needed it right now.

She put the hedge clippers on the ground, before she pivoted and ran.

Tashio walked through the sliding doors just in time to see Kagome's hands touch her friends back and shove her into the cold water. A hand went across her stomach, as the other to her head, she was laughing so hard, tears falling.

" BLU! What the fuck!" Ayame screamed as she surfaced.

She shook her head " I couldn't help it, yo, you set me up for that one!" Laughing harder. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, then cold water suddenly surrounding her.

She surfaced with wide eyes, seeing Tashio grinning " You set me up for that one Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, and began laughing, she can give a prank, and she can take a prank. Unfortunately for Tashio he was standing too close to the pools edge. She didn't even have to look at Ayame to know she was thinking the same thing.

They both grabbed his pants leg, pulling him in with a splash. He couldn't believe it. No one has ever done such a thing to him. He surfaced and both girls were laughing, splashing water at him. He smiled, now he really liked them, splashing them back.

Sesshomaru was walking by the door when he stopped and back tracked. Then blinked, seeing Kagome put her hands on his father's head, pushing him under the water. He came back up laughing, as Ayame got on his back trying to make him sink. He shook his head, this is unbelievable. It wasn't natural. It was the apocalypse. It had to be. Watching as they all got out water laughing, wet, sitting on the edge. Slowly he moved away, as if it was supposed to be a secret, something he was never supposed to see.

Kagome was grinning, Tashio went in the house to change, it was nice to relax, to let your guard down for once. To look around and not instinctively look for suspicious faces. Or vintage points for snipers. To just act her age.

Ayame stood, " Imma get some more towels." Walking towards the door, Kagome just nodded, shivering with a grin as a cool breeze blew by.

Getting what she needed, Ayame walked back towards the kitchen slid doors, a towel around her neck, wiping her face, when she suddenly stopped, feeling eyes bore in the back of her head, turning, she grinned, " You look familiar."

Kouga grinned, " You danced with me at the club yesterday."

Ayame nodded, he walked a bit closer, " What you doin here?"

" Helping my bitch wit sum work, you?"

Kouga hand slipped in his pocket, " Sesshomaru's my friend. We chill a lot."

She nodded, turning again, he stopped her, " So, I'm Kouga, what's your name?"

She turned again, " Ayame."

He just nodded, Ayame laughed, " Yo what's goodie?"

He shrugged a shoulder, turning slightly away, " I was just wondering if you wanted to double date sometime next week?"

Her eyebrow raised, " Doubled date?"

He nodded, " Me and you, and Kagome and… Sesshomaru."

Ayame laughed, " You got jokes my dude."

He grinned, " I'm trying to get them together."

" Get who together?" Sesshomaru asked walking in the room.

Kouga looked at him, " Me and Ayame. I'm tryna get us together."

He just rolled his eyes, going to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Ayame grinned, "Yo, Sesshomaru right?" he looked at her, she raised her arm, " Think you could take this towel to Kagome for me?"

" Why can't you do it?"

She just smiled, " I wanna talk to Kouga some more."

Sesshomaru stared for a moment before, taking the towel and walking through the sliding doors. Kouga looked at her with a raised brow, she just grinned, " Might as well help."

* * *

Kagome was laughing, shivering again, " I'm cold."

" You should be."

She turned, seeing Sesshomaru standing next to her seat. She frowned " What?"

He sat next to her. " Just tryna be nice."

Kagome raised a brow " You tryna be funny?"

He turned so his legs was over each side of the sun bed, " No." wiping her arms with the towel around her " If you're gonna get in the water, put on a bathing suit."

She laughed, " I didn't think that far ahead."

He undid Kagome's braid, taking the towel and carefully wiping her hair. Kagome actually leant against him, she loved when someone massaged her head. " You keep that up, you gonna put me to sleep."

He grinned " And wake up with a fever, in them wet clothes."

There was a silence. Sesshomaru pulled the towel from Kagome's head. She turned her head to look at him, " Aiight, be off me."

He wasn't listening. His mind somewhere else. I wonder if it's still there. Kagome frowned, " A yo, I'm talking to you. Job done, move bitch."

Ignoring her again, Sesshomaru lifted her chin slowly, turning her head to the side, leaning closer. Her eyes went wide as she felt the soft smoothness of lips then the wetness of his tongue touch her skin. Her heart jumped to her throat, is this what it feels like to have your stomach do back flips, she wondered. His tongue danced on her flesh, she felt a warmth swirl inside her.

He tasted the sweetness of her lavender scented skin. She was delicious, almost editable. Her head leant back against his shoulder, giving him more of what he wanted. His hands touching her bare waist. He knew she was soft but she was so much more. Her skin was softer than silk, smoother than that of a newborn pup.

She moaned feeling him move lower, his lips felt so hot against her. Turning her on when she didn't want it to. She bit her lip, the hands sizzling across her skin, drowning her doubts and fears to the back of her head. Her hand reached up, grabbing his chin, bringing him to her, kissing his lips.

He slid his tongue in her mouth gracefully stroking hers. Kagome's tongue played along, dancing with his as her hand slid to his cheek. She felt butterflies swarm in her tummy. It was still there. Whatever it was they felt the first time they kissed. It was there, steady and strong.

She moved, angling closer. His hands holding her tight, lips kissing with a feverish desire. Suddenly she was pulling away, confused, uncertain, breathing rapid, uneven, " What da fuck am I doin?!" standing, running into the house.

Kagome grabbed Ayame's hand, who was sitting in Kouga's lap on the couch, " We out dis bitch." Pulling her friend towards the door.

* * *

Kagome was sitting, now dressed in baggy blue jeans with a long sleeves emerald green shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder, that held sparkling yellow diamonds outlining, a red dragon on the front. Her hair now down, yellow and white high tops on her feet, matching the white belt with the huge yellow medallion.. A half empty bottle of Bacardi Razz in her small hand.

There was music playing in the bar she was in. People dancing and laughing. She didn't look up from the booth she was sitting in, her back to the others, isolating herself. It was late in the weekend for them to be acting a fool.

She took another gulp of her drink, feeling better and worse at the same time. She keep running away from him. Just because she was being a coward. She'll admit it, she was scare of her feelings for Sesshomaru. And how rapidly they were growing. She was trying to avoid him but everything seem to be working against her.

Why was she even here? Because her head was hurting. All these damn thoughts and emotions were pissing her off. She took another gulp, then another. She wasn't drunk enough though she was feeling a nice buzz. Finally. It was going away. She couldn't feel it anymore like she hoped. Her mind was getting blurring, exactly what she was waiting for. No more soft touches, no more sweet lips, no more steamy kisses. Nothing. She drunk some more. Her hands finally stopped shaking. About damn time.

She took a deep breath, leaning back on the leather covered seat, maybe she can finally relax. Get away from it all. She took another breath. Kagome liking a guy, now that's some bullshit.

She didn't look up as Ayame came back from the bathroom, sliding into the booth adjacent from her. Her arm on the table, holding up her head, her free hand tracing the mist on her new bottle she just popped open.

Ayame leant back in her seat, " Man, what's good wit you?"

Her glazed eyes looked up, unreadable, " Nothin, I'm cool."

Ayame arm went on the back of the seat, shaking her head, knowing Kagome was only drinking because of that Sesshomaru boy. " Come on Blu. You like him, so da fuck what."

Kagome leant over, her elbows on the table, taking another gulp of the tart, slightly sweet, strong liquor. " There's this thing… this heat.. I don't know what da fuck to call it."

Ayame looked at her best friend, " The spark. You felt the spark." Ayame stared at her for a moment, " Are you sure? Positively absolutely sure?"

Kagome nodded, leaning her head back, taking another big gulp. She shook her head " Well got damn, I never thought I'd see the day, Kagome Hernoshi actually like a guy for more than just sex, bribe or revenge. Babe Blu finally growing up." She faked a sniffle " I'm so proud of you."

Kagome ignored her, " Man fuck that, fuck him." Grinning, Ayame could smell the strong liquor on her, " You know what I'm thinkin now?"

She shook her head " Your drunk."

Kagome laughed, leaning back in the seat, her hand grabbing her bottle, " Wow, Toots turning bitch on me, what's that?"

Ayame rolled her eyes with a laugh " Yo, T. Toots down for whatever. What you got in mind?"

Kagome looked at her, taking another gulp from her bottle " Shit bout to get real."

" Come on then."

She looked at her bottle, it was a quarter full. She took another drink, leaving only a swig in the bottle then stood. " Aiight, let's do dis."

Ok, in the beginning, Ayame was down for whatever. But now that they was getting ready to do it, Ayame just wasn't so sure. This was a bit bigger than what they usually do for fun. No that's an understatement, this was just over doing it.

Ayame glanced over, seeing Kagome slipping on her bikers gloves, she didn't want to be bitch but… " Blu, you sure bout dis?"

Kagome laughed, standing, stumbling, then righting herself, " You bitchin out?"

Ayame shook her head, shrugging her shoulders, throwing her hands in the air, " I guess so."

Kagome just shrugged it off, " Man, whatever." Pulling the metal bat out the trunk of her car. Ayame stopped her, " Man, Blu, don't do dis, shit crazy like, for real man."

She pulled away, with a drunk grin, eyes glazed, " You better get outta here."

* * *

So this is chapter three, tell me if you like. I'm trying to post more chapters but my wifi is acting iffy. So please just bare with me!


	4. Chapter 4

This one might be a little long too, if its too much please tell me! Oh and there's lemon in this chapter, so you are warned!

* * *

Sesshomaru should have been in class, but really didn't feel like sitting for 45 minutes while a grown woman batted her eyes at him. After getting Miroku and Inuyasha to skip with him, they went outside and began tossing a football back and forth. Sesshomaru took a step back, rearing his arm back, " Go long." Giving the football a hard throw.

There was a sudden roar, and a cloud of smoke quickly approaching the school's gate. They all watched, football forgotten, someone beaming a nice ass motorcycle down the lane popping a wheelie before turning, leaving skid marks as they stopped.

Ayame pulled her helmet off in a rush, she dropped it seeing Sesshomaru just standing there. She ran over to him. " Yo, Sesshomaru, I need your help, yo, shit real, Kagome locked up."

Sesshomaru blinked, then shook his head, " What she do?"

" She.." Ayame made a frustrated sound, hand running through her bangs, " She got drunk yesterday, then broke into a shelter and took a bat to homeless people while they was sleeping."

Inuyasha made a face " Damn."

Her hands ran over her face, " 23 people in the hospital. I tried to stop her but… man, she bugged out."

Miroku looked at her, " What you want Sesshomaru to do?"

Ayame looked up to him, " Kagome said ya daddy was a cop? Can't he do something?"

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, " You think he could help?"

Sakura was crying when Tashio got to the courtroom with the boys and Ayame. They stood beside her. " Next is case 67. Kagome Hernoshi against the people of the court."

Judge Saka sighed as the doors opened, Kagome walked in wearing the prison orange jumpsuit, cuffed and shackled at the hands and feet. " Kagome what have gotten into you?"

Kagome laughed, her long braid swaying, " Bout half gallon of Bacardi."

Judge Saka shook her head, " Kagome, out of the 23 people you put in the hospital, 12 of them are in critical condition. Do you know how serious this is?"

Kagome sighed, " They ain't got insurance, tell the docs to toss the bodies. Problem solved."

" I can give you ten years for this. What do you have to say about that?"

Kagome grinned, " Go fuck ya self."

Judge Saka frowned, raising her hammer, about to give the sentence, Sakura gasped, Tashio stood, " Your honor wait."

Her hand stopped mid swing, " Detective Takahashi, how are you?"

He smiled, " Fine Judge Saka, may I approach the bench?" she nodded, he slid through the small separator, walking over to her, " How are your lovely grandchildren."

She smiled, " They are fine. And they love the gifts your brought them for their birthday." She leant a bit closer, " So, you think there is helping this girl?"

Tashio nodded, " Her committee service has been going well, and from what I hear she is actually passing most of her classes in school. " He leant in, " How about giving her another chance. She is a good girl deep down."

Judge Saka looked at him, a hard look in her usually warm eyes. " A good girl, have you read her file?"

Tashio blinked, surprised at the question, " No matter, one mistake shouldn't be allowed to undo all the hard work she's been doing."

Judge Saka nodded, " Well, one more chance won't hurt. I have an idea. If you're for it." He leant closer as she whispered in his ear. Nodding in agreement, she turned, " Kagome because of my outmost respect for Detective Takahashi, I will be giving you another chance."

She just rolled her eyes, " " From today until I see fit, you will be having therapy sessions with Dr. Takahashi at his home office."

Kagome eyebrow went up " Dr.?"

" Yes, doctor as in psychologist. Progress will be in a weekly report and sent to me for evaluation." She banged her hammer, finalizing the deal " Dismissed."

Outside, Kagome walked beside her mother who was clearly upset " I can't believe you would do such a thing. Out of all the pranks you pulled this is the absolute worse."

Kagome laughed, " Yo, I was wasted, like."

Sakura stopped looking at her daughter, frowning " Kagome you hurt innocent people for no reason. This is not a laughing matter. If it wasn't for Mr. Takahashi you would be back…"

Kagome cut in, " A yo, woman, relax, shit cool aiight. I ain't locked up, what you still yellin fo." She then turned to Tashio, " And how you know I got booked?"

Tashio looked over to Sesshomaru, he just looked at Ayame, who started to grin. Kagome laughed, " My bitch."

Sakura just shook her head, " You know what, you still going to school today."

" What?!"

* * *

After getting home, showering and changing into a black tee shirt with a white pirate's skull and cross bones on it and white khakis, Kagome went to school, making it for third period.

Not going to that class or any other, Kagome sat under the big oak tree in the courtyard, legs crossed at the ankle, munching on an apple she jacked from some loser that walked by.

Taking another bite, she looked down to her right hand, her regular silver band on her pinky finger. She bit her lip, frowning, she don't even know why she still wore it. It didn't quiet bring back happy memories if you knew what she meant.

A sudden shadow blocked her sunlight, her eyes looked up. Instead of frowning, she raised an eyebrow, " Move."

James looked down at her, grinning, his emerald eyes piercing, " That's not how you ask Kagome."

She just smiled sweetly, " I see your face healed up."

He shrugged a shoulder " I guess I deserved that ass beating for trying to trick you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Whatever dude."

" Floozy."

Kagome looked up quick, hearing the common comeback to what she just called him. The common comeback usually only heard in West Vegas. " How did you..."

" A little research can do wonders." He grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking away.

Kagome watching him go, trying to shake the chills he just sent up her spine away. Ok, so he learned a few slang words. That doesn't mean nothing. He doesn't know what it means. He doesn't know what you did.

She shook her head, forcing herself not to panic, taking a few deep breaths, it's no big deal. She blinked, coming back to earth as Ryu made his way over to her. He saw James talking to her and her face look freaked for a second. " Hey."

She smiled, looking up " Yo."

" Was James bothering you?"

She shook her head, standing, dropping her unfinished apple in the trash bin " Nah, it's cool. What's goodie wit you?" she asked.

He watched her for a moment, knowing she was changing the subject on purpose, lying to him. He blinked, seeing her hand wave in front of his face " Hello? Anyone home?"

He shook his head, " What?"

She smiled, " I said what's goodie?"

His eyes blinked, remembering why he came out to the courtyard in the first place. " Oh, I wanted to see if you was gonna eat lunch with us." He mumbled, looked up seeing Kagome staring at him, with a look on her pretty face " What?"

She smiled, " You know, I never seen a guy blush before." Seeing his face, his cheeks stained a light red, " It's cute."

He looked away, " Shut up Kagome."

She laughed, grabbing his hand, " Come on man, I'm starving like Marvin." He smiled, walking with her inside the school, her hands were soft. He liked it.

* * *

Walking to her bike after school, Kagome was laughing with Ryu, Akino, and Kai.

Kai was shaking his head, " No way, there is no way superman can outrun kid flash. His power is super speed."

Kagome nodded, laughing as well " I'm telling you all he has to do is like shoot the kid with that heat ray laser thing he got, melt the boy's shoes and he wins, no question."

They all laughed again stopping " Your crazy."

Kagome was agreeing to the usual statement she was used to hearing, when her phone rang. " Yeah."

" You have a session with Dr. Takahashi today at 3. Please try not to be late."

She groaned, hearing her mother's voice, " Aiight, I'll be there." Hanging up.

" Goin somewhere?"

Kagome looked over to Ryu, " Yeah, got busted and now gotta do some time." She looked at her watch. Then frowned, " I gotta go. Later."

After school Sesshomaru was lounging around in the den. Inuyasha and the others went to the arcade. He told them he'll meet them there later. Right now he just wanted chill for a while. Some alone time. And like a curse, the door bell rung.

He got up, to answer it. Kagome stood in all her glory, looking at him with a slight smirk. She switched her helmet to her other hand. " Where's ya daddy, Sesshy?" walking past him in the house.

He frowned closing the door " The name's Sesshomaru and you can't just walk in my house like that."

She turned to him, hanging her riders jacket on a coat rack " You ain't paying bills in dis bitch, and I call you what I want, Rover."

His eyes narrowed " And I call them how I see them. Trick."

She stepped closer, frowning " You really wanna go there my dude?"

He stepped closer as well, looking down " You talking to me like you could take me."

Her frown stayed, leaning closer " I fought dudes bigger than you bitch."

Sesshomaru leaned in as well " Little miss badass just want some more attention."

She leaned closer " I want Lassy here to find little Timmy and stop fuckin wasting my time."

He leaned closer with a raised eyebrow " And I want you to shut up and get the hell out but that's not gonna happen is it?"

Their lips were almost touching " You too close for comfort." Kagome whispered a face still set in stone. " Ease up out my face."

Sesshomaru leaned a bit closer, their lips a hair strand apart " Gonna run away like scary little Kagome use to?"

Their bodies were almost touching, they was so close, Kagome leaned up, feeling his cool breath touch her lips. " Don't test me."

" Am I interrupting something?" A voice startled Kagome away Sesshomaru.

She spun around to see Tashio standing a few feet away from the couple. Sesshomaru took a step away looking at Kagome seeing her grin. " Yo doc how ya doin?"

Tashio grinned " Not as well as you it seems."

She shrugged it off, like nothing happened, like her and Sesshomaru weren't just, what could you call it. Dangerously flirting? She smiled, " Not really one of my best days."

Tashio grinned, taking her arm in his " It could only get better after the morning you went through."

She laughed, it was a sweet sound, a soft note on a piano, she walked with him as he led her to his home office. Which was actually his library.

Sesshomaru shook his head, coming out his stupor. He went back to the den and turned on the TV. He knew he should be on his way out, but he still wanted his alone time. He wanted to wait for Kagome.

Tashio watched Kagome look through the many books on his shelves. She was content in a library, somewhere she can be alone. " So how are you cooping with your new school?"

She didn't glance at him, pulling a book off the shelve " It's no big, different from Vegas, lot of walking. Not much slang either. Most of them kids stuck up, not my type."

" What is your type?" Tashio said, trying to dig a bit deeper.

She put the book back and grabbed another one " You know, real bitches, down to earth bitches. Not these lying broads that only think about dick. Shit real when that's the only thing on ya mind. I need me a hood bitch, that's down for the real shit."

He nodded " Like Ayame."

She paused, he watched her put the book back and continue looking, " Yeah, that's my girl. She got my back through whatever."

She sat down, changing the subject " So how you doing doc? Busy day?" She didn't want to talk about her friend he realized. He was gonna have to ease his way back to the topic.

" Well, you know how it goes, crazy people out there need someone to talk to. I see you and Sesshomaru hit it off well."

She frowned, " Nah, some reason, I can't stand dude. He always got a fuckin problem. Shit real wit him yo. Matter of fact I needs some payback on his ass."

He nodded again, she liked him. " And you like getting payback on people."

He watched her grin, it was sly, a bit cocky, seductive in a way. He liked it. " Revenge is better served sweet."

He leaned back in his spiral chair " And you like getting your revenge. Especially on people who did you wrong am I right?"

She nodded " Right on the money. "

" Did someone do you wrong recently Kagome?"

Her eyebrows frowned thinking " Other than teachers at school, nah."

" Do the people you prank usually do you wrong?"

Kagome frowned, thinking it over " Nah, not really. I just like fuckin wit people."

He nodded, " You and Ayame must have pulled thousands of pranks back in Vegas."

Kagome frowned, her eyes narrowed " Nah, we didn't have the time." Kagome balled both her fists in her lap, " Too busy wit other shit that had to be done." Her soft voice hard and angry.

She took a breath, then blinked, and that anger was gone. Tashio watched, she had a short temper but knew how to control it. " But you know, shit happens." Her voice soft to the ears.

" Your mother told me you were grounded, how long is it?" changing the subject.

She shrugged a shoulder, she was used to getting in trouble " I don't know, it's usually like three, four days maybe. She can't stay mad at me."

" Well, Kagome how about you come over again tomorrow, same time. But not so late."

She stood, looking at her watch " Yea, aiight. The time thing, I'll try, I'm not so good at being where I'm pose to be." she walked out the door, her hand going up in a lazy wave, " Later."

Walking by the den to leave, Kagome felt a hand grab hers, " We need to talk."

She looked at Sesshomaru with a frown, pulling her hand free, " Nah, I'm good, I got better things to..."

She was abruptly silenced when Sesshomaru pinned her against the front door and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She opened to him. Fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, each trying to conquer the other, wanting more of each other. His tongue sweep through her mouth with a dominance that she just had to fight. That she had to challenge. She pressed against him, trying to get him to yield.

" Don't run from me Kagome." His deep husky voice whispered out, grabbing her thighs, lifting her to him, slamming her harder against his front door.

She cried out, her arms going around him, her legs wrapping around him. His mouth moved over hers again. She opened up, fighting to dominate the kiss, to control it, to taste his power, it was ruthless. He fought back, it was a battle, selfishly wanting to taste the other more, almost cruel in a way. His hands kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs, never breaking their kiss, their savage ravishment of each other's mouth.

Sesshomaru transferred his attention to her neck, his lips and tongue working into the bare, lavender scented flesh, scrapped over her sensitive pulse with his fangs, causing every muscle in Kagome's body to quake, to clench into tight little knots as invisible flames sparked to life between them.

Her hands going to his neck as he kissed on hers. Her head tilting giving him more, eyes closing. Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling him pulling her firmly against his hardening arousal. " Sesshomaru." She reached down and under his shirt. Her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of his skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

The small gasping noises she was making, her hands scraping against his skin, her shivers and soft hisses. The sweet taste of her skin, it was driving him crazy. The way she said his name. He wanted her. Her wanted her now. In every way possible. Damn it. He wanted it bad.

She leant into him, sending little flames to dance across her skin where his finger brushed, mad at herself for being turned on. No. Damn it. She didn't want this. She had to stop. Needed to stop. She wanted to stop, but a rather large portion of her mind told her… She needed this. " Damn it, Sesshomaru, your room. Go to ya room." She mumbled, kissing his lips. His tongue met hers as they devoured each others mouths.

Sesshomaru groaned a curse, pulling back, lifting Kagome from her waist, tossing her over his shoulder, moving up the stairs. Sesshomaru made it to his room, locked his door, then lifted her on his tall dresser. Trained instincts kicking in, she noticed the blinds were down and the curtains were closed, the room darker than it should be. She pulled him closer, leaving scratches on his waist. He moved hungrily down the crook of her neck. She moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Sesshomaru moved down slowly savoring her flavor, his hands moving up, taking hold of her shirt and ripping it off. Kagome struggled trying to catch her breath. This was exciting. She shouldn't enjoy it so much, she knew. And it wasn't the kind of thing to enjoy so early in the afternoon. But the lust, the challenge, the fire shimmering in Sesshomaru's eyes, it was so addicting.

He ran his hands up her legs after getting her jeans off, massaging her creamy inner thighs. She groaned pulling at his belt " Damn it Sesshomaru, damn it." He made her want him. She had to have him. No one would understood how she felt, not the students at school, not her friends, certainly not her mom. She needed this. She knew from the first time they kissed she was addicted to his flavor. Addicted to him. Like a spell. A curse.

She kissed him again. He pushed her harder against the dresser, cracking the mirror when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Pulling off his shirt, she left wet soft butterfly kisses trailing down his skin. He picked her up, slamming her against the closet door, she cried out, her long legs wrapped around his waist.

They kissed. Fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, each trying to conquer the other, wanting more of each other. Sesshomaru transferred his attention to her neck, his lips and tongue working into the bare, lavender scented flesh, scrapped over the sensitive marked area with his fangs, causing every muscle in Kagome's body to quake, to clench into tight little knots as invisible flames sparked to life between them.

She ran her hands down Sesshomaru's ribcage pulling up his white beater, then slipped them under it to play along the smooth chiseled skin of his chest. Her palms burning him like the vinyl seats in a car out in the sun too long. A pleasant kind of heat that ran through his flesh in little shivers. She heard him groan and grinned, moving her mouth back against his, invading, taking everything she could.

Caressing the hard muscles under her hands, before she reached up, grabbed the collar and tore it off. She began raking her nails down Sesshomaru's chest with a little more force then necessary, leaving reddening trials along the unmarked skin, she breathed cool air against his ear, delighted in the tremors sliding around under the skin.

He felt it too. Whatever the hell she was feeling, Sesshomaru felt it too. He didn't think he would want it this badly, never imagined he'd want anything this badly. " Damn it Kagome." His deep husky voice whispered out, turning, slamming her against the wall, then biting down, hard, passionate, where the neck joins the shoulder.

She cried out, her arms going around him. Her heart beating wildly in her ears. They were pressed together now, body to body, skin to skin. It felt like fire. Their bodies were liquid fire. She was going to die from the heat.

Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling him pulling her firmly against his hardening arousal, his tongue darting out to stroke behind her ear, small tremors rolled up the spine beneath him. Kagome bit Sesshomaru hard on the shoulder, sending a pulsing trail of fire through his pulse. His hands were kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs.

The feel of those hot hands was like pure pleasure striking right into her gut, the tight coil constricting, quivered and closed in on itself further. The temperature in the room building. With shaky hands Kagome grasped him tighter, pulling him closer " Now Sesshomaru, now." She couldn't wait any longer. Her fingers digging harder into his skin to hold him close, blood seeping up from the scrapes and trickling down in slow moving lines.

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath at the painful sensations, neither could he. He had to have her, now. His mouth sought Kagome's, impatience making her tremble. She opened up, fighting to dominate the kiss, to control it, to taste his power, it was ruthless.

He fought back, it was a battle, selfishly wanting to taste the other more, almost cruel. Finally, he slid inside of her. Sesshomaru pulled out slowly before surging forward again, then a second time. He began to move in a harsh pace, their union raising back onto the almost abusive affair they shared. Each thrust building upon the intensity, creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own forest fire.

She cried out and moved her hips, her fingernails dug into his back, her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she moved urgently against him, never breaking their kiss, their savage ravishment of each other's mouth. It was almost too much for Kagome, the fierce thrust of his hips driving harshly into her. Kagome could taste his husky flavor on her lips, always reminding her of raw power, felt the length inside her swell. Shivers ran under her skin, his body so hard and thick. And still, Kagome found herself wanting more. " Harder." She pleaded against those plum lips, kissing them again " Harder baby, harder."

He moved inside Kagome with such force, such brutality, lifting her higher and higher until she wasn't sure she could stand it any longer. He transported her into a place of such wild ecstasy, a place she had never envisioned, they gasped for air, hips rocking together in a frenzied lust. She didn't even think she was in her body anymore, she couldn't control her movements, wasn't aware of anything but the jolts of pleasure striking through her body. It was so intense, so strong, almost unbearable, almost painful. She tightened her hold on him, gripping him harder, clutching him like an anchor to this world.

Kagome cries increased in volume until she grabbed his hair, screaming into the curve of his neck as she felt her spirit, her very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles. Sesshomaru felt it surrounding him, a passion beyond anything he could ever conceive. Lightning lashed through him, devouring him, empowering him. Sapping him of his strength, lifting him to the heavens and plummeting him back to earth. Sliding to the floor.

They rested against each other, the floor beneath them as shaky and unstable as any second story should be when the earth rolled. The atmosphere around them cackled with energy. Sesshomaru rested his head against Kagome's chest, breathing deep from the aftershocks. He knew he wanted her. He hadn't known it would be like this. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him close. He was coming down, coming back to reality.

" That wasn't pose to happen."

Sesshomaru nodded against her, " Yes it was."

She shook her head as he listened to her heart beat, " I don't know bout this."

He sat up, touching her chin, turning scared eyes to him. " Kagome, I won't hurt you." He whispered, kissing her lips tenderly. He let his tongue trace her bottom lip, before she finally opened her mouth. He started out slow, with soft passes of his tongue along the roof of her mouth, along her tongue, across her fangs. Turning her on. Standing, he picked Kagome up bridal style. Laying her across his bed, climbing on top of her.

" Trust me." He whispered as he brought his tongue down to her ear licking the rim softly.

She was trembling before him and it excited him. He kissed her closed eye lids softly, grinning when he saw them flutter. He liked her taste and he felt his beast tremble with need. Slowly trailed his tongue down her cheeks his lips made it to the corners of her mouth. Her lips, they were so soft. Her chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate and as her breasts rubbed up against him with each breath he had to stifle a needy groan.

As he continued to ran his lips against hers. He could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal and he smiled. He brought his moist tongue out to run it against the slit of her mouth's opening and groaned. He was careful not to press his erection into her. He knew that she was naturally a dominate person and would try to gain control over any situation. So conquering her this way would help the steam in his blood die down enough for his beast to be satisfied, but first he had to tempt her senses.

Slowly he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, they were so soft, he had to struggle to keep from roughly ravaging her mouth. Using his teeth he nipped softly. A slight gasp escaped her. It was a mixture of surprise and want. He took it, plunging his tongue between her lips. He laced his fingers between her own, as he tasted her. She was so sweet, he had to have more. He ran his tongue over hers. She was trying to struggle for control but his hold on her was not one easily broken so she attempted to remain still and impassive. That is until he ran his tongue over her pallet to that part near the back of her throat, which could drive some people to orgasm. He withdrew to suck on her lips after a while and did it again.

Her gasps heated his blood. He pulled away to look at her. She lay on the bed, her eyes tightly closed. Her mouth slightly parted, her hair fanned around her. She was truly beautiful.

Slowly her eyes opened, he could tell that she had liked his kiss and he grinned. He was still over her and so he went back down kissing her lips again before trailing down to her chin and slowly down to her neck. He stopped there for a moment. He loved a woman's neck. Maybe it was because it was the place of marking that he found it so erotic and forbidden. He slowly licked his way down her neck. His tongue played over her skin making her trembled.

When the thought of sex with Sesshomaru entered her mind, she felt a bit afraid, she knew what a kiss did to her, so the sex would have been just too much to bare. She didn't know what the emotion was and it scared her. She didn't want to get hurt. But she could feel her body relaxing in arousal. She lay there in his grasp. She had attempted to struggle, she wanted to be the dominate one but he was holding her down. She made her body stiffened when his lips had drifted down her face hoping in confusion he would sit up high enough so she can flip him over but it didn't work. She closed her eyes tightly as the feather light touch of his firm soft lips sent butterflies fluttering their wings in her stomach. She was turned on and that was making her upset. He was being gentle but strangely firm at the same times. She felt the need to submit to him and that ashamed her greatly. She was a fighter, she reminded herself. Submitting was something she was not fond of, but as a gasp left her lips she couldn't find it in her to not like him being the dominating specie. It was taking all she could to not to start writhing beneath him.

As his lips drifted to hers she started to tremble. It was light, minor tremors rushing through her body. She gasped out loud as her nipples continued to graze against his muscled chest. They had stiffened so quickly drawing the sound from her lips. He quickly entered her mouth then. His tongue battling with hers and her heart was slamming in her chest. It was so strange. She felt like she was drowning, gasping for air and it was exciting. He slowly left her lips to seek out the other undiscovered parts of her body and she felt her feminine channels clench tightly.

She could feel it. She was aroused to a great level. She was going to let him have his way with her in his room. He started to suck on her neck and she arched into him on a sharp intake of breath. His hands trailed under her shirt touching the flat skin of her stomach and she could feel the muscles in her stomach clenching. His hand was making its way to her breasts and her breathing increased. She closed her eyes as he drew ever closer to that point that wanted to feel his touch. She knew that when he touched her there, there would be no going back.

He chuckled over her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. She wanted him to touch her so badly but she didn't ask, she hated begging. Her eyes remained closed. As his hands drifted over her rapidly rising stomach he could feel her heart triple as his hands feathers over the underside of her breast and she gasped. She tried to move deciding submitting just wasn't her thing but his one remaining hand held her down tightly and that to excited her. She wanted him to take her.

His hands slowly crawled over the firm flesh of her breast and he growled. He left her neck to suck on the other exposed nipple. He did not care that it was covered in clothing he took it between his lips and started to suck roughly. Each suck of his lips on her nipple combined with his hand's caressing the other had fiery trails making their way down her body to become feminine wetness. He was preparing her body for his invasion and she was more than cooperating. He stopped. Her arousal was more than he could bear, he had to fight to control the need to mount her but he wouldn't. He wanted to exhaust them both. He wanted her to remember this moment always.

She was openly writhing beneath him. " Sesshomaru don't stop," her voice was laced with thick desire as she moved her body seductively on the ground. It was an erotic dance, a dance, which called for mating and he felt triumph.

" I don't intend to sweet Kagome." He said as he leaned in to her.

Her heart raced as he drew closer, his slow progress increasing her desire. She wanted to grab him to her but she had to be patient. It would be worth it she kept thinking.

For a moment she questioned her actions. Was it right that she gave in so easily? Did it make her a jump?

Those thoughts and any others that may have entered her mind at that time scattered when she moan as his clawed hand slowly ripped through her shirt exposing her bare body to the night air. The sudden chill on her heated body caused a tremor to rush through her.

A gasp escaped her parted lips.

She felt sensitive all over and her body arched into a perfect curve as she felt his lips trail over her stomach. He was touching her so softly.

The whisper of his breath on her stomach…

A slight brushing of soft lips…

The graze of his canine fangs…

It all served to heightened her body's awareness. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't. A dark thrill assailed her at being dominated by him and a breathy moan escaped her lips. He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control.

His lips were so close to her navel and she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to thrash lightly under him. The unconscious sounds escaping her lips were driving him crazy and he had to pause to control his need to rip her clothing off. A thought that had entered his mind a few thousand times since he'd caught his willing prey.

As his head lifted slowly from his exploration her arousal assailed him.

She smelled of passion and promised desire.

She smelled like days of sex until one would have to stop from exhaustion.

She smelled like every man's greatest fantasy and he wanted to taste her.

He wanted to taste her desire on his lips. Unable to control himself, he nuzzled his head between her legs and sniffed her. He took in a deep breath of her desire and it nearly broke him. She smelled so... deliciously good.

His hunger filled eyes fell on her.

Her hair was spread out around her body on the soft spread beneath her. Her eyes were half open with the glazed look of desire filling them. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he saw her. She looked so damn beautiful.

He was throbbing.

Never had he had a conquest like this. He actually never had sex in his room. Him always going over the females house. And especially not with someone like Kagome but maybe that is why he was so turned on. With the combined heat of his demon blood seeking release he knew that it was to be the best sex of his life.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. She was practically purring beneath him and he smiled. Taking both hands and holding each at her side. He again took a spot between her legs.

The scent was heavy. How it turned him on. With anticipation he lowered his head to her body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Her thighs squirmed under his onslaught, growling he held them captive. She had to understand who was in charge and then a fresh batch of feminine desire hit him. He realized that his holding her down was turning her on. He grinned, he could use that in the future. Unable to control himself he buried his face between her legs his nose rooting into her as he drew his tongue from her clothed opening to her clit.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as he licked her through her wet panties. No one had ever touched her so intimately. She was physically trembling under his ministrations and so he did it again. This time even slower as he savored her sweet taste through the panties. He held her thighs prisoner as he did this.

She was drawing closer to her orgasm.

He could smell it on her.

Her thighs were grounding against his mouth and he growled in approval. He loved a woman who wasn't afraid to show her desire and so he gave her what her body wanted. Her rasp breathing was driving him on and so gently he took her clit between his lips and sucked. Her entire body froze as she let out a fierce scream of release.

Her body was heaving as tremors thundered through her. She was trying to catch her breath as shudders rushed through her body, the pillow she held over her mouth tight between her fingers. " We're not done yet." That was all the warning he gave before her panties came off., moving the pillow out her way.

He visibly shuddered over her. She felt it send thrills through her and she couldn't stop the moan that left her lips then. " Brace yourself Kagome," and he buried his face between her legs again. She did exactly as he had asked. Her body braced for impact but she was not prepared for that first touch of the rough pad of his tongue grazing over the smooth skin that glistened with evidence of her previous release. Her hands grabbing at the sheets around her as he slowly licked and kissed his way over her hot sensitive flesh. She did not think this is what she was bracing for.

Her chest was heaving like she just ran a marathon. Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them and then he slowed down over her wet lips. She paused as she felt his long rough tongue invade her most secret entrance. A sob of unfulfilled desired was rang from her throat. Slowly he made his way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in. She didn't think it was possible to feel so much but she could literally feel her body giving off moisture, which he happily licked up making sounds of approval.

" Oh... God.." Her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he took her clit in his mouth again. He was doing things that she couldn't handle. She tried to shy away from the intense feelings of having his rough tongue move over the sensitive nub of nerves but he only growled and held her hips in place.

She cried out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. It almost felt painful. Oh Kami she thought. She could feel her body quickening. Her heart beat and the pulse within her clit had synched up in preparation for another orgasm. She needed to calm down and so she tried to move away again. But his grip was strong.

She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible. He could feel her sexual peak approaching. There was something about driving a woman crazy with pleasure that just intoxicated him.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, he thrust his pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She screamed in release at the unexpected penetration. He quickly bowed his head and started to run his tongue over her sensitive clit while his finger thrust into her orgasm body. She was clenching his digit fiercely as she cried out in her pleasure. He could feel her heat and his member twitched wanting to be buried in her scalding hot passage but he was not done yet. He had to make sure that by the time he entered her he was so ready that when he came it would satisfy the demon within him and so he inserted another finger.

Her body squeezed his two fingers together. She was so tight he just wanted to gobble her all up. He could feel her body raising again, her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She was so addicting. He took it all into his mouth. Slowly he eased his fingers out of her and looked at her. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from his touch.

He had to have her now.

He was not going to wait anymore.

Running his razor sharp claws beneath her bra he said. " Kagome, I'm going to take you now." She looked at him as if pleading. If he did anymore she just knew her heart would over load. He saw that look and satisfaction clouded his mind. Freeing his thick organ he took her bare nipple into his mouth and thrust into her. Lacing his fingers with hers he started to thrust as his mouth worked on sucking her nipples till they were red from his mouth.

She was moving with him.

She hadn't known she could be so recessive but her body wanted him. She wanted him so badly. As he thrust into her she clenched around him. She had not been with anyone in so long and her passage was tight. She could feel him so acutely. His smooth, hard member was rubbing up against her feminine walls in a way that had her growling and moaning. He was doing wonderful things within her and she just knew that this would be the best sex she would ever have.

He suddenly withdrew from her body completely.

He looked at her for a moment, he felt the fire but it didn't burn. He liked the fact that she lost control. She could feel the thick head of his sex at her entrance. Slowly he sunk back in, opening the passage that had not been used in so long and a moan escaped her lips. She was writhing beneath him and then it was like he lost control. He let out a growl filled with need and started to thrust in her. He held her down tight as he thrust into her body mercilessly.

She felt ashamed that being held into submission was turning her on so much. She had never allowed a man to dominate her like that and it thrilled her. She arched and cried out trying to match his speed but it was like the gentle lover of before was leaving for a ferocious creature and his speed started to increase at a paste even her demon speed could not match. She felt increased desire enter her mind.

She loved that.

She wanted him to take her hard and rough and so she encouraged him by moaning in his ear and licking his face. She was breathing so roughly and her cries were increasing. Oh Kami not again her body was starting to pulse violently as she felt her body repairing to orgasm again.

He existed her body and with a roar he penetrated her, hitting her womb. She lost it then. She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She could feel herself drifting from her body as her flames died down. She entered a world of pure sensation. She heard a tortured sound of pleasure escape Sesshomaru lips and a fierce shudder rocked his body as he shot his seed into her body on his release.

She saw stars as her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. She struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss.

He was talking to her.

She turned her head to view him she felt like she had no strength and her body started to relax from the release. Sesshomaru was puffing with male pride. She looked like she was barely alive.

" Kagome look at me." She tried again and gave up. He kissed her lips as he felt his inner demon leaving. He could feel tremors over his body. He had not had such a great orgasm in a while. Kagome laid on the bed as Sesshomaru rolled off her, lying beside her, breathing.

" Still wanna run?"

Kagome shuddered lightly, wanting so much to smack that cocky smile off his face, but couldn't help the smile that came to her. She was laying, catching her breathe, " I don't know."

" Gonna try and catch me?" she smiled, rolling over, on top of him. " Cuz you can't." Kissing his lip. Her hand fisted in his hair pulling him closer.

Grabbing his hand she brought it to her breast squeezing hard just to show him she wasn't a fan of gentle. Getting the point that she didn't want to be handled fragile, Sesshomaru slid a hand up the back of her neck pulling her hair roughly deepening the kiss. Kagome moaned at the roughness pushing harder against him. She wanted him again. Their tongues meet in a battle, trying to concur each other.

She pulled back grinning " You think you can tame me." She stated more than questioned. She laced her hands with his as she grinned " That's cute." She whispered leaning in.

* * *

They both hit the head board with a low thud. Sesshomaru was grinning like a mad man sweat dripping on his body. He glanced over to Kagome, she was beside him panting trying to caught her breath. Her hair sticking to her sweaty face.

She looked up at him, he couldn't stop grinning, she laughed " Too much for you?" Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. 4 and half hours of non stop rough sex. They were everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, the dresser, the wall, the door. At times Kagome rode him like a champion jock which left him panting. If he died right now he would be a happy man. He looked at her again. A very happy man.

She was looking at him with a clever grin of her own. His grin still planted on his face, he glanced at his clock on the bed stand 9:36. " We should sleep." They been going at it since 5 o'clock. Kagome nodded her grin not dropping, straddling his waist, her hands on his shoulders. " We should." Kissing his lips yet again.

Sesshomaru grinned into the kiss, it didn't take him long to respond. She bit down on his bottom lip forcing him to open his mouth. She plunged her tongue in, tasting his own natural spice. She pushed harder against him demanding more.

Sesshomaru pushed up and flipped her over, lips still connected. It wasn't just a kiss, it was like Kagome was being devoured starting with her mouth, great hungry strokes of those lips against hers, tongue plunging into her mouth, tasting her, claiming her, even with her soft lips, it was rough and passionate.

Sesshomaru pinned her hands on the side of her head. She had a lot more stamina then any of the girls he been with. She pulled him closer, leaving scratches on his waist. He took her lips again then moved hungrily down the crook of her neck. She shuddered, feeling him kiss her neck again, her arms around his wide shoulders, her nails digging into his back. Her senses were on overdrive. She needed more. Was impatient for more.

She moaned feeling Sesshomaru turn kissing the other side of her neck. She reached down, her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of his skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

The small gasping noises she was making, her hands scraping against his skin, her shivers and soft hisses. The sweet taste of her skin, it was driving him crazy.

She wanted him, wanted him bad, wanted him now, his mouth sought Kagome's. She opened up, the kiss demanding. Abusive even. She liked that it turned her on even more. He eased forward, sliding inside of her. She gasped, he felt so perfect inside her.

Sesshomaru pulled out slowly before surging forward again, then a second time. He began to move in a harsh pace, their union raising back onto the uneven ground it had always been on. Each thrust building upon the intensity, creating a sizzling contact that sparked[JJ1] in the air around them until there was nothing but there need for each other.

She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She entered a world of pure sensation. She couldn't take much more. The feeling was so strong. So concentrated. Almost painful. In a good way though. Something that made her like it even more.

Finally, she thought. Crying out as she saw stars, her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. She struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips before rolling off her, breathing heavy. " You ok?"

Her hand reached up, wiping her damp bangs out her face. She was taking slow breaths, trying to regain some energy. She suddenly grinned, that was... woah. She bit her lip, rolling on top of him. She just smiled at his cute, confused face. " Again." She wanted him again.

* * *

They were on the floor this time, leaning against his bed, Kagome just in bra and panties, Sesshomaru just in his jeans and boots, 4 hours later. Kagome glanced up, then back down to her lap. She bit her lip smiling, her eyes shifting to him, her head not moving, an eyebrow raised. Sesshomaru looked down to her, then shook his head, laughing " Again?"

She gave a big innocent smile, her eyes the complete opposite. She leaned up, a hand going around his neck.

" Again."

Sesshomaru looked down, his arm around her shoulder, grinning " Kagome. There can't possibly be more in you."

She bit her lip, leaning up, " Try me." kissing his lips, pulling him on top of her.

* * *

They were by the closet door this time, the cover over them, three hours later. They weren't sleeping, just sitting together, Sesshomaru arm around Kagome, her head against his chest.

" You ripped my shirt." She finally spoke, again wiping her sweaty bangs out her eyes. He was grinning but she couldn't see it " You ripped mine."

She sighed, snuggling closer. She liked this. She didn't know what this was, but it felt secure and safe. And trust she haven't felt safe in years. But still, did she really mean to do this? Of course not… Right? She made a mistake. That's what it was. A slip, that she probably won't do ever again. Ever.

She looked at him, he was staring ahead, then looked to the clock they knocked over. 4:24. " I gotta go." Her curfew was midnight. She was already in enough trouble.

" I know." But not moving, they needed to talk about what they just did. Been doing for the last almost 11 hours.

She looked up, frowning, knowing what he was thinking, " Sesshomaru, look, I ain't mean for any of this to happen. I figure, I just needed some and you too like and, you know, shit just got outta hand and.."

He looked down, seeing her, raising a brow " You really just gonna blame this on sexual frustration?"

She shook her head, " I'm just saying, like, this shit between us, it ain't real like, it was an accident."

He leant over kissing her lips, " You feel that Kagome, it's not there by mistake."

He turned her, laying her on his floor. Her eyes narrowed, raising a slender eyebrow " Don't think there's anything between us."

He grinned over her " I never thought that, I know that." Leaning in, tasting her sweet mouth.

48 minutes later, Kagome was slipping on one of Sesshomaru's shirt then pulling her pants up. He was already dressed, watching her. She was looking around for her other sneaker. He liked how his shirt fit her. Finally she stood, grabbing her phone. She needed to get home. She turned to him seeing him stand, " Nah, I'm good, you stay, I got this."

He just shook his head, " Kagome I don't care how close you live, you're not walking home by yourself." He was walking her home, she was frowning, wanting to get away from him. She looked up, he was so damn tall, " Look there ain't nothing between us aiight."

He looked down " Keep thinking that Kagome." Slipping an arm over her shoulder.

She looked away, seeing her house coming up, putting on her best front, it was more believable if she was angry, than telling how absolute scared she was of the raw emotion she felt for him. " Dog, I think what I want and my first thought is fuck you."

Pulling away from him, stomping up to her house. He frowned, knowing what she was trying to do. No. He hurried after her, she was not getting away from him.

Grabbing her arm, sliding a hand around her waist, pulling her towards him, leaning into taking her lips in a passionate kiss. She opened to him, his natural taste was, husky, as if power had an actual flavor. He pulled away to kiss her chin, never able to fill his need for her.

" I don't want this." Kagome whispered butterflies dancing in her stomach.

" You do." Sesshomaru whispered, kissing her neck, his hand slipping down her backside.

" Nooo." She moaned feeling her body temperature raise, his hands kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs.

" You can't run from me." Sesshomaru replied, licking her neck, tasting her sweet, lavender scented skin.

" Sesshomaru please." She shuddered lightly feeling him graze his fangs over her smooth skin.

He smoothed a hand over her flat tummy " Your mine."

Kagome frowned, she was afraid of that, bringing his head back up to kiss his lips. His arms were around her now, holding her tight, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Their tongues danced together and an aggressive animalistic hunger that can only be fed with their natural flavors. It was always a battle, and they loved it. Not the need to be dominant but the need to taste all they can. Sesshomaru lifted her to him, even at day break she still taste as sweet as ripe strawberries.

She pulled away, feeling the ground beneath her as she was set down. " Your confusing me." Her soft voice whispered, blinking, opening her eyes.

He cupped her smooth cheek with a hand, " I like you Kagome. Your mine."

She smiled bashfully, a small blush creeping across her cheeks, he made it sound so… final, like what he said goes. He smiled, her blush was cute. " Do you understand that Kagome? Your mine now."

For a full second she nodded, then blinked, shaking her head, " I mean, hell nah…"

Sesshomaru frowned, grabbing her neck, his hold gentle but firm, staring into her sliver eyes, " Kagome, you're not getting away from me. Your mine. Got that? All mine."

His sun kissed eyes pulling her deeper into those golden depths, making her lose her trail of independent thought. Before she even knew what she was doing, she nodded slowly, whimpering, wanting to feel his touch.

His hand slid from her neck and up to her cheek, cupping it softly, feeling her lean into it, closing her eyes. " I have something for you."

She nodded again, he sounded so dominate about it. As if arguing was not an option, as if she had no say in the matter. Sesshomaru pulling something out his pocket. " Everyone will know you mine and mines alone." Pulling the small box up to her hands, letting her open the box.

Flipping it up she saw a silver ring. She gasped when she saw the medallion. It was a diamond incrusted circle, with two silver S's covered in diamonds facing each other. It was like his, but his was on a chain and his medallion was bigger. She felt him slip it on her finger.

" It's beautiful." Her voice softer than normal, " Thank you."

He let the smirk play across his face. " Your welcome." He whispered before kissing her tender lips passionately. She immediately opened to him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome pushed her lips harder against his with a soft moan. She parted her lips slightly letting in Sesshomaru's smooth tongue. They poured the passion they been holding back from each other into this kiss. The desire they felt and wanted to express. Emotions they dare not speak out loud.

Finally needing air Sesshomaru pulled away with a grin " Besides, it matches the mark on your neck."

She blinked, " You marked me?"

" Your mine Kagome." Was his simple reply, letting her go, " I'll see you in school later."

She nodded biting her bottom lip " Yeah, later." Opening her front door. He pulled her to him, kissing her again. She smiled when he pulled away. He was grinning " I like kissing you." Her smile went wider " I'll see you later."

* * *

Kagome leant against the door for a moment. Looking into the mirror hanging on the wall next to a small desk. She tilted her head looking at her neck. The bite wound was now healed and was replaced with the deep purplish shape of a crescent moon. She smiled, it was pretty.

She was in such a good mood she didn't sigh when she heard her name being called from the kitchen. She walked in, leaning in the door way, seeing her mother sitting at the table.

Sakura looked up frowning " Kagome, do you know what time it is, where have you been all night?"

She smiled " I got caught up."

" I called you but you're didn't answer."

Kagome crossed her arms still smiling, leaning against the door frame " It's on vibrate. Didn't hear it."

Sakura nodded " You spent the night with that Sesshomaru boy didn't you?"

Kagome nodded " Yup."

" Did you sleep with him?"

Kagome grinned " Mmm hmm."

" Was it good?"

Kagome laughed, " It was bangin."

She smiled, nodding slowly, " Did you two make a commitment to each other?"

Kagome continued to smile " We ain't married, but we are together."

" How together?"

Kagome held out her hand, her rock glistening on her finger. Sakura mouth dropped " Holy hell, that's a big stone."

Kagome grinned " That's not all." Turning her head flashing her mark.

This time Sakura stood up " He marked you! Oh my god Kagome. I am so happy for you!"

Kagome giggled, " Thanks lady but I really need to get some sleep fo I pass the hell out." Kissing her mother cheek and heading for the steps.

Sakura nodded, " Ok, honey. But your grounded for two day."

Kagome turned, " What!"

* * *

After yelling she was up, Kagome climbed out of bed. Not so upset about her grounding now that she slept on it. After a quick shower, she went to her closet, looking for something to wear. She was gonna do it big today.

Kagome grabbed a power bar as Sakura grabbed an apple, " You looking good today."

Kagome smiled, " What can I say, I have a point to state." She waved, heading out the door " Later, love you."

Sakura smiled, " Love you."

It wasn't long before she was in her car heading for school.

Sesshomaru was at his locker with a slight grin. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He and Kagome was actually together. Together as a couple. Officially.

About to close it a sudden hand slammed against the locker next to his " Kagome just walked in. See she sporting a rock on her finger. You know, it looks exactly like your chain?" Kouga grinned looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru closed his locker " Does it now?"

Kouga continued grinning, leaning up, walking with Sesshomaru down the hall " Yes it does, so is it true? You and Kagome together?"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly " Yeah, we're together."

Kouga laughed slapping Sesshomaru on the back " I got to give you credit. I didn't think nobody can do it. She even turn me down." His face turned serious " You do know every guy in this school is going to be after her now?"

Sesshomaru looked at him " Like they weren't before."

Kouga shook his head at his friend sarcasm " I'm serious. You got to watch them. There are some sly dudes in this school."

He nodded " I know, but it's me you talking to remember?"

Kouga laughed " I know man, it's just a friendly warning. Watch these guys." walking away.

Making a pit stop on the way to school, Kagome ended up being late. But she seen something in a shop window that she just had to have. She couldn't resist. Arriving during the middle of first period Kagome headed for class.

It being Kagome she just walked in the class while the teacher was giving a lecture. No knocking or nothing. She had to admit she did like making an entrance though she rarely did it on purpose. The teacher paused her next sentence and looked her over.

She was wearing an all black half jacket, her abs out for the world to see, the zipper low enough to see she didn't have a shirt on under but just the right amount of cleavage. Her regular blue baggy jeans, below her chained belt, bringing out all the silver buckles and zippers on her jacket.

Her black boxer pulled just above to make a small contrast of color. Her hair pulled to the back of her head in a ponytail, her bangs for the first time out her face, instead they were smoothed back into a nice bump, two identical braids on each side of her head. Fresh black, white and silver Sean Carters on her feet.

The teacher rolled her eyes " Nice of you to join us Ms. Diva."

Kagome just smiled " Glad I could make it." Heading toward the back of the room taking a seat.

Sesshomaru who sat on the other side of the room watched Kagome walk in. He loved the way she carried herself. Her head was held up high and she seemed to glide across the tile floor. He focused more on her face. He saw perfectly arched eyebrows, a smooth curve leading to a soft pointed noise and lushly plumbed lips.

But his favorite part about her, though he couldn't see them because of shades, was her eyes. Those big almond shaped eyes. You can always tell how she's feeling even with her mask on just by her eyes. When she's happy they seem to glow like the night sky during a full moon. When she's mad you can see the stormy clouds forming. And when she's turned on they seem to... Sesshomaru shook his head, damn he was getting hooked. He was still arguing with himself about the reason why he left his mark on her. He looked her way again.

Now seated Kagome slid her shades off and glanced around the room. He waited knowing she would eventually land on him. And when they did he felt his heart stop. That's why, a voice in his head answered. Those eyes. Those big beautiful royal sapphire eyes were smiling at him. Sparkling. Glistening. Whatever you want to call it. They were happy. Happy to see him. It made his heart sink. Her head tilted ever so slightly biting her lip before smiling. Yup that's definitely why he marked her.

He watched her take her gum out her mouth with her finger and wrap it in a piece of notebook paper, she was about to stick it under the desk when her saw her face brighten with an idea.

She reached in her pocket digging around, before she pulled out a straw. Only Sesshomaru saw the mischief in her eyes. He was quick pulling out his cell phone. Kagome looked down pulling out her sidekick, reading her new text. She looked up at him making a face that clearly stated why not.

He shook his head, mouthing the word no. She frowned her bottom lip pouting. " Is there a problem miss Kagome?"

She looked at her teacher, " No ms. Tanaka. No problem." She mumbled through clenched teeth, putting her straw back.

After class he waited outside the door. When she walked by he grabbed her arm pulling her close. She frowned, upset " Why you do that?"

He shrugged a shoulder " You can't keep getting in trouble Kagome."

She crossed her arms " But I had the perfect shot, it would have landed right in that comb over of hers. She would have never found it."

He grinned, turning, pushing her against a locker " You have to try and stay out of trouble Kagome. Ok?"

She pouted, looking up, he is so lucky he is sexy. She huffed, crossing her arms, it was a cute jester, he thought. She sighed " Fine." She mumbled. " But you owe me." Pulling away, walking down the wall. He watched her go, her walk was sexy, like her natural grace wouldn't let her walk any other way. It did things to him.

He went after her, grabbing her arm to make her stop. Grabbed her waist, turning her to him, he kissed her lips. She opened to him, her hands going to his shoulders. He pulled her closer, firmly against his body. His dominance is what turned her on. The hardness of his body, the fierceness his tongue fought with. Instead of wanting it, he demanded it. She loved that. She was always attracted to power. It made butterflies dance in her tummy.

He pulled away " You look very nice today."

Kagome bit her lip, eyes still closed, " Something I just threw on."

He grinned, his arms still around her " I like it."

She smiled, her arms going around his neck, looking into his golden eyes " I knew you would." Kissing his lips again, lingering, " Peace." Pulling away, walking down the hall.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Kagome was on her way to lunch when Kikyou called out to her " Kagome, hey, wait up!"

She turned seeing Kikyou, Sango and Rin walking over to her. Kikyou grinned, reaching her side " Now that you go out with Sesshomaru, your one of the popular girls."

Sango grinned, " So you _have_ to hang with us. HA!"

Kagome looked at them, her eyebrow raising slowly, taking in what they just said. She suddenly laughed, turning to walk away " You wish, fucking dikes."

Rin shook her head as she walked away " I don't understand why we're trying to be nice to her, she doesn't even like us."

Kikyou smiled " She does, she just like being a complete bad ass too."

Sango grinned, " Which is so cool of her. We have to get her to hang with us."

" I think this is a bad idea." Rin added in as they walked the other way towards their next class.

Kikyou ignored her, " We have to get her to hang with us forcefully but secretly."

Sango nodded, " Yeah like in a club or something."

Kikyou snapped her fingers " Cheerleading."

Rin eyes went wide " What! Are you crazy, cheerleading is my thing!" both teens stopped, looking at the red faced girl, Rin turned slightly to hid her embarrassed face, " Besides, she would never do it."

Sango shrugged off Rin's weird behavior, getting back to the point " Your right, she'll never do it. We need something less girly."

Kikyou nodded slowly, eyes stuck on a certain paper hanging from the bulletin board. Walking over slowly, she grinned, reaching up, taking the paper down " The dance team." She turned to her friends " It's perfect and we can all try out."

Sango nodded, " Sound like a plan."

Rin shook her head, " Why would she sign up for the dance team."

Kikyou grinned, a twinkle in her brown eyes, " She won't have to. I have an idea."

* * *

Lunch time rolled around, Kagome was hiding in the parking lot, knowing Sesshomaru was going to try and get her to sit with his gay ass posy. Turning, she peeked around the wall to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one, she grinned, heading for her bike, about to go get herself a whooper. Turning the corner Kagome hit a soft wall. She blinked, Sesshomaru.

Her eyes went wide, she tried to turn away, but he just grabbed her other hand, pulling her towards the door. " Kagome your sitting at my table."

She grumbled, " I don't wanna."

" Too bad." He grinned. She made her body dead weight, falling backwards. Sesshomaru shook his head, catching her. " Your coming, if you like it or not." Tossing her over his shoulder.

Kagome frowned " I don't wanna eat wit ya gay ass friends."

Sesshomaru pushed open the cafeteria door " Again, too bad." walking over to his table.

Everyone at the table watched as Sesshomaru dropped Kagome in a seat beside him, then pull her hand as she tried to get up making her plop down again. " You're staying."

She snarled at him, angrily crossing her arms, mumbling words they couldn't understand.

Miroku cleared his throat, trying to clear the tension in the air at the moment, " So Kagome.."

" Don't talk to me." She growled out.

Sesshomaru shook his head at her attitude. He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, whispering in her ear. The gang watched as Kagome eyes went wide, pulling away from him, " You wouldn't."

" If you don't be nicer, I will."

She rolled her eyes, making a frustrated sound, " Fine." She stated angrily, turning back to Miroku, " What did you want to ask me?"

Blinking, Miroku nodded " Um, yeah, I heard your trying out for the dance team."

" What?"

Kikyou and Sango glared at Miroku. She wasn't supposed to hear about the rumor until the day of the try out. Surely they thought the sudden peer pressure would make her do it.

She looked around the table " I ain't tryin out for a damn thing. Who told you that?"

Kikyou looked at her, " Oh, you know, just the word around school."

Sango nodded " You know how rumors are, just stupid."

Kagome glared at them, listening carefully. She heard the tremors in their voice, saw the avoiding of their eyes, the shakiness in their hands, they set me up. She should get mad, throw things, beat their asses. But why would they want her to join the dance team? Was it a way to try and embarrass her? Did they think she couldn't dance? Or was this some stupid idea of getting her to join their stupid group.

She focused her eyes, coming out of thought, looking over to the other female that has yet to say something on the situation. She doing it again, Kagome thought, seeing Rin glaring at her with a hatred that might have burned if she cared. She must have a serious problem. Kagome grinned, only one came to mind.

" Nah, dancing ain't my thang." Her blue eyes smiled at the other girls.

She turned looking to Sesshomaru, " I left my phone in my locker, is that a good enough excuse to leave this table?"

Sesshomaru grinned " No."

She pouted cutely, " Please, what if I get a call, I need to answer it."

He shook his head, " You're staying."

She bit her lip with a shrug of her shoulder, " Ok, you asked for it." Leaning over, picking up Rin's milk, splashing it on her face. She jumped up, " What the hell!" milk drinking off her face to her butterfly shirt. The cafeteria went silent. Sesshomaru blinked, then looked over, just as the cafeteria doors swung closed, Kagome seat empty.

Inuyasha laughed, " She really don't like you Rin." She just made a face, stomping out the café.

Miroku shook his head, " Or really don't like this table." He looked to his friend, " Kagome's a bit forceful isn't she."

Sesshomaru nodded, " She is hard to handle at times."

Kikyou grinned, " I bet you like that though."

He smirked, " It is a challenge." Everyone laughed, before the girls stood, going to make sure Rin was ok.

* * *

The final bell rung. Everyone was leaving for the day, ready to enjoy the rest of their evening. Kagome was leaning against the wall near the parking lot. She would have to come this way. She knew, and she will confront her. Test her theory. Then enjoy the pain she inflict.

She looked up, her she come. Little Rin walking towards her car, wearing a sweater Kikyou had in her locker, pulling out her keys. Kagome reached out, grabbing her arm. Rin looked up at the sudden motion, completely catching her off guard.

Kagome just grinned " You want Sesshomaru."

Her brown eyes went wide " What? No we're just friends."

Kagome grin turned to a smirk " You do. You two use to mess but shit never popped off. And now ya hatin cuz he wit me."

Rin shook her head, her hair swinging around her, Kagome laughed, letting her go " You been grilling me real hard ever since we met. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't even know me. It's kinda funny right."

Kagome crossed her arms " I got what you can't get."

Rin frowned, " That's not true."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her stubbornness " Ok, I'll tell you what." She turned, pushing Rin in the direction of his car, where he happen to be putting his book bag in the backseat. " Go get him."

Rin looked over her shoulder " What?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder " If you can take him, you can have him. If, being the key word."

Rin narrowed her eyes at the insults she was shooting at her. " Fine." She said stubbornly, walking over to his car. Reaching the hood, she smiled as he leant up, finished doing whatever else he was doing back there. He looked over seeing Rin looking very nervous about something. " You ok?"

She nodded, " Yeah I'm ok." She avoided her eyes, then forced them over to him, " So what are you doing?"

His eyebrow went up " Leaving."

She nodded again, mad at her stupid question " I meant later, what are you doing later?"

He shrugged a shoulder, " I don't know, probably go to the arcade or something."

She nodded again, the silence feeling awkward to her, she took a breath, " So, the arcade?"

" You sure you ok Rin?"

She shook her head, her face turning red " Um, yeah, just tired, I gotta go, later." Turning, walking away in a hurry.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, then shrugged a shoulder, " Females."

Kagome was laughing as Rin walked back over to her, " You a mess."

There was tears in her eyes " That wasn't funny Kagome, you shouldn't have made me do that. Me and Sesshomaru have been friends for a long time."

Kagome still laughed, " One, it was hilarious, two, it's not like I put a gun to your head and told you to make a complete ass of yourself, and three, friend or not, your game is whack, point blank."

She leant of the wall, " Now learn the lesson Rin." She leant in close, whispering, " He wants me. Get over it."

Rin watched, angry tears falling, as Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru, taking his hand to place on her waist, kissing his lips. It's not fair. She was a totally bitch. She doesn't deserve someone like him. She wiped her face before any one saw, hurrying over to her car, getting in and driving off. There has to be a way to win him over. Or at least get her away from him.

Kagome pulled away from the kiss, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him " And where are you going off to?"

She grinned, her hands going to his waist, " I'm grounded for two days." She leant up kissing his lips softly, " And now so are you."

She stepped back, " Hope that holds you till then."

He shook his head, " What? Are you really saying I can't kiss you for two days?"

Kagome giggled, " No kissing, no touching, no nothing period."

" It's not my fault you got grounded."

She turned, walking away, " I need someone to blame." She smiled, walking away.

Sesshomaru took a breath, could he do it. He watched as she glanced over her shoulder, grinning as she winked her eye cutely. No, he couldn't do it. He opened his car door, sliding in. Trying to think of the positives. It's not that bad. It's just two days, maybe he can actually have fun with this. Maybe make a game out of it.

* * *

It was late that night. Kagome was trying to sleep. But instead she was tossing and turning in her bed. A nightmare she was having. The pain seem to seize her heart as flashes of days long pasted raced before her eyes. Seeing back into the past, a dark alley in the night. Blood dripping from cold fingers. A gun in a delicate hand. A soft coo made the mistake. A flash of black hair. A body hitting the ground. Blue eyes going wide. No.

Kagome woke with a start, her heart slamming against the wall of her chest, the air rushing from her lungs. Her full body covered in sheer sweat. Tears sprung from her eyes, as she breathed.

There was a knock at her door " Sweetie, you ok, I thought I heard something."

Her voice came out shaky though she tried to keep it calm, " Yea mom, just a bad dream. It's over."

" Ok, good night."

Kagome paced the floor. Her heart was beating fast again. Sweat formed on her forehead. Everything was too loud. She felt dizzy. Felt sick. Felt like she was going to throw up.

She knew what this was. She had plenty of anxiety attacks to last her a life time. Right after it happened and still when it was all over, but she knew what to do. She walked over to her bed, trying to keep her breathing even, though it still came out too fast.

She pulled a bottle from under her mattress, twisting the cap with trembling fingers, she popped two pills in her mouth and sat. She remembered she use to call these her happy pills. She had a doctor give them to her without her mother knowing. She didn't want anyone knowing. Ever knowing. _She_ didn't even want to remember. She sat and waited.

The pills took effect quickly as always. Her hands stopped shaking, the room stopped spinning, the volume was turned down, she can breathe again. Her happy pills, they turned her back to normal. She took a deep breath, then let out a sigh of relief.

Standing she took off her night shirt walking towards the bathroom, grabbing a rag she wiped her neck and face, before putting on a fresh shirt, dumping the sweaty one deep in the hamper. She moved to her closet, taking out fresh sheets, changing her covers and sliding back between the sheets. She rolled over, hugging her pillow close, her eyes closing tight. " Get out of my head." She whispered, her eyes closing tighter, her hands clutching the pillow closer. " Get out of my head." She mumbled again, before falling into a welcomed dreamless sleep.

* * *

Metal creaked and rattled as a steel caged door was opened. " Your time is up. Your free to go."

Slowly a man stood. Tall and brawly. An evil twisted grin on his face. Walking to the front of the precinct he grabbed his things. " You have to sign out." The clerk said. Grabbing the pen he signed his name.

Naraku Orimago.

Stepping outside he took a breath of fresh clean air. He stopped a cab and gave him an address. Assets no longer frozen. House no longer impounded. Finally free, it was time to reunite with an old crew of his.

* * *

Okay this is chapter 4! Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay tell me what you think! Seriously, I want to please and get better if I suck!

* * *

The next morning, Kagome tried to make herself feel better by dressing different. Walking to her closet after her shower. Kagome pulled on faded light blue baggy jeans, white fade making them lighter, she turned deciding to go with a white tank top. She then grabbed a sheer white button up with navy blue lines running up the see through material.

Sliding it on, she fixed the collar, buttoned one button under her bust showing her abs and then slid on a small but cute navy blue belt. Taking out her white Kobe's, she slid them on then walked to her full length mirror. Turning she smiled liking her outfit.

She bit her lip, thinking about what to do with her hair, getting an idea, she grabbed a dozen hair pins and a clip off her vanity table, twisting her hair in a messy but cute curly bun. Then pulled the navy blue scarf off her mirror and tied it around her head like an oversized headband. Grabbing medium sized silver earrings, she slid them on and looked back in the mirror.

She smiled again, liking the look, after a little lip gloss and mascara, she turned again, heading downstairs.

* * *

School was a bit of a bore, as always. The bell rung ending another class. Sesshomaru caught Kagome hand as she walked by. She looked good, as always. He liked how she was able to pull off the feminine look but still look like herself at the same time. He liked when she dressed up, or when she dressed down. She still seemed to pull the look off, looking good in whatever she wore. " Hey, this is stupid."

She smiled, " No touching, remember?" pulling away.

Sesshomaru stopped her from leaving, staring into her face " What's the matter?"

She looked up, raising a brow " What, nothing."

He just nodded slowly, standing in front of her, " I know you Kagome. Something's up."

She sighed, mad he got in her head, but kinda relieved she had someone to talk to about still not wanting to tell him the truth " I had a bad dream last night. I was in a pink dress. Not a pretty sight."

He grinned, she was lying. Why, he didn't know? But he seen the slight relief on her face. So she must have did really have a bad dream. Just not about no damn dress. Was something haunting her? Coming back to scare her in her sleep. Did it have anything to do with why she was forced to move?

" Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?"

He blinked bringing her face back to focus, " Huh."

She smiled, " Yo, you keep zoning out? You tryna ignore me?"

He grinned, she was changing the subject, but she did it in a cute way. " You talk too much."

She raised a brow, " Your still grounded." walking away.

After the morning was over Kikyou caught up to Kagome in the hall, " You want to sit at our table Kagome?"

" No."

" Please."

" No."

" Please, we really want you to hang with us."

She stopped " Why?"

Kikyou smiled " Because we think your awesome that's why. And not in no groupie kind of way."

Kagome sighed, " Aiight. But not cuz I want to. Sesshomaru been on my ass bout bein nice to ya'll."

Kikyou smiled " Sounds good."

It wasn't long before the cafe was flowing with students getting lunch and gossiping about the most talked about topic. Sesshomaru and Kagome going out.

Sesshomaru walked in a bit later with a slight frown. Everybody has been coming up bugging the hell out of him. Guys wanting to know what it was like to be with ' _The_ Kagome Hernoshi'. But mostly girls coming up to him trying to convince him he should go out with them before he gets supposedly ' sucked up in Kagome's trickery' whatever the hell that is suppose to mean.

He stopped and looked around, some tables where filled with friends hanging out for their lunch time, most of them where filled with girls that were staring at him with pleading eyes, all but begging him to sit with them. He looked at an empty table, out the corner of his eye he saw several girls shift in there seat ready to hop up and follow him to whatever table he choose.

He forced himself to not growl out loud. Imbeciles he thought heading for his regular seat. Inuyasha looked up as someone sat across from him " Dude, you look like you just lost a fight."

This time Sesshomaru did growl, he ran a hand through his bangs " These damn girls won't leave me alone."

Sango laughed at his frustration " Well, what do you expect? You're going out with Kagome. Universal badass."

Kikyou nodded " This school isn't use to someone like her."

Miroku grinned " Too busy trying to be all cute, we never really had a troublemaker here."

Inuyasha laughed " Then came Kagome."

On cue, Kagome walked through the doors, heading there way, use to all eyes on her. She slid in a seat next to Rin, purposely smiling at her, making her look away. She smiled at everyone " What's goodie."

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyebrows raised " Your seating, and not complaining?"

Kikyou grinned " It was deal."

She smiled looking around the table again, " So whatcha talkin bout."

" Oh, how girls are bugging Sesshomaru about going out with you and stuff." Sango said, opening her bottled water.

Miroku nodded, " That been happening to you too Kagome?"

She thought for a moment, her mouth opened, then closed, thinking over what she was going to say, translating it to their language " Actually yea. People been coming up to me telling me how much of a jerk Sesshomaru is and that I'm wasting my time."

Sesshomaru grinned, he saw the struggle with her words as she chose the right ones, none of it sounding natural. " You wanted to say it differently didn't you?"

Kagome laughed, " Yea cuz that shit was hard, but ya'll wouldn't get it."

Inuyasha raised a brow " Just cuz we live in the hills doesn't mean we don't understand slang Kagome."

Kikyou nodded, " Yeah, say it the way you want Kagome we'll figure it out."

She shook her head with a smile " Aiight." She bit her lip for a second, " A yo, tell me why, bitches been poppin off all day, barkin bout some, oh, he no good, he do this, yeta, yeta, yeta, dis and da third. But they ain't have shit to preach bout when we was just chillaxin, but now out the blu we a item, they talkin out da side of their neck, like. That's crazy." Rolling the R in her last word.

Everyone blinked, taking in what they just heard. Sango shook her head, " Ok I'm lost."

Miroku laughed " I've never heard slang like that before."

Inuyasha nodded " Can you translate?"

Kagome laughed " I kinda said what I said the first time."

Kikyou smiled, then looked over " Rin, you ok, you're not talking."

She looked up, hearing her name for the first time, " Um, yeah, I'm fine."

Kagome looked over with a grin " You don't seem fine."

Rin rolled her eyes " Whatever, I'm ok."

Sango looked back over to Kagome " Hey, you think you would want to come out with us, we never got a chance to really enjoy ourselves at the club since you and Ayame shut it down early."

Kagome at looked her " That shit was funny, but I'm good."

Kikyou smiled " Please, it could be fun. We don't have to go to the club."

Inuyasha nodded, " Yea, we could go catch a movie or something."

She rolled her eyes " Whatever."

Rin frowned " You don't have to go." Everyone looked at her, surprised at the attitude in her voice.

Kagome looked at her with a slight grin. Her hand reached up, touching the back of her head, smashing it against the table, right into her bowl of mashed potatoes.

Sesshomaru looked at his girlfriend " Kagome."

She looked at him " What, she started it."

Rin stood, wiping food from her face " Me! You are the most undeserving bitch I ever met! I don't see why everyone is so in love with you!" making a frustrated noise, stomping out the lunchroom, Sango and Kikyou getting up to follow her.

Kagome just laughed, rolling her eyes with a grin " Whatever."

Sesshomaru shook his head " That wasn't nice Kagome."

Miroku and Inuyasha were laughing " But it sure was funny."

* * *

After school Kagome was heading towards her bike, ready to speed down the street, letting the wind take all her fears and stressing thoughts away from her. She loved being in the air and riding her bike in full throttle was almost like flying.

She stopped hearing her name being called, turning she saw Sesshomaru coming over to her. She started to smile but seen the look on his face.

He stopped in front of her " You're going to apologize to Rin."

Her mouth dropped " For what, she started it!"

" You've been being mean to her for no reason."

Kagome shook her head, not believing what she was hearing " I'm mean to every damn body, what makes her so fucking special!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Your mean to everyone, but your bullying her and that's not fair, so you're gonna go apologize."

Her mouth dropped again " What the fuck Sesshomaru! If you care about her so much maybe _she_ should be your girlfriend!" turning to stomp her way to her bike.

Sesshomaru stopped her, grabbing her arm, " Kagome you're going to apologize."

She looked at him like he just grown an extra set of eyes " Yea right. I ain't doin shit."

He grabbed her other arm, pulling her close, his stare penetrating." You're going to say sorry to her." His smooth deep voice demand. His eyes were so alluring, holding a certain seriousness to them. Refusing to be denied.

She frowned, " Fine." Turning, walking over to Rin's car where she was standing watching the whole scene take place. Kagome stopped in front of her, crossing her arms. She thought over what she was going to say before opening her mouth. " Rin about what happened at lunch, I'm s..." Her mouth closed, it didn't want to come out. Her frowned deepen, this was some bullshit. She rolled her eyes " He's sorry, you're so scary."

" Kagome."

She turned again, looking at him " Dats the best you gettin outta me." walking over to her bike, popping the seat and pulling out her shades. Slipping them on she climbed on her bike and rode off in a cloud of dust. Angry as the devil's fire.

Sesshomaru just shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking over to his own car and leaving. Rin pulled off a little while after him, thinking over what he just did for her. If he can get Kagome to apologize, sort of, to her then he most still have feelings for her. She was actually kind of happy Kagome smashed her head in her food after all.

* * *

Kagome went home and laid in bed for the rest of the day after changing into a oversized button up and her regular shorts. Thinking. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration. How the hell he got her to do that? She felt like a child being chastised. What the hell has gotten into her? She actually almost kinda said sorry to somebody today just because he told her to. If he would have told her to go jump in a lake and open her mouth she would have did it.

She sighed, rolling to her side. He just had this way about him that was so damn... commanding. She just had to listen. Just had to... obey. And that was getting her mad. She was never one to submit before. So why was she finding herself letting Sesshomaru continue to dominate her. When the hell did she get so soft? She rolled over again, she had to do something. This controlling thing he had going on had to stop ASAP.

Kagome suddenly sat up, she had an idea. Crawling out of bed and walking over to her closet, looking for the item she bought that day she was late for school. And she was just going to have to show him she was going to be the dominate one. Point blank.

It was getting late and Sesshomaru was tired. He was getting ready for bed after doing nothing special for the rest of the day. He was the last after his father and Inuyasha to go upstairs and go to bed. In his room now his hands moved to lift his shirt over his head when there was a soft knock on the door. Letting go of his shirt he stood, opening it. No one was there. His head tilted in confusion, he was sure he heard a knock.

Closing the door he turned and forced himself not to jump.

Kagome was there, sitting on his bed, legs crossed. All she was wearing was a floor length trench coat and burgundy pumps. Her hair in a thick braid, a daring smile on her face.

" I saw that."

He locked the door behind him " Seen what?"

She stood walking towards him slowly " You were scared."

He stood his ground " I was not."

She grabbed his hands pulling him towards her as she walked backwards " You're were to." Turning she pushed him on the bed. " You should be."

Sesshomaru leaned back on his elbows " What are you talking about?"

Kagome moved towards his stereo slipping in a cd of soft r and b. " Your tryna tame me. I'm not gon let that happen." She pressed play and turned back to him.

Slowly she let the trench coat drop the floor. Sesshomaru sat up, his whole face dropped. Now there were only a few things that can actually throw Sesshomaru off guard. He was never one to be caught by complete surprise. He usually figures things out before it happens. But this... he looked over Kagome's body... this just wasn't fair.

Kagome let the sexy smile cross her lips, she knew it would hold some effect, but not this much. She was wearing a silk dark burgundy see through laced gown that strapped around the neck and had a deep dip in the back. Stopping short on her thighs. You can see right through to her black bra and laced boy shorts.

Sesshomaru didn't move. He didn't even blink. He was afraid to. Thinking this was just a dream and if he moved he would wake up. And he really didn't want to. The gowned hugged Kagome's so perfectly. Like it was custom made just for her curves. He watched her take the rubber band off the tip of her braid. Her hair was so thick, half the braid unraveled by itself. Kagome shook her head slowly making the rest spray around her. He knew this had to be some kind of fantasy.

She pushed him back on the bed as she straddled his waist. A smiled curved across her lips. " Let's play a little game shall we." She purred, reaching out a hand to stroke his unblemished cheek.

Sesshomaru shuddered slightly. Her voice. It was smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey. Damn. It did things to him. Crazy things.

A sense of his vulnerability came crashing down upon him. She could do anything to him, anything at all. There was nothing and no one to stop her. He knew damn well he couldn't do anything. His body was basically paralyzed just by the way she spoke. All she had to do was speak in that husky alluring voice and he would be helpless to resist. Sesshomaru did not like feeling defenseless. Bad things always happened to him when he let his guard down. Though he's not sure he would call this a ' bad thing.'

A thought came to mind and the look in his eyes shifted suddenly, he wanted to regain control, needed to regain control. His senses were on overload, his thoughts swirling in his head. He should stop this, he was supposed to be the dominate one. But a rather large part of him wanted more.

Kagome thought for just a moment that she could see... panic. It was a delicious thought, quickly followed by other delicious thoughts.

He looked at his captor, trying not to show his panic. He knew he had failed when her expression changed from triumphant to predatory.

" What kind of game?" Sesshomaru whispered as she removed his shirt.

" It's simple really," she said softly. " One rule, one objective." The hand that had stroked his cheek slid down his chest, to rest on his hard, nicely shaped abdomen.

She leaned in kissing his chin then down his neck. " Objective; see how long you can resist me." She whispered between kisses and licks.

He groaned as she bit down lightly " Rule; say my name and I'll stop." Kagome grinned as she lowered, trailing her tongue down his collarbone placing soft butterfly kisses to his chest.

" Do you understand?" Sesshomaru hissed, closing his eyes. " Yeah." Kagome went even lower tracing her tongue on his soft but hard abs blowing softly then licking again.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He couldn't do this he realized. He couldn't lay on his back and be the submissive one. His beast would not allow it. But Kagome mouth on his body was like heaven. Damn. He wanted this... didn't he? Hell yeah he wanted it. But... he took a sharp breath when Kagome licked his navel. He didn't think he handle it.

" I thought you were mad at me?" Sesshomaru breathed out as she lavished the spot. She grinned against his chest " Scared, Sesshomaru?" she whispered licking around it then dipping her tongue in.

Sesshomaru groaned " No, just wondering about the change of heart." He took a deep breath when she grazed her teeth over it. Damn that feels nice.

Kagome sat up slowly. " I don't submit easily." A single finger marked a trail down his abdomen, stopping just short of his groin. There it stayed, just this side of actually touching him. He could feel her eyes on him like a physical weight, her wicked smile betraying the bent of her thoughts. " Point blank."

He felt the surge before it came. The surge of shock and panic. The look she was giving him was something he never seen before. Pure hunger. Not like the predator on the chase. But before. When the predator is going on the hunt. Waiting. Watching. Calculating. Analyzing. The hunger in his eyes while it's stalking. Waiting for the right moment to attack.

Sesshomaru felt just a smidge of fear roll in there with the other emotions. She was looking at him as if he was edible. That's kinda of scary when you can't move. He tried to lift a finger. Wait. He really couldn't move.

" Why am I paralyzed? " He asked out loud.

He saw Kagome grin. " I was waiting for you to notice. It's a temporary sutra."

Aw fuck. He was in trouble now. Sesshomaru decided that bluffing might be a possible solution to his problem. hell, it almost never worked, but it wouldn't hurt to try. " I don't think you're ready for this." He had learned over the years that people often responded more quickly to a simple threat delivered in a soft, menacing voice.

Kagome's careless laugh signaled his failure. She stroked his chest softly " Don't worry Sesshomaru. You'll like it. I promise."

She shot him another slick smile as she began untying his belt.

Sesshomaru was too startled to even try to struggle. He had known this was what she had in mind, known it and had not wanted to admit to it. Those few moments of shock gave his stunned mind time to latch on to one faint possibility; she was playing. just joking. Pulling another prank or something. ..oh how he was wrong.

Kagome pulled his belt from under his body and tossed it aside.

Sesshomaru drew in a sharp breath as she ran her fingernails lightly down his abdomen. He groaned as he felt his body begin to tighten beneath her. This was not happening.

Kagome chuckled, the rich sound intoxicating to his ears. " Just let someone else be in charge, Sesshy. It's not like you can do anything about it now, can you?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. Shock in his eyes " You're gonna rape me?"

She leaned over to look him eye to eye. " Rape you? Yes. Your my prize Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed, her lips hovering over his. " And I'm taking claim... tonight." He couldn't help the shiver that passed over him as her words sank in. " I'm the dominate one." Her lips closed the distance and met his, her tongue eagerly sliding between his teeth to find his. He kissed her back out of reflex than anything else. But he had to admit... he liked the kiss.

Kagome drew back with a wicked smile. Placing her hands on his chest, she scooted her body down his, sliding sensuously over his aching manhood, down his thighs, until she was squatting between his legs. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep, shaking breath. He wasn't sure how much more of her teasing he could stand.

" Well, what have we here?" Sesshomaru frowned. Great, she's cocky. " Looks like you're more interested than you let on." Sesshomaru realized he could move from neck up. He made a show of raising his head, and was greeted with the sight of Kagome staring at his erection where it tented the fabric of his jeans. The pure lust in her eyes sent a weakness through him that had nothing to do with the paralyzing spell. He watched, entranced, as she ran a hand up his leg to the bulging fabric, caressing him through his clothing. His head fell back on its own, a soft hiss escaping his lips as his pleasure began to build. Dear Kami, if she could do that to him through his clothing…

His mind fuzzily registered that she was unbuttoning his jeans. He shivered as her fingers brushed bare skin while undoing the button to his boxers. He heard her delighted little murmur as his member was freed from the restricting cloth.

Kagome was clearly out of clever things to say. He could feel her soft skin around him; anticipation of the exquisite pleasure to come caused his manhood to tighten further. Much to his embarrassed annoyance, it seemed to have a mind of its own and rose too quickly. As though eager to bury itself into her warm, tight flesh. Kagome felt his obvious excited response and gave another sultry smile to Sesshomaru. He watched in awe as she lowered her head towards his member, and whimpered in protest as her hair fell in a curtain, blocking his view of the delights to come.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He could not see, but he could still feel. Her breath ghosted over delicate skin. She was so close…

The tip of her tongue met the head and he gasped. He could feel her chuckle pulse against him before her tongue claimed him once more, this time in a swipe from tip to base that tore a growl from his throat. The second lick had made him grip the sheets beneath him with his now moveable hands.

When she took him fully into her mouth, he breathed a prayer to the gods he wouldn't remember later.

It was the sweetest form of torture he could imagine. She was good, very good, able to take most of him into that sweet, hot mouth, using her hand to grasp him at the base. Each flick of her tongue made him whimper. She sucked him off slowly, drawing nearly his entire length into her before pulling back, sucking hard on his throbbing member as she went.

Sesshomaru wanted her to go faster, actually heard himself pleading for more, faster, harder, more. But Kagome ignored his pleas, though he knew she heard them, and circled her tongue around the head, sending a shudder through him.

He felt the sensation, the feeling of imminent explosion, and she wouldn't fucking go faster. His breaths were shallow, ragged, and he clutched at the blanket so hard his hands hurt. He was there, almost there, just a little bit more and then…

Kagome pulled her head up and tossed her hair back.

" Wh.. why did you…?" he was breathing so hard he could barely get the words out.

" I'm sorry. I thought you didn't want this," she mocked wrapping her slender hand around the hard shaft and giving it a light squeeze.

Sesshomaru let out a weak frustrated growl " Your so fucking evil."

Chuckling, she planted soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Then bit into the sensitive skin, earning a sharp intake of breath and a groan in return.

" Don't tease.." His words collapsed around Kagome's warm mouth. Kagome dove for his member. Shoving it down head first.

Kagome began slowly sucking from the base to the tip, in long, agonizing strokes in an attempt to drive Sesshomaru crazy. It worked. pulling up quickly and sliding down gently causing Sesshomaru to groan in pleasurous torture. She twisted her tongue around, licking the entire shaft and then moving up again.

Sesshomaru's head thrashed lightly holding tightly to the blanket. Still not able to move his arms. " Kagome.." He mumbled.

She sat up with a grin " You want me to stop?" her playful voice both aroused him and grated his nerves.

She watched him lift his head and look at her. He was breathing heavy, sweat glistening on his upper body and forehead. " You.. better.. not." He breathed out. His eyes was filled with lust and pleasure. But she saw the firm look he was trying to get through. She laughed lightly, she didn't waste any time taking his head back in her mouth.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting the suddenly invasion, making his head fall back with a breath. She took the whole thing in her mouth, then took it out. She licked the underside, then made a kiss on his head. Sesshomaru groaned closing his eyes. She moved faster. Moving to a fast pace. She moaned into his member and Sesshomaru growled in pleasure.

She went even faster pumping with her hand the little she couldn't fit. He felt it coming. The unbearable pressure, damn he was so close. The need of release. Finally he thought as he exploded in her mouth.

He couldn't even look up but he felt Kagome licking him dry.

He taste good she thought sitting up, licking her lips. Spicy but sweet. Like tart mango juice. She stood watching him breathe heavy. " I'll be right back." She whispered.

Sesshomaru laid there. Slipping in and out of conscious. In and out of heaven. His eyes drifted to his bathroom door as Kagome came back with a damp rag. She cleaned him off ever so slowly. Sesshomaru groaned " Stop it Kagome."

" What? You don't want to play anymore?"

He didn't have to see her face to tell she was grinning. He let out a weak growl. Kagome grinned wider as she tucked him away. She crawled on top of him. He still haven't moved " You know the spell wore off right?"

He turned his head slowly giving her a glare. Knowing him not being able to move had nothing to do with that got damn spell.

Kagome laughed lightly " Don't worry sweetie. I'll take care of you." She crawled to the top of the bed so his head rested between her bended knees. He felt her hands slide under his armpits and was amazed at how easily she seemed to lift his upper body from the bed.

" Oof! Somebody's been working out," Kagome mumbled, as she began to drag him higher on the bed, trying to get him in the middle. " You're a lot heavier than you look, fluffy."

Moving out the way she placed his head on a pillow. Then grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his neck. " So, see who's in control?"

He would have looked at her with another glare, but he couldn't move. Not yet. He was tired. Really, really tired. He couldn't even keep his eyes open. " Sweet dreams." He heard her whisper before he was fast asleep. Grabbing her coat and sneaking back outside.

Sesshomaru wake to a noise. A knocking on his door. More like banging. " SESSHOMARU GET UP YOU LAZY BUM! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Slowly he rolled out of bed making a mental note to kill Inuyasha later on. Slipping in the shower he took his time. He still couldn't believe what Kagome did to him last night. It was.. woah. I mean, he had girls that.. but got damn not like that. She used his own method against him. He couldn't let that sit. He was supposed to be in control. He had to be the alpha in this relationship. He was going to get her back. Some way or another.

* * *

Kagome walked in school, slipping her keys in her deep pockets with a frown. Done with Sesshomaru, Kagome snuck home to a very disturbing fucking phone call. What made her madder was her own calls to see if what she was hearing really happening. But what pissed her off the most was what she found out. It was true. Shit hot in the old hood.

There wasn't just a rat. There was rats. People were snitching like crazy. Warehouses were being raided, and people had to scatter. It wasn't going to be long until her name popped up. Kagome stopped at her locker. Damn it. Shit was gonna get serious if that happened.

Feeling the usual death glare, Kagome turned, seeing Kagura standing behind her, " Look, I ain't in no mood fo ya bullshit today aiight."

Kagura grinned, Kagome realized her posy wasn't with her today, " I know a little secret Kagome."

Blue eyes narrowed, that word always sending her stomach to scurry. Kagura continued to grin at her back. " Sesshomaru wouldn't like to hear about how you kissed Kouga in the hallway. Yea I saw."

Kagome stared at Kagura for a moment, moving a bit closer before a grin touched her face " You see that fire extinguisher Kagura?"

Kagura looked to her right, seeing the fire extinguisher in the glass casing. Kagome left hand grabbed the back of her head, slamming it against the glass, hitting the hard extinguisher, then grabbing her hair and pulled up, just to slam her face against it again. She did it a few more times.

Kagome pulled away, letting her bloody face hit the floor. There was a laugh down the hall. Kagome looked up to see Ayame dressed in regular grey sweats and a bright hot pink tank top, her white jacket open to see her flat tummy. New pink, purple, blue and white pastries on her feet.

Kagome just grinned, " What's goodie."

Ayame walked over, " I gotta call yesterday."

Kagome frowned, " You too huh."

She nodded, following Kagome out the building, " Yea, yo, shit bout to get real deep, real quick, like."

Kagome shook her head, touching her temple for a moment, " I know." Sitting on the front steps.

Ayame looked over to her best friend, for the first time seeing the stress she was going through. Her hand reached over, pulling a pack of cigarettes out her bra, passing it to Kagome. She took it, slipped one out, lit it, and took a long drag. " I need a drink."

Ayame grinned, bending over, pulling a small bottle out her sneaker, handing it to Kagome. She laughed at the shot of Vodka, " What else you got on you?"

Ayame sat down beside her, " I'm carrying 7 weapons right now, not including daggers." Kagome grinned, taking the shot, then tossing the bottle, then frowned, hearing her name.

Sesshomaru walked from behind her, " What did I tell you about smoking Kagome."

She just rolled her eyes, " Same thing my mom did."

Ayame grinned, " And she don't listen to her either." Sesshomaru frowned, looking from Ayame back to Kagome. She raised an eyebrow at the look he gave her best friend, then glanced down as the sun reflected off his chain. She blinked, looking down to Kagome's hand.

Ayame laughed, " Word da who, Kagome don got her a lil boyfriend."

Kagome stood, " Shut up Ayame." Then looked to Sesshomaru, " What you want?"

He took her hand, " It's lunch time." Pulling her up the stairs, Kagome sighed, looking to her friend, " I'mma hit you up later." Ayame's just laughing as the doors closed.

* * *

Getting her lunch Rin went back to the table and slid back into her seat, frowning. Kagome was the center of attention, as always.

She was still talking " ...and then I pushed dude bike in the river, after robbing his ass, strippin him naked and hanging him on a flag pole. Shit was so fuckin funny, even the cops was laughing. Shit real, yo, mad crazy like."

Finally Sesshomaru came with his lunch and a big heap of strawberries for Kagome. She kissed his lips softly before digging in. She will never get tired of strawberries. If she can marry them she would... eat them all before the ceremony started.

Kikyou watched her " You did that Kagome?"

Kagome looked up. " Hell yeah, dude slapped my ass, he had to get his, no doubt."

Inuyasha laughed " Are you serious!"

Miroku grinned " I wish I could have seen that."

Kagome looked up half her strawberries already gone " Shit was off the chain."

Rin looked at him " I think it was mean, it's not like he actually did anything wrong anyways."

Sesshomaru agreed, " It don't seem fair Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth to disagree " Like you some kinda saint Ses.."

She stopped mid sentence. She heard a whistle. A low whistle she thought she would never hear again since her old days. Sesshomaru saw Kagome tense, he looked at her. She turned slowly looking toward the cafeteria entrance. He followed her gaze.

The double doors suddenly swung open, a guy stepped in wearing some baggy navy jeans with a fade, with fresh white Nikes and a Detroit throwback jersey on top of a white tee. His long black hair down his back in a neatly tamed braid, sea blue eyes gleaming.

Two other guys behind him. One with a broad muscular body, ashy brown hair and green eyes. A white beater and jeans over fresh low tops. He was tall, kinda of slinky but in a cute way. His bright orange hair reached his shoulder, his bangs getting in his eyes. His green eyes were a dark emerald color, and kind of scary if he was just staring at you.

Kagome stood slowly, stepping away from the table. Making everyone else at the table stand. Slowly the group of boys walked over. Kagome stared, her face impassive. The boy with the blue eyes smirked when he reached her " I'm surprised you remembered."

She nodded slowly, her eyes touching the ground " It hasn't been that long. Bank, Jinx, Sunny, what's goodie?"

Bankotsu glanced over her, she was wearing tan khakis with a brown belt, a brown and tan army fatigue tank top on. " You look good Kagome." Then looking over Sesshomaru and the other guys, " Dis what cha left us for, stuck up bastards?"

Inuyasha frowned " Yo who you talking to?"

Bank grinned, waving his hands, spooky like " Oohhh, the hillbilly bad ass, I'm scared."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, " Who are you guys?"

Jinx raised an eyebrow " Anyone talking to you hill billie bitch."

Inuyasha fist balled " You not gonna be talking to my girl like that."

Kagome put her hand up, looking at him " Be easy, Yash, I got dis."

Bank grinned " Listen to yo master bitch."

Kagome turned to him frowning, " This ain't got shit to do wit him. What you want?"

Sunny looked over Sesshomaru " Oh you must run dis shit. Bet I beat that ass, ten seconds."

Sesshomaru fist balled " How much?"

Kagome waved them off, " Nah, stop wit da bullshit, what da fuck ya want?"

Bank grinned, his blue eyes taunting " Guess who just got out?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow " Like I care."

Jinx smiled, " Naraku."

Kagome blinked slowly. Is it possible to die for a whole 5 seconds? She couldn't breathe, her head felt dizzy, everything went silent, blurry. She blinked again " What?"

Sunny nodded, laughing " Yup and he can't wait to see you."

For a second Kagome thought she was gonna throw up " What?"

Bank grinned, grabbing her arm " Now."

Sesshomaru grabbed the other " She's not leaving."

Kagome blinked, her mind racing, memories flooding back to her, pulling out of Sesshomaru's grip. " I have to go."

Kikyou shook her head, " Kagome, really, you don't even seem to like them."

Her hand went across her face, looking at her " This ain't got shit to do wit you." She leant into Sesshomaru's chest, whispering in his ear " Trust me. I'll be back." Kissing his neck softly. Then turning, walking away with her old friends. Back into her old life.

* * *

Kagome sat in the back of the hummer, quiet, Jinx on one side, Bank on the other, Sunny driving, arms folded. They weren't allowed to touch her. Ever. One of Naraku rules. She knew she was his one weakness. His one obsession. His craving. His need. There was something about her that he had to have. And couldn't let go. Wouldn't let go.

They drove in silence. A tense nerving, very uncomfortable silence. Her eyes shifted, looking to the two boys she was sitting between. Long ago, they were actually friends. They laughed together, played together, hanged with each other.

Her eyes went to the ground, now they're just like the others, slaves to Naraku. Doing whatever, whenever, no hesitation. She couldn't even talk to them no more.

The hummer pulled over to an exclusive restaurant Naraku's father owned. Bank got out first, Kagome just sat there, he looked in " Don't keep him waiting Kagome, you know better."

She moved slowly, climbing out the big truck, walking behind him head down. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to do this. He scared her, he always scared her. He was so intimidating, so powerful, so…. potent.

They moved towards the back office, passing the classy brunchers. Jinx and Bankotsu took stand outside the door. She took a small breath, holding it, hoping she'll pass out, walking through the closed door. She never knocked, it wasn't her thing, and he allowed it, only for her.

She turned her back, so she couldn't see him yet, closing the door, trying not to look for as long as she can. Hoping it was a nightmare, that any second she would wake up and just laugh about it with Ayame.

" Turn around."

She froze. His voice. That deep some what rough alluring voice. That once captured her attention every time he spoke. It was real. She didn't want to be here, gradually turning. Raising her head slowly, seeing a lean but built body come into view. She looked up farther, long black hair flowed around his shoulders.

She continued until she stared into fiery crimson eyes. Seeing him standing before her made her heart jump. He was smiling. That oh so sexy smile that she once fell for. His smile seductive as the reflection of the moon on a dark, rippling pond. It scared her. It always scared her.

She looked away, her eyes focused on a spot by her foot. She heard him stand, coming closer. His powerful presence overpowering, she caught the scent of his cologne. Naraku wasn't the type to douse himself with axe like most boys his age, so catching the slightest whiff of the strange, spicy fragrance was rare and a testament to his close proximity, making Kagome's gut tighten.

He was close, so close that she could feel the heat emanating off him. He was looking at her, his heated gaze roaming over her in such stark possessiveness that Kagome wondered if he was going to devour her where she stand.

He was taller, way taller and more muscular than Kagome, his thick black hair smoothed back and tamed nicely down his back without any trace of hair products, as he had been known to drag a hand through the ebony locks on more than one occasion without snagging.

" Look at me."

Her eyes immediately stared up. It was striking to see the differences between the two when they stood in front of each other. Like a large bulldog against a small feline. Naraku's sun kissed skin alongside Kagome's ivory, ethereal flesh. Honey and milk, night and day, heaven and earth, they were opposites in everything.

Crimson red eyes against Ocean blue, smoldering, mesmerizing.

" How have you been?" his deep voice carried on an invisible breeze, caressing her face.

" Fine Naraku." She mumbled, her eyes glancing to the ground before looking back to him.

His calloused fingers tipped with deadly claws lovingly stroked the side of her cheek as a sinister smile broke his handsome face. " That's good Kagome." He liked her name, always liked it. Liked how it rolled off his tongue.

" I've waited for you." He said, taking a step closer.

Her eyes turned to him, looking in his. She backed up against the door trying to keep space between them. He grinned, seeing her fear, smelling her panic, it always turned him on.

" I've waited 2 years. That's 24 months. 712 days. 17088 hours. I've waited Kagome." His red eyes gleamed, illuminated by the dusky stream of luminescence above her.

Kagome stared into his eyes, pulled in by the penetrating stare, she suddenly found herself being slammed against the door, his big hand going around her slender neck. She gasped out, her oxygen supply being cut off.

" You set me up Kagome."

She shook her head, her hands going to his trying to pull it away so she can breathe. She shook her head again, not feeling anything beneath her, realizing he lifted her a good foot of the floor.

" I didn't." She got out on a gasp. " I swear."

He made a face, seeming to consider her confession. She fell to the ground, gasping for air, grasping her neck with both hands.

" I know you didn't Kagome."

He reached down, pulling her up by her beautiful hair, slamming her again, hard against the door, making her cry out. He pressed his body against hers. His eyes becoming taunting and cruel " I know you better than that Kagome. You wouldn't have done such a thing."

Naraku grasped her chin, forcing her bright blue eyes upon him " If I find out otherwise, there will be no place you will be able to hide."

He pulled away, taking a step back " But until then, your back on crew."

Kagome shook her head, afraid to say anything lest she blurt out that death was better than going back with him cause at least in death, she'd wouldn't have to live in fear and pain.

Naraku was caught off guard " What was that?"

She stared at him, eyes wide, mouth opening out of fright, " I don't wanna be on crew anymore."

A hard backhand hit Kagome across the face slamming her into the wall. " Are you going against my order Kagome?" Pulling her up by her hair again, throwing her across the room, watching her hit the desk, rolling off the side to the floor with a thud.

His frown deepened " Are you really going against _me_ Kagome? Naraku Orimago?" moving over to her, undoing his belt. Kagome screamed as it went flying through the air, striking her back repeatedly. He always attacked a part of her no one can see. A place on her body where she can hide her bruises.

She screamed, crying, her hands over her head as he whipped at her back " Please Naraku! Please! I can't! Please don't make me!"

" You do what the fuck I say! I own you Kagome, your mine!" he yelled, as the blood soaked belt whipped through the air catching Kagome again across the back. Her back felt like it was on fire. Blood seeping from the lashes. He didn't stop yet, a little long he figured. Just to prove his dominance over her. Remind her of what he can do to her in an instance.

He stopped, bending in front of her, wiping her crying face tenderly " Do you like when I hurt you Kagome?" his voice holding a softness that actually made him sound concerned.

Her head shook slowly, a soft sob leaving her raw throat.

He sat on the floor next to her, back against the side of the desk, pulling her in his lap so he was cradling her, hugging her bloody back carefully, her head against his shoulder as she continued to cry. He would always cuddle her after he beat her.

Naraku touched her head, kissing her forehead, " I don't like hurting you Kagome, but you have to listen."

She cried against him, her back burning, her mind racing. " I'm sorry." She whispered between a soft sob.

His hand brushed her bangs out her sticky face, " It's ok, everything's alright. Don't cry Kagome."

She nodded against his shoulder, wiping her face, her voice a little above a whisper " I'll be on crew."

Naraku smiled, more of a taunting smirk " Good girl. Do you have another shirt?" He felt her shake her head no, he stood, letting her stand up, " You can take mine this time. But don't get sloppy Kagome." Pulling his shirt over his head, then sliding it over Kagome, mindful of her back.

He turned, reaching into the draw of the desk, pulling out a flip phone, handing it to her " Keep it on you always."

Kagome nodded slowly, eyes fixed on the ground. Slowly he lifted her chin, leaning in, kissing her soft lips tenderly.

" I'll keep in touch."

She nodded again, quiet, turning, knowing she was being dismissed. She was back in, and there wasn't a damn thing she can do about it. How the fuck did this happen?

* * *

Ayame paced the hall in front of her front door, looking at her watch every ten seconds. She knew what happened. Looking down at her still bleeding arm. Naraku was out. She knew for sure he was going after Kagome when he finished throwing her through that damn window.

She looked at her watch again, a good 30 seconds has gone by, she heard a noise. Ayame hurried to the door, looking out the peep hole, then quickly opening it after seeing Kagome's bike pull up in the driveway. Ayame moved towards her then stopped.

She knew something was wrong just by the way she was dressed. It really wasn't that hard to miss. The oversized black tee shirt, her hair not in a braid, her khakis tattered, splattered darks spots on the see through material.

What surprised Ayame more was the way she was walking. Completely different from Kagome's independent, don't fuck with me strides. She was walking slowly. Stiffly. Her back was curled over as if it hurt. Her head down. Her arms hugging her chest.

Ayame shook her head, this can only mean one thing. She moved over to her friend, taking her arm, draping it over her shoulder, Kagome weight becoming her own as she helped her in the condo and up to her room.

No words were spoken. Not yet, Ayame thought taking off Naraku's now bloody shirt, tossing it on the floor. She bit her lip seeing the blood on her friend's stomach. " Kagome." She whispered painfully.

Kagome eyes cringed " My back." She whispered.

Ayame nodded slowly, carefully cutting her fatigue tank top with some scissors off her nightstand, the material sticking to her torn skin. Then carefully turned her on her stomach.

Blood soaked through the opened wounds, staining her sheets. Ayame eyes went wide. Something touched her from deep inside. Tears already beginning to spill. It looked like someone took a chainsaw to her friend's back. Like a serial killer took a giant pair of scissors and played arts and craft.

" God Kagome, what happened to you?"

Her hand came in contacted with her back, Kagome cried out in pain " Don't touch it." Tears dripped from her eyes, her face burying in her pillow " Please, please don't touch it, it hurts, it hurts so badly."

She nodded slowly, wiping her face, " Sorry." She whispered. Standing, dropping to her knees and pulling the huge first aid from under her bed. Opening it up, she leant over, cleaning Kagome's battered skin, the warmth of her medicated bandages making Kagome shiver lightly. Concentrating, Ayame hands were efficient, working on Kagome's wounds.

Kagome took a breath, feeling her back numbing, feeling better. Ayame was the best healer she knew. Her wounds able to heal on there own when they finally stopped bleeding.

Finished, Ayame sighed sitting back on her knees " So…"

Kagome sat up slowly, turning, resting her numb, healing back on her headboard, " So…" she looked at Ayame's wrapped arm, seeing the scraps on her face and blood on her tank top. She was back in too. " Well we were always the best two on crew any ways."

Ayame shook her head " Kagome they followed me to the school, I didn't know he was getting out, I would have warned you or something."

Kagome just nodded " I know, don't worry, it's no big, it was bound to happen eventually." She looked up to the ceiling " He'll always find me, no matter where I run."

Ayame sighed, looking at her weary eyed friend " Damn, and I though we was done wit this shit."

Kagome looked at her, " I know, but, hey, shit happened."

Ayame gave a bitter laugh " Shit always happening to us."

Kagome laughed, standing slowly, " I'm guessing we gonna have to handle this as it goes."

Ayame gave a weary smile, " You mean wing it?"

" Aww, look who's growing up, catching on and shit." Kagome gave a sad sob, " I'm so proud."

Ayame laughed, tossing a pillow at her, " Shut up."

Kagome slid of the bed, standing, her back numbed down to a dull pain she can handle. " I gotta go, Judge making me talk to a shrink member."

Ayame grinned, " Should teach you a lesson for drunk battin."

" Shut up."

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in the house watching an episode of law and order, like always, when his father, like always, came in, taking a seat next to him, his leg up on the coffee table. Sesshomaru turned the TV down " So, how's Kagome's sessions going?"

Tashio nodded, picking up a grape the bowl on the table " Fine."

Sesshomaru looked at him " Did you read her file yet?"

Tashio picked up the whole bowl " Nope, just got it today. Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed, he had a feeling something was wrong. " I think Kagome's in trouble somehow. I don't know if it has to do with her past or not."

Tashio shrugged a shoulder " I don't know." He looked at his frustrated son " But you know I can't let you read her file right?"

" Why not?"

Tashio smiled leaning back on the couch at the rhetorical question his son just asked him, " Because it's confidential information you're asking for and it is not willing given to unauthorized personal."

Sesshomaru just nodded, standing, walking out the room, he already knew that. Grabbing his jacket he was on his way out the door, about to go to the store for a root beer, he was really in need for one. He opened his door and stopped, Kagome and all her beauty standing there.

Sesshomaru stepped back letting her in, she bit her lip before smiling up at him " How ya doing there Sessy?"

His eyebrow went up, a slight smirk on his face " I would answer if that was my name."

Kagome turned putting her helmet on the coat rack " Oh come now Sessy boy it's only a pet name. I think it fits you."

Sesshomaru turned her to him, pulling her close " And what if I call you a pet name?" His cool breath brushing over her ear, making her shiver.

She smiled into his shoulder, " Depends what you call me."

He kissed her lips, they were soft, pulling away, opening the door " You wanna play games, I got you. Princess."

He watched her frown " Not that." But he was already out the door, laughing " I don't know I think it fits you." walking to his car.

Kagome rolled her eyes before looking for Tashio, who she found lounging in the den, watching TV. She hopped over the back of the couch, plopping beside him. He didn't jump, just offered her some grapes, she took some with a grin, " You don't scare easily."

He looked down at her " Was never known to. It would have ruined my reputation."

Kagome laughed leaning back, mindful of her back, relaxing " I hear you."

The session went on like this for another thirty minutes or so, just talking, about sports, cars, TV shows, getting her relaxed, then he tried to get digger in the situation.

He glanced at her, " You know Kagome, when I was your age, I use to live in Detroit before moving to Philadelphia. Scandal in the neighborhood. I kept stealing everybody's car. Weird right? That happen to you?"

Kagome arm lowered, she had the controller in her hand flipping through TV stations. She didn't look at him, her eyes distant " Happen to me?" her voice whispered, not really talking to him. A lot happened to her. Too much happened to her. Everything happened to her. A flashback screened across her eyes, she closed her eyes quick, shaking her head, she looked up at Tashio " Yeah, that happened before." Her voice forced, he can tell. " I was moved around a lot."

She was hiding something, he knew it, that happened in the past, something that he knew was the real reason for making her the way she was. She was hiding, period, he realized. What he saw now, what everyone is use to is a front. A mask she puts on. It was her, but not the real her. Only half of her. But what could have happened? Why was she hiding. " Where were you before Nevada?"

Kagome looked away, as soon as she did he knew he lost her. She blinked and the pain he saw was gone, just like that. She turned back to him, grinning her mischief grin " On the islands, playing on the beaches of Bora-Bora. The sun, the men, it was heaven. Too damn bad I fucked that up too."

He stood, there was no use in continuing, " Kagome your crazy."

She stood too, use to being called that, so took it as a complement " Thanks." He patted her shoulder, smiling, he really liked her and hoped to help " How about I see you Thursday?"

She nodded, hopping over the couch instead of walking around it " Aiight." Her hand went up in that lazy wave of hers " Later." walking out the door.

* * *

Night soon came along, Kagome was in her room when her phone ringed. she scrolled her swirl chair she was sitting in over to the bed, picking up her sidekick " Kagome."

" Do you always answer the phone like that?"

She smiled, scrolling her chair back over to where she was " Hey Sesshy, whatcha doin?"

" Well, I was gonna get laid somewhere but my hoe didn't answer the phone so I called you."

Kagome laughed " You mad stupid."

" Yeah, well that happens."

And like that, they talked for hours. Kagome stopped what she was doing, her sidekick attached to her ear as she moved around her room. Laying on her bed, the floor, her dresser, next to the window. They laughed, debated, challenged each other, learned more about each other, talked about other people, the works.

Sesshomaru found out he was two years older than her since she just turned 17 and he's turning 19 soon. He also now knew Kagome was left handed, afraid of spiders, played all kinds of sports, loves kids, likes scary movies and hates the color pink. They talked to the wee hours of the morning, truthfully not wanting to hang up the phone.

With promises of seeing each other tomorrow, they finally hung up.

And now they were in school. Sesshomaru was headed to lunch with Miroku and Inuyasha by his side. They were talking about a basketball game they played during gym. Laughing about the idiots on the other team. There was a sudden yell.

They all turned around and looked up to the upper level staircase. They heard running feet above them. Inuyasha mouth dropped seeing Kagome running body suddenly leap over the railing, falling a good two stories to the ground.

Miroku shook his head " What the hell is she doing?!"

Sesshomaru ran, pushing people out the way, hurrying before she hit the ground, everyone stared, wide eyed, he made it just in time and caught her bridal style.

She was laughing hysterically as he turned around, looking at her " What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kagome laughed, standing, turning to the females running over to them. She grinned, " Pay up." Holding her hand out. All three females groaned, opening their purses, pulling out rolls of bills.

Kagome grinned, counting her money, then suddenly looked up, turning to the rail she jumped over " Hey, bitch you owe me fifty bucks!" then saw a head look over the balcony and groan, walking down the steps.

Sesshomaru shook her head " You almost killed yourself over a dare?"

Kagome smiled, turning to him " Nah, I knew you would catch me and that was the dare."

Inuyasha laughed, " Kagome you crazy."

Kikyou nodded, pulling the 50 dollar bill out her purse, handing it over " Yeah she is."

Kagome laughed, counting her 200 bucks, " Yeah, whatever."

Sesshomaru shook his head again, " Something is seriously wrong with you." Grabbing her arm, pulling her still laughing body to the cafeteria.

Sesshomaru was coming out his social studies class when he saw Kagome walking over to him, scratching her temple looking confused. He looked her over, he liked her laid back tomboy style. Her baggy blue jeans and simple grey tank top, white belt, boxers and nikes, her hair in a high ponytail.

Reaching his side she looked up at him " A yo, I got a question."

He walked with her down the hall " Shoot."

" If you get detention in one class, then again in another class, does that make it more time in detention, or does the teacher even know I got detention already and I just end up in the same spot?"

Sesshomaru grinned " How many times did you get detention?"

She looked up " So far, in every class."

He shook his head, " Each class has a different detention schedule so the student can spend time with each teacher they received detention from."

Kagome sucked her teeth, then groaned " Aw fuck. I'mma be here for days." Turning, walking to her class. Sesshomaru watched her go, even when she was sulking her walk was alluring. It was just sexy, plain and simple. Like her natural grace wouldn't allow her to walk any other way.

" Fantasizing are we?"

Sesshomaru blinked, coming back to earth, seeing Miroku standing next to him " What are you talking about?"

Miroku grinned " You staring at Kagome like she was a naked supermodel that's what I'm talking about."

Sesshomaru looked at him, " You seeing things."

" You got a little drool, right there."

Sesshomaru touched his chin wide eyed, then frown seeing Miroku laugh, his hand slapped him in the back of his head as he walked away.

* * *

Kikyou was leaving math class with Sango when they saw Kagome coming out of the main office, her second home. Kaede was shaking her head, holding a golf ball " Why were you putting this in your math's teacher gas tank?"

Kagome looked down to the floor, her fingers fidgeting in front of her " Since the gasoline pipe is a centimeter smaller than a golf ball, it would have drove normally on a street because of the stop signs, but on a highway with no stops to make the golf ball jump, it would have blocked the tank and her engine would have cut off. I thought it would be funny when she called a tow truck and her car would crank back up like nothing was wrong, and she will still have to pay for it."

Kaede sighed " Why would you do that?"

Kagome looked away " Because she failed me on my last math test."

She shook her head " I'm calling you mother."

Kagome eyes went wide " No Kaede you can't, she's still mad about the whole 4 hour detention thing. You can't tell her about this."

Kagome dropped to her knees, her hands clasped together " Please."

Kaede crossed her arms " I have to." She crawled on her knees hands still together " Please, please, please. Kaede Pleeeeaaaassseeee."

She looked down at her, Kagome gave her the puppy dog eyes. Kaede ran her hand through her bangs. Kagome put on a fake pout knowing she was winning " I'll do anything."

Kaede through her hands up in defeat " Fine, we'll make a deal." Kagome jumped up and hugged her principal tight.

" Cool."

Kaede walked over to the bulletin board and pulled a paper off, handing it to Kagome " Do the show." Kagome read it over.

Attention students, Congratulations. Shikon High has been selected as well as five other school to participate in an all singing talent show. Sponsored by JG record company. All schools selected most follow a list of themes for first auditions. Everyone is free to tryout. All schools must be represented.

Kagome looked up, then snapped her fingers " Compromise. I'll find someone to do it." Kaede agreed, walking back to her office.

Kikyou walked over, " How you going to get people to do the show?"

Kagome looked at her, " I have no idea."

Sango laughed " Well you better hurry, tryouts are tomorrow."

Kagome groaned, she then got an idea. She walked to the copy room, she revised the flyer on the computer then made 200 copies. Kagome waited till the bell rung before dumping the copies down the stair case where everyone was headed to lunch.

Sesshomaru walked in the cafeteria angry. Seeing the cause of his sudden anger he walked over " Kagome what the hell is this?" holding out a flyer. When he first read it, he couldn't believe it.

Attention students, Congratulations. Shikon High has been selected as well as five other school to participate in an all singing talent show. Sponsored by JG record company. All schools selected most follow a list of themes for first auditions. Everyone is free to tryout. All schools must be represented.

Whichever female wins is prized with a luscious seductive kiss from Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Whichever male wins is prized with an equally passionate kiss from yours truly Kagome Hernoshi.

Enjoy.

Kagome bit her lip before holding her hands out in front of him " Please Sesshomaru you have to do it. If I don't get people to tryout, Kaede's gonna tell my mom how I tried to sabotage my math's teacher car."

She did her puppy dog pout " Pleeeeaaaassseeee."

Sesshomaru sighed, he just couldn't say no to that face. " Fine." Running a hand through his bang " But I won't like it." He pointed out.

She smiled " Me neither."

Kikyou came over next, holding a flyer " Is this for real?" Kagome nodded. Kikyou smiled " That means I have to tryout."

Kagome looked at her, " Word?"

Kikyou grinned " I always wanted to kiss him."

Kagome blinked before laughing, turning to Sesshomaru " At least she not a stranger." Sesshomaru just shook his head " This is going to be so weird."

* * *

The next day everyone gathered in the auditorium for the tryouts. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in the front row seeing who they might end up kissing. And Kami knows there was a lot of choices. Probably everybody in the school was trying out wanting to win there dream kiss.

Too bad for them. Everyone that came on so far was horrible. Every time Sesshomaru and Kagome thought it couldn't get no worse someone else proved them wrong.

Next, Kagura walked on the stage. Sesshomaru had to admit she was good. She had a nice voice. But she was dancing as she sung. He guessed dancing to her means touching herself. Lucky Kaede called her off, " Um thank you miss Kagura. Next!"

Miroku walked on stage grinning. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, he wants to kiss Kagome, or just make a complete fool of himself?

He grabbed the mike of the stand and spun " There's a meeting in my bed rooooom."

He was grinning, dropping on his knees " So girl please don't be laaaattteee."

" There's a meeting in my bed rooooom."

He pointed out into the crowd " Sango please don't make me waaaaiiiittt."

Sango mouth dropped, a hand touching her flushed face.

He stood grinding still pointing at her " Come in to my roooooom. My my my my my my my roooom baby!"

Kagome was rolling, he was so stupid, but he had a great voice. Kaede stood " Miroku get off the stage!" He was laughing when he left, and the next person walked on.

Another two hours, everyone auditioned. And Kaede picked who she thought was the best. She walked on the stage giving the announcement " The first theme for the talent show audition features a boy and girl performing a skit from a musical. Shikon high will be performing.." She looked at the paper " a finishing duet from Grease."

Kagome smiled " Cool, I love that movie."

Sesshomaru glanced at her " Not cool, two people wins."

Kaede continued " And those two people are, Kagura and Miroku." They both walked back on stage. Miroku was laughing, bowing to the clapping crowd, while Kagura just grinned, looking at Sesshomaru. A kiss was all she need to get Sesshomaru to fall in love with her.

Everyone walked out the auditorium, Miroku walked up to Kagome grabbing her hand " Pucker up baby."

Sesshomaru hit on the back of the head. He started laughing rubbing his lump, " Dude I didn't think I would win, Inuyasha dared me and I thought it would be funny."

Sango walked over and slapped him. " How could you say my name up there!" He rubbed his cheek " You didn't like it?"

Kagome laughed, Sango slapping him again. " You know it could be worse." Sesshomaru nodded " Yeah, I might be kissing somebody you can't stand."

Kagome smiled " And I might be kissing one of your best friends."

* * *

After school Kagome and Sesshomaru was in the back of his house, playing a little basketball. She plopped down on the concrete beside him, sweaty as they just finished a one on one. He won but she was only down by two. She was always good at sports.

Sesshomaru opened his bottle of water, as sweaty as she was, in a white beater and red and grey basketball shorts, she actually was a good opponent, very good. Better than most guys he usually played with. Actually made him try. Something he wasn't expecting.

He took a gulp, " You know what I want to see Kagome?"

She looked over, wiping her face with a towel " You finally ace a English test?"

He looked at her, seeing her grinning face, ok he wasn't any good in English, so what, it's not like he needed it in real life or anything. Still, she didn't have to bring that up. He splashed her with his water, making her laugh. The soft mellow sound floating to his ears. He liked it. A lot.

" No, well yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about."

She whipped her face again " Then what you talkin bout?"

He leant back on his hands " I'm talking but you actually dressing like a female for once."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow, " You don't like the way I dress?"

He grinned " Nah, I like the whole, laidback, tomboy, I'm from the hood look you pull off."

She laughed at his choice of words, he looked at her " It just seems like you never actually," he paused thinking of the right words " try, when you get dressed."

She looked at him, " What?"

He sat up, twisting the cap back on his water, " I'm just saying I would like to see you dress.."

She cut him off " Like Kanna and Kagura."

He shook his head " No, hell no."

She raised an eyebrow, " Then what you talkin bout?"

" I don't know, I'm used to seeing you dress with the baggy jeans and tank tops." He shrugged a shoulder " Use to seeing you laid back and not trying. I just figured, you would want to dress nice sometimes. To let yourself for once in a while feel like a female instead of a tomboy all the guys want to get to know. It might feel nice, you know. To just be a girl instead of... you. To be treated like a woman."

Kagome looked up at him, surprised at what he said, her mouth opened, then shut, she blinked. " Ok, wasn't expecting a confession here buddy."

He shrugged again, looking at her " I was just saying."

She shook her head with a confused laugh " Aiight, what if I go along with this, what I get?"

He grinned " I'll buy you a biscuit."

She playfully shoved at his shoulder, " A yo, I'm dead serious like, if I do this, I bets be getting somethin."

He shook his head with a laugh, " Ok, how about I take you somewhere."

She bit her lip before smiling " That could work."

He looked over, already having an idea " Ok, I'll pick you up tonight, around 7."

Kagome stood, in her silver basketball shorts and white t shirt. Picking up the basketball next to her feet. " How about another game?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow " Didn't you just lose the last one?"

She laughed, " I let you win." Grabbing the ball, running to the court " We gonna do this or not?"

He stood, then jogged after her, " Alright, a rough, first one to 21 wins."

She grinned, bouncing the ball in one hand, " Cool."

He put his hands out in defense " I'm not going easy on you."

She dribbled the ball, moving around the court, " Me neither." She suddenly bent over, " Ow, my leg!"

He put his hands down, moving closer, concerned " Kagome are you alright?"

She turned, jumping in the air, tossing the ball with professional expertise, doing a perfect fade away. He watched the ball swiftly go through the net with a soft swoosh, then back at her grinning face, " 1 nothing."

He shook his head " You cheater."

She smiled, grabbing the ball, lining up at the free throw line, checking the ball " Whatever you wanna call it."

He tossed it back " Alright." He's hands going up in defense, his eyes suddenly went wide " Spider!"

Kagome dropped the ball screaming, " Where?!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the ball, turned and shot it in the hoop. Kagome actually laughed, lining up at the free throw line as he got the rebound " I see how you playing."

He grinned, " You started this game."

After some time Tashio stood at the kitchen window, watching the two teenagers. Getting in to half the game the two players forgot about their game and was just playing around, laughing, having a good time.

He blinked slowly, astonished and slightly confused " I never seen him so happy."

Watching as Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around her waist from behind, spinning her around as she laughed, holding the ball in her hands, her hair flying around them both.

Inuyasha walked in with a soda in hand " Who so happy?" hearing his father's sentence, moving over to look out the window. His head tilted ever so slightly " He really likes her."

Seeing Kagome jump on his back, trying to smack the ball out his hand from behind. Sesshomaru laughed, dropping the ball trying to get her off.

Tashio grinned at the cuteness of the scene " She might be a good influence on him. And vice versa."

They both fell in the grass still laughing, Kagome rolled on top and shoved grass in his face, then got up running for the ball on the ground.

Inuyasha grinned at his brother as ran after her, " I never actually seen him laugh so much."

Tashio nodded, watching as he easily tossed Kagome over his shoulder, Kagome laughing, pounding her small fists on his back, as he spun her around, her hair again flying around them, making the scene photo worthy.

" This could be good for the both of them." He mumbled, as Inuyasha walked out the room, sitting at the table, Kagome's surprisingly heavy rap sheet in front of him. He opened it up, the first sentence of the first page making his eyes go wide.

Maybe he spoke too soon.

* * *

Kagome went home around 5, to find something to wear. She knew she owned nice girly clothes, just had no idea where she put them.

Sakura walked in, seeing clothes flying out the walk in closet. She ducked under a blouse, maneuvering her way closer " Honey, what are you doing?"

Kagome didn't look up as she continued to throw clothes out her closet " Me and Sesshomaru made a deal that involves me dressing like a girl when he takes me out tonight, and I don't know what to wear."

Sakura leant on the doorframe, crossing her arms with a smile " So you're going on a date?"

Kagome stopped, looking over, realizing her and Sesshomaru never been out together. " Umm… Yeah."

Sakura stood straight, " Ok, let me help you."

6:55 hit and Sesshomaru was still getting ready. He looked good. His white button up with navy blue line, his blue jeans with the perfect fade. Looking fine and sophisticated. Grabbing his keys, he headed downstairs, Tashio looked up from the den " Where you going?"

He poked his head in " I'm taking Kagome out tonight."

Tashio just nodded, looking back to TV, Inuyasha grinned " Sesshy going on a date, how cute."

Sesshomaru stopped as his hand touched the front doorknob, he turned around. Inuyasha looked over, feeling a finger tap his shoulder. His face turning to see a fist. Sesshomaru frowned seeing his brother hit the floor " Don't call me that." Turning back around as Tashio laughed, heading out the door.

He sat in his car as he parked in front of the dark blue house. It's not like he was nervous or anything. Because he's not. I mean, yeah, he and Kagome never actually went on a date together. And yeah this would their first date together. But… you know that's nothing. It's no big, right? He glanced at his radio seeing it was 6:59, he hoped so. Getting out his car.

Sakura answered to the soft knock on the front door, she looked him over with a raised eyebrow. She smiled " Come in." Leading him into the living room.

He looked around, nice house, big, good décor. He stood and walked over to the mantle, picking up a picture that caught his eye. It was a picture of younger Kagome. Her hair stopping at her elbows, her body splattered in flour, a chef hat and apron on, a beautiful cake in her small hands, and the sign, bake sell, over her smiling face.

" It was the annual bake sell contest on fourth of July." He turned to the sudden voice, Sakura watching him, standing by the door with a smile " A few years ago. She won first place with that cake. Kagome is an amazing cook."

Sesshomaru put the picture back with a nod. Sakura moved closer " So, your taking my daughter out." Sesshomaru looked away, staying quiet.

Sakura smiled " It's alright, you seem like a good boy, well mannered, a lot like your father." She stopped, when she was standing in front of him. Though he was taller than her, Sesshomaru still felt like he was a toddler that just got caught doing something wrong. Her eyes were serious though her smile was soft.

Her face suddenly got hard, her voice cold " If anything happens to her, you'll wake up in a wheat field... very confused... somewhere in Cuba. Got that?"

Sesshomaru nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat " Yes ma'am."

Sakura smiled, moving away, " Good. I'll go get her." Walking out the room. A minute or two later Sakura stepped in the doorway, " Well here she is." Then looked behind her, seeing no one, then frowned " Hold on." Then walked back the way she came, Sesshomaru heard her grumble " Kagome come on."

" Mom! Stop."

Sesshomaru turned, to see Sakura drag Kagome by her hand into the doorway. Sesshomaru blinked. Good thing his mouth was closed cause he would have drooled.

Her all white stretch pants hugged her curves to a tee, like they were painted on, fitting like a second skin. Her burgundy blouse hanging off her shoulders, tying around her neck dipping low in the back. White boots incasing small feet. She had braided half her hair in a French braid before putting a rubber band at the tip so the rest hung in a ponytail. Then wrapped the braided part around in a bun, leaving the curly ponytail part hanging down her back.

Sesshomaru shook his head " You look amazing Kagome."

She blushed, turning away. Sakura smiled, " Well, you two have fun." Pushing Sesshomaru and Kagome towards the door.

Sesshomaru opened his car door so she can slid in. He got in and drove down the street, " You really do look nice Kagome."

She smiled " I actually don't feel as awkward as I thought I would."

Sesshomaru grinned, " Then maybe you'll dress like this on a regular basis."

She giggled, " Don't get your hopes up."

Scenery passed by like a blur. Kagome just happened to look out the window " Where we going?"

Sesshomaru just grinned " You'll see."

Kagome looked at him " And why can't you just tell me?"

He didn't look at her " Because it's a surprise."

The ride was silent but comfortable. At times they would glance at each other and just smile. No tense feeling or awkward moments. Finally he pulled over into a parking lot. " Come on."

She got out, " Ok, so where are we..." Kagome turned, her mouth dropped, " No way!" she squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Sesshomaru watched her with a grin " Well, I didn't think you'll like it that much."

Kagome grinned " Are you kidding?! I love carnivals!" grabbing his hand, " Come on!" pulling him towards the gate entrance.

There was music, dancing, colorful kites, food, laughter, kids, booths to play games, contests, rides, the works. A happy Kagome pulled a willing Sesshomaru with her. They got on rides, ate cotton candy, played games, just had a ball.

They were standing in front of a stand, Kagome was biting her lip as Sesshomaru's arm reared and threw a ball. She clapped her hands cutely with a giggle as he knocked over the bottles. He picked out an overstuffed, blue and white, panda teddy bear, and handed it to her. She smiled, hugging it to her chest.

Sesshomaru watched her suddenly blink, then turn around. Following her gaze he frowned, seeing Kagura and Kanna walking over their dates.

Kouga grinned, " What's up Sesshomaru?"

He gave him dap, " Nothing."

Hiten looked Kagome over, " Don't look like nothing."

Kagome raised an eyebrow looking at him, then glanced up at Sesshomaru. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, seeing how Hiten was looking at Kagome, " Nah, we just chillin, you know."

Kagura rolled her eyes " Sesshomaru, sweetie, I didn't know you dated charity cases."

Kagome frown, " Yeah, but you weren't home."

Hiten and Kouga laughed. Kagura frowned " Well Kagome, I'm shocked to say, you finally look like a girl." Sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

Kagome glared " So do you, the operation's a success."

They laughed again, Hiten shook his head " Pretty and funny. My kind of girl."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer " We'll caught ya'll later." walking passed them.

Kagome looked up as they walked away, " You don't like him huh?"

He looked at her, " Who Kouga, nah, we cool."

She smiled, " Nah the other one. Wit the red eyes."

Sesshomaru shook his head " I never like that dude. He think he so fucking slick."

Kagome bit her lip with a grin " Slept wit ya bitch?"

Sesshomaru grinned " Yeah, but I didn't like the bitch in the first place. I just needed somebody to do my English homework. But still, it's like whatever I get he has to have."

Kagome giggled, " Sounds like a hater."

They were sitting at a table when music played and something like a parade started. They watched, smiling as clowns, bands, and jokers moved down the aisle. They were having a great time together.

Kagome was giggling when a little girl grabbed her hand. She shook her head " No, I don't dance."

The cute little girl pouted, Kagome smiled, " I don't. Sorry."

Sesshomaru looked at her, " You dance in the club, why not here." She glanced at Sesshomaru with a smile as she let herself be pulled into the street with the other dancing females.

Kagome shook her head with a smile, trying to pull away, but the dancers just grabbed her arms. Her head went back in a joyful giggle as she gave in. What the hell.

Her hands went in the air as she smiled dancing the moves of a seductress to the fast tempo music. He watched as she rocked her body to the music so skilled and graceful. Her hands went in the air as she spun, dancing to the beat. She made a lot of what would be slutty moves look elegant and graceful. Her body moved to the now slow beat with ease.

Kagome always had a good time dancing by herself. Her eyes were half closed, just enjoying herself and the feel of the music. She really did love to dance. She turned again smiling, then ran over, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand, pulling him with her on the street to dance.

Placing his hands on her hips as she draped her arms around his neck and a delicate leg between his thighs, they began to grind into each other with a slow sensual motion.

She turned skillfully in his arms, her back against his chest and grinded against him. Stepping together with the beat. Her hands went to his still on her hips as she bent over, her curly ponytail tumbling over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru twirled her around as she came back up so she was facing him. Her hands went back around his neck as they closed the small gap between them. Feeling the heat of each other bodies. They moved slowly, dancing to their own tune. Eyes locked on each other. As if magnetic together, trying to move closer to each other. Clear blue stared into hot molted amber. She liked dancing with him. It felt as natural as breathing. They fit together so perfectly, like a jig saw puzzle.

Kagome moved closer, as Sesshomaru leant towards her. Their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened to him. His hands going to her waist, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. There was something here. Some emotion they couldn't speak of. They both knew it, refused to state it, but knew it. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

Kagome pulled away first with a smile, " Well."

Sesshomaru grinned, " Well."

She giggled, making that soft sound he was growing to really like. There was a tap on his shoulder, he turned, seeing a man with a camera. " Souvenir photo?"

Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome, " Sure." His arms going to her waist, pulling her closer. He paid the three dollars for the instant Polaroid. She looked at it as he lowered it for her to see. Kagome had her hand on one of his cheeks, her face pressed against the other, her other hand on his wrist smiling, his arms around her waist.

She titled her head with a giggle, " You look good."

Sesshomaru grinned, " You too." He grabbed her hand, " Come on." walking her back to the table so she can grab her teddy bear.

The last ride of the night, Sesshomaru had his arm around Kagome as they rode the Ferris wheel. She was smiling as the tea cup they were in swayed lightly. The stars demanded attention, sparkling like diamonds. Surrounding a perfect full moon. Not one cloud in the sky. Like a painting. The lights below making everything look so festive and joyful.

" It's beautiful."

" Yes. Very." He agreed, looking up at the sky, but glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, his meaning not the same as hers. Watching her in the rays of the moonlight, not caring less about the nature's beauty. She glanced at him, but what he had meant was lost on her. She turned back to the sky sighing happily before scooting closer to him and rested her head to the side so it rested on his shoulder.

" I always love being in the air. It makes everything seem so, happy."

Sesshomaru glanced at her, " Really."

Kagome giggled, knowing he didn't get what she was saying, " I mean, it just, makes _me_ so happy. Like flying."

He nodded, " Right."

She hit his shoulder, with another giggle, " Shut up."

He looked at her, " What, I was agreeing with you."

She rolled her eyes, with a smile, pulling her teddy bear closer " Whatever." Snuggling closer.

It wasn't long after till there were pulling up in front of Kagome's house. Sesshomaru was walking her to her front steps " How come you deny the fact you can dance?"

Kagome smiled " Cuz I quit."

He stopped in front of her door " You can't quit dancing."

She stood in front of him " In a way you can."

His eyebrow went up " Don't tell me you were a stripper?"

She laughed, shaking her head " Are you crazy? No."

" Oh. Well," With a single digit Sesshomaru rose her head to him. Softly he kissed her plum lips. " Night." He whispered walking away.

Kagome just smiled " Night." Opening her door, stepping through. Kagome leant against the door for a moment, smiling. Then giggled like a school girl. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Sakura stood down the hall " How was your date?"

Kagome smiled, " It was whatever."

Sakura laughed, " Well get to bed, you have school in the morning, and it's already 11 o' clock."

Kagome nodded, walking towards the stairs. She suddenly stopped and moved over to her mom, kissing her mother on the cheek " Good night." She whispered, turning, running the rest of the way.

Sakura smiled, touching her cheek, " Well it must have went better that I thought."

* * *

She walking back in her room after changing in her closet to pajama shorts and one of Sesshomaru's t shirts, she smiled, that still smelled like him.

Like cool rain. She breathed again, such a wonderful smell it was.

Switching off her lights, she crawled in her bed, ready to drift into a good night sleep when her phone ring. Still in such a good mood she didn't complain, reaching out for her phone. Picking her side kick up off the bedside table, Kagome still heard a ring. Sitting up she realized it was the phone Naraku gave her.

" Hello," she mumbled as she answered.

" Kagome my love," his deep voice giving her shivers over the phone, " I have a job for you."

" Of course Naraku." Waiting till he hung up first before sliding out of bed. She locked her door, running a hand through her hair. She leaned against it, thinking. This was crazy. Not so long ago she was with Sesshomaru, In a loving embrace, caressing each other on a Ferris wheel. Now with one phone call, her whole world was crashing down around her. How could this had happen?

She shook her head. It doesn't matter, she had to go through with it. Slipping on sweat pants, a tank top, and sneakers, Kagome, as quietly as possible, climbed out her window. On to the back roof and down the grapevines. Making sure the coast was clear she ran down the street and around the corner. Another block down she stopped in front of a small black Honda civic. Pulling a key out her bra, she glanced around, unlocking the car and driving away.

She hopped on the highway and drove for about 20 minutes to a deserted warehouse. Getting out she walked to a large almost hidden garage, a 5 minute walk from the warehouse. Kagome entered and headed towards the back corner.

As always there were the same item. A single briefcase. Opening it she began taking off her clothes and pulled out a whole new outfit..

A one piece cat suit. The black leather pants part of the suit was tight hugging her lower half snuggly, she slid her arms in the long sleeves, un zipping the suit enough to show what looked like a black bikini top tied to her top securely and the beginning of delicious abs. Belted at an angle around her waist was a loose, black belt equipped with pockets for certain weapons, and her boots were slick black leather flats reaching to her knees.

She took out a thin folder, looking over the information she was giving. It was always the same as well. A picture. How many, where, and if wanted dead or alive.

Walking towards a locker on the back of the wall, she braided her hair in a single braid. She opened it, pressed a button on the side, the false bottom sliding back. She stepped through the hole in the locker, dropping to the floor. She flicked a light on. There was guns, upon guns, upon guns. Mac 11's, AK 47's, Rugers, Pistols, Revolvers, Shot guns, you name it, it was there. Some swords were even thrown in the room in glass cases.

Deciding on what she wanted she walked over to a door. Giving her black rider gloves one last tug she opened it and walked out to a smaller garage.

Pulling a tarp off her machine. She popped the false seat of her beloved companion and stuffed her bag of weapons inside, then hopped on her custom made black and navy Harley. Turning the key it purred to life she smiled and roared out the driveway. Time to go hunting. Many rats had to die.

She was there in less than an hour. She was on a roof top 7 streets down and two buildings across from a night club. She already memorized the information. One man. Armed security. Club Aces. Wanted: Dead.

She took out a pair of small binoculars trying to find what she was looking for. She smiled seeing it. Bingo. She had set the charge up earlier, it was easy enough to sneak the explosive in place since the roofs where so close together. Waiting till the wind stopped blowing, she pressed the small detonator. Immediately sirens went off. She blew up the fire alarm. Like she thought, people came pouring out the club like ants, screaming and running. She knew it was a high class night club for the rich and powerful. So any alarm was taken as seriously as possible. Idiots.

Kagome took her time putting her special forces .50 caliber Barrett sniper rifle together. He was on the top floor, she had a few spare moment to waste. Putting her eye to the scope she saw the red headed man run out the club his shirt unbuttoned. Better had been the best sex of his life she thought. She took her time waiting for the right opportunity. She didn't want some pedestrian running in front of her bullet at the last second. Or the wind to blow it slightly off of target.

A black van pulled up to the corner. He walked towards it, his guards all around him. She saw an opening, the two men in back of him. Too wide. Kagome frowned, shouldn't be snitching buddy, firing her gun.

* * *

Kagome was now sitting on the roof of Ayame's condo. They both enjoyed the silence of the night and the glistening of the stars above. Ayame sighed her hands behind her head. They always laid on a roof of someone's house or building in a comfortable silence, letting their mind wander to a quiet peaceful place. It was their way of relaxing. Kagome sat up slowly coming back to reality.

She pulled her knees to her chest, draping her arms around her legs. '' So you got a call too huh.''

Ayame sat up as well pulling only one knee to her chest, supporting herself with one arm while the other lounged on her risen knee. '' You know how it goes Kagome, I catch'em you kill'em.''

She frowned resting her head on her knees '' I know, but I told myself I wouldn't do… this… again, after… what happened..''

The wind blew softly, making Ayame move closer to her friend, " Kagome that wasn't your fault. It was just some freak accident."

She stayed silent, her face turned away, looking to the stars, tears in her eyes. Ayame looked at her, feeling her pain, " Kagome we can just leave, we have the money, we can go anywhere we want. Just like old times."

Kagome gave a bitter laugh, " Yeah, like old times, staying in motels, living off of gas station food, sleeping in shifts, never in the same spot over night, always looking over your shoulder, always keeping your guard up, always on the look out, jumpy, delusional, paranoid."

She shook her head, " We'll be running forever and I can't live on the run again. Besides.." She smiled softly, " I have school to finish."

Ayame gave a soft sigh, " I don't know why you didn't take the damn GED test wit me. If I can pass it, you would have aced it."

Kagome looked over, " Something in my teenage life had to be normal."

Ayame smiled, then froze as a ring interrupted the silence. Kagome reached down, pulling the flip phone out her bra. " Hello."

" Kagome my love, the job is done?"

Kagome looked to Ayame, " Of course Naraku."

" Good, now come to me."

Ayame watched as Kagome hung up, " I have to go." Slipping the phone back in place. Ayame reached out as Kagome stood, " Kagome…" she didn't know what to say.

Kagome just looked at her, " What else can I do?" crouching at the edge of the roof, taking hold with both hands, free climbing her way down to the street, Ayame peeking over the edge, watching her, jump and flip from window ledges to flag poles, to decorated designs that was attached to the building. One slip and she would fall to her death, but Ayame knew, she was so skilled, balance like a mountain lion, she was perfect, watching as she landed on the sidewalk in a crouch, standing straight and walking to her car.

* * *

Pulling up to the expensive mansion, Kagome parked her car in the driveway. Knocking on the door, she was let in by a butler. " He is waiting for you in his room."

Kagome just nodded, talking the birdcage elevator to the third floor. Walking to the west wing and down the hall she began putting her hair in a braid. She knew, he didn't like it down. He never allowed it to be out and wild as he called. Standing outside the door, she waited a breath then knocked. The door was open by a small female, " Come in Kagome, we have your clothes over here."

10 minutes later Kagome was staring in the mirror, her shinny aquamarine bikini top looking silver, the matching bottoms tying together on the sides. Her silver pumps matching her outfit, two Chinese sticks stuck in her tight bun for style.

Kagome sat on a chair as the small servant applied make up to her face. " Cover the mark on my neck." Kagome whispered as she finished putting the brick red lipstick on.

The servant just nodded, knowing Naraku would go crazy if he ever seen it. Everyone knew, Kagome was his. No one else can have her. Ever. Finished, the small woman gave her approval before standing Kagome in front of a door, contacted to the room.

She was petrified, he scared her to a point she thought her heart would stop. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath, walking in the room, head down.

The room was big. Complete with a stage, huge king sized oval bed, fully stocked bar, and a stripper pole. He was on the phone. He glanced at Kagome as she walked onto the front of the stage.

" No, I want Sheen's boat in by tomorrow morning." He pour a half cup of whiskey, " and the shipment better be at the destined location before 1:00." Walking over, handing the cup to Kagome.

" Drink it." He demanded, pulling his mouth away from his phone only for a moment.

Kagome held the cup in a hand so shaky some liquor actually spilled out the cup, she hated brown liquor, bringing the cup to her mouth, taking a small gulp. The burn too strong, making her pull away.

He glanced at her from the bar. " All of it."

She again brought the cup to quivering lips, taking another gulp, feeling the burn down to her ankles. She bent, figuring she could leave a swig in the cup, trying to put the cup on the floor. She heard his phone snap shut, making her jump, tipping the cup over, spilling the little swig on the stage.

Fearful eyes looked up, righting the cup, praying to Kami he wouldn't be mad.

He was watching her, leaning against the bar. She was on her knees, leaning over, her hand still on the cup she spilled. She was so afraid of him, it actually made him grin, deciding to play with her for awhile.

" Come here Kagome." He ordered. She was confused, scared and confused. She didn't know what to expect, what he was going to do. How can she prepare herself for pain if she didn't know when it was coming. Slowly she moved closer, now standing in front of him, looking at the floor, shaking

Naraku moved closer to her and lifted her head softly by her chin. He moved her bangs out of her face and saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. He was soaking it all in and he loved it, he smiled softly " Take off your clothes."

Kagome eye's quickly shown panic, then fear, then settled in sadness. Slowly she untied the strings to the bikini, letting it fall to the floor, standing in only her bikini bottoms and heels. She let her bangs cover her eyes as she stared at the ground.

Naraku walked around her slowly, looking over her body. He felt her tremble more when he stood behind her, resting his hands gently on her shoulders. " I don't see you why you're afraid of me Kagome."

He moved a strand of hair out his way, whispering in her ear. " You belong to me. Only me. You are mine." He grinned hearing her sob softly.

" Your mind.." Chills ran up her spine feeling his hand leave her shoulder and slid up her neck to the back of her head.

" Your body..." His other hand sliding down her back, around her waist and up, grabbing a hold of her uncovered breast.

" And soul are held in my hands. " pulling her firmly against his hard chest, " You will learn how to accept me as a part of you."

He kissed her temple " Because I will never go away."

He stroked her hair like a pet, smiling " It's a bond between us. Hell may own you... But I will always control you. Where ever you go, whatever you do, I will know... And I will find you. Remember that."

Quickly she found herself in his iron grip. Then she found herself flying through the air, crashing into the wall, then falling to the bed at the far end of the wall she hit. She didn't even have the will power to change her position. What's the point? He was just going to knock her down again.

Naraku grinned, slowly making his way to Kagome fallen body. Climbing on the bed, he grinned, looking down. " Now let have some fun Kagome."

He grabbed her hands. Holding her wrists in one hand above her head. " You're going to enjoy this."

Kagome whole body froze, realizing what he was saying, what he was doing. He wouldn't. He can't. No, not again. Please don't let him... she snapped back feeling her bikini bottom strings being pulled open. Oh god, he was.

She shook her head, " Naraku, please.."

She felt the bottoms being pulled off with his free hand, " Naraku, please, don't do this." She cried out struggling under Naraku's insanely strong hold.

He just smiled, covering her mouth, plunging deep inside her. Kagome screamed into his hand. She wasn't ready. Her body wasn't ready. Her insides. Her insides were on fire. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Harder and harder he pumped inside her. Thrust after violent thrust. Over and over and over.

Kagome did what any female would do at this point. And cried. He moved his hand from her mouth, squeezing roughly on the soft mound that was exposed to him. Then he pulled out just to push in harder. She cried out, tears falling freely. Kami, it hurts. " Your mine Kagome."

" Naraku. Please Naraku, stop." Hoping he'll stop. She'll say anything to get him to stop.

He continued, still moving slow but pushing harder and harder. " No Kagome louder, I want you louder."

She saw the evil gleam in his eye, only the devil can possess. Her face twisting in pain when he pushed deeper. Kami make it stop. Slowly he pulled out, just to push in one more quick rough time. Making her cry out loud in agony. She was bleeding. Bleeding from the inside.

He pulled out. Naraku smiled down at her again. " Your only making me hot when you scream out loud."

He flipped her over, smashing her head against the pillow, suffocating her. She cried harder. She hated this. Against her will she screamed when he pushed inside her from behind. Too tight. She was too tight back there. He was too big. He pulled out. Just to push fully back in with brutal force. The pain was unbearable. Kagome eyes shot open with pain, it was overwhelming, too much to take at once, it all gathered in her throat and came out in one deadly scream.

Naraku grinned staring at her back as he moved roughly inside her. Her bun coming out, hair clinging to her body from sweat and damp with the blood that was dripping from the side of her head when she hit the wall.

" Do you like pain Kagome?" she quickly answered " No!" He dug his claws into her waist pushing harder " Yes!... I mean yes!" She cried.

Naraku was loving it, the pain he was causing, the sight of seeing her cry. He wanted more, he felt Kagome's body began to tremble in pain. Her eyes were tightly shut, tears and sweat smeared all over her face.

Naraku heard her cries, " See Kagome." He whispered leaning over to her ear, pushing hard in her one last time. She cried out, her eyes closed.

He pulled out with a grin. " I said you would like it." He pushed back inside, hearing her scream. He kissed the back of her head " Now, go to sleep." Pulling out and standing. Watching as Kagome pulled the covers over her naked body and cried.

She waited till he left, before resting her hand on her tummy, it began glowing a soft pink. She felt her healing powers stop the swelling of her vaginal walls. The pain reducing till there was nothing. The bleeding stopped, her walls repaired. Not many knew she was a miko. She hid her aura so well that many actually thought she was a regular human. No one knew she had healing powers. That she can heal herself. Physically. No one could know who she really was.

She saw the look in Naraku eyes when he was done. He thought he broke her, he haven't seen her cry since she was 13. He was wrong. She cried so many times before she even knew him. She was raped before. Tears slid down her puffy eyes. She perfected the technique.

No shaking. No shivering, sad faces, cowering in corners. Nothing. She just laid there, as if she didn't even know she was crying. Her tears slow, her sobs never actually leaving her throat. So many years ago, he taught her how to cry in secret. Thank you Daddy.

The next morning, Kagome woke up early. First recognizing where she was, she realized two strong arms were wrapped tightly around her midsection. She didn't know when Naraku got back in bed with her but she expected it. He always made sure he was in bed with her, that why no one else can.

She tried to sneak out the bed when his arms tighten around her " Where are you going?"

She didn't turn to see his face, " I have to get ready for school."

He thought about letting her go for a moment, " Go."

She slipped out the bed as soon as his grip loosened. Taking a quick shower she put on a white firm fitting shirt with short sleeves. And light blue baggy jeans. This mansion already stocked with clothes her style and shoes her size. He did the same thing to everywhere he went. So he can be able to keep her in the house for as long as he wants. She was sitting in the vanity chair, doing her hair in a nice fish braid. Standing she turned towards the door to leave and she stopped, hearing her name.

She didn't turn, her mind racing. Have he changed his mind? Will he hurt her again?

Naraku was watching her, She haven't looked at him once. He stood, walking over to her, he couldn't have his best assassin hate him now could he? Slipping a hand under her shirt, smoothing it across her skin, pressing her chest against the door. Kissing along her jaw line he growled softly in her ear.

" Will you think of me Kagome," he whispered smoothing his hand over her flat tummy feeling her abs clench under his touch.

" Of... of course Naraku," Kagome replied feeling his hand raise higher touching the underside of bra. The clip was in the front so easy to unsnap. A soft gasp left her lips as Naraku took one in his hand and began massaging.

" Are you lying Kagome?" Naraku's voice was as smooth and deep as the depths of the ocean.

" No, of course not."

Naraku's other hand slid down to Kagome jeans. " Are you sure?"

Her keys shaking in her hand as she tried to concentrate, the massaging on her breast making it very, very difficult. A soft moan left her lips  
" Yes… Yes Naraku."

His hand slid down farther past her waist and down to her already wet core. Kagome gasp feeling his fingers enter her. Her head fell back on his shoulder. Her keys fell from her hand as it went to grab Naraku's neck. Her other grabbing his waist.

" Oh God, Naraku..."

His breath was hot in her ear as he nipped and sucked at the tip of the most erotic pointed ear he ever laid eyes on. " Tell me you'll miss me."

" I'll miss you," Kagome panted feeling him pump inside her. " I'll miss you."

" I don't believe you Kagome." He said, pressing his thumb against her clit. He watched her eyes closed as she cried out, biting her lip with a groan, her eyes fluttering pleasure.

" Naraku!" Kagome gasped digging her nails into his jeans " Oh god I'll miss you. I'll miss this..."

He pulled out, that's what he wanted to hear. " Good, now run along." Turning her, kiss her lips softly, " I'll call on you." Dropping her keys in her hand.

Kagome ran to her car, pulling out the garage in a cloud of smoke, going about three blocks before she had to pull over, tears blurring her vision. How does he do it to her? Why does he do it to her? He knows, he always knows. He forever know! When she need him, when she needs him to touch her, to love her.

She cried, banging her fist against the wheel. He's inside her. He's inside her head, he knows what she needs. He knows when she needed it.

Her head laid in her arms, she can't get away from him.

* * *

After switching her car for her bike, Kagome got a late breakfast from dunkin donuts before heading towards school. She was at her locker, thinking about what happened to her the night before. She had to get out of this.

" Hey, Kagome."

She turned, seeing Sesshomaru, she looked him over, biting her lip, he looked good. His black t shirt had a white dragon running up the side, it's claw on his sleeve. His baggy navy blue jeans carried a light fade. His white high tops fresh.

She grinned, this could be the perfect distraction, " Hey baby." Sesshomaru eyebrow went up at the suspicious mischief in Kagome's eyes.

Three periods later, both teens were trying to sneak out the empty classroom they occupied. Kagome was fixing her hair while Sesshomaru was tightening his belt.

She grinned, making sure the rubber band on her fish braid was still intact. That actually made me feel better. Sesshomaru glanced at her, walking down the hall, " Ok, what was that for?"

She looked over to him, " Would you believe I missed you?"

He blinked, face taking on a certain look, " No."

She stopped, surprised at his answer to her rhetorical question, " Really?"

He looked at her, stopping in front of her, eyebrow raised, slightly confused, " Did you?"

She smiled with unknown truth, her head nodding slowly, making her braid bounce softly, " Yeah, I kinda did."

His eyebrow stayed up, the curve of his lip was smooth, the smile simple and seductive. She bit her lip, looking at him, giving an embarrassing laugh, " I gotta go."

He grabbed her arm as she tried to turn from him, leaning in to taste her lips. Their hands lacing in midair, as she opened to him, sharing a gentle heated kiss.

Kagome sighed from the tender passion as he pulled away, her eyes still close. " Sumthin you wanna tell me." Her soft voice whispered, blinking, opening her eyes.

He cupped her smooth cheek with a hand, " I missed you too Kagome." She smiled bashfully, a small blush creeping across her cheeks, he liked it, it was cute.

Principal Kaede walked around the corner and stopped. She frowned slightly " What are you two still doing in the halls?"

They both looked at her somewhat in a daze, then at each other realizing what the situation looked like. They both started grinning thinking the same thing. They were about to get caught out.

Her frowned deepened " Get to lunch, and no more monkeying around." They both nodded still grinning.

Walking around the corner they laughed. " Yo, we was bout to get caught out." Kagome laughed shaking her head.

Sesshomaru nodded " Yeah... that would have been completely awkward."

She just smiled, " I gotta hit up my locker real quick. I'mma catch you in minute aiight."

He just nodded, she made slang sound sexy. " Alright, I'll see you at the table."

She frowned, thinking about sitting at his lame ass table, then just shrugged, " Aiight." Kissing his lips, heading down the hallway.

Stopping in front of her locker, she felt her stomach growl, telling her to hurry up and feed it. She laughed patting her tummy, opening her locker with her free hand, pulling her blue flip phone out the side pocket of her book bag. Just in case, she thought, slipping it in her deep pockets as she saw someone out the corner of her eye coming up to her.

Kagome turned, seeing a huge girl and a crowd coming towards her. The girl was big, probably a foot taller than her, with a good 120 pounds on her. She must be the schools original badass, people was crowding behind her.

The girl's long orangey hair was in a bun, her face big and red " Oh, fresh meat." She grinned, rubbing her rough looking hands together.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, not upset, interested. " Aiight miss piggy, don't get it fucked up." Slamming her locker shut, grinning, walking away, as she just folded her heavy arms.

They were sitting at their lunch table with the others when the girl walked in the cafeteria. Kagome shook her head, eyebrows frowning " Yo, who that bitch is like? She grillin real serious."

Inuyasha looked at the girl then Kagome " That's Vanessa, and you kinda stole her spot light."

Miroku nodded, " She wasn't a badass like you but she was the person everyone was scared off."

Sango agreed, " Just cause she so fucking huge. I mean look at her, she look like Godzilla."

Kagome laughed, " She was on vacation when you came here. Everybody forgot about her. I know I did."

Sesshomaru looked up " I think she's mad." Seeing Vanessa walking over.

" You think you could just take my place bitch!" taking Kagome's root beer, pouring on her head. Kagome eyes went wide, everyone went quiet.

Something flashed in Kagome's eyes, not just her anger, something more lethal. She stood slowly, soda dripping down her face. Her hands went to her waist, undoing her belt " Big mistake." She growled out.

She took a steady step closer, as she pulled her belt out with a whipping snap. " Big, Fuckin, Mistake!" she yelled, anger raising in every word.

Kagome was quick, she jumped up, her feet on the bench and rebounded, launching herself at the girl a few feet in front of her. Taken by surprise Vanessa fell back, Kagome landing on top, hitting her once, square in the left eye, then in her mouth, then her nose.

Everyone was up in time to see Kagome wrapping her belt around her neck, looping it through the hole and pulling tight, cutting off her air supply, as her other hand pounded on her non breathing face.

People were now trying to pull Kagome off her, Vanessa face was starting to turn blue under the blood that poured from her nose. But Kagome was not letting go of her belt instead she grabbed it with her other hand pulling tighter. Miroku pulled at her hands " Kagome you have to let go she can't breathe!"

Kagome growled deep in her throat " Big mistake bitch. Big fuckin mistake."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru " She's gonna kill her."

Sesshomaru ran up behind her, moving her braid to the side he, embedded his fangs softly in her neck.

Kagome hands froze in front of Vanessa's bloody face. The dominating flare of Sesshomaru's aura made her beast's anger settle in her veins. Her arms dropped to her sides in submission letting the belt loosened, Vanessa sucking in much need air.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, easily pulling her away from Vanessa's whimpering body. Her eyes glaring deadly daggers at the bitch on the floor.

The principal finally made it through the huge crowd. Kaede shrieked with shock. " Kami!" she turned to a guard " Call an ambulance!"

She turned to Sesshomaru holding a growling Kagome to his chest. Then she turned, looking at more students standing around.

" Kagome, to my office, now!"

* * *

Sakura and Kagome talked to Kaede. Kagome was in her chair, arms crossed, legs crossed at the ankles, angry, " If you gonna expel me, do it already, I don't give a fuck!"

Sakura looked at her daughter " Kagome hush." She then looked to Kaede " Please don't expel her, she really is trying her best."

Kaede shook her head " I don't see how."

Sakura nodded her head with pleading eyes " She is, really. This is the longest she actually stayed in a school without burning it down first. And she's actually passing… some… of her classes. Her community service is going well and she's been keeping up with her therapy sessions. I mean the young lady started with Kagome first. Kagome has a temper and we're doing everything to keep it under control."

Kaede looked at her, she was really trying with this girl. " You can't change everyone Ms. Sakura."

Taken back by the sudden statement, Sakura made a face " She's my daughter, I don't want to change her. I love her."

Kaede sighed, standing, " If you're willing to give it another shot, then so am I." She shook her head again, " But she's failing most of her classes, her attendance is ridiculous, and I'm pretty sure none of the teachers think she is a ray of sunshine if you know what I mean. She has a lot of work ahead of her."

Sakura nodded " I know, and I'll get her all the help she needs." She stood, grabbing her daughter's arm, she walked out the office.

She looked at Kagome, her green eyes angry " Young lady if you don't start pulling yourself together you're gonna repeat your final year."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Then I'll be in my right grade."

Sakura shook her head " Don't you want to graduate with your friends?"

Kagome crossed her arms, walking away, " What friends, I don't like no one here." She felt her mother grab her shoulders, turning her so she can see the front of the office, " Well they seem to like you."

Kagome looked up, seeing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha , Sango, Miroku and Kikyou sitting in the waiting chairs. She was in awe. What were they doing here? She walked over, confusion on her face " Ya'll get in trouble too?"

Miroku grinned, standing with the rest of them " No we wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Kikyou moved forward, grabbing her shoulder " Is it? You're not getting expelled are you?"

Inuyasha looked at her " What if she is?"

Sango shook her head " They can't do that. We can write a petition."

Kikyou nodded " Yeah, we can have the whole student body sign it."

Kagome shook her head, her hands going up to stop the rambling " A yo, I'm not gettin kicked out."

Sesshomaru looked at her " You're not?"

" Nah, just gotta apply myself." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Sakura walked over with Kaede. The short woman folded her hands behind her back, " Kagome, instead of torturing a teacher by giving you detention I decided to place you in an extracurricular activity."

She raised an eyebrow " Which one?"

Kaede blinked, " I'm not sure." Thinking for a moment " Which ones are out there?"

Sango and Kikyou looked at each other, thinking the same thing " The dance team!"

Kagome looked at them " No."

Kaede nodded, " Sounds good." walking back to her office. Sakura kissed her daughter on the cheek " Behave." Then headed out the door and back to work.

Kagome sighed, her hands running through her bangs, she really didn't want to join the dance team, or apply herself. Miroku watched her, and just smiled, " It can't be that bad Kagome."

She just shook her head, looking down at her watch, " Man, whatever, I'm out this bitch."

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm " Where you going?"

She grinned, " I'm suspended for 2 weeks." She leant up, patting his cheek " Behave yourself." Laughing as she kissed his lips, walking out the door.

* * *

As time passed, Sesshomaru found himself relaxing on his front stoop. It was just something he did. He was always a night owl and loved looking up at the indigo of the night sky. Now he was sitting, Kagome between his legs.

She looked up at the night sky " You know, I kinda see why you like being out here so much." It was a beautiful night. No moon but hundreds of sparkling stars. Not one cloud in the sky. Like a painting.

" It's beautiful."

" Yes. Very." He agreed, looking up at the sky, but glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, his meaning not the same as hers. Watching her in the rays of the moonlight, not caring less about the nature's beauty. She glanced at him, but what he had meant was lost on her.

She shook her head lightly, her hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. It was so long, so thick, it made her look smaller, more fragile. It danced in the soft wind. That's why he liked it down. It gave her this sense of fragile vulnerability. His hand reached out, running his fingers through it. It was as silky as his. That's probably what attracted him to her so much. She was strong but needed protection at the same time.

She turned back to the sky sighing happily before scooting closer to him and rested her head on his chest since she was a step below him. This was nice, she was thinking. It was so peaceful, her and Sesshomaru just relaxing on the two steps. Sesshomaru still stroking her hair. She smiled " Keep that up, you gonna put me to sleep."

" Is that a bad thing?"

She giggled looking up " You gonna have to carry me home."

He ran his fingers across her cheek, " How about I carry you upstairs instead."

She grinned, raising an eyebrow " I like were this is going." He grinned, scooping her up effortlessly, climbing the stairs to his room.

* * *

They both hit the pillows two hours later, they didn't even make it to the bed. Kagome was grinning, wiping sweat out her eye " You're really good at that."

Sesshomaru was grinning, sweat dripping down his skin " You're not an amateur."

There was a ringing, Kagome groaned " Nooo." Still reaching over, into her pants pocket, " Yeah."

" I have a job for you my love."

She sat up, holding the sheets to her chest " Of course." Hanging up, reaching for her clothes. Sesshomaru sat up, watching her " What is it?"

She smiled, looking at him " I'm grounded for getting suspended, mom wants me home."

He nodded, leant back and just watched her get dressed. She leaned over and kissed his lips " I'll see you tomorrow." Heading out the door.

Kagome actually did go home, walking into the living room " Hey, Mom, I'm going to go play some numbers ok." It was her best and favorite alibi, you couldn't check up on her, or try to find out where she was. She can make up some many excuses on the spot with this lie cause you can play numbers anywhere.

Sakura looked up, " Be back by 12:00 and don't bet over 120 dollar."

Kagome rolled her eyes " Ok, lady." walking out the door.

Getting to the warehouse she changed into her hunter's outfit before pulling out the folder. Party of four. Main objective: Nickname: Lucky. Backroom, hotel Ice. Wanted: All dead

She went and picked out her weapons, then hopped on her motorcycle. Time to go hunting.

She made it to the hotel in about an hour and 45 minutes. She parked her bike six streets down in an alley. Going up the fire escape, she hopped the close enough roof tops and snuck through the vents on top of the hotel. She dropped in the girl's restroom. Took out a small bottle from her bra, and quickly throwing back the shot of henny.

She took a breath and stumbled into the backroom. Guns immediately pointed at her. She put her hands up drunkly, " Woah fellows. No need to get antsy I was looking for the little lady rooms."

She looked around " Hey are you guys playing cards?"

They all lowered there guns, Kagome watched the guy with the olive eyes look her over with a sudden attraction. ' He would probably look better if he dropped all that weight' Kagome thought. He was short, maybe in his early 40s late 30s. His stomach probably reached to his thighs. he had hair but it was cut in a low fade.

" Sorry toots, but we're waiting for Lucky."

Another one spoke, he looked to be in his early 30s his black hair was short and neatly brushed in a low ponytail. His dark blue eyes growing with lust " Unless you have one mil on you now, I'm going to have to ask your fine ass to leave."

Kagome gave her sexy smile, shifting her weight, " Well, I say, since Lucky isn't here we should play one game. Anybody up for strip poker?" she unzipped her suit down to her chest, putting her hands on her waist " I have a lot to offer."

Another one spoke up, in his mid 30s probably. His short brown hair was in a high ponytail. His sharp brown eyes looked Kagome over before smiling " I won't mind seeing her naked."

" Hell yea." Everyone agreed.

An hour of laugher and jokes passed, Kagome had all the men in there boxers while she was still fully clothed. If only they knew she was a master cheat at poker. " Well boys, one more game and your all naked." She giggled, dealing the cards.

Suddenly somebody walked in " Lucky is in the... What the hell is going on?" Looking at Kagome, he had short black hair the bangs getting in his black eyes. " What are you doing here?"

She turned to him, smiling, " Waiting for you." Her hand was quick, pulling a ninja star from out her belt and throwing it, hitting him right in the neck.

The other guys eyes went wide, they reached for there guns. Kagome smiled, they weren't there, she had them. She shot the other three, once in the hearts. Then turned and shot Lucky between the eyes with her borrowed weapon just to be sure.

She looked around standing, making sure they was all dead. She then picked up the fresh round of cards she dealt out for her, then frowned " A pair of three's." Dropping them on the table, and leaving the way she came. No one saw her, as if she was never there.

She got home with 20 minutes to spare, after going back to the warehouse and changing back to her regular clothes " Hey mom, I'm back."

She was still in the den reading her novel " How did it go?"

Kagome smile heading up the stairs " I got lucky." She called back, going to her room.

* * *

Okay that's chapter 5. I hope I'm doing okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay chapter 6, let me know if I should continue.

* * *

Kagome woke up late the next morning with a headache. From where she didn't know. Slowly she got out of bed popping two aspirins before heading towards the bathroom to hop in the shower. Changing into her usual hang around the house clothes, Kagome did nothing of importance for the rest of the day. Just lounging around, bored and uninterested while her mother was at work. Being suspended isn't as fun as you think it is when you ain't got shit to do.

In Shikon High, lunch time was rolling around. Rin walked over to their usual table, in the middle of the lunchroom . It was only Sango and Kikyou sitting when Rin sat down. They talked about the latest gossip topics that was going around the school. Parties, essays, exams, boys, and couples. Though Rin found herself stirring the conversation away from the last topic since the most talked about couple was still the infamous Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Miroku and Inuyasha soon joined them, putting their two cents in the conversation when it caught their attention. That's when Sesshomaru walked in.

Rin couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over his body. His red tee holding a white checker design running up one sleeve, not too baggy but not too tight, seeing that he was lean but still muscular. His baggy light blue jeans fitted beneath his boxers that you couldn't see. Students avoiding him, not daring to scuff his fresh red and white Jordans. And that long hair of his. Just swaying softly, so carefree.

Rin watched as he gave Kouga dap as he walked by, then just nod his head towards them as he walked to a deserted table, his cell phone attached to his ear the whole time. Everyone looked at him confused.

Miroku glanced to Inuyasha " What's up with him?"

He just shrugged " I don't know."

Kouga laughed, hearing them as he walked over, " Man, he been on the phone with Kagome since like the last three periods." He slid in the seat next to the frowning Rin, " She called him and he just won't hang up."

Kikyou looked over, his back was against the wall, one leg on the bench, continuing whatever conversation he was having. She grinned, turning back to the table, " Look he's laughing."

Kouga just nodded, " Kagome is pretty funny, she say the most craziest shit. Be having you rollin."

Sango smiled, glancing to him, then back to the table, " It's so cute."

Inuyasha shook his head, " It's called being hooked."

Miroku laughed, " I agree with Inuyasha , Sesshomaru is whipped."

Kikyou frowned, " Whipped or not, he's happy, and that's all that matters."

Rin eyes narrowed, " He can't be happy with her." Her mouth blurted out, standing, not caring that they all was now staring at her, " She is crazy, deranged, disturbed, dreadfully incomplete. There's a chemical defect in her brain that should be studied by the government. He can't want her, she's not even his type."

Tears were in her eyes, " He's likes good girls, well mannered females, that has respect for their elders. Not some unworthy, wanna be bad ass you see in the biker movies. He is not HAPPY!" stomping out of the cafeteria.

There was a moment of silence before Kouga started laughing, " Damn, jealous much."

Kikyou shook her head, " She is still in love with him."

Sango just sighed, " We should check on her." Kagome nodded, standing, walking with her out the doors.

* * *

Later on, time passing slowly, Kagome found herself laying upside down on the couch, her head off the seat, her legs crossed over the back, laughing as she watched family guy upside down on the big screen TV.

She was laughing again when she heard a sudden voice. " What are you doing?"

She yelped, rolling of the couch, hitting the floor. Sesshomaru grinned, walking over. Sakura walked in behind him " Kagome, you didn't answer the door so I... why are you on the floor?"

Kagome flipped her hair behind her as she sat on her knees " I fell."

Sakura laughed, " Anyways, you didn't answer the door, so I let him in. Have fun." walking out as Sesshomaru took a seat on the couch.

" Do you always watch TV like that?"

Kagome stood, taking a seat next to him " Nah, it's fun like that sometimes, but you get a headache if you do it for too long."

He looked to the TV " What are you watching?"

Kagome grinned " Family Guy." Seeing it was on commercial.

He looked at her " You watch that show?"

She smiled " I love that show." He grinned, he thought he was the only one.

After it went off, Sesshomaru sat on the couch while Kagome walked over to the pile of DVDs on the coffee table. " So whatcha wanna watch?"

Sesshomaru leaned back his arms on the head of the couch " How about a horror movie?"

Kagome looked back at him " Nah."

He grinned " You scared?"

Her eyes widened " No." She whispered to quickly, obviously a lie.

Sesshomaru shrugged lightly his eyes still on her " Well if your really that scared we can watch something sappy."

Kagome eyes turned hard, arms crossed over her chest " I ain't no bitch." She stated firmly turning, grabbing the most scariest DVD on the table and put it on.

Sesshomaru looked at her when she took a seat after turning off the lights " What did you put in?"

She frowned staring at the big screen TV " A horror like you asked."

Kagome looked at the screen eyes wide, mouth slightly a gap as the title of the movie appeared. Paranormal Activities. She didn't even want to see this movie in the theaters cause the _previews_ gave her nightmares.

Sesshomaru picked up the controller he heard Kagome slight whimper. " What's the matter?"

" Nothing." She mumbled. Kami please don't let him press play. please, oh please, oh please. The movie started. Damn it.

They weren't even a hour in the movie before Kagome was huddled in Sesshomaru's lap covering her eyes. Every few minutes she would pull her hands from her face just to shriek again and grab Sesshomaru tighter.

He pressed the stop button. She pulled her hands from her face " What you do that for?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her " With all your screaming I couldn't even hear what was going on."

Turning so she was laying down, her head resting in his lap she looked up at him. " I like scary movies. Because they scare me." Reaching up she slid her fingers under his chin " Wanna get a smoothie?"

He moved a lock of hair out her face, then ran a finger over her slightly parted lips. He couldn't help smiling. She is so beautiful. His finger ran over her smooth cheek bone down to her chin. " Sure."

Kagome smiled, sitting up, " Aiight, let me get my shoes." Standing.

" Wait, your not going to change?"

Kagome looked down at her usual hang around the house clothes, a grey short sleeve shirt that stopped high on her hips, and small white shorts under, with her usual white ankle socks, her hair down her back.

" Why?"

Sesshomaru looked her over, her legs were so long, creamy looking " Your naked."

Kagome smiled " No I'm not."

Sesshomaru shook his head, whatever, not like he wanted her to put clothes on " Alright, whatever."

Kagome laughed, walking away " I'll be back." Going to her room, slipping on white high tops and leather jacket. Pausing at her door, she walked over to her closet, shutting herself inside for a moment before walking out, fixing her jacket, then telling her mom where she was going, before heading out with Sesshomaru.

Getting in his car, Kagome pointed him out to a smoothie bar, her and Ayame go to all the time. They slid into their booths, talked and drink. They had a great time and learned a lot more about it each other.

Kagome was laughing when she heard a whistle. Sesshomaru watched as she turned, seeing a group of girls walk over, grinning.

Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome seeing her face impassive as she frowned. As the group stopped, one girl stepped forward, arms crossed, the obvious leader. Sesshomaru looked her over, her fitted hat cocked to the side, covered short brown hair, blue jeans tucked in her high pastries, the black shirt completing the outfit, a chain around her neck of a bomb with the match light.

" Yo, Blu what's goodie wit you." Brown eyes gleamed, looking directly at Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood, moving in front of Sesshomaru, blocking the groups view of him, " You know what's good Suki." Her hands balled to tight fist, eyes narrowing, " You wanna repeat of last time."

Suki took a step closer, arms length away, " You a bold bitch."

Kagome leaned in, " Try me. You and ya rats."

Suki frowned, turning away, " We out." Walking the way she came, the group of girls following her but not before sending daggers at the red headed teenagers.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome took a quiet breath before sitting back down, " What was all that about?"

She sighed, taking a sip of her root beer float topped with strawberry and whip cream, " You ever heard of sumthin called turf wars?"

He nodded, " Like in the movies, people fighting over their territory."

She looked up from a long sip, " Well, welcome to reality."

He shook his head, " But your not even from here."

She just grinned, " I got friends all over the world." Then looked up, seeing the group of girls coming back over, fists balled up. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, " Do me a favor? Go to the bathroom for two minutes."

He looked over, seeing the girls as well, knowing what was about to happen by the look on their faces, " Nah, Kagome they look like they bout to jump you."

She shook her head, " Sesshy I got dis, do this favor for me. Please."

He stared for a moment as the girls stopped just in front of their table, " Alright, but if I hear anything.." She shook her head, making him stop in mid sentence, " I got dis."

Standing with him, watching as he walked to the men room's looking over his shoulder. As soon as he walked through the door, Kagome turned, fist raised, hitting the closest female next to her.

Ducking under a haymaker Kagome caught the arm and threw the girl into her friends. Jumping back just in time to block a kick to the side, Kagome hand was quick as she pulled the berretta from under her jacket, pointing it to Suki.

" Now back the fuck up fo shit get real."

Suki eyes narrowed, " We out dis bitch." Hurrying towards the door, posy in suit.

Kagome slipped her gun back in place as Sesshomaru came back, sliding in the seat. " Everything alright?"

She just smiled, sitting, " They gone ain't they?"

He leant forward, " How bout we leave too." He grinned, " Go do a lil sumthin."

She laughed, " Aiight, I like where dis going."

* * *

As came the tradition, Sesshomaru and Kagome was relaxing on his front steps. Not talking just enjoying each other's company. Sesshomaru looked down, she was looking at him. He brushed her bangs out her face. She was so pretty. She smiled, looking more gorgeous. " It's getting late."

She raised an eyebrow " You tryna get rid of me?"

Sesshomaru grinned, " No, but your mother is scary as hell."

She giggled, the sound sweet to his ears, slowly she stood, her back towards the half moon. Sesshomaru had to blink when he saw the creature standing before him, his breath left.

The moon beaming behind haloed her, making her look angelic. Her dark ebony locks hanging down her back grazing her bottom, swayed in the breeze catching the gleaming light of the moon in it, turning parts of it a glowing cerulean. Her bangs threw her face into the shadows, making her seem mysterious. Her shapely body was outlined by the silver colors behind her. He could feel the heat from her body, barely a few feet from his.

" Sesshomaru?" a soft voice again whispered through the air.

Sesshomaru blinked, he didn't realize he was staring " Yeah?" he finally answered.

Her body shifted as she placed a hand on her hip, a smile touching her lips, " You good?"

He stood, " You just make somebody want you."

Kagome smiled, turning her blushing face away. He moved closer. Kagome licked her lips ready to taste his. She gladly responded to the passionate kiss. His natural taste was, husky, as if power had an actual flavor. He pulled away to kiss her chin, never able to fill his need for her. His arms were around her now, holding her tight, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Their tongues danced together with an aggressive animalistic hunger that can only be fed with their natural flavors. It was always a battle, and they loved it. Not the need to be dominant but the need to taste all they can. Sesshomaru lifted her to him, she still taste as sweet as ripe strawberries.

Sesshomaru set her on the ground, pulling away as she bit her lip eyes closed. " Well."

He grinned, she was so cute. He waited till she opened her beautiful eyes, " Well."

Tashio just nodded from behind the two " Well." Both teens turned to him, Kagome laughing.

He looked to his son " So, she's your girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " Took some time but yup, finally."

Kagome smiled, " Yeah, not like I'm right here or anything."

Tashio laughed " Well, Kagome, how bout I show you inside, and look at some of Sesshomaru's baby pictures. That would surely make you not want to go out with him."

Kagome laughed, linking arms with Tashio " Cool wit me." walking with him. Sesshomaru shook his head, sighing, this was not going to be good.

A hour later, Sesshomaru was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, all bout growling as Tashio told another very embarrassing story of his childhood.

Tashio was laughing " I just bought the boots, I walk in the living room and see this boy chewing on them like a dog on a bone."

Kagome laughed, holding her sides " Oh shit!"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed " I'm a dog demon and I was teething, what do you expect."

Kagome wiped her eyes, " Don't get mad, we're not laughing at you, we're laughing at the younger you."

Tashio laughed. Sesshomaru growled out, turning to leave, Kagome stood following him, grabbing his arm in the hall " A yo, don't be mad, embarrassing shit happen all the time."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging his back " One time when I was 12 I tripped in a puddle one day when it was raining and had to walk around school all day till it dried. It looked like a mountain lion pissed on my leg." She snickered, " Shit was wild, for real like."

Sesshomaru touched the arms around his waist, " You weren't embarrassed?"

Kagome loosened her grip so he can turn to face her in her arms, " You only get embarrassed in front of people you care about. And if they care about you, they'll laugh with you not at you. And I didn't give a rats ass about anybody in that school."

Sesshomaru grinned, wrapping his arms around " How come you don't use your mind at school?"

Kagome giggled, " School ain't important."

She suddenly jumped, feeling something vibrate, she laughed, " I ain't know I had my phone." Still giggling, pulling it out her back pocket. It was a text. She read it, then looked up " I gotta go."

Sesshomaru grabbed her, " What's the matter?"

She smiled, " Why it got to be to dat, maybe it's something good." She leaned up, her arms wrapping around his neck, " Call me." Kissing those tender lips of his. Her lips parting slightly. Sesshomaru took it as a good sign and plunged his tongue in.

The kiss was deepen, becoming more intense as their tongues fought for dominance. Her hands clutched his shoulders as his ran over her back. Sesshomaru could barely hold back. He wanted more. He wanted his hands on her. All over her. But he resisted, pulling away.

He looked at her, " I'll call you."

She smiled pulling away, " Aiight, I gotta go." walking out the front door.

Sesshomaru turned seeing his father leaning in the doorway, " Ya'll kiss like that before ya'll went out?"

His eyebrow went up with a grin " Yeah, she's different, and confusing. But I like her."

Tashio nodded " I like her too." Turning so his son won't see the false tells his eyes were showing. He did like her, it was her record that worried him.

* * *

Rin was at the bar, a drink in front of her, trying to get her mind off her jealousy when someone slid into the booth across from her.

She sighed not looking up " Look, I know I'm too preppy for the drinking type but I am really not in the mood right now so leave me alone ok?"

" Is that any way to talk to the hired help?" a deep voice replied.

Rin looked up slowly seeing a lean but built body come into view. She looked up farther, long black hair in a tamed braid flowed over a broad shoulder. She continued until she stared into cool blue eyes.

She frowned, cute but annoying. " Do I even know you?"

He just smiled " I was at your school some time ago. You sit with Kagome and her lil boyfriend right?"

She stayed quiet, picking up her drink, taking another sip. " You don't like Kagome do you?"

Rin looked up, putting her drink down. Bank grinned " Jealous?"

She frowned " What would you know? How would you feel if the same man you been in love with all your life is dating a female that is so completely wrong for him."

" I think I could help you."

She sighed, " No one can help me. He likes the fact that she is a bad ass. And I'm just not that."

Bank grinned " Believe me, bad is such a small word to what Kagome is."

Rin raised an eyebrow, " So."

Bank smiled, " Look, I'm pretty sure your hill billy boyfriend could only take so much drama."

Her mouth opened in confusion " What?"

Bank shook his head, getting mad, the girl was slow, his language dropping to his slang " Look, Kagome lil boyfriend ain't gon want her after he finds out just how bad she is aiight."

Her eyes narrowed, half convinced " You don't like Kagome either?"

He shook his head " Nah, I love Kagome. Think she must be the sexiest thing I ever seen. " Seeing Rin frown deepened, he quickly added " It's her lil boy toy I'm tryna get rid of, ya heard. So maybe we can help each other out."

Her eyebrow raised " How can you help me?"

He stuffed a hand in his pocket " You leave that dat to me. I got a way wit words. I get Kagome to leave. Kagome and him break up and she's all mine."

Rin eyes glistened with joy before she squealed and grabbed him in a bear hug. He pulled away " A yo, to make this work, I'mma need some info on the couple."

Rin looked at him, confused " Like what?"

He leaned forward with a serious look on her face, " What the hell is that tattoo on Kagome's neck?"

* * *

Sesshomaru was finishing getting ready for school the next day. Walking downstairs, he stopped in the kitchen, seeing his father watching TV. The news was on. " Yes," the anchor women was saying. " The Hunter is going cross country. From California, cities in Connecticut, even in Washington, Rhode Island and Detroit. Know their in are very own California."

She smiled into the camera " Two days ago, a mister Akino Reigotsu, owner of an exclusive hotel was shot dead last night, by who we call The Hunter's, untraceable but signature bullet. Sources say Akino Reigotsu was also known as a well producer of underground brothels all over California. The reasons for The Hunter's actions are as always unclear. But if you have any information about the killing please feel free to call the police hotline."

Tashio sighed, turning the TV off, " My job just got harder."

Sesshomaru blinked, " Got any leads."

Tashio turned, for the first time seeing Sesshomaru was behind him, " Not one, expect the damn bullet. But it's obviously home made. That isn't gonna lead us far."

Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder, " If I hear anything, I'll let you know." Heading out the door. Tashio nodded, kids do hear the craziest rumors. Most of them outrageous but sometimes they be half true and becomes a good lead.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning with a headache. For some reason they kept coming back. Slowly she got out of bed and hopped in the shower. Changing into baggy tan khakis, she pulled a yellow belt through the loops. Slipping on a white tank top, she put on her white and yellow high top, before jelling her bangs back, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail at the back of her head before going downstairs. She took two aspirins before grabbing her usual power bar.

" Aiight woman I'm out." Heading out the door, she stopped " What you so happy about?"

Sakura walked in the kitchen smiling " One, you were actually on time for your curfew yesterday."

She grabbed a banana from the fruit ball " And two, I have a date tonight." Kagome looked at her mom with a raised eyebrow " Date? wit who?"

Sakura smiled " Someone from work, and he is fione." Then started laughing. Kagome kissed her mother's cheek, walking back out the room " Aiight miss freaky." Hearing her mother laughing as she closed the front door.

Kagome got to school a little earlier than usual but still late. She was at her locker when something soft touched her neck. " I like when your bangs are back." She turned around knowing who it was. She leant up kissing Sesshomaru lips with a smile " How come you not in class?"

He grinned leaning back on a locker " Wanted to see if your gonna watch the rehearsals before lunch today?"

Kagome laughed " Cool, could be fun."

* * *

Kagome groaned. " This is horrible." Covering her eyes from the racket coming from the stage. Sango and Kikyou next to her. Inuyasha and Kouga laughing like idiots. Sesshomaru had her in his lap frowning " How can you only sing one song well?"

Kagome sighed, frustrated " And how she don't know the words to Grease. I mean, for real, everyone don seen that movie."

Miroku suddenly flopped on the stage " Ow, Kagura you tripped me again."

She rolled her eyes " Well, it's harder than you think, and the song is stupid anyways."

Kaede shook her head " Let's try it again, auditions are in a week you know."

Kagura crossed her arms " It's Miroku's fault! He doesn't know what he's doing."

He stood up " What? Your the one that keeps tripping me!"

Kagura shook her head " That's because you keep messing up on the spin!"

Miroku frowned " That's because your crackly voice is hurting my ears!"

Her mouth dropped " I have a great voice. I just keep forgetting the words! Your voice is the one..."

Kagome stood " Oh my fuckin god! If you don't shut the hell up! Makin my head hurt." She walked on stage and pushed Kagura off " Take it from the top."

The music playing, Miroku blinked for a moment then grinned. " I got chills, there multiplying. And I'm losing control." He took off his jacket then swung it around his head before letting go. " And the sound is defying " He dropped on one knee and spun around, his hands going in the air as if hit by lightening " It's electrifying!"

Kagome smiled sweetly, pushing on his shoulder, making him fall over " You better shape up." Her voice playful. She turned skipping away cutely " Cause I need man."

Miroku followed, " You need a man."

She turned to him, grabbing his shirt, making him walk backwards " And my heart is set on you." She turned skipped away again, " You better shape up." Turning, grabbing his shirt again " You need to understand."

Miroku grabbed her around the waist " I understand."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck " To my heart I must me true."

They two stepped together " Ohhhhhhh."

Kagome spun out his arms " You the one that I want."

Miroku grinned " Your the one that I want baby."

She spun again, this time he reached out his hand. " Oh, oh, oh sing it."

She grabbed it. Lifting his arm, he spun her around him. " Your the one that I want."

She smiled grabbing his other hand, " Your the one that I want baby."

He lifted her off the ground, behind him," Oh, oh, oh sing it." She spread her legs like a ballerina. Landing on one foot, " And I'm in need."

Miroku pulled her hand spinning her to him, taking hold of her thigh. " Oh yes indeed."

Her arms now around his neck, he pulled her into a low dip. " Your the one that I want."

He pulled her back up in a spin. He bowed while everyone clapped. Kagome walked over to Kagura " Try doing it that way." Kikyou clapped " Kagome that was great, you should do the part."

Kagome shook her head, getting off the stage. " Hell no."

Kaede nodded, " Yes, you can be Kagura's understudy."

Kagome sat back in Sesshomaru's lap " I never been under anyone... except Sesshomaru." She wrapped herself in his arms " And usually it's a fight for who's on top."

He looked at her, a completely shocked look on his face. " Kagome." Inuyasha and the others started laughing. After the rehearsal everyone went to lunch.

Kikyou grinned sitting at the table " Kagome you should totally..."

She raised her hand cutting her sister off " Nah, I don't even like singing. It ain't my thang." She stated firmly standing to go get her lunch.

Kikyou stood following her " Oh come on, You said dancing isn't your thing but your good at that too."

Kagome eyebrow went up " So?"

Kikyou grinned " So, you have a great voice Kagome."

Getting her lunch Kagome came back and slid back into her seat, Kikyou still talking " ... and remember when you said whatever Kagura do you could do better, well, this is another chance to prove her wrong. And this is a great opportunity."

Finally Sesshomaru came with his lunch and a big heap of strawberries for Kagome. She flashed him a smile before digging in.

Kikyo watched her " Kagome pleaseeeee."

Kagome looked up. " Damn if it shuts you the fuck up. But I'm only the understudy."

Kikyou looked at her friend " Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Kagura won't be able to perform." Grinning looking over to Sango. " You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sango grinned nodding " Oh, yeah."

Inuyasha laughed " I think Kagome is rubbing off on you two."

Miroku grinned " That can't be a good thing."

Kagome looked up finished with her strawberries " Shut up Monk."

Sesshomaru looked at him " I agree, more Kagome's means hell for all men."

Inuyasha laughed " Yeah, she gonna beat all our asses!"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest " A yo, just cause I like the word no doesn't mean..."

She stopped mid sentence, the cafeteria doors burst opened. Ayame ran in, not caring she was the center of attention. Searching the room, she ran over to Kagome, " Blu they know, they comin now!"

Kagome stood, " Yo what you talkin T. What's goodie?"

Ayame took a deep breath, trying to slow her heart, then glared her eyes at the others at the table, " Ya lil bitch friend told bout Blu's mark. Now shit bout to blow up big."

Kagome eyes went wide, looking to Sesshomaru, then back to Ayame, " You fa real?"

Ayame shook her head, " 3 minutes."

Her mouth dropped for a whole 5 seconds before her hands went up, shaking, pulling her ponytail out. She sat on the bench, as Ayame, combed her bangs down, hands working fast to put her hair in a braid.

" Kagome, what the hell is going on?" Kikyou the first to speak, everyone looking confused.

Her mouth opened, then shut as cars doors were heard slamming. She jumped up, " Stay here." Running out the door, Ayame on her heels.

* * *

Kagome hit the door with her shoulder, damn, they were already heading her way, no time to get to her bike. She glanced at Ayame standing beside her, then to the six boys running towards them.

She frowned, she wasn't gonna run, " Let's meet them half way." The few people hanging around the front court watched as Kagome ran toward the six new guys, as they ran at her. Ayame running close behind her. About a foot from the first guy's face Kagome suddenly ducked.

Ayame ran up her back and did a flip kick hitting the guy in the chin. Kagome suddenly spun, catching the next guy in the cheek with fierce haymaker, then stepped to the side just in time to catch Ayame.

She spun in a complete circle, running again. Kagome turned then threw a spin kick, hitting the guy in the chest. Ayame suddenly grabbed his arm as he fell tossing him like a rag doll against the old oak tree.

Kagome turned dodging a punch from the last guy. Ayame ran at them as Kagome and they guy went blow for blow, then suddenly slid through Kagome opened legs, jumping to her feet, and grabbing the guy in a fierce head lock.

Sesshomaru stood up, Kikyou grabbed his arm, " She said stay here."

" That's my girlfriend." He mumbled, pulling away, running towards the door, half the school on his heels.

They all stopped outside. There was a huge bunch of kids watching as Kagome continuously hit a boy with brown hair in the face as Ayame held him in place, unconscious bodies lying at their feet. Kagome yelling at him.

He walked over, hearing her, " Why you here, huh." Hitting him in the rib, " What you know?" hitting him again in the jaw.

Sesshomaru grabbed her, " Kagome stop it." Pulling her away, " That's enough."

She pulled away, eyes panicked and angry, " No!" hitting the boy again, " Why the fuck he sent you here!"

The blue eyes boy suddenly laughed, blood and spit dripping from his hurting jaw, " It's all for you Blu."

Ayame dropped the boy as Kagome screamed and pounced, landing on top of him, a hand around his neck, squeezing, her other hand delivering bone breaking punches to his jaw and nose. There was so much blood it got to a point where the blows were making disgusting sucking noises as her fist continued to pummel his face. The security guards finally made there way to the front trying to front, trying to break up the crowd.

Sesshomaru ran over to pull her off but somebody beat him to it. " Kagome calm down! What are you doing!" Kaede yelled pulling off the raging teenager by her underarms.

Kagome turned her angry eyes to the intruder, " Get the fuck off me!"

Not even a full second later they all heard the police sirens heading there way. Kagome pulled out of Kaede's grip, turning, " Toots get outta here."

Ayame shook her head, " I'm not leaving you."

Kagome pushed at her best friends shoulders, not in the mood to argue " Go or I'mma kick yo ass!" she yelled, just as the police cars arrived. Kagome turned, grabbing a security guard, throwing him at the officers as they jumped out there cars, trying to by Ayame some time to get to her bike and out the back way.

Officer Jakes got out of his cruiser, as Tashio got out of his. He sighed sadly, walking over to his son who moved closer to his girlfriend " Kagome you have to come with me."

Kagome blinked, looking at him " For what?"

He frowned, there was no easy way to say it, " Your being transferred to East LA High."

There was a blank look on Kagome's face, an unreadable look, " You read my file Tashio?" her voice low and flat.

He glanced away, her eyes stayed impassive, " You know damn well East LA is Big Bang turf."

Hard eyes stared at him, " You know I'm wanted out there." Her eyebrow went up, her only facial expression, " You tryna get me killed?"

Tashio shook his head with a sigh, " I'm sorry Kagome."

Automatically Kagome turned to run, Officer Jake signaled the cops after her. She fought them off screaming, She have to get away. " You fuckin crazy!"

Kikyou looked at Officer Jakes with angry eyes. " You can't just force someone to leave."

Jake shook his head with a shrug " It's not in our hands."

Sango shook her head, " Then leave her the hell alone!"

Officer Jakes just shook his head " It's really not in our hands." He repeated.

Kagome looked up, struggling with the police officers dragging her to the cruiser. " Sesshomaru, help me, don't let them take me!"

At first Sesshomaru stood, rooted to his spot, not able to move, too shocked. It was almost like a spring shot out his feet. He rushed towards Kagome, punching at the police to get to Kagome. " Let go of her! Let go of my girlfriend!"

Kaede grabbed Tashio's arm " I know she's bad but she didn't do anything to get expelled."

Tashio looked at Officer Jakes as they tried to get Kagome in the car, " It's not our call."

Officer Jakes nodded " Take it up with a judge, we just doing what we get paid to do."

Sesshomaru punching another cop, trying to grab Kagome's arm. " Leave her alone! Let her go!"

Kagome struggled, her vision blurred by tears " Sesshomaru! Help me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Sesshomaru!"

Seven cops was holding the struggling Sesshomaru back as the others finally got Kagome in the police car. " Let go of me! Get off of her! She didn't do anything!"

Kagome screamed, banging on the window, crying, trying to get out. One officer getting in the car, pulling out the courtyard. Sesshomaru turned hitting the cop that had his arm. They let him go after the car was long gone.

" No!"

Sesshomaru was trembling, not from fear but from anger. He never been so mad. So hurt. His demonic era flared. His hands clenched into tight fists. " You took her away!" he yelled anger flaring with every word.

He shot at Officer Jakes, wrapping his arms around his midsection and tackled him to the ground. He straddled his chest immediately, pinning the cop's hands with her knees, and began pummeling his face with his fists. Officer Jakes yelled trying to get him off but it was useless. Sesshomaru fists kept coming down harder and faster. Stronger. There was no stopping him.

Until someone intervened.

Arms wrapped under Sesshomaru's armpits, attempting to haul him off the bloodied officer that was now defenseless. Though it was doubtful that anyone could hold her back, Tashio tried anyways.

" Sesshomaru, calm down!"

Other cops pulled Officer Jakes to his feet, blood rushing from his face. A red eyed Sesshomaru fighting against his father's grip, as his father fought to put him in the back seat of a police cruiser.

Kikyou had tears in her eyes, she never seen Sesshomaru in so much pain, " How could you Rin?"

* * *

After crying herself into a two hour nap, Sakura woke with a headache. Walking to the kitchen, tears touched her eyes as she realized how quiet it was without Kagome in the house.

Sliding into a stool, she made herself a stiff drink and sobbed, Kagome was always a good bartender. Taking a large gulp, feeling the burn down her chest.

Tears dripped in her whiskey, Kagome always made her favorite martini when she had a long day at work or just wasn't feeling good. Not able to hold it back, Sakura rest her head in her arms as she cried. I want my baby back.

She suddenly sat up, wiping tears from her face, " And I will have her back." Standing, shaking her needed to be combed hair, grabbing her coat, with a stern determination in her eyes. That is my baby they trying to take from me. Her baby. Walking out the door, she got in her car, forcing the tears away, remembering how she made Kagome wash it. She was going to the Judge Saka in person, they needed to talk.

The next day everyone was feeling a bit edgy as they entered school. Miroku and Inuyasha meet Sango and Kikyou at their locker as usual. They talked briefly trying to keep everything light. They all looked over when Sesshomaru walked through the door, eyes blank and distant. He gave them a soft nod before continuing down the hall, not stopping, head lowered.

Inuyasha just sighed, " He haven't said a word since yesterday."

Sango just shook her head, " Probably cause he haven't spoken to Kagome since yesterday."

His day was going by slowly, he was sitting in the back of his science class, sad and upset. He blinked, a soft sigh passing his lips. His hand flipped his notebook open, pulling a piece of paper out of the flap on the inside cover. Unfolding it, he smiled, he remembered when she drew it for him. It was actually just a few days ago.

They had assigned seats in this class. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of class next to the window while Kagome sat like 7 desks down from him.

Like his math class, Science was putting him to sleep. Like he care about what the inside of an owl looked like. He glanced up, seeing Kagome lazily scribbling on a piece of paper. He would have thought she was taking notes but she wasn't glancing up at the board.

He sighed looking back out the window, it was a nice day out. Not much to do though. He was waiting for the bell to ring so he can get to his next class already then go to lunch. School was just so dull nowadays.

Finally, he thought hearing the loud yet annoying ringing. Kagome was waiting for him outside the door. She was smiling, holding a paper to her chest " I got sumthin for you."

He raised an eyebrow, " What?"

She bit her lip before smiling, averting her eyes, looking bashful, " Ummm." Sesshomaru was surprised, he never seen Kagome act shy and nervous before. He kind of liked it. She has a pretty blush. He stepped closer, " What is it Kagome?"

She turned away, holding her paper closer to her chest " I, uh, changed my mind." Sesshomaru caught her shoulder as she tried to walk away. He pressed her against a locker, pulling the paper out her grasp. Her mouth dropped, reaching for it " Woah, no, don't do that, don't look."

He pulled it out her reach " This what you wanted to give me?"

Kagome shook her head, reaching for her paper " Uh, no. So give it back."

Sesshomaru laughed " You're a terrible liar Kagome."

She frown reaching with both her hands " Sesshomaru's it's mine, give it here!"

He stepped back, a hand on her shoulder, holding the paper up, laughing. She growled " Sesshomaru this is not funny!"

" If you want it Kagome take it," Laughing shaking his hand making the paper unfold. He stopped, seeing what was on it. He blinked, bringing the paper closer, his face dropping. It was a drawing. A sketch really. Of him. Sitting at his desk.

It was so detailed and clear. You can easily see the boredom in his half lidded eyes. His bangs in his face. The graceful laziness as his hand tucked strands behind his pointed ear. His long hair falling down the back of his chair, his head resting against his hand, leaning against the window. His lips slightly parted, most likely letting out a sigh.

He looked up, she was standing there, looking at the ground. He shook his head " You drew this?"

She blushed again, her fingers clasping in front of her " It's more of a doodle." She mumbled.

He looked at it again, " Kagome this is good."

She looked away, her face turning redder " Thanks."

Sesshomaru shook his head still stunned at how well she captured him. " How did you..." He didn't know how to say it. I mean he remembered when he did but it like for a second. How did she see it so well?

She smiled still not looking at him " I, uh, looked up and, um, saw you like that, so I thought to put it on paper."

Sesshomaru pulled her closer, touching her chin with a finger, lifting it to make eye connect " It's really good."

She smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining, biting her lip cutely, eyes darting with an adorable avidness.

He sighed again with a smile, looking at the sketch, he missed her.

Finally the class was over, walking out, he headed towards the bathroom instead of towards the lunchroom. Sesshomaru stared in the mirror, splashing water on his face, he dried it and stared again. Him and Kagome had a memory in every class room they shared together. From the simple things of playing with her hair, to the more detailed things like the hot steamy sex they had in the chorus room. Damn, what was he going to do. He really needed to see her or speak with her.

He never wanted to fill the pain he was hiding with his anger again. He looked up, his hand running through his bangs. He was already having enough trouble dealing with his feelings for her. Then those damn cops just came and took her away. He just... Sorrow bleed through his veins. He wanted to kill something. It hurt so badly.

He never wanted to feel that again. He never felt this way about any of the girls he been with and it scared him. What he felt for her was so deep, so passionate, so obsessive. But most importantly it was pure, raw, and strong.

He sighed, washing his hands again, moving over to the paper towels to dry them. Turning back to the mirror he froze seeing another reflection.

He pivoted, not able to stop his eyes from roaming over her body. Her white khakis hugged her hips lovely. Her burgundy tank top fit so damn perfectly showing her kissable abs. And that long braid of hers just swaying softly, so carefree.

" Kagome.."

She stepped forward, her hands touching his face, " Sesshomaru." Kissing his lips. " I missed you."

He pulled her close, kissing her lips. " Me too." She moaned against him, her lips parting slightly. " I'm not pose to be here."

" I don't care."

" Baby, mmmmm." Kagome moaned trying to get words out as they kissed with a heated feverish desire. " I had to see you." She mumbled, " I had to." Pulling back.

His hands were on her arms, looking into blue eyes, she was shaking her head, " They talkin crazy Sesshomaru, they tryna put me in that school tomorrow. I can't be in Big Bang territory."

She bit her lip before telling him, " Sesshomaru.." He waited, giving her time, " I'm a Death Dealer. Me and Big Bang's been beefin since birth. They gonna slaughter me."

" I won't let that happen." He touched her cheek, " You don't have to go back."

Her hand went up, touching his warm hand as she leant into him, " I have to. I'm not even pose to be here. Moms tryna take it to court but shit real. I'mma have to deal wit them fo a lil bit."

He kissed her lips " Kagome, don't go, stay here with me."

She smiled warmly, " Baby, I don't need you gettin arrested cuz of me. I'mma have to handle dis on my own."

He shook his head, " I don't need you getting beaten to a pulp and shot because of me. Your not handling it on your own."

She bit her lip, " You just make somebody want you." Leaning in to kiss his lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth gracefully stroking hers. Kagome's tongue played along, dancing with his as she placed a hand on his cheek. She felt butterflies swarm in her tummy. Only he made her feel like this. Sesshomaru had her off the floor in a second, pressing her back against a stall wall. Her long legs wrapped around him.

He just couldn't hold back when it came to Kagome. She was a drug and he was an addict. Every time he kissed her he felt this need. This lust. This passion surge through him. Making him want more. So much more of her. He felt this emotion he couldn't name building up inside him.

He knew she felt it. The way she grabbed at him, wrapped her arms around him. Wanting him closer. The sounds that came out her mouth. So alluring, turning him on even more.

She kissed him back with all she had. The roughness rocking her higher and higher. She was never a fan of gentle. But this kiss was something else. Something more. It was so intense, almost unbearable, almost painful. She tightened her hold on Sesshomaru, gripping him harder, clutching him like an anchor to this world.

They felt it surrounding them, a passion beyond anything they could ever conceive. They pulled apart hearing a noise, someone was coming. She pulled away, dropping to the floor, " I gotta go." She whispered, kissing his lips. " I'll see you when I can." Disappearing out the window just as the bathroom door swung open.

* * *

Kagome was in Ayame's condo, sitting on the couch, a hand on her forehead, she didn't want to bring her problems to her moms house. Better for Sakura to be worried than hurt. " Man this some bullshit."

Ayame sighed, " When's the court date?"

Kagome looked up, " Two days from tomorrow."

She shook her head, " I'm coming wit you."

" Wit me where?"

Ayame frowned, " To east LA."

Kagome sat up, " Hell nah, you not comin, I don't need you gettin it too. I got dis."

Ayame stood angry, " Blue, you can't do everything alone, I ain't no kid, I handle mines. You gon get murdered out dere!"

Kagome stood, her own anger raising, " Toots dis right here is my problem and I got dis. I don't need you!"

Ayame hands went in the air, tears touching her eyes, " Why won't you let me help you!"

Kagome sighed, plopping down on the couch, " T. how long we knew each other?"

Her hand ran over her face, " Since birth."

Kagome nodded, " Your more than my best friend, your like my sister." She looked up, " If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

Ayame sighed, staring at the ground, " Blu, I just…" she was cut off when the front door was thrown off the hinges.

A howl of pure rage tore through house. " Your Fucking MARKED!" Both eyes went wide as menacing red eyes glared at a certain teenager. His mind was going crazy. She found another. She had escaped from him. She is no longer only his.

He was quick, grabbing her neck lifting her in the air. Dropping the cup of orange juice she was holding, Kagome hands automatically went to his hand.

His eyes narrowed " You let a Mo'Fucka MARK YOU!"

His anger didn't let up, he squeezed tighter " Your his intended now! You carrying his mark!" He threw her against Ayame's wooden desk, her body causing it to burst into smithereens and was quickly followed by the mirror above the mantle and the coffee table in front of the couch. Kagome huddled in the corner, she never seen him this mad before. He looked ready to blow.

She was so scared, tears were already in her eyes as she turned on her knees trying to crawl away.

Darkness, full of malevolence and anger, filtered through the room in uncontrollable palpitations as Naraku crimson eyes flashed dangerously at that thought. No she will always be his.

" Where the fuck you think you going huh!" He grabbed her by her hair, " How can you get marked by another boy! Do you plan on mating with him!" dragging her backwards when she didn't answer " DO YOU!"

She screamed, her hands grabbing at his, her legs kicking " Naraku please!"

Ayame stood, shaking, her own fear of her master consuming her. She suddenly shook her head, hearing Kagome screaming, " Nooo!" jumping on his back, trying to help her friend.

He let go of Kagome's hair, grabbing at the female who just attacked him. He swung her over his shoulder and into the wall, " You wanna interfere!" Punching her in the gut, watching as she doubled over in pain, then grabbing her head, slamming it against the wall, hearing her scream out, hitting her in the face with his elbow.

Kagome stood, watching as he beat Ayame like she was a man, turning, eyes wide and teary, she grabbed the lamp off the shelf, with an angry scream Kagome hefted it like a bat, swinging it with all her might.

As soon as Naraku dropped after she cracked it across his back, she grabbed Ayame's hand and made a dead run for the door. They had to get away from here.

" YOUR MINE KAGOME!" Naraku yelled, shooting a tentacle out his arm. Kagome screamed as it wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him, eyes wide.

Ayame grabbed her hand, " Kagome!" pulling with all her might, she shook her head, " Get outta here Ayame! GO NOW!" pulling her hand out of her grip with a snatch, making Ayame fall backwards out the door.

" GO AYAME GO!" was all she heard as Kagome and Naraku disappeared in a black dust.

* * *

East LA High was as different as a school can be. There was no rules, no order, no discipline. Teachers didn't care about their students. And students didn't care about their teachers. Security guards stopped getting in between the students and their fights in fear for being at risk of getting seriously hurt themselves. It was like this school wasn't even a school anymore. It was as if this one building didn't count, like it didn't even show up in documents any more. It was more like a battle field were gangs knew they will see there enemies. If anything was to ever happen on the streets between two sets, they usually always handle the problem at the school.

Suki was sitting on the front stoop with other Big Bang members, a cigarette between her lips, listening to another girl talk about how she took some guy's virginity the other night, when a car suddenly pulled up to the front of the school.

The black door opening, grabbing everybody's attention. They watched as someone was pushed out, hitting the ground not able to get their footing before the door slammed, closed and drove off.

Suki couldn't believe her eyes, standing, walking over to the slump in the dirt, her possey behind her. Her arms crossed, grinning, her head tilting to the side " This must be my lucky day."

Kagome stood slowly, her ponytail was as disheveled as the style allowed and her clothes were dirty-some spots looked like bloodstains-ripped here and there, and appeared to have been slept in. Mottled greenish-yellow bruise patterns ran over her shoulders and down her outer arms, her fingers and knuckles were scratched and cut up as well as being bruised, her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and her face appeared tired and had a slightly… haunted? look to it.

Suki hand turned her hat backwards, " Look at you, dropped off like a present."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. She already knew how this was gonna turn out. Her eyes opened slowly. So fuck it. Punching Suki in her mouth.

A punch came at Kagome face and she barely dodged to the side, shaky, off-balance, and unable to do a thing about the follow-up jab that took her in the stomach. Or the kick that hit her in the side. Falling to the ground, Kagome did the only thing she could at this moment, folding her arms and legs into the fetal position as the pain continued to come in fist and boots.

She heard a voice over the sounds of her own grunts. It was Suki. " Big mistake bitch." Spitting out saliva, blood and a tooth. " Big fucking mistake bitch."

She didn't move, just continued to take the pain, her life was a fucking mistake, what's the worse that could happen.

* * *

School has been out for a few hours now. Everyone was relaxing in Tashio's den. Sesshomaru sat in the den with all the others doing nothing special. He would rather be talking with Kagome right now, but he had no idea where she was or how to get in contact with her. So he sat on the couch bored as hell while the others watched the ' The Da Vinci Code' trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Sesshomaru sighed again " Phobie's the last descendent."

Everyone turned to him, Kikyou frowned " Spoil sport."

Miroku laughed, " Well, glad he cleared that up."

Inuyasha joined in, " Yeah, dumb shit was confusing."

Sango stood, taking the movie out, " Well that wasted about an hour and thirty minutes."

Kikyou sighed, " Maybe we could..."

Everyone looked up at the sudden knock at the door. Inuyasha looked over to his brother, " You not gonna get that?"

" I'm on the phone."

Inuyasha nodded and stood, he suddenly stopped, making a face " Your not on the phone."

Sesshomaru put his arm on the back of the couch, not looking up " Just get it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes " Lazy ass."

Sesshomaru was flicking through TV stations with the others, looking for something good to watch, when Inuyasha came back, sitting on the couch " It's for you."

Sesshomaru stood, " This better be good." walking out the den. He stopped, seeing Rin standing there, her white spaghetti strapped t shirt and blue bellbottoms.

His eyes narrowed, " How could you?"

There was already tears in her eyes, " Sesshomaru please, I didn't mean to!"

Everyone was up at the high pitched voice, Kagome shook her head, seeing Rin, " I can't believe you're here."

Rin shook her head, " I just wanted a chance. He said he could he help me, I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did."

Sesshomaru frowned, " You fucking bitch!" he reached out for her, Miroku and Inuyasha holding him back, " If you was a man I would kick yo ass!"

She cried, " Sesshomaru I'm Sorry!"

He pushed Sango into her, making her stumble back, " This is all your fault! All your fucking fault!" Miroku and Inuyasha was pulling him into the kitchen, " Watch Rin, I'mma get somebody to whoop that ass!"

Rin cried in her hands as Kikyou touched her shoulder, mad at her and feeling sorry for her at the same time. She looked up, crying, " I swear Kikyou, I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted a chance to show him how much I care."

Sango shook her head, " You should go." She broke down as both girls helped her to her car.

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen, calming down, " I can't believe she came over here."

Tashio walked in the kitchen, lounging in a stool with a drink. " Who came over here? Not Kagome right?"

Miroku walked in behind him " No, Rin. She's gone now though."

Sesshomaru looked at his father, still angry with him as well. Angry at everyone who was involved with Kagome's transfer " And what if it was Kagome, you gonna have her arrested again?"

Tashio frowned, shaking his head " Sesshomaru I'm not going to discuss this with you."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at his father, Inuyasha took a seat across from him " Calm down Ses, you don't need any more drama."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, standing, " Man whatever."

Tashio looked at him " Where you going?"

" To talk to Sakura about Kagome's court date."

Tashio stood, " How you knew she had a court date?"

Sesshomaru looked at her father with a raised brow, " Cause she told me." Heading out the kitchen.

Tashio grabbed his son's arm in the hall. " She's not supposed to be at on school grounds."

Sesshomaru pulled away angry, " I didn't see her at school, so back off."

He shook his head, " I don't want you seeing her anymore."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up, " What!"

Inuyasha frowned, standing in the hall with the others, " Dad…"

He held up a finger, eyes still on his eldest, silently telling them to stay out of it, " Sesshomaru you don't know Kagome like I know Kagome."

His eyes narrowed, his voice low, " I know her better than you think."

Tashio saw the look, and glared, " You didn't read her file."

Sesshomaru arms went in the air, his angry raising, " Fuck the mo'fuckin file!" turning away again heading out.

Tashio grabbed his son, slamming his back against the closed front door, turning his angry gaze to his son, " Did she ever tell you she was locked up for murder?! Huh, did she tell you she spent time behind bars in maximum security! Did she tell you that! Or how somebody pulled strings to get her out after only 3 year! Huh, you know how serious that is Sesshomaru!"

He just frowned, looking into eyes similar to his " I. Don't. Care."

Tashio nose flared " Are you fucking out your mind! Do you know what kind of connections you have to pull something like that off! And you don't care!"

Sesshomaru anger rose again " No, I don't fucking care OK! I don't give a rat's ass what happened before me! So why is you riding me?! You said you liked her."

" I do, well I did at first. But now it's different." Tashio replied.

" Are you in fucking denial? She's Kagome, she haven't changed." Sesshomaru fumed.

" You don't know her Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru felt something twist inside him " I know her well enough, and you can't stop me from seeing her."

Tashio eyes went wide then narrowed " You wanna bet boy. I'm a detective, I can make shit happen."

There was a sudden scream from outside, making the son and father stare down end, as Sesshomaru tore his eyes away, opening the door, and stepping out.

* * *

Everyone was standing outside now, seeing Sakura eyes wide, standing in her doorway, staring at what was at the beginning of her walk way. They all moved over to stand next to Sakura, wondering why a dumpster was basically left on her doorstep.

Walking around it in a wide circle, Sesshomaru noticed that their was spray painting on the side. Big Bang For Life. He suddenly stopped, seeing why Sakura screamed.

An arm was hanging out the side of the dumpster. Blood gliding down slender fingers splashing on the ground. Sesshomaru slowly made his way over, everyone else stood stuck to their spot.

Upon closer inspection he found himself unable to hold back the soft gasp that escaped his lips at the sight before him. A body came in view laying on aged garbage. It was almost bathed in blood. He could see that it had deep cuts, and lacerations all over its body, most of which were still bleeding. The hair was covered in blood and trash, a bloody hand covered a wounded stomach.

Sesshomaru reached his hand in, turning the face towards him. It was paler than death itself. He winced, the sheer weight of the waves of depression, sadness, and despair radiating around the figure almost caused him pain just to look.

" Kagome.." He whispered.

Everyone watched Sesshomaru pull a battered body out the dumpster. Kikyou took a step closer " Is she... dead?"

Sesshomaru didn't hear her, eyes never leaving Kagome's pale face, " Call an ambulance." His voice soft, low, and sad.

They all waited in the waiting room. Finally a door opened and a doctor walked up removing his gloves. Sakura was the first one up " Please tell me my baby is all right?"

The doctor nodded his head " She was beaten pretty badly. And she lost a lot of blood. Her heart stopped beating but we revived her. She should be stable as soon as she wakes up."

Kikyou stood next to Sakura " Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded turning " Follow me, but speak softly." Leading them to her room.

They all entered quietly surrounding her bed. She had two black eyes, a busted lip and scratches all over her face. The rest of her body wrapped in bandages.

Kikyou shook her head, she still couldn't believe Kagome was so badly injured. She's too strong to be hurt. She knew that was what everyone was thinking. Soft mumbled suddenly filled the room.

Sesshomaru looked down on the bed " She's waking up." Everyone went over to see.

Kagome woke slowly to a dim light softly caressing sore eyes. She tried to sit up but was pushed back down. She looked to see what stopped her. Sesshomaru held her in place " You shouldn't be moving."

She laid back on the pillows " I'm fine." Her voice scratchy and hoarse.

Kikyou came into view " Kagome?" she whispered obviously trying not to hurt her friend with anymore damage.

Kagome smiled " Kikyou I'm not def, It's only cancer."

Kikyou laughed softly " Your so stupid."

Her smile brighten, though it hurt with her busted lip, " I can't help myself sometime."

Sango giggled next walking slowly to the bed " This is a new side of you."

Kagome faked a scowl " Don't get used to it."

Miroku approached next " You doing good?"

She tried to shrug but winced in pain " I've been better."

Inuyasha slowly made his way to her with a smile " Glad to see you doing ok."

Kagome smirked " Never expected to hear that from you."

Tashio was the next one " Glad to see you wake up so playful."

She smiled with mischief " You should see me on a good day."

Sakura laughed, the last one to come over " Even when hurt, your still a handful." Everyone laughed for a moment. Then everything died down to a very uncomfortable silence. Kagome groaned, a sharp pain, threading through her body. Sakura walked over " Kagome, sweetie, what happened?"

Kagome turned her head not making eye contact not knowing how to answer her question. Sakura frowned " Kagome Hernoshi, you tell me what happened this instance."

Kagome shook her head lightly " I can't."

Sakura looked at her " What do you mean you can't?" Kagome just shook her head again. Sakura stood up straight.

" Everyone get out." By the look on her face everyone scurried out the room even Inutashio. Sesshomaru stood leaving as well when Kagome grabbed his hand " Stay." She whispered. He sat back down. She wanted him to stay and he would. No matter what no one said. Sakura didn't seem to mind.

" Kagome, whoever did this to you, I want to see behind bars."

Kagome held on to Sesshomaru's hand shaking her head softly " It's not that simple."

Sakura put her hands on her hips, " What are you talking about! You tell me who did it and I get them arrested, as simple as that!"

Kagome took a sharp breath, it burned her lungs, " It's deeper than that."

Sakura huffed " Someone tried to kill you. I don't see how much deeper it can get!"

" Mom." Kagome voice came out. Desperate, pleading. The only reason Sakura stopped her ranting. Kagome looked up at her.

" Before you, there was another me. With that other me came a whole mess of other problems. After you, I pushed that other me and all i's problems away, turning into what I am now. But people who knew me wants that other me back. Back with all its problems. But I like the me now. I'm happy. Everyone around me is happy. So I told them no, I won't turn back. And they got mad. When they get mad they do things. Slick, sly, secret things. Things that can get that other me into to a whole lot of trouble. The kind of trouble that is above cops and prison."

She smiled to her mother " But, I'll fix it momma. I won't turn back to that life. I promise."

There was a long pause before Sakura smiled, walking over to her daughter " My baby, the super hero. Ok, I'll let you fix this. But don't take long, I don't know how long I can hold back my parental worries."

Kagome smiled lightly as her mother kissed her forehead " I'm going to let you rest. If you need anything you call me ok."

She nodded " Ok."

Before heading out the door Sakura stopped, " Sesshomaru?" he looked up " Take care of her ok?"

He nodded, " I will." Kagome watched her mother leave before slowly turning towards Sesshomaru, closing her eyes as pain struck through her once again. He touched her shoulder " You shouldn't be moving."

She just smiled " I never listen."

He touched her hand " I already got that impression."

Her face stayed blank, pressing his cool hand to her warm face, He stroked her cheek with his thumb. She looked up at him suddenly, " He told you didn't he?" He looked at her, " Told you how I was locked up."

Sesshomaru nodded " Yeah, he did. He don't want me seeing you because of it."

Kagome sighed, might as well tell the true now. If this gets any worse, it might be a good idea for someone on the outside to know about what really happened. She nodded mentally. Ok, no more secrets.

" I was born into the Death Dealers. It's all I know. I can't say much but let's just put it this way. The Death Dealer's ain't just a gang if you know what I mean."

Sesshomaru ran his thumb over her eyebrow, letting her know she can continue. " I don't know what you mean."

She smiled softly, it hurt. " It's bigger than you think babes." She closed her eyes still speaking, " We all had a job and we all had missions. I was the best at what I did. Actually kind of enjoyed it. But I was so young and just so…She was only four years old."

Her nightmare flashed under her closed lids. A dark alley in the night. Blood dripping from cold fingers. A gun in a delicate hand. A soft coo made the mistake. A flash of black hair. A body hitting the ground. Blue eyes going wide.

She opened her eyes, " It was an accident. I swear. I was finishing a job and she just… she just caught me off guard. It was reflex out of anything. She was looking for her cat in the alley. Her mother didn't even known she was outside. I… she made a noise and I turned and fired. I never meant to hurt her. She was just a baby. I would never hurt a child."

She looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes, " Her mother called the cops when she couldn't find her. I couldn't just leave her there. I couldn't just leave. So I got rid of the other body and just waited." Her head shook, " The cops found me and I was arrested for murder."

She hugged his hand to her face kissing his palm, " I'm pretty sure he told you how I got out." He nodded, Kagome just smiled, rolling on her back, looking to the ceiling, He's close and yet so far away. " So you gonna leave me now?"

He looked at her, leaning over and kissed her forehead " I wasn't planning on leaving you. I stuck it out this long, I might as well see the whole thing through."

Sesshomaru leant back, " What happened to you?"

She frowned, " Naraku is what happened to me. Boss man beat my ass and threw me on Big Bang turf."

Sesshomaru turned her face towards him gently " Why?" she stared for a moment, ready to explain when the room door suddenly opened.

Ayame walked in, hands fidgeting on her belt loop, " I heard you was here." Looking down to the bag in her hand, her eyes darting back up to Kagome's bruised face, eyes hard, " From the Puff Adders."

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes tight, pain threaded through her body as she sat up fully on the bed. Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, " Kagome, lay back down, you need to rest."

She slapped his hand away, then cringed, the movement making knotted muscles tense and spasm. Taking the pain, she slid her legs off the bed as Ayame walked over, pulling jeans, a black tee and Tims out the bag.

" Puff Adders got there name cuz there big mouths and slick tongues." Ayame said, helping Kagome take of her hospital robe, sliding on the jeans she brought her. " They get dirt faster than Wendy Williams. If I could find out where Kagome is from them, any one could."

Sesshomaru stood, helping Kagome into her shirt, watching her recoil in pain, his hands trying to be more careful. " Where do we go?"

Ayame was sliding on Kagome boots, " Anywhere from here. Bang bitches ain't the only gang Dealers got beef wit, ya heard."

* * *

Two hours later, Sesshomaru was watching Kagome sleep. He rented a motel room in the valley under a fake name and paid cash so there wasn't any trail. Ayame walked out the kitchenette, wiping her hands on a towel after changing Kagome's bandages for her medicated ones, knowing they will help her heal faster.

Ayame watched as Sesshomaru leant over, brushing Kagome's bangs away from her sleeping eyes, trailing his fingers down her smooth skin before pulling away. She smiled, " You must really care about her."

He looked up from the chair he pulled up to the side of the bed, then back to his sleeping beauty, smiling as her lips parted letting out a soft breath, " There's something there I can't explain."

Ayame plopped down on a recliner, nodding, " It must be sumthin serious for her to go through all this shit fo you."

Sesshomaru looked at her, confused, " What?"

Ayame turned in the seat, her leg going over the arm, " Yea, Naraku only goin crazy cuz you marked her. I mean Dude is more than obsessed with her. Ever since boot camp, he always had this _thing_ for her. It was freaky if you ask me but you know, can't talk back to mister boss man."

" So you a Death Dealer to huh, I guess this gang shit is real."

Ayame looked up, her head tilting as she did, " This is bigger than a gang C, you know how hard it is to deal out death?"

* * *

Kagome woke hours later to a soft stroking on her head. Looking up, she smiled, seeing Sesshomaru looking down on her, " You should be home."

" Only if you come with me."

She sat up, knowing the noticeably dulled pain had to do with Ayame and her medicine skills. Ayame's mom use to be a doctor before she was arrested for killing her husband after catching him raping a tied down pigtail wearing, green eyed child in her bedroom.

Kagome looked around, " Where's Toots?"

Sesshomaru sat up straight in his chair, " She went to get you something to eat. You feeling any better?"

She nodded, standing cautiously, not as much pain as before being felt. Walking to the bathroom she looked in the mirror. Her clothes again changed to an oversized button up. Her black eyes were fading nicely, the bruising black and blue, a light purple and pinkish color. Her arms, stomach and legs covered in beige looking ace bands. She turned her neck to see her mark, " At least your ok."

Warm arms went around her small waist gently, making her smile as he kissed the smooth skin that was showing, " Your still as beautiful as ever."

She giggled, " Your just saying that to make me feel better." Touching the hands at his waist.

" Awww, how cute."

Kagome turned to see a grinning Ayame, " Shut up." Walking over to her, taking the bag, " And there better be a whooper in dis bitch." Sitting on the bed, folding her legs Indian style. " This room decked out?"

Ayame rolled her eyes playfully, knowing what she was asking " Duh." Sitting back down in the recliner she once occupied, " So," again throwing her leg over the arm, getting down to business, " Big Bang been moufin off bout dis, and Adders O. like crazy. No one heard from Naraku since… you know, and shit been wild since then." She shook her head, " Death Dealers look like a fuckin joke."

Kagome swallowed another bite of her burger, " That shit ain't gon sit fo long." She looked to her best friend, " Time to break out the Omega."

Ayame nodded, " That's what the fuck I'm talkin bout. Babe Blu bout to do it real big."

Sesshomaru looked to his girlfriend, " Do I even want to know what your talking about?"

Kagome grinned, " No. No you don't." She then looked in her now empty bag, " No soda?" she looked up, " What the fuck is that about? How can I eat a whooper wit out nuttin ta drink? Do I need to put my foot up somebody ass?"

Sesshomaru shook his head with a laugh, " I'll get you something to drink."

Ayame stood, " And I'm going with him. You need a time out." Laughing as Kagome threw a pillow at the closing door.

Smiling, she stood, feeling much better, heading over to the small kitchenette to wash her greasy hands. Turning the water on, her back to the door, Kagome watched as the stopper was lifted by water, sliding easily into the hole, she smiled, running her hands under the water, the warmth relaxing her shot nerves.

Looking into the glass cabinet above, she smiled at her healing reflection before pulling her eyes away, looking down for the soap. She heard the door open quietly, then close, she grinned not turning around, finding what she was looking for, " Yo, if you brought me a quarter water we fightin." Looking back into the glass cabinet. Seeing a reflection she didn't want to believe.

She froze, the bar of soap dropping from her hands, turning slowly, Naraku standing arms length in front of her. Eyes going wide, her mouth opened to scream. The noise only coming out in a muffled sound as his large hand clamped over her mouth in a second.

Naraku grasped her chin with his free hand, forcing her scared blue eyes upon him. " You think you could get away from me Kagome. No one else will ever love you like I do. Do you understand that. Only I understand you Kagome. Only me. That is why you are mine." His tone hard and stern, allowing no argument. It was a threat through and through.

She nodded her understanding, afraid to do anything else, shaking hands going to his shoulders, the only sounds able to be made are soft mumbles from beneath his strong hand.

" You are very important to me Kagome. I will not let you hurt yourself believing there are people out in the world that will understand you." He cooed, releasing her mouth, his thumb tracing the outline of her smooth lips.

Tears spilled from petrified eyes, her voice a whisper, " Naraku, please, just..."

He cut her off quick. " Shut up." His voice becoming hard, angry, " You wanna leave me don't you. Leave me for da bitch that put that mark on ya neck right?"

His eyes flashed dangerously, " RIGHT!" lifting her off the ground, slamming her head against the glass cabinet, she cried out, glass breaking around her. He was fuming " Don't fuckin lie to me Kagome. Don't you FUCKIN LIE!"

Dropping her to the ground, turning her around, his hand grabbing the back of her head, forcing it into the overflowing sink. Her legs kicking the wooden cabinet beneath her, her hands slipping on the wet countertop, her mouth clammed shut.

" What happens when he finds out your a whore? What happens then Kagome? Would he still want you?"

Kagome whole body froze, realizing what he was saying, what he was doing. Oh Kami please. Please don't let him... she snapped back feeling her shirt tails being tossed over her waist with his free hand. Oh god, No.

She struggled harder, mumbling under the still flowing water. Please, somebody. Please, Kami, Please. Stop this.

Her panties was torn clean off. NO. PLEASE. NO. SOMEBODY PLEASE! She cried in her head, feeling pressure in her chest struggling under Naraku's insanely strong hold.

He grabbed both her wrist with his free hand, plunging deep inside her from behind. Kagome screamed out the little air she had left, water rushing into her lungs. She wasn't ready. Her body wasn't ready. Her insides. Her insides were on fire. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Harder and harder he pumped his anger in her. Thrust after violent thrust. Over and over and over.

He continued, still moving slow but pushing harder and harder. " He won't want you after this Kagome. No one will." Her face twisting in pain when he pushed deeper. Kami make it stop. Slowly he pulled out, just to push in one more quick rough time. She was bleeding. Bleeding from the inside.

Her heels drumming wildly on the cabinet. She gasped for air, but only got a mouth full of water. Her body was going numb, her vision started to blur. Her mind went blank. Sesshomaru was all her mind will allow her to think of.

Tears softly blending in with the flowing water she was drowning in, feeling her body began to shut down. Naraku's ear twitched. He heard a noise. He looked up, too late to stop the chair that flew at him with incredible speed. It hit him full force in the face. Forcing away from Kagome's body, hearing her hit the floor. Ayame screamed, running over to her friend.

He looked up, blood dripping from his forehead. His head tilted in surprise as he stood, a frown on his face " So it must be you huh?"

Sesshomaru eyes landed on Kagome's none moving body. Her bruises, tear stains traveling her face. His eyes went back to Naraku. Ayame was scared, Kagome wasn't breathing. What was she pose to do.

Naraku eyes narrowed, " You gon answer Bitch. It's you right? You da mo'fucka who marked her right?!"

Ayame wasn't listening to him, worrying over her friend. Taking a breath, she laid trembling fingers on Kagome's face, pinching her nose, quivering lips lowering, blowing air into Kagome's mouth, vaguely hearing the two boys conversation.

Amber eyes becoming taunting and cruel " My name is Sesshomaru, and I am the one who marked her. You must be Naraku."

Naraku growled deep in his throat, his hand suddenly reaching behind him as Ayame continued to perform CPR, pulling the black ruger from his pants, pointing it at Sesshomaru " You think you slick rich boy! You think you above a fuckin bullet!"

Ayame forgot about them, pulling back just as coughing came from the now spasming body, a relieved smile on her worried face. Kagome sat up, eyes red, sucking in much needed air. She looked at Ayame, I owe you one.

Her smile died on lips, seeing the gun in Naraku's hand, pointing at Sesshomaru. Rolling on to her knees, Kagome sat up, her hand reaching under the small kitchen table, pulling the Beretta she knew Ayame hide there from its holster. That's why she asked if Ayame armed the room, for situations like this.

Standing, pointing the gun at Naraku's head, " Drop it." Her voice scratchy and hoarse.

He released a caustic laugh, " You gonna shoot me Kagome. Me, out of all people." His eyes sparkling with its red appeal as he glanced at her, " Do it then. Shoot me Kagome. Do it. Shoot me baby. Shoot me. Do it."

Her jaw was set in stone, eyes flashing a array of emotion, " No." She whispered, her hand dropping, " I could never."

Her free hand reached up, " But I could do this." Cocking the barrel back, sliding a bullet into the chamber, jamming the gun in her neck, under her chin.

Ayame shook her head, " Kagome no."

Her silver eyes were hard as she stared at Naraku, " Shoot him and I kill myself." He turned to her, his gun still pointing at Sesshomaru. " It's about me right? It's all about me. Shoot him and I'm gone."

" Drop the gun Kagome."

Her voice was soft but firm " No. You can't control me anymore. You have no power. It's done Naraku. Done." Kagome's finger went to the trigger, her head tilting back, eyes never leaving his, " Now make your move."

His hand lowered slowly, " This is far from over." Disappearing in his usual black miasma fog.

Kagome frowned, pulling the clip out of the stock, " Ya damn right." She wasn't playing little miss weak and innocent anymore. It was time to fight back.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking in the house when he heard the soft flick of the light switch in the hall. " Where the hell you been Sesshomaru?"

He rolled his eyes, walking past his father towards the stairs, " Nowhere."

" I don't want to hear that bullshit." Tashio said, following him.

Sesshomaru sighed, " Why are you on me right now, it's not even passed midnight."

Tashio grabbed his shoulder, turning his son towards him, " Because I got a call saying Kagome left the hospital before she was released and the last person in her room was you, that's why. I know you was with her, where is she?"

Sesshomaru hands went in the air, aggravated " Your right, I kidnapped her and locked her away in a safe somewhere downtown. That makes you feel better."

Tashio pulled away glaring at his son, " Don't you fucking lie to me boy."

Sesshomaru nodded sarcastically, " Yeah cuz your so truthful, saying you like my girlfriend when you really can't stand her."

Tashio frowned " I do like her."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Then why are you ragging on me. How do you know I'm not helping her?!"

Tashio nose flared, " She can't use your kind of help, she needs…"

" She needs me." Sesshomaru cut him off, eyes staring hard, " And I need her." He turned away, heading for the stairs, Tashio hearing the last sentence his son said, " You can't stop this." Stop the feelings growing for Kagome. Stop me from seeing her.

Tashio frown, pulling out his cell phone, " Wanna bet." Dialing a number, pressing it to his ear, " Yeah, Ethan, I know it's late, but I need a favor."

* * *

Okay please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru rolled over, waking up to sunlight bothering his eyes. Sitting up, he checked out the time, 7:45. He usually got up at 7:00, looking over the bed, seeing his alarm clock still ringing on the floor.

Stepping in the shower, Sesshomaru wondered why he woke up late. Then it came to mind, his alarm clock ringing was usually accompanied with Inuyasha 's banging on his door for him to shut it up.

Shrugging a shoulder, washing up, Sesshomaru slightly grinned. It was nice and quiet without Inuyasha 's loud mouth annoying him in the morning. After his shower he got dressed and ready for school, Sesshomaru was heading downstairs to leave.

He was in such a good mood he didn't sigh when he heard his name being called from the kitchen. He walked in, leaning in the door way, two police officers sitting at the table with his father.

His father looked up, frowning " You ready to be mature about this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame " Or what, this your threat?" looking to the slinky officers with a raised brow. Both were tall, black hair, one longer than the others. One with sharp brown eyes, the other a kind of pale blue color.

Tashio just nodded, " You remember Ethan and Buck don't you? They're going to be your escorts."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Your putting me on around the clock watch?"

Tashio turned in his seat, looking at his son, " Until your ready to be mature about this."

He shook his head, " Are you serious. Your going through all this just to keep me from Kagome?"

" I'll do what I'll have to."

He sighed softly, looking away for a moment, asking the question that has yet to become clear, " Why?"

Tashio shook his head softly, voice low, " She's not safe."

Sesshomaru frowned, " I can take care of myself." Walking out the door, not surprised as the two rookie officers followed.

* * *

The gang was by the girls lockers waiting for the bell to ring so they could start school for the day. Kikyou closed her locker, " Anybody seen Rin lately?"

Inuyasha nodded, " Yeah, I seen her coming into school earlier, she don't look so good."

Miroku shook his head, " She's taking this pretty hard."

Sang eyebrow went up, arms crossing, " Not harder than Sesshomaru."

As if on que. Sesshomaru walked in, clearly upset. Ethan and Buck strolling in behind him. He stopped in front of their curious faces, eyes narrowed in anger " Yo, why pops buggin," his hand giving an agitated wave, looking behind his shoulder, " I got a 24 hour patrol on my back." His hand went through his bang, infuriated, " He really don't want me seeing Kagome like. This shit crazy."

Ethan raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes looking to the upset teenager in front of him, " Your father is just looking out for you."

Sesshomaru turned to him, face angry, " Anybody talking to yo ass."

He just shrugged a shoulder, " I'm just saying, I read your lil girlfriend's file. She is a little… something."

Sesshomaru frowned seeing the gleam of attraction and secrets in his eyes, " Man, fuck you! You dick head, rookie, wanna be rent a cop!"

The whole gangs mouth dropped. They had never heard Sesshomaru use such foul language before, especially not to authority figures like police.

Buck frowned " Hey, you respect your elders."

Sesshomaru glared at him " Man, go suck a fuckin sac, you big dike ass fag."

Buck's mouth opened, annoyed at the little spoiled brat he had to baby sit, ready to put him in his place when the front doors suddenly opened. Everyone watched, the gang, Sesshomaru and the cops as someone walked in and stopped. Ethan looked her over, her long hair was high in a curly ponytail, swaying down her back, her white eight ball jacket open, showing her black sports bra under and sexy abs. Her white wind breakers see through to the black boy cut panties she wore. Her silver belt matching the silver in her black high top jordens.

Buck blinked, the first to react, " Young lady, you are not suppose to be here?"

Kagome grinned, it was sexy, daring, forward. Her arm raised slowly, lifting what she had in her hand with a cocky smile, " Accidents happen."

Ethan tore his eyes from Kagome's sultry body, looking to the newspaper in Kagome's hand, reading the front cover headline.

EAST LA HIGH SCHOOL BLOWN TO BITS Unknown explosion still a mystery

Sesshomaru took a step forward, not caring what the newspaper said, only one thing on his mind, " Kagome your back."

Her hand dropped, biting her lip before she smiled with a shrug of her shoulder, " Yeah, well, every recent transfer kid got sent back to the school they came from."

He pulled her into a hug, kissing her lips, " Your all better." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled, pulling back, " I heal fast." Sesshomaru just grinned, knowing it also had something to do with Ayame's medicated wraps, leaning in to kiss her lips again when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

He looked behind him, seeing a frowning Ethan, eyes hard and a bit jealous, " No matter, your father has a restraining order against her. If she comes within 50 feet of you, she gets arrested."

Kikyou's mouth dropped, " Are you serious?!" everyone looked at her, " Why can't you guys just leave them alone. Can't you see how much they love each other."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, looking to Kagome, " Love?"

Her head titled as she leant into him, " That word popped in my head, once or twice."

Love. That's what is was. That is what he felt. Love. He never thought he would be the type to fall for it. But here he was, holding someone he wanted to hold forever in his arms. The absolute happiest man on earth. Wow. So this is love. This is what it feels like. He turned, as another hand grabbed his shoulder, not hearing the I don't care from Buck, fist raised, hitting the rookie officer in the mouth.

He watched as Buck stood after being dropped, wiping the blood from his mouth. As much as he didn't like this, he didn't want Kagome getting arrested over him… again. So he just frowned, staring the young, cocky cop in his brown eyes, " I'm ready to go to class now." Walking past them, down the hall.

Kagome watched him walk away, then shook her head slowly, her tongue clucking against her teeth for a moment, " They really can't stand us being together."

She then blinked, as Sango sighed, " Adults always over complicate things."

Miroku nodded, " It's ridiculous how they don't mind their business."

Inuyasha shook his head, " Man fuck that." Looking to Kagome, " You blew up that school?"

Kagome just smiled, " Like I said, accidents happen."

* * *

After a few classes, and a call to Tashio, telling him about the new situations, Ethan and Buck talked about their new orders. Ethan was leaning against a locker, looking to his partner, " Flip you for it?"

Buck nodded, " Deal."

Ethan pulled out a quarter, " Call it." Throwing the coin in the air. " Heads." Buck called out. Ethan looked at it, grinning, " Tails."

Buck groaned, " You cheated." Watching as Ethan laughed, heading for the doors.

Soon lunch time came around. Sesshomaru was sitting at his usual table, smiling. Kagome has been sneaking him kisses all day. Cops kept him away from her, but they couldn't keep her away from him. At times, tripping both officers, planting a kiss on his lips before laughing, running down the hall.

He looked up, seeing Kagome walking in, biting her with a sexy grin, winking her eye at him before walking over to a table at the other end of the café. He frowned seeing the Goths she use to sit with, walk over, sliding in the seats. His eyes narrowing as Ryu, in particular, sat rather to close for his liking next to his love.

He sighed, looking away, facing his table, " Damn, my girl sitting at a table with a bunch of fucking dudes and I can't even do shit about it."

Buck laughed from behind him, " Maybe you should find a girl more on your level."

Miroku looked up from his lunch he was eating, " Are you implying Kagome isn't at the right status to date Sesshomaru?"

Buck grinned, crossing his arms, " More like the other way around."

Sango shook her head, astonished, " You are such an asshole."

Kikyou nodded, looking up in time to see Kagome laugh at some joke they must have told at her table, then smile, look over directly to Sesshomaru, pointing at her eye, then her chest, then at him, then blowing him a two finger kiss before turning back around. Kagome smiled, looking to Buck, feeling Sesshomaru's happiness in a warm wave, " They belong together."

He just shrugged a shoulder, " So young, so naïve."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, watching the café doors as they opened, watching a Ethan walked in, heading towards Kagome. He turned, looking up to his partner, " Where he going?"

Buck watched as Ethan opened the envelope, reading the contents to Kagome, " Well, since Kagome is legally allowed on school premises again, Tashio took it upon his self to make sure she follows the rules abiding her restraining order, by giving her, her own escort." He sighed, " Ethan won the coin toss. The lucky bastard."

Sesshomaru glared at Buck for a moment, before looking back to Kagome as Ethan finished reading the paper to her.

She was laughing, Ethan was smiling, her laugh was cocky, sexy, " Do you understand the contents involving your restraining order Kagome?"

She looked over to Ryu, laughing, with an are you serious eyebrow raised, then back to Ethan, " Only if you understand the butterflies you making me feel?"

Everyone at the table laughed, Ethan grinned, " And to make sure you abide in these rules, you were sentenced a 24 watch patrol." He bowed his head, " Myself."

Kagome grinned, her head tilting to the side, " This is gonna be fun."

After lunch Kagome was walking down the hall, Ethan behind her, Ryu beside her, " So, what's going on with you. Got you a man and forget about a brother?"

Kagome laughed, hitting his shoulder, " Dude shut up." She looked at him through her bangs, " You know you a mo'fucka I fuck wit."

He laughed, nodding, " Yeah aiight, we'll see."

She was laughing again, when Kikyou and Sango walked over to her, " Hey Kagome."

She nodded, " What's goodie?"

Sango smiled, " Don't forget your on the dance team."

Kikyou nodded, " Come over my house after school so we can see what's going on."

Kagome raised a brow, " Damn, I forgot bout dat shit."

Ryu looked at her, " And don't you got that performance wit that pervert after school today?"

Sango glared at the Goth, " Miroku is not a pervert!"

He shrugged a shoulder, " Coulda fooled me."

Kagome just laughed, easing the tension growing around her, " I forgot bout that shit too. Damn." Shaking her head, she grinned, " Aiight, I'mma handle this singing thing, then hit ya place up later, cool?"

Kikyou nodded, " Ok." Pulling an angry Sango with her.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the third row with Kikyou, Sango, Kouga and Inuyasha , watching the stage. The director from JG record was here, and oddly Kagura still couldn't be found, so Kagome was doing her part. He watched her and Miroku go through the act. They even dressed the part. Good thing in this scene Sandy wasn't playing her sweet timid self because Kagome looked anything that should even mention the word innocence. Her long hair was curled. It looked like a fiery lions mane. Kami how it turned him on. She wore her black rider's jacket over a red tube top, and the best part of her was accentuated by tight skinny black jeans.

Miroku looked like a wanna be Elvis, but he guessed that was what they were trying to pull off. Anyways they did good. Mr. Soikwe, the director stood, clapping. " That was great, the best performance I seen from all the schools."

His face suddenly went stone, " Though you did do a good job, there can only be one contestant."

Kagome smiled, " It's all you, Miroku."

He looked at her, " No way, this was just for fun. I nominate you."

Kagome shook her head, " Nah, I'm good, I insist."

He grinned " It would insult me if you didn't Kagome."

She smiled " Think of it as an early birthday present."

" Merry Christmas."

" Happy Hunikua."

" Happy New Years."

" Happy Easter."

Miroku paused, he couldn't think of anymore holidays, damn it, he really didn't want to do the show, he suddenly grinned, " If you do it you don't have to kiss me."

Kagome paused then crossed her arms, " I'd rather kiss you."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Kagome!"

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes, then groaned " Fuck, I guess I'm doing this shit."

Mr. Soikwe smiled " You have to audition again."

Kagome looked at the stubby fat man, " For what? We just did."

" That was in a duet. Now you have to audition as the representative for your school."

Kagome groaned again, her hand going in the air " Are you fuckin serious?!"

Kikyou stood " Just do it Kagome."

She frowned, pouting, clearly in distress, " I ain't got time to be some performing monkey."

Mr. Soikwe nodded, " Well you don't have to decided now. You have two days to perform for the student body and myself. Just remember if you don't your school misses out on a chance to win a vast amount of money."

Kagome rolled her eyes walking off the stage. When she finished changing, she met Ethan in the hallway. He smiled, " Kagome your making this bigger than it really is. You're a good singer."

She looked at her babysitter, walking towards the front door, " Then why don't you do it."

He rolled his eyes, " I was just saying."

Kagome laughed, walking out the door, heading towards her bike. Ethan stopped her, seeing Kagome parked her motorcycle next to Sesshomaru's car, and he was getting into it. Kagome looked over his shoulder, grinning, " Damn, I can't even say goodbye like?"

Ethan shook his head, watching as Sesshomaru stopped, a hand on his front door, Buck already in his patrol car, waiting for him to pull out, looking at his girlfriend, " 50 feet minimum Kagome."

She snickered to herself, winking an eye at Sesshomaru so he knew everything was ok, watching as he winked back, getting into his car, pulling off. Kagome pushed at Ethan's shoulder, playfully, " Aiight dude, he gone, can I get to my shit now?"

He nodded, removing his outstretched hand from her smooth stomach, missing the warmth, watching as she walked ahead of him, then stop, pulling out her sidekick.

" Yo." She turned so Ethan couldn't hear her conversation. It was Ayame.

" Kagome, yo, shit real, there's a fuckin hit on our heads. Naraku put a fuckin hit on our heads like! He tryna kill us! He really tryna put us the fuck down! It's all over da block, right after East La went up in smokes! What da fuck we gon do!"

Kagome looked up, seeing Ethan, watching her, she moved closer to her bike out of ease dropper range, " Toots, be easy. We got dis. Stay inside, we got dis, ya heard."

" But how Kagome! They know where we live, our chill spots, who we fuck wit. How we gonna..."

Kagome cut her off, seeing Ethan coming closer, " Relax, come over Kikyou's crib."

" Yash girl's place? Why there?"

Kagome shook her heard seeing Ethan raising a brow, " No time to explain, just meet me there. Now."

She hung up the phone just as Ethan called her name, " What was that about?"

Kagome put on a fake smile, " You know me, making love on the phone." Slipping her phone in her jacket pocket, before getting on her bike.

Ethan just nodded, " I'm going to have to talk to Tashio about that."

Kagome grinned, turning her key, her bike purring to life. " Jealous?" Laughing at the face he made, pulling off onto the street.

* * *

After Ayame arrived, Kagome was lounging in the den of Kikyou's house. She laid upside down on the couch, while Sango and Kikyou sat on the floor playing in her hair. Ayame watching the fans adore her best friend from the chair she sat in. Ethan in the kitchen, flirting with Kikyou's mother.

" So Kagome, what are you going to do about this whole Sesshomaru situation." Kikyou was saying running her fingers through the silky strands of ebony.

Ayame laughed, " We got bigger problems then some good dick." Kagome laughing with her.

Kkyou blinked, " What?" Kagome just grinned " I do got other shit to handle. In the mean time, Sesshy ain't goin no place."

Sango laughed " Well, your right about that one, the boy is dumb in love. I never seen him like these before."

Kagome made a thoughtful face " Well I do got that good good." Ayame laughed at the faces the two girls made, not catching on to what Kagome just said, " Ain't ya pose to be talkin bout some dance team. Not how to hook this heifer up for a quickie wit her man."

Kagome looked over, " If we was talkin bout some Kouga you'll be up on it." Ayame rolled her eyes, " Shut up bitch."

Kagome put her hands on the floor, pushing off the couch, standing. She sat on the floor next to her Ayame and the bowl of grapes. " So." Popping one in her mouth. " When was the last time ya'll won?"

Sango shrugged a shoulder " We haven't since Tara was captain, but we impeached her and was looking for a new one."

Kagome frowned, " Oh hell no, I ain't bein no captain."

Kikyou pouted " But Kagome your an awesome dancer, and we can really use your moves."

Sango nodded " We'll even help."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Damn, shit just piling up." She then rolled on her stomach " Whatever, who else is on the team?"

Kikyou sighed and laid a row of papers out " A bunch of nobodies."

Kagome glanced over the papers and sighed " Well we'll need jobs."

Kikyou and Sango looked up at her " Like what? " they said in union.

Kagome shifted to a more comfortable position, " Like chorographer, theme and music and designer."

Sango and Kikyou looked at each other, " I'm not being the chorographer." They said together.

Kagome shrugged " Aiight, aiight... I'll be the chorographer."

Kikyou smiled " I wanna do the theme and music."

Sango clapped her hands in excitement, " I wanna be the designer... I love fashion."

Kagome sighed " Aiight, Kikyou, pick out a song so I can get to work."

Kikyou stood " Right." And got her Ipod out of her purse " I already know the perfect one."

Kagome turned towards Sango, " And Sango you start working on the outfits."

Sango smiled and stood taking a sketchbook out of her book bag. Kikyou loaded the song and showed it to Kagome. Kagome looked at the ipod and back at Kikyou " You sure this the right one?"

Kikyou grinned and nodded her head " I love this song."

Kagome shrugged " Aiight, play it, so I can get started." She said, moving the coffee table out the way before walking in the middle of the floor. Kikyou plugged her ipod in pressing play.

The song was 'upgrade you' by Beyoncé. Ayame looked up with a grin, " Dis my shit." Kagome grinned, " Dance wit me." Pulling her best friend to her feet, " I need to see how the moves look on someone else."

Ayame laughed as Kagome restarted the song and paused it. Then pulled Ayame to stand in the middle of the floor. Standing in front of her as Kikyou and Sango watched, pressing play.

She swayed first, feeling the music, making sure Ayame was following her. She suddenly pivoted, dropping to the floor, her friend a half second behind her. She came back up her hand over her head, rolling her hips.

She turned smiling, pushing her hands out as if parting curtains she twirled on one foot, stopping she slid her leg back to her, running a hand up her thigh. Grinning, watching Ayame do the same. Kagome stepped to the beat, Ayame following her every move.

Kikyou and Sango were watching, not taking their eyes away. They knew Kagome was good, but not that good, and Ayame was doing a hell of a good job copying her.

Kagome was just feeling the music now, her eyes half lidded. She held her arms above her head as she began to whine. She dropped to her knees and started to tick with the beat. She pushed one leg out and spun on the ground letting her braid spin with the action. She flipped back into a standing pose. Her hands went to the side of her head as she ticked her legs to the beat.

Kagome stopped realizing Ayame wasn't copying her anymore. " What?"

Ayame just stared, admiration in her green eyes, " You tryna show me up?"

Kagome laughed, looking around seeing everyone staring at her. " Aiight, stop staring, get back to work."

Sango sat on the couch, " Well, the judges pick a theme that we have to work with. Tara almost always got it wrong and made us lose points."

She looked at Kikyou " Since your the theme person, I can't pick out and outfit without the theme we're dancing to first."

Kikyou smiled " Oh, I almost forget," digging through her book bag, mumbling to herself " Which theme is it this time." Finally pulling out a piece of paper, reading it, " Down and dirty tomboys."

Sango laughed " Sounds sexy."

Ayame looked over " Sounds like Kagome."

She looked at her " What?"

Kikyou nodded " It does."

Sango motioned her hand, " Well, miss tomboy get over here and help." She crawled over, all three worked out an outfit.

It took them about 2 hours, arguing over parts, getting Ayame's decision on some parts, then arguing with her perverted suggestions. Kikyou sighed " Well, that's done. So what you wanna do now?"

There was a knock at the front door. She stood, " I'll get it." Then giggled seeing Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha at the front door " Didn't we just leave you guys?"

Kouga shrugged a shoulder walking in the house " We got bored."

The others walked in after him " Yeah, what are you doing?"

Kikyou closed the door behind them, filling them in as they made there way to the den. Miroku grinned " So we just missed sexy Kagome doing a tease show huh, damn if only we was a bit earlier."

Kikyou took a seat back on the floor " Don't be perverted or we're gonna kick you guys out." He looked at her taking a seat in a recliner, she shrugged a shoulder with a grin " I'm serious."

Inuyasha laid on the loveseat as Kouga stretched out on the couch. Sango looked around and laughed. " They came and took over."

Ayame laughed. Kagome smiled glancing over at Sango, " So, what ya gonna do?"

Kouga shrugged " I don't know, how bout a movie?" everyone agreed.

" Make it a horror movie." Miroku said shifting in his sit to get more comfortable.

Kagome looked over to Ayame first, then to Kikyou, " I'm not into scary movies, you got a TV in ya room?"

Ayame nodded, " Yea, I'm down for watchin sumthin sappy."

Kikyou just nodded, " Yea, it's up the stairs, first door to your left."

Inuyasha popped in the most scariest movie he found on the shelf and turned out the lights.

They both nodded, standing, Kagome stopped in the kitchen, seeing Ethan watching her, " Where you going?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, " To watch a movie mister boss man, you got a problem wit dat?"

He just shook his head, turning back to Kagome's mother, " Kids."

* * *

Walking in Kagome's room, Kikyou's eyebrows went up, looking around " What the fuck is this, Never Never Land?"

Ayame laughed, seeing all the teddy bears, pink curtains and rug, and the hello kitty wall stickers. She walked over to the puffy pink and purple bed, picking up a stuffed bunny, " Don't you got dis?"

Kagome laughed, " Shut up trick." Closing the door, locking it behind her. Ayame moved over to the white entertainment center, sliding it open, turning on the TV. Happy they had IO cable, she picked up the controller, turning to HBO on demand, picking a movie they both knew and pressing play. Turning it up.

Kagome turned to Ayame as she put the controller down, " Ready for dis?" opening Kikyou's window. Ayame stood be her friend, " As I'll ever be." Watching as Kagome climbed out first. On to the back roof and down the grapevines. Kagome peeked her head around the corner, staying low so people on the first floor couldn't see her, making sure the coast was clear, " We gotta hit up my house first." She whispered to the female crouching beside her.

Seeing her nod, Kagome took a slow deep breath, then took off down the street. Hitting the corner, Kagome ran to the next block before stopping on the side of a building, trying to stay out of the open. Glancing down the street, Kagome felt a nudge in her arm, seeing Ayame nod her head in a direction, Kagome glanced seeing the small black Honda Civic farther down the street.

Kagome nodded, looking both ways, making sure no one was on the block, before she walked over. Her left hand fisted as her right hand covered it firmly, rearing back, she slammed her right elbow into the window. The alarm went off as glass shattered. Kagome just unlocked the door and slid in the front seat, leaning over, pulling the wire box from under the steering wheel.

Ayame slid in the passenger seat, as Kagome pulled the alarm wire, turning it off, then rub two wires together, starting the car. Sitting up, she closed the door and pulled off the curve.

It was about a 25 minute ride on the highway. She finally got off, and rode down a few familiar streets to a section of condos. Pulling into the under ground parking spot of one of the condo buildings. Getting out, Kagome looked around, then to Ayame, " You packing?"

She sighed, shaking her head, " Not even. You told me bout ya escort, I didn't wanna be round him wit sumthin on me."

Kagome just turned, " Come on." Ayame nodded, following Kagome through the backyards of many houses. Kagome parked a good mile from her house, not wanting anything to be able lead to her home.

* * *

A good 30 minutes past before Ethan decided to go upstairs and check on Kagome. Mostly just wanting to make her smile again so he can hear that pretty laugh of hers. He knocked softly. No answer. " Kagome?" still no answer. His hand went to the door knob. It was locked. Ok? He put his ear to the door, hearing the movie still playing.

He pulled out his wallet, then his drivers license. He didn't feel the least bit guilty about the intrusion of privacy he was about to commit. Actually, he was hoping he might walk in on a little girl on girl action in a strangers bed. His hand again went to the doorknob as the other slid the laminated card through the small slit of the lock. A little jiggling around he felt the lock give and the door opening.

He slid his license in his back pocket, oddly feeling something was out of place. Slowly he opened the door, looking around. The room was empty. He walked in " Kagome?" looking around but not seeing her.

He walked to the bathroom, the door was open, the room empty. He walked over to the closet, walking in, still not finding her. He turned, staring at the opened window. " Damn it Kagome." Hurrying out the room.

" Is it over?" Kikyou mumbled leaning back into Inuyasha 's chest. She was sitting on Inuyasha lap with her hands covering her eyes.

" I hope so." Sango whispered not sitting up. She was straddling Miroku's waist hiding her head in the crook of his neck.

Kouga shook his head, " We had to turn it off you girls were screaming so loud."

Miroku laughed lightly " If I knew you would be all over me Sango, I would play scary movies more often."

" Shut up." Sango frowned biting his neck before sitting up.

Inuyasha laughed as Miroku winced in pain " It wasn't even that scary. I can't believe I'm dating a wimp."

Kikyou peeked through her fingers. Seeing that the movie was off, she took her hands from her face, and turned to Inuyasha and smacked him right in the face. " Jerk."

Kouga looked over to them, " Are you really that scared?"

Sango was giving him a hard look " We're not afraid of some dumb monster in a flick."

" You got that right." Kikyou said angrily, putting her hands on her hips " It's just a stupid movie."

Inuyasha crossed his arms " Oh really." He pointed his finger " ZOMBIE!"

" AAAHHHHHHHHHH." Both girls screamed, grabbing each other.

Inuyasha laughed, " Scaredy cats." Kouga and Miroku just looked at the soon to be dead friend. Telling a girl she's a punk is like telling your mom she needs to lose weight... you just don't do it. It hurts their ego or something.

Kikyou frowned " That's it." Launching at him, Sango right behind her. Too bad Inuyasha didn't know that. The love seat flipped over. All you saw was Sango and Kikyou's fists raising and heard Inuyasha screaming.

Miroku was cracking up, " Now this is funny." Seeing Sango stand just to touch her arm and elbow drop him.

Ethan walked in the living, " Kagome's gone."

Kikyou looked up from what she was doing, " No, she and Ayame are in my room watching a movie."

He shook his head " Nope, the movie is playing but there both not in there."

Kouga made a face, " How can they leave, we were right here the whole time."

Ethan grabbed his phone, " Kikyou's window. They must have climbed down the grapevines." He turned, heading for the door " I have to call this in."

Inuyasha nodded, " Me too." Calling his brother.

* * *

Sakura was home, laying on her couch, sniffling. A newspaper on the coffee table. After all her hard work to get Kagome the court date, she won't even have a chance to argue her complaint since the school was blown up. Sakura don't even care about that, to hell with that hellish school in the first place. Where was her baby? A new wave of tears touching her eyes. She haven't seen Kagome since the cops took her from her school. Did she not want to come home to her? She couldn't eat, she can't sleep, couldn't stop from crying, tears dripping into the damp fur of the teddy bear she held tight to her chest.

Ten minutes later, Kagome and Ayame was sneaking through her back door. Walking into the living room Kagome frowned, " I told you to stay out my room woman." Seeing her mother hugging her limited addition Mickey Mouse teddy bear.

Sakura looked, " Kagome?" then jumped up and hugged her daughter, " Kagome baby, oh Kami, I missed you so much, I tried to do everything to get you back, I love you so much, you know that right, you know I would do anything for you, absolutely anything, I mean it baby, I swear, I love you, I love you so.."

Kagome placed her hands on her mothers shoulders, " Mom, chill, your rambling, I know that."

Sakura hugged her daughter again, crying, " Then why you didn't come home, You don't hate me do you? Please say you don't hate me. Am I a bad mother?"

Kagome hugged her back, " Mom are you crazy, I didn't come home because I didn't want my problems following me to you." She pause for a moment, her voice coming out in a whisper " I love you mommy."

Sakura kissed her baby's forehead, tears dripping in her hair. Kagome haven't called her that since she was first adopted " I love you too baby. I love you so much."

Kagome pulled away, time to get down to business, " But mom, my problems did follow me home."

Sakura looked over to Ayame, Kagome just shook her head, " I have to go away for a little while." She watched her mother's face, " But Kagome, you just got home."

Kagome sighed, " Mom, its bigger than I thought and I can't handle it from here. I gotta go away for awhile. When I fix everything, I'll come back." Her hands touched her mother's crying shoulder's, " I promise."

Sakura shook her head, " Baby please, just stay here, the problem would resolve itself."

Kagome gave a weary smile, " Mom, you know me, and you know what I did, and you know what I am. This is not just gonna go away. I have to fix it. And I will. Then I'll come back. I promise."

Sakura nodded, " Make sure you kept that promise."

Kagome smiled, " I never break a promise." Hugging her mother again. Sakura turned to Ayame, " I guess your not as bad as I thought you were."

Ayame smiled, " I'm not bad at all, it was Kagome who made up the plans majority of the time."

Kagome laughed, " Snitch." She said before turning, about to head upstairs to her room, when there was a sudden crash. Wood splintered against the wall, as the door went flying off the hinges. Kagome reflexes already had her leaping out the way, over the couch, grabbing the gun she always hide under the coffee table. Three men rushed in, guns drawn, quickly surrounding the two standing girls. " Don't move."

Ayame and Sakura, raised their hands, they were police officers. The officer with the black short hair and tangy orange eyes frowned, looking directly to Ayame, " Where is she?"

Ayame just raised a brow, " Where's who."

Another cop, smiled, with the long green hair in a low ponytail and black eyes, " Your friend, Where's your friend?"

" Right here." Came a soft voice, the nuzzle of her Ruger touching the temple of the officer with the red hair stopping at his shoulders and blue eyes.

Another officer walked in the house clapping, " Naraku always said you were good."

" It's you." Her angry eyes turned, glaring at Officer Jakes, pointing her gun at his head. " You're the fuckin rat! You're the reason Naraku keeps finding me! You're the one trying to have us killed!"

Sakura was shocked, " But your a cop, your suppose to help the people. Why would you do something like this?!"

He just shrugged a shoulder, " Naraku pays more."

Ayame opened her mouth, " You fuckin bastard." Kagome glanced at her. Mistake.

Officer Jakes was quick, grabbing Sakura from behind, a gun to her head " I honestly thought you two would figure it out sooner."

Kagome growled, " Let her go."

Sakura eyes were wide, scared, confused, " Officer Jakes what are you doing!"

He just grinned, kissing Sakura's temple, " He always said you two were the best on crew."

Kagome frowned, " Let her go. This is between, you, me and Ayame."

Jakes just smiled, " No, I think she's involved now, don't you?" Kagome eyes shifted towards the door, seeing nothing but a cloud of footsteps thunder in.

They were surrounded, Kagome still had her gun pointed at Officer Jakes, masked men grabbing her mother and Ayame. Her eyes narrowed, " Your making a big mistake."

He grinned, handing Sakura over to a masked man, " Kill me, and they'll kill them. Your out of options Kagome, give up."

She growled, " Not quite." Her motion quick.

Sakura screamed, the man holding her dropping to the floor. Kagome tossed her gun in the air, grabbing her mother's hand at the same time, hearing Ayame shoot whoever was holding her, running.

They were following, Kagome pushed Sakura towards the steps " My room!" turning, grabbing the glock she always hid in a vase in the hallway, firing her gun. Sakura ran, Kagome close behind, Ayame behind her, firing their weapons again and again.

Ayame slammed the door behind her. There was tears in Sakura's eyes " What do we do?!"

Kagome shook her head, running towards her closet, " There not after you momma." Opening a big black chest deep in the back. Pulling out a duffle bag, she tossed one to Ayame, then pulled out another for herself. She turned, pulling back a few hangers, opening a hidden box she pulled out a Berretta semi automatic. Checking the stock, she slipped it in the back of her pants.

She looked up, hearing banging on her door, she reached over, going in the same box , pulling out a 40 caliber, checking the magazine, cocking it back, handing Ayame the gun.

Sakura was crying now, " Kagome be careful." She looked over, the banging was louder, it was going to break soon, she looked at her crying mother, kissing her cheek, " I will."

Running over to Ayame who already had the window open, " I love you." She whispered before jumping out, landing on soft grass in a roll, duffle bag over one shoulder, gun in hand.

Running towards the front of the house, Kagome and Ayame saw all the police cars on the street. Damn, how many cops did Naraku and his money turn crooked. She paused her thought seeing Buck run out Sesshomaru's house, gun raised, " FREEZE!"

Ayame glanced at Kagome, her hands went up, " Don't shoot." Then dropped in a spin, shooting him in his legs, dropping him to the floor. Sesshomaru came out the house, his phone in his hand, " Kagome what the hell is going on?!"

She shook her head, running over to him, there was no time for a long goodbye, " I gotta go." She mumbled kissing his lips, turning to run down the street.

He grabbed her arm, " I'm coming with you."

She looked at him, " Sesshomaru, I can't have you gettin hurt over me aiight."

He just shook his head, " Your not getting rid of me that easily. I'm coming."

Ayame sighed, " Blu we don't got time for dis."

Kagome frowned, " Fine." Head pointing in a direction, " Come on."

Ayame ran ahead, " Follow me." Sesshomaru nodded, running after her, Kagome shooting at the police that was now outside firing at her. Sesshomaru glanced back, seeing his girlfriend, running in a different direction, the cops chasing only her, " Where she going?"

Ayame hit another corner, " Don't worry bout it." Grabbing his arm, pulling him into the alley he was about to run passed. He looked at her as he pressed his back against the wall, " What?"

She put a finger to her lips, pulling something out her pocket. Sesshomaru watched as she pressed the button on the detonator, flinching as four cops patrol cars blew up from the C4 Ayame tossed under them, then, look at the watch she wore, noticing it was the same kind of Rolex Kagome wore. She bit her lip, counting down, " 5..4..3.. ..1."

Then looked up, as if on que a silver car pulled up to the curve. Kagome rolled down the window, " Get in."

Kagome drove down the highway at a normally high speed of 65, her silver charger 09. She swiftly maneuvered around any car in her way. Ayame in the back while Sesshomaru sat in the front. Everyone was silent, no one daring to say a word. The only noise was the powerful purr of the car's engine.

After 20 minutes of driving in uncomfortable silence Kagome spoke, " We're being followed."

Sesshomaru stared in his side mirror, " Tell me something I don't know."

Kagome looked out her rear view mirror, " I punched a great white in the nose once."

Sesshomaru looked at her, she shrugged, " That' something you don't know."

Ayame laughed " Oh shit, I member that, shit was funny."

Sesshomaru looked at her " Why did you do that?"

Kagome turned the wheel slightly, passing in front of another car. " No reason."

Ayame smiled " It was a dare."

Kagome took a sharp turn on a different turn pipe. Sesshomaru stared eyes slightly confused, " Your saying, you jumped in a tank with a fully grown great white shark, just to punch him in the nose because it was a dare?"

Kagome sped in front of another car. " Yup." She glanced at her mirror again seeing two black trucks gain on her. Ayame looked out the back window seeing the trucks as well " Kagome..."

Sesshomaru looked back to see how big the problem was. As soon as he did one of the trucks rammed Kagome car from the back. Ayame hit her head on the seat in front of her. " Kagome!..." She said a little more concerned.

One truck swerved beside her so it was adjacent to Kagome's car while the other stayed in back so she couldn't back up. Everyone in the car saw the windows to the trucks roll down, shots being fired.

Kagome eyes were slightly wild, she growled shifting gears speeding up. She pressed a button on the radio. The glove department, and the ashtrays on the back of her and Sesshomaru seats opened up, a gun was revealed. A dessert eagle for everyone.

Kagome kept her eyes on the road. " Start shooting at somebody." She rolled down the windows. Then wondered for a moment if Sesshomaru ever even held a weapon before, glancing, out the corner of her eye, seeing Sesshomaru pick up the gun, slap the magazine in with practiced skill, cocking it back to slid a bullet in the chamber.

He seen her raised brow, looking at her with a shrug, " My dad's a cop, of course I know how to handle a gun."

It wasn't long before they started to run out of ammo. " I'm out." Sesshomaru said.

" Damn it, me too." Ayame grumbled. The trucks were speeding up again, trying to run Kagome off the rode. Kagome looked at her mirrors for a second before looking back on the road. " Ayame, put on your seat beat."

Ayame looked out the back window again as they rear ended the car. Kagome looked at her mirror again, " Ayame put your seat belt on NOW!" she screamed shifting gears, showing them the true speed of her car, flying down a ramp and off the highway.

There was a saying, the longer you run from the cops, the more likely you are to get caught. But when running from crooked cops, who you know are not going to call for back up or the helicopter, the fastest way to lose them is not speed, but maneuvering, driving in places the enemy can't fit.

Kagome hit a sharp left, running a red light, turning down a one way then raced into the back way of an alley, hands quick she turned her car around with professional expertise, hiding behind a dumpster. Ayame undid her seat beat, looking out the back window watching as the two trucks rode by, unaware of their presence, " I think we lost them."

Kagome took a breath, leaning back in her seat, closing her eyes for a moment. Sesshomaru looked at her, " What do we do now?"

She just sighed with a shake of her head, " There gonna be looking for this car, so first.." She rolled down her window, turning in her seat, hands on the roof, pulling herself out the car.

Sesshomaru watched as Ayame did the same, both females bending next to the front tire. His eyebrow went up as the two teens began peeling the silver paint off like plastic, showing a deep burgundy coat underneath.

When finished, Ayame gathered the large strips of silver they peeled off in her arms, tossing them in the dumpster as Kagome popped the trunk, tossing Ayame's duffle bag in, then opening hers beside it. Ayame walking over, doing the same.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up as Kagome slid back in the car, wearing a brunette colored wig, green contacts and a fake beauty mark above her lip. She looked at him, " Hey there sexy, looking for a good time?"

He just grinned, " You look familiar, do I know you?"

Ayame laughed from the backseat, making him look at her, seeing she decided with a blonde wig, and ocean blue contacts. He nodded, " You look good in blonde."

She grinned, looking to her best friend as pulled out the alley, " Oh yeah, he's a keeper."

Kagome laughed, driving down the street, Ayame passing Sesshomaru a hat and shades to make him less noticeable. Pulling his hair into a low ponytail, Sesshomaru was sliding the hat on when he asked where were they going.

Kagome glanced at him, the fitted hat on his head was low, it made him look different, but very attractive, she never thought he would pull of the ruff gang banger look so well, she looked away as he turned to her, answering his question, " We're going to the white house."

* * *

It was dark out when Kagome was pulling off the highway, the white house as they called it, was actually an old mansion that everyone believed was haunted. The Death Dealers took advantage of that. They restored it, only on the inside, letting the out still look old and spooky. It was empty now though. There was no real reason to keep it expect for boot camp which was over now. But they put a lot of work in that mansion so they kept it around. Some of them, like her, Ayame and a few other use to play here when they were younger at ' boot camp.' Kagome giggled to herself,' boot camp' was on the road a lot.

She took the long way just in case she was being followed. Then pulled her car in the neighboring mansion's garage. No one lived there anyways. Getting out, they all walked to the door, Kagome pressed the unlock combination on the security keypad. Looking around as she waited for it to access. It basically was surrounded by a small forest, there was so many oak trees. One of which she'd fallen and broken her arm as a kid. With painful fondness she remember only Ayame rushing to help her. What a tomboy I was, she thought and managed a smile. Hearing it beep she opened the door.

Walking inside a butler immediately took their bags. It seems the will was still holding up. All the servants are still living here. He was a short old man with bird nest grey hair in a low ponytail. He had large brown eyes and only a little bit of wrinkles. He wore a tailored 3 piece black suit. He walked over to Kagome and bowed. Kagome smiled and kissed the top of his head. " Nice to see you Nosei san."

He headed for the stairs with their bags, " It is a pleasure to see you again Kagome chan. Dinner will be prepared immediately."

She just nodded, Ayame moving to stand beside her, " Don't this place bring back memories."

Sesshomaru looked around, " What is this place?"

Kagome answered, heading for the stairs, " This was the final stage of boot camp." Ayame followed, " If you got that far." She looked over to Sesshomaru, " Let us give you the tour."

Ayame grinned, " As kids we explored the mansion hundreds of times but some rooms we weren't allowed in. So we can't give you a full tour."

Sesshomaru followed them, " What did you learn here?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " Swordsmanship practice, manner lessons, tactics, leadership skills, logistics, social skills, long term planning; the whole package. But in different forms of killing. We both had a job to do for the Death Dealers and a special way to kill. I was Lead Commander of Special Weapons. Every weapon in the dynasty is inspected, tested, cleaned, cleared, modified, caliber, whatever, by me before going to another state or someone else hands. And long range sniper assassin, specialty, all guns."

Ayame nodded, " I was Head General of Special Forces. Anybody on the run or need to be found, I track them down, or send someone to track them down. And operative assassin, specialty, bombs." She suddenly laughed, looking to Sesshomaru, " In here we didn't have names, we had numbers, Blu, you remember yours?"

Kagome nodded, stopping in front of a door, " Yeah, 43." This certain room has been Kagome's boot camp room. Turning on the overhead light, Ayame shut the door behind her. Kagome studied the canopied bed, the covers of which a servant had folded down.

With bitter emotion, Kagome scanned the room, her complex layers of memory making her see it as if transparent photographs had been placed in front of one another. All the different stages of her youth. She saw, her toddler bed with iron bars, so she couldn't run away. Then the larger bed also with bars, her football on the dresser. Next to handcuffs and diagram of how to open them with a hairpin. Her doll house where she practiced how to break in a house with her Barbies. The posters of guns and rifles that had given way to posters of better guns and rifles. Her stack of CDs by her stereo. All interrogations tapes of serial killers. Dozens of books, how to's and about machinery.

Kagome actually smiled, " I forgot how much I hate this house."

" This was your room." Sesshomaru asked as she went to her dresser, opening the draw.

" Yeah." All her clothes were still here, army fatigue. She dug deeper in the bottom draw, she knew they were still here. She slept in them every night. It was the only clothing that didn't remind her of pushups.

She pulled a pair of white terry clothe shorts, and a black tight shirt. When she was younger the shirt was too big, but it should fit perfectly now. Kagome sighed, turning to the other's in the room, " I'm gonna take a bath. Think about our next move." Heading out the door.

Sesshomaru watched her, her walk was sad. Ayame shook her head, turning, heading out the room for some air.

Leaning against the mantle in an empty library Ayame cupped her face in her hands. What was they going to do? She felt so useless sometimes. She sighed, she wish she knew how to help. But all she was good at was following orders, she was so clueless when it came to planning. She tilted her head towards the lights, they were deemed, her mind registered, sound proof walls, pushing away a few strands from her bangs out her face.

She sighed, walking over to a dresser in the far corner of the room. Then the whole people are really trying to kill you thing was freaking her out just a lil bit. Damn. She sighed again leaning against the waist high dresser. She looked around the room again, the library was kinda small, more like a private study. It had a couch behind a coffee table and a few shelves full of books. There was a desk and a chair in another corner, and some kind of plant beside the window.

Since this room doesn't look familiar, it was probably one of the rooms they were not allowed in. It didn't seem any different than any of the other rooms in the mansion though. Nothing out of place, no body hanging from the ceiling. Which she actually seen before but nothing was suspicious.

Then a sudden thought came to mind. Why was there a dresser in a library?

She faced the dresser, her back towards the door, reaching to open the top draw when, she felt her instincts kick in.

Sensing somebody behind her she turned. Sesshomaru stepped in, closing the door behind him. He walked up to her, " I think it's time someone told me what was going on." Sitting on the couch, listening carefully as Ayame sat down next to him, telling him the story.

He shook his head, " So your telling me, there's more than one hunter?"

She nodded. " And your all one of them?"

She nodded again, " But not as good as Kagome." Pulling her wig off, " It's about Kagome. It's always been about Kagome." She was leaning over, taking her contacts out her eyes, " What Kagome said earlier about the training wasn't completely true. She was the only one that got the full package. Everyone else was the pawns in the Death Dealers. Kagome was the queen. She served, killed and concurred. She's the best of the best."

She shook her head with a smile, " With her it wasn't skill, it was talent. A gift. She's a mimic. What she see, she can do almost instantly. What she read, was memorized word from word. What she saw was held in her head like a picture. It's like she was made, instead of born."

Ayame sighed, " And now Naraku got a hit on our heads." Looking to Sesshomaru, " " You know why he's doing this? He's doing this because you marked her. He's jealous. I told you about his obsession with her. He's in love. But not real love. That ' if I can't have you no one can' kind of love."

She stopped smiling, " But this is bigger then him." Her eyes serious, " This is bigger than all of us."

Tears touched Ayame's cheeks, " Kagome doesn't deserve half the bullshit she put up with." Her soft voice whispered. They were quiet for a long time.

Ayame thoughts going crazy, " Kagome is my best friend ever. I would do anything for her, even give my life for her. I watched her go through hell and come back with a smile."

Sesshomaru looked down at her. " You seem to admire her."

She gave a weary smile, " All the troubles and drama she went through she still seemed to come out on top. No matter what happened to her, she tried to laugh it off or to have a good time. She seemed so perfect with all the flaws around her."

She scooted a bit closer, her voice soft and slow. " I praised what she was and what she became. She's my everything. I wanted to be just like her. And I know she loves you. And I know it's that real, forever, hit out of the ball park home run, over the mountains, kind of love. But would you… would you…."

She took a quick breath, letting the words rush out, " Would you take it the wrong way if I said I loved her?"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long hour feeling moment, going through his own thoughts, before replying.

" I'll take it any way you want me to take it."

There was a tense silence. Slowly Ayame leant forward, carefully, almost shyly, she pressed her lips against his cheek. Sesshomaru didn't move, just receiving what she had to offer. Taking the love Ayame wanted to give. Knowing this is the way, she wanted to express herself. Giving Ayame her moment. To tell and show her darkest secret.

She pulled back slowly, tears in her smiling eyes. Knowing what he did for her. " " I love her Sesshomaru. I want her to be happy. If you makes her happy, then I'm happy. We have to protect her."

" We will."

Ayame smiled resting her head on his shoulder. " How... when did you know you loved her?"

Sesshomaru leaned back, " Well, at night, I would ask her to sneak over my house. I felt like I slept better with her in my arms."

Ayame giggled at how cute that sounded.

" Anyways, she would sneak over, and let me hold her till I fell asleep. But she never stayed the whole night. She would sneak back home so she could sleep in her bed."

He looked at Ayame with a grin, " I would always ask her why she left and I know she just make up a excuses or tried brush it off. "

He nodded, remembering the moment, " Then one night, when I fell asleep, and I guess she just decided, what the hell? It was a Friday, and she might as well stay the whole night."

" When I saw that she was still here, I couldn't help but think, the Kami's left me an angel. That's when I fell in love."

The butler entered the room, " Dinner is served."

* * *

Kagome was getting out of the bathtub, skipping dinner, needing time to formulate a plan. Walking into the bedroom, she dressed in the terry cloth shorts and t shirt she picked out earlier. Running a hand over her face and through her bangs, she flopped on the bed. They couldn't stay here for long. The death dealers were going to figure out they was here soon. She wasn't sure if the white house was still being watched, but since the servants were still here, Kagome was sure the sensors that was used to track movement if they escaped was still in use and could be able to tell if any new people took residence here.

Sitting up as the door opened, Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk in, smiling, he looked behind him, " That food was blazin."

She laughed, laying back on the bed, " Yeah, Rose san is a bangin ass cook."

" Then why didn't you eat?"

Kagome just rolled over, burying her head in the pillow, " No appetite."

He walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed, touching her back, " You should eat."

She cracked an eye open, " No."

Sesshomaru looked at her. Her hands were cradling her head when she peeked out. She reminded him of a puppy coming out from hiding. It was just so cute. She was just so damn... he didn't know. But it was irresistible.

He moved her arm so he can kiss her lips. Immediately she opened to him. Not knowing what the kiss was for but enjoyed it anyways. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip before letting it enter his mouth. He taste like rain her mind registered.

He pulled back first, rolling her over, climbing on top, closing the distance between their lips. They opened to each other. His dominance is what turned her on. The hardness of his body, the fierceness his tongue fought with. Instead of wanting it, he demanded it. She loved that. She was always attracted to power. It made butterflies dance in her tummy.

Kagome head tilted up as he kissed her neck, moaning as he licked his mark. It turned him on, that she needed him, wanted to him. That she opened to him.

Her moan came again, her hands going to his neck as he kissed on hers. Oh, how he turned her on. The way he made her feel. Her head tilting, giving him even more, eyes closing. Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling him shove his arousal between her legs. " I love you."

Sesshomaru stopped, leaning up, looking her in her beautiful eyes. She meant it. The way she said it, he knew she meant it. His whole attitude changed. Kagome stared into his molted color eyes, seeing a swirl of emotion spin in them.

His kissed her. She had expected a savage ravishment, it was what their relationship was otherwise built on. But the touch of his lips was painfully gentle, a tender movement. He kissed her softly, his thirst to taste her growing stronger.

Her shirt was removed gently instead of ripping it like he usually would have done. His mouth moved down her body sweetly instead of hungrily. He dragged it out for her pleasure, instead of his own. He made love to her softly. Lovingly. Slow sensual thrusts. Long satin kisses. Delicate caresses of the skin. Her moans smooth and creamy. Her eyes able to stay on his the whole time as he stared back. Lips never stopping the tasting of one another.

She felt him overflow inside her as she on him. She pulled him to her before he pulled out. He felt so right inside her. She wanted him to fill her. She wanted to hold him in her so he couldn't leave. He kissed her lips softly before pulling out and rolling her on top. She rested her head on his chest, breathing, he never made love to her so... sweetly. It was always rough, now or never. He gave her intimacy. Romance. She liked it. The softness of it all.

Sesshomaru arms went around her. I love you too. He wouldn't say it, probably never again. But he did, and he wanted her to know. So much he loved her, it scared him, to the point where he couldn't think straight. They laid there, wide awake. For some time. Just holding each other, quiet, Sesshomaru's hand playing in her hair. Kagome smooth finger tracing the figure 8 lazily on his chest. The strong beating heart under her ear and the warmth that surrounded her was perfect right now, and she really didn't want to ruin it. It's been so long since she felt so secure, so warm and didn't want to give it up just yet.

Hours past, when Sesshomaru touched Kagome's shoulder, " Where's the bathroom?"

She rolled off him, " Out the door take a left, go all the way down the hall, and around the corner, it's the last door to your right."

He stood, pulling on his clothes, " Why is it so far away?"

She smiled, " Drill instructors wanted every moment to be an exercise." He laughed, walking out the door.

She laid back down, snuggling with her pillow. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled, then grinned. It smelled like him. Like cool rain. She breathed again, such a wonderful smell it was. Closing her eyes, drifting into a good night sleep.

When suddenly, Kagome trembled, a chill surging through her. Earlier, she'd felt a chill as well, caused by the mansion's air conditioning system. Now the whisper of air from the vent contributed to her chill, but not because the air was cool.

Stepping towards the vent low on the wall hidden by a chair beside her dresser. Pulse rushing, she stooped, moving the chair away and sniffed the stream of air.

A vague acrid smell made her shiver. Is that... Smoke?

Her throat stung. It can't be smoke! But the smell intensified. With the next deep breath that flared her nose, she coughed. Panic squeezed her chest. As she gasped, she straightened in terror, seeing a thin wisp of gray drift out of the vent.

Her blue eyes went wide, " Fire." She whispered.

For a moment, her body refused to move. Abruptly a spring seemed to snap within her. She charged towards the bed, quickly pulling her clothes back on. Pulling on her sneakers on, she pulled a small box out the duffle bag she brought with her, with a final look towards the air conditioning vent from which an increasing wisp of gray drifted out and made her cough harder. She darted towards the bedroom door, yanked it open and lunged out.

The hallways was dark. Someone, presumably the butler, had turned off the lights after Kagome and the others had gone to their rooms. Even the staircase to her left and the lobby below were cast in the darkness. Only the glow from the overhead light allowed her to see. She rushed to the right along the murky hallway and reached the door to Ayame's old room.

Urgent, she shoved it open and groped to flick at the light switch. The overhead chandelier blazed. She stared. Ayame's canopy drapes were closed. As consequence, she didn't respond to the sudden gleaming light. Kagome coughed even harder. This room too was hazy from smoke wafting out of the air conditioning vent. " Ayame!" she hurried toward the bed. Yanking the canopy open and stared. The bed was empty. Where is she?!

The room was thick with haze, making her cough, running out the room. " Sesshomaru! Ayame!" Only when she reached the shadowy hallway did Kagome stiffen with complete understanding. Dread flooded through her. The power was out. The mansion's on fire. And she got a hit on her head. It isn't a coincidence! It's not accidental! They really trying to kill her!

Dear god, Kagome thought, what if they're in the building? In the bedrooms. In the corridor. In the lobby. The kitchen. Other locations downstairs. Smoke detectors wailed. Their unnerving shriek made Kagome want to clamp her hands across her ears. But her panicked mind alerted her. No! They wouldn't just start a fire and run! They'd want to make sure we...! They'll try to stop us from getting out! They'll want our deaths to seem like an accident! But if they have to... If we try to escape...! They'll kill us before the fire does!

Kagome whirled around, her premonition worsened, a fierce, startling thought controlled her. Smoke swirled around her. To the left, in the lobby, the darkness was interrupted by a flicker as if from a hesitant light bulb. The fire! Kagome cringed, the bathroom was over there. Sesshomaru, please be ok. She stopped down the hall and pressed the eyes of a copy of Mona Lisa. The painting slide up revealing a secret compartment. Kagome pulled out a semi automatic 9mm and a small book bag filled with ammo, slipping her box inside.

Now the flicker of flames downstairs radiated upward and made the hallway seem lit by shimmering candles. Kagome raced to the left towards the top of the staircase, staring downward, gun ready. But instead of a target she saw a blaze that crackled, growing to a roar in the lobby. The bottom of the stairs was consumed by flames. Kagome felt and stumbled back from the upward rush of heat. There was no way she could run through the swelling fire to get to the front door.

The backstairs, she suddenly thought, turning, running along the smoke filled hallway. Coughing, bent low to the floor were the air was less hazy. She came to the stairs that led down to the kitchen. Here too, a flicker illuminated the bottom. But a least it was a reflection off the wall. The fire itself wasn't in view.

She might have a chance Kagome thought, making her way downstairs, the smoke alarms kept wailing. At once a figure appeared at the bottom, charging towards her. Kagome aimed her gun. Fired twice. The body feel backwards down the steps. Stopping for a moment, before moving down the steps, over the body of a masked man.

At the bottom, she squinted to her left towards the open door and the harsh glare of flames in the kitchen. The heat was so intense she had to raise an arm to shield her face. But the heat singed her arm. If the flames reached this hallway...! Before Kagome realized what she was doing, she lunged, grabbed the side of the door and slammed it shut. Her hand stung. Nonetheless the pain was worth the risk she'd taken. The door provided a buffer. She stumbled forward along a hallway towards the servant's quarters.

Despite the closed kitchen door, this hallway too was filled with smoke. A hot wind making the haze swirl. But at least Kagome didn't feel scorched. Although she barely saw the doors to the butler's room and the maid's, the closer she came to the exit at the mansion's rear, the more breathable the air became.

She couldn't wait. Any moment now, she'd be outside in the clear, cool night, able to look for Sesshomaru and Ayame. But her second fear made Kagome falter, trembling. They're probably hiding in the garden, aiming from the shrubs, ready to kill us when we leave.

There's a good chance she was about to be shot! She reached the door. It was open, smoke willowed out as cool air spewed in. Then the smoke dispersed. And as she hurried forward, she saw twenty feet ahead. In the glow of the flames from the window. A man sprawled facedown in the grass. Blood soaked the back of his nightgown. Nosei san.

Kagome stared, stunned. Bees seemed to buzz around her, hitting the doorframe, slamming against the corridor's walls. Bullets. From silenced hand guns in the backyard shrubs. The bullets overcame Kagome's shock induced paralysis. She stumbled backwards, pivoted to run, and lurched to a halt at the sight of flames eating through the closed kitchen door.

What am I doing? I can't run back inside! I'm trapped! Too many thoughts sped through her mind. Nosei san's death, The gunman outside. The fire. Paralysis again controlled her. I can't stay here! but I can't got outside! Think!

The fire kept licking through the kitchen door, brightening the smoke filled hallway. The basement. I can get to the basement. The door's in this hallway. I can hide downstairs in a corner. I can use the laundry tub to soak rags and wrap myself...! No! That's crazy! I wouldn't have a chance. When the smoke filled the basement, no matter how many wet rags I try to breathe through I'd still be suffocated. And the heat would be unbearable. And the overhead floor would eventually collapse. I'd be buried by flaming...! Fear made her tremble so hard, she thought she was going to topple over.

But I can't stay here! The smoke made her bend over, coughing. At once a new thought gave her frantic hope. It might not work! But It's her only chance.

She held her breath and scurried forward, dodging past the fiery kitchen door. The heat struck her clothes. For a terrifying moment, she was certain that their cotton would burst into flames. Blinded by the smoke, she reached the stairs. Tripped, banged painfully forward, and crawled on her hands and knees up the steps. The heat became mercifully less, although the smoke increased. When she had to breath, her lungs rebelled, her chest racked with spasms. Determined, she scrambled faster, harder and suddenly the steps ended. In the hallway even with the smoke she had no trouble seeing the flames at the top of the lobby staircase. With a roar it swelled towards the ceiling.

The smoke made her eyes weep. It seared her throat. She struggled to a crouch and darted forward, groaning as she neared the increasing heat, the spreading blaze. The crackling whoosh of the flames became deafening. She whimpered, seized with terror that she might not be able to reach her destination, that the surge of blistering heat would force her back. No choice now. She cursed, mustered up her courage and veered to the left. Chased by a gushing arm of flame, she found her open bedroom door, dived through it, and slammed the door shut behind her.

By comparison with the furnace of the hallway, the air in her bedroom was wonderfully cool, although thick, acrid smoke continued to sting her eyes. She didn't care. She had a chance now.

The glow of her overhead light was useless. So enveloped by haze that it was almost invisible. It didn't matter. In this familiar room, she didn't need to see in order to do what she had to. She lunged past a chair and reached French doors. When she yanked them open, she couldn't believe how delicious the outside air smelled. Flames that shattered windows to her right illuminated the untamed gardens and shrubs below her. But all Kagome paid attention to was the giant oak tree beyond the small balcony outside her room.

That oak tree had been the reason Kagome had broken her arm when she was younger. She tried to run away again. She was always trying to run away from boot camp. She'd studied the oak tree from the balcony and wondered if she could leap towards the nearest branch, then swing toward a farther branch until she reached the trunk and climb down, hand over hand to the ground.

Tempted beyond her ability to resist, she'd leapt, grabbed the branch, clung by one hand while she'd stretched her other hand towards the next branch, and... screamed when she felt her fingers slip, then screamed again, even more fiercely, when she'd hit the ground, her arm twisted under her.

As flames squeezed through the top, bottom, and sides of her bedroom door, Kagome crammed her 9mm in her small book bag she had on her back. The flames no longer squeezed but erupted through the sides, top and bottom of her door. No time. Kagome retreated into the smoke of her bedroom.

Kagome took a deep breath. Responding to her years of training, she crouched, braced one foot behind the other, and bent her knees in a sprinter's pose. She said a prayer. And propelled herself forward.

She jumped, felt her sneakers touch the balcony's metal railing and vaulted outward, hurling through the air. In the dark, she feared that the past would reoccur, that she'd lose her grasp on the tree limp and fall to the ground. But she was seventeen now. Her tall, slim body reached the tree much sooner than she expected, her long arms stretching, her firm hands clutching.

The jolt of grabbing the branch sung her down, then up towards another branch. She took advantage of that motion, and as the branch she held began to droop, she hooked her legs around the farther branch and dangled, her hips bent toward the ground, balancing her weight between one branch and the other. The moment the branches stopped bobbing, she groped, hand over hand, shifting her legs, toward where the two branches met. With an expert twist, she righted herself, facing downward now, and inched along the two branches, finally clutching the trunk where she huddled, supported by stout limbs, concealed by leaves.

Her heart pounded so fiercely she feared she might be sick. Had the gunman seen her leap from the balcony? Despite the flames that burst from the windows near the front of the mansion, she strained to convince herself this area remained in the shadows. The branches had bobbed. True. Yes. She couldn't pretend that they hadn't. But if the gunman were concentrating on the doors from the mansion, and everyone running out, going crazy. They might not have thought to look towards this side of the house where there weren't any doors. And in particular, they might not have thought to glance towards the least likely exit, a balcony on the upper floor.

Well, Kagome trembled, I'll soon find out.

She yanked open her backpack and tugged out her 9mm. It gave her great satisfaction to think that the men who was trying to kill might be killed by there own gun.

She climbed down the tree, huddled at the base of its murky trunk, aimed towards the shadowy back of the mansion, saw no one, and bolted towards the shrubs on her right.

A bee seemed to buzz. A bullet splintered the oak. In mid stride, Kagome whirled, crouched, and raised her gun. A lunging target appeared, silhouetted by flames that suddenly gushed at the back of the mansion. A target with a gun. A target who stooped and aimed towards Kagome.

She squeezed the trigger. Her own gun hushed by a silencer. She was an expert sniper. From this range it was child's play. He fell, down and out. Kagome suddenly dove as another gunman fired. His weapon had a silencer as well. She didn't hear the spit when the gun discharged, but she definitely heard the bullet whiz over her.

She fired, with an inward scream of triumph, she saw the gunman stagger back and topple. Scrambling upward, consumed by frenzy, she raced towards the shrugs on the right. In the distance, sirens wailed.

The fire department. Maybe the police. Someone must have seen the smoke and called them. But the sirens were too far away. They wouldn't get here soon enough to help them.

Someone shouted from the front of the mansion. Kagome pivoted. A man with a gun darted into view. Reflexively Kagome aimed. She squeezed the trigger. She caught him in mid dive. He didn't move, Yes, her smiled died on her lips. He still continued to raise his weapon. Kagome fired again making the body roll on the ground.

She sprinted past a ruined flower garden, hearing bullets zing from the back of the mansion. They slashed the evergreens she ran toward and made her dive again. Frantic, she rolled against the bottom of the shrubs, twisted, aimed at a gunman racing in her direction from the back of the house, shot twice hitting his knees like she hoped. He dropped, screaming. Damn it, she had to make sure he was dead. She ran over quick, fired at his head, then ran again.

The mansion was completely in flames now. The sirens wailed louder. Closer. Another gunman leaned from the side of a ruined mermaid statue, aiming, Kagome angrily shot yet again. She hit him in the nose, he spun out of sight, falling to the ground.

She crawled through a narrow gap at the bottom of the shrubs, felt branches scrape her skull, her legs, her hips and charged to her feet the moment she was through the hedge. Despite the roar of the blaze, she heard branches scrape behind her. Whirling, she shot three times towards where the hedge moved, heard a man groan, shot again hearing him fall over and urged herself onward through the deepening darkness of the extensive yard.

She veered past trees, lunged through upturned flower gardens, tripped against the low rim of an old lily pond, nearly tumbled into the water, but caught her balance and skirted the pond, running faster. Chest heaving, she came to another line of evergreens. In the darkness, she couldn't help spinning to face the blazing mansion a hundred yards away. Flames licked from her bedroom. The violation made her furious. Though she hated the house. Her past as a youth was being destroyed. Trembling, she detected no sign of anyone chasing her and sank to the ground, crawling beneath the farther shrubs.

She suddenly realized she couldn't keep running this way. It was too predictable. All her pursuers had to do was hurry along the street in front of the house, get ahead of her, hide, and wait to kill her when she tried to leave the area. Her only hope was that the sirens, now very close, would force her hunters to flee. But she couldn't count on that. She had to guarantee her protection. How?

Breathing rapidly, shaking, confused, afraid, she made an urgent choice and instead of continuing to sprint across this yard, she darted toward its rear. After passing through the darkness between a dirty swimming pool and an ancient tennis court, she found her way blocked by a high stone wall. She glanced around, desperate, in search of a ladder or a tree near the wall. Anything that would allow her to get over the top. Nothing. She retreated toward the swimming pool. Next to an old maintenance shed, she found a long metal pole. The pole had a net on one end, obviously used for skimming leaves and other debris from the surface of the water.

She pressed the pole against the bottom of the shed, squeezing it, flexing it, twisting it. The pole was strong yet slim. Maybe. Kagome crammed her gun in her backpack. With equal speed, she gripped one end of the pole, shifted the other end toward the back of the yard, lifted the pole and ran toward the wall. When the far end of the pole was five feet from the wall, she rammed it into the ground and hurtled upward.

It had been years since she'd practiced this event. In track and field, pole vaulting had never been her favorite activity. But they said it was important to learn. That one day it might come in handy, now she was pretending she was in the Olympics. As her body arched higher, she felt the pole begin to bend. Its metal creaked. If it snap... With a stunning jolt she slammed against the top of the wall. clawed with one hand, snagged the rim, let the pole go, fumbled with her other hand, and dangled from the wall, squirming upward.

At the top, hands scraped and bleeding, ignoring the pain, Kagome lay flat on her stomach, then hung from the other side, and dropped toward the blackness. Her feet struck the soft earth of a garden, and with practiced agility, she bent her knees, tucked her elbows against her sides, then rolled across the floor.

In a frenzy, she sprang to her feet, studied the gloom ahead, the vague shadows of trees, the bulky, dark outline of another mansion, drew her gun from her backpack and ran.

Her other car, she can see it. Her keys. Damn it, there in the safe box in her room. She ducked under the hood, she kept a spare. Getting it she stood. She saw figures coming closer, a gun pointed at her. Gun still in her hand, her arm raised quick out of reflex.

She heard her name. The figures came closer. She would have smiled if she had the strength. Ayame. Sesshomaru. She saw them let out a sigh of relief, her gun dropping to her side. She lowered her gun, " Ayame, Sesshomaru, thank Kami your alright. How'd you get out?"

Ayame let out a breath, " The fuckin laundry shoot. Sesshomaru smelt the fire helping me get my got damn hand out the freakin cookie jar. We got over the wall on the far end, thanks to a damn apple tree."

Sesshomaru coughed, " We tried to come up the front stairs to warn you but the lobby..."

She just nodded, " I know. Anyone see you?"

Ayame held up her gun " There dead."

Kagome nodded, " Let's go." Opening the driver door, sliding in, " I got a plan."

Ayame paused " You think it's safe to drive your car away from the scene."

Kagome smiled, good thing she was cautious. It wasn't her baby. It's was an unregistered grey Mazda " Don't worry, I don't drive this car." Closing the front door.

* * *

They rode in silence, Ayame taking a nap in the back, she was always good at sleeping her problems off. Sesshomaru noticed the distant look in Kagome's eyes. The worry and fear that crept around the edges. His hand slipped over the one that was clamped to the stick. " You ok?"

She didn't look at him, he would have known she was lying. " I'm good." Her mumbling voice hinting him off anyways.

He rubbed her soft skin with his thumb, hoping to calm her, " Everything's gonna be alright."

She just nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. Hours later, Kagome rented out a room at a low graded motel named the Lonely Star. Ayame was watching TV. She took about eight showers to get all the soot out her hair and the smell of smoke off her skin. Sesshomaru was sitting on a chair, picking up his gun. Pulling out the magazine he counted his remaining bullets before reloading it. He glanced up, hearing his name. Ayame was watching the news, " Turn that up." Ayame glanced at him, then back to the TV, hitting the volume button.

" That is correct Diane, Detective Takahashi is leading a country wide man hunt for his son Sesshomaru Takahashi, who was to be believed abducted earlier by Kagome Hernoshi."

Ayame laughed as they showed Kagome's mug shot, her fitted hat was low, sticking up her middle finger.

Diane smiled to her co anchorman. " Yes Tom, Miss Kagome Hernoshi, a recently paroled convict, is also believed to be the leader of a street gang called the Death Dealers. Suspected to be involved with numerous past and recent murders."

Tom nodded, " There is a 10 thousand dollar reward for the location or any useful information on Sesshomaru Takahashi. Please call the police hotline."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, " That's embarrassing. He got the whole freaking world thinking a got damn girl kidnapped me."

Ayame looked at him with a laugh, " Sexist."

Kagome was in the reception area, talking to the check in boy. He was cute and around her age. Tall, black hair reaching his shoulders, pretty pale aquamarine eyes. But now those pretty eyes were wide with fear. The reason for that was widely clear, there was a gun under his chin. The boy shook his head " Look, we don't make a lot of money here, it's not that popular of a motel."

" I just wanna ask for a favor." Kagome said as she slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrist with practiced precision. She then took out a line of rope she brought with her, looping the rope through his cuffed hands then looked at him. " I have quick reflexes, so don't move. I don't wanna shoot you by accident." He just nodded, taking her word for it.

Gun now stuffed in her jeans she changed into, she flipped the desk over, looking up, tossing the rope over the pipe that ran across the ceiling. With a good pull the boy lifted off the floor, his mouth opening in a silent scream, " Please don't kill me."

Kagome tied the rope to the leg of the overturned table after pulling him to a good distance off the ground, she stepped back, admiring her knot work before turning, " I'm not gonna kill you." She mumbled, walking over to the shelve behind him, grabbing the two candles she seen when she first scoped out the room.

" I just need a favor." Walking back over to the table, bending, tossing one of the candles behind her before stacking the candle sticks on top of each other. Pulling out her favorite small black lighter, she lit the candle before placing it on the desk, right beneath the rope.

Standing, she looked at him, " In about ten minutes, the rope will burn through." She pulled a envelope out the bag she carried, " When that happens, you'll be safe on the ground again. When you can move your fingers again, which should only take about 45 seconds, you call the cops and tell them you found Sesshomaru Takahashi."

She placed the envelope next to the phone, " When the cops get here you hand that envelope only to Detective Takahashi. You hear me?"

He nodded, scared. She turned, pouring three cups of coffee out of the coffee maker, " You do this correctly you might get some reward money."

He watched her " What am I pose to say?"

Kagome pulled out a small bottle, taking out the tube, dropping some of the white liquid into everyone's drink, still talking, " The story is probably all over the news. Say you recognized my picture and checked the room and called it in."

" What about the envelope?"

She stopped looking up, taking the drinks off the table, " Tell them you found it and felt obligated it was delivered to the right detective." Heading for the door as the rope continued to burn, " When you see him, you could tell him what really happened but you probably won't get that money."

Ayame and Sesshomaru were still watching TV when there was a sudden noise in the room. Reflex had them pulling out weapons pointing to the door.

Amber eyes glanced at green ones, not sure what to do next. Ayame frowned, thinking the same thing, " Who is it?" she called out.

There was a soft sigh, " Heifer open the door, I forgot my key." Ayame laughed, walking over, slipping the gun in her pants, opening the door as Sesshomaru did the same. Ok, they were a little on edge.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked in, " What, thought I was 5.O.?"

Sesshomaru sat back down with a plop, " You wouldn't believe."

She handed him a cup of coffee, taking a seat on the bed, passing another to Ayame, " Drink up, we have a long ride ahead of us and I ain't doing all the driving by myself."

She watched as they both drunk the much needed stress reliever, her cup to her lips but not daring to let the liquid in her mouth, knowing what was about to happen any second now.

Ayame was shaking her head, drunkly, " I don't feel so good."

Sesshomaru looked at his girlfriend, eyes glazed over " Me neither."

Ayame was nodding, her eyes half lidded, " What's goin..." She dropped to the floor. Sesshomaru looked around, room spinning, falling back on the bed.

Kagome stood, dumping their unfinished coffee's down the toilet, pouring hers in after theirs. Picking up Ayame, she laid her on the bed adjacent to Sesshomaru, brushing her bangs out her face, " I know I said we were in this together, but I gotta do this one on my own."

Then moved over to Sesshomaru, kissing his forehead, " I love you, I'm not gonna let you get hurt over me."

Standing, she removed all their weapons, stuffing them in her duffle bag, taking one last look at her best friend and her boyfriend, walking out the door.

* * *

Sliding in her car, Kagome drove for some time, before pulling off the road and taking a windy dirt road. Pulling over to the side, she got out, duffle bag in hand, heading deeper into the woods.

Finding a small clearing surrounded by trees, she set her bag down. Picking up a stick, she drew a large 6 pointed star in the dirt. Taking out candles from her bag she placed one and each point of the star she made. Lighting them she stood back with a frown. She told herself she was never going to do this again. After what happened to little Sarah, she promised she would never be apart of this again. She was tired. She was hurt, in pain. But only one bitter, angry thought kept running through her mind. They tried to kill her. Her, Ayame and Sesshomaru. And they will keep trying if she didn't do anything first. It was time to get even. It was time to end this.

A determined look set on her face, she knew what she was had to do, sitting Indian style in the middle of the star. They want to play games. Fine. Lets play.

Sorry mom but some promises are meant to be broken. This one time, she's turning back to her old self. She took a deep breath. She was dirty, but there was no time. She wanted them dead now. Right NOW.

Hands together in a prayer, thumbs crossed, forefingers bent, knuckles touching, she closed her eyes. She was calling to her demon. The one she locked away almost three years ago. It was her power. Her strength. Her weapon. The reason why she was the best of the best at what she did.

There was a sudden wind. A crackling lightening.

" Join me," she whispered out loud. She felt the warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body. Small sparks sizzled from her fingertips. She felt the fire burning inside her. Pink flames circled her arms like enchanted snakes. Her bangs and tips set aflame. Her flesh seemed to bubble and blister yet the marks never came. She was lifted into the air, body glowing a plush pink as the pink flames burst through the ground.

Fire surrounded her floating body, dancing with their own haunting tune. Her body burst into flames. Bones bent and groaned with unseen force, the bellowing heat raged on. Fire began to pump through her blood. She felt a darkness begin to take her. Her body was growing hotter and hotter. Something deep inside her was surfacing. Calling her. Don't be afraid, become who you were truly meant to be! The inferno in her racing blood was now spreading throughout her body.

Eyes snapped opened, fire danced in Kagome's silver orbs. Throwing her head back Kagome released an angry revengeful scream only to find powerful pink flames had escaped her mouth.

Slowly she descended back to the ground. Eyes closed, her head bowed, she called to her flames. As soon as it felt her pull it made a mad dash to their mistress. The flames engulfed her. She glowed pink for a moment than returned back to normal. She took a deep breath trying to calm the fire within.

Covered in soot, again, she lifted her head, long bangs swaying out her face. Slowly she lifted her lids. Looking up to the full moon above. Knowing crimson red eyes stared back.

She stood, not looking back at the now destroyed clearing, ashes of disincarnated trees scattered around her. " Time to play." She mumbled, heading for her car.

* * *

Okay here's chapter 7! I know Kagome being a miko and having a demon is confusing but don't worry its going to be explained in later chapters, there's this huge twist that I don't want to give away! So please just bare with me!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay chapter 8 is up and ready to go, tell me what you think!

* * *

They sat in a room. The four commanders. Naraku, Renkotsu and Akino. And Ryu. They sat around the table frowning in silence.

" So she got away?" Naraku finally asked, subconsciously twisting a skinny silver chain with a cross piece of a skull and cross bones, the gem eyes black with bat wings around his neck.

Renkotsu hesitated. " I believe so. The member of our watcher's team didn't see Kagome leap from the balcony to the tree. But he did see her climb down. And he definitely saw her shoot four men."

" Where did she get the weapon. The white house is unarmed?" Ryu asked leaning forward a bit. Everyone shrugged.

" Are you sure you didn't hit her, or if she was severely injured?" Akino asked the next question.

" I can't be certain. The fire department and the police arrived. Their approaching sirens gave us a warning. Time to pick up our dead and flee before the authorities arrived."

Ryu leaned back in his seat, his hand crossed over his chest, " Look at us. Look at what we're doing. Plotting against Kagome. Like she actually did us wrong."

Naraku frowned " She betrayed us."

Ryu sat up angry, " Betrayed us how?! She's the best operative this dynasty ever had! She's the best assassin I ever seen! Your just mad because your not her lover! We'll join the club! Everyone in here want Kagome for their self, but you don't see us going crazy, trying to kill her!

Naraku stood up abruptly, his chair sliding some distance away causing a high pitch screeching noise, anger in his eyes. " You don't know half the bullshit this cooperation went through because of Kagome's negligence! Just because we got you in the same school with her to keep an eye out doesn't mean you know her! Kagome life ain't no secret!"

Ryu stood as well, slapping his hands on the table, " Secret! Kagome is our secret! She is the best thing that ever happened to us! And you want to kill her! You have no real reason! Your just jealous! You always been jealous of her! So the fuck what you're a higher rank! Boss man like Kagome better! She was fuckin terrified of you and STILL she fought for you! She killed for you! She went to fuckin jail for YOU! Everyone knows what really happened to that little girl, you fuckin dick!"

Naraku growled " Your stepping out your rank!"

Ryu shook his head, " Fuck my rank! You think you can stop her?! You think you can kill her?!" He looked around the room into everyone's face " When she finds us, she will kill us. And there will be no stopping her. We will all die by her hand. She wasn't marked as best for nothing." He then turned and walked out the room.

Akino was the first to speak up, " He does have a point."

Renkotsu nodded " Kagome is lethal, remember when she shot that witness in a room full of cops and still got away clean."

Akino shuddered putting his head down, " All damn, we're in trouble."

Naraku shook his head " No, we'll be secured."

* * *

Sesshomaru woke with a splitting headache. He groaned, touching his forehead. He heard another groan next to him. He looked over, seeing Ayame waking up.

She sat up slowly, her palms pressing into her eyes " What happened?"

Sesshomaru laid back down, covering his head with his pillow " I don't remember."

Ayame looked at him just realizing he was there. How the hell he get in her room. She looked around, this wasn't her room that's why. " A yo C get up, where are we?"

" Ssshhh."

She pushed at his shoulder," Dis ain't da time to be a bitch." Her mind focusing slightly, " Where are we, how we get here?"

He complained for a moment, pressing the pillow harder to his head, before turning over, taking in his surroundings with slightly blurry eyes, closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed, " This is my bedroom."

Ayame touched her head, I need an aspirin. " What? How da fuck we get here?"

He pulled the pillow from his face, looking at her, a thought coming to mind, " Where's Kagome?"

Ayame frowned touching her forehead again, " Damn it." Slowly crawling out of bed, " She did it again." Slowly shaking her head to settle her bangs and not add on to her headache.

Sesshomaru sighed, climbing out of bed. He looked down, he was still fully dressed, sneakers and all. His hand went through his hair, with a frown, just great. " Did what again?"

Ayame sighed, " I can't believe I fell for it again. I shoulda known something was up when she brought in the got damn coffee. When the hell Kagome eva drunk straight coffee!"

He looked at her, head hurting, " What the hell you talking bout?"

She turned to him, " She went without us. She spiked our drinks and left so we couldn't follow. She swear she gotta do everything on her own. But not this time." She mumbled heading for the door, " She left me behind once and got 3 years cuz of dat shit. She's not leaving me this time."

Sesshomaru following her out the door. She stumbled, and he snickered. She looked back, glaring at him, " Shut up." She mumbled, slowly descending the steps.

Tashio and Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table, talking. " Bout time you two woke up."

Ayame looked over to Kagome's her mom, then to Tashio " What happened?"

He raised an eyebrow " You don't remember?"

She groaned, taking a seat on the stool as Sesshomaru got two cups of water, " Not at all." Sesshomaru sat beside her, giving her the pills and water, taking his own.

Sakura shook her head, watching her daughter friend take the pills then lay her head on the table, " How you found us?"

Tashio watched them for reactions, " We got a call from the clerk of the motel you were staying at. You two were out when we got there but Kagome was already gone. She's wanted for questioning, do you know where she is?"

He watched as Ayame sat up, glancing to Sesshomaru who just frowned, " She didn't kidnap me, I left with her."

Sakura smiled, " Of course she didn't sweetie, Kagome isn't like that."

Tashio frowned, repeating his question, " Where is she?"

Ayame raised an eyebrow, " No idea, she left us behind."

He looked at her " You're her best friend, where would she go?"

Ayame glared back, " If I knew that, I wouldn't be here right now."

Tashio stood slowly, " Your under arrest for harboring a wanted criminal."

Sakura's mouth dropped, " Are you serious?"

Ayame just made a face, standing as well, " I have the right to remain silent, anything I say can and will be used against me in the court of law. I have a right to an attorney, if I can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to me. Understanding my rights would I like to talk?"

She stared Tashio in his face, " My answer is yes and the first thing I like to say is… Go fuck ya self."

Tashio frowned, slapping the cuffs on her, " You must be use to this."

She walked with him outside to his car, " I plead the fifth." Slipping into the back seat.

* * *

Kagome drove for what felt like hours until she arrived at her destination. It was a restaurant. The Prophets. Walking inside, she walked straight to the back room, not bothering to knock on the door. Naraku isn't the only with connections.

She was standing by the window looking over the view when she turned " My baby bumble bee! I just miss you to bits." Running over and giving Kagome a hug.

She squealed again, just like she did when Kagome was a child, " You just look so different every time I see you Baby love. How is your mother?"

Kagome smiled, " Fine Nana, she's great."

Her nana was a lot younger then she looked and she liked to keep in shape. She looked barely out of her 30's. Highest 36. But Kagome knew 50 was at her doorstep.

She laughed, a practiced but lovely sound. She never liked uncontrolled high pitched laughs. " I'm guessing it's time huh honey pie?" seeing Kagome eyes crimson instead of blue.

Kagome just nodded watching as her nana just shrug a shoulder, " Everything is still in place. You just be careful." Kissing her granddaughter on the cheek. " But in the mean time I have to get back to work."

Kagome nodded again, walking out the door, heading upstairs to the private quarters. Opening the door, Kagome walked in, smiling, remembering this certain room. The walls were black but had a certain highlighted shine to them, her canopy king sized circle bed had black sheets, burgundy blankets and black and burgundy pillows, the wall to wall carpet was black, burgundy designs forming an orb. Her silk curtains were burgundy with black designs. This was were her real childhood memories were formed.

Stepping out of the shower from the connected bathroom, she walked to the closet in the master bedroom, wrapped in a towel. Moving all the clothes out the way on the back rack, she reached up, putting her hand in one of the four cubby holes. It slide down the wall, touching the floor. She watched it, then did the same to the other three, and like the first they slide down and touched the floor. All connected again the cubby holes beeped for a moment.

Kagome stepped back, there was a sudden click and a rush of air as the wall parted in front of her. Kagome stepped through the door, walking up a narrow spiral staircase to an all white room. It was big with tile floors and glass containers everywhere. Like a museum, every molding holding a different weapon. Even better than the warehouse close to home.

Walking over, she pressed a button on the wall, opening another door to a closet, pulling out an outfit. Nana Love always liked having battle outfits.

She got dressed and looked in the mirror. Kagome looked deadly, in a sexy, dangerous, kinda way. Her suit consist of tight black spandex sweat shorts for easy movement and a tight white tank top hugging her upper chest. With her white boxing sneakers tying up her legs. Pulling on leather biker gloves before loading up a small black backpack with the zipper at the bottom for easier access with various guns and ammo.

She secured holsters to her waist, arms and thighs, placing a different gun in each slot. She braided her hair in a thick braid. Turning she stuffed smaller daggers into various spots on her body before picking up her swords. Swords her Nana Love made specially for her. The swords were long shiny white blades that was wonderfully crafted, engraved with ancient burgundy writing running down the sword all the way to the pointed tips. Each sword had a slim sleek black handle, each being encircled by a semi circle of three thin rails of pure garnet gems that was made by melting the dark jewels and reshaping them.

The half circle protected Kagome's knuckles and kept the handle hidden. Kagome turned and picked up the sheath.

The sheath was a gorgeous piece of white metal, decorated with burgundy stained metal making patterns of stunning diamonds, twirling lines and the croissant moon.

Kagome joined the two swords together, the black handles actually fitting like a puzzle forming a beautiful swirling orb. Then placed what now looked like one sword into the sheath.

It looked like a beautifully carved, but other than that, ordinary staff. Kagome twirl it once before holding it like a hiking stick.

Looking herself over, she approved. Her crimson eyes gleaming, she was ready. But first she has to locate their hiding spot. She pulled out a red flip phone she pulled out her duffle bag, that shouldn't be hard. Flipping it open, she pressed speed dial and waited as it connected. It rung once before someone answered. " At your service Milady."

" I need a favor."

A deep voice answered " Anything Milady."

Kagome smiled, how she loved loyal followers, explaining what she wanted done. 20 minutes later, Kagome sat at the only chair in the white room, elbows on the small desk, laptop open, looking over information she just got from her lackey. She picked up her sidekick. She had 32 missed calls. 28 from Sesshomaru. The rest from her mother. Good thing she blocked her Becker signal so you couldn't track her number.

She should call them. But she's not. She knew she should. But she really didn't feel like it. She knew where they were hiding. And that they have every Death Dealer in the empire guarding them. Cowards. She looked at the clock again. 11:11. Good. She never liked doing important things on even numbers. Even usually means good luck. And tonight, she wasn't really heading in that direction, if you get her drift. She didn't want anything lucky happening to her targets. Start on an odd number, finish on an odd number.

Standing she walked over to the other side of the room, sliding down fireman pole to the garage. Touching the ground silently, she walked over to the back corner. Pulling a tarp off her machine. She hopped on her custom made black and burgundy Harley-Davidson Soft tail Fat Boy. Turning the key it purred to life she smiled and roared out the driveway. Time to go hunting.

* * *

Renkotsu twirled his silver bracelet, a repeated style of a skull and cross bones, the gem eyes a tangy orange color. He was nervous. And he had a right to be.

Naraku leaned back in his seat, " Calm down, Ren she can not harm us here. Look around, there's guards every where. There's no way she's gonna get past them all."

Akino looked at the soldiers, some demon, some human. " You think this is enough?"

Ryu took a sip of his Saka " There will never be enough."

Naraku glanced at him " I grow tired of your slick comments Ryu."

Renkotsu looked up " What? He can't be funny before he die?"

" Nobody's going to die. Nobody expect..."

He was interrupted, as a body broke through the supposedly sealed entrance. Everyone watched as the body of a guard hit the wall and slid down leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Slowly Kagome stepped through the door, dropping a berretta to the floor. She already took care of everyone outside. Now for the finale.

Naraku jumped up, " Kill the trader and protect our ways!"

Everyone screamed their battle cries, rushing towards her in one swift move. She grinned that, this is gonna be fun, grin before running towards them.

She ran up the side of a column as far as she could, twisting in mid air, she swan dived towards the ground. Pressing her arms against her for more speed. Before making impact Kagome surrounded herself with her miko powers. Slamming into the ground. Purification was released in a tidal wave, killing a good portion of the demon soldiers.

Standing she pulled out two rugers. She heard a growl from behind her. Reflex made her crouch and turn firing two bullets. The demon dropped to their knees. Kagome stood and shoot it in the head. She heard more guns shots. She jumped up, avoiding bullets, firing off her own guns. Turning she stabbed a guard in the head with the blade in her shoe.

She felt herself being thrown by a lizard demon. Kagome grinned at the lizard's shocked look as her gloved hand touched the floor saving her from a fall. She turned the throw into a flip hitting the lizard, throwing him into the wall cracking his neck.

She dodged another attack, striking the demon in the stomach with a hidden dagger, then slapping it with her gun. Turning she kicked a demon to the floor then stomped on his face.

Dropping her guns, she pulled her staff off the link that was holding it to her backpack and twirled it in her hand striking a fighting pose. No more playing around. Calling to her powers.

Kagome swung the staff around her head, calling out before bringing the staff down.

" Hellfire!"

Walls of pink flames danced around Kagome's form and the glowing staff before shooting towards all the demons, turning everything in its path to volcanic ash as it went.

Naraku put up a barrier around him and the other four commanders. But the force was so strong, it had them flying backwards into another room.

They all stood slowly, aching from the fall. Then suddenly a wicked light grew in their eyes as the waves of fire approached. Ren eyes went into shock " What the..."

Naraku frowned " Damn it." throwing up another barrier. Flames surrounded them on every side, trying to get inside. Naraku felt the fire push against his barrier. He put his hands in front of him giving more power.

Akino was getting worried, it was like the fire had a mind of its own. It swirled around the barrier once then retreated to the other side of the room. They stared at the fire in confusion.

Ren frowned " What the hell is it doing?" suddenly it flew at them knocking them and the barrier back a few feet. Ryu sat up, rubbing his head " You had to ask."

Naraku dropped to his knee with a grunt hands still out glowing. The fire was pushing against his barrier with such force he knew he wasn't going to last long. He felt his barrier breaking, he felt the flames licking at his finger tips, he felt the heat tingling on his skin... then he felt... it disappear.

Kagome watched as all the demons boiled in her flames. She couldn't help the smile and soft laughter that escape her lips. She grinned seeing Naraku struggle. Quickly jumping through the hole they made, she saw her fire attacking his barrier. She called to her flames. Making them come back to her.

Naraku arms fell to the ground exhausted as he caught his breath, his barrier dropping.

Kagome twisted her staff and grinned " Sorry about that. Fire can be so wild at times. Hard to control."

Ryu stood, " Kagome's legendary demon in the flesh. Amazing."

Renkotsu nodding looking at Kagome crimson eyes, " Yeah, this would be so cool, if she wasn't going to kill us."

Her head tilted slowly to the side, amusement on her face " Cat got your tongue Naraku? Or are you that surprised to see me?"

Naraku frowned, " I was hoping you'll burn up in that fire."

Kagome just shook her head mockingly, letting her hand spark with pink flames, " Fire is my element. It can't burn me."

Akino shook his head " So this is it huh?"

Kagome glanced at him, keeping her eyes on everyone " Yup, hope your ready."

She faked a sad sigh " So sad to..." Her hand moved quick, pulling twin from the small of her back, she pointed it at them. " This was kinda fun, hanging with the guys."

Naraku, Akino, Renkotsu and Ryu pulled out their guns. Ryu put his hands up, " Wait, how about dieing with a little dignity. Like we were taught?"

Kagome looked at them all, seeing them slowly nod their heads in agreement. " Alright. On three. One, two, three." They all dropped there guns.

Ducking in a spin Kagome pulled out her twin swords as they charged her. Side stepping a wide kick from a Naraku, she spun slicing him on his chest with her sword. He was never great a fighting with weapons. Better at hand to hand combat.

Seeing someone come from behind, she ducked and swept Renkotsu feet out from under him. Renkotsu rolled and leapt up, swinging his sword at Kagome's head. Kagome blocked and the two of them began trading blows. Ducking under a kick and flipping Renkotsu into the air where he twisted and landed on his feet, Kagome smiled, " I always thought you was kinda cute Ren."

" Thanks, I always thought so too." Renkotsu said and lunged. Kagome fell backwards, stabbing her swords into the floor and grabbed Ren's wrists. Using her momentum she sent the tiger demon flying over her and into the wall. Renkotsu planted his feet on the wall and rebounded as Kagome blocked a few attacks from the others, pushing them back a few feet. He swung wildly with his sword which Kagome side stepped, grabbed his wrist, twisting so her back was facing Ren's chest and slammed him in the ground. Without missing a step she grabbed her swords and stabbed him in the chest. Before turning to the next victim.

Kagome smiled " Poor, poor Akino, you really wanna die?" Akino responded with a kick, which Kagome blocked immediately and retaliated with a kick of her own. Akino managed to block that with his sword, but just barely as his whole arm rung from the force of the blow. Kagome lunged at Akino. Both fighter locked in a heated battle, trying to slice each other to bits. Akino rolled to his feet and kicked at Kagome's shoulder. Kagome blocked his foot with her swords by making a X in front of her then pushing him backwards making him fall on his butt. Using the dull side of his sword he swept at her feet making Kagome fall. Jumping up Akino took the time to strike her while she was down. Kagome grinned, hopped up and flipped behind him. Stabbing him on both sides of his neck, pushing him forward so he can squirm for his last breath on the ground.

Turning Kagome blocked a swing to her head " I have to admit, I can't believe I'm fighting you Ryu." She said forcing him to the floor.

" I know but, hey, what can I do?" He said flipping off his back taking a fighting stance and attacked " Shit just happens."

Kagome ducked and weaved sweeping Hiten off his feet " You know, I was on to you back at school."

Ryu jumped to his feet just in time to blocked Kagome's sword from contacting with his head " Really how you figure?"

Kagome back flipped over him, fly kicking him to the floor, " I'm not dumb you know."

He twisted back up " I never thought that."

Kagome blocked Ryu's swing to her gut pushing him a few feet away " You think you can kill me?"

Ryu jumped in the air swinging his sword combined with a few low kicks. " I figured if we can't live together, we can die together."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, dodging his futile attack. " We can never be together." Ryu threw a wild high kick, " Yes we can." Then made a hastily swing at her head " I loved you all my life. I can love you in the afterlife."

Kagome eyes narrowed dodging his attack, he just pissed her off, people don't betray the ones they love, getting serious, her attacks was fast and brutal. In several impressive moves, she had pinned the other down, immobilizing them, there sword up high ready to land the final blow. " You are a honorable fighter Ryu. I admire your spirit."

He grinned softly, blood coming down the side of his mouth " The pleasure was all mine. It is a honor to be killed by such. " Kagome smiled plunging the sword in his throat.

Slowly she stood, turning. Naraku stood from the wall Kagome threw him into when he tried to interfere with Ryu's death, flexing his muscles. He was confident that he would win having watched her kill the others, so he attacked.

Nevertheless, quickly he found all his slashes blocked and returned with fever. They jumped apart as their swords became locked together.

He was strong and fast but she knew her being smaller she was just a little faster. The roar of their swords striking as she blocked another of his attacks was almost deafening. However, she blocked it out she was determined not to be defeated.

She changed her tactics as she waited knowing what was coming, she had watched him spar before as well. He knew she was planning something as her burgundy eyes flared to life, in his mind his beast stirred to life growling about how warrior like and extremely sexy she was. He charged, she dropped to the floor sweeping his feet out from under him and slashed at him as she jumped to her feet. He growled blocking her downward swing throwing her back a few inches. He jumped to his feet, Kagome charged, their swords became locked together again.

The clash of steel and soft grunts can be heard through out the room. Naraku charged at Kagome. She held her sword up directly in front of her as Naraku's sword swung down; sparks flying as the steel retreated. Kagome grinned as she danced out of the path of the blade. She brought her sword down as Naraku stepped to the side. Their weapons locked together again as they stared each other down.

" Impressive I must say." He grinned as she smiled, genuine amusement dancing in her electric gaze. " Let's see what else you can do." with a powerful twist of his blade he sent her weapons flying out of her reach. Kagome eyes went wide, she back flipped away from him by reflexes. He grabbed her arm midair tossing her to the floor. She rolled on her hands and feet.

She stared out of surprise, her swords had fallen behind him, she had to get them back. Out of pure determination Kagome flung herself at Naraku, but he blocked her attack time after time using his sword as a shield. So Kagome decided to go on the defensive. She got in a blocking stance and waited for Naraku to attack. He raced to her and tried to kick her in the side instead of using his sword. But Kagome had done a flip to the side, knelt down with one leg sticking out, and turned around until her leg came in contact with his ankle and made him topple to the ground.

Now was her chance. Kagome got to her feet and sat on his back, pulling his sword from his hand. Kagome smiled slyly and ruffled Naraku's neat hair. " It seems you improved as well, you were never good with a sword."

Naraku growled suddenly rolling over, throwing the sword and Kagome to the ground. He then rolled on top of her " Practice makes perfect, my love."

Kagome frowned grabbing his shoulders " To bad that doesn't work with your sex life." She said before kneeing him in the stomach. Then jumped to her feet. Naraku did the same. Kagome looked behind him, he did a quick glance, their fallen swords landed close to each other. They stared at each other for a moment then they made a quick dash.

Kagome was standing only about a foot in front of him. But Naraku was still closer so he reached the swords first. Grabbing one he turned, sword lengthen liked his arm. Kagome being right behind him dropped to the ground by reflex, turning it to a roll when his heel hit the ground. Kagome black flipped to her feet then jumped in the air as Naraku swung his sword again.

Kagome stood, dodging his attacks. Naraku growled in frustration " Stay still, you little..." Before he can even finish Kagome took the opening she was waiting for and threw a mean round house catching him in the jaw. Out of pure surprise Naraku's grip loosened on his sword, slipping out his hand. As soon as it did Kagome dived for her sword. Naraku caught his before it hit the ground. Kagome rolled just in time as the blade stabbed the floor next to her head. She reached out for her sword. He grabbed her with his free arm, she bit, sinking her fangs deep. He jumped back watching blood drip to the ground. She grabbed her sword, Naraku ran to her holding his sideways. Kagome hopped to her feet just in time to block an attack.

There swords locked again, Kagome grinned " Taking longer than I thought."

Naraku frowned pulling back, swinging his sword at her stomach " Why, won't you just die?!"

Kagome ducked and sweep at his feet. He jumped behind her, her already being down, he put a foot on her shoulder pushing her on the floor. Quickly she rolled on her back, spreading her legs she dodged his downward stab. She rolled backwards and hopped to her feet.

Alright, enough playing around. Kagome ran at him sword posed over her head. Naraku knew this was coming, dropping to the ground he sweep Kagome off her feet. She rolled avoiding his sword. She saw him move his sword ready to strike, she threw a surprise punch catching him in the gut. He backed up a little, she hopped on one knee.

Blocking his attack, she took aim, her sword pointing upwards. Putting her hand at the bottom of her handle she pushed up with force.

Naraku coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. He looked down seeing Kagome sword impaling his chest. She pulled it out letting him fall. He grunted, slowly wiping his mouth. " I guess you win. You beat me at my own game."

She stood over him, frowning, " Please, don't get above yourself. You was never a player." Cutting off his head.

Turning she picked up her other sword and put them back in their sheath. She stood, looking over the dead bodies with a frown. Slowly she twisted the usual silver band on her pinky.

There it was, a diamond encrusted skull and cross bone with garnet gem eyes. She pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. " The Organization are dead."

Turning, she walked away, covered in blood never looking back. Flames sparked as she took a step. Setting the building on fire as she walked out. She glanced at her watch, 3:11, right on time. Now time to re-contact with the outside world, there was still some loose ends that had to be closed. Warehouses that had to be blown up. She wanted no trace of the Dynasty to be found.

* * *

Everyone filed in Kikyou's house quietly taking a seat in the den. Miroku leaned in his chair " Have she called yet?"

Kikyou frowned " Not no one in this room."

Inuyasha grinned trying to brighten up everyone's mood, " Maybe after sleeping with Sesshomaru she ran away, afraid to tell him how bad he is."

Sesshomaru looked at him " Kikyou didn't complain."

Her eyes went wide " Woah, I never..." Inuyasha glared at his brother crossing his arms against his chest.

Miroku shook his head " You guys, this is no time to be playing around. Kagome can be anywhere, getting into all sorts of trouble. I heard Ayame was with you this morning, where's she go?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " She got arrested by my father toda…" The word died on his tongue as he saw someone walk into the room. Everyone followed his gaze.

Ayame was wiping her hands on a paper towel, her almond shaped emerald eyes taking in her surrounding. Her eyes landed on them " You know there ain't no paper towels in the jailhouse. Had to wash my hands in ya sink."

" Oh." She reached into her back pocket pulling out a pair of cuffs " Give these back to ya daddy will ya." Tossing them to Inuyasha . He caught them out of reflex. She looked down dropping the paper towel on the table, " Cool, donuts." Reaching into the box.

Sesshomaru came out his trance " How the hell you get out?"

Ayame was chewing on a glazed jelly filled donut, " It was easy enough, took me bout a minute to figure out how the lock worked on the cell." She looked up at him " You should really tell Tashio to get that upgraded."

She looked down taking another bite " Then in the bathroom I got the cuffs off. Some people don't know what they do in movies sometime works." She finished her donut " But I had to toss my hairpin afterwards." Plopping down in a seat next to him, " Hot wired a car and rode up here."

Miroku shook his head, " Wow," then looked around, " Where's Sango?"

As if on cue Sango walked in, dragging her little brother by the ear. " Do you know how much that hurts!" Kuhoku grumbled rubbing his ear when she let go.

Sango frowned " Tell them what I heard that boy tell you."

Kuhoku turned away, crossing his arms " No. You shouldn't have been listening to my phone conversation. You can be killed for what you did."

Sango screamed grabbing her brother by both his ears, pulling " I'll rip them off! Tell them!"

Kuhoku yelled, " Ok! Ok! Let go!" rubbing his red, damaged ears with his hands.

Kikyou looked at him " Tell us what?"

Sango sat, pulling Kuhoku to sit next to her " He knows something about Kagome."

Sesshomaru turned to him " Do you know where she is?"

Kuhoku shook his head " No. Look I'm not her lackey, that's not my job. I just look up information for her."

Ayame nodded, listening, " She has a lot of followers."

" What information did you look up for her?" Miroku asked next.

Kuhoku shook his head " That's confidential information. I can be killed for just telling you what I did now."

Sesshomaru frowned " You didn't tell us anything."

Sango smacked Kuhoku on the back of the head, " Tell them what you and that boy was talking about on the phone."

" Ouch, ok, ok." Rubbing his head. " We were talking about how Kagome was the best in the dynasty."

" Dynasty? What dynasty?" Miroku questioned.

Ayame frowned, looking to the young boy, her expression hard, " Boy shut up, that's confidential information your giving out to an unauthorized personal."

Everyone looked at her, Sango the first to speak, " Your in it too?"

Ayame stayed quiet, Kikyou shook her head, " I like Kagome, I really do, I don't want her getting hurt."

Kuhoku looked to the green eyed female seeing her necklace, " You out rank me," lifting up his pants, showing the skull and cross bones on his belt buckle, " It's up to you, but I'm just saying, from the info I gave her, there's no time for secrets."

Ayame thought about it for a moment, then sighed, looking into her hands, " Man, I tried to tell you Death Dealers ain't just a gang. We were trained into what we are now. We've been around for decades, our hands are in everything. But mainly…"

She looked up, with a soft shake of her head, " We killed. There was always a need for assassins. Somebody was always needing to die. If the pay was right you received the help of the empire. Kagome was the best of all of us. She had a secret weapon that made her the favorite with the boss man."

Kuhoku nodded, " Her demon."

Sesshomaru joined in, asking the next question, " Her demon? Kagome's human, she doesn't have a demon."

Kuhoku looked around, " Most of us in this room know about demons, or are demons, so you should now about the beast inside you."

Sesshomaru nodded " The inner self that depends on instincts."

Kuhoku nodded sadly " Exactly. Well Kagome isn't quite humasn. She's a miko."

Kikyou blinked, "I'm miko, I never sensed an aura from her."

Kuhoku nodded, " Well, she's not your regular kind of miko. You guys heard of the Shikon No Tama right?"

Sango nodded, " Yeah, the jewel of four souls, our school is named after it."

Miroku agreed, " The story goes, some priestess warrior gave her life fighting these demons and trapped her and herself inside a jewel, that was then passed down through generations of shrines to be protected from evil."

Kikyou shook her head, " But the jewel left this world when my ancestor burned it with her body."

Kuhoku shrugged, " Yea, well, its back."

Inuyasha blinked, " What?"

" The jewel was reborn in Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned, " The jewel is inside her?"

Kohoku shook his head, " No, the jewel is her. She is literally the jewel reincarnated. There was three demon souls in that jewel and now they live inside Kagome."

Inuyasha was beyond confused, " You saying she's possessed?"

"No. The four souls in the jewel merged into one with Kagome's soul. She is the three demons, she is the priest warrior and she's Kagome. She has the powers of all four plus her own miko abilities, that's why she covers her aura so well. It continues to shift from one to another, she's neither miko, human or demon. She can take control of any of the souls inside her. She can become full demon. She can become a full human, she can become a half breed, she can even make a miko demon hybrid if she wanted."

Kohoku sighed, hoping they understood, " But she sticks with human because the demons inside her are a bit different, you might say, because of how strong and old they are. They drive hard on their main instincts to became its true form and give into their urges."

" What kind of demon is she?" Kikyou asked.

" If legend is correct, there are three elementals hosting in Kagome's body plus the powers of a full fledged priestess and her own miko powers."

Miroku looked up " And she can use the powers of each demon as she wants?"

Ayame nodded " Yup, but she usually doesn't because the more she uses them the more control the demons has over her."

Everyone froze, Inuyasha eyes widened, " I thought she had just one huge soul."

Kuhoku shook his head, " It's more complicated then that. Yes the souls have joined together to make one, but the three demons were evil, you can't just get rid of evil like that. They fight to take over the pure half of Kagome's soul so they can control her."

Sesshomaru stared, thinking, " So the demons are conscious."

Kuhoku nodded, " So is the priestess inside her, she helps Kagome fight off the demon half of her."

Sango shook her head " I don't understand, how is this even possible. I thought miko blood and demon blood can't mix. It's supposed to like cancel each other out or something."

Miroku joined in, " Yea, that's why they can't have babies."

Kuhoku shook his head " Good question, we don't know."

Kikyou eyebrows frowned, " What you mean you don't know?"

Kuhoku frowned, " Look I ain't no fucking expert alright, I just go by what she tells me."

Ayame shook her head, " Look the point is, Kagome body somehow has the ability to host souls. We tried to separate her from the demons at one point but you can't. After a soul enter her, she makes it her own, it becomes a part of her."

Kuhoku frowned " The ones in her now want to gorge themselves in blood, pure and tainted and burn the earth and all the creatures on it to ashes."

Miroku eyes widened, " And this is what worked for this empire?"

Ayame smiled " Kagome kept tight control over her demons. Only calling it for advise on how to handle a situation, or other stuff. She knew what might happen if she completely let her demons run her."

Kuhoku sighed " But, lately the empire has been running down the wrong road. And that road ends with wanting Kagome dead."

Kikyou mouth dropped " Why do they want to kill her?"

Ayame looked up, " There's a rule we follow. Once in the dynasty, always in the dynasty. Kagome want out, and they not tryna let her go."

Kuhoku stretched out a bit more, " The only problem is, they forgot another rule. Go after Kagome and she will go after you. But she will have to go back to her old self to fight them, no doubt. "

Inuyasha frowned " How can you tell when she turned back to her old self?"

Kuhoku sighed, tired of answering questions " It's a whole attitude thing. And her eyes. They change color." He shrugged as if this whole situation was no big deal, a bored look on his face, looking to his sister " Can I go now?"

Sango frowned " Go home. Straight home."

He stood, putting his hands in his pocket, " Whatever." Doing the creative handshake with Ayame before heading out the door.

Kikyou sighed sadly " What do we do now?"

Miroku slumped in his chair " All we can do is wait."

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and still their was no sign of Kagome. Everyone noticed the changes in Sesshomaru. He didn't even come to lunch any more. And when he did he would excuse his self moments later. They all noticed he spent more and more time by his self and was becoming colder and uncaring toward those around him, even his closest friends.

Sesshomaru laid on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't see the change but he could feel it. He was alone. And it made him feel horrible inside. He felt hated, cursed, small. He feel empty, missing his soul, gone, distant. He didn't know what this was, but he didn't like it. Not one bit, he stared gloomily in the distance. He was lost. That's it. He was lost. And he's not sure if he want to come back.

He placed his hands behind his head, sighing as the white ceiling became focused again, the sound not really leaving his throat. Where are you Kagome?

Riding on the high way Kagome looked out her window. Chicago was windier than she remember. Turing on the heat, she put in a CD. With a smile she started singing with the song. " No one. No one. No ooonnnneeee. Can get in the way of what I'm feeling."

Getting of the high way she turned down a road into familiar territory. Still singing. She was grinning now really into the song, reminding her of Sesshomaru.

" I knnnooow. Some people search the world. To fiiinnnd. Something like what we have. I knnnooowww people will try. Try to defined something so reeeaaalll. So to the end of time I'm telling you there's no one. No one. No one. No oonnneee. To get in the way of what I feel for you."

Pulling into a big parking lot she stopped the car and got out. Opening her trunk she pulled a briefcase. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she began taking off her clothes. Opening the briefcase she pulled out a whole new outfit.

Changing from her grew sweats to black cargo pants. They hugged her hips tightly then tied at her ankles, capturing the air inside making the bottom flare. Taking off her tank top she replaced it with a tight black shirt. The sleeves also ending at her elbow. The shirt stopping at the top of her chest, hugging snuggly to her breast. She then pulled out a long black leather trench coat. Pushing her arms through the cut out sleeves, she flipped her hair over the collar already taking out her ponytail. Putting on all black high tops. She turned towards the door on the side of the building in front of her. Giving her black rider gloves one last tug she took a deep breath and began her way back into her past.

It was like a giant auditorium. And there was a huge assembly going on. Without even waiting to be introduced or anything Kagome just walked on the stage.

She was immediately noticed. It was hard not to noticed her. Her walk was soft yet determined. Her hands were tucked behind her back, her face held high, her back straight. Her aura just screamed obedience. Her blank yet relaxed face spoke of dominance. She looked like a completely different person. As soon as her hands touched the podium there was silence.

She scanned the crowd once, slowly, seeing faces she haven't seen or spoke to in years. It was dangerous for all of them to be in one spot. But for emergencies they made an exception. She didn't want to stay here long. She knew she would have to make this quick. This was her 17th stop and she had about 30 more warehouses to hit.

" The Dynasty is no more."

A boy stood up. Probably only a year or two older than her. His waist long black hair, flowing down his back, " What do you mean?"

Kagome head up her hand, " All four commanders are dead."

There was a gasp as Kagome continued, " killed and burned to ashes along with many privates." Her tone serious, " There were rats. Too many to handle and knew too much about our organization. Information leaked out, warehouses were raided. And now…"

She paused for effect, " Every former agent of the organization is marked for death."

This time a female stood, she had a nice height, her black hair was short and neatly brushed in a low ponytail. Her dark blue eyes wide, " What should we do?"

Kagome scanned the crowd again, seeing that they was buying her lie, " Drop your symbol and go into hiding, join a different Empire, anything to reform your past as an agent of war. The era of the Hunter is dead, it is time to move on and for a fresh start." Her expression turned hard, her voice cold, " Looking into the past only brings death." Tone icy, it was a threat through and through. Stay away. " Any questions?" Everyone was quiet. Good. " This meeting is adjourned."

Kagome walked out the building with a grin, the meeting went well. It went quicker than expected, they bought her story liked she hoped. But still… her hand raised, pressing a button on the small detonator she held… She had to make sure. The warehouse exploding behind her, she didn't need anyone finding out what really happened.

Getting in her car, she pulled out the parking spot, hearing the dull banging on the bolted doors, knowing they would die from the smoke before the fire kills them.

Turning on the heat again, she grinned, hoping on the highway. Her dark blue eyes clouded with red, taunting. Next stop, Denver.

* * *

Today will officially make it three months since Kagome left. Sesshomaru spent this Saturday talking with a lonesome Sakura, telling her what Ayame and Kuhoku told them. She cried for sometime before Sesshomaru made her a drink, making her cry again, saying Kagome use to do the same thing for her.

After calming her down again, Sakura got Sesshomaru to watch a bunch of home movies with her. Getting ready for bed, he smiled, Kagome was so cute when she was younger. Pulling off his shirt he remembered one movie when Sakura was watching Kagome play with a young Ayame at the park. Kagome suddenly jumped off the swing at age ten, ran over to Sakura and gave her a hug, " I love you mommy." She whispered, turning before Sakura could respond, chasing Ayame around the park in a game of tag. Sakura cried again, but softly whispering back, " I love you too baby."

Sesshomaru sighed, he loved her too, climbing in bed, knowing he wasn't going to sleep for a long time. Something he was getting use to without Kagome around.

Kagome was driving all night, and a good portion of the day, the job was finally done and it was time to go home. She washed and changed into an outfit she bought this morning, something for some reason she just had to buy. A nice button up white shirt with burgundy vertical lines. The flaps connected very low flashing a certain mark on her neck clearly, but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage. The sleeves ended at her elbows.

The pants were a tight burgundy fabric that clung to Kagome's nice shapely legs. They were low riders and left her some of her flat toned stomach for show. As for her shoes, Kagome chose some nice three inch white boots with had very skinny heels. They zipped up to her knee and were stylish. She wore a thin coat of lip gloss and little blush. Her hair up on a high ponytail, the only accessory she wore were her pair of huge white sunglasses. They were very stylish and hid her eyes perfectly.

She had a lot on her mind. Stuck between two difficult choices. Should she turn back to her regular self, forget that she demolished the Dynasty? Or should she keep her demon with her, keep this power, this satisfaction, this certain boldness she felt. Felt and liked.

Getting out her 'borrowed car', she realized she was at the lake Sesshomaru and her enjoyed often with each other. It was still light out, slowly Kagome crept to the swings and sat. Which one will Sesshomaru pick? Would he even like me the way I am now? Did he like the old me better? Would he get upset I changed and broke my promise? Will he understand why I did this?

Questions kept running through her head. No answers willing to come forward. She felt like she owned the world. Like she knew all. Was a god. Her cocky grin back. She liked it. But Sesshomaru opinion was important to her. What he wanted, she was willing to give. She would do anything for him. Even change back.

Her eyes suddenly went wide. Kagome instantly felt it. Something pulling her, calling her, telling her to listen. Kagome fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Her hands fisting in her hair. What the hell was going on?! She shook her head feeling the familiar burning sensation hit her chest. But much stronger. Burning her insides. She heard a voice.

You locked us away to rot, sealed away our powers so we can never be free. But we've seen the light of day a few times while in this god forsaken cage you left us in the back of your mind. We felt you call us and we gave you what you want. Now it's time to give us what we want.

Kagome eyes went wide. She knew that voice, the oh so familiar voice.

Yes it's us. Or better yet, you. Your demon side. Do you remember Kagome, the part of your soul you pushed away once you met the idiotic woman. You forgot all about us. Left us for dead. But we knew. We knew you would come back for us. You need us to feel balanced. You need us for comfort. You need us to be complete.

We did anything for you. We killed for you. Tricked people into killing for you. Got you everything you every wanted. Now it's our turn. Our turn to get what we want! And we want to be whole!

A wind swirled around her lifting her in the air. A light struck then wrapped around her like a blanket of lightning bolts crawling over her body. She gasped as the light forced it's way in her mouth and out her eyes. She fell back to the floor with a thud, unconscious.

She woke to a poking in her side. " Dude, I think she's waking up."

She felt someone touch her shoulder, " Hey, girl, you alright?"

The boy nudged his friend with his elbow, " Hey, since we helped her, maybe she'll give us a little treat." His friend snickered. Before both of them knew it. They were flying head first in the lake.

Kagome smirked " Hope you like your treat." An evil shining in her pure dark, garnet eyes. There was someone she wanted to see. She looked at her watch. 11:15, And what a perfect time to see him.

Sesshomaru sat up in his bed. There was a knock at his door. A soft knock he heard before. Slowly he walked to his door, unlocking, then opening it.

A stunningly attractive Kagome leant against the door frame, Sesshomaru blinked " Kagome?"

She just grinned " It ain't the Easter bunny," she straighten up placing her hands on his waist " So.. what you been up to?"

He pulled away, " Wait. Hold the hell up. You been missing for 3 damn months. People trying to kill you, and you just walk in here like nothing ever happen? What's wrong with you?"

" What the hell you mean what is wrong with me? I'm still the same." Kagome fumed.

" Your definitely not acting like the same Kagome. Those clothes, that attitude. And what's with your eyes? It's like you're a different person. I don't like it."

Kagome felt something twist inside her. A sharp pain. He didn't like the new her. He didn't approve of her getting stronger, being able to show who she really is. He preferred the old, wanna be bad girl Kagome. He didn't like her anymore. Should she change back for him? Anger boiled inside. No way in hell.

Kagome walked up to him and raised her hand. He felt a sharp pain across his face. His head moved with the quick action. He turned back towards her, his hand on his cheek " What the hell was that for?!"

She slapped him again " Fuck you Sesshomaru! I don't care what you think about me!"

She raised her hand to slap him again. He caught her hand " Don't slap me again."

She used her other hand. " Don't tell me what to do, you son of a bitch!"

He pushed her against the wall holding her hands beside her head, " Stop it Kagome."

She struggled under his grip. " Let me go. Everything I did. I did it all for you. And now you hate me. But I don't care if you don't want me anymore. So hate me. I DON'T CARE!" Kagome screamed out, a gush of tears following close behind.

He saw it for a brief moment, her hands glowed an icy blue, cold to the touch as he held her hands. A gust of artic wind escaped her throwing Sesshomaru back against the far wall. Kagome eyes went wide with shock looking over Sesshomaru's body laying on the floor. " I... I didn't... I didn't mean to." She turned running out the door.

After a moment Sesshomaru stood, rubbing his head where he hit it on his dresser. He grabbed his keys and ran after her. Outside he looked around not seeing her. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

" Hel. .lo?" A female's sleepy voice yawned.

" Miss Sakura, come outside."

Sakura yawned again " Sesshomaru? Why? What is..."

He cut her off impatient " Kagome was here, come outside."

There wasn't even an ok as she hung up the phone. 30 seconds later Sakura was rushing out her front door, her care bear pajama straps falling on her shoulders. " Where is she? What happened?"

Sesshomaru looked down the street " She left."

Sakura followed his gaze coming to stand by him " Left? But why?"

He sighed, disappointed " Something is wrong with her."

She looked up at him confused " What do you mean something is wrong with her?"

He looked down at her " Her eyes. They were red. This dark crimson red."

Sakura green orbs went wide before whispering " Her demons."

Sesshomaru looked ahead " Where would she go?"

Sakura shook her head " I don't know. I don't know where..."

He turned grabbing her shoulders speaking softly " Sakura. Demon or not. Kagome is still your daughter. You know her better than she knows herself. You know how she thinks. You know the things she likes to do."

He looked her hard in the eyes " When she is sad where would she go?"

Sakura shook her head, trembling " I don't know."

He shook her " Sakura, think! Where would she go?"

Sakura closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, " When she is happy, she wants to share it, so she'll come to us."

Sesshomaru let her go as she began to pace, talking more to herself than him. " When she is mad, she'll look for peace, and go to the old willow tree in the park."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyebrows frowning " When she is confused, she wants to be alone and goes to sit on the swings near the lake."

She stopped mid step looking up with him with big eyes " When sad, she wants to push it away. To forget things, she dances. She'll go to a club."

Sesshomaru turned heading for his car, she ran after him " Wait, Sesshomaru!"

He opened his door looking at her, she took a step back on the curve " Please, bring my baby back."

He nodded, " I will, don't worry." And got in his car, pulling off and down the street.

Kagome was on the dance floor moving to the music, with a bottle in her hand. Yes, she has been drinking. No she wasn't drunk and it was starting to piss her off. She was trying to forget what happened. Dancing was her usual trick but being pissy drunk helped.

She felt someone whisper in her ear, " Hey sexy, wanna dance?"

She didn't even turn to see who it was, or if the guy was cute or not. She just started moving her body. She felt the guy wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Kagome found herself dreaming it was Sesshomaru's hands unbuttoning her shirt. Kami knows how much she wanted them to be. She slide her free hand up the side of the guy's face feeling long hair between her fingers. She imagined, it was silky silver hair. She drunk some more from her bottle, still dancing seductively to the music.

She felt hands reach up and grab both of her breast as kisses touch her neck. Her eye twitched lightly. It's not like she didn't like his touch. It just wasn't... Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to notice or care. She played along, leaning her head back against his shoulder giving him more room, still dancing. She pretend it was Sesshomaru touching her. She wanted it to be him so bad. So very bad.

Suddenly a growl was heard. The guy looked up to see a fist coming towards his face. He stumbled back holding his eye " What the hell!"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, " Leave."

Seeing the red tint, the guy one good eye widened in fear " Right, sorry dude," he apologized shoving his way through the club.

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes. Be careful what you wish for. Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, angry as hell, barely able to control himself.

She shook her head, slightly confused, then suddenly mad, " Sesshomaru, what the fuck? I was having a good time!"

His eyes narrowed more if possible. Fuck it, he'll learn self control later. He growled throwing her over his shoulder. She banged her small fists on his back " Put me da fuck down! Right Now!"

He ignored her and carried her to the car. People in the club parted to let him by, not trying to get in between the obviously two angry lovers. Some even watched as Sesshomaru placed her in the passenger seat buckling her seat beat before she tried to get out the car. Then get in the driver side and drove off.

The ride to the park was quiet. The silent was tense. Sesshomaru pulled into a parking spot and frowned.

" Kagome, I don't like this."

Kagome growled, narrowing her eyes " I don't give a damn what you don't like."

He stared at her " Kagome..."

She huffed blowing her bangs out of her face, crossing her arms, " Go fall down a well, you bastard." She mumbled getting out the car.

Sesshomaru followed suit, getting real tired of her insults. But he knew it wasn't her really talking. He called to her when he saw her heading out of the parking lot. " Where you think you going?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder her crimson eyes hard, " None of your got damn business."

He had her arm before she took another step " Your not going anywhere."

She tried to pull free " Your not my father."

He pulled her closer, she struggled to get away. Sesshomaru forced her back against his car door. Lifting her thighs to keep her in place. She glared at him, an evil look in her eyes.

He sighed " Change back."

Kagome face dropped. He knew that's what he wanted, but him saying it was completely different. She didn't know why those two words effect her so much.

Sesshomaru saw her eyes flash clear blue " What?" Kagome soft regular voice whispered out.

Sesshomaru blinked hearing her voice, it sounded like the old Kagome, the one he missed so dearly. He leaned closer " Kagome, change back, I want you back. "

" You.. don't... hate... me?" she whispered again this time with a struggle. Her eyes closing, trying to keep control.

He shook his head, though she couldn't see it " Kagome, I can never hate you."

She shuddered, covering her face with her hands. For a moment she stayed like that way. She was fighting her demon instincts. Trying to push it back, but it wasn't going without a fight. Sesshomaru felt a change.

Kagome looked up, hands away from her face, her eyes dark burgundy. She growled " I'm not changing back. I like the way I am."

" You remember what you said to me?" He saw the confusion on her face " That night, right before you left me and Ayame?"

Her eyes flashed blue " You heard?" then back burgundy. " Shut up. Stop talking."

Softly, slowly he licked his mark " You said you loved me, remember? You said you didn't want me to get hurt. Kagome, your hurting me."

Suddenly she pushed him away, " Shut up." Her voice struggled, eyes flashing back and forth from blue to crimson every second now. " Shut up!" running into the forest the park was made up of.

Sesshomaru followed her, she didn't go far, tears falling from her flashing orbs, her hands gripping her head as if it hurt. He went to touch her again when he saw her eyes. They were flashing so fast they almost blended into one color. She was fighting. She was fighting hard for control.

She dropped to her knees, no longer able to hold herself up. A tortured scream erupted from her small frame as if she was going insane. Small sparks sizzled from her fingertips. Pink flames covered every inch of her and was now spreading to the forest floor. She screamed again as if she was losing her mind. In pain and frustration she banged her delicate fists into the ground crying out in anguish.

Sesshomaru stared, only seeing the soft ebony blur of Kagome's hair through the fire around her. He heard her groan as she fisted her hands, forcing her flames back into her body.

Sesshomaru walked over and bent in front of her. She kept her head down as she talked so he couldn't see her eyes, her voice a sob, " I didn't think you heard me. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Sesshomaru lifted her chin with a finger and smiled when her bangs swayed out her face. Her eyes turned back to there original stunning ocean blue. He leaned close, resting his forehead against hers, making her look in his eyes.

" It's time to come home."

She smiled and leaned closer. Her lips touched his. Sesshomaru felt the need, the want, the desire surge through her, entering him through his mouth. He never felt so much longing come from one being before.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing against him. He gave her more. Sliding his tongue in her mouth. It wasn't enough. He pulled her closer. To the point she was straddling his lap. She moaned into his mouth.

He kissed her back the thirst to taste her after three months growing. He pulled away first, " I've missed you."

She just smiled, biting her lip cutely, " I've missed you more."

* * *

Sesshomaru held her tight, she was sleeping, head on his chest, letting his mind drift back over everything that went on. At least he got her to change back. He moved a lock of hair out her face. She had a soft smile on her lips. He couldn't help smiling. She was just so beautiful.

He never thought about a future with any of the girls he dated but, he could easily picture himself waking up every morning to such beauty. He kissed the top of her head, pulling the covers a bit higher, falling into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru woke to a empty bed. He sat up and looked around, Kagome was no where in sight. He looked at the clock before getting up. 6:45.

Walking to the bathroom, he saw Kagome sitting Indian style on the counter, her head bowed. He walked over lifting her head to see her glooming eyes. " What's wrong?"

" The empire is dead. Everyone is dead." Her voice was so lifeless barely above a whisper. A single tear touched the hand that was holding her cheek " I killed them all."

She pulled away, shaking her head, that single tear still on her cheek, " So many of them. There was so many and I didn't care. They where just kids Sesshomaru. Our age. Most of them were orphans but some most likely had families to go home to. A brother or sister they will never see again."

Sesshomaru stood there stunned. Not once did she look at him. He didn't know what to say. She didn't wipe her tear away, " I knew this. I knew this and I still killed them. I shot them. Bombed them. Set them on fire."

She closed her eyes talking more to herself. " All I could see was red. All I wanted was blood on my hands. I watched bodies burn in my flames. I smiled, it was like lightening running through me. I liked it. The feeling running through my veins. I felt so... free... so like... myself... the way I should be. I liked the feeling to much."

She looked up into his eyes not able to stop the next sentence " Killing... made me happy."

There was a moment of silence before a sob tore from Kagome's throat, hiding her face in her hands " I'm so sick…"

" I'm not wicked. I'm not. " tears fell harder " I don't want to be. Why was I born with this corruption?"

Sesshomaru slide her into his arms while smoothing her hair " You are not born corrupted Kagome. You was born with demons not like ours. You can't allow it to taint you. You can't allow your will to be broken."

He looked down before he slid his thumb across her cheek. " Who is stronger Kagome? You or your demons?"

She was silent for a moment staring back at him. Those big sun kissed amber eyes looking down on her " I am." She sat up leveling with him " I am way stronger." She said more determined.

He just nodded once " And never let your demons beat you again. All the lives you took you have to repay for. "

She looked up at him " How?"

" Make others happy Kagome."

She smiled " Like you make me happy?"

He kissed her forehead " Yeah, like I make you happy." Then her lips.

He scooped her off the counter and carried her to the bed. Kagome smiled " Make them happy this way?"

He grinned kissing her chin " This way is only for me." He heard her giggle softly. His head tilted as he listened to the musical sound leave her lips. He smiled kissing her lips more passionate.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru moved his lips down the crook of her neck. She moaned softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. Sesshomaru moved down slowly savoring her flavor, licking and kissing his way to his mark, where he sucked mercifully.

Kagome moaned, running her hands down his back, Kami, she loved when he did that. Sesshomaru grinned pulling off his shirt she slept in and tossing it on the floor. His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans as he rubbed his harden member into her soaked heat letting her know how much he wanted her.

She let out a small gasp. He pulled away from her mouth and slowly descended down again only to stop to lick the valley between her large soft breast. Kagome eyes fluttered in pleasure " Sesshomaru.." She moaned out.

He growled. The way she say his name did something to him. He moved up to taste her mouth again. She was so sweet and addicting.

Kagome was suddenly sitting up, hand slipping under the pillow, her 9mm being cocked back just as a knock touched the door. Sesshomaru sat up on his knees, looking to Kagome, then the pointed gun, then the door. Déjavu? He looked back to Kagome, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him, then to the door her gun was pointing at. Then shrugged, dropping her arm, " Habit I picked up over the last few months."

The door suddenly opened, Tashio walked in, " Sesshomaru when I knock your pose to answer." Then looked at the bed, eyes going wide, seeing a basically naked Kagome in bed with her son.

His eyes narrowed, his hand moving slowly to his holster on his waist, " Kagome your wanted for questioning."

Her own eyes narrowed, staring at Tashio, she could get away if she wanted, her gun under the covers, she could probably shoot him before he gets his gun in the air. She sighed, slipping out the bed, slipping on a pair of Sesshomaru sweatpants that was on the floor, then her sneakers. Letting Tashio cuff her in her sports bra, looking like she just came from a jog. She was gonna let him take her, getting into the back seat smiling, they ain't got shit on her and she knew it.

* * *

They sat her in interrogation room A, while they watched her behind the two way mirror. She didn't look nervous or scared. She was leaning back in the chair her legs crossed on the table, sipping on a cup of orange juice, staring at the wall. Completely relaxed. The captain held her hands behind her back " She's a fighter."

Ethan nodded " A feisty little devil."

Tashio agreed " Doesn't like being told what to do."

She looked at them both " One wrong word and you'll lose her. Don't mess this up. I want her behind bars by the end of today." They both looked at each other before walking in the room with Kagome in it. Seeing them enter she took her legs off the table and sat up right.

They both sat down, Tashio spoke first " So you have a nice trip?"

He watched her grin, it was sly, a bit cocky, seductive in a way. As always. " Where's Officer Jakes? " She leaned closer, an elbow on the table holding up her chin " Got caught up?"

Ethan frowned, " He's not feeling well right now."

She leant back in her seat, an eyebrow raised, a slight smirk on her face, they didn't find the body stuffed in his furnace yet, " That's serious, there's something deadly going around."

Tashio nodded, still watching her, she was utterly calm, no fidgeting, tensing or nothing. " You've been missing from school for three moths Kagome, where have you been?"

They both were surprised when she started to laugh. It was light and soft. Not fake and practiced like some people they know. Like a sweet note on a piano. She shook her head, long bangs swaying out of place, " I was on a cruise with a friend."

Ethan pressed on, " A three month cruise Kagome?"

She nodded, sitting up straight " Yup, it's was spankin."

Tashio sat back in his own chair. She was playing with them. " It's weird during your cruise over 74 warehouses just happened to exploded at the same time. Little cross country road trip Kagome?"

She was smiling now. It was warm, bright, touching her eyes. " Yea aiight." She stood, stretching slowly, then looked at them " So, what, we gonna play 20 questions fo the next hour or can I go now. I got shit to do today."

Ethan shook his head " We still have some questions for you."

She just kept smiling " Like what, how was my vacation? It was nice. Not cold, not humid, a little breeze. Just the way I like it. Went to a few islands, took a couple of pics, got a lil drunk, met a couple of friends..." She stopped pacing to look at them grinning, " Dis between us though, what happens on the boat, stays on the boat."

She sat back down, both arms on the table. " Anything else?"

Tashio saw out the corner of his eye Ethan frown, " Is that your alibi Kagome, a three month cruise, are you serious, you can't prove that."

Kagome laughed, " Whatever you say, my dude."

" What happened to all the Death Dealers Kagome, they suddenly disappeared." Tashio suddenly said.

Kagome perked up, " Maybe they just got on with their lives?"

Ethan was the one to speak up, " No, their gone as in without a trace. The missing persons reports are through the roof, nothing but Death Dealers, even the one's we had on record are missing, did you really kill them all Kagome?"

Her eye narrowed, " Why would I kill my own clan?"

" I don't know maybe so you can be with my son?" Tashio questioned. " Weren't you deep in the Death Dealers Kagome. So deep you could have gotten into major trouble screwing a boy that wasn't down with your clan. Or even knew about your clan. Wouldn't they have forbidden you from seeing him. So you killed them all. Am I close?"

She frowned, looking him in his eyes, " Your son ain't as innocent as he seems Tashio."

He frowned taking on the staring contest, " Yeah, after you finished corrupting him."

Kagome actually smirked " You really believe that?"

Tashio shook his head, he didn't know what to believe. " The restraining order is still in place, Kagome, stay away from my son."

She laughed, " Maybe you should tell him to stay away from me."

Tashio shook his head standing, Ethan doing the same. They both needed to get away from her for a moment. They walked back behind the two way mirror where the captain was waiting, hearing the whole thing. She was staring at Kagome through the mirror " I wasn't expecting that."

They both shook there heads, agreeing. She still stared, " One of you have to ask her for evidence of her alibi."

Ethan shook his head " Not me, I'm out."

They both looked at Tashio. He opened his mouth to protest but knew he would have lost anyways. He sighed turning on his heel, going back in the room with the most complicated girl he ever met.

He sat back down, she was drinking more of her orange juice. " You love your son Tashio?"

" Of course I do. I would do anything for them."

She looked up, " Then think about what your doing."

He just stood. " We'll need prove of your alibi Kagome."

She stood, drinking the rest of her OJ, " Aiight, stop by my place in a lil bit and I'll give you all you need." walking towards the door " Tell Sessy I'll see him later," laughing at the face he made. She raised her hand in a lazy wave to Ethan and the captain, " Peace."

* * *

Sakura was sitting with Ayame and Kagome in the kitchen of her home, " Are you sure you didn't need a lawyer with you honey?"

Kagome waved her off, " Nah, I been arrested too many time to not know what to say to cops. They ain't got nothing on me anyways."

Ayame grinned, " What was your alibi?"

She blinked, speaking of alibi, " I almost forgot," turning on her stool, pulling out her red phone, " At your service Milady."

" I need a file: TLC. Prepped for a three months cruise to the islands and ready in 20."

" Anything Milady."

Watching her daughter hang up, Sakura asked her what was that all about. Kagome just shrugged, " I needed an alibi."

" What does TLC mean?"

Ayame laughed, " Telling Lies Currently."

Kagome nodded with a grin, " It's a system we use to produce high-quality believable alibis at any moment."

Sakura made a face, slightly confused, " But how do you now what to say before you have the file?"

Kagome looked to her mother, " We just use something we already did than up grade it to the days we need. It's really simple."

Sakura rolled her eyes, " My daughter the super spy." The two teens laughed, " What are you going to do about school?"

Kagome grinned, " Already covered."

* * *

The next morning Kagome was up, hopping out the shower, dressing in a baby blue, one sleeve, tank top jersey. The white number eight out lined in navy blue. North Carolina running across the back. And white khakis slightly covering her white and navy blue high tops. After sliding on a navy blue belt, she brushed her bangs out her face, jamming them back into her ponytail. Not really fond of the big door knockers, she went with studded diamond earrings. Slipping a single bracelet on her wrist to bright attention to her ring, she grabbed her keys, heading downstairs.

Stopping in the kitchen, Kagome kissed her mom's cheek before grabbing her usual power bar, " Later, woman, love you."

Sakura just smiled, she actually missed Kagome calling her woman, " Love you too. And be good."

Kagome smiled when she saw Sesshomaru and the others hanging out by the big oak tree at school the next day. Waiting for her no doubt. She parked her bike in the front so there was no doubt they would see her. She got off with a grin, slipping her keys in her pocket.

When Kikyou saw her she jumped up running over to give her a hug. " Kagome, I'm so happy your ok, I was so worried about you, I saw the news and just couldn't believe you would do..."

Kagome placed her hands on her shoulders " Kikyou, please, stop touching me."

Kikyou laughed, seeing Kagome was still the same as ever, just as everyone ran up, trying to hug her as well. Kagome pulled away, holding her hands up in defense, an eyebrow raised on her pretty face " A yo, chillax, ya'll act like I got cancer or something."

They laughed shyly. She grinned, " Now move, there's only one person I want touching me right now."

Sesshomaru made his way through the gang till he was standing in front of a smiling Kagome, " Hey."

She looked up, " Hey." They stared at each other for a moment, before Kagome shook her head with a grin, a hand going to his neck, pulling him closer, kissing his lips.

His arms went around her as his tongue ventured out to taste her sweet mouth. Parting her lips slightly she let him slide his tongue in, leaving no place untouched. Her hand went up to join the other around his neck, enjoying the kiss. He let his tongue run over her sensitive fangs. Hearing her moan softly, turning him on.

There was a sigh, as Inuyasha voice spoke, " Really do not want to see that."

She smiled softly against his lips before she pulled up, glancing over his shoulder with a sultry smile. " Then close your eyes." They laughed again, talking for a while before heading inside when the bell rung.

Kagome was lazily sitting in a chair, in front of Principal Kaede as she read the paper she gave her. She looked up, " You really except me to believe you had the chicken pocks for the last three months."

Kagome arms crossed, a smile on her face, " I don't expect you to believe it, the doctor's note is right in your face."

Kaede looked at it again, it was legitimate, she couldn't deny that, she even called the doctor and he backed up the story one hundred percent. Sighing she ran a hand over her weary face, " Ok, I guess I'll expect it. Go to class, I'll let every teacher know."

After a few classes, Kagome found herself in the auditorium, back stage, listening as Kikyou and Sango argued with the director from JG records. Trying to convince him to give Kagome another chance.

He was shaking his head, " I'm sorry, ladies, but Miss Hernoshi was suppose to audition on her own months ago, but wasn't present, it's seems, Shikon high will not be participating in this wonderful opportunity."

Sango hands waved angrily, " But she is right here!"

Kikyou nodded, " What if she performed right now, right here?"

Mr. Soikwe glanced over to the female that was leaning against the wall, then back to the arguing teens that called him down here, " Just because she song a duet doesn't mean she has the talent to suddenly join a singing competition."

Kagome raised a brow at the well worded insult, What? she frowned for a moment, what the fuck was he tryna say, she blinked, an idea suddenly coming to mind. Biting her lip for a moment, she crossed her arms, raising one leg to post up on the wall.

Mr. Soikwe suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. He tried to ignore the feeling continuing to deny the two teens for they was asking, but it was getting very difficult to keep track of what he was saying at the moment. He felt the eyes. The girl. The girl on the wall. She was watching him.

She was studying him with her sea blue eyes. Mr. Soikwe had the feeling he had never been observed so keenly before, as those Kagome was an artist studying him, making mental notes of the portrait she would paint later on. Heat pressed against him, surrounding him, like the heat of early May trapped in a room, trapped with the scent of beeswax and lemon oil and the faint trace of bayberry and spices.

She slid her warm gaze from the crown of his dirty blonde hair to the tips of his shinning black shoes. Although she stood more than five feet away, he felt as though she were touching him, stroking him with gentle hands.

She appraised him in a decidedly feminine way that made him more aware of his masculinity than he had ever been in his life. Beneath the concealing folds of his clothing, his skin tingled. He turned to her, " Are you any good?"

She lifted her gaze, and in those silver eyes he saw the warmth of a female who understood what her lazy perusal had done to him. " Let's find out."

Pushing off the wall with her leg, she moved over to him. With wide brown eyes, Mr. Soikwe watched as Kagome stalked over, the sly smirk easing across her lips, a smooth eyebrow up, a daring look in her eyes, singing the lyrics from a exotic song.

* If I can be* she ran her finger over the curve of his smooth chin, then done his neck, feeling him shutter lightly, the tingling still there though her finger was gone.

* believe me boy then I would be your fantasy* draping her arm around him, she leant up, hearing his breath hitch, seeing his eyes go slightly wide as she leant in.

* so can we get that close* smiling daringly, pulling him closer, seeing him shivering, feeling her body heat.

* where I can feel your body sweat * taunting eyes on a daring face, her mouth opening in a sultry smile.

* trying to make your body wet* She leant over, her cool breath tickling his ear, sending tremors under his skin.

* Can we* her husky alluring voice whispering. * climb a mountain top screaming ecstasy* It was smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey. Her words sinking in, making him breath heavy.

He took a hurried step back, a slight sweat shining on his forehead, " You can audition again, after your lunch period."

Kagome just grinned, " Cool." Walking away.

* * *

Kikyou plopped in her seat at lunch, smiling " OMG, ya'll should have seen what Kagome just did to the director of JG records!"

Sango nodded, sliding in next to her " She had that man bout to go crazy in there."

Miroku sat on the other side " What did she do?"

Kikyou smiled " It was weird, it was like she purposely turned him on to get back in the show."

Kouga laughed, " What?"

Inuyasha shook his head, " Nah, I don't believe that. Kagome don't seem like the type to turn on old guys. I mean Sesshomaru is probably the only guy that likes her that way. Every body else just to scared she might beat their ass."

Sesshomaru looked up, hearing his name, " What?"

Kagome sat down hearing what he said, a bowl of strawberries in her hand," You don't think I could get to you Yash?"

He shook his head " Not even a lil." Turning away to nod to the other guys at the table. Kagome just nodded slowly. Grabbing his face, turning him around, Kagome held a taunting look in her eyes. Inuyasha blinked, " Um.. Kag.." He was cut off as she suddenly smiled daringly, pulling him closer, feeling his body heat. Her sexy voice low, alluring, " Wanna bit?" her head tilting to the side, biting her lip seductively.

He shook his head, not blinking eyes wide, body heating. She smiled, pulling away, " Good." Beginning to eat her strawberries.

Kouga laughed " Damn she's good."

Sango shook her head " You have to teach me how you do that Kagome."

Kagome grinned " It's a gift really. Just gotta know how to use it?" glancing to Sesshomaru.

He looked at her " What?" completely lost to the conversation.

She smiled, her eyes innocent " Nothing." Making everyone laugh.

* * *

After lunch everyone gathered in the auditorium. Kouga sat between Kikyou and Sesshomaru in the front row. Mr. Soikwe walked on stage. " Well it seems we have a little change of plans. A nominee for representative opportunities of Shikon high will be performing for your pleasure and my judging. Miss Kagome Hernoshi." Clapping his hands, walking off stage.

Walking on after him, She glanced back stage, giving the signal to play the song. She chose this song carefully. The music began to play and Kagome swayed her hips to the beat. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

*A few stolen moments is all that we share,  
You've got your family and they need you there  
Though I try to resist being last on your list  
But no other man's gonna do*

She looked at Sesshomaru with a smile.

*so I'm saving all my love for you*

He smiled back, her eyes closed briefly feeling the music. Kagome tapped her boot on the stage and let her voice come to life. It was beautiful. Full of emotion. It never faltered or crack and the sweet sound lulled every person in the rooms hearts into a calm aura.

*its not very easy living all alone  
my friends try and tell me find a man of my own  
but each time I try I just break down and cry  
cuz I'd rather be home feeling blue  
so I'm saving all my love for you*

She moved gently to the beat, her ponytail swaying softly.

*You used to tell me we would run away together  
Love gives you the right to be free  
You said be patient just wait a little longer  
But thats just an old fantasy*

She walked around the stage a bit, getting more into it, glancing from face to face.

*I've got to get ready just a few minutes more  
Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door  
Cuz tonight is the night, for feeling alright, we'll be making love the whole night through  
so I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you*

She sung with even more emotion. Her voice skillfully went through an array of notes and it became more soulful.

*No other woman is gonna love you more  
Cuz tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright, we'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love  
Yea I'm saving all my loving  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you*

She hit the high note again with ease.

*for you, for you*

As soon as the song finish, everyone was on their feet, clapping. Kagome just smiled at the praise stepping down off the stage. Mr. Soikwe, the director hurried over to Kagome. " That was the most incredible performance I seen in my entire life! You have a wonderful voice! You were amazing, you sounded even better than Whitney Houston and it's her song! You are so in the finals."

Kagome just smiled, as he walked on the stage giving the announcement. " The finalist will go through a series of test where they will have to write there own songs. Each written song, fast or slow, will have to consist of at least one high note to prove vocal skills. It's mandatory. The next final will be in a week. Have a nice week."

Kagome walked out the auditorium with a frown. The others walked up to her congratulating her. She just turned punching the locker " I can't believe I'm stuck wit dis shit for weeks!" She turned to Sesshomaru " Who idea was this?"

He shook his head " It's Kikyou's fault."

She looked at him, shocked he would blame this on her " Come on Kagome, writing songs can't be that hard."

Kagome looked at her, " Dats not da point. When I agreed to this, I was just thinking a one time deal. That's it. Now dis shit is just outta hand."

Inuyasha grinned " Stop playing like you didn't like being up there."

Ethan suddenly came out the bathroom from across the hall and shook his head, " Gone for 5 minutes and look at this?" grabbing Kagome's arm, pulling her away from Sesshomaru who had her hand in his.

Kagome frowned as she was all but dragged down the hall, " Ick man, I hope you washed yo hands."

Buck walked out of the auditorium yawning, " What's next," looking to Sesshomaru, who just sighed, watching as Kagome was pulled around the corner, " History." He mumbled, turning, walking the opposite way.

* * *

Tashio was sitting at the kitchen table doing paperwork, the only part he hated about his job. He sighed turning, " Alright how much money you trying to ask for?" talking to his youngest son who was watching him for the last 12 minutes at the door.

Inuyasha walked in the room, sitting on a stool across from him, eyes serious, " Are you mad at Sesshomaru?"

His eyebrow went up, " What?"

The young boy's expression didn't change, " Are you mad at Sesshomaru, is that why you have the cops following him?"

Tashio shook his head, " No, of course not."

" Then why?"

Tashio looked down at the paper work he was filling out, then back to his son, " You don't understand, Kagome isn't who you think she is."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, looking at what he had in his hand in his lap, his father not able to see. He remembered how he got it.

They were at the arcade, playing games, having a good time with each other. Inuyasha looked up from the boxing game he was playing in time to see, his brother pull Kagome over to the photo booth. They both slide in. The others can easily hear them laughing from the games they were playing.

Kikyou smiled, looking at the booth " Their so great together."

Sango nodded, grinning " I know, it's like fate or something."

Inuyasha looked at the booth grinning " I say Sesshomaru got it bad."

Sango sighed dreamily " It's so sweet."

Miroku smirked " I'm with Inuyasha , Sesshomaru got it bad."

" You two don't have a romantic bone in your body." Kikyou frowned. They looked at each other " No." They said in union then started laughing.

Kagome got out the booth laughing, Sesshomaru was an idiot. She suddenly turned, " Bet I could beat you at air hockey." Pulling him over to the table, starting the game. Inuyasha walked over when no one was looking. The pictures were developed. He picked them up, looking at them.

He put the slip of pictures on the table, sliding them over to his father, " You don't understand, Kagome isn't who you think she is." Standing up, walking out the room.

There was four pictures. The first one, Kagome had her hand on one of Sesshomaru's cheek, her face pressed against the other smiling. The second one, Sesshomaru had his arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder. The third one, Kagome was sticking out her tongue, making a funny face, Sesshomaru had a hand to his forehead looking at her laughing. The fourth one, they kissed.

Tashio sighed, a hand running through his bangs. His son looked happy. Kagome made him happy. Keeping her away from him must be causing heart breaking pain. He was causing him pain. The last thing he ever wanted to do. Especially to his son.

* * *

Kagome was in her backyard with the entire dance team. They needed a bit more practice for the performance that was coming up in Mint Hill. Luckily Kikyou and Sango has been teaching the girls everything they could while Kagome was gone but unfortunately they continued their losing streak. But that was all about to change now that Kagome was back and ready for action.

Kikyou was clapping her hands joyfully, " That was great you guys, ya'll got it this time!"

The team dropped to the grass drowsily with muttered thank yous. Sango turned to happily to Kagome " There doing great."

Kagome shrugged " Their doing better, maybe I made the dance too complicated."

Kikyou shook her head " No, its awesome, way better than what we came up with."

Sango agreed " Yeah, they just need a little work on the timing."

Kagome looked back at the girls gasping for air, " Lets get then some water." She said walking towards the door with Sango and Kikyou behind her.

Coming back, Kagome clapped her hands when they finished taking a much needed gulp out their bottles, " Ok, one more time." Hearing their groans as she grabbed her baton, " Come on, get up. Get up."

Pointing her baton at Kikyou, signaling the music. Tapping her baton on her hand as she counted out the steps, " one, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight." Walking around the girls, talking on beat, " Tammie sharper, Shavon dip lower, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

Turning to continue her pace, " Cameron tighten those spins." Her mind vaguely hearing the backdoor open, " Tai your off beat, count the steps. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

Turning again, she suddenly stopped, looking at the new body in her backyard, " What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru gave a shrug with a slight smirk, " My dad called off the patrol, he's actually gonna let me date you now."

Her mouth opened in a confused smile, " Really?"

He nodded, " Yup." With barely enough time to open his arms yo catch the flying bundle of burgundy as Kagome flew into his arms, " Yea!" lips crushing into his. Her long legs wrapping around his waist as he spun her around. Her tongue dipping into his mouth tasting his natural spice.

Kagome pulled away from the kiss, hearing soft embarrassed giggles, she glanced over to the dance team as they bashfully looked away, faces red from the sudden romance. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, a embarrassed smile on her face, " Uhh, this is awkward." Letting him go, sliding to the ground.

Kikyou blinked, coming out of her slight trance, turning to the dance team, " Umm, I guess we can call it a day, right Sango?"

" Umm, yeah, ya'll could go now, we pick it up tomorrow after school in the gym." The girls nodded, leaving, the whispering already starting.

* * *

After the dance team was gone, the rest of the gang was hanging out in Kikyou's den talking about nothing important. Sango leaned against Miroku who gladly wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome said something silly making everyone laugh.

Finally Kagome came out the bathroom changing out of her jogging bra and shorts, dressed in navy blue khakis and white tank top, her hair in a braid. She took a seat by Sesshomaru, grabbing his drink " What ya'll talkin about?" taking a sip.

He looked at her " Did I even offer you some?"

She smiled, drinking some more " Nope." Then handed it back.

Kikyou laughed, then pulled a box she brought over from under the coffee table " My mom bought this yesterday. It's a game for couples."

The guys immediately groaned, Inuyasha made a face " I don't want to play a game that's gonna tell me everything that I'm doing wrong."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, " It's not that kind of game, idiot, it's called who knows more, to see if the couple's communicate well."

The guys groaned again, Sango laughed " Sounds like fun."

Kagome nodded, " Aiight, let's play."

Inuyasha shook his head " I don't want to."

Miroku grinned " Let's make it more fun."

Sesshomaru nodded, already knowing what he was thinking " A bet. 100 bucks from the losing couples, paying for a free dinner and movie."

Everyone nodded " Deal." Everyone got a marker and wet board, The girls sat on one side of the coffee table, the guys on the other.

Kikyou set the stack of cards in the middle of the table. " Ok, your suppose to read the card to yourself, write your answer then read the card your partner. If their right you get five points, if your wrong you lose 2. Ready?" she plucked a card, " I'll go first." Reading it, than writing her answer.

She smiled, " Ok, Inuyasha , what's my favorite animal?"

He made a face, scratching his head, " Um, a rabbit?"

She frowned, turning the board so the other's can see, " No, a dog. Obviously since I'm dating a dog demon." writing -2 for there score.

Sango giggled, picking up the next card, reading it, then writing her answer, " Miroku, what is my favorite piece of jewelry?"

He looked away, " Uh, your scrunchie?"

Her mouth dropped, " A scrunchie is not jewelry you idiot." She turned her board around, " The necklace you gave me for my birthday, dumb ass." Marking their points down.

Kagome laughed, picking up the next card, reading it then writing her answer, " Aiight, Sesshomaru, where's my tickle spot?"

He raised an eyebrow, " In the middle of your back." Kagome giggled, turning her board around, " Yup." Marking their points up.

Inuyasha picked up the next card, reading it then writing his answer " Kikyou, what is my favorite sport?"

Her slender finger scratched eyebrow " Soccer?"

He looked astonished, " Soccer?" he turned his board around " Football, it's football." She pouted " Well, how was I pose to now that?"

He shook his head, his hand going up, " Have you ever even seen me play soccer? Plus I'm on the football team. You know that."

She made a face, " Well yeah, but I didn't know you liked it." Marking their points down.

Miroku laughed, grabbing the next card, answering it " Sango, what makes me smile brightly?"

She frowned, " When I let you touch my ass."

He grinned, turning the board to her, " Correct." Sango rolled her eyes, marking their points.

Sesshomaru grabbed the next one, reading it then writing his answer " Kagome, what is my favorite TV show?"

Kagome grinned " Law and Order duh." He turned the board around " Correct."

A few more rounds went on. Kagome and Sesshomaru was doing great, not getting one wrong yet, Sango and Miroku was doing better, getting a few here and there, while Kikyou and Inuyasha did horrible.

She frowned " How do you not know my favorite color, it's the same as my miko powers, pink you bastard!"

Inuyasha looked at her " Well, you didn't know my favorite type of music, who the hell listens to metal!"

Miroku laughed picking up the next card, answering it " Sango, what is my favorite type of movies and why?"

She sighed " Horror because I'm all over you." He turned the board around " Correct."

Sesshomaru picked up the next card, reading it, then answered " Kagome, where is the weirdest place we had sex?"

Everyone looked at him, he looked up, " It's what the card says."

Kagome bit her lip, thinking for moment, she then glanced down the table, lowering her head, scratching her eyebrow " Inuyasha 's room."

His mouth dropped " What?!" Sesshomaru turned the board around with a grin " Correct." He shook his head " I have to burn my bed."

Kagome bit her lip, looking away, mumbling " And your dresser."

He looked at her. She gave a weary smile " And that little stool thing."

Again after a few more rounds, it came down to Sango and Miroku, and, Kagome and Sesshomaru. They were tied, four cards left.

Sango picked up one, read and wrote her answer " Miroku what's my favorite hairstyle?"

He made an as if face " A ponytail."

She laughed, turning the board around " Correct."

Kagome laughed picking up a card, " Damn, wish I got dat one." Reading it and pausing, looking up to the others, " Dis one kinda wild."

Inuyasha grinned, " Answer it."

She shrugged a shoulder, thinking for a second before writing down her answer, " Ok, Sesshomaru…" she paused again, then laughed, reading the question, " What's the one thing I do for you personally during sex just cuz I know you like it?"

Everyone laughed as Sesshomaru thought for a moment. Besides doing what she do best, what was there, thinking back to the various times they sexed and the various places. He nodded his head, an answer coming to mind. " When you start talking to me cuz your slang sound so fucking sexy."

She laughed turning her board around " Yup."

Inuyasha laughed, " Man you crazy."

Sesshomaru shook his head, a grin on his face, remembering, " No, dead serious, there was this one time, I don't even know what she said but damn… that shit a fucking turn on, for real."

Miroku laughed, " Really," turning to Sango, " How about you try it?"

Kagome laughed as Sango slapped him up side his head, " Take your turn you pervert."

Miroku picked up the next card, read it, then wrote his answer " Ok, Sango what was the highest point of my life?"

She thought for a moment " When you asked me out." She answered. His face dropped, he looked at his board, then back up. She frowned " What did you write?"

He shook his head " Nothing." She reached over, snatching it from his hand reading it " When Sesshomaru got you that stripper for your birthday party!" her eyes looked over to him " That was your fault?!"

He looked away, picking up the last card " I think we should keep going."

Miroku nodded, " We still have a chance to win if Kagome get it wrong."

She laughed " Thanks for your support Miroku."

Sesshomaru read it, writing his answer. " Kagome, if I can have anything in the world, what would it be?"

Inuyasha made a face " That's a hard one."

Kikyou touched Sango's shoulder " She's so not getting that one, it could be anything."

Kagome raised her hand to her chin, thinking. If he could have anything in the world, what would it be? So many things came to mind. She looked up, shaking her head, " I don't know. I don't know what else would you want, I'm right here."

He nodded, " That's right." Turning the board around, everyone seeing what it said. Nothing as long as Kagome's with me.

She laughed with a playful roll of her eyes. Sango just looked at her shocked " Oh come on, that one don't count."

Kagome smiled, " Hey, I got it right didn't I? We won." Sesshomaru held out his hand " Now pay up."

Sango looked at Miroku " You heard him." Kikyou nodded looking at Inuyasha " Pay the man."

Both guys looked at each other before sighing, pulling out there wallets.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat with Kagome under the weeping willow at their favorite spot after a dinner and movie they won. Kagome scouted closer, her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest, his arm around her, a single knee bent, looking up at the night sky.

Kagome smiled, kissing his neck " You really think my slang sexy?"

He looked down, " It's one of my turn on buttons with you."

Kagome smiled, looking back at the beautiful night sky, " What else bout me turn you on?"

He grabbed her thigh, pulling it over his lap so she was straddling his waist, " Your skin, your lips, your kiss, your taste, defiantly your hair, your eyes, your smile…."

She looked him in his face, as he continued, surprised at how the long the list was, " The way your dress, your walk, oh, them creamy legs of yours, your attitude, the way you bit your lip before smiling, that sexy way you be grinning, the way you grab me when we watching a scary movie, the times when your just too adorable…"

His hands went to her waist, pulling her closer, " I could go on forever."

Kagome smiled " You got's to be da most crazed Dude I eva fucked wit, and damn I'm down fo you baby."

His hands slid up her waist, over her chest, to her shoulders, then pulled her close to kiss her lips. She didn't say it to turn him on. He knew, that's just the way she was. But it did turn him on, the way she put word together always started a swirling in his stomach that made him want her. Even if he didn't know what she was saying. He did this time though, spending enough time with her to be able to get the jest of her sentences. And what she just said is what really turned him on. She was his. Always and forever.

He pulled back, he also liked when she translated for him, " What does that mean?"

" I'm all your baby. Always and forever."

He pulled her in for another kiss, her soft lips almost editable they was delicious, she pulled away first, smiling.

" You know, I been thinking."

He looked at her " About?"

She twirled a lock of his hair " You."

He grinned " And?" she smiled " That's it."

Sesshomaru shook his head, pulling her in to taste her sweet lips again. She was just so... perfect.

He pulled back, looking in her eyes, as beautiful as the moon behind her, " You know people still think your a bad influence on me."

Kagome shook her head with a giggle " That's sounds about right."

She brushed his bangs out his face, with a sweet smile " I hang wit the wrong crowd, and I get in lots of trouble. But baby, I ain't goin no place, so they could say what they want."

Sesshomaru tucked burgundy hair behind her ear " You just make somebody want you."

She smiled " That is one of best qualities."

He grinned " You think you so slick."

She smiled, kissing his lips, then down his neck " You know what I'm thinking now?"

He could feel her hand on him, shaping him, tracing the length of his erection, hard and aching, with delicate fingertips. " I'm not so sure." He mumbled.

Her hands started undoing his belt, as she lowered between his legs. " You'll find out."

Kagome was home now after a nice romantic time at the park with Sesshomaru. He wanted her to stay with him for the night but she promised her mother she would be home. She walking back in her room after changing in her closet to pajama shorts and one of Sesshomaru's t shirts, she giggled, that still smelled like him.

Like cool rain. She breathed again, such a wonderful smell it was. She was tired, but she had a fun day. She snuggled with the big white teddy bear Sesshomaru won for her at the arcade. Drifting into what she knew was going to be a very peaceful sleep, her phone rung.

She groaned, reaching her arm out. She grabbed a candle stick, dropping it she reached around some more finally picking it up. " Yeah."

" I wanted my voice to be the last thing you heard tonight."

Kagome smiled, her eyes closing, " What am I gonna do wit you."

" Goodnight Kagome."

She yawned silently, " Goodnight baby, dream of me." Hanging up the phone, a breathy laugh whispering out her mouth as she rolled over, going to sleep.

* * *

Okay that's chapter 8! I know Kuhoku popped out of nowhere and told all Kagome business but trust me he plays a big part in this story. I hope you like.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the review! I'm really self conscious about this story so thank you for inspiring me to continue posting! Here's chapter 9!

* * *

Surprisingly Kagome didn't wake with a headache the next day. She was so accustom to them for the last three months, she was opening her aspirin bottle before she realized she didn't need them. Shrugging she put the cap back on, getting out of bed, taking a shower.

She stood in front of her closet looking over her vast choice of clothes. Sesshomaru and her had an interesting conversation the day before.

She smiled, he wants to see me in a skirt, fine, he'll see me in a skirt.

Sitting down at her vanity table, she pulled her long hair, up into a curly ponytail, in the back of her head. Her eyes had minimal makeup only a light touch of liner and mascara, blusher and gloss. She smiled, liking how she looked, then headed downstairs.

Walking to the kitchen Kagome stopped and posed. Sakura whistled, " Girly you looking good! You never showed your legs before? I didn't even know you owned a skirt."

Kagome grinned taking a sit next her mother " I don't, it's yours."

Seeing the look on her face made Kagome laugh, " I'm playing, like we were the same size your skinny ass. I bought it like a minute ago at the mall."

Sakura opened the newspaper, changing the subject " I heard you was in a talent show Kagome. I didn't know you sang sweetie."

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, just a lil suttin suttin on da side." She stood, " Aiight lady, I'm out. Love you."

" Love you."

Sesshomaru was already walking around school with its noise and crowded halls. A typical day at Shikon High.

Kouga ran up to him. " Dude, I know I already warned you about the guys here and whatever. But I just got some new information."

Sesshomaru looked at him still walking to the water fountain, " What?"

Kouga walked beside him " I'm just hearing things man. And what I'm hearing is saying guys are getting bolder. Not as scared of you as they use to. Many of them thinking about taking a pass at your girl."

Sesshomaru looked at him, " Alright, thanks for telling me."

Kouga looked towards the door, " Damn. It doesn't matter. As long as your the one holding ...that... at the end of the day."

Sesshomaru looked up seeing Kagome walk in. She had her head down putting something most likely her keys in her purse. She looked gorgeous. Her chocolate brown mini skirt was molded to her creamy thighs. Her sleeveless tan waitress top hugged her too perfectly showing her lovely, sexy curves for the world. The flaps connected very low flashing a certain mark on her neck clearly, but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage. Her gold heels finishing the outfit.

Kagome stopped walking when everything suddenly went dead silent. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. Instead of blushing she made a confused face. Shaking her head, her curly ponytail swinging as she headed for her locker.

" Did I already tell you I hate you?" he heard Kouga say.

" No, no you haven't." Not taking his eyes off her. Them legs. He loved them legs.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin walking over to her knowing every guy in the hall was watching him. Touching her waist he turned her around pushing her back against the locker next to her open one. " Hey."

Kagome laughed looking up at him " Hey."

He leaned closer pressing his body against hers " You look very sexy today."

She smiled " Just something I threw on."

He leaned closer as she tilted her head up " I like it." He whispered before kissing her tender lips passionately. She immediately opened to him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up to him. Kagome pushed her lips harder against his with a soft moan. She parted her lips slightly letting in Sesshomaru's smooth tongue.

She loved the feel of him, in her, on her, whatever. He pulled away, grinning " Question. Who are you looking so sexy for?"

Kagome giggled, touching the floor again " My art teacher fine as fuck."

He raised an eyebrow " Don't get anybody killed today Kagome."

She bit her lip before smiling. He loved when she did that. " I'll try." She turned, pulling her phone out her purse, receiving a text with one hand, grabbing her history book with the other, closing her locker " But no promises." She leant up, kissing his lips again, lingering, " I'll see you later." Walking down the hall.

Kouga just laughed walking up to him " You sure know how to make a guy want to hurt you."

Sesshomaru grinned " It's a gift really." walking with his friend to class.

* * *

Kagome was extremely confused. All her classes were just weird. Her female teachers would just stare like the rest of the girls did. And not like the guys didn't hit on her before, because they did once in a while. But now they seemed to stepped it up to a new level.

They wouldn't leave her alone. Pulling out her chair, carrying her books, getting her a new pencil when her point broke. At one point a fight almost broke out about who was going to help her when she needed help with a math problem. Math was never her best subject.

She was confused. It's not like they never seen her before. Can a skirt and a little make up actually do this to people? Cool.

Finally lunch came around. Sesshomaru plopped in on the bench, running a hand throw his bangs. Inuyasha raised a brow " What's wrong with you?"

He looked up " I hurt at least 15 guys today for making a pass at Kagome." He shook his head, astonished " It's like an epidemic or something."

Kikyou laughed " I told her she has legs like a goddess."

Miroku nodded " She do look hella fine today. Make me wanna.."

" Don't be number 16 Miroku."

He put his hands up in defense " Hey, I'm on your side."

" I'm never gonna tell her I want to see her in a skirt again." He stood, he needed a drink.

Inuyasha laughed " That's what he get."

Kikyou smiled " I think it's sweet. He wanted to see her get dressed up for him and she did."

Sango agreed " Very romantic."

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend " Your never wearing a skirt to school."

Kikyou frowned " Tell me that again and I'll come to school tomorrow naked."

Sango nodded " She would to, she's like that."

Miroku laughed " I see who wears the pants in your relationship."

Inuyasha frowned " I don't see you telling Sango what she can't wear."

Miroku looked over at her, seeing the gleam in her eye clearly saying if you say anything but the right words your dead. He just nodded " Point taken."

Walking down the hall, Kagome headed towards lunch. Walking in the cafe she saw their lunch table coming in to view. Everyone looked up and smiled at her.

She was ready to smile back when suddenly arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in an unfamiliar lap. " Hey miss sexy."

Her eyes went wide, everyone went quiet. Kagome pushed at whoever chest it was " What da fuck! Let me go!"

Sesshomaru who just happen to be coming back through the door saw this and growled deep in his throat. Before anyone can blink he turned throwing a fierce haymaker. Before the guy can even hit the ground from the force of his punch, he had him dangling in the air by his throat.

He narrowed his eyes " If you ever touch my girl again I'll set you on fire and throw you in a dumpster. Got that?"

The guy had short black hair and big brown eyes already bruising, nodding his head till it looked like it was going to fall off.

" Good." Sesshomaru mumbled letting him fall flat on his ass, before grabbing Kagome hand and finished walking to the table.

She sat down stunned, shaking her head, before started laughing easing everyone's tension. She looked to Kikyou and Sango " A yo, shit real, that was weird."

Kikyou joined her, " Last time a guy touched me, I had to save _his_ life."

Sango laughed as well " I know, I never thought Miroku can get so angry."

The whole lunch period the girls went on about how the guys were over protective. They just denied it, giving lame excuses for hitting the person in the first place. After lunch, everyone went there separate ways. Expect Sesshomaru and Kagome who actually having the same class, so they walked together.

Getting out of science, Kagome was such in a good mood she actually hummed with a smile on the way to the bathroom. Touching the door she felt a hand on her wrist. She jumped and turned quickly.

" Calm down sweetie, I ain't mean to scare you." Some guy with sharp hazel eyes smiled.

Kagome pulled her hand free " Excuse me." She mumbled trying to walk in the bathroom again. He stood blocking her path. She noticed his waist long blonde hair with one bright strip of green. " What's the rush sexy?" he grabbed her by the waist " Lets get to know each other better." He said pulling her close, trying to kiss her.

Kagome struggled, " Get off me!" She raised her palm to his chin. His grip loosened. Hands on his shoulders, she pushed him forcefully away, taking a step back. " Man you buggin, I gotta man!"

He just grinned " Bet he ain't better than me."

Kagome looked at him as if lost his mind, her hand touched her forehead " This some bullshit. Get up out my face or I'mma get my man to whoop dat ass." She said matter of factly.

He just laughed then grabbed Kagome's hand. The lust that surged into his eyes was enough to make Kagome want to vomit. " I always liked a feisty girl."

Kagome tried to pull her hand from his then grimaced as he tugged her down the hall. His long legs had her hurrying stumbling behind him. " Your coming with me."

Kagome's eyes darkened as she tried to pull away again. " No. Let me go!"

He laughed again in a hauntingly eerie way. Shivers raced up and down Kagome's back as he smirked at her, pulling her in the parking lot. " It wasn't a question dolly."

Kagome pulled her hand again, she couldn't do much else in a short skirt and heels. She can always bluff though " I'm warning you, let me go now!"

He pulled her towards his car. A black Audi. She had to admit, nice. " We're gonna have a whole lot of fun girly."

Kagome shook her head " That's it!" She took a deep breath " SESSHOMARU!"

He stopped, grinning " Really think he gonna come save you?"

Kagome eyes narrowed, she doubted he even heard her, she was just hoping to scare the bastard off. Her hand went up to her ponytail, ready to slid the pencil out and stab him in the throat when she suddenly heard a voice.

" Yeah, I think I am."

She looked behind her, Sesshomaru was standing by the door. The guy had time to blink before Sesshomaru fist hit his eye. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the shoulder and throw him to his car, tearing him of the grip he had on Kagome's wrist. She fell back, landing on her bottom. Sesshomaru glanced at her making sure she was alright before going to work on the bastard in front of him.

He had his hand wrapped in his hair, smashing his face into his car window until it broke. Then threw his whole body through it. Wiping his hands he walked over to Kagome, who was just staring. He reached out his hand, " You alright?"

She grabbed it, standing, her eyes focused on the guys legs dangling through his car window " Yeah, it's just weird you know, all this over a skirt. Shit ain't right."

He looked at her, she doesn't want to admit it but she was scared. She doesn't want to realize that guy was pulling her to his car and was not going to except no for an answer. But she was right. They weren't just doing this over a skirt. Kouga was right, there getting bolder.

She looked up at him " I didn't think you heard me."

He grinned " You were taking too long so I came looking for you. I heard you when I was by the door."

She bit her lip before smiling " I owe you one."

He smiled pulling her towards his car " I can think of a few favors."

Kagome grinned, watching him open the back seat door " I like were this is going."

* * *

After school was let out the gang went to Sesshomaru's house. Kikyou and Sango watched Miroku and Inuyasha play some kind of video game in the den. Making bets on who's going to win.

Sesshomaru sat with Kagome in his lap by the pool, they were talking and laughing at the stories they were telling one another, they were good stories, light hearted and full of life adventure and good times. Kagome had a lot to tell about Nevada. Every now and then Sesshomaru would kiss her lightly on the lips when she was looking particularly cute or said something that he just couldn't resist.

Kagome was speaking " And after that.." She laughed " Me and Ayame threw the little shit off the bridge." Sesshomaru laughed " Why did you do that?" She frowned " Cuz he was reppin Big Bang to the fullest, so we was like fuck dat." Sesshomaru just looked at her, he loved it when she was mad. The face she makes is so damn sexy.

His hands went up touching her soft thighs, changing the subject, " Remember when we sat under the big willow tree in the park?"

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow, " Yea?"

He grinned " We told each other a lot of... things."

She laughed at his choice of words, he looked at her " You trust me right?"

She looked at him, " Yea, course."

He looked over to the pool before looking back to her, " How come you run off every time you..."

She cut him off " Get a text. Is that what this about, think I'm seeing someone else?"

He shook his head " No, just curious."

She shook her head with a confused laugh " You right, we promised not to keep anything from each other and I been lying."

He grinned " Your not gay are you? running off to see your lover."

She playfully shoved at his shoulder, " No, but it's a serious secret, I need your honest word you won't tell anyone."

He shook his head with a laugh, " What is it you didn't tell me yet."

She bit her lip before smiling " Aiight, but I'm telling you, shit real. Come over to my house later on tonight, dressed up."

He looked over, " Okay." His eyebrow went up " I'll be over by 7." Kagome kissed his lips again before they both got up, heading inside.

Kagome walked in the den just in time to see Inuyasha jump up to do a happy dance " Ha I win!" Miroku frown " This controller broke."

Inuyasha looked at him with a smug grin " Right, blame it on the controller." Kagome laughed taking a seat on the couch " Dudes dumb."

Miroku looked at her " You want to play?" Kagome shook her hands " Nah, I'm not good at games."

Inuyasha crossed his arms " You just don't want to go against the master."

Kagome grinned " Aiight smartass, I'll take you." Grabbing Miroku's controller. The other guys taking a seat.

After a while of playing, Miroku hopped up again " She's totally whooping your ass!" he yelled again.

Inuyasha frowned " Shut up Miroku!" making his player jump backwards. They were playing Mortal Combat.

Inuyasha gave a frustrated sound as Kagome again caught him with a 4 piece combo " I thought your weren't good at games?!"

Kagome laughed " I'm not." She made her player jump up doing a high spin kick then her special " You just suck."

Miroku laughed pointing his finger as Kagome was declared winner " You lost... to a girl. HA! "

Kagome just laughed watching the other boys come in. Kouga grinned " Damn Inuyasha . That is a shame."

Inuyasha frowned standing with a huff " She cheated."

Kagome shook her head with a smile " Nah my dude, you lost, fair and square."

Miroku laughed taking a seat after hopping around the whole game " Yeah Yash, you just suck."

After another round, Inuyasha was now playing Kouga and was losing. " No Kouga! No cheesing."

Kouga grinned doing the same move over and over. " Says who?"

Inuyasha frowned, seeing his player fall, throwing his controller at his head " Says your girl last night when I was boning her!"

Kouga hopped up, " You fucking mutt!"

Everyone went silent. Shocked at what they both just said.

Until Kagome and Sango started busting out laughing. Kikyou jumped up when they started fighting " You guys, its not funny!" she screamed. Only making them laugh harder. Kagome held a hand to her forehead and her stomach. Sango clenched her stomach all most in pain. Tears spilled from their eyes as grabbed on to each other for support.

Kikyou frowned trying to break up the fighting. Kouga slammed Inuyasha into the floor. Kagome just pointed a finger and started laughing harder. Sango leant on Kagome shoulders, Kagome grabbed her stomach laughing even harder.

Kikyou stood trying again to break them up " You guys stop laughing, your making it worse." She yelled pulling Inuyasha by the waist, Miroku pulling Kouga to his feet. That made them laugh harder, they just couldn't stop. Sango covered her face with her arms " Ok, Ok. I'm ok."

Kagome nodded agreeing but not able to say it. Sango and Kagome straighten up holding back giggles. Every time they caught each other eyes the would snicker. Kikyou frowned " It wasn't even that funny." They just nodded trying to be serious. Kagome glanced at Sango and started laughing again " It was hilarious!" she said between giggles. Kagome nodded laughing with her.

Kouga stood " I'm leaving."

Kagome stood as well, snickering, " I gotta hit up Ayame in lil bit, Imma cop ya'll later." She leant over kissing Sesshomaru lips, " I'll see you later."

* * *

Kagome sat with Ayame at the smoothie bar in the mall twirling her root beer float slowly before taking a sip. Ayame slurped on her own drink before talking " We all ain't gone Kagome."

She shook her head, " I know, I'm taking over the Death Dealers, it's the best way I can make up for what I did. Besides, we still need a legacy running round here."

Ayame looked at her " How we gon do that if cops think we all gone? I mean damn like, we bein ran over by Ice Gang and Eve's Clan." She made a face, " And some lil bitches. Shit real on da battle field. We lookin dumb as fuck out there." r

Kagome just smiled, " Then lets make a fuckin statement."

Ayame grinned, " We ain't goin no place."

Kagome eyes suddenly went serious, " I'm telling Sesshomaru about the job tonight."

Her eyebrow went up, " Which one? The one we talkin bout or.."

Kagome nodded, Ayame breathed, a sign of relief, " Oh, ok, scared me for a moment. Thought you was goin soft on a bitch."

Kagome laughed, " Shut up." Kagome suddenly sat up straight, looking around. The girls looked at each other, the both felt it. Their assassin instincts kicking in, someone was watching them. Drink in hand, Kagome looked at her watch, 5:14 " We should go."

* * *

6:55 hit and Sesshomaru was still getting ready. He looked good. His black button up and cargo jeans. Looking fine and sophisticated. He never did anything to his hair, it was naturally silky like that.

Grabbing his keys, he headed downstairs, Tashio looked up from the den " Where you going?"

He poked his head in " To see Kagome."

Tashio just nodded, looking back to the TV, Inuyasha grinned " All dressed up Sesshy, it must be a date, how cute."

Sesshomaru stopped as his hand touched the front doorknob, he turned around. Inuyasha looked over, feeling a finger tap his shoulder. His face turning to see a fist. Sesshomaru frowned seeing his brother hit the floor " Don't call me that." Turning back around as Tashio laughed, heading out the door.

He walked over to Kagome's house since she lived so close. He walked rather slowly. It's not like he was nervous or anything. Because he's not. Besides, it's not like it's a date or anything. It's just a... deal. They made a deal and was following it through. That's it. No big, right? He glanced at his watch seeing it was 6:59, he hoped so, walking over to the door.

Sakura answered to the soft knock on the front door, she looked him over with a raised eyebrow and a smile. He looked good. She smiled " Come on in." Sesshomaru walked behind her.

Sakura smiled, leading him to the living room. She stood as he took a seat, " I'll go tell her your here." walking out the room.

He walked into the living room seeing Sakura was watching more home movies. This one was when Ayame and Kagome were on the show Fear Factor. The host was smiling as Kagome and Ayame took their places on the roof on either side of him.

" Girls, your about to jump off this 72 story building with nothing but those small Bungi cords stopping you from plummeting to your death in the crowd below. Are you scared?"

A 12 year old Kagome raised an eyebrow on a bored face, as he placed the mic to her mouth, " No." A 12 year old Ayame shaking her head, same expression, " Not really."

The man just grinned, " Are you sure?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " Yea, are you?"

He turned to her, " And why would I be afraid?" Kagome grabbed him in a bear hug, " Let's go pretty boy!" jumping off the roof.

Ayame laughed, " Kagome!" jumping after her.

Sesshomaru grinned as the man held on to Kagome for dear life. " She scared that man into a coma." He looked up seeing Sakura in the doorway, " Thought it was funny as hell even though she was disqualified. She's pretty unpredictable like that."

Sesshomaru nodded, he already got that picture. Sakura moved closer " So, Kagome's showing you a big secret tonight." Sesshomaru looked away, staying quiet.

Sakura smiled " It's alright, she trust you, so I trust you."

Kagome walked in the room with a smile, " Hey Sesshomaru, you looking good."

His whole face dropped. Now there were only a few things that can actually throw Sesshomaru off guard. He was never one to be caught by complete surprise. He usually figures things out before it happens. But this.. he looked over Kagome's body... this just wasn't fair.

Kagome smiled, she knew it would hold some effect, but not this much. Kagome skin tight deep burgundy gown stopped short on her thighs, tied around her neck dipping low in the back. Her hair was up in a curly bun with curly strands hanging down around her face, her burgundy round toed boots had soft white fur surrounding the top.

Sesshomaru shook his head " You look amazing Kagome."

She shrugged a shoulder " I try." She walked over, taking his hand " Now time for some secret telling. To my room."

" Leave the door open." They heard Sakura say as Kagome pulled Sesshomaru up the steps.

A few lefts and rights later, Kagome was standing outside her room with Sesshomaru behind. She looked over her shoulder " Ok, the secret's in the room, I want you to figure it out."

" Why can't you just tell me?"

She bit her lip before smiling " That's not fun." Opening the door, walking in.

The room was big. The bed was a queen size canopy tester draped in sheer white silk. Letting you see through to the navy blue blankets and pillows. The four poles were carved lovely.

There was a carved wardrobe, a tall chest of drawers, all gleaming. There were roses in a tall, crystal vase on a black vanity table, its legs curved like the necks of swans. The chair was delicate, its seat showing a beautiful pattern of roses.

Long black draperies, twin wall lamps made of glass designed in the shape of roses gave out a low, soft shimmering light. Candlesticks were on the mantle over the fireplace. The wall to wall carpet was a soft cream color but had navy designs.

Two other doors were in her room. One to an immense walk in closet. The other to a bathroom laid with creamy white tile with ancient black writing on the squares running on the floor and up the wall.

Sesshomaru looked around, this room just screams Kagome. He turned getting a look at her. " I don't know, tell me."

Kagome giggled, sitting on her bed, " You didn't even try. Now hurry up, we don't have a lot of time."

" A lot of time for what?"

She shook her head with a smile " If you figure it out, I'll be able to tell you."

Sesshomaru grinned, moving around the room, she didn't have any posters on the wall or anything that would hint him off. What was it? What was the secret? It must be obvious if she thought he can figure it out by just looking around her room.

He stopped for a moment, thinking, what is out of order in the room? What would no other 17 year old have in their room?

He blinked catching on to something, looking over. There was a desk in the corner, fabric piled neatly on the floor. One of those model dummies next to it. He walked over, there was a sketch of a long evening gown on the desk, fitted with waist, bust and hips sizes, and small arrows pointing to the colors of each part of the dress.

He opened one of the draws to the dresser. Seeing a stack of magazines, he pulled a few out. Vogue, Lucky, Allure, Harper's Bazaar, Glamour, W. They were all fashion magazines he realized. He flipped them all open, trying to find something in common.

Kagome watched him with a grin when it finally hit him, he turned to her, eyes wide " Your Madame Rouge?"

She nodded slowly, he shook his head, " No, that's not possible. Madame Rouge is like the biggest fucking fashion designer in the world."

He made a face, flipping open his shirt " Even I wear her clothes." Showing the signature logo of the intertwined M and R.

Kagome laughed standing, " Yeah, well, her she is, in the flesh."

" But she's suppose to be anonymous, no one knows what she looks like."

She moved over to him, " I plan on coming out to the public when I'm 21. But everyone who is anyone knows who I am." She touched his waist, " So what you think?"

He shook his head, " I don't believe it."

She giggled, taking his hands, " Good thing you look good tonight." She grinned, walking backwards towards the door.

She lead him back downstairs, " We're leaving mom." She called out as she opened the front door. Sakura grinned, walking into the hall, putting on a pair of earrings " Have fun. I know I will."

Kagome laughed, walking over to the garage. Sesshomaru looked behind him, " Where she going?"

Kagome kept pulling him with her, " She got a date with some guy she work with." Stopping to press the garage button on the wall, then looking at him " Just think of two psychologists going out." She turned as the door finished opening, " The conversations must be very interesting."

He walked over and stopped, his mouth dropped ever so slightly " No way." Sesshomaru shook his head slowly not believing his eyes " No way, it's Barabus TKR."

Kagome grinned, pulling out her keys " Yeah, you like it?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, he been trying to get his hands on one since he heard the _rumor_ of this car. But he had to settle for his McLaren. " How did you get this car?"

She opened the front door, " You believe me now?"

He stared at the beautiful silver sports car, then shook his head, being stubborn, " No."

She giggled, " Then get in."

Scenery passed by like a blur. Sesshomaru just happened to look out the window " Where are we going?"

Kagome just grinned " You'll see."

Sesshomaru looked at him " And why can't you just tell me?"

She didn't look at him " Because it's a surprise."

" You and your got damn surprises."

She giggled, the sound sweet to his ears, still not answering his question. The ride was silent but comfortable. At times they would glance at each other and just smile. No tense feeling or awkward moments.

Soon they arrived. Getting out, she gave her car to valet. Stepping on the curve of the hotel, Kagome linked her arm with Sesshomaru's " Ok, so only my clients know who I am. My high class customers that are sworn to secrecy or threat being sued for all they own." She started as they walked in, " Once in a while, they have a get together to show how much money they have. I'm always invited."

He nodded, taking in the extravagant hotel as they made there way to the ballroom, starting to believe her. As they walked in, Sesshomaru recognized many faces immediately. Actress Brooke Shields, figure skater Sasha Cohen, Miss USA Tara Conner. High profile people from Banana Republic, Diane von Furstenberg, Macy's INC, people he didn't know but was sure came from high places.

Super model Jessica Parker rushed over " Madame Rouge, darling." Leaning over, kissing Kagome cheeks dramatically, she spun in her gown, that Sesshomaru realized was the one sketched on Kagome's desk, " I love my gown."

Kagome grinned, " And I love how it look on you." She touched Sesshomaru's chest, " This is Sesshomaru, my love."

Jessica looked him over, " Well he knows how to dress." She leant over kissing his cheeks " Nice to meet you." Then hurrying off in another direction.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, taking it all on. His girlfriend was a fucking secret super star. And he just got kissed by a super model " I believe you."

Kagome smiled, walking further into the room, " Good, now it's time to show you off."

Time passed, Sesshomaru was having a good time, Kagome introduced him to almost everyone their as her love. At first he thought everyone was going to be rude and snobby about a commoner coming to their secluded party, but everyone was rather very nice to him. He kinda liked that, Kagome really knew who she can trust.

After some more time dancing to the old school waltzing music, Kagome was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap, smiling, her arms around his neck " Having fun?"

He grinned, looking up, " I never seen so many famous faces."

She bit her lip before smiling, he liked when she did that, he suddenly looked over, hearing her name being called, and a rather very gay looking guy walking over. He saw Kagome frown, before standing, putting on what he knew was a big fake smile.

American designer Michael Kors, stopped in front of her " Madame Rouge, darling." Taking her hands, kissing her cheeks with loud smacking sounds. He pulled back " Last time I seen you, you were in Vegas living lavida loco."

Kagome just smiled " Well Michael, new scenery, new inspiration. Can't wait for the fall."

Michael gave a cheesy smile, leaning " Maybe I can get a little 'hint hint' on your collection."

Kagome leant in as well, smiling, " Last time I gave you a ' hint hint' I seen it walking down the runway during fashion week in New York."

He just kept smiling though he was caught out, " Well, next time you tell me it's just for my eyes only darling."

Kagome face was blank but calm. She knew this game. She consider Michael her friend, not one of her good friends. But friend none the less. But there was something about Michael that kept him on her good list. He was a horrible friend but the best enemy to keep close. As much as he wanted to be the best and do whatever it takes to get their, Kagome expected it from his, so know how to handle it, making him her most easiest enemy. Kagome knew the rules. Hell she all but made up the game her damn self. So she knew all the cheat codes.

Kagome grinned, " Why Michael, are those Dockers your wearing?"

She watched her friend frown " There Chanels." He mumbled, pulling away, " Nice seeing you again." Turning around and leaving.

Kagome sat back in Sesshomaru's lap, he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, " I'm guessing you don't like him."

Kagome looked at him " He stole one of my designs and destroyed it on the runway."

" You think it's a good idea for him to know who you are?"

Kagome smiled, her slender finger tapping his nose " Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Sesshomaru sighed, " I guess you get no privacy." Seeing yet another person coming over. Kagome smiled, kissing his lips softly before standing, " You get use to it."

A woman stood before her " Hi Madame Rouge, I'm Nina Garcia, fashion director of Elle magazine, and I would kill for an interview."

Kagome smiled, " I'd love too, but no pictures."

Nina nodded, eagerly, " Thank you, thank you, your amazing." Hurrying away.

Sesshomaru grinned, Kagura told him about her, she was on the brink of being fired, " You just saved her job."

Kagome smiled, " I know." She pulled his hand " Now how about we get out of here."

Sesshomaru stood, " Sounds good." Taking her hand, they both headed towards the door and to the front to get her car. Letting him drive, Kagome pointed him out to a diner her and her high profile friends go to all the time. They slid into their booths and ordered dinner, talked and drink. They had a great time together.

After about an hour and 20 minutes of drinking and conversation. Kagome had Sesshomaru laughing, smiling, relaxed. He was actually grinning at a joke she made, she was pretty funny, and had the cutest dimples when she smiled that made you want to pinch her cheeks.

Sesshomaru grinned, he can see why all the high profile people adored her so much. She wasn't like the other divas on TV. All stuck up and conceited. She was really interesting. Asking him lots of questions, listening carefully to the answers.

He was nodding, answering another one of her questions, " I always thought Las Vegas, Chicago, and Detroit were their own state."

Kagome laughed " Your crazy." She leaned forward dipping her thumb into his chocolate smoothie tasting the whip cream.

" So, you surprised?" she asked licking her finger clean. He watched her. Damn her. She did the most exotic sexiest things without even knowing. At first he thought she did it on purpose but soon realized she had no idea. No idea what she is doing to him.

" What?" he had to force out, struggling against his beast to throw her on this table and cover her in whip cream.

She smiled at him not having a clue what he was just thinking, " Did you like the surprise?"

He sipped some of his drink, " Hell, yeah, when you find the time to do all this?"

She laughed, " I keep a schedule."

He raised an eyebrow, something coming to his attention. " Can you turn your slang on and off or something?"

Kagome gave a confused smile " What?"

" Your slang was completely gone during that whole party."

She smiled, " Hey, I know proper language, I just choice to use slang, it makes me feel mellow."

A delicate eyebrow went up " So this is mellow?"

She grinned, " As mellow as it's gonna get, so what's goodie wit you?"

He thought for a moment, laying his hand on the table " Honesty, I think you know better than to use slang around high profile people like them, and like using slang around us commoners so you can feel like you just have another side to you instead of feeling like your living a double life which is way more stressful."

Her own eyebrow went up, that's right, " What I told you bout reading into things?"

He shook his head, his face cutely confused, making her bite her lip, " What, I'm a good listener."

She smiled " Really."

He nodded, " Yup."

Kagome rolled her eyes cutely, " Your just a guy that can play any role."

Some time later, around 10:40, they ended up parking Kagome's car in her garage and walking back over to Sesshomaru's house. He opened the door as Kagome walked in, " Where is everybody?"

Sesshomaru locked the door, " My father's at work for the night and Inuyasha spent the night over Miroku's house. Which is gay."

Kagome laughed turning to him, he was really funny, people probably didn't think that about him. He took her hand, leading her towards the stairs, " Come on."

Walking in his room, Kagome never really took a good look at his room. It was nice. Big. Described him a lot. Wall to wall carpet, matching the long floor length drapes. The big screen TV, the stereo and hundreds of CDs. The desk in the corner, the bed looked like it was bigger than a regular king size. She looked around, blue, red and white must be his favorite colors. The room was covered in it. Navy curtains. A red love seat. White blankets. Kagome giggled, American flag, she thought. It was nice though.

Kagome walked over to the mountain of CDs, " Woah." Looking over a few names, he really liked his music.

Sesshomaru sat on his bed, watching her go through his collection of albums he obtained over the years. He looked her over from behind. She looked so feminine in those clothes. Her curves softened by the moon light coming through his window.

Kagome smiled, seeing a CD she adored, opening the case, she slipped it into the stereo, playing the soft R and B. She turned to him, " I love this song." As it started to play, moving to set her purse down on his dresser. Slowly she turned, her back towards the window. Sesshomaru had to blink when he saw the creature standing before him, his breath left. The moon light always brought out Kagome's dark beauty.

" Sesshomaru, why you always staring at me like that, it's freaking weird."

He blinked, then raised a brow at what she said, " Shut up."

She laughed, reaching up, " This damn bun is hurting my head." Pulling the clips out her hair, her bun falling out, curly hair falling down her back in luscious, thick waves. Sesshomaru just watched, he liked her down when it was straight, but got damn, their was something about it when it was curly. It was wild. It was more sexy. More.. everything. It was... he didn't think there was a word for it.

She bit her lip, looking at him, slowly untying the back of her dress, letting it slide down her hips before stepping out of it, walking over to him in her bra and boy shorts, straddling his waist.

He grinned, his hands going to her waist, " This what I get for telling you to shut up?"

She bit her lip, smiling, unbuttoning his button up, slipping it off his shoulders, " This is me telling you to shut up." Kissing his lips.

He turned her, laying her on her back, never breaking the kiss, her hands went to his white beater, pulling it over his head. Sesshomaru grinned, over her " You know what I like Kagome?"

She smiled, looking up at him, " What?"

He pinned her hands to the side of her head, " When you submit to me." He leaned closer, kissing her lips, tasting her mouth.

Her head tilted up as he moved down her neck, " Your hands stay down."

She groaned hearing his demand, " That's not fair." She whisper feeling him lick his mark, making her shiver.

" Down." He stated, biting her neck, hearing her soft cry.

She arched into him on a sharp intake of breath, feeling him suck on his mark., " Down." She groaned, reluctantly agreeing to his terms.

He grinned, " Good." His hands sliding down her arms, to her shoulders, where he smoothed his hands across the soft skin.

Undoing her bra, he leant back over, tasting her lips again, she moaned into the kiss, feeling his chest press in to hers. He moved lower, kissing her chin, then along her jaw, nipping and sucking at the tip of the most erotic pointed ear he ever laid eyes on. She shivered and issued something between a cry and a moan.

He grinned then again started down her neck, stopping at his mark. For a few minutes he lavished attention on the spot pleased at her cries and moans of pleasure. He could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal and he smiled.

She shivered and found she couldn't control her moans as his soft lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone. The taste of her body was as delicious as her mouth as he nipped and sucked his way across her skin.

He stopped to lick the valley between her large soft breast. She groaned, her eyes closing, it sent butterflies, dancing with the swirl of heat in her tummy.

Her hands clenched in the sheets, it wasn't fair that she couldn't touch him, it wasn't fair. His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans, kissing her with heated aggression, his tongue battling with hers. Her heart was slamming in her chest.

He slowly left her lips to seek out the other un-tasted parts of her body. His hands running across the flat skin of her stomach, feeling her muscles clenching under his touch hearing her moan. He moved his lips lower, nipping, licking and sucking his way across her skin.

" Down Kagome." He whispered, pushing her arms back down to the bed. It's not fair, she wanted to touch him so badly. He was always torturing her. In some, pleasurable, sexual way.

She felt his hands feather over the underside of her breast and gasped. His mouth watered as he moved lower to suck one into his mouth, making her cry out.

Sesshomaru teased her by biting lightly and sucking. His fangs grazed over her nipple, making her growl deep in her throat. " It's not fair." Feeling her feminine channels clench tightly. She felt sensitive all over and her body arched into a perfect curve as she felt his lips trail over her stomach. He was touching her so softly.

The whisper of his breath on her stomach, a slight brushing of soft lips, the graze of his canine fangs, it all served to heightened her body's awareness. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't. Damn it, it wasn't fair. A breathy moan escaped her lips. He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control.

His lips were so close to her navel, she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to moan, panting lightly. " Sesshomaru you are such an ass." She let out on a ragged breath.

He chuckled over her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. His hunger filled eyes fell on her. Her hair was spread out around her body on the soft covers beneath her. Her eyes were half open with the glazed look of desire filling them. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he saw her. She looked so beautiful.

A low growl ripped from her throat. There was a instant connection as she was pounced on by a red eyed growling creature. It wrapped around her senses whispering for her to give in, to let herself go. Sesshomaru's mind was a haze of red filled with nothing but a need for her. His need mixed with hers creating a wall of fire that threaten to consumed everything within her.

He watched as she panted for breath licking her lips with a low moan. He took it as a good sign and continued now sliding his clawed hands up her legs slowly caressing every inch of her soft flesh.

It was too much as her very senses were seduced by the youkai, it's master was seducing and teasing her body. She was overwhelmed, her very skin had become ultra sensitive. She shook as he caressed her inner thighs stopping short of her covered heat. " So beautiful, so perfect." She heard as he leaned in taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss.

He cupped her soaking wet panties feeling the heat from her body. He growled into her mouth pushing aside her panties as he slide a single finger between her wet folds stroking her clit. Her pants and cries increased in volume till she tore away from his mouth crying out his name.

He growled his approval plunging the finger deep inside her core. She cried out again at the feeling as he pumped in and out with varying strokes. She shook as she panted for breath the tightening feeling begun in her stomach, hands clawing at the sheets.

" Oh... God.." Her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he slid inside her. Her body wanted him. She wanted him so badly. As he thrust into her she clenched around him. She could feel him so acutely. Hard, smooth, rubbing up against her feminine walls in a way that had her crying out and moaning.

He laced their hands together. She cried out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. Almost felt painful. Oh Kami she thought. She could feel her body quickening. She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible.

She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. Her heart fluttered, her throat ached from her moans and cries. Finally, she screamed her pleasure, feeling him overflow in her. The sensory over-load was too much, her stormy eyes closed to welcome darkness.

Sesshomaru sat back, looking at her. He turned, going the bathroom for a rag, he came back wiping between her legs, wondering why every time he tied her up or blind folded her or whatever it was, she fell asleep. But when he didn't, she stayed awake and wants to go again and again. He tossed the rag in the hamper, then slid between the sheets next to her. Weird, he thought, but he liked it. Kissing her lips, pulling her closer.

* * *

A strange ringing woke Kagome, she groaned, she wanted to sleep. She didn't want to move. The strong beating heart under her ear and the warmth that surrounded her lulling her back to sleep. It's been so long that she felt so secure, so warm and didn't want to give it up just yet. But the ringing continued bringing a low growl from the warm chest she lay on tickling her, she giggled softly as her eyes closed sleep again calling her.

Ringing started again she reached out this time to the nightstand answering the phone half awake.

" Hel. .lo" she yawned.

" Rouge darling, you left on such short notice I never got the chance to ask for a conference for my new gown I need you to produce for me. It's a direr situation. I'm going to a ball the next two Sundays and I just have to be absolutely gorgeous. And that means one of your gowns. You know nothing else touches my skin."

" Of course, Heidi, at what time?" rubbing her eyes cutely.

" Please say you have your schedule open for 9:15."

Kagome yawned cutely covering her mouth, " 10:30."

" Perfect. Kisses." Hanging up.

Sesshomaru who watched the whole exchanged looked at her, " Heidi as in the super model Heidi Klum?"

Kagome looked over, realizing he was woke, she laid against him, snuggly close, " Yeah, she doesn't wear anything that's not designed by me."

His arm went around her, " Awesome."

She smiled with a soft giggle, yawning again, closing her eyes, sleep calling her. Sesshomaru's hand played in her hair, " You have to get up."

She groaned, rolling away from him, " Noo."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, " You said your meeting at 10:30."

" Soo." She groaned, wanting to go back to sleep.

He kissed the back of her neck, " It's 9:00."

She sat up slowly, holding the covers to her chest, " Damn, I'm mad, I'm tired yo, dis some bullshit." Sliding out of the bed, wrapped in the sheet. Sesshomaru watched her look around for a moment, then looked at him " Where's my dress?"

Standing in his sweatpants, he walked over, his hands went to her waist lifting her to his dresser. He settled between her covered legs. Opening the sheet at the top, he slid his hands over her smooth skin before leaning into taste her lips. His hands laced in hers. They shared a gentle heated kiss. Kagome sighed from the tender passion as he pulled away, her eyes still close. " You lost it didn't you?"

He smiled and went to taste her lips again. " It shrunk in the dryer."

She pushed him softly " You freakin ass, the dress was dry clean only." She slid off the dresser, " I need to get home. Ideas?"

Sesshomaru grinned, " One."

10 minutes later, Kagome was looking in Sesshomaru's floor length mirror. Her long hair down her back, she was in one of his white t shirt and boxers, small low cut white socks, making the small gold ankle bracelet more noticeable.

Sesshomaru was leaning against the door, dressed, watching as she spun around slowly. He never wanted her more than he did now. He once read somewhere men are more attracted to females in their clothes. He guessed it was right. He liked her even more in his clothes than when she was naked.

He thought for a moment, maybe, it's probably a tie.

Kagome turned to him, smiling " I can't wear heels in this kind of outfit. " She shrugged a shoulder, grinning " I guess your gonna have to carry me."

He raised a brow " What?"

She grabbed her shoes, " I can't walk outside with no shoes on, and I can't wear these because that's a fashion disaster. So your carrying me home."

He just shook his head with a smile, this girl was truly crazy. But as she warned, as soon as they got outside she hopped on his back. He grinned taking hold of her creamy thighs, " Just like old times huh?"

He didn't have a problem with it though, he knew she was more but she felt less than 100 pounds. For a moment he wondered how much she really weighed, so he asked.

Kagome laughed her arms loose around Sesshomaru's neck " Are saying I'm heavy?"

" No, just curious."

" 143."

He shook his head " Your lying, you don't weigh that much." She smiled, " Thanks for the compliment but it's true. The doctor said I'm just solid."

Finally getting to her house, Kagome got down and took out her keys. Sesshomaru kissed her lips softly, pulling away with a grin " Call me when you finish?"

She nodded biting her bottom lip " Okay." Opening the door. He pulled her to him, kissing her again. She smiled when he pulled away. He was grinning " I like kissing you." Her smile went wider " I'll call you later."

He nodded, waiting for her to close the door before stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking back to his house.

* * *

After a quick shower, Kagome took the rest of her spare time she had to look elegant in a business suit. The white suit she wore fit her like a glove. The white pants rested low on her hips and fit her bottom snuggly, flowing down her legs to swirl around her ankles. The black v neck shirt clung to her torso accentuating her bust and waist, and the suit jacket smoothed over her shoulders nicely only a single button done up.

Her hair was brushed and smoothed up into a high pony tail, a few curly strands coming down to frame her face, her eyes had minimal makeup only a light touch of liner and mascara, blusher and gloss. Her black dress cover and black pumps, completed her look. She was elegant, professional in the way she held her self. She was sexy, plain and simple.

She had a few gowns to deliver to her rich and best paying customers after she talked with Heidi. She always had to look her best. Walking to the garage, she put the dresses in the backseat. Then pulled out the driveway to her first stop.

A drop of sweat dripped from his eyebrow, he had the ball bouncing in one hand, the other ready to take control if it needed to. They were play a game in the backyard. Basketball being more than a game to them. They wanted to win. He didn't worry though, he had the best team. A three on three. Him, Inuyasha and Miroku against three losers from down the block. They didn't suck, but Sesshomaru knew they damn sure wasn't going to win.

He dribbled, faked left and passed the ball. Inuyasha caught it in a spin, his reflects quick, passing it to Miroku who with no hesitation shot it at the hoop. It would have been off but as the team predicted, Sesshomaru caught the ball in the air, helping it into the hoop, finishing the alley.

Inuyasha grinned, " 15- 10."

One of the brown eyed boys on the other team frowned " First to 21 wins."

Miroku grinned, " Cool, it's your money."

They got in position to play defense, tensing and awaiting for the ball to move when suddenly... there was a ringing. Sesshomaru looked over to the grass, " Time out." He called, his cell phone was ringing, jogging over as the players complained.

It was a busy day for Kagome. She actually forgot she had to stop at her storage spot to pick up even more clothes. She don't even know why she told all her clients she'd drop off the clothes personally, all on the same day. Real smart Ms. Hernoshi. Absentminded she forgot of course her clients would try on the clothes and ask for quick alterations though they didn't need it. They were old white rich girls, they wanted to be praised. Duh.

She didn't even have time for a break to call Sesshomaru, taking the time while she was at the fabric store getting material for Heidi's gown.

" Hello."

" Hey Sesshomaru, this is taking longer than I thought..."

Sesshomaru listened as she paused, talking to someone else " No, I said 100% Egyptian cotton! What the hell I look like wearing cotton from Louisiana?!"

She sighed, " Dickhead." She mumbled, before realizing she was in the middle of a sentence. " Oh, sorry, got lost there. Um, what was I gonna say? Oh, I'll see you later on tonight ok?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, " Cool. Later."

" Later."

Sesshomaru put his phone back on the grass, jogging back over to the others. Inuyasha grinned " You girlfriend finally let you go?"

Sesshomaru frowned " Shut up man, and let's get this shit in."

* * *

Finally Kagome was at her last stop. And it was hitting 8:00. She didn't know she had so many clients in California. It's amazing how people don't know who she is just because she doesn't take any pictures. Luckily Mrs. Dale wasn't leaving till 9:45. Divas always left at weird times. A little get together she had said over the phone. With the most snobby, uptight, gossiping females in this town. They talk about everyone, even themselves. So I got to look my best. Kagome had laughed when the late forties years old women had said this.

Kagome knew Mrs. Dale since Vegas. Kagome actually been to this house many times before. Mrs. Dale was a sweet old, high class woman, that Kagome just loved to bits.

Ringing the door bell Kagome looked around waiting to be let in. After a butler opened the door Kagome walked inside smiling, even the servants had become family. A butler walked over to Kagome and bowed. Kagome smiled and kissed the top of his head. " Nice to see you again."

He headed for the kitchen probably to get refreshments, " It is a pleasure to see you again Rouge chan. Mrs. Dale is in the powder room, waiting for your arrival."

Kagome nodded walking upstairs to her room. She was standing in a robe looking in the mirror, then turned " Rouge sweetie! I just miss you to bits." Running over and giving her a hug. Mrs. Dale liked to keep in shape. She looked barely in of her 40's. Highest 38. But Kagome knew 50 was at her doorstep.

She squealed again, just like she did since Kagome met her, " You just look so different every time I see you Honey. How is everything?"

Kagome smiled " Fine Mrs. Dale everything's great." She pulled the bag from behind her " Now lets make those old bats so jealous evergreens will part when they walk by."

She laughed, a practiced but lovely sound. She never liked uncontrolled high pitched laughs. " Let's get it girly!"

About an hour and a few adjustments here and there later, Kagome was done turning Mrs. Dale into a superstar. She stepped out the powder room smiling. " What do you think?"

Kagome looked her over. She was just stunning in her white poncho pants, flaring cutely around her strong high calf. Her pastel yellow shirt, draping in the front, wrapping around her neck, matching her strappy gold heels. Kagome even did her dyed brunette hair. Knowing she was just going to leave that long mess down.

She curled it all up, and piled it on the top of her head, with a few bobby pins, making the perfect messy, always attractive bun. And just for show she added a few sliver butterfly combs in there to finish the look off with a bang.

She stood smiling, she liked it. " You look good Mrs. Dale. Just one more thing." She mumbled digging in her purse. The only accessory she actually carried. Her favorite pair of huge white sunglasses. They were very stylish and hid her eyes perfectly. " Put these on. There stunner shades." She did, then posed like a movie star.

Kagome clapped. " You look perfect. Even I'm jealous."

Mrs. Dale laughed " Thank you hon, I'm going to be the star of the party." She looked at the clock. " I better get going, don't want to be too late." Grabbing her jacket, and heading out the door.

After a shower, Sesshomaru was relaxing on the couch in the den. Inuyasha and his father again gone for the night, he had the house to himself. In nothing but a white beater, sneakers and jeans, Sesshomaru rested one leg on the coffee table, his arm going on the back of the couch as his other hand held the controller, turning to his favorite TV show in the world. Law and Order.

The doorbell rung. Standing slowly, Sesshomaru moved to get, thinking about who he was about to curse out for disturbing his favorite show. Opening the door, a gorgeous Kagome in white stood, smiling wearily. " Hey."

Sesshomaru looked her over, She looked amazing, beautiful, sexy, and very tired. He took her hand, " You look beat."

She nodded with a silent yawn as he pulled her in the house, " Yeah, apparently there's a party going on tonight that you just have to look your best."

He scooped her up bridal style, carrying her to the den. " I had to fit a 60 year old in a showgirl outfit."

Sesshomaru stood her up, " You poor thing." Taking off her jacket, seeing her elbow sleeve black shirt. Kagome nodded " And then the stupid guy at the fabric store tried to sell me satin instead of silk."

Sesshomaru hands went down, undoing her white pants, knowing she wore white shorts underneath, like always, sliding them down her creamy legs " That son of a bitch."

Kagome nodded, not really realizing Sesshomaru was undressing her, too busy ranting, stepping out of her pants. Still talking " Yeah, and Heidi wants this gown made with floral colors but no floral fabric."

Slipping her shoes off, he sat on the couch, pulling her in his lap, " She's crazy."

Kagome nodded as his hands went up, taking out her ponytail, her long hair falling around her in a wave of ebony fire. " Yeah and then I didn't even get to have lunch until.." Lips laid over hers, cutting her off in mid sentence.

Sesshomaru pulled away with a grin " Shut up."

Kagome smiled with a silent laugh, " Jackass." Kissing his lips. She opened to him, her hands going to his shoulders. He pulled her closer, firmly against his body. His dominance is what turned her on. The hardness of his body, the fierceness his tongue fought with. Instead of wanting it, he demanded it. She loved that. She was always attracted to power. It made butterflies dance in her tummy.

Kagome bit her lip, eyes still closed as she pulled away, " So what you do today?"

He grinned, his arms still around her " Nothing, played some ball, waited for you."

Her eyes opened with a smile, " How sweet? now stop lying, what did you do for real?"

He shook his head, " I did a little of this, a little of that, went to the mall, hung out with the guys, you know."

Kagome pushed at Sesshomaru's shoulders laying him down on the couch so she was on top of him, " Had fun with ya gay friends?"

He pulled her hands, laying her on top of him, " Their not gay."

Kagome grinned, laying on his chest, " Yeah they are."

" What about your friends?" he looked down at her, " Their not perfect?"

She smiled, cuddling closer " You only met Ayame."

His hand laid against the small of her back " Exactly, need I say more."

She nodded against him, her eyes closing, not paying attention anymore, " Mmm hmm." Her tiredness again catching up with her. Sleep pulling her to a peaceful dreamland.

Sesshomaru looked down, feeling her breathing go even and soft. She fell asleep. Wow that was fast. He grinned his arms going around Kagome's small frame, falling into a light sleep.

Inuyasha walked in the house mad. He lost to Miroku again in madden. The dude had to be cheating. There's no other way. He was playing with the Patriots while Miroku picked the freaking Cowboys and still kicked his ass. Something is seriously wrong there. He must be giving him the busted controller or something.

He walked past the den and paused, backtracking, looking in. Sesshomaru was laying the length of the couch, one leg on the ground. Kagome cuddled on his chest, his arms around her. Both knocked out.

He grinned, an idea of how to make himself feel completely better coming to mind. Quietly he made his way over to the stereo. Going through the CDs he picked out one of his favorite ones. The Foo Fighters. Slipping it in the CD player, he took one of the speakers, and placed it a bit closer, on the coffee table. Moving back to the stereo he fast forward it to the chorus where they will be doing most of the screaming. Pausing it, he snickered, turning the volume all the way up.

Taking the CD controller he crept over to the door, getting in position to run, still snickering to himself, already seeing how funny it was going to be. He took a breath getting back in control, standing straight, reaching out his hand, pressing play.

Rock and roll music blasted through the house. Both teens jolted up by the sudden noise so close to their ears. Kagome falling off the couch with a scream, hitting the floor with a thud.

Sesshomaru looked over to see Inuyasha doubled over with laughter, his fist balled, " You little son of a bitch."

Inuyasha looked up, tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard, he blinked, then took off. Sesshomaru hopped over the couch, running after him. Tackling from behind, he stood, bringing his little brother with him, slamming him into the wall, " What the hell is wrong with you?!" slamming him again, wrapping his hand in his hair, smashing his head into the wall a few time before dropping him on the ground.

Walking back into the den, he seen Kagome over the stereo, putting the speaker back in place, the loud music now off. She turned to him with a soft smile " You gotta admit, it was pretty funny."

He shook his head, sitting back on the couch " Right, and now I'm deaf in one ear."

She giggled, then glanced down at her watch, 12:05. " All man, it's past midnight."

He looked at her, " Curfew?"

She nodded, walking over to him, slipping on her pumps, " Sort of, I have to go."

Sesshomaru stood, grabbing her jacket, helping her slide it on. He then grabbed her pants, looking at her as she picked up her purse, " Your not putting these back on?"

" No time." walking over, grabbing his hand, " Come on, your walking me home, freaks come out at night."

He grinned, walking with her over to the door and on to the street, walking he looked her over. Her white jacket hugging her curves like a shirt. Her white shorts stopping high on her thighs, showing endlessly long smooth creamy legs. Then her pumps made the unfinished outfit look so much more exotic. Those legs. Kami, he wanted to taste her.

Reaching her door, he touched her shoulder, turning her to him, pulling her close, needing to taste her one last time for the night. Kagome opened to the unexpected kiss, enjoying it anyways. She loved that feeling that always found it's way back in her tummy no matter how many time she tried to force it away. she was getting use to it, starting to like it there.

He pulled away first, touching her soft cheek, making her smile that dazzling smile, showing her adorable dimples. He grinned, she was so cute, " I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, " Aiight. Tomorrow." Turning she unlocked the door, opening it, walking in.

She stopped seeing her mother sitting on the steps, " Young lady do you know what today is?"

Kagome sighed, going through the old routine, " Wednesday." Though technology it was Thursday.

" And what time you should be home on weekdays?"

Kagome rolled her eyes " Midnight."

Sakura stood, " If you know the rules why don't you follow them?"

That worded question made Kagome smile " What fun is that?"

Sakura shook her head " Go up to bed."

Kagome nodded, walking past her " Night mom, love you."

" Love you too. Your grounded."

Kagome stopped, looking at her, " What! But I didn't even do nothin! That's not fair!"

Sakura crossed her arms, " Miss curfew and you get grounded for two days, new rule, learn it, have fun with it." walking away.

Kagome stomped the rest of the way upstairs, slamming her bedroom door. This some bullshit. Undressing, throwing her clothes in the corner, sliding on one of Sesshomaru's shirt before turning towards the bed.

She paused, for the first time noticing the envelope and ring box sitting on the edge of her bed. She smiled, Sesshomaru, walking over, " Now, when did you find the time to do this?"

She picked up the envelope first, tearing it open, pulling a red card out, her smiled widened as she opened it, reading the handwritten poem to herself.

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_You think it's all over._

_But we're watching you._

The card dropped from her hand, picking up the small box, flipping it open, her eyes going wide. The garnet gems in the eyes of the studded skull and cross bones staring back at her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pulling up to the front of the school when he seen Kagome. Her spaghetti strap white stretch shirt slit open from under her bust to her waist. Where a white leather belt held up light blue Bermuda shorts. Her fresh low tops making the small gold ankle bracelet more noticeable. Her long black hair in a low lazy yet somehow attractive ponytail.

She was talking to Ayame, her blue shorts with black twirling lines on the edges, fit nicely to her well toned legs. Her black spaghetti strapped shirt bubbled around her in a baby doll dress design. Her fresh black low caters on her small feet. Her pigtails gathered tight in black leather cuffs.

Ayame was nodding, looking down to Kagome hand, the skull gleaming in the light, " Shit real yo."

Kagome nodded, already telling her what the card said, " All I know is it gotta be boss man. I got every lil nigga in dis bitch." She looked down at her own hand, " to get dis shit back they gotta be top dolla."

Ayame shook her head, " Damn, shit never gon end."

Kagome glanced up, seeing Sesshomaru walking over, " Dis tween us." She whispered as he got closer.

" Damn, Ayame, I'm seeing you so much it's like you go here." She laughed as he looked over to his girlfriend, " What ya'll doing?"

Kagome put on a fake smile " Nothing." Sliding the ring around her finger, so the crossbones and skull wasn't showing. Ayame laughed again, " Aiight, Blu, I'mma hit you up later."

Kagome grabbed her bestie's hand, doing there handshake, " Aiight, peace." She then turned, " We better get to class."

" Hey." He stopped her, touching her waist, " Did I kiss you yet?"

She smiled, leaning closer, " Not today." Kissing his lips, he opened to her, her tongue so smooth and sweet. She moved closer tasting his soft lips before dipping her tongue back in his mouth. He pulled her closer till bodies were pressed together, her hands around his neck, his arms tight around her small waist.

There was nothing but them, their love, their passion. Everything else was gone, no problems, no worries, no troubles, there was just them, as if time seemed to stop so the two teens can express their feelings for each other in a slow motion swirl of passionate heat prolonging their kiss.

There was a tap on both there shoulders.

They both looked up at the frowning Principal, Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome, blinking slowly.

Kaede looked at the two " Sorry to interrupt you two but the late bell rung, so if you don't mind, get to class." Kagome smiled, moving over to the stairs, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru grinned, moving over to her, taking Kagome hand, walking inside the building. Kaede watched the two, then sighed, " Puppy love. They'll learn." walking the rest of the school grounds, hurrying other kids to class.

At her locker, Sesshomaru looked over Kagome as she got her books for the first few periods, " You look very nice today."

She grinned, closing her locker, " You saying I'm ugly on others days?"

He smirked, taking her books, " Maybe."

She laughed, slipping her hand in his, lacing their fingers, as they slowly walked, " Aiight, keep fuckin wit me and you'll see how nice I can really be."

He glanced down at her, " I will blind a whole lot of men Kagome. Don't play."

She looked up, smiling " That's sweet."

He nodded, turning down the hall, " You think I'm joking, I'm not playing."

She bit her lip, giggling, " Aiight, when I feel like gettin all dolled up, it'll be fo your eyes only."

He opened the door to the classroom, " Now, I like the sound of that."

Ms. Tanaka looked up from the board " Well, the infamous couple finally decides to show up. Quickie in the back seat?"

Kagome smiled " Yeah, of a blue suburban. Ain't that your car?"

Sesshomaru grinned pulling Kagome to the back of the room as the students laughed. Tanaka mouth dropped " You wouldn't have!"

Kagome grinned as she sat " Well, what can I say, it's roomy."

More laughter, Tanaka turned back towards the board, face red in anger, frowning heavily, continuing with the lesson.

After a few classes, Kagome was alone, stuffing her books back in her locker. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, she turned, raising an eyebrow at green eyes. " You got a death wish?"

James just held out his hand, " I found this Kagome."

She stared at him for a moment before she held her hand out, letting him drop whatever in her palm. She made a confused face before looking back to him, " Umm, thanks, my mom woulda went ballistic if I lost this."

Holding the ankle bracelet between her fingers, never realizing it fell off, " Where was it?" she asked as she bent, replacing her bracelet on her left ankle.

He watched her, " In the gym, next to the basketballs, I was watching you play, your pretty good Kagome."

Her eyebrow went back up, confused and surprised, standing straight " Thanks." Closing her locker, " What's wit you yo?" turning back to him.

He shrugged his shoulder, walking with her down the hall, " Just tryna change."

She stopped, looking at him, " Yea, aiight my dude, I see what's hood wit you, I ain't no dumb bitch."

He shook his head, " I'm being serious, I ain't like that no more. I swear."

Kagome rolled her eyes, not believing him, " Yea aiight." Walking down the hall towards the lunch room. James just stood their watching her go.

A hand touched his shoulder. " Did she fall for it?"

He turned, looking into red eyes, " Man, she not slow, this gonna take more effort."

Hiten just grinned, pulling out his cell phone, " I have an idea."

* * *

Kagome walked in the café, dropped her junk on the usual table, next to Kikyou, who just smiled at her, " I like your outfit Kagome."

She just nodded, not sitting, " Thanks." Eyes looking somewhere else, " I'mma be right back."

Sango watched as Kagome made her way to the Goth table, touching fist to the boys there. Kagome stood, arm on the table, leaning over, " Yo, any of ya'll heard from Ryu?"

Kai blue eyes looked up from his lunch, grinning as did his plump lips, " Heard he moved back to the C.T."

Kagome nodded, they didn't know he was dead yet, " Damn, dude just up and left a bitch."

Akino laughed, his red bangs getting in his eyes, " We both feelin some type of way."

Kagome shook her head, " Two ain't enough at dis table, ya'll need another recruit."

" Well the position is open."

Kai laughed, " Now you know Kagome all wifed up, she can't be down."

Kagome grinned, an eyebrow raised, " Man, he don't tell me how to live my life."

Akino, laughed, " Aiight." Kagome leaning farther over the table to touch knuckles.

Walking over with his lunch, Sesshomaru and Kouga finally took their seats, catching the end of the conversation, Miroku and Inuyasha were having, while, Sango and Kikyou objected to the whole thing.

Kouga shook his head, looking to the girls, " They have a point, there's a good reason why hurricanes are named after females."

Sesshomaru nodded, " You ever heard that saying, hell has no fury as a women's scorn. I seen Kagome go crazy before, that shit do look like a storm about to freakin explode." He paused, " Speaking of Kagome, where is she?" seeing her stuff on the table.

Kikyou rolled her eyes, looking up " Over there."

Sesshomaru blinked and looked over, following her eyesight and saw his girlfriend leaning over a table, talking with those two Goths boys she use to hang with. The one with the long black hair was looking up at Kagome, grinning, as she touched fist with the redhead, smiling back at them.

" Kagome!" Sesshomaru called, frowning.

Her eyes darted up to him, then back to Kai and Akino, " I gotta go, I'mma hit ya'll up later." Walking over to the table.

Sesshomaru looked at her as she slid in a seat between the girls, " What the fuck was that?"

She shook her head, " Nothin, we was just talkin."

He raised a brow, " You think I wanna see you talkin to other dudes?"

Kagome just smiled with a shake of her head, looking over to Kikyou, " Yo ain't he the jealous type right?" making her laugh.

Sesshomaru stood, not amused, motioning with his finger, " Come here."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, smiling as she stood, hearing Inuyasha laugh, " You in trouble." Sesshomaru grabbing her hand, pulling her out the door.

Sesshomaru pressed her back against a locker to look at his girlfriend, " Kagome this shit ain't funny."

She frowned " Damn bay is it that serious?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm pulling her close " Kagome, everyone knows those Goth dudes like you. Now if you want both them mo'fuckas to end up missing, you keep leading them all like you doing."

Kagome rolled her eyes " Yo, just cuz dude like me doesn't mean I'mma run off wit a mo'fucka aiight, what da fuck I look like. Those my peoples, now let go cuz you startin to piss me off."

He pulled her closer, glanced at the door for a second, frowning, " Kagome you fuckin wit the right one."

Kagome eyes narrowed, " I can't have guys as friends now, what the fuck is that?"

His eyebrow raised " You could do what you want, just don't let me catch you."

" Let go of my arm." She hissed through clenched teeth, angry at the fact he was telling her what to do.

He nodded slowly, letting her go. Then suddenly pulled her closer, kissing her lips. He opened to her, knowing he can never tire of her sweet taste. Kagome arms went around his neck pulling him closer, her tongue tasting his power. A husky, manly taste. She loved it. Wanted more of it. His arms went around her small waist, pulling her deeper in the kiss.

He pulled away, staring at her, she frowned, her eyes still closed " This shit ain't right."

Sesshomaru grinned, hands still around her waist, " I know."

Kagome pulled away, her frown turning into a slight smile, she just can't stay angry at him, " So, I'm off the hook?"

He nodded, " For now." Taking her hand, walking back inside the café. Kouga grinned as they sat back down, " You grounded Kagome?"

She looked at him, " Man shut up fo I make a certain phone call." Making everyone laugh as he quickly snapped his mouth shut.

* * *

Kagome was in the back of the class, leaning back in the chair, legs on the table, sneakers crossed at the ankle, playing some kind of game on her sidekick.

The teacher rolled her eyes, she never liked this student " Kagome how about you help me with the next math problem?"

She didn't look up, her voice focused on the game, " Nah, you good."

She turned back to the board " That's why your failing this class."

" That's why your car keep cutting off."

The teacher turned back to her, face red, eyes wide " That was you? What did you do to my car?"

She still didn't look up, into whatever game she was playing, probably pac man. " I ain't do nuttin."

The teacher frowned " Kagome I had that car for 5 years, nothing like this happened before. Now you bring it up, when I didn't tell anyone about the problem. So it must have been you."

Kagome stood, still playing with her sidekick " You know what? I'mma save us the trouble and go to the office before I say something slick like, how I brought up a conversation on gays yesterday, but you don't see me accusing you about it."

She headed towards the door " Then you kick me out the class all though I'm pretty sure your a dike. I seen you and your girlfriend kiss before. Try closing the blinds facing the street next time. Peace." walking out the door.

The teacher stood there, baffled, kids staring at her wide eyed, questions coming out at once " Oh wow. Is she right?"

" Are you gay?"

" Eww you kissed a girl?"

She sat at her desk, covering her head with her arms. How embarrassing.

After the bell rung Kagome was walking out the main office, Kaede behind her " Kagome what you did was mean and out of place."

Kagome nodded still playing her game " Gotcha."

Kaede snatched her sidekick out her hand, Kagome looked up " Hey, I was going for high score!"

Kaede just shook her head " Kagome what am I pose to do with you?"

Kagome smiled " We could call this a day and walk away happy." She gave her sidekick " If you get sent to my office one more time today, you got detention. Understand?"

Kagome nodded " Got cha, don't get caught." Running away.

Kaede shook her head " No Kagome, I didn't mean.." But she was already down the hall turning a corner.

Kagome hurried down the hall, then turned a corner, right into a chest, falling to the ground. She shook her head, her fisted hand hitting the ground " Oh come on!"

Sesshomaru grinned " It's unbelievable how you don't watch where you going."

Her mouth opened, then closed, a small giggle coming out. " You do that shit on purpose."

Instead of reaching out his hand like usually, he bent, his hands touching her waist, then pulled her up easily. She giggled as he continued, lifting her off the ground like a child till she was eye level. Her arms dangling at her side, " Big boy been workin out."

He grinned, " Your so light." And she was. Like a pile of feathers. Or a plastic ball full of air. He set her on the ground, then pulled her closer.

Kagome smiled " Well, as nice as this is, I'm late for class, so let go."

Sesshomaru looked down, " Maybe you can just miss the class... and a few others."

Kagome smiled, pressing against him, " Somebody's a bit needy today?" tapping his chest with a finger.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his mouth fixed in a grin, " It depends on your answer."

She bit her lip again, leaning up, " It was a rhetorical question."

Their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her arms going around his neck as she opened to him. His hands on her waist, pulling her closer, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. That _something_ there. Some emotion stronger than a single word. They both knew it, refused to state it, but knew it. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

Kagome pulled away first with a smile, " Shall we?"

Sesshomaru grinned, " We shall." Taking her hand, pulling her towards the school exit, Kagome giggling.

A pair of red eyes narrowed, watching Sesshomaru spin Kagome around, pushing her against his car door, kissing her giggling lips, her arms wrapping around him as she opened to him.

It's ok, he thought, it's all ok. Turning, walking down the hall. It will all be ok.

* * *

Two hours later, Kagome and Sesshomaru continued. The atmosphere around them cackled with heat and energy. The windows fogged, their breaths labored, clothes jumbled, and still they continued. A phone rung.

" Baby, mmmmm." Kagome moaned trying to get words out as they kissed with a heated feverish desire. " Baby, baby wait. My phone."

Kagome head leant back feeling him kiss her neck, sweat rolling down the both of them. " Don't answer it."

Kagome moaned, sliding her hands up his neck into his hair. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. It started ringing again, Sesshomaru turned her over, kissing the side of her neck.

Her hands clawing at the leather seats of the back of his car. Moving her hair, Sesshomaru bit into her shoulder. A cry tore from her throat, every time he did that, she will get this raw feeling of passion. She could never get enough of that feeling.

Again a ringing interrupted them, her hand reached out. Sesshomaru licked at her ear. " Don't answer it Kagome." He whispered, his voice was as smooth and deep as the depths of the ocean, before nibbling on the tip than sucking on the point behind the ear.

Kagome shivered, pulling her hand out her purse, making the whole thing fall over. Her ears are be her most sensitive spot. And she had a feeling he knew that.

Her glazed over eyes glanced at the floor, it was her sidekick ringing. Her hand reached down, picking it up.

Sesshomaru licked it from the lobe and up before biting the pointed tip lightly. " Don't."

Kagome moaned, moving against him, " Make me." Flipping the phone open. " Yeah."

Sesshomaru frowned, continuing his assault on her ear blowing on the inside before licking the edges. She was gonna pay for not listening. His tongue sliding down to her neck leaving wet butterfly kisses.

" Girly it's shopping time."

Kagome bit her lip to stop the sound that was trying to come up from her throat. " What time is it?"

Sesshomaru turned her around, kissing down her chest. She had a hand on his head, eyes closed, trying to listen to what Ayame was saying " Time to get your ass to the mall, now come on. You can bring your little boy toy too."

She groaned, feeling Sesshomaru moved lower, her hand tightening on his head, " He'd go crazy if he knew you called him that."

She heard Ayame laugh, " Then don't tell him, now come on, I'll might you in the food court." Hanging up.

Kagome cried out feeling Sesshomaru push inside her. " I told you not to answer."

She moved with him, her hand still in his hair, " And."

He leant over, eyes on her " Your so damn stubborn." Taking her lips in a fierce kiss. She opened to him. His tongue sweeping through with a dominated fierceness. Then suddenly she was being turned again.

Her voice left on a ragged gasp, " Oh... god..." Only a few times has he taken her in this position. And each time it was different. Shy to admit, she kinda liked it.

She moved with him, her cries turning him on, " Don't do it again." He whispered. Then frowned, seeing Kagome simply nod her head. Not good enough.

His hand reached up, pulling her hair roughly, " I can't hear you."

Her head jerked back, eyes closed " Never again." She breathed out, loving his roughness. He grinned, he knew she liked it. Kagome was just a kinky little thing wasn't she.

* * *

They met everyone in the food court as promised. Ayame and Kouga was sitting around a table talking. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked over and took a seat.

Ayame grinned, " Bout time you two got here."

" Yeah what took you so long?" Kouga joined in.

The two glanced at each other, " Nothing." They said in union.

Ayame laughed, " Yeah, we're pose to believe that."

Sesshomaru look at him " What you doing here?"

Ayame grinned " Well since you two took forever, I called him down to wait with me."

Kagome smiled, " Whatever, lets just get this started." The guys and girls split up, doing there shopping separately. The girls were having a good time, buying whatever they saw and liked. They were in a store now, browsing around.

Kagome scanned through a rack and picked up a night gown. Ayame looked over holding a shirt in her hands " Oh, girl that's cute."

Kagome looked at her " Ya think?"

She nodded " Looks about the right size too." Ayame glanced over from a jean rack " And I'm betting a boyfriend of yours would love it."

Kagome frowned reaching to put it back, " I don't know, I think I'm givin him too much as it is."

Ayame stopped her " Kagome, you have great taste in clothes, and a beautiful body, there's nothing wrong with showing it off." She grinned " Unless the sex is getting bad."

Kagome looked at her smiling " Believe me that is not the problem." She pulled the gown towards her," Maybe." She then shrugged " What the hell another treat won't hurt."

Ayame grinned " Yeah just wait till he does something right."

Kagome laughed " Which is never." Idly glancing around the rest of the store.

She turned back to her friend, still smiling, her voice a low whisper, " You packin?"

Ayame looked at her, face now serious " Always."

Kagome nodded, still looking through the racks " I see three of 'em."

They both turned back to the rack, pretending to look through clothes. " Outside on the bench." Kagome whispered, draping the gown over her arm.

Ayame glanced, still looking as if she were still browsing. A grown man sat in a suit, black short hair, tangy orange eyes reading a newspaper looking as if he was watching for a business partner.

" The back, next to the jeans." She again whispered, her hands moving clothes aside on the rack in front of her. She seen another, fully grown man, long green hair in a low ponytail, black eyes searching through a rack of guy pants.

Kagome turned, walking slowly to the cash register, " Next to the water fountain." Again they seen a fully grown man, red hair stopping at his shoulders, blue eyes open as he took a drink of cool water.

Kagome smiled as she paid for her items, waiting for her partner. They slowly began walking out the store " I only have an ankle holster."

Ayame eyes went wide " What?" she hissed. Kagome stopped, pretending to look at a dress " I know but Sesshomaru likes random sex at random places, I couldn't take the risk of him finding something on me. He thinks it's all over."

Ayame sighed, pretending to look at the size of the dress " He's gonna get you killed." Then she shook her head, as if saying no to the dress " What is it?"

Kagome set the dress back down " A Ruger. Should be good enough."

She nodded, " Should be." walking out the store, noticing all three man attention sparking.

* * *

They were now sitting in the food court, a drink in their hands, Kagome nodded, smiling at Ayame " Professionals." Noticing all three men sat far away from each other and actually ordered something to eat. You wouldn't even know they were actually following them. But they knew better.

Ayame didn't look, just nodded, taking a sip of her drink " What do we do?" making sure she was smiling.

Kagome giggled as if, Ayame just told a joke, then playfully shoving at her shoulder " They'll approach us if there as good as we think they are." Her hip suddenly began to ring. She reached down pulling out her sidekick " Hello?"

" Where are you Kagome?"

She smiled at Sesshomaru's deep voice " We're in the food court waiting for ya'll asses."

" Oh." She can tell he turned away " See man, this is your fault, we sitting here waiting for them and they already waiting for us."

Kagome heard Kouga's voice " Whatever, man, it was you who said girls take forever."

" Man, shut up."

Kagome laughed " Just hurry up." Hanging up the phone.

It wasn't long before the guys came around the corner, holding bags in there hands. Kagome looked up from her root beer with a smile " What's in the bag?"

Sesshomaru grinned, slinging it over his shoulder " Something I want you to wear."

Kagome got up, " Can I see?"

He shook his head, moving away from her hands " Nope."

Ayame laughed, standing " Well, we should be out." Touching Kouga's chest " I got other things on my mind."

Kouga grinned " I like that thought."

She laughed, pulling away " I almost forgot, it's girls night tonight."

Kouga raised an eyebrow " A sleepover? Girls your age still do that?"

Ayame looked at him, raising an eyebrow " Are you trying to say something?"

He shook his head " Nah, I just thought..."

Kagome cut him off " it was time to shut, right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her " He's right, ya'll too old for that."

Kagome mouth dropped, " Excuse me?" her arm went around Ayame shoulders, " This is my best friend, we do what the hell we want."

Ayame nodded, " Yeah." Turning in a group, walking away.

They guys stopped the girls in the parking lot. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a ride to her house to get her car, every one following him, or trying to follow since he liked to go fast.

He beat them there by a good two minutes, parking across the street to her house. Kagome giggled as they stopped, looking at him with a smile " You like showing off, don't you?"

He looked at her, his face serious " I don't think I like you spending the night with Ayame."

Kagome turned to him with a smile " Think I'm gonna get in trouble." She leant over, kissing his neck " One, I'mma big girl Sesshy." She kissed his chin " And two, I follow no one." Kissing his lips with a giggle.

Sesshomaru looked at her, not convinced, " Kagome trouble has a tendency of following you and Ayame, when you together. It's like an addiction."

Kagome smiled, " That's why you still here?" scooting closer " I'm your drug." Kissing his chin.

Sesshomaru frowned, as she moved even closer " I'm serious Kagome."

She slid herself in his lap, kissing his neck " I know."

His hands went to her waist, " Your not even listening are you." Feeling her soft lips assault his skin.

She leant up, a smile on her face, " Nope." Kissing his lips. He opened to her, tasting her sweet mouth. Her hand slid up his neck into his hair, pulling him closer. Sesshomaru hands went under her shirt, hearing her hiss as he caressed her smooth skin.

Kagome hands went to his face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She moaned feeling a hand grab her breast. She felt her body grow hotter. Her heart beat triple under his hot touch. He pulled her closer, needing her closer, kissing her sweet skin.

Kagome gasped, tilting her head, her voice a whisper plead " God I need you." He pulled back. He had to, her emotion too much for him in this small space.

He looked at her, the same hunger reflecting in her eyes. Kagome smiled, kissing his lips, seeing what he was trying to get across, then crawled in the backseat.

They finally caught up to him. Kouga got out his car, " What the hell? His ass should have got pulled over."

Ayame grinned getting out her pink Audi, " Got that right." Kouga nodded walking over to Sesshomaru's parked car with Ayame.

They all stopped hearing a moan, " God Sesshomaru." Then Kagome's well manicured hand press against the fog covered window of the backdoor, then slid down, leaving a streak behind.

They both blushed, turning around, looking at the ground. Kouga scratched his head with a nervous laugh " Well, I guess we know why he hurried."

Ayame nodded, grinning, " Well, we should wait inside." walking towards Kagome's front door, everyone behind her.

An hour and some change passed when the front door opened again. Kagome walked in wearing Sesshomaru's shirt and sneakers, her jeans and ripped shirt in her hand. She peeked in the den seeing the waiting faces.

Kouga looked and grinned " Took you guys long enough."

Kagome just smiled as Sesshomaru walked in behind her in just his jeans and sneakers. He grabbed Kagome's hand, raising his eyebrow " We'll be back." Heading for the steps.

Kagome giggled, then glanced behind her, making eye contact with Ayame. She pointed her thumb then put up two fingers behind her back, smiling as she seen her soft nod.

Ayame grinned " Well, they can't get enough of each other."

Kouga nodded " We should see if that works with us." Looking at her with a grin. Ayame smirked " I'm game." She stood with a smile " But first, bathroom break." walking out the room. Silently she slipped out the front door. Checking the windows to the house to make sure no one was looking before she dashed across the street, ducking behind Sesshomaru's car.

She stayed low, as she opened the back door, surprised it wasn't locked, slipped in and closed it behind her. She sat, it smelled like her, and what her and Sesshomaru just did. She shook her head getting rid of her curiosity. It was stupid. Remember why your here.

Kagome fingers. The meaning. Right side, back seat. Ayame got on the floor, then stuck her hand under the seat, nothing, she reached farther, straining her arm in the uncomfortable position. There you are. Pulling out the small holster still securing the silver 9mm ruger.

Ayame grinned, attaching it to her own ankle, she was so smart. Sliding back out the car, and into the house.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to her room " Where's your mother?"

Kagome smiled, closing the door behind her " Working, probably."

He looked at her, " Please tell me I have a shirt over here."

Kagome giggled grabbing his hand " Actually.." Pulling him to her closet, opening the door and walking in. She flicked on a light and moved towards the back of the walk in closet, then turned to him smiling.

Sesshomaru blinked. The whole back rod was full of hangers of nothing but his t shirts. Designer ones, plains ones, white beaters, the works. He looked at her " You stealing my clothes?"

Kagome laughed " Nah. Every time you gave me a shirt to walk home in, I would wash it and hang it up."

He walked over, " How many are there?"

Kagome moved over to the shelf he set his keys on " Um, about 30."

" Are you serious?" He glanced at her, she put her hand down, nodding. " Yup, didn't know you gave me that much huh?"

He shook his head looking at the wardrobe, her hand went up again, glancing at the keys then back him, pressing the unlock button to his car, so Ayame could get in.

He picked a shirt up, " Huh, I thought I lost this." He turned to Kagome " You planning on keeping all these?"

She smiled " I sleep in a different one every night."

He grinned, sliding the shirt over his head, " Eventually I'mma take them all back."

Kagome laughed " Yea aiight."

Taking his hair out his collar, he turned, grabbing Kagome's waist and setting her light body on a low shelf, with a half grin " You know, you house is the only place we didn't.."

Kagome cut him off with a giggle " Cuz my mom would go crazy."

Sesshomaru grinned turned to a smirk " But she's not here now is she?" kissing her lips.

* * *

After two more hours, Kagome and Sesshomaru finally came downstairs. She was standing in front of him, now, his back to his car door, her over night bag next to her leg after she called her mother and told she was spending the night over Ayame's.

She smiled " I can't even get a hint of what you bought?"

His hands went to her waist, " No, you'll see it when you put it on."

Her hands went around his neck " Well I hope you got the right size."

Sesshomaru grinned, " As many clothes I done torn off of you, I'm pretty sure I know your size."

Kagome smiled, leaning into him, " I guess that's good then." Kissing his lips.

Kouga shook her head " What the hell." Seeing them kissing, he looked at Ayame, " Where gonna be here all day."

Ayame nodded, " Come on." Getting out her car, stomping over to the couple, grabbing Kagome's arm, pulling her away from her lover with a smile " You'll see her tomorrow." Grabbing her bag, heading for the car.

Kagome laughed, as she was shoved into the front seat, " Bye."

Sesshomaru just stood there " Bye." As they drove off.

Kouga shook his head, walking over to him " Man, you got it bad."

Sesshomaru shook his head " Man, I'm telling you, she got like this chemical inside her that's fucking addicting."

He laughed " Wait, I have an idea, lets go back to your place, get Inuyasha and Miroku and whoever else, and see how many bottle we can take before we pass out."

Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder " Cool."

* * *

After some time and watching a few funny movies, the girls changed into their pajamas, Kagome and Ayame sat around the living room, talking.

Kagome smiled, drinking more of her orange juice, " Think their listening?"

Ayame shook her head " Obviously you don't since you said that out loud." She laughed " They probably don't even know you pointed them out, so no they don't have a bug."

Kagome nodded " No, they'll probably just appear out of no where and try to surprise us."

Ayame stood, " Whatever, let them do what they want. We'll be ready." She bent, pulling a box from under the coffee table " Let's play twister."

Kagome laughed standing, as Ayame took the tarp out the box , moving towards the stereo, playing music, getting everyone in the mood. They always knew how to have fun together.

* * *

The guys sat in the den, music playing, bottles scattered around, bottles still in hand, laughing. And doing as all guys do when drunk, talking about sex and females.

Ginta was laughing, shaking his head, " Yeah man, and I wake and look in my bed, and I'm like why the fuck you still here?"

The guys started laughing. Miroku took another gulp of his bottle " I don't know bout ya but I love it when a girl be screaming." He shook head " And Kami knows, Sango got some lungs on her ass."

They started laughing again, agreeing. Inuyasha , nodded " Hell, yea, I be thinking like, yo, if you got a sore throat in the morning I ain't got shit to do with it."

Kouga shook his head " I don't know, I mean when I slept with Ayame it was like, weird, like our souls combined into one being."

They all stopped, looking at him with, are you serious, eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head " Kouga, what the fuck is_ you _drinking? Cause I don't want none of that bullshit."

They all laughed, Kouga rolled his eyes " I know you ain't talking, mister stuck on one female."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, with a grin " Are you serious?" He sucked his teeth " Man, my girl is down for whatever."

He put his drink down, counting on his fingers " I don had her tied up, blindfolded, in cars, in classrooms, locker rooms, over here, over there, on top of this, under that, next to there, this way, that way, all of it. I'm pretty sure I don had her in about every damn room in this house."

He shook his head, grinning, looking around the room, drunkly, " I mean, I actually be sitting in my room just thinking like…" His hands went in the air, " What else can I do to her? What more can a possibly do to this girl? I don't what else there is."

Inuyasha laughed " Yo are you for real like?"

Sesshomaru nodded, picking up his bottle drinking more " I even had her on Ms. Tanaka's desk, just to get her mad cause she gave me a F on that  
English paper."

They all laughed.

* * *

" Ok, player 2, right hand on yellow." The electronic voice called out from the small box.

Ayame grinned, she was already doing the crab walk, Kagome bridging over her. She moved slowly, reaching her right hand over her left shoulder, trying to reach the yellow circle beside her. Almost there, her elbow moved Kagome's hand, she came crashing down on her top of her.

They both laughed, tangled in each other bodies. Ayame smiled, Kagome felt warm against her, " You weigh a ton you big oof."

Kagome laughed, " It's water weight."

She giggled " Well, move your arm and I can get up."

The girls laughed, righting their selves, talking about how silly and fun that was. Kagome stood, " I'm getting some more orange juice." Heading towards the kitchen.

Ayame laughed getting up, " Fuck the juice, grab me a beer." Kagome was laughing when there was a sudden crash. Wood splintered against the wall, as the door went flying off the hinges. Three man rushed in, guns drawn, quickly surrounding her. " Don't move."

Ayame raised their hands, it was the three men from the mall. " Ok, I'll turn the music down." The man with the black short hair, and tangy orange eyes, smiled at them " How cute."

Another man, smiled, the with the long green hair in a low ponytail and black eyes " Where's your friend?"

" Right here." Came a soft voice, the nuzzle of her ruger touching the temple of the man with the red hair stopping at his shoulders and blue eyes.

The men glanced, as always, big mistake, Ayame diving to the side, grabbing the berretta she stashed behind the vase then the glock she hid under the coffee table. Pointing both guns at the men.

The man with the black hair shook his head softly, smiling " Well, what a nice twist."

Kagome backed away from the men, standing next to her friend gun stilled raised " What do you want?"

" I'm Ricko." He said. " That's Sigh," gesturing his head towards the man with the red hair, " And that's Iroh," gesturing to the last men with his long green hair.

Kagome shook her head " I didn't ask you that, who sent you?"

Iroh smiled, " She doesn't play around, I like that."

Ayame smiled " Now if you please, can you answer the question, my arms is getting tired."

Ricko looked at his boys, then sighed, raising his hands, his gun twisting in his hand " Ok, you win, we talk."

Ayame smiled " Good boy."

All three men sat idly on the couch, Ayame sat on the love seat as Kagome stood, gun still in hand, not completely comfortable with men in the room.

Iroh grinned, " It feels like you were expecting us."

Sigh nodded " How did you know we were coming?"

Ayame smiled " We seen you following us at the mall."

Ricko's eyebrow went up, surprised " Really, how did you know?"

She looked at Kagome, who was staring at the men's hands, her hand still clutching her gun, her other on the mantle behind a picture of her and Ayame in bathing suits, her fingers tapping the dagger the others couldn't see.

" Ricko, you were reading the wall street newspaper, though the stocks are closed over the weekends, Iroh you were searching through a rack of jeans for waist size 38 and up, and obviously your no more than a 32. Sigh you were taking a drink of water, when you had a wrapper for a big mac in your hand, and everybody knows that sandwich comes with a drink."

Ricko grinned " Well, I guess we underestimated you."

Kagome didn't smile " What do you want?" she repeated.

Iroh grinned " Now I really like her."

Ayame smiled " She has a boyfriend, but I don't."

Kagome gun raised, seeing Ricko's hands move. His hands with up " Hey, I was just answering your question. There's something bigger than just you Kagome going on here."

Her eyebrows went up " How do you know my name?"

He grinned, " Well, if you would let me reach in my back pocket, I can show you."

She frowned " Slowly."

He did, pulling out a piece of paper, " The people you use to work for Kagome, are not after you to kill you, but use you."

Her hand clutched the dagger, " Use me for what?"

Ricko grinned " That's cute Kagome, your playing coo like we don't know what you are. Where you came from or what you were born to do, which is pretty cool I might add. But until that time, they need you for a job." Handing the paper over.

" Put in on the table." She said, her hands were full.

He nodded, doing as she asked, " We're not bad people Kagome."

Ayame frowned " No, you just work for them."

Iroh shrugged a shoulder with a smile, " It's better than cleaning toilets."

She shook her head, " What the fuck is ya'll problem, you even know what hell we been through these last few months?"

Sigh grinned " Probably. They got eyes all over. Heard ya'll was busy."

Kagome ignored him, looking back to Ricko who was clearly in charge, " You know your probably just a pawn in this game."

Ricko raised an eyebrow " And you my sweet, is the queen who took out every operative the Organization have successfully trained. What kind of person can accomplish this if they weren't the best. What kind of child can do all of this… if they didn't like it."

Kagome frowned " And what if I refuse to do this job?"

Ricko grinned, his leg quick, flipping over the coffee table. Kagome eyes narrowed, ducking under the flying table. He was up, hitting Kagome in the face with a punch, she knew it was coming, spinning with the impact, swinging her arm out, the gun hitting him in the cheek.

He grabbed her hand, forcing the gun out her hand, flipping her on to the floor. Kagome reached up, her hand grabbing his wrist as she twisted to a stand, making him bend over, then raised her knee, hitting him under the chin. He fell to the ground, pulling the gun out his ankle holster as he rolled to his feet. Kagome spun around, throwing the picture on the mantle at him, buying her about two seconds to get closer, her hand going to his throat, her dagger digging into his side.

He grinned, his gun pointed at her head, though she would be able to kill him first before he shoot with her knife at his waist " Your good Kagome. Very good. But what about her?"

Kagome glanced, seeing Sigh and Iroh over a fallen Ayame, guns pointing at her heads. She frowned " Your making a big mistake."

Ricko smiled, " If you don't do the job Kagome, everyone you care about will end up dead. Her too, your mom, friends, even that boyfriend of yours."

She glared at him, he just reached in his pocket pulling out a blue cell phone, dropping it on the floor " We'll keep in touch, just live like you normally have." Pulling his gun away, taking a step back, moving with the others as the moved towards the door.

Ricko looked behind him, " Oh, sorry about the table, and the door." Leaving. Kagome screamed, throwing her dagger across the room, stabbing the wall like a dart.

* * *

Inuyasha was shaking his head " Nah, have you ever did it, under a tree in the middle of the day?"

The others shook there head, Sesshomaru nodded. Ginta laughed, looking over to him, " What?"

Sesshomaru nodded again " Yeah, it was like." He paused, thinking, then shook his head drunkly " I don't how long ago, but it was in the park, under the big weeping willow." He laughed " You couldn't see nothing."

The others laughed, Miroku swayed in his chair, bottle in hand " Man you just don't give a fuck do you?"

Sesshomaru, leaning back on the couch, taking another gulp of his drink " Like I said, she down for whatever."

Kouga laughed, " Damn, my dude, what's the crazy thing you ever did to her?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, seeing two of everyone, he closed his eyes, blinking slowly, head shaking drunkly. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again " I had her cuffed to the coat rack in my closet one time."

They laughed again, shaking their heads, Inuyasha palms rubbed his eyes " Man your crazy!"

Miroku shook his head " Nah, nah, he has a point, girls like that kinky shit. I member one time I had Sango tied to her bed pole, and played a porno till she started begging for it."

Ginta laughed " I gots to try that shit!"

The all laughed, agreeing, drinking more and more of their liquor.

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch with Ayame watching as Don screwed the bolts to the new door in the hinges. Kagome was staring, watching him always turned her on. He was so sexy, always in a white beater and jeans, since the day she met him.

He turned to them finished, long dreads falling down his back past broad, muscular shoulders. Kagome bit her lip, he surely knew how to lift a girls spirits.

He grinned with that Jamaican swagger he was born with. " Done, Milady." His accent turning her on even more. She heard Ayame groan, knowing she was thinking the same thing.

Kagome blinked her eyes, bringing his face back to focus, she stood, walking over to him, " You are so great Don."

He shrugged a shoulder as if it was no big deal. She stopped in front of him, having to look up in to his dark brown eyes. She raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face " Can I touch it?"

He grinned, his boyish charm shining through, lifting up his white beater with one hand to show his chest. Kagome bit her lip looking down at perfectly delectable abs. Slowly she ran her hands over the hard muscles, feeling them clench under her touch, hearing him hiss lightly.

Just like all her followers, they craved for her touch, needed it, did anything for it, obsessed over it. She is their dominatrix. But not like the other followers, Don was the only one that didn't completely listen to her. When she told him to come here, he didn't, when she told him to stay still, he didn't. He went against her authority, because he hated how she controlled him. Hated it, but needed it.

He felt her pull away, the heat still there though her smooth hands were gone, she grinned, knowing what he was thinking. He looked at her, she always knew, like a mind reader.

" You can go."

" Yes Milady." Grabbing his jacket as he walked out the new door, closing it behind him. Kagome turned to the others, they both already new the deal with Kagome and her followers. Ayame was grinning, " You ever slept with him?"

Kagome laughed " I wish, did you not just see that body." She shook her head, " But if I do, I'll lose my power over him."

Ayame grinned as she sat beside her " And kami knows your attracted to power."

They were quiet for a moment. Ayame sighed, shaking her head, getting back on topic, " So, they have a job for you."

Kagome shook her head, the paper Ricko left her in her hands, a copy of a colleague of pictures taken of her friends and family. We can get to them, is what they were easily trying to say. " I don't even want to talk about it, let's just go to bed."

Kagome laid in bed with Ayame, it was no big for them to sleep together. She was still awake though it was now going on 1:40 in the morning. It was still on her mind, _If you don't do the job Kagome, everyone you care about will end up dead._

It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. What job did they want her for? Why were they doing this, so quick to kill kids they raised. What was really going on here. What did they really want. Damn it, she hated being left in the dark. It was stressing her out. She needed some release.

Slowly she sat up, looking at her sleeping friend, quietly she slipped out the bed. Slipping on her sneakers, she reached over to the nightstand, grabbing for Ayame's keys. A hand grabbed her wrist " Late night ride?"

Kagome looked over to Ayame green eyes, " I'll be back soon."

Ayame pulled away " Alright, be careful." Rolling over. Kagome nodded, quietly walking out the room, braiding her hair in a quick braid as she headed out the condo. She had somebody to see.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the pole in a languid, uninterested posture, across the street from an all night bar. At two in the morning, people was bustling around her, drinking, partying, shoving hoes haphazardly into the back seats of cars, the works, what most people do on a Saturday night. They didn't pay her any mind, they shouldn't, not this time of day, too busy with their own fun and freedom.

It didn't matter to her; invisibility had always been her asset.

There!

The person she had been waiting for came into her vision.

Don walked up to her looking as surly and irritated as Kagome did bored, his powerful presence overpowering, as he closed in, wide shoulders blocking Kagome's view of the passing drunks, she caught the scent of his cologne. Don wasn't the type to douse himself with axe like most boys his age, so catching the slightest whiff of the strange, spicy fragrance was rare and a testament to his close proximity, making Kagome's gut tighten. He was close, so close that she could feel the heat emanating off him. He was looking at her, his heated gaze roaming over her in such stark possessiveness that Kagome wondered what his real feelings were.

Nobody stopped to observe the two, not even a sideways glance was cast at the unusual pair.

Kagome moved away from the pole she was leaning against, walking fluidly past the mountainous teen bearing down on her, never glancing at her pursuer. Don would follow, like he always followed.

She moved forward like a predator, steady and graceful down the sidewalk. Don matched her step for step, always behind, so close Kagome could still smell the strange unknown cologne, the kind that made you breathe in deeply, familiar yet evading. He was close, so very close, making the tiny hairs on her neck rise upward in awareness.

It was time, she had decided. She had put it off long enough, but now he will see who is dominate.

A low rent motel was close to the bar Kagome was standing across the street from, it was easier if they settled things there. They couldn't do it at her place, he wasn't allowed there. They couldn't settle this at his place, they might get caught. No interruptions was a key ingredient.

Nobody was in the parking lot, a stroke of luck for them. The stairs leading up to the rented room seemed endless, Don legs heavy and weighed down. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to be here. But when she had called, he obeyed. He knew what was going to happened. He knew and it scared him, thrilled him. Damn it, he didn't want to be controlled. He hated this.

And needed it.

Don closed the door behind him, sliding the lock into place, the click sounding like a thunderous bell toll, there was no going back for him now. No more doubts, no more hesitations. He shouldn't have come.

It was Don who swung first, his fist hitting the wall with a hard thunk, Kagome was good at dodging. Quickly she moved around him, fingers trailing up the muscular arms while Don attempted to keep her in his line of sight. Kagome was a completely different person when she played with her followers. But with Don she was teaching him a lesson. He had to learn to obey.

She laughed at Don's attempt at grabbing her; she whispered taunts, her voice low and melodically pitched, sending little flames to dance across his skin where her fingers brushed. While Kagome completed the circle, Don turned quickly in the alternate direction, grabbing Kagome's forearm and yanking her close, the taunting words transforming into a pain filled gasp when his open palm hit her in the center of her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

Off kilter a moment she almost fell backwards, but quickly retaliated, punching him right in the mouth, feeling teeth scrape against her knuckles. There was blood now, a small cut having broken open on Don's lip, but the grip on her arm released and she swung her foot out, knocking him back onto the bed.

Her body felt like liquid fire, the battle not yet over. No, she wouldn't let him lose so quickly.

Don sat up, tongue darting out to swipe at the trickle of blood, he knew Kagome was playing with him and that made him angry. He wouldn't lose. He kicked out when Kagome tried to come near, catching the female by surprise, foot in stomach. pushing himself off the mattress he lunged, tackling the smaller teen and pinning her to the floor.

Kagome struggled, trying to catch her breath. This was fun, like all the other times back in Vegas, she enjoyed this. She shouldn't enjoy this, it wasn't the kind of thing to enjoy, but the pain, the challenge, the fire shimmering in Don's eyes, it was so addicting. She loved her power over him. The power of being in control of another. Kagome was addicted to power. And Don was addicted to her.

It was what bound them together, the only reason they tolerated each other. This rush.

A smile split her face, her eyes glittering with excitement and mischief. She could feel the other, his impatience. Always so impatient. He never got to end this the way he wanted to, never being able to just walk away. If he can overpower her, maybe he can win then be free from her grip. She knew what he was thinking, she always knew what he was thinking.

Fair game.

Don thought he was winning, having pinned her to the floor, hands above her head. But no, his impatience was his fault, Kagome wouldn't give in just yet. She wanted more.

Eyes flashing she jerked her head up, catching Don's bleeding lip with her teeth. He yelped and pulled back, his hold slackening. Kagome's laughter was low and taunting; every cell in her body was on fire. She wanted this just as much, but she was patient, had learned to be patient. Patience always prevailed.

She lay still under him who was sucking on his lower lip with a hurt and angry expression, her smile seductive as the reflection of the moon on a dark, rippling pond.

Kagome was tall, but Don's frame still towered over her. It was this physical difference, his larger, taller, stronger looking build that would make so many believe he was the dominant. But no. No, there was always one specific winner of their brawls.

Don didn't move either, afraid to move. There was something about Kagome, something so irresistible. It was her dark beauty, wild and untamed and smoldering, the way she looked at him so intensely, hungrily.

Kagome's hands moved down from above her head slowly, sliding down her own body before gripping tightly to his hips, her palm burning him like the vinyl seats in a car out in the sun too long. A pleasant kind of heat that ran through his flesh in little shivers.

Without effort, without warning, Kagome pushed him off her. Threw him away maybe a foot, but she didn't move. Just lay there, on the carpet beside the bed, smiling as she watched him get to his feet, angered.

With her hands back above her head she reached underneath the blanket, gripping the bed frame she pulled herself under the bed, sliding into the darkness like a snake into its home. Don growled, reaching under after her but Kagome was already on the other side.

Up and over the bed she sat on Don's back, " Who is your master?" she whispered into his ear. Causing small tremors rolling up the spine beneath her the instant before he reared back, throwing her off like a bucking bull.

Kagome ducked and rolled, facing the standing Don on her knees, but even breathless from her quiet laughter she didn't look tired. He looked down on his kneeling opponent, his lips pulling upward at the corners despite his efforts to keep his excitement from showing. Kagome never made anything easy.

But that's what made her so perfect.

He loved it when Kagome looked at him with such a possessive, dangerous intensity. Liquid fire burned through his veins when they locked gazes. The smaller teen stood slowly never averting her eyes.

Then she struck again, fist in his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. Kagome laughed, kicking him hard in the gut, sending him further backward. Stumbling back onto the bed.

Don struck out blindly, disoriented, trying to regain his normal breathing. He caught Kagome on the side of the head, buying himself the two seconds he needed to get the ground back under his feet and balance back into his body.

He caught Kagome's next blow mid air, bended her arm back at an awkward angle only until it became painful. Kagome cried out as she was painfully yanked close, biting the arm that tried to snake it's way around her neck to hold her.

A smear of blood was left across Don's cheek when Kagome lashed out again, her bleeding knuckles connecting with his face. They were close now. Neither pulling back as they tried to gain the upper hand. The distance between them disappearing.

Kagome bit him hard, sending a pulsing trail of fire through his pulse. Those teeth. Don wanted so badly to knock out every last one of those perfect pearly white teeth. He stumbled back again, landing hard on the floor this time, his head hitting the nightstand.

Kagome was on him this time, hands spread wide over his broad shoulders, palms pressing down just beneath his collarbone. There was a red spot on the corner of Kagome's eye, from where her eyebrow ended upwards toward her temple, that Don knew would become a bruise by morning. Kagome was good at avoiding marks that she couldn't cover; she was also good at inflicting them. He touched his tongue to his swollen lip, typical. Kagome couldn't go one night without making him bleed somewhere.

He voiced this, making Kagome laugh.

It was a wonderful, melodic sound, soft, rich and sinister. Don loved that laugh, it scared him. Kagome always scared him.

He was the only one of her followers who fought back, she liked that about him. He made it more like a violent, abusive affair, they looked down on it as some kind of sick foreplay. But still, he had to learn.

Kagome was the victor, not surprising to either of them; she usually came out on top. Don had just hoped to win the first round. With slow, calculated movements Kagome leaned forward, her tongue collecting the small trickle of blood at the corner of Don's mouth. " Who's your master?" she repeated.

He frowned, turning his face away " No one."

Kagome grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. Soft lips roughly crushed into his tender ones, leaving no room for protests. Her tongue invaded his mouth without invitation. It was fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, trying to conquer him. Dominate him, to control, to taste him, it was ruthless, selfishly wanting more, almost cruel in a way, a savage ravishment of his mouth. She bit down on his tongue, those teeth. Those perfect white teeth.

She pulled away, staring at him " Who is your master?" he tried to turn away, she turned his head back, glaring at him " Who is your master?"

Still he refused to answer, he was always so stubborn. Kagome transferred her attention to his neck, her lips and teeth working into the bare, salty flesh until it was red and sore, scrapped over the sensitive pulse, causing every muscle in Don's body to quake, to clench into tight little knots as invisible flames sparked to life between them. She ran her hands down Don's ribcage until she found the edge of his tight black beater, then slipped them under it to play along the smooth chiseled skin of his chest.

The feel of those hot hands was like an injection of pure pleasure struck right into his gut, the tight coil constricting, quivered and closed in on itself further. With shaking hands he grasped her shorts clad bottom, pulling her firmly against his hardening arousal.

She smiled against his neck.

Always so impatient.

Without pause Kagome ripped the black beater open, the tearing of soft fabric an almost musical sound. " Who is your master?" She asked again.

Don gasped, tilting his head, his voice a whispered pleading. Kagome moved her mouth back against his, invading, taking everything she could. Her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

Don's fingernails dug into the skin just above her panty line, moving in an almost uncontrolled fashion. He was desperate, he wanted this, needed this.

Kagome bit him again, harder this time. A warning, a scolding. He was not in control. " Answer me." She demanded. Raking her nails down his chest with a little more force then necessary, leaving reddening trials along the caramel honeyed skin, she breathed cool air against his ear, delighting in the tremors sliding around under the skin.

" Answer me." The button on Don's jeans slipped through the slit without argument, the zipper sliding down without a catch.

Don's breathing was faster, heavier, aware of the hands undoing his pants, and just how close they were. He ached to be touched, moved against the weight in his lap, beyond the point of thinking rationally.

Kagome shifted, moving away from him. Don groaned, trying to hold her in place but the teen slipped through his grasp like smoke. He could feel her hand on him, shaping him, tracing the length of his erection, hard and aching, with delicate fingertips, contradicting the brutal force of their kisses.

He wanted to touch her, but he wasn't allowed, he never was allowed. It wasn't fair, but he followed the rules, the rules that he lived by. His breath caught in his throat when Kagome's hand gripped him more firmly. He wanted to pull her back into his lap, his hands encircling her thin waist, but she refused, biting his collarbone hard and adjusting her grip.

Those damn teeth.

And her hands were driving him crazy.

" Answer me. Who is your master?"

He cried out, a soft gasp of air that couldn't really be considered a noise. Her hot tongue trailing down his collar bone placing soft butterfly kisses to his chest.

" Who is your master?"

He hissed, closing his eyes. " You are." He mumbled, giving her the answer she wanted. Kagome went even lower tracing her tongue on his hard abs blowing softly then licking again. " Again, tell me, who is your master?"

Don shook his head. He couldn't do this he realized. He couldn't lay on his back and be the submissive one. He hated the way she controlled him, seduced him. But Kagome mouth on his body was like heaven. Damn. He wanted this... didn't he? Hell yeah he wanted it. But... he took a sharp breath when Kagome licked his navel. Damn it.

" You are, you are my master." Don breathed out as she lavished the spot.

She grinned against his chest " I am your master, your mistress, your lady. Repeat it." She whispered licking around it then dipping her tongue in.

Don groaned " Your my... master... mistress... Milady..." He was close to panting when she grazed her fangs over it.

Kagome sat up slowly. " And what do you want." A single finger marked a trail down his abdomen, stopping just short of his groin. There it stayed, just this side of actually touching him. He could feel her eyes on him like a physical weight, her wicked smile betraying the bent of her thoughts. " To please you Milady."

Kagome chuckled, the rich sound intoxicating to his ears " And what pleases your lady?"

Don drew in a sharp breath as she ran her fingernails lightly down his abdomen. He groaned as he felt his body begin to tighten beneath her. " When I obey."

She leaned over to look him eye to eye. " And what happens when you obey?" Kagome breathed, her lips hovering over his.

He couldn't help the shiver that passed over him. " I am prized."

Kagome grinned, her untamed beauty scaring him, " Good boy." Her lips closing the distance and met his in a fierce, concurring kiss. He felt like he was drowning. Her tongue tasting his mouth with hungry strokes, as if she was trying to devour him, starting with his mouth. So delicious she was, addicting, controlling.

Kagome drew back with a wicked smile, leaning over him, their lips just a hair strand apart, " Your prize is to become." Her lips brushed his, " My pet."

Don shuddered slightly. Her voice. Her husky alluring voice. It was smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey. Her words sinking in, making him breath heavy. She leant up, running her fingers down his cheek. " Who has dominated you, my pet?"

He shivered, his eyes glazed over " My master."

Kagome grinned, her eyes showing a dark sense of cunning, deceit and mischief. " Remember that." And just like that, she was gone.

Don sat up on his elbows, with a frown, since the day he first seen her, he knew she was trouble, he stood, a small smile actually crossing his face, oh how right he was. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number " Hey Kat, I was thinking about you, can I come over?" Of course he can, and as always after he see Kagome he would meet her. He needed release and she would give it to him.

* * *

Kagome was back in at the condo, sneaking in around three something in the morning. Taking off her shoes, she slipped back between the sheets next to the sleeping Ayame. Subconsciously Ayame turned towards the new warmth and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She didn't mind, laying on the pillow, falling into a light sleep.

Ayame got up, walking to the kitchen to see Kagome cooking breakfast. She was always a great cook. Ayame sat, watching as she moved back towards the stove after setting a plate of pancakes in front of her, dripping with chocolate sauce, a strawberry on top and a touch of whip cream. Ayame just smiled digging into the food. It was delicious. She looked up again, " You know you got school today." She stated more than asked.

Kagome nodded, not looking at her as she continued to cook. " You going?" she heard her ask. Kagome turned, sliding on a stool, a plate in front of her, picking up her fork, " Nah, it's Friday, I could miss a day. We gotta get shit poppin anyways."

Ayame blinked, " What you got in mind?" knowing she was talking about the no Death Dealers problem.

Kagome grinned, drinking some of her spiked orange juice, " Some hood shit, Saturday night, at the docks."

Ayame continued to eat, " Want me to hit everyone up, tell them to be there?"

Kagome glanced over, her fork dripping with sauce, " Yea like, 10 da midnight."

Ayame grinned " There's only bout like 12 of us."

Kagome laughed, " Aiight, 30 da midnight." She stood, " Now fuck dis morning shit, I'm bout to go back to sleep."

* * *

After 2:30 Kagome woke up in Ayame's bed, she showered and changed. Reading the note on the fridge, saying Ayame went to the grocery store, Kagome left. She was walking up Sesshomaru's walkway, when she say Kagome pull up with Sango. She turned with a frown " They stood you up too?"

Kagome got out her car, " Yeah, they didn't even come to school today."

Sango grinned, " Never did you."

Kagome turned," Well, lets see what happened." walking with the other girls to the front door. Seeing it was unlocked, they walked in. They stopped in front of the den and shook there head.

There was bottles, upon bottles, upon bottles. Sesshomaru laying on the couch, Miroku laying sideways on a recliner, and Inuyasha laying on a love seat. Kagome smiled " Wow. Really?" laughing as Inuyasha fell out his chair. " I gotta idea." Pulling the girls to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru yelled, water spraying all over him, immediately waking him up. Kagome laughed, as Kagome and Sango did the same to the others.

Sesshomaru blinked, wiping his face " What, what's going on?"

Kagome smiled " Baby your all wet."

He grabbed his head, a splitting headache trying to break his face, he groan " Oh my god, I'm dieing."

Kagome giggled " What were you doing yesterday?"

Sesshomaru looked around, confused, his hand pressed against his forehead, eyes narrowed in hurt " I don't know. we were, talking and.." His hand went to his mouth " I'mma be sick."

He tried to stand, but ended up falling back on the couch. Kagome shook her head, " Come on baby." wrapping his arm around her neck " Let's get you upstairs."

Laughing as she got him out the room, hearing Inuyasha groaning " I think I see the light."

She pulled off his wet shirt, before laying him in the bed. He groaned, his hands going to his face " I quit, never again."

Kagome smiled " Don't worry, I'mma make it all better, kay?"

He nodded, like a cute little child making her giggle. Kagome stood, going to the kitchen. Kagome and Sango walked in laughing " They must have got so drunk yesterday."

Kagome was walking around the kitchen, laying out three cups, pouring milk into each of them, then coffee, then a splash of cinnamon, popping them in the microwave for 30 seconds before adding an alkecer, a touch of Nyquil, and a dash of salt. " These should make'em better." Grabbing a cup, laughing as she walked out the room.

She went back upstairs, opening Sesshomaru door, hearing him groan, " Make it stop." Talking to the sudden ringing of his cell phone.

Kagome giggled, as he pulled his pillow over his head. She picked it up, looking at the number, unknown. She raised an eyebrow before shrugging a shoulder, it stopped ringing before she answered.

She sat at the edge of the bed " Baby sit up, I have something for you to drink."

" I dont want it." He complained, pressing the pillow harder to his head.

Kagome smiled " It's gonna make you feel better. Now come on."

He pulled the pillow from his face, looking at her " Does it have anything in it I can't pronounce?"

Kagome giggled, " No, now sit up."

He moved slowly, he took the cup and stared at it, he glanced at Kagome, then bit his lip, looking oh so cute before bringing it to his lips.

Kagome smiled " Drink it all."

He did, pulling the cup away, licking his lips " That was kinda good, what was that?" he shook his head " Matter of fact don't answer that." If it had anything remotely unusual in it, he was gonna throw up.

Kagome just smiled, " You lie down, and in about 2 hours you gonna feel good as new." Standing.

He watched her, " Wait, where are you going?"

She smiled " To watch TV downstairs."

His mouth opened, then closed. He didn't know if it had anything to do with his hangover, or whatever was in his drink, but he really didn't want her to leave right now. He watched her open the door. " Wait." She turned to him, his eyes looking down, he didn't want to sound needy but... His voice coming out childishly cute " My back hurt."

Kagome mouth opened in a soft giggle " Aww, my poor baby." She closed the door, she liked that he wanted her to stay, that he needed her.

She moved over to the blinds, closing them so it was darker, then dimmed his lights down low, she then turned to his stereo, playing soft R and B. Grabbing his lotion of the dresser, she straddled his back " I'mma make it all better. Okay."

His hands cradled his head, as he nodded. She rubbed her lotion in her hands to warm it before touching his back, her fingers digging into his muscles.

He closed his eyes, sighing, he remembered when she first gave him a back massage. He had a rough time at football practice that day. His back was killing him. He was talking to Kagome on the phone telling her what happen, an hour later she was standing in his doorway, with a bottle of oil and candles, lighting them, making his room the perfect atmosphere for a massage, telling him how she was experienced.

" When I was 13, I got in my head I was gonna marry a fire fighter. I figured, rescuing people would mean he would have to stay in shape, and all that working out would be a strain on his muscles, so I took a few classes."

He felt his body relax under her touch, she was right, she was making everything better. And like before, his eyes were getting droopy. She was good, very good, working into all his knots. She leant over and kissed his neck with a smile " Go to sleep baby, I won't leave."

Good, he thought, cause that was the only thing keeping him up. Kagome watched him, drift off into sleep, pleased. She continued her massage, though he was asleep, knowing the knots would just resurface if she didn't undo them completely.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later to a soft touch stroking his face. His eyes opened slowly, seeing a smiling Kagome lying next to him, resting her head on her hand. He loved how her hair fell around her.

He reached up, taking her hand in his " I feel better."

She giggled, smiling, " I told you I would make it all better."

He sat up, his hand still holding her, it was so small, so soft. " Thanks."

She smiled, sitting up " For what?"

He grinned, for being there." For the massage."

Kagome smiled, knowing he meant something else, watching as he stood, going to his bathroom, hearing the sink water run. She bit her lip with a grin, standing, tip toeing over to his closet. She wanted to see what the hell he bought her at the mall. She was going through his stuff trying to find the right bag when Sesshomaru came out the bathroom. He watched as Kagome walked out his closet.

She turned to him, mouth opened, angry " What the fuck is this!"

His eyebrow went up, " What are you talking about?"

Kagome threw what she had clutched in her hand, " These!" they damn sure wasn't hers.

Sesshomaru caught the pink underwear, looking at them, completely confused, " Kagome I.."

He was cut off when the slap stung his face, " Word da fuckin who you playin me! Are you fuckin Serious!"

" I can't believe dis shit!" opening the door, wanting to leave.

The others were just relaxing now, watching TV when they heard screaming. They all stood and walked in the lobby looking up at the stairs above. Kagome was stomping down the stairs, Sesshomaru coming after her.

Reaching the bottom, he grabbed her arm, " Kagome I don't know where those came from."

Kagome turned to him, her braid swinging like a whip, " You think I'm fuckin stupid! You think I'm gonna believe some other bitch panties just appeared in your closet!"

Kikyou's mouth dropped, " Noooo." Everyone as shocked as she was. Sesshomaru was shaking his head, stunned at what was going on, not able to say anything.

She frowned, pulling free, " Get da fuck away from me!" swinging the front door open, then stopped, seeing Rin standing in the doorway. " What da fuck you doin here?"

She just rolled her eyes, then looked over to Sesshomaru, " Hey hon, I called you this morning but you didn't answer. I figured your phone died yesterday."

Kagome turned to him, brow raised, anger in her eyes, " You was on da phone wit dis bitch yesterday?!"

He shook his head, " No."

Rin smiled, with a playful roll of her eyes, " Duh he wasn't on the phone with me, I was here."

Blue eyes went wide, " What!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " I don't know what she talking bout."

Rin looked at him, confused, " Stop playing Sesshomaru, you know I was here. We went to your room, we talked and we had sex. You said you wanted me to be your girlfriend."

" Rin, stop lying."

Brown eyes looked over to Sango, " If I was lying would I be wearing this." Everyone eyes went wide, seeing Sesshomaru's chain being pulled from under her collar.

Kagome suddenly screamed, turning, Sesshomaru saw her eyes flash red for a moment. Something was breaking inside her. She tackled Rin to the ground. " You fucking bitch!" she yelled yanking her head up just to smash it against the walkway tile.

Kagome held her down by the neck with one hand pounding on her face with the other, " You knew, bitch! You fucking knew he was mine!" her other hand went to her throat squeezing tightly.

She rammed her head against the tile again, " Your dead Rin, your fuckin dead!" she yelled, squeezing harder.

Rin small hands slapped, weak protests against the hands that cut off her air. Her heels drumming wildly on the floor. She gasped for air. But every time she let out a breath Kagome hands acted like constrictors tighten there grip.

Everyone was completely still for a moment. The whole situation causing a short circuit in their minds. It was Kikyou who came to her senses first, " Oh my god she gonna kill her!"

Her voice bringing everyone out their trance, Inuyasha and Miroku went to try and pull her off, which wasn't a good idea, Miroku catching a knee in the groin while Inuyasha caught a fist in the jaw, still they pulled her off, Rin taking a much needed breath of air.

Her legs were kicking, her arms swinging. Screaming as they tried to keep her off of Rin, tears in her eyes.

She looked up to Sesshomaru, " I HATE YOU!" she screamed out.

He flinch hearing her words. She screamed them again " I hate you!" and again " I hate you!" tears falling harder, she pulled away from the boys holding her, tore the ring of her finger, throwing it on the ground then turned and ran as fast as she could to her house.

Sesshomaru stood in his spot. He pressed his hand over his eyes. What the fuck was going on. He just lost the best thing the Kamis put in his life.

He turned to the others, seeing they was staring, " I didn't do it." His voice low, deep, troubled. He went back in the house, heading for his room.

Inuyasha watched as Rin steadied herself and left, Sango sighed, " Think he did it? You guys did get pretty wasted yesterday."

Kikyou shrugged, " I don't know, but how else would her panties be in his room?"

Miroku nodded, " And who else but Sesshomaru could have gave her his chain."

Inuyasha shook his head, " I don't think so." Bending, picking up the ring his brother got for the female he loved, " Drunk or not, Sesshomaru wouldn't do that to Kagome." He looked at it, " Something's not right."

* * *

Ayame walked through Kagome's front door. After a call from Sakura, she hurried over, knowing her friend was gonna need her. She made her way downstairs to the basement. Like she thought Kagome was in basketball short and a white tank top, her hands wrapped in boxing tape, beating the hell out a punching bag, picturing it was Sesshomaru's face.

Jumping in front of her, Kagome stopped mid punch. Her eyes narrowed, Ayame didn't seem to care how close she was to a bloody nose, " What?"

" You ok?"

Kagome nodded, hitting the punching bag again, " It's his fucking lost, right."

Ayame nodded, watching. Kagome hit the bag with a combo, " I don't need that mo'fucka anyways."

She agreed, " You sure don't."

She hit the bag with a windmill kick, " He was a pain in da ass anyways." Still hitting the bag, " Had me goin through bullshit over him." Punching the bag, " Had me fightin ova him." Spin kicking the bag, " Had me arrested cuz of him." Combo punching the bag, " Had me almost killed ova him."

Ayame watched as tears dripped from her friend eyes. Her hands hitting the bag faster as she growled, fangs showing, " So I'm glad I'm rid of the mo'fucka! Glad he lied when he said he loved me! Glad I don't have to deal wit him no more! Glad after everything I fuckin did for him, he go pull some bullshit like this!"

Tears were blurring her vision as she beat at the punching bag " I'm fuckin glad as hell! Glad I didn't change my fuckin life for him! Seeing this how he gonna repay me!"

Ayame saw her eyes flash red for a moment. " _I'M GLAD HE FUCKED THAT BITCH!_" Fist raised, catching the punching bag with a haymaker so fierce it exploded. Sand flying everywhere as she turned to her, tears still falling, breathing heavy.

Ayame held her hands with a knowing nod. Kagome walked into her open arms and cried. They both slid to the floor. Ayame stroking her hair softly as Kagome stained her shirt with her tears.

Breaking the silence, Kagome voice was barely above a whisper, " He said he loved me."

" I know he loves you Kagome."

Her eyes closed, tears falling, " Then why would he do this to me?"

Ayame shook her head, " I don't know."

Kagome sighed, pulling away, wiping her face, " Fuck him." She mumbled, standing, " Come on, we gotta get some stuff for tomorrow night."

* * *

Okay this is chapter 9, please tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is chapter ten!

* * *

Inuyasha was getting ready to leave when he seen Kagome and Ayame walk out her house. Kagome popped the seat to her bike, pulling out a black helmet. Her hands stopped before she slid it on. Inuyasha knew why. Sesshomaru got it for her. He remembered walking in his brother room, seeing him spray painting her name on the back with a stencil. He looked up when the door opened, then went back to what he was doing, " She doesn't wear one, her crazy ass." Shaking the bottle of white spray paint.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked over to the garbage, holding the helmet over the open can, then sigh, walking back over to her garage putting it up, grabbing a pair of white shade off a shelf. Before moving back over to her bike, hopping on and riding down the street in a cloud of smoke.

Hours later, Kagome was back over Ayame's condo. They were sitting on the floor going over how they was going to do the set up for Saturday night. Kagome was laying on her stomach, her face cupped in her hands, finished telling Ayame what she had in mind. " What you think?"

Ayame looked up from the white nail polish she was putting on her nails, " It's sounds spank. I'm down."

Kagome grinned, " You set it up?"

Ayame nodded, " Yeah, course they down, wantin ta prove suttin."

Kagome laughed, " Dis gonna be fun."

She sat up, finished with her nails, " Shit gon be wild."

Sesshomaru was laying on the couch in the den, watching wrestling with Inuyasha and Kouga, who was trying to make him feel better about the recent situation. Like always, they had a bet on the winner of the next match.

He grinned seeing the guy being pinned on the floor, hearing the referee count him out. He held out his hand, with a raise of his eyebrow " Pay up."

Both guys groaned, pulling two twenties out their wallets, dropping them in his hand. Sesshomaru actually laughed, feeling a bit better, stuffing the 80 bucks in his front pocket. " So easy."

Kouga sighed " I swear he only friends with us for our money."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga with a frown " It was your idea to bet on the damn match."

Kouga hands went behind his head, laying out on the love seat " How was I pose to know he was going to win."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaning back in the recliner " Because he always win."

Kouga just rolled his eyes, pulling out his cell phone, dialing Ayame's number, wondering why he haven't put her on speed dial yet. Out the corner of his eye seeing Sesshomaru get up and head for the kitchen.

" Hello?" he heard a female that wasn't his girlfriend answer.

" Where's Ayame?" he asked. Inuyasha looked over seeing the look on his face. He grinned " Put it on speaker." Moving closer.

You can hear Ayame in the background chasing whoever had her phone, she laughed " This Kouga? Sorry but she's tricking right now, got five dudes in the bedroom."

" Give me the phone Kagome!" Ayame yelled.

Inuyasha grinned " Hey, Kagome what you doing?"

" Yash? What's goodie." There was a crash. Some muffled sounds and Kagome yelling for Ayame to get off her. There were screams in the back ground, making, Inuyasha and Kouga laugh

There was a shuffling noise, then another crash, the two boys laughing hysterically, Ayame was screaming " Get off me!"

Kouga grinned, " Sounds like ya'll having fun over there."

Another shuffling sound, before Kagome talked " Yea, well that happens." Then Kagome screamed, another crash being heard " Ayame, get your fat ass off me!"

Inuyasha and Kouga was laughing. " You guys should come over."

Ayame picked up the phone, " Nah, babes, not tonight, we goin out, shake our ass a lil bit." Her laugh dieing mid way when Kagome pounced on her.

" Where you guys going?"

There was a muffling sound, " Umm Senses, later babe." Hanging up.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch " Your girl is crazy."

Kouga looked at him, " Look who her best friend is."

Sesshomaru walked back in the room with a bottle of water, " Who best friend who."

Kouga looked to Inuyasha , then to him, " My best friend would come out to the club tonight."

He just nodded, " Sure whatever." Turning the TV back up, then grinned " I bet 30 bucks Kane lose to the Undertake in the next match."

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at him, as if he grown two sets of arms " Your on."

* * *

After some time Kikyou and Sango found themselves sitting at the bar drinking some kind of mix they talked the bartender into giving them. All of a sudden Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou from behind.

" Kikyou, what the hell are you wearing!"

She frowned, turning, seeing her intoxicated boyfriend, " Inuyasha sit your ass down somewhere before you start embarrassing me."

Sango laughed as Miroku slipped into a seat next to her " I think you both look beautiful."

" Hey Miroku." Kikyou laughed seeing Sango frown.

" Miroku if you don't keep your hands to yourself tonight I'm going to rip one off and shove it up your ass!" Sango yelled as Miroku went to grab her ass.

Sesshomaru and Kouga entered the club. Seeing Kikyou sitting with the others at the bar they walked over. Seeing them coming Kikyou stood, smiling, " Oh hey you guys, glad you can make it."

Sesshomaru just nodded, slipping into a stool, immediately ordering a drink. Kouga grinned, sitting next to him, looking around the club for Kagome, trying to get her and him back together.

Time passed as the gang, talked over the music having a good time when the DJ was heard of a song his was playing. " Yo give it up for the two shortys freakin it on the dance floor!"

They were dancing together. Kagome dressed nicely in some black shiny stretch pants. A dark blue tube top snuggling her breast, and a cute white vest jacket over it. For shoes. Her knee high silver boots incasing small feet. Her hair piled on the top of her head in a messy but cute bun.

Ayame next to her in, she wore white skinny jeans and a dark purple spaghetti strapped see through shirt, that layered down to her waist, her white bra showing underneath. Her hair in its usual pigtails, a white headband over her bangs. White pumps on her feet.

The songs mixed from a nearly unrecognizable 112 to Destiny's child " Lose my breath" .

Ayame began to grind in one direction against Kagome, smiling as some began to stare. Kagome joined in the seductive dance. Each girl aimed a different way from each other yet their legs were intertwined and their bodies were inches from the other. Occasionally they would catch the others eyes and would erupt in a fit of giggles. They actually killed people after doing this dance.

Kouga grinned, " Look at this." He mumbled, making Sesshomaru and the others look over.

Ayame let her fingers dance across Kagome's shoulders then down her arms as she danced away only to pull herself closer again. The two continued to dance with each other in an alluring way, capturing the attention of nearly every man in the club. Ayame took the moment to turn herself in Kagome's arms so her back was to the other girl's chest. Kagome settled her hands on Ayame shoulders, trying to keep the daringly sexy grin on her face as boys nearly trampled over each other to get a closer look. Ayame grinned as she pushed her back into Kagome.

Kagome grabbed Ayame's hands and turned so that they were back to back. They joined in each other's rhythm, their fingers intertwining in mid air for a while before running down each other's arms. Kagome and Ayame matched steps and turned with precise timing to face each other again and began to grind once more. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and continued dancing.

Every guy in the room was staring. Couldn't tear there eyes away. Mouths was hanging wide open.

Ayame saw this and snickered, pulling Kagome close she whispered in her ear " Guess who watching?" Kagome smiled and whispered back " Who?"

Ayame grinned " Everybody." Kagome laughed wrapping her arm around Ayame's waist and putting her other hand on the girls shoulder as she did the same to her. " Then lets give them a show."

The music slowed to 'last night' by Az Yet. They moved slowly to the beat placing their faces inches from each other, their hands slowly moving up and down from their positions. Kagome started to rock her hips as she let Ayame's leg come between hers moving up and down.

Slowly rubbing her breasts against Kagome's as the other girl raised her face to the ceiling. Ayame took advantage of Kagome's bare throat and began tracing her slender neck with her lips, just an inch above the flesh and blowing lightly on her sweaty skin, causing her to shiver and bring her hand into Ayame's hair ruffling it as the torture on her neck continued across her throat to the other shoulder.

Kagome's hand roamed across the girls backside as Ayame continued placing kisses of cool breath against her heated flesh. She slowly lowered her face as Ayame trailed up her throat and came within an inch of her lips. both girls opened their mouths and danced half an inch apart as if they were about to kiss, but never getting close enough for their lips to meet. Their bodies melding with the music each taking a turn dipping lower and lower with every beat of the bass that passed through them. Both dancing in a lustful dance, lost in one another with no acknowledgement of the world around them.

Every guy was watching. Some stumbling to get closer. Sesshomaru blinked, shaking his head. What the hell was she doing?

Ayame dipped lower and ran her hands from Kagome's shoulders down to her ankles. She slowly made her way back up over Kagome's tight abs, blowing lightly on her exposed stomach and smiling to herself as she heard the sharp intake of breath from the guys they were seducing in the room. She passed by Kagome's breasts and repeated her actions across the cleavage in front of her. Her hands tracing lines across Kagome's sides with her fingernails.

Kagome soon returned the favor and made her way down Ayame's body, she let herself linger around her covered belly button, running her hands across Ayame's rear around her front and traveling  
dangerously close to her private area.

Ayame placed her hands in Kagome's hair and swayed her hips just enough to come within an inch of her lips, causing every guy in the room to breath in another sharp breath. Making her way back up Kagome felt Ayame's hands brush across her breasts as her hands slowly made their way up her body.

As the song slowly came to an end the girls moved closer and closer together their lips a hair away from one another. Their tongues slowly came out almost touching, they leaned closer to each other, closing the thin gap between them. They both closed their eyes, tongue and lips almost brushing each other. They felt all eyes on them in suspense. The song ended and they both turned abruptly lips never touching.

Groans erupted through the over the music, Kagome held her stomach she was laughing so hard, " I'm mad we just did that!"

Ayame had a hand on her forehead, trying to catch her breath " We mad dumb like!"

They booth sat back on empty stools, laughing hysterically. Miroku was the first to come over " Holy hell... that was hot...damn.. that shit was hot as hell... to bad ya'll didn't finish... damn song, couldn't be a little longer." He said his eyes full of excitement.

Both girls were still laughing. Ayame took a deep breath, " Stupid."

Kouga was next to come over, grinning, kissing Ayame's cheek, " Damn girl, you tryna tell me something."

She laughed, " Man, shut up."

He looked over to Kagome, " You look good Kagome."

She just smiled, " Naturally."

He nodded, " Sesshomaru here, maybe ya'll should talk."

Kagome looked over, he was looking at her, she broke the eye contact, looking to her hands, " Nah, I'm good." She stood, leaning over, whispering in Ayame's ear, " I'mma be out aiight."

She grabbed her arm, " Kagome don't leave, we're having fun." Kagome smiled " I'm tired."

Ayame shook her head " You shouldn't let one moment ruin your whole night."

" I'm tired." She repeated, pulling away, heading for the door.

Ayame sighed, turning to Kouga, " Why da fuck you say that for, you know how hard it was to get her to come out tonight?"

Kouga just shook his head, looking over to see Sesshomaru seat empty, " They need to talk, he didn't do it."

Ayame rolled her eyes, standing, " Yeah right."

* * *

Kagome was walking outside towards her bike. She was done with the club, she wasn't ready to come out quite yet, wasn't ready to see him so soon. Feeling stirring inside her, sadness, longing, hurt, the same question repeating in her head. Why? Why would he do this to her?

She popped open the seat and pulled out her shades, when she sensed somebody behind her. She knew who it was just by the hairs that stood up on the back of her neck.

She turned slowly. Sesshomaru stood a few feet away, looking at her. " Kagome I didn't.."

She cut him off with a shake of her head, " Mean to hurt me? Every female alive knows that line."

She held her shades in one hand, pulling out her keys with the other, " Leave me alone Sesshomaru, I don't wanna talk to you."

He grabbed her arm as she turned from him, he grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him, leaning in to taste her lips. Her hands were pressed against his shoulders, as she opened to him, sharing the feverish passionate kiss. That feeling, that emotion, that sensation she always felt there, rising. Building higher inside her, bringing tears to her eyes.

She pushed at his shoulders, head shaking, tears falling, " Why you doing this to me?!"

" Kagome, baby, you know I love you."

Her hands pressed against her ears, " Stop it! Stop lying!" turning, hopping on her bike, cranking up and speeding off.

Kagome spent the rest of Saturday morning in the bed, not wanting to do anything else for the day. Sakura walked in, a cup in her hand, looking over her daughter hugging a teddy bear.

" Hey baby, I brought you something to drink."

Kagome didn't move, seeing her mother putting the cup of warm milk, with honey, chocolate and a marshmallow on her bedside table. She always made the drink for her when she was feeling bad.

" You ok honey?"

Kagome rolled away from her mother as she sat on the bed, " I'm fine." She mumbled, eyes staring off into space.

Sakura leaned over, rubbing her daughter's back, " I know it hurts baby, but don't worry, the pain goes away."

She didn't respond, didn't move, just laid there. Sakura sighed, standing, " I'll be down stairs if you need me." Walking out the door, knowing she wasn't going to answer.

Kagome just held herself tighter, it felt like a crack was forming in her heart, and it was spreading, and she was trying to close it. She cried herself to sleep when she got home, and tears still fell. She was trying to stop them, trying to block out the pain, but it hurt so much. It felt as if a hand had her heart and was just squeezing it. Tighter and tighter it continued to squeeze and it hurt.

Only if she knew why. Why would he do this? What did she do? She didn't understand. Why? Did she do something wrong? Why would he hurt her? She cried, hiding her face in her teddy. The same teddy that shared her mother's tears when she got arrested. She just didn't understand and that made everything worse.

Hours passed before Kagome pulled herself together enough to get out of bed and shower. She slipped on a black tank top, with black cargo jeans, and black sneakers and a black belt. Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a black hoodie, pulling it over her head.

Her hair in a braid, she grabbed her keys, heading downstairs, " I'll be back later, woman." Calling to her mom, heading out the door.

She slid in her car when she walked in the garage. Cranking up, she pressed the button to open the door. Waiting for the door, Kagome picked out a CD she liked, putting it in the slot, pulling out the driveway. She looked at her watch. 11:20. She sighed, picking up her cell phone. She wasn't going to call him. She didn't have the time or energy to ask him why he did this to her and then hear his lies. No matter how bad she wanted to know. She had too much to worry about right now. She refuse to let a stupid boy problem be added to her already growing list of trouble.

She nodded her head to the music, speeding down the highway, a determination in her blue eyes " I got ninety nine problem and a bitch ain't one..."

* * *

Ayame was debriefing the small crew when Kagome pulled up in a black Mitsubishi. She got out, as Ayame walked over to her. They did their handshake, before either of them spoke, Ayame grinned, " You got da goods?"

Kagome grinned, pulling back her hoodie, " What you think?" walking over to the back of her car, popping the trunk, pulling out two heavy duffle bags.

Ayame took one, walking over to the others, bending, they all surrounded them as they opened the bags. The one Ayame carried was full of walkie talkies, the one Kagome had was full of small black boxes of C4.

Ayame was handing them out, " Stay on channel four."

Kagome was looking over to Ayame as she handed out the boxes, " They been debriefed?"

She nodded, Kagome stood, picking up her own walkie talkie and box, moving away from the others to set her stopwatch for ten minutes. The exact amount of time they would have to get away before cops were gonna be raiding this place.

She turned feeling someone behind her. Ayame was grinning, her hands touching a boy shoulders, " Yo Blu, dis K lil. Sango little brother."

Her eyebrow went up, " Word?" looking at the young boy, his short black hair, messy but cute around his heart shaped face, eyes matching his sister's.

Kagome laughed, " Damn, lil prep boys ridin deep." He just bowed his heads, knowing who Kagome was. She looked in brown eyes. She saw nothing but loyalty and respect. " How old are you?"

Kuhoku nodded, " 15."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, he was young. Probably just graduated from boot camp not so long ago. She nodded slowly, " Aiight, get in place."

Some of them were disappearing behind the huge storage blocks that were kept at the docks, while others continued to get ready, when sudden headlights were seen coming their way.

Kagome was quick, snatching on her hoodie, pulling out her twin chrome 9mm. Everyone around her doing the same. The door opened to a green wrangler, a body getting out.

Kagome blinked, looking to the wide eyed Ayame, " What da fuck he doin here?" she whispered through clenched teeth.

Ayame shook her head, pulling back her hoodie, seeing Kouga scanning unfamiliar faces, " I don't know, I was at his crib, he musta followed me."

His eyes landed on the pigtailed female he was looking for, talking to someone he couldn't quite see, " Ayame get in the car."

Kagome mouth dropped, turning her back so he couldn't see her, " Go, get in da car."

Green eyes narrowed, " Hell nah, you ain't doin dis wit out me." She whispered back.

" A yo, Babe Blu, who da prep?" hearing a gun cock back.

Kagome nudged her, " You wanna get him shot, get yo ass in dat car fo he call out yo gov again."

Ayame frowned, giving Kagome her walkie talkie, box and gun, turning, walking over to him, opening the passenger door and sliding in. Crossing her arms as he pulled off.

Pale green eyes looked over, " She good?"

Kagome just nodded, " Yea, now lets get dis shit in."

* * *

As soon as they pulled away from the docks, Ayame turned her angry green eyes to her intruder, " What da fuck you think you doin huh?"

He just kept his eyes on the road, " I knew you were up to no good by the way you were acting when you left my house."

She shook her head, " So da fuck what! That gives you da right to fuckin follow me? I can't be havin you do shit like that, you almost died back there, we thought you was 5.O. What the fuck man! Got me lookin like a fuckin fool in front of my peeps and shit like. What's goodie yo? Why you where, like?!"

She looked at him, mad he wasn't responding, " What da fuck you tryna prove?!"

He stopped the car, looking at her with serious blue eyes, " I think I love you." Ayame jumped back, face taking a whole different expression. He just nodded slowly, " I'm pretty sure its love. And I can't have the female I'm in love with in jail over some stupid shit. So I came and got yo ass, and now your coming home wit me." Turning, pulling off at the green light.

Ayame watched him, mouth opened in shock, he just continued to drive. Her smile was bright, he felt it, she shook her head with a roll of her eyes, a breathy laugh whispering from her smiling lips as she looked out the window, watching scenery go by. He was a cocky one.

* * *

Sango woke up a second before her alarm clock, like always, with a smile, pressing the button as soon as the ringing went off, " Beat you again." Laying back on her head board, relaxing, she knew she didn't have to set her clock, it was a Sunday, but she liked getting up early. Something about the morning was just so peaceful to her.

The early light, clear, making her room seem dusty with white, picking up the controller she turned on her TV. Catching the middle of the news.

" Yes Diane, I am live at the scene of the crime now." The anchorman stood in front of a still blazing fire, " On the ground, it seems to look like a random act of expensive vandalism, but from above, you can see the fire starter's picture perfectly clear."

The camera man switching the feed that was on the helicopter, making Sango sit up in her bed. The huge storage units creating a fiery skull and crossbones.

" Thank you Tom, it seems the Death Dealers are back. And this signature appraise may only be the beginning."

Sango turned off her TV, sliding on her bunny slippers before heading towards her brother's room. Knocking on the door, she waited a few moments until he answered.

He rubbed his eyes, door opening only so you see him, " Do you know what time it is Sango? I don't like mornings like you?"

" Where were you yesterday night, around 11:30 to 1:00?"

He raised an eyebrow at the interrogating question, " At the arcade officer."

Sango frowned, her arms crossing, looking over her younger brother, seeing he didn't have a shirt on, his build nice for someone his age. She suddenly shook her head, " Kuhoku how deep are you in this Death Dealer crap?"

He shook his head, " I don't know what you talking bout, I ain't in nothing." He yawned, " Now can I go to bed?"

She stared for a moment, " Go head." Turning to leave.

Kuhoku closed his door, looking over to his soot covered hoodie with a grin, he knew Sango thought he was just a computer nerd for Kagome. His eyes went over to the naked female under his covers. He walked over, " Now where were we?"

The pretty brown eyed female smiled, arms going around his neck as she opened up to the kiss.

* * *

The next day at school, Kai saw Kagome and paced himself at a lazy jog. She was talking to some nerd. High waters, Harry potter glasses, pocket protector, the works. Getting close he heard Kagome talking.

" So, I'm saying, you get me an A on the next 12 math tests and I'll get you a date to prom."

The nerd pushed his glasses up his nose " She has to be from the dance team."

Kagome hissed, rubbing her hands together " That's kinda up there. The best I can do is a cheerleader."

His twisted a pen in his shirt pocket " I don't know then."

" Hey, she got nice legs and long hair." She added.

The nerd stuck his hand out " Deal."

Kagome shaking it " Cool." Turning as the nerd walk away.

Kai shook his head, reaching her side, " So that's how you get your grades? By betting off chicks?"

Kagome shook his head " Man, I gotta do what I gotta do to pass like."

Kai laughed, walking with her down the hall " You got to teach me your method."

Kagome grinned " You gotta know the right thing to say. What you was running for?" she asked changing the subject.

Kai frowned, stopping " Yeah, man, I heard what went down tween you and ya boy. Me and Kino was like that shit fucked up, you know we got you right?"

Kagome turned, looking at him, then grinned, " Damn dude, I look depressed?"

He grinned, " Nah but it did sound nice though right?"

Kagome laughed, " I'mma cop you at lunch ya heard?" Kai just nodded, watching her walk down the hall, turning a corner.

Kagome was at her locker putting her books away before heading to lunch when a hand slammed on the locker beside her. Instead of jumping she just turned.

Hiten smiled, looking her over. " You look nice today." Her beige khakis shorts above her knees, her white v neck hugged her top snuggly, her red and white jordens on her small feet, a red and white fitted hat on her head.

She just smiled, her low ponytail swaying, closing her locker, " What you want?"

He nodded stuffing a hand in his pocket, a bag in the other. " I got you something."

She grinned, her eyes going wide, " What is it?!"

He smirked, she liked gifts. He handed her the bag, Kagome looked in as he talked " I know you like that game Gothapollaza, so I got you the last 4 games that came out."

Kagome looked at him, mouth opened in a smile, " Oh shit, how you know I play?" It's a video game that only came out in Connecticut. She played it when she was in boot camp, shit addicting.

He smiled " Your ankle bracelet." Pointing to the dark purple G charm on it and gold bat wings. It was the logo.

She looked up, raised brow, " So it was you who gave James my bracelet to give to me."

He just grinned, " How you figure that?"

She was looking in the bag again, " Me and James don't got gym together, and I wasn't playing ball, just bouncing one. But me and you got gym together. And I whooped that ass plenty of times."

He laughed instead of feeling embarrassed at being caught, " Your good Kagome, I didn't think you wanted to talk to me so I gave it to James to give it back."

She smiled at him, " Yea whatever." Walking away.

He called out, " I heard you and Sesshomaru broke up."

She stopped, turning to him, trying to stop the pain that sentence caused, " Yea, we did."

He just nodded, " Wanna sit with me and James at lunch today?"

She smiled with a roll of her eyes, " Nah, I'm good." Walking down the hall.

* * *

Soon lunch came around, Kagome was sitting with Akino and Kai, telling them a humorous story about something completely outrageous her and Ayame once did in the good old days. That was until Hiten drop his plate down next to Kagome, making her look up.

" Mind if we sit with ya?" he asked, smiling sweetly. A little too sweetly.

Kai looked to Hiten, then James, then shrugged a shoulder, " Sure."

James slid in a seat, " What ya'll talking about?"

Akino laughed, " Kagome was telling this story about this fight she had."

She nodded, " Oh yeah," turning so they all can hear her, " So it was dis big fuckin bitch right." Her mouth opening in a smile, " and I'm givin her da business." She put up her fists, " straight clean connect."

She laughed, seeing them listening, " But the bitch was not tryna fall like."

They snickered, making her smile, " So I rear back, and just put all my weight into one mean ass haymaker."

Being Kagome, who was always animated when she told a story, punched her hand with a sound effect, " Like BOOW!"

Kagome laughed, " One of dem shits you stumble wit. That bitch looked at me and was like…" she made her voice deep, " Oh so you wanna hit me?!"

They were laughing now, Kagome hands went up, " What da fuck I been doin the last ten minutes?" she shook her head, " Then outta nowhere the bitch just grab my shirt."

" So I'm like oh shit!" making her eyes go wide, " and just start swinging at dis bitch, talkin bout some, get her off me! Get her off me!" Kagome laughed, " So all my girls jump in, but this bitch is not letting go of my shit yo."

Tears touched their eyes as the laughed harder, she continued, waving her arm, " So she just swinging me around, got me looking like a fuckin tetherball and shit. I'm still swinging at her, like oh shit. Then the cops come, so we tryna be out like."

She laughed, " But this bitch started following us, talking bout some, oh ya'll wanna fuckin jump me! Ya'll wanna fuckin jump me! Run me da business, run me da business!"

Kai was holding his stomach, " I can't take it!"

Akino nodded, laughing, wiping his eyes, Hiten shook his head, " I can't breath!"

Kagome shook her head, " So I turn around and was like fuck it, I just jump on the bitch, put her in a mean ass headlock."

James laughed, grabbing his chest, " My heart!"

She continued, " All my bitches jumped in again, but the bitch won't fall like. I'm like what da fuck? This bitch on steroids. So I jump off her back, and just drop kick her, right in the ass. One of those Bruce Lee's, both feet off the floor kicks, like BOOM!"

Kai face was turning red, " Oh god Kagome stop!"

She laughed, " She finally fell on the floor, then we hit dip!"

Sesshomaru was sitting after standing in line to get his lunch. He looked over seeing Kagome sitting with a bunch of guys laughing at whatever she was saying. Kouga just shook his head, seeing a certain emotion flash across his friend eyes. " Man I tried to call yesterday, what happened." Trying to change the subject.

Sesshomaru looked up, " I don't know where I put my phone." He turned feeling a soft tap on his shoulder.

" Hey honey, I missed you."

Sango sighed, " Seriously Rin you could stop now, cuz it's not funny."

She just rolled her brown eyes, " Me and Sesshomaru go out."

He looked at her, " No we don't,"

She just smiled, " Honey, we don't have to hide it anymore, you and Kagome broke up."

He sighed, " Rin I wouldn't touch you like that, I don't even see you as that type."

Inuyasha nodded, " We don't know how you did Rin but you tricked Kagome into breaking up with Sesshomaru, and that's fucked up."

Miroku agreed, " I thought you were better than that."

Rin just ignored them, " Anyways baby, you left this at my house." Pulling his cell phone out her purse.

Kikyou looked at him, " Sesshomaru what the hell?"

He shook his head, staring at the phone on the table " I didn't." Rin touch his cheek, " I'll see you later."

Kouga looked to his friend " Sesshomaru what the hell is going on?"

His hand ran through his bangs, " I must have MPD or I'm going crazy. That's the only way."

Kagome looked over, finished telling her story, in time to see Rin touch Sesshomaru's face, she tore her eyes away immediately, not wanting anyone to see the emotion she felt. Taking a deep breath, she looked up hearing Hiten talking to her.

Sesshomaru sighed, looking over, seeing Hiten put his arm around Kagome's shoulder, Kagome smiling, a hand tipping her hat, the other one putting up two fingers as James took the picture. He stood, he need some fresh air.

* * *

Sesshomaru now sat on the other side of class next to the window while Kagome sat like 8 desks down from him. He wasn't paying attention to the teacher, as of everyone else in the classroom.

Kagome was leaning, her cheek in her hand, her ponytail down her back, eyes drooping in sleep. " Miss Hernoshi!" She jerked awake, " Huh?"

The teacher just frowned, " If you find my class so boring how about you read your paper?"

She sat up, " What paper?"

The teacher rolled her eyes, " The poem about true emotion. Did you write anything?"

Kagome looked down, pulling out her notebook, " I think I wrote something."

" Then get down here and read it."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Aiight, woman damn, stop hassling me." Getting up going to the front of the class with the piece of paper she ripped out her notebook.

She cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. Kagome suddenly grinned, " If Vodka was water, and I was a duck. I'll swim my way down and drink my way up. But Vodka ain't water and I ain't no duck. So pass the damn Vodka and shut the fuck up."

Kids started laughing at the silly riddle, clapping their hands. Kagome bowed, laughing, " Thank you, thank you."

The teacher sighed, " Kagome sit back down, what about you Sesshomaru did you write anything?"

He looked up, then back down at his notebook, then sighed, standing, walking to the front of the class. He looked to his teacher, then to the class, then back down to his paper. Umm, fuck it.

He shook his head lightly, looking up again, " What is it that makes people want to get married? What is it that makes two people want to spend the rest of their life's together? The sex, the money, the fame, the titles."

His eyebrow raised with a confused smile, " What is Love? There's not really a textbook definition of the word. It's not like that happy ending bullshit you read in romance novels right?"

The guys in the room laughed, nodding, Sesshomaru shook his head again, " That question is fucking stupid. There is no answer."

His eyes landed on Kagome's. " Because love just is. No matter what you say can make it go away. If you do or don't believe in it, that doesn't change the fact that it just is. It's the highest point and when your up there, riding that cloud you know nothing could stop you, cuz when that person is right there, and that feeling is right there, and every thing is right there, you know nothing could go wrong. So you don't move cuz if you fall… you keep falling."

Kagome tore her eyes away from him, looking down at her own paper. The teacher clapped, tears in her eyes, " That was beautiful Sesshomaru."

He just shrugged a shoulder, taking his seat, looking at his notebook, a blank piece of paper looking back.

* * *

After school let out, Kikyou went to Kagome's place, entering the house, Kikyou headed upstairs, knocking on the door. " Come in." She heard a voice say. " Hey Kagome I got your message." She walked in, closing the door behind her. " You wanted something?"

Kagome was laying on the floor on the side of her bed, her legs crossed over the edge, her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling, " Yea, you see that box on the dresser?"

Kikyou walked over to the box, " Yea." Looking in.

" Can you take it to Yash place fo me?"

It was full of Sesshomaru's things. A bunch of his shirts neatly folded, and a teddy bear that he must of got for her. Kikyou shook her head, she was really giving up on him, " Kagome this isn't right. How do you even know Sesshomaru did it?"

Kagome sighed, eyes never leaving the ceiling, " When I was kid, there was a drug store I use to go to. They had a blood pressure machine in there. You put your arm through a loop and push a button. The loop closes. You sit there for a while and think serene thoughts and then it lets go. The reading flashes up top in big red numbers. Then you look on the chart where it says 'low, 'normal', and 'high' to figure out what the numbers mean. You catching on?"

She nodded, though Kagome couldn't see, just taking her silence as a yes. " One day, I'm waiting for some pills for Ayame cuz she dislocated her shoulder again and this fat guy comes waddling in. I mean, he a good two fifty and his ass looks like two dogs fightin under a blanket. There's a drinker's road map on his nose and cheeks and I can see a pack of Marlboros in his pocket. He picks up some Dr. Scholl's corn pads and he's taking them to the cash register when the high blood pressure machine catches his eye. So he sits down and the machine does its thing. Up comes the reading. Two-twenty over one-thirty, it says. Now, I don't know a whole fuck of a lot about the wonderful world of medicine, but I know two-twenty over one-thirty is in the creepy category. I mean, you might as well be walking around with the barrel of a loaded pistol stuck in your ear. So what does this dumb fuck do? He looks at me and says, ' This digital shit is fucked up.' Then he pays for his corn pads and walks out. You know the moral of this story Kikyou? Some people don't believe in what their seeing, particularly if it gets in the way of what they want to eat or drink or think or believe."

Her blue eyes looked over to brown ones, " The definition of stupid is someone who doesn't believe what he's seeing especially when the evidence is all around you."

Kikyou just sighed, getting the point, picking up the box, " Ok, I'll bring it to him." Heading out, " Oh, before I forget, tomorrow we leave for Mint Hill, so the whole dance team is staying over Inuyasha 's place for last minute practice, so we're gonna need our captain there, ok?"

Kagome didn't move, " Yea, aiight."

Kikyou smiled, " Ok, I'll see you later." Walking out the door.

* * *

8:00 donned on the clock. Kagome was laying on the couch, talking to Ayame on the phone, watching the dance team go through the routine again.

" You get a call yet?"

Kagome sighed, " Nah… Tammie your spinning the wrong way… I'm taking it wit me though, just in case."

" How long you gone be in Mint Hill?"

" Two days… Kikyou take a step back, your too close to Sango… not even."

" Aiight, hit me up if anything."

Kagome nodded, as the team dropped to the floor when the music stopped, " Aiight, keep it live." Hanging up, " Good job ya'll, you did it. Ya'll deserve a break."

They all nodded " Yeah we can."

Kikyou smiled " I know, Lets play a game."

A girl named Sharon spoke up " I know truth or dare." All 12 girls clapped there hands. Kagome rolled her eyes, grinning " Aiight, whatever."

She looked to her friend, " Kikyou you first."

She giggled " Alright, Sango truth or dare?"

Sango thought for a moment " Truth."

There was no hesitation with her question. She been wanting to know this for the longest " Are you and Miroku finally sexing?"

Sango mouth dropped " Kikyou you can't just ask me that!" She shook her head " You said truth, now answer."

She blushed, looking away " Yeah."

There was a burst of giggles and squeals around the room. Sango rolled her eyes " My turn. Tauri. Truth or dare."

The small girl looked up " Ummm. Truth."

Sango grinned " Did you really have sex with the football coach?"

There was silence as everyone stared. Tauri shook her head " Oh come on, you guys act like he's not hot!"

There was more squeals and giggles.

Inuyasha sat up in his brother's room, where he, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru was relaxing. They all were on the football team, so they were spending the night as well " So.."

Miroku was spinning in Sesshomaru's desk chair " So.."

Kouga sighed laying across the floor " What do you think their talking about?"

Sesshomaru was laying on his bed " Girl stuff."

Kouga stood " Man, we have to go down there and see."

Miroku stood as well " I agree, it's not everyday 12 girls is sleeping in your den."

Inuyasha nodded " Yeah, and I wanna know what the hell is so funny."

Sesshomaru looked up, they were waiting for him to join in, he sighed, he didn't want to see Kagome, getting off his bed " Alright but we're out numbered so if we get caught, every man for himself."

They nodded, grinning, sneaking out the room.

Kikyou was laughing " Ok, Kagome truth or dare."

Kagome grinned, " Dare duh?"

Kikyou grinned " I dare you to call the operator and get their number, boy or girl."

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " Aiight."

A girl named Suki, raised a brow, " That easy?"

Kagome grabbed her phone, " There's lil I don't do." She put a finger over her mouth telling them to be quiet as the operator answered.

" Um, hi, I was looking for the number of um, John Smith."

She paused grinning " That many, well we can wait for it to load all of them…. So… what's your name?"

The girls giggled, watching her. Kagome was holding back giggles " Nora huh. Well you sound like a very attractive woman, Nora."

Kagome had to put a hand over her mouth to cover her laughing, " My age? well, I'm legal if that's what you mean. And I'm hoping you asked so we can get together so time."

Kagome pulled the phone away from her mouth giggling for a moment, " Am I gay?" a bunch of the girls muffled there laughter. Kagome paused trying not to laugh " I just go with the flow."

Sango covered her face, almost blowing up. Kagome grinned " What is it? 334-6713. I'll call you later. Huh? oh my name's... Tai. Oh, I can call John later. Bye." Hanging up the phone.

All the girls were laughing, Kagome was shaking her head " That was stupid."

The guys was in the hall outside the side door to the den. They couldn't see nothing but heard everything.

Sango was wiping her eyes " Your turn Kagome."

Kagome grinned, " Kikyou, truth or dare?"

Kikyou smiled " Dare me."

" I dare you to pretend to have phone sex with Inuyasha ."

Her mouth dropped " Are you serious!"

Kagome grinned " Do it."

Kikyou laughed flipping open her phone, putting to her ear like she was talking to somebody. " So baby what you wearing?"

A bunch of girls giggled.

" Nothing but boxers, oh that's sexy. Can you feel me touching your chest?"

Kikyou started laughing. " Oh yeah, you like that, don't you? How you like me rubbing those cute dog ears of yours."

Kouga snickered in the hallway, " Dude she so got you pegged." He whispered. Inuyasha grumbled " Shut up."

Miroku snickered, hearing all the girls laugh " He's right." Inuyasha shoved his shoulder, " I said shut up." He whispered.

Too bad Miroku was already leaning forward, the shove making him fall. " Oh shit!" he said grabbing something to stop his decent. Unfortunately it was Inuyasha 's elbow. Inuyasha grabbed whatever was nearest to him out of reflex which happened to be Kouga's arm. Kouga out of surprise grab Sesshomaru, no matter, they all went falling through the door.

The girls stopped laughing, seeing the boys laying on the floor. " What are you guys doing?" Kikyou called out, putting her cell phone down.

Inuyasha looked up " Nothing."

Sango just laughed " Come over and join us, you guys can play."

They all got up walking over, Miroku sitting next to Sango, Inuyasha sitting next to Kikyou, Kouga sitting between two groupies. Sesshomaru doing the same.

Kikyou smiled, trying to ease the tension in the broken up couple. " It's my turn. Kouga truth or dare."

" Truth."

She always wanted to ask this " Did you really have sex with Kanna just to get her to do you science mid term?"

He grinned " Is that a crime?"

Girls mouth dropped, before they started laughing. He grinned " Alright, um, Inuyasha truth or dare."

" Truth."

He grinned " Man I been wanting to ask this, you really like girls rubbing them ears of yours?"

Everyone laughed, Inuyasha through a pillow at him " Shut up man." He turned " Kikyou truth or dare."

She smiled " Dare."

He grinned " Kiss Sango."

Her mouth dropped " What!" she looked at Sango her face red " She's like my best friend."

He shrugged " You said dare."

Kagome laughed " And not one of those quick taps, you have to hold it for 3 seconds."

Sango looked at her " Kagome!"

She grinned " What, just making it interesting."

Kikyou groaned, leaning over, " I'm sorry Sango." Laying her lips on hers. The other girls screamed and laughed. She counted to three in her head before pulling away fast, a hand going to her mouth " I'm sorry." She apologized again.

Sango made a face, before taking a deep breath " It's ok I guess."

Kagome was dieing, " That was great! You should have seen your face Sango."

Kikyou frowned " Kagome truth or dare."

Kagome grinned, " Dare."

Kikyou pointed her finger " Strip tease."

She raised a brow " What?" she stood " Play some music." She was a pro at teasing.

Sesshomaru watched her, was she really going to take off her clothes in front of this people? She was already only wearing a short sleeve shirt that stopped high on her hips, and small shorts under, with her usual white ankle socks.

Kikyou played the stereo. Don't cha by the pussycat dolls started playing. Kagome laughed, this was too easy.

Baby  
Ladies  
Fellas  
Are you ready?  
Lets dance  
Baby (ooooh)  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind

Kagome waited for the right part of the song to begin. She turned around her hair in a braid her back facing everyone. Slowly she pulled her leg up with her arm, Sesshomaru didn't know she was _that_ flexible.

I know you should be fucking me (babe)

Dropping her leg she turned, sliding on her knees to everyone else, running her hands all over herself like a porn star. Up her neck, down her thighs, across her chest.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Flinging her braid behind her, she twisted into a stand. She turned while dipping low and bring it back up on beat. Her face holding this daring smile.

Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

She dropped to her knees, belly dancing, her back again to everyone, lifting up her shirt. Everyone was staring, she was actually going to do it.

Kikyou shook her head " Ok Kagome stop!" jumping up turning off the stereo.

Kagome laughed pulling her shirt back down, " Can't take da heat, stay outta da kitchen."

She was smiling " Ok, my turn, Sharon, true or dare."

The red head looked up " Umm, dare."

Kagome grinned " Lick Kouga."

She jumped up " Now problem." Actually knocking Kouga on his back, licking his chin to his brow. The girls laughed at his shocked face when she finally pulled away.

Sharon smiled " Sesshomaru truth or dare."

" Dare." He decided, he was never one to take the easy way out.

Sharon took her time coming up with a dare, Kikyou leaned over whispering in her ear. Sharon grinned " Kiss Kagome."

Her face dropped, his eyes looking at her. She shook her head. " No."

Kouga grinned, " Kagome it wasn't your dare, you have to do it."

Inuyasha nodded, " And not one of those bullshit tap kisses like Kagome did. I wanna see the tongue and all."

She turned to him, " Your fuckin pushing it you lil shit."

Moving till she was in front of Sesshomaru. He leant closer. They both stopped, this was actually really kind of.. awkward. They both turned away.

Inuyasha frowned, " Stop acting like fucking virgins."

Kagome glared at him as Sesshomaru sighed, grabbing her face and laid his lips over hers.

They weren't surprised at the sudden electricity between them. Use to the intense spark that had their eyes closing. Accustom to the swirl of heat that had their mouths opening. That familiar emotion there. It was soft and sensual, sent jolts of fire running through them, kissing each other lips with a much more feverish desire.

Kagome pulled away, " That's good enough." She breathed.

" A lil bit more." He mumbled, pulling her back in, kissing her lips again. This was the only way he could show her. The only way he can tell her.

Kagome moved closer, her front she was putting up immediately breaking, kissing him back with the need she been feeling for the last few days. She opened her mouth to the kiss feeling Sesshomaru strong tongue sweep through. How long has it been since she kissed his lips. Tasted his flavor, that manly husky flavor. She felt the warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body. This is what her body been yearning for more than anything.

She felt his hand slid down her cheek over her shoulder. His hand so smooth, warm against her skin. She pressed herself closer, this was not good enough. The hand touching her shoulder now took a hold of her arm, and he pulled her closer, up onto his lap, until her upper body was pressed against his, straddling his waist.

Her tongue tasting him, his lips, and then the inside of his mouth. He taste of... the only word that actually fit would be... power. So strong, hard, fierce. Kami it turned her on. He smelt of fresh rain. A delicious smell. His hands went to her waist, feeling her growing heat. That raw feeling of passion, it was still there. She slid her hands up his neck into his hair.

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing. He just knew he had to get through to her. He had to let her know. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. She felt damp and aching.

It was a giggle. That's what broke the spell Sesshomaru weaved over her. Kagome pulled away in a flash, jumping up, running out the room, not caring to look at the shocked and blushing faces of the others. Sesshomaru went after her, " Kagome.." Hurrying to catch up with her.

Sango blinked, " Well got damn." She then turned " Kikyou. Truth or dare."

" Truth."

It wasn't even a question " Tell Inuyasha how you fantasize about Miroku."

Her whole face dropped, she turned to him, talking real fast " It was only one time. I swear. It was out the blue. He was bending over, and I just thought... Sango I can't believe you brought that up." She suddenly said laughing.

Sango was laughing " That's what you get, dreaming about my man." Kikyou threw a pillow at her. Sango threw it back. Tammie jumped up, a pillow in her hand " Pillow fight!"

All the girls jumped up grabbing a pillow swinging it at each other. The remaining guys stood back in front of the main door to the den watching. They didn't know who pillow ripped first, but there was now feathers, flying around as the girls still swung and danced around.

Miroku shook his head " You got a camera?" Kouga was staring " It's just like the movies."

Sango suddenly stopped, looking over to them " Those perverts."

Kikyou pointed, " Get'em!" the girls rushed the guys. They had no time to run so they all ended up on the floor.

* * *

Kagome was outside, by the pool, sitting on a sun bed, staring at the moon's reflection in the pool's water, trying so hard to stop the pain she was feeling. Not wanting to feel sorry for herself. She didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't her fault.

Sesshomaru walked over, " Leave me alone." He heard her soft voice whisper, her back to him.

He moved closer anyways, " Kagome…"

She turned abruptly in the seat, eyes shining with a moonlit glaze, " Is she better than me? Do you feel something… better… when you kiss her than what you feel with me?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, " Kagome.." He was cut off again as she stood, shaking her head, " Matter of fact I don't care." She didn't want to know the answer. Wouldn't be able to bare it.

He grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away, " Kagome, baby, I would never.."

She slapped him, " Stop it! Stop wit yo fuckin lies ok!" she hit him again, " It's all there, all the proof is there." Hitting him again, " You fuckin dickhead!"

" How could you! How could you!" she yelled, banging her delicate fists on his chest, tears touching her eyes, " Why! You fuckin prick! Why! Why would you do this to me!"

He grabbed her, trying to stop her fighting hands. " Baby stop it."

" Get away from me! I can't believe you!" He didn't let go, instead he held her tighter. She stopped banging on his chest and just cried, too tired to do anything else.

He kissed her cheek, " I didn't baby, I swear." Kissing down her neck. Kagome hands touched his shoulders, tears dripping slowly, feeling the heated kisses on her skin.

She pushed at him again, much softer, " How could you?"

He licked his mark, making her shiver " I didn't."

She shook her head, her eyes glossy, pushing him again, this time breaking free, her teary face looking into his eyes, " We're over Sesshomaru. Please stop making me relive it." Turning, running in the house.

* * *

It didn't take a lot to put the tired girls to sleep after another hour or so. Kagome was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool, head on the table, feeling the pain in her heart seize," Damn it." Tears in her eyes " Damn it Sesshomaru, why are you doing this to me?" she cried, cradling her head in her arms.

Sango suddenly walked in, " Kagome are you alright?"

She looked up, seeing Kikyou walk in after her, she put her head back in her arms, " I'm not crying." She said as soon as they was close enough, " Got something in my eyes."

Kikyou shook her head, " I'm sorry I made Sharon tell you to kiss Sesshomaru. It was stupid."

Kagome sighed, wiping her face on her arm before sitting up, " Whatever." Sliding off the stool, " I'm sleeping on the couch."

Kikyou woke slowly fluttering her eyelids to adjust to the light. Her vision finally focusing she realized she wasn't in the den. Trying to move she felt strong arms secure her tightly. Turning to see who was holding her, chocolate brown eyes meet sun kissed gold. " Inuyasha ?" Kikyou blushed " What are you doing here?"

He grinned, " What I'm doing here? This is my room, you snuck in last night."

Stealing her friend's move, Kikyou bit her lip before smiling " I honestly don't remember."

She suddenly sat up remembering something important " What time is it Inuyasha?"

He looked over at his cell phone " 8:15 why?"

Kikyou rocketed out the bed and ran for the door. Inuyasha caught her by the hand " Kikyou what's wrong?"

She looked at him confused " Did you really forget?" Inuyasha returned the confused look " Forget what?"

She sighed " Tonight's the football game."

Inuyasha shrugged " So."

She grabbed the doorknob " We leave for Mint Hill today. We overslept. If we don't hurry the train will leave us."

Inuyasha eyes widened with remembrance " Shit, we gotta wake everyone up!" he yelled pulling Kikyou through the door and down the stairs.

Stopping at the den Inuyasha started yelling " EVERYONE GET UP! WE'RE LATE!" all the girls started groaning and whining. Kikyou elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach " That's not how you wake people up." She scowled.

" Yeah!" the other girls joined in.

She turned to him " Go wake up the other guys, I'll get Sesshomaru up."

Sesshomaru heard a soft knock on the door. Kagome groaned, rolling over. He got out of bed heading towards the door just as the knock came again. He swung it open like always. Kikyou jumped back by the abruptness.

Sesshomaru grinned. That's why he liked it.

She just frowned trying to get back her composure " Well, if your done getting your kicks out of scaring people. We're late for Mint Hill so…. When did Kagome come in here?"

He glanced at the bed, then shrugged, " I don't know, I woke up and she was there."

She rolled her eyes, " Well wake her up and hurry downstairs." Turning walking away.

Sesshomaru walked back over to the bed. He brushed hair out Kagome's face, " Kagome wake up." She groaned again, rolling away from him.

He knew she wasn't an early bird. More of an night owl like himself. But he can adjust. He touched her hip " Kagome you have to get up."

She pulled the pillow over her head. " Leave me alone woman." He looked at her, she thought she was home, in her bed.

He let his fingers crawl up her arm " The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout."

Kagome jumped up, grabbing the hand she thought was a spider, her eyes trailing from his wrist up his arm to his face, looking at it, her eyebrows frowned " What the hell are you doing here?"

" This is my room."

She looked around, " How the hell I got in here?"

He stood straight " We're late for Mint Hill. We have to go."

She let out a puff of air, her bangs flying it. He grinned, it was cute.

With less than 30 minutes to spare Kagome and Kikyou had everyone piled outside. Now came the other problem. Most of the girls walked to the manner straight after school.

Kikyou crossed her arms " How are we gonna get them all to the train station?" she said glancing over to Kagome.

Kagome ran her hand through her hair trying to think, then spoke up " How many of you brought a car?" out of the 12 girls, 4 raised there hands. Kagome sighed again " Damn.." Turning back to the four girls, Sango, a girl named Tai, Tauri, and Sharon.

Kagome spoke again " Sango how many can fit in your car?"

Sango looked at the group of girls then back at Kagome " I have a 4 door, so about 5 if four squeeze in the back."

Kagome turned " And you Tai?"

She shifted " Um... I have a 2 door."

Tauri and Sharon spoke up as well " Me too."

Kikyou smiled " That's 11 people." Looking over to Kagome " That's good right?"

Kagome shrugged " I guess but that leaves 1girl and three guys." Just then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked outside.

Sharon smiled and walked up to Inuyasha then turned back to Kagome " Inuyasha could ride with me." She said grabbing his hand.

Kikyou balled her fist and started walking towards her. But Kagome got there first " No, Inuyasha rides with whoever the hell I tell him to ride with. "

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha wrist and pulled him next to Kikyou, who looked ready to jump on Sharon " I don't feel like saying your life again."

Kagome turned to the rest of the girls " And that goes for all of you, Inuyasha is taken so leave him alone."

Inuyasha grinned " I didn't know I was so valuable."

Kagome frowned, turned and popped Inuyasha upside the head " Go get in the car." Kikyou laughed and grabbed his hand leading him to her car. Kagome heard him mumble " She hit like Sesshomaru."

Hearing his name she glanced over at him, he was sitting on the front steps with a small smirk playing on his face, talking to Miroku and Kouga.

Sharon watched Kagome glance, smiling she spoke up " What about Sesshomaru? who is he riding with?"

This time before Kagome could do anything Sango stepped in " What's wrong with you? do you have a death wish?"

She pushed Sharon (not to lightly by the way) towards her car with a disgusted look " We'll pick who ever rides with you, little slut."

Sango then turned towards the girls " Who ever rides with her better not fall asleep, the bitch just might be gay."

All the girls laughed, Sharon just rolled her eyes. Kagome had to run her hand over her face to stop from laughing, getting back in control she spoke up " Everyone get in a car and head to the train station, the last one we'll figure out something."

After a good 7 minutes 5 cars pulled off for the train station. Standing outside was Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga and one girl who she didn't know and 20 minutes to spare. Kagome started pacing trying to figured out how to get everyone there on time.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her. She stopped and looked up, he smirked " We can use my car."

Kagome raised an eyebrow " I though a mclaurn was two door?"

He nodded " But it's a convertible. With the top down it seats four."

Before Kagome can yell at him for not mentioning that earlier Miroku spoke up. " That's perfect. Four can get in Sesshomaru's car and one can ride with Kagome on her bike."

Miroku raised his hand " I nominate me."

Kouga shook his head " I think I should ride with her."

Sesshomaru stepped in " None of you are riding with her."

They stopped arguing then looked at him confused. Kouga laughed " I ain't riding on no bike with a dude. Sorry playa."

Kagome sighed " I'll take the girl."

She shook her head " I'm scared of bikes."

Kagome hands went in the air " Oh come on."

Suddenly the front door open " I think it would be a good idea if Kagome and Sesshomaru rode on the bike, and let the girl drive the car, the guys in the back." Inutashio said leaning in the door way.

Everyone nodded, " Yeah that sounds good."

Kagome shook her head, " No," determined to keep him away from her, " Me and Kouga will ride my bike, Sesshomaru can drive his own damn car."

Kouga grinned, his fist in his air, coming down as his knee went up, " Yes!"

Sesshomaru frowned as he walked to the garage to get his car. He pulled over to the front his mclaurn's top down. watching as Kagome handed Kouga her keys, letting him drive. His frowned deepened, he never even got to drive her bike. Seeing her wrap her arms securely around his waist, chin on his shoulder as she whispered instructions in his ear. Pulling off the curve.

Kouga turned down another street when Kagome slowly she reached under his shirt. She felt his muscles tense as her warm hand made contact with his cool body. She felt the sharp intake run through his chest.

Smiling to herself she straightened her back to reach is neck. She let her tongue roll over his skin while she ran her hands up and down his chest. Kouga felt the shudder run through his body, he knew he was losing focus on the road.

" Kagome.." He mumbled trying to sound firm. She pushed up slowly pressing her chest against his back. She kissed the inside of his ear " You put me in Sesshomaru's bed last night." She said seductively. He tried to tell her it was Miroku's idea, but couldn't get it out. He felt her hands glide down his chest and start massaging his waist line with their tangling sensitive touch.

She kissed the side of his cheek and smiled in the crook of his neck. " You think your so fuckin slick." He shook his head, he was just trying to help. She bit down softly, " You can't fool me Kouga." Wanting to throw him over the edge... she grabbed him.

She heard him hiss trying to maintain control. She started stroking him through his jeans while still sucking on his neck. Kouga felt his body tremble with pleasure. Suddenly she gave a soft squeeze. Kouga eyes went fussy, he quickly stepped on the brakes, making the bike screech to a stop.

Kouga hopped off and turned to Kagome, shaking his head " Your crazy, you coulda got us killed."

Kagome smiled getting off the bike " Try and play me again, see what else happens."

He grinned " If that's your way of getting revenge."

She smiled, pulling him closer, " I have a very creative imagination." Kagome spoke up knowing what was going through Kouga's head. Kagome wrapped her arms around his slim body, pulling him even closer. " Don't test me boy."

Suddenly a hand touched Kouga's arm. He pulled away looking over his shoulder.

Inuyasha stared at him with wide eyes. Kouga looked at Inuyasha confused. Kagome looked at both of them dumbfound. Then glanced behind them. Everyone was staring at them, from the windows of the train to the people packing luggage.

Kikyou walked over to Kagome confused like the rest of them. Kouga looked at Kagome, blushing as she let him go, heading towards the train, Inuyasha right behind him.

Kikyou looked back over at Kouga and Inuyasha walking away. His hair shifted to one side. Kikyou eyes widened, turning to Kagome she grinned widely " You did that?" Kagome crossed her arms with a lopsided smile " I don't know what your talking about."

Finally everyone was on the train, girls in the front, boys in the back. Kagome had her head laying on Kikyou's lap and her legs bent to fit in the seat as Kikyou played with her hair. " How you get there?"

Kagome shifted so her knees were facing the ceiling and she was looking in her face. " What?"

Kikyou played with a lock of ebony hair " Last night, you was in Sesshomaru's bed, how?" she smiled.

Kagome pouted " Kouga, tryna be funny. But I got his ass."

Kikyou pushed the lock behind her ear. " By putting that big ass hickey on his neck." She said matter of factly.

Kagome made a face, " And giving him a hard on while driving my bike."

Kikyou shrieked, causing Kagome to fall of the seat with a thump. Everyone went quiet, the football coach came running over " Are you alright?" he said with worried eyes. He really didn't want to get sued on this trip

Kagome stood slowly nodding her head. He then looked at Kikyou " What happened?"

Kikyou smiled weary " I thought I saw a spider." She lied. He rolled his eyes at the useless fear and walked back to his seat.

Sango who was sitting in front of them boosted up on her knees and turned " Why you do that knowing he got a girl."

Kagome smirked " Please, me and Ayame share a lot of things. Besides, he deserved it."

Sango shook her head, " He just tryna get you and Sesshomaru back together."

Kagome frowned, " I'm the one time, fuck up girl."

Kikyou looked at her, " What's that?"

" When your boyfriend messes up big, one time, he fucked up for the rest of his life, because there is no taking him back. Second chances are stupid. History repeats itself, he did it once he will do it again."

Sango shook her head " That's kinda harsh, what if he's really sorry?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " If he was sorry he wouldn't have did it in the first place. He only sorry he got caught."

Inuyasha was waving his hand in Sesshomaru's face he didn't seem to notice. His mind somewhere else. Like the huge as hickey on Kouga's neck he seen. He sure didn't have that shit when they left.

Inuyasha looked at the seat behind him, " Miroku you saw Kouga and Kagome ride up right?"

Miroku glanced up " Yea why?"

Inuyasha pointed his finger, Miroku looking over two seats in front of him, seeing a huge hickey on the side of Kouga neck.

Miroku eyes widened " Was that there this morning?" Inuyasha again waved his hand in his brother face " Dude, you all right?"

Sesshomaru mumbled something but Inuyasha couldn't hear it. Miroku leaned forward " Its obvious what's going on."

Inuyasha glanced behind him " What?"

Miroku shook his head, " Kagome and Kouga got something going on and Sesshomaru's jealous…. again." He whispered.

Inuyasha started laughing. Miroku joined in. They better not or he's dead, was his thoughts Sesshomaru eyes went to slits.

THUMP THUMP both boys went quiet, holding back tears when two large bumps began forming on their head. Sesshomaru grinned to himself.

* * *

It was finally half time, the floor was theirs. Kagome stood with the others at the entry to the field. One of the judges was announcing the theme. Kagome looked over their outfits, they fit the theme pretty well. With the white baggy khakis pants low enough to see the tight boxers they had on under and the tight belly shirts to match.

Every girl had on the same pants but a different style to the belly shirt. Kagome's was the most different she instead had a string bikini on under a long sleeve shirt the hung of her shoulders cut to show her belly.

" Kagome I'm nervous."

Kagome turned towards her friend then looked at the other girls. They all looked nervous even Sango.

Kagome sighed " Look, you guys we can do this. No problem." They girls started mumbling shaking their heads in discouragement.

Kagome spoke again " Don't think about all the people out there." She said touching their shoulders one by one.

" Imagine were back in the den just acting silly. Doing our thing. Having fun."

Kikyou smiled " Yeah, just having fun."

" Yeah." Sango pitched in. Everyone joined in " Just having fun!" they shouted then walked out on the field as the music began to play. Playful smirks playing on their face.

Sesshomaru sat between Inuyasha and Miroku on the football bench grabbing a Gatorade, their team was down by one touchdown. He watched the girls walk out on the field. Well Kagome mostly.

He liked to just watch her. Especially when she didn't think he was watching her.

Sesshomaru shook his head and watched as they danced. Inuyasha whistled " Damn, Kikyou look good."

Miroku stared " Who knew Sango could move like that?"

Sesshomaru stared as well, the song coming to an end. The girls turned doing the last dance. While Kagome did the dance on her knees. Sesshomaru stared at the glisten in Kagome eyes. She really like dancing. When the song finished Kagome back flipped up into place and grabbed the other's hands as they bowed.

The crowd was going wild, clapping, screaming and stomping their feet. Begging for more. They actually had to drag Sharon off the field.

Kagome shoved Sharon in the girl's locker room. Sango sighed " Attention musta got the best of her."

Kikyou ran in jumping around " We won! We did awesome! They loved us!"

All the girls joined in " We were great!" they chanted. Kikyou smiled " Yes we were!" She turned " Thanks to Kagome." she just smirked and walked towards her locker to change.

Back at the hotel Kagome sat with Kikyou and Sango in the dining room. When Inuyasha and Miroku joined them. " You guys really did great." Inuyasha smiled, sliding into the booth.

" Sango I have a question?" Miroku asked with a grin. Sango frowned " What is it?"

" With moves like that I bet they help out in bed right?"

Sango mouth dropped " Pervert!" she screamed smacking him across the face.

Kikyou laughed and took a sip of her ginger ale. Kagome glanced up from her root beer to see Sesshomaru walking over. He took a seat beside Miroku " There's gonna be a big party in the master suite tonight for the big win."

He turned towards the girls " Yall in?" Sango nodded " I'm game."

Kikyou nodded too " Hell yeah. What time it starts?"

" Nine."

Kagome sighed " I'm out."

Kikyou looked at her " Why you not coming?" eyes glancing to Sesshomaru for a moment, thinking he was the reason.

Kagome frowned " I gotta sing that damn song, at 9:00."

Sango nodded " You know I forgot about that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, standing " Hopefully everybody did. I'll see you guys there." walking away.

Kagome threw her bag on the bed. Kikyou burst into the room " So what are you gonna wear?" Kagome sighed " I don't even know. It's a bunch of old people probably."

Kikyou laughed sitting on her bed " I was talking about to the party."

Kagome sighed again " I'm not even in a party mood."

Sango giggled, coming out the bathroom " Come on, it's the perfect way to loosen up."

Kagome laughed " Maybe I'll take Miroku for a spin." Laughing again at the face she made.

" You want us to come hear you sang?" Kikyou suddenly asked.

Kagome shook her head " Nah. It's a bad song anyways." She took out an outfit, heading in the bathroom " I'll be done in about ten minutes, then meet you guys later." Closing the door behind her.

She dressed in a nice white mini skirt, and a grey spaghetti strap top, her white boots, reaching her knees, her in a curly bun, with two white Chinese sticks. Sitting in the dining room she watched. Mr. Soikwe walked on the stage.

" Alright everyone, here are our finalists of the around the schools talent show."

He stepped down and the first person took the stage. After a while and a few other good, ok, and not that great singers, it was Kagome's turn.

She stood, heading for the stage when something caught her eye. Sesshomaru. He was leaning in the doorway, watching her. She glared, watching as Rin walked over, hugging his chest, walking on the stage, her heart twisted, taking in everyone, but letting her eyes land on the hated couple.

Rin winked her eye and touched Sesshomaru's chest. As much as Kagome wanted to beat the bitch with a metal bat she didn't. Instead she walked over and sat on the stool in front of a piano.

Everyone went silent. Kagome took a breath, cueing the music, eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's as her fingers danced across the keyboard, playing a blues, moody tone. Gathering all her emotions in her throat she let it come out in a deep soulful voice.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmmm

*I wish I could believe you  
then I'll be alright  
But now everything you told me, really don't apply  
To the way I feel inside  
Loving you was easy  
once upon a time  
But now my suspicions of you, have multiplied  
And it's all because you lied.*

Her hands worked on the keys, as she got deep into her song. Eyes glaring at her once lover. Angry, her voice sounding even better.

*I only give you hard time  
cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
but I'm much too full of resentment. *

*Just can't seem to get over  
the way you hurt me  
Don't know how you gave another  
who doesn't mean a thing  
the very thing you gave to me  
I thought I could forgive you  
and I know you've change  
As much as I wanna trust you  
I know it ain't the same  
And it's all because you lied. *

Her eyes shut as she shook her head, her voice coming out even more soulful and pained.

*I only give you hard time  
cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
but I'm much too full of resentment  
I may never understand why  
I'm doing the best that I can and I  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
but I'm much too full of resentment.*

She stood, grabbing the mike off the piano stand. The chorus singing with her on the CD she gave the man to play. Tears touched her eyes as she listened to the words of her own song. She walked to the edge, eyes never leaving his. Sesshomaru just staring back, to stunned to do anything else.

(You lied)  
I'll always remember feelin?  
(You lied)  
like I was no good  
(You lied)  
Like I couldn't do it for you  
(You lied)

like that bitch could  
(Oohhh yeah)  
And it's all because you lied.

(You lied)  
Loved you more than ever  
(You lied)  
more than my own life  
(You lied)  
the best part of me I gave you  
(You lied)  
it was sacrifice  
(Sacrifice)  
And it's all because you lied.

She pointed her finger, letting everyone know who she was accusing. Who did her wrong. Who left her hurting.

*I only give you hard time  
cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I tried and tried to forget this  
(I tried and I tired and I tired)  
but I'm too damn full of resentment. *

She dropped to her knees slowly, holding the mike with both hands, singing softly.

*I know she was attractive  
but I was here first  
Been ridin with you for so long  
why did I deserve  
to be treated this way by you (you)  
I know your probably thinkin  
what's up with me  
I been cryin for too long  
what did you do to me  
I used to be so strong  
Now you took my soul  
I'm cryin  
Can't stop cryin  
Can't stop cryin  
You coulda told me  
you wasn't happy  
I know you didn't wanna hurt me  
but look what you done to me now  
I gotta look at her in her eyes  
and see she's half of me  
She not even half of me  
How could you lie *

Quietly Kagome dropped the mike on the floor, giving off a soft thud. She stood looking over Sesshomaru once more before walking off stage. There was silence, before the crowd began to applaud, some females wiping tears from their eyes.

Mr. Soikwe walked up to her, blowing in his hanky " That was beautiful… Amazing, just amazing. Your a continued finalist."

Kagome just nodded, forcing a smile, walking out the dining room, as people continued to congratulate her. She didn't know why but she felt this sense of dread and hopelessness surround her. She felt so vulnerable. It was making her uncomfortable. It wasn't just what she was feeling seeing Sesshomaru and Rin together. Something was wrong. She pulled out her sidekick dialing a number. " A yo what's goodie?"

" Except Buzz bad cooking, everything's cool." She heard another member of the Death Dealers in the background commenting to her insult.

" You good Blu?" Ayame asked. " You don't sound so well."

Kagome sighed " I don't know what it is. I just know something is wrong. Something bad is gonna happen."

She walked in the lobby, looking around for any suspicious faces " Don't go outside unless necessary. I'll be over as soon as I can to put a safe lock on the door."

" What's going on Blu?" hearing the seriousness in her friends voice.

Kagome shook her head " I don't know, something is just telling me to be really careful right now. Keep an eye out Toots. Something bout to happen."

She can see Ayame eyes harden, taking what she was saying to the heart, " Aiight, you be careful out dere. It's gon take me an hour to reach you if shit go down, like."

Kagome smiled " I handle mines." Hanging up.

Ayame held the phone to her heart " Dat don't mean you alone dough."

Kagome pushed open the balcony doors and leaned over the railing. The air was crisp, it sent shivers up her back with the whispered promises of having one night to relax. She inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. Still she could not let her guard down. What was wrong? Was somebody watching her? She looked around seeing no one. Why did she have such a bad feeling. She never felt so open and unsafe in her life. She shivered, not from the breeze, again looking around. It was making her uneasy.

She smiled warmly, sensing the person behind her, already knowing who it was. " I heard you sang." His deep voice whispered, making her smile wider. " You sure know how to make a person feel bad."

Kagome shrugged, still a bit angry " He deserves it."

He just nodded, " Yeah he did, fucking around on the most perfect female in the world."

" When did you become so charming?"

He stepped closer " When I stopped being a douche bag around you." She laughed, she was really starting to like hanging out with Hiten.

Hiten just grinned, pulling Kagome closer, Kagome hand reached up touching his chest, making him stay, " You know, the last time you were this close you were shoved into a locker."

Hiten smirked, it was somewhat cute Kagome thought " I probably deserved it."

Kagome grinned with a raised eyebrow, " Probably?"

Hiten took her hand, kissing the backside " Ok, maybe I did."

Kagome just laughed, " How come your not at the party?"

He grinned " Cause your not there."

She smiled, he always made her feel better. Suddenly she froze. It was quick, but she felt it. That same feeling running through her making her shudder. She glanced over the balcony expecting to see someone looking up at her, it felt like someone was watching her.

Hiten pulled away, " What's the matter Kagome?"

She turned back to him, everything, " Got a chill." She whispered.

He opened his arms, " It's warm in here."

She walked in his arms, feeling them wrap around her tightly. So warm, so secure. " You sure you ok?"

Her arms went around his waist " Yea, I'm good, stop asking that." She answered, pulling away, grabbing his hand, " Now, let's hit up dis so called party."

It was 9:50 and the party was already at it's high point. Kagome walked in laughing, looking around. The music was loud, people were dancing, sitting and drinking. Having a good time.

She saw Sango on the pool table, in some very tiny shorts she might add, with a bottle in her hand, and a grinning Miroku between her legs.

Kagome saw Kikyou wave her over from the makeshift dance floor, Kagome turned, smiling at Hiten before heading over to her.

Miroku walked over to Sesshomaru, " Dude, cool party huh?" he questioned handing him a beer.

Kagome was grinning, dancing to the fast song her hands in the air. Kikyou turned and pulled her Chinese sticks out her hair. Kagome laughed, shaking her head, her curly hair flying around her. She looked so cute.

A hand touched his shoulder, he looked up, it was Sharon " Hey, Sesshomaru, you wanna dance?"

He thought for a moment, not like he was doing anything besides watching Kagome have a good time. He stood " Sure." Letting her pull him to the dance floor.

Kagome spun Kikyou around, still stepping to the music. Kikyou giggled, " This is fun!" Her hands going to her shoulders. Kagome laughed " Yeah, it is."

Kikyou stopped, Kagome smiled " What?"

" Is that Sharon trying to.. sex Sesshomaru?"

Kagome turned " What." Indeed she saw that bitch all over her man. Her ex-man she meant. She pressed against him, a hand on his chest, dipping low. Sesshomaru actually smirked, raising an eyebrow, watching her. Amused.

Kagome frowned, was he enjoying that? She turned to Kikyou " I don't care."

Kikyou shook her head " Stop lying."

Kagome laughed, " You got me." Turning, walking over to Hiten, " Let's dance." Pulling him in the view of Sesshomaru and the trick he was dancing with.

Hiten just nodded, " Sure." She turned, her back against his chest. Surprised when she put his hands on her waist and began to sway her hips in time to the music.

She reached up behind her sliding her hands up his neck to his long ponytail dancing seductively to the slow music. She slid down Hiten's body, just to come back up slowly. She turned half way then dropped low, her hands in the air, coming back up in a full spin. She whined her hips slowly pulling up her shirt smoothing her hand over her stomach.

She continued spreading her legs and bending her knees into a erotic pose running her hands up her neck into her hair dramatically. Sesshomaru was watching. What the fuck was she doing?!

Hiten reached out, he had to touch her. She popped his hand with a smile. Pressing her body against his. She winked at Kikyou before doing the unthinkable, turning in Hiten arms, she reached up to his neck, kissing his lips.

Mouths dropped open, Kagome felt herself being torn away from Hiten, " What the fuck you think you doing?!"

She rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru " Minding my got damn business, how bout you try it."

" You think that shit cute?!"

She stared at him, " Shut the fuck up."

" What?!" he grabbed her arm, pulling her to the balcony. Inuyasha watched as everyone continued to party, Sesshomaru and Kagome argue on the balcony, not hearing a single word through the double paned glass sliding doors. Miroku walked over, leaning against his friends shoulder, laughing, watching the two go at it, " Like a married couple right?"

Inuyasha nodded, then turned, " Hey Kikyou, wanna dance?"

After about ten minutes of yelling at each other, Kagome angrily slides the door open and stomps out. She sat on a stool next to Kikyou in front of the makeshift bar. Kikyou patted her shoulder " You ok?"

She just frowned, " That dickhead said I was actin like a fuckin kid. That stupid jerk wad asshole. Fuck him." Not seeing anyone behind the counter she got behind and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Bacardi Razz, her favorite. Sitting back, poppin the top, taking two big gulps. The sweet, tart liquor burning her chest.

Kikyou leant over, " You thinking about leaving?"

Kagome nodded, drinking some more out her bottle, " He pissing me off."

Kikyou smiled, " Let's dance, it will make you feel better." Knowing it would calm her down.

Kagome thought it over for a second, then nodded standing, bottle in hand.

Every guy was watching now. Sesshomaru easily knew why, Kagome was good at what she did. Her hands went in the air as she twirled, her hair spinning around her petite body like fan of fire. She was smiling as she began to dance the moves of a seductress to the fast tempo, taking another gulp of her bottle.

The way she moved, made you stare. It was like an exotic dancer that never took her clothes off. She made a lot of slutty dances seem graceful, almost majestic. She was like a siren, putting you under her spell when she danced. Her eyes were half closed, just enjoying herself and the feel of the music.

She turned again, grabbing Kikyou's hand with her free one, pulling her closer. The guys just staring. Sesshomaru getting madder and madder. They were good, very good.

Kikyou let her fingers dance across Kagome's shoulders then down her arms as she danced away only to pull herself closer again. The two continued to dance with each other in an alluring way, capturing the attention of nearly every guy in the room.

They turned so that they were back to back. They joined in each other's rhythm, the fingers of one intertwining in mid air. Kagome drinking more out her bottle before passing it to Kikyou who took a gulp. Kagome and Kikyou matched steps and turned with precise timing to face each other again. Kikyou handing the bottle back as the song ended.

Groans erupted through the room, Kagome just smiled, taking a seat on the stool she was on before, " I do feel better."

Kikyou slid on the stool next to her, " I told you."

Kagome eyes widened as she was suddenly pulled from the stool and into a corner, angry amber looking at her. " What the fuck is yo problem?"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, " You're my fuckin problem Kagome, you doin that shit on purpose?!"

Angry, she shook her head, " Leave me the fuck alone, everything I do doesn't have to do with you, you fuckin dick." Pushing at his shoulders, stomping back over to the bar, grabbing her bottle, " I'm off it. Keep an eye on Sango, she gone." walking out the room.

* * *

Out the door and down the hall, Kagome headed towards her room. Drinking some more out of her almost empty bottle she frowned. That mo'fucka really just pissed her off. She can dance if she felt like fucking dancing. Who the hell is he to tell her what the fuck to do. There not even together anymore. He need to go hug up on the bitch he cheated on her with and leave her the hell alone the fucking prick.

She suddenly turned, she heard a footstep. Nobody was behind her.

Her eyes narrowed as she walked again. She stopped in front of the elevator waiting for it to come. She took another gulp of her bottle, shivering slightly. She was cold she figured. She heard it again. She turned, still nobody.

She looked around. Slowly she bent, carefully setting her bottle down. Her hands went to her boot as if fixing the laces. She looked around again, stretching her arms slowly above her head, then suddenly took off.

She heard the footsteps follow her, she knew it. Someone was following her. Her body slammed into the staircase door. She grabbed the rail, hurling herself over, landing on the steps below.

She ran down the steps, how many she thought. She heard two sets of feet, but were there more? She pushed opened the door to the basement, taking a sharp left. Her glance was quick, taking in her surrounding. The laundry room.

She closed the door, hitting the lights. She looked out the small window on the door. She saw them. Three men, buff, ski masks. She moved back, there coming this way.

She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She ran over to what she thought was a bench. She stepped on it, then grabbed the edge of the tall washing machine, pulling herself on top. She was out of sight when they came through the door.

Her hands were busy, putting her hair in a quick braid, watching the men look around for her. One man actually stopped under the washing machine she was on top of " Now where she done get to?"

Kagome frown, Texas accent. She never even been to Texas. Quietly she slid to one end of the washing machine, dropping over the side, silently landing on the floor.

She took a breath, getting ready, waiting for the man to come closer. As he did, Kagome grabbed his arm, turned, her back facing his chest, and flipped him over her shoulder. She twisted his arm, dropping, her knee covering his mouth. Her free hand reached for his neck, her fingers squeezing tight on his pressure point, knocking him out.

" Hey, Luke, where you at?" she heard another man called out.

She moved away from the flashlight's white glare, she pulled the man apparently named Luke back, away from the washing machine, then crouched at the corner. She pulled out one of her Chinese sticks, glad she put them in her pocket after Kikyou pulled them out her hair.

" Luke, come on man, she ain't in here."

Kagome waited, his foot came into view, she twisted her stick then stabbed the foot. He screamed, Kagome was up in a second, grabbing the man's shoulders, head butting him in the face, then kneeing him in the groin. He dropped to his knees. She stepped back, slightly turning, letting her fist contact with his face, leaving him unconscious.

She felt a hand grip her shoulder, " Your pretty good girly."

Kagome took a breath, she was quick, pivoting in her boots, her elbow hitting the third man across the cheek. She grabbed his hand that had her shoulder, twisting it behind his back, kicking out his knees, pushing him face first to the ground.

She was on top of him, twisting his arm in an painful position " Who sent you?"

The man snickered " Like I'm gonna tell you."

Kagome frowned, digging her knee into his spine, pushing his hand higher, " Who sent you!"

He yelled, " Alright, some guy. I don't know who!"

She used her free hand and smashed his head into the floor " You gonna have to do better than that."

" Man, I don't know any more!"

She used both her hands, twisting his arm even more. He screamed " Man I swear! Some dude walk up to us, give us your picture, and say, I give you 2 grand if you find her. That's it!"

" What he look like?"

He cried out again " Man, I don't know, short, black hair, he was wearing shades. Let go of my arm, you gonna break it!"

Kagome didn't loosen up, her other hand, searching in his pockets. As he said she found a picture of herself. She looked back at the man on the ground, reaching over to his neck, squeezing his pressure point. She stood hearing his head hit the floor with a soft thud.

Using the man's belts she tied them all together, they'll figure it out once they wake up. She pulled her Chinese stick out the guy foot and wiped it on his pants before leaving.

She took the elevator back up to her floor, walking to her room. The picture was recent. Taken about two days ago. It was weird she thought. She needed to talk to Ayame. She stopped outside her door. She heard voices. One she knew to be Kikyou's. The other Sesshomaru's. " Well, were is she?" she heard her ask.

Kagome stepped back, all fuck. She quickly undid her braid, messing up her hair. She pulled down one of her straps, then stuffed the picture in her bra.

She took a breath, then shook her head, then stumbled through the door. Kikyou looked up " Kagome where have you been. I found your bottle by the elevator, but you were no where in sight."

Kagome looked around drunkly, then grabbed her head " Kikyou stop screaming will ya. My head hurt."

Kikyou shook her head, looking at Sesshomaru " She's drunk, I can't believe it. I thought something happened to her and she was out drinking."

Sesshomaru walked over, raising her chin. She knew her breath still smelled of Bacardi. But to finish the act, she grinned, making her eyelids lower, dazed, " You looking gooood." Then giggled stupidly, swaying in place.

Sesshomaru pulled away " Yup, she's drunk, I say you get her to bed." walking out the door.

She looked at him " You just gonna leave? you don't want none of this?" lifting her shirt.

He just shook his head, grinning. Kikyou grabbed her arm, leading her toward her bed. " Kagome change your clothes and go to sleep."

Kagome laughed, " Yes mom." Changing into a button up she brought with her, sliding in the bed.

* * *

It was quiet now. Kagome cracked open an eye. She sat up looking around, Kikyou and Sango finally sleep. She was quiet, crawling out of bed, slipping her boots back on, putting her hair back in her braid. She crept slowly to the door, watching Kikyou and Sango carefully, hoping they stayed asleep.

Out the door, she headed down the hall and around the corner before she stopped and pulled out her sidekick. She dialed a number, waiting for her to answer.

" Twice in one day, I feel special." Ayame answered.

Kagome frowned " Three guys attacked me about two hours ago."

" You too?" the laughter out of Ayame's voice. " I was at the grocery store when three guys attacked me."

Kagome heart skipped a beat " You good?"

" Yeah, I'm good, I got rid of dem pretty easy."

Kagome sighed, " I'm guessing they said the same thing then?"

" Some guy gave them my pic and paid them to find me."

Kagome nodded " Yeah, same here. But why would someone send amateurs after us, knowing we would take them out easily?"

" I don't know, I figured who ever behind it all, wants us to know they can get to us."

Kagome frowned " That's what I thought."

" I guess you being over cautious was a good thing. I'm getting the groceries delivered from now on."

Kagome smiled " You do that, I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can figure something else out." Hanging up the phone. This was really starting to freak her out. She needed some advise, but she couldn't tell anyone her situation. She would have to go other to Ayame's later on in the week and talk this over some more. Figure out what's going on. She hated being left in the dark.

" I knew you wasn't drunk."

She yelped, dropping her phone. She turned, seeing Sesshomaru watching her, leaning against the wall. She bent, picking up her sidekick. " How you figure that?"

He raised a brow " Your weren't trying hard enough. If you really wanted to convince me you should have fell over. I would have believed that."

She actually smiled, she thought of that, but thought it would be too much. " I guess you caught me."

He grinned " Damn right I did. Where were you?"

She blinked, the lie coming out flawless " Met a guy in the lobby, real buff, real sexy. Went back to his room and did a lil sumthin."

" Liar."

Kagome frowned, " Shouldn't you be more worried about your girl right now."

He sighed, " Kagome, she's not my…"

" Baby, what are you doing?"

Kagome looked over his shoulder. Speak of a whore and they will appear, seeing Rin walk over in a care bear nightgown. Kagome rolled her eyes, " And I'm the liar." Pushing past them, walking down the hall.

Sesshomaru hand went through his bang, " Rin I'mma need you to leave me alone, your not making anything better."

She touched his chest, " But baby…"

He grabbed her shoulders, a serious look in his eyes, " We didn't do nothing ok. Stop lying to everyone."

She raised a confused brow, " If were not together Sesshomaru, how did I give you that hickey on your neck like 20 minutes ago?"

He let her go, going to his room, alone since quarterbacks don't share rooms and looked in the mirror. He did have a hickey. His eyes stared at his reflection. " I'm losing my mind."

* * *

Kagome was walking back to her room when she heard her name. Turning she seen Hiten walk over, " You only kissed me to make Sesshomaru jealous didn't you?"

She laughed, " Feel some type of way?"

He grinned, " Actually I feel honored. You're a good kisser Kagome."

She laughed again with a shake of her head, " You mad stupid like."

His eyes roamed over her. " Is that all your wearing?"

Kagome looked down, " Yeah."

He grinned " You know how good you look right now. That shirt and them boots, many ideas come to mind."

She smiled " You so freaky."

He just winked at her, grabbing her hand, " Let's go get a drink." Pulling her down the hall.

Hours later Kagome was poking her head in the hallway, before stepping out Hiten behind her. She had to get back to her room before the football couch came and check the rooms.

Hiten arms was around her as they walked back to her door. She slid out of his arms slowly, they went back to his room and finished two separate bottles of Amsterdam to the face before both of them past out on the bed.. She turned with a grin, " That was fun."

He smiled " Yea, we gotta do that again sometime."

She nodded, " I'mma hold you to that."

He grinned, giving her a hug before he pulled away and kissed her forehead " I'll see you later." And disappeared around the corner.

Kagome sighed and entered the room quietly. She was creeping towards her bed when the lights flicked on. She froze.

" Look who decided to sneak in this morning."

Kagome looked around, seeing Kikyou and Sango grinning at her. She smiled " Heeey you guys. What are you doing up so early?"

Sango grinned " I think we should be asking the questions, like where the hell you been all night?"

Kagome laughed " Like ya'll give a fuck."

Sango shook her head, " We want to know, you was getting it in wasn't you?"

Kagome frowned " Yea aiight," she looked at Kikyou " I bet life if you tell me you didn't fuck Yash last night." She looked at Sango " You too, miss pool table."

Sango mouth dropped " How do you know these things?"

Kikyou laughed " She's good at reading people. That's how."

Kagome finished the walk over to her bed, sitting down " It's one of my best qualities. Now shut up, I need sleep."

Kikyou laughed again " Kagome you can't go to sleep. It's 6 o' clock, we have to get on the train. It leave at 7:30."

Kagome groaned, laying back on the bed " But I'm tired."

Sango stood, starting to pack her bag " You should have thought of that before sleeping with Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at her, " What makes you think I was with Sesshomaru?"

Sango looked up, mouth dropped, " Oh my gosh Kagome, I didn't mean to say that, I'm just so use to putting your name with his."

Kikyou raised a brow, " Who were you with if your weren't with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome turned back around, " Someone else." She whispered as she threw her pillow, hitting Sango in the back of the head, making Kikyou laugh.

Twenty minutes later Kagome emerged from the bathroom in white khakis and a black tank top, her hair in one thick braid. Her bag finished packed. She looked at her friends, people she can actually call friends. " I'll meet you losers in the lobby." Heading out the door.

Kagome sat at the smoothie bar twirling her root beer float slowly. It was only 6:30, everyone had about an hour to get to the lobby before the train leaves. She smiled taking a long sip. Hiten stood behind her, " No hang over?"

Kagome laughed, " We was mixing with orange juice, I'm good, you?"

Hiten sat beside her, sliding her in his lap " Better now."

She turned smiling, " You like touching me don't you?" his hand traced her chin, " What gave it away?" She laughed again. Just then Kikyou and Sango walked into the lobby with Miroku and Inuyasha following. They all seen Kagome sitting in Hiten's lap. Inuyasha was quick turning to look behind him, grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, " What are you doing?"

He shook his head, " Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder, seeing Kagome pop Hiten's hand as it slid up her bare stomach, still in his lap, laughing. His eyes narrowed, stepping closer.

Knowing he was going to do this, Inuyasha pulled, " Sesshomaru don't. Your just gonna look like a spas."

" That mo'fucka gonna get it." Walking towards the train. Seeing Kagome get up, heading towards the bathroom.

Kagome dropped her bag on the floor and looked up in the mirror. Pushing her bangs out her face, she turned on the water to wash her hands. Lathering the soap she felt her pinky slip off her finger. She looked down, catching it before it went down the drain. Slipping it back on, she looked at the skulls and cross bone for second, before looking back up.

She jumped back, turning, seeing nothing, then turned back, looking in the mirror. He was just there. Standing behind her. Naraku. He was just there. Shaking her head, she grabbed her back, hurrying out the bathroom.

Kagome came back from the bathroom, sat back at the booth and sipped at her drink. She glanced at her watch, it was 6:54. More people were starting to show up now. She licked her lips slowly, root beer tingling her mouth. Damn she loved this float.

She turned, aware of someone standing behind her. " Hey," He gave a quick nod, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

Kagome head tilted to the side, her braid hanging over her shoulder " Do I know you?"

He took a seat beside her, she got a good look at him. He had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and striking hazel eyes. His shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles, and... he had a nice ass. Kagome caught herself smiling at him.

He smiled back " I'm Zuko off the football team."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's glare from a mile away. Grinning inwardly, she smiled softly to the guy sitting next to her. " Oh, well I'm Kagome. can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

He grinned, " Well I seen you at the party last night, you was real hot."

She smiled, " Thank you."

Zuko grinned " I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something when we get back to Cali."

Kagome shifted her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru all but boiling next to Inuyasha , she had to hold her giggle. She looked at Zuko, licking her lips again just to turn him on. His scent spiked. now she struggling to hold back her giggles.

She threw him a seductive grin and talked softly so he had to lean closer, " That sounds nice... but.."

Zuko leaned back amusement and hints of arousal sparking in his eyes, he cocked an eyebrow " But what?"

She leant close, a smirk on her face, " I don't believe you just want to see a movie with me."

Zuko grinned, " You got me pegged, I want to see a whole lot more."

Kagome nodded, standing, " That's what I thought." She waved behind her, as she walked away, " It was nice meeting you Zuko." Flashing him a sweet smile. Getting on the train.

Sango tapped Kagome shoulder. " You ok?" Kikyou hadn't boarded the train yet.

Kagome shrugged, " Yea, why?"

Sango patted her shoulder " You and Hiten seeing each other?"

Kagome turned slightly in her seat, smiling " Why you think that?"

Sango sighed " Cuz we all saw you sitting him in his lap. Sesshomaru almost blew a gasket."

Kagome turned back around not saying another word, that's what he get. Kagome finally got on the train and sat next to Sango.

Since the teachers decided to ride with the students, the girls couldn't run to the back of the train with the boys so Kagome was left by herself. The ride was slow and boring, she caught herself thinking of Sesshomaru most of the time. Shaking her head softly, she shifted, bringing one knee to her chest, resting the other on the rest of her empty seat.

**Kagome bumped her head, she looked around. The train stopped, she must of dozed off. She stood slowly, something's wrong. There was no one else on the train. She glanced out the window, everything was pitch black. Strange. Kagome walked to the next car box slightly confused. She pushed, the door wouldn't slip open.**

**That's when she heard it. Singing, it was a beautiful voice, she wanted to follow it. She shook her head and ran for the front door. It wouldn't budge.**

**" Kagome.." She jumped, looking around she saw nothing. She heard a low whistling sound, like something was breaking. **

**She saw it, the windows were cracking. A huge burst of cold wind blew through, scattering glass everywhere. Kagome hit the ground covering her head with her hands. A black fog slowly crept through the windows, descending towards her. Kagome stood, fear evident on her face.**

**" Come to me Kagome..." She jumped on a seat trying to get away from the eerie black mist. **

**She heard a small chuckle " Are you afraid Kagome..." She hopped to another seat, trying to get away from the voice.**

**An icy chill crept up her spine, cool breath touched her neck, " Come to me Kagome..." She screamed and jumped away. **

**The fog was getting closer, she realized that it was the song she heard earlier. The song was coming from the mist. Weird. It was getting even closer. Out of sheer panic Kagome threw herself at the door. It didn't even dent.**

**" Come Kagome...come play with us..." The mist was now smoke, clouding half the train. She flew at the door again, knowing there was nothing else she can do. She was afraid of the fog, she didn't want to be near it.**

**She fell to the ground, grabbing her now bruised shoulder. She sat on the floor, maybe she can burn this bitch down, train and all. It was her last chance, she clapped her hands together, wincing in pain when moving her shoulder. She tried to concentrate. **

**She heard a haunting evil laugh come from the mist, " Resistance is futile...you WILL COME!..." Suddenly it turned to a poodle, two black clawed hands shot out at her.**

**She screamed, now terrified. They wrapped around her waist, she clawed at the door as they tried to pull her into the shadowy water. She was striking the floor with her hands trying to get away. Kagome was half in, she couldn't feel her legs but she didn't give up. She stuck her nails in the floor holding on with dear life.**

**The hands pulled harder pulling her even more into the freezing water, leaving her claw marks behind. The only thing left was her head. She was drowning, she knew it, everything was starting to feel numb. The water began to seem comforting.**

**She pushed the thought out her head, she will not give in. She shot her hand up trying to grab anything to keep her from drowning. She felt her hand grab a pole, hope surged through her body as her other hand shot up as well. She pulled hard now half way out.**

**That's when she saw it. Two red eyes and a evil grin staring at her. She held on tighter when the eyes and lips drifted closer. Her own eyes focused, she knew those eyes but couldn't tell from where.**

**Suddenly two hands similar to her own grabbed hers, making her release the pole. The grin widened as the hands threw Kagome all the way into the dark sea. As she fell deeper and deeper one word left her lips, " father..." **

Kagome woke with a start, she realized she was still on the train, her mind started to panic. She told herself to calm down, closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Openly her eyes again, the blur slowly started to focus. First she saw five dots twirling around her. Then slowly formed into heads. Blinking quickly helped rid of the blur. Opening her eyes again she noticed she was surrounded by people.

Inuyasha was the first to speak " You ok?"

Kagome turned towards the voice. Inuyasha 's worried face came into view. She shifted her head and saw Sango, Kikyou and Miroku looking down at her with worry.

She looked back at Inuyasha then slightly up to see Sesshomaru. worry twirling in his amber orbs. She sat up slowly, letting her braid fall down her back. Kikyou stood trying to help her stand.

Kagome pushed her away " It was only a dream." She spoke softly to herself. She stood and grabbed her bag, they were the only ones left on the train.

She turned, they were still staring at her with confusion, " What, it was just a dream."

Miroku slid off the chair and stood slowly, " You wouldn't wake up."

It was Kagome's turn to be confused, " What?"

Inuyasha stood next, " The train stopped, everyone was getting off. We were last. Sango tried to wake you but you started going crazy, clawing at the seat."

Kagome looked behind him at the seat. It was destroyed.

Sango stood close to Miroku, " We tried everything to wake you up, we even poured cold water on your face."

Kikyou nodded, standing, " We thought you were in a coma or something."

Kagome didn't even realize her shirt was slightly damp. Sesshomaru looked her over as he stood, something caught his eye.

Walking over to her silently he pushed up her sleeve, " What happened to your shoulder?"

Everyone crowded around to see. It had this huge black and blue bruise on it. Sesshomaru ran a finger over it, Kagome winced and pulled away. Her eyes were slightly wide, " I gotta go."

She dropped her bag and felt her pockets for her keys. Inuyasha picked them up off the seat. Kagome saw and grabbed for them with her good arm.

He held them out of her reach, " You really thinking bout driving a bike with one arm?"

Kagome frowned, not in the mood, to argue, " Yes." Raising her good arm up, hitting him in the gut with her elbow, catching her keys before they hit the floor, grabbing her bag and ran off the train.

* * *

Kagome raced to her house, jumping off her bike and running upstairs to her mothers door. She begin banging frantically. Sakura busted out the room with her robe in her hand.

Kagome threw herself in her arms, " Its happening!" she half screamed, half cried, " All over again!"

Sakura turned towards her room, " I'll be back Dean." Then turned towards Kagome. " Come on, we'll talk in the kitchen." Kagome nodded and followed never noticing the man in Sakura's bed glaring daggers at her.

Sakura sat on a stool, while Kagome paced nervously. She sighed " What's going on Kagome?"

She stopped, " There coming for me again."

Her eyes widened slightly, " How do you know?"

Kagome lift her sleeve so she can see the bruise, " The dreams, their calling me, that song." She pounded a fist on her head " I can't make it stop, that damn song, it won't leave."

Sakura stood quickly, walking over to Kagome grabbing her hand, " Honey stop it, you have to beat this. You can't let them win."

Tears burst in Kagome eyes, " How am I pose to stop them, we barely did last time and it wasn't even completely." She shivered, whispering " I'm scared."

Sakura pulled her into a hug, " Honey, I knew you since you were born, you never let fear stop you from anything you wanted. Just be more careful."

Kagome leant against her " But how.. how can I resist that song... its so beautiful..."

Sakura cut her off " Don't even think like that. You will never do anything like that Kagome."

She pulled away to look at her daughter, " And you must believe that."

Kagome nodded as Sakura sat back on the stool, " Do not fall to it Kagome, when they call refuse to listen."

Tears leaked out her eyes as she lowered herself in a stool next to her, " What about Kikyou and the others? They seen the bruise after the dream. Their gonna want answers."

Sakura stroked her back " Do you want them to know?"

Kagome quickly shook her head, " I don't need them knowing nothing."

They were quiet for a moment, Kagome soft whispering breaking the silent " I still have nightmares from the last time they called."

" Don't worry baby, we can do this, everything's gonna be alright, I won't let it happen."

Kagome smiled, feeling her pocket vibrate. Pulling out her sidekick, she raised a brow. It wasn't ringing. Pulling out the phone Ricko gave her, she put it to her ear, " Yeah."

" You know, it's so hard getting in touch with you."

Kagome frowned, " I'm just a phone call away if you need me."

She looked over to her mother with a smile and playful roll of her eyes, trying to listen to what Ricko was saying " Of course you are but you are so busy at times."

She laughed, " Yeah well just try and catch me on a good day."

She heard Ricko laugh, " Well, how about today. Riddingdales, 3:00."

She hung up, then looked at her watch, 1:45. " I gotta go woman, me and Ayame got some shit to get in to." She stopped, looking back, " Oh, for I forget? I seen da cutie in ya bed, Momma a freak." Laughing at the face she made.

* * *

Sesshomaru stormed into the house as soon as he got home, heading straight towards his father study. Slamming the door behind him. Tashio looked up at his angry son, " You lost?"

" I want to see Kagome's file now."

Tashio raised his eyebrow, " You know I can't do that."

Sesshomaru walked over, hands flat on the desk his father sat at, eyes level, " If I have to blow up the got damn precinct to find only pieces of her fucking file I'mma do so. I need to see it."

Tashio stared, " Why?"

" She's needs my help."

Tashio frowned, " But you two broke up."

Sesshomaru leant forward, " She needs my help." He said slowly.

Tashio stared at his son for an hour feeling moment, his eyes hard and serious. Slowly he opened the bottom draw, never leaving his son's face, pulling out the thick file. Sliding it across the desk, " You didn't get this from me."

Sesshomaru just nodded, picking it up, walking out the room.

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch at Ayame's condo, her arm on the back, " I meet him in a hour."

Ayame sighed, laying upside down on a recliner, " Need back up?"

" No, I need a watch team. Pictures, car tailing, the works. If I can find out who he's working for, maybe I can put a stop to it."

Ayame flipped off the chair, standing " Tryna end it all?"

Kagome looked up, " All of it. No more set ups, no more killing. The Death Dealers should be a gang, that's it."

Ayame flopped on the chair, a soda in hand " I been keepin it live like you said, but word ain't spreadin too fast. Death Dealers still ain't bein taken serious out here."

Kagome looked at her, then nodded, " Aiight, I'mma take care of dat too." She looked at her watch, 2:10, she got time. " I gotta idea," standing, grabbing her car keys " I'mma hit you up when I'm bout to meet him."

* * *

Kikyou sat with Sango on her den floor, painting her nails " You think me and Inuyasha a good couple?"

Sango rolled on her stomach, after popping another grape in her mouth " What you mean?"

Kikyou made a face " I mean, do you think this is just a high school fling, or something that can last in the future?" She looked up " Like Kagome and Sesshomaru."

Sango looked at her, " You can't compare what you have with Inuyasha to Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship. That's like trying to see if oranges can ever be as good as apples."

Kikyou raised a brow " What?"

Sango sat up, " I did the same thing. I still do, what Kagome and Sesshomaru found in each other is like magic. Like they were made just for each other, you can almost feel their love. But also like an orange. A delicious fruit. Me and Miroku are the apples. Completely different, but still as delicious. And believe me, he is delicious."

Kikyou laughed, " Silly."

Sango grinned " But I'm right." She stood hearing a knock on the door. Opening she smiled, " Hey Kagome, everything all right?"

" Yeah." She answered, stepping in the house, " Your brother here?"

Sango raised a brow, immediately becoming suspicious, " Why?"

Expecting this, Kagome headed for the steps, " I need a model for my art project."

Sango followed her up the stairs and down the hall, " Why don't you use Kouga?"

She stopped in front of a door, " He won't let me cut his hair. This the door?"

Sango nodded slowly, Kagome knocked. The door opened a second later, Kuhoku brown eyes looked at Kagome, then opened the door wider, letting her in. He put his hand up as Sango tried to walk in as well, " Sorry sis, my room, my rules." Closing the door.

Sango frowned, something was going on she thought, putting her ear to the door. But all she heard was water running, was they taking a bath?

Inside, Kagome looked at her watch, 2:25. She had to hurry. Grabbing his hand, she walked in the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the shower, to make sure no one can hear.

He bowed his head in respect, " Milady."

Kagome smirked, so courteous, " I have a job for you K. Dealers name ain't gettin round like I want. Now I got this idea, but it needs some planning and research."

" I'll be honored Milady. What do you have in mind?"

Kagome grinned, pulling him close, whispering in his ear, she pulled back with a raised brow. " What you think?"

" Brilliant."

She just nodded, " I want this done in two days tops, got that?"

He nodded, with a bow of his head. She raised a brow, " Now come here."

Kuhoku looked up, Kagome looked at him with such a possessive, dangerous intensity it made liquid fire burned through his veins. He didn't move, afraid to move. There was something about Kagome, something so feral. It was her dark beauty, wild, untamed and smoldering, the way she looked at him so intensely, hungrily.

" I said Now."

Kuhoku shuttered. Her voice. It was smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey. Damn. It did things to him. Shyly, timidly, he moved closer. A smiled curved across her lips. It was seductive, malicious yet soft, but sinister. He loved that smile, it scared him. Kagome always scared him.

Slowly, she raised his chin with a finger. There it stayed, just this side of actually touching him. He could feel her eyes on him like a physical weight, her wicked smile betraying the bent of her thoughts. With slow, calculated movements Kagome leaned forward. He drew a sharp breath.

Her lips closed the distance and met his in a fierce, concurring kiss. He felt like he was drowning. Her tongue tasting his mouth with hungry strokes, as if she was trying to devour him, dominating him, controlling him.

Kagome drew back with a wicked smile, Kuhoku's breathing was faster, heavier, her untamed beauty scaring him, their lips just a hair strand apart, " You will do as I say."

" Of course Milady."

A warm smiled crossed her beautiful features, gently running a finger across his bottom lip, making him shutter lightly. Turning she walked out the room, Kuhoku trailing behind her after turning off the shower.

Kagome opened the door, stepping aside as Sango fell forward. She laughed, turning, seeing Kuhoku, " I'll be in contact." Her alluring eye winked, sending a pulsing trail of fire through his veins. Watching as she left.

Sango stood, " Why are you blushing?"

He touched his warm face, " I'm in love."

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his room, sitting on his bed, reading Kagome's file. It was a whole other side of Kagome he never knew. Like he never knew Kagome was adopted. She always just said she looked like her father, making it seem as if Sakura was simply divorced.

Her record was so long you couldn't believe. She was arrest for almost everything when she was a juvenile. But it's weird if you ask him. It's either Kagome's bad streak only occurred every other year or there was pieces of time missing from her record. As if her file has been edited.

One, Kagome first criminal recording was when she was ten, holding up a candy store with a be-be gun. Most of her acts of vandalism continuing on until she was 13. Flattening car tires, painting curse words backwards on story windows, egging houses, breaking random windows, stealing cars, spray painting buildings with profound pictures.

But it's like she suddenly disappeared off the radar. All the way until she was arrested for the murder of Sarah Pinkett. Sentenced to 15 years, she only did three before she was out. On probation for only three months.

His father was right, someone did pull some strings. A whole lot of strings. Who has the power to do something like that?

Reading farther, her file got into Kagome's history in the Death Dealers. It seemed like Kagome just wasn't in the Death Dealers, it was like she was the Death Dealers. Her voice popped in his head, hearing something she said to Naraku back in the motel room.

_It's about me right? It's all about me._

Flipping up another page he seen pictures of Kagome with Naraku, her shades on, in bodyguard mode, standing guard as Naraku talked among older gentlemen. Did Naraku have that type of power? He thought for a second. Reading a page he had in his hand, trying to figure out the relation between the Death Dealers, Kagome and her disappearing act, his other hand mindlessly flipping through pages when something caught his eye.

It was a picture of a photo, aged with the years that has gone by, it showed a child, no more than, he guessed, a week old, with white hair, a six point star pendant placed on its forehead, it was dressed in a simple white sleeper, strangely floating in a tub of blood. It's black eyes staring off to the side. Sesshomaru not able to see at what. The picture seeming to be ripped in half.

He blinked, what the fuck was this doing in here? Then looked under the picture, seeing his father's handwriting.

_In one small moment when light is dark._

_A single jewel will carry our mark._

_Soul from the first makes it stronger than ours._

_The original master sends his ward._

_Hidden from all, the job is done._

_The return of a creature that was shunned._

_When the time is right, all will fear._

_The demon of hell will reappear._

His eyebrow went up. A prophecy? He looked back to the picture, was that baby Kagome? What the fuck is going on?

* * *

Kagome went home, changed and switched her bike for a blue Chevy Malibu she kept parked four blocks down the block. She pulled out her sidekick calling Ayame, waiting for her to pick up " Yeah, I'm on my way now." Hanging up, making a right on the next street.

20 minutes later Kagome was walking down the sidewalk. Usually when an operative gives you a picture and a hint for a meeting spot, that usually means they trust you, but when they give you a time and place that have you walking around in a huge park for a good 5 minutes, that usually means he wants to check you out before you find them.

Kagome eyes kept glancing, though her head barely turned fully, looking out for anything or anyone suspicious.

Walking by an area of stone chess tables, she heard a voice, " Your late little missy."

Kagome turned slowly, letting her eyes roam over Ricko. His short black hair flowing around his neck, just touching his shoulders, his tangy orange eyes taunting.

Kagome looked around, checking for more operatives, " I didn't have specific directions Ricky darling."

" It's Ricko, and I just thought you were smart enough to figure it out, guess not."

Kagome pulled off her small shades, looking into the lens " Love the shirt."

Ricko frowned, folding his hands together, knowing she was insulting his referee shirt " Careful, last person that insulted my shirt is still fishing parts of his tongue out a garage disposal."

Kagome sat on the stone stool, eyes hard. He grinned " Kidding, goodness your so serious."

She frowned, setting up the chest board, " What exactly do you do Ricko?"

He grinned, watching her, " I'm what you can call a wrangler. Keep the bucks from straggling too far."

Kagome looked up, " Like a rodeo clown."

He just grinned " You've been busy in California Kagome. All those killings."

Her finger's played on the tip of the queen, " Lots of people in this city, they'll get over it."

" Unfortunate for you, your a victim to your own success."

Kagome nodded slowly, " Yes, a job for me, I know, I get it, get to the point."

Ricko laughed, it made her mad, " They said your were a feisty one."

" They who? I would love some names."

" No one you need to know right know. You just need to listen."

She knew, the best way to get information out of an operative is to keep them talking, things usually just start slipping out. Kagome gave a dramatic sigh, " I was always a terrible listener." She leant closer, whispering " Selective hearing."

Ricko grinned " Well Kagome, you better listen carefully. You work for us. Again. Get use to it. You listen to me. Do as I say, and no one gets hurt."

Kagome smiled " I heard, Kagome you better hurt me."

Ricko laughed " You little smart ass."

She shrugged a shoulder, " What can I say. I was born that way."

Ricko nodded, slowly, " Yea, we're gonna have to fix that." Grabbing her arm, turning it palm up, digging the tip of the queen into her vein.

Kagome tensed, feeling the plastic dig into her pulse, seeing Ricko grinning " I push this a little deeper into your argoutious, cut off your blood supply, and I'll say you'll tap out in a minute, maybe two, so you better fucking listen."

His eyebrows suddenly frowned, the soft clicking coming from under the chess table quickly catching his attention.

" Close up a .22 can do some pretty bad damage. It'll probably hit your groin, maybe a little higher and hit an artery. Messy work. But best believe, I say you'll tap out first."

Ricko grinned slowly, pulling the piece off her arm. " Did I mention you were good? But it doesn't matter, your ass better listen Kagome, you don't want your little lover ending up missing do you?"

Kagome slid her small gun back under her shirt, frowning " Don't go too far Ricko."

He grinned " We'll go as far as needed. Your dismissed."

Kagome frowned, standing slowly, pulling on her shades. By the end of this, you'll be dead. Better have your fun now. She thought grimly, walking away.

* * *

Norm wasn't what he expected. First of all he was like a good five years older than he thought, the other leaders ranging from 17 to 21. He was tall, kind of slinky looking, short blue hair in a high ponytail, sharp black eyes, but not as serious as Kuhoku thought he would be.

Kuhoku was looking through a pair of binoculars, a friend in the passenger seat, Norm was wearing basketball shorts and a white t shirt, walking on a full basketball court where the Royal Kings liked to talk about their dirty work.

He shook his head seeing Norm's strap as he looked around before walking through the gate. " Dudes packin."

The boy beside him sighed, seeing six other men following him, bodyguards. " Gon be hard to get him alone." He mumbled, taking pictures as Norm cleared the court with his gun so he and his guards can play ball by their selves.

Kuhoku hand reached down in his lap as his cell phone began to ring, eyes still in the binoculars, raising it to his ear, answering, already knowing how it is by the ring tone " Kinda busy right now sis." watching as Norm whistled to the girls, letting them come back on the court to watch him play.

Sango voice came through the phone, somewhat upset, " I don't care, you get home, we need to talk. Now." Hanging up.

Kuhoku sighed, seeing Norm pull off, taking the binoculars from his eyes, " Gonna need some finagling." He mumbled cranking his car and pulling off.

20 minutes later Kuhoku was pulling up in front of John's house, dropping him off, " Aiight, do ya thing." Then pulled off, heading towards his place.

Getting there another 20 minutes later after switching his car for his bicycle, and disarming himself of all weapons he was previously carrying, Kuhoku pulled up in front of his house.

Getting off, he walked up the two steps, seeing Sango opened the door, angry, " What the freak Kuhoku. When I say now, I don't mean a good hour later."

Kuhoku rolled his eyes walking in the house, " First of all, I was a good distance away when you called, and second..."

He turned to her, raising an eyebrow " Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

Sango slammed the door " Whatever, we need to talk."

Kuhoku sighed, walking farther in to the house, heading into the kitchen " We have to make this quick, I have something to do."

Sango followed him, " Kuhoku your not slick, you may have dad fooled but not me, I know you snuck out the house yesterday, and your weren't at the arcade you little liar, where were you, what are you up to?"

Kuhoku turned to her, leaning against the counter, biting into an apple he picked out the fruit basket, " Did you know the word race car is the same frontward and backwards?"

Her hands went in the air, adjacent from him, " Oh my gosh Kuhoku, I know you're a Death Dealer alright!"

He munched on his apple, nodding " Yeah, I know."

Sango's mouth opened, shock on her face, " You don't care?"

He took another bite, " Nope, sounds personal if you ask me." He looked up, seeing the change on his sister's face, the glistening of tears as they began to fall, he stood up straight, " Don't cry Sango."

She shook her head, she couldn't help it, " Kagome was delivered to her mother's doorstep half dead in a dumpster. I don't want to see you hurt, wouldn't be able to bare it if anything happens like that to you."

Kuhoku walked over, touching his sister's shoulder, " Sango, relax, I'm far from being in potential danger, you see my belt," lifting his shirt showing his skull and crossbones, " I'm not even that deep in the gang, no ones gonna hurt me." He turned away, " Besides, Blu got my back."

She looked at him, " Who's Blu? Is that Kagome, you think she'll protect you?"

" She will."

Sango crossed her arms, " Why you think that?"

Kuhoku looked at her, " Because I love her and she loves me."

She made a face, " Kuhoku your only 15, Kagome's turning 18, and she's already in love with someone else."

He raised a brow, " That doesn't matter." He tossed his half eaten apple in the garbage, " I gotta go."

* * *

The sun was setting and Kagome was still out. She had a few prior engagements she had to see too. Being a gang leader and a secret celebrity was a lot of work. She had to mend a dress for Tyra Banks, bail a Death Dealer out of jail, buy fabric for the outfit she had to make for Halle Berry for the Emmys coming up, and get guys stationed at the docks for a shipment she had coming in.

But now she was sitting in a field of grass, on top of a huge, low, flat boulder, Indian style. Staring at whatever it was on the ground in front of her.

There's about to be a war, she thought, hands on her knees, then leant a bit forward, concentrating. There. The black ant, right there on the grass blade.

She watched it, knowing. He was a scout. Running to tell the others. They will fight for territory against the enemy colony. She leant closer, her hand twisting the tip of her braid. Watching.

A rush of hundreds of black ant swarmed out of a hole in the ground. Red ants a few inches away attacked. They weren't ready. The black ants. The red ants meant to ambush, but the scout got back and told the others in time.

Her eyebrows went up, watching carefully. The red ants curved left, then right. They analyzed the situation first. Then they attacked.

The black ants were running back inside there hole, red ants following. Kagome leaned forward. The black ants made a mistake. They underestimated the red ants. They thought they can live together in this field.

She bit her lip, seeing red ants coming out the black ants hole carrying food. They killed the queen and was stealing the food supply, so the black ants couldn't reproduce or survive. The red ants killed the black ants knowing they weren't a threat. They just knew they were in the way.

Ants are born aggressive, wanting to have it all. Like people. They had to be the best in the area, so when another came along, threat or not, they were taking what they believed belong to them. So they destroyed them.

She sat back, " I guess it's right. The survival of the fittest. In this case the smartest."

She slid back on the boulder, turning not to disturb the war field, getting up to leave. She wondered if anyone even knew she planned a lot of her strategies from what she learned from ants.

She was laughing, when she heard a subtle footfall from behind her. She was quick, crouching as she pivoted, pulling twin eagles from the small of her back, firing two bullets. Whoever dropped to their knees. Kagome stood, walking over to the fallen form, shooting the hand that held the dagger, gun pointed as she put one away, looking around, " Anyone else with you? Huh? How many out there?"

The face looked up, the setting sun shadowing most of it, " We work alone, like you." The voice, low, flat, raspy.

She just nodded, not caring he held his head down as he lost blood, " Who you working for buddy? There's another hit on me?"

" It's hard isn't, doing this, being.. this. It hurts. You get the migraines?" he asked instead of answering her question.

She looked at him, surprised, " What?"

" I get horrible migraines, almost every morning." He looked up, wincing at the pain in his arm and both bullet wounds on his legs, " Why do we do this? Why did they make us into… this?"

Kagome blinked, raising her gun, and shot him in the head. Searching his body, pulling out his belonging which included, three daggers, a phone, 100 dollars, and a pair of shades.

She walked over to her bike, popping the seat, dumping everything in, " It's what we are." Climbing on top and speeding away.

* * *

Okay chapter 10 is finished. I don't own the songs in this story I just used them from some of my favorite artist.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay here's chapter 11!Thank you for the reviews, I'll keep posting if you guys keep liking!

* * *

School was a bit of a bore the next day. The bell rung ending another class. Sesshomaru caught Kagome hand as she walked by. She looked good, as always. She was wearing baggy black jeans and a white, no sleeves, deep v cut shirt with a black t shirt under covering her chest. White sneakers. Her long thick burgundy hair in a simple but stylish braid.

" Kagome we need to talk."

She sighed, not even in the mood to pull away, " Look Sesshomaru, I had a long night, and I'm tired. I'm not up fo ya games today, ya heard." Walking down the hall.

Finally lunch came and Sesshomaru was upset. Every time he tried to talk to Kagome she kept blowing him off. He been trying to explain himself all damn day. He loved her, missed her, needed her. And she was ignoring him. Hanging with Hiten was just pissing him off. He knew he had something to do with their breakup. Didn't know how but he knew. And to top it all off, he was sitting with Kanna and Kagura. Kouga's idea. He have to remember to kill him when school is over. All they did was talk about everybody that was in the cafeteria. Mostly girls. Probably just jealous.

He looked up, he really should be paying attention. He caught the last part of Kagura's sentence.

" And then she came to school in white... after labor day. I just wanted to die!" she laughed waving her hand dramatically.

Sesshomaru frowned. Dumb ass bitch.

" So what do you say Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru looked up. Damn he knew he should have been paying attention. " Umm, yeah sure." He mumbled trying not to get caught.

Kagura beamed smiling brightly " Great you can pick me up at 8."

Sesshomaru leaned close to Kouga with a confusion in his eyes " What?"

Kouga leaned closer so he can whisper " You just agreed to take Kagura to the movies this weekend. Dummy."

Sesshomaru sat up with a frown. Damn he need to learn to pay attention. He looked at her trying to think of a lame excuse he can use to get out of the date. This day can not get any worse. The cafeteria doors suddenly opened. Sesshomaru could hear the gods laughing at him. He spoke too soon.

Kagome walked in with Hiten, Kai, Akino and James around her. They were laughing at whatever she was saying. She was always a good story teller, able to draw you into whatever she was saying, letting you get a real good picture of what she was talking about. Her eyes were filled with mirth as the guys laughed around her. Hiten having to go the extra step and touch her shoulder. Kagome just smiling up at him.

It made him mad. He wanted to kill the bastard for doing this to him. For making his life a living hell. He know Hiten has something to do with it, he just knew it. They all sat in a seat at the round table by the café front door. Everyone able to hear them laughing from where they sat. It just made him more angry. She was actually enjoying herself. He couldn't believe she actually had fun with that lying son of a bitch. That was suppose to be him with her. Him making her laugh and having a good time.

Already knowing Sesshomaru was watching, Hiten looked over, winked his eye then leant of and kissed Kagome's cheek, a little too close to her mouth for his liking.

Sesshomaru was holding back, holding back with all his might. Trying with all his power to control himself. Kami knows how close he was to losing it.

Hiten grinned, laying a hand on Kagome's thigh, she didn't seem to notice or care. Sesshomaru glared, balling his fists, getting really agitated. Knowing he was doing it on purpose.

" I need some air." He mumbled, standing, needing to get the hell away before he killed someone, walking towards the door.

Hiten laughed, a smug look on his face, waiting for Sesshomaru to get closer so he can hear, " Did you guys know Kagome has a tattoo? I sure didn't. Just found out for myself in Mint Hill."

Sesshomaru eyes widened for a moment then quickly shifted to dangerous slits, his hand on the door. Kagome tattoo was small and cute, but not in a public area. The only way you could even possibly see it was if... she was naked. Something snapped. Without warning, he turned, a fist hitting Hiten directly in the face.

He fell backwards, chair and all. Sesshomaru was on him before anybody knew what happened. On top of Hiten his fists just started pounding. Finally able to let out their pint in frustration. James, Akino and Kai jumped up, pulling Sesshomaru off.

Hiten was fuming, blood spilling from his face " WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled pointing a finger.

Sesshomaru eyes went narrowed " ME?!" he struggling against the Akino and Kai's grip, wanting nothing more to pound on him again. " MAN FUCK YOU!" he yelled in anger. Hiten struggled against James wanting to teach Sesshomaru a lesson. You can't take him by surprise and expect not to get the favor returned.

" YOU A HATIN SON OF A BITCH!" Hiten glared at him, his eyes easily saying, you mad cuz I had your girl.

" DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRL!" he yelled breaking free and tackling Hiten and James who was holding him to the ground. Sesshomaru fists causing bloody craters in Hiten's face. He didn't stop, he wasn't going to stop. His hands wrapped around his neck, ramming his head against the floor. He wanted him dead.

There was a huge bunch of kids cheering at the two rumbling forms on the floor when Principal Kaede and the security guards finally made there way through the crowd breaking up the two fighters.

Sesshomaru was struggling against the guards as they began hauling him away, " Get off of me! Get da fuck off me!" His eyes went up, seeing who caused this just staring, " Fuck This Mo'fucka! Fuck All These Mo'fuckas! Kagome You Know You My Baby!"

You heard as the guards dragged him out the door. Everyone just stood quiet too stunned to do anything else. Kagome blinked slowly, an eyebrow raised as a confused smile crossed her lips. Her hand was already putting her phone to her ear, " Yo Toots, check this. This dude on some wild shit…"

* * *

After school Kagome was hopping on her bike about to go meet up with Ayame at the court when she saw Sango walking over. She nodded her head, " Yo."

Sango made a face, as if debating if she wanted to say what was on her mind, Kagome raised a brow, " What's good wit you?"

She sighed, shifting her weight to her other foot, her eyes holding something she couldn't read, " Are you sleeping with my little brother?"

Kagome laughed, " What?"

She shook her head, eyes blinking, " He says he loves you."

Kagome smirked, " Everyone loves me."

Sango took a slow breath, " I know he's down with the Death Dealers, and I know you are too. And it's just… I don't want him… I don't want you leading him on or anything cuz…"

Kagome laughed again, cutting her off, " Sango, chill, I ain't doin shit wit Kuhoku aiight." She gave a reassuring smile, " He's not in love wit me, he's in love wit my rank. I get dat shit a lot aiight." She shook her head with another laugh, " I ain't bout to gotta jail ova no minor." Starting her bike, pulling off.

At the basketball court Kagome was shooting lazy few throws with Ayame, telling her what happened in the field the other day.

Ayame caught the rebound as the ball went through the hoop, " Think another hit is out?"

Kagome walked over to the hoop as Ayame took place at the free through line, " Nah, he one of us." Catching the ball as it came down from the net.

They traded places, " What you mean?"

Kagome bounced the ball, getting into her stance, his shades had a skull and cross bones on the tip, " You get any headaches?" she asked, watching the ball swish in the net.

They traded spots, " Headaches? From what?"

Kagome caught the ball, looking at it for a moment, guess that's a no, but then again Ayame wasn't your typical assassin. She didn't kill on a regular basis like she did, It was more like she an assistant to the assassins. Finding the where and telling the best time when, only killing if she found it necessary.

Blinking, she passed the ball, walking over to her water bottle, Ayame following, " What's wrong?"

Kagome plopped down on the grass, taking a drink, " Nothin." Watching as Ayame took a seat next to her, " I got K lil settin up shit fo me."

Ayame nodded, knowing she was changing the subject, " When it's goin down?"

" Bout two, three days. Best believe, we gon be heard."

Ayame laughed, " What you gon do wit Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at her, her turn to ask, " What you mean?"

Ayame shrugged a shoulder, opening her own bottle of water, " What you told me he did at school today. I don't know, sounds kinda sweet."

Kagome laughed, " Look who turning soft."

" Kouga said he loved me."

Water spit out her mouth, eyebrows up as she turned, " What?"

Ayame just nodded, " Yeah, he said he loved me." Ayame looked away, " I think I love him back."

Kagome blinked, mouth opened, just staring. She stayed like that for a moment before shaking her head, laughing, " Oh shit. Shit real in da battlefield. Toots hooked on a dick."

Ayame laughed, " I know you not talking, see you still got that mark on your neck."

Kagome looked over, holding her bottle, her other hand subconsciously on her neck and rubbed softly. She froze realizing what she was doing, she pulled her hand down at the habit she go into, " Shut up."

* * *

Leaving Ayame after a while, she now laid on the couch, upside down, thinking. " You think I changed?"

Sakura laughed " Oh yeah."

She looked at her, " I'm serious."

She made a serious face, " Oh yeah."

She bit her lip " You think I turned sap?"

Sakura leaned back in the recliner, " I think you changed for the better. I think your growing into a beautiful adult and will do great in the world. What others think of you is nothing you should worry about."

She sighed flipping off the couch, " Yeah right woman, like you believe that." Sitting down the right way, " Ayame's in love."

Sakura smiled, " Really? With who?"

Kagome laid down, " With Kouga, he said he loved her first and now she think she love him back."

Sakura nodded, smile warm, " I'm proud of her."

She looked up to her mother, " A year ago you didn't like her."

Sakura leant back, " Hey, I can change can't I?"

She shook her head with a laugh, " I gotta go." Sitting up, grabbing her keys, " Later woman."

* * *

Sesshomaru was lying in bed. Lights out. His window shinning moon light over him. It was hitting 11 clock, and he was trying to force himself to sleep. This had to be the worse day of his life. He got suspended for two weeks from school. One for starting a fight and another for calling the security guards flashlight cops. And then his father went and grounded him for the two weeks he was out of school, so he was stuck in the house doing chores for the next 10 days. Which was some bullshit if you ask him.

He frowned hearing his door room open. He forgot to lock it. His hands went to the side of his head, grabbing his pillow. He was going to suffocate Inuyasha if he did anything stupid. Then drag him downstairs and stuff him in the furnace.

His eyebrow went up hearing the door lock. Ok? Still he didn't sit up. Hoping to scare the bastard into a heart attack, then say it as an accident. He felt weight at the foot of his bed, then a body climb on top of him. He knew immediately who it was. Question was, what was she doing here?

Sesshomaru looked down, watching Kagome creep closer till she was straddling his waist. He raised an eyebrow at her smiling face " What are you doing here?"

Kagome bit her lip before smiling, a habit, one that he loved. She leant over, lacing her hands with his, then pulled back so she can play with them, " Ayame thinks what you said at school was kinda sweet."

Sesshomaru frowned, he didn't mean to say it aloud, knowing he embarrassed himself. She kissed his knuckles, " I'm still a bit skeptical."

She smiled at his obviously pissed face " You still don't believe me Kagome?"

" Did you sleep with her?"

He sighed, head sinking in the pillow a bit, how many times did he have to explain himself " Kagome you're my baby, always and forever. I can't even imagine myself looking at someone else."

There was a long pause, Kagome eyes going through certain emotions, expression hard, thinking. She leant over, pinning his hands to the side of his head. She smiled, her head tilting to the side " I'm thinking about forgiving you."

His mouth opened in a grin, his eyebrow going up, " Oh really?"

She smiled, " Really." Closing the distance between their lips. They opened to each other. His arms pulling her closer, firmly against his body. His dominance is what turned her on. The hardness of his body, the fierceness his tongue fought with. Instead of wanting it, he demanded it. She loved that. She was always attracted to power. It made butterflies dance in her tummy.

She pulled away first, " Now give me back my damn ring."

* * *

After a long night of apologizing and make up sex, Sesshomaru woke up to an empty bed. Sitting up, he looked around his darkened room. Where was she? He heard a noise. Something like a melody. Laying back down, he turned seeing Kagome walk out the bathroom giggling.

He smiled her laugh was so soft and sweet. She stood at the edge of the bed, talking on the phone. He glanced at the clock on the night stand. 4:30 am. He closed his eyes pretending to still be sleep when she turned to look at him. He felt her eyes on him. Looking him over. She turned back around. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly.

" What you got?" she said into the phone. Sesshomaru frowned, who the hell is she talking to at four in the morning?

She put the phone on speaker, setting in on the floor as she walked over to the closet, " I wanna know what the hell is goin on."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted, realizing something. Her sidekick was next to the clock on the night stand. She had another phone.

" It seems pretty straightforward if you ask me." He heard a male's voice speak.

Kagome shook her head, on her knees, in the closet, her hand going up, touching her neck, a habit Sesshomaru noticed she did when thinking, looking down at the phone beside her, " No, something's off. I didn't see it before, but it was set up too perfect. I should have fucking seen it, but I wasn't thinking."

Sesshomaru heard a sigh on the other line, " What you got in mind?"

" Two man job, defiantly." She said, digging around the closet some more.

" Inside help?"

She stood, walking over to Sesshomaru's window, checking the lock, seeing scratches on it, " Somebody got inside."

A yawn came from the phone, " And what about the…"

" Had no idea." Kagome frowned. Cutting him off, knowing what he was going to say, " I shoulda fuckin seen it, but my head was somewhere else."

" It's still going on?"

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. He closed his eyes. She turned back around, walking over to the dresser, opening the drawers. " Something's not right."

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment. " You sure it's not just what you see?" The voice finally said.

Kagome frowned, " The definition of stupid is someone who doesn't believe what he's seeing, especially when the evidence is all around you." Pulling Sesshomaru's chain out the bottom draw.

Her head nodded slowly, " Shit real in da battlefield."

" Toughen up soldier, we're in a war."

Kagome laughed, hearing the drill instructor's old saying from boot camp, " I want the works, phone taps, stake team, schedule watch, everything. I wanna know every stop from here to home."

" Yes Milady."

Kagome smiled as she reached down and hung up. Putting her phone back in her pants pocket, before climbing back in bed. She couldn't help running her fingers down Sesshomaru's smooth cheek. She kissed his chin ever so softly " You know your mine right?"

Sesshomaru forced himself not to smile at the rhetorical question, still faking sleep. Kagome leaned closer to him. He felt her tongue lick the tip of his ear. He shivered ever so slightly. She moved lower to his neck. Calling to her fangs, she bit down hard where it joined the shoulder. A burst of pain and pleasure surged through him. His eyes opened wide. Kagome unable to see, too busy licking the blood from the bite. He couldn't believe it. She marked him.

Kagome woke to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around, Sesshomaru was no where in sight. She looked at the clock before getting up. 6:45. Walking in the bathroom she found him looking in the mirror. He had his head tilted staring at his neck.

Kagome walked up behind him snaking her arms around his waist " You know, you could have woke me up, unlike you, I have school today."

" I was about to, but then I found the most strangest thing."

Kagome smiled stepping on her tippy toes to look over his shoulder, " What?"

Sesshomaru grinned, looking at her through the mirror, " This thing on my neck. Do you know what it is?"

Kagome looked down at her mark. It consist of a blue staff with black markings on it, the 4 rings on the staff with a different color representing the elements, inside of a pink orb.

Kagome settled back down " Nope."

Sesshomaru turned around still holding his grin, " Kagome."

She looked up at him with the most innocent face, " What?"

He laughed, his moves were quick, scooping her up and set her on the counter, " You marked me?"

Kagome smiled, " I thought it would look good on you."

Sesshomaru held her by the waist, between her legs, " You tryna make a point?"

Kagome grinned " Caught me. Bitches gon be hatin to a tee, fo sho, ya heard. Shit real yo."

Sesshomaru kissed her chin, her slang is so sexy. " I love when you talk like that." He whispered bringing his lips to hers. She gladly responded to the passionate kiss. She loved him. Period.

* * *

Akino was sitting at his regular lunch table, talking with the others, " I was watching Home Improvement on TBS the other day when I started thinking, what the hell TBS stand for?"

Kai bite into his taco, " Trying to be serious?" he paused, swallowing, " No, that's TTBS." He took another bite, " Turkey bacon sandwich?"

James shook his head, " TBS? The… back seat."

The others looked at him, he just grinned, " That was my nickname in grade school."

They laughed, Akino looked over, seeing someone walking over, " What you think TBS mean Kagome?"

She stopped, not sitting down, " TBS? You give me the money, I'll get you some." They all laughed. She sat down, " Anyone know how long Hiten got?"

Akino nodded, " Yea he got a week, I heard."

Kai laughed, " Your boy know how to do it dirty."

Kagome nodded with a grin, reaching over, picking up his soda, taking a drink. He just rolled his eyes at the invasion of his Pepsi, " You just do what you want don't you?"

James blinked at the sudden light irritating his eye, he looked down seeing the cause of the problem, " You and boy back in action?"

Everyone stopped talking, looking over to Kagome, she glanced down at her ring then back up with a grin, " After shit went down how can I not take mo'fucka back."

Akino frowned, " But I thought…" looking over her shoulder. Kagome turned, following his eyesight, seeing Rin and the other cheerleaders talking among themselves. She laughed, turning back, " Nah, I got dat later." Reaching over, taking the rest of James burger, biting into it.

James shook his head, " I was eating that." She looked up, ketchup on her chin, " Huh." Everyone laughed.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Kagome was leaning against a locker, arms crossed. The bell suddenly rung. Classroom doors opened. Kagome stayed where she was. Her hand suddenly reached out to the side of her, grabbing the shirt that just walked out a classroom. She pulled her closer, Rin looked at her with wide eyes, before frowning, pulling away, " What."

Kagome just raised her hand, " We're back together."

Rin looked down at the rock on Kagome's finger, then glared at her, " Me and Sesshomaru go out."

She just stared, eyes hard, " The chain is a fake."

Rin touched the medallion around her neck, " We had sex." Feeling Kagome hand grip her shirt again, tighter.

" Who set this up?"

Her eyes went wide " I... don't, I don't know what your talking about."

Kagome pulled her closer so she was looking in her hard eyes " I know you didn't do it on your own. I know it was a two man job, maybe more. I wanna know who set this up, I wanna know how and I wanna know why. And I'm gonna find out. Then everybody's gonna end up in a fucking hospital."

She let her go, turning " Sesshomaru's mine." walking away. " Always and forever."

* * *

After school Sesshomaru found himself lounging around in the den, to past time, realizing being in the house all day was completely boring. Inuyasha was somewhere else in the house, looking for his black leather jacket he think he lost, but Sesshomaru actually took and hid for amusement. He was gonna till him it's in the garage disposal and how he didn't know how it got there. But right now he was relaxing for a while, watching TV when he heard something vibrate. Kagome groaned, turning in his lap, still sleep.

He looked down at his phone on the coffee table. Nope.

Looking around for a moment he spotted Kagome's sidekick on top of her book bag. Not it.

Confused, he reached down, picking up Kagome's baggy jeans he stripped her of before she fell asleep, digging in the deep pockets, pulling out a red flip phone. It was a text. The job is done. Time for phase two.

He frowned, looking down to the beauty that slept in his lap, " Kagome."

Nothing. Sesshomaru reached down, shaking her shoulder, " Kagome." He said louder.

She groaned again, " What?" sitting up, groggy, rubbing her eyes cutely, " What's the matter?"

He held out her phone, " What's this?"

She blinked, clearing her vision, " My phone."

His frowned deepened. " Why do you have two phones?"

She covered her mouth in a cute yawn, laying her head back on the couch, " One for me and one for business. If I had every client and friend calling the same phone, there would be no way to keep organized." She glanced over to him, " I'm two people, I need two phones."

His arms crossed, not convinced, " And it was a fashion disaster that had you talking on the phone at 4 in the morning the other day?"

She just stood in her shorts and t shirt, stretching, " Did my phone ring?" she asked instead of answering his question.

" Stop avoiding the question?"

Kagome sat in his lap, looking at her phone, reading the text, " Hmmm. So dis wat you mad bout?"

His eyes narrowed, " Kagome…"

Her lips cut him off, her hands draping around his neck. Their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened to him. His hands going to her waist, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. Tasting each other lips, savoring each others mouth with a soft, sensual desire. Emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

Sesshomaru pulled back, " Shit not right."

Kagome smiled, biting her lip, he sound like me, she thought, " I have to go."

He pulled her back in his lap as she tried to stand, " What's going on?"

She just smiled, kissing his lips again, lingering, " Nothing." Pulling away, sliding on her jeans. " I'll call you later." Picking up her book bag and phone. Her hand gave a lazy two finger wave, " Peace."

* * *

Hours later, Kagome found herself on Sango's living room floor with Ayame and Kikyou. The young teen needed an alibi for what she just did. They were now planning out the next outfit for the next performance.

Kagome looked up again, Kuhoku was lounging on the couch, watching her. She forced herself not to grin, the little boy was hooked. Biting her lip, she winked her eye. Smiling as his face went red. He wanted her so bad right now.

Looking back down at the paper, she blinked, focusing, then realized something " I'm pose to do a dance in a dress, ya'll buggin."

Kikyou looked at her " Well, the theme is, seductive mistress."

Kagome touched her chin, " A sexy dance, huh. I might be able to pull that off."

Ayame laughed, " Member that gig I got you to do in Reno?"

Kagome grinned, " Man don't remind me, I still don't see how I got arrested dat night." With a silent laugh of a memory, she stood, " I'mma get some water, ya'll want some?"

Kuhoku stared, her long ebony hair fanned around her curvy body like a midnight backdrop. Kagome smiled at him, the hint of fangs raising his blood pressure, she was like a dark goddess.

She looked at him, " K?"

He blinked, shaking his head, " Um no I'm ok?"

Kikyou laughed, " Kuhoku your blushing like crazy, what's the matter?"

He shook his head, a small blush tainted his cute pinchable cheeks red, " Nothing."

Ayame grinned, " Got a lil crush on Kagome?"

He looked away breaking eye contact as a nervous flush covered his face touching the tip of his ears " Yea right." He mumbled bashfully.

Sango looked at her younger brother, " Don't you got something better to do?"

He looked at her, laying back on the couch, one leg on the floor, " Not till 9. So until then, I'm here to annoy you."

Kagome came back, tossing waters around the room. " So, we finished?" she asked, plopped back on the floor, pushing hair behind her ear.

Kikyou looked back down, " All we need is a song and we'll be good to go."

Kagome just nodded, taking a gulp of her water as Kikyou searched her ipod, putting real thought into the song she chose.

" So Kagome what are you getting him?" Sango said breaking the silence.

Kagome looked over, twisting her cap back on, " Getting who what?"

Sango turned to her, her sketch book in her hand, " Sesshomaru for his birthday of course. Who else?"

Kagome looked at her confused " What? His birthday is coming up? How you know this and I don't."

Sango nodded, " Yea, in like two weeks he'll be 19."

Kagome tilted her head slightly " I can't believe he didn't tell me. Lil shit."

Ayame grinned looking at her friend, " He probably want you to surprise him or something."

Sango frowned " Or he could have thought telling you would make it seem like he wanted something, and didn't want to seem selfish." Picking up an eraser.

" Yeah." Kikyou pitched in " That does sound like him." Voice concentrated on what she was doing.

" What you gonna get him?" Ayame asked, rolling over, so she was sitting up so she could drink her water.

Kagome shrugged " Don't no." Standing with her empty bottle, grinning behind her " It'll come to me." Kuhoku stood, following her without anyone noticing.

She was tossing out her bottle, not caring she didn't but it in the recycling bin next to the garbage. She turned slowly. Knowing he was there, behind her, watching.

Her smirk came easy as she leant back on the counter top, eyebrow raised. He had to wait. He knew. He had to wait till she told him he can come closer. But watching her now was becoming torturous.

Her eyes. Those alluring, deadly, eyes were studying him. It was like she was trying to devour him with her eyes. As if she can already taste him. It was a slow motion. Her slender finger signaling him to come closer.

He did. Kagome watched him as he stood in front of her. He was impatient. Seeing his hands fist so they wouldn't fidget. Always so impatient. Standing straight, she slowly ran her hands, down under his shirt, then over hard muscles, feeling them clench under her touch, hearing him hiss lightly.

He ached to be touched, forcing himself to stand still, the feel of those hot hands was like an injection of pure pleasure struck right into his gut, the tight coil constricting, quivered and closed in on itself further. He wanted to touch her, but he wasn't allowed, he never was allowed to. It wasn't fair, but he followed the rules, the rules that he lived by, but now he was beyond the point of thinking rationally.

Her eyes looked up, lethal and taunting; every cell in his body was on fire. She just smiled, seductive, intimidating, knowing what he was thinking. He looked at her, she always knew, like a mind reader.

She pulled him closer, her body felt like liquid fire against his. Kagome moved her mouth against his, invading, staking claim, taking everything she could. Her hands slid out his shirt, and up, over his covered chest, then down his shoulders, stopping at his elbows.

She raised his shaking hands, letting him grasped her jean clad bottom, pulling her firmly against his hardening arousal. She was letting him touch her, was his first thought, lifting her onto the counter, his hands touching her smooth skin, moving in an almost uncontrolled fashion. He was desperate, he wanted this, needed this.

Her hand reached down, the loop on his belt slipped through the slit without argument, sliding out of the buckle without a catch.

Kuhoku's breathing was faster, heavier, aware of the hands undoing his belt, and just how close they were. He could feel her hand on him, shaping him, tracing the length of his erection, hard and aching, with delicate fingertips, contradicting the brutal force of their kisses.

His breath caught in his throat when Kagome's hand gripped him more firmly. He didn't think he would want it this badly, never imagined he'd want anything this badly. His heart was beating wildly in his ears. They were pressed together now, body to body. It felt like fire. Their bodies were liquid fire. He was going to die from the heat.

He cried out, a soft gasp of air that couldn't really be considered a noise. Feeling her hot hand, grip him, rubbing him, never breaking their kiss, their savage ravishment of each other's mouth.

She pulled away suddenly, and bit down on his neck, hard, passionate. Jolts of pleasure struck through his body. It was so intense, so strong, so powerful, almost unbearable, almost painful.

Lightning lashed through him, devouring him, empowering him. Sapping him of his strength, lifting him to the heavens and plummeting him back to earth. She pulled away entirely, watching him take a step back. She grinned, he made a mess in his jeans.

He stood, the floor beneath him as shaky and unstable as any second story should be when the earth rolled. Slowly she slid of the counter, standing, " Shower, change, wait for my call."

He bowed his head, face still flushed from his release, " Of course Milady." Hurrying out the room and towards the stairs.

Kagome walked back in the living room, seeing Sango looking over a sketch she drew, " Kagome what you think of this dress?"

Plopping down on the couch she took the pad from her, studying it for a moment, " The sleeves are too wide, we gonna look like sailboats on our spins, and it's too long, not enough room for leg movement." She paused, head tilting slightly, " And I ain't so thrilled about how much skin it cover. It's pose to be sexy, not nanny." Handing it back.

Sango took it, looking at it again. " Damn, your right. " She sighed, " I can't get nothing, my mind a blank."

Ayame looked over from the bowl of chips she was devouring, " How bout you just go to the mall and buy da damn dresses."

Kikyou nodded, after handing Kagome her ipod, letting her listen to the song she chose, " I seen this dress in the window of Madame Rouge that is just to die for."

Ayame looked over to Kagome, she was leaning back on the couch, eyes closed, headphones over her ears. Her hand was up, rubbing her neck, her habit, thinking, seeing if she would be able to make a decent dance out of the song, when there was a knock at the door.

Sango stood, answering it. Miroku and Inuyasha walked back in the room with her. Miroku looked around, " So what's going on?"

Kikyou rolled over so she was on her stomach, packing her book bag, " Just prepping for the dance Kagome's going to make for us."

Inuyasha looked over Kikyou's shoulder as she picked up papers to put away, " Seductive mistress? Sounds sexy."

Kikyou just rolled her eyes, " What are you guys doing here anyways?"

Miroku sat on a recliner, " Well, we were on our way to Game Stop." He looked at his girlfriend, " Assassin's Creed three just came out. Wanted to see if you guys wanted to head over to the arcade afterwards."

Sango nodded, " Yeah, ok." Looking over to Kikyou, who nodded as well. " How about it Kagome?"

Kagome stood, catching what Miroku said, handing the ipod back to Kikyou, " Nah, gots ta get in some shit." Grabbing her keys, " Come on T." Heading for the door, " We might catch you later though."

Getting in Kagome's car, Ayame looked to her friend, " What shit we gotta get in?"

She just grinned, pulling on to the highway, " Time for phase three."

* * *

Sesshomaru woke to a ringing. He groaned reaching over picking up his phone " Hello?"

" Oh my gosh, I'm glad your up."

Sesshomaru sat up slowly, looking around his bedroom. He looked at the clock on the wall 7:22. He ran a hand through his bangs " Sango, I'm suspended, I don't have to be up at this time right now, what the hell you want?"

He can tell she was frowning at his tone, " Turn on your TV."

" What for?" Sesshomaru asked reaching for him TV controller. The news was on. " Yes," the anchor women was saying. " The Death Dealers has taken there petty crimes to a higher level."

She frowned into the camera " This morning, an abandoned warehouse was set aflame, catching the attention of police and fire fighters. Under farther inspection, detectives discovered a chainsaw massacre." She looked over to the other anchorman " far more gruesome than the movies."

Tom nodded, frowning, " You can say that again, now we take you to live footage from Channel 9 news helicopter."

The TV flickered for a moment before showing a still blazing building. On the rooftop of the building were the bodies of rival leader gang members heads completely severed off, forming two complete circles, as the torsos formed crossbones and the limbs of the victims outlined the shape of a skull. The blood of the victims coloring the symbol red.

Diane was seen back on the TV, " Suspects of the crime are wanted for questioning."

Sesshomaru turned the TV off, putting the phone back to his ear, " Damn it."

" That's what I said."

Sango was pulling up in front of the school later on in the morning. She saw Kagome leaning against the oak tree in the courtyard, her baggy blue jeans had colorful lines running down the back pockets, her red belt clasped closed by a huge gold medallion, matching the dusty orange tank top she wore, her red no sleeves vest unzipped, yellow, orange and silver pastries on her small feet, her hair in a high ponytail, a lit cigarette in her mouth.

Parking, Sango walked over, hands holding her books, " Hey Kagome."

She turned, pulling the cigarette out her mouth, " Damn, Sesshomaru sent you? Yo, I'm tryna quit like, dead serious. Shit harder than you think. He gon be pissed. Don't tell on me. Please."

Sango laughed, " You so silly, I'm not gonna tell. I just wanted to talk to you."

She gave a sigh of relief, leaning back against the tree, sticking the cigarette back in her mouth, " Ok, cool." Blowing out smoke, " What you want?"

" You catch the news this morning?"

Kagome laughed, blowing circles in the air, " And?"

Sango sighed, " They said they were gonna question suspects of the crime." She paused, " Is Kuhoku gonna be picked up by the cops?"

She laughed again, flicking her finished cigarette to the ground, " You got jokes Sango, that's cute." Twisting the butt with her foot, " You worry too much, ain't no body comin to get Kuhoku aiight. He good money." Picking up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, before heading inside.

* * *

Kikyou was at her lunch table, more people than usual listening to the story Kagome was telling for the day. She was standing on the bench of the lunch table, everyone surrounding her as she talked about a time she baby-sat for a couple back in Vegas.

" I mean, I ain't got nuttin against kids, so yeah, when they asked me ta take them to the zoo, I was like, aiight cool." Her mouth opening in a smile, " so I got 5 year old Jessica on my side and 17 month Jake in my arms."

She laughed, seeing them listening, " Now we get to the monkey part of the zoo right. So we standing in front of the gorilla cage and I'm tyna explain to Jessica what a Silverback gorilla is."

They snickered, making her smile, putting on her best school teacher's voice, " So I'm like, See Jess, that right there is called a silverback gorilla. The reason why is because it got a silver thing on it's back."

Kagome laughed, " Now, when I'm talking to her, the gorilla smacked the glass. Hard as shit. Like BOOW." Smacking her hand for effect. " Hard as fuck."

They were laughing now, Kagome hands went up, " Now in my mind. He got jus out." She shook her head, " This mo'fucka was loose."

Kagome laughed, " I never got out the zoo so damn fast…"

Tears touched their eyes as the laughed harder, she continued, " I mean I made so much commotion." waving her hands, " The gorilla is loose! The gorilla is loose!"

She laughed, " You know how you can tell when someone behind you? I thought I felt something on my neck. So I'm thinking, oh shit, the gorilla bout to fuck me up."

Kids were holding there stomach, as others wiped his eyes, Kagome shook her head, " So I panicked like, I didn't know what to do, so… I dropped the baby, like aahhhh." Moving her hand as if she was tearing a sash off her chest, throwing it on the floor. " He had to die."

Faces were turning red, " Oh god Kagome!"

She laughed, " When I finally realized what was going on, I found the little shit talking to security, tryna get me arrested."

Principal Kaede and police officers suddenly walked in the cafe. The laughter died down, something was up. The police men walked over to the female standing on the table bench.

Kaede frowned " Kagome, get down, you know better."

She just smiled, hopping down, eyebrow raised, " What's goodie?"

A police officer stepped forward, " Kagome you're a suspect in the case of the abandoned hotel fire. Your to be detained and question down at the precinct."

She just rolled her eyes, grinning, " If we must." Letting them hand cuff her. Walking towards the door, she glanced over her shoulder, " Yo, Kai, hold my bag for me, I'll be back."

* * *

She sat in the same interrogation room she was in before, leaning back in the steel chair, a lazy smile on her bloody face. Two cops just got finished working her over something serious. She let them, laughing through the whole beat down, cops always needed to feel superior. And like before, Ethan and Tashio walked in the room.

Kagome sat up as they slid in the two seats across the table, " Are these really necessary?" putting her cuffed hands on the table, blood dripping from the cuts on her knuckles.

Ethan just nodded, " For our own protection."

Kagome laughed, sitting back, letting her hands slide to her lap leaving a blood trail, " Ya'll act like ya'll actually got something on me."

Ethan smiled, " We just might."

Tashio scowled " We know it was you who set the fire at the docks, and the fire at the hotel. I'm getting really tired of cleaning up your mess."

Ethan glanced at Tashio still smiling " Sorry, he's a little tense." he shrugged a shoulder, tilting his head, " Rough day."

Kagome laughed, seeing just a blur out of one of her black eyes, " Ya'll decided on the old fashion good cop bad cop method?" she glanced over her shoulder at the two officers in the room that just got finished whooping her ass, " Thought we was passed that stage."

One officer with brown eyes was frowning, " Who the hell you think are?" he spun his gun in his hand as he walked closer to her, then punched Kagome in the mouth with the butt of his pistol. " You think you above a bullet?"

She spit out blood with a smile, " I'm above all."

The punch had her head snapping sideways, making her laugh again, " You punch like a bitch Frankie." She turned, a cocky smile on her face, " You gotta follow threw wit it, twist your weight in the punch."

She grunted, feeling the fist dig into her gut, " Yea, that's better."

Ethan just smiled, " Kagome, look I'm here to help you, we know how there was only a few Death Dealer's left, and know you need to make a point. We know you set up the bombs to blow that big skull and set up the bodies to shape the skull. Now if you tell us that you did it, and how you did it, we might be able to cut you a deal."

Ethan walked over and patted her head " Might even get a few years shaven off if you give us the names of the people that helped you."

Kagome grinned, eyes looking up, did they really think she was gonna give up her clan, " Man I just don't know what ya'll talking bout, I ain't do shit. Never did, never had."

Tashio suddenly looked confused, " Oh, like you didn't kill Sarah?"

Her blue eyes narrowed, " Watch it dog."

Ethan smiled stroking her cheek " He doesn't mean it Kagome. Though Sarah did have a long life ahead of her that was drastically cut short by a minor with a gun."

Kagome frown, If only you dumb bastards knew, " Stop fuckin touchin me."

He nodded, pulling away, " Tell me Kagome, when you shot little Sarah in cold blood, what were you thinking? Was it the same thing when you blew up those warehouses all over the country, or anything like what your were thinking when you killed those twelve victims to make your art project on the roof top? Or what about a few years ago when you blew up that hospital in Miami? Or when you took out the highway bridge in Jersey making 17 cars plummet to their deaths? The list goes on…"

Tashio watched as her eyes hardened, he leant forward, " You want to know what I was thinking Ethan. I think after every kill, after ever time watching the light of life die in someone's eyes she showers to get the blood off. I think she knows, she's a monster. An abomination on this earth. That she was created instead of born, a being of pure worthlessness. A cause so lost, it's not even worth saving. Just a cold hearted beast. Taking lives because she doesn't have one of her own. Utter disgrace. Only monsters can do what she do." He paused, " Not even a demon can kill young kids, then bath in their blood. Only a heartless creature of hell has that mind capacity. Right Kagome?"

His smirk was soft, subtle, " Who else prays on little girls."

Her eyes were hard as steel, mouth set in stone, face impassive, her voice flat, low, " If I'm so damn evil," A soft clank echoing through the small room. " Why are you still alive?"

The two cops that assaulted her earlier, eyes went wide. It was her handcuffs. They were open, laying on the table.

Kagome was quick when they tried to grab her, grabbing the hand that touched her right shoulder with her left hand, twisting it while pulling it forward, her other hand coming up, karate chopping the officer in the neck.

Swiftly, she spun out her chair, grabbing it by the back, throwing at Ethan and Tashio. Both men ducked, jumping back up, guns drawn.

Kagome had the other officer on his knees, arm twisted in a painful position, his gun in her hand. She was frowning, " You know that true Tashio. Ya'll ain't got shit on me." Slipping the magazine out the stock before popping the single bullet out the chamber, dropping the gun on the floor. Walking out the door.

School was out when Kagome got her bike from school, she went straight home, walking in her house. Kagome looked at her mom in the den, then glanced over her seeing the papers on the coffee table. " How's work?"

She smiled " I just closed a case actually. Finally got the mother to send a little girl to a clinic for sexually abused children, and even got the mother to leave her pedophile boyfriend. How about you, heard the cops picked you up again. They did that to your face? You alright? Should I call a lawyer?"

Kagome shook her head, " Yes, yes, no. I'm going upstairs." Heading towards her room. She took a long hot bubble bath in her huge jucuzzi bathtub. Sinking a bit deeper, the jets soft hum relaxing her nerves, she finally did what she wanted to do since she left the police station. " I'm not a monster." She finally cried. Her tears soft, blending in with the water around her.

* * *

After a long night of reassessing her thoughts and focusing on what's important in life, Kagome was able to get up the next morning with an ok smile. She was actually now at her locker, on her phone, " I gotta idea of what I wanna do, you down for me?"

Ayame laughed on the other line, " Do you even have to ask?"

Kagome closed her locker with a bang, " Force of habit, I'mma hit you up later where to meet me aiight."

" Aiight, cool."

She hung up, walking down the hall, " Sango." Seeing her with Kikyou.

Both girls walked over, " Hey Kagome, what's up?"

Kagome looked at her, Kuhoku and her looked a lot alike she thought, " That singing thing today right?"

Sango nodded, " Yea, after lunch, hope you got a song."

Kagome bit her lip for a moment, " I do, but I need back up, ya'll got me?"

Kikyou looked over to Sango, books in her hand, " Back up singers? Yea, can't be that hard."

Kagome grinned, " Thanks." Opening her book bag, " Here's the lyrics, I'll see ya'll there." Walking down the hall. Sango frowned, " One problem, I can't sing."

Kikyou laughed, " No back up singer can sing."

After a few more classes, Ms. Tanaka sat in the seventh row in the auditorium. A paper in her hand. Kagome turned it in this morning after her class. The assignment was to write a poem about true emotion. She looked down at the paper again, it was nothing like her last poem.

_If Vodka was water, and I was a duck._

_I'll swim my way down and drink my way up._

_But Vodka ain't water and I ain't no duck._

_So pass the damn Vodka and shut the fuck up_.

The teenager was obviously trying to be funny no doubt, so when she turned the paper in, Tanaka was expecting a stupid riddle… again, but never was she wasn't expecting this.

_Do you remember what you asked of me that grave winter evening?_

_ When the moon was glittering somberly upon us?_

_ The snow falling like petals around us caressing our faces?_

_ Your hair mingling with the shadows and your eyes piercing my soul?_

_ You asked me if I ever took pity on the souls I have ever taken or if I saw their last thoughts flicker across their fading eyes._

_ You told me that in blood was written the name assassin on my hands._

_ That word have echoed in my mind like the distant drum of war..._

_ I tell you now that you were right._

_ My eyes lifeless, my hands are cold as ice._

_ Without mercy I have slaughtered my prey and stolen their legacy._

_ Their blood seemed frozen against my face and skin, it soaked through this flesh to flow into my tainted veins._

_ You were right._

_ I am fated to paint the streets with this crimson rain._

_ I will not change..._

_ For I know I cannot just as I cannot change the passing of time._

_ There is no other path for me._

_ I am an empty void, A soul that has lost the ability to feel, a corpse among the living..._

_ I Am.. An Assassin_.

Tanaka looked back to the stage, just as the director of JG called Kagome's name. How can she write with such passion and strength and be this evil child she grown to know.

She was backstage, laptop on, smiling, " This one for you baby."

Sesshomaru grinned into the screen as she set the laptop on the edge of the stage.

The curtains pulled open, Sango and Kikyou standing behind two other mike stands. Kikyou nodded her head, cuing for music. Kagome winked her eye, " Wish me luck." Grabbing the center mike with a smile.

* Mmmmmmmmmm Yeaaeee Yeeaaeeeeee Yeeeeaaaaah*

*From the moment I saw you  
I went outta my mind  
Though I never believed in, love at first sight  
But you got a magic boy  
That I just can't explain  
Well you got a, you got a way that you makin me feel  
I can do, I can do anything for you baby  
I'll be down for you baby  
Laaaaaay all my cards out toniiiiiiiiight  
Just call on me baby  
I'll be there in a hurry  
It's your move, so baby  
Baby decide!*

Sango and Kikyou smiled, singing the chorus.

~Whatever you want from me  
I'm givin you everything  
I'm your baby tonight  
You've given me ecstasy  
You are my fantasy  
I'm your baby tonight~

She held the mike with both hands, a seductive smile on her face, looking to Sesshomaru.

*From the second you touched me  
I was ready to die  
I've never been fatal, you're my first time  
I feel like an angel, who just started to fly  
Well you got a, you got a way that you makin me  
Feel I can, feel I can, do anything for you baby  
I will fly for you baby, hold on and enjoy the ride  
I'm not in no hurry, we can fly all night baby  
It's your move, now baby  
Baby lets fly!*

~Whatever you want from me *meeeee*  
I'm givin you everything *everything*  
I'm your baby tonight *I'm your baby*  
You've given me ecstasy *ecstasy*  
You are my fantasy *fantasy*  
I'm your baby tonight~ * I'm your baby*

She threw her hand in the air, pointing a finger to Sesshomaru on via video screen.

~Whatever you want from me *whatever*  
I'm givin you everything *you want boy*  
I'm your baby tonight * I'll be your baby every single niiiiiight yeaaaaaah*  
You've given me ecstasy  
You are my fantasy *you are boy*  
I'm your baby tonight~ * I am your baby*

She danced around the stage, everyone clapping to the rhythm. She swayed with the beat, smiling her voice full of fun and happiness.

*Whatever I do boy  
Its all about you baby  
And ain't the truth boy  
I'm helplessly in love with you  
What else can I do boy  
But be there for you baby  
You got a, you got a way that you makin a me  
Feel I can, feel I can do any, do anythiiiiiiiiiiiing*

~Oh yeah~

* Yeeeeeeah baby, you know, oh right, you know, you know, whateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever*

Kikyou and Sango smiled at each other, doing the same two step together, singing.

~Whatever you want from me *whatever*  
I'm givin you everything *whatever*  
I'm your baby tonight * you know boy*  
You've given me ecstasy *ecstasy*  
You are my fantasy *fantasy*  
I'm your baby tonight~ *I'm your baby*

~Whatever you want from me *whatever*  
I'm givin you everything *whatever*  
I'm your baby tonight *I'm your baby*  
You've given me ecstasy *I'm your baby*  
You are my fantasy * Oh yeah babe*  
I'm your baby tonight~ * You know this boy ohhhhhhhhhhhhh*

Kagome looked out into the audience, dancing around the stage having a good time.

*Looks like I'm fatal, its all on the table  
And baby you hold the cards, you got the magic  
And I've got to have it, I don't want the pieces  
I want every single part, I'll be your angel  
I'm ready and able, whatever you want is fine  
Whenever you're ready, just call on your lady  
And I'll be your baby toniiiiiiiiiiiight yeah*

~I'm your baby tonight~

~I'm your baby tonight~

~Whatever you want from me *Meee*  
I'm givin you everything *Everything*  
I'm your baby tonight *I'm your baby*  
You've given me ecstasy * Ecstasy*  
You are my fantasy *Fantasy*  
I'm your baby tonight~ * I'm your baby*

~Whatever you want from me *Whatever*

I'm givin you everything *You want boy*  
I'm your baby tonight * I'll be your baby every single night*  
You've given me ecstasy  
You are my fantasy * You are*  
I'm your baby tonight~ * I am your babe*

* Whatever you will ever want from me baby*

She smiled " Thank you." Putting the mike back on the stand. She smiled at Sesshomaru, blowing him a kiss. Mr. Soikwe walked up to her, clapping his hands, " That was great Kagome, you are very talented. You and the other five finalist. Are moving to the next stage. You will all sing a song. There will be a vote. And if necessary, another song will be sung."

Kagome nodded, " Ok." Stepping down from the stage, picking up the laptop. " Here that baby, I'm amazing."

Sesshomaru just grinned, " Of course you are, you date me."

She laughed, " I'll see you later." Closing the video chat box. Handing Inuyasha his computer back. Just as her pocket vibrated. Kagome slid her hands in her deep pockets, feeling her sidekick, her red phone, and now her blue phone. A small grin touched her soft lips. No teenager should be this sociable. Pulling out the one that was still vibrating, it was Ricko's phone. She had a text.

_Dekales Style. 0550._

Kagome looked at her watch, she had time, flipping her phone closed just as Kikyou and Sango walked over, " That was fun."

Sango nodded, " Yeah, I could probably do that again."

Kagome grinned, " I'mma hold you to it. But I gotta go." Heading for the door.

Kagome went home first, switching her bike for the black Audi she had a loyal follower get for her, sliding in the car, on the phone, " Yeah, I'm on my way now."

" You need a crew?"

Kagome shook her head, " Nah, it's at Dekales. No vantage point, he'll see you from a mile away."

" Smart man." Ayame grumbled.

Kagome nodded, pulling off with her free hand, " Musta seen you the last time, I'll be over there when I'm done." Hanging up, pulling onto the high way.

Parking down the street, Kagome slid the Beretta in the glove box in her pants, slipping the Ruger in the ankle holster under her cuffs, before getting out, walking down the street to Dekales Style skating rink.

Inside she rented a pair of shoes, getting on the floor, skating around the rink, eyes taking in her surroundings, wishing she had more time to scope out the place before coming. She hated last minute meetings. She could be walking into a set up for all she know. She skated with ease, something she was use to doing. Keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. It was pretty packed at this hour.

After a while, a pair of skates joined hers, she didn't look up, knowing it was Ricko, " Nice place, I love skating."

He glanced over, " Didn't say so in your file."

She grinned, " My file doesn't say a lot about me."

" Says all it needs. But anyways, speaking of files.."

Kagome looked at him as he slipped one in her hands, she held it in her arm, going around the rink again. Ricko nodded his head in a direction, " In that backroom, there's a safe, inside that safe, there's a box. I want that box delivered in two days at the time and place written in that file."

Kagome glanced over to the bathroom that was by the backroom door, " What's in the box?"

" None of your concern." Ricko said, skating off the rink.

Kagome did the same, returning her shoes, sitting at a table. " It does concern me, is it explosive because that would affect my driving, will it fit in my trunk or will I need a different car, or is it light or will I need a two man team?"

Ricko grinned, leaning back in the seat, she was good, trying to get out information, " It's not explosive, easy to carry and will fit in your car."

Kagome smiled, " Then this should be fun."

He leant forward, " And to make sure you don't get any urges to take a peek, we'll be sending a little friend of ours to tag along with you."

She raised a brow, " If this relationship is gonna work Ricko, we need to establish trust."

He grinned, " This is only our second date."

She leant forward, " Do I get a kiss?"

He actually laughed, leaning back, " You a little smart ass. The kid will be at your house in two days, two hours before the designated time the box should be delivered."

Kagome nodded, " Sure you don't wanna ride, could be fun, me and you, skin to skin, in the back seat of my truck."

" Your dismissed."

Kagome stood with a smile, " And you have pretty eyes. Like a tiger." Walking away, folder under her arm, hearing Ricko laugh. It was going to be fun working with her.

* * *

Now, Kagome was sitting in his lap, " Sesshomaru, if you wanted anything in the world what would it be?"

He looked up grinning " A big pool of chocolate and you in it."

She smiled, " I'm serious."

He nodded " So am I."

" You like racing your Mclaurn?"

He shrugged " Yea."

She grinned " It's not faster than my Barabus."

He rolled his eyes " So what."

She smiled, leaning closer, kissing his lips. He opened to her, like she would to him. She pulled away " I have to go. I gotta project to work on."

A slender eyebrow went up " What project?"

Her fingers played on his shoulders " An art project." which she really did have due, but never really started it. But he didn't know that.

She leaned closer wrapping her arms around his neck " You know I like kissing you?"

His hands went to her waist " I kinda figured."

She smiled, laying her lips over his. He felt so cool and hot at the same time. He taste of fresh rain. A delicious flavor. He smelt of.. the only word that actually fit would be... power. So strong, hard, fierce. Kami it turned her on. His tongue always sweep through her mouth with a dominance that she just had to fight. That she loved to challenge. She pushed against him, trying to get him to yield. To have him submit to her is the greatest pleasure she ever experienced. His arms went around her tighter, he always battled. She loved that as well, it was never an easy win.

She pulled back smiling, it's usually a tie. He was grinning, he knew it too. She bit her lip before smiling, he had to take a picture of that. " You walking me home?"

He grinned " Do I have to?"

She giggled pulling his hand, standing up " Duh."

Kagome was laughing " Do you seriously expect me to believe, when you was a kid that's what you wanted to be when you grew up?"

Sesshomaru nodded, stopping in front of her door " It's true I wanted to be a Lakers girl."

Kagome laughed again, her hand over heart, her eyes closed, her back against her door. " Man shut up." She smiled opening her beautiful silver eyes.

With a single digit Sesshomaru rose her head to him. Softly he kissed her plum lips. " I'll see you later." He whispered walking away.

Kagome just smiled " Later." He knew when it was time for passionate and time for just a kiss. He was so perfect, she thought, walking in her house.

Waiting till she was sure he was back in his house, she peeked out the door, making sure the cost was clear, hurrying to her Audi, pulling off. Kagome was sitting on Ayame's couch, her head in her lap, looking over Ricko's file. " Wanna do me a favor Toots?"

Ayame looked down, seeing Kagome staring at her from her lap, filing her nails, " Yea sure, what you need?"

Kagome nodded, file still in hand, " Think you could check out Dekales for me. See if the security is what this file says and try to find out what the hell a skating rink can be holding that Ricko would want."

Ayame grinned, " Yea, sure, anything else?"

Kagome eyes gleamed with a certain mischief, sitting up to look at her friend eye to eye, " One more thing, I got an idea for Ses birthday."

Ayame laughed, " What you thinkin?"

" Remember the Ferrari?"

Ayame laughed, blowing on her nails, " I know you not serious?"

Kagome laughed, biting her lip " It seems a little extreme I know, but it's his birthday. It would freakin blow his mind."

Ayame giggled, " Damn right, I'm in."

It was 11:23 pm. Kagome been sitting at her desk since she got home from Ayame's place. The idea she had about Sesshomaru's birthday present needed some planning and maneuvering if she was going to pull it off in the short amount of time she had so she been working on it ever since. Her cell started to ring. She picked it up, tired " Hello?"

" Kagome?" Sesshomaru said " You sound tired." She let out a soft yawn " A little."

" What you been doing?" he asked. She sighed putting down her pencil to rub her neck " Working on a project. I have a lot to do and it's on a tight schedule."

" So your going to be up all night?" Kagome frowned " Most likely."

" You should get some sleep." His voice full of concern, she nodded " Yeah I'll try. Sweet dreams baby." She whispered before hanging up.

Sesshomaru looked at the phone with a smile 'baby' he really liked that.

Kagome stretched her arms before pulling out her lap top. She signed on, cracking her knuckles and began working. She needed a cup of coffee, this was going to be an all nighter.

* * *

After his father talked with Principal Kaede, Sesshomaru was allowed to come back to school after signing an appeal saying he won't fight for the rest of the school year. He frowned, he was pretty sure his father only did it to get him out the house, he grinned, seeing Kagome at her locker, he wasn't mad though.

Touching her back, she jumped with a giggle, he just smirked, knowing that was her tickle spot. She smiled up at him, " What you doin here?"

He shrugged a shoulder, " Got an appeal."

She frowned, " How come they never gave me an appeal."

Sesshomaru grinned, " Because they don't like you."

She rolled her eyes, closing her locker, " Shut up."

He grinned, touching her waist, turning her, pressed her back against the steel, " You look nice today." Her baggy blue jeans had the pink panther running up her leg, her belt white beneath her girl boxers, her white t shirt decorated with shinning pink diamonds form fitting, her white nikes staying fresh, peeking under her cuffed jeans. Her hair down her back in a fish braid.

Her hands touched his shoulders, " Naturally."

He pulled her closer, " When was the last time I kissed you?"

She smiled, " Yesterday."

" Too long ago." Kissing her lips. She happily obliged, he was right, it was too long ago. She pulled away first, feeling her phone vibrate. Digging in her pocket she frowned, pulling out her sidekick, " Sorry baby, I gotta take dis."

Answering as she slung her book bag over her shoulder, " Yo, talk to me."

He watched her walk down the hall with a sigh, " What the fuck yo, M, why I even made you my fuckin secretary? You always breaking under pressure…. You a Dealer right? Man the fuck up." Letting her book bag drop to her elbow so she could pull out a notepad and pen, " Well how many are there?"

Kagome shook her head, " How many?" swinging her book bag back on her shoulder, turning the corner, " Look I don't care if it's for her new video, tell B can't make 12 outfits in four days. You shoulda checked my damn schedule dumbass, I'm bucked solid for the next two weeks. Now fix it or your fucking dead." Hanging up.

Sesshomaru sat in the back of fourth period now bored and upset. He haven't seen Kagome since she left him in the hallway earlier this morning. I mean damn, he already had to spend what, 4 days without her and now she just wanna disappear for the damn school day. That alone was pissing him off, why the hell he wanted Kagome near him all the damn time?

Lunch soon came around, Sango and Kikyou was talking as the guys sat down. Kouga slid in his seat, frowning, " Man, this some bullshit, I'm a growing boy, I need some real food."

Sesshomaru nodded, sticking his fork in whatever the hell was on his plate, " Yea yo, I ain't fo dis, might give me cancer, shit real, I wanna whooper."

Sango laughed, " You really picked up Kagome's language."

He looked up, " What?"

Kikyou nodded with a smile, " You just sounded, like, just like her a second ago."

Kouga shrugged a shoulder, " Well what you expect, he spend all his time with her, some words were bound to linger."

Inuyasha agreed, " Yeah, I caught myself calling Miroku a shacka yesterday."

Miroku shook his head, " I'm still not sure of the meaning of that word."

Just then the doors to the Café opened. Kagome walked in, three people surrounding her, all talking at once. Kuhoku in a plain black t shirt and jeans. Ayame in purple baggy pants with a pink fade, a pink tank top, and another female, she was tiny, but pretty, short emerald green hair and bright black eyes, her white skirt hugging her hips, her yellow shirt snuggly.

Kagome turned, stopping in front of the café door, " One at a time got damn it."

Ayame went first, " Buzz got locked up again for underage drinking and public indecency."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Aiiight, bail'em, get Rod to throw it out, but you tell that mo'fucka he get booked one more time, it's gone be my foot up his ass."

Kuhoku went next, " I got the updates on the project your working on." Handing Kagome a file, she opened it, as the other female began to speak.

" I got an extension on the wardrobe from 4 days to two weeks."

She didn't look up, pulling out a pen, drawing arrows, jotting down corrections, " I told you I was busy."

" I know but.."

" T."

Without hesitation Ayame turned, hitting the small girl with the back of her hand. Kohoku didn't seem fazed, " Shipment was late by two hours, setting the schedule back a bit."

She closed the folder, " Why the fuck was it late?" handing it to Ayame, " Get this back to Goon before 8 tonight."

She rolled her eyes, " M, what I'm doin tomorrow?"

" Umm." She juggled the bags in her hands for a moment, pulling out a clipboard from her bag, " Well, you have Stephen to see, a few shins to do in the Backroads, a dentist appointment, and a fitting in the Boonies."

Kagome sighed, a hand running through her bangs, " K, tell Dub to pull off Coco's status. Ya'll bets get my shit to the island 10 da midnight, or I'mma be really fuckin pissed, ya heard."

She turned, " How you lookin on da Rink?"

Ayame shook her head, " Papers was bullshit, checked it out myself, way more Narcos then needed. First door a fake. Second, hard steel, heavy bolts. Even over night watch. Only way in is full force."

Kagome frowned, " Fuck. M, push up Stephen to after school today."

The small girl looked up, " You have detention after school today."

Kagome looked at her, " After that." She just nodded, pulling out her smart phone, rearranging the schedule with the pen that came with it.

Kohoku pulled out his cell phone reading his text, " Material was delivered to the spot at your request."

Ayame also had her phone out, reading her message, " The blue Mali was just picked up by the cops."

Kagome's head feel back, annoyed, everyone at the table, watching, wondering what was going on, " Who I gave that car to?"

M went through her clipboard, flipping papers, " Umm, Lupe, you gave it to him yesterday night."

Kagome frowned, she always had a feeling something wasn't right with that boy, she looked at Kohoku, " Take'em to the beach, feed'em to da sharks." She looked at Ayame, " Go see Vega, I want shit smoky, heavy duty shit aiight."

" And you." Turning to M, " Tell Bungi I need my tools at the garage by 8." She looked them all in the eyes for a moment, " Your dismissed."

They all nodded once, turning. Kagome rolled her eyes, " M." She called out. She turned around, Kagome raised an eyebrow, " Forgetting something?"

M looked down, " Oh." Handing Kagome the bag, bowing her head, " Sorry Milady." Walking out the door.

Kagome just shook her head, finally walking over to the table, taking a seat next to Sesshomaru. Kikyou blinked, " What was that all about?"

She just smiled, " Work." Reaching in the paper bag pulling out a burger, fries and soda, setting it in front of Sesshomaru.

He looked down at the juicy whooper, large fries and root beer, " Damn I love dis girl." Picking up the burger, taking a bite.

Inuyasha frowned, " Hey, what about us?"

Kagome looked at him, eyebrow raised, pulling a burger out for herself, " Am I fuckin you too?" seeing his mouth drop, she smiled, " I ain't think so."

Everyone laughed, Inuyasha frowned, " I'm just saying, it's kinda selfish."

Kagome munched on a fry, " Next time I'm out, hit my phone and I'll see what I can do."

" So what kind of work you got my brother doing?"

Kagome didn't look up, " A lil of dis, a lil of dat, if I told you what it was that would mean it was important." After another 32 minutes, lunch was finally over, Kagome stood with the other girls, walking down the hall.

* * *

Stephen was tall, slinky, Dominican and gay. But he was the best hairstylist Kagome knew. She was laying on a sun bed by the pool in the back of his house, as Stephen sat behind her, hands working magic in her head.

" Sassy girl, this hair grew way longer since I last had my hands in it." His high pitched girly voice joked.

Kagome just smiled at the nickname, Stephen been growing her hair since she was a kid, she never let anyone else touch her head, " You know I keep up wit what you taught me."

He laughed, a bubbly giggle that always made her join him, " Hope you don't have any plans Sassy, cause this might just take a while."

She made a face, " Only thing on my list is an outfit I got in the making. I got all the time in the world."

He laughed again, opening his mouth to reply when he was rudely interrupted.

" Well, well, well look who it is. We finally found the scum of a bitch in hiding. Fagot here do charity cases."

Jacob walked around the sun bed with three other guys. An arrogant smirk on his face as he got closer. Kagome mood didn't waver neither did her smirk. She put a hand in the air feeling Stephen's stop, signaling him to keep going.

She smiled, amusement on her face " Hey there, Jacky, long time no see. What's goodie?"

Jacob frowned " Don't you use friendly terms with me bitch!"

Kagome made a confused face, mockingly, " Bitch? Now that's such a strong word. Why can't we be friends?"

Jacob stomped his foot, fist balled, " Cuz you killed our leader you whore!"

Kagome just grinned, " Now which one was that?"

Jacob growled, his brown eyes angry, " You ain't worth shit! I'll kill you!"

Her hands were faster, pulling chrome Marvorku pistols from her jacket, pointing it at them. " Cold Steel deserve to die. Your squad stupid, your really think I'm here alone?"

Kagome infamous smirk was back, " I'm never alone. Now, if you don't wanna die here, right now, I advise you to turn the fuck around and get the hell out Stephen's house. And if you don't wanna die while you walk to the car, I advise you not to come back." She pulled her guns up, " It's up to you."

Jacob glared at her, the three boys he was with, searching the rooftops of neighboring house, looking for snipers. But you never really see one until you got a bullet in your head.

" Fine." He mumbled, walking away, " But this ain't over."

Stephen laughed as soon as he heard the car pull off the curve, picking up his comb, " Honey, you are the biggest bluffer I ever met."

Kagome just smiled, she did come alone, " Because they have fear, I'll always win."

Hours later, Kagome wiped her forehead, a scarf wrapped around her head, smiling at her almost finished outfit, it was coming out really good, standing, stretching tired limbs, then pulling the tarp back over her manikin dummy. Sighing, she picked up her sidekick. She had four miss call. All from Sesshomaru. Sighing to herself she put it in her pocket. She was just going to have to call him later. She just didn't have the time right now.

Sighing again, she grabbed her keys and walked out her room, down the steps and out the back door. Stretching her arms again she walked towards a cluster of trees, following a worn path. 5 minutes later she saw her large almost hidden restoration garage. The reason she picked this house in the first place, walking inside. Flicking on the overhead lights, Kagome walked around a bit, sliding a cap over her scarf wrapped hair so grease won't mess up her hairdo, pulling on a blue mechanic's suit.

A few minutes checking out the tools in the dresser sized tool box, Kagome walked out the garage and came back moments later, backing her black Audi into the cleared area. Turning the car off after stopping on the stilts. Kagome got out and pushed the cinderblocks under the tires to keep it from moving.

Turning again, Kagome moved over to her stereo, picking out a rap CD she liked, putting it in the slot, her finger stopped on the play button. She looked at her watch. 11:45. She sighed, picking up her cell phone again. She didn't have the time but she should really give him a call. Her hand touched her forehead, she huffed out a puff of air putting her cell phone down, why she gotta check in wit dude anyways, turning on her music. Clapping on her goggles, she grabbed her wielding torch, she sat on her dolly lighting it, then slid under the car. After what happened wit Lupe, she was gonna have to stop switching cars wit her outfit. So if she was going to be using this one more, it needed to be upgraded to her standards.

She nodded her head to the music, sparks flying, a smile in her blue eyes, " What you bitches want…"

* * *

He walked to the front of her house, she better have a good explanation for this, he thought heading for the front door. Why the hell she ignoring his call, what the hell was she doing.

Hearing low rap music he turned, walking around to the back. He looked around not seeing where the music was coming from. Following the noise he walked towards a cluster of trees, seeing a worn path, he followed it. 5 minutes later he saw a large almost hidden restoration garage. He entered and looked around hearing the sound of welding accompanying the music.

Seeing the blue and grease clad legs with black combat boots sticking out from under whatever was covered by a huge white tarp. One leg propped up on the drawer of a tool box that was as big as a dresser, the other one knee bent, foot on the floor. He didn't really smell anything but grease, and melting metal. He turned the music off.

" Can I help you?" Kagome's very sexy, very feminine voice called out from under the tarp, into the sudden silence. Sesshomaru blinked, pushing down his arousal. That voice, that voice did something to him. It would be hard to be mad at her if she kept talking like that.

" Kagome, what are you doing?" he said moving forward closer to the legs sticking out from under the tarp. Careful not to touch anything that might transfer some of that grease to his clothes.

She froze, she recognized Sesshomaru's voice immediately. She slid slowly out from under the tarp. Still lying on the dolly taking off her gloves, she flipped up the shield for her welding goggles.

" Hey Sessy," she gave a weak smile " Shouldn't you be asleep?"

He frowned " Why the fuck you not answering my phone calls. I hit you up like six times."

Four, Kagome thought. Standing she grabbed the rag out of the back pocket of her coveralls, eyeing him through the clear part of her goggles not bothering to take them off. Wiping the grease off her well manicured hands, Kagome placed the already greasy rag back into the pocket of her even greasier coveralls.

" I'm sorry baby." She said leaning down and turning off the welding torch before going over to the sink to wash up. " This just been a crazy day for me. I ain't even had the time to look at my phone."

She looked up at him when she was finished " It won't happen again daddy. Promise." She smiled biting her lip.

Her smile and her pet name melted his anger. " Alright, I'll let it slide, this time, but when I call I want a fucking answer, don't have me busting down your got damn door four o'clock in the morning."

She laughed " Damn I love you, but I really need to get back to work."

He looked at the tarp " What are you working on?"

Kagome frowned " Restoring an old Chevy for some guy. It's boring but he's willing to pay big, couldn't pass that up."

Sesshomaru nodded " Alright, I'll catch you later." Kagome held her hands behind her as she kissed his lips softly not wanting to get grease on his clothes.

" Later." She whispered as he left. She grinned to herself " And they say I'm a terrible liar." She laughed as she turned back on her music and welding torch before settling back under the tarp.

* * *

The guys were at Kikyou's locker, talking. Shikon High was usual. Noise and crowded halls. A typical day. They were waiting for the bell to ring. Kikyou closed her locker " I was thinking. I wanna go to the theme park."

Inuyasha frowned, " You always want something."

Miroku laughed as she hit him with her text book, then looked at Sesshomaru, " What do you think?"

He just shrugged " I took Kagome to the carnival and she loved it, so a theme park is probably the same thing."

Sango smiled, " See, that's why everyone love him, he thinks about his girlfriend needs first, then his needs second." Popping Miroku's hand as it went for her backside.

Speaking of girlfriend, the doors suddenly opened. Kagome stopped walking when everything suddenly went dead silent, her eyebrow went up, a frown on her face, " Problem?"

Sesshomaru couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her body. No one could.

Her baggy blue jeans holding a dusty gold mist, the back leg had a thick brown line running up the back, all the way to the top, making a M across her pockets before running down her other leg. The orange belt holding them low on her waist, just below her white girl boxers. The beige and orange plaid vest open, showing the tan tank top she had underneath showing her kissable abs. The front cuffs of her pants tucked inside the tongues of her Timberlands.

Her hair in cornbraids, braided into a side ponytail, a sexy design that made the parts of the braids make a sun on the back of her head, the tips long, over her shoulder, shell beads on the ends, one braid acting as a rubber band, studs in her ears.

She walked over, " What's goodie?"

Miroku shook his head, " Hood never looked so sexy."

She laughed, " Man shut up."

Inuyasha nodded, " You do have a way wit making certain shit look fucking delicious." Sango and Kikyou looked at him, mouth's dropped, Kagome just rolled her eyes, walking down the hall just as the bell rung.

A hand was waving in front of his face as she turned the corner. He blinked, coming his trance, shaking his head. Inuyasha laughed, " You ok there tiger?" His mouth opened, then closed, was he ok, he thought. He shook his head again, turning, walking to class. Miroku just laughed, " He is so in love."

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Kagome was walking down the hall with a smile, she been getting love from boys all day, shit was funny if you ask her. Like they never seen a bitch wit braids. She turned a corner and collided with a soft wall. Falling on her bottom, again.

She rubbed her nose " What the fuck!"

Sesshomaru looked down " Still so clumsy Kagome."

She looked up frowning " You big ass dip shit! You do that shit on purpose."

He grabbed her hand, helping her off the floor, " You don't watch were your going."

She pulled away, poking him in the chest " Well, I say you do it on purpose, you jerk."

Sesshomaru caught her finger, raising an eyebrow, smirking. Kagome looked up, then smiled " You were waiting for me?"

He grinned, grabbing her hand, pulling her in the empty classroom a little farther down the hall. Kagome looked around " Your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?"

He closed the door, pulling down the blind, " You look too good for me not to touch you."

Three periods later, both teens were trying to sneak out the classroom. Kagome was fixing her vest while Sesshomaru was tightening his belt. She grinned, " Now I'm hungry."

He just smiled, " Good, cause it's lunch time."

She smirked, pulling out her sidekick, " I'm already on it." Pressing speed dial she put it to her ear, " Yo M, get me a whooper, everything on it, large fries and a root beer, and a roast beef sandwich, everything on it, wit a bag of chips and a root beer. Got that…good." Hanging up, she then looked over, " Oh, you wanted something?"

He laughed, " Your so fat." Walking in the café.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the table talking with the others when the side door opened and Ayame and Kuhoku walked in. " Yo Blu check dis shit." Ayame said when she was closer, sliding in a seat, taking the laptop from Kuhoku, putting it on the table.

" K was showing me dis fight with some of da fellas on You Tube when this popped up as most reviewed." Pressing play, turning the computer towards her.

Everyone leant forward, watching, it was a girl. She average height, wearing baggy blue jeans and a black shirt, her sandy brown hair, under a black hat. She was talking, her voice raspy with a Spanish accent.

" Yea, yo, peep dis. Fuck da Death Dealers. They ain't shit. Fuck Babe Blu too. She a punk ass bitch. Can't take me. Her and her lil gay ass, bitch ass boyfriend." Music started, the girl started rapping.

" They may cut and revolve them, I sit back and just bomb them, have the launcher on my shoulder, let the missile just find them." Laugher in her brown eyes.

" Jade Squad is a problem, that bitch don't want no drama. Got her running duck and hiding, calling out fo her mama. She kill what she can, I'mma take her by the hand," she cocked back an invisible gun.

" hold her down, make her pay, fo what she did to my mans. Yeah, my leader is gone now, I'm the one in control now, Blu needa fall back, let her ass just lay down. She bout to go low, and not just six feet under, I'mma have her so deep, she can't even hear thunder."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, pointing in the air, " She a bitch ass dude, home playing wit dollies, have her mom making tea, wit suga and lollies. She can't handle none of me, cause I'm too deep in this street. She don't know but she just got one of her worst beefs."

Everyone around the girl started applauding her, giving her dap as she finished. She looked directly in the camera " What bitch."

Kagome mouth was dropped when she blinked, " No that bitch didn't." She frowned, her anger setting in, " No that fuckin bitch didn't."

Sesshomaru frowned, sitting back, " Why she talking about me, I don't even know her."

Kagome stood, hands slapping the table, getting everyone's attention, " Man fuck dat, who got a fuckin camera?!" the café going quiet at the tone in her voice.

Ayame grinned, standing, " You know I got you." Pulling the portable camcorder out her pocket.

Kuhoku nodded, going to his laptop, " I have the perfect beat." Turning to his sister, " Sango, you still carry your ipod speakers on you?"

She nodded, " Yeah." Reaching for her book bag.

Kagome shook her head, " Hell nah, run dat shit back, I want that fuckin track."

Kuhoku nodded, plugging the speakers into his laptop, people crowding to see what the commotion was all about. Loading it up, Kuhoku nodded, Ayame turned the camcorder on.

Kagome just nodded, " You wanna talk shit, pussy licking bitch, aiight, I got you." Nodding to Kuhoku, signaling him to play the beat.

" I ain't gon eat, I ain't sleep, ain't breath till I see what I wanna see." There was a hard look in Kagome eyes.

" And what I wanna see is you gotta sleep in the dirt. Permanently you just bein hurt. This ain't gon work fo me, it wouldn't be, sufficient enough, cause we are just gonna be enemies, as long as we breath, I don't never see either of us, coming ta terms were we can agree." Head shaking, bouncing to the beat, hands moving about.

" There ain't gon be, no reasons, speakin ta me, you speak of me man," she pointed to Sesshomaru, anger on her face.

" And you can't even speak English, so we gon beef, and keep on beefin unless, your gonna agree to meet wit me in flesh, and settle dis face to face, and you gonna see, a demon unleashed in me that never seen, and you see dis gangsta pee on herself," She looked around her, pointing her finger to the camcorder.

" I see my Dealers but thanks but me need no help, me do this one all by my lonely, I don't 15 of my homies, when I'm seeing you, I'm seeing you, me and you only, we never met but best believe you gon no me, when I'm this close and see you exposed as phony. Come on bitch, show me, pick me up, throw me, lift me up, hold me, just like you told you was gonna do, that's what I thought your pitiful, I'm rid of you, all you, I'mma get you, got to sleep bitch."

Kuhoku cut the track, a lot of 'ohhhhhhhh's' going around the café. Kagome laughed, looking into the camera, " You want dis? Come get some."

Ayame stopped the recording, Inuyasha jumped up, " Damn Kagome, you just went hard on a bitch."

Sango shook her head, " I didn't know you rap."

Kagome just shrugged a shoulder, " You don't know a lot." Looking up as M walked in with her bag of food. Taking it, she nodded her head, " That's all." Turning to Ayame and Kuhoku, knowing she was walking away, " Go do ya thang." She called out as they began walking the way they came. " A yo, K." He turned around, " Go ta fuckin school." He nodded, leaving with Ayame.

Kagome sat down, pulling Sesshomaru's whooper, fries and drink out, setting it in front of him, before pulling out her sandwich. Both teens looking up feeling eyes on them as they took a bite, a simultaneous, " What?" being heard.

After school, Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking to his car, hand in hand, when they were stopped. It was a freshman, he raised his camera with a shy smile, " Picture for the Year Book?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow looking at Kagome, she was grinning looking at him, he shrugged a shoulder, " Whatever." Draping his arm over her shoulder, she just smirked, leaning in to him, raising her signature two finger salute. The young boy snapped the photo, then another, " You two are the most famous couple in this school. Your definitely gonna win class couple."

* * *

Kagome was laying upside down on Ayame's couch, popping strawberries in her mouth, " Damn where the fuck dis dude at?"

Ayame frowned, " I know, like, I'm ready ta get shit in."

Another ten minutes of waiting there was a soft knock on the door. Ayame stood, getting the door as Kagome flipped off the couch. It was a boy, small, young, nerdy. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand, his brown eyes bored, " Ricko sent me."

Ayame grabbed his collar, slamming him against her open door, frisking him, checking for weapons. Finding none, she leant against her open doorframe, " What's you name?"

" Punk." He answered, shaking his head, trying get his black hair out his eyes.

Kagome walked over, " Today yo name bitch, and you ass stayin in the back seat got that?" heading out the door.

He just nodded, " I don't want to get in the way."

Ayame frowned, " You better not, or it's all our ass," closing her door, following her best friend.

Ten minutes later, Kagome was frowning, " This gon be crazy."

Ayame agreed, " Wish we could do this at night." It would be way more coverage in the dark.

Kagome sighed, " I know, but we're on a time line."

She parked the car in an alley down the street. Kagome looked in the back seat, to the young boy, " Stay here, we'll be back." Getting out the car, Ayame behind her. Kagome popped the trunk, deciding on the direct approach, her and Ayame dressed the same. Black leather shorts, high on their thighs, long sleeves black snug shirts, black low tops, Hair tucked into skullies on their head.

" We should be in and out." Kagome said pulling on leather biker gloves before loading up her small black backpack with the zipper at the bottom for easier access with various guns and ammo. She secured holsters to her waist, arms and thighs. Then strapped on a Pseudo-retro gun on her back. Turning picking up another weapon, she looked to Ayame to see if she was ready.

Ayame loaded a backpack as well, stuffing a different gun in her holsters. She then turned picking up a Benelli M4 shotgun. " Ready when you are."

Kagome just nodded, as they climbed the fire escape, keeping their eyes on the streets as they hopped the close enough roof tops, making sure to stay away from the edge so people below them couldn't see them. Finally on the top of the skating rink they went through the vents, silently dropping in the girl's restroom after making sure it was empty.

Ayame nodded to Kagome, giving her the go ahead. She nodded back, pulling the ski mask over her face before she took a breath. Kagome opened the door abruptly, swinging her M90 submachine gun in front of her, firing. It was pretty packed today, at this time. They didn't have time to scream, there was never time to scream with this weapon, too many bullets sprayed out too fast. Too little time to do much except stare at the sudden on slaughter.

Her finger let go of the trigger, looking around making sure every one of them was down, she packed her gun with rubber bullets, they pack a hell of punch, leaving many unconscious, but at least you were still alive, turning calmly, she walked to the backdoor that held the item in question. Ayame out the bathroom, set off a smoke grenade, shotgun in hand, making sure no one moved or tried anything stupid.

Kagome set down her machine gun, swinging her pseudo-retro around, the forceful bullets, easily blowing holes through the hinges on the first door and the heavy bolted second door.

Stepping inside the room, Kagome picked the dead bolt to the chest, grabbed the box from inside and turned.

Nodding to Ayame, she picked up her sub machine gun, wooden box on her shoulder, and simply walked out the back door, climbed the fire escape and headed back for the alley.

Getting in the car, the young boy sat up, looking at his watch, " That was quick."

Kagome tossed the wooden crate in his lap before pulling out the alley, Ayame holding her sub between her legs, shot gun in her lap. Pulling onto the street, Kagome pulled off her skullie, braids falling down her back, " Where's the drop off point?"

Ayame pulled her ski mask off as well, " The docks. We got till 6:15."

They made it there with 20 minutes to spare. Ricko was leaning against a storage unit when she pulled up. Kagome got out first, still armed, then Ayame, then the boy, holding the crate.

Ricko grinned, " Seems everything went well." Signaling the boy to come closer. He did. As soon as Ricko had the crate in his arm, his hand reached down, pulled out a 9mm and shot the young boy in the head, the body falling off the pier into the water.

Kagome just frowned, " You didn't have to kill him."

Ricko just shrugged, " His services were no longer needed. We can't have everyone knowing about this little operation, now can we?" eyes landing on Ayame, a certain gleam in those tangy eyes of his.

Kagome jaw clenched, " T. get in the car."

She glanced over to her best friend, " What."

Her eyes stayed on Ricko's, " Get in the car." She said slowly, her command clearly threatening. She frowned for a moment, turning, sliding back in the passenger seat.

Ricko just smiled, " You catch on quick Kagome. I have another job for you."

She didn't move, " I'm not doing your shopping anymore."

He walked over, " Oh, it's much more than that." He handed her a file, " There's someone we need in our custody and your going to get him."

She held the file under her arm, " And why can't ya'll get him?"

Ricko smirked, " Because there is a hit on his head and he's in protective custody by the FBI. We need him alive Kagome."

" For what?"

He patted her shoulder, " That's our business, your dismissed."

Kagome sighed, " You know Ricko if this gonna work, we're gonna need to communicate better. I give you what you want, you give me what I want."

" And what do you want?"

She frowned, " To know what the fuck is going on."

He laughed, " You already know, just haven't thought about it yet." Winking his eye, walking away.

* * *

After disarming and changing, both teens went back to Kagome's house. They were walking in her room when Ayame decided to ask, " Why you made me get back in the car?"

Kagome sighed, sitting on the bed, taking off the ankle holster she forgot, " He had a sniper on the top of the storage bin." Ayame watched as she slid the Beretta under her pillow, " When he killed the kid, his eyes fell on you."

She rolled off the bed, " I wasn't bout to have that."

Ayame raised a brow, " He could have just got in the passenger seat."

Kagome smirked, " Not through bullet proof glass."

Ayame laughed, " You souped up the Audi didn't you?"

Kagome grinned, making her laugh again. Just then there was a soft knock at the door. " Come in." Kagome called out.

Kikyou walked in, head down. Ayame looked to Kagome then back, " What's good wit you?"

Kikyou sighed, shifting her weight, just letting out what she wanted to say, " Kagome can you make me a bad ass?"

She laughed, " What?"

Kikyou shook her head, " What Inuyasha said to you today got to me. I mean, I know I'm a goody two shoes, but I always thought he liked that about me. But the look in his eyes after he called you delicious got me wondering what it would be like to be on the other side. Just for a day."

Kagome stood, brow raised, " You serious?"

She nodded, " He really likes the bad girl thing you pull off so well, I just want to see if it would work with me. Just for a day."

Kagome touched her chin, looking over to Ayame, " What you think?"

She shook her head, " Shit gon be hard, she bleed prep."

She looked back to Kikyou, " You gon be committed, willing to do anything I tell you?"

She nodded again. Kagome thought it over for a moment, " Aiight then, da first thing dat gots to go is that proper English. You need ta throw some curse words and slang in your vocab."

Kikyou nodded, " Ok… I mean, word up my G." Then frowned, knowing she just sounded stupid.

Ayame laughed, " Oh yeah dis gonna be fun."

* * *

The bell rung signaling second period. Inuyasha was walking the halls. He felt at difference at the moment. He haven't seen Kikyou yet. He was so used to seeing her at her locker for first period, when she wasn't there, I don't know, it felt weird. He called her cell phone but there was no answer. Maybe she was sick he thought getting to his next class.

Periods later, Sesshomaru was coming from the lunch line, " So you said it?" he asked Kouga, who was walking beside him.

He shook his head " I don't know man, I didn't even mean too, shit just came out, I followed her, picked her up and told her I loved her, and brought her home wit me."

Sesshomaru raised a slender brow " You told Ayame you loved her?"

Kouga shrugged his shoulder, " I know, you got bit, then I got bit." Sliding his tray on the table, taking a seat. Sesshomaru slid in across from him.

Sango sat down, then looked around " Has anyone seen Kikyou?"

Miroku blinked, coming out his trance from staring at his love, " I don't think she's here today. Neither is Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked up, " I talked to her last night on the phone, she did say she was going to be here."

Kouga bit into his burger, " This shit is just wrong, it taste like sea lion."

Sango giggled " How you know what sea lion taste like?"

Inuyasha was walking over to the table with his food when Kanna stopped him…. Again. Inuyasha sighed, trying with all his might not to slap the wench with his tray. She was saying something but he was too busy trying to think of ways to get her away from him. All day she been asking him out and he been avoiding the question not able to make up a good excuse. The sole fact he had a girlfriend not meaning a damn thing to her. The best he came up with is ' I'm in the process of becoming a woman and dating would be very difficult right now with all the surgeries that's scheduled.'

He wanted to smack himself when he thought that up. Feeling Kanna trying to push him towards her table, he pulled back, " Um... Kanna... ummm... as nice as it is, uh, that you want to talk and stuff but... ummm... I'm in the process of..."

There was a loud thud, gaining all attention as two female walked in. Everyone looked them over. Kagome wore a black bikini top, a forest green t shirt with a deep v cut over it, hanging off her shoulder. Her black baggy cargo pants tucked into her black, green and yellow carters. Her braided ponytail over her shoulder.

Kikyou's white tank top had navy blue lines twirling on the edges stopping at the beginning of her small back. Her shirt also had navy lines dancing along the front of the shirt and the short sleeves with a small v cut. The designs on her shirt made her breast look even bigger. Dark blue baggy jeans, her small waist holding a metal loop belt loosely but securely, under her white boxers. Fresh white high tops on her small feet.

Her hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her head, brown eyes seeming brighter, bangs swaying out her face, taking in her surroundings. She grinned, looking at Kagome, her voice amused, " Well, well, well, are we in the right place?"

No body answered. Kikyou just grinned, her eyes landing on Kanna and Inuyasha, " Damn, gon fo a day, bitch just houndin a dude."

Kagome laughed, all Kikyou needed was a change of wardrobe, a lesson on slang, and some strong liquor in her system, walking over to the table, all eyes on them.

Kanna frowned " What the hell do you want loser? Can't you see me and Inuyasha are getting to know each other better."

Without even a pause in her step Kikyou threw a mean jab catching Kanna hard in the left eye. " Back up off my man bitch."

She tumbled back, holding her eye, " Who the hell do you think you are you fucking whore?"

Kikyou laughed, " You better show some respect, I was almost your mother but the dick was too small."

Kagome shook her head with a grin, leaning an arm on Kagome's shoulder, " You bets be out fo I let her loose."

Kanna frowned, " You bitches think your all that but your not."

Kikyou grinned as she walked away, leaning into Kagome, grabbing the crouch of her jeans, " Yea, say that shit while you suckin my clit."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. Inuyasha blinked, he never seen his girlfriend like this, " Kikyou?"

She turned to him, " Yash, baby." Grabbing the back of his neck, kissing his lips. Inuyasha was shocked to say the last. Not only did she tongue kiss him in front of the whole cafeteria, she just punched Kanna in the face and….. she cursed.

He blinked when she pulled away, " What the hell." Kagome and Kikyou just sat, laughing.

Miroku shook his head, " Oh my gosh."

Sango eyebrows frowned, " Kikyou, what's going on?"

She shrugged a shoulder, " Shit real in da battlefield." Kagome laughed, " Yo, I could truly fucks wit dis bitch."

Sesshomaru looked at his girlfriend, " What you do to her?"

She just raised a brow, " Why you always blamin me, how you know she ain't want dis."

Everyone looked to Kikyou, waiting for some answers, she just grinned, leaning forward, " Honestly, it's fun. Me, Kagome and Ayame was all over yesterday. We got into so much shit." She shook her head, smiling, " When you're a bad ass, people already think the worse of you, so there's absolutely no need to keep up with expected expectations. You could say what you want, wear what you want, do what you want."

She leant back, eyes smiling, " I mean look at me, I'm fuckin cursing. When was the last time you heard me even utter a swear. I broke some bitch nose yesterday, got drunk out my ass, shot paintballs off a roof at people on the street, skipped school today, broke car windows as a dare, learned how to do an indy flip on a skateboard, found out that slang makes cops angry, it's crazy." She laughed, " Like I said, shit real in the battle field."

Kouga laughed, " Damn Kagome you're a bad influence on everyone."

* * *

After school Sesshomaru was walking through the side doors that led to the parking lots, book bag over his shoulder. Heading for his car, he heard laughter from the picnic area, turning he seen Kagome standing on a picnic table, kids around her. She was smiling, telling the story of the day she didn't get a chance to tell at lunch. He walked over.

He could see why everyone immediately fell in love with Kagome. She was just so damn perfect, her smile almost editable it was so delicious to look at, her warm eyes filled with joy and laughter as she reminisced. It was just impossible for anyone to not want to be her friend. She had this vibe that made you want to be near her. As if with her there will never be a boring day. And she really good at telling her stories, completely drawing you in. As if you was there.

Kouga was shaking his head, laughing, arm going on Sesshomaru's shoulder, " Your girl is crazy!" He just grinned, looking up to her, hearing as she got to the good part of her story.

" So I'm drunk of my ass, like, just fuckin sauce less, so I tell who I was wit I'mma go outside and smoke me a cigarette." Her mouth opening in a smile, " I needed to sober up a lil bit, I had ta drive."

She laughed, seeing them listening, " There was dis girl outside in front of da bar, like, she was smoking too. Now I don't know what she said, or what I said, but like two minutes later, we start goin at it, like."

Kids snickered, making her smile, " Straight blow fo blow, just sluggin each other. And I'm catching her like, I had longer reach." She put up her fists, " Just straight clean jabs, back to back. BOW, BOW, BOW."

Kagome laughed, " So it's like I'm not even paying attention to da bitch. Cause, you know, I'm winning. Till dis bitch went and did some ole wild shit."

They were laughing now, Kagome hands went up, " She threw dis mean ass, crazy ass punch, from over her shoulder like, like one of dem shits you pose to see from a mile away." She shook her head, " But my dumb ass walked straight into da mo'fucka. Like BOOW."

She let her head snap back as if she was just punched, then she touched her nose, " I seen the blood and woke the fuck up." Kagome laughed, " I started straight mauling this bitch, fuckin screaming at her like, I don't even know what I was saying like, I was just so mad she made my shit bleed, yo."

Tears touched students eyes as the laughed harder, she continued, " It was only me and her outside, so people started running out the bar to watch the fight and shit. I seen three bitches I guess she was wit try and run up on me."

She laughed, " So I jump back, and out of nowhere magically remembered, I had the ratchet on me. So I pull out and cock my shit back, like wat up! Back da fuck up! My dumb ass, drunk and mad…" She waved her arm, " Tried ta slap a bitch wit my shit."

Kids were holding their stomachs, Others, laughing, wiping their eyes, some grabbing their chest. She laughed, " Now I was only wit one other girl, but she had the ratchet on her too like. So we outside right, and I'm still talking shit, like, what's good yo, what's good, my hood all day, do suttin. That's when I notice, only my shit was pulled out."

She laughed, " I look over and see dis dumb bitch just rockin mo'fuckas like. On some.." She made her voice high pitched, " Yea, hood set," she fisted her hands, " Pow. Shit had me rollin."

Everyone laughed, Kagome just nodded, " True story." Hopping down from the table. Everyone dispersing. Kouga touched her shoulder as she walked over to him and Sesshomaru. " Damn Kagome you crazy."

She just leant into Sesshomaru, wrapping herself in his arms, " Nah, ya bitch is, she was the one poppin dem mo'fuckas in dey mouth."

Koga laughed, " What I get myself into."

Kagome nodded, " Tru dat, me and Toots go back to diaper days, you fuck up wit one of us, you fuck up wit all of us."

Kouga eyebrows went up at the obvious threat, " I'll be good."

Hours later, Sesshomaru and Kagome separated, her having to do fittings for some of her clients. Now he was mad. He was driving to Wal-mart. He hated running errands for his father. He always gave him a list of bullshit items, most he didn't even need. Then always short on the cash, making him pay out his own pocket. It just pissed him off even more when he wouldn't pay him back. It's not like he's buying the junk for him. At least this time he was wasting his father's gas.

He sighed driving down Meadow Ave., thinking of ways to get his father back. Maybe he'll say they didn't have half the stuff on his list. Or tell him he didn't have enough money to spot him. Or maybe he'll just... is that Kagome? Sesshomaru looked her over, she looked liked a super star.

White strappy heels incased her small feet. Her white skirt high on her hips, fitting her bottom snuggly, showing her endlessly long legs. A nice button up white shirt with blue vertical lines. The flaps connected very low flashing a certain mark on her neck clearly, but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage. The sleeves ended at her elbows. Only one button done just below her bust, showing her sexy toned abs.

Her braids were taken out, her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest pinned back in a curly mohawk, the afro curls so tight, her hair only brushing the beginning of her back, huge diamond studs in her ears. She wore a thin coat of lip gloss and little blush. The only accessory she wore were her pair of huge white sunglasses. They were very stylish and hid her eyes perfectly.

Sesshomaru pulled into an empty parking spot, she was walking out a fabric store, a bag in her hand, reaching in her purse mostly likely for her keys when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to the man, with the long black hair and blue eyes. And smiled, trying to look innocent.

Sesshomaru frowned, she was right, he was the jealous type, getting out the car glaring at the man, crossing the street.

Getting closer he heard there conversation " Steve hi, nice to see you again... No, I don't have tickets to the show... Date? well I uh...you see..."

He called to her. Kagome turned and looked at her savior like he was sent from heaven. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. " Sorry, Steve but I already have plans."

Steve glared at Sesshomaru with his clear blue eyes " Well then, I guess I'll see you and... your friend around." Turning and walking away.

She let go his hand and let out a breath, " Kami knows you have a gift for showing up at the right time Sesshy."

Sesshomaru looked at her " Who was that?"

She waved her hand opening the back seat to her black Audi, " Steve Macintyre. A dancer for Madonna. I made an outfit for her daughter last year, a daughter which Steve use to screw. We met and he been on my jock ever since, just can't take no for a got damn answer. Like he deaf or some shit." She put her bags in then closed the door " Shit annoying."

Sesshomaru hands went in his pockets, he liked how her proper English converted back to slang when she was around him. " What show was he talking about?"

Kagome looked at him, " Jesse McCartney's concert. I mean, I like the boy and all, but dat ain't my type of music."

Sesshomaru grinned, " You look really nice."

Kagome smiled, " Had to fit Gabriel Union in an evening gown, can't be seen in just anything. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulder, " Nothing important, You wanna take a walk?"

She bit her lip, thinking it over, before smiling " Ok, I'll play a long."

Sesshomaru turned towards his father's parked car when Kagome grabbed his hand " Wait."

He looked at her, she grinned " Didn't you say walk?"

Sesshomaru frowned " What?"

" You said let's take a walk. So let's walk. It's a nice day out." She urged pulling his hand.

" Literally walking? Me?" Sesshomaru spoke as if he never knew the option existed.

Kagome pulled a bit harder " Yes, Sesshomaru, a walk. It won't kill you." She looked at him giving him her puppy dog pout " Pleaseee."

He looked at her. Damn. You just couldn't say no to that look. Sadly he gave in. " Alright." Letting her pull him down the block.

Sesshomaru looked ahead " I had in mind a place away from here but since you want to walk, where you want to go?"

" I know this great diner a few streets down. When I was up here before I use to go there all the time." Her smile a bit sad " I use to do anything to not go home." She ignored the sudden sadness she felt. Looking straight ahead.

Walking down the street Kagome scooted a bit closer to Sesshomaru. He looked down at her when she laced their fingers together. She looked up giving him a childish smile. He laughed softly " What?"

She couldn't help from grinning " This is the first time we took a walk together." He shrugged a shoulder " Ok, so what do you do on walks?" She laughed seeing the diner come into view " We talk about things."

" Like what?" he questioned holding the door open for her. Kagome walked in " I don't know. Stuff. "

He slid into a booth, " You know, I snuck into my dad's study the other night." Kagome looked at him " Found a rather large police record in his bottom draw."

Kagome frowned looking away " Cops tend to take their work home." She said bored waving her hand for effect. Sesshomaru nodded, she knew he read her file. He waited, seeing if she was going to tell him.

Kagome didn't look at him knowing he knew, she knew, he knew he read her file. But he was giving her the choice to tell him herself. She leaned forward, her elbows on the table " Fine, you read my file, so what, half that shit bull anyways."

He nodded again deciding to go farther " You never told me you were adopted Kagome."

She shrugged a shoulder, " It ain't nothing."

" Your parents had a lot of money to take care of you."

She nodded again, looking down at her hands " Yeah, they had money."

He looked at her, " Why were you adopted?"

She sighed, taking off her shades, " My dad, ok."

Sesshomaru leant back in his seat " You know you never really told me about your father."

Just then the waitress came over to them. She was a pretty blonde mostly like 19 to 21. She was popping her gum eyeing down the couple. Handing over two menus she pulled out her pad and pen " What can I get for you?"

Kagome looked over the menu grateful for the distracting, thinking about what she wanted. Coming to a decision she looked up seeing the waitress google eye Sesshomaru.

Kagome just smiled " Sweetie, you look so delicious I could eat ...you... right now." Her voice sultry, reaching over to stroke his cheek dramatically.

Sesshomaru grinned, Kagome was so silly, watching the waitress just rolled her eyes " What would you like miss?" already taking down Sesshomaru's order.

Kagome continued to smile sweetly " Well... Clarice." She answered reading the girl's name tag " I guess I'll have a nice ham and cheese sandwich with a strawberry cheese cake... if that not too much trouble." She added batting her eyes sweetly.

Clarice frowned " Of course. It won't be long." She mumbled heading for the kitchen.

Kagome called out to her " Is that a Donna McKain bracelet?"

Clarice turned around, walking back over to her, " Yeah, I didn't know anyone knew about them."

Kagome grabbed her wrist, seeing the bracelet up close " Know about them, I worship them." She held up her own wrist, showing her bracelets. " I have a few of my own. But there so hard to find these days. Where did you get yours?"

Clarice smiled " Last month I went to this pawn shop. And it was just sitting there collecting dust. I don't even think the owner knew how much it was really worth."

Kagome laughed " That's one heck of a deal."

Clarice grinned " I know." She turned walking away, " I be back with your food when it's ready."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a grin " What was that all about?"

Kagome shrugged a delicate shoulder " It's easier to make her a friend than an enemy. That way I can keep an eye on her if she tried to make another pass at you."

Sesshomaru shook his head. It was a smart hypothesis he thought before getting back on topic, " You didn't answer my question."

Kagome looked at him " It was more of a walk around statement."

" Don't play games."

Kagome lowered her head " Sesshomaru I really don't want to.."

He reached over, covering her hand with his " Hey, it's me your talking to. You can tell me anything. Trust me."

Kagome looked up. His sun kissed eyes stared at her filled with the trust and concern he spoke of. And found herself telling her locked away secrets " My father wasn't the greatest person. He didn't do drugs or anything, he just... was very, very selfish. And money hungry. Very money hungry."

She shook her head lightly " He never thought of getting a real job." She looked at him, adding quickly " He wasn't a drug dealer or something extremely dangerous. He ran a brothel. Not just any kind of brothel. An exclusive one. For like bankers and lawyers, judges, cops. People who paid good money for sex and secrecy."

She shrugged a shoulder " He once said he was meant to do this because of his love for women." She laughed softly " That makes no sense though. He wouldn't abuse a female's body the way he did if he respected them."

She looked up again " He didn't love me." She suddenly said " I don't even think he liked me." She sniffled giving a hiccup laugh " He sure did use me though. Had me do performances in what he called his VIP room. Made me dress up in costumes and call other men daddy. And when I did something wrong or refused to do something period he would beat me."

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap " And not with no belt either."

Sesshomaru looked at her, he should have never asked. " Where is he now?"

The thought didn't even run fully through her mind before she started lying, " Locked up. It was the same day I met Sakura, my mom. She walked in the brothel mad, looking for her boyfriend, ready to cuss him out and break up with him. She happen to walk in the back room where I was kept and called the cops. She took me home with her and we been together ever since."

Sesshomaru nodded " What happen to your mother?"

Kagome sighed with disappointment " She was there. She just... didn't care much."

Sesshomaru stared, he didn't know what to say. He didn't expect her past to be that serious. Kagome looked at him seeing the look on his face. She just shrugged with a slight smile, moving her hands as her sandwich was delivered " Don't worry I got use to it."

Clarice the waitress looked at her, setting down their drinks " Hope I wasn't long. You two have a good lunch now."

Kagome smiled " Thanks, we will. After maybe we can talk." Digging in her sandwich. Sesshomaru watched her with a frown. She got use to it? She got use to it my ass. You don't take shit like that likely and just expect to forget about it with out harboring some feelings about the whole thing. She was keeping shit from him. Keeping shit bottled up. And he ain't like that.

She looked up at him seeing he wasn't eating " What?" he shook his head " Nothing." Picking up his own steak sandwich.

It wasn't long before they were done and heading back towards their cars. Kagome rubbed her tummy, " I'm full."

Sesshomaru looked down at her slipping a hand in her back pocket " You eat like a wilder beast."

Kagome looked up shocked at his comment. " I do not." She denied.

He nodded " You do. I thought you were gonna bite your finger off."

Her mouth dropped " You ass." She replied crossing her arms trying to walk away from him.

He pulled his hand out her pocket and slid it around her waist pulling her closer. " It's a shame." He twirled her in his arms " Cause it makes me even more attracted to you."

A soft smile crossed Kagome lips " Stupid." Circling her arms around his waist.

* * *

Getting what his father wanted Sesshomaru dropped it on the counter when he got him. Tashio looked it up, " Took you long enough."

He just shrugged a shoulder, " Stopped to get something to eat."

" Whatever." Tashio mumbled, looking in the bag, " You better had got everything."

He nodded, " Yeah I did." Heading for the den when his phone rung. He answered, " Yeah."

It was Kagome " Sesshomaru can you tell my mother I didn't…"

He heard Sakura's voice " You put a gecko into your math teacher's water pitcher and watch the woman scream herself into shock, before calling for help."

He frowned " Am I on speaker?" Kagome huffed, " Yeah, now tell dis woman it wasn't me."

There was a pause, " But it was you."

He heard Sakura, " AH HA! I knew you did it, extra chores for a week."

" What the fuck, when I call you wit sum shit like dat, you pose to back me up!"

His voice came out innocently, " But I didn't want to lie."

" That's right Sesshomaru, you shouldn't lie to your parents like some kids I know!"

He heard Kagome in the background, " Shut up woman." There was a click, Kagome taking him off speaker, " Man, you just got me in trouble."

" Kagome if you needed help with your math, you could have just asked."

" Are you offering?"

He grinned " Only if you help me in English. I hate English."

" Deal, my house 6:00. Don't be late."

* * *

Sesshomaru waited till about 6:30 to go over Kagome house even though she lived down the street. Kagome answered the door after the second bell. " It took you long enough. Gettin the feeling you ain't wanna see me."

He grinned looking her over. She changed clothes wearing grey sweatpants and a white tank top showing her kissable abs, her curly hair tamed in a crinkly braid." I had things to do." She shrugged leading the way into the house " Whatever, come on." Walking to the den.

He took a seat on a recliner, Sakura on the couch, " Hey Sesshomaru."

" Hey."

She turned back to the TV, " I don't know why I have some many home movies."

Kagome sat back down, " It's about to go off though."

Sesshomaru looked at the TV. A ten year old Kagome was on the screen. The camera moved as she set it on the counter top, making sure it was pointed at the door. She grinned picking up the press on glad wrap box, walking over to the door, she touched the top of her head, then the frame, measuring, before stretching the plastic wrap across the doorway, tight, all the way down to her calves.

Giving a soft snicker, she crept back over to the counter, hands fumbled with pots on the counter, making a lot of noise, as she screamed, " Yo, T. I need ya help!"

Ayame came running out the bedroom, " What?!" and walked right into the plastic wrap, Kagome doubled over in laughter as she stumbled trying to get it off, hitting the floor.

" Yo Blu you ain't shit!"

The screen went blank, before flickering back on. Kagome was outside this time. She had a log by her feet, legs spread, " Ok, I'mma use the blind fold." Pulling the bandana over her eyes. She bent picking up the log, " And toss the log in the bin." Talking about the recycle bin a few yards in front of her.

Bending her knees, she tossed it, making it in the bin. She took off the bandana, " Ok, now you try."

Sesshomaru watched a boy about her age walk over, taking her spot. Kagome put the bandana over his eyes. " Let me get the log for you."

He nodded, " Ok."

Kagome placed the log by his feet. She suddenly grinned, moving quick, getting the bin out the way, and placing the extra log in it's place. The boy spoke, " Is it there." Reaching down for the log.

Kagome nodded, " Yea." Moving a long strip of wood as he stood back up, log in hand, placing it over the log on the grass, one end between his legs. She stepped back just as he let the log loose.

It hit the other side of the plank she set up, the end between his legs raising. Kagome laughed as the boy crumbled to the ground, holding his jewels, screaming in pain.

Sakura cut the TV off, snickering, " Kagome that wasn't nice."

She laughed, " That was great."

Sakura just stood, " Well, I got to get going, down want to be late for my date. Later, love you."

" Love you."

Sesshomaru raised a brow " You were a demonic little child."

She shot him a glare " Shut up." Before heading for her room, Sesshomaru following close behind. She led him up a flight of spiral stairs and down a few halls. Then finally stopped. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her waist as she opened the door.

Kagome walked in with Sesshomaru still holding her, " You ready?" he heard her ask.

He took his book bag off and sat on the bed " Yeah." She followed in suit sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed while he took up the end.

" How long your mom gonna be?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked taking out his notebook.

Kagome flipped her braid behind her shoulder " Don't know, she said not to wait up."

He settled back into his comfortable position. He was in an empty house, alone, with Kagome. Yup, life is good.

The clock hit 7:00. Sesshomaru leaned back on the bed the book covering his face, whining " I don't get it."

Kagome laughed looking at him. " Which question are you on?"

" Three." He mumbled from under the soft cover copy of Macbeth.

She balanced herself on one arm as she removed the book from his face whispering in his ear. " It's really not that hard," he shivered as her cool breath tickled his pointed ear.

Sesshomaru let his eyes open slowly. Kagome looked beautiful. The little light coming through the canopy glowed around her. Her hair flowed over her shoulder like water. Even upside down she looked so damn editable. She tilted her head to the side looking even cuter if possible.

" Just change the situation into everyday life."

Sesshomaru stared at her " And how will that help me?"

She smiled shifting her position so both her elbows rested by Sesshomaru's head supporting her weight still looking over him.

" Aiight, say, my mother was rich. Well, richer. And I was to inherit all the money."

He nodded. She continued.

" But Kikyou's my sister and wants all the money and the only way to get it will be to kill me."

" Kikyou wouldn't do that, she's way too sweet."

Kagome grinned " Right just like Macbeth. But let's say Inuyasha convinces her into doing it and she does. Now she got all this money, this house, and the grief of America but is suffering from consequences of guilt. Like paranoia, guilty conscious, hallucination and all that. And still killing friends like Sango because she knew Kikyou wanted to kill me. Then kill the people she hired to kill Sango, then kill those people and so on and so forth. What happens to Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, " He will start feeling his own guilt for making Kikyou go through such drama."

" And?" she pressed.

He thought a bit harder " And... he will feel ashamed for turning Kikyou from a sweet innocent carefree person into a crazy cold blooded killer."

Kagome smiled, he was getting it, " So what will Inuyasha mostly likely do?"

His eyebrows frown in concentration, " He probably wouldn't be able to take the pain, shame and guilt so would try to kill himself."

Kagome moved closer till her lips touched his. His tongued ventured out to taste her sweet mouth. Parting her lips slightly she let him slide his tongue in, leaving no place untouched. She pushed harder against him demanding more. He let his tongue run over her sensitive fangs. Kissing her upside down is even more exotic than kissing her in the middle of class. She smiled softly against his lips before she pulled up and rolled away.

" There you go."

Sesshomaru sat up on his elbows " What?"

She picked up her forgotten notebook " You answered number three."

He frowned " No I didn't, we were talking about Inuyasha being a dumb ass coward not Macbeth."

She looked up at him folding her legs Indian style once again " Read the question." Sesshomaru looked at his paper. Why did Lady Macbeth commit suicide? He looked back up at Kagome's smiling face.

" Change Inuyasha into Lady Macbeth and write down what you just said."

He nodded impressed. It was a good study technique. " Does that always work?"

She shrugged lightly writing down her own answer " Mostly, but sometimes you gotta twist it a bit to make the situation fit."

He nodded again writing down his answer. It wasn't long later when they were finally finished and begun their math homework. Sesshomaru already finished his helped Kagome with hers. A little later Sesshomaru decided to go downstairs for a snack leaving Kagome to do some of the problems on her own.

" Aaawaaaaargh!"

The ivory-skinned ebony head fist hit the book in front of her with a dull thud, and a low groan accompanied it. She had been at this for about thirty minutes now, yet the more she looked at the book and tried to make sense of everything, the less sense it made.

She wondered how people managed to do this at all. " Frustration, thy name is Kagome trying to do math homework," she muttered to herself.

The door to the bedroom opened just then, allowing Sesshomaru to walk back in with two bottles of water. " Hey is it safe?"

" Sesshomaru!" Kagome grinned. " Your back!"

Sesshomaru stopped in mid-step. " ... Nope. Not safe." Turning back around, preparing to walk back out.

" Sesshomaru! Wait!"

He stopped and arched an eyebrow, but didn't turn around. " Why?"

" Um... what? I can't just be happy to see you?" she asked innocently.

" The last time I came up here and you were ' so happy to see me', I ended up doing ten problems for you," he said with a frown. " Not again. You have to at least try Kagome."

" But Sesshomaru!"

" No 'but's. I'm going to go back outside into the living room and watch TV. You need your concentration."

" Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

Don't turn around, Sesshomaru. Don't look. You know if you look, she's going to have that

Oh, hell, you *looked*.

" Damn it."

The puppy dog pout. Anything but that. She looked so... damn... irresistibly... *cute* whenever she did that! Must... resist...

...who was he kidding?

" Pleeeeeeeeeease, Sesshomaru? I really am trying I just don't get this stuff like you do." Kagome sighed hopelessly, and let her head flop onto the book in her hands.

Sesshomaru sighed as well, knowing he'd already given in. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. " Okay, I'll help you."

Kagome handed him her book " Well?"

" Your doing equations."

Kagome nodded. " Yeah. Well, not so much doing it as just looking at it and getting really mad."

" It's really not that hard. Its more like algebra," Sesshomaru said placing the book back in Kagome's lap " It's like doing a normal math problem, only in reverse."

" Reverse?"

" Exactly. Like-" Sesshomaru looked at the first problem. " How you did this one. And the answer's right. X plus three equals seven, answer's four."

" It is? I actually... kinda... guessed that one," Kagome replied with a nervous laugh.

" But it's right."

" But what about the *other* nineteen problems?" Kagome pouted. " They don't look anything like that first one! I hate math!"

" You just have to make it more entertaining to learn. Let's try number five," He said, pulling Kagome into his lap. She didn't protest. She soon figured he liked her being close to him and was quickly getting use to it. And kinda liked it.

" X squared equals thirty-six. If you make it so that X is only on one side of the equation, and by itself, you'll have your answer. So, what can we do to X squared that'll make it just X?"

" Oh, wait, wait, we learned about this one. Ummm... square roots, right?" Kagome timidly suggested turning slightly to see his face.

Sesshomaru grinned. " That's right."

" ...Wait, I'm right?"

" Try it."

" But what if I mess up-"

" Math is trial and error, Kagome. Try it. And don't worry. It's just you and me here," Sesshomaru whispered wrapping his arms around Kagome's small waist " If you do mess up, I'll help you get it right."

Kagome found herself sighing inwardly at Sesshomaru's reassuring gestures and words. " All right. I'll try. Square root of X squared is... oh, it's X. And on the other side... hey, thirty-six has a root too. It's 6. So..." Kagome did some scribbling.

" X equals.. six?"

" That's right" Sesshomaru grinned.

" ...It's right? It's really right?" Kagome said amazedly.

He laughed. " Yes Kagome its really right."

She wiggled in his lap, doing a little happy dance, her hands in the air " Its right, Its right. I did it. I did it. " she turned giving him a tight bear hug " Thank you. Your the best!"

" You're welcome," Sesshomaru replied, returning the embrace. " But you've still got eighteen more to go," he noted.

" Sesshomaru you have to stay or I'll never get them done. Pleeeaaassseee." she pleaded.

Sesshomaru grinned, he liked the fact that she needed him. He pulled himself a bit farther back on the bed and let Kagome settle in between his legs. He was still tall enough to reach the floor with Kagome sitting in between him. His arms still around her waist. It was a very cute scene. " Alright. Try the next one."

" Okay." She did so, and after some more thought and scribbles, she asked, " ...so X is eight. Is that right?" looking over her shoulder to meet his gaze.

" Correct," Sesshomaru said, bringing his hands to gently, soothingly, rub Kagome's shoulders. " Keep going."

Kagome sighed as the tension slowly melted away, and her confidence gradually built. Obviously Sesshomaru was doing this to help concentration. Wonderful idea. " ...X equals five?"

Sesshomaru hands began rubbing up and down the sides of Kagome's arms. " Very good. Next."

" Okay, I just subtract here... I think... oh, no, it's not going right..." Kagome's voice began cracking again, as the insecurity started to resurface.

One hand went to stroke Kagome's cheek, softly, gently, while the other went lower, to Kagome's lap. " Keep trying. You can do it."

" But... but..."

" Just try. You're only one step away from getting it. What do you need to do to reverse division?"

" Um... multiply?"

" Try it," Sesshomaru encouraged, kissing the soft curve of Kagome's neck. She felt the soft smoothness of lips then the wetness of his tongue touch her skin. Her heart jumped to her throat. Her stomach did back flips, not able to stay still. She loved the feel of him against her. Then he started to go lower. Letting his tongue dance on her skin. Tasting the sweetness of her lavender scented skin.

Kagome shivered lightly " S-Sesshomaru..."

" Just consider it an incentive," Sesshomaru whispered in his deep husky voice kissing down her neck. " From this point on..."

A low hiss whispered from Kagome throat as a shiver ran through her body feeling Sesshomaru lick his mark. " ...the more you solve... the better you'll feel."

" I... Mmm..." She let out something between a moan and growl feeling her body heat. Sesshomaru's predictions already coming true, her body becoming flushed with a warmth that spread over her as she subconsciously leant back into Sesshomaru's hard lean frame. She didn't know why that happened every time he touched that spot. But it drove her crazy, small shivers still running through her veins.

Still, she mentally pressed herself to solve the equation. " X equals four."

" Very good, Kagome." He whispered smoothing his hand over her flat tummy feeling her abs clench under his touch.

" It's... it's easy when I have you as a teacher," Kagome replied closing her eyes and turning her neck to give him more. Kami knows she wanted more. Excepting the invitation Sesshomaru easily slipped a hand under Kagome's shirt.

" Sometimes you just have to learn any way you can." Sesshomaru's voice was as smooth and deep as the depths of the ocean. A soft gasp left her lips as he softly caressed a breast in his hand. " Next one."

" Subtract this... and Y equals one."

Sesshomaru other hand slid down to Kagome sweatpants. " Go on."

" Ummm... X equals sixt-sixteen." Her pen was shaking in her hand as she tried to concentrate the massaging on her breast was a making it very, very difficult. Not to mention the heated kisses touching her neck.

A soft moan left her lips " R equals three..."

His hand slid down farther past her waist and down to her already wet core.

" N equals thirty..." Kagome gasp feeling Sesshomaru fingers enter her. Her head fell back on his shoulder. Her pen fell from her hand as it went to grab Sesshomaru's neck. Her other grabbing his thigh.

" Kami Sesshomaru..." She whispered out loud, this is what her body been yearning for more than anything.

His breath was cool in her ear as he sucked on her neck urging her on, both physically and orally. " Come on Kagome. Fifteen plus N. Quickly."

" Fo-forty-five," Kagome panted feeling him pump inside her. " It's forty-five..."

" And now divide. What's the solution?" Sesshomaru said, pressing his thumb against her clit. She cried out, her eyes closing.

" Nineeee." Kagome gasped digging her nails into his jeans " Oh god Sesshomaru." She turned her head, kissing his lips to stop from screaming.

She opened her mouth to the kiss feeling Sesshomaru strong tongue sweep through. She felt a warm swirl in her tummy spread fast throughout her body.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand out her sweats, flipped her around, laying them both on his bed never breaking the kiss. Kagome wrapped her long legs around his waist feeling her growing heat. That raw feeling of passion. She could never get enough of that feeling. Sliding her hands up his neck into his hair. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. She felt damp and aching.

She shuddered, feeling him kiss his mark again, her arms around his wide shoulders, her nails digging into his back. Her senses were on overdrive. She needed more. Was impatient for more.

Without pause, Kagome ripped Sesshomaru's red and white tee shirt open, the tearing of soft, expensive fabric an almost musical sound. She frowned, dazedly seeing he was wearing a white beater under. She moaned feeling Sesshomaru turn kissing the other side of her neck. She reached down and under his shirt. Her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of his skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

A cry tore from her throat, white light flashed before her eyes, he bit it, he bit his mark. So much pleasure surged through her at once, she thought she was going to faint. She couldn't take much more of this. " God Sesshomaru."

The small gasping noises she was making, her hands scraping against his skin, her shivers and soft hisses. The sweet taste of her skin, it was driving him crazy. The way she said his name. He wanted her. Her wanted her now. In every way possible. He couldn't stand not being with her. He can barely stand it when he's not just next to her.

His hand went for her shirt, she was shaking her head, " Don't rip it." She whispered. But still, he tore it off anyways, he liked ripping stuff.

She'll remember later to be mad at him. But not now, she really didn't care, she wanted him, undoing his belt. He pulled off her sweats then, his mouth sought Kagome's. She opened up, expecting a savage ravishment, it was what their relationship was more of less built on. But the touch of his lips was painfully gentle, a tender movement. He eased forward, sliding inside of her. She gasped, he felt so perfect inside her.

Sesshomaru pulled out slowly before surging forward again, then a second time. He began to move in a harsh pace, their union raising back onto the uneven ground it had always been on. Each thrust building upon the intensity, creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own fire ball.

She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She entered a world of pure sensation. She couldn't take much more. The feeling was so strong. So concentrated. Almost painful.

Finally, she thought. She saw stars as her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. she struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips before rolling off her, breathing heavy. " You ok?"

Her hand reached up, wiping her damn bangs out her face " Great job teacher."

She heard his laugh. She was taking slow breaths, trying to regain some energy. She grinned rolling on top of him, " I hope you don't think the lesson is over."

He just grinned, another thing he liked about Kagome, she can go rounds like a boxer.

* * *

After hours of rolling around in the sheets they finally slept. Kagome laying on a hard, warm chest, a strong arm wrapped around her, a soft, peaceful dream whispering behind closed lids.

" Kagome…"

Her eyes opened, slowly she sat up, looking to Sesshomaru. He was still sleeping. Tired on her face, she covered her mouth in yawn, laying back down letting sleep call her again into peace.

" Kagome…."

She blinked, again hearing the taunting voice sing her name. The room was dark, eerie, empty. What the hell? She heard a soft creak, sitting up she watched her doorknob turn slowly, door inching open.

" Mom?"

The door suddenly slammed fully opened, " No, Just Me." A shadow separated from the darkness, stepping into the room.

Blue eyes went wide, " Sesshomaru, wake up." Her scared voice whispered out.

Naraku grinned, appearing at the foot of her bed, " It's just us Kagome. Just me and you."

She glanced over seeing the bed empty, oh god, no. Fear kicking her shut off instincts into high gear. She was quick, rolling off the bed, running for her window. Fight or flight, she chose flight.

Naraku was on her in a second, tackling he from the back, pressing against her as she fell on her back. Her caught her fighting hands, pinning them above her head.

" You think it's all over Kagome. You think you killed me, you think I'm done."

" Your not real!" she cried out, tears in her eyes, " Your not real!"

His red eyes gleamed with a certain darkness, " Oh, I'm real alright." His jaw suddenly dropping, legs crawling as deformed spiders scurried out. Kagome screamed as they covered her, hearing Naraku's malevolence laugh.

Sesshomaru was shaking her, " Kagome wake up, baby wake up. Wake up baby, wake up."

Her eyes jolted open, her breath leaving on a gasp, kicking the covers off, slapping at invisible spiders, crying, " Get'em off, get'em off!"

He held her, " It's ok Kagome, it was just a dream. Your ok, it's all over."

She cried, her arms going around him. No it's not! It's not over! She wanted to scream.

* * *

Okay here it is, please tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay chapter 12 is up! Tell me what you think!

* * *

He woke up later than usual today. He didn't get home till late. He didn't want to leave Kagome by herself. He didn't know if that was her first time she had a nightmare. But he did know she was scared. Something was haunting her. In her dreams. But she wouldn't tell him. Refused to even remember. What was she holding back from him?

He was parking his car in the back, not seeing anyone outside, everyone probably in class by now. Grabbing his book bag, he got out his car heading for the front doors when he saw Kagome.

Dejavu repeats itself. She was standing, leaning actually, against her car, arms crossed, one leg posted up. Her silver sequin top glittering white in the late morning sunlight, the neckline was outrageously low in the front and the back... well there was barely any. Black leather jeans painted to her creamy thighs, molding to her mouth-watering curves, brand name black boots on her feet, the five inch skinny heels silver, matching the metal loop design that wrapped around the folded top, up to her knees. Bangs jelled out her face, brushed back to follow the curved side part in her hair as it was piled on the top of her head in a luscious curly bun. Her deadly Chinese sticks sticking through it. Silver door knockers in her ears. A simple chain of a K around her small neck. Bangles on her wrist.

She was frowning, watching, waiting, patience. Hiten was allowed to come back to school today. He was looking for her, the front doors to the school opened, she was waiting for him.

Two figures in black, with ski masks with white skulls on them came out, dragging someone with them. Sesshomaru raised a brow, staying on the side of the building, watching.

Kagome face stayed impassive as Hiten was dragged towards her, being forced to his knees, trying to speak through the gag over his mouth. Kagome what the hell is going on?! Is what he was trying to say, though it only came out as mumbles.

Slowly she pushed off the car door she was against, bending carefully, arms never uncrossing as she whispered in his ear, not able to see his eyes go wide with shock and fear.

She pulled back, her frown still in place as he began to apologize, shaking his head, trying to get her to understand. And yet she stayed quiet. The only motion to prove she was even listening was the soft nod she gave one of the bodies in black.

He nodded back to her, turning as a black car pulled up to the curve. The two figures, easily lifting Hiten up, his screams being heard in moans as he was tossed in the trunk, both boys getting in the backseat, pulling off without a word.

Kagome shook her head, figuring she could make the end of first period if she hurried, moving towards the front steps of the school. Feeling her hip vibrate she took her side kick off the clip. She had a new text. She read it over then stopped. Turning abruptly she headed for her car.

Sesshomaru caught the sudden change in her behavior. He called out to her making his way over. She froze looking at him in front of her, her hand still opening the car door.

" Where are you going Kagome?"

She tried to shrug a shoulder bored " Home, I need to change before someone see me in this."

Sesshomaru tilted his head not convinced " That's it, just home?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment, clasping her fingers behind her back. With a shake of her head, she took a quick breath " Yeah, you know, got a rep to keep up with. Can't be seen in get-ups like this."

Sesshomaru stepped closer, staring into her eyes. Kagome looked away not liking the gaze. She shifted her weight to the other foot. Sesshomaru focused back on her face " Your lying. Where are you really going?"

Kagome waved her hand in the air and gave a fake laugh " Baby, I'm telling you, it's just a spotlight thing..." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand mid air and tangled it with his " Don't lie to me." He whispered in her ear " Where are you really going?"

She turned her head away from his eyes. His other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. " Look at me." She turned slowly making eye contact. He brushed his lips against hers " What are you not telling me?"

Kagome pulled away, turning towards her car again. She needed to go. She felt this pain. A pain to tell him. Tell him everything. What's happening and what's about to happen… soon, very soon. But she couldn't, not now, not yet. " Baby, I.. I really gotta go."

He did expect her to tell him the true. Where she is really going must be deeper than he thought it was. It made him mad she wasn't going to tell him. But he had to respect that. She had her secrets, he knew damn well he had secrets. And it takes time for them to be told. So he had to let her go. But he still wanted her to be safe.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder unknowingly giving him more view of her bare neck. " Be back here by 4th period."

She cocked her head to the side to see him looking down on her, she looked at him confused " What?"

Sesshomaru looked back, his face calm but serious " You heard me. I want you back here by 4th period."

Her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. She felt confused but weirdly obligated to listen. " 8th."

Sesshomaru grinned " 5th."

Kagome frowned " 6th."

He nodded " Alright 6th period, and no later." Laying his lips over hers before pulling away. She smiled letting him close the door for her " Deal. Later." Pulling off the curve.

Kagome drove on the highway not trying to think about the fact he gave her a curfew. She had already enough drama to deal with at the moment. And a time limit is just going to make it worse. So being mad at him would just complicate things. Waiting at a stop light there was a sudden noise.

' Because I'm bad. I'm bad. Cha' mon. You know I'm bad. I'm bad. You know it. You know I'm bad. Im bad. Cha' mon, you know. And the whole world has to answer right now. Cause I'll tell you once again. Who's bad.'

She reached over picking up her sidekick again, " Yeah."

It was Ayame, " Yeah I got the details on the kid we pose to snatch."

Kagome shook her head, " Nah yo, K just got picked up by the Band of Seven."

" What?!"

She hit a sharp left, " Yea, yo I'm on my way there now."

" Nah, Blu, you gon need back up to the fullest, Band of Seven is some crazy mo'fuckas like."

Her face harden, frowning, coming to another red light. " I ain't got time to wait fo ya'll."

" But, Blu… "

" If I don't get down there, he a dead man." Kagome cut in, looking both ways before running the light. " I gotta get him."

* * *

Finally lunch came around. Sesshomaru plopped in on the bench, running a hand throw his bangs. Inuyasha raised a brow " What's wrong with you?"

He looked up, he was worried about Kagome, 6th period was after this lunch wave and still no sign of her, " Long day."

Kikyou laughed " You would think it would be going easy with Kagome absent."

Miroku nodded " Yea, I don't think she's here today."

" She will be." She better.

Inuyasha laughed " Can't even go a day without your girl, damn you turned sap."

Sesshomaru frowned, his hand smacking the back of his brother's head making it slap into the pudding on the table he was eating.

Kikyou smiled " That's what you get. Do you miss me when I'm not here?"

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend " You wish. Unless you turn bad ass again."

Kikyou frowned, her face hard and serious, going back to Kagome's lessons, her voice low, angry and taunting, " Aiight ya lil shit, talkin out da side of ya neck, keep fuckin wit me, I'll cut yo balls off and hand'em to ya partner."

Sango nodded " She would to, if you want her like that."

Miroku laughed " Damn Kikyou, Kagome taught you well."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, Sesshomaru was right, slang was sexy as hell. He was always told opposites attract. Since he was bad by nature, Kikyou was the perfect counter part, but he was finding himself attracted to the bad ass Kagome pulled off and installed in his girlfriend. He raised a brow, looking at his brother. He can see why him and Kagome are so damn perfect for each other.

He laughed, looking back to his girl, " Honey, you couldn't pull bad ass off even if I wrote it on your face."

Miroku looked over at her, seeing the gleam in her eye clearly saying you just said the wrong damn words. He just nodded, he was using reverse psychology, good idea. " He does have a point. Even Sango can't pull of a full bad ass like Kagome, though she try to be hard."

Both females mouths dropped, " What!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, his brother and friend were completely stupid. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and forced himself not to frown " Kagura, nice seeing you here."

She smiled running a hand down her black mini dress that looked a good two sizes too small. " Nice seeing you as well. No Kagome today?"

" Actually she's just running a lil.."

She interrupted touching his shoulder, " It's about time you left Kagome. You deserve so much better. She is such a skank."

" Actually I still go out..."

Again she stopped him " So what are you doing this weekend? We should do it together. You still owe me a movie date you know."

Doors suddenly opened, Kagome walked in. Her jean jacket over her white tank top, Sesshomaru immediately recognizing Ayame's medicated ace band wrapping her right arm peeping under the light blue jacket's sleeve. Her white khakis baggy, and yet subtly outlining her shape. White low tops on her feet, hair up in a curly ponytail, bangs swaying out her face seeing Kagura with her hand on Sesshomaru. She walked over.

Kagome was quick, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around " Touch what's mines again and I'll break all your fuckin fingers off."

Kagura frowned " You think your so bold."

" Try me bitch."

Kagura let out a frustrated huff " I can't stand you! You think your all that but your such a whore!"

Kagome eyes just stayed level with hers, " Leave. Now." Her voice holding a sinister evil in that made you wonder what she was really capable off.

Kagura growled " You broke up once, you'll break up again."

Kagome leant over, kissing Sesshomaru's lips slowly, lingering before she looked up to the female in front of her, " We'll see."

Kagura just frowned as she walked away. Kagome slid in the seat next to him, " So what's for lunch?"

Inuyasha looked at her, " Where have you been all day."

She just shrugged a shoulder, " Handling some business, you know." Reaching across the table picking up Miroku's bowl of fruit salad.

He laughed, " Your not suppose to take from us."

She raised a brow, " I take from everyone, what makes you so special."

" We're your friends."

She grinned, " That just makes you more gullible."

Everyone laughed, Kikyou picked up her fork still giggling when she looked over, " What happened to your arm Kagome."

She looked down, quickly pulling the sleeve to her jacket over the wrap, " Nothing." She mumbled, forcing herself not to glance at Sesshomaru, knowing he was watching her.

Sango raised a brow at the peculiar behavior, " You sure?"

She forced a smile, " Yea, you know me, I'm like a malfunction magnet, shit always malfunctioning around me." Everyone laughed again, tension easing almost immediately. Soon lunch was over, everyone heading to their next class.

* * *

Kuhoku woke up to a soft light irritating his eyes. He groaned, rolling on his back, slowly opening his lids, where the hell was he? Slowly he sat up, blinking the blur away, realizing he wasn't alone in the bedroom he was in.

Ayame was watching him, " You good K?"

He looked at her, frowning at the pain in his arms and back, " What happened?" his voice low, scratchy, soar.

She raised a brow, " You don't remember?"

He rubbed his throat, " Oh, nah, I remember that shit. Band of Seven surrounded me, had me out numbered, the fuckin chumps, the got me down and took me to some warehouse, started beating the shit outta me, tryna get some inside on Blu. But I wasn't talking. That's when there new leader came out, started slappin me across the back with his belt like I was his kid and shit. I still wasn't talking…"

He blinked, rubbing the bandages wrapping his back, " Then next thing I know, shit real, the whole place caught fire, everyone ran, then Blu came in looking sexy as hell, scooped me up and…" he paused, " I guess I blanked out."

Ayame just nodded, " It was the smoke, you inhaled too much. Blu had to give you mouth to mouth." Kuhoku touched his lips, sad he wasn't awake to enjoy his mistress taste.

Ayame didn't catch the emotion that crossed his face, something more serious on her mind, " You said, new leader? Band of Seven got a new leader?"

He blinked, coming out of his trance, " Yea, like, we gotta get to Blu. She know who it is."

* * *

Science class desks were big so two people can sit at one desk to be lap partners. Kagura was sitting in her seat watching Sesshomaru, as always. She was trying to figure out a way of getting Sesshomaru to be hers. There had to be a way. She was always stealing other girls boyfriends. It was actually more than a hobby for her. Like a sport. But all her advances were being brushed off, like she was some amateur.

She was watching him. He was leaning back in his chair, watching the teacher pour whatever into a test tube of green stuff, twirling a lock of Kagome's hair between his fingers.

He liked long hair, she figured. If she knew what kind of girl he liked, then maybe she can change and steal him away.

She continued watching, Kagome was laying her head on the desk, not paying attention to the teacher. No one was paying attention to the teacher. Sesshomaru gave the lock of hair in his hand a good tug. Kagome sat up, smacking his hand. He just grinned, leaning over and kissing her lips. Kagome smiled, pulling out her sketchbook, sharpening her pencil, eyes becoming thoughtful as she began drawing a picture.

Kagura again felt a stab of jealously when he kissed her. She just didn't, couldn't believe he was happy with her. She hated that bitch. It's not that Kagome did something to her, cause she didn't. Kagura hated her for what she has. Kagura had to claw her way up from nothing to get to the popular status she owns today. Doing some very regretful and not to be remembered things during the process. But not Kagome. Everyone knew miss badass name in less than a day. They didn't even know her. Many didn't even see her since she left early the first day and was suspended the next. But they kept saying she had this vibe that made you want to be near her even though she didn't.

She didn't get it. Didn't understand it. When she was mean she was labeled as a snobby bitch that need an attitude adjustment. But when Kagome is mean she's automatically becomes the school's coolest badass. Everything just came easy for her. And she didn't deserve it. What made her so fucking special. She was no more better than she was. And still she had everything she ever wanted. And that's what Kagura hated. That's why Kagura refused to get along with her. She wanted it. She wanted it all.

But how was she going to get it? There had to be a way. There was always a way. But how?

How could she become a girl Sesshomaru would want? Would find irresistible? First question is, what kind of girls does he like? She thought hard for a moment, well he actually seemed to, though she didn't want to say it, like Kagome type.

Her eyebrows went up with an idea. Then Kagome type she would be. Now just to study the subject.

Kanna watched her friend with a frown. She knew the truth. Kagura was completely head over heels in love with Sesshomaru. All she did is talk about him. When they going to get married. Where their wedding will take place. What their kids would look like. What they were going to name their dog.

She kept saying when she won that stupid show and he kissed her, he was going to see what a waste Kagome was and fall in love with her. And they will live happily ever after. She doubted it.

Kagura turned to her, " I have a plan." Grinning evilly. Kanna nodded, listening, still she had the most corrupted mind she ever had the pleasure of meeting.

* * *

Finally the bell rung. Everyone went there separate ways. Sesshomaru walked with Kagome down the hallway holding her hand. " So, what was that all about?"

She looked up with a smile " What was what all about?"

He looked down at her, pulling her closer wrapping his arm around her shoulder " You know what I'm talking about. That whole thing in the front with Hiten."

She leaned against his shoulder " I don't know what you talking bout."

He stopped, pushing her in the hidden door way of an empty class " Kagome don't play games. I was watching, why you do that to him?"

She laughed, " Aiight, you got me." Reaching down in her book bag, pulling out a folder. " You ever tried toxic waste?"

His brows frowned, " What's that?"

She just nodded, that's what she thought, handing him the folder, watching as he opened it. Sesshomaru looked through the pictures. There were plenty of them. All of them of Rin and Hiten, sitting at a bar talking. He looked up confused, " I don't get."

Kagome just grinned, leaning against the door behind her, arms crossing, " Keep going." He'll figure it out.

Turning through more pictures, he suddenly realized they all were too damn similar to the one in front of it. Letting them fall back in place, then picked up the ends all at once, letting them slip through his fingers like a flip book. He watched as the pictures began to move seeing Rin pass Hiten a hand full of money under the table, Hiten slipping her a small white tub of powder.

" What the hell?" he mumbled, picking up the next stack of photo's, flipping through them, Rin was now at Jared's with Hiten. He handed the clerk money as Rin handed over the chain that looked a lot like his. He blinked, now looking at single shots of tools in Hiten's trunk, with a ski mask and black hoodie and other break in tools.

" What the hell is going on?"

Kagome tilted her head, " Rin and Hiten set us up baby. The white tube is a refill on dust. Toxic waste as we call it. They got Ginta to lace your drinks with it that day ya'll got fucked up. Hiten broke into your room, planted the panties and hid your chain. He then called Rin, that's when she came over wit the fake shit to make it seem like she was there. They planned it out good. Step by step they were gonna convince you that you and Rin were really seeing each other. They even went to Jared to get a ring like mines made, so they could say by the end you made it official with her. They thought of it all."

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment, taking it all in, in Mint Hill before he went to his room, Ginta gave him a beer around the same time Rin supposedly put that hickey on his neck. And when he thought he lost his phone, Ginta convinced him into trading his rice crispy treat for his cupcake.

Sesshomaru shook his head. " Damn, they had me doing blow. That's so messed up."

Kagome leaned off the door, " Don't worry, I handled it."

He looked at her, hearing what she was saying, realizing, Rin and Ginta wasn't in school today. " What you do to them?"

She grinned, " No baby, it's what I didn't do to them. I told Rin when I find out who, how and why, there were gonna end up in a hospital. I'm a woman to my word."

He blinked. This girl was just unbelievably... crazy. As bad as that is, it made him even more attracted to her. Pressing her against the door her picked her up. " What do you have now?"

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, as well as her legs around his waist " Art."

He leaned forward kissing her neck " You go to art?"

She giggled again, her head leaning back to give him more " Is that a surprise to you?"

He kissed his way lower " Actually, yeah." He licked his mark.

A low hiss whispered from Kagome throat as a shiver ran through her body " Oh baby don't do that."

He glanced up, " What? This." And licked it again but much slower.

She let out something between a moan and growl. Sesshomaru felt her body heat. Woah. He wasn't expecting that. One more lick and he was pretty damn sure she will need a new pair of pants.

She took a shaky breath leaning her head back " Why does that happen every time you touch that spot?" small shivers still running through her veins.

Sesshomaru leaned forward kissing her chin " I don't know. But I kind of like it."

She giggled. The sound sweet to his ears " You a freaky lil thang." Looking up to see his face.

He grinned ready to kiss her lips " But you like me like that." The kiss was nice and passionate. Kagome pulled away " Yeah aiight, now put me down, I gotta hit up the library."

He looked at her " I thought you had Art?"

" I do. We're doing a project that needs some research. Now heal boy."

He frowned letting her slide to the ground. " Just because I'm a dog demon doesn't mean I follow dog commands."

She just smiled " Your right Sesshy. I'm sorry... now you be a good boy and run along to class."

" That's not funny. And stop calling me that."

She just laughed, blowing him a kiss as she walked away. He growled heading for his own class.

In the library Kagome looked up a book on mating marks. Finding what she needed she took a seat in the far corner of the empty library and began reading.

There are two stages in the process of choosing a mate. The first stage is to mark the intended with the courting mark. This mark confirms that one the female or male is an intended and two the female or male is off limits to other demons. The courting mate is located where the neck and shoulder joins. Courting marks are also used to increase the intimacy between the couple for better chances of mating. Some believe when both intendeds are marked by destiny's mate, a courting mark becomes a bond between the two lovers. Where they become inseparable. Feeling each other's pain. Or yearn to be with each other until they mate. When apart they will feel an aching need to find each other.

Kagome looked up resting her chin on her hand. Is that why she been making Sesshomaru spend the night lately? She doubt it. But it was still weird. She touched the side of neck, brushing her fingers over the mark. A habit she quickly got into. She'll admit, she do want Sesshomaru near her. But she don't feel this longing need as the book put it. They are inseparable but she's pretty sure they can still function without each other.

She leaned back in the chair " Destiny's mates, huh? Sounds kind of fairytalish to me."

She heard a ringing, she reached down, pressing her sidekick against her ear, " Yo."

It was Ayame " Yo Blu. You won't believe who the new leader of Band of Seven."

She stood, putting the book back where she found it, " Who?"

" Bankotsu."

Her hand paused for a moment before sliding the book fully in place. " Aiight, set up Dealers at every point on da island. I don't want no blind spots, ya heard."

She turned, picking up her wallet, sliding it in her pocket. " Everybody use the buddy system. No body go anywhere alone, aiight, I don't give a fuck."

She pulled out her red phone, pressing speed dial 6, " M, get Grub off of Buzz status and over to the office wit his crew."

She tilted her head back to her sidekick, " Toots, tell everyone to be strapped and ready for whatever, shit bout to get real aiight?"

" I got you." Hanging on. Kagome went back to her other phone, " M?"

" Yes Milady."

" Rouge on a week vacation in…" she randomly picked a country, " France. Get a double, set it up, spread the word. I'm off the grid. Then get Yoko to get his ear on the ground and find out what the fuck Bank up to aiight."

" Yes Milady."

Kagome hung up, running a hand through her bangs, then winced at the pain in her arm. She got hit with a falling burning piece of timber pulling Kuhoku out that warehouse after setting it on fire in the first place.

Walking outside she hurried to her bike, tryna rush home, she had to strap up, fast. Bank was sleazy and unpredictable. One of the most biggest opportunist she knew. She wasn't about to take any chances.

* * *

She was home, tying on her ankle holster, when there was a knock on her door, her hand touched her desk knowing a ruger was attached underneath it, " Come in."

It was Sesshomaru, he asked walking in, " Why you left school?"

" Got tired."

He touched her arm, pulling her out her seat, to his chest, " Liar."

She grinned, " How you know?"

" Because your still awake."

She laughed, her hands going to his shoulders, " How bout we both lay down."

He shook his head, " No, how about you tell me what's going on."

She pulled away, " Nothing's going on."

He just nodded, kissing her lips. She opened to him. His strong tongue sweep in, tasting her never to be forgotten strawberry sweetness. Kagome pulled him closer, kissing him back, loving his manly taste of power. Wanting to taste more.

She moaned, feeling his hands, run down her shoulder and under her shirt touching the bare skin. His hot hands making her muscles clench.

Sesshomaru pulled away, looking at her, " Then how come you packing?" pulling the chrome 9mm out her pants.

Kagome sighed, pulling back, " Ok, fine, there's a lil problem." Pulling him to her bed to take a seat. Taking a breath, before giving him the insight. Telling him how she was now leader of the remaining Death Dealers, about her ring, Ricko, the job she did at the rink, the job she planning to do with the feds, leaving Bank and her suspicions for last.

After 20 minutes he looked at her, " Damn, I thought it was over."

She nodded, " Me too. But shit bout to get real so." She leaned over, reaching under her pillow, pulling out the Beretta, handing it to him.

He raised a brow, " You want me to carry a gun?"

She shrugged a shoulder, " It's either you carry protection or I'll have it follow you around."

He smirked, " Would you really give me a bodyguard?" he then blinked, seeing the stress and worry on her face. " What's wrong?"

A hand brushed at her bangs, " I don't want nothing happening to you."

" Why would it?"

She sighed, that same hand running through her bangs, " Me and Bank, we had a thang way back. We figured if we both gotta work for Naraku, we might as well get some fun out of it."

She looked at him, " It was stupid, we was young. I was immature, on my wild shit. He caught feelings, wanted more, I broke it off. He ain't da type just to get ova shit, if you know what I mean."

She shook her head, " I been dealing wit his bullshit and jealousy since then, but you know, I usually got over it since I wasn't fuckin wit dudes like dat anyways."

She looked up again, " But then I met you. And I know it was him who got Rin to snitch on me. And If he willing to do all that, I don't know what else he willing to do."

Sesshomaru touched her cheek, " Hey, nothing's gonna happen to me." But the worry was still there, on the edges of blue eyes, he leant over, kissing her lips, " Nothing's gonna happen baby."

Their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her arms went around his neck as she opened to him. His hands going to her waist, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. It was there. That emotion stronger than a simple word. They both knew it, refused to state it, but loved it. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

Kagome pulled back, turning her head away. Sesshomaru took the time to again taste the sweetness of her skin with soft skin tingling kisses.

Kagome eyes closed as she arched into him " Sesshomaru." Her voice whispered, getting his attention. He looked up and stared. Their eyes locked on each other. As if magnetic together, trying to move closer to each other. Clear ocean blue stared into hot molted amber.

Sesshomaru turned Kagome, laying her fully onto the bed. Kagome couldn't do anything but watch him, her eyes, her limbs, not even her tongue would obey her. His eyes held something that held her motionless, they called to her, seemed to see into her. She felt drawn closer, and still irresistibly closer.

He was between her legs, his hands touched her bare shoulders, his hands moving, soft and sensual, sending jolts of electricity running through her. She moaned, her eyes closing, he leant over her, looking into her face " Kagome."

" I'm scared." Her soft voice whispered.

Sesshomaru stopped, leaning up, looking her in her beautiful eyes. She meant it. The way she said it, he knew she meant it. His whole attitude changed. Kagome stared into his molted color eyes, seeing a swirl of emotion spin in them. " I'm right here."

He kissed her softly, his thirst to taste her growing stronger.

Her shirt was removed gently instead of ripping it like he usually would have done. His mouth moved down her body sweetly instead of hungrily. He dragged it out for her pleasure, instead of his own. He made love to her softly. Lovingly. Slow sensual thrusts. Long satin kisses. Delicate caresses of the skin. Her moans smooth and creamy. Her eyes able to stay on his the whole time as he stared back. Lips never stopping the tasting of one another.

She felt him overflow inside her as she on him. She pulled him to her before he pulled out. He felt so right inside her. She wanted him to fill her. She wanted to hold him in her so he couldn't leave. He kissed her lips softly before pulling out and rolling her on top. She rested her head on his chest, breathing, he never made love to her so... sweetly. It was always rough, now or never. He gave her intimacy. Romance. She liked it. The softness of it all.

Sesshomaru arms went around her. They laid there, wide awake. For some time. Just holding each other, quiet, Sesshomaru's hand playing in her hair. Kagome smooth finger tracing the figure 8 lazily on his chest. The strong beating heart under her ear and the warmth that surrounded her was perfect right now, and she really didn't want to ruin it. It's been so long since she felt so secure, so warm and didn't want to give it up just yet.

Her phone rung, she groaned, frowning as her arm reached up, pressing it against her ear, " Yeah."

" I count 7."

Sesshomaru's hand froze in Kagome's head feeling her tense. She glanced at him, face serious. It was him. " 7 what?"

" 7 weapons he found under your clothes."

Her eyes went wide as they darted to the window. In her bra and boy shorts she hurried out of bed, rushing to the window, just as a black SUV screeched down the street.

She grabbed her curtain, swinging them closed, turning to the standing Sesshomaru. He was watching her, " That was him?"

She just nodded, trying to blink away her fear. " Yeah, he was watching us."

Her head turned away, tears forming, not falling, it scared her. He scared her, what he can do, scared her. " He's crazy."

He walked over, touching her face, " It's ok baby, we'll figure it out." Pulling her into a hug.

She looked at him, nodding against his chest. She sure hoped so.

* * *

Sesshomaru met the others by Kikyou's locker, the usual meeting spot, " What's going on?"

Miroku nodded his head in an direction, " Kagome getting into it with Kaede again."

He frowned, why can't she just be good for one damn day, looking over, seeing Kagome dressed in ashy emerald green baggy jeans, a black t shirt with a white skull on it. The new incredible hulk jordens on her small feet, hair in a lazy ponytail bun, a black fitted hat on her head, studs in her ear, single black bracelets on each arm.

Surprisingly Ayame stood next to her, arms crossed, her brown vest over her red shirt, gold bangles on her wrists, tan baggy cargo jeans just covering her timberland boots. Pigtails on the side of her head, boredom in her eyes, a frown on her face.

Kagome was shaking her head, speaking, Kaede refusing to listen. Kagome moved closer, grabbing her shoulder, leaning in, whispering in her ear, touching her arm, sliding a white envelope in her aging hand, pulling back, shaking it.

Kaede slid her hands and the envelope in her pocket, nodding her head, walking away.

They waited as Kagome and Ayame walked over, hands in their pockets. Kikyou was the first to speak, " What was that all about?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " Needed a few weeks visiting pass."

Everyone eyes landed on Ayame, she just grinned, " Could be fun."

All morning Kagome showed her best friend the school. It's high points and it's low points.

Kagome was walking with Ayame down the halls. Instead of heading for lunch they turned for the computer lab were a bunch of guys were crowding. Pushing their way through Ayame looked at Sesshomaru seating in front of a computer with a cluster of boys around him.

Kagome raised a brow " What's all the commotion?"

Sesshomaru turned to her with a grin. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her body. She was so damn delicious.

Miroku jumped up " It's called a Porsche GT1, the new fastest car in the world."

Inuyasha jumped in " It's not made yet but somebody leaked a sketch on the internet. It's expect to target up to 356 miles per hour."

Sesshomaru's grin stayed on his face when he meet her eyes. " That's faster than a Barabus."

Kagome frowned " Oh really?"

He scooted over so she can see the computer. It wasn't in color but it was nice. You can make out the details. Body suit low to the floor, 2 door, convertible, and a nice wing on the back. Kagome nodded her head in approval, " Nice." Walking away with Ayame, the guys still going crazy of that new car model sketch on the internet.

Now it was time for gym. The girls lined up on the grass waiting for instructions from the gym teacher. " Alright class," she said a bit manly " today you will be teamed in threes to have a short soccer competition."

The girls started to groan and grumble. She just frowned, " Get over it." Teaming up kids. She stopped, hearing a laugh from the gate beside her. Turning she saw, Kagome and Ayame, wearing basketball shorts and white beaters. Kagome twirling a football in her hand, leaning against the short gate, grinning, telling Ayame about how she was almost ready for Sesshomaru's birthday on Saturday.

Frowning the teacher walked over, " Excuse me you two, what the hell do you think your doing?"

Kagome looked over, eyebrow raised, " All dat? Why you gotta yell. We right here."

She rolled her eyes, " I can see that, the problem is, you should be over there." Pointing to the watching females, " getting ready to play soccer."

Ayame laughed, shaking her head, " We don't do dat bitch shit. We play big boy games."

The teacher looked her over, wondering for a moment who the hell she was, then looked at the football Kagome was mindlessly tossing between her hands. " So you two think your hardcore?"

Kagome just shrugged, " Whatever you say big foot." Ayame laughed.

The teacher snatched the ball, " Get on the field!"

Kagome snatched it back, " We don't play soccer."

" Oh, you think you little girls good at football."

Ayame frowned, " A yo, who you callin little?"

She ignored the question, nodding, " Ok, if you girls think your so tough, let's see you play the big boy games with the big boys."

" So you think we can take Tempted next week?" Inuyasha asked tossing the football to his brother.

Sesshomaru threw it back " Yeah we should, I heard their quarter just had knee surgery."

Inuyasha grinned tossing it back " No mercy?"

Sesshomaru nodded hurling in back to Inuyasha. " No mercy." They tossed a few more time.

" Hey you guys you gotta come check this out."

Sesshomaru stopped tossing the football " Check what out?"

Miroku ran over to them " The girls gym teacher making Kagome and Ayame play football against boys."

Inuyasha laughed " Oh we have to see this." Sesshomaru shrugged and walked over to the field.

Kagome and Ayame was standing side by side, as the football team lined up. The couch just shook his head not caring what was going on as the gym teacher continued to frown. " I need a wide receiver, defense tackler and a quarterback."

Eyes landed on Sesshomaru since he was the current quarterback, Kagome raised a brow at him, he shook his head, stepping back, " Hell no, not me." He knew what Kagome was capable of.

Ayame leant over, whispering in Kagome ear, " We need another player."

She just nodded, pulling her red phone out her bra, " Already on it." Sending a text.

A bear demon stepped forward. He was tall with a nice build, sharp brown eyes looking over Kagome and Ayame with a satisfied lustful gleam. His long brown hair in a low ponytail, " I'll do it, I'll be the tackler." Anything to be on top of one of them.

Two other boys stepped forward. They were tall with a nice build. One of them had short blond hair in a low ponytail. His blue eyes looking Kagome over quick with a lustful hunger, " I'll be the receiver."

The boy next to him smiling, his black hair low, short, touching his shoulders, hazel eyes sparkling with sudden attraction, looking over Ayame. " I'll be quarterback."

The teacher just nodded, " Ok, Jesse, Gregg, Shaun, your playing against Kagome, her friend and…" turning to the girls, " Pick a player."

Ayame turned to the females watching them, she laughed, " From these skeezers, you buggin."

Kagome turned, a grin on her face, " Don't worry, I got this." Putting her thumb and pointer finger in her mouth, she gave off a sharp yet low whistle.

A few seconds after the sound left her lips, a side door opened gaining everyone's attention. A gorgeous female stepped out. She walked over grinning. Her long black hair in a high ponytail, warm brown eyes taunting. Black basketball shorts and white t shirt. Bangs swaying as she came closer.

Inuyasha blinked, " Kikyou?"

She just nodded, looking over the guys there were about to play. " So we gettin dis in or what?"

The teacher just grinned, knowing the females with the bad attitudes were going to get a taste of their own medicine, " Whatever you say."

They all jogged on the field. Kagome flipped a coin, brown eyed Jesse called it, getting the ball first. She just grinned " We don't go easy on no one, sorry playa."

He nodded, " Whatever you say precious."

Getting into position, they all tensed for a moment. Shaun, grinned with his hazel eyes as he called out the play, backing up as Jesse stood guard, Gregg and his blonde hair running down the field.

Kagome and Ayame ran at them, Kikyou going after Gregg. Jesse grinned, too easy. Ayame smirked, too predictable. Grabbing his shoulder and hitting him in the face with her elbow, forcing him to the ground.

Kagome who was still running, jumped over them. Shaun eyes went wide " Oh shit." Throwing the ball just as Kagome came crashing into him, hitting the ground.

Gregg turned, seeing the football hurl through the air, ready to catch it when something hit him from the side. He rolled on the ground, eyes closed tight " Damn girl." Seeing Kikyou on top of him.

She just grinned, " I get that." Jumping up catching the football and running in the opposite direction. Gregg hurried to his feet " Oh hell no." Running after her.

Diving, when he was close enough. He rolled them over so he was on top " No way."

Kikyou grinned showing him her hands " No ball."

He looked over his shoulder in time to see Kagome catch the football in a spin, laughing " Touchdown!"

He shook his head, looking over to the guys, who were looking back, just as confused. What the hell was that?

45 minutes later, the entire football team and gym class outside stared, flabbergasted. All three guys were sitting on the grass, astonished. Shaun shook his head, not believing what he was about to say " Man, we just got our asses handed to us."

Jesse shrugged his shoulders confused " By some girls."

Gregg eyebrows frowned " This some bullshit."

Kikyou, Ayame and Kagome were standing next to each other, laughing. She turned to the teacher, " You got next?"

The gym teacher just frowned, stomping off the field, " Class dismissed!"

The football coach, shook his head, " We need more practice."

* * *

20 minutes later, Kagome was changed, standing in her leotard and skirt, leggings gathered around her calf slightly covering her dance heels, on the track field with the dance team girls since the gym was being mopped while Kikyou and Sango worked in the sewing room on their outfits. They had a performance coming up. Ayame somewhere with Kouga doing heaven knows what.

She had her eyes closed going through the dance, as the music played from the boom box.

She spun on one leg, the other up flamingo style.

Her back to everyone, slowly she pulled the leg that haven't touched the ground, up with her arm.

Dropping her leg she turned, Kagome held her arms above her head as she began to whine, turning half way then dipping low, pushing one leg out and spun on the ground letting her hair spin around her before coming back up in a full spin. Sliding her leg back to her, she ran a hand up her thigh.

She suddenly stopped opening her eyes with a sigh, " No that's not right, something is off." She turned, pressing the stop button the boom box, turning back to the watching girls.

Tauri raised her hand " I thought it was great."

Kagome shook her head, touching her chin, thinking " It's not suppose to be great, it's suppose to be sexy."

" I thought it was."

Everyone looked up, seeing Sesshomaru leaning against the gate in his football uniform. Kagome smiled " Ain't you pose to be practicing?"

Fluidly, gracefully, he hopped the gate with one hand, walking over to her. " I was when I seen a leg go in the air. I didn't know you were that flexible Kagome."

She bit her lip before smiling " You did too."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer " Ideas come to mind."

Kagome smirked " You so freaky." Kissing his lips. They opened to each other. His arms pulling her closer, firmly against his body. His dominance always turning her on. The hardness of his body, the fierceness his tongue fought with. The way it demanded her to obey. She loved it. Damn, she was always attracted to power. It made butterflies dance in her tummy.

She pulled away, " You better stop, I gotta get through this dance."

" We'll finish this later." Sesshomaru stated, gently running a finger across her bottom lip making her shuttered lightly.

She shook her head, watching him, hop back over the gate and jog back to the other football players. Kagome turned to the girls, now staring " So... any questions?"

Every hand went up, Kagome sighed " About the dance." She added. The hands went down.

* * *

School was soon let out, everyone went there separate ways. Sesshomaru noticing Ayame always staying by Kagome's side. They were parked outside Kagome's house, leaning against they bikes, talking.

Kouga stood beside Sesshomaru watching as they leant towards each other, laughing. He liked how they looked together, the hood, biker girls thing they pulled off. This is who there were. It fit them so damn well. They were completely relaxed, reminiscing about the good times.

Kagome didn't look over, " They still staring?"

Ayame laughed, " Yup."

She just shook her head, " Wonder what got into them."

She just shrugged, " So Ses birthday.."

Kagome nodded, " Got one more thing to handle then it's show time."

Ayame laughed, " A yo if it's anything like the Ferrari, he gon blow his fuckin mind."

She just smiled, " Shit gon be wild."

" And you was sauced up."

Kagome laughed, Ayame joining her. She turned, feeling something touch her waist, she raised her brow, " What."

Kouga just grinned at his girlfriend's attitude, " What are you guys talking about?"

Kagome touched Sesshomaru's hands as they went around her waist, " What Toots did last year spring break."

Ayame frowned, " Oh, I know you not goin dere, you did crazy shit too bitch."

She grinned, " We was in Miami right, getting fucked up, and this bitch got so drunk she ain't even know that she was dancing ass naked on the bar table till she seen that shit on you tube."

Ayame face dropped, Kouga looked at his girlfriend, " What? Is it still up there?"

She shook her head, " Well tell Sesshomaru how you dared that dude to let you suck his dick at that party last week."

Her whole face dropped, she turned to him, talking real fast " I swear it's not how sound. We was playing true or dare. Everybody was already wasted, I was drunk out my ass, doing dumb shit and my turn came and…"

She shook her head, " I can't believe I'm telling you this, he didn't even let me do it." She suddenly said laughing.

He pulled away from his girlfriend, " That shit not funny Kagome."

She pulled his arms back to her, " Nah, bay, it's not even like that, I knew he wasn't gonna let me do it, he was repping Skitten on sum hard shit, so I just wanted to knock his ass down a few pegs, let everybody laugh at how he a bitch."

Ayame laughed, " Shit was funny dough, lil boy was all bout in tears at Kagome pulling at his pants."

Sesshomaru frown didn't fade, as Kagome laughed with her, " Let me ever hear you do some shit like that again Kagome…."

She put her hands against his chest, a sly smirk easing across her lips, a smooth eyebrow up, a daring look in her eyes. " What you gone do?"

His eyes narrowed, taking her hands off his chest, pulling her closer, easily lifting her over his shoulder, turning, " We'll be back, she needs to learn a lesson." Walking towards his house, Ayame and Kouga laughing.

Sesshomaru made it to his room, he closed the door, then dropped her own the bed. She bounced once then settled in the middle. She watched him take his shirt off, looking at her hungrily. He pulled off his belt, wrapping the thick leather around her eyes, tearing her shirt off, tying her hands to the bedpost with the ripped cloth.

She bit her lip softly with a small groan, she was going to pay for what she said outside, feeling him pull her jeans off.

She felt the feather light kiss touch her smooth tummy making her hiss. She couldn't see him, she didn't know what he was going to do next. She felt something smooth, moist, lick the valley between her breast making her moan softly.

He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in growling at her sweet taste.

Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers. Lust increased in her closed eyes, these method of pleasure was completely new to her. In the back of her mind she knew she didn't want to submit, but she couldn't help but be seduced by the warm creature surrounding her.

Sesshomaru growled lowly into her mouth loving her taste of delicious ripe strawberries. The kiss became more demanding as he always found himself wanting more. She pushed against him, her body screaming to be touched. Sesshomaru chuckled, low and husky.

Smoothing his hands across her skin, he reluctantly pulled away from her mouth. Kissing along her jaw line he growled softly in her ear.

" Don't get fucking smart with me Kagome."

He nipped and sucked at the tip of the most erotic pointed ear he ever laid eyes on. She shivered and issued something between a moan and a growl. She liked when he cursed at her. His aggressive voice sounding sexy.

" Don't tell me how to live my life." She whispered.

She felt cool breath chuckle over her soft lips " Ok, let's play this your way." His voice deep, alluring, smooth, like the ocean.

Being blind folded did something to her. He could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal and he smiled. He kissed down her neck licking the spot where his mark was. For a few minutes he lavished attention on the spot, pleased at her sounds of pleasure. He knew what the mark did to her. He liked what it did to her. He liked it so much, he bit it.

A cry tore from her throat " God Sesshomaru." She breathed out.

She shivered and found she couldn't control her moans as his soft lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone. The taste of her skin was as delicious as her mouth. She felt his mouth move over her breast, teeth tugging at her hard nubs, making her cry out again.

It's not fair, she couldn't see. It made everything seem more.. concentrated. As if pleasure had an actually form and it was caressing her. A dark thrill assailed her at being dominated by him and a breathy moan escaped her lips. He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control. His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans as he cupped her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Sesshomaru let loose a lustful growl as he rubbed his harden member into her soaked heat letting her know how much he wanted her. The sound both excited and frightened Kagome. " You wanna play games Kagome?"

He started to suck on her mark and she arched into him on a sharp intake of breath. " God yes."

He chuckled over her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. If you say so. His slow progress only increasing her desire. She wanted to grab him to her but was still tied to the bed, only turning her on even more. Her gasps heated his blood. He pulled away to look at her. She lay on the bed, her mouth slightly parted, her hair fanned around her. She was truly beautiful.

Sesshomaru's mind was a haze of red filled with nothing but a need for her. His need mixed with hers creating a wall of fire that threaten to consumed everything within her. He watched as she panted for breath licking her lips with a low moan. The scent was heavy. How it turned him on. With anticipation he lowered his head to her body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Kagome moaned lowly, feeling her body heat, and her pleasure spot grow warmer.

" Tell me your sorry."

It was too much as her very senses were seduced by the youkai, it's master was seducing and teasing her body. She was overwhelmed, her very skin had become ultra sensitive. She shook as he continued to kiss her inner thighs stopping short of her covered heat.

" Tell me Kagome. Tell me your sorry." She heard as he leaned in taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss. Her cries and moans urged him on, he wanted more, needed more. She was beautiful in her passion exotic. Kami, how he wanted her, how he need to be inside her.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as he cupped her soaking panties. He grabbed her even tighter, making her cry out, " Sorry!"

He growled into her mouth, not good enough, he thought. Lowering, he was trailing down her skin so slowly.

His lips were so close to her navel, she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to thrash lightly under him. The unconscious sounds escaping her lips were driving him crazy.

A cry left her lips as he licked her through her wet panties. He liked it, so he did it again. This time even slower as he savored her sweet taste through the panties. She cry out again, calling his name. Better, but not quite there yet. He wanted her screaming at the top of her lungs. Saying she was sorry. For being a smart ass.

Without warning he ripped off her panties. He lowered again. She was not prepared for that first touch of the smooth pad of his tongue grazing over the sensitive skin. Her eyes went wide, only seeing darkness. Her hands grabbing at the poles they were tied to as he slowly licked and kissed his way over her hot sensitive flesh.

Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them and then he slowed down over her wet lips. She paused as she felt his long rough tongue invade her most secret entrance.

A sob of unfulfilled desired was rang from her throat. Slowly he made his way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in.

She shook as she panted for breath the tightening feeling begun in her stomach. " Oh... God.. I'm Sorry.." Her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he took her clit in his mouth. There was always something about driving a woman crazy with pleasure that just intoxicated him.

Her panting increased, her head tossing from side to side. Sweat beading on her body making loose strands of hair cling to her face. " Oh God baby, I'm sorry! Stop. Wait no don't stop. No I mean.." She couldn't finish her sentence as another gasp half cry left her mouth. It was too much, she tried to pull back away from him. She was dumbfounded, she didn't know what she wanted.

Sesshomaru grinned, holding her in place, his Kagome. His always calm, cool, and collect Kagome was confused. He liked her an emotional wreck. Her composed nature shattering. It actually turned him on.

Her senses were on overload, her emotions was consuming her. She thought she was going to die if she didn't regain control soon, her heart fluttered, her throat ached from her growls and moans. He was doing things that she couldn't handle.

" So your sorry Kagome?"

She cried out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. It almost felt painful. She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible. For a moment she thought she was going to actually shed tears.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, he thrust his pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She screamed in release at the unexpected penetration. He quickly bowed his head and started to run his tongue over her sensitive clit while his finger thrust into her orgasm body. She was clenching his digit fiercely as she cried out in her pleasure.

Sesshomaru was drowning in her taste, the scent of her pleasure was almost overwhelming him. Her moans and cries were like music blending together into a endless beautiful song. Her body squeezed his two fingers together. She was so tight he just wanted to gobble her all up. He could feel her body raising again, her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She was so addicting. He took it all into his mouth.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from his touch. " I'm sorry baby please! I'm sorry! Please I can't take much more. Please I'm sorry.."

Sesshomaru felt at the edge of his control, his body raging against his desire to drag this out, so hard with the need for release that he could barely contain himself anymore. She cried out again, " Please I'm sorry damn it, I'm sorry!"

He smiled, satisfied. She felt Sesshomaru slide into her. So smoothly. Gracefully. The temperature in the room kept building, or maybe it was just her body.

She moved her hips, Sesshomaru pushing further inside her, stretching her, teasing her. Her hands still holding the poles, her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she moved urgently against him. His mouth sought her out. Kagome gasped into the kiss. She tasted herself.

Sesshomaru groaned. She was so tight, her body a volcanic cavern pulling him in, enveloping him. She cried Sesshomaru's name against those lips, a pleading sound. She never pleaded, never gave in, but she wanted more, wanted more now. Sesshomaru whispered things, things she couldn't make out, but they were so husky, heavy with desire. She leaned her head forward, wanting to feel those lips against her own again.

He moved inside Kagome with such force, brutality, lifting her higher and higher until she wasn't sure she could stand it any longer. He transported her into a place of such wild ecstasy, a place she had never envisioned, she moaned into his mouth, hips rocking together in a frenzied lust.

She didn't even think she was in her body anymore, she couldn't control her movements, wasn't aware of anything but the jolts of pleasure striking through her body. She dug her teeth in his shoulder, screaming into his perfect unmarked flesh as she felt her spirit, her very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles, and screamed her pleasure. Again.

The sensory over-load was too much, her stormy eyes closed, darkening the darkness. Sesshomaru watched her drift into sleep. He felt triumph, he never put her to sleep before, satisfaction clouded his mind.

He stood, facing her, his gaze taking her in, her face flushed from the pleasure, her soft lips swollen from his kisses. The thin layer of sweat glistening on her beautiful body, her hair fanned around her like a halo.

He actually thought about taking a picture, or keeping her tied up until the next morning.

Deciding on neither, he removed the belt from around her eyes, then untied her hands, then watched as her hands went to the sides of her head, just like a child. He smiled, it fascinated him.

* * *

Kagome woke a few hours later, she groaned feeling the sunlight touch her eyes. Why does he sleep with his blinds open, was her first thought. She cracked her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light before fully opening them.

Then realized she was being watched, she sat up slowly, holding the sheet to her chest, seeing Sesshomaru sitting in his desk chair, just watching her. " What are you doing?"

" You know you sleep with your hands over your head?"

She turned to him " What?"

He grinned " Yeah, I never seen that before. I mean I know newborns do it till their like 4 months. But to see someone your age that still do it. It's cute."

Kagome stared at him for a second, not taking him serious, but still blushed. Sesshomaru smirked " You have a pretty blush too."

Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red " Ok..." She spoke placing a hand on her flushed face " You can stop that now."

He stood, walking over to her, Kagome shook her head seeing the look in his eyes " You pervert."

She looked around thinking, he shredded her clothes, again. She looked at him " Do you still have them clothes I left over here?"

He sat on the bed, tracing a finger down her shoulder " Probably."

She bit her lip to stop from sighing in content " Well go get them. I need to get back to Toots, we're on a buddy system."

He pulled her into his lap, her covered legs straddling his waist. Opening the sheet at the top he slid his hands over her smooth skin before leaning in to taste her lips. His hands laced in hers. They shared a gentle heated kiss. Kagome sighed from the tender passion as he pulled away, her eyes still close. " I really gotta go."

He grinned " No you don't."

She smiled " Now your just being bossy."

He leaned forward kissing her neck " Right."

She arched, leaning into him " Your not even listening."

He brushed his lips across his mark making her shiver. " No."

She giggled, her head leaning back to give him more " Sesshomaru I need clothes love."

He kissed his way lower " And I'll get them." He looked up, kissing her chin, then flipped her on the bed, him on top " When I'm good and ready."

About an hour later Kagome was standing in a white t shirt, blue baggy jeans, braiding her hair in a fish braid.

Sesshomaru was watching her. He was always watching her she realized. Always noticing things about her. She liked that. Turning, she smiled. Use to the amber eyes focused on her body. " What?"

He shook his head, " Nothing." Standing, he just liked looking at her. She stood in front of the door, not moving. He raised a brow, " You know everyone is downstairs right?"

She ignored him, a thought crossed her mind. He looked at her seeing she was staring at him, with a look on her pretty face " What?"

Her eyes weren't focused on him, but on his neck. She almost forgot. She marked him too. When he touched her mark she felt… was it a two way street? She wondered, moving closer. Hands on his shoulders, not seeing the confusion on his face.

He was about to question her actions when, he felt something smooth, moist, lick the spot where she once bit him. A wave of white hot lighten licked across him.

He gasped, pulling away, stumbling back, hand going to his neck, eyes puzzled, " What the hell was that?" he breathed out.

She just nodded, " I thought so." Heading out the door.

He stared at her retreating back, is that what she feel every time he touched his mark? Well got damn.

* * *

Kagome walked in the den just in time to see Inuyasha jump up to do a happy dance " Ha I win!" Miroku frown " This controller broke."

Inuyasha looked at him with a smug grin " Right, blame it on the controller." Kagome laughed taking a seat on the couch " Dumb ass."

Miroku looked at her " Kagome whoop his ass again so he can shut up."

Kagome shook her head, standing, " Nah I want a root beer float, I'm boutta hit up da mall."

Kikyou stood, " We should go too, I haven't had a new outfit in like four days."

Kagome just rolled her eyes, " Aiight, I'll meet ya'll dere." Looking down at her outfit, her new sneakers not matching her current outfit, " I gotta change."

After a while, the gang walked inside the mall, Sango looked around " She said she was gonna meet us here right?"

Kikyou nodded, " I don't see her or Ayame."

A second later Sesshomaru spotted Kagome rounding a corner, outfit changed, her navy belt bringing attention to the baggy light blue jeans she wore, with a light fade, keeping them in place just below her waist. A navy blue short sleeves, small v cut tank top over a fitting white t shirt, white, grey and navy sneakers incasing small feet. Her hair again in a lazy ponytail bun, a blue fitted hat on her head. With a soda, large fries and a toasted burrito in her hand.

Ayame beside her with a soda, large fries and a burger.

" There they are."

Kagome looked up confused a mouth full of fries. " What?"

Inuyasha was the first to laugh, starting the others with his mirth. Sango wiped a tear from her eye " Kami ya'll so fat."

Ayame frowned swallowing a bite from her burger, " Well excuse me for being hungry."

Sango laughed again " Come on. Let's get shopping already."

Both females immediately shook their head, " Wit cha'll? Hell nah, ya'll not bout ta have me in a bunch of girly stores looking at dresses and shit." Ayame grumbled.

Kikyou frowned " Fine, we'll split up and meet each other when we're done." And walked away with Sango. The guys heading in a different direction. Ayame and Kagome, turning, going the way they came.

After some time of shopping and hands filling up with bags. They decided it was time for a break. They were now sitting in the food court, a drink in their hands, Kagome nodded, smiling at Ayame, " Seen those new pastries?"

She just grinned, touching a bag with a sneaker box in it, " You know I cop those."

Kagome laughed, taking a sip of her root beer float when Sango and Kikyou walked over, sliding in the seats, bags going under the table. " Saw anything you liked?"

Kagome just looked at her, " Nah, we just carrying bags for the hell of it."

Sango just laughed, " Well we walked passed Madame Rouge and didn't even make it to another store."

Kikyou nodded, " She is one hell of a designer, it's like she knows what every type of female is looking for. I heard she was on vacation."

Sango looked up, " Yeah, somewhere in Europe. France I think, probably working on new designs. I bet she got some clothes you would like Kagome."

Ayame laughed, " You have no idea."

Kagome just turned at the questioning looks, feeling a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to a boy, cute, broad shoulders, lean build, black shirt under a spurs jersey, baggy dark blue jeans. Pale green eyes liking what he was seeing.

" A yo what's your name?"

Kikyou frowned seeing the smirk on his face, " She's has a boyfriend already."

He looked up, black bangs swaying out his eyes, " Am I talking to you?"

Kagome laughed at his rudeness, liking his confidence, she turned in her seat, " Nah, my dude, she right, I gotta man."

He was bold, was her first thought when he slid into the chair next to her, " He a prep like dis bitch, now you know better."

She laughed again, her head shaking as she rolled her eyes, " You stupid."

He grinned, " If I give you my number you gone hit me up?"

" I might."

He just nodded, writing it on her hand, " Don't leave me hangin." Standing, walking away.

Sango's mouth dropped, " Kagome."

She turned to them, " What he was a cutie." She laughed at there faces, " I'm playing, sheesh. I ain't gon call him."

Kikyou shook her head, " Why did you flirt with him like that when we all know you got a boyfriend."

Ayame laughed, " Damn, can't be no types of sneaky round dese bitches."

Sango nodded, " Ya'll damn right, I'm telling Sesshomaru."

" Telling me what?"

They all looked up seeing the guys standing in front of them, bags in hands. Kagome shook her head, hand slipping under the table, " Nothing."

" Kagome got some guy number on her hand."

She looked over to Kikyou, " Snitch ass bitch, thought you was cool."

Sesshomaru grabbed his girlfriend arm, pulling the full appendage from under the table, seeing the number written on her forearm, " Are you fucking serious?"

She just shook her head, taking her napkin, dipping it in her melted root beer float, scrubbing the number off, " Now you know I wouldn't do some shit like that."

Taking his hand, pulling him in the seat next to her, kissing his lips to reassure him. He just nodded, " Yeah, ok."

They all walked towards the exit. Getting outside Kagome glanced behind her feeling the eyes on her back, Jason, was the name he wrote on her arm. He winked at her, grinning. She gave a hushed laugh, turning back around.

Sesshomaru looked at her, " What?"

She just smiled, " Nothing."

Sesshomaru frowned, looking behind him, seeing what was so funny. He turned, " Kouga, hold this." Handing him his bags, " I'll be back."

Everyone just watched as Sesshomaru walked over to the door where the boy was standing. Jason crossed his arms, looking Sesshomaru over, Sesshomaru slipping a hand in his pocket as they exchanged words.

Kagome eyebrow rose as they both glanced at her for a moment, seeing Sesshomaru nod slowly, still talking, his hand touching his waist. The boy backed up, hands up in defense, shaking his head.

Sesshomaru nodded again, saying something else, walking back over to the others. Kagome frowned, " What was that?"

" Nothing."

* * *

It was only him and Kagome now, sitting on his stoop.

She looked up at the night sky, how much she loved it. The stars were bright, like sparkling diamonds. Surrounding a perfect full moon. Not one cloud in the sky. So perfect.

He was watching her in the rays of the moonlight, not caring less about the nature's beauty. He reached down, taking off her hat, pulling out her ponytail. She shook her head lightly, her hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. His hand gliding through silky strands, so long, so thick, it actually turned him on.

Kagome grinned, moving so she was sitting on his lap. " You scared that boy wit yo ratchet didn't you?"

" Now why would I do that?"

She laughed, " Cuz you so got damn mean."

He looked at her, a seriousness in his eyes, " If you wasn't such a fucking flirt Kagome I wouldn't have to scare 14 year olds."

She raised a brow, " 14? Lil boy was on his grown man status."

His eyes didn't change as his hand pulled away from her hair, touching her cheek, making her look at him, " I'm being for real Kagome, stop it."

She just nodded with a roll of her eyes, " Aiight, if you say so." Reaching down as her pocket vibrated.

Sesshomaru watched her pull out her red phone, putting it to her ear, " Yeah."

Kagome rolled her eyes, slapping the phone closed, " I gotta go baby."

" What's going on?"

She sighed, hand touching her neck, " Wish I knew, can't get shit on dis mo'fucka."

Sesshomaru blinked, seeing what she was rubbing, never realizing the habit, " Hey."

She looked at him, " What?"

" Don't worry bout it."

She just smiled, worry was her middle name, " Right." Standing, " I gotta go."

He pulled her hand, sitting her back in his lap, " Where you going?"

She leant in, kissing his lips just to make her feel better, " To talk to some people, get some dirt, the old fashion way. You know."

He just nodded, " Yeah, I know." Kissing her again. He opened to her, tasting her sweet mouth. Her hand slid up his neck into his hair, pulling him closer. Sesshomaru hands went under her shirt, hearing her hiss as he caressed her smooth skin.

Kagome hands went to his face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She moaned feeling a hand grab her breast. She felt her body grow hotter. Her heart beat triple under his hot touch.

She pulled away, taking a quick breath, eyes closed, " You tryna get me ta stay?"

" Is it working?"

She smiled, " I'm gonna have to take a ring check baby." Kissing him again, standing. Walking down the street to her house.

* * *

A few days passed. Still nothing. It's like Bank disappeared off the face of the earth. It made her edgy, she knew he was up to something. She just knew it. Information was key to a successful operation. She hated being left in the dark, she didn't know what to be ready for. I mean, she couldn't prepare herself for everything.

But still, Kagome walked in school with a smile on her face. Her project was nearly completely, it just needed the finishing touches. And Sesshomaru birthday was tomorrow. Saturday. His father is throwing him a big birthday party.

Kagome walked up to the others beaming. Inuyasha looked at her " What you so happy about?"

She shook her head still smiling " Nothing."

Sango tilted her head " Haven't seen a lot of you lately."

Kagome just shrugged " Been busy." She turned when Sesshomaru joined the group and kissed his lips. " But not any more." Doing the handshake with Ayame as she walked up.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome walk away with her friend than at Sesshomaru " You think she got you something for your birthday?"

Miroku looked at him " Do she even know your birthday is coming up?"

Sesshomaru looked at them then at Kagome as she suddenly threw her arm out, close lining the girl that was walking by, making Ayame laugh, " I think she do and I think she did."

Lunch time came around. Kagome and Ayame was out back sitting at one of the picnic tables, a frown on both their faces. Kagome just got a call from Ricko.

Ayame sighed, " When he want the kid?"

Kagome sucked on her straw, tasting root beer as it spilled in her mouth, " Tomorrow."

" But Ses birthday.."

She just nodded, " I know." She looked up to her PIC, " What you think that boy know?"

Ayame shrugged a shoulder, " Beats me. Gots to be serious though, FBI protection? What kind of shit is that?"

Kagome shook her head, " I don't know. But damn, shit real."

* * *

Finally! It was Sesshomaru's Birthday! And it was time to party! It wasn't even passed 10:30 and the party was already packed. Everyone was having a good time. Dancing, drinking or just hanging around. There was even people out by the pool where Sesshomaru was. He was sitting on a sun bed with a beer listening to Kouga and Inuyasha go at it, again.

A girl walked over smiling. " Hey, birthday boy." Ayame had on white form fitting v neck t shirt tucked into her baggy tan cargo pants, brick red belt with a gold buckle, hair down in low, loose ponytails, a red fitted hat on her head, red and white jordens on her feet. Her skinny silver chain with a cross piece of a skull and cross bones, the gem eyes pastel pink and cute kitty ears resting on its head

Sesshomaru nodded " Hey Ayame."

She smiled, " Having fun big boy."

Sesshomaru grinned, " So far so good, no complains. Expect the fact that my girlfriend's not here. Have you seen her?"

Ayame winked with a smile, " Kagome just called. She said come out front."

He nodded and stood heading for the door, everyone followed wanting to see what his girlfriend got him. Everyone was outside chatting about what Kagome got Sesshomaru, trying to guess what it is, well all the guys were. The females that came either didn't care what Kagome got him or was too jealous.

Moments later a car raced down the street then hit the brakes with a screech. Curving to a professional stop. Kagome got out slowly, dressed in baggy blue jeans with a long sleeves white shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder, her nickname ' BLU' painted in black block letters. Fresh black low tops, matching the black medallion on her white belt. Flipping her braid behind her shoulder.

Pushing their way to the front of the crowd Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. " That can't be what I think it is?"

Kagome looked at him, hooking her thumb in her pants pocket " What?"

Miroku walked over to him, his eyes went wide " Holy shit!"

Kouga turned, his mouth dropped ever so slightly " No freaking way."

Kikyou frowned " You guys, it's just a car."

Kouga shook his head slowly " No, it's Barabus TKR."

Sango made a confused face " A what?"

Miroku turned to her his eyes wild with excitement " How do you not know this Sango! It's an overwhelming 1005 horsepower car with zero to 60 mph in just 1.67 freaking seconds! It's like the fastest fucking car ever made."

Inuyasha reached out. He just had to touch it. For a second he thought he was about to cry. He took a breath, stepping away " I can't breathe."

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru with a grin on her face, kissing his lips softly " You ain't seen nuttin yet." Grinning, she pulled out a walkie talkie " Bring it in."

Everyone heard a soft humming noise before seeing something pull up in the driveway. It was like time froze for Sesshomaru. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. Hell he couldn't breathe.

Miroku whole face dropped " It's the Porsche GT1!"

There was screams upon screams. Guys was drooling, hollering, going crazy like a naked supermodel was in front of them. He started jumping up and down hitting Sesshomaru on the shoulder " She got you the Porsche GT1!"

Inuyasha stared at it, tears touching his eyes " But, how did you... it's not even made yet. How did you get it?"

Kagome just smiled, " I got my ways."

Dudes were running now, bowing at Kagome feet. One guy came over and actually dropped to his knees " Please, marry me."

She laughed it off turning back to Sesshomaru who didn't hear none of the noise, still staring at the car. She had it painted, white, blue and red like his room. The top down. He saw her take the keys from a short old bald man then she held her hand out. " Happy birthday."

Sesshomaru looked at her, he couldn't believe it. She was actually just going to give him the fastest car in the world... for a birthday present. He was expecting a big teddy bear, some sort of clothing, jewelry even, something girly. But this... this wasn't supposed to be happening.

Then he did something he nor anybody else ever expected him to do... and fainted.

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru hit the floor with a low thud. Miroku and Inuyasha eyes went wider if possible. Inuyasha was hopping on one foot to the other. " Sesshomaru just fainted!"

Miroku mouth dropped, he ran around in circles " Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" he chanted.

Kagome looked at Ayame with a smile " Too much?" they started laughing.

Ayame moved first " Alright everybody back up, give him some air."

Kagome bent, plucking his face, trying to get him to wake up. Ayame pushing people back, giving Sesshomaru the much needed room to breathe.

Sesshomaru felt a tapping on his cheek, his eyes opened carefully. He sat up slowly " What happened?"

Kagome giggled " You fainted."

He gave her a look " I what.." She cleared her throat to stop laughing " I tried to give you your birthday present and you dropped."

His eye went wide " That's right!" he jumped up, he kissed Kagome lips quickly before grabbing the keys " I'm going for a ride!" he yelled running to his new car.

Inuyasha and Miroku was right behind him " Not without us!"

Kagome turned in time to see Sesshomaru pull off with the guys in the back screaming like on a coaster. Ayame walked to her side laughing, touching her shoulder " I think he likes it."

Kagome smiled for a moment, feeling the happiness he left behind. She then turned, " Aiight, let's go."

Ayame nodded, knowing what she was talking about, walking towards her car. They both piled in Kagome's car. Getting on the highway, Kagome turned on her heater, helping to calm the shivers that was creeping up her spine, not so much from the cold.

Getting to the warehouse, they went in. They walked over to the table where they earlier laid out their clothes. No changing room, the girls began undressing where they stand, their backs to each other. Changing into tight black spandex sweat shorts for easy movement and a tight white tank top hugging her upper chest. With her white boxing sneakers tying up her legs. She turned, seeing Ayame dressed in the same outfit. They didn't wear the same outfits just because they thought it was cute. No. It was merely because, it was easier to recognize one another in the same clothes if they ever were separated.

Kagome nodded walking over to the locker, pushing out the false bottom. They dropped silently to the floor. Both girls quiet. Pulling on leather biker gloves before loading up a small black backpack with the zipper at the bottom for easier access with various guns and ammo. The calm before the storm raging inside them, the tension strong and thick.

Kagome secured holsters to her waist, arms and thighs, placing a different gun in each slot. Turning she stuffed smaller daggers into various spots on her body before picking up the hand held tranquiller gun, " Should be in and out."

Ayame turned, finished loading a backpack as well, stuffing a different gun in her holsters., fixing her hair in more secure pigtails. " Yeah, in and out." If everything goes well.

It took them about an hour to get there. Parked in an alley, both teens were in the back of the black pest control van they were using, going over the plans again.

Ayame was booting up her computer, linking into the hotel's security cameras, " Got any word on the hit ova his head?"

Kagome was pulling the skullie on her head, " Yeah, heard a few people might respond. They is talking bout 45 grand."

" Damn, that much just for some kid?"

Kagome slipped a dart in her tranquiller gun, " He must know some shit." Cocking in back, " I'mma slip in through the vents, you kill the lights, hit the kid with the tranq, then ride the service elevator outta there." Twisting on her silencer.

Ayame nodded, " I'mma go." Sliding the headset over her hair. Kagome nodded, opening the van doors, slipping into the darkness. Ayame monitoring her every move as she easily got inside the building. A few minutes passed when she heard the soft whisper in her ear, " Ok, I'm in place."

* * *

He was in a room full of FBI agents. And terrified. There was no need to be, they kept telling him, he was completely surrounded by armed forces. There is no way anyone was going to kill him. But Socko knew. He knew what he did, what he learned was going to get him killed. Making the deal with the police only made it worse. He thought they would be able to protect him. And so far they have been, fending off hit men and what not. But now. Now they were sending _her_ after him. Believe him, he knew her well. She was capable of anything. Socko wanted to laugh, brushing his blue bangs out his eyes. Because he knew her well was the reason they wanted him dead. Isn't that ironic.

He sighed, heavy hazel eyes looking down at his empty beer bottle. They were trying to calm him down, trying to convince him and their selves that actually had things under control.

He just shook his head, damn, he was only 18, he was too young to die. He didn't even graduate yet. Dieing was just something he was looking forward to.

The lights suddenly went out. He sighed, slouching in the recliner he was sitting in, " Here she comes."

" Don't worry." Some FBI agent was saying, as they surrounded him, service weapons drawn, flashlights making dull beams in straight lines.

" Yeah, it's probably just a shortage in the power circuit."

Socko just nodded, yeah right. Then came the tense silence. So damn quiet and overwrought you can cut the intensity with a butter knife.

There was a soft sneeze. " Bless you." One cop mumbled, hands still holding there gun, on the defense. There was a confusing pause. " I didn't sneeze." Every other cop answered.

One cop blinked and turned around, then gasped, seeing Socko laying with his eyes closed, beer still in hand and a tranquiller dart in his chest.

They turned, eyes frantic, searching for the intruder, a ski mask was seen in one of the flashlight beams. A cop opened his mouth to shout, but it was too late, Kagome was quick, grabbing the cop that was in front of her, dropping him with a swift toss over her back, taking his berretta, firing, taking out the rest of the security team before any of them could even take a breath.

Eyes moving, making sure they all was dead, she pulled up her ski mask, " I got him." She said in her ear piece, tossing the now unconscious boy over her shoulder.

" You gotta get out of there, the gun shots were heard."

Kagome nodded, " I'm on the elevator now." Pressing the down button.

Ayame was smiling, " Guess it was easier than we thought."

Kagome sighed, letting out the breath she was holding for some reason, " I guess so." Shifting the body over her shoulder for a more comfortable carrying position as the elevator door opened.

It was pure reflex that had her dropping the body, falling to the side, the throwing knife so close to her face, she saw her reflection before it stabbed the wall behind it.

Her eyes were wide, pulling out a gun, firing at the masked men in security jackets running towards her.

Ayame sat up when she heard the gun shots, " Blu, what's going on?"

She was on her knees, body crouched between the small covering space the opened door gave her, " I don't know!" pulling out another gun, " I can't tell if these feds for real or not!" firing her gun, not hearing the small groan over the gun fire.

He was half elf, or the tranquiller would have lasted longer if he was full human. He laid still, waiting till he could feel the blood pumping in his arms, but she didn't know that. His hand slipping in his pants, pulling out the small double chambered revolver.

Kagome eyes were narrowed, hands quick, reloading, pulling out another gun to fill her hands, firing, " There's too many!" shooting at the 20 odd men in masks that was firing back at her.

Ayame was pushing opened the van doors, grabbing the suitcase to her left, hurrying up the fire escape, frantically hopping the close enough roof tops, before crouching on her knees on the ceiling across the street to the hotel. " I'm coming Blu."

Kagome growled in frustration, throwing a dagger, sticking someone right in the forehead, reloading again, " Toots I'm running outta…" her eyes went wide hearing the soft click behind her. She didn't even have time to turn when she heard the loud bark of the gunshot explode in her ears.

Ayame flinched as she heard Kagome's sudden scream, her hands working quick, " Blu! What Happened!"

Although she had tried to avoid the bullet in a catlike pivot, she was too close to succeed. Pain drawing her beautiful face into a grimace. She clutched her left side beneath her heart, gasping for breath. Still, she recovered before Socko did, pulling out a dagger, throwing it, sticking him in his palm, pinning him to the ground, then slapping him with her gun, again unconscious.

" Toots, I'm hit." She whispered, picking up his little deucy, firing off the rest of the bullets to ward off the men in masks, still holding her right hand to her left side.

Ayame blinked away her fears, " I'm in position." Pressing her eye against the scope of the SR9 TC sniper rifle she finished putting together, " Where are you?"

Kagome glanced behind the small protection she had, firing at the windows. Ayame saw the glass shattering. There. Not hesitating to fire. Kagome watched as the men in mask screamed, the bullets from the sniper rifle so powerful it actually lifted men off the floor as it made contact. Kagome able to crawl across the elevator floor, as the others that weren't dead shot out the window, pressing the basement button.

The men turning back to the elevator as the doors closed.

She took a deep breath, holding it, forcing herself to stand, pulling Socko's body over her shoulder, fireman style. Eyes cringing in pain, running as fast as she could to the alley.

" The van." She mumbled out in her ear piece, brows frowning, trying to concentrate on something else, hurry down the alley just as Ayame hopped off the fire escape, rifle still in hand.

She opened the back door, letting Kagome throw the body in. Then turned as Kagome dropped to the floor. Ayame eyes were wide, dropping next to her friend, blood coating her hand as put pressure to the wound, " Blu!"

* * *

Kagome woke slowly, soft light gentle to her opening eyes. She sat up slowly, recoiling at the pain in her side.

" Be careful Kagome."

She looked over, Ayame was sitting in a chair, stress and worry on her face, watching her best friend. " Where are we?"

" In my room."

She looked over, seeing Kuhoku walking out of his bathroom with a damp cloth, bending, " Toots called me." Touching the cool cloth to his lady's hot forehead.

" You lost a lot of blood Milady."

Kagome laid back down, " I lost worse."

He pulled it away, touching the cloth to his own face just to feel his lady's warmth. " Your lucky, that bullet almost hit your heart."

She took his hand, laying it on her chest, letting him feel the beat, " But it didn't." He smiled, how much he loved her just doubling in size.

Kagome turned away, closing her eyes " What time is it?"

Ayame looked at her watch, " 3:15."

She just nodded, " Where you stashed him?"

Kuhoku stood, " The devil's pond." Heading towards the bathroom. Kagome had a code name for every check point she labeled. Never wanting anyone to say the true location just in case someone was listening.

She touched her side, Ayame standing, walking over, moving the covers to see if she reopened the wound she wrapped, " I got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. Taped up the hole."

She smiled, " I ain't have the heart to scar your skin with a needle and thread."

Kagome gave a soft laugh, closing her eyes at the pain, " Sango know we here?"

She shook her head, " I came through the window."

Kagome sighed as Kuhoku again touched her hot forehead with the cool rag, " Meet me at my locker tomorrow."

" Your going to school?"

Kagome shivered making Kuhoku pull his covers higher over her shoulders, " You should stay in bed and rest."

Her tired eyes closed, " What did I say."

Ayame just stood straight, nodding, heading towards the window. Kuhoku closed it behind her then turned, seeing the sleeping beauty in his bed. He walked over, watching her. Her braid was still down her back, his blanket touching smooth skin that was now only in a bra and ace band, long legs curving. She was so perfect.

He heard her voice, " Lay with me."

He pulled off his shirt, sliding between the sheets, hesitating for a moment, wondering if he was allowed to put his arm around her. He felt her hand touch his, doing it for him, wrapping it around her shoulder until his smooth chest pressed against her warm back.

He sighed in complete content, she was so perfect, holding her a bit tighter, falling into a wondrous sleep.

Hours later, Kagome woke to a soft stroking on her cheek, " Milady it's time to get up."

She rolled over carefully, minding her side, sitting up, looking at him, he was already dressed for school. He held up a bag, " I got you some clothes."

She just raised a brow, looking in the bag as he set it on the bed, " You just bought this?"

He nodded. She looked at him, touching her chin, eyes focused on his, thinking. He broke the contact, feeling as if he was deer being studied by an unseen predator.

Slowly she turned, sliding out of bed, holding her breath, taking the pain, silently heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

The next day of school, Sesshomaru was the most popular kid in school. Not like he already wasn't but instead of only chicks falling all over him. He had dudes trying to be his best friend so they can get a ride in his car. Hell they just wanted to sit in it. To be able to say I know how it feels.

Kagome was at her locker dressed in a beige shirt, an orange belt, baggy blue jeans, and her timberland boots. Her hair down her back in a braid, when he grabbed her by the waist, turning her around, kissing her lips. Surprised but glad for the distraction Kagome kissed him back.

Sesshomaru pulled away grinning " Did I ever thank you for my birthday present?"

She smiled " I ain't think you'd like it that much."

His kissed her again, dipping his tongue in her sweet mouth. She opened to him, hands on his shoulders. He pulled away " Did I ever tell you you're the best girlfriend a guy could ever have?"

Kagome giggled " I could stand to hear it more often."

He shook his head " I still can't believe you just gave me the greatest car in America, I had teachers come up to me, willing to pass me on the finals just to take a spin around the block."

She smiled grabbing her text book " You should take advantage of that."

He kissed her again " How did you get?"

Kagome giggled " Get it? That was my design, Rouge don't just make clothes baby."

He wrapped his arms around her " You're the best of the best Kagome."

Kagome bit her lip before smiling " So can I call you fluffy?"

His smile didn't fade " You can call me whatever you like."

Kagome laughed " I really like this."

He kissed her again when Ayame was walking over, baggy cargo shorts, black tee, black sneakers. Kagome pulled away with a smile, " Aiight baby, I gotta go." Walking down the hall with Ayame.

As soon as they turned the corner, Kagome pressed her back against a locker, eyes closed tight, taking a shaky deep breath. Ayame watch her, Kagome was always good at saving pain until she had the time to feel it.

" You ok?"

She nodded, eyes still closed, taking another breath, " He kept touching it." She whispered, pushing off the locker, gaining her balance.

A few classes passed, Sesshomaru was talking to one of his teachers, trying to get out of the test he was completely unprepared for. He had his puppy dog face on, voice low and seductive, " Ms. Laghousta, I promise you, if you give me one more day, I'll make it worth your wild."

Winking his eye, his smirk sexy, full of charm. The teacher blushed, " I'll give you till Friday." Walking in her classroom.

Sango laughed, stepping from behind the corner where she was ease dropping, " You are crazy, turning on teachers so you can get more time to study."

He shrugged a shoulder, " If you got it, use it." He walked with her down the hall, " How come your not in class?"

She stopped, her face getting serious for a moment, " I wanted to talk to you about Kagome and my brother."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " What about Kagome and Kuhoku?"

Sango sighed, shaking her head, " Ok so, we both know Kuhoku's a Death Dealer and that Kagome is like the leader or something. But…" she looked away, " I think something else might be going on."

" What you mean?"

She sighed again, " I seen Kagome leaving Kuhoku's room this morning. I think she spent the night with him." She looked up at him, " I went in his room after she left and saw him changing the sheets. I asked him what was going on but he just told me to mind my business."

Sesshomaru listened intensely. His face blank from the emotions he was feeling on the inside. He couldn't believe this. Did she really..? " Where is she?"

Sango looked down at her watch, " Well it's gym time, so she's probably changing in the girls…" he was already walking away.

Reaching the girls locker room, he shoved the door open, slamming it against the wall like a gunshot. " Kagome why the fuck you spending the night wit dat lil ass boy!"

He suddenly blinked, realizing what he was looking at. Kagome and Ayame were the only two left in the locker room. Kagome was standing in her bra and gym shorts. Ayame on her knees, on the bench, applying fresh wrapping to Kagome's wound.

He made a face, walking in, " What's going on, what happened to you?"

Kagome had her hands in the air, spinning slowly as Ayame held the band in place, " What you was sayin bout me and Kuhoku?"

Ayame tore off a piece of surgical tape with her mouth, placing it on her side, " Somethin bout you spending the night with him."

Kagome looked at her boyfriend, " You think I'm sleeping with a minor?"

Ayame nodded, tearing another piece, " That's what it sounds like."

Kagome just laughed, " See dis Toots, no trust, and I thought we were more than that."

He blinked, not believing what they were saying as Ayame tended to Kagome's wound. " What happened to you Kagome?"

She looked at him, " I got shot."

Ayame looked up wanting to see his reaction. His mouth was closed, a certain emotion crossing his face, eyes distant, " Are you alright?"

She nodded with a tilt of her head, " I'm good, still standing."

Ayame applied the last piece of tape, " Yup, she should be good."

Kagome turned, picking up her shirt, Sesshomaru walked over, touching her waist, turning her around before she had a chance to put it on, a look in his eyes, " When were you shot?"

Ayame was up, putting away her medical supplies, " Last night."

" At my party?"

Kagome carefully pulled the shirt over her head, " Nah, we left to handle a lil business."

He helped her, Ayame slipping her carry on medical kit in her book bag, " Yeah and dat business went bad."

She looked up to her boyfriend, " That's why I was in Kuhoku's room, I needed somewhere to crash."

Ayame looked over, " And I needed help to stop the bleeding."

Kagome grinned, " See, it's not what you think."

His expression never changed, " No, it's worse." Pulling her into a hug, gently pressing her against his body.

She pressed against him, whispering, " I'm ok baby."

You were shot and injured. You could have died last night and I wouldn't have been there. Wouldn't even have known. Would have heard about your body being found on the news. Or worse, from his father. He couldn't explain the emotion he was feeling. Was this fear? Is this what it feels like? He was scared. He almost lost the love of his life without even knowing it. He was scared for her.

Her arms went around him, " I'm fine Sesshomaru."

" I know." He whispered. He knew she was fine. It was him he was worried about. He was not fine with her being shot. Not fine at all.

She smiled in his arms, feeling them tighten slightly. So warm, so secure. " I have to go baby."

" No." He answered, not feeling better. He was so much bigger than her. Her head barely reaching his chest. It made her feel protected. Safe. Warm. Guarded. Everything.

She smiled, pulling away, grabbing his hand " It's ok, I'll be back." Kissing his knuckle, smiling, walking out the door with Ayame by her side. It was time for an interrogation.

* * *

20 minutes later they pulled up to the back of warehouse by the docks in a maroon Tahoe. Walking past the rugged looking boys in front of the door, both teens nodded. Grub and his crew were the best security Kagome had. They were big, brawly, but what everyone underestimated, they were highly intelligent.

Making there way through more stages of security, Kagome finally made her way to the room Socko was being kept. Motioning for Ayame to stay outside. She walked in.

He looked up, face bloody. Grabbing a chair, Kagome spun it on one leg, then sat, her arms folded on the back that was now facing her prisoner, she reached out, tossing a napkin on the table, " Sorry bout that, Dealers don't take kindly to people who shoot me."

He just smiled, blood dripping off his bottom lip, " I knew you didn't die."

She grinned, " I can't die. So, Socko right? How bout you tell me, who you working for and what you know."

" I would, but that's why they want me died."

Pulling the cigarette out her ear, she lit it with the matches on the table, " What makes you think I won't kill you."

He just grinned " Because I have something you need. Information."

She stood, slowly walking over to him, leaning against the edge of the table, " Information is key to a successful operation." She paused blowing out smoke, " But what you seem to not comprehend is that information comes in all shapes, sizes, language, and motions."

He looked at her, her eyes were on his face, " You broke your nose when you were a kid, hit puberty at a late age, was a Goth once upon a time ago, a full fledged vegetarian and.." She dropped the finished cigarette to the floor, " You're still a virgin. Am I right?"

He narrowed his eyes, " You read my file."

She just smiled, " Now you know you don't have a file. Your nose is crooked, the cleft on your chin isn't fully indented yet, the holes to your use to be eyebrow ring left a scar, your teeth are wore down with grind, and, you may not know this but you just look like a virgin. You know how many ways of torture come to mind with just that information?"

" I guess I see your point."

Kagome nodded, " Now, you know the people you worked for want you dead, so how bout we make a little arrangement. You tell me what you know and I put you on a boat to Costa Rica in the morning."

He laughed, " You think it's that simple? That your just gonna get away with this? As soon as they find out I told you, I'm dead."

She pushed him out his chair, his handcuffed hands not able to stop his fall, " If you don't tell me, your dead. I hand you over in 2 hours, no matter what your fuckin dead, so you better start talking you lil shit. What the fuck is goin on here?!"

" It's all about you Kagome."

Her eyes narrowed, grabbing his shoulders, picking him up, " What you say?" hearing the same sentence the guy Naraku sent told her.

He was grinning, " The Boss wants to see you Kagome." He nodded, " You were always his favorite slave. The only operative he always kept a close eye on. The only operative that was under surveillance 24-7. The only operative that was allowed special leniency to graduate early. You must feel special."

Blue eyes seemed to boil, " Not even." She growled through clenched teeth, turning, walking out the room.

She passed by guards, angry still in her eyes, " Wrap him up and put him in my trunk."

Kagome was leaning against the back of her car, holsters on her thighs, strapped to her shorts, arms crossed, eyes frowning, watching a white BMW curve to a smooth stop.

Ricko got out, his fitted blue jeans snug, his Hawaiian shirt open, his chest flat and smooth. He took off his shades, tangy eyes frowning, " Now is it me, or are you about 12 hours late with the package."

Kagome just lifted her shirt, " Had a lil detour." Showing her bullet wound wrapping.

He just shrugged, " Thought you was above a bullet."

She raised a brow, " I'm still walking ain't I?" popping the trunk, pulling out the now gagged and tied Socko, dropping him on the floor, before giving him a good kick, watching him roll to Ricko's feet.

Ricko picked him up, " You two have a nice chat?"

Kagome closed her trunk, " My tranq was too high, couldn't even get the lil shit to wake up."

Ricko popped his trunk, tossing him in, closing, " And they say you were a bad liar." Opening his front door, getting in, driving off.

Frowning, Kagome did the same. Her side throbbing, matching the migraine in her head. This was getting out of hand a little too damn fast for her to catch up.

* * *

Walking through her front door, Kagome touched her forehead, " A yo, T. you got any Advil's?" she called out, knowing Ayame was here since she didn't let her come with her to meet Ricko.

Kagome was walking in the living room when she seen the gang relaxing, watching Sakura's damn home movies. She sat on the couch as Ayame came out the kitchen with a soda and pill bottle.

" What they doing here?" she asked, taking both.

Ayame sat next to her, " Don't know, they was here when I got here."

Kikyou looked over, " Stop talking like we're not here."

Kagome looked at her, then Sango, then Inuyasha and Miroku, " Well what the hell ya want?" popping two pills in her mouth, taking a sip of soda to wash them down.

Inuyasha just looked her over, " Well we wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies tonight, but the better question is, where the hell you coming from looking like you just stepped out of tomb raider."

Kagome looked down, damn it, she was still strapped heavy, she looked back up, " Modeling for a painting for art class, stop actin like you can't tell these shits ain't water guns."

Miroku just laughed, you could have fooled me, " So, you wanna go to the movies or not?"

Kagome looked at Ayame, " We got plans later on?"

She shook her head, " Don't think so."

Kagome stood, stretching her arms over her head, " Aiight, wake me up in a few hours." Walking upstairs.

Stepping in her room Kagome sighed, stopping at her desk, turning on her laptop. Walking over to her closet as it booted up she grabbed her night gown off the back of the door.

Kagome shook her head, hearing the soft beep, trying to rid herself of some of her tiredness and headache, tossing her gown on her bed, undoing her braid, sitting in her spiral chair.

Loading up her AIM name, she entered her secured, cryptic, private room, typing. _M, send me my schedule for the next two weeks._

It was only moments before there was an answer. All followers are to keep there Aim on, night and day. _Yes Milady. _Moments after that she opened her word Outlook, receiving an Email.

She looked over her schedule with a sigh.

Wednesday: 3:00 target practice, 4:00 Victoria Secret meeting for lingerie design collaboration. 6:30, Sell deal with the Murder Mommies. 7:30 training with Javard. 9:00 inspection of warehouse B39.

Thursday: 4:15 Celebrity appearance at actor Johnny deep and his current girlfriend birthday party. 5:00 model audition for upcoming fashion show, 7:00 collecting payments from several loanies, 10:00, overseeing shipment from Cape cod.

Friday: 3:45 interview over the phone on the Tyra Banks show, 5:00 detailing at Beyonce's new video rehearsal, 7:15 overseeing new recruits training sessions, 9:00 Shins to do in the Back Roads, 9:45 appearance at ally Biker Bitches house party.

Saturday: 1:15 going over designs with factory managers, 3:00 fitting for Jessica Alba, 4:00 handling the Cross Wings problems, 6:00, rap battle with Jade Squad. 7:15 the shooting range, 8:05 vocal exercises. 9:00 pet store restock.

Kagome frowned. She didn't even want to read anymore, knowing the week after was just going to be the same. Work, work and more work. Sighing, she cracked her knuckles, maneuvering the schedule around for some time with Sesshomaru, then adding on to the list that never ends. She had to make provisions for what Socko said. Another key to an successful operation is preparation. She had to get ready.

20 minutes of finagling and hurting fingers, she sent her new schedule back to M. Turning off her laptop she disarmed herself, slipping her guns and daggers under her mattress, before shedding her clothes, sliding on her nightgown and crawling under her sheets.

Sitting up as the door opened, Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk in, smiling, " Hey I was looking for you."

She laughed tiredly, pulling her hand from under her pillow off the handle of a sheathed dagger, laying back on the bed, " I'm here."

He walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed, touching her shoulder, " You look tired."

She yawned, " Busy day."

" Wanna talk about it?"

She cracked an eye open, " No."

Sesshomaru looked at her. " Kagome.."

She rolled over, " Baby I'm exhausted, just lay with me ok, I'll tell you later."

He looked at her for a moment, she did seem completely worn-out. He pulled off his shirt, sliding between the sheets, pulling her back to her chest, wrapping his arms around her, hearing her even breathing, knowing she already was fast asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up a few hours later to a soft touch stroking her face. Her eyes opened slowly, seeing she was laying on Sesshomaru's chest, his hand on her cheek, thumb stroking her skin.

She reached up, taking his hand in hers " You woke me up."

He looked down, not realizing what he was doing, he just grinned though she couldn't see it, " Kikyou was saying something about the movies."

She sat up, her hand still holding his, it was so much bigger and smooth. " Yeah they wanna go tonight."

Sesshomaru sat up, " You sure you up for it."

" Sheesh Sesshy you making me sound old." Rolling out of bed.

The guys waited outside next to Tashio's white hummer he was letting Sesshomaru drive for the night. But still didn't give him for his birthday, the bastard. They were all dressed nice. Button ups, jeans or cargos. Looking fine and sophisticated.

Inuyasha frowned " What is taking them so long?!"

Kouga sighed " You know how girls can be about what they wear."

Just then the door to Kikyou house door opened and the girls stepped out. Their mouths dropped.

Kikyou was wearing a beautiful one piece summer dress with a lovely royal blue and black pattern. Her slip on black heels matched perfect. Her hair in a curly bun with a few curly ebony locks falling around her face bringing out her bright brown eyes.

Sango looked amazing in her brown mini skirt matching the chocolate color of her eyes. Her tan one sleeved top hugged her nicely showing her athletic curves for the world. Her gold heels sparkled in the moon light. Two strands of hair pulled out from the sides of her bang before looping back to add into her tight ponytail in the back of her head.

They walked over to the truck while the boys just continued to stare. Kikyou shrugged a delicate shoulder as if it was no big deal " We felt like dressing up."

Miroku came out of his stupor shaking his head " Ya'll look amazing!"

Kouga turned, hearing another door open. Kagome and Ayame stepped out. Again mouths dropped.

Standing, Kagome baggy navy blue jeans had a green dragon covering her entire left leg. The rim of her white boxers under her red leather belt. An emerald green leather half jacket snuggly her arms. Unzipped to show her red tank top she had underneath showing her kissable abs. The front cuffs of her pants slightly covering her red, white, and green jordens. Her bangs brushed back in a sexy curved bump, the rest pulled back in a tight bun, deadly Chinese sticks poking out, huge diamond studs in her ears.

Ayame next to her, her gold leather belt bringing attention to the baggy dark purple jeans she wore, covered in gold sparkles, keeping them in place just below her waist. The no sleeves fitted shirt she wore, see through at the top just above her cleavage then a shiny dark purple from then on and down tucked into her pants. Gold and purple Sean Carters on her small feet. Her usual pigtails gone, bangs brushed out her face, hair pulled to a tight side ponytail, gold door knockers in her ear.

Sesshomaru grinned when they walked over, Ayame hands in her back pockets, Kagome thumb in her belt loop, the patch on her side actually turning him on, looking over Kikyou and Sango. The clash of styles evident.

Kouga laughed, " This what I'm talking about." Kissing Ayame lips.

Kagome just raised a brow, looking at Kikyou " We felt like dressing up."

Inuyasha laughed, " You so stupid."

Sango nodded getting in the back seat " Ok, now lets go before we miss the movie."

Everyone got into the hummer, Sesshomaru and Kouga in the front. The ride in the hummer was awesome. It was so big on the inside. They played music, drunk out the fridge, turned on the bubble machine and the disco ball.

" This is so cool." Miroku grinned grabbing another beer. Sango bobbed her head to the music sipping on her own drink " Yeah, I can't believe this car."

Inuyasha nodded, gulping down another beer " I can't believe this beer."

" I can't believe it's not butter." Kikyou piped in, everyone fell out laughing. It was easy to tell they already had too much to drink.

Kagome frowned then looked over at Sesshomaru " How long it's gonna to take to get there, I'm diein back here."

Ayame frowned glancing over at her " Before you go kill me first."

Overhearing them Inuyasha leaned over to the front seat " I don't know why ya'll won't have anything to drink in the first place."

Sango nodded " Don't get mad cause ya'll not having fun." Sesshomaru pulled up to a stop light.

" Yeah, so just enjoy the show." A tipsy Kikyou butted in.

Kagome rolled her eyes " Kids should not be allowed to drink."

Ayame looked at her, " Like your older than anyone in here."

" Shut da fuck up."

A little while later Sesshomaru pulled into a parking lot. Stepping out the truck they all headed for theatre. It was Tuesday night. Or course the movies was packed with couples and friends. People were always trying to get all the fun out of a week to get the blood pumping for the weekend.

Sesshomaru bought the tickets while the girls went to the bathroom and Miroku and Inuyasha found seats. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Getting his change he turned seeing Kouga frowning, " Look by the water fountain."

He did. Kagome and Ayame was standing side by side, talking to two boys. He frowned seeing a hand reach out and touch Kagome's stomach with a grin, lips still moving. Then blinked seeing Kagome quick hand slap it away then his face, shaking her head. Ayame started laughing, taking her friend hand, pulling her away.

Kouga waited till there were closer, " What was that all about?"

Ayame laughed, " Dude ain't wanna listen."

Kagome nodded, crossing her arms, " When I say I gotta man, I gotta man. Sheesh."

Sesshomaru just took her hand, shaking his head with a grin, " Your crazy." Walking with the others towards the movies. Taking their seats they watched as the movie finally started. After the movie they went to a diner getting a late dinner.

They all sat around the table chewing on some kind of burger, while Kagome munched on a strawberry cheese cake. Kikyou shook her head still getting chills " I didn't think it would be so scary."

Sango agreed " Yeah I thought I was going to scream out loud instead of in my head."

Miroku laughed lightly " Again If I knew you would be all over me Sango, I would play scary movies more often."

She frowned flinging a fry at him " You shut up. I wasn't all over you. There... just wasn't enough room on my seat."

They all laughed for a moment. Kikyou looked over to Kagome " I can't believe you laughed through the whole thing."

Kagome looked up, then raised a brow " Cuz that shit wasn't scary, that shit was stupid."

Ayame nodded, " Hell yea, what kind of movie got phones killing you. That's some dumb shit."

Kagome agreed, " Exactly, telling me I'mma die over a voice message. First of all, I don't answer my voicemail any damn well, and second of all if my phone ever start talking crazy, I'm done wit dat shit, time ta move on."

Kouga nodded, " You know your right, then there's no more movie."

Sesshomaru looked at her " It's not about the phones, it's about how society depends entirely too much on technology."

Kagome shook her head with a frown, " I know you not serious. Mankind been superior against the animal kingdom only because of the technology they've created. The upgrades to useless devices are mindless and insignificant, and yet necessary to comply to the needs and demands of life on this earth. Without technology and the ever need of improvement the world wouldn't be were it is today. Society would crumble because the balance of needs and wants would be completely obliterated. Addiction to technology is a necessity. I mean look at the years of brass, the years of gold, the years of silver, the years of steel. We concurred many because of our upgrades. Without technology we would have never survived the years of disease. Look at the conquest we made from cavemen, hitting birds with rocks, to astronauts walking on the moon. The fact that this movie had a girl die by a demonic cell phone call is mockery on every race. The bitch should have got her head stuck in the mouth of a tiger. That would have been more interesting."

Everyone stared at her, mouths dropped, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, " What the hell was that?"

Kagome raised a brow of her own " I'm just sayin."

Kikyou blinked, " Oh my gosh Kagome, that sounds like something you would hear a professor say."

Ayame just grinned, " You get Blu ranting, she just won't stop. I member one time she got pissed at the Maury show, called them up and cussed them out."

Again everyone laughed for a moment. Kagome suddenly grinned " Yo T. member what Kikyou did when we took her to Nuvo?"

Kikyou gasped " You said you'll never tell anyone!"

Inuyasha looked at her with a grin " What you do Kikyou?" She turned away with a blush.

Ayame grinned " Dis bitch was on some real shit, she had a full bottle of…."

Kikyou shrieked hopping out of her booth " Shut up, shut up!" she screamed out of embarrassment trying to cover her mouth.

Kagome laughed watching as Ayame pushed her hands away " Of incredible Hulk, chucked it all the way back and then…"

" Shut up, shut up!"

Miroku laughed " Let her say it Kikyou. It can't be as bad as Sango at my last birthday party."

Sango's mouth dropped " That was by accident. I slipped." She denied turning red. Miroku laughed " You slipped my ass. I walked in the kitchen and saw you scarf down my birthday cake."

Sango throw her hands up " It was chocolate! Who doesn't like chocolate!"

Everyone laughed again. Inuyasha glanced at his watch " I think it's time we leave." Everyone agreed and headed out. Sesshomaru dropped everyone off heading home himself. It was only him and Kagome, now sitting on his stoop.

He looked down at her, " How come you never let me drive your bike?"

She looked up at him, " Nobody drives my bike."

He raised a brow, " You let Kouga drive your bike. Twice."

" Jealous?"

" A little."

She laughed, standing, taking his hand, " Come on." Walking down the street to her house. The ride was silent but comfortable. At times they would glance at each other and just smile. No tense feeling or awkward moments.

He pulled into the park parking lot that overlooked a lake. She looked at him in question as he smirked getting off her bike, taking her hand.

" You rode bikes before huh?" She asked as he walked toward the lake.

" Yeah."

" How was mine?"

" Smooth, powerful and sleek. Like you."

He looked to see some swing sets and walked over standing in front of a seat. She had soon followed sitting in the empty seat in front of him. Her head tilted sideways so she can look at him. What caught her eyes was the way the moonlight hit his face. It was almost like he was created simply for the night and moon. He looked like a Kami, something not of this earth.

He looked back down at her giving her swing a slight push, use to how light she was.

" So... why were you shot?" he asked bluntly getting down to the information he wanted.

She looked at him as he pushed her, " Remember the job I told you about, with Ricko, the kid I was pose to snatch?"

" Yeah."

Kagome was silent for a moment while she swung. " I think I was set up."

" What?"

She frowned " They were attacking before the elevator doors opened. They knew I was gonna be there. Problem is, only a hand full of people knew how I was gonna get the kid out."

He continued to push her " Think there's a rat?"

" No. I think there's two."

" You know who already don't you?"

Kagome looked at him with a frown " Yeah." And that's the problem.

He caught the swing, bringing her to a stop. The swings was high so when he wrapped his arms around her, they settled around her waist. He pulled her close holding her tight " I love you." His smooth voice whispered against her ear.

Kagome smiled, a blush touching her face. He said it once in a blue moon, at random times, always catching her off guard. She loved when he said it, knowing he meant it, " I can stand to hear that more often."

He leant over, their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her hand touching his arms around her waist the other touching his face. His hands on her waist, holding her tight, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. That _something_ there. Some emotion stronger than a single word. Something more than just love. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sweet, sensual desire.

Kagome pulled away first with a smile, " I love you more."

Sesshomaru grinned " I highly doubt that."

She kissed his lips, lingering, " We'll see."

* * *

She was laying in the bed, eyes opened, somewhere else, half conscious to the arms wrapped around. She didn't blink, half registering the fact she was being turned over.

" Ayame what's the matter?"

She looked into blue eyes, " Nothing, I just gotta go soon."

He pulled her closer to his chest, " Why you can't stay with me tonight?"

Her head was pressed against his smooth skin, " Me and Blu on a buddy system member."

Kouga nodded, hand stroking her silky hair, she told him what she was, what she did and how she was loyal to her best friend. He understood and loved her more for her dedication to her friend.

" But what if I don't want you to go."

Ayame looked up, smiling, " I'll make it up later." Kissing his lips. " Or maybe I'll make it up now." Rolling on top.

Kouga grinned, then paused seeing Ayame hesitate, staring at him, with a look on her pretty face, " What?"

Her head tilted, a look in her eyes, " I love you too."

He blinked, it was the first time she said it. The first time she mentioned it since he told her. He rolled her over so he was on top, he didn't press it, wanting her to wait till she felt the same way, giving her all the time she needed, But damn… " You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

* * *

Okay this is chapter 12! If you guys don't like something please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay chapter 13 is up!

* * *

Kagome was at her locker, tension written on her face, half talking to Ayame who was standing in front of her, and half talking to whoever was on the other end of her cell phone that was attached to her ear.

Sesshomaru was leaning against his locker down the hall, watching, his arms crossed. Kouga stood beside him, " They both stressing real bad huh?"

Sesshomaru didn't glance, " So you know."

He just nodded, " Yeah Ayame told me everything." Leaning next to him, watching as Kagome closed her phone, slipping it into her deep pocket of the baggy jeans she was wearing today, then nod to Ayame, turning heading for the door. Ayame shaking her head, talking, beside her. Kagome raising her shoulders in a what else can we do shrug, pushing the front door open.

Sesshomaru sighed pushing off his locker, " Why we had to get girlfriends with all the drama problems?"

Kouga laughed, leaning up, " Cause we like a challenge."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Shut up." Kouga still laughing, walking with his friend down the hall.

They were back in time for lunch. Everyone looking up from the table seeing Kagome and Ayame walk in. Jean jackets now over their white t shirts and baggy jeans.

" What, is it twin day?"

Kagome slid in a seat with a soft yawn, " Shut up boy." Talking to Inuyasha.

Sango raised a brow, " Where have you two been all morning?"

Ayame blinked, tired, " Out and about."

" Doing what?" Sesshomaru asked, looking to his girlfriend. Her head was in her arms, hands on the table, fast asleep.

Miroku blinked, " She's been really tired lately."

Ayame yawned, " Sleep deprived." Laying down, doing the same. Kouga frowned, looking over to Sesshomaru. He just nodded, knowing he wasn't the only that noticed the medicated bands on their arms. Something was up.

Kikyou made a face, " Should we wake them?"

Inuyasha shrugged a shoulder, everyone else just shaking their head.

* * *

Finally school was over, Kagome had her legs crossed on a desk tossing a paper ball back and forth, frowning. Detention was always boring. She threw it in the air again, caught it, then reared her arm back, throwing it like a baseball, hitting Ms. Tanaka in the forehead.

She laughed, seeing the teacher face go red " Kagome stop that!"

Kagome just laughed again, " It's detention, you can't do much more to me."

Ms. Tanaka rolled her eyes, why was she the detention teacher anyways. She just wanted to go home and watch her soaps. Just then the door opened and the almighty Sesshomaru walked in. She smiled, then again detention can't be all bad.

Kagome looked up at him from the new paper ball she was forming. " Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Is the one and only Sesshomaru blessing our presence in detention?"

He took a seat in the chair next to her " Shut up."

She just laughed, tossing her paper ball in the air. " What you doing here? You lost or something?"

He grinned " No, I'm not lost, I got detention."

Kagome pulled her legs down, leaning forward, the front two legs on her chair clapping the ground " You lying. What you do?"

Sesshomaru pulled a picture out his pocket. Kagome took it, looking it over, it was one of those instant Polaroid's. It was a picture of a body, standing in only a bra and shorts. It caught only the neck and down so you couldn't tell who it was.

Kagome looked at it confused, her eyebrows frowning. Slowly her other hand reached up and pulled out the collar of her shirt. She looked down, her head snapped up, shock on her face " Is this me!"

Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome just shook her head " I can't believe dis!" she looked at the picture again " This really what I look like with no shirt on?"

" Kagome."

She looked at him " I mean, where did you get it?"

Sesshomaru took the picture back " I was walking down the hall, when this guy falls out the girls looker room. He sees me and start running. I figured it had something to do with you so I gave chase and caught him. Found this in his pocket. Beat the hell out of him, and got caught by the janitor."

Kagome just stared " I feel so violated. Is there more?"

Sesshomaru pulled destroyed photo film out his other pocket " Never to be published ones."

Kagome shook her head, " Dis some bullshit, I was only putting my hair up so I can put me shirt back on. Yo, I ain't never changing for gym again."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair " What are you doing here?"

She put her legs back on the desk, taking a hairpin out her out her hair and straighten it " Oh, you know, same old, same old, switched a civil rights document with a porno during history class."

Sesshomaru laughed " Should have known you'll do something like that."

Kagome grinned looking at him, " That's what Kaede said." Poking a hole through her eraser on her desk, sliding on her straight hairpin, then spinning the ends around it.

Sesshomaru watched her, " What are you doing?"

" Making a rock." She answered, breaking of the parts of the eraser that wasn't covered by the hairpin. She then reared her arm back again, but this time aimed for a different spot, then letting it fly.

Ms. Tanaka was too busy staring, drooling, to hear what Sesshomaru or Kagome was saying. Or what Kagome was doing. Too busy having weird teacher student fantasies about a certain pupils of hers. Then she felt something hit her neck. The metal weighted with the eraser pushing against her pressure point had her falling backwards out her chair.

Kagome just smiled instead of laughing, she didn't do it as a prank, she saw the woman staring at Sesshomaru like he was fresh meat or something. She doesn't appreciated that.

Sesshomaru stared, then looked at his crazy girlfriend. " You are so..." He paused thinking of a word that would describe her best " Different."

She giggled " That's one of my best qualities."

Tanaka stood, heated " She insane! That's what she is! " taking her seat " She need to be in mental hospital or locked away never to see daylight again!"

Kagome just sighed, playing again with her paper ball " Whatever." Smiling.

50 minutes past and Sesshomaru actually fell into a light sleep. It happens when your doing nothing. Kagome smiled, pulling her legs off her desk.

She walked over to Tanaka who was reading a fashion magazine hoping to make time past faster. Kagome snatched it out her hand, sitting on her desk " So, saw you staring at Sesshomaru. A little old for fantasies aren't we?"

Tanaka frowned " I don't know what your talking about."

Kagome grinned " You know exactly what I'm talking about. You want him don't you? A lot of teachers want him, don't they?"

Tanaka eyes glared at her hated student, keeping her mouth shut. Kagome smiled already knowing the answer. She leant closer " How about we make a deal?"

She raised a needed to be waxed eyebrow " What kind of deal?"

Kagome was grinning now " You pass me on my next social studies test and I won't make you extremely jealous right now."

Tanaka leaned back, smiling, this bitch thought she had it all " You think you can make me jealous?"

Kagome slid off the table, undoing her braid " Oh so easily." walking over to the sleeping Sesshomaru. Touching his shoulder his eyes instantly opened, he was always a light sleeper.

He sat up, looking at Kagome, wondering why she woke him up. She was just staring at Tanaka grinning. She raised her leg and kicked his desk away, turning his chair so Tanaka can see the side of his face.

Still looking at the now wide eyed teacher, she straddled his waist, before finally looking at him. She bit her lip before leaning forward. Surprised but automatically he kissed her back. It was aggressive. It was passionate. Just like there relationship.

She reached down and grabbed his hand bringing it to her breast. Tanaka eyes all but fell out there sockets. That Bitch! was all she can think of. And how can she know that was one of her fantasies.

Sesshomaru hand reached up, running through her long thick hair he loved so much. Tanaka faced turned even redder. Getting even madder. No! That was suppose to be her he touched. Her hair, her kiss. Damn it!

" Ok Kagome!" she said angrily, standing abruptly. Her chair sliding some distance away causing a high pitch screeching noise gaining the two love birds attention.

Kagome leant back smiling " Good." Then looked at her watch, an hour pasted " Looks like it's time to go." Getting off of Sesshomaru, letting him stand up. He walked out the door first, Kagome lingered in the door way grinning " And believe me, If I don't pass, you'll find some more of your fantasies coming true." walking out the door laughing.

Tanaka screamed, throwing the globe on her desk across the room. The bitch was clever.

* * *

Going over to Sesshomaru's place, Kagome laid upside down on the couch, Ayame on the floor, playing with her long hair, Sesshomaru in a recliner, Kouga on the love seat watching Family Guy.

Sesshomaru was watching Kagome. She was laughing, and that made him happy. She looked up, " You ever thought about being a model?"

" What?"

She flipped off the couch, still smiling " I figured you thought about it before. I know heifers tell you all the time."

He raised an eyebrow " You ever thought about being a model?"

She plopped on the couch grinning " Can't, my hips too big."

Ayame and Kouga laughed with him, " Kagome your perfect."

She bit her lip before smiling, her eyes sparkling like the sea " I know."

Sesshomaru laughed again, " And your crazy."

She licked her plump bottom lip before biting it, then smiling, laying fully on the couch, " That's why you love me."

He looked at her " Shut up."

She laughed, raising her vibrating phone to her ear, " Yea?"

They all watched her sigh, sitting up, " Really?"

She rolled her eyes, " Aiight, be easy I'm on my way." Standing reaching for her keys.

Ayame stood, " What's going on?"

Kagome hung up, " This dumb mo'fucka." She frowned, " He gon get me arrested, for real like."

Sesshomaru was up, following her to the door, " What's going on?"

She smiled, turning, kissing his lips, " Nuttin baby, I'll be back."

He frowned, " Kagome."

She shook her head, " I gotta go, I'll tell you later."

Ayame nodded, following her friend, kissing Kouga lips, " We'll be back." Stepping out of the house. Kouga called out to them before they stepped on the street.

Both teens turned, Ayame smiled, " Ya'll act like ya'll wanna come wit us."

Kagome nodded, " You know, that's not a bad idea." She laughed, looking over to Ayame, " Take your boyfriend to work day." They all were laughing when a car suddenly pulled up to the curve.

A small man got out, stumbling over himself, accent thick, " I'm looking for Sarah. Sarah McBride. From Trabouyah."

Kagome tensed, glancing to Ayame, her hand on her waist, ready to pull out if necessary. She shook her head lightly, waving her off, as well as Kouga and Sesshomaru, signaling them to stay where they are.

She took a breath, turning slowly, putting on the Irish accent she once used, " It's been a long time since Trabouyah Rosko. Last time I seen you it was at the tip of my blade. _We were to never see one another again._"

Both boys blinked, hearing the foreign language come fluidly out of Kagome's mouth.

The short man bowed his head, " I know Sarah, but Shantah needs your help once more."

Kagome turned, walking towards the house, " I am sorry Rosko I am not available." Ayame by her side.

" It is different this time, she is willing to pay."

Kagome stopped, then glanced at Ayame. She couldn't continue to take money from Madame Rouge's accounts. Suspensions will soon rise about where it was all going. And she couldn't tell celebrities she was using it to run a gang of ruthless killers. Dirty money was easier to use, liquefy and explain.

She turned, " How much?"

" As much as necessary."

Kagome nodded, " Go and tell Shantah, my number has not changed."

The short man bowed, hurrying back to his car, pulling off. Waiting till he turned the corner, Sesshomaru looked to his girlfriend, " What the hell was that about?"

Kagome turned, voice back to normal, " Some shit I got into a long time ago."

Ayame shook her head, " I thought it was Polish you was fakin back in Trabouyah?"

Kagome laughed, " Nah, I member that name. Besides my Polish is rusty."

Kouga frowned, " What the hell is a Trabouyah?"

Sesshomaru was still watching her, " It's a small state in the middle of Ireland. What were you doing over there?"

Kagome bit her lip, thinking, " I gotta idea. Sesshomaru you come wit me, I tell you what's going on, and T. you take Kouga wit you and handle this Buzz business."

She groaned, " Not that mo'fucka again. What he do?"

Kagome turned to her, " Find out, hit me up, I'll tell you from there."

She nodded, " Aiight, come on baby, we got a ride ahead of us, and a good story to go wit it." Taking his hand, heading for her bike.

Kagome was changing her outfit to meet up with Shantah telling Sesshomaru about her time overseas. Sliding her hair into a high ponytail, braiding it down her back then wrapping it in a bun, " I was there to do a job." Sticking one of her lethal Chinese sticks through it. " Shantah husband was the leader of a rebellion group against the government. They wanted him dead, Shantah was more than willing to help."

He was watching her as she got dressed, loving the way she moved, sliding material over smooth skin. It was sexy, it turned him on. Everything she did, turned him on.

Finished, she turned to him, " You like?" Sesshomaru looked over her outfit as she turned slowly.

Her blue shorts with black twirling lines on the edges, fit nicely to her well toned legs. Her black spaghetti strapped shirt bubbled around her in a baby doll dress design. Her knew high slick black boots daring and attractive.

" You look good."

She just grabbed his hand, " Come on." Grabbing her keys, heading for the door. Sesshomaru walked with her out her house. He raised a brow seeing her walk around the corner, " Where we going?"

She stopped in front of her Audi, " You really don't think I drive my own car when I'm doing dirt do you?" getting in.

Kagome was talking, pulling off the high way, " Ok, don't speak even when spoken to, don't hold eye contact for more than 3 seconds, keep your face impassive, meaning no smiling, coughing," she parked on a curve, " heavy breathing or laughing even if the joke is semi funny."

He looked at her, " Why all that?"

Kagome opened her compact, tapping concealer on her neck, covering her mark, " Shantah is a very manipulating, conniving, deceiving trick." She then reached under her seat pulling out a metal box, " Give her anything and the bitch will use it when she turns on you."

She opened it, sliding the sheath dagger in her boot, " And that's a definite when." Then pulled out the Beretta, checking the magazine, slipping it in the back of her shorts. Fixing her shirt to hide the bulge.

She pulled out a ruger, handing it to him, watching as he slide it in his pants, " Can you play submissive?"

He looked at her, fixing his shirt, " What?"

She turned away, pulling out her shades, " Nothing, just go along with whatever I do, ok baby." He nodded, following her out the car.

Shantah was sitting in a booth of the restaurant she named on the phone. " McBride your beauty is still the same on new land."

Kagome turned slowly, letting her eyes roam over her. Her long luscious black wavy hair flowed around her back in tumbles. Smooth ivory skin. A seductive mole soft above plum, pink lips. High cheek bones haunting, glamorous. Her fuchsia pink eyes menacing, taunting.

Kagome looked around, checking for more operatives, seeing many stocky men at the bar and other booths. " Unlike some, I will never change."

" Hopefully your mind is still as sharp as your tongue."

Kagome pulled off her shades, looking into the lens " Depends."

Shantah frowned, folding her hands together, " Please, sit, let's talk." Her accent thicker than Kagome's, probably because hers wasn't fake, though Kagome's was believably real.

Kagome slid smoothly in the booth, Sesshomaru next to her. A slender eyebrow raised, pink eyes looking at him, " McBride I've never known you to bring along associates."

Kagome smiled, slipping her shades in her shirt, " Not an associate. A toy." She turned to Sesshomaru, touching his cheek, " Even I get lonesome at night."

Shantah grinned, watching her, " Are there more?"

Kagome looked up " They come in packets. Break one and move on to the next."

She nodded, " May I take him for a spin?"

Her finger's played with the tip of Sesshomaru's ear, " When I'm done with him. Now is this why you found me? To help you with your sexual frustration. _I would have thought more of you Mrs. Dubai_."

" No, there is a different problem."

Kagome nodded slowly, her hand sliding Sesshomaru's hand up to her cheek, " I can not help you, I am retired." She kissed Sesshomaru's knuckles, " and busy."

Shantah frowned, " Its is my daughter."

Kagome blinked, " _Madame Dubai had children_?"

She leant forward, replying in the foreign language, " _She was before our time together in Trabouyah, she is grown now and so childishly naïve_." She shook her head, her language converting between English and Irish, " I don't see how she can turn out so foolish when I tried to raise her like myself. _She is so weak and scared of what her looks are capable of." _

She frowned, " She has this boyfriend. But he is ruining her life. _She's letting this man walk all over her, I never taught her to be so submissive_. It's a disgrace."

Kagome gave a dramatic sigh, letting Sesshomaru's hand drop to the table, " This sounds dreadfully boring and more like work for the police to handle."

Shantah shook her , " She tried to break up with him, but he is not the type of guy that takes no for an answer. And just won't leave her alone, becoming one of those stalker types. Normally yes, she would have went to the police, but Johnny his name is, _works with a black market organization that is big on our kinds of charts and actually have hands in the police systems_."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " _That doesn't make it less boring_. I still rather not." Motioning Sesshomaru to slide out the seat so she can stand up.

Shantah touched her hand, " 15 thousand."

Kagome looked at her, " I'm listening."

" Just make him go away."

Kagome frowned, leaning closer, whispering " You wouldn't have went through all this trouble to find me just to make him go away. _Any rookie can kill a body._"

Shantah nodded, " _Apparently little Sophia loves him. She will never talk to me again if he is suddenly found dead. He needs to disappear._"

_" I will get rid of the body. No trace of him will be found." _

She shook her head, " _No, he has to live._ Only you can do this job Sarah. It could be fun, just like Trabouyah."

" 30. And I'll do it."

" _Deal_." Pulling out her purse, writing a check for 15 thousand.

Kagome took it, standing slowly, pulling on her shades. She knew the deal, half now, half later. She don't work till the check clears, walking away.

Sesshomaru walked with her back to the car, " When did you learn Irish?"

She unlocked the car doors, " When I was 7." Sliding in the car, pulling out her Beretta as her phone ring. " Yeah."

He was putting his own weapon back in the metal box when he heard Kagome sigh, " Feed'em to the sharks." Hanging up. She slid the dagger out, putting it back, she glanced at him, " Hungry?"

* * *

Ayame took Kouga back to her place so she can trade her bike for her car, telling him about her fun days over seas. Driving down the highway, she glanced at him, " You ever been shot at?"

He looked at her, " No, you?"

She raised a brow, grinning, he just shook his head, " Why I even ask that."

20 minutes later Ayame pulled off the highway taking the usual long way to the office. She pulled up in a garage, " Ok, don't speak even when spoken to, don't hold eye contact for more than 3 seconds, keep your face impassive, meaning no smiling, coughing or laughing." She opened her door " And at all times you stay by my side. Got it?"

He nodded, getting out, " Got it."

Walking up a flight of stairs, Ayame stopped at door, typing in the code to an alarm system. Waiting for it to beep, she opened it and walked in, face hard. Flashing her chain at the rugged looking boys in front of the next door, they nodded, allowing her to move through.

Kouga took everything in as they made there way through more stages of security. It was like a huge factory, everyone moving around, busy with certain assignments. Fixing cars, piling up boxes, cleaning power tools, tinkering with other machinery, mending clothes, testing medical equipment, even washing a boat. Oddly no one seeming to be doing anything criminal. Hmmm… weird.

Ayame finally made her way to the room Buzz was being kept. She walked in, Kouga by her side.

He looked up when he heard the door open, " Why da fuck I'm tied to the damn chair!"

Without even a pause in her step Ayame threw a mean jab catching Buzz hard in the nose. The whole chair tipped over, hitting the floor, his nose spilling out blood.

Ayame sneakered feet landed on the desk as she plopped down in the seat, leaning her chair on the back two legs. She glanced over to the floor, where he was laying, not able to get up, " So what you do dis time?"

He growled, face bloody, " Man I ain't do shit!"

Ayame just nodded, waving her hand in a lazy command, Kouga stepped aside as the door opened and Kohoku walked in. He blinked, Sango little brother is in a gang?

He handed Ayame a file, she opened it, eyes quickly scanning the information. She eyes narrowed as she slapped it on the table. " You son of bitch!"

Standing up, chair legs slapping the floor, walking over to him, kicking him in the gut " You thought you was slick mo'fucka!" kicking him again, hearing him grunt in pain.

Kouga just watched Ayame take her anger out on the vulnerable body. She stopped for a moment, pulling out her cell phone, pressing speed dial. She waited till she heard Kagome's regular answer.

" You were right."

She heard a sigh, then her command. Feed'em to the sharks. " My pleasure." She mumbled, hanging up the phone. She bent next to him whispering in his ear, " You thought you were smarter than her, but she already knew."

Standing, walking out the room. She took the clipboard Kohoku gave her, writing her signature, time and date on the sign out log, " New orders. Feed'em to the sharks."

Kohoku nodded, taking the clipboard, turning, signaling other boys over and into the room. Walking with Ayame he glanced back, seeing them dragging the bloody body out of the room.

Getting back in the car, he looked at his girlfriend, " What he do?"

Ayame cranked up the car, " He's the reason Blu was shot." Pulling out the garage as the doors opened.

* * *

Hours later, Sesshomaru woke up to empty hands. He looked at the clock on the night stand. 2:15. He sat up wondering where Kagome was. He saw the dark figure, standing in front of the floor length window in her room, without putting his shirt on, he slid quietly out of bed.

Kagome was leaning against the frame of the window, in her night gown, looking out to the quiet dark street, letting out a heavy sigh, fogging the glass with cool air. She smiled warmly feeling arms wrap around her waist. " You should be in bed." She whispered out, feeling his soft lips touch her neck.

" So should you." He replied kissing her neck again. " What's the matter?"

" Nothing." She said right off the back. He rested his chin on her shoulder " You don't have to lie to me."

He heard her sigh again " I know."

" This about those rats?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly. " Kinda."

Sesshomaru turned her around " Tell me what's the matter Kagome."

She looked up with heavy eyes, " Nothing, everything is just piling up on me. And I'm tired."

He held her close, " You need a break."

She laughed with a weary smile, " Yea, like that'll happen."

He grinned, " Don't underestimate me. I can take you to a place where there is no worries."

She bit her lip, knowing where he was going, " I don't believe you."

He just nodded, scooping her up, walking over to her bed, laying her across. Climbing on top, kissing her lips. She was so sweet, so addicting, he could never get enough.

Kagome moaned into his mouth, her hands running up his back. She probably didn't know this, but Sesshomaru loved the way her creamy thighs rubbed against his skin. It turned him on, the reason why he liked being on top, the way they wrapped around his waist. He loved the feel of her warm hands touching him. That turning him on as well. The way she pressed against him. Said his name. The noises she made. All of it. He loved her. All of her.

* * *

In Kagome opinion lunch came way to slowly. Getting Ayame and handling a few rookies this morning in the Back Roads had her skipping breakfast to make it to school at a decent time so she wouldn't be marked absent. She was starving.

Everyone was talking about useless things while she chowed down on her food. She didn't even try to look up, hoping by not making eye contact they wouldn't include her in the conversation.

I mean if its not important then why talk about it. If it wasn't going to benefit her or make her laugh she didn't want to hear it. She frowned still eating. Some time kids can be such kids.

She all bout scarfing down a pudding when Sango, being the first looked over, eyebrow raised, " Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome looked up for the first time to see everyone staring at her " Huh? Yeah, I'm good why?"

Kikyou looked at her as she wiped her mouth after inhaling her food. " Because you just ate everybody's lunch."

Kagome looked at the table seeing all the empty trays, oh shit. She blinked, " Guess I was hungry." Way hungrier than she thought she was. She looked up, seeing Ayame walk over with a certain look on her face.

Kagome stood, already reading it, she nodded, she was right about the other one too. Ayame nodded back, knowing Kagome could read her mind, confirming her suspicions.

Kagome frowned, " Fuck." Grabbing her back pack, heading for the side door, Ayame close behind.

Inuyasha raised a brow, " What's that all about?" looking to the two females boyfriends.

Sesshomaru and Kouga glanced at each other, then shrugged, " No idea." Looking down at empty trays, avoiding eyes.

It didn't take long to find the snitch and get rid of the body. Deciding to skip the rest of school for the day, Kagome and Ayame walked in a restaurant. Ayame sporting a shining black eye, Kagome holding a wet towel to her busted lip. They glanced at each to her, grinning, the snitch was easy. The 12 members of Cali Riders were hard as fuck.

The waitress came over, a short old female, gray hair in a tight bun, brown eyes warm and soft, " What can I get you two?"

They made their order, watching as she left. Kagome smiled looking back at Ayame, not completely over how they was just jumped and now dining. " Yo I can't believe them bitches snuck up on us like that."

Ayame grinned " I can't believe they the ones in the hospital dough."

Kagome laughed, " Probably cuz that pipe you was cracking over dem bitches head."

Ayame shook her head " Or cuz that damn crate you was swinging like mad."

Again Kagome laughed, " That shit was funny though."

Their food came. Kagome looked at her plate, she ordered steak with mashed potatoes, and hot red peppers. Her favorite meal. Ayame picked up her spoon, she ordered a platter of shrimp and a baked potato, not so hungry after all the snacks they ate on the drive to find the snitch.

They talked and ate. Ate and talked. Reminisced and remembered why they were best friends. Kagome was chewing on a piece of steak, " So what's good wit you and Kouga, ya'll been fightin?"

Ayame shook her head, " Nah, he just don't get that I been preoccupied lately. I can't spend as much time as he wants me to wit him."

Kagome nodded, swallowing, " Yea, I'm getting the same vibe from Ses, they all wanna know everything and shit, wantin a ride, like they down and shit."

She swallowed a scoop of potatoes, " But you seem a bit distant lately. What's going on?"

Ayame sighed, picking up a shrimp, " Nothing, it's just, you know, Dealers been busy lately, just tryna keep up wit the pace."

Kagome looked her over for a moment, quiet, " Yeah, my mom been on my case bout running in and out the house."

Ayame shrugged a shoulder with a laugh, " I ain't got to worry bout that no more."

Kagome stared at her best friend. She was sad. But why? She watched her pick at her food. She had money, friends, a good man, a nice house. Anything a teenager would really want. Living on there own at such a young age is so independent. Is that what was bothering her? Kagome looked down at her empty plate with a frown, where the hell her food go?

She looked up, " Let's go." Both teens looked around, making sure they were unnoticed, skipping out on the check.

The check cleared it was time to get to work. Johnny wasn't what she expected. First of all he was like a good ten years older than Sophia, and she's 22. He was tall, kind of slinky looking, long brown hair in a high ponytail, sharp hazel eyes, but not as serious as Kagome thought he would be.

Kagome was looking through a pair of binoculars, Ayame in the passenger seat, Johnny was wearing a grey suit, walking into the restaurant where Sophia worked as a waitress.

She shook her head seeing Johnny's strap as he looked around before walking in the door. " Dudes carrying a Mac10, must be some business."

Ayame sighed, " Damn, you sure we just can't kill him." She mumbled, taking pictures as Johnny walked out, holding Sophia's arm rather tight.

Kagome hand reached down in her lap as her cell phone began to ring, eyes still in the binoculars, raising it to her ear, answering, " Yea." watching as Johnny escorted Sophia to his convertible Porsche, opening the front door, as she slid in nervously.

M's high pitched voice came through the phone, " Information on your recent project has arrived."

Kagome nodded, " I'm on my way." Hanging up, seeing Johnny pull off, taking the binoculars from her eyes, " Seems like we got ourselves a handler." She mumbled cranking her car and pulling off.

20 minutes later Kagome was pulling up in front of Ayame's condo, dropping her off. Ayame looked at her, " Where you going?"

" Handle some business."

She raised a brow, " Don't need back up, what happened to the buddy system?"

Kagome laughed, " I called Carla over for you. I'll be back later, it's a private matter. In the mean time check out Johnny's work place." Ayame got out, nodding, watching the car pull off.

* * *

The best way to see what someone really did as a living is to catch them in the act. If you believe they are working illegally and there is a chance of you being in danger if you just barge in their workplace, it was good advise to have a good excuse, or wear something very alluring.

Ayame pulled on to the shipping docks in a cute girly silver coup. Stepping up, she flipped one of her pigtails behind her shoulder, her short sundress fluttering lightly in the breeze.

Immediately the men carrying boxes stopped what they were doing. Security guys coming over with guns. Ayame smiled taking off her shades, seeing Johnny walk over to her, " Hi, um, I met a guy yesterday at the bar. He said he work here and that he'll give me a ride in his boat."

Johnny smiled, looking Ayame over, her white short dress in the sun slightly transparent, silhouetting her shape and hugging her curves. " Sorry sweetie, but you must got the wrong place."

Ayame made a sad face " All shoot." She shrugged a delicate shoulder " Well, that's what I get for believing a drunk guy, right?" smiling.

Johnny touched her elbow " Right, now let me help you to your car."

Ayame smiled again, walking with him, " Why thank you." Making sure she got a good look around, getting in her car, turning around and pulling off.

As soon as she made it to the street she pulled out her cell phone, " K. Yeah, I'm leaving now. Yeah... I got it."

* * *

Kagome didn't call her later. Nor did she appear later. Or the next day.

Inutashio sat at his desk, finishing up some paperwork. The only thing he hated about this job. The paper work. He has been working here for two years almost. Fresh out of high school he immediately entered the CIA. His outstanding reputation of being highly intelligent and unbeatable made qualifying for a secret agent rather too easy. Such a shame. He always enjoyed a challenge.

Five years he stayed in the service before he decided to leave. As fun as it was to be a spy he just couldn't take it anymore. He don't care what no one says, even if you like it, no matter what it is, if you do it repeatedly, the same old way, it gets boring.

Yeah, jumping off of roofs, riding fast motorcycles, parachuting out of helicopters, killing people. Actually that was the best part. That and the gadgets. Was fun but it was always about the same thing. Some guy that thinks he can rule the world with a robot or virus. Seriously, who does that? This is not some action flick. And who in the hell actually waste there time to stay at home and make the damn virus or super robot. Losers. They need to go outside. Get a job. Get laid. Something.

So after he left he decided to join the force. Here at the precinct everyday was different. Some was sad, others bad. But most of them were just different. He was a detective now in the special victim unit. One day he might be arresting a guy for sexual assault. And then the next day he could be letting the guy go just to arrest his girlfriend that blackmailed him into touching her son so she can get money from the state. People. They do some crazy shit. But the best part he loved about working in the precinct. He looked down at his jeans and t shirt. No suits.

Seeing someone approach him out the corner of his eye, he looked up at his partner. " Heard the 411?"

He looked up, " What 411?" putting away the finished paperwork.

He partner just grinned, " An appeal for the release of an inmate all the way in Norwalk Connecticut is being overlooked by the judge today."

Tashio frowned, " Now how the hell…"

His partner nodded, " Connections. Deep connections."

Inuyasha was at lunch with the others when Sesshomaru walked in with Ayame and Kouga. All three of them stricken with worry. He raised a brow, " What's wrong with ya'll."

Ayame sat down " Have any of ya'll seen Kagome yesterday or today?"

Kikyou made a face, " The last time I seen her was when you two left, but that's it."

Sango shook her head, " She didn't disappear again did she?"

Ayame sighed, " She said she had a personal matter to take care of, that she didn't need back up wit but…"

" She could be hurt somewhere, in a gutter dieing." Sesshomaru finished for her.

She blinked away her fears, no, that could never happen to her best friend, " She said she would be back later. That she was going to call me."

Kouga frowned, " But she didn't."

Instead of a court room, they sat at a long table in a conference room. A woman on one side, Two police officers on the other side.

A officer leant forward, " This is a serious matter your honor. The inmate has multiple charges. Disturbing the peace, unlawful discharge, possession of a deadly weapon, second degree murder, endangerment to a minor… the list could go on."

The other officer nodded, " When the inmate was arrested, it was a public matter. There should be no signing to an appeal. Why are we even having this discussion whether the inmate should stay in jail or not?"

The woman just smiled, her long green hair in a high ponytail, hazel eyes warm, " Because the defendant has spent more than have the time behind bars, there recent appealed denied."

He frowned, " That doesn't mean they gets special treatment."

Her fangs made her smile sexy, " No, but this does." Dropping a thick packet on the table, the word confidential on the cover, sliding it to the judge.

She opened it up, the first sentence of the first page making her eyes go wide. " I had no idea." She looked over to the female, eyes shocked and wide, not believing what she was seeing, " The inmate is released. No parole. She will be excused of all charges, the case will be completely dropped. Nothing of this incident will reach the press."

The officers eyes went wide, " What! The inmate commits murder and there officially off the hook?!"

She banged her mallet, " That will be enough out of you. Now leave my presence before your stripped of your badge."

He stood angrily, stomping out the room, his partner on his trail. She stood, a clawed finger sliding her glasses back in place, before she reached out, shaking the judges hand, " Pleasure doing business with you." Sliding a white envelope in her aging hand, winking her eye, walking out the room.

Ayame was sitting on the picnic table in the back of the school next to the parking lot smoking a cigarette. Sesshomaru was next to her, " You shouldn't smoke."

She ignored him, " I'm getting worried, what if Bank got to her or sumthin. She could be anywhere right now. Being tortured or something."

He shook his head, " Don't say things like that." Please.

Kouga came out the side door, watching as Ayame tossed the finished cigarette to the grass. He walked over, stomping it out, " You shouldn't smoke."

She looked over, " Ya'll hang out too damn much, startin a sound alike."

Sesshomaru grinned, " I know your not talking, you and Kagome are damn near inseparable."

Ayame nodded slowly with a smile, " Ridin hard since diaper days." We was even orphaned together.

Kouga looked up, " Don't worry Ayame, she's ok."

" I hope she is." She sighed, " I hate when she leave me out of things like this."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Yeah, I know how you feel. Kagome don't tell me a damn thing." Just as the words left his lips, a screech was heard as a car raced down the courtyard then curved to a stop.

A beige Lamborghini came to a gentle stop. Instead of opening from the side the door opened from the bottom, spreading its wing as a gorgeous female in a navy blue suit stepped out.

She walked over to the other side of the car grinning. Green ponytail down there back as the leant over, opening the door. Ayame slid off the table confused. What the hell is going on? Hand touching her back just in case she had to pull out if things went bad.

All three teens watched as another female stepped out the car.

Kouga blinked, " Who's that?"

" Mom?"

The two boys looked at Ayame. " Mom!" she yelled, this time her voice full of joy. A new rush of adrenalin raced through her veins as she ran toward the car.

" Ayame!" the soft voice called back just as happy, sprinting to meet her halfway.

The others couldn't do anything as time seemed to stop so the two figures can run to each other in slow motion prolonging their happiness. It was like magic.

Emerald green eyes glistened with happiness. Long reddish brown hair high in a ponytail at the back of her head swinging in the wind as she ran towards Ayame.

Bangs low on her forehead swaying out of place during the sudden sprint. Curvy long legs in hip hugging jeans continued to move until they reached their destination. Long strong arms coming out of a white t shirt, spread wide open for her daughter to run into.

Fingernails replaced with claws clung to Ayame's shirt as she wrapped her arms around her in an embracing hug.

Tears touched both the female eyes. " God, I can't believe it's you." Ayame whispered into the taller female's shoulder.

" I've missed you too baby." Tears sliding into her daughter's pigtails. They both pulled away still smiling, tears lingering on their cheeks.

Ayame was shaking her head, " But, how, when, I thought you had life."

Her mother nodded, " I thought I did too. But this morning I was being released in the custody of this woman, all charges dropped. She took me to a motel, let me shower, gave me clothes and brought me to you."

Everyone looked over to the forgotten female in her expensive suit. " Who are you?"

She just smiled at their stares, taking off her glasses, hand rising, pulling off the green wig, black hair tumbling down her back. Ayame gasped, " Kagome?"

She just shrugged, " Surprise."

Ayame ran over, hugging her best friend, she always knew when she in pain and always fixed it, " I love you."

Kagome hugged her back, " As long as your better."

She started to cry all over again, running back over to her mother, hugging her again, " I missed you mom."

Sesshomaru walking over to Kagome as Ayame introduced Kouga to her mother, " You got her mother out of jail to make her feel better?"

Kagome nodded, leaning into the arms that wrapped around her, she couldn't take her depression, " She would do the same for me."

He kissed her neck, " You are such a good friend."

She giggled, " Yeah." Hearing the end of the others conversation. " Ayame honey is this your school?"

" No mom, I took my GED test a long time ago."

" Are you in college?"

Ayame laughed, tears still in her eyes, " No, my life took a different direction."

" Are you on drugs?"

" No."

" Then I'm happy for you."

* * *

They were at Kagome's house, in the kitchen, drinking ice tea, catching up with each other, sharing stories of their lives. Sakura was pouring her another cup, " Tess its so good to see you again."

She just nodded her hand holding her daughters, " You too Sakura, gosh, it's been so long. I am so happy to be out."

Ayame grinned, content glistening in her green eyes, " Remember the time we tried to trick mom and Sakura into letting us go to that D block concert?"

Kagome laughed, nodding, looking over to Sesshomaru, " We figured if we asked for something huge, when they said no, we can ask to go to the concert and they would have to say yes."

Tess laughed, " So they asked to join the war in Japan."

Sakura grinned, " So we told them sure, then could leave first thing in the morning."

Ayame looked at her boyfriend, " So we in the room freaking the hell out, thinking we all gon die and shit."

Kagome grinned, " And dese heifers right out da door laughing they ass off. Shit was real."

Tess laughed again, " You haven't changed a bit Kagome, still as clever as the first day I met you."

She just nodded, with a smile, pulling her vibrating phone out her changed pants pocket, pressing it to her ear, " Yeah."

Her face dropped, standing, " I'm on my way."

She leant over, " I'll be back." Kissing Sesshomaru's lips, walking out the door. Ayame stood, following her, Kagome didn't stop, " Stay here."

Ayame shook her head as they passed the den, " No, Blu your not leaving me again."

She pivoted, her arm swinging out, Ayame hitting the wall from the force of the back slap. Kagome pulled out her shades, not watching as Ayame slid to the floor, " I gave you an order, what was it?"

Ayame touched her bleeding lip, " Stay here."

Kagome nodded, turning, sliding them on, walking out the front door. Ayame stood, walking back in the kitchen. Everyone looked up, Tess blinked, " Honey are you alright, your lip is busted."

She just nodded, sliding back in her seat, " Yeah, I'm prone to chronic bleeding." She mumbled.

Sakura stood, " Well let me get you some ice."

Pulling out her driveway, Kagome picked up her red flip phone, pressing speed dial, " Yes Milady."

" M, get K lil on the other line."

" One moment Milady."

Hearing her click over, Kagome waited till she heard the click back over, then a deep males voice, " Yes Milady."

" Band of Seven members been spotted by the docks. I'm moving S house to sector G. Get every private down there now."

" Anything Milady."

Kagome hung up, making a detour, she had a few things to pick up before heading down to the docks, the pit stop being the reason she couldn't bring Ayame with her. Some shit you just got to do on your own.

Sango grinned as she made her way to her younger brother's bedroom. She was determined to get him to school on time, just once in his life.

Kuhoku felt the sun on his face, he mumbled pulling his blanket over his head. He felt the covers slowly being pulled away. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

Sango laughed " Kuhoku it's time to get up. Your gonna be late for school."

Kuhoku mumbled something but she couldn't hear it, she pushed hair behind her ear and lowered her head to the pillow trying to hear what he was saying. She felt a hand on her shoulder shove her away, " Leave me alone."

Sango just smiled then hopped on the bed " It's time to get up!" she sang as she bounced around. She heard a grumble and turned to see if he was awake. Sango fell backwards, off the bed when a pillow plopped her in the face full force.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a frowning Kuhoku looking over the edge, his hair tussled around his face. " What could you possibly want so early in the morning?"

" For you to be at school on time." Sango grumbled rubbing her nose softly.

Kuhoku sighed looking at his alarm clock 6:15, it wasn't set to go off for another 45 minutes. Almost two hours of sleep, good enough, he thought rolling out of bed.

Finally dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a dark brown shirt with Tims, he went downstairs, sliding in a seat, digging into the breakfast prepared, Kami knows he needed the energy. " Damn mom, I never knew you made waffles in the morning?"

She turned around " Kuhoku?" she looked at her watch " Your down here a whole 30 minutes early."

Sango took a bow " Because of me, thank you, thank you, no applause."

He just rolled his eyes, pouring syrup on his waffles before biting down. His mother looked him over again. Her son has changed a lot these last few months. His wardrobe, his speaking habits, even his body, she noticed, has been getting stronger, I mean he's already taller than she was making him about 5'10 now. She blinked, noticing something. " Honey, I am so glad your not wearing that dreadful skull belt anymore."

Sango looked over, " What?" knowing what the belt signified.

He just smiled, " Nah, I upgraded." Brushing hair out his face. Sango realized what he was talking about. He had a new earring. It was a single silver earring in the shape of a huge skull with green gem eyes and cross bones, the mouth on the skull sporting vampire fangs.

He ate his breakfast, remembering when Kagome gave it to him. Last night. When they were loading the boxes on the trucks, moving S House across town.

She pulled him to the side. He had bowed as always. Respecting his mistress. She had told him, she was impressed at how hard and willing he worked for her.

He had bowed again, proud he was being recognized by his lady. She then said but he was only a private then ordered the removal of his belt. He's not going to lie, he froze for a moment. He thought he was being kicked out of the Death Dealers. He would never be able to live without his mistress.

But when she pulled out the box from her pocket, letting him open it he almost hugged her without permission. Excited tears actually touched his eyes. He was now, Lead Commander of Tactics, Plans and Investigations. He actually had a rank now. Power over other privates and anyone else beneath him. It was electrifying, he felt on top of the world.

He stood, smile still in place, " Aiight, I'm going to school."

Kagome groaned out of her sleep, her headache waking her 20 minutes too early. She reached over grabbing her bottle of aspirins, popping two in her mouth. She gave her bottle a soft shake, she had to remember to get some more. A hum in the back of her head, buzzed in her brain. Adding to her already throbbing migraine. It was singing. Someone was singing. In her head. A low menacing, sinister voice.

No. She knew what it meant. Knew the time was getting close. No, she wasn't going to listen. Refused to listen, clapping her hands over her ears. She won't listen, mumbling a riddle, trying to block out the song in her head, " Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb who sleet was white snow." She repeated over and over again, eyes shut tight, till the pain killers kicked in, dulling the sound to the back of her head.

She stayed in that same position, waiting till the song was completely gone. She sighed, taking a slow shaky breath, opening her eyes. Slowly she crawled out of bed, heading towards the shower. The time was coming. Damn it, she didn't need this right now.

Kagome was sitting on a picnic table outside with Ayame, looking over Johnny's file. He worked for his father a Mister Ethan. " Well it looks like he's just a daddy's boy that spends all the money."

Ayame nodded, sitting on the bench, cigarette in her mouth, " Yup, His father runs a shipping operation. Items come in unlisted for well paying costumers, and they just keep the profit since the paperwork is bullshit. Ain't no way there was peanuts in those damn boxes." Remembering the picture on the side of the crates she seen.

She looked up, handing the cigarette to Kagome, " Seems they ship in weapons, drugs, bodies, whatever, as long as the client checks out to be legit and is willing to pay. Daddy use to be Bombozo Lumatta."

Kagome nodded, she could use that, Bombozo was always known as a cautiously scary type of man, file on the table, slipping the cig in her mouth, taking a drag, " Daddy do all the work, bet Johnny wants in on some of that action."

Ayame grinned, taking the cigarette back, " What you thinking?"

Kagome eyes gleamed with a certain mischief, taking the cigarette out her ponytail, lighting it, taking another drag, " Remember back in Chicago? D.I.R.S."

Ayame laughed, nodding, blowing out smoke, " That was fun."

Kagome looked up to the sky, making puffs of circles, " Yea it was."

Ayame took Kagome cigarette as she passed it to her, " Johnny likes to hang out at this club every night to show off his money, called, Ices."

Kagome looked at her watch, taking the cigarette back, " Aiight we could hit dat up tonight."

Ayame just nodded, blowing out smoke from her own lit cigarette, " Need a dress."

Kagome laughed, " Me too." Sesshomaru shrunk hers.

" Kagome what the hell I tell you about smoking."

She turned just in time to see Sesshomaru's hand taking the cigarette out her mouth, throwing to the floor. Ayame laughed, then blinked feeling her cigarette being pulled out her mouth, Kouga doing the same as Sesshomaru.

Kagome laughed, " Damn, ya'll teaming up on bitches and shit."

Ayame nodded, " What the fuck is that about?"

Kouga just shook his head, " I don't like kissing an ashtray."

Ayame raised a brow, " I don't taste like no ashtray."

Kagome reached over, grabbing Ayame's shirt, pulling her closer, kissing her lips, Ayame kissed her back, Kagome pulled away, " Nah, T. you kinda do taste like ash."

Ayame laughed, pulling back, then laughed again at the faces Sesshomaru and Kouga were making, Sesshomaru blinked, shaking his head, looking over the file on the table, " This got to do with Shantah?"

Kagome nodded, sliding off the table, " Yeah. So what you got me for breakfast?"

" You tryna change the subject?"

Kagome laughed, " No, I'm tryna eat, so what's good."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, taking her hand, leading her his car, " Come on."

He took her to her favorite diner, watching as she took a bite out of her steak, egg and cheese sandwich. He liked the way she ate, she had an appetite of a trucker.

" You know this the most time we spent together all week."

She didn't look up, taking another bite, " You seen my schedule."

" Doesn't mean I have to like it."

She looked up at his tone, seeing him just watching her, not even ordering anything to eat, she set her sandwich, biting her lip, " I'm sorry baby, It's just, you know, it's hard being me."

He nodded slowly, eyes holding a gleam she couldn't read, " It is hard being with you."

Her mouth opened at the added word, an emotion building in her throat, " Baby…"

He just shook his head, " Whatever." Pulling out money, standing, paying the bill, leaving the diner. Kagome followed him, not caring about her food, touching his arm as he walked down the street, " Baby I swear, I'm squeezing you in as much as I can."

He pulled away, " Thanks for your consideration, but I don't like being squeezed into my girlfriend's life."

" Baby please, don't do this."

He turned to her, no anger in his eyes, but realization, " Kagome I can't keep doing this. Your hiding injuries from me, your hiding secrets from me. I seen the ace bands under your jackets when I do see you in school. Your never home, you're out all night probably being shot at. Every time your damn phone ring, you're out the door. You come back whenever the hell you want. Only tell me vital information when I catch you in the act. When I do get any time with you it feels like it's only because you think I need it. Like your just tryna please me. I can take all the work you do. Being a fashion designer. Being a Death Dealer. But when it feels like your only securing a liability." He paused, shaking his head, " That's where I draw the line."

Kagome blinked, eyes glassy, what was he trying to say, was he breaking up with her? " Sesshomaru it's not like that."

He sighed, a hand going through his bangs, " I really do care about you Kagome, but I didn't sign up for this."

Something stopped inside her, it was her heart, she was dying, " Baby.."

Sesshomaru just pulled away, " This isn't working out for me."

She felt something clench in her chest, her heart fell from her eyes in clear diamond tears, he was breaking up with her. " Baby please." She shook her head, " I'll give it all up. Don't leave me."

He backed away from her, " Kagome this is who you are, this is your life, I just can't be a part of it anymore."

" No!" her arms went around his waist, hugging his chest, " Don't do this baby, please. I love you. Don't do this. Please, don't do this." She cried against him, her tears staining his shirt.

There was a distant look on his face, as if he was building a wall, trying to stay impassive. He pulled away, " I'm sorry."

She looked at him, tears falling down, sorrow and grief on her face, " Baby Please." Trying to grab him again. He pulled away, not wanting to feel the heat her flesh caused, turning walking down the street.

She watched him go, tears blurring her vision, " I thought you loved me!"

He stopped, his eyes closing for a moment, stopping the feeling that wanted to come out. I do. He turned to her, eyes hard, distant. " I did. But not anymore."

Kagome's mouth opened, her stomach clenched, she felt light headed. " Don't say that." Her voice a tortured whisper in the stilled air.

He turned a corner and her legs gave out. She leant against the wall of a building, she slid to the sidewalk, her hair following her trail, the palm of her hands pressing against her eyes. Come back. Please come back. Please. Please.

It wasn't till an older man dropped a dollar by her leg she looked up, " Fuck you." The man frowned, picking up his dollar, walking away. She pulled out her sidekick. Teary eyes hard, she pressed it against her ear, sniffled, " Yo, T. I need a ride."

Minutes later, Ayame drove up on her bike, " Blu?" she saw her best friend, back against the building, legs up, arms around her knees, head in her lap. She hopped off her ride, " Kagome what happened, are you alright?"

She looked up, silent tears streaming down her face. " He dump me."

Dropping to her knees, Ayame scooted next to her, " Why?"

She stared out, eyes blank, voice soft, " Because I'm me."

* * *

Kagome spent the rest of the day in the bed, not wanting to do anything else. Ayame watched her silently from the chair she sat in. Kagome laid fully dressed on top of her covers on her side. Slow tears quietly falling, expression blank, never changing. Ayame didn't say a word, knowing what Kagome was doing. She was letting out some of the emotion she felt so she can pull it back and bottle it up. She let some of it out so she can own it. Control it. Use it. Like her training taught her to.

Ayame blinked, coming out of her thoughts seeing Kagome slowly sit up, not wiping her face. " We should get ready." She mumbled, heading for the shower.

Ayame looked at her watch. 10:32. That's right, they had to get ready to go out.

Sakura walked in her daughter's room about 20 minutes later, " Hey baby, you feel any better."

Kagome was sitting at her vanity table. Her skin tight white dress stopped short on her thighs, the neckline hanging off her shoulders, the long sleeves hugged her arms snuggly as they flare out softly making them stop at her knuckles instead of her wrist. Her hair down her back in a French braid, the long tips curly. Slick white knee high boots on small feet.

Sakura walked over, seeing her daughter apply a light touch of make-up, " Looks like your moving on."

Kagome looked over, " Just some plans."

Sakura nodded, leaning over her, " Well, I hope you have fun baby. Forgive and forget."

She stood, looking for the right purse to go with her outfit, she'll never forget him. " Mmm Hmm."

Sakura raised a brow, " Baby, you sure you gonna be ok?"

Kagome nodded, picking a small hand clutch, " As good as it gets." Grabbing her car keys, " I'll see you later."

* * *

Sesshomaru was at the bar, a drink in front of him, trying to get his mind off Kagome when someone slid into the booth across from him.

He sighed looking up " What do you want Kagura?"

" Sesshomaru, what an unexpected surprise. I didn't know you come here?"

He sat back, " I saw you following me."

She just smiled " You seem upset." He stayed quiet, picking up his drink, taking another sip. " This have anything to with you and Kagome breaking up again?"

He looked up, putting his drink down. She grinned " Depressed Sesshy?"

He frowned " Don't call me that."

" You let Kagome call you that."

He sighed, " She's my girlfriend, I let her call me whatever."

Kagura grinned " She was your girlfriend, but not anymore. Exactly how I predicted. Isn't that weird."

He raised an eyebrow, " Shut up."

" Just go with it Sesshy." And bit her lip, then smiled. Sesshomaru shook his head seeing Kagome habit being done " You trying to seduce me?"

Kagura winked her eye " Is it working?"

He thought for a moment._ Is_ it working? He shook his head, it must be the liquor talking, " Hell no." Standing, dropping money for his drink on the table, walking out.

Kagura just grinned, she didn't think he was going to just fall in her hands. This was the first encounter. And it went great. She saw he had to think about his answer. It is working.

* * *

Kagome was pulling up to the club when Ayame looked over her body, she looked so perfectly stunning. Everything about her was so perfect. Ayame looked down at her own outfit, feeling a whole lot less confidant than she was when she got in the car.

Her silk black dress hugged her body tight, circling around her neck, stopping short on her thighs, also dipping low in the back. Her knee high black boots laced up the side incasing creamy colored calves. Her hair down, the contrast making her sparkling green eyes almost glow.

Kagome handed her keys to the valet, knowing what Ayame was thinking, she leant over, " You look delicious." Winking her eye at the blush that crept over her cheeks.

20 minutes later, Kagome and Ayame were sitting at the bar, ordering shots of Tequila. Ayame glanced over, seeing Johnny sitting with a dozen females in the VIP room, about seven men standing around. " Lots of guards."

Kagome just smiled, glancing over, then taking her shot, " We gonna have to get him away from them."

Ayame looked to Kagome for a moment, reading in her eyes what she wanted, then took a slow breath, before turning, sliding off the stool. Kagome glanced for a moment, not wanting to be caught watching as Ayame walked over.

Her aura just screamed 'sexy and untouchable,' as she seemed to glide across the polished floor, easily slipping through the security guards. Her dominatrix trained attitude effortlessly grabbing Johnny's attention, quickly dismissing all the other females he was talking to, her seductive feline grace had him following her to the dance floor.

Ayame moved her body against his for a while before Kagome decided to stand up. Walking over she tapped Johnny's shoulder, " Mind if I cut in?"

Ayame winked an eye at Johnny, running a hand down his chest before walking away. Kagome put an arm on his shoulder as he watched her, " Sho don't make'em like that where I'm from."

He turned to her, " Your.."

Kagome grinned, cutting him off, " Don't knock it till you try it bud."

His eyes roamed her body with a shake of his head, what a waste, " Is that a Texas accent I hear?"

Her grin turned to a smirk " Born and raised." She put her hands on his shoulder, moving closer, " Name's Sonya." Swaying to the music, " Now look, story round here is, you the guy to come to when some business need taken care of."

Johnny hands ran down her body, " What kind of business?"

Kagome forced a smile, hands feeling sliming against her skin, " I need a shipment brought out."

Johnny pulled her closer, " Don't know how I can help you Sonya."

She let her head fall back with a laugh, " Think I'm cop boy?" she pulled away, raising her hands in the air seductively, " Check me."

Watching his face she laughed again, bangs shaking in her face, " Come here, let me buy you a shot." Pulling him over to the seat she was at earlier, ordering another round of Tequila.

Waiting till the bartender left, Kagome turned, " Now look, the people I work for got some loads round the way. Now lately there been some raiding. That ain't gon be looking to good if they get inside our warehouse. So we need to get our shit movin or boss man gonna be madder than a bear wit a bee up his butt, you hear me boy?"

Johnny listened, " I think you should talk to my father."

Kagome raised a brow, " Now look boy, I was recommended to a man named Johnny, not a man named Johnny's daddy. I ain't got all day to be wasting, I got to get shit moving ya hear? If you need papa bear's help and can't do a job on your own, you shouldn't be in dis line of work."

Throwing back the shot, Kagome stood, pulling a card out her bra, slapping it on the table, " You call me when yo balls drop."

Turning, she walked over to Ayame as she continued to dance close by if Kagome needed back up, " You comin wit me girl." Picking her up, throwing her over her shoulder with a cowboy yeehah, walking out the door as Ayame laughed.

* * *

Kagome woke up hours later to someone stroking her hair ever so gently. At first she thought it was Sesshomaru, wished it was Sesshomaru. For a moment she let herself believe it was all just a bad dream. Adjusting to the lamp light she opened her eyes, she sat up at once realizing it was not Sesshomaru hands that touched her, but Kuhoku's.

He looked her over, " I heard what happened, Milady, are you alright?"

Calming down, she sighed, laying her head back on the pillow. Good news sure travel fast. " I'm good. What you doing here?"

" I was worried about you." His fingers brushed silky bangs out her face, " You are so much more than he deserves."

Kagome looked at him, unable to stop her smile, " Little boy you gonna get me arrested."

He smiled back, his boyish charm cute to her, " I see no crime Milady."

She laughed, it felt good, turning away from him, " Go home."

He stood, grabbing his jacket, then paused, " Milady if I may be the first to request permission to speak?"

Kagome turned to him, sitting up, eyebrow raised, staring at him, he was nervous. No one has ever hesitated when she gave an order. Thinking it over, curiosity got the best of her, wanting to know what he was going to say, " You may."

He bit his lip, avoiding eye contact, fingers fidgeting in the jacket still in his hands, " May I lay with you instead of going home just yet?"

Kagome blinked, he was seriously, completely, entirely, utterly devoted to her. That thought made her smile. " Come over here."

Kuhoku felt his heart warm, dropping his jacket back on the chair, removing his shirt and shoes before sliding in between Kagome sheets. They were satin. Smooth, soft and silky. Like the skin he felt press against his chest as she pulled him closer. How he loved it. How he loved her.

* * *

Walking in school, Kagome was thinking. Bankotsu was somewhere out there fucking with her mind. His gang was just spotted by K House. And she didn't have the machinery to move that unit. Cops were breathing down her neck, moving another House anyways would be bad for business. She got a call from Ricko this morning, he wants to meet at the bar after school. Whatever the hell the man wanted she was surely not interested in getting. The Jade squad was getting out of hand, rumor has it they popped up on Death Dealers Turf yesterday, thinking shit was gonna be cool. She would have to put them in there place soon. Then there was the whole Madame Rouge thing. She never knew being a fashion designer could be so complicated. Fashion week in Paris was coming up soon and she only had half of her collection done. She had a lot of work to do.

She jumped feeling a hand touch her shoulder. Reflexes quick, grabbing the hand, twisting the wrist, spinning, slamming them face first into her closed locker.

Inuyasha winced at the pain, " Long day?"

She laughed, pulling away, " My bad."

He turned rubbing his red wrist between his hand, " It's cool, from you, kinda use to it." He stepped aside, letting her open her locker, " You ok?"

She pulled out her trusted sketch book, " It's already round school?"

He just nodded, leaning against the locker beside her, knowing what she was talking about, " Most talked about topic."

She opened her backpack, slipping her pad inside, " I ain't no desperate bitch, all broken over some dude aiight?" closing her locker, " I handle mines." Walking down the hall.

Kagome turned another corner, head down, writing in a notepad, causing her to bump into a hard chest. Cringing her eyes expecting to hit the floor soon, she blinked feeling she was being held securely in a pair of strong arms.

She blinked again, seeing James green eyes " You caught me." She stated more than question. No one ever caught her when she would run into them, especially Sesshomaru.

James grinned, helping her right herself " Quick reflexes."

Kagome smiled, biting her lip, he just made her like him 100 times more without even knowing it. James smiled seeing her smile " You ok?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. James raised an eyebrow " Were you crying?"

" Nah, something got in my eye."

James grinned, taking her books, " Right sweat pea."

Kagome laughed, hearing a line from family guy, walking with him down the hall, " Why you standing there?"

James looked over to her, " I seen you coming and waited for you. Heard about you and Sesshomaru broke up… again?"

Kagome laughed, covering her pain, " Damn I'm fuckin famous in dis school."

James snickered " Well, ya'll was a famous couple."

Kagome looked up, laughing again, she felt better already. She stopped, seeing that they were in front of her class, " Aiight, guess I'mma cop you later."

He handed her books over, " Cool." Heading down the hall, he turned so he was walking backwards, " I'm guessing you sittin wit us for lunch now right?"

She made a face, " Nah, ya'll sittin wit me." He laughed, watching her go inside her classroom.

Sesshomaru was late, parking his car, stepping out. He didn't get that well of a good night sleep last night. He missed Kagome. But he told himself he had to get over it. Had to move on. Turning the corner to go through the front door, he stopped. He saw Kagome leaning against the oak tree in the courtyard, beautiful eyes looking up to the sky, thumb looped through her belt hole, a lit cigarette in her mouth.

He walked over, hands in his pocket, " You never listened about the smoking."

She turned, looked him over slowly, eyebrow raised, " Old habits die hard."

He just nodded, " Look Kagome I know what you going through…."

She gave soft sigh, leaning back against the tree, cutting him off, " Nah, baby, I think it's just you." Blowing out smoke, " I'm good."

" I didn't want it to end the way it did."

Kagome laughed, blowing circles in the air, " But it did though, shit real."

Sesshomaru sighed, " Kagome, I know we had our problems but..." He paused, " I want you to understand…"

She laughed again, flicking her finished cigarette to the ground, " That's cute Sesshy, you tryna spare my feelings." Twisting the butt with her foot, " But I told you, I'm good. I'm ova you." She held up her hand, " Now give me my car keys."

He sighed, pulling them out his pocket, handing them over.

She just smiled and placed something in his hand, " Now get on wit yo life." Picking up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, before heading back inside.

Sesshomaru looked down, seeing the ring he gave her in his hand.

Inside she headed straight for the girls locker room. Marching inside, she stepped into a shower, pulling the curtain closed, she bit into the material of her book bag strap, closing her eyes and screamed. After a moment, she pulled it away from her mouth, taking a deep breath, she blinked away her tears, stepping out the shower.

It was hard to keep it up. The front she was putting on. Especially when it hurt so bad. She took another breath, but she was good at fronting, good at making someone believe something else.

Lunch soon came around, Sango and Kikyou was talking as the guys sat down. Kouga slid in his seat, " You caught the game last night?"

Sesshomaru nodded, sticking his fork in whatever the hell was on his plate, " Yeah, Saints put the Pats to shame. 56 to 16."

Sango looked at him, " Who were you going for?"

He looked up, Kagome favorite team was the Saints, " The Patriots."

Kikyou nodded with a smile, " Hope you didn't lose any money."

Kouga grinned, " That reminds me, you owe me fifty bucks."

Inuyasha agreed, " Yeah, me too."

Miroku shook his head, " If it wasn't for Kagome you both would have went for the pats."

Just then the doors to the Café opened. Kagome walked in, three people surrounding her, all talking at once. Kuhoku, Ayame and M.

Kagome turned, stopping in front of an empty table. She dropped her bag on the table, " Say that again."

Ayame went first, " Jade Squad just ran up in Bummy's."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Lil shits tryna take over."

Kuhoku went next, " I got the surveillance reports on the suspect under investigation." Handing Kagome a file, she opened it, as the other female began to speak.

" Your fashion week portfolio is needed for manufacturing."

She didn't look up, opening up the folder, going over its contents, " I'm not done yet."

" Milady that portfolio was due..."

" I'm not done yet."

M shook her head, " Our connect in Jersey just got busted."

Kagome closed the folder with a frown, " Fuck." Handing it to Ayame, " Get in contact with our air support connect, find me a truck with the letter B on it."

Her operatives looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes, " Bonded. Bonded trucks can get into Bonded warehouses. Who own all the bonded warehouses in this district. The Jade squad. Get your hands on a truck, strap it up then blow the warehouses sky high. Get it?"

Ayame nodded. Kagome looked over, " M, who we got in Jersey?"

" Umm." She pulled around her shoulder bag, pulling out a clipboard, " I'm not sure."

Kagome sighed, a hand running through her bangs, " K, tell Coco to stop production, cut off all supply until I say so. If this connect start talking we in some deep shit. Liquefy everything. The rocks, the weed, I want everything gone 10 da midnight of tomorrow."

She turned to Ayame, " Take Gruff and his crew off the office and get them over to K House. Band of Seven been spotted."

Kagome frowned, turning, opening her bag, " Tell Dub I want a perimeter around Houses O through V. And send someone to the office."

The small girl looked up, as Kagome pulled out her sketch pad, " M, start constructing these, I've have the rest to you by the end of this week."

She took the pad, Kagome looked at Kohoku, " Go find out who I got in Jersey, tell'em to feed the connect to the sharks."

She looked them all in the eyes for a moment, " Your dismissed." They all nodded, turning then leaving. Kagome plopped down in her seat, running a hand over her face, taking a deep breath.

She looked up at a voice, Akino, James, and Kai stood in front of her, lunch trays in hand. " You ok."

Kagome looked at them, then laughed, " Sleep deprived." Kagome shook her head, " Gotta new bed, just ain't doing it for me."

The three boys sat down, " You can sleep in my bed."

Everyone looked at James, he just smiled, " What? Just being nice."

Kagome grinned, " Aiight, I'mma hold you up to dat. Go ta ya crib, get in ya bed, do a lil suttin. But you gotta make me breakfast in the morning." They all laughed.

Akino bit into his burger, " So you got a good story for us today?"

Kagome reached over, taking the sloppy Joe out his hands, biting into it, " I ever tell you guys bout the time I got arrested in the seventh grade?"

James laughed looking up, " How the hell you got arrested in seventh grade?"

Akino made a face, " Am I gonna get me burger back?"

The table laughed, Kai shook his head, " Tell us the story."

Kagome nodded, taking his soda, " Aiight so, I'm minding my business in class right, listening to the game I missed on my sidekick, when out of nowhere the teacher start spacing on me ova some bullshit…."

They were laughing when they walked out café. " I can't believe you did that Kagome!"

She just nodded, positioning her book bag more securely on her shoulder, " Yup, got me 30 days."

They all laughed again, Kagome grinned, turning at the sound of her name, " Yeah."

Kikyou walked up to her, " Did you forget?"

She raised a brow, " Forget what?"

She just touched her shoulders, pushing her towards the gym, " You got a song to sing missy."

Kagome blinked, oh shit, she completely forgot. " Wait." Trying to stop Kikyou pulling hands, " I gotta make a phone call." Pulling out her sidekick.

" Yo T. Get M and meet at school in 10. I need a favor."

Kagome was sitting back stage, chewing on the corner of her lip. She was last to perform, thank goodness cause Ayame and M wasn't here yet. She peeked out the curtain.

Sesshomaru was sitting with a Swedish girl in his lap, in the front row. She glared, watching the bitch from the competing school kiss his cheek before going on stage when her name was called. Her heart twisted.

She turned, seeing a door open, Ayame and M walked over, they both bowed for a second. She just nodded, she was on after this heifer. " Ya'll remember the time in Carolina..." Pulling them close, whispering in their ears. Both girls grinned, nodding. Kagome turned, trying to walk calmly as her name was called.

Slowly she walked on the stage. Taking in everyone, but letting her eyes land on the hated couple. Knowing about the use to be couple the girl just winked her eye and kissed Sesshomaru again. As much as Kagome wanted to beat the bitch with a metal bat she didn't. Instead she walked over and grabbed the mike.

Everyone went silent. Kagome suddenly grinned, The curtains pulled open, Ayame and M standing behind two other mike stands. Ayame nodded her head, cuing for music. Kagome laughed in the mike, with a smile.

~ Mmmmmmmmmm to the left, to the left.~

Eyes smiling at her once lover. Taunting, her voice sounding even better.

*To the left, to the left, everything you own in a box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff, honey if I bought then please don't touch  
Keep talking that mess, that's fine, but can you walk and talk at the same time then  
It's my name on the jag, please remove ya bags, let me call you cab  
Standing on the front lawn, telling me how I'm such a fool*

~ Talkin bout~

* How I'll never find a man like you, got me twisted.*

Ayame and M smiled, singing the chorus.

~ You must not know bout me  
You must not know bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby  
You must not know bout me  
you must not know bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get ta thinking  
Your irreplaceable~

She held the mike with both hands, a sultry smile on her face. She walked to the edge, eyes never leaving his. Sesshomaru just staring back, to embarrassed she was telling the whole school she took her car back.

*So, go head and get gone, call up that bitch and see if she home  
Oops, I bet you though, that I didn't know, whatta ya think I was putting you out for  
Cuz you was untrue, rolling around in a car that I got you  
Honey drop them keys, hurry before ya taxi leave  
Standing in the front lawn telling me how I'm such a fool*

~Talkin bout~

* How I'll never find a man like you, got me twisted.*

~ You must not know bout me  
You must not know bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby  
You must not know bout me  
you must not know bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get ta thinking  
Your irreplaceable~

She danced around the stage, everyone clapping to the rhythm. She swayed with the beat, smiling her voice full of fun and happiness. She threw her hand in the air, pointing a finger to Sesshomaru.

*So if I'm not your everything  
How bout I be your nothing  
Nothing at all to you  
Baby I won't shed one tear for you*

~Shed one tear~

*Because the true of the matter is, replacing you is so eeeeeaaaaaassssssssyyyyyy*

Ayame and M smiled at each other, doing the same two step together, singing.

~ to the left, to the left~

~ to the left, to the left~

Kagome looked out into the audience, dancing around the stage having a good time.

* Come on ladies*

~ to the left, to the left~

* You ever had a boy that thought he was too good to be true*

~ to the left, to the left~

*A boy that thought he was the best, when he was only second rate*

~ to the left, to the left~

Girls were standing clapping along, singing the chorus, Kagome grinned, nodding,

* That's right, point his ass right to the left, right to the door.*

~ to the left, to the left~

Her voice coming out soulfully aggressive. Letting them know she was being serious.

*I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute  
Pack aaaaalllll your bags, your finished  
You made your bed now lay in it  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get ta thhhiiiiiiinnnnnnnnking

* Get ta tthhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn kkkkkkkkingggggggggggg*

* Get ta thinking your irrrrrrrreppppppplacccccccce abbbbbleeeeee*

She smiled " Thank you." Putting the mike back on the stand. She smiled at Sesshomaru, blowing him a kiss. Mr. Soikwe walked up to her, clapping his hands, " That was great Kagome, you are very talented. You and the other five finalist. Are moving to the next stage. You will all sing a song. There will be a vote. And if necessary, another song will be sung."

She just laughed, draping her arms over her two friends, walking out the auditorium, " That was fun."

Ayame nodded, " Lets go get drunk."

M shook her head, " I got work to do."

Kagome nodded, " Me too."

Ayame laughed, " Me three but it was a nice thought right."

Kagome laughed, glancing behind her, she sighed, watching Sesshomaru talk among friends, grinning, he was happy without her she thought before turning, heading towards her bike. Outside, Kagome was making her way to her bike when her phone ring. Digging in her deep pockets, she put one to her ear. " This Sonya?"

She pulled the red flip phone away for a second, clearing her voice, putting on her accent, " Last time I checked."

" It's Johnny. Your right, I can do the job on my own. Let's talk deeds at lunch, tomorrow, at the Ivy, say 1:00."

She nodded, " Sounds like a hoe down Johnny baby." Hanging up, she suddenly laughed, " What the hell is a hoe down?"

" Usually a get together of friends and family to celebrate a certain festival."

She turned, smiling at James, " It was a rhetorical question."

He nodded, walking closer, " That I just happened to answer."

She laughed, popping the seat to her bike, " You want something?"

He watched as she slid out her helmet, " Umm, yea actually. You see, I'm failing art class." Seeing her raise a brow, he shook his head, " Well, apparently you can't turn in one assignment out of fourteen and expect to pass."

She giggled, her eyes making him smile, he continued, " Anyways, umm, she said if I give in an extra credit project that was really good, she'll bump my F up to a D-, and I'm willing to take that."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully with a smile, " And you need me for?"

He blinked, quiet for a moment, before nodding, " Oh, the point, right." She laughed again, he looked away for a moment, " Umm. You see, I had this idea about comparing nature with modern day people."

Her smiled widened as she nodded, " Sounds good." Pushing him to get to the point.

He blinked, coming out his trance again, " Umm, I was hoping you would." His eyes stared at a rock on the ground, " Would be my," he cleared his throat, " model for, umm, the painting."

She laughed, her eyes closing for a moment, " Aiight, what you need me to do?"

He grinned, relieved she expected, " I don't wanna give the whole thing away yet, and I know this might sound a bit weird but I need you to look like a total complete bad ass."

She raised a brow. He shook his head, seeing the look in her eyes, hands raising, " No, I mean, your bad ass is great but I need a different bad ass. Like Halle Berry in Cat Woman bad ass."

Kagome laughed again, " Aiight, I think I can pull that off, when you need this done?"

His hand went up, scratching the back of his head, " Yeah, she gave me two weeks but, umm, it's due tomorrow."

" James."

He smiled, " I know, I'm stupid, so if you can come over tonight, you'll be saving my ass."

She nodded, " Aiight I'mma hit you up around…" she estimated a good time when she wasn't going to be busy, the time she scheduled to spend with Sesshomaru, " 7?"

He nodded, " Great, I'll see you then." Kissing her cheek, heading for his car.

Kagome was at the bar, enjoying her smooth long island rum tea, thinking over the complexity of her life. She missed Sesshomaru. But it was obvious he didn't miss her. Can she move on without him? No. But did she have a choice? No. So what was she going to do? The same thing she did before moving with Sakura. Live each day one at a time. Faking her laughs, forcing her smile. Doing what she was good at.

She didn't look up as a body slid in the booth adjacent from her. " How about a shot of Remy, if you can handle it."

Kagome grinned, sucking the rest of her drink out her straw, " As long as it's your treat."

Ricko called the bartender over, ordering the drinks, waiting till they were made and she walked away, " Your doing a great job Kagome."

She threw her shot back, " I ain't doin no more kid jobs aiight."

He glanced at her, " Being shot isn't a real kiddy job."

She just looked at him, " I got it done though didn't I."

He turned back, taking his shot, ordering another round. He lifted the new shot glass to his lips, " One more job Kagome."

She took her shot, " And what's that."

" Someone needs to die."

That caught her attention, " Who?"

He slid a file under the table, Kagome took it, sliding it in her shirt. He stood, walking out the bar. Kagome frowned pulling out her wallet, mad she got stuck with the bill after all.

* * *

She was back at her boulder. The one place she can truly think of her chaotic life and problems, trying to find solutions. Heavy eyes looked down to her hand. The smooth silver handle of her chrome Beretta, her favorite style of 9mm gun, cool in her hand. She wondered sometimes. If it was just easier to end it all. Or was that just the coward's way out.

She sighed, looking out to the dark clouds, thunder rumbling overhead, he was right, it was hard being with her. She didn't even want to be with her. At times she didn't even want to be her. A time like now. Pulling out the magazine, checking the stock, slipping it back in. Pulling back the barrel, a bullet sliding in the chamber. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her head hurt, that same buzzing in the back of her brain. People thought that being the leader of a prestigious gang like the Death Dealers was an honorable achievement. As if it was a reward.

She put the gun under her chin. At times it was a curse. Her finger shifted, touching the sensitive trigger. At times she wish it wasn't her. Leaning her head back. She felt the rain began to pour. Eyes closing in peace, taking a breath and holding it.

" Milady!"

Kagome eyes opened as the gun was yanked from her hand, away from her chin, Kuhoku eyes wide and scared. He dropped to his knees in front of her, tears in the corner of his eyes, " Milady you don't have to resort to such drastic measures."

" I wasn't gonna do it."

He looked at her, not yet over the fact that he almost just lost the one meaning of his existence. Heavy eyes drifted down. He followed her gaze, seeing her eyes land on the gun he pulled out her hand.

The safety was on.

He blinked, fear still there, confused, looking back up to his lady. He shook his head, " Milady…"

Slowly she leant forward, her hand soft against his, taking her gun back, " It's ok." She whispered as if he was the one about to commit suicide. He didn't know when the tears began to fall. His head falling in her lap, mixing with the rain.

She just rubbed his back through his wet t shirt, whispering soft words, comforting him, " It's alright, everything's alright. It's ok, hush now, your ok."

" I love you so much Milady, don't scare me like that. Don't ever do that. Don't leave me. You can never leave me."

She touched his wet hair, " I ain't going no place."

He lifted his head, eyes teary, blending with the cool water dripping on his face, " Promise."

She smiled, " I can't keep promises. I always break them." She touched his wet cheeks, " I'll give you something better." She whispered, kissing his lips. He immediately opened to her. Her lips were so soft. Her mouth so sweet. So delicious. Almost editable.

He pulled away first, a look in his eyes, " Let me take care of you." Touching her arms pulling her up.

Kagome blinked, then realized she was being laid down on his bed. He's been practicing his spells she thought feeling her wet shirt come over her head, her jeans being pulled off. She felt the feather light kiss touch her smooth tummy making her hiss. She felt something smooth, moist, lick the valley between her breast making her moan softly. He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in loving her sweet taste.

Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers. This little boy most have been practicing. Smoothing his hands across her skin, he reluctantly pulled away from her mouth. Kissing along her jaw line he whispered softly in her ear.

" You are so special to me."

He nipped and sucked at the tip of the most erotic pointed ear he ever laid eyes on. She shivered and issued something between a moan and a growl. She felt cool breath wash over her soft lips " I can never live without you." His voice deep, alluring, smooth, like the ocean. He could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal and he smiled. He kissed down her neck, avoiding the spot where her mark was, knowing it would bring back the wrong type of memories.

She shivered and found she couldn't control her moans as his soft lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone. The taste of her skin was as delicious as her mouth. She felt his mouth move over her breast, teeth tugging at her hard nubs, making her moan out again. She refused to open her eyes as of her mouth. She wouldn't be sending the right superior message if she called out his name. Just wouldn't work.

He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control. His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans as he cupped her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Kuhoku kissed her ear as he rubbed his harden member into her soaked heat letting her know how much he wanted her. " You deserve more than he ever was." With anticipation he lowered his head to her body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Kagome moaned lowly, feeling her body heat, and her pleasure spot grow warmer.

She shook as he continued to kiss her inner thighs stopping short of her covered heat. Oh yes, this boy had practice.

" Let me take care of you." She heard as he leaned in taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss. Her soft moans urged him on, he wanted more, needed more. She was beautiful in her passion exotic. Kami, how he wanted her, how he need to be inside her.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as he cupped her soaking panties. He grabbed her even tighter, making her whisper unknown words, " Je besuit toi."

His lips were so close to her navel, she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to thrash lightly under him. The unconscious sounds escaping her lips were driving him crazy.

A half gasp, half cry left her lips as he licked her through her wet panties. He liked it, so he did it again. This time even slower as he savored her sweet taste through the panties. She made the sound again, as if she couldn't catch her breath.

Slowly he pulled her panties off, he wasn't the type to ruin clothes. And he wanted to keep these ones. He lowered again. She was not prepared for that first touch of the smooth pad of his tongue grazing over the sensitive skin. Her eyes went wide. Her hands grabbing at the sheets beneath her as he slowly licked and kissed his way over her hot sensitive flesh.

Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them and then he slowed down over her wet lips. She paused as she felt his long rough tongue invade her most secret entrance.

A sob of unfulfilled desired was rang from her throat. Slowly he made his way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in.

She shook as she panted for breath the tightening feeling begun in her stomach. Her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he took her clit in his mouth. There was something about driving his mistress crazy with pleasure that just intoxicated him. It was like reverse role play.

Her panting increased, her head tossing from side to side. Sweat beading on her body making loose strands of hair cling to her face. " Levy la ma, Je'aime toi. Je besuin..." She whispered as another gasp half cry left her mouth.

Kuhoku smiled, holding her in place, his mistress, was speaking another language. He liked how it was fluent and seductive. Rolling off smooth lips. It actually turned him on.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, he thrust his pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She gasped in release at the unexpected penetration. He quickly bowed his head and started to run his tongue over her sensitive clit while his finger thrust into her orgasm body. She was clenching his digit fiercely as she cried out in her pleasure.

Kuhoku was drowning in her taste, the scent of her pleasure was almost overwhelming him. Her moans and cries were like music blending together into a endless beautiful song. Her body squeezed his two fingers together. She was so tight he just wanted to gobble her all up. He could feel her body raising again, her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She was so addicting. He took it all into his mouth.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from his touch. Kuhoku felt at the edge of his control, his body raging against his desire to drag this out, so hard with the need for release that he could barely contain himself anymore. He eased forward, sliding inside of her.

Kagome gasped, he may have been a boy but he was all man down there. The temperature in the room kept building, or maybe it was just her body. She moved her hips, Kuhoku pushing further inside her, stretching her, teasing her. Her hands touched his shoulders, sliding down his chest then under his arms, scratching his back, her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she moved against him. His mouth sought her out. Kagome gasped into the kiss. She tasted herself.

Kuhoku groaned. She was so tight, her body a volcanic cavern pulling him in, enveloping him. He whispered things, things she couldn't make out, but they were so husky, heavy with desire. She leaned her head forward, wanting to feel those lips against her own again.

He moved inside Kagome with such tender, love, warm affection, it lifted her higher and higher until she wasn't sure she could stand it any longer. He transported her into a place of such gentle ecstasy, a place she had never envisioned, she moaned into his mouth, hips rocking together in a soft lust.

It was so sensual and passionate, a conquest she never pursued, she felt her spirit, her very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her. Finally, she thought, closing her stormy eyes. Reaching yet again.

Kuhoku felt it surrounding him, a passion beyond anything he could ever conceive. Lightning lashed through him, devouring him, empowering him. Sapping him of his strength, lifting him to the heavens and plummeting him back to earth.

They rested against each other, the room as shaky and unstable as any second story should be when the earth rolled. The atmosphere around them cackled with energy. Kuhoku rested his head against Kagome's chest, breathing deep from the aftershocks. He knew he wanted her. He hadn't known it would be like this. Would have never imagined it would be like this.

He rolled off her, lying next to her. He watched her sit up, arms over her chest, " I shouldn't have let it go that far." What the hell did she just do.

He touched her shoulder before she had a chance to get up, " It went as far as it was supposed to go, Milady." He pulled her against him, " As far as it was meant to go."

She shook her head, hair concealing her body, " K, your just a kid."

He sat up, " Milady.." He whispered, cupping her cheek softly, " Your heart is broken." He brushed bangs out her face, " And I'm gonna fix it. Let me take care of you. I'm not a kid."

Kagome laid for what seemed like hours. Kuhoku gently massaging her head. What was she doing? What was she thinking? She slept with Kuhoku. She was laying in his bed. In a bed with a fucking minor. She can go to jail for this. Oh my god, she was a freaking pedophile. The boy was barely out of the early teens years. Not even allowed to drive a car and here she was screwing him. She had to make a doctor's appointment for a cat scan because something was seriously not functioning right in her brain.

She looked at the time. " I gotta go."

He sat up with her, " Milady."

She just cut him off, reaching for her clothes, " Work." Sliding her shirt over her head, " Don't worry." Sliding on her pants, standing, slipping on her sneakers, " We'll be in touch." Closing her eyes, disappearing in a soft pink dust as she orbed away.

James was answering the door with a smile, " I figured you weren't gonna be on time."

She just grinned, a bag in her hand, " You bets be luck I'm here dude. It's all wet out dis bitch and shit."

* * *

The morning went by quickly, Kagome was at her locker, switching books for her next couple of classes when Kikyou ran up to her grabbing her arm. " You have to come with me!"

Kagome didn't even have time to be surprised, blinking as she continued pulling her away from her recently opened locker and down the hall. " What?"

Kikyou stopped in front of a glass bulletin board, " This."

Kagome looked up, then blinked, a smile crossing her face. It was a poster sized black, grey and white, sketch.

Kagome was sitting on a large boulder in her hunter's cat suit, one leg risen, bent at the knee so her heel dug into the rock, hunching over, her elbow on her risen knee, fingers dangling in her face, her other leg bent, touching the grass, her other elbow on the neck of a tiger, his dark green eyes, staring straight ahead, concentrated, focused, in charge. Penetrating, demanding, dominate.

The setting sun background barely sketched in, making the picture more attention grabbing, as if it was caught in the moment. Her fingers dangling in its soft head that laid on her thigh, her head turned slightly. The only color in the painting besides the tiger's eyes, her dark ebony hair cascading down her back and shoulders. Her ocean blue eyes only half lidded, holding a taunting gleam.

The pose itself said everything. She looked relaxed yet lethal. Like the calm before the storm. Instead of just saying beautiful and deadly, she screamed it. Demanded it. Was made for it. The look in her eyes just adding to the pose, cunning and seductive. The alluring siren had her lip raised in a snarl, her visible fang making boy's pulse race.

Kagome grinned, " Well got damn."

Kikyou nodded, " That's what I said."

She shook her head, laughing, " I look good."

Kikyou grinned " That's what I said."

Kagome laughed, turning to walk away " I bet everyone already seen it."

" Yeah, it's the topic of the day, I found out cause some girl was talking about in history class. I had to check it out myself."

Kikyou winked " This what you do in art class."

Kagome grinned " And then some."

* * *

Kagome was in her history class, not paying attention, doodling on a piece of paper. So far she drew some stars, a moon, a few of the other planets, and Marvin the Martian.

Sighing for the hundredth time in this class, Kagome rested her head on her hand, now drawing Stewie from family guy. Feeling her sidekick vibrate, she reached in her deep pockets of the baggy jeans she was wearing for the day, pulling out her phone, looking over her new text. It was from Kuhoku.

This guy was driving in a car with a blonde. He told her to stick her head out the window and see if the blinker worked.

She stuck her head out and said, 'Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes...'/

Kagome laughed out loud, he was so stupid, always sending her something silly just to make her laugh. The teacher looked at her, " Miss Hernoshi is something amusing to you?"

Kagome looked up still giggled " Besides the shape of your head or was that just a smart assed question?"

Kids laughed, the teacher rolled her eyes, " Kagome, to the office."

She stood with a grin, not like she wanted to be here in the first place. Walking out the door, Kagome stopped, slinging her book bag over her shoulder, seeing Kuhoku and Ayame leaning against the wall in front of her.

He was grinning, Kagome laughed " You did it on purpose."

He pushed off the wall, still smiling, " I knew you would laugh and get in trouble."

Kagome walked with them down the hall, " So what's the occasion?"

He grabbed her hand, pulling her with him " It's a surprise."

She followed them outside and to the parking lot, hand still in his, it was softer than she thought. He pulled her over to the navy blue Scion he was driving.

Kagome grinned " You still got this."

Ayame looked over, " Shouldn't I be the one driving?"

He stopped, letting go her hand to open the back door " Nobody drives my car." Kagome got it for him, reaching in and pulling out a white skateboard, red and sliver vertical lines.

Kagome laughed, " This the surprise?"

Ayame nodded, taking the purple and pink one he handed to her, " Boarding always made you feel better."

He nodded, pulling out a black one with red frames for himself, " Just to relax."

Kagome grinned, tossing her backpack in the back seat. " Aiight lets see what ya'll got."

Ten minutes later, Kagome, Ayame and Kuhoku were riding full speed down the streets, on their skateboards, cheering as they pulled difficult tricks off of cars.

An hour and ten minutes later, Kagome was sitting on a bench at the park, her legs lazily pushing her skateboard back and forth. Kuhoku sat close beside her, his skateboard posted up on the side of the chair for easy grab when he was ready to leave. Ayame on the other side, slouched in the seat, head on Kagome's shoulder. They all had fun, boarding around, pulling off impossible tricks, falling, getting back up and laughing at each other.

Kuhoku looked over to her, having a stupid comment pop in his head that he wanted to tell, but as soon as he took sight of her, he lost his ability to breath. He was stunned at the beauty before his eyes. She was looking up at the sky, somewhat fascinated with the clouds. Her deep ebony bangs, gleamed against the rays of sunlight.

She was so gorgeous, it made him smile. And the fact that she didn't realize it made her even sexier. He did ask her once before how pretty she thought she was. She answered with a shrug of her delicate shoulder, ' average.' He blinked, thinking, if she was average then a Greek goddess is just... _pretty_.

He smiled, " Your pretty good on a board."

Kagome looked up and smiled, making everything in the world more beautiful, " I'm pretty good at everything."

His arm went on the back of the bench " Your perfect Milady."

Ayame grinned, looking back up to the sky, " Yeah she is, I don't know how she pull it off so damn well. Like that shit ain't annoying to deal wit all the damn time."

" Takes skills."

He laughed, enjoying the warm of her closeness on such a nice day. " I believe it's talent."

All three teens looked up seeing two girls running over, a blonde and brunette. They stopped in front of them giggling. The brunette smiled " Hi, me and my friend saw you guys boarding earlier."

The blonde nodded " You guys are awesome! I never even seen some of those tricks before."

Ayame and Kuhoku looked at their leader, then back up to their adoring fans. The brunette smiled again, " Do you guys play the pro undergrounds?"

Kagome blinked, then opened her mouth to deny the claim, but the blonde interrupted " You should, you guys would probably win. Completely wicked."

Then grabbed the brunette's hand and ran off, waving from over her shoulder. Kagome blinked again, then looked over " That was weird."

Kuhoku nodded with a grin " Yeah, but what can you expect from a brunette hanging with a blonde."

Kagome laughed " You have a serious issue with blondes."

" Never liked them."

Ayame looked over " That's stereotyping."

" Even if it wasn't, I still won't like them."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. Feeling her hip vibrate, she stood, reaching down into her deep pockets, pulling out her sidekick, answering it, " Yeah."

Both members watched as she rolled her eyes, " Aiight, hang on, I'll be down there in a minute." Hanging up.

She sighed, flipping up her skateboard so it was in her hand, she looked down for a moment, going through certain emotions, she shook her head softly " I gotta go." Turning away from them.

Kuhoku stood, touching her arm, " Do you need back up Milady?"

Kagome smiled softly, he was so sweet, " Nah, I got dis."

Gently pulling out his grip, turning again and sprinted down the walkway before throwing her skateboard and hopping on. Kuhoku watched her ride away, performing a flawless indy flip on the way out the gate. He smiled, she was so perfect.

Ayame stood, skateboard in hand, " You really care about her."

He nodded, picking up his own board. She just smiled, " It's hard not to right?"

He laughed, turning to her, " Yeah. She's so…"

Ayame just agreed, there wasn't a word for it. But Kagome was so it. It made you love her. Want to protect her. Look up to her. She did so much and complained so little. She was so… Kagome.

* * *

It was getting dark now. Sesshomaru was sitting on the front stoop of his house. A habit he picked up from Kagome. He knew he was going to be awake for many more hours. Sleep was impossible without Kagome. Eating was impossible without Kagome. Breathing was impossible without Kagome. He missed her. He missed her with a passion. His calm, cool, collected Kagome different from others. Her sexy style, her cute laugh. Her silly quips, her quick remarks. Her funny stories about days in the past, her gift for relieving tension in an uncomfortable conversation. The way she never acted as anyone but herself. Never tried to impress him with tricks and money. He loved that about her. How she was always down to earth, always for herself, not giving a damn what you thought.

He leant back, looking up to the darkening sky, he was just coming from a date actually. With a blonde, two words. Never Again. After two hours of this trick holding on to him for dare life during a movie that wasn't even a horror. He took her to a diner for a late night dinner. He has never been so turned off in his life.

It pissed him off. It took the blonde, whatever her name was, a got damn hour and a half to eat one, mind you, ONE veggie burger. First of all, it's a fucking burger, there is suppose to be meat in it. Second of all, who eats burgers with a knife and fork?! To top it all of, she was cutting nonexistence pieces, putting a fork full of nothing in her mouth, chewing really slow before wiping the corners of her lips knowing nothing was there. She was so got damn preppy, it made him want to throw up.

Kagome would have never did that, she would have demolished the steak with mashed potatoes, and hot red peppers she would have ordered. He knew it was her favorite meal, then slurped down the root beer float she would have had for a drink and the strawberry cheese cake she would have got for dessert.

He grinned, seeing stars began to twinkle, the sun completely gone now, she would have then began picking off of his plate. He missed that about her. He missed so much about her. He still loved her. How dearly he loved her. But…. He just…. Damn it, he refused to be second to a fucking cell phone.

He looked up hearing the soft hum of a bike. He knew she got the bike because she was addicted to power. The speed and adrenaline. But he knew the real reason was because she loved being in the air. And going fast enough on an open road felt like flying.

Kagome pulled up to her house with a headache and cotton mouth. Her changed tank top and leather shorts, drying the recent dampness of sweat. She was exhausted. Before her workout, she had the recruit graduation ceremony today. She had to give a speech for the soon to be Death Dealers that were being sent up to the boot camp she opened in Kansas. The more deserted the town, the less suspicion there is.

The little boys and girls she seen in front of her today were tough to have just gotten through the tests to qualify even going to boot camp. Barely out of junior high and barely into their teens. She seen sincerity and hardship in their eyes, they were willing to devote their lives to her. Even though majority of them were orphans and street rats, it was still something she didn't take lightly. Something she didn't quite get use to yet. The fact that so many kids put their life on the line for her, depended on her, trusted in her, obeyed her, loved her, did anything for her was just a little bit nerve wrecking.

She took off her helmet, shaking her head, she was about to relax in her tub with lots of bubbles and music. She needed to unwind. Pulling her leg over her bike, she stood, pulling her rider's jacket, turned and stopped. Sesshomaru was sitting on his steps. Watching her.

He watched as she pulled her helmet off, her hair falling around her like water, before she shook the rest out her helmet. Staring as a long curvy leg came up and over the bike as she climbed off, taking off her riders jacket, slinging it off one shoulder, her helmet in her empty hand, eyes like the sea.

He stared at her, she was staring back. Sparking blue locked with molten gold leaving each to lose themselves in the other. A spell weaved around the couple so that they were the only two individuals in the world. The noise faded unnoticed into the background before it disappeared altogether. Before she knew it she felt her legs move at there own will, heading towards him.

She wanted to stop but couldn't as if in a trance. She told herself she shouldn't go to him. Nothing but bad can come out of it. Yet she found herself standing in front of him. He looked up at her, reaching out his hand implying she take it. She did and straddled his waist.

He continued to stare at her, so nice she felt in his lap, so much he wanted to say. He didn't know where to start, so he started from the beginning " Hi."

She couldn't take her eyes from him, her voice was just above a whisper " Hey."

He kissed the back of her hand " You look tired."

" Been busy." She found herself saying.

He pulled her closer so she was leaning on his chest " That's not news."

His cool breath tickled her ear, sending a shiver through her body " It's just my life."

He kissed the side of her neck " Do you ever think about giving it up?"

" At times, but I could never." She protested, closing her eyes to the soft butterfly kisses assaulting her neck.

He pulled away to look at her face, there was a seriousness in his eyes " Even if it hurt the people you love?"

She nodded slowly, " These kids depend on me. I'm giving these orphans food, shelter, money, clothes, work. They need me. Devoted their lives to me. I can never just throw that away. Yes it's hard. Tons of pressure. I can never make a mistake. It all would crumble. I have to be at the top of my game at all times. Always thinking, always on my feet. Always ahead." Her voice low and flat. " But without me, where would they be. All over the US, hundreds of kids willing to drop whatever they were doing at this very moment to obey my command. Spider Man was right. With great power comes great responsibility. So many people need me, I can never turn my back on them just for my own happiness."

Her shoulders were in his suddenly iron grip and she was being forcibly pushed backwards, onto the pathway. She landed hard on her ass, her teeth slamming together. Her whole body felt cold from the lack of contact. Her vision cleared, he was standing, eyes saying something she couldn't read.

His jaw clenched. " I needed you."

Kagome stood, " I gave you everything."

" No, you gave your fucking job everything. That was always your one true commitment. I use to sit up at night, worried about you, thinking your out dying somewhere. Always asking myself the same question over and over again." He took her shoulders in his strong grip, wanting to know the answer, " Who do you love more, me or your job?"

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, " What you tryna say?"

The hardness in his eyes didn't soften, " Would you give it up for me? Would you stop being a Death Dealer, for me."

Her eyes never left his as she thought, face set in stone, " I don't know."

He let her go, frowning, " Exactly." Turning, opening his front door, she called out, stopping him.

" The gang was made because of me. It was made just for me. What would you do?" He turned at the question, her eyes were glassy, tears not yet falling. " What would you do if you were created to do something unspeakably horrible and couldn't do a damn thing to stop it." They slid down her cheeks in slow trails, " What would you do?"

He stepped down, standing in front of her, " What are you talking about?"

She turned away, not bothering to wipe her face, " I gotta go." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru touched her arm, pulling her to his chest. " It's alright Kagome."

They kept saying that. It's not alright and it's like she's the only one who realized it. Kagome pressed against him, her eyes closed tight. Her voice came out in a sob, tears dripping down her cheeks, she held on to him tighter, shaking her head, her cries soft. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart along with the quick rise and fall of her chest. " You don't know Sesshomaru." Her broken voice whispered.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back, not answering, trying his best to soothe her, he didn't know, would like to, but just didn't know. " Baby what are you not telling me?"

She pulled away, pressing her palms against her eyes, closing them tight. Shut up Kagome, your going too far. Shut the fuck up. Your getting too deep. " It's just… it's just so complicated. so… fucked up. I can't… it's too much to… I can't, I just… can't..." Kagome trailed off, conflicted emotions playing over her face in an anguished display. Obviously torn between still wanting to keep quiet so she could avoid talking about her problems and the need to have someone to talk to about them.

Her voice came out in a sob, " I… damn it.." Her broken voice whispered, she suddenly looked up, " I gotta go." Running as fast as she could to her bike. She had to get away.

* * *

It was getting really late now and still there was no seen of Kagome. Sakura was over Tashio house, the kids trying to stop her from getting too worried. I mean the last time Kagome disappeared she was gone for three months and wanted for countless murder investigations. She wouldn't be able to take it if that happened again. She wanted her baby home.

Sesshomaru was coming back in the room, handing a cup of ginger ale to Sakura, who was barely holding back tears.

Kikyou shook her head, " I'm sure everything's ok."

Sango nodded, " Kagome's just being Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head, " I don't know, she have been acting weird lately."

Kikyou looked to her boyfriend, " Inuyasha!" dumb ass wasn't making it better.

Tashio walked in, hanging up his phone, taking a seat on the couch, " I'd called the precinct, there was no fires or explosions called in."

Miroku looked at him, " Why would you call in fires and explosions?"

He shrugged a shoulder, " Fires or explosions usually lead to Kagome." He looked to Sakura, " No offense."

She gave a teary smile, wiping her face, " None taken. She was always a fire fetish."

There was a sudden insane banging at the front door. Everyone got up, one behind the other wondering what the noise was all about. Inuyasha reached the door first. He stepped back as he opened it.

Everyone seeing a figure standing in the doorway. They were wearing an oversized white hoodie covering half their face and baggy black khakis with white sneakers and black gloves. Their head was lowered, not able to see anything but the shadow of a smooth chin, " I'm looking for a Inutashio Takahashi."

The voice was low, hushed, whispered. Tashio looked at the person, not able to tell it's gender, " What you want with him?"

Whoever it was, didn't lift its head, " To ask a question. Did you receive a letter too?"

Tashio blinked, " Come inside." Tashio lead them all back to the den, everyone sitting away from the figure in the white hoodie.

The first question was from Kikyou, " Who are you?"

" They call me Shay." The low voice whispered.

Inuyasha raised a brow, " So you're a girl?"

" Is Shay a regular boy name?"

He frowned at the tone in the mysterious girl's voice, " I was just asking."

Sesshomaru looked at the female, wondering if she was deformed under her hoodie, " What do you want?"

Her head never lifted " Where's Kagome?"

Sakura sat up, " How do you know my daughter?"

" How do you not know your daughter?"

Miroku raised a brow, " What are you talking about?"

" I'm sure you know Kagome is the jewel of four souls."

Sango nodded, " Yes."

" Then you heard the prophecy."

Kikyou blinked, " What prophecy?

" In one small moment when light is dark. A single jewel will carry our mark. Blood from the first makes it stronger than ours. The original master sends his ward. Hidden from all, the job is done. The return of a creature that was shunned. When the time is right, all will fear. The demon of hell will reappear."

Inuyasha frowned, " What you getting at?"

Her head nodded under her hoodie, " Everything in Kagome's life has been edited. Trying to keep everyone away from the true. There's more to it than you know." A gloved hand reaching into her deep hoodie pocket pulling out a stack of pictures, only dropping one on the coffee table.

It was a picture of a large circular room that housed an equally large golden cage. A body was illuminated by the thin stream of luminescence from the small barred window above the cage. And yet the face was sketched in darkness, a single delicate index finger lingering along one golden bar, sprawled like a colorful painting on the fur covered floor.

Sesshomaru looked at the silent hoodie, " Is that Kagome?"

Shay turned away, nodding to the rhetorical question, his eyes stayed on her, " Why was she in that cage?"

She shook her head sadly, " It was said, the demons housed in the jewel were creatures of the underworld."

Kikyou shook her head, " I don't under.."

She cut her off, reciting the prophecy, " Blood from the first makes it stronger than ours…The original master sends his ward. Kagome was put in that cage knowing she was the Shikon No Tama reincarnated. The creatures inside her are one with her. The blood of the underworld runs through Kagome veins. She wasn't born. The Kami's of hell created her to fulfill a prophecy. The creatures that tried to take over once before will try again."

Inuyasha laughed, shaking his head, " You saying she half god or something?"

There was a stiff silence. " No, she's more. She's a direct descendant from Hates."

As the sudden weight of her words fell across Sesshomaru's shoulders, he closed his eyes, " You saying she's the devil's daughter." His voice stated more than questioned.

Sango looked up, " How do you know all this?"

Shay dropped another picture on the table. This one different, old, ripped and aged.

Sesshomaru blinked, not believing his eyes, hand reaching to the floor, sliding in his book bag, taking out Kagome's file, sliding the picture he kept on top out.

He put it on the table, slowly sliding the two ends together. They fit.

The newborn with the white hair, and the six point star pendant placed on its forehead, in its white sleeper, floating in the tub of blood. Was staring off to the side at… another baby. It was like a 3D reflection.

Miroku shook his head, " Is that Kagome, is she looking at a mirror?"

There was a sudden cry as Sakura burst into tears, head in her hands, " No, she's looking at her sister."

Kikyou's mouth dropped, " Her sister?"

" Twin, actually." The soft voice was heard. Everyone looking up in time to see a gloved hand pull back the white hoodie. A thick ebony braid fell down the female's back, bangs swaying out her face, her ocean blue eyes staring.

" My name is Midoriko."

Inuyasha eyes went wide, " Holy shit. This is crazy."

Sakura looked up, tears falling, " Shay, please tell me.."

She just nodded, knowing what she was going to say. " It's time."

" Time for what?" Sango asked.

Sakura wiped her face " I guess I should start from the beginning. I use to work for these people. Crazy people that I don't like to talk about. My years there I found out some things that wasn't supposed to be known. Things they tried to kill me over."

Sesshomaru looked up " What is going on in the picture?"

Tashio gave her a tissue, she wiped her eyes again, " The people I worked for are Magoalanots. They worship the devil and that damn prophecy. They knew Kagome was the evolution of the jewel. They knew of the souls inside her and tried to help the darker side to take over. They wanted to change her into something not of this world, and let lose a power they _think_ they can control. A power that would kill us all."

She looked at the picture " This is part of an ancient ritual they performed on Kagome and her sister in hopes of helping the demons overcome the priestess inside her. Fortunately I and other Mikos intercepted so it was never complete, another reason why they tried to kill me. Unfortunately her mind has been corrupted. There are signs telling us the time has come to complete the ritual and again they will try to change Kagome."

Miroku finally spoke " What do you mean corrupted?"

Sakura sighed " 3/4 her mind was tainted because of this evil ritual. Kagome's demons, has been... enhanced you might say because of this ritual. It drives hard on the main instincts to not just become its true being and give into their urges… But to become the Keeper of the Gates."

Sesshomaru blinked, he heard that name before, " Keeper of the Gates?"

Sakura nodded, " But because the ritual wasn't complete, we were able to seal the evil in a cage away as best as we could behind a metal door in Kagome's head. We tried everything to reverse the effects but… I mean it's hard, it took us three years just to get the priestess and Kagome back in control."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, " Three years huh? Kagome never went to jail for murder did she?"

Sakura shook her head, " We had to put her somewhere she couldn't hurt herself or others. As soon as we got enough of her demons pure she was let out."

Inuyasha blinked " Are you even really her mother?"

" Kagome's adopted."

Sango sighed, " Why they coming back now?"

Shay spoke up, " They only can perform the ritual on the day when the sun is identical to the one when Kagome was born. But Kagome was born during an eclipse, so they have to wait until that same one came back again."

Kikyou raised a brow, " How come there not after you?"

Shay opened her mouth to speak when there was a sudden roar of a motorcycle bike was heard. Shay stood, pulling off her hoodie, a white tank top under. Sesshomaru blinked, she even had a body like Kagome, strong arms, sexy toned abs.

She was heading for the door before anyone even thought to stand and follow her. Kagome was pulling in her driveway when she heard the door to Tashio house open. She pulled off her helmet expecting to see Sesshomaru. Would have been happy to see Sesshomaru. But instead…

Everyone was standing just outside the doorway, watching. Shay stood still, holding her breath, she haven't seen her sister in almost 4 years. And when they did separate, they weren't on good terms. Slowly Kagome set her helmet down, climbing off her bike, stepping into the street.

Shay step forward, on to the black top. Standing at arms length, the two sisters just stared at each other. The silence was stiff and uncomfortable, Kagome suddenly frowned, her fist rising, dropping her sister with a mean haymaker.

" You think you could just pop da fuck up bitch?"

Shay stood slowly, wiping blood from her lip, " You still holding grudges?"

Kagome turned to leave, " Man whatever, I'm out."

Shay touched her shoulder " You can't keep running."

Kagome was quick, pulling her chrome 9mm from the small of her back, pointing it at her head. Their mouths dropped. " Don't tell me what da fuck to do! What give you the fuckin right, huh?! What gives you da right to come da fuck back!"

Kikyou opened her mouth, shocked " Kagome what the hell are you doing?!" Kagome glanced at her. Mistake.

Shay was quick, pulling out a semi automatic .45 pointing it to her head " It's getting real close to that time."

Kagome growl, " I know got damn it! I'm taking care of it. I'm… I'm handling it, just, you gotta leave. Now."

Blue eyes narrowed, " I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome frowned, " I don't need your fucking help Shay."

Tears were in her hard eyes, " You can't do everything on your own Shy."

Kagome stepped back, " Been doing it my way before you was born."

Midoriko frowned, " I came out first."

" That's why I'm better."

Midoriko dropped her hand, eyes angry, " Fuck you."

Kagome frowned, " You wish." Pulling the trigger. Kikyou screamed as Midoriko dived to the side, Kagome letting off her bullets as she ducked and rolled until she was behind the grey BMW she drove down here.

She didn't stop firing until her magazine was empty, her other hand pulling out another gun as she walked over to the car. Sesshomaru stopped her, " Kagome stop it, you can't kill your sister."

She tried to pull away from his arms, " No, it's her fucking fault! It's all here fucking fault! She couldn't just wait 10 minutes! 10 fucking minutes!"

Midoriko stood, grass stains on her white tank top " If I could change it I would but I can't." She walked over, " I can't help that I was born first Shy, I can't help that I came out early."

Tears fell, " I'm sorry, for everything, I'm so sorry."

Kagome fought the tears that tried to fall, " No your not. Your happy it was me instead of you. You wanted it to be me instead of you." She pulled away from Sesshomaru, taking a step back, " I have to get out of here."

Her eyes were wild, " If she's here, then there coming and we can't be together. It's all over if we're together."

Midoriko took a step forward, Kagome raised her gun, " Stay back. I have to go. "

She shook her head, " You can't keep running Shy."

Kagome blinked, " It's what I'm good at." Turning, running for her bike. Just then a black hummer pulled up on the curve. The doors swinging open, men in masks jumping out.

" No!" Midoriko screamed trying to run after her sister. Two of the men turning, opening fire with AK 47's. Tashio grabbed Sakura, diving behind a car. Miroku grabbing Sango, Inuyasha taking down Kikyou. Sesshomaru pulling a crying Midoriko as she fired her own gun back.

Kagome screamed feeling heavy hands grab her arm, she turned hitting him in the nose. She'll be damned if she went down without a fight.

She turned head butting the man to her left. Her free elbow jabbed the other man in the ribs making him loosen his grip on her arm. Kagome then turned raising her hand quick, the bottom of her palm hitting him under his chin. Free, she tried to run again. Get anywhere but here. She had to get away.

They rushed her in a doge pile, four of them grabbed her arms and legs, pulling her struggling screaming body to the truck, tossing her in like she was garbage.

Midoriko stood as they got back in the truck, " Kagome! NO!"

Kagome screamed, banging on the window, crying, trying to get out, fighting the hand that was trying to put the rag to her face, racing off the curve and down the street.

Midoriko screamed, hands fisting in her hair, " Damn it! It's all my fault! It's all my fuckin Fault!"

Sesshomaru sighed, running a hand through his bangs, " Look, blaming yourself isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to think and find Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, " How we gonna do that?"

Everyone shrugged there shoulders, Sakura started to cry again. Midoriko suddenly looked up, an idea coming to mind, " Who here has T. Toots number?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Toots as in Ayame?"

She nodded, again everyone sighed in defeat, Sesshomaru was pulling out his phone, " But I know how to get it." Pressing it against his ear, " Yo, Kouga I need a favor."

30 minutes later, Kouga was sitting with the others in the living room. 10 minutes after that, there was a knock at the door. Ayame walked in. Her strapless pink tube top tight, only covering her breast. Her pink thong straps riding higher than the black baggy jeans she was wearing. Her hair in her usual pigtails but looser with curly strands loosely hanging free around her face. Fuchsia pink and white Kobe's on her feet.

" A yo, dis better be good, da party was poppin when I left. Matter of fact, dis bitch was pose to come wit me." She looked around the room, not seeing who she was talking about, " Where she at?"

Midoriko pulled off her hoodie, standing. Ayame looked her over, eyebrow raised at the attire, then frowned, pulling out the glock in her pants, eyes hard and angry, " Your not Blu, who are you?"

" I'm her sister."

A hand went up cocking the barrel back, " Blu don't have a sister."

" Then I'm her other half."

Ayame shook her head, taking aim, " Wrong answer. I'm her other half." Firing her gun, following the path Midoriko dived, lighting up the chair she turned over for protection.

Kouga stood to the side of her, " Baby come down, she's telling the true."

Ayame bent, gun still firing, pulling a magazine out her sock. As soon as her round was done, she reloaded with quick practice, standing, " That's not Blu, who da fuck is that?!"

Kouga touched her shoulder, her eyes never leaving the chair, gun still pointed, she tensed under his touch, " Baby calm down."

" That's not Blu. That's not Blu."

Sesshomaru stood, hands up, not wanting to be shot by accident, " Your right, it's not Kagome. It's her sister. She does have a sister. Kagome's in trouble, we need your help Ayame."

Slowly she let the gun fall to her side, " Where's Kagome?"

Midoriko slowly peeked her head out from behind the chair that saved her from death, " She's been taken."

" By who?"

Sakura touched the tissue to her eyes, " We don't know. We were hoping you can help us find out."

Ayame was barely listening. She walked over to Midoriko, walking around, taking in her features, " You look just like her." She whispered, a hand reaching up touching her hair, it was as soft as Kagome's. This was weird.

She shook her head, stepping back, " Blu never told me she had a sister. And dat shit crazy cuz me and Red been together since diaper days."

Midoriko just shrugged a shoulder, " We were separated at birth. Don't see each other very much."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, trying to get back on track of what's important, " Can you help us find her Ayame?"

Slipping her gun back in her pants, Ayame looked around the room, then sighed, " Kagome's a Death Dealer. In the process of becoming a Death Dealer you are surgically implanted with a tracker so you can never run."

She touched her stomach, hers was just below her belly button. " The only problem is the only person allowed to use the device is the current leader. Which happens to be Kagome. She's the only one with the access code."

Tashio frowned, " I can bring the tech squad from the precinct, they might be able to break the code."

Ayame shook her head, " Nah, no good, Kagome computer coded to a T. One wrong stroke and the whole entire hard drive erase. You need a Dealer to handle dat." She nodded, pulling a lollipop out her pocket, sticking it in her mouth, " And the only person I know who would even get close to cracking it is K lil."

Sango blinked, hearing the nickname again, " Kuhoku?"

Ayame nodded, " Again another problem. Followers of Kagome. Only listen to Kagome. Unless she tell him to find her, he ain't doing shit."

She looked to Midoriko, " But then it depends, how well do you know your sister?"

* * *

Kuhoku was home, working on last minute homework, all his time being taken up by the errands him and Kohoku been running, trying to get all Kagome shipments to the island undetected and on time. Which was hard since they were never allowed to have anything in the cars they drove since cops pulled them over every other got damn hour.

He smiled, then he had his own personal project Kagome had him doing. He loved when she assigned him special individual jobs. It made him feel important. Like he was her favorite follower. Kohoku wouldn't know about that though. You see there was a little saying. Every follower was a Death Dealer, but every Death Dealer wasn't a follower. Kagome personally studied, watched and picked her willing adherents. He was honored he was chosen, not many was.

There was a knock on his door, his hands were quick, calm, and efficient, sliding the file on Reese, the leader of Biker Bitches, in the false draw of his desk. Standing, he opened the door, his smile soft. It was Kagome. She was wearing a black tank top, a green belt, baggy blue jeans, and her green, black and white jordens. Her hair down her back in a braid. He bowed his head, " Milady."

Everyone was down the hall, around the corner, peeking. Kikyou bit her lip, " It's working." She whispered.

Midoriko just nodded, " I need your help."

Ayame shook her head, " She blew it." Sango frowned, " How you know?"

Kuhoku grabbed her collar, slamming Midoriko against his open door, a blade to her neck in a second. " Your not Blu. Who are you?"

The others stepped from around the corner, Sango hurrying to her brother, " Kuhoku stop, Kagome has a sister."

His brown eyes glanced up, not taking his blade from her neck, " Blu don't have a sister."

Ayame nodded, walking over, " I thought the same thing, but, yup, she has a twin."

Slowly Kuhoku took a step back, eyes never leaving the look alike. Tashio walked over after the rest of them, " How did you know she wasn't Kagome?"

" One, there's no mark on her neck, and no ring of her ring and pinky finger, and Two Blu would never ask for help. Ever. She asks for favors."

Sesshomaru blew out breath, " You think you can find Kagome with her tracker?"

Sango nodded, " She's in trouble, some men came and took her away."

Kuhoku looked over them, mouth shut tight as he went through thoughts, eyes thinking. There was a long silence, " No." He finally said. Walking back over to his desk.

Inuyasha raised a brow, " What you mean no."

He sat back in his chair, " Exactly as I said. No. I can't help you."

Midoriko rubbed her throat, she was starting to get tired of meeting her sister's friends. " Why not?"

" Because I only do as I'm told."

Sesshomaru was getting really tired of this, walking over to Kuhoku, lifting him in the air, slamming him against the wall, " Listen you lil shit, my girlfriend is in trouble alright, now your gonna find her, or I swear to all the damn gods out there that I will drag yo sorry ass to hell and toss yo ass through the gates my damn self, you got that?"

Kuhoku just raised a brow, " Why would I help you, I don't even like you."

Sango took a step forward, " But you love Kagome, remember, you said you love her. She could be dying right now, laying in gutter all alone because you don't want to help us find her. How do you think she will react. Dying, all alone, because someone that loves her won't help her."

Ayame nodded, " She didn't have to save you from the Band of Seven. Your like the rest of us, expendable. But she did didn't she. Because she cares. If you care, you'll break that damn rule and help us find her."

Kuhoku sighed, " Ok."

Sesshomaru set him down. Sakura walked over, holding Kagome's lap top. Kuhoku took it, setting it on his desk, flipping it open, turning it on and cracking his knuckles, " This ain't gone be easy." Taking a slow breath and began punching in keys.

20 minutes past, Kuhoku was still typing away at the computer, trying to break into the encrypted hard drive, everyone lounging around bored and getting impatient.

There was a small beep in the room, the only noise drawing everyone's attention. A window popped up on the screen, Kuhoku turned in his spiral chair, " I need a access code." He glanced back at the computer, as everyone came closer, " It's probably something personal. A word or phrase Blu is commonly saying."

A few minutes passed as everyone gave out suggestions. " Try, dude, she always saying that."

He typed it in, Access Denied.

" Try, Bacardi, it's her favorite liquor."

He typed it in, Access Denied.

" Try, good times, she's always telling a story bout da old days,"

He typed it in, Access Denied.

" Try, Sesshomaru, that was her boyfriend."

He typed it in, Access Denied.

" Try, Bora Bora, it was her favorite vacation spot."

He typed it in, Access Denied.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed, thinking, what the hell would be her password. Something personal, only she would know and would never forget. Something hard to think of but right in your face. Something when thought of brings back a nice warm feeling.

Damn, what would he put? He closed his eyes thinking. Thoughts running is mind. _Kagome you're my baby, always and forever. _He blinked, that was his voice._ I'm all yours baby. Always and forever. _And that was Kagome's.

His mouth opened, his eyes widened as he caught on. " I know it."

Everyone turned to him, he blinked again, not realizing he said that out loud, he shook his head with a smile, " Always and forever."

Kuhoku raised a brow before turning, typing it in. Access Granted.

They all smiled, " Bout damn time." Kuhoku scan through the bar codes of other Death Dealers. " Anybody know Kagome number at boot camp?"

Ayame nodded, " 43." He continued to scroll down looking for the bar code that ended in that number, finding it, he clicked on it.

A window popped up, a 3D globe of the world. Everyone watching as a square began to frame and pin point the exact location. As soon as it leveled to a street, it began to beep as the red blinked light up. Kuhoku leaned closer, " She's in L.A.. On the corner of 5th and Howard."

* * *

An hour and 15 minutes later, they were in front of a lime green house. Tashio checked the address to make sure it was right one before he knocked on the door. No answer. Sango rung the door bell. Nothing. Tashio knocked again but still no answer. Everyone stepped back looking at each other.

" What do we do now?" Kikyou mumbled.

They all heard a sudden crash. They looked towards the noise and saw Sesshomaru stepping through a now kicked down door.

Ayame grinned, " Yo, I could fucks wit him." walking in after Sesshomaru. everyone else smiled following in suit. They searched the empty apartment.

" She's not here." Sesshomaru said as they met up in the empty living room.

Sango looked around, " Nothing's here."

Kikyou nodded " Yeah, it looks like its been cleaned out."

Inuyasha took a sniff " You smell that?" directing his question to his father.

Tashio nodded " It smells of Clorox... and bloods."

Sakura eyes went wide " They tried to clean it up..."

Sesshomaru turned, already knowing what she was thinking, something he didn't even want to think about. He needed to get out of here, needed some air. On his way to the door with the others, a small noise caught his attention, he stopped, a scent touched his nose. Burning Lavender. He knew that scent from anywhere. He turned abruptly, heading towards the lining closet, everyone followed in confusion. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks making Inuyasha bump into him.

Inuyasha rubbed his nose " What the hell?!" Sesshomaru didn't respond, his hand reaching out, opening the door. Everyone followed his gaze and froze.

The shelves were empty. The only thing in the closet was a stool. It was what was on the stool that had everyone stuck. There was a cell phone on it. But next to the cell phone was a bloody round tracker. But even worse, next to the bloody track was a strip of skin, deep purplish shape of a crescent moon on it.

Kikyou screamed, Inuyasha covered her face, Sesshomaru and Tashio just stared. They skinned her. There was a ringing. Sesshomaru reached over to stool, picking up the cell, " Hello."

" It's time." A male voice said. Then a window broke, smoke filled the room as the gas grenade was tossed in. Everyone was out in less then a minute.

* * *

Okay this is 13. I know a lot of the plot was unexpected but it will be explained later on in chapters. There so many twists I cant say much but if your confused tell me your question and i'll try to explain it as best as I can.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay this is 14, a lot of the explaining is in this chapter so that's why it's so long but I hope I clear up any confusion.

* * *

Kikyou woke with a dull ache raising in her head. Ever so slowly she pulled her sore, tired body into a sitting position. Waiting for the blur in her eyes to focus, she licked her lips, a strange murky after taste touching her tongue. Giving a soft 'Eww' she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, blinking her eyes to hurry the process.

Her eyes finally clear, she looked around taking in the non familiar surroundings. She was in empty room, Kikyou simply clarified. On the floor, She looked down, feeling something on her wrist.

A loop bolted to the floor where a single chain was pulled through then attached to her arms. Kikyou frowned getting on her knees, finally looking around, seeing a smiling face " Bout time you woke up?"

Kikyou blinked, " Sango?" looking around the whole room seeing everyone chained to the floor like she was lined in a row. She frowned, except for Midoriko, Ayame, and Sakura they were gone, " What is going on?" looking straight ahead, through the glass wall that showed a huge empty room.

The door in the middle of the glass wall opened, a man walked in. The man was gorgeous. He was tall, he had that shoulder length messy brown hair that says I don't need hair products to look good. His green eyes gleamed as he smiled. And what a smile it was, " Well, glad to see everyone is finally up. It's almost time. I'm D'anthony…" he paused, looking around, " But you can call me Dean."

" Your probably wondering why your here. Well, for one, you shouldn't believe everything Midoriko told you, the lying two faced son of..." He stopped, taking a breath, getting back in control.

" Anyways..." He turned to pace the length of the room again. " All my life, I've worked for the Magoalanots. Training kids from damn near birth to become assassins. To help better are chances in finding the chosen one. Hates direct descendant. The Keeper of the Gates."

"He stopped " And we did, we found, molded and created the perfect assassin." He turned looking at Sesshomaru " But she fell in love."

He raised an eyebrow, Dean just grinned, walking again, " She killed many, many people. Kids, adults, children, elders, it didn't matter. I tell her when, and she kill, no hesitation. You have to be demonic to kill infants the way she did."

He looked at the female's surprised faces " Would you like to see her first kill?" he asked, walking over to the far wall, pressing a button " I have them all on tape to be studied later." A flat screen sliding down the wall, playing footage.

It was pretty clear, showing a empty room, with a lady sitting on the floor, tied around her hands and feet, a gag in her mouth, crying.

A moment later, another lady walked in, wearing a hockey mask, hair in a bun, ushering a small Kagome in front of her. Her hair just reaching below her shoulders, in an army fatigue outfit and combat boots.

The lady pulled out a gun, cocking it back, then spoke, it was easy enough to hear. " 43 this is your first kill. This woman doesn't know you, you don't know her. As far as you know she has done nothing wrong."

She handed the small five year old the pistol " You can not leave this room until she is dead."

Then turned walking out the room still talking, going over the usual speech " Kids usually take days, weeks even to make their first kill. It's the hardest part of your training. To learn to kill without hesitation for why. So I will be locking you..."

She suddenly stopped, hearing a gunshot.

The lady turned around seeing Kagome's small impassive face as she handed her the gun back, stuffing her small hands in her back pockets and walk out the room like nothing happened, the lady on the floor, dead, a bullet in between her wide crying eyes.

Dean grinned as everyone stood in horrible at the video " Kagome was the perfect assassin. She is not cold hearted, making her able to play any role to get close to the target. And yet she has no conscious. None at all. We told her we pulled that lady off the street, that she had four kids at home, and she just shrugged her shoulder and walked away. So perfect she is."

He turned again " Completely flawless. Every job completed. Expect for one." He shook his head smiling back in his happy mood " But she's gonna make up for it." Pressing another button on the wall next to the flat screen, walking out the room.

Everyone looked through the glass wall to see doors on the far end open.

Sakura was dragged out, blood following her trail. She laughed as they just dropped her on the floor, arms still shackled. Tess was dragged out the next one, bloody like Sakura, chained up as well, laughing as she hit the floor.

Sakura smiled, rolling over, " Like old times huh Tess?"

She grinned back " Can't believe I've been missing out on this for so long."

They all looked up, hearing a voice. " You two have been very bad operatives." Dean was saying from a balcony above them. " Betraying your commander and interfering with a legacy. You need to be punished."

Sakura and Tess slowly gained their balance as they stood, shadow demons stepping away from their homes, surrounding them, evil looks on their hideous faces. Dean grinned " Let's make a bet." He looked to the group behind the glass wall that was staring up at him " Who can last longer."

There was a tense pause.

Sakura couldn't help the smile and soft laughter that escape her lips, keeping her eyes on the demons, " If you think our daughters are a lethal combination…"

Tess grinned, their backs almost touching, " You haven't seen nothing yet."

Ducking in a spin, Sakura dodged an attack from a demon, kicking his sword out his hand, then slapping it with her shackles. She picked up the sword, throwing it into the wall, ducking under a slice from a demon, punching another with a hay maker, running, back flipping in the air, coming down arms up, sword cutting through her chains. Grabbing the sword, she turned, side stepping a wide kick from a demon then slicing him in half with her sword. She ran towards Tess, dodging attacks from random demons. Killing some in the process.

Reaching her, cutting her chains as well. She just grinned, turning, punching a demon in the eye, taking his sword, " Ready for some fun."

Sakura turned, back to her best friend, " Do you even have to ask?" back flipping out the way of a huge bear demon's claw., picking up another sword, she jumped in the air cutting the bear demon in parts with two perfect slices.

Tess heard a growl from behind her, ducking in a spin, she picked up another fallen sword as well, as it charged her. Side stepping the snake demon, she spun slicing him in half with her sword.

A few seconds later, Sakura and Tess was back to back. Again. Surrounded. Again. " Sure is a lot." Tess whispered out.

Sakura nodded " We have to fight. Could be fun." Tess actually laughed charging at the herd of demons. Better to laugh then cry. Knowing Sakura was thinking that as well, doing the same, swords high.

Minutes of fighting seemed like hours, Sakura stabbed a demon in the forehead with the one sword, turning and kicking it to the ground with her foot. She glanced at Tess just in time to see her being thrown by a lizard demon. Sakura grinned at the lizard's shocked look as Tess threw her swords into the wall, landed on them then rebound, turning the throw into a flip hitting the lizard, throwing him into the a wall cracking his neck.

Sakura knew it. There were too many of them. Sakura rolled as she hit the ground. She twisted up, slicing the demon with her sword.

Seeing someone come from behind, Tess ducked and swept the demon's feet out from under him. On her feet, she kicked him in the head with her sneaker, snapping his neck.

A rat demon lunged. Sakura fell backwards, stabbing her swords into the ground and grabbed the demon's wrists. Using her momentum she sent the big rat flying over her and into the wall. The demon planted his feet on the wall and rebounded. He swung wildly with his sword which Sakura side stepped, grabbed his wrist, twisting so her back was facing his chest and slammed him in the ground. Without missing a step she grabbed her swords and stabbed him in the chest. Before turning to the next victim.

Tess smiled " You know your kinda cute to be the enemy." The panther demon responded with a kick, which Tess blocked immediately and retaliated with a kick of her own. The panther demon managed to block that with his sword, but just barely as his whole arm rung from the force of the blow. Tess lunged at him. He rolled to his feet and kicked at Tess' shoulder. She blocked his foot with her swords by making a X in front of her then pushing him backwards making him fall on his butt. Using the dull side of his sword he swept at her feet making Tess fall. Jumping up the panther demon took the time to strike her while she was down. Tess grinned, hopped up and flipped behind him. And stabbing him on both sides of his neck, pushing him forward so he can squirm for his last breath on the ground.

Turning Sakura blocked a swing to her head " Flirting with the enemy." She said forcing a goat demon to the floor. Stabbing the arm that held his sword, using her other sword to cut off his head.

Tess back flipped over a frog demon, fly kicking him to the ground, slicing him in the neck " What can I say, I'm a wolf. I like to keep my options open."

Sakura blocked a swing to her gut, pushing the horse demon a few feet away, spinning around him stabbing him in the back, laughing " Jail haven't changed you a bit."

Tess smiled, " You know it." Flipping in the air, killing another demon, too busy fighting a bull demon that wouldn't stay down to see that it was the last demon.

Sakura grinned, stabbing the floor with her sword, leaning her hand on the handle, " Anytime Tess hon, I wanna find my baby."

Tess laughed, dodging another charge, " A little help would be nice."

Sakura just shook her head, standing straight, picking up a fallen dagger, spinning it in her hand as she took the stance of a baseball pitcher, throwing the dagger, watching as it hit the bull demon full force directly between the eyes, falling dead, turning to ashes.

" Let's get out of here."

They smiled at each other, walking towards the glass wall, full of staring eyes. Sakura pulled a hairpin out her hair, as Dean began yelling " We're not through here!"

Tess looked up " Shut the fuck up you dick wad asshole, go get a fuckin life."

Sakura laughed, her hairpin in the lock as she began picking it " You sound like your daughter." She smiled, swinging the door open, everyone looking to her. She bit her lip, " Yea, a lot of questions, I know."

She held out her hair pin " But first let's get outta here." walking over to Tashio and began picking his lock.

There was a scream, Sakura looked up, then ran, catching Tess' hand as a trap door fell underneath her feet, the sudden jolt of the floor disappearing beneath Tess had Sakura falling into the hole as well.

She gripped the edge with her free hand, holding Tess with the other, struggling to keep a grip " Hold on girly, I got you."

She tried to pull herself up to only slip farther. Her grip tightening on Tess's hand, the other loosening on the edge.

Tess looked up, " You have to let me go Sakura."

She looked down " No, I got you Tess, I got you." She slipped more, she heard Kagome scream for her. " I won't let go." Struggling to hold on.

Tess looked up at her best friend, " Then I will." Letting go her grip of Sakura's hand. Sakura shook her head, feeling her slipping " Tess no! Don't!" She fell, Sakura watched as she hit, then began sliding down the smooth, stone wall.

Slowly Sakura pulled herself out the hole. Everyone watched Sakura stand, letting out the worried breath they were holding. She picked up her swords, bending slowly, carefully sliding each one down the smooth wall. She stood, turning back to the door and the others, hurrying over, picking up her hairpin and began again working on Tashio's locks.

She was working on the difficult lock when there was a noise. She stood " What now?"

Her eyes narrowed, damn it, more shadow demons, she ran for Tess' fallen sword, but they already surround her. Stopping her in a dog pile. She struggled against them, " You bastards better let me go! I'm warning you!"

Dean walked out the side door, twirling a staff in his hand, it was pure white but held strange carvings and a small spear-point at its end. " Sakura you disobeyed twice, I just don't understand where we went wrong."

She frowned, fighting against the two shadow demons holding her arms " Where did you get that!"

He grinned looked at the staff in his hands " What, this? I found it. Remember you tried to hide it from Kagome." He twirled it again " It's said that this very staff is the scepter of hell. Used in the right hands it's suppose to bring forth the army of the underworld."

Sakura looked away " That's just a myth."

" Alright Sakura, I see what games you're playing." He stomped the bottom of the staff on the floor, once, hard. A door opened, another two shadow demons walked in, one holding a body.

Sakura eyes went wide. " Kagome."

Her eyes were closed, arms limp, body just dead weight, She was wearing a loose, white dress. It was more like a robe though. A princess-cut robe, so it hung perfectly to her rounded, full breasts. The rest of it flared around her unmoving body.

Sakura turned head butting the demon to her left, it dropped like a rock. Her free elbow jabbed the other in the ribs making it loosen its grip on her arm. Sakura then turned raising her hand quick, the bottom of her palm hitting it under its chin. It stumbled back biting its lip, Sakura balled both her fists, running towards her daughter but other shadow demons grabbed her. She struggled " You better not hurt her! You better not!"

Dean grinned, " Now that I have your attention." He turned, signaling the demon holding the unconscious teen, over to the stone table on the other side of room. " It's time we finish what we started 17 years ago."

She shook her head " No!"

He turned, walking over to Kagome as she was laid on the table, dress spilling over the side. Sakura screamed, fighting against the demons holding her, " No, you're making a mistake, you can't control it, you're gonna kill us all!"

Dean just glanced behind him, " No, we will transform her into the Keeper. And she will open the gates. Then she will bring my army of perfect assassins to this earth." He grinned, " Then she will kill you all."

Turning back around, he placed a pendant on Kagome's forehead before he stepped back as the table Kagome was on lowered into a circular pool the table disappearing in the floor. Little tubes on the bottom gurgling for a moment before a red liquid began bubbling up, around her, filling up the pool, till Kagome was floating at the top.

Dean, watched her non moving position, picking up the old ancient text scroll. Sakura shook her head, tears in her eyes " Don't do this Dean! You don't know what she's capable of! Don't do this, she can't be controlled!"

He looked at her, " She will be controlled." Turning back around, looking up, the glass ceiling showing the full moon. He blinked, he had to wait for the right… There, seeing the eclipse began, reading the ancient text in its original language.

_The time has come, to bring upon this earth._

_A creature from hell, a monstrosity from birth._

Kagome's head snapped to the side as if she was slapped. The ancient words affecting her in her drug induced sleep. Feeling a warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body.

_The scepter of the dead, returned to its master's hand._

_Will bring chaos and destruction to march these lands._

Unconscious lips opened in a small gasp. The blood around Kagome beginning to boil. Small sparks sizzled from her fingertips.

_Open up the gates to the seventh level of hell._

_Bring back Hates army for these land to dwell._

Kagome's back arched on a sharp intake of breath. Flames circled her arms like enchanted snakes. Fire pumping through her veins. Sakura scream out. " No! Your making a huge mistake!" tears fell freely from her eyes.

Dean just ignored her, waving his free hand as he still read, a door opening on the side, Kikyou and the others looking over to see Midoriko being dragged out.

_Stronger than all, The Keeper of the Gates will return._

_Only with the blood of a kin that has not yet been burned._

Kagome flesh seemed to bubble and blister yet the marks never came. Bones bent and groaned with unseen force, the bellowing heat raged on inside her. Something deep inside her surfacing. Calling her. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body. Don't be afraid, become who you were truly meant to be!

Midoriko screamed at the demons holding her, " No! No! Stop it!" trying to fight them as she was pulled over to the pool, next to Dean. He read the last verse of the text.

_Death walks upon us in a hell bound fever._

_Open the eyes of the Legendary Grim Reaper!_

Dean turned to Midoriko, grabbing her arm, holding it still. A small dagger slipped out of his sleeve. He lowered it to her hand. Midoriko shook her head, trying to pull away, " No! No! You can't do this!"

There was a sudden noise, as something sliced through the air, Dean turned in time to see the sword, stab his shoulder dropping him to the floor.

Tess pulled the rest of her body out the hole, breathing heavy, holding Sakura's other sword she used to climb out the hole in her hand, running over to Midoriko. " You alright?"

She nodded, turning, seeing Ayame pull herself out the hole, getting the shadow demons off her god mother. Sakura turned, stabbing a shadow demon in the neck, as Midoriko stood, trying to get away from Kagome. Ayame headed for the glass wall door. Sakura glanced holding off the shadow demons as best as she can. " Get those locks off!"

Tess ran over to help her daughter. Midoriko turned, trying to do the same when she felt a hand on her ankle, giving it a hard pull. She fell on her back. Pressing his advantage Dean rolled on top of her holding her down with his hand over her mouth. Pulling out the sword. " You should be willing to work with us, your making history."

She bit his hand, kneed him in the stomach then raised her hand quick, the bottom of her palm hitting Dean under his chin. " I like her the way she is."

He pounced on her again, dagger in hand, " Stop resisting!" Midoriko caught his hand, " No!"

Tess slammed the door shut after getting Sakura in the room, using her sword as a lock, sliding it through the handle, since you had to pull the door to open it. Trying to keep out the demons.

Not giving up the shadow demons began throwing themselves at the glass window. Growling loudly and angry. Ayame turned, pulling a hairpin from one of her pigtails, " That thing won't hold up long." working on Kikyou's locks.

She looked up, " Where you come from?"

She didn't look up, trying to work fast, " Mom found me in a cell, helped me get out."

Sakura shook her head seeing Midoriko struggling to stop the blade from piercing her chest, she looked up to the moon, the eclipse was half way over, " She can't hold him off for long, we gotta do something."

Ayame looked up, working on Inuyasha hands now, her mother undoing Sesshomaru's and Tashio cuffs. " What could we do?" Starting on Sango cuffs.

Tess was finishing with Miroku hands, him being the last she stood, " We have to stop him before he gets Midoriko…"

She paused, everyone looking through the glass seeing Dean had Midoriko on her stomach, him on her back, dagger in his hand, head hanging over the pool where Kagome lay. Lowering the blade to her cheek.

Sakura screamed, throwing herself against the door, " No!" running over, trying to stop him. But it was too late.

Dean sliced her cheek, making Midoriko wince. A single drop of blood, dripped down, splashing into the bubbling pool of blood.

It suddenly stopped boiling, becoming completely still. Eyes snapped opened, fire danced in Kagome's silver orbs. Her scream stopping all movement as she was pulled from an unseen force under the blood.

Time stood still, everyone tense at the stiff silence. There was sudden growl. A low, menacing sound. They couldn't blink. A slender hand reached up, splaying blood over the edge of the pool. Slowly a body pulled itself out.

Claws starting the color white, dips into the color of the devils blood. Dark crimson lines running all over its ivory toned skin, from her claws up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach creating a pattern so eerily beautiful you can't help but stare.

She was like a dementedly evil portrait. Her ebony tips stopping at her ankles. Pure white elastic bat wings arching from the top of her head to the tip of her ankles, sharp boned tips looked to be dipped in the devils red blood. Hair swirling around her with her unseen power.

She lifted her head, long bangs swaying out her face. Slowly she raised her lids. Everyone looking at the being the stood before them. Dark garnet eyes staring back.

Sesshomaru and Tashio keep the others back, as Ayame pulled everyone together, putting up a barrier, knowing something bad was about to happen.

Thirst... Thirst was all the being knew at this moment. A hunger, an all consuming hunger to drink. The sweet slightly thick liquid with a heavy iron taste and a heavenly aroma. Blood... lovely, warm blood infused with the taste of strength and power.

She needed it, and needed it now. She moved slowly, flexing her lengthen claws. Her burgundy eyes took in the sight. She needed it Now. Her hand grabbed the first shadow demon to approach her, turning its neck she bit down, then pulled away with a frown. Repulsive.

Kikyou shook her head " What's happening to her?"

Dean grinned, standing, " Kagome your beast calls for it. Now you must feed." He looked to the cornered group of intruders, " Open the gates of hell and they are yours to feed upon."

Her head snapped over, Garnet eyes disgusted, her voice echoed with a deeper males, " You dare command the Keeper?"

He shook his head, bowing, " I am at your service Milady. I will collect blood."

Midoriko shook her head " No! Shy you don't need it!"

She turned hearing the name. Her eyes fell on the closest being next to her. Kikyou. She sniffed the air, her blood was pure. " Bring me the miko."

Dean snapped his fingers, the shadow demons reappeared and charged. But they couldn't get through Ayame's barrier.

Kagome frowned, then took a step forward. That was the only motion they seen. After that she was nothing but a blur. A moment later Kagome passed through the barrier like it wasn't there and had Kikyou in the air with one hand, looking at her new prey. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

" Kagome stop it!" Kikyou called out. Her friends claws cutting off her air supply.

She wasn't going to, pulling her closer, opening her mouth, lengthen fangs ready to sink in. Midoriko tackled Kagome from behind, " Run!" she screamed, trying to hold her sister down.

They did, just as Midoriko was thrown across the room, " How dare you!" The gang turned, seeing the anger on her face, a lightening cackling around her as her rage built on. " HOW DARE YOU!"

Her heighten senses came heighten power. She turned suddenly, her hair bursting into white flames, a scream left her as she aim and fired a powerful wave of fire at her sister. Another tortured scream erupted from her small frame as if she was going insane. Her fire now spreading to the curtained walls. She screamed again as if she was losing her mind.

She moved, a moment later she had Dean on his knees, biting his neck from behind, draining him of his blood. Her body bursting into flames. A scream left her as she pulled away, a powerful wave of fire soaring to the ceiling.

Dean was crawling, " Open the gates Kagome, I want to see the army I dreamed of for so long." Grabbing her staff, tossing it in the air.

Sakura turned, stabbing another shadow demon, " Kagome, NO!"

Too late. Kagome caught it in a spin. Her huge bat wings set aflame, spreading wide, crackling with it's hot fury. She brought it up to her eye level horizontal to the ground. Flames flew from her fingertips and traveled the length of the staff, engulfing it in its biting touch.

As the flames disappeared inch by inch, a new weapon was revealed. The staff had changed to a scythe with a blade four feet long and 6 inches tall; the spear head at the end had sharpened and grew in length. Once pure white, the scythe was now a garnet red, the strange carvings lined in gold.

Kagome whirled her new toy around her head to get a feel for it; purring in contentment. A wild-fire, red aura of hellish proportions swirled around the scythe and its master.

Walls of fire danced around Kagome's form and the glowing blade before shooting towards all the demons, turning everything in its path to volcanic ash as it went.

Ayame put up a barrier around her and the others. But the force was so strong, it had them flying backwards into the glass wall room.

They all stood slowly, aching from the fall. She let the barrier fall, everyone walked back out the room, Kagome stood over a wide eyed Dean.

" You can never control the Grim Reaper." Her voice whispered, then pulled back grinning.

" See the wrath I lay upon you." She held her scythe over her head, " Feel the pain you would soon dwell."

She twirled it in her hands " I burn you in my forbidden flames." It glowed a dark burgundy. " and send your soul to the seventh level of hell!" screaming, bringing it down.

The tip stabbed the spot above his head, the floor cracked, then split open. Ghostly shadow hands, reached out whispering, grabbing at Dean's arms and legs. He fought them screaming. But they was like smoke when he touched them, then turned to solid burning his skin as they pulled him into the ground. The floor closing as if nothing ever happened.

Kagome turned to the others, she twisted her scythe in her hand reverting it back to the staff. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, then smiled, opening them again, knowing they changed back to her original stunning blue.

Sakura was the first to run over to her daughter, she cried against her bloody chest, " Baby I was so worried about you."

Everyone came over, hugging her. Kagome hugged them back " Let's get out of here."

* * *

They were all back at Tashio's house, after a change of clothes and a healing cession, they were all sitting in the den. Talking about what happened, still not believing it. Kagome, Midoriko and Ayame was in the kitchen getting everyone a drink to calm there nerves.

Midoriko was the look out as Kagome mixed the drinks, and Ayame pulled a small bottle, taking out the tube, dropping some of the white liquid into everyone's drink, counting of the names.

" Miroku... Sango... Kikyou... Inuyasha ..." She stopped looking up, Kagome nodded, knowing what she was thinking, taking the drink off the table " Tashio can remember."

Ayame looked down at the last drink " What about Sessh?"

Kagome stared at the drink, thinking for a moment " Do it." Ayame nodded, dropping some of the liquid into the glass.

The girls walked back to the den carrying the drinks, Kagome holding hers and Tashio's so they won't get mixed up.

She handed it to him taking a seat by Midoriko. They watched as everyone drunk the much needed stress reliever, Kikyoue was shaking her head, drunkly " I don't feel so good."

Sango looked at her friend her eyes glazed over " Me neither."

Inuyasha was nodding, his eyes half lidded " Me.." He dropped to the floor. The others started dropping like flies. Tashio looked around, then at his drink, then to the girls. He set it down on the coffee table slowly as if it was going to explode, " What did you do to them?"

Kagome stood, looking around, making sure they were all out cold, " They can't remember what happened."

Tashio touched his forehead " That's not going to happen to me is it?"

Ayame smiled shaking her head " Nah, we know what you about."

He grinned " I feel special."

" You shouldn't."

Sakura, Tess, Midoriko, Ayame, Tashio and Kagome looked over. Sesshomaru was wide awoke. Kagome blinked, then looked down at his cup. It was empty. He just raised a brow, " You really think I would drink anything you give me after what happened last time?"

She actually laughed, she should have figured that.

* * *

Tashio and Sesshomaru helped the girls carry the others to the guestrooms, and their beds, trying to make up a good story to tell them tomorrow.

Ayame had Kagome on her back " What about an all night party?"

Kagome was carrying Sango, who was a lot heavier than she leads on " On a school night? Kagome would never buy that in a million years. And why would they all spent the night over here?"

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha over his shoulder " I have an idea." He suggested, walking in his brother room. After Sakura and Tess departed to call their superiors and get the warehouse they were brought to cleaned out, they all met back in the kitchen, a bottle of water in front of them.

Sesshomaru didn't sip any, just in case, he didn't trust when Kagome gave him a drink. " Ok, what the hell is going on. What happened in that warehouse?"

Kagome looked over, " What you see is what you get." She shrugged, standing, " I told you I was handling it." Taking her water bottle, walking out the kitchen.

Midoriko sighed, " They tried to fulfill a prophecy. It went wrong, obviously."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " But why?"

The two remaining girls stayed quiet. He frowned, " Stop with the bullshit ok, I wanna know what the fuck is going on and I wanna know now!" he looked over to his father, " And why the hell your not as surprised as I am!"

Tashio leaned back in his chair, " I was in on it."

His expression fell, what the fuck, he sat back, completely confused, " I don't get it."

Tashio just looked over to his son, " She's a double agent."

He looked up, " What?"

Ayame looked at Tashio, he looked back, it was suppose to be a secret. Something they swore they were never going to say out loud. They promised her, but now seems like a good time to break it. Tashio nodded slightly saying he was with her, Ayame looked at the other two in the rooms, she wondered for a moment if Midoriko knew before taking a sip of her water.

" Kagome had a hard childhood. Both her parents were abusive. We were orphaned at the same time. We were recruited to boot camp at age 5. She was ten when she graduated. 4 years ahead of the rest of us. She knew then something was wrong. She always knew something was wrong. Always knew… something was outta place. Knew something bigger was happening with the organization. When she told me the way she was gonna infiltrate our very own dynasty, I laughed but she was serious. She said she was gonna use the US government to her own advantage."

Tashio cut in " So at the age of eleven she joined Detroit S.W.A.T. I thought it was stupid, but they actually recruited her as a joke."

Ayame picked up " She was good, naturally gifted, a quick learner, as always. They started taking her seriously."

Tashio nodded " At thirteen, she became the youngest S.T.A.R.S. member in history. Special Tactics And Rescue Squad."

Ayame nodded as well, " At fifteen she became a five count S. Super Supreme Secret Service Sniper."

Sesshomaru looked over, his father worked for the Secret Service before the CIA, " That's where you met her. In Washington."

Tashio nodded, " She didn't apply, we went looking for her. Her reputation was famously known in high places. I got to train her myself before I left. Each S in the Secret Service is actually a level of degree in training. It took Kagome 6 months to reached the highest level that took other operatives 6 years to reach the third stage. She learns quick, never made a mistake twice. Was patient."

He leant back a bit " She's a mimic. What she see, she can do almost instantly. What she read, was memorized word from word. What she saw was held in her head like a picture. I always told her it was like she was made, instead of born. Her 6 months with us was the best time for the secret service. She was an angel. Sweet, but a hand full, quiet but spoke up when she felt something needed to be said, smart, but never got the jokes at the water jug, tough and soft at the same time, and boy did she love to play pranks."

He shook his head, " When she suddenly brought up the Death Dealers assassination organization we were completely caught by surprise."

Ayame nodded, " The government was actually the organization most served customer."

Tashio blinked, " We had absolutely no idea they were kids being trained into killers. All we knew was when we paid for someone to die and leave no trace to the US, we used our contact and 48 hours later that person or persons were dead."

Sesshomaru listened, taking in all on, " How were you in on it?"

Tashio looked up, " When Kagome left you and Ayame for us to find at that motel, she left me a letter. She told me what was happening and what she needed me to do. And I did it."

* * *

She was sitting on the front stoop when the door opened.

She glanced over seeing Sesshomaru sit by her. He was looking up at the night sky " I know people in your... line of business never actually keep, um, count of how many, but, uh, do you..."

" 3212." She answered, elbows on her knees, looking at the grass. " In a half, if you include babies."

Sesshomaru glanced over, then just nodded, looking back at the sky " Do you get the dreams?"

Kagome sighed sadly, looking up at the sparkling diamonds " I use to get this one dream." She whispered " Everyone I ever killed would stand at the end of my bed. As far as the eye can see, like the sway of the ocean. Just staring at me in the dark. Bullet holes, stab wounds still bleeding. Some even holding there head in there arms."

She looked down again " They never carried an angry face, or shown any sign of resentment. I would think they were  
actually glad I killed them. And they would say, like a choir, like one voice. It would start off low but always get louder and louder." She sighed again, copying the deep Greek accent, " Come, join us sister. Join us in hell. Where you belong. We wait your arrival."

She shook her head softly " Over and over and over. Come, join us sister, join us in hell. Where you belong. We wait your arrival. It would freak me out, wake up in a cold sweat."

Finally she looked over to him, seeing him watching her " But I haven't had that dream in years."

He looked away, nodding " You sound tired."

She shook her head, looking at the dark empty street " So tired. So very tired of it all." He nodded, she looked tired, exhausted, stressed, sad.

She looked at him with a low sigh, her eyes barely what you call open. " How can you stop something you were born to do?"

He shook his head " I don't know."

She nodded slowly, " Yeah, I get the same answer"

He looked at her, " But it's all over now."

Kagome shook her head, " It's not over."

Sesshomaru sat up straighter " What do you mean, Dean is dead."

Kagome looked up at the stars with a sigh, quiet for a moment " He was wrong."

He watched her, seeing the look on her face. It was the same look when they all stumbled out the warehouse they were relocated to. Kagome stopped outside, while everyone walked ahead, Sesshomaru glanced back and saw her staring up at the night sky. Looking at the moon.

" About the moon? The right time for the ritual?"

Kagome nodded with a sad sigh, " That's the only real reason why I was able to have even the slightest amount of control over my demon. I was born when the eclipse covered the moon... from the right."

Sesshomaru nodded, the moon tonight was full, the eclipse starting from the left, didn't think such a small mishap could completely change the outcome of tonight. Then shook his head " But isn't that a good thing he got it wrong."

Kagome opened her water bottle " He didn't get it wrong, he was told wrong."

Sesshomaru made a few confused face " I don't understand."

She lifted her closed hand to his hand, dropping whatever it was in his palm. It was a silver bracelet, a repeated style of a skull and cross bones, the gem eyes a tangy orange color.

Sesshomaru looked at it, not completely getting it. Kagome then twisted her silver band on her finger, showing her ring.

Kagome watched his face " It's the symbol of the death dealers. Every operative has a personalized item with the mark of the cross bones and skull. Dean was wearing that. So he can only be working for the real people in control."

Sesshomaru shook his head " How do you know he's not the one you've been looking for?"

Kagome looked down at her ring " I remember a time at boot camp when I asked the question about the symbol of who was giving us the orders. I thought it would be like on a king's specter or something. They told me it was none of my business. That I should just do my job. That the head master's didn't need a symbol. He didn't need an item with the sign of the death dealers."

She looked up " Because they were born with it, as a birth mark. So it can't be Dean."

He shook his head " Why give him the wrong information, and go through all the trouble?"

She took a sip from her bottle " I don't know, I figured, to see which one of us was the one."

He looked at her, she just sighed, " The ritual isn't exactly what Dean thought it was for. He thought it was to give the demons inside me control of my body. He was told wrong."

He just stated still confused, she was tempted to roll her eyes but decided to just explain from the beginning. " The three demons that tried to torch the earth all those centuries ago are actually three sisters. There are four in total, the four daughters of hell, one for each element. They helped there father run the underworld only to fall to greed and want more territory, they wished to concur something the other gods couldn't have. And that's the earth, the gods aren't permitted to interfere with the works of man. So they set off to destroy it, they were stop though, by a human priestess that gave her life for mankind, creating the Shikon no Tama."

She looked to Sesshomaru, seeing him listening intently, " When the jewel vanished from these lands it went to the hands of the gods. But Hates stole it from them, he wanted his daughters back, he wanted his revenge. But once he had the jewel and felt it's powers he realized, separated his daughters were powerful, but joined together they would be unbeatable. So, he swallowed the jewel and mated his wife until she conceived."

" When the wife of Hates was going through labor he called to her, for the prophecy to be a success the baby had to be born in the highest realm of Hell."

She turned her head back to the sky, " No one knew there were to be twins. When Midoriko came out just outside the gate, Hates thought all was lost. But ten minutes later, came me. I was the one born in hell. That's why only her blood can turn me. She wasn't born in the fires, she is the priestess warrior from the jewel."

She blinked, remembering the past, " I have a part of her soul, she gave it to me the last time they tried to do the ritual on me. It's not just to give the demons inside me control, it's to separate the priestess soul from me and replace it with the last sister. Almost successful, the priestess soul entered Midoriko and helped her help me."

She shook her head, looking down " I house the demons of earth, fire and water in my body and only half of the miko warrior who stopped them before. What you seen was only, half of a half, of a half of my demons power, and I could barely control that. When the night is right, and the ritual is performed I'm not so sure if I can be able to stop it."

Sesshomaru looked at her, her past was pain, her present is sad, her future was written to be horrible. She was strong, he thought, to have gotten this far. " What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

She looked over, surprised at the random question, " What?"

He leant back on his arms, " I was just asking if you were busy tomorrow, maybe we can go out some place."

She raised a brow, " You asking me on a date?"

" Maybe."

" We're not together anymore."

" Now, not later."

" You don't love me."

He looked at her, " I never stopped loving you."

She just stood, she didn't need to hear this right now. Really not in the mood. " This is not the time to be playing games."

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a splitting headache. He groaned, touching his forehead, getting out of his bed slowly. He was slowly making his way into the kitchen when he heard Kagome's voice.

" Yeah shit was real, my mom found out her boyfriend got transferred and went crazy. Came over here and started talking gibberish."

Kikyou touched her forehead, frowning " I don't remember a thing."

Sango groaned, " Why are we over here?"

Kagome smiled, " You guys really don't remember?" looking at the now sitting Miroku next to Sesshomaru.

She laughed " I forced all ya'll to make my mom feel better about losing her boy toy. We got a couple of bottles. Started doing it big."

She grinned " But I stopped and ya'll just keep going. Shit was real, yo, mad funny, ya'll was all dancing and acting a fool. Right Tashio?" seeing walk in the room.

He nodded grabbing a cup of coffee " You won't believe how many time you fell Sango, I'm surprised your not bruised."

Sango shook her head " This is crazy, I don't remember nothing."

Inuyasha groaned " Well I know what a hangover feels like, and this feels about right."

Miroku closed his eyes, head on the table " I can't go to school today."

Kagome laughed, " Bitch asses can't handle a hangover? That's weak."

Inuyasha stood slowly, " Whatever, I'm going back to bed." Stumbling out the room. Kagome looked at Tashio, biting her lip before smiling. It worked.

* * *

The next day everyone was home where they supposed to be, out of school for another day due to the still lingering aches and pains though they were wearing off as the day wound down to night. Kagome was sitting up on the phone when Midoriko walked in her room.

" Aiight, cool, I'mma hit you up later." Hanging up, looking at her sister.

She just sat on the edge of the bed, " I was thinking about Seychelles."

Kagome grinned, " Ahh Seychelles, that brings back memories."

Midoriko laughed, " Yeah it does, specially that bartender at El Polka Loco."

Kagome joined her, " I wonder if he still work there?"

Midoriko smiled, looking at her sister, " I got a boat leaving in the morning."

" I don't see why you the one running, it's me they want."

Midoriko sighed, " I'm not running. I just wanna go home."

" I don't."

" Your not the island type."

Kagome looked at her, " If you ever need anything Shay…"

She just nodded, " I know I can count on you Shy."

Kagome smiled, " Always and Forever."

" We will be together." Midoriko finished, leaning over, hugging her sister.

* * *

Sesshomaru was staring down at his lunch, it was supposed to be mac and cheese. He think. It looked more like throw up soup. Mushy and green with what he figured must have been beans or something drowning in it.

He sighed, pushing his tray to the side, he missed Kagome. He wanted her back. Wanted to be with her again. The others looked over to him. He looked up, seeing them staring, " What?"

Sango made a face, " I said you think you gonna pass that history test next period?"

He shrugged a shoulder " I don't know, I don't care."

Inuyasha raised a brow, " What's you problem?"

" I miss my girlfriend, that's my fucking problem."

Kikyou just rolled her eyes, " You shouldn't have broke up with her."

His eyes narrowed, looking at her, about to really tell her about herself when the doors to the café opened, Kagome ran in, sweat on her forehead, out of breath, a smile on her face. James, Kai and Akino behind her.

Her hands went up as she caught her breath gaining everyone's attention, " Has anyone seen a 15 foot Bermuda python, she got away from me?"

The café looked at her in silence, wondering if she was pulling a prank, or was she being serious. There was a sudden scream as the head of the thick snake was spotted slithering its way from behind the door where the lunch ladies stood.

Then there was panic, kids began running, screaming, jumping on tables, falling all over themselves, agitating the already aggressive snake. She hissed, dashing forward. Her heavy, thick body surprisingly fast. Scaring the hell out of everyone even more. Prey in sight, she heaved a quarter of her body off the ground. Standing at 6 feet, eyes locked in on a brunette's neck.

Kagome ran and dived just as the snaked reared its head back to attack, tackling the snake away from the petrified girl, rolling on the floor with the monster, trying to put the snake in a head lock.

" The needle!" she yelled, wrestling with the snake, feeling her trying to wrap her muscular body around her legs and waist.

James nodded, turning, taking the needle from Akino, running over to Kagome. Pulling off the cover, he hesitated, " Stop moving!"

Kagome frowned with her struggle, " Tell her that!" rolling on the floor, able to see the many teeth of the python as she again tried to bite her. Kagome gave a frustrated yell. " FUCK!" This was gonna hurt. Pulling one hand back from the thick neck, less resistance the snake grabbing on to her arm. Kagome free hand snatching the needle from James and stabbing the snake right between the eyes.

10 seconds after letting the highly toxic tranq kick in, Kagome rolled on top of the now unconscious animal. Pushing forward to slide her arm off the curved back teeth, then out the mouth of the beast, blood dripping from the many teeth marks.

She frowned, looking at her arm, " Fuck." Pulling off her shirt with one hand, wrapping it around her arm. She turned in her sport bra, " Aiight, lets get this shit in my truck fo it wake up."

Akino, Kai and James nodded, grunted, each picking up a section of the heavy pet, trekking to the door. Kagome looked at the shocked and silent students, " Aiight nuttin a see here, get back to lunch." Backing out the side door.

Inuyasha blinked, taking in what he just saw, he suddenly laughed, looking to his brother, " She is so fucking cool, How can you not love someone like that!"

* * *

Kagome was in the gym with the other girls from the dance team, right after school, going through the routine again. She clapped, seeing everyone had it packed down " Good job ya'll."

They huffed for air, smiling, Sango touched Kagome shoulder " Girly you sure know how to make a complicated dance for something that was supposed to be just sultry."

Kikyou giggled, hands on her knees, " That's how we been winning Sango."

Kagome smiled " Go head ya'll, I'll clean up here."

Sango smiled " We'll be over Kikyou place." walking out the gym with the other girls, Kikyou beside her waving bye.

She stood for a moment when everyone was gone, standing in her leotard and skirt over shorts, leggings gathered around her calf covering her dance heels slightly. She smiled, dancing always made her feel better.

She walked towards the gym door, undoing her braid, going to get the key to the locker so she can put the stereo back. Opening the door, her hand reached up grabbing the keys off the hook. She smiled again, pulling her hand back, shaking her head, her hair falling around her.

The door opened from behind her, " Milady."

Kagome turned, eyebrow raised, " K, what are you doing here?"

He bit his lip, avoiding eye contact, fingers fidgeting, looking obviously nervous. " Umm, Milady if I may be so bold to ask…" His eyes stared at an invisible rock on the floor, " I, I have, um, two, uh, two tickets to the martial arts tournament that's coming up and," he swallowed, " uh, and was… was wondering if, um, if you wanted to go," he cleared his throat, " with me."

Kagome smiled, she liked him nervous, " You asking me out?"

He blinked, looking up, not sure what the hell he was doing, " I, uh, um." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment, taking a breath, it took him 3 hours just to gather up the courage to come here, he wasn't bout to bitch out now. " Yes." He said opening his eyes, " I am asking you out on a date."

Kagome smile was charming, relaxed and admirable, he was too cute, trying to build something between them. " I don't know K…"

He shook his head, " We can have parental supervision if you want."

That made her laugh, she loved someone who can make her laugh, " Aiight K, I'll go with you. But it's not a date. I like seeing people get hurt."

His smile was wide and happy, " Of course Milady." Bowing, hurrying out the gym before he explode. He had a date with the love of his life. YES!

Kagome just laughed, turning, picking up the boom box, putting it in the locker, locking the door. She walked back over to the door to put the keys back. She glanced out the window on the door, then blinked, rubbed her eyes and looked again.

They weren't playing tricks on her, Sesshomaru was really walking down the hall, his arms wrapped around another girl.

Her blue eyes glared, she opened the door, ready to storming out over to them and beat the Buffy down. She stopped herself. Realizing what she was thinking, what she was doing. She shook her head, turning the opposite way, heading down the hall, away from them. Away from him.

* * *

Kagome was in the art room for lunch when Ayame walked in, folder in hand, " M needs the rest of your portfolio Blu."

" It's in my bag."

Ayame looked up from the open file at the distant tone in her best friend voice. She was in the corner of her room, back towards the door, paint brush in hand, painting a picture on her board. She walked over. Getting a better look at the painting.

It was a full blown crimson rose. It stood on a table, on its own, no soil, no flowerpot. A glass container was over it as if it was forbidden to touch. She painted sparkles around it, making it seem magical. But it was dying. The petals were falling off. The ones inside the container were dead. She painted one dying in mid air as it fell. Turning from the soft fuzzy looking red to a dead crumbling dust.

Ayame looked at it, " Ok?"

Kagome put the brush down, " I know right, it just came to me."

She ran her fingers over it. She thought she could feel the petal crumble under her touch. " It's weird alright."

Kagome stared at it for a moment " I don't know." She studied it harder " I think I seen this flower before." She shook her head, " Probably in a movie or something." She reassured.

Ayame looked to her friend, confused. Kagome just shook her head, " I gotta go meet Johnny."

" Need back up?"

" Yup."

Ditching the next few classes Kagome was changing her outfit to meet up with Johnny. Sliding her hair up into a tight bun, sticking one of her lethal Chinese sticks through it. Her white skirt hiding the shorts she wore under, fit nicely to her well toned legs. Her baby blue shirt falling of her shoulders. Her knee high slick white boots daring and attractive.

Johnny sat in a seat in the outside eating area. Kagome walked over, pulling off her shades a she took a seat. She grinned, looking behind him, seeing the stocky guy seating at table beside them, pretending to read a newspaper. Bodyguard.

She slid her shades on the table, " How bout you get me a drink boy, haven't seen weather this hot since old man coop barnyard caught fire."

He just nodded, signaling the waiter over, " Give me two dry martinis." He then looked back to Kagome, " So, Sonya, when did you need this shipment moved?"

She popped a piece of garlic bread in her mouth, " Day after tomorrow."

" That's pretty quick, what you shipping?"

Kagome smiled to the waiter, taking a sip of her drink, " This and that, things that need to go."

Johnny frowned, leaning a bit on the table, " If we're going to be working together, I want to see some security."

Kagome grinned, her lips pressed against the glass of her cup, " No, you want to see the warehouse." She watched his face, trying not to laugh, he was trying to pull off a I'm not to be messed with look. She raised a brow, " If ya get a sense of worth out of it, fine, you can see the warehouse."

She slapped down her cup after taking back the rest of her drink, " How bout tomorrow, 6 o'clock?"

" 6 o'clock in the morning?"

Kagome let her head fall back in a laugh, " Johnny, boy, I haven't seen a 6 o'clock in the morning since I left high school." She sat up straight, " I'll give you a call."

Johnny nodded, paying the bill, standing. Kagome stood as well, a soft voice in her ear, " The silver coup to the left." She smiled, " How bout you give me a ride to my car Johnny, damn valet as high a rattlesnake on PCP."

He nodded, leading her to a red Ferrari, getting in, Kagome made him pull over two streets done, next to a green Bens, " Right here." She said, getting out, seeing the coup pull up behind Johnny, windows down. She smiled, the babysitter, Daddy didn't want little Johnny running around unsupervised, nodding her head to him. Making sure she said it loud enough, " Fun doing business wit ya."

He pulled off the curve as Kagome pretended to search through her purse for her keys. When they turned the corner, she crossed the street, seeing Ayame climb down the fire escape in the alley she parked her car in, a Remington 700 bolt action sniper rifle strapped on her back.

Getting in the car, they pulled off. Ayame grinned, " You got the bug in the car?" she asked as she took apart her rifle in her lap.

Kagome just nodded as she pulled the suitcase from the back seat, the D in D.I.R.S, is divide, pulling off at the light, " Yea. Shouldn't be long now."

* * *

After changing back to her cargo shorts and white t, she went back to school to collect the work she missed. Now she walking to her bike with Ayame by her side talking about the new Gothapollaza movie coming out.

Kagome was grinning, " Hell yea, I'm in there."

Ayame laughed, " Shit real."

Kagome suddenly stopped, " Why everyone crowded around my bike?" walking over, Ayame beside her. She pushed her way through the crowd, getting angry at the intrusion of personal property, " Move. What the fuck is going on?!"

Her mouth dropped. Instead of her bike leaning against its kickstand, she saw burnt pieces of it scattered on the parking lot ground. Ayame eyes went wide, " Who did this?" She looked around, " Did anyone see who did this?"

A small girl stepped forward, " I'm not sure if it was them, but I seen a girl with a few other people out her earlier."

Kagome turned her, fist in tight balls, eyes boiling, " What she look like?"

" Umm." Her brown eyes thought back, " She was kinda your height, with blonde hair and green eyes. She had on blue jeans, like the ones you wear, with a orange shirt."

Ayame looked at her, " Was she wearing any jewelry?"

The girl tapped her chin, thinking, " Yeah, she had on a chain, it was really ugly. A big J with red peppers on it."

Kagome eyes narrowed, Jade Squad and the Chili Peppers merged. She put her phone to her ear as it vibrated, " What."

It was Sango. " Kuhoku been shot!"

She hung up, not wanting to hear, Sango crying in her ear, " FUCK!" she turned to Ayame, " We gotta get to the hospital." Ayame just nodded, handing over her keys, sliding on her bike behind her. Pulling off in a cloud of dust.

Sango and her mother was in Kuhoku's room after he came out of surgery. Crying on his covers as he tried to soothe them of there fears, " Mom, Sango, I'm ok. I got hit in my arm and shoulder."

Sango just shook her head, " I knew something like this was going to happen, I knew it."

The doors suddenly opened, Kagome and Ayame walked in. Sango was up, " This is all your fault!" trying to attack her brother's false protector. Ayame caught her hands protecting Kagome as she just walked past the angry sister. " Get away from him! Your nothing but trouble!"

Kagome ignored her, face impassive. Standing next to the bed, he had a black eye and a busted lip, bruises running down the outer side of his arms. Her eyes grew angry, they jumped him, then shot him, " Where it happen?"

He touched her hand, " Milady, please, don't do anything crazy." Laying it over his heart beat, " They missed."

She bent slowly, touching his face softly, sweetly, " Where did it happen?" she whispered, kissing K's forehead.

His mother watched, she knew who Kagome was, watched the news when she disappeared, knew what she was capable of. " He was in front of that bar on Thumb and 6th."

Kagome stood, heading out the door, Kuhoku struggled to stand, his legs heavy " Mom! Why you tell her that, she's gonna get them all!"

She grabbed her sons shoulders pushing him back on the hospital bed, her voice cold, eyes hard, " You think I want those people walking around after they shot my baby."

Kagome walked outside, her braid down her back, her face set in stone. Ayame ran up to her, " Blu your not thinking clearly, calm down first before you do anything."

Kagome turned, grabbing her shirt, shoving her against the wall, " They torched my fuckin bike! They shot my boy on our own fucking turf! They disrespecting my claim! I Want SOME FUCKIN HEADS!"

Pulling away from her, marching outside, " Stay wit K." Ayame heard, as she climbed on her bike, pulling away in a cloud of smoke.

Kagome was pulling up to her driveway when Sesshomaru came outside, hearing what happened. " Kagome what are you doing?"

She ignored him, opening her garage door, walking over to her Barabus popping the truck, popping the false bottom, grabbing a huge luggage bag. Closing the trunk, she set the heavy bag on top, unzipping it.

Sesshomaru watched her angry hands efficiently put together her weapon. She opened the back door of her car, sliding her Military Grade Bazooka in.

Turning she pulled off her baggy jeans, showing the black shorts she wore underneath, then opened the top of her chest sized tool box, digging deep, pulling out her holsters, strapping them to her arms, legs, under her shorts and waist. Moving tools, she slid a Beretta in each pocket.

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, " Kagome don't do this." She pushed him away, eyes livid, getting in her car, cranking up and pulled off.

* * *

It started to rain. It was heavy now, getting later into the night. Everyone was in Sesshomaru's den, watching the news. It's been talking about the incident for hours.

" I still can't believe it Diane. The count is still rising."

The female nodded, " That's right Tom, 22 burned body's have now been found in the destroyed manor on Cherry wood Drive."

Tom shook his head, " It appears every young body have been shot between the eyes before the house was set aflame. Though suspicions suggest it might have been gang related, still no suspects or witnesses have been identified at this time."

Sesshomaru stood, not able to stand anymore of it, walking to the front door, stepping out on the wet stoop, letting the rain wash over him. Rain always helped him calm down.

The street was empty, wet, dark and eerie. He walked over to his car, he needed to take a ride. 20 minutes later, Sesshomaru was pulling up to the his favorite spot in the city. The park. Getting out he walked around the park for a bit, letting the cool breeze tussle his red and white tee. His baggy light blue jeans, getting wetter from the heavy rain. The wet grass not daring to stain his fresh red and white Jordans. Walking around a few large oak trees to where he knew a pond was, he stopped.

She was sitting under a weeping willow. The same tree her and Sesshomaru shared sweet treasured moments. Slowly she took her braid out. He would want it out she thought. He liked it out. She took off her rider's jacket. It had her name stitched on the back, Ayame got it for when she first got her bike. She didn't want to get it dirty, it would make her mad. She thought, carefully folding it and laying it away from her.

She looked down at her clothes. She was covered in blood. It seemed frozen against her face and skin. She felt it soak through her flesh and began to flow into her tainted veins. The blood of all the people she just killed. The blood of all the people she ever killed. It never really goes away, she thought. The blood, you can wash and wash, but it's still there. Deep down. You know.

Only four did it. But she killed them, she wanted them all dead. And still feel no regret. Without mercy she slaughtered so many and stolen their legacy. Every prey she ever hunted fallen to her will. She painted thousands of streets with a gory rain.

Slowly she bent her left knee. The long curved blade gleamed as it was pulled out from the ankle holster, rain drops touching it. The white ivory handle slick, smooth in her hand. She sat back, looking at it for a moment. She had no regrets, that's why she needs to be stopped, before she killed again, she thought, twisting it in her hand, liking the way the water splashed around it.

It was actually a gift. From her father. On her 6th birthday. He gave it to her wrapped in a box and said ' Use it wisely.' When she opened the card, instead of saying Happy Birthday it held instructions. Then said get the hint.

She held it firming in her left hand, she never knew there was a wrong way to slice your wrist. Turning her right hand palm up to show her vein, slowly lowering the knife.

He gasped, running over, " Kagome, no!" dropping to his knees, taking the blade out her hand, " What are you thinking?!" grabbing her shoulders, trying to shake some sense in her brain, " Why would you try and kill yourself?!" anger in his eyes, " What about me huh?! What would I do without you?!"

She looked up, eyes dull, face blank, rain splashing on her skin, answering his question, " I'm a monster. Monsters must die." Her voice lifeless, barely above a whisper.

He touched her wet cheeks, " No your not, Kagome, your not. Monster don't find love. I love you baby, I love you." He felt her warm tears mixing with the cold rain, leaning in, kissing her wet lips. " Don't do this baby, I need you." Kissing her again, " Don't do this."

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up, his arms were empty. He felt a gust of wind, looking over, he seen Kagome, sitting on the window sill, leg up, elbow on her risen knee, other leg touching the floor, looking up to the dark clouds, rain again wetting her clothes.

He stood, walking over to her, " Kagome, what are doing?"

She didn't look at him, " Thinking."

He slid down the wall, sitting by her back, " About what?"

" What I've done."

His eyes fell on his dresser mirror, staring at her through the reflection, " Do you regret any of it?"

" No."

" Then why do you feel bad?"

" Because I know it's wrong not to feel any pain."

" Why do you do it?"

" It's what I'm good at."

" Your good at other things."

" I was born to do only one."

" You don't have to follow that path."

He watched her from the mirror turn, looking at him through the reflection, her voice soft, serious, " I'm not like you Sesshomaru, you can make your own decisions, my life was written in stone before either of us were born. I can never change."

He stared back, " But you have. So much already."

" How?"

" You found me."

She stayed silent for a moment, letting his words sink in. She moved slowly, cautiously, turning her body, sliding on the floor, next to him, turning so she was straddling his waist.

" You love me?"

" Forever."

" Why? You know what I am, you know what I'm meant to do?"

He touched her waist, " That can never change how I feel about you."

" Why did you break up with me?"

He paused for a moment, " I thought I couldn't continue to live with you putting the Death Dealers before me. But then I realized, it's not your job, the Death Dealer, is your life. It's who you are, and I was going to have to accept that."

" I don't understand."

" Me neither."

" Then why are you staying?"

" Because I can never leave."

She looked into his eyes, " I'm only holding you back."

He shook his head, " No."

She just nodded, " You could do so much better than me."

He lifted his knees, Kagome sliding closer, " I don't want better." Kissing her lips. He opened to her, knowing he can never tire of her sweet taste. Kagome arms went around his neck pulling him closer, her tongue tasting his power. A husky, manly taste. She loved it. Wanted more of it.

His arms went around her small waist, pulling her deeper in the kiss. Beginning to hunger for more. His hands went to her skirt, pulling it over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily but quickly returning, the temperature building around them.

Kagome hands went down, under his shirt, touching his hard, hot, sexy body. She loved the feel of his skin, smooth, so hard. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her chest, moaning when he squeezed.

His other hand went to her hair, loving how smoothly the strands slipped through his fingers. Kagome pushed against him when he gave the handful in his hand a tug, she loved when he pulled her hair.

" You are mine Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, turning her in his lap so her back was pressed against his chest, kissing the soft curve of Kagome's neck. She felt the soft smoothness of lips then the wetness of his tongue touch her skin. Her heart jumped to her throat. Her stomach did back flips, not able to stay still. She loved the feel of him against her. Then he started to go lower. Letting his tongue dance on her skin. Tasting the sweetness of her lavender scented skin.

Kagome shivered lightly " S-Sesshomaru..."

" I will always love you," Sesshomaru whispered in his deep husky voice kissing down her neck. A low hiss whispered from Kagome throat as a shiver ran through her body feeling Sesshomaru lick his mark. " What you want, I will give."

" I want you." She let out something between a moan, her body becoming flushed with a warmth that spread over her as she subconsciously leant back into Sesshomaru's hard lean frame. Small shivers running through her veins.

" You will have me." He whispered smoothing his hand over her flat tummy feeling her abs clench under his touch.

" Forever?" Kagome whispered closing her eyes, turning her neck to give him more. Kami knows she wanted more. Sesshomaru easily slipped his hand back under Kagome's tank top.

" Forever." Sesshomaru answered, his voice as smooth and deep as the depths of the ocean. A soft gasp left her lips as he softly caressed a breast in his hand. Sesshomaru other hand slid down to Kagome shorts.

A soft moan left her lips " Don't lie to me."

His hand slid down farther past her waist and down to her already wet core. " I would never."

Kagome gasp feeling Sesshomaru fingers enter her. Her head fell back on his shoulder. Her hand moving up to grab Sesshomaru's neck. Her other grabbing his thigh.

" Sesshomaru…" she whispered out loud, this is what her body been yearning for more than anything. " Promise."

His breath was cool in her ear as he sucked on her neck, both physically and orally. " Forever Kagome, I will be there."

" Baby…" Kagome panted feeling him pump inside her. Sesshomaru pressed his thumb against her clit. She cried out, her eyes closing, digging her nails into his pants, " Oh god Sesshomaru." She turned her head, kissing his lips to stop from screaming.

She opened her mouth to the kiss feeling Sesshomaru strong tongue sweep through. She felt a warm swirl in her tummy spread fast throughout her body.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand out her, turning her around, laying them both on his soft carpet never breaking the kiss. Kagome wrapped her long legs around his waist feeling her growing heat. That raw feeling of passion. She could never get enough of that feeling. Sliding her hands up his neck into his hair. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. She felt damp and aching.

She shuddered, feeling him kiss his mark again, her arms around his wide shoulders, her nails digging into his back. Her senses were on overdrive. She needed more. She moaned feeling Sesshomaru turn kissing the other side of her neck. Her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of his skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

A cry tore from her throat, white light flashed before her eyes, he bit it, he bit his mark. So much pleasure surged through her at once, she thought she was going to faint. She couldn't take much more of this. " Baby, please."

The small gasping noises she was making, her hands scraping against his skin, her shivers and soft hisses. The sweet taste of her skin, it was driving him crazy. The way she said his name. He wanted her. Her wanted her now. In every way possible. He couldn't stand not being with her. He can barely stand it when he's not just next to her.

His hand went for her shorts, she was shaking her head, " Don't rip it." She whispered. He knew she had to walk home later. But still, he tore them off anyways, he liked ripping stuff.

She'll remember later to be mad at him. But not now, she really didn't care, she wanted him, undoing his belt. Sesshomaru pulled off her shirt then his mouth sought Kagome's. She opened up, expecting a savage ravishment, it was what their relationship was more of less built on. But the touch of his lips was painfully gentle, a tender movement. He eased forward, sliding inside of her. She gasped, he felt so perfect inside her.

Sesshomaru pulled out slowly before surging forward again, then a second time. He began to move in a harsh pace, their union raising back onto the uneven ground it had always been on. Each thrust building upon the intensity, creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own fire ball.

She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She entered a world of pure sensation. She couldn't take much more. The feeling was so strong. So concentrated. Almost painful.

Finally, she thought. She saw stars as her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. she struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss. Actually wishing she could just stay there.

* * *

Kagome sat in the back of the chorus room, eyes focused on the football she had in her hand, in her grey and red basketball short, white t shirt and fresh white nikes.

She looked up, blinking, hearing her name, " Huh."

The teacher and the rest of the student body were looking at her. The teacher just smiled softly, she liked the young female, " I was saying if you would like to be used as our example of improving lyrics."

She just shrugged her shoulder, " Um, yea, sure, whatever." Standing, walking to the middle of the classroom, everyone just watching. " So, what I'm pose to be doing?"

The teacher touched her shoulders, " Well, you stand here, and the students well suggest a topic and you will sing a complete song by improving the lyrics. Like Ashley and Jessica just did."

Kagome looked at her, she didn't hear squat, she wasn't paying attention, " Aiight. Long as it ain't no bitch shit."

The students laughed for a moment, the teacher just clapped her soft hands, " Alright, suggestions everyone and make them some good ones."

" How about death?"

The teacher shook her head, " Too grim."

" Gang wars?"

" Too violent."

" Sex?"

" Too sensual."

" Animals?"

Kagome shook her head, " Hell no."

The teacher turned, looking at Kagome, arms crossed, a look on her face, " What are you good at Kagome?"

She grinned, " Hurting people."

The students laughed, the teacher wasn't fazed, " How about love, do you believe in love?"

She couldn't help it, her eyes glanced to Sesshomaru, she looked away, raising a brow, " I ain't dat type."

The teacher shook her head, " How about a lost love, someone you miss, someone you want back."

Kagome shook her head, " No."

" And why not?"

" Because it's stupid."

She just smiled, sitting Kagome behind the piano, " Then it should be easy."

Kagome frowned, rolling her eyes, " Fuck." Turning in the seat, towards the keys. " What was it again?"

The teacher took a step back, " Just picture someone you love leaving and how you feel."

She nodded, cracking her knuckles, playing a few notes on the piano. She stopped, looking at the keys, no, too fast, not in the mood for that. She started with a different tune, then stopped again. Nope, not feeling that one, either.

She took a breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Feel it. Her teacher was always telling her when she had to learn how to play the retched instrument. Feel what you are playing and it will be flawless. Feel what you are singing and people will cry. Take your emotion and turn it into music.

Again letting her fingers dance across the keys, playing a blues, moody tone. Perfect. Gathering all her emotions in her throat she let it come out in a deep soulful voice.

* I keep on falling… iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnn  
And out of love... With you.  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
Sometimes I feel used  
Loving you darling, makes me so confused  
I keep on falling, in and out, Of love, with you  
I never, love someone, the way I'm, loving you*

Her closed eyes hiding emotion. Feeling the pain every time Sesshomaru broke her heart.

*Oh, Ohhhhh, Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii can't keep living this way  
How can you give me so pleasure  
Then cause me so much pain, Yeah, yeah,  
What did I do, to get so mistreated from you  
And how I keep faaaaaaalllllllllliiiinnnnnn ngggggg back in love with you  
I keep on falling, in and out, Of love, with you  
I never, love someone, the way I'm, loving you*

Hurt and pain in her closed eyes. She bowed her head, eyes never opening, getting deeper into her song

* I'm faaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll llllfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllll lllllllllllllfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaallllllllllllllllllllll , Yeeaaaahhhh, Yeeeaaaaa*

* Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllfaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll llllllllleeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn nn*

Her voice coming out sadly aggressive. Tears slid down her closed lids in low trails as she listened to the words of her own song. Her fingers danced on the keys to the piano, switching the beat to something more aggressively sorrow. Hair in her face, tears dripping on the keys.

* Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii keep fallllllllllllllllllllllllll len, in and out!  
Of loooooooooooooooooooooooooov e!  
With yooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooou!  
I nevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvver, love someone!  
The way I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mm!  
loving yooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooou!*

* I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm faaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllll llllllllllllllfaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaalllllllllllllllllleeeee eeeeeeennnnnnn.  
Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll lllllllllllllllllfaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnn.*

* Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii keep on falling, in and out, Of love, with you  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii never, love someone, the way I'm, loving you*

Her voice coming out more soulful and belligerent. * I love ya! I loooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeee yooooooooouuuuuuuuu! I love you! I looooovvvvveeeeeeee yooooouuuu! I love you! I loovveee yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuu!*

Her hands fisted, pounding on the keys, angry.

* I love You! I Love You! I Love You! I Love Yoooooooooooooou!*

She stopped, teary eyes opening, staring at the keys, an emotion on her face. She forgot her football when she ran out the room. Forgot her book bag and her notepad. She just had to get away. Everyone silent.

The teacher smiled, that was beautiful. " See class, that's how you put your emotions in an improv situation."

Sesshomaru stood, " I have to go to the bathroom." Stepping down, walking out the room without permission.

She moved quick, hurrying outside. She needed air. She leant her back against the oak tree. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trembling, closing her eyes tight. Forcing her tears away. Shivers ran up her spine, she felt the tears behind her closed lids, trying to break free. No damn it. She won't do it. She won't cry. She won't. She won't.

Sesshomaru watched her, she was mumbling, her eyes closed tight, she didn't even realize he was standing there. " Kagome are you alright?"

Her teary eyes opened " I don't want to be with you." She stated bluntly.

" What?"

" I can't keep doing this, I won't. I.." She closed her eyes, " You don't understand the hell you put me through. Leaving me, then coming back, then leaving me. I can't take it. You ripping out my heart and stomping on it then pick it up like it's gonna be alright."

Her hand pressed against her forehead, " Ya fuckin up my operations when you be having me stressin like that. I'm not going through it again. I refuse to. I can't take it. I can't. All the damn drama. You just don't know how much it hurts. I'm going through enough already. I don't need you deciding that I'm not good enough and leave me, putting me through all that pain all over again. I just can't do it."

She looked at him hoping he understood, " We can be friends?" she offered.

" Kagome we can never be just friends." His deep husky voice whispered.

Her eyes settled on the grass, she thought of that, " We can try."

" I love you."

She turned away, " I gotta go." Walking over to her 2009 Harley-Davidson Soft tail Fat Boy. Hopping on and driving away, Sesshomaru standing there noticing she didn't put on her helmet. What was he going to do?

* * *

Rin was sitting on the bleachers, elbow on her knee, chin in her hand. She was watching the cheerleaders practice their routine for an upcoming game. She quit the team. They didn't get as much attention as they did before the dance team started winning. Thanks to you know who. She sighed, she didn't really care though, she never really fit in with those idiot skanks anyways.

She just been quietly going to school for the past few weeks. Ever since Kagome let everyone in school know what she and Hiten did to her and Sesshomaru, the little bit of friends she had left immediately took their friendship back. Now she had no friends. So, yeah, she was pretty invisible in school. No one even talked to her anymore.

" Hey."

She blinked, so she thought, turning. She perked up, " Hey."

Seeing Sesshomaru walk over, taking a seat next to her, " Haven't seen a lot of you lately."

She looked away, down at her book bag, " It's been busy around my house."

He just nodded, she sighed, looking up, " Sesshomaru I'm sorry for everything I did to you and Kagome. It was stupid, childish and wrong. I never meant to hurt anyone, that guy tricked me into thinking…"

He cut her off, " It's alright Rin. It's the past. I forgive you."

" You do?"

" Yeah, it's no big deal no more, Kagome doesn't want to be with me."

She looked at him, " What?"

His eyes stayed on the sky, " I'm too much of a drama hazard."

" You alright?"

He shook his head, " No, not without her." Then glanced down at her, " You quit the cheerleading team?"

She nodded, " Yeah."

He stood, " Too bad. I always thought the uniform was cute on you." Walking away, " Later." Leaving Rin just to stare.

* * *

Kouga was at the park with Ayame. He was watching Kagome. They didn't come here with her but Ayame felt she needed to stay close by, for just in case reasons. Kagome haven't seen them yet, sitting on the bench. She was too busy laughing, playing double Dutch with two ten year old girls that just got out of school. She was good Kouga thought, watching her do tricks between the robes, the two girls smiling begging her to teach them next.

His arm went around Ayame, " I don't get it. I keep hearing how Kagome this bad ass, cold hearted, no mercy entity, but.. I don't know, she don't seem like that to me."

Ayame leant against him, " Your not paying attention."

He glanced at her, she was watching her best friend, " I don't see how Kagome could be so cold. She seems pretty nice to me." Watching her give one of the ten year olds a chance to jump.

" In 2001, a high master in Peru begged America for our help in locating his missing nine year old daughter who was kidnapped a week before. Being the major producers of salt, spices and vinegar, America was forced to step in, though they really didn't want to. A week past and they came up short. So CIA got in contact with the Organization. They figured since we were so good at finding who they wanted dead, we can help find the little girl. The Organization sent Kagome. It was her final test before she graduated."

She paused, watching Kagome smile, giving instruction to the girl in the ropes, trying to teach her how to do her trick. " The high master was going to pay half a mil to get his daughter back. It took Kagome four days to find the kidnappers, beat the hell out of them, and get the girl. Now on the way back to the palace Kagome was confronted by four men. They approached her politely, pulled her to the side and opened a bag."

She glanced at him, making sure he was listening, he was, " The government of Peru were the people who hired the kidnappers, they were trying to overthrow the king by getting rid of his followers. They offered Kagome one million in cash, tax free, to kill the kid herself. What you think she did?"

Kouga blinked, his mouth dropping, " She didn't."

Ayame just nodded, " She pulled out her gun and shot the girl right between the eyes. Took the body and her money back to her car, brought the dead girl to the palace and collected the half a mil, then caught her flight out of there while the parents grieved. It was a national tragedy, all over the world. They said it was a hate crime."

Ayame watched the shocked look on Kouga's face, " She's not cold hearted, she just don't give a fuck. She figured, 1.5 is a lot better than .5, and Peru is still a loyal ally to America. Everyone wins."

Kouga shook his head, " I can't believe that, she didn't kill a nine year old."

Ayame grinned, " If only you knew baby." Looking up to see Kagome walking over.

She grinned, her thumb jammed between the soft material of her black spandex shorts, her white v neck just above it, " What ya'll doing here, ya'll stalking now?"

Ayame laughed, standing, " Nah, just telling Kouga a tall tale. So what's good wit you?"

Kagome touched her stomach, " A bitch is starving like, I'mma boutta hit up Bummy's."

Ayame nodded, turning to Kouga, " I don't think you been to Bummy's yet."

He stood, " What's Bummy's?"

Kagome grinned, " You gon love it."

* * *

Kagome was outside. Her excuse, for leaving Ayame and Kouga at Bummy's, she needed to pick up some liquor for her bar at home. She wanted to get this Johnny thing down and over with already, but didn't have the heart to pull Ayame away from Kouga at the moment. She was so happy with him, and she has been pulling her away from him a lot lately. So she called someone else.

Now she was dressed in hip hugging black jeans and a white long sleeve deep v cut shirt with a black t shirt under, covering her chest, with white gloves and black round toed boots. Her long thick black hair in a simple but stylish braid. She drove for a bit, picking Johnny up in front of the café they had drinks at before. She had Tange listening to the bug she got in his car all day. Apparently the babysitter told Daddy about Johnny's little side business. Now it was time for the I in D.I.R.S. Implant fear.

20 minutes later, they pulled up to a warehouse. Unlocking a few dead bolts, Kagome stepped through the door, Johnny and his bodyguard behind her, walking up a narrow spiral staircase to an all white room. It was big with tile floors and glass containers everywhere. Like a museum, every molding holding a different weapon. Pistols, revolvers, shot guns, rifles, swords, daggers, the works.

Johnny walked around, stopping in front of a SR9 .308 rifle, " This is top notch stuff, how did you get your hands on all these?"

Kagome just smiled, " Lets just say, my people got they hands in everything."

He walked over, " I see that, it's a deal, I'll have crates sent over in the morning for packaging."

Kagome shook his hand, " Now that's what I like to hear." There was a low voice in her ear, " Daddy's on his way. The tracker's in place." She smiled, " How bout we get outta here, go grab something to eat to celebrate a job in progress."

He nodded, guard and him following Kagome back down the stairs. Locking back up, Kagome turned as two cars pulled up. Men with guns got out of the black SUV. An older man in an expensive suit got out of the charger.

His brown eyes looked to his son, " Johnny, what the hell do you think your doing?"

Kagome frowned, " Woah, fellas, this here's a private party."

" Hands up!" one of the men with guns said. She raised them, " What seems to be the problem?"

Johnny looked at her, " Nothing Sonya." Then turned to his dad, " Pops I'm handling a job."

His father frowned, " I know that, the problem is you think you can do it all on your own. You can be putting my whole organization in jeopardy!"

Kagome made her eyes go wide, " Wait, your Bombozo Lumatta."

The father looked to the pretty girl, " How do you know my name." He never used his real name, even gave his son a different last one to throw everyone off.

She just shook her head, hands still up, looking to Johnny, " I'm sorry honey, but I can't do business with people who's being tracked."

The father raised a brow, " Tracked?"

Kagome looked at him, " Yes sir, the people I work for do long cover background checks before we head into business with anyone. Bombozo Lumatta got a big red X through it. I was told to stay away from you like a wildcat in a forest fire."

" How do you know this?"

She shrugged, hands still up, " The people I work for." Leaving her answer like that.

He frowned, talking to the men with the guns, " Bring her, she will show us this tracker, if not she dies."

An hour later, Kagome was in the back seat of the SUV with the men, pulling up to the shipping docks. Being pushed out the car, she frowned, " Now is that anyway to treat a lady."

The father got out the charger in front, " Show me this tracker."

She rolled her eyes, " Fine. But you owe me a new pair of boots." Walking over to the storage block her and Don scooped out earlier. Looking over her shoulder, she pulled the rubber covering off the handle. Sticking her fingers in the hole she pulled out a circular beeping device.

Bombozo took it out her hand, " How did you know it was there?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " I know a lot."

He frowned, " Bring her inside."

Kagome now stood in a room, next to the floor length windows, listening to Johnny and his father argue. " You meet some strange female and now all of a sudden we find trackers on my blocks. See, this is why you can't do anything on your own! Your so damn careless!"

Johnny was yelling back, " I was doing a good job, this is not my fault."

Bombozo suddenly turned to Kagome who was still being held at gun point, " What else have the people you work for got to say about me?"

She sighed, " Oh, you know, this and that. Your marked for death, there's a bounty on your head, people sending someone to kill you, blah, blah, blah."

Johnny eyes went wide, " What, Sonya, why didn't you tell me this earlier!"

She looked at him, " According to my records, Bombozo Lumatta doesn't have any kids, how was I to know you was his son."

Bombozo narrowed his eyes, " Do you know who they sent to kill me?"

" Yup." Kagome grinned, the R in D.I.R.S, rig an explosion, " Me."

Hearing the cue word, Don hit the detonator, several of the storage blocks blowing up as the perfect distraction. Kagome was quick, grabbing the man that had his gun pointed at her, dropping him with a swift toss over her back, taking his berretta, taking out the rest of the security team quickly as they were too busy, looking out the window.

Eyes moving, making sure they all was dead, she shot Johnny, then turned to his father, " Sorry old timer."

He dropped to his knees, putting pressure to the flesh wound on Johnny's arm, " You don't have to do this."

Kagome nodded, gun pointed to his head, " Yeah, I kinda do."

Johnny shook his head, " No, please, we can run, please, let us run."

Kagome kept her grin to herself, just what she wanted to hear. The S in D.I.R.S. Scare away. Forcing a frown, she narrowed her eyes, " I like you Johnny, so I'mma give you this chance. But when you leave town, you can never come back. Ever. Not even kept in contact with people from up here. Cause boy if my people even get a whiff of you in this city again, they gon have me on you faster than hungry rats on flesh. You hear me boy?"

They both nodded, she glared at them, " Then go. Now."

Both men stood, running out the door. Kagome turned, walking back over to the window, hearing Don's soft voice in her ear, " Cops is coming."

She just nodded, seeing Johnny and his father get in the charger, throwing their cell phones out the windows before pulling off in a cloud of dust. Dropping the gun, she walked towards the door, " I'm coming out now."

* * *

A hour and 24 minutes later, the drive continued to stay silent. Don wondered what she was thinking about? Wondering why she was so distant? Wondering if he can make it better. He cleared his throat to lessen the tension, starting a conversation.

" You know, this Sonya act reminds me a lot of the islands. When we first met. Do you remember your cover ID you were using." Probably not, he thought, it was so long ago.

There was again the silence, Kagome was driving in her neighborhood now, eyes staring ahead, " Samantha Boulin."

" Yeah," he whispered, surprised she even heard him, he blinked, looking to the dashboard in front of him, " I wonder sometimes if she's the real person I fell in love with."

Kagome stopped the car on the corner of her block, not wanting anyone to see Don's white Mercedes. He watched her put the car in park, she was never one to sit in the passenger seat in any of her followers cars. She had blood on her face, most likely the splatter from the men she just killed.

Blue eyes looked up to him, " That makes good sense." She whispered, the Jamaican accent clear, " We caused a lot of mayhem, you and I. Dancing with demons. Parading on bodies. She was more your type."

He swallowed, his heart jumping hearing the voice of his love, " Yes she was…. Where did she go?"

Kagome unlocked the door, her accent thick and natural, " You know how it goes with spies. Use a cover ID to be who you need to be…."

He nodded, finishing the quote, " Just to find out, their part of who you are."

She leant over, laying her lips over his, licking his bottom lip she swept into his mouth. Her hand touching his cheek, the kiss warm and sizzling to his tongue as he tasted her sweet flavor. The sensual seduction turning him on and warming his heart at the same time.

She pulled away, seeing his eyes still closed, " I never left." She whispered, slipping out the door.

He blinked, emotion in his eyes, watching her slide her hands in her pockets, walking down the street. He slid in the driver seat, turning the car around, pulling off, loving her so much more.

Stopping in front of her house, Kagome just raised a brow at the body sitting on her one step stoop. " K what's good wit chu?"

He looked up, hair tussled over emotional dark eyes, arm banded up in a brace to his chest, " I heard you called Don for a job today."

The corner of her lip raised in a smirk, " And you just happened to hear that, or is someone using their rank to get information." Walking over, standing in front of him.

He looked at her, " Don is just an operator, why didn't you call me?"

She pulled her hands out her pockets, taking a seat beside him with a hushed laugh, " You seen yo self lately K? You ain't in the mode to be doin no jobs?"

His eyes fell on his brace, " I'm useless to you now, a liability." There were tears in the corners of his eyes when he looked back to her, " Am I going to be liquefied? I don't know what else I am but a Death Dealer. Milady I breath just for you. I can't be kicked out, not now, not yet. Please. I still need you so much in my life."

Kagome eyebrows frowned in confusion, " K, who said anything about you bein kicked out?" she touched his cheek, looking into scared blue eyes, " You ain't goin no place boy."

He looked at her, not convinced, " Milady, you will never understand how deep the depths of my need for you are. Don't write me off, please. I can still do my job."

She just smiled, touching his injured shoulder softly, concentrating, her hand glowing a soft misty plush pink. Her healing powers weren't exclusively powerful, she couldn't heal death wounds, and they only helped her heal faster. But two bullet wounds she could easily fix.

The warmth of her healing powers made Kuhoku shiver lightly, he opened his eyes when the warm contact of her hand left him lonely. He blinked, not feeling any pain in his arm. Undoing the straps to his brace he took it off, pulling up the sleeve to his shirt, the sewn up bullet wound gone. He touched his chest, not feeling the bullet wound there either.

He looked at her, she healed me. " There will never be a time in my life where I would be able to say I moved on. Milady, you are my love, my life, my everything. I can never move on without you."

It wasn't even like he wrote it and memorized it. It was like he spoke truly from his heart. That's what made her smile, what made her soften, what made him her weak spot. She shook her head with a smile, she was going to regret this in the morning, leaning closer, " Go inside, go upstairs, go to my room, lay in my bed and wait for me."

He nodded, standing, taking his brace with him, opening the unlocked door, doing as he was told. Kagome sat, thinking over what she was thinking. She was about to go upstairs and tear that little boy to shreds. The bad part is she really wanted to. Yeah, she was getting too attached, to a minor. What the hell is she thinking? She must be losing some part of her mind because this was just wrong. Even for her. But in some way, she actually liked it. Now that was just sick.

She shook her head with a low sigh, a small smile on her face, " He's only 15 Kagome."

She looked up at the headlights that were coming down the street, her hand touching her leg where her ankle holster was still in place. She relaxed, pulling her hand away seeing the green wrangler stop in front of her house.

Kouga got out, his hand in his pocket, " Ayame's been worried sick about you for the last few hours, got me out here in the middle of the night just so she won't go crazy, you should really call her."

Kagome blinked, then smiled, " Damn, I don forgot all about ya'll. Let me see your phone." She held out her hand as he passed it to her, calling her bitch up, " A yo, my bad like, you know me, dumb ass blacked out again, you cool?"

She nodded hearing her reply, " Aiight, hit me later, I'mma let you chill." Hanging up the phone, handing it back. Kouga sat down beside her, knowing she expecting him to leave.

She looked at him, eyebrow raised, " What?"

Blue eyes started at the cement, " Something been on my mind all day, something I wanted to ask you."

She blinked, " Well hurry the hell up, I got shit to do you know."

The shy smile was small, " Ayame told me this story about something you did."

" Was it good?"

" Um, no, it was about what you did in Peru." He looked at her, seeing by her expression she knew what he was talking about, " Did you really kill that nine year old kid?"

Kagome sighed, looking up at the sky, quiet. There was a silence, not tense but thick, heavy, holding secrets. Kagome hand moved to her shirt, pulling out her red cell phone. This phone was with her from the very beginning, traveling along on many of her countless journeys, at times coming in handy when it was time for plan B.

She flipped it open, loading a picture. She let out a huff of breath, handing it over. Kouga took it, looking it over. It was a picture of a little girl. She was short, but adorably pretty. Her soft rosy cheeks covered in long emerald green locks, black smiling eyes, squinting, trying to block the sun from her pupils, a cute smile on her young round face. " This her?"

Blue eyes never left the half moon in the sky, " Her name was Melanie, she was a cute kid."

" Was?"

She just nodded. Kouga shook his head, she actually did it. She killed her. A nine year old. " Nothing's worse than killing a kid."

There was a thick pause, Kagome leant back on her arms, eyes going through certain emotions. " I shot a pregnant woman in her forehead once, cut the baby out and broke it's neck. It's was little girl. She was gonna name her Wendy. Wendy wit a I."

He glanced over, " Why did you do it?"

" Pay was too good." She stood, " Now go home." Walking in her house, closing the door.

She walked upstairs, hearing Kouga's car pull off. Checking in on her mother who was out like a light she went to her room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands fidgeting in his lap.

She leant in the doorway, arms crossed, a gleam in her blue eyes, " I thought I told you to lay down."

He bit his lip, eyes never leaving her carpet, " I was, Milady, but I heard a car and I didn't know if you were in trouble or not. So I sat on the edge, just in case you needed me, I'll be ready."

She grinned, he was always thinking of her first. She leant up, stepping in the room, closing the door. He watched her. A certain predatory, taunting mischief look in her eyes.

Kuhoku swallowed, why did he suddenly feel as if -he- were prey?

Kagome locked the door behind her, she grinned, her eyes showing a dark sense of cunning, deceit and mischief. Her hands moving up, undoing her ponytail, letting it tumble down her back in luscious, thick waves. He watched her move closer, slowly pulling off the long sleeve shirt she wore. The whole one arm use instead of two turning him on.

She grinned, it was cocky, sexy, blood warming, looking at him, slowly unzipping her jeans, letting them slide down her hips before stepping out of them, straddling his waist, pulling her tank top over her head, her hair falling back down her back.

Pushing him to lay down she touched his smooth cheek, " You ever been raped before?"

Kuhoku shuddered slightly. Her voice. It was smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey. Kami. It did things to him. The look in his eyes shifted suddenly, and Kagome thought for just a moment that she could see... panic. It was a delicious thought, quickly followed by other delicious thoughts.

He swallowed again, " Not to my knowledge milady."

Kagome grinned, her untamed beauty scaring him, " Get ready to be." Her lips closing the distance and met his in a fierce, concurring kiss. He was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Kagome was stomping up to the front steps of the school, slamming the café door open, angrily heading over to Inuyasha and the others. Ayame, M, and Kohoku quietly behind her, eyes on the ground.

Kouga looked up from his lunch, eyebrow raised at the tension. " Hey everything alright?"

Kagome pulled a pad out her backpack, " Ask ya girlfriend." Everyone looked at her, she glanced away, shame and guilt on her face. Kagome frown deepen, " Yash, favor, get the work I'mma miss for the day from my teachers." He nodded, taking the schedule she wrote down. " Sure."

Her expression didn't lighten, " Kouga, come walk wit me real quick."

He stood, smart enough to know it wasn't a question. The gang watched as he followed her out the side door. Kikyou made a face, " What was that all about?"

Sango and Miroku shrugged, Inuyasha just shook his head, " Who knows, Kagome just being Kagome."

Sesshomaru stayed silent, she wore white khakis shorts, transparent to the red boxers she wore under, her white tank top mixed with a black and red design across the breast, her black leather belt matching her red white and black Kobe's, hair out, down her back. She looked nice today, he thought. Even when angry.

Kouga walked with Kagome and the others to the parking lot where Kagome was driving her Audi, " So, what's this about?"

She stopped, eyes not angry, but frustrated, " I need a favor from you."

He looked at her, " Yea, sure, what?"

Kagome hand reached down, pulling the .45 caliber out her shorts, handing it to him, " Take this."

His eyebrow raised, taking it out her hand, " What's going on?"

She shook her head, " After school I need you to go to my place and stay there till I get there. Watch out for my mom and Auntie Tess. Call K if any funny shit go down."

He nodded, slipping the gun in his pants, " Are you in trouble?"

Kagome looked over to Ayame, frowning, she just looked away. " I'm bout to handle it." Opening her car door, everyone else sliding in the back seat, " Don't let them know though aiight, I'm tryna keep dis shit on the DL." Getting in and driving off.

* * *

His excuse was needing help with his math homework, laying the books across the kitchen island. Tess and Sakura hunched over it. Sakura raised a brow, " Tess, you know anything about equations?"

She looked up, green eyes laughing, " I been locked up for the last eight years of my life, me and math aren't really associates."

Sakura laughed, " Well, I haven't seen this kind of math since high school."

Kouga grinned, he actually already finished his homework, copying off of Sesshomaru's paper, who he knew was a mathematical genius, " Well, your both smart, you should be able to figure this out."

2 hours past and they were still arguing over the answer to number 1. Sakura was frowning, eyebrows confused, " I still say the answer is 15."

Tess sighed in frustration, " How the hell you get 15, I got 8."

Kouga was doing his best to not laugh. They were both wrong, the answer was x=32. And the fact that they were sitting here really trying to figure it out, arguing with each other was highly entertaining.

The front door slammed open, two pairs of different shaded green eyes looked up, Kouga hand touched his waist, ready to pull out if necessary, slightly afraid. He never actually handled a gun before.

Kagome angry voice was heard, " Fuck!" then the loud thud of a fist punching a wall, the soft groan of plaster breaking after.

Ayame's voice was softer than usual, " Why can't we just…"

She was cut off, Kagome's voice cold and callous, " Cause three bodies ain't gon fit in the trunk of a fuckin bens that's why! You want an all out war in dis bitch!"

Her hands went up as she was seen, walking through the kitchen, " I can't believe you shot Shugg's daughter. It's gon take some serious paper to stop that man from getting even."

Her eyes never left the floor, " I didn't know it was her."

Kagome looked at her best friend, " Shugg is the most powerful narcotics dealer in California, our only connect out here on dealers around the fucking globe. The only reason we knew Big Mac got caught up there in Jersey. And you go and shoot his only kid in her own fuckin bar just cause she told yo drunk ass it was time to go! Everyone Knows Who Lori Is!" her anger raising, " And you gon stand there and fucking LIE TO MY FUCKING FACE!"

Kagome fist connected to Ayame's jaw sending her to the floor. Everyone was taken by surprise. Ayame stood, tears leaking across her scorching red bruising cheek. Kagome reached up and snatched the skull chain off her neck. " I'm dropping your rank. Your on DT for the next two months."

Ayame looked away, eyes glassy. She know she fucked up, " I'm sorry."

She just looked away, a little upset with herself for making her best friend cry, but still…. Shugg was a very cold hearted, revengeful man. " Stay here." She mumbled, turning, heading for the door.

Kouga watched as his girlfriend wiped her face, her eye was blackening, he touched her shoulder, she pulled away, hiding her shame, walking out the door to sit on the stoop.

Tess sighed, " Give her some time." She mumbled, pulling a frozen bag of mixed vegetables out the freezer, following her daughter's recent footsteps.

Sakura raised a brow, turning to Kouga, " So that's why you here? A lookout? This probably not even your math homework."

He smiled, she was trying make him laugh, it didn't, but it made him feel better, " No it's mine, but I finished it already."

* * *

Opening the door, Tess sat beside her daughter. Her smaller hand reached out, taking the bag, pressing it against the left side of her face, sniffling softly, eyes not looking to her mother, too ashamed of what just happened.

Tess watched her daughter, her shoulder's slumped, tears slowly dripping, she sighed, " Honey if your being abused, maybe being in this gang isn't such a good idea."

She didn't look up, " The Death Dealers is all I know, all I got."

Tess rubbed her back, " She doesn't have the right to hit you like that, even if you messed up one of her connects, look at your face."

Ayame wiped her nose, looking to her mother, her black eye a big contrast to the dark purple and blue bruise forming on her cheek " He put a hit out on my head. 50 g's to anyone who hands over my body." She sniffled again, " Now Kagome's tryna get it off. Putting herself in danger. Tryna to save my life because _I_ fucked up _her_ connect."

She looked away, her head again hanging between her knees, " She give me all this. A home, a purpose, a life." She paused, looking up again, " My mom back. And I go do some dumb shit like this to repay her."

Ayame shook her head, " She's out there tryna negotiate a treaty with a man that would mostly want to kill her because my stupid ass, just so I can keep breathing. I don't even deserve her as a leader, let alone a friend." She sighed, pressing the chilling bag back to her face, " I fucked up big time."

* * *

You ever talk to someone you thought that at any moment could simply reach over, rip your heart out, eat it, then just hand the rest of your body to the cops. No? Well that's how Kagome felt right about now.

She was sitting Indian style at this Japanese restaurant she never ate at, with a man that looked like the leader of the mob at the head of the table. His big pinky ring on his thick finger dipping into his hot dip for his sushi. The hair on his head black, thick and slicked back with water like most Italians. His stomach too big to fit under the traditional Japanese table.

Kagome sat quietly, making sure she didn't make eye contact until he spoke to her, which he haven't yet, carefully sipping on her water, never a real big fan of raw fish.

" So."

She immediately looked at the deep accented voice. His black eyes as in control as his harsh hair style, " You say it was a complete accident."

Kagome nodded, swallowing, setting her cup down, " My operative was celebrating a job well down with a few drinks. She had too many and was told to leave. She was doing just that, being respectful of your daughter's bar. She went to leave a tip, pulled out instead, realized what she did, fumbled to put it back and fired accidentally."

His fat hand rubbed his double chin, " My men don't seem to think it was an accident."

Kagome looked down at her plate, forcing herself to pick up a sushi roll, taking a bite, willing herself, she swallowed before speaking " I visited your daughter in the hospital, she seems to be doing well."

He nodded, eyes never leaving her face, " Yes, she will be able to come home tomorrow, and return to work the next day."

Kagome forced a soft smile. After talking to Lori, healing her thigh and promising complete renovations to her bar, she agreed to Kagome's made up theory. " She told me this story herself. She knows it was nothing more than an accident. My operative has been demoted to a bus boy, restricted from any gathering place for the next few months, and even then she will not be allowed back on Lori's premises unless she says otherwise."

Shugg was watching her, Kagome took a breath, forcing a soft yet understanding look to her face, " My mother use to tell me, one mistake should not judge you for a lifetime."

His nod was slow, smooth, in thought, " You want me to call off the hit, forget my daughter was ever shot, ever unsafe on her own land."

Kagome clicked her tongue against her teeth, he wasn't buying into it, she had to offer more, biting her lip she leant forward, " Lori told me about a robbery that occurred a month before her shooting, then again a week later. As you now, there is no better protection than the Death Dealers. We served you many times on dangerous deals with others, saving your life against crooked dealers along the way."

Her hands fisted to stop from taking the raw fish she was holding in her throat out, sitting back, " We were looking for a new hangout spot." Seeing if he got her drift.

His fingers folded in an Italian manner, he understood what she was trying to say, she was offering protection for his daughter when he was out of town on business. Her bar, coincidently, being robbed always when he was out of town. She was right about her protection as well. Kagome herself, has saved his life more than any of his own workers. Unlike his team, he knew, the Death Dealers were trained for war, as if in the old days, trained to protect, serve and honor their leader. And Kagome was a damn good leader, he knew that as well.

He also knew that Kagome healed his daughter at the hospital the other day, his men reporting a dark light emitting from the room before she left. Her leg completely healed, no need for the crutches the doctors said she will be using for the rest of her life.

He weighed out his opinions. Kill the female that shot his daughter, lose the Dealers as an asset, lose Kagome as an asset. Have the entire Death Dealer unit hunting him and his men down till there was no more. Which he knew they would and were damn good at. Or call off the hit. Accept protection for his daughter and the satisfaction of the demoted operative and the new bar Lori got in plans since Kagome was willing to pay for the upgrades herself. He thought some more. He would never have to worry about Lori if the Death Dealers were there. Like he said earlier, Kagome was a hell of a good leader and her followers would rather die first than be disloyal to her.

He looked at the young teen, it was actually nice to see such loyalty and commitment in this time and day. " Ok." He finally answer gaining the child's attention, " Protection, renovations, and demotion for the exchange of a head."

Kagome let out the breath she was holding, still sensing the gun one of the bodyguards had pointed at her from another table, " I agree."

He nodded with an Italian wave of his hand signaling her dismissal. She bowed her head, standing, walking out of the restaurant, knowing all the guards had their eyes on her back.

She sighed, walking over to her fat boy spitting out the piece of sushi roll she still had in her mouth, she dodged a bullet there. And she knew it.

* * *

Kagome went home. She dismissed everyone, tired. Going to her room she looked her watch 11:50. Changing into an oversized button up, she climbed in bed and went to sleep.

That morning she woke before her alarm clock went off. She looked at it, it read 9:32. Or maybe she didn't set it. She rolled over reaching on to her bedside table picking up her sidekick. She smiled, it was Saturday, that's why it didn't go off. She didn't even know yesterday was Friday, out of habit she must have turned it off without even knowing she did.

She shrugged putting her phone back, rolling over, getting comfortable, ready to go back to sleep. There was a knock at her door. She groaned, rolling on her other side, pulling the covers over her head, hoping her mother would stop bugging her on a Saturday morning.

It came again and she sighed, sitting up, " Yeah it's open." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru walked in the room seeing Kagome cutely rubbing a tired eye, " What?" she yawned.

He stopped, hands in his pocket, why was he here? " I wanted to see what you were doing for the day."

Her arms went up in a childish stretch, " I don't know, probably nothing, why?"

He stood by the side of her bed, tempted to slip in between the sheets to feel her soft skin, " I wanted to see if you wanted to do something."

She yawned again, sliding to the opposite side, standing, her oversized button up falling off her shoulder. She shook her head, trying to get rid of some of her grogginess, " I might chill wit some bitches, hang wit some of da fellas, you could come too if you want. As friends." She threw in there so he knew what she was about.

He just nodded, yeah he wanted her to himself, but he knew he was gonna have to work up to that, gonna have to make her fall in love all over again. " Ok."

She scratched her head, yawning, Sesshomaru smiling at how cute she was in the morning, she blinked, realizing her red phone was blinking. She had a text. Flipping it open she smiled.

Sesshomaru frowned, it was warm, like the way she use to smile at him, it made him mad, who the hell text her? She looked up, as if just realizing he was the there. Her smile grew brighter, " Sorry Ses, apparently I already got plans." Slapping her phone closed, " That I gotta get ready for. So…" motioning him towards the door.

He frowned, " Alright, maybe later."

She smiled, " Yeah, later." Closing the door, before giggling, heading for her closet.

* * *

Tashio was watching Sesshomaru from the hall. He had the front door open, sitting on the stoop, staring down the street. He knew his son was studying Kagome's house. He heard Kagome had special plans for the day. He bet it was just eating Sesshomaru up inside. He grinned. He remembered those days with wife, Sesshomaru's mother. Like father like son.

He was determined, he wasn't going to move until he saw Kagome leave. What the hell was she smiling about? Why the hell couldn't he go? Was it a date? It better not be. It damn sure better not be.

Kikyou pulled up, Sango parking behind her, both girls stopped when they got out the car, " What is he doing?"

Kikyou just shrugged, " Who knows, Sesshomaru can be so weird sometimes."

He ignored them as they passed him to go in the house, he wasn't moving, he thought, not until he saw. Hearing Miroku and Inuyasha come downstairs, standing behind him, " Dude why you just sitting there, your in the way."

" Shut up."

Miroku just stepped past him, standing in front of his friend, " We were bout to go to the arcade, wanna come?"

He didn't answer, eyes down the street. Everyone paused, following his gaze hearing tires approach. A limousine pulled up the street and parked in front of Kagome's house. Not just any limousine though, a white stretch Hummer limousine.

Sesshomaru frowned, he wasn't expecting this. Everyone else eyes went wide. Inuyasha even drooled a bit. " That shit is sexy."

The driver got out and opened the back door, Kuhoku slid out. Both girls mouth dropped.

He was wearing a white button up, the top few buttons undone, and black baggy pants, slightly covering his fresh white nikes. His hair up in a high ponytail. A silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, his Death Dealer earring in his ear.

Kikyou shook her head, " Good God, is that your brother?"

" He looks like a model." Sango mumbled.

Kagome's front door open. She stepped out with a smile. Everyone looked up, looking her over. She was just stunning in her white poncho pants, flaring cutely around her strong calves. Her pastel yellow shirt, draping in the front, wrapping around her neck, the gold jewels decorating down her shirt, spreading towards the back, matching her strappy gold heels. Her hair curled up, and piled on the top of her head, with a few bobby pins, making the perfect messy, and yet always attractive bun. And just for show she added a few sliver butterfly combs in there to finish the look off with a bang.

They all watched as Kuhoku pulled out a camera. Kagome laughed before striking a pose, turning, showing the sexy design of her open back shirt. Kuhoku grinned, looking sexier, walking over taking Kagome's hand kissing it before leading her towards the limo.

Kagome just smiled again, watching as he stepped aside, letting her slide in the limo first.

Sango bit her lip, " Where the hell they going?"

* * *

It wasn't long till they finally arrived at their destination. It was a huge white arena like building. They both grinned as their escort showed them the way in.

They thanked the man, smiling. After a stop at the gift shop and food court, they took their front rows seats. Kagome grinned, " Hummer limo, escort, front row seats, all this for me?"

Kuhoku smiled, sliding his new white cap on his head, turning it backwards. The words Tournament XXX in black. " You deserve the best Milady."

She glanced at him, seeing he was staring, she smiled, she liked his hair up, " You look really… nice… today."

He smiled, turning away, a soft blush touching his cheeks, it wasn't what she said, it was the way she said it that had him fighting the shudder trying to shake through him.

" Yo I know dat ain't Babe Blu I'm seeing."

Both eyes looked up, Kagome stood with a grin, slightly surprised to see her old friend, " Damn Obi, last I seen you, you was locked up, what's good, when you got out?"

Obi's hazel eyes grinned, his short blonde hair jelled up in spikes, his built thick, strong and nice, " Last year. Long time no see huh heifer." She laughed as he pulled her in a hug, his 6'2 height towering over her. Kuhoku stood up in jealousy. No one was suppose to touch his lady.

Obi say the movement looking over Kagome's head as she pulled away, " Yo what's dis, you babysitting?"

Kagome laughed, glancing over her shoulder at the frowning follower, " Man shut up, what you is like?"

He nodded seeing she wasn't going to explain the kid, " Heard you was in town, came to say hi." He pulled out a piece a paper, slipping it in her hand, " Hit me up aiight."

She nodded, " I'll think about it." He grinned, leaning in, kissing her cheek, turning, walking away. Kagome just smiled, turning back towards Kuhoku, seeing he was highly upset at whole interaction.

" Sit." With a frown, he sat in his seat. She sat beside him, " Relax." He took a breath, trying to do what she said. Kagome raised a brow, " Look at me." He did, willing to do anything for his mistress, " Be easy aiight, I know you ain't no kid, and I'm pretty sure you could take him."

He smiled, blushing at the compliment, " Yes milady."

Kagome turned back to the ground beneath them " It's starting."

* * *

During the four hours of jumping up and down at certain moves, and clapping for the champions. Kagome and Kuhoku grinned, walking to the connected restaurant for their reserved table ready to eat dinner.

They were talking, eyes full of recent excitement, as they took their seats, Kagome grinned " That shit was sick, yo."

Kuhoku nodded, " Yeah, like. Straight crazy."

Kagome laughed " Some of those moves defied gravity."

Kuhoku grinned " Or should have broken a bone."

The waitress came over, a short old female, gray hair in a tight bun, brown eyes warm and soft, " What can I get you two?"

They made their order, watching as she left. Kagome smiled looking back at Kuhoku, not completely over how great he looked. " I never seen you with your hair up before."

He smiled " It's not something I'm use to doing, I think I look too much like a girl."

Kagome laughed, he loved the sound, " Just a lil bit, but not in no gay way."

He looked away then shook his head " Yea well, as long as it keeps the fagots at bay."

Again she laughed, his little quips silly to her. " So how long it took you to plan all this out? I know the peoples weren't just willing to let you rent a hummer limo?"

His eyebrow went up, that was true. He blinked, then shook his head " Yeah, I had to… persuade them a little bit. It took me bout a week and a half to set everything up right."

She grinned " And what you woulda did if I woulda said no?"

He grinned " Stab a dagger through my heart."

Kagome giggled " I would of brought you back."

His mouth opened in a smile " You could do that?"

She smiled " It's what I can't do that should worry you."

Their food came. Kagome looked at her plate, she ordered steak with mashed potatoes, and hot red peppers. As always, never tired of her favorite meal. Kuhoku picked up his spoon, he ordered a chicken strips and a baked potato, not so hungry after all the snacks they ate.

They talked and ate. Ate and talked. They had a lot in common. Liked all the same styles, hated twisslers. Loved getting on peoples nerves. Like two peas in a pod.

Kagome was grinning " Sesshomaru hates Home Movies, he thinks it's stupid."

Kuhoku laughed " I love that show."

Kagome giggled " I would kill for that show. I think I seen every episode ever made."

He grinned " Me too."

Kagome shook her head, smiling. Kuhoku watched her pick up a pepper and bite it. His eyebrow went up " It's not hot?" he asked seeing no reaction.

Kagome looked over, then bit her lip, picking up another " Wanna try?" holding it by the stem, over the table.

He shook his head " No way."

" Your sure?"

He leant back " Yup, not gonna happen."

Kagome leant more, smiling " Bite it."

He shook his head, a ' why she said that ' smile touching his face, leaning over, and biting into the pepper. Kagome sat back in her chair watching.

His eyes went wide. She caught his wrist as he tried to grab for his drink. " Take it. Take it like man."

His hand went to his mouth as he shook his head, tears touching his eyes. He swallowed the small pepper, his mouth opening in a gasp. " You said it wasn't hot!"

Kagome laughed pulling away " Not to me. But I eat them all the time."

He gulped his drink, wiping his tears " That's not funny."

She nodded " Yeah it is."

He shook his head, not able to stop the grin that touched his face. " Your crazy."

She just nodded, eating another " I know."

Some more time and random conversation passed. Kuhoku suddenly grinned " So.."

Kagome smiled " So."

He looked at her " You sing."

Kagome shook her head, " Not really."

" I heard you in the auditorium. Your really good."

Kagome smiled " Well, I try not to brag or anything, but I'm ok."

He grinned " I sing."

Kagome giggled " You do not."

He nodded, leaning back in his seat " No I do, for real."

She grinned " Any good?"

" Well, I try not to brag or anything, but I'm ok."

She laughed hearing her line. " I don't believe you."

He grinned standing up " There's only one way to find out the true." Kagome watched him walk over a waitress.

She saw a curly redhead waitress walk on the stage provided and grab the mike. " Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have some one who wants to give us entertainment with a song."

Kuhoku walked on the stage smiling. " Hi everybody." He said into the mike " This is for a friend of mine, that shouldn't make people eat red pepper knowing there hot."

Everyone laughed. He laughed himself, pressing the karaoke player. He searched through the songs for a moment. Seeing one, he grinned, he knew this one. And it was perfect.

The music played already with the chorus. He winked at Kagome making her smile. Then started singing, his voice better than she thought.

*Mmm  
Hey baby girl I been watching you all day*

~all day, all day, all day~

*Man, that thing you got behind you is amazin'.  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain*

Kagome grinned as he did the dance, as he looked up, looking so cute. ~let it rain, let it rain, let it rain~

*I know you got a man but this is what you should said...*

*Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again...  
You found somebody who does it better than he can,  
No more making you cry,  
No more them grey skies.  
Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5.  
And we're leavin' never looking back again...  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man.  
The one that's so, so fly...  
The one to keep you high...  
Have ya singin' all night like that...  
~Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh...~  
Man she gonna be singing...  
~Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh oh oh ohhh...~*

*Now if I talk it girl you know that I'mma walk it out*

He smiled at Kagome doing the dance to that too ~walk it out, walk it out, walk it out~

*Man I put my money, money where my mouth is*

~mouth is, mouth is, mouth is~

*Cuz you're the baddest little thing that I ever seen *

~ever seen, ever seen, ever seen~

*So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man... *

He moved to the music, this was actually one of his favorite songs. Kagome bit her lip smiling, he had a great voice, and he was a dancer. Wasn't expecting that.

*Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again...  
You found somebody who does it better than he can,  
No more making you cry,  
No more them grey skies.  
Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5.  
And we're leavin' never looking back again...  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man.  
The one that's so, so fly...  
The one to keep you high...  
Have ya singin' all night like that...  
~Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh...~  
Man, she gonna be singin'...  
She gonna be singin' Uhh...  
She gonna be singin', She gonna be singin,  
Girl you gon be singin'.*

He walked over to Kagome, grinning, his brown eyes sparkling. Her mouth opened in a smile, her hands clasp together with excitement.

*Don't stress, Don't Stress, Don't stress...  
Just turn him to the left, left, left.*

Moving his hand in the direction.

*Don't stress, Don't Stress, Don't stress...  
Cuz we gone, and we gone, and we gone.  
No stress, No stress, No stress... *

His finger slid under her chin, mike in his other hand.

*Girl you deserve nothing but the best.  
No stress, No stress, No stress.*

Her smile went even wider as he moved to go back to the stage. People clapping along to the song.

*Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again...  
You found somebody who does it better than he can,  
No more making you cry,  
No more them grey skies.  
Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5.  
And we're leavin' never looking back again...  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man.  
The one that's so, so fly...  
The one to keep you high...  
Have ya singin' all night like that...*

*Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh*

Kagome mouth dropped, hearing hit the high note with ease.

*Man she gonna be singing...  
Ooooohhhhhooooooohhhhhhhhhh  
Gonna be singin' all night like that... *

He hit it again. *Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*

*Man, she gonna be singin'...  
She gonna be singin' Uhh...  
She gonna be singin', She gonna be singin,  
Girl you gon be singin'.*

Everyone stood, clapping, as he replaced the mike. He walked over to Kagome, she was standing, eyebrows high on her face, " You are.. exactly that."

He grinned, he loved her randomly confusing sentences that always had a meaning you understood. " I aim to please milady."

She smiled, shaking her head, knowing this boy was gonna be trouble, seeing their escort coming there way. He was a short old man with bird nest grey hair in a low ponytail. He had large brown eyes and only a few of wrinkles. He wore a tailored 3 piece black suit. He walked over to Kagome and Kuhoku, a smile in place " It is time for your crowning ceremony."

Kagome looked at him, " Our what?"

Kuhoku smirked, " Just go along with it." He paid good money for this part.

* * *

Sesshomaru was up, on his roof, watching the night sky. Kagome got home a few hours ago. He watched her walk in her house himself. He was actually tempted to go over there and question her on her whereabouts, but he knew he didn't have the right.

It was a date. Why else go through all the trouble of getting a limo and dressing all nice. He took her on a date and by the way she was smiling when she got home, she must of enjoyed herself.

It made him mad. The fact that she was willing to stoop as low as dating a minor pissed him off, but not as bad as the realization of how mature Kuhoku actually was and the fact that he might have a chance at winning her over.

I mean, seriously, Kagome was a criminal, a known criminal at that. She was reeking havoc almost everyday of her life, obeying no rules the law tried to enforce on her. So the age barrier thing shouldn't be that hard to break if she wanted to. And he was pretty damn sure Kuhoku was trying to give her a reason to want to.

He sighed again, looking up to the stars, he fucked up, he fucked up big time. And he might not be able to fix it. He blinked, looking up seeing a headlights shine down the street.

He watched as a black maxima parked by the curve. A guy stepped out, wearing some baggy navy jeans with a fade, with fresh white Nikes and a Celtics throwback jersey on top of a white tee, blond hair spiked up. Walking he stopped at Kagome's door, hesitating, looking around.

Sesshomaru leaned back a bit, knowing he couldn't see him on the roof in dark. He knocked once, soft, slow, then waited, again glancing over his shoulder with his hazel eyes before the door opened.

Kagome stepped out, arms crossed, a smirk on her face, dressed simply in a grew tank top and white shorts. Her long hair down her back, eyebrow raised, blu orbs gleaming.

The boy touched Kagome's waist, pulling her closer, pressing against her, kissing her lips. Kagome touched his shoulders, opening her mouth to him, letting him pick her up from the waist, carrying her in the house.

Sesshomaru mouth dropped. What the fuck?! He couldn't believe it. Who the fuck was that?! How many mo'fucka's was she gonna see today?! This some bullshit. How many mo'fucka's he had to compete with? How was he gonna win his love back?

* * *

Okay this chapter 14, tell me what you think. I hope I explained everything the way it sounded in my head. Tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay this is chapter 15! Thank you for the reviews though they all weren't good. Some people just don't like a self confident Kagome. *Shrug*

* * *

He was very close, a mere hundred fifteen yards from the front flap of the tent. The light was not good. The sun would set in another ninety minutes. It had been a blustery day. A hot southwesterly wind has ripped across the desert. Dust stung the eyes. Worse, the wind was hitting over forty knots and was directly in her line of sight. Then again, that's what you expect during this time of day in the middle of the Nevada desert. But still, that sort of wind could screw up her aim by as much as four inches.

She had on a brown cat suit. It had taken her two hours to get into position, but she was effectively invisible, her shaggy camouflage blending her in with the scrubby trees and shifting sand domes around her.

She was frowning, her view of the scene through the ten-power telescopic sight was less panoramic than Kuhoku's and his binoculars, and far more focused. Nothing about the situation was pleasing. Everything was on the boy's side right now. There was a too great of a chance of her missing and giving her position away.

" The son of bitch." She heard in her ear. Kagome agreed with Kuhoku. John Russell was the guy she was after. 25 years of age. Six-five and two hundred-fifty pounds of what had once been an athletic build was now a frame running to fat and dissolution. He wore jeans, but was bare-chested with a headband securing his long black hair in place. His chest bore tattoos, some professionally done, but more of the prison spit and pencil variety. He was the sort of man police preferred to meet with gun in hand. He moved with the lazy arrogance that announced his willingness to depart from the rules.

Kuhoku was right, the son of a bitch had two females, sisters by the resemblance, on their knees, begging the known rapist and murderer for their lives. She wasn't going to feel as bad killing this one. If shit would just sit up right. Fuck.

Russell's free hand grabbed one of the girls right arm. She tried to draw back, but possessed only a fraction of the strength required to do so. The other girl moved, trying to protect her sister, but the move only provoked Russell. His other arm moved, gun in hand.

" Fuck!" she hissed out loud. She couldn't let the gun come up too far. Her brain racing, evaluating the situation. A large-frame Smith & Wesson, maybe a .44 she thought, watching the hand gun rise. It made big, bloody wounds. He was doped up, she knew. The guns was seeming to point more that way than at the girls, but the gun was still coming up and…

The crack of the rifle stopped time like a photograph. Kagome's finger had moved, seemingly of its own accord, but training had simply taken over. The rifle surged back in recoil, and the sniper's hand was already moving to work the bolt and load another round. The wind had chosen a bad moment to gust, throwing Kagome's aim off ever so slightly to the right. Instead of drilling through the center of Russell's head, the bullet struck well forward of the ear. On hitting bone, it fragmented. The subject's face ripped explosively from the skull. Nose, eyes, and forehead vanished into a wet red mist. Only the mouth remained, and that was open screaming, as blood vented from Russell's head as though from a clogged showerhead.

Kagome's radio headset screamed, " Gun man on wheels!" but she scarcely took note of it. She drove the second round into the chamber, spotting a face at the wheel of a jeep. She recognized it from photographs. It was a subject, a bad guy. The weapon looked like an old Winchester lever-action. It started moving, towards her current location. Kagome's second shot was better than the first, straight into the forehead of subject two, someone named William Ames.

Time started again, Kagome pulled back the bolt of the G3 SG/1 sniper rifle, snapping up the stands, " Time to go." She mumbled, hinting Kuhoku to pull up in the dome buggy they drove over here in.

They were taking the 4 hour drive back to California, Kuhoku behind the wheel, Kagome's head back relaxing, eyes closed, trying to rest, listening to Kuhoku talk.

" … I mean I didn't know what to do. If my mom would have found out I got another D in geometry she would have flipped. So I'm begging the teacher to let me make up the work. She say no. So I beg her to just pass me with a C. She say no. So I beg her for an extra credit assignment, she tells me ok, but it have to be on her terms. I'm like deal, you know, fuck it, as long as I pass. But then this dumb bitch make me…" he paused looking at her, his jaw clenching as he looked back at the empty road.

She listened to the silence before cracking an eye, " Make you what?"

He glanced at her before looking again to the road, " Look at me, I been rambling for the last 100 miles. You haven't said a word since we left. It makes me nervous, and I talk when I'm nervous, I talk like this when I'm nervous, and your probably not even listening to me…" he finished off, shaking his head.

Kagome opened both her eyes, looking at him, voice soft, " People usually don't converse with me. I just give orders and they do as I say." She paused as he looked at her, " I get these headaches, constantly. Listening to you talk, helps, it's finally moving to the back of my head. So keep going. Please."

He licked his bottom lip, nodding, " Ok." Taking a slow breath, soaking in what his mistress just said, " So she made me help wash cars for the cheerleading team's car wash. Tried to even get me to wear a two piece…"

* * *

Kagome was walking towards her front door after the long drive, head throbbing, ready for a long nap during the middle of the school day. She stopped, hearing the driver's door open. She turned seeing Kuhoku walking over. He stopped in front of her, taking her hand, bringing the smooth skin to his lips, tasting the sweet flavor, " If I can make it stop please tell me how."

She just smiled, he wanted to make her headaches go away, she pulled him towards her, " I can think of a way." Walking backwards through her open door.

3 hours later, Kagome was sitting on her bed, Indian style, watching him. Kuhoku was fixing his belt after the best love making he ever had, something that was so intense it couldn't be called just sex. " How many languages do you speak milady?"

Thirty four. " Nineteen."

He turned to her, " What was the one you were just speaking?"

Dead Latin. A language that haven't been spoken in decades, she raised a brow, " Spanish."

He just grinned, knowing she was lying, loving the fact that she kept secrets. There was a knock on the door before it opened. Ayame walked in, trying to stay cool in her jean shorts and white beater.

Kuhoku just nodded to his superior, zipping up his fly, walking out the door. Ayame watched him go, then turned, laughing, " You fucking minors now?"

Kagome just grinned, " Ain't nothing on that boy that's minor age."

Ayame plopped on the bed beside her best friend, " Heard O.B. was back in town?"

Kagome nodded, " Yeah me too."

Ayame grinned, " Damn you fucked him already."

Kagome laughed, leaning back on the bed, " You know me and Obi go way back. To fucking Newport days member?"

Ayame just shook her head, " He still as fine as he was before?"

Kagome made a face, nodding. Ayame rolled over, laying on her stomach, " Who's better, O.B. or Kuhoku?"

Kagome arms reached up, hands behind her head, " Obi good at what he do, no doubt in that, but K… I mean damn, lil K know how to handle his business."

Ayame laughed, " He better than Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sat up, knowing the answer, no one was better than Sesshomaru, would ever be better than Sesshomaru, but hey she could fake it right? " I don't know, it's a good tie."

* * *

The classroom was quiet as the English teacher read from the book. Kagome was completely knocked out on her desk, story times always putting her to sleep. She was in a deep sleep, comfortable in the position she as in, hands cradling her head as she slept.

There was a sudden noise, the loud slamming of a thick book against her desk making her jolt up, eyes wide, " Ok, I'm up, Sheesh."

The teacher just smiled, " Good, now that your up, how about you read the part of Juliet."

Kagome yawned, opening her water bottle, " Juliet what?"

He just frowned, " Romeo & Juliet."

She groaned, stretching her arms, leaning back in her chair " I ain't got no book."

He set his down on her desk, " Use mine, now get to the front of the class."

She sighed, standing, removing her black hat, her long black bangs in her face, matching the color of the bundle of hair in a lazy ponytail bun. Her black leather belt bringing attention to the baggy blue jeans she wore, the white ashy fade accenting her long legs, keeping them in place just below her waist. The rim of her white girl boxers just above her jeans, making a contrast against the black. Her short sleeves black shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder, the front holding sparkling white diamonds spelling out her name. White fresh nikes on her small feet. Studs in her ears, a black ring on her finger.

She sighed again, walking to the front of from, yawning again, " Aiight, where we at?" looking at the book in her hand.

The teacher leant against his desk, " Act 1 scene 5, page 78."

She turned till she was there, looking the page over, it was when Romeo and Juliet first met, " A yo, dis Julie chick ain't even on this page."

He just nodded, " I know, we need a Romeo." He turned to the sitting students, " Any takers?"

Ever male hand went up, he just looked around, " Mr. Takahashi."

Sesshomaru looked up, blinking his eyes from his nod off, fighting his yawn, he hated English, and this gay substitute, " Huh?"

" Get down here."

He stood, grabbing his book, heading for the front of the class, trying to catch on to what was happening. The teacher just smiled, this was going to be entertaining, his two most intelligent yet lethargic students about to amuse him. " Page 78 Romeo, last line."

The teacher stood up straight from the desk, " Now no horse play you two. I want a real scene acted out here or the both of you will continue to do this in detention until you do it right."

They both sighed, Sesshomaru nodded, rubbing his eye with his hand for a moment before flipping the pages. Focusing.

" If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He mumbled, boredom in his eyes.

She yawned for a moment, " Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss."

He blew out air, this was stupid, " Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

" Oh, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

" Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake."

" Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

There was a pause, the teacher sighed, they were doing a horrible job, not even trying to get into the moment, " What?"

They both looked over, Kagome frowned, " It says he kisses her."

He rolled his eyes, " Yes, it does. Now continue."

Both teens blinked, the class going silent, a quiet step being taken as they moved forward. Kagome leaning up, lips pressing softly. Not surprised at the sudden electricity between them. The intense spark that had their eyes closing. The swirl of heat that had their mouths opening. It was soft and sensual, sent jolts of fire running through them, kissing each other lips with a much more feverish desire.

Kagome pulled away first, opening her eyes with a blink, feeling old emotions, looking down to the forgotten book, " Umm." Trying to find her place, " Then have my lips the sin that have took."

Sesshomaru blinked, " Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again." He whispered in a rush, dropping the book to the floor, pulling Kagome to him, kissing her sweet lips again.

Her book slipped from her hand as they went up and around his neck, eyes closing, her moan soft as she opened to him. He opened to her, knowing he can never tire of her sweet taste. Her tongue tasting his power. A husky, manly taste. She loved it. Wanted more of it. His arms went around her small waist, pulling her deeper in the kiss. Beginning to hunger for more.

" Ok, you two, that's enough… hey, I said, that's it, no more acting, you can stop now." Having to touch the two teens shoulder and literally pull them apart.

They blinked, ignoring the subtle in ooooooooohhhhh from the classmates in the background. Kagome shook her head, trying to shake off the longing she felt for the boy in front of her, " Ummm, yeah, time to go." Turning on her heels, hurrying out the door.

* * *

She was quick, heading for the side door, outside, straight for the parking lot. She pulled out her car keys, she didn't have her fat boy today, due to two flattened tires she found this morning. Something she was planning on handling later.

Seeing the Barabus, she frowned, she needed some time to think, some time to get away, some time to calm down. Pressing the unlock button her the car alarm pad, really, she just needed something else to think about than Sesshomaru.

She heard her name. Speak of the devil. Kagome ran to her car without turning. She didn't want to see him. He was faster, catching up from behind, pressing her chest against the front door " Your not going anywhere."

She shook her head, her hands being pressed into the car window, " Don't tell me how to live my life."

Sesshomaru pressed against her from behind, " I'm tired of playing nice Kagome."

She frowned, not able to move much, " Who's playing."

His hand went under her shirt, smoothing over soft skin, feeling abs clench under his touch, " Fuck that." His other hand sliding under her shirt and up her back.

" Fuck what?" she mumbled biting her lip, her eyes closing, her body warming to the hands caressing her skin.

" Fuck what you and everybody else think." was his simple answer, his hands pulling from her shirt, to slid down her arms that were still held in the assume the position pose. " Your not fucking leaving me. I don't care." Reaching her hands, his pulled them father apart, pressing her chest to the window.

Kagome took a breath, a warmth swirling in her tummy, " So, what you tryna say?"

" Your mine." She felt the soft smoothness of lips then the wetness of his tongue touch her skin. Her heart jumped to her throat. Her stomach did back flips. She loved the feel of him against her. Then he started to go lower. Letting his tongue dance on her skin. Tasting the sweetness of her lavender scented skin.

She bit her lip, a soft moan escaping her, her labored breathe steaming the window.

Kagome shivered lightly " S-Sesshomaru..."

He turned her around, grabbing her waist, pulling her towards him, kissing her lips. Her hands were pressed against his shoulders, as she opened to him, sharing the feverish passionate kiss. That feeling, that emotion, that sensation she always felt there, rising. Building higher inside her.

" Your not leaving me Kagome." His deep husky voice whispered out, grabbing her thighs, lifting her to him, slamming her hard against the sturdy glass of her driver's window.

She cried out, her arms going around him, her legs wrapping around him. His mouth moved over hers again. She opened up, fighting to dominate the kiss, to control it, to taste his power, it was ruthless. He fought back, it was a battle, selfishly wanting to taste the other more, almost cruel in a way. His hand reached over, opening her back door, shifting her in his arms so he can easily toss her in.

Two hours later, Sesshomaru continued. The atmosphere around them cackled with heat and energy. The windows fogged, their breaths labored, clothes jumbled, and still they continued. He was teaching her a lesson. Fuck what she think, she wasn't getting rid of him.

Kagome head leant back feeling him kiss her neck, sweat rolling down the both of them. She moaned, sliding her hands up his neck into his hair. She could feel his arousal against her, damn it, what the did to her. Sesshomaru turned her over, kissing the side of her neck.

Her hands clawing at the leather seats of the back of her car. Moving her hair, Sesshomaru bit into her shoulder. A cry tore from her throat, fuck, she loved that. She could never get enough of that feeling.

Sesshomaru licked at her ear. " You love me Kagome." He whispered, his voice was as smooth and deep as the depths of the ocean, before nibbling on the tip than sucking on the point behind the ear.

Kagome shivered, of course her ears would be her most sensitive spot. And she had a feeling he knew that.

Sesshomaru licked it from the lobe and up before biting the pointed tip lightly. " Say it."

Kagome moaned, moving against him, " No."

Sesshomaru frowned, continuing his assault on her ear blowing on the inside before licking the edges. She was gonna pay for not listening. His tongue sliding down to her neck leaving wet butterfly kisses.

" You love me, I know you do, now say it."

Kagome bit her lip to stop the sound that was trying to come up from her throat. " Nooo."

Sesshomaru turned her around, kissing down her chest. She had a hand on his head, eyes closed, trying not to obey, trying to refuse. She groaned, feeling Sesshomaru moved lower, her hand tightening on his head.

Kagome cried out feeling Sesshomaru push inside her. " Your not fucking leaving alright, your not fuckin leaving me."

She moved with him, her hand still in his hair, " You can't tell me what to do."

He leant over, eyes on her " Say it." Taking her lips in a fierce kiss. She opened to him. His tongue sweeping through with a dominated fierceness. Then suddenly she was being turned again.

Her voice left on a ragged gasp " Oh... god..." Only a few times has he taken her in this position. And each time it was different. Shy to admit, she kinda liked it.

She moved with him, her cries turning him on, " Say it!" He demanded, his voice angry. Then frowned, hearing Kagome simple ok. Not good enough.

His hand reached up, pulling her hair roughly, " Louder."

Her head jerked back, eyes closed " I love you, I'm not leaving." She breathed out.

* * *

Ayame sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, throwing the tennis ball at the wall catching it as it bounced back. Her room door opened, she smiled, " Hey baby."

Kouga smiled, he liked when she called him baby, " Hey what are you doing?"

She frowned, laying back on her bed, " I'm fucking bored out my mind!"

He walked over, sitting beside her, touching her arm, " I wanna go on another job with you."

She looked at him, biting her lip, " Baby I ain't going on no jobs for a long time."

" Why's that?"

She raised the arm he was stroking, the yellow wrist band sliding down her skin, Kohoku brought it over earlier today, inscribing her name on the thick rubber. " I been DT."

He touched it, " What is it?"

" You know how certain clubs give out wrist bands to the designated drivers, so the bartenders don't give them any liquor, it's kinda like that, I'm not allowed any access to any Death Dealer property, information, hang out spots or belongings. I've been DT, Down Tossed, I don't have the rank to be called on a job anymore."

He nodded, kind of understanding what she was saying, " How long you gonna be DT?"

She shrugged, sitting up, " Tell Blu say otherwise." She grinned, " But if you really want to go on a job…" she pulled out her phone, " I think I can get you in."

* * *

Kagome laughed as she read the text, her head on Sesshomaru's lap as he played with her hair, watching TV in his den. He looked down, " What's so funny?"

She smiled sitting up, " I gotta go do a job real quick."

He pulled her back in his lap as she tried to stand up, " How quick?"

She shrugged her shoulder, " I don't know."

" Be back here by 9."

Kagome raised a brow, looking at him, not believing what she was hearing, " Look I know we back together, I'm cool wit dat but you ain't gon be telling me what to do."

He just smirked, kissing her soft lips, repeating himself, " 9 o'clock."

She sighed with a roll of her eyes, knowing there was no getting through to him, " 11."

" 8."

" 10."

He nodded, " Deal." Letting her get up, watching as she frowned, grabbing her book bag, heading for the door. Walking to her car, she slid in, tossing her bag in the backseat, pulling out her driveway and down the street.

* * *

" Your still aiming incorrectly." Kagome said.

Kouga suppressed a grimace and glanced over at her. She was leaning against the wall, leg posted up, arms crossed, looking completely comfortable in the loud and dangerous environment of the shooting range. Kouga had to admit, he was nervous with Kagome watching him. She got this way of staring at you that just wants to make you explode.

He sighed a little and brought the gun back up, sighting down the chamber, wondering if he was ever going to get this right. His arms quivered slightly with exhaustion, and he wondered how much longer he would be able to do this. It has been four hours since he started this gun training, Kagome saying he can never go on a job without knowing how to properly handle a gun.

He grown rather fond of her company thought her constant watching is a still bit nerve racking. He fired the bullet, the last one in his clip, and as soon as it left the gun, he knew he had missed. It fired through the air, speeding towards the picture of a man on a block of thick wood, landing with a dull thud about half an inch to the right of the man's shoulder, not hitting him.

The wolf demon heard the slight rustle of clothing as Kagome moved and suddenly she was in front of him, gazing at him silently, examining his face. Slowly he lowered the gun, his aching arms trembling and he glanced away, keeping his gaze fixed on some imaginary point off to the right. He was upset with himself because after four damn hours he still couldn't shoot a decent bullet.

" One more," Kagome said quietly. " Then you'll be done for the day."

He nodded slightly, his right hand automatically pulling out the empty magazine. He didn't know when Kagome went to replenish his supply, but every time he looked down, the table to the left of him was always full.

Kagome moved to stand behind him, " Try again."

With a slight nod, he raised the magazine into the stock with a slap, ignoring how his hand shook from weariness.

" Now," Kagome instructed, " set your gun."

With one smooth, practiced motion he pulled the barrel of the 9mm he was practicing with, sliding a bullet in the chamber, his weight evenly balanced between his legs, as he raised his hand, the fingers of his other hand, over his, holding the butt of the gun helping to kept his arm straight and steady. His stance loose and relaxed but alert and ready, just as she'd taught him. Both eyes opened, both front and rear sights lined up.

Kagome cupped his elbow and gently adjusted the angle a tiny fraction. And actually, it was just a bit more comfortable Kouga thought.

Kagome let go and stood beside him, " Your relying entirely too much on your eyes," Kagome chastised. " Here's the trick. My personal little secret. You can't tell anyone ok?"

He nodded, eyes never leaving the man holding a gun.

" Focus your vision not on the sights but rather on the target." Kagome continued, " The sights would seem blurred as a consequence, but that's okay, you get used to it. After all, the target is your objective, and you have to see it clearly. Anytime the sight is un-focus but the target was blurred, your aiming wrong."

She stood behind him, sliding her hands down his arm until she gripped his hands, " Don't yank on the trigger." She whispered, " Squeeze it."

Kouga focused, not on the large block of wood he was sighting on before, but on the target holding the gun. " Sight him down." Kagome whispered, " He's here to hurt you. Don't let him. He's after Ayame. Stop him. Only you can save her."

Ayame in danger. A fiercely protective instinct surged through him at the young teens words, and god help the creature that threatened the love of his life. Kouga became calm and still, and suddenly he became aware_._ His eyes tunneled in, everything else blurring out, only the target in his sight.

He fired.

Kagome pulled away, " Damn boy."

Kouga blinked, coming out of his zone, the man he fired at had a bullet bull eyes, right between the eyes. Kagome patted him on the back " Good job."

* * *

They were pulling up to her house when Inuyasha stepped outside his house, Kikyou by his side, she was forcing him to spend some quality time together.

Kouga got out the Barabus first, smiling, proud on himself, Kagome got out next, nodded, agreeing with his progress.

Inuyasha made a face, wondering why they were again spending time together when everyone already knew her and Sesshomaru go back out. Wanting to find out, Inuyasha crossed the street, calling out to her.

Her movements were automatic, dropping to her knees, hands clasping behind her head.

Inuyasha laughed, " What are you doing?" seeing her assume the position as if she was being arrested.

Kagome blinked, looking over her shoulder, it wasn't a cop, she smiled " Stretching."

Kouga laughed again, she was cute and funny. She stood, turning around, " What you is, calling me out like you 5.O."

Inuyasha grinned, " Just wanted to say hi."

" Yeah right."

He nodded, hand slipping in his pocket, " Kikyou's making me spend time with her, I'm tryna stall as long as possible."

A hand slapped him upside his head, " I heard that." Grabbing his hand, " Your spending time with me if you like it or not." Pulling him towards her car.

Kouga laughed, looking up as Sesshomaru stepped outside to all the noise, he walked over, taking Kagome's hand, pulling her into his arms, kissing her lips, " You early."

She smiled, " I'm getting better at this."

Her front door opened, " Kagome Hernoshi! I know you did not skip school today!"

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru looking at her mother, " I can explain." She frowned, no she couldn't.

Her mother crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. Her mouth opened, about to reply a bunch of bullshit she watched on TV last night, just then her phone rung. She put it to her ear, " Yeah, gotcha, on my way."

She hung up, looking to her mother, " Sorry mom, serious business, gotta go." Opening her car door, signaling everyone to get in, pulling off.

Sesshomaru sat in the passenger seat, " What's the problem?"

Kagome turned another corner, " Toots home alone and bored, we gonna kept her company."

Kouga laughed from the back seat, leaning back, " You ain't have no excuse did you?"

She looked at him through her rearview mirror, " I'm working on it."

* * *

The next morning was a typical day at Shikon high. First period was in process so most of the students were in their classes, always giving the teachers and secretaries in the office a chance to relax for a moment. But not this time. They were extremely busy. Prom was coming up for the seniors. Preparations had to be made.

A boy walked up the desk after opening the door, looking around. Everyone was busy. Typing at their computers, scribbling on paper, running errands. Everyone too busy to notice him.

" Um, excuse me." A deep voice whispered out to the lady behind the desk " My name's Jay. I'm new here."

The lady behind the desk smiled, he was cute " My name is Mrs. Kosc." Pulling up the student's records on her computer, printing out papers to give him. " Big move to California?"

He nodded, " Something like that."

She smiled, " Well, here are your welcome sheets and school schedule and agenda, now…" handing him his papers, she paused looking around for a moment " let's see if we can find you a guide, this school is pretty big."

Then looked over at the suddenness of the door being slammed open, Kagome being dragged in by security guards. Jay backing out the way. She pulled away from them, angry at the man handling, " Man get yo dike ass hands off me Buddha." She snarled at the heavy set bald guard. He just rolled his eyes, leaving her to the people in the room.

Mrs. Kosc frowned, " Kagome what you do now?"

She turned fixing her navy blue hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of ebony hair in her now signature lazy ponytail bun, her navy belt bringing attention to the baggy light blue jeans she wore, with a light fade, keeping them in place just below her waist. A navy blue short sleeves, small v cut tank top over a fitting white t shirt, white, grey and navy sneakers incasing small feet. Door knockers in her ears, " Man I ain't do shit. Dat bitch kicked me out cause she don't like me yo, I'm telling you."

She just rolled her eyes, " Well Kagome since you can't manage to stay in class, how about you show this young man around the school. He's new here."

She turned, for the first time seeing him. She blinked. He was tall. 6'2, 6'3 maybe. His light green hair long in a high ponytail the tips blond. His eyes a sexy caramel color, too chocolaty to be hazel, too hazel to be brown. His build was nice, lean, not too brawly, but not too skinny. Perfect for his height. He wore, a white v neck t shirt with a red Ed Hardy design on the front. His cargo shorts low, covering his low strong toned calves, fresh red and white jordens on his feet.

" Damn you fine."

He smile, fangs making him sexy, " Hi to you too."

She just nodded, " Follow me." Heading for the door. " Kagome.." She heard Mrs. Kosc call out. She just waved her hand, " I know, I know, detention after school, got it." Walking out the door, turning down the hall.

" So." She started off, " What's your name?"

He looked at her, " I'm Jay."

She stopped, leaning against a locker, " Let me see your schedule Jay."

He handed it to her, watching as she looked it over, " So, how long you've been going to this school?"

She didn't look up, " Started this year."

" Big move?"

" Nah, judge's idea."

He raised a brow, " So you really are a bad ass huh?"

She looked up, a smirk on her sexy face, a shrug of her shoulder, " I kinda got use to that term."

He laughed, it was smooth, Kagome liked it, " So, what it is to do around here?"

She pushed off the locker, again walking down the hall, " Not a damn thing, shit whack as fuck in dis bitch." She handed him his schedule, " Aiight, let me show ya'll classes, you look like a dude that keep up with his grades."

He laughed again, following her down the hall. She was cute, funny, and his type, exactly what he liked in a female. All morning Kagome showed Jay the school. They barely had any classes together, but they did have the same lunch wave. She opened the doors, looking at him, " Aiight, dis da Café. But don't eat the food unless it's the fruits or salad. Everything else is fuckin poison."

He looked at her, " I thought this school had bank?"

She just shrugged a shoulder, " They keep it fo dey self."

Everyone was already sitting at the lunch table when Kagome walked in with Jay. Kikyou looked up, the juice in her mouth spitting all over Inuyasha's face, " Who is that?!"

Sango looked over, eyes going wide, " Damn!"

Inuyasha wiped his face, looking over as Kagome led the stranger to an empty table, pointing out certain things about the café he should know about.

" That's the new kid." He mumbled, " I got him in third period. Name's Jay I think."

Jay slid into the bench as Kagome sat on top of the table, he liked her boldness. He suddenly frowned, blinking, looking over his shoulder, " Why is everyone staring at you?"

Kagome grinned, opening her backpack, pulling out a bag of gummy bears, " They ain't in my grill my dude, that's all you Bird." She opened the bag, popping two in her mouth, nodding her head in a direction. " The cheerleaders over there are what I like to call the Barbie's. They the most fakest mo'fucka's you ever gon meet." She paused, " Oh, and they pretty much fuck anything that moves. So you know, go head. Just don't touch me afterwards though."

He laughed. Kagome continued her lesson pointing out all the miscellaneous groups like the; Goths, nerds, punks, power freaks, rejects, and normal people. He nodded, liking the sweet sound of her voice. He turned, looking at a different table. " Who dem?"

Kagome looked up from her gummy bears, " Oh, that's Yash and dem table, cool peoples, but the preppy kind."

" Yo Kagome."

She looked up with a smile, seeing Akino, Kai and James walking over with their lunch, " These mo'fucka's I fuck wit."

Jay nodded as they sat down, introductions going around the table. Akino looked up from his tray, " So where you from Jay?"

He blinked, staring at Kagome, who was reaching across the table, taking everybody lunch, the gang use to it, " Long Island."

James frowned, " Your parents made you move clear across the US in the middle of the school year. For what?"

Jay just shrugged a shoulder, " Man look, it wasn't my fault. How was I pose to know a drunk one night stand would be with my English teacher. My fucking sexy ass, fine ass English teacher, who didn't have not one damn drink."

The table laughed, he shook his head, " But still when word caught on, I got kicked out of school. Making me, my mom and pops move."

Kagome laughed, it made Jay look at her, it was pretty, " Damn and I thought I did some crazy shit." She paused, thinking for a moment, " Matter of fact, never mind, I take that back."

The kids laughed again, Kagome felt a hand grab her arm, pulling her out her seat. She stumbled forward, " Damn Bay, you tryna prove a point?"

Sesshomaru just glanced his narrow angry eyes around the table, before pulling Kagome by her arm, over to his table with Inuyasha and the others, making her take a seat.

Jay raised a brow, " Who's that?"

Akino turned back from looking at Kagome explain herself, Sesshomaru shaking his head, not agreeing, " That's Kagome's boyfriend."

James nodded, " He only fuck wit certain people that does not include us."

Kai laughed, " Yea yo, he don't like any dude that fucks wit Kagome unless you fam. He the jealous type."

Jay nodded, watching as they argued, " How come the good ones always wit the losers."

They laughed, agreeing with him. Turning as Kagome suddenly stood, turning towards the door with an angry wave of her hand, " Man whatever then, I'mma outta here."

Sesshomaru stood, grabbing her arm before she walked away, " Sit down."

She raised a brow, " Who da fuck is you?"

His eyes turned hard, " Sit yo ass down. Now." He whispered through clenched teeth, clearly upset.

Her mouth closed, her jaw clenched tightly, her eyes a burning blue. Her free hand balled tightly into fist, looking up at him. She wanted to deck him one good time in his face for telling her what to do. She wasn't one to be told what to do.

Eyes filling with anger, she pulled away from him, sitting in the chair, there was nothing she can do about it. Her arms crossed as she slouched down, legs spread in an angry demeanor. If she would have argued, it would have went on longer than she had the energy for. Sesshomaru sat back down, her boiling eyes and livid appearance stayed that way for the rest of the lunch period. No one dare talking to her.

As soon as the bell rung, Kagome was the first one up from the table, storming out the café, the 20 minutes that passed not cooling her rage. Walking down the hall, Kagome turned, " Fuck!" punching the locker in front of her, the metal loud as it creaked as if trying to wrap around Kagome's fist. She pulled back and punched it again. This time the door of it coming with her as she pulled back letting it fall to the floor.

She stared at it for a moment, then picked it up and threw it as hard as she could down the abandon hallway, watching as it sailed through the sky, hitting the wall at the other end. That didn't calm her rage, just provoked it. She turned again, letting herself throw the tantrum, punching and kicking at the lockers, tearing them off there hinges, throwing them down the hall until she bulldozed through an entire side of the hall.

Knuckles bloody, breathing heavy she turned to a sound, mad that she was now going to get in trouble for what she just did. Instead she seen Jay's sexy eyes staring at her. He raised a brow, " Upset bout something?"

Her angry laugh was cute, rolling her eyes as she hurried away from the scene of the crime, not wanting to get caught. He followed her outside towards the parking lot. They both sat on a picnic table, looking over the cars.

He nodded, looking over, " That's your bike?"

Kagome looked at the new black and navy ZX12R she recently bought, " How you figure that?"

He just shrugged, " I read somewhere, people tend to look like their pets. I consider cars pets. And that bike is sexy as fuck." He pause, nodding his head, " Looks just like you."

She laughed, again making him watch the smooth curve of her lips smile, she bit the bottom one, turning him on, " Yeah that's me." Reaching in her pocket, " What you pushin?"

" The white charger over there."

She smiled, " Word." Pulling out a box of Newport's, " Them shits sexy. I want one." Opening the lid with a frown. Sesshomaru got to her fucking cigarettes again, seeing they were all completely crushed and unusable.

She sighed, " Fuck man," she shook her head, with a suck of her teeth, " Why he do shit like this." Throwing the cartoon on the grass, " Them shits ain't cheap. That's 10 bones I'm out of." Puffing out air with a frown.

" Hey."

Kagome looked over, Jay flipped the lid of his cartoon of cools, " have one of mines."

She looked at the cigarettes, then at him, taking one, letting him light it. Taking a drag she blew the smoke out her nose, then her mouth with a smile, " Smokers united."

He just laughed, taking one for himself, lighting it, " Old habits die hard."

Sesshomaru and Kouga came out the side door talking, Kouga tapped Sesshomaru's chest, " Check this." watching Kagome and the new kid chat on the picnic table there were sitting on, lit cigarettes in their mouths.

Sesshomaru looked over just in time to see the boy laugh, touching Kagome's leg, as she just nodded, confirming whatever she just said. He walked over. Hand reaching up just as she turned to see him coming, taking the cancer stick out her mouth, frowning as he tossed it to the grass, looking at his girlfriend, " What the hell I told you bout smoking, how come you don't fuckin listen."

She ignored him, rolling her eyes, " Jay this Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, Jay." She mumbled.

He looked him over with his caramel chocolate eyes, before nodded, " What up. I'm new here."

Sesshomaru just raised a brow, " Obviously." Taking Kagome's hand, pulling her away from the boy, and back inside the school.

Kouga walked over, stomping the still lit cigarette out, hands in his pocket, " Don't worry, you'll catch on quick. Kagome's off limits. Everyone knows it." Turning, walking back inside.

* * *

Kagome pulled away from him as soon as they got back inside, " Damn my dude what da fuck is yo deal."

He grabbed her, " Don't talk to me like that, I'm not one of your boys Kagome. I'm your fucking man."

She shook her head, confused, " You acting like my fucking mother. You been riding me all day like. What the fuck."

" All day I been catching you wit the same mo'fucka."

Her hands went up, aggravated, " I told you what happened. I got in trouble, they drag me to the office and tell me to show the new kid around. End of story."

He raised a brow, not convinced, " Then what was that?"

She sighed, frustrated, " You crushed my damn cigarettes! He let me bum one off of him." She shook her head, completely annoyed, " Dis shit ain't working my dude."

She looked at him, " I'm willing to be wit you bay, but you gotta stop dis bullshit you tryna pull off. Your not gonna own me."

Sesshomaru stared at her, " The last dude you started hanging with broke us up. I'm not letting that happen again." His hand reach up, stroking the smooth skin of her cheek, " I love you." He whispered.

Kagome smiled, leaning into his warm hand, her hand reaching up touching his, " Your not just saying this to calm me down are you?"

He took a step forward, pressing her back against the cool wall, removing her hat before leaning in, tasting her lips. She opened to the soft, sensual desire the she felt from his delicious lips.

She bit hers as she pulled away, eyes closed, " Ok, I believe you." She opened them, looking at him, " Baby you don't have to worry about me."

" I worry bout you all the time."

She leant into him, hugging his waist, " I worry bout me too. But not over no damn dudes baby."

His arms hugged her back, her hat still in hand, " Maybe I overreacted."

She giggled, " Maybe?"

" Shut up."

She laughed, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying the closeness. He smiled, loving how she fit against him.

She felt her back pocket vibrate. " Fuck." Pulling her sidekick out the pocket, pressing it against her ear, " Yeah." Listening to the complaint, she sighed, pulling away from her love, " Aiight, chill, I'm on my way."

She smiled up " Duty calls." Kissing his lips, tasting him once more before grabbing her hat, fitting it back on her head, jogging out the door. Kagome looked up, hearing her name as she neared her bike.

It was Jay. She nodded, " What up?"

" You leaving school already?"

She laughed, " It ain't like me to stay a whole day."

His hands slipped in his pockets, " Can I hit you up?"

Kagome raised a brow with a smirk, thinking it over, " Aiight." Pulling out her sharpie, the only school supply she carried with her, writing her number on his hand. " Hit me up whenever, but not in the morning, I will cuss yo ass out."

He laughed, watching her pop the seat, pulling out her helmet, sliding it over her head after putting her hat in the seat, and climbing on. Turning the key and roaring out the parking lot.

He just watched her go. He liked her, liked her a lot.

* * *

Kagome was laughing, her head in Sesshomaru's lap, watching the scary movie with the rest of the gang. The monster jumped on screen, scaring every one, slicing off another head. The sweet sound again coursing from her lips, " Hell yeah, I'm down wit dis mo'fucka."

Kikyou frowned, turning off the TV, " Kagome are you crazy, that damn thing just raped that lady."

She sat up with a shrug, " Shouldn't have been leading his ass on."

Inuyasha laughed, " You are such a psycho."

She stretched her arms over her head, " Man, I'm tired of watching movies, ya'll do the same shit all the time." She looked over, " Yo T. Gullies still doing dat DTP today?"

Ayame looked at her watch from Kouga's lap, " Going on right now."

She laughed, standing, " Aiight ya'll let's go."

Kikyou made a face, " To where?"

Kagome grinned, rubbing her hands together, " Ya'll bout to see how we get it in."

Ayame laughed, she was only allowed to gatherings if Kagome said she could go. " Hell yea!" standing, grabbing Kagome's hand, doing the Death Dealer handshake.

Two hours later after a pit stop to the mall, Kagome had everyone standing in a line, Ayame at her side looking them over. She had to get them so new gear if they was gonna be seen with her.

Kikyou was now wearing a strapless pink tube top, only covering her breast. Her pink thong straps riding higher than the baggy black jeans she was wearing, no need for a belt. Her hair down her back, a gold chain around her neck, a few bracelets on her wrist. Fresh blacks on her feet.

Sango now wearing tan cargo short, just below her knees, the white tank top hold a picture of a phoenix on the front, a red belt matching the red and white jordens she wore. Her hair in her usual ponytail but looser with curly strands loosely hanging free around her face.

Inuyasha in a black v neck, the Roca Wear label in green running down the side. Dark blue jeans baggy on his legs, the incredible hulks on his feet. Miroku in jeans shorts, a white tee, and fresh whites, a red hat backwards on his head. Kouga in blue jeans, a grey and white Ed Hardy t shirt on, fresh whites.

Sesshomaru dressing himself, his red tee holding a white checker design running up one sleeve. His baggy light blue jeans fitted beneath his boxers that you couldn't see, fresh red and white Jordans. And that long hair of his. Just swaying softly, so carefree.

Kagome nodded, her own outfit changed, a girl sized Lakers jersey over a white shirt, blue short showing long toned strong legs, the new Kobe's on her small feet. Her white hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of ebony hair in her signature lazy ponytail bun, door knockers in her ears, gold bracelets on her wrist. " What you think T?"

Ayame nodded, her baggy blue jeans, held up by a white leather belt, a violet tank top, her white jacket open to see her flat tummy. New pink, purple, blue and white pastries on her feet. " I gotta admit." Looking over Miroku again, a grin on her face, " I like this."

Kagome laughed at the frown on Kouga's face. " Aiight ya'll, give me ya'll hands." Pulling a stamp pad. " If anyone even look at you funny, show dem yo hand." Stamping the mark of the Death Dealers on them. Sango raising a brow at the skull and cross bones.

She grinned, sliding it back in her pocket, " Oh, and fellas, get use to yo girl getting hit on." Then turned, " Aiight, follow me." Ayame grinning as they walked towards the supposing abandoned warehouse.

Heading towards the basement, they stepped through a freezer, walked the cold storage unit, up a flight of stairs, to another door, then down a hall.

Inuyasha sighed, " Are we there yet?"

Ayame laughed, following Kagome through yet another door, where two guards stood, fully dressed in swat uniforms, machine guns in hands, standing beside yet another door.

Kagome walked over, the gang a bit more timid. She grinned, " You know what is." Watching as one guard checked the list. Nodding his head, then opened the door. After being searched in a short hall, they opened another door.

Miroku just shook his head, seeing Kagome press the unlock combination on the security keypad. " They sure like there privacy."

She laughed, looking around as she waited for it at access. " We gotta keep shit on the DL nowadays."

Hearing it beep, she turned back, seeing the door unlock it's self. She grinned, " Lady's and gentlemen, welcome to my world."

The music was loud, and the rooms were full. People among people. Ally gang members always celebrating the long friendship and treaty. All around her age, drinking, dancing, some playing pool, others making out in corners. It looked like everyone was having a good time. As if this was an authorized party.

They walked around for a bit, following Kagome, noticing how popular she was, every two feet at least six people giving her dap. Kagome made her way towards the VIP section of the makeshift club, plopping down on one of the large bean bags, " So what you think?" she yelled over the music.

A waiter brought over drinks, Miroku grinned, " This what you be doing all day?"

She laughed, sipping on her roman coke, " Gotta keep up with appearances."

Ayame laughed, grabbing Kouga's hand, " Let's dance!" pulling towards the mob of dancers on the floor. Kagome leant back, relaxing, seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou get up with Miroku and Sango, heading towards the dance floor themselves, ready for the fun that was promised to come.

Sesshomaru close beside her, " This is nice."

She looked up hearing his deep voice, " It's what I do."

For some time they sat, relaxing, drinking, enjoying themselves when the music was suddenly cut off. A loud Awww erupted through the sea of teens. Someone jumped on the stage, a guy, tall, black, low fade, cute, " Aiight, chillax, chillax, I just wanna say something." He grinned, " I heard Babe Blu was in da Building. Now, I don't know about ya'll but I think a freestyle from the best underground rapper alive is in order."

There was a cheer throughout the crowd. Kagome laughed, leaning back " I ain't going no place." She then giggled, seeing a group of people coming in to the VIP grabbing her hands. She glanced at Sesshomaru with a smile as she let herself be pulled through the parted crowd and onto the stage.

Kagome shook her head with a smile, taking the mike that was handed to her, " Now I know ya'll ain't come here to listen to my ass."

They started chanting her name, her head went back in a joyful laugh as she gave in. " Aiight, put sixty seconds on the clock." The crowd screamed again, then started clapping there hands, chanting, " No music." Doing the clap beat, " No music."

Kagome just nodded to the hand made beat, " Yea, Blu in dis bitch, wit a knot more bricks, more money I call it flips, swag extra it's like some dip, new feet in a brand new whip, them haters they talking shit, white Beemer I call it prick, just shoot don't care who hit, lot of talk but ya'll dudes lips, so fresh just like I meant, ya girl is always bent, 250 that's all I spent, Babe Blu I'm in trick. What's good baby."

The DJ, scratched the track to signal the end of the minute, an applauded of 'ohhhhhhhh's' going around the crowd. Kagome laughed, " Now play the got damn music." Hopping off the stage.

Lil Wayne played through the large speakers, everyone resuming there dancing. Kikyou laughed, making her way over to the bartender, getting Sango and herself another drink. " 2 vodka and cranberries." The bartender nodded, Kikyou turning watching the crowd as her drinks were made.

" Damn shawty, ain't use to seein you round here."

She looked over, eyebrow raised, she got a good look at him. He had short blonde hair in a high ponytail, and striking hazel eyes. His shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles, and... he had a nice ass. Kikyou caught herself smiling at him. " Cuz I'm not."

" What set you wit?"

Kikyou raised her hand, letting him see her stamp, he just grinned, nodding his head, backing away, " I ain't mean no trouble cutie. Damn, too bad to. You fine as hell."

Kikyou just laughed, grabbing her drinks, walking away.

* * *

Hours later, everyone was drunk and ready to leave. Sesshomaru helped Kagome and Ayame, the only three not drunk, drop everyone off to their house before heading home himself. It was only him and Kagome now, sitting on his stoop.

It was a beautiful night. No moon but hundreds of sparkling stars. She was leaning against him, a step below, his hand stroking her hair putting her to sleep. " Had fun?"

" That's what you be doing when you be leaving?"

She smiled, eyes closing for a moment, her hair was her weak spot, loving the massage, " Nah, Gullies been beggin me to come through fo the longest. Thought it was a good idea."

He looked up to the stars, the midnight sky reminding him of Kagome's eyes, " It was, everyone had a good time."

" I'm not as bad as you think I am."

He laughed, looking down seeing she was already staring back, he smiled, her face was like a portrait. So beautiful. " Come here."

She smiled, moving so she was sitting on his lap, leaning over, kissing his soft lips. He felt so cool and hot at the same time. He taste of fresh rain. A delicious flavor. He smelt of.. the only word that actually fit would be... power. So strong, hard, fierce. Kami it turned her on. His tongue always sweep through her mouth with a dominance that she just had to fight. That she loved to challenge. She pushed against him, trying to get him to yield. To have him submit to her is the greatest pleasure she ever experienced. His arms went around her tighter, he always battled. She loved that as well, it was never an easy win.

She pulled back smiling, it's usually a tie. He was grinning, he knew it too. She bit her lip before smiling, he had to take a picture of that. " You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He grinned " Maybe."

She giggled pulling his hand, standing up " My place."

* * *

He had his back against the lockers, peeping around the corner before sighing, relieved. He was hiding from… he paused, what was her name? Cougar? Crater? Kagura? Yeah, that's it. She was freaking scary. I mean, he had girls throw themselves at him. Plenty of times. But never that fast, no one has ever came on that strong before. Shit was crazy.

He walked down the hall, his father always said if it sounds too good to be true, it usually is. She had something. He was sure of it. She must be burning or something. Maybe she had AIDS and was trying to sleep with the whole school before she died, taking everyone with her to hell.

He stopped, a thought crossing his mind. If she was burning and went to hell, does it stop burning or just burn more? Jay shook his head, there was no time to think about his stupid questions his mind is always coming up, looking down at his schedule before stuffing it in his jean pocket. He had to find the chemistry lab before the class was over. He should have been paying attention when Kagome was showing him around yesterday, instead of checking out her ass the whole time.

Kagome was watching him, he didn't know she was watching. Or pretended not to. She pushed off the locker, either way….

He huffed, looking at the numbers on the doors, where the hell was it? It was over here somewhere, he was sure of it. Maybe. He blinked, how come there were no cameras, school too good for them or something? Or maybe the staff was situating all the funds into an underground school brothel. He frowned, that was stupid, they would have cameras to keep eyes on all the hoes. He shook his head again, ok stop it, focus, find the class before you get caught in the hall.

He felt a tap on his left shoulder, he looked, then frowned, feeling cold steel touch his right temple. He didn't turn his head, only his eyes moving, seeing frowning lips under a black Yankees hat. " What you is." Kagome's sultry voice whispered out, pushing his shoulder with her free hand, his back hitting the wall. The soft click of the gun being heard as her thumb slid the clip back.

His eyebrows went up with his hands, " Sorry I didn't call?"

Her frowned just stayed in place, stepping closer, jamming the gun under his chin, again her free hand moving, patting his front pockets. Then moving around to the back, feeling a weight, she pulled out the answer to her suspicions.

" You T. Prone." Holding the platinum chain in her hand, the big T entwined with a P in the middle of a circle. She pressed it against his chest, " I saw you in the Underground yesterday. I thought I was buggin, but my eyes don't lie."

He took his chain, sliding it over his neck, " Ok you got me. I'm T. Prone. I woulda told you day one but ain't know you was Babe Blu" His hands slipped in his pockets, " I'm actually a big fan, I got a few of your mix tapes."

She pulled away, gun still raised, not convinced it was safe, " Why you here? T. Prone hood is in the south. Long Island is in the middle east."

He sighed, " If we're gonna talk can you take the gun off my neck?"

She shook her head, he frowned. Not much for liking his life being threatened than the next guy. His right hand reached up, grabbing her left wrist, forcing her to point her gun to the floor. He frowned feeling steel touch under his chin.

She was good, seeing the gun in her other hand. He spun her, pressing her back against his chest, holding her arms across her chest, vampire style, " Now we could talk."

She was frowning, " I'm giving you three seconds to let me go."

" Why, you feel nice."

She tried to pull away, " What you gon do?" eyebrow raising, " Go for da sweet spot?"

He laughed, " That's cute."

" But this is better." She whispered, guns falling on her thumbs, she reared her head back, slamming into Jay's face, pulling away when he let go, flipping her guns in her hands, swinging her arm out, the gun hitting him in the cheek, knocking him to the floor.

He just looked up, not bothering to touch his busted lip, blood dripping on his white shirt, he smiled, " I always knew if I ever met you, I would like you."

Kagome just slid one gun in her pants, motioning him to stand up with the other, " Now start talking."

He sighed, " Fine."

20 minutes later they still stood in the same hall, Kagome's gun back in her pants, arms crossed, leaning against a wall, Jay on the opposite wall. She shook her head, " So your saying, you slept with your leader's advisor's mother?"

He just nodded, tenderly sucking on his bottom lip, " She doped me up and I woke up in her bed."

She looked over, " And they didn't kill you cuz you were the best in your crew."

" That's what he said."

" So he sent you here in isolation. No connects to your old life."

He nodded again, Kagome thought about it, of course she was gonna check into what he was saying but it sounded plausible enough. It would be something she would do if K ever fucked up so bad death was a necessary action. " Aiight, I believe you."

He looked over, pulling off his white blood stained shirt, showing the grey one under, matching his grey and white nikes, " So now what?"

" You been DT, there's nothing you can do."

He just frowned, tossing the useless shirt over his shoulder, " So we cool?"

Kagome chewed on the corner of her lip for a moment, his arms were nice, muscular but not to brawly, " Yeah we cool." She mumbled, taking her eyes away to look at her black carters, " For now that is."

He laughed, she liked it, the sound deep and smooth, " What's that pose to mean?"

She shrugged, turning, " Exactly what I said." Walking down the hall, " I'mma hit you up later." She glanced over her shoulder, " Oh, and sorry bout yo lip." Winking, turning the corner.

He just grinned, she thought she was so slick. It was so cute.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at a picnic table, leg up, looking over a file, munching on an apple. Kouga walked over, he liked how her pose was always relaxed but intimating at the same thing. " Hey Kagome."

She glanced up, " What up." Taking another bite of her apple.

He grinned, sitting across from her, " So what you doing?"

She looked back down, " Crunching some numbers. Lori wants an outside patio, 34% larger dance floor, marble countertops, double paned glass tiles, a dining area, a VIP room with plush cushions, a larger wine seller in the basement, a completely new paint job, a stripper stage, catwalk and pole, a got damn jukebox and a DJ booth."

She bit again into her juicy apple, " Bitch tryna drain me."

Kouga shook his head, " Damn, sounds like it's gonna cost a lot."

She nodded, " $149,000."

He coughed, looking at her, " Do you even have that much?"

After a few hits, " Yeah, I'll get it."

He grinned, " I was, um, wondering if I could, go with you again, on another job?"

The question made her look up, her eyebrow raised, a smirk slowly crossing her face, " You wanna be a dealer don't you?"

The blush was soft, " No." He cleared his throat, " I just wanna see what you do as a Death Dealer."

She laughed, it made him smile, " Aiight Chucky, I'mma let you job shadow me, aiight?"

" What's job shadow?"

She laughed again, " Really, dey don't teach you a damn thang in dis bitch." Tossing the finished apple behind her, " It's when you follow me around for a full day and see what I do. If you like it, I might, keyword might, think about maybe letting you consider the possibility of you being allowed to try out for recruitment."

He laughed, " So, no matter what, it's up to you."

She grinned, " Now your catching on." Standing, " Starting now. Now bring yo ass. A bitch is hungry." Seeing her rub her stomach, making him laugh, following her inside the school.

Sesshomaru looked up from the lunch line, watching Kagome walk through the doors. Her long hair was high in a curly ponytail, swaying down her back, her white riders jacket open, showing her black sports bra under and sexy abs. Her white khakis see through to the black boy cut panties she wore. Her silver belt matching the silver in her black high top jordens.

She was already sitting down when he walked over, she smiled, " Hey baby." Leaning over, kissing soft lips before taking his fruit cup, he just shook his head, " Really? No respect? Not even for me."

The table laughed, Kagome looked up from the fruit cup, popping a pineapple chunk in her mouth. She blinked, " This is good." Picking all the pineapples out the cup. She looked up, " I want more."

Kikyou made a face, then handed over her fruit cup, " You can have mines."

She popping more pineapples in her mouth, pulling out her cell phone at the same time, " Yeah.." She frowned, popping another one in her mouth, " Really? Aiight, I'm on my way."

She laughed, " Baby I gotta go. Call me later." Kissing his lips, " Come on Chucky." Standing as Kouga frowned at the nickname. Everyone blinking as he stood, following Kagome out the door.

Sango raised a brow, " Is it me or is Kagome acting weird lately."

They all agreed, Miroku made a thoughtful face, " Not acting more weirder than usual though." Everyone again laughing.

* * *

Riding her bike home to get her Audi, she was pulling her shades on, " Aiight Chuck, stay by my side at all times, do not get in the way and please tell me now if your squeamish."

He glanced at the highway they were getting on, they were headed towards east LA. " No, I got a good stomach."

" Good." She grinned, switching gears and speeding up.

20 minutes later, they were pulling off the highway. She was talking on her Bluetooth, " Yo, M. make sure it's set up before I get there." She was pulling on a pair of shades as she turned down a street, " I gotta handle dis shin at the Back Roads first."

She pulled over after passing some deserted railroad tracks. " Come on Chucky. Into the life of a Death Dealer." Getting out her car.

Kouga followed her, " Where are we?"

" Old Barnes deserted train station." She said, popping her trunk, " Or as we call it, the Back Roads, because there are so many exits routes if things pop off." Pulling out a blow torch. She pulled on one fire retardant glove, " Follow me."

Kouga saw six guys. Two brawly guys, crossed armed in black shades and sleeveless shirts, standing at the entrance of an alley way made by two huge storage units. They nodded, letting Kagome and him by, and the two other guys in regular clothes, holding down a man. A big man, older, hairy, brown eyes scared, grey hair receding. The final two standing, one with a clip board, the other with a bucket.

Kagome shook her head, walking over, " Pedro, I'm gettin tired of seeing you."

He had an accent, " I'm sorry Babe Blu, it's just that the girls, there not selling as well as they use to."

Kagome pulled off her shades, " I would feel less about this if that wasn't the same thing you told me last month." Slipping them in her belt loop.

She traded her blowtorch for the clip board of the young boy that was holding it, she looked it over, " Your four months behind payments."

He shook his fat head, " I know, Babe Blu and I am sorry but…"

Her foot went up, kicking him in the chin, cutting him off, " But means excuses, I don't like excuses." She hissed, watching as the blood trickled down his lip as her men sat him back up on his knees.

She bent, " Now if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have your little whore house." She grabbed his face, eyes cold, " When debt is due, debt is paid." Her voice merciless.

She stood, turning away, " Lay'em down."

Brown eyes went wide as he struggled, " No! Blu please, I'll pay double! Please, give me two weeks!" the two stronger boys forcing him to the floor, one holding his hands, the other holding his legs.

She just handed the clipboard back to the young boy, holding her blowtorch, " You ever heard of the Red Moccasin. Originally from Kenya in South Africa." She glanced at him, " Nice place, you have to visit sometime." Turning again, " Anyways, this animal, the Red Moccasin, named after the shoe because that's where there usually found. They love cool, dark, places."

Her hands went in the bucket the taller boy was holding, opening a bag, " Beautiful creatures they are, very unique." Brown eyes going wide as a cherry red snake was pulled out, the body long, the tail black. Fangs showing as it hissed.

Kagome turned, petting the snake's black head, " Their not poisonous, but are very craft lil demons." The boy holding his shoulders, ripping open his brown Hawaiian button up, as Kagome set the snake on his exposed stomach, making the old guy hold his breath.

Kagome grabbed the bucket, " You see the Red Moccasins hate to overheat." Flipping it upside down, " So they dig holes in the ground to stay cool."

Pressing the bucket on his stomach, covering the snake under it, making the old man cry out, " Evolution made the scales on the Red Moccasin sharp as a knife and hard as brick so it can easily sliver its way into Africa's hard earth. You see the horn on its head. That's the ax to break earth to start digging."

The younger boy light the torch, handing it to Kagome. She held the bucket in place with her gloved hand, touching the blue flame to the steel. Turning parts of it red, " When it gets too hot, the snake will want out. And there's only one way to go."

Pedro started mumbling, praying, hearing the hiss of the snake grow louder, agitated. Then the rattling around in the bucket as it tried to escape the growing hell.

Then he started struggling, screaming now, the snake trying to get away the only way it knows how. " Oh god please! Stop! Please! It's biting me!"

Kouga took a breath and held it, his stomach a bit queasy. Everyone else not even fazed. Kagome continued to light the bucket, " I want my fucking money Pedro and two weeks is too damn long!"

He was crying now, " Please, I need more time!"

Kagome got angry, grabbing his face, " You want me to burn your fucking eyes out! Huh! You got fifteen hours mother fucker! 15 hours to have 4 months of debt in my hand! You got that!" turning the flame back on the bucket, again sending the snake into a digging frenzy.

He screamed, " Ok, ok, 15 hours, I'll have it! Please, just stop!"

Kagome nodded, turning the fire off, " See that wasn't so hard." Setting the torch down, flipping over the bucket. Kouga swallowed the vomit that tried to come up, feeling his knees buckling, forcing himself to stand straight. Kagome was actually pulling the snake out the man's stomach, blood spilling out the golf ball size hole in the guys stomach.

She held it in her hand as the bucket cooled down, looking at the crying man on the floor, " Now, in 15 hours, if I don't have my money, my snake here." Petting its head, " Is gonna visit your wife, Karen, your football star, Bobby, and your little soccer player, Molly. You got that?"

He nodded, crying, holding his stomach. Kagome smiled, " Good." Putting the snake back in the bag she took it out of, then putting it in the bucket, handing it to the taller boy, " Glad we had this talk Pedro."

Turning, walking out the alley the way she came. Back on the highway, Kagome reached in the backseat of her car, handing the soda to the silent Kouga. " Drink some."

He took a small breath, popping it open, touching it to his lips. She shook her head, putting back on her shades, " Drink some more, it'll take the edge off the shock."

He drunk some more, swallowing, feeling a little better, " You do that kind of stuff all the time?"

She just smiled, " It gets easier." Switching gears and speeding up, " Now comes the fun part." Again pulling off the highway.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by uneventful. Everyone went to the arcade afterwards and were having a good time playing some random game. Sesshomaru was sitting in the eating area sipping on a soda. It's not like he was having a bad time, he actually played a few games but got bored. Now he was just lounging waiting for something of interest to happen. Thinking about his girlfriend.

Kikyou was playing a snow boarding game with a real snow board as the controller. Inuyasha was close by playing some zombie thing. He was losing terribly probably cause he couldn't take his eyes off Kikyou. Watching her swift left and right, balancing herself on the board was torture.

~YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED~ a alien voice came from the machine. Inuyasha frowned " Damn shit."

Miroku walked over laughing while holding his face. " You got it bad." Inuyasha just grinned " And what about you?"

Miroku just shrugged " She was bending over getting her tickets, I couldn't help myself."

Kikyou giggled to herself overhearing Miroku's confession. Sesshomaru was taking another sip of his soda when he reached for his cell phone, pressing speed dial one, waiting for someone to answer, " Kagome where are you?"

" Where are you?" her slick voice answered.

It made him grin, she never once gave him a straight answer for anything, " Somewhere not getting in trouble, and you?"

She giggled, warming his heart, " Leaving the scene of the crime, you wanna met up?"

He laughed, " I'm at the arcade, met me here."

" Ok, give me 30 minutes, I'll be there."

" Alright, see you soon." Waiting for her to hang up first before putting his phone down, taking another sip of his soda. Her voice alone brightened his day. And that made him happy.

30 minutes later as promised Kagome walked through the arcade doors with Kouga, outfit changed into a white beater and shorts, white nikes on her small feet. She slid in Sesshomaru's lap since he was still seating, " Hey baby." Kissing his lips.

He kissed her back, " And where have you been?"

She grinned, " What you mean, I was wit you alibi."

He laughed, kissing her again, then looked over to Kouga, " What was ya'll two up to?"

Kouga just shrugged, " I have no idea what your talking about."

He raised a brow, about to question them, when Kagome just laughed, standing, pulling him with her, " Hey baby, bet I can beat you in a race."

He followed her to the car games " You willing to higher the wager on that?"

Kagome slid into the seat " What you got in mind?" Sesshomaru put in his coins " Oral sex, loser go down." Kagome picked her car, a nice deep burgundy Ferrari on manual. Camera view so close it was like sitting in the car.

Sesshomaru picked out his car, a silver, 2 door Mercedes on manual as well. with the same camera view. The cars readied at the starting line. Kagome grinned " Deal." And they were off.

People soon started coming over. The race was longer than it was suppose to be. They both kept hitting the checks points before the time was up. At the moment Sesshomaru was in the lead... barely. All the girls in the arcade was cheering for Kagome. And the guys rooting for Sesshomaru.

Kagome swerved to the left, So did Sesshomaru. Kagome swerved to the right, trying to get ahead. But Sesshomaru blocked her again. Kagome growled " Fuck face! Move!"

She heard his deep voice concentrated on the game " Your not passing me Kagome." Her lips curved to a whisper of a smile. Shifting gears, she pushed on the gas " Wanna bet..." And rammed the back of his car. The girls jumped with joy " GO KAGOME!" they chanted.

All the guys jumped back as Sesshomaru's seat vibrated furiously as if he really got hit. Sesshomaru frowned, " Crazy ass." Shifting gears and speeding up. He could see the finish line on the map, one more turn,Kagome frowned one more turn, Sesshomaru turned his wheel keeping his eyes on his gauge.

Kagome turned her wheel as well keeping it steady. She grinned " Ohhh... Too wide Fluffy..." Sesshomaru growled. More at the nickname then her car now being adjacent to hers. 10 seconds on the clock, both cars speeding towards the finish line. Sesshomaru and Kagome kept there eyes focused on the screen while shifting gears. Both cars passed the finish line.

Everyone watched with tense silent waiting to hear the winner. The game showed a photo finish.

~AND THE WINNER IS..~ said the males machine's voice ~PLAYER... 2!~

The girls jumped with joy screaming " KAGOME WON! KAGOME WON!" the boys grumbled frowning.

Inuyasha laughed " Dude, you was beat by a girl!" Sesshomaru slapped him upside his head " Shut up."

He turned to Kagome with a small grin. " Looks like you won the bet." Kagome looked at him with a lopsided smile.

Her eyes beaming, " It looks like it."

Kikyou grabbed Kagome hands with a grin " You won!"

Sango grabbed Kagome shoulders in excitement " I can't believe you beat Sesshomaru! Wow, this moment goes down in history!"

Kagome laughed " Stop touching me."

Miroku came over next " You sure beat the hell out of him."

Sesshomaru frowned " Barely." Everyone just laughed, deciding it was time to go.

* * *

It was getting late now, but it was absolutely too nice of a night to stay inside. Kagome and Sesshomaru lay on the hood of his car, at the drop off point, car's trunk pointing to the glowing city, the two lovers eyes on the brilliant stars.

She glanced over, " Do you think there's life on other planets?"

He stared at the sky, " Yeah, we can't be the only ones out here."

She bit her lip, " You think there's someone out there prettier than me?"

He turned on his side, looking at her, " Maybe. But I won't be attracted to them as I am to you." Running a finger under her chin. She smiled at him. She liked to smile, he knew, though most people wouldn't believe, and they were truly beautiful.

Cutely, she rolled her eyes, " Shut up."

He watched her eyes look to the stars, shinning brighter than them, " What are you and Kouga up to?"

She laughed, " Baby do you trust me at all?"

" Yeah, I trust you, it's everyone else I don't trust."

She smiled, turning towards him, " Kouga's thinkin bout becoming a Death Dealer."

He raised a brow, " Really?"

Her hands folded underneath her head, forming a pillow, " Mmm Hmm."

His hand reached over, brushing bangs out her face, " You gonna let him?"

She grinned, " I don't know yet, he a bit squeamish, but he handled it ok."

He ran a finger over her slightly parted lips. He couldn't help smiling. She is so beautiful. His finger ran over her smooth cheek bone down to her chin. " Would you let me join?"

" Never."

" And why not?"

" Being a Dealer, something is always going wrong. I like you in the part of my life where nothing ever could go wrong."

His hand touched her cheek, " You love me?"

" Always."

" You sure?"

Her eyebrow went up, " Are you?"

" Absolutely." Kissing her lips. He licked her bottom lip before his tongue sweep in her mouth. Tasting her sweet ripe flavor. One he will never get tired of. Sitting up, never breaking the kiss, knowing he will always hunger for her taste. She moaned softly to his tenderness, her hands sliding up, into hair, touching the smooth skin of his face.

He pulled back, eyebrow raised, sliding off the truck, hands touching his waist. Kagome bit her lip softly with a small smile, feeling the thick leather wrap around her eyes, " Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" feeling him pull her shorts off.

He pulled up her shirt, " I lost a bet remember? Time to pay my debt."

She felt the feather light kiss touch her smooth tummy making her hiss. She couldn't see him, she didn't know what he was going to do next. She felt something smooth, moist, lick the valley between her breast making her moan softly. " You can pay later."

" You know what I like Kagome?" He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in growling at her sweet taste. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers.

Lust increased in her covered eyes, " What?"

He pinned her hands to the side of her head, " When you submit to me." He leaned closer. Her head tilted up as he moved down her neck, " Your hands stay down."

She groaned hearing his demand, " That's not fair." She whisper feeling him lick his mark, making her shiver.

" Down." He stated, biting her neck, hearing her soft cry.

She arched into him on a sharp intake of breath, feeling him suck on his mark., " Down." She groaned, reluctantly agreeing to his terms.

He grinned, his hands sliding down her arms, to her shoulders, where he smoothed his hands across the soft skin. Kissing along her jaw line he growled softly in her ear. " Good."

He nipped and sucked at the tip of the most erotic pointed ear he ever laid eyes on. She shivered and issued something between a moan and a growl.

He could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal and he smiled. He kissed down her neck licking the spot where his mark was. For a few minutes he lavished attention on the spot, pleased at her sounds of pleasure.

She shivered and found she couldn't control her moans as his soft lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone. The taste of her skin was as delicious as her mouth. She felt his mouth move over her breast, teeth tugging at her hard nubs, making her cry out again.

" Down Kagome." He whispered, pushing her arms back down to the car. It's not fair, she wanted to touch him so badly. He was always torturing her. In some, pleasurable, sexual way. A dark thrill assailed her at being dominated by him and a breathy moan escaped her lips. He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control. His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans as he cupped her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Her gasps heated his blood. He pulled away to look at her. She lay on the bed, her mouth slightly parted, her hair fanned around her. She was truly beautiful.

Sesshomaru's mind was a haze of red filled with nothing but a need for her. His need mixed with hers creating a wall of fire that threaten to consumed everything within her. He watched as she panted for breath licking her lips with a low moan. The scent was heavy. How it turned him on. With anticipation he lowered his head to her body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Kagome moaned lowly, feeling her body heat, and her pleasure spot grow warmer.

" Tell me what you want."

It was too much as her very senses were seduced by the youkai, it's master was seducing and teasing her body. She was overwhelmed, her very skin had become ultra sensitive. She shook as he continued to kiss her inner thighs stopping short of her covered heat.

" Tell me Kagome. Tell me what you want." She heard as he leaned in taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss. Her cries and moans urged him on, he wanted more, needed more. She was beautiful in her passion exotic. Kami, how he wanted her, how he need to be inside her.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as he cupped her soaking panties. He grabbed her even tighter, making her cry out, " Sesshomaru you dick head!"

He chuckled over her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. The whisper of his breath on her stomach, the graze of his canine fangs, it all served to heightened her body's awareness. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't. Damn it, it wasn't fair. His lips were so close to her navel, she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to moan.

Lowering, he was trailing down her skin so slowly. His lips were so close to her navel, she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to thrash lightly under him. The unconscious sounds escaping her lips were driving him crazy.

A cry left her lips as he licked her through her wet panties. He liked it, so he did it again. This time even slower as he savored her sweet taste through the panties. She cry out again, calling his name. Better, but not quite there yet. He wanted her screaming at the top of her lungs.

Without warning he ripped off her panties. He lowered again. She was not prepared for that first touch of the smooth pad of his tongue grazing over the sensitive skin. Her eyes went wide, only seeing darkness. Her hands claws at the hood she was laying on as he slowly licked and kissed his way over her hot sensitive flesh.

Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them and then he slowed down over her wet lips. She paused as she felt his long rough tongue invade her most secret entrance.

A sob of unfulfilled desired was rang from her throat. Slowly he made his way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in. " It's not fair!"

She shook as she panted for breath the tightening feeling begun in her stomach. " Oh… God…" her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he took her clit in his mouth. There was always something about driving a woman crazy with pleasure that just intoxicated him.

Her panting increased, her head tossing from side to side. Sweat beading on her body making loose strands of hair cling to her face. " Oh God baby, I quit! Stop. Wait no don't stop. No I mean.." She couldn't finish her sentence as another gasp half cry left her mouth. It was too much, she tried to pull back away from him. She was dumbfounded, she didn't know what she wanted.

Sesshomaru grinned, holding her in place, his Kagome. His always calm, cool, and collect Kagome was confused. He liked her an emotional wreck. Her composed nature shattering. It actually turned him on.

Her senses were on overload, her emotions was consuming her. She thought she was going to die if she didn't regain control soon, her heart fluttered, her throat ached from her growls and moans. He was doing things that she couldn't handle.

She cried out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. It almost felt painful. She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible. For a moment she thought she was going to actually shed tears.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, he thrust his pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She screamed in release at the unexpected penetration. He quickly bowed his head and started to run his tongue over her sensitive clit while his finger thrust into her orgasm body. She was clenching his digit fiercely as she cried out in her pleasure.

Sesshomaru was drowning in her taste, the scent of her pleasure was almost overwhelming him. Her moans and cries were like music blending together into a endless beautiful song. Her body squeezed his two fingers together. She was so tight he just wanted to gobble her all up. He could feel her body raising again, her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She was so addicting. He took it all into his mouth.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from his touch. " I quit baby please! I quit! Please I can't take any more. Please I'm quit.."

Sesshomaru felt at the edge of his control, his body raging against his desire to drag this out, so hard with the need for release that he could barely contain himself anymore. She cried out again, " Daddy!"

He smiled, satisfied. She felt Sesshomaru slide into her. So smoothly. Gracefully. The temperature in the room kept building, or maybe it was just her body.

She moved her hips, Sesshomaru pushing further inside her, stretching her, teasing her. Her hands still holding the poles, her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she moved urgently against him. His mouth sought her out. Kagome gasped into the kiss. She tasted herself.

Sesshomaru groaned. She was so tight, her body a volcanic cavern pulling him in, enveloping him. She cried Sesshomaru's name against those lips, a pleading sound. She never pleaded, never gave in, but she wanted more, wanted more now. Sesshomaru whispered things, things she couldn't make out, but they were so husky, heavy with desire. She leaned her head forward, wanting to feel those lips against her own again.

He moved inside Kagome with such force, brutality, lifting her higher and higher until she wasn't sure she could stand it any longer. He transported her into a place of such wild ecstasy, a place she had never envisioned, she moaned into his mouth, hips rocking together in a frenzied lust.

She didn't even think she was in her body anymore, she couldn't control her movements, wasn't aware of anything but the jolts of pleasure striking through her body. She dug her teeth in his shoulder, screaming into his perfect unmarked flesh as she felt her spirit, her very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles, and screamed her pleasure. Again.

The sensory over-load was too much, her stormy eyes closed, darkening the darkness. Sesshomaru watched her drift into sleep. He felt triumph, she never called him daddy before, satisfaction clouded his mind.

He stood, facing her, his gaze taking her in, her face flushed from the pleasure, her soft lips swollen from his kisses. The thin layer of sweat glistening on her beautiful body, her hair fanned around her like a halo.

He actually thought about taking a picture she looked so damn delicious. Instead he removed the belt from around her eyes, then scooped her up, sliding her in the front seat, laying the seat all the way back, buckling her up, before getting in himself and pulling off.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha was standing in front of Sesshomaru's car, debating with each other. Kikyou and Sango walked over, " What are you idiots arguing about now?"

Miroku looked up at his gorgeous girlfriend, " We were just issuing theories about the damages to Sesshomaru's car."

Inuyasha nodded, " I say he was drunk driving, crashed into a pet store and ran over all the cats."

Miroku laughed, " And I saw he was distracted by a cell phone call and hit a barbed fence."

Sesshomaru walked out the house, Kagome hand in his, talking about what they wanted to eat, walking over to his car. He looked at the gang, " What are ya'll doing?"

Kikyou looked at him, " What happened to your car?"

" It was cats right?"

" Shut up Inuyasha."

Both teens looked, there was multiple scratch marks on the hood, peeling off the paint. Sesshomaru raised a brow, crossing his arms, looking to his girlfriend.

She made a face, " Don't look at me like that."

He touched his chin, " That's weird, cause those wasn't there before yo ass was on my hood last night."

She poked his chest, " Don't blame that on me, I told you to pay me back later."

" You wasn't saying that when I had yo ass tapping out."

She waved her finger, " That's not fair, that was a handicap match. And I was blindfolded."

He raised a brow, " That didn't affect your lips from calling me daddy."

Her mouth dropped as she glanced to the others, " Shut up. I don't wanna talk about this," turning, " We'll just take my car. Sheesh, can we go get something to eat now." Walking across the street. Sesshomaru glancing at the others for a second before following.

The gang watched as Kagome pulled off, Miroku grinned, " I have no idea what they was talking about, but for some reason I feel like I know they have amazing sex." They all laughed, agreeing.

* * *

They were all gathered in the auditorium, watching as the girl from the other school walked off, her song completely stupid, something about not having the right size jeans at her favorite store.

Finally, Kagome named was called, there was a cheer before the curtain was pulled. Kagome wore waist hugging stretch black shorts that fit nicely to her well toned thighs, a black push up bra that had attention grabbing glittery silver design on it, only covered by a sheer black button up with one button over it. Her knee high slick black boots daring and attractive. Her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest down her back in luscious waterfall waves. Black bracelets on her wrist, huge diamond studs in her ears.

Her smirk came easy as she dragged a stool to the center of the stage, eyebrow raised, mike in hand. Her walk like a predator, steady and graceful strutting slow and sexy across the floor. Ever male in the room stared, watching her becoming torturous.

She just smiled, seductive, intimidating, knowing what they was thinking, hearing the sexy siren music, she chose, began to play. Her eyes looked up, lethal and taunting; every cell in every males body lit on fire.

Her husky alluring voice, smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey, she leant against the stool, beginning to rap.

* Your face is amazing, blazing, hot like Cajun and all I need is a minute. Please no gimmicks, he telling me to chill, on the real or take a trip to Satan, sent me to hell with it, then I yell what it do, the hell with your crew, say you got a girl, well the hell with her too, the seats are seashells, the whip is sea blue, and you could swim through, ain't a lot of boys that I can't swim through, you can't say that I don't tempt you, cause if you said that' you's a liar, grip them legs back, call me pliers. Two four chrome up under the tires, you so grown and my desire to make you cum, finish that rum, Ay who said Babe Blu ain't fire.*

Now that she had their attention off her body, she began singing, her voice low and melodically pitched, sending little flames to dance across boys skin.

* The way you talking boy you seem so invincible, it's grown and sexy boy, the way that you take control, I wonder man, are you my kind of man, wit a chest like that you fly like that, are you my super man*

Her eyes. Those alluring, deadly, eyes studying the audience. Like she was devouring all the men with her eyes. As if she can already taste them.

* It's a shame the way you do your thing, you can't blame me, staring at your frame. What's your name, baby they call me Red, do it good from the car, all the way up to the bed.*

*I got prospers, like doctors, I could change your life, you should stop, watching and jocking that's if you ain't gon ride. I wanna do sumthin, baby we gon do sumthin, tonight, tooooniiiiiiight. Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh*

Heart was beating wildly in ears. As if they were pressed together, body to body. And it felt like fire. Their bodies were liquid fire.

*The way you talking boy you seem so invincible, it's grown and sexy boy, the way that you take control, I wonder man, are you my kind of man, wit a chest like that you fly like that, are you my super man shawty*

This was fun, Kagome thought, looking at the lust filled eyes of all the boys and some girls, she enjoyed this. The challenge, the fire shimmering in their eyes, it was so addicting. She loved her power over men. The power of being in control of another. Kagome was addicted to power.

*Are you, my super man, are you, Are you my super man, are you, Are you my super man, are you, Are you my super man*

A smile split her face, her eyes glittering with excitement and mischief. Every cell in every guys body on fire. Her smile seductive as the moon on a dark, rippling pond.

*What's this game, baby I wanna play, what you say, can't let you get away, cause I don't wanna leave boy, I only wanna be with you. With yooou*

There was something about Kagome, something so irresistible. It was her dark beauty, wild and untamed and smoldering, the way she looked at you so intensely, hungrily.

*I got prospers, like doctors, I could change your life, you should stop, watching and jocking that's if you ain't gon ride. I wanna do sumthin, baby we gon do sumthin, tonight, tooooniiiiiiight. Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*

Sesshomaru watched her. He loved it when Kagome looked at him with such a possessive, dangerous intensity. Liquid fire burned through his veins when they locked gazes.

*The way you talking boy you seem so invincible, it's grown and sexy boy, the way that you take control, I wonder man, are you my kind of man, wit a chest like that you fly like that, are you my super man*

Her wonderful voice, a melodic sound, soft, rich and sinister. Many boys feeling her eyes on them like a physical weight, her wicked smile betraying the bent of her thoughts.

*I wonder cause I need, a special kind of man, beside me. You my super man, come find me, we can do whatever, as long as we together. I need a super kind of man beside me, boy I need a miracle, anything is possible, let your body be my home, let me come inside and we gon see if you invincible.*

* You seem so invincible, the way that you take control*

Kagome grinned, her untamed beauty sexy.

* Are you my super man, are you, Are you my super man, are you, Are you my super man, are you, Are you my super man,*

Kagome grinned, her eyes showing a dark sense of cunning, deceit and mischief.

*I wonder man, are you my kind of man.*

A warm smiled crossed her beautiful features, Her alluring eye winked, sending a pulsing trail of fire through many veins.

*Are you, are you, are you, with a chest like that you fly like that are you my super man shawty*

All of them watching as she just stood, turned and walked off the stage. Everyone just staring, too shocked Kagome just song her sexy exotic song. Mr. Soikwe walked on stage, blushing, clearing his throat, " Give a hand to miss Hernoshi who is very talented. You and the other five finalist. Are moving to the next stage. You will all sing a song. There will be a vote. And if necessary, another song will be sung. Have a nice day."

She just laughed, draping her arms over her two friends, walking out the auditorium, " That was fun."

Sango and Kikyou laughed, walking with her down the hall. The guys caught up with them. Inuyasha was still shaking his head as Sesshomaru took off his shirt, making his naked girlfriend put it on.

" What the hell was that?"

She was pulling it over her head, " What was what?"

He blinked, " That, what the hell was that, back there, you did that shit on purpose didn't you."

Kagome just grinned, looking to Miroku, holding out her hand, " Pay up."

Everyone looked at him as he went in his wallet, pulling out two 100 dollar bills, and handing them over. Sesshomaru frowned, " You paid my girlfriend to sing naked in front of the school?"

He made a face, shaking his head, " No. That's would be stupid." He paused, " I paid for the song too."

Kagome laughed, Sesshomaru and Sango jumping on him. Miroku took the beating, one he didn't think she would do it, and two, after seeing it, fuck yeah this ass whooping was worth it.

* * *

Kagome went to the girls locker room and changed into her gym clothes, she had to take them home anyways. Now at her locker, she stuffed her other clothes in her backpack, stuffing her books in her locker. Hearing her name she turned, seeing Jay, she smiled. " Hey Buddy."

Jay laughed hearing the catch phrase of Peter Griffin from family guy. " You are very unpredictable. Now you sing too?"

Kagome nodded, closing her locker lightly " Just a lil sumthin I do on the side, impressed?"

He grinned, " Very."

Kagome laughed " What chu is?"

He leant against her locker as she slung her book bag over her shoulder " Nothing, seeing what you doing later."

She grinned " Don't know yet, got plans?"

" Maybe, with you in mind."

She smiled " You playing games now? What's that."

Jay smiled " I just wanna get to know you."

Kagome bit her lip before smiling, his deep voice was sexy, not smooth like Sesshomaru's, but raspy like Jason Statham, " What you got in mind?"

" Things."

Sesshomaru walked up behind her, seeing her leaning against her locker, talking to Jay. He frowned seeing her avert her eyes with a soft blush. Kagome turned seeing him " Hey baby."

He stared at him " Hey, you ready for lunch?"

Jay stared back, knowing he was talking to Kagome, she shrugging a shoulder, " Yeah, sure." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome hand " Come on."

Finally the bell rung. Kagome was still in her gym clothes getting her book bag as everyone else headed outside to the parking lot, finished with school for the day.

Sesshomaru was waiting by his car for Kagome, he gave her a ride to school today. He was putting his book bag in the back seat when he saw her walk out the door, laughing with Jay by her side. Ok, so he decided he really wasn't going to like that guy.

They touched fist, then he walked away, he turned walking backwards, raising his thumb and pinky to his ear, Sesshomaru didn't even need hear his voice as he mouthed call me. Kagome nodded, before turning, walking over to Sesshomaru.

He slid in his seat, as Kagome closed the door. " He gave you his number?" he asked cranking up the car.

Kagome smiled " Nah, I gave him mine, you know, stay in touch."

Sesshomaru just nodded, not looking at her. Kagome smiled faded, she saw the discomfort on his face. " Baby he T Prone. They stay in the south but they was always sleazy mo'fuckas. Last time I checked, Mug was in charge when I was down there, and he had his hands in everything. But I'm not sure now. I'm checking into it. So until then, I wanna keep an eye on him. You know, just in case shit go down and I find out Prones is in on it."

Sesshomaru glanced over, her face soft, innocent, her eyes watching, seeing if her confession made him feel better. He looked back at the road, she didn't want him mad at her, " I understand Kagome."

He felt her smile before he saw it." I gotta idea."

* * *

They both hit the head board with a low thud. Sesshomaru was grinning like a mad man sweat dripping on his body. He glanced over to Kagome, she was beside him panting trying to caught her breath. Her hair sticking to her sweaty face.

She looked up at him, he couldn't stop grinning, she laughed " Too much for you?" Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. 6 and half hours of non stop rough sex. They were everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, the dresser, the wall, the door. At times Kagome rode him like a champion jock which left him panting. If he died right now he would be a happy man. He looked at her again. A very happy man.

She was looking at him with a clever grin of her own. His grin still planted on his face. Then there was a banging, " SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE NOISE! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, YOU PYSHCO BUT PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

Kagome just rolled over, laughing into the sheets, Sesshomaru still grinning, just not able to get angry. Inuyasha started banging again. " HEY YOU SON OF BITCH I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Sesshomaru sat up, Kagome rolled on top of him biting her lip, pushing his shoulders, laying him back down. Inuyasha still yelling " I KNOW YOU IN THERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Placing her hands on his chest, she scooted her body down his, sliding sensuously over his aching manhood, down his thighs, until she was squatting between his legs. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep, shaking breath. She was such a fucking tease.

His eyes looked down so he can see what Kagome was doing. He was greeted with the sight of Kagome staring at his erection where it tented the fabric of his jeans. The pure lust in her eyes sent a weakness through him. He watched, entranced, as she ran a hand up his leg to the bulging fabric, caressing him through his clothing. A soft hiss escaping his lips as his pleasure began to build. Kami, if she could do that to him through his clothing…

His mind fuzzily registered that she was unbuttoning his jeans. He shivered as her fingers brushed bare skin while undoing the button to his boxers.

He heard her delighted little murmur as his member was freed from the restricting cloth. Kagome was clearly out of clever things to say. He could feel her soft skin around him; anticipation of the exquisite pleasure to come caused his manhood to tighten further. Much to his embarrassed annoyance, it seemed to have a mind of its own and rose too quickly. As though eager to bury itself into her warm, tight flesh. Kagome felt his obvious excited response and gave another sultry smile to Sesshomaru. He watched in awe as she lowered her head towards his member, and whimpered in protest as her hair fell in a curtain, blocking his view of the delights to come.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He could not see, but he could still feel. Her breath ghosted over delicate skin. She was so close…

The tip of her tongue met the head and he gasped. Inuyasha yelling in the background, fading to the back of his mind. He could feel her chuckle pulse against him before her tongue claimed him once more, this time in a swipe from tip to base that tore a growl from his throat. The second lick had made him gripping the sheets.

When she took him fully into her mouth, he breathed a prayer to the gods he wouldn't remember later.

It was the sweetest form of torture he could imagine. She was good, very good, able to take most of him into that sweet, hot mouth, using her hand to grasp him at the base. Each flick of her tongue making him gasp. She sucked him off slowly, drawing nearly his entire length into her before pulling back, sucking hard on his throbbing member as she went.

Pulling up quickly and sliding down gently causing Sesshomaru to groan in pleasurous torture. She twisted her tongue around, licking the entire shaft and then moving up again. Sesshomaru's head thrashed lightly holding tightly to the bed. He felt the sensation, the feeling of imminent explosion. His breaths were shallow, ragged, he clutched at the sheets so hard his hands hurt. She was proving a point, he didn't want to put his hand on the back of her head and, as he wished for over a thousand time so far, make her go fucking faster.

She sat up with a grin " You want me to stop?" her playful voice both aroused him and grated his nerves.

Sesshomaru let out a weak frustrated growl " Your so fucking evil."

She bit lightly into the sensitive skin, earning an actual soft cry from Sesshomaru. Dear lord. Never will he get mad at her again. He was breathing heavy, sweat glistening on his upper body and forehead. His eyes was filled with lust and pleasure.

She took the whole thing in her mouth, then took it out. She licked the underside, then made a kiss on his head. Sesshomaru groaned closing his eyes. She moved faster. Going to a fast pace. She moaned into his member and Sesshomaru growled in pleasure.

She went even faster pumping with her hand the little she couldn't fit. He felt it coming. The unbearable pressure, damn he was so close. The need of release. He was there, almost there, just a little bit more. Finally he thought as he exploded in her mouth.

He couldn't even look up but he felt Kagome licking him dry. She always liked his taste, licking her lips. Spicy but sweet. Like tart mango juice. She stared up as he fell back on the bed, catching his breath. " You win, I quit."

* * *

Kagome walked in the den just in time to see Inuyasha turning off the TV. " What ya'll doing?"

Kagome turned, " We were trying to watch a movie but the noise ya'll was making was so loud, we couldn't hear a thing."

She grinned, arms crossing, " Oh, that was…." He walked in behind her, " Shut up, no body needs to know what it was."

" Don't get mad cuz you tapped out." She smirked, pulling her cell phone out as it vibrated.

Miroku laughed, " Well, I see that you two were having fun."

Sesshomaru just plopped on the couch, " Shut up." Looking up to his girlfriend as she talked on her phone. She was hanging up.

" I'll be back later." She leant over, kissing Sesshomaru lips, " Gonna get a smoothie." Winking her eye, " Come on Chucky, we gots to go." Kouga stood, following her out the door.

On the highway, Kagome was laughing at the face Kouga was making, " Don't worry, no blood shed this time." She glanced over, shades hiding her eyes, " But you gotta admit, taking that bat to those Prat Boys was fun."

He laughed, " Yeah, it kinda was." It was silence for a while, Kouga rolling up the window to stop the wind was blowing in his face, " So where we going?"

She pulled off the highway, " Graduation."

Pulling into a big parking lot she stopped the car and got out. Opening her trunk she pulled a briefcase. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, " Turn around." He did and she began taking off her clothes. Opening the briefcase she pulled out a whole new outfit.

Changing from her grew sweats to black cargo pants. They hugged her hips tightly then tied at her ankles, capturing the air inside making the bottom flare. Taking off her tank top she replaced it with a tight black shirt. The sleeves ending at her elbow. The shirt stopping at the top of her chest, hugging snuggly to her breast. She then pulled out a long black leather trench coat. Pushing her arms through the cut out sleeves, she flipped her hair over the collar already taking out her ponytail. Putting on all black high tops. She turned towards the door on the side of the building in front of her. Giving her black rider gloves one last tug she glanced at Kouga, " Come on Chuck. See the future Death Dealers."

It was like a giant gymnasium. And there was a huge assembly going on. Without even waiting to be introduced or anything Kagome just walked on the stage.

Kouga stayed back stage, watching, there was dozen of kids here. In three platoons Four rows of eight, all wearing black t shirts and tan khakis, standing at attention. She was immediately noticed. It was hard not to noticed her. Her walk was soft yet determined. Her hands were tucked behind her back, her face held high, her back straight. Her aura just screamed obedience. Her blank yet relaxed face spoke of dominance. She looked like a completely different person. As soon as her hands touched the podium they all moved as one, standing at ease, legs separated, arms behind there backs.

Kouga looked around, the boys and girls he seen in front of him were standing proud, face set in stone, sincerity and hardship in their eyes.

Kagome looked them over, " Ya'll think ya'll made it, don't ya'll? Just cuz ya'll tough it and got through recruitment." She leant forward, " I went to boot camp years before ya'll, and it was hell. And now I made it ten times worse."

Kouga saw the few tears in their eyes as Kagome continued to talk, " You all know who I am, what I've done and are now here to follow in my footsteps."

" The Death Dealers are not just a gang. We are family. The only family most of us have. The only family we grow up with. The only family that's been there. We trust our lives into each other. You all want to carry this name. My name. Death Dealers is my life and will now become yours. There is no joking in boot camp, they will test you to your limits physically and mentally. If you don't cut it, you will be disposed of. But if you do make it you will come work for me. Join me. I made all this possible for all of you. Everything you ever need I will provide, all I ask is for your loyalty."

She paused for a moment, " Do I have it?"

"AHOO!" echoed throughout the platoons.

" Will you trust me?"

" AHOO!"

" Will you obey me?"

" AHOO!"

I give my life for you every day that I breathe, I work as hard as I do not for me but for all of you. I make a way out of no way. The Death Dealers is me. And I am yours."

" AHOO AHOO AHOO!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking with Kouga down the hall, " I mean you should have been there." He was saying, " Those kids really look up to her. They really depend on her. And the speech she gave was amazing, it even had tears in my eyes."

He looked to his friend, " Really?"

Kouga nodded, " She's a completely different person when she's doing the whole Dealers thing. It's like she's the godfather or something."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Your really into this aren't you?"

Kouga just shrugged, " I'm just saying." Looking down the hall, " She's really more mature then you think."

He blinked, then looked up, seeing Kagome run down the hall and randomly jump on a complete stranger's back, knocking the boy and his friend he was talking to over. She was laughing hysterically when she hit the floor, climbing off the two boys, again running down the hall.

Mature? Sesshomaru looked at Kouga, " That's hard to believe."

Kouga watching both boys stand, dusting themselves off, eyes freaked at the randomness of the assault, he laughed, she is so weird, looking to his best friend, with a grin, " Oh come on, that was just adorable."

Soon lunch came around. Sesshomaru was already sitting when Kagome walked in. Removing her black hat, her long black bangs in her face, making the color of the bundle of hair in a lazy ponytail bun. Her black leather belt bringing attention to the baggy blue jeans she wore, the white ashy fade accenting her long legs, keeping them in place just below her waist. The rim of her white girl boxers just above her jeans, making a contrast against the black. Her short sleeves black shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder, draping around her stomach, the front holding sparkling white diamonds spelling out her name. White fresh nikes on her small feet. Studs in her ears, a black ring on her finger.

She sat backwards on the bench, putting her hat on Miroku's head, " Guess what?" she said with a grin.

He looked at her, eyebrow raised at the affection. " What?"

Kagome laughed, leaning back, her elbows on the table, looking at him, " You sir, are famous in the Underground. I been gettin hit up all day bout the cutie in the jean shorts." Her ankles crossing, her smirk was sexy, her voice alluring, " So what chu is?"

Miroku blinked, " What you mean?"

Her eyebrow raised, silver orbs looking him over, Miroku feeling her eyes on him like a physical weight, her wicked smile betraying the bent of her thoughts.

Sesshomaru frowned, seeing the look, " Kagome!"

She laughed, sitting up, standing, " I mean, You gon hit up Bummy's wit me tonight?"

Sango looked at her, " No, he's not."

Kagome just grinned, taking her hat back, sliding it on her head, " Ya boyfriend bout to be a fuckin super star. You bets get use to the drama now honey." Turning it sideways, winking her eye and walking away.

Miroku blinked, " Should I feel special or scared?"

* * *

Sesshomaru was pulling up to the front of his house when he seen Kagome. Her outfit changed to a grey knit sweater dress, short, draped around her neck adorably and to her body loosely yet snuggly, her black shorts molded to her curvy legs, her knew high slick black boots daring and attractive, with a silver buckle covered in diamonds. Bangs brushed back, her hair pulled up on a bun, Chinese sticks through it. Her big black purse on her shoulder. She wore a thin coat of lip gloss and little blush. The only accessory she wore were her pair of huge white sunglasses. They were very stylish and hid her eyes perfectly.

She was talking to Ayame, dressed in a nice button up white shirt with burgundy vertical lines. The flaps connected very low, but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage. The sleeves ended at her elbows. The shorts she wore a tight burgundy fabric that clung to her nice shapely legs. As for her shoes, she chose nice three inch white boots with had very skinny heels. They zipped up to her knee and were stylish. She wore a thin coat of lip gloss and little blush. Her hair up on a high ponytail.

Getting out his car, he crossed the street, walking over to them, " Where ya'll going all dressed up?"

Kagome just grinned, showing him what she had in her hand, he looked, it was a backstage pass to Jennifer Lopez concert. He raised a brow, " You like J Lo?"

Ayame laughed, shaking her head, " Hell no."

Kagome pulled off her shades, " But four of her dancers got a hit on there heads." She grinned, " 8 g's a piece."

Sesshomaru frowned, " So your going to her concert to kill her dancers for 32 g's?"

Kagome just grinned at the face he made, " It'll help put a dent in that whole 149 we paying for Lori's bar."

He shook his head, " Your so crazy."

She smiled, leaning into his frame when he put his arms around her, " Can I see you later?"

He grinned, " Depends on how long you gonna be."

Ayame stood up straight, " Not long, a hit it and quit it kinda deal." Stretching her arms over her head, " Kinda mad really, finally off of DT and get some crumb job like this. Offing dancers for a bounty. Bullshit."

Kagome laughed, pulling away from Sesshomaru making him miss her heat, " Shut up trick, you lucky you off." Then turned to her lover, " I gotta go, so make up your mind."

He was tempted to roll his eyes, " Duh, you can see me later stupid."

" Don't call me names." Leaning in, tasting his lips, loving his flavor, tasting more before pulling away, " We'll stop by when we're done." Her and Ayame walking over to her car, getting and pulling off.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch, watching a basketball game with Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku. He looked over " Wanna make a bet?"

Kouga grinned " Man I think I still owe you money."

Inuyasha laughed, " What's the bet?"

He looked at them " Next 5 shots for the Celtics are gonna be made by Rondo. 30 bucks, you in?"

Miroku nodded " There's no way your gonna win that one, I'm in."

The others nodded as well. Sesshomaru raised his brow, smirking " Deal."

15 minutes later, three boys were groaning, handing over money to the grinning son of a bitch they bet against. Inuyasha frowned, " This some bullshit." Sesshomaru laughing, turning back to the game, just to see it be suddenly interrupted by a sudden news cast.

" Earlier this evening, performing at the Staples Center, singer Jennifer Lopez and her dancers were finishing a show when four dancers were suddenly found dead backstage in their shared dressing room."

The female anchorwoman nodded, " That is correct Tom, four dancers, having no relations to each other, other than working together, were mysteriously poisoned while having a few drinks before the second set of the show." The camera flicking over to the Staple Center, four men being shown dead behind the police yellow tape, a bottle of Alize on the table.

" No leads have been found." Tom said before the game flicked back to the game. The guys blinked, confused for a second, when the front door opened, laughter being heard, Kagome and Ayame walking into the den, clanking two bottles of Say 9's together, grinning at a job well done.

Inuyasha looked over, " What ya'll so happy about?"

Ayame took a long gulp of her drink, " Nothing."

Kagome plopped on the couch beside Sesshomaru, taking a long gulp of her drink, her head fell back happily, " This is sooo good." She whispered before sitting back up, " What ya'll been doing?"

Miroku looked over, " Watching this basketball game."

Ayame blinked, taking another gulp, " Who playing?"

" The Celtics and the Suns."

Kagome nodded, taking another long guzzle of her bottle, " Oh, yeah, that game was on earlier, Celtics win 98 to 92. Rondo was on his shit, got like 34 points."

All the boys looked at Sesshomaru, Kouga shaking his head, " You cheating mother fucker, I want my money back."

He just raised a brow, " A bet is a bet and you lost."

* * *

Okay this is 15! I plan to post another one later but I have to get a paper done for school. But if I get another mean review like the last one saying he couldn't get through the first chapter because I didn't give Kagome a back story. I quit.

My story is just suppose to be funny and entertaining. A story where Kagome does what she wants when she wants to. She not based of the Kagome from the series. She doesn't need a reason to be mean, she just is. She's confident, a mean, lean, fighting machine. What's the point of twists in the plot if I do a back story on Kagome. You learn more about her through the quips she mentions about her past. So please, no more bad reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I promised to get one up after I finished my paper. Which was soooo stupid by the way lol. no bad reviews please, they hurt my feelings.

* * *

The next morning went by quickly, Kagome was sitting on what was becoming her accustomed picnic table next to the parking lot, with Ayame, a cigarette in both their mouths, with nothing to do. Kagome should have been in class but, she had a sub and was bored out her mind.

Ayame sighed, tapping her cigarette, dumping ashes, " It's so fuckin boring."

Kagome leant back on her arms, blowing out smoke, " Let's do something."

Ayame ran a hand through her bangs " Like what?"

She just shrugged, " I don did every criminal act to this school possible."

" I gotta idea."

Kagome looked over to her friend, sitting on the bench, " What?"

Ayame grinned, " A bet."

Kagome sat up, " I'm listening."

" How fast can you get Sesshomaru to sleep with you?"

Kagome laughed, " Like that." Snapping her fingers.

Ayame grinned, " How long does it take you to turn him on when your not trying to?"

Kagome thought about for a moment, dropping her finished cigarette to the grass, " I don't know."

Ayame did the same, but stomping hers out so it don't catch fire, " We should see who can break they man first without actually giving it away, you know what I mean."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, " Yeah I get it, subtle hints when their staring, but the lost gotta be severe." She grinned, " You lose, you gotta, paint your bike pink."

" You lose you gotta cut your hair."

" What's the terms?"

Ayame thought for a moment, " No sex, no deep kissing, anything extremely intimate. Just clean, subtle, innocent, seduction. But only when we're together, so there's no cheating."

Kagome nodded " Deal."

Ayame grinned, " Deal."

* * *

After a few classes, Kagome stopped Inuyasha in the hallway before going to lunch. " Come here."

He stopped " Hey Kagome, what's up."

She grabbed his shirt, his eyes went wide, she smiled, patting his cheek " Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt you."

He nodded, taking a breath. She pulled him closer, " You use to date that blonde Tara right?"

" Yeah."

" So you spent time with her at her locker?"

He nodded, " Yeah, what you getting at?"

Kagome grinned, " What's the combination?"

He looked at her, " What?"

She let him go, " You must of seen the number mad times. I know you know it."

Inuyasha thought it over for a second, " Ok, on one condition."

Kagome raised a brow, " What, you give it to me or I kick yo ass?"

He grinned, " No, I want in on whatever your planning."

" Ok, cool, I could dig it." Then looked up as Principal Kaede and security guards walked over.

Kagome frowned when they stopped in front of her, " What?"

Kaede frowned " Kagome, you punched this young girl in the face during art class today." She stated more than questioned pulling a small girl to stand in front of her.

Kagome looked at her, " How you know it was me?"

The girl pulled her hand from her face, her black eye a big contrast to the dark purple and blue circle with two S's facing each other forming on her cheek.

Kagome looked down at her ring, then back at the girl's face with an utterly surprised face " All fuck." She whispered, trying to break for it, the guards hemmed her up, dragging her down the hall.

She was yelling, " Lunch detention for a week! You gotta be kidding?! It's only a black eye and a missing tooth. It will grow back... maybe."

Inuyasha just shook his head, " She will never learn." Walking towards the lunch room.

Inuyasha walked in the lunchroom, seeing Miroku grinning, " I'm just saying skirts are easier on the eyes."

Kikyou laughed, " You mean easier access for wondering hands."

He laughed as Inuyasha slid in the seat across from her. She smiled at him, he smiled back. Miroku shook his head, " I'm just saying, I like my lady in skirts. Right Inuyasha?"

He looked up from his lunch, " I don't know." Looking over to Kikyou " You always wearing a skirt."

An amused eyebrow went up, her mouth opening in a smile " You got a problem with that?"

Sesshomaru was coming from the lunch line, " So what you mean?" he asked Kouga, who was walking beside him.

He shook his head " I don't know man, it was weird, I see him three times a day, and dude was only showing up in one class. Like he_ wanted _to get in trouble or something."

Sesshomaru raised a slender brow " Why would he want to get detention during lunch, that's stupid."

Kouga shrugged his shoulder, " I know." Sliding his tray on the table, taking a seat. Sesshomaru slid in across from him. Then looked around " Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha blinked, coming out his trance from staring at Kikyou " Oh, she got detention, punch some girl in the face."

Miroku shook his head, " Kagome is so crazy, it's like she likes trouble."

Kagome giggled " No, trouble likes her."

Inuyasha agreed " She's gets in it more than you do Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded, then paused, a thought coming to mind. He suddenly stood, " That son of bitch. That's why he got in trouble." Stomping out the lunchroom.

Everyone looked at him, Kikyoue giggled " Okay?"

Kouga shook his head, catching on, " Trey gonna try and make a pass at Kagome."

* * *

She was sitting in the empty classroom, ankles crossed, bored out her mind. She sighed, " This shit stupid." And she only been her for about 20 minutes.

She looked up seeing someone walk in. It was a guy, a guy she realized she had art with. He signed his name in and took a seat next to her.

Kagome leant back in her chair, arms crossed, she really didn't give a damn. Trey looked her over, she was wearing an all red half jacket, her abs out for the world to see, the zipper low enough to see she didn't have a shirt on under but just the right amount of cleavage. Black baggy khakis below her chained belt, bringing out all the silver buckles and zippers on her jacket. Her white boxer pulled just above to make a small contrast of color. Her hair pulled to the back of her head in a ponytail. Fresh red, white and silver Sean Carters on her feet.

" You look nice today Kagome."

She rolled her eyes " You talking to me like I know you."

He grinned, she saw it out the corner of her eye, making her turn to see it. It was meant to charm, she knew. It was kinda working on her, and making her more alert at the same time. She looked him over. He had long black hair in a high ponytail, and striking black eyes. His shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles. She caught her self smiling at him, he was cute. " What's your name?"

" Trey. I'm surprise you don't know it."

An elegant eyebrow raised, a small twitch of the lips made a smirk, Kagome was amused. She turned so she can see him better " And why would I know it?"

Trey grinned, seeing the creamy skin her jacket didn't cover. " I'm the best guy around."

Kagome grinned, " Is that right?"

" Damn right. It's a shame your wasting yourself on Sesshomaru."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, " You calling me slow?"

He shook his head, " Of course not. It's just that he's not a good guy, he disrespects all females. Now me, I'll make sure your treated right every day."

Kagome uncrossed her arms and leant over, " Now what makes you think I would want to be with you?"

He grinned, leaning in as well, " I bet he can't put it on you like I would."

Her hand was quick, pushing his shoulder, making his leaning form fall back in the chair hitting the floor, she stood, so she could look him in the eyes, a smirk on her face, " Sesshomaru's name," she raised a brow, a single digit touching her chest, " is written all over my kitty cat." Sliding it down, she snapped her fingers " So don't be all up in my kool aid." walking out the room, ignoring the yells from the teacher.

Trey blinked, then looked at the staring teacher, " I'm not even sure, but did I just get turned down?" The male teacher shrugged his shoulders.

Sesshomaru was outside the door when he heard Kagome say something about cats, then something about a drink and walk out. He caught her shoulders before she ran into him. She looked up at him, he grinned, pulling her closer, kissing her lips.

She opened to him. It was aggressive. It was passionate. Just like their relationship. He pulled way, her hands on his shoulders. She smiled " You were listening weren't you?"

He grinned " No, and if I was I couldn't understand it."

She smiled, taking his hand, walking down the hall, " Good, you weren't pose to hear."

Sesshomaru shook his head, following her, " But seriously, what does, don't be in my kool aid, mean?"

Kagome laughed, " It's, don't be _all up _in my kool aid. And it means to leave me alone and mind your business."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Then why not just say that?"

Kagome turned down a hall pulling him with her " Because.." She stopped, turning, pushing his back against a locker, kissing his lips, not answering his question. His arms went around her, he always battled her. She loved that as well, it was never an easy win. His natural taste was, husky, as if power had an actual flavor.

She pulled away, smiling, he blinked, raising an eyebrow " Is that your final answer?"

Kagome giggled, stepping away " I'mma get a smoothie, I'll see you later." walking away.

He called after her, she turned around, he looked her over, eyebrow raised, " Is that your kitty cat?" Kagome laughed, turning back around, walking away.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped by the store and got his favorite soda and candy bar before he headed home for the day, he was leaning against his car, pop and chocolate bar in hand, talking to Kouga.

Kouga was grinning, " So, guess what someone overheard Kagome and Ayame talking about in school the other day?"

Amber eyes looked over, biting into his three musketeers, " What?"

Kouga laughed, thinking about what the boy told him, " Apparently our girls made a very interesting bet."

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes, " Like that's new."

" Who can turn their boyfriend on faster."

He blinked, " Really?"

" Yup."

" Stakes?"

" Kagome lose she cut her hair, Ayame lose she paint her bike pink."

He just shook his head, their crazy, Kouga grinned, " You wanna make a bet?"

Sesshomaru looked at him, " What?"

" Who can resist longer."

Sesshomaru nodded, " 50 bucks?"

" 100."

" Deal."

They were shaking hands when, a motorcycle raced down the street before hitting the brakes with a screech. Curving to a professional stop. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome got off her bike. Her hair falling around her like water when she pulled off her helmet shaking the rest free. Staring as a long curvy leg came up and over the bike as she climbed off, taking off her riders jacket, slinging it off one shoulder, her helmet in her empty hand, eyes like the sea.

He loved when she got off her bike, it always turned him on, " We starting tomorrow right?"

Kouga just laughed as Ayame pulled up, hopping off her bike, laughing, the sexy sound making his stomach dance, " Your fuckin crazy ass! You ran like 4 stoplights and almost hit like six people!"

Kagome just smiled " I won the race though."

Ayame laughed again, walking with her best friend over to their boyfriends, Kagome smiled, " Hey baby." Leaning in kissing his lips. She pulled back and licked hers, " You eating a three musketeers?"

Sesshomaru sighed, pulling it from behind his back, handing it over, knowing she was just going to take it anyways. She bit into it with a smile at the easy victory, " So, what ya'll doing?"

Ayame looked up before they could answer, wrapped in Kouga arms, " A bitch is hungry." She looked over her shoulder at her love, " What you is?"

Kouga just grinned, he loved her slang, " I could eat."

Kagome rubbed her stomach, " Me too."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, watching as she polished off the rest of his bar, " You always eating."

She laughed, it was sweet and mellow, " Shut up."

30 minutes later, they were relaxing at Bummy's, dessert now in front of them, keeping the random conversation they were having going. Kagome was laughing as something Kouga said, glancing at Ayame, she softly nodded her head. It's time for this bet to be on its way. Ayame nodded back, understanding.

Not catching the subtly of the agreement, Sesshomaru sipped on his root beer, " I heard Cassidy gonna be at Disney land next week."

Kagome smiled, her hand reaching over, " Word? That's what's up, his tracks is shit I fuck wit."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking at Kouga, " Yeah I like mad of his..." His words died on his lips, he glanced at Kagome then did a double take. His eyes weren't lying. She was eating strawberry ice cream.

He saw the ice cream on the spoon before it reached her lips. He swallowed, his breath catching in his throat, watching her tongue lick the creamy goodness off the back of the spoon, ever so slowly. His eyebrow frowning, when she liked her lips before dipping her finger in the melted chocolate on top, watching her raise it to her mouth, sucking the melted deliciousness off her finger.

Kagome raised a brow at the staring, " Sesshomaru?"

He blinked, a few times, coming out of his trance, shaking his head, " What happened?"

She just smiled, " You good?"

He nodded, forcing himself to turn away from her, " Yeah, now what I was saying?" Ayame and Kouga glancing at each other before laughing.

Kagome just rolled her eyes with a smile, this was gonna be too easy, pulling her phone out her pocket as it began to vibrate, " Yeah." She answered, her other hand putting another spoon full of deliciousness in her mouth.

" Word? Aiight, I'm on my way." Hanging up she stood, looking to Ayame who was looking at her, eyes asking the question if she needed back up.

She shook her head, " Chill fo a bit, I'll be back." Turning away from the table she stopped and turned back, " You wanna come wit me?"

Sesshomaru looked up, realizing she was talking to him, " What?"

Kagome bit the corner of her lip, not sure why she just asked him that, " Do you wanna come with me?"

He raised a brow at randomness of the question, thinking about it over, " Ok." Standing, walking out the door.

After stopping at her house to get her car, he glanced at the highway they were getting on, they were headed towards east LA. It was silence for a while, Sesshomaru rolling up the window to stop the wind was blowing in his face, " So where we going?"

She pulled off the highway, " To the studio."

Pulling in parking lot she stopped the car and got out. " Gotta keep my fan status up." Grabbing his hand and heading into the building. He followed her on the elevator, up to the tenth floor then down a few halls till they stopped in front of a door.

She looked at him before knocking, " Everyone already know who you are, but if anyone even give you a look that you don't like tell me ok?"

He nodded, watching as she turned and knocked, once, soft, it reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. A few seconds later, the door opened, guns pointed at them. They were quickly lowered when they realized who it was.

Kagome held Sesshomaru's hand, pulling him inside the room, he looked around taking it in for a moment. It wasn't one of those, made in my basement kind of studios, it was very professional, with high quality equipment, like real artists.

She still held on to him as everyone looked him over, she just nodded, letting them know there eyes weren't lying, " This my boy." She looked over to Sesshomaru, " Bay, that's O.B." Pointing to the boy on the couch, notebook in hand. His hazel eyes already staring, his short blonde hair jelled up in spikes, his built thick, strong and nice, baggy navy jeans with a fade on his legs, fresh white Nikes and a Celtics throwback jersey on top of a white tee.

He stood looking Sesshomaru over, a certain look in his eyes, " So you a prep boy?"

A guy laughed, rolling his green eyes, " Man shut up, sit yo ass down somewhere." Sesshomaru looked over, he was black, heavy set, but tall, his black hair cut low on his head. The white shirt covering his round tummy, blue jeans on the parts of the legs you could see. He was older, probably in his early thirties. He was smiling, " I'm Big Locke." He stood in front of him, " I produce all Blu's mix tapes. You ever heard her rap?"

He shook his head, " Not on tape."

He just nodded, " Imma give you a CD." He turned, " That's Blackjack right there." He said, pointing to a boy with a water bottle in his hand, brown bangs getting in olive eyes as he nodded, his black shirt had a deck of cards on it, matching his dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Big Locke just turned, " He a good rapper, him and Kagome did a few mixes together."

" O.B is the singer when we need a hook."

O.B walked over, that same emotion in his eyes as before, something Sesshomaru was classifying as jealousy, " So, you sing?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. He slapped his notebook close, " You rap?"

Again Sesshomaru shook his head. O.B cuffed the notebook under his arm, " You dance?"

Another shake of the head, O.B frowned, " Then how someone like you bag someone like Blu?"

Sesshomaru just raised a brow, then glanced down. Blackjack started laughing, walking over, " Yo, I feel dis mo'fucka." Dapping Sesshomaru's hand, " You cool in my book."

Big Locke agreed, " Hell yea, you the only dude Blu ever brought here. Ever. It's Ses right? Sesshomaru? Mind if we call you Ses, we don't really do long names."

He just shrugged a shoulder, " It's cool."

Locke slapped his big hands together, " Aiight cool, lets make some money."

Kagome nodded, for the first time letting go of Sesshomaru's hand, walking over to a shelf and picking up a pair of headphones. Locke looked at Sesshomaru as Kagome readied herself in the booth, " Ya girl a beast on the mike. You should really listen to her."

He nodded, taking a seat on the couch, watching Blackjack join her, Big Locke starting the beat, listening to Kagome's emotions come alive through her words.

* * *

Walking in school, Sesshomaru headed for his locker, getting the books he need for his first couple of classes. Him and Kagome didn't get home till late the night before, after leaving the studio and meeting back up with Ayame and Kouga to grab a bite to eat. He had a plan to not lose the bet. He was going to avoid Kagome as best as he could. That way he won't slip and almost lose, like he did last night.

" Hey baby."

Fuck, he turned, " Hey Kagome." He looked her over, eyes taking her in, she looked good. Her baggy blue jeans had colorful lines running down the back pockets, her red belt clasped closed by a huge gold medallion, matching the dusty orange tank top she wore, her red no sleeves vest unzipped, yellow, orange and silver pastries on her small feet, her hair in a high ponytail, studs in her ears.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, she knew that turned him on, when her bangs were out her face, in that sexy curved bump, fuck, he whispered in his head again before re-opening them.

She blinked actually looking innocent " So.. miss me?" she grinned, her tongue darting out, licking her bottom lip.

Fuck! Sesshomaru dropped his books. He bent quick, picking them up, shaking his head. She shouldn't do that, not now. Kagome bent in front of him, " You need some help with those?"

He shook her head, making sure he keep his eyes away from her, " Nah, I'm ok." Grabbing the last one, standing. Taking another breath. She was smiling, her hand reached up slowly, brushing his bangs out his face. " I missed you." Leaning in kissing his lips softly, slowly, before smirking, walking down the hall.

Sesshomaru ran a hand over his face, letting out the breath he was holding before heading towards his class. This was going to be a very long day.

Sesshomaru was putting his books back, getting ready to go to lunch when Kouga ran over to him, breathing heavy. " They know we know." He shook his head, " Fuck, I almost lost like two seconds ago."

He frowned, having the same feeling, " They think we chumps, that they could just get what they want."

Kouga nodded, " Hell yea! And they winning. I can't take this shit anymore."

Sesshomaru looked to his friend, " You really gonna bitch out." He raised a brow, " to a female?"

" No but.."

Sesshomaru slapped Kouga in the back of the head, " But nothing, there just chicks, what the fuck can they do that we can't resist."

Kouga nodded, trying to agree, worry still in his eyes. Sesshomaru touched his shoulder, " We got dis, we not bout to be suckered by some females."

* * *

Soon lunch rolled by. It was going by as normal as it could be. Kikyou and Sango gossiping, talking about concerts, clubs, anything they can think of. Miroku and Inuyasha ignoring them, deep in their own conversation.

Kouga slid into his sit cautiously, looking around, " Anyone seen Ayame?"

Kikyou turned for a second, hearing the question, " She said she'll be back." Then turning back to Sango, nodding her head, agreeing to her last statement.

Sesshomaru sat beside him, glancing around for a second, not seeing his girlfriend, so far so good he thought, looking down at what was suppose to be spaghetti and meatballs, but looked more like mud and clumps of hair.

He sat back, wondering for a moment, why do he even stand in line to get this poison? He shook his head when the café doors opened. He watched with a frown as Jay walked in, wearing blue jeans, a grey and white Ed Hardy t shirt on, fresh whites, head phones in his ear, bobbing his head to music as the Goths at Kagome's table of hated friends waved him over.

He sat down after dapping everyone up, a grin on his face as he just shook his head, still listening to his song.

James raised a brow, " What you listening to?"

He pulled out one plug, still grinning, " This new mix tape I got, yo, this shit is hot. Specially dis one part. Ya'll gotta hear dis." Opening his book bag, pulling out his Ipod speakers, plugging everything up.

" The whole song is sick, but this one part is serious." He was saying after he set the speakers on the table, rewinding the song to the part he was talking about.

James, Akino and Kai leant in, listening, now definitely wanting to hear for themselves. Jay stopped it, knowing he was around the part he was talking about, letting the song play. He caught it at the beginning of the chorus.

* So I could pick the world up, and I'mma drop it on your fucking head. Bitch, I'mma pick the world up, and I'mma drop it on your fucking head. Yeah. And I could die now, rebirth mo'fucka, hop up in my space ship and leave earth mo'fucka.*

*I'm gone, mo'fucka, I'm gone*

A female started singing, * I'm gone, I'm gone. It's hurts but I never show, this pain you never know, if only you could see just how lonely and how cold, and frost bit I've become, my backs against the wall, when push come to shove, I just stand up and scream fuck'em all.*

Then the voice started rapping, * Man, It feels likes these walls are closing in, this roof is caving in, well time to raise it then, ya tasing them and like pages in, my book of rhythms got'em cooking boy, this crooked mind of mine got'em all shook, and scared to look in my eyes, I stole that fucking clock, I took the time and I, came up from behind and pretty much snuck up and butt fucked this game up, better be careful when you bring my name up, fuck this game that aim boy, I came to claim, but game ain't gone be the same the day that I leave it, but I swear one way or another I'mma make this fucking haters believe it, I swear god, won't spare the rod, I'm a man of my word, so you fucking heads better nod, I'mma fuck around in this bitch and roast everybody, sleep on me, that pillow is where yo head would lay, permanently bitch, it's beddy by, this world is my Easter egg, yeah, prepare to die, my head is swoll, my confidence is up the stage, my pedestal, I'm unstoppable, incredible hulk, your trapped in my medicine boy, I could run circles around you so fast yo fucking head would spin, dog, I'll split yo cabbage and yo lettuce, and olives, I fucking.."

* Pick the world up, and I'mma drop it on your fucking head….*

He turned it off when it hit the chorus again. The boys were all grinning, excitement in their eyes at what they just heard. Kai shook his head, " Yo that shit was hot!"

James nodded, " Hell yea who was that?!"

Jay grinned, opening his mouth to answer when he heard someone walk in the café, he turned and laughed, " Her."

Kagome was already walking towards them when they looked up, Jay liked her walk he realized, looking her over. Her light blue jeans had Death Dealers in cursive white letters, running down her left leg, Babe Blu running down the right leg on the back. A white belt low on her waist, just below her white boxers. Her white shirt, fitted, her fresh white low tops on her small feet, her hair high in a curly ponytail, standing in front of them, she raised a brow, " Why the fuck ya'll staring at me?"

Akino just laughed, " We was just listening to you rap on this song, that shit was hot."

" Oh word?" looking over to the table, picking up the Ipod, reading to title of the still paused song, " Oh, yeah, we just dropped this CD like three days ago."

Kai grinned, " Damn girl, you rap, you sing, you dance, what the fuck you can't do?"

Kagome just smiled, pointing to him, " That's a good question." Then clapped her hands, getting back to the reason she walked over to them, " But shit real, my math teacher just gave me a D- on my math test, I'm thinking about bombing the bitch's house with paintballs tonight. Ya'll down?"

Jay shook his head with a smile, she was so crazy, " Yeah, I'm down."

The three other boys nodded, " Us too."

She grinned, Jay liked it, it held a secret deadliness to it, " Cool, I'mma hit all ya'll up 10 ta midnight." Turning to walk over to Sesshomaru before he got mad enough and embarrass her, again.

Akino blinked, " What's 10 ta midnight?"

Jay smiled, watching Kagome wink at him before sliding into the seat next to Sesshomaru, " 10:30." He answered.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at her as she slid in a seat next to him, " What was that?"

She shook her head, " Nuttin, we was just talkin."

He raised a brow, " You really gonna lie to me?"

Kagome just smiled with a shake of her head, " Aiight, bay, damn, I'm planning a hit on my math teacher house tonight."

Kikyou looked at her, " How come you just won't study?"

She just raised a brow, " Do I look like the studying type." Everyone laughed.

Kagome smiled, looking up as Ayame walked through the side door, Kouga's heart began to beat faster, watching her walk over. Her light blue jeans had Death Dealers in cursive white letters, running down her left leg, T. Toots running down the right on the back. A white belt low on her waist, just below her white boxers. Her white shirt, fitted, her fresh white low tops on her small feet, her hair high in her usual pigtails. She was smiling when she got to the table, " Yo it's crazy how this school pose to be so damn smart and security dumb as fuck, they let anybody in dis bitch."

She sat down shaking her head, " I told'em I was pizza delivery."

Everyone laughed, besides Sesshomaru, he was staring at his girlfriend. She raised a brow, " What."

" What the hell you just do?"

She looked at him, confused, " What?"

He shook his head, looked to Ayame, " Every time ya'll two dress alike, there end up being a sudden news broadcast. Now what the fuck ya'll just did?"

Ayame looked to Kagome, she was just shaking her head, smiling with a silent laugh, she looked back to him, " There was a parade."

Kagome bust out laughing, everyone looked at her, she caught her breath, " She telling the true."

Kouga frowned, " What ya'll do to those people?"

Ayame looked at him, " Nothing, we were in it."

Inuyasha made a face, " Yeah right, why would ya'll be in a parade?"

" Death Dealers got a dance crew."

Sango rolled her eyes, " No way."

Kagome just nodded, " Don't believe me, what the parade on TV tonight." Pulling out her phone as it began to vibrate. Sesshomaru frowned, he hated that got damn phone. It always made her leave.

She flipped it open realizing she had a text, reading it, her eyes went wide, " Oh shit."

Ayame looked at her, " What?"

She looked up, " It leaked."

Ayame raised a brow, Kagome glanced over at Miroku, making everyone do the same, Ayame's mouth dropped, " Oh shit."

Kagome shook her head, coming out of her stupor, her and Ayame jumping out there seats, each of them grabbing one of Miroku arms. He was confused, feeling himself being pulled out his seat, " What's going on?"

Kagome hands went to his shirt, " Yo gotta body under dis?" lifting it up, then blinked, " Damn boy, you holding out on bitches." Seeing the sexy hard abs of his delicious looking chest.

His eyes went wide, pulling his shirt down, " What are you doing?"

Ayame was pulling it up from behind, her and Kagome forcing him to take it off, Kagome then turned, digging in her book bag and snatched her hat out, as Ayame pulled her chain from around her neck. Kagome fixing the hat on Miroku's head, turning it backwards, Ayame snapping the chain around his neck.

Everyone just stunned, at the sudden makeover. Sango frowned, " What the hell is going on?"

Kagome threw her arm around his shoulder, putting up her two fingers as Ayame took a picture with her phone. Kagome looked at it, then looked up, nodding, " Aiight, Miroku, yo name gonna be King."

" What?"

Kagome grinned, " Oh, and… Run." Everyone looked at her, still confused, then at the suddenness of the cafe door being slammed opened, " There he is!"

Miroku eyes went wide, " Oh Shit!" turning on his feet, just as the storm of females gave chase, running out the side door. The entire room quiet, as Kagome and Ayame laughed.

The lunch period was ending before Kagome and Ayame decided to explain what happened. Kagome just shrugged, " I told you he was famous in the Underground."

Ayame nodded, walking with them down the hall, " We been holding off feelin bitches fo a minute now."

Kagome laughed, seeing Sango's face, " His PO leaked, and they came to claim."

Inuyasha was frowning, " Damn, why that ain't happen to me."

" What?!" Kikyou turned, slapping her boyfriend in the back of the head.

Sango sighed, " You can't get those girls to leave him alone?"

Kagome shrugged, " I could see what I could do, but shit real. I told you. He bout to be famous."

Ayame laughed, " What you scared babe boy gon leave you?"

Her head was bowed when she simply just walked away, not answering the question. Kouga looked at his girlfriend, " Ayame."

Kagome started laughing, Sesshomaru plucked her ear, " Shut up."

* * *

They were finishing a job. Kagome wiped her forehead, tossing her taser gun in her back seat, these damn bounties were getting crazy, but they were almost down paying off Lori's bar.

She suddenly looked down at the two unconscious bodies at her feet. She frowned looking up to the partner she brought with her, they both wasn't gonna fit in her trunk, " We gotta take your car."

20 minutes later, Kagome was behind the driver seat, pulling on the high way. It was quiet, but nice. It was always peaceful with him. She glanced over. Kuhoku was silent, just enjoying the company of his mistress. He wore jeans shorts, a white tee, and fresh whites, a red hat backwards on his head.

She grinned at the content look on his face, then looked at the radio, " What you got in here?"

Kuhoku blinked, realizing what she said, " Wait, no!"

But it was too late, Kagome finger pressing the CD button, laughing when she heard her voice come through the speakers. She looked over, smiling at the blush that completely covered his face, " How many you got?"

His face turned a shade redder, he had every mix tape she ever made, " All of them."

She just shook her head with a smile, turning back to the road, " I ain't even know you like rap."

" I didn't. Until I heard you."

Blue eyes glanced at him. He was staring at her, he was always staring at her. She nodded, turning back towards the road. This boy was gonna get her in trouble.

40 minutes later, Kagome was handing Chris three stacks of 100 dollar bills in front of his crib in a paper bag. The blonde boy nodded, " Milady." Taking it from her. Kagome nodded back, glancing at his hand at the gleam of light that caught her eye. She remembered when she gave it to him. The silver bracelet, a repeated style of a skull and cross bones, the gem eyes a tangy orange color. Like M, he was her secretary. M was her secretary for Madame Rouge and Chris was her secretary for Babe Blu. He made sure she kept on track with her schedule. A schedule so big at times, Chris and M, join forces on many occasions to get everything that Madame Rouge and Babe Blu have to do accomplished.

She turned, popping the seat to her bike she left in his driveway, grabbing her helmet, " When you finish crunching dem numbers tell me how much I'm missing."

Brown eyes smiled as he nodded, " Of course Milady."

She stuck her hand in her pocket, looking at Kuhoku, " K, get eyes on the docks, there's suttin I want down dere."

Kuhoku looked at her, " Of course Milady."

She nodded, pulling out her keys, she stopped, " Oh K..." Turning back to Kuhoku, biting her lip for a moment. He suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. She was looking at him with her moonlit eyes. A smirk on her face. Kuhoku had the feeling he had never been observed so keenly before. Heat pressed against him, surrounding him. Although she stood more than four yards feet away, he felt as though she were touching him, stroking him with gentle hands.

She appraised him in a decidedly feminine way that made him more aware of his masculinity than he had ever been in his life. Beneath the concealing material of his clothing, his skin tingled. He took a breath, holding it.

She lifted her gaze, and in those blue eyes he saw the warmth of a female who understood what her lazy perusal had done to him. She smirked,

" Stop by my crib later."

He smiled at the suggestion in her grin, " Anything Milady."

She laughed, it turned him on, that wonderful, melodic sound, soft, rich and sinister, shaking his head, watching as she slid on her helmet, turning her bike on and pulling off. That girl was dangerous.

Chris blinked when Kuhoku turned to him, " What the hell was that?"

" What was what?" Kuhoku asked, playing nonchalant, following his friend into his house.

They got to his room, Chris was closing his door, " What happened between you and Blu. Ya'll kissed or something?" shaking the knob, making sure the lock was secure.

Kuhoku plopped down in the spiral chair, pulling out his gun, and began taking it apart, " We did more than that."

Chris looked up from his desk, " What?!"

Kuhoku just nodded with a grin, laying his dissembled gun on the bed, Chris shook his head, " Man you lying. You lying."

Brown eyes looked up, eyebrow raised, " This look like the face of a lying man."

He couldn't believe it, " What was it like?"

Kuhoku grinned, a dream in his eyes, " Man she put it on ya boy."

" Word?"

He nodded, glancing down at the gun he was cleaning, " So good it gotta dude falling in love."

Chris laughed, looking back to what he was doing, " Man you crazy."

Kuhoku just shook his head, " True story. We gonna get married one day. Have three kids. And a big house on a island."

That made Chris look up again, Kuhoku was focused on what he was doing, making him realize he was serious, " Dude you know you only 15 right. Blu got us both by almost three years."

His voice was concentrated on his gun. A gift Kagome gave him personally. A chrome, ivory handle, Marvorku 9mm, his name entwined with the black dagger on the side. A gun he always kept with him, " Age ain't nothing but a number."

Chris stared at him for a moment, before just shrugging, turning back to his dresser, counting 100 dollar bills in silence.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room watching an episode of law and order with his father. This is how they usually spent there father son bonding time. In silent. It made them a lot closer. Really.

Tashio was frowning, this is why he didn't like this damn show, it always confused him, his leg going up on the coffee table. " Who the hell did it?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn to him when he answered, " The sister."

Tashio made a face, picking up a potato chip from the bowl on the table " How you figure that?"

Sesshomaru looked at him " It's obvious."

Tashio picked up the whole bowl " I say it was the colonel, in the living room with the candle stick."

Sesshomaru grinned, shaking his head, his father was never one to act his age. He suddenly looked down, hearing a subtle beep. He raised a brow, picking up his cell phone. " That's weird, I don't remember getting a call." Seeing the voicemail icon beep again. He put it to his ear, after calling and putting in his password.

It made him look at his son. The sudden feeling of Sesshomaru's happiness in a warm wave washing over his body. Tashio raised a brow, seeing his son still smiling, looking at his phone in a daze. " What is it?"

His smile never wavering, Sesshomaru blinked, focusing, looking up at his father then back to his phone, putting it on speaker, pressing 4 to repeat the message he just finished listening to.

Tashio turned down the TV. There was movement, as if someone was in a car, " Damn, it went to voicemail." It was Kagome, Tashio realized.

" Well, leave a message." Ayame, he figured.

Kagome cleared her throat, putting on a high pitch, childish voice before she started singing, " Loving you, is easy cuz your beautiful. Do an do do dooooooo."

Ayame started laughing, " You mad dumb." Kagome laughing with her, " Aiight, let me stop playing on his phone." The message ending.

Sesshomaru just shook his head, ending the call, " Kagome is so stupid."

" You are so in love."

Amber eyes looked up to wiser ones, " Yeah." Then back to the TV, pointing, " See, told you."

Tashio stared at his son for a moment before glancing up at the TV, seeing the sister was indeed being arrested for the spree of murders.

* * *

Sesshomaru was skipping class the next day, he went to buy Prom tickets for him and Kagome. Of course he wasn't going to tell her yet. First he had to convince her to even consider going. She wasn't the prom type and he knew it. But still, everyone was going, and he wanted to go, but he can't go without his girlfriend, what kind of shit is that. He heard people talking about voting him for Prom King. Again.

He grinned, walking down the hall, they voted him Prom King all four years he been in this school. All three times he wasn't even at the prom. For a moment, he wondered who they were going to vote for Prom Queen. Kagura maybe. He stopped hearing music. Following the noise he found himself in front of the music and arts department.

Kagome was standing in front of the wall of mirrors. He blinked, leaning against the wall, watching her.

She stood in her leotard and skirt, leggings gathered around her calf covering her dance heels slightly, looking at herself. He watched her hands slowly reach up, undoing her braid. She smiled, shaking her head, her hair falling around her.

Her eyes glanced at the stereo that was still playing and he realized she was waiting for the next song. Hearing the current song coming to an end, she picked up the baton she used to help direct the dance team. The song stopped. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, getting into the moment.

The next song began to play and she spun the baton in her hand, moving to the music.

~I wish I could rip out a page, of my memory  
Cuz I put too much energy in him and me  
Can't wait till I get through this phase  
Cuz it's killing me  
Too bad we can't rewrite our own history~

She spun on one leg, the other up flamingo style. Her back to the door, slowly she pulled the leg that haven't touched the ground, up with her arm. Dropping her leg she turned, she danced around, using the baton as a cane.

~Such a mystery, when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how it's supposed to be~

She slid to the floor, then rolled backwards until she was on her knees, then twisted into a stand, holding the baton over her head. Spinning it around her, she spun again.

~I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of my energy~

She dropped the baton, then bend backwards into the bridge. She lifted herself over, doing a slow back flip, her first leg, sliding to the floor, making her drop into a split instead of standing.

~Seems only like yesterday, not even gravity  
Could keep your feet off the ground when your with me.  
How can two be as one  
We've become to divided now  
There's no use hiding from my misery  
Such a mystery, when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how it's supposed to beeeeeeee... ~

Twisting into a stand, she grabbed the baton off the floor, spinning it again, moving to the music, a smile in her eyes.

~I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy. Energy  
Energy, My Energy, Energy  
Taking all of...~

Kagome spun around, getting into the sung, baton at her side, then jumped in the air ballerina style, then spun again her leg wind milling, letting the music play. Then stopped, holding the baton out in front of her.

Kagome held the baton above her head as she began to whine, turning half way then dipping low, pushing one leg out and spun on the ground letting her hair spin around her before coming back up in a full spin. Sliding her leg back to her, she ran a hand up her thigh.

~I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of my energy~

She jumped in the air, knees bent, in a spin, baton over her head.

~This love is taking all my energy!~

She landed, then dropped in a split, throwing her head back, her hair flipping behind her, baton in her stretched out hand above her head, smiling. The song ending. Her hand reached out, turning off the stereo.

" Damn girl."

Kagome looked over, then smiled, pulling her back leg in front of her so she was sitting. " What you doing here?"

Sesshomaru walked in the room, arms crossed, " What was that, new routine?"

Slowly she stood, " Yeah, it needs some work, but I think it might win us the dance team championship."

He touched her waist, pulling her closer, " I think it was perfect the way it was."

She smiled, her free hand touching his shoulder, " I improvised a few of those moves." She whispered, leaning in, kissing her lips.

* * *

After school was let out the gang went to Sesshomaru's house. Kikyou and Sango watched Miroku and Inuyasha play ball in the back, next to the pool. Making bets on who's going to win.

Sesshomaru sat in the den, Kagome's head in his lap, watching her sleep. She always got tired after school… Or it could have been the sex in the music department they had. He grinned, he got to get mirrors all around his room.

His hand was playing in her silky hair when he felt her roll over and groan. He looked down, watching her face, an emotion crossed it, her eyes cringing in sleep. He sighed, brushing bangs out her face. She have nightmares, she once told him, but not when she was with him.

He watched her groan again, she lied, he thought, she must have them often, every night maybe. He touched her face again, wondering for a moment, what she dreams about.

Her phone began to vibrate, blue eyes snapping open, she sat up reaching for it. " Yeah." She mumbled, rubbing her eye cutely, Sesshomaru's arm going around her shoulder. " Really? Today, when?"

Sesshomaru watched her yawn again, her face never displaying the emotions he seen when she was sleeping, " Now, word? Aiight, I'm on my way." Hanging up.

" Where you going?"

She just stood in her shorts and t shirt, stretching, " What you watching?" she asked instead of answering his question.

" Kagome, where are you going?"

" To the beach."

His arms crossed, not convinced, " I thought we talked about you lying to me."

Kagome sat in his lap, kissing his lips, her hands draping around his neck. Their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened to him. His hands going to her waist, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. Tasting each other lips, savoring each others mouth with a soft, sensual desire. Emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

Sesshomaru pulled back, " Spill it."

Kagome just smiled, " I had K staking out the docks for a shipment I'm…. interested in."

She stood, sliding on her jeans. " The owner to the storage unit I wanna get in, is covering his ass. Four bolt doors, hard steel, heavy bolts, double safe locks, and a 12 digit pass code. Not including the guards and the over night watch. Apparently, whatever is being shipped in is military grade, and is being kept off the radar."

She grinned as she finished tying her shoes, " But lucky for us today is the international intelligence conference at the Plaza Hotel. And have you know it, an old boss of mine just happens to be in town with his wife." She turned to him with a smile, " I just wanna drop by and say hi."

Picking up her book bag and phone. Her hand gave a lazy two finger wave, " Later."

* * *

He was sitting at the bar, olive eyes on his drink. He was short, maybe in his early 40s late 30s. His stomach probably reached to his thighs. he had hair but it was cut in a low fade. His huge wife probably still in the pool, the reason why he was drinking his life away.

A body slid into the booth next to him, " Marv, long time no see."

He looked up at his name, seeing a female beside him, light blue jeans shorts showing toned long legs, a plain white beater covering full luscious breast. Hair high, in their usual pigtails, green eyes smiling as if they knew each other for years.

He frowned, " I'm sorry, do I…"

She just popped a bear nut in her mouth, " Ayame Rosoku." She nodded at the face he made, " Confused? Yeah, that happens. Probably don't want to be seen wit me right now." Her eyebrow went up, " Or with her." Green orbs making olive ones follow her gaze.

He blinked slowly, forcing himself not to choke, seeing Kagome in an identical outfit, long braid down her back, arms crossed as she just nodded at him. He looked back to the female beside him, " What do you want?"

" There's been three shipments from unmarked military boats, that's being stored in the docks on the north end, we just wanna know what's inside."

He was already shaking his head before she even finished, " I can't help you." He mumbled trying to stand.

Ayame touched his shoulder, " Yes you can, just give us the pass code and we'll take care of the rest."

Marv pulled out money to pay his bill, " No, I can't help, not after what happened. Not after what she did. Sorry." Pulling away from her, and walking away.

Ayame rolled her eyes, as Kagome and Kuhoku walked over, " He didn't go for it."

They both sat, Kuhoku just shrugged, " We'll just have to change his mind, right Blu?"

There was a pause, Kagome eyes were on something else, Kuhoku and Ayame looked at her, then at what she was seeing. She was staring at bellhops helping a group of men with their bags.

Kagome and Ayame eyes were hard. International conferences are a good cover for diplomatic affairs or black bag operatives alike. The one way to tell the difference was their luggage. You don't bring a high speed film camera to an invite where no one wants their picture taken, unless you want to bypass the x ray machine at the airport. Telephoto lens are a great way to store the illegal silencer your smuggling in.

Kuhoku raised a brow, not catching on, " What are we looking at?"

Ayame frowned, " A Russian wet work team. If I had to guess."

Kagome eyes never left them, " Spatnzas. Definitely, and there here to work."

Kuhoku made a face, " There here to kill someone on American soil?"

" I don't think their here for the banquet food and seminars." Kagome mumbled as she watched the bellhops continue to pack black bags on the push cart. " They came heavy."

Kuhoku looked at her, " Think you may be the target?"

She shook her head, lowering it a bit, " Don't know, but sure in the hell would like to find out."

Ayame smiled, " How bout we just ask them."

The three teens looked up again, there was five of them. " How bout pretty boy, he look like the runt of the group." Kuhoku suggested, talking about the youngest looking one, with the head full of black curls and small frame.

Ayame tiled her head, " Awww, it looks like his first job. I feel kinda sorry for him."

Kagome just stood, " Grab'em, I'll be around back."

Both of them nodded as Kagome left, making sure she wasn't seen, before making there move. Ayame was quick, stealing someone's luggage cart, pushing towards the Russian men, " Hold the elevator!" she yelled, pushing in as Kuhoku bumped into the curly top before he had a chance to get on with his team, filling up the rest of the space.

" Bitch." His Russian accent spit out.

Kuhoku stood next to him, pretending to text on his phone, " Dude, ladies first, we'll catch the next one." Pressing the up button. A few moments later, there was a beep as the other elevator got to there floor, " See." Ushering him inside. The Russian looked at the teen next to him before pressing the number 5 for the fifth floor.

Kuhoku leaned over, pressing the button right below it. They were quiet, Kuhoku still pretending to text on the phone. The elevator stopped on his floor first. The doors opened and Ayame had her gun pointed at the Russian's head.

He tried to reach for his gun, she just shook her head, " Don't even try it. Who's your target?"

His hands went up, " No English."

Ayame frowned, " I think we know better than that. Don't we bitch."

Kuhoku pulled out his gun, " Why we gotta do this the hard way." Hitting him across the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Ayame's mouth dropped, " Hey, this was my idea. I wanted to hit him."

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking out of the kitchen, soda in hand when the front door opened, Ayame's excited voice the first thing he heard when he walked in the den. " Aiight lets do it, lets get it in." He seen Kuhoku walk in behind Kagome, " You sure excited, isn't it your nap time."

Ayame just grinned, taking a seat next to Kouga, who was watching TV, " Russians are my favorite hostages."

Kuhoku took a seat on the couch, " Too bad, I called dibs."

" What?! Hell no, it was my idea to grab the lil shit. Right Blu?"

Kagome sighed, plopping down on the couch, " There's a wet work team that might be tryna kill me and ya'll really arguing bout handler rights?"

Sesshomaru sat beside her, " What?"

She just sighed, " Sptanazs are here, and I'm not sure I'm not the target." She looked at him with a small smile, " I spent a lot of time in Russia."

" What are you gonna do?"

Her hip vibrated, she pulled her phone out, pressing it too her ear, " Yeah." Nodded, then hung up, " Find out who the target is." She said standing up, " Aiight, K, you do introductions." She pointed to herself, " I'm famous." Then at Ayame, " and you're the handler."

They both stood, Kuhoku nodding his head, " Ok, bad cop, badder cop and worse cop, got it."

Kagome took a breath, then turned, " I'll see you later baby."

He stood, touching her waist, " You be careful."

She smiled, leaning in, kissing his lips, " I will be." Walking out the door.

* * *

She had him in the back roads, tied to a gate, crucifix style. Under ideal circumstance, integrations unfold slowly. But sometimes circumstances are not so ideal. That's when you got to get up and personal. Kuhoku walked over first, roughly searching the guy, only about a few inches from the boy's face as he pulled out his wallet from his inside pocket. Flipping it open, he looked at his ID, " Alexi? Wow that's kind of a girly name for a Russian operative isn't?"

" Why are you in California?" he asked next, taking a step back, opening the bag he had on when they captured him, " Come on Alexi, I know you're here on business." He pulled out a silencer, " Oh, a suppresser, how did that get in there."

Alexi, spit at the ground, staying silent, Kuhoku just nodded, " I get it." Putting the silencer down, " Through torture and torment, your not going to talk."

Seeing the slight smile of pride and honor on the Russian's face, Kuhoku just nodded, sliding his hands in his pocket, " You know Kagome Hernoshi? Is she your target?"

His face dropped, jaw tightening for a moment, accent thick, " You joke. Everyone in Russian special forces now the name Hernoshi. She's like the boogie man, not real."

" I don't know about that?"

Black eyes glanced over, seeing a face to the side of him. Kagome stared at him for a moment, then pulled out her wallet, showing him her driver's license.

He swallowed, then turned away, " It's fake. You can't be."

She nodded, putting it back in her pocket, the foreign language coming fluidly out of Kagome's mouth, " _Do you have a brother?_"

Alexi looked at the female, speaking his language, Kagome just nodded, " _I shot a man once that looked like you._"

Her thumb hooked in her belt loop, " _In Kiev, in 99 I think. I'm sure you heard about it. The Spatnzas team that tried to sell the warhead." S_he leant in_, " Nobody… ever saw them… again._"

She smiled leaning back, " _That was a good summer for me._"

He blinked, fear in his eyes for a moment, before he cleared his throat, " I won't talk."

Kuhoku grinned, " Ok tough guy, you can talk to our lady friend."

Ayame walked over, blowing on the tip of the dagger she had in her hand, " Look, you don't have much options. If you don't tell us who your target is, well just have to kill you and all your friends. Now you all don't have to die. All we have to do is stop them, tell us your mission and we'll spare your life." Passing the dagger to Kagome.

She leant in, " _Don't tell her._ It's been a while since I heard a Russian scream." Touching the knife to his chest, " I miss it."

He remained quiet, eyes darting around, frightened. Kuhoku shrugged, " Have it your way." Turning, preparing to walk away with Ayame. Kagome twisting the knife in her hand about to plunge it in him.

" Fine, we're here for an interrogation. Our sources say someone inside our own government has been killing off our own kind by paying an American assassin. We were told to capture the spy and get the Intel on who they were working for." He spoke up.

Ayame smiled, " Good boy, now who you after?"

Alexi frowned, taking a slow breath, he's eyes suddenly turning hard, looking Kagome directly in hers, " Who do you think."

* * *

Hours later, Sesshomaru woke up to empty hands. He looked at the clock on the night stand. 2:15. He sat up wondering where Kagome was. He saw the dark figure, standing in front of the floor length window in her room, without putting his shirt on, he slid quietly out of bed.

Kagome was leaning against the frame of the window, in her night gown, looking out to the quiet dark street, letting out a heavy sigh, fogging the glass with cool air. Guess they weren't going to strike tonight.

He stood, walking over to her, " Kagome, what are doing?"

She didn't look at him as she sat on the window sill, leg up, elbow on her risen knee, other leg touching the floor, looking up to the dark clouds, it was about rain, " Nothing."

His hand slid into the silk strands of her hair, " You don't have to lie to me."

She didn't look at him, " I know."

He sighed, turning and slid down the wall, sitting by her back, " What's the matter?"

" Everything."

His eyes fell on his dresser mirror, staring at her through the reflection, " This about those Russians?"

" There here to kill me. After they torture me."

" Why?"

" Back in 99, I was paid to take out 34 Russian operatives in Kiev and Moscow because of a conspiracy in their government. I took out 57 for the hell of it. They want to know who paid me and why."

" Why they waited so long to come?"

" They didn't know I was American."

" Think there was a leak?"

He watched her from the mirror turn, looking at him through the reflection, her voice soft, serious, " There are so many people who want me dead. If my PO was leaked. I'm done."

He stared back, " What are you saying?"

She stayed silent for a moment, she'll have to run. Run forever. Without him. That thought brought tears to her eyes. She knew the truth. Knew what she would have to do. They will always hunt her, so they will always hunt him. To protect him, she'll have to sacrifice herself. Can she die for him? Kill herself so he can live a normal life? She moved slowly, cautiously, turning her body, sliding on the floor, next to him, turning so she was straddling his waist.

Sesshomaru touched her cheek, " Baby why are you crying?"

She looked up with heavy eyes, she would do it. " I love you." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. Enough to die for you. Tears silently staining his chest.

He held her close, " I love you too."

* * *

Kagome was at her locker, tension written on her face, half talking to Ayame who was standing in front of her, and half talking to whoever was on the other end of her cell phone that was attached to her ear.

Sesshomaru was leaning against his locker down the hall, watching, his arms crossed. Kouga stood beside him, " Kagome not sleeping either?"

Sesshomaru didn't glance, " Nope. She was up all night."

He just nodded, " Ayame too. This shit got them stressing real bad." Leaning next to him, watching as Kagome closed her phone, slipping it into her deep pocket of the baggy jeans she was wearing today, then nod to Ayame, turning heading for the door. Ayame shaking her head, talking, beside her. Kagome raising her shoulders in a what else can we do shrug, pushing the front door open.

Sesshomaru sighed pushing off his locker, " Ayame cried last night?"

Kouga stopped, eyebrow raised, looking to his best friend, " Yeah, I caught her in the bathroom. Kagome cried too?"

Sesshomaru nodded, walking with his friend down the hall, " I think there gonna run. Without us."

Kouga mad a face, silent, letting his friend words sink in. He suddenly frowned, sucking his teeth, " Her ass can think that, but she ain't going no fucking place wit out me."

Sesshomaru looked over with a grin, " I was thinking the same thing."

It was midway through lunch, the gang eating at their usual table when Kagome walked in, dressed in baggy blue jeans with a long sleeves white shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder, her nickname ' Blu' painted in black block letters. Fresh black low tops, matching the black medallion on her white belt, black hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of ebony hair in her now signature lazy ponytail bun. Jay and James behind her.

She walked over, a smile on her face, excitement in her eyes, " Yo, ya'll, guess what I just coped?"

Inuyasha shrugged, " What?"

Kagome whipped out a piece of paper, " Bam! The answer key to the math finals baby! What!" she turned to Jay and James, " We in there." The three friends giving each other dap.

" Hernoshi!"

Kagome turned, paper behind her back, looking at the teacher, " Yeah?"

Ms. Tanaka walked over, hands on her hips, " Don't forget about this afternoon."

Kagome blinked, nodding, realizing what she was talking about, " Oh, yeah, aiight."

Ms. Tanaka frowned at the suspicious behavior, " What's behind your back?"

" Nothing." She said quickly, obviously a lie.

" Hernoshi."

Kagome shook her head, " Nothing." Trying to sound more believable and yet still failed.

Ms. Tanaka rolled her eyes, " Girl don't make me call security."

Kagome thought about the option for a moment, then the alternative, she suddenly looked over Tanaka's shoulder, eyes going wide, pointing over her head, " Wait! Stop!"

Tanaka turned, Kagome's hands were quick, balling up the paper and stuffing it under her hat, Tanaka turned back around as Kagome was dropping her hands to her side, " There is no one behind me."

Kagome bit her lip, thinking quick, " Oh, nah, I was singing a song." Blue eyes looked over to the two boys standing next to her, " Right ya'll?"

They glanced at her, then nodded, agreeing, " Yeah, yeah."

Tanaka crossed her arms, not convinced, " A song."

Kagome nodded, again, " Yeah, like, for real." Then nudged James in his ribs, he looked at her confused, then blinked catching on, raising his hands he put them to his mouth and started beat boxing.

Kagome nodded to the beat, " Wait, stop…" Jay joined in, " Where ya goin…" Kagome glanced at him, " Stop, wait.." He nodded, " I'mma comin."

James put his hands up as if scratching a turntable, " ficka, ficka, ficka, ficka, yeah."

They all crossed their arms, " Yeah."

Tanaka, rolled her eyes, rap music was getting lazy, " Just don't forget about this afternoon." Turning walking away.

Turning around, the trio laughed with everyone at the table, Miroku shook his head, " You three are idiots."

They were about to sit down when Jay looked over, seeing Kagura making her way over to him, " Time to go." He mumbled, turning making a bee line for the side door, James laughing, following him.

Kagome laughed, sitting down, pulling out her cell phone, pressing it to her ear, " Trick where the fuck you at?"

" Walking through the damn door heifer." Ayame said, walking through the café doors, wearing a white form fitting v neck t shirt tucked into her baggy tan cargo pants, brick red belt with a gold buckle, hair down in low, loose ponytails, a red fitted hat on her head, red and white jordens on her feet. Chain around her neck.

Sitting down, she hung up, " So get dis, Puff Adder walked up to me and said." She shook her head, " And I quote, ' Yo, I heard you fuckin a prep. Same as Blu. Why everyone on dis prep dick ride.' " Ayame leant back looking at her boyfriend, " Shit got me wondering."

Kagome laughed at the look on Kouga's face, " Yo I swear she say shit like that just to piss a dude off."

Ayame looked over to her, " Like you don't be wondering the same thing."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, seeing her bit her lip looking away, " Wondering what?"

Kagome looked at him, smiled then looked away, a soft blush on her face, Ayame laughed, " What's the different between prep dick and hood dick."

Kagome laughed, a hand running over her face, " Shut up T. damn." Everyone laughing with her for a moment. The conversation changing to something else for a while.

Time passing smoothly, when Miroku looked over, a pineapple on his fork, " What are you doing in this afternoon?"

Kagome blinked, realizing the question was directed towards her, " What?"

He ate his pineapple, " What Ms. Tanaka want you to do this afternoon?"

She just looked back down, " Oh, I got into some shit, got community service for it." Everyone nodding, easily believing that Kagome again got into trouble.

* * *

School was out later and everyone was doing their own thing. Inuyasha was home, looking for his black leather jacket, again. He frowned, " Damn it," standing from the crouching position after looking under the couch, " I bet Sesshomaru hid it again." He grumbled, stomping his way up the steps, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Reaching the door, he angrily pushed it open, mouth open to yell, when he suddenly froze and just blinked. Kagome was standing in white boy shorts, white bra and white ankle socks, her hands up in her hair, trying to tame the thick mane of ebony locks.

Her curvy body delicious to his eyes but what had him standing there, mouth wide and blinking was what he saw just underneath the left succulent breast that was barely covered by the white laced bra. She had a tattoo. In an elaborate design, right there before his eyes, spelled the word, Sesshomaru. The graffiti design shaped out the body of a dragon and spelled his name, wrapping around her chest, the head of the dragon stopping on her back.

Kagome just looked at him, hands still in her head, eyebrow rising, " You better get out of here before Sesshomaru come out the…" A door opened, she just moved over to the dresser, " Too late."

Sesshomaru walked out the bathroom in jeans and sneakers, t shirt in hand, " Inuyasha why the hell you in my room."

He blinked, coming out his trance, looking over, then eyes going wide, again, he had a tattoo too. Kagome's name detailed in a highly structured full moon. Clouds and all, covering one side of his chest.

Inuyasha shook his head, " What the fuck?"

Sesshomaru slid his shirt over his head, " Get the fuck out for I hurt you boy."

Kagome laughed, hands finally able to drop after getting her hair the way she wanted it. The sweet sound made Sesshomaru look at her, her silky skin looking delicious, her frame always turning him on, he walked over, touching her arm, pulling her close. She was like a missing puzzle piece, so perfect against him he thought, kissing her lips.

Inuyasha watched the heat of their love wrap around them in the kiss, Kagome moaning softly as she felt herself being lifted onto the dresser, a hand on his neck, the other grabbing his hair. Her eyes opened, slightly glazed, looking over to Inuyasha as Sesshomaru moved lower on her neck, she smirked, " If you don't wanna see the ending to this, you better get outta here."

He blinked, coming out his stupor, nodding, quickly closing the door, leaving the couple to finish their business in private. Now he was walking at the park with Kikyou, something he promised her they would do just to get out of that damn sappy movie she tried to get him to go to the theaters to watch.

Kikyou was watching some random boys play ball, as well as watching kids fed the ducks in the pond, smiling, she loved this park. There was just so much peace here. Her hand slid into his as she looked at him, " Yash what's the matter, usually you'll be complaining about the heat or the kids or the grass or something by now."

He glanced at her, " Nothing I'm cool."

She just nodded, pulling him over to a bench taking a seat, " Yasha it's not like you to actually be thinking about something so hard, what's on your mind?"

He turned to her, face serious, " I been thinking about dying one of my ears green."

She laughed at how stupid he can be, the sound sweet and mellow, turning away from him to again look at the pond when she felt his hand touch her cheek, pulling her closer kissing her lips. Her hands touching his shoulders as she opened to him. His hands staying on her cheeks, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. Tasting each other lips, savoring each others mouth with a soft, sensual desire.

Kikyou pulled away confused, she had expected a savage ravishment, that rough now or never Inuyasha was usually into, but the touch of his lips was surprisingly gentle, a tender movement, sharing the gently heated kiss, sighing from the tender passion. She looked at him, his hands still on her face, he wasn't looking in her eyes, he was studying her face, looking for something.

" Inuyasha?"

That's why he did it at the house, he thought. Sesshomaru, when he was in his room, Kagome laughed and he kissed her. It made him happy, her laugh, and that turned him on.

Kikyou blinked at the look on her boyfriend's face, " Inuyasha?" she whispered again, touching the hand that was still on her face. He focused, eyes serious, " What makes two people stay together forever?"

She shrugged her shoulder, not sure what he was getting at, " I don't know, love?"

He nodded, " And you know it's love when something as simple as there laugh turn you on right."

" I guess."

He pulled away, turning in the seat, eyes now watching the kids playing in the cool water on the hot day, eyes still heavy with thought. Kikyou's hand reached over, touching his thigh, still confused at the odd behavior, " Inuyasha what's going on?"

He didn't look at her," I think we should see other people."

* * *

Ayame was laughing, pulling away from Kouga, trying to stop the hands that were tickling her sides, " You win, you win, I quit!" again trying to run away, but Kouga had on her back, his hands at her sides. " I give already, stop it!" She laughed as he continued his torture.

" Oh really, say uncle." He said as her hiccups started. " Nev..ver." she hiccupped.

" Then no mercy for you." He said, Ayame giggling uncontrollably, trying to swat his hands away, the sound beautiful to his ears, as she continued to try and stop the tingling on her sides but there was no stopping him.

" Sorry to interrupt."

Kouga looked over to the door seeing Sesshomaru leaning against the frame, he sat back on his knees, " Hey, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged a shoulder, " I wanted to talk to Ayame real quick."

" Yes!" she agreed immediately, catching her breath, knowing it was the only chance she was going to get to pull away from him, hurrying out the bed. Sesshomaru just shook his head, stepping into the hall as she joined him, leaning against the wall of the hallway.

" So what's good?"

His arms crossed, voice low to keep it private, " Where Kagome really going this afternoon?"

A slender eyebrow raised, " What?"

He sighed, " Look I know she lied about the community service. I know you know what she doing. And I know you know your gonna tell me."

Ayame was quiet for a moment, face impassive before she just laughed, " Damn you getting good. She doing that singing thing downtown at the Hilton."

He thought for a moment, that thing was still going on? " How come she just didn't tell me."

Ayame shrugged, " She didn't wanna feel sprung."

" Why would she feel sprung?"

She was already turning back to the bedroom door, glancing over her shoulder, " All her songs bout you." Closing the door behind her, letting him ponder what she just said. She grinned looking to Kouga, " I gotta new game." She grinned, touching her waist, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, " Wanna play?"

Kouga grinned, nodding, watching her walk over.

* * *

She was waiting back stage, waiting to be called, she was always last to perform. Probably cause her school named started with an S. They went in order by school. She glanced at herself in the mirror they had at the small vanity dresser they had set up. She went for a different look this time. The swell of her breasts looking scrumptious against the heart shaped, one sleeve black dress she wore, baring the smooth toned skin of her shoulder, the florescent light glittering her with a dusty glow, cinching subtly yet attractively at her waist, showing a single creamy curvy slender leg through a slit that started high on her thigh. The double strap design on her open toe heels, sexy on her small feet. Her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest pinned up in a sexy yet sophisticated bun, a tail of ebony fell from the bun, curling over her shoulder.

She reapplied the brick red lipstick she wore just as her name was called. Glancing around for a second to make sure she was alone. She did something that no one knew she did before any performance. Slowly she took a deep breath, held it in, and counted back from 15. Fighting the overwhelming fear of stage fright she suffered from since she was a child. Letting the breath out slowly, she nodded to herself just to be sure before walking onto the stage.

Mr. Soikwe was stepping down when she walked on stage, cueing for music, she grabbed the mike off the stand with a smile, getting into the mood. Gathering all her emotions in her throat she let it come out in a soulful voice, eyes smiling into the audience and began singing the fast beat song.

* Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh oooooooooooooooo ohhhhhhhhhhhhh*

*I love to see you walk in the room  
Body shining lightin' up the place  
And when you talk, everybody stop  
Cause I you know just what you sayin'*

*The way that you protect your friends  
Baby I respect you for that  
And when you grow you'll take everyone you love along  
I love that shit*

She held the mike with both hands, a sultry smile on her face, slowing it down a bit for the chorus.

*Don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul, you're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know*

*You had me at hellooooo  
Hellooooo, helloooooo  
You had me at hellooooo  
Hellooooo, hellooooo*

*It was so long ago  
Baby when you, stole my cool  
Cause you had me at hellooooo  
Hellooooo, helloooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo*

She swayed with the beat, smiling, her voice full of fun and happiness, moving around the stage.

*I get so excited when you travel with me  
Baby while I'm on my grind  
And never will I ever let my hustle  
Come between me and family time and*

*You keep me humble, I love this type  
Cause you know there's more to life  
And if I need ya, you will be here  
You will make the sacrifice*

Everyone clapping to the rhythm as she began singing the chorus again.

*Don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul, you're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know*

*You had me at helloooooo  
Hellooooooooooooo, hellooooooooooooooooo  
You had me at Hellooooooooooooo  
Hellooooooooooooooooo, hellooooooooooooooooo*

*It was so long ago  
Baby when you, stole my cool  
Cause you had me at hellooooooooooooooooo  
Hellooooooooooooooooo, helloooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo*

Gathering her dress up with one hand she got on her knees, holding the mike with the other. Her voice coming out soulfully aggressive. Letting them know she was being serious.

*Gotta feel yooou and be near yooou  
You're the air that I breathe to survive  
Gotta hold yooou, wanna show yooou  
That without you my sun doesn't shine*

*You don't have to, try so, hard for me to love you  
Boy without you my life just ain't the same  
You don't have to, try so, hard for me to love you*

Her head fell back with the beat, feeling her song.

*You had me at Hellooooooooooooo  
Hellooooooooooooo, hellooooooooooooooooo  
You had me at hellooooooooooooooooo  
Hellooooo oooooooooooooooo, Hellooooooooooooo*

*It was so long agoooooooooo  
Baby when yooooooooooou, stole my cooooooooooool  
Cause you had me at Hellooooooooooooo  
Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo, helloooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo*

Standing, finishing the song, everyone rose in the dining room, clapping at how beautiful Kagome voice was and at how sincerely she sung her song. She stepped, Mr. Soikwe walked over smiling, " The judges will now deliberate."

Kagome just nodded, taking a seat at a table as the judges did their jobs, slightly kinda of hoping she'll win so she can do this again. She liked to sing, but she would never tell someone that. She felt a soft brush touch her ear, " Nice song."

She didn't turn, already knowing who it was by the shivers the voice gave her, " What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru just leant back, " Ayame." Knowing she wasn't going to turn around, liking the way her curly hair fell over her shoulder, exposing her pretty petite neck.

" Trick can't keep no secret."

He smiled, knowing she was frowning, that fact that he know her so well turning him on. Mr. Soikwe walked back on stage, a smile on his face.

" To my pleasure I will like to announce the winner of the JG singing competition. Remember the winner we receive 32 new laptops for their school and 10,0000 dollar check for the school funds. The winner will appear as a guest at JG records annual ball and perform for one last time. So with no further a due, the winner is the representative from…" he paused for effect, " Shikon High, Kagome Hernoshi!"

Everyone rose in the dining room, clapping as Kagome stood, walking back on stage, a soft blush touching her cheeks, as she whispered a thank you when Mr. Soikwe handed her a rather large trophy. Smiling as she stepped down, blushing a bit more to the continued applause, touching Sesshomaru's hand, and walking with him out the dining room.

* * *

Late now, Sesshomaru was watching Kagome undress in his room. She pulled the strap over her shoulder, letting the dress drop to the floor, before sliding out of her heels.

" What do you like to do more?"

She turned to him, hands undoing the complex bun in her head, " What you mean?" pulling the clips out her hair, setting them on the dresser.

He watched as her hair tumbled down her back in waves of water, turning him on, " Singing, dancing, fashion, or rap?"

Slowly she turned, her back towards the window. Sesshomaru had to blink when he saw the creature standing before him, his breath left. The moon light beaming behind haloed her, making her look angelic. Her ebony hair hanging down her back grazing her waist, swayed in the breeze catching the gleaming light of the moon in it, turning parts of it a glowing midnight blue. Her bangs threw her face into the shadows, making her seem mysterious. Her shapely body was outlined by the silver colors behind her. He could feel the heat from her body, barely a few feet from his.

She ignored the staring, pretty use to it by now, answering his question, " Well I like fashion, but not as much as I like to dance, but not as much I like to sing, but definitely not as much as I like to rap… Sesshomaru?" her soft voice again whispered through the air.

Sesshomaru blinked, he didn't realize he was staring " Hmm?" he finally answered.

Her body shifted as she placed a hand on her hip, standing in her bra and panties, a smile touching her lips, " You listening to me?"

" Come over here."

She bit her lip cutely, making her way over. He pulled her into his lap, " You said you wanted to début when your 21 right?"

Kagome just nodded, feeling the soft kisses on her chin, his lips so soft, warm on her skin, turning her on. " As what?"

" What you mean?" She whispered butterflies dancing in her stomach.

" A rapper, singer, dancer or Madame Rouge." Sesshomaru whispered, kissing her neck, his hand slipping up her back.

" I never thought about it." She moaned feeling her body temperature raise, his hands on her skin sending tingles to play all over her body, sending heat straight to that spot in between her thighs.

" You should." Sesshomaru replied, licking his mark, tasting her sweet, lavender scented skin.

" I will." She shuddered lightly feeling him graze his fangs over her smooth skin.

He smoothed a hand over her flat tummy " Good." Moving up, to kiss her lips. Feeling them touch hers, she subconsciously moved, so she was straddling his waist. Their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened to him. His hands going to her waist, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. There was something here. Some emotion they couldn't speak of. They both knew it, refused to state it, but knew it. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

Kagome pulled back, turning her head away. Sesshomaru took the time to again taste the sweetness of her skin with soft skin tingling kisses.

Kagome eyes closed as she arched into him " Sesshomaru." Her voice whispered, getting his attention. He looked up and stared. Their eyes locked on each other. As if magnetic together, trying to move closer to each other. Clear starry silver stared into hot molted amber.

Sesshomaru gripped the thighs on either side of his waist, turning her, laying her fully onto the bed. Kagome couldn't do anything but watch him, her eyes, her limbs, not even her tongue would obey her. His eyes held something that held her motionless, they called to her, seemed to see into her. She felt drawn closer, and still irresistibly closer.

He was between her legs, his hands touched her bare shoulders, his hands moving, soft and sensual, sending jolts of electricity running through her. She moaned, her eyes closing, he leant over her, looking into her face " Kagome."

" I need you." She quickly replied, her hands reaching up, pulling him to her. He kissed her again. Every time he kissed her he felt this need. This lust. This passion surge through him. Making him want more. So much more of her. Never had he felt this. This emotion he couldn't name building up inside him. Just the intensity of it was overwhelming. Creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own fire. He knew she felt it. The way she grabbed at him, wrapped her arms around him. Wanting him closer. The sounds that came out her mouth. So alluring, turning him on even more.

I need you too, he wanted to say. But instead showed her.

* * *

Kagome was laying down, her head in a lap, silver eyes looked up, " What you think I do better, sing or rap?"

A soft hand stroked silky hair, " I think your perfect at everything milady."

Kagome raised a brow, " I'm being serious K."

Kuhoku just smiled down to his love, " So am I."

Kagome just rolled her eyes cutely, looking over, " What you think Toots?"

Ayame looked up from the mess she was making on the table, " I like your singing, but your lyrics turn me on."

Kagome laughed, sitting up, Kuhoku frowning at the missing heat, " I like singing and all but.." She grinned, " I think rap expresses me just a bit better."

Kuhoku tore his eyes from Kagome's sultry body, he loved the way she dressed. Her long hair high in a curly ponytail, swaying down her back, her red leather riders jacket open, showing her black sports bra under and sexy abs. Her black wind breakers subtly see through to the black boy cut panties she wore. Her silver belt matching the silver in her black high top jordens.

" Thinking bout comin out of hiding?"

She bit her lip with a grin, it was sexy, daring, mischief, turning him on. " Maybe."

" I'm done."

Kagome broke the eye contact with Kuhoku and turned to Ayame and the finished home made explosive. " Aiight let's get this in."

Kuhoku stood, a grin on his face, they was bout to blow the lid off of Dolan's dinner. The main hang out spot for a rival gang, Trinitron's Ring.

" This gonna be fun." Ayame laughed, reaching for her hat when she stopped, eyebrow going up, looking at Kuhoku, " What?" he didn't answer, his eyes on Kagome.

Ayame walked over, " What is it?" she questioned again, trying to see what the hell was going on. Kagome was looking out the window, eyes hard and serious, voice soft and low, " The cable guy, to the left." She watched a man on a cherry picker, Cablevision on his uniformed jacket. " It's Sunday and those aren't work gloves." She whispered, the usually sturdy white cotton replaced with black spandex leather.

There was a sudden noise, Ayame jumped at the sound, " The fire alarm!" She yelled over the screeching sound. " Their excavating the building!"

The lights went out, Kuhoku eyes went wide, " How the hell they found us?!"

Kagome turned, " They must have satellite support." We gotta get outta here. She darted towards the door, yanked it open and lunged out, Kuhoku and Ayame close behind. The hallways was dark. No power, people were screaming. Only the constant light from the flashing bulb of the fire alarm allowed her to see. Barely.

" Come on!" she screamed over the loud shrieking, grabbing Kuhoku's hand, who grabbed Ayame's. The elevators were shut down, and the stair ways were packed, cries coming from every direction, everyone panicked, running and jamming the doorways trying to get away. Kagome shoved at screaming bodies, " Move!"

Fuck! There was too many people, why the fuck did Ayame have to live on the tenth floor. She turned just as a hand slipped out of hers. " K?!"

He was on the other side of a huge crowd, screaming anxiously for her. Ayame as well, being pushed in a different direction, trying to fight her way through the hectic crowd, " Kagome! K!"

She tried to get through, but the commotion was thick, " Fuck, I can't see!" the flashing light and frightened people trying to escape not helping her already limited vision. She felt something from behind. A hand grip her shoulder. She was quick, pivoting in her sneakers, her elbow hitting a man across the cheek. Someone grabbed her from behind, a cloth going over her mouth. She struggled, smelling the chemicals, kicking her legs as she began to get drowsy, eyes getting blurry. Goggles, she realized, they had night vision goggles. Then everything went black.

They finally got outside, eyes frantically looking around, Kuhoku the first one to call out for her, " Kagome!"

Ayame turned, eyes searching, " There!" seeing the back door to the cablevision van they must have drove in, closing, only getting a glimpse of the inside. An unconscious Kagome on the floor. Kuhoku getting a quick glimpse as they peeled off the curve and out of sight.

Kuhoku shook his head, " Fuck!" hands fisting, he couldn't even stop them. His mistress was in danger and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Ayame pulled out her phone, angry tears in her eyes.

* * *

After a few hours of playing basketball, Sesshomaru and Kouga headed towards his car, talking about the game they just played.

" They almost won." Kouga was saying.

Sesshomaru looked at him, towel slung over his shoulder " Their team was down by ten points, how is that almost winning?"

Kouga grinned, " We gave them that ten points."

Sesshomaru laughed, with a shake of his head, feeling his leg vibrate, " This better be Kagome, I don't know how to get to Bummy's." Reaching in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

Kouga nodded, " Yeah, that place got the best burgers."

He agreed, pressing the phone to his ear after looking at the number, " Ayame what are ya'll two up to?"

" They got her, the Russians got Blu!"

Kouga paused as Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, his phone slipping out of his hand, eyes locked in an emotion. " Sesshomaru?"

He didn't answer, still in shock, Kouga bent, picking up the phone, putting it to his ear, " Hello?"

Standing straight, he listened carefully to Ayame before hanging up. He looked to his friend, touching his arm, " Come on, Ayame said meet at Kuhoku's place."

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, Kouga understood, he would probably be going through the same emotions if it was Ayame. Touching his best friend shoulder, he softly ushered him to his car, " It's ok, everything's gonna be ok."

* * *

Kagome woke with a dull ache raising in her head. She took a slow breath, waiting for the blur in her eyes to focus, she licked her lips, a strange murky after taste touching her tongue. Giving a soft 'Eww' she shook her head, blinking her eyes to hurry the process.

Her eyes finally clear, she looked around taking in the non familiar surroundings. She was in empty room she simply clarified. An oddly circular room. But room none the less, not much in it either, just the table in front of the single chair she sat in.

The steel door opened, two men walked in. One with short green hair in a low ponytail and black eyes, the other with red hair stopping at his shoulders and blue eyes.

The one with the ponytail held a folder as he spoke, accent there but not as thick, " Ms. Hernoshi…."

She interrupted, " Where's your stuff?" the young blue eyes blinked, confused, Kagome just smiled, cuffed hands raising as far as they were allowed to go, " Look, I see were your going with the dark room and cuffs. But you need a table full of wires, whips, pliers, you know, that kind of stuff."

Mr. ponytail face just stayed impassive as he dropped the file on the table, flipping it open, laying a dozen pictures off dead Russian men on the table in front of her, " The list can go on. Who hired you?"

Kagome just grinned, " I can give you a hint. It wasn't none of them."

Ponytail just raised a brow, " If you don't start talking, we can surely get some of the toys you miss so much and have plenty of fun with each other."

Kagome stared at the man. Trained mind already working out her escape, but first she had to find out what they knew. To interrogate the interrogators how ironic. Mister Ponytail was the boss man. Her eyes drifted over to young blue eyes. Hired help she figured. The breakable. If she was going to find out anything from this ass wipes it would be by him.

She suddenly smiled, taking control of a situation isn't always about having the tactical advantage. Especially in her current state. But if you can convince your enemy to want what you need, it's as good as calling the shots yourself. And if what you need is some alone time with the softy of the group, you would want to get boss man to try and toughen soft boy up by interrogating a psychopathic killer as a training method.

" You know, I had a chat like this once, with some middle Eastern fellas. We played a lot of games. They like to start at the feet first then make their way up to the head. But even if they made it all the to the top." Kagome suddenly reared forward, banging her head on the steel table. " I think I can take it." She mumbled, doing it again, " Yea, I can definitely take it." Doing it again, blood now dripping from her forehead.

Young blue eyes rushed forward, touching Kagome's shoulder, " Ok that's enough. Stop it."

Kagome laughed, " Aww, aren't you sweet." Ponytail, who was just watching the scene, angrily grabbed his workmate's shoulders " Outside!" shoving him out the door.

Kagome's tongue darted out, tasting the blood that dripped on her lip, before she blew a kiss at the camera they had set up in the room with her. This just might be fun.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat still and quiet on the couch, eyes not focused, still holding whatever was inside the cup Kouga put in his hand. His mind continuing to play what Ayame told him in his head. They got her, the Russians got Blu. His Blu. His baby. His love.

_" There here to kill me. After they torture me." _

His eyes closed, trying to blink away his fears, " Kagome…" no. that won't happen. That could never happen. Not to her, she was too strong. Too smart. Too important to him to die.

" Drink some more, it'll take some of the edge off the shock."

Sesshomaru hand automatically went to his lips. " Where did you learn that?" he mumbled, drinking more of the root beer that was given to him.

Kouga smiled, " Kagome taught me that, the first time she took me out with her. She's pretty smart."

" I know she is."

" Everything's gonna be ok."

" I know it is."

" Don't worry."

" Don't tell me not to worry."

Kouga just nodded, Sesshomaru never took his eyes off his drink. Ayame walked over, taking a seat on the couch, " K's looking into all the warehouses in this district. If they took her anywhere, it's going to be somewhere deserted and abandoned."

" So screams won't be heard."

Ayame looked at Sesshomaru, " Don't think like that. Kagome's gonna be ok. She gotten out of situations like this plenty of times in the pass."

He just nodded, eyes still never rising, Kuhoku plopped down on the couch, a heavy sigh leaving his lips, " Nothing." He mumbled, " No movements what so ever in any warehouse district."

Kouga looked over, " What do we do now?"

Ayame sighed, " Fuck, we're gonna have to wait it out."

Sesshomaru looked up, " That's it."

Kuhoku looked over, " We don't have no clue where she is, we have to wait for her to contact us. Or give us a sign, or something." Again he just nodded, standing, heading towards the kitchen, quiet, poignant. The others just silent, not much they can say.

* * *

" I'm sorry, I had to stop her from scrambling her brains out."

" _That woman is a confident predator in front of prey_!" Ponytail smacked blue eyes in the back of the head, " _You can not be prey! _Now go in there and get me some got damn answers!"

His eyes were cast down when he walked back in the room, folder in hand. He slapped it on the table, pictures of another set of dead men and women spilling out, " I need to know who you work for and I need to know now."

Kagome grinned, " Well aren't you suddenly needy. Boss riding yo ass?"

He frowned, taking a seat in the chair across from the table. He was in trouble if he didn't get answers out of her. He decided that bluffing might be a possible solution to his problem. Hell, it almost never worked, but it wouldn't hurt to try. " Tell me who hired you and your death will be quick." He had learned over the years that people often responded more quickly to a simple threat delivered in a soft, menacing voice.

Kagome's careless laugh signaled his failure. He snarled, " I need to know who hired you now!"

She just grinned, " What got you so antsy, on a time limit." She leant a bit forward, " How long you got to turn this in?"

Blue eyes looked up to the security camera they placed in the room to keep an eye on Kagome, knowing his superior was watching. Kagome bit her lip, knowing she was winning him over, " How bout a trade?"

He looked back at her, mouth closed for a second, " What do you want?"

Kagome smirked, " Lean in."

He was hesitate, Kagome smiled, eyes glancing to the camera, " I want this to stay between us. Now lean in. Don't worry I won't bite."

He glanced behind him for a moment, eyes lowered, then slowly leant forward, Kagome lips touched his ear, making a chill run down his spine, " I know your not going to kill me. I'm worth more alive. But what's killing me is not knowing who's going to kill me."

He leant back, eyes closed, her seductive voice still causing shivers to run just under his skin, " Ok, you go first."

Kagome nodded, " Ok, sounds fair," she looked down at the table, " These people.." Speaking about the pictures in front of her, " they were just a pay job. I clock in just like you do. I just clock a little harder."

" So you were a contract worker?"

Kagome just nodded, " Yup, now your turn."

There was a pause, " Your wanted in every continent, you must now that. A lot of people wants to get there hands on the legendary Kagome Hernoshi."

Kagome rolled her eyes, duh she knew that, " How did you find me?"

There was another pause, Blue eyes looked away for a moment before opening his mouth, " We were told you were…"

He stopped, the door suddenly opening, sassy brown eyes under black bangs walked in, " _Rosko, boss wants to talk to you." _His hand touched the strap of the carry on over his shoulder, looking at Kagome, " Until your done, let's have some fun shall we."

Kagome forced a smile, this was going to hurt, looking into blue eyes, " Maybe next time big boy." Watching as he stood and left. The bigger blacked haired Russian pulling on surgical gloves. She sighed, this was going to really hurt, just her luck.

* * *

They didn't tell Sakura, they didn't need anyone else feeling the worry they were already going through. They did everything they could think of to find Kagome. Kicked down every door that was a possible lead, they even man handled the concierge at the hotel the Russians were first spotted at just to get some Intel on there whereabouts. And still nothing. Sesshomaru was sitting on the front steps, looking up at the moon, something that always reminded him of Kagome. Where is she? He wanted to ask it. As if the moon would answer him and let him know where his love is. Please be ok, his mind whispered, his voice unable to say it, knowing it would only bring him back to the fact that Kagome's health was in danger. He tore his eyes from the moon, only seeing Kagome's face, he's not going to think like that.

Kagome was strong, but he knew, she was scared. That was actually something that turned him on about her. She was independent, stubborn, able to handle herself. But had this sense of fragile vulnerability. She was strong but needed protection at the same time. She had fears but like him, she can control it. Right now it was taking all his self control to stop himself from going crazy. He felt so… useless.

He heard the door open behind him and did not move, eyes just looking back to the night sky. Kouga silently sat beside his friend, leaning back on his arms, following his best friend's gaze. " Remind you of her right, the moon?"

Still he did not move, Kouga just nodded, answering his own question, " Mostly her personality right."

The last sentence made him turn, Kouga glanced at his friend that was now looking at him, seeing the question written on his face, " I don't know, I think so. The moon…" he paused again, looking up to the giant circle above, " So beautiful, so perfect and yet, somehow, you just know, some where under the surface…" he nodded, talking more to himself, " There's something deadly, something… lethal. Just there. And still, you can't look away." His head tilted, eyes holding an emotion, " You can't stop yourself for wanting to get closer. And closer, your mind knowing, your body knowing, no good will come out of it. But your heart pushes your hand and you let it, because deep down…. You want it to corrupt you."

Sesshomaru blinked as Kouga went silent, staring at him for a moment before turning, looking back up to the moon, " Your right, that does sounds like Kagome."

" She's gonna be ok."

" I know she is."

Kouga looked at him for a moment, then to his sneakers, " We known each other for a minute right?"

" Since middle school."

Kouga nodded, " I never took you as the fall in love type."

Me neither, his mind thought, " I never took you." He answered instead.

Kouga grinned, again looking to the ground, " Ayame is the love of my life but it's different. You and Kagome are like… magic. The love you two share. It's like… it was written somewhere, destined. No matter what you, or she, said or did. Your love… just is. As if you two were born just for each other."

Sesshomaru smiled, " I know. I love her. Forever."

* * *

" The Chinese…"

A shake of the head.

" The Ethiopian…"

A shake of the head.

" The Iran's…"

" Goldfish."

Brown eyes rolled as the bigger Russian finally stood, annoyed, " Woman aren't you getting tired!"

Kagome looked up, a lazy smile on her bloody face, voice sore, " You don't wanna play anymore?"

He sat back in the chair across from her, hands touching the bloody table, " Tell me who the hell hired you and why, was it a terrorist group, government, rebellion, what?"

Kagome blinked, as if coming out of a trance, " I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?"

The back slap snapped her head to the left, blood splattering on the floor. She laughed at the pain and the situation. The door opened, Brown eyes turned seeing Ponytail walk in, " _Anything?" _

He just stood pulling off bloody gloves, " _The only thing I found out is that she has a high tolerance for pain." _

Kagome listened to the conversation, eyes cast down to the table. " Ok." She finally spoke up, " I'll talk."

Both men looked at her, surprised at the outburst. Kagome started laughing, " Psyche."

Angrily, Ponytail stomped over, threw a mean jab catching Kagome hard in the nose. The whole chair tipped over, hitting the floor, her nose spilling out blood, and still she continued to laugh.

He shook his head, not believing his eyes, " She's insane!"

Brown eyes looked to Ponytail, _" Maybe we should let Rosko back, they seem to be talking when I walked in." _

Ponytail nodded, " _She did tell him some Intel, maybe we are taking the wrong approach. Send him back in." _

Kagome let out a soft breath, about damn time.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting close to the front of the class. The teacher was making them read the new class book assignment to there selves, so it was quiet. That's probably why the slap of the hardcover book as it was slammed closed caught everyone's attention.

The teacher looked up, " Is something wrong Mr. Takahashi?"

Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow, " No."

The teacher rolled his eyes, " Then why aren't you reading?"

Sesshomaru leant back in his chair, with a lazy shrug, " The first page pissed me off."

The class snickered, making the teacher turn fully in his seat, " Well please share with the class what you dislike about the book."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow stayed up as he softly shook his head, " I didn't read the book."

More snickers being heard made the teacher a bit flustered, " Then what didn't you like about the first page Sesshomaru."

His arm went to the back of his chair as he again looked at the cover of the book then back to the teacher. " It's a bunch of bullshit that's what I don't like."

The student's laughed again, the teacher now getting upset, " No foul language in my classroom young man."

Sesshomaru sat up straight, " I'm just saying, like, what kinda shit is this. I wake up in the middle of the night, got FBI banging on my damn door, tell my girl to get up and put some damn clothes on and she go off on me about putting her through this drama?"

He made a face, " Bitch are you serious? You wanna talk about me and my work ethics, ass naked, while cops are looking through our got damn window? You out yo fuckin mind. She woulda got G slapped."

The class laughed at his opinion, making the teacher shake his head, " Then how would you have handled it?"

Sesshomaru leant back in his chair, " You see, my baby the best. She woulda woke up before they got there. Been on the top of the house when they pulled up, capped everyone in the forehead wit a silenced rifle, then snuck back in the room and kissed me goodnight." He smirked, " And still had da mess cleaned up by the time breakfast was done."

The class erupted with an 'ohhhhhhhhhhhhh' as an applause was giving. The teacher just shook his head, there was no use, " Speaking of your baby as you put it, where is Ms. Hernoshi?"

He let the breath out slow, hiding his real emotions, " Plotting a hit on the Taliban. I'mma help her after school." The teacher just rolling his eyes as the class again laughed, that girl was rubbing way too much off on him.

* * *

" This is fun right, just you and me, alone. Brings ideas to mind."

Blues eyes frowned, " Who do you work for?" Getting to the point quickly.

Kagome just smiled, blood dripping from her chin, " You gotta girlfriend?"

Eyes rolled, aggravated, " You wanted to talk to me remember, so talk!"

Blue eyes went serious, sweet voice going low, " Don't play hero bitch. You need me, remember that."

A hand went over his face as he paced the floor, " What do you want?"

" The same thing as before, how did you find me."

His eyes went to the floor, " That's classified information." He whispered.

Kagome grinned, " Scared boss man is listening? Don't worry, the camera don't have audio." The comment made him look up to the security camera then back to her, she just smiled, " I can tell by the model, tell me what I want to know."

He frowned, taking a seat in the chair across from the table. He was called in on this job. He had to bring something back. What would the harm be if he told her what she wanted to know. She was going to die anyways. " Tell me who you work for first?"

Kagome's careless laugh was almost contagious. " I'm not stupid fool."

He snarled, " I need to know who hired you now!"

She just grinned, " Don't yell at me." She leant a bit forward, " Now you go first."

Blue eyes looked up to the security camera they placed in the room to keep an eye on her, knowing his superior was watching. He looked back at her, mouth closed for a second, " Ok, I'll go first, but then you."

Kagome smirked, " Cool."

He was hesitate, eyes glancing to the camera, he glanced behind him for a moment, eyes lowered, then slowly leant forward, " We were told by a source that Kagome Hernoshi was an American and residing in California."

Kagome leant back, " Not good enough, who told you?"

There was another pause, Blue eyes looked away for a moment before opening his mouth, " We were informed by a walk in. A woman, teen. Said she had a grudge against you and just wanted to help. Nell or Nelly was her name."

Kagome blinked slowly, absorbing the information, going through certain thoughts. Blue eyes watched her for a moment before getting back to business, " Ok, it's your turn."

Kagome blinked, eyes already on a decision when she looked at him, " Your right." She balled her fists, " It is my turn." Her hands bursting into flames as she called to her fire power. Her whole body quickly being engulfed in pink flames. Walls of fire danced around Kagome's sitting form before spreading quickly throughout the room and then the entire abandoned house, turning everything in its path to volcanic ash as it went.

* * *

They were in the kitchen, quiet, stressed, the small TV on the counter buzzing. No one watching, the noise just there to break the tense silence but somehow not really working. Kouga looked down, the food now cold on the plate. He didn't really care though, they only bought food to try and get Sesshomaru to eat. Which he wasn't. He wasn't sleeping either. The only thing he was doing normal was going to school, which wasn't so great since every time he spoke it was to start an argument with a teacher so he can get sent home early.

Kuhoku sighed, not looking up from the island everyone was sitting at, knowing everyone was feeling the same way. Helpless. There was no leads this past week, no clues, hints, or even smells to help them find his mistress, his love. If anything happened to her, he'll die and he knew it. He didn't know of her time over in Russia, so he didn't know what they would want with her. But he knew if they tortured her long enough they would find it. And he was hoping to all Gods they wouldn't find it.

~_ We excuse this program for a sudden news cast~_

Everybody looked up at the sudden noise from the 12 inch next to them on the island. The female anchorwoman was talking " An old wine cellar storage house fire caught the attention of no one in the deserted area was lucky abandoned when it caught fire, burning down to nothing but ashes."

" That is correct Diane, It seems to look like a random act of jaded vandalism, thankfully no one was hurt."

They all blinked, eyes realizing the same thing at the same time. Fires or explosions usually lead to Kagome. It was a sign. All four bodies stood at the same time. Sesshomaru turning with the others at the sound of the front door softly closing.

A body was illuminated by the thin stream of luminescence from the small naked bulb of the hallway light. And yet the silhouette was sketched in darkness.

Sesshomaru blinked. " Kagome?" stepping forward, flipping on the rest of the hall lights, eyes going wide. Her hair was as disheveled as the style allowed, and in desperate need of shampoo, just clumps of tangled mess down her back, her red leather riders jacket singed and darkened from soot, her black sports bra underneath torn across the front, showing cleavage, the rip matching six diagonal slices cutting through her sexy abs, and still bleeding. Her black wind breakers subtly see through to the black boy cut panties she wore were sticking to her legs from blood and sweat, her fingers and knuckles scratched and cut up as well as being bruised, her black eye a big contrast to the dark purple and blue bruise forming on her cheek. The other almond shaped blue eye slightly bloodshot, her face tired and weak.

Ayame hurried over, " Kagome! What happened to you!"

She gave a weary smile, " You should see the other guy." Her voice low and hoarse. Ayame touched her and she crumpled to the floor, legs no longer able to hold the weight. Hitting the floor unconscious.

* * *

Two days passed, Sesshomaru and the others visiting Kagome when they got out of school, Sesshomaru not leaving her side. It wasn't till the third day, Kagome finally woke up.

He was watching her, she was healing pretty quickly, faster than most humans or demons are able to. Her black eye fading nicely, the bruising black and blue, a light purple and pinkish color. Her arms, stomach and legs covered in Ayame's signature medicated ace bands. His hand softly brushed bangs out her face. Under the exterior she was still so beautiful.

Kagome eyes opened slowly, the dimmed light, clear, making the room seem dusty with white. She blinked slowly as the blurry face in front of her focused. The citrine eyes she saw were deep and penetrating, the angles of his face softened by the glow of the covered bulb above them, silky silver hair flowed around his shoulders, bangs in his face, it made her smile, " Look they sent me an angel." Her voice a bit hoarse.

Sesshomaru smiled, leaning closer, " Bout time you woke up." Leaning over kissing his love's forehead, " You scared me baby."

Her hand touched his, " I'm here ain't I."

He just smiled, smoothing black hair that needed to be washed, " Never again Kagome. I can't go through that again."

She wanted to laugh, who you telling, she was the one being tortured, " Your wish is my command baby."

He leant forward, " I love you."

She smiled, " I love you more." Eyes closing to the soft sensual kiss he placed on her tender lips. The door opened, making Sesshomaru pull back and look up Kouga, Kuhoku and Ayame walked in, signs of relief on there face at there awaken leader.

Ayame walked over first, " How you feeling?"

Kagome moved slowly, sitting up with some help from Sesshomaru, " I'm aiight." Folding her legs Indian style. " Where my food at?"

Ayame rolled her eyes playfully, knowing she was gonna ask that, she just stepped aside as Kuhoku walked in the room. Kagome eyes going big with excitement at the platter in his hands. " Oh, fuck yea." Licking her lips at the food that was laid in front of her. She wasn't gonna ask how he knew it was her favorite meal. Picking up the fork and digging into the steak with mashed potatoes, and hot red peppers.

Ayame just smiled at her friend, sitting back down in the recliner she once occupied when she was still unconscious, " So," throwing her leg over the arm, getting down to business, " Did they…"

Kagome looked up from the food she was demolishing, " Break me, what I look like?"

Kouga grinned, " I knew you would be ok."

She nodded, taking a slurp from her root beer float, " Duh, I ain't no sucka. I handle mines."

Kuhoku shook his head, " You could have given us an earlier sign, we could have helped you."

Kagome bit into the strawberry cheese cake they got her for dessert, " I had it under control."

" But you could have given us something to work with, anything to help find you or…."

Kagome raised a brow at the rise in his voice, " K.." Cutting him off, waiting till he was quiet before she swallowed the food she was eating, " Go wait outside."

" But milady..."

" Now."

With a frown, he turned on his feet, stomping out the door, eyes boiling with anger, making Kouga shake his head, " He was just worried about you, we all were."

Sesshomaru looked to his girlfriend, " Everything's going to be ok now?"

Kagome blinked, " Yea, everything's fine now. Now get out, I'm tired."

* * *

Like she asked, everyone stayed away for a few hours so Kagome can rest and heal. Everyone expect Kuhoku. Actually, He was sitting with his back against the wall, elbows resting on his knees, watching the door. For hours he sat like this, since the moment she kicked him out. He didn't mean to be out of place. He didn't mean to speak over his boundaries but he just felt it wasn't fair.

He never wanted to feel that pain again. He looked up, his hand running through his bangs. Normal people hearts stop when something happens to a loved one. Well his burst. And there was nothing he could do about it. That what was really killing him. She knew she could have sent some kind of sign. But didn't. And just let them worry like they did. Letting them think of all the possible ways she could be getting tortured.

He never wanted to feel that again. It wasn't fair, she should have let them help her. She wasn't alone anymore. She has him. But she kept him in the dark and that hurt. He thought she had certain feelings for him. I mean, he wasn't expecting the same love he felt, but he was sure there was something there. After everything they did together. He felt he had more of a connection to her than other Dealers, that if she was going to go to anybody, it would be him.

Kouga walked by and stopped. He backtracked glancing down the hall, seeing Kuhoku sitting outside Kagome's room head down. " K.." he whispered, walking closer.

Eyelids slowly opened, sad brown eyes looked up " I have to wait till she say I can come in."

Kouga nodded, his hands going in his back pocket, understanding he wasn't moving till then. " Ok." Turning back down the hall, only glancing back once, a question on his mind.

Walking down stairs he found Ayame sitting on the couch, looking through the news paper. She looked up with a smile, " Hey baby." Making room for him on the couch, giving him a marker and a section of the paper, " I'm looking for a new place, 3 bedrooms, 2 baths mandatory."

He nodding, looking down at the paper, uncapping the blue marker in his hand when he suddenly looked back up, " Why do the Death Dealers love Kagome so much?"

Green eyes looked up at the question, " What?"

There was a look on his face, " I mean, why does, how..." he paused, shaking his head, not knowing how to put it, " what makes you so attached to her?"

Ayame just smiled, looking back at the paper, " If you have to ask that question, you're already attached." Circling the number for a town house that's for rent. " Kagome is to Death Dealer like God is to Christians. She's what we believe in, she's what makes our hopes and dreams come true. She's capable of anything and damn near can do all. She's perfect. Her presence by itself lifts your spirits."

She looked up, seeing him watching her, listening intensely, " There's something about Blu that makes you love her. Want to protect her. To fight and die for her. Something you can't explain but just feel. Something about her just gets inside your head and corrupts you. And you love it because you want it. The Death Dealers don't just love Kagome. We worship her. She's all we have in this world. And without her, most of us, probably all of us would die." She looked back to her paper, " Now get back to work."

* * *

Time passed slowly for Kuhoku, each second feeling like an hour. Brown eyes looked up, hearing the door unlock. It opened slowly. Kagome stood before him, her clothes changed to an oversized button up. Her arms, stomach and legs covered in Ayame's ace bands. Her hair washed and down her back, her face completely healed.

Still beautiful was he first thought. " Stay." Her soft voice whispered. He nodded, obeying the command, watching blue eyes so scary and yet delicious look him over, her arms crossing as a frown touched her delicate lips, " How dare you chastise me about my escape?"

" I didn't mean to milady, I just felt…"

" You felt like I owed you an explanation about my choice of plans. As if I should have consulted you first before making a move, as if you were higher ranked than me and I forgot to ask permission to fucking live." Blue eyes went dark at the thought, her hand reaching out angry, grabbing the top of his head, pulling him off the floor and slamming him against the wall, " Boy don't you ever, in the rest of yo fucking life raise your voice to me like that again."

Hand still in his hair, she pulled forward and smacked the back of his head against the wall, " A weeks time and you forgot who da fuck I am." She grabbed his face, making him look at her, " I would put my foot so far up yo ass you'll be talking sideways fo a fuckin year. You got that?"

He nodding, eyes cringing at the pain building from the pulling of his hair. She pulled away, " Good, now get the hell out my face."

He raised his head, pausing, voice a soft sob, " But Milady…"

" You don't fucking listen!" She pivoted, her arm swinging out, Kuhoku hitting the wall from the force of the back slap. Growling as she watched as he slid to the floor.

She bent as he touched his bleeding lip, taking the side of his head with both hands, " You're the only one K. The only one I let step out of bounds and disobey my orders." She pulled forward, smacking his head face first into the floor, " But now your fuckin pushing it. Now do as I say and get the fuck out my face." Standing, walking back in the room.

* * *

Up and atom the next day, Kagome was walking down the hallways of Shikon High feeling great. Body and mind refreshed. Thanks to Ayame, but mostly to Sesshomaru and the amazing I miss you sex they had all night long.

Turning when she heard her name, she grinned, " Wat up."

Jay looked her over before speaking, she dressed in regular grey sweats and a mustard yellow tank top, her white jacket open to see her flat tummy. New yellow, orange, brown and white pastries on her feet, hair in a fish braid down her back. He grinned, she looked good, " Where the hell you been this last week?"

She laughed, looking from Jay to James to Akino then Kai. James in a black v neck, the Roca Wear label in green running down the side. Dark blue jeans baggy on his legs, the incredible hulks on his feet. Akino in jeans shorts, a white tee, and fresh whites, a red hat backwards on his head. Kai in blue jeans, a grey and white Ed Hardy t shirt on, fresh whites. Jay in a red tee holding a white checker design running up one sleeve. His baggy light blue jeans fitted beneath his boxers that you couldn't see, fresh red and white Jordans. And that long hair of his in a high ponytail.

" Been busy. Why shit been poppin here?"

Akino grinned as they walked down the hall, " Yea, teachers ain't been giving us no homework since you been out, thinking it was vacation and shit."

They all laughed, Kagome readjusting her book bag, " Damn, I'm bout to fuck up ya'll whole day then." Laughing again, " What else, that's it?"

Jay stopped, remembering something, " Nah there is something else. This new girl."

The others there stopped too, nodding, knowing what he was talking about. Kagome stopped and looked at them, eyebrow raised, " What, she got beef or something?"

Kai shook his head, " Nah, not like that. Her name, what, Amanda?" looking to James, who nodded, " Yea Amanda, got here last week and been all over ya boy."

Kagome blinked, " Who Sesshomaru?"

They nodded, Kai shrugging a shoulder, " We told her you was his girl but you know she still pressing it."

She just smiled, " Please that mo'fucka ain't gon no place, that's me right there."

Jay shook his head, " Yea, like, that's what we thought, but, um…"

Kagome made a face, " But, um, what?"

Akino sucked his teeth, just saying it, " Man, look, every time we seen him, he wit her, showing her classes, sitting alone for lunch, even at the arcade. And she be on it, rubbing up on him and shit. And, I mean, he don't be pulling away if you know what I'm saying."

Her face changed expressions slowly, " Oh word." She turned, stomping down the hall, " A bitch bout ta die." Jay and the others following, close behind.

He was at his locker, changing books for the next few classes and putting away the ones he already used when he felt the heat of a body beside him. He just smiled, glancing over, already knowing who it was, Her blonde hair in bun, brown eyes smiling, her pink suede Jimmy Chou sweat suit cute on her athletic curvy body. " Hey Amanda."

She just grinned, leaning against the locker beside him, " My friends call me Mandy."

He closed his locker turning to her, " Did you even make friends yet?"

She shrugged a shoulder, " I made you."

He grinned, " That's a good start, but your gonna need more than me. Try joining a club."

She stood straight, arms crossed, " Can't, that Kagura chick got every club out to get me since I sat with you at lunch the other day." She laughed, looking to the cutie in front of her, " She really love you."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, " I don't know why."

" So instead of making my already dwindling reputation worse, how about we go out for lunch, you can leave school grounds right?"

" Yea but I don't think that's a good idea."

Amanda blinked, " Why not?"

Sesshomaru made a face, " Did I tell you I have a girlfriend, because I do, here she comes." He looked over her shoulder, " and she looks pissed."

Amanda turned, seeing the group of boys walking towards the girl in front, looking her over slowly. Kagome stopped at arms length, eyebrow going up, " You Amanda?"

She just smiled, " And you must be Kagome." Voice dripping with a cocky sarcasm.

Her face stayed the same, " And you must be taught a lesson." Kagome left hand grabbed the side of her head, slamming it against the locker she was once leaning against, then grabbed her hair and pulled up, just to slam her face against it again before Sesshomaru pulled her away, the guys behind her just laughing.

" Kagome stop it."

She pulled away, her hand rising, his face snapping to the side at the sting of the slap, " Let me catch you wit dis bitch again, it's a wrap! You hear me, it's a done fucking deal!" she yelled, pushing at his chest.

Amanda pulled herself off the floor, a hand holding a side of face, " Sesshomaru you never told me your girlfriend was a psychotic retard."

Kagome turned, fist already raised, at first just wanting to prove a point but now she was angry. Amanda screaming not loud enough to cover the sound of bone crushing, blood squirting all over her pink outfit as the fist pulled away from her nose.

Not finished with the taunting bitch, eyes deadly and wild, Kagome grabbed the blonde by her waist and body slammed her to the floor. Kagome landed on top, her fist digging craters into her bloody face.

Sesshomaru looked around, knowing he was going to need help pulling her off, and the ass wipes she walked over here with was not going to do a damn thing to break up there current entertainment. Seeing a security guard, he waved his hand, " We need some help over here!"

Kagome was struggling against the guards as they began hauling her away. She was screaming, " It ain't over bitch! Let me catch you wit my man again! I'mma fuck yo ass up!" You heard as the guards dragged her around the corner.

Sesshomaru sat with Amanda in the nurse's office, listening to her cry as the nurse reset he nose, " Your going to have to wear a brace for a few weeks."

She frowned through black eyes, " Just great." Her voice sounding clogged. She looked at Sesshomaru, " What kind of girlfriend do you have."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to the rhetorical question, but the nurse answered for him with a smile, " Oh Ms. Hernoshi is very unique." He said, dabbing petroleum jelly on the bruised skin of her face, " She doesn't hold her tongue or her fist for anyone. She likes to prove her point the first time round, answers to no one and sends me lots of challenges."

He pulled away with a soft chuckle, pulling off his gloves, " Two week ago I had to remove someone's head from the large sized mayonnaise jar. How did she get it in there, I have no idea."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking back to Amanda, " That's Kagome for you."

" Then why are you with her?"

He shrugged, " Love." The smile was soft, " That's my baby." Amanda just frowned, her face hurting, not for long, that bitch was gonna get hers.

Kouga caught up to Sesshomaru in the hall, " Heard Kagome suspended for a week."

Sesshomaru grinned with a shake of his head, " Yo she beat da bricks off Amanda. It made me feel bad fo being her friend."

Kouga laughed, " I told you that was gonna happen if you keep fucking wit that girl."

" I honestly thought she was gonna yell at her or warn her or something. But damn not all that. Broke the chick nose and everything."

Kouga stopped, eyebrows going up, " She broke her nose?"

Sesshomaru nodded, ashamed at himself for being turned on about at that fact, " Yo the bitch is fucked up."

Kouga just shook his head, continuing to walk down the hall, " Your girl crazy, they made her go home?"

" Yeah, I'mma see her when we get outta here."

* * *

After school as promised, Sesshomaru and Kouga parked in his driveway before they went to see Kagome. Getting out the car, Kouga made a face, " What's going on over there?"

Talking about the small crowd of neighbors that was surrounding Kagome's car. Sesshomaru just shrugged, " Don't know. Let's find out." Heading down the street with his friend.

Getting closer, both teens heard and seen the small group of adults clap there hands with smiles. Kagome was sitting on the trunk of her car, bloody clothes changed into a white tank top, the U neckline dipping low, but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage, showing her sexy toned abs and tattoo, her black and grey basketball shorts passed her knees, black, sliver and white jordens on her small feet. A black hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of ebony hair in her signature lazy ponytail bun, gold door knockers in her ears.

She was smiling, Jay sitting on the bumper beside her, Jay in a plain white beater and tan and brick red basketball shorts, hair down in low, loose ponytail, a red fitted hat on his head, red and white jordens on his feet.

Kuhoku leaning against the trunk on the other side of Kagome, now allowed to come near is mistress after sending her 10 dozen strawberry roses from editable arrangements. Almost dieing from joy and relief when Kagome smiled when she opened the door, taking the single rose from him before tapping her cheek with two fingers signaling he give her a kiss Which he immediately did. He was wearing a plain white beater and navy blue and grey basketball shorts on, with fresh white high tops, his black hat turned backwards

Joining the crowd, Sesshomaru heard Kagome's mother whine, " Oh come on, one more, please, for me."

Kagome laughed, " Aiight woman, one more, but then that's it."

The crowd applauded for a moment, making Sesshomaru and Kouga look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Kagome just smiled, looking to Jay and Kuhoku for a second before turning back to the small crowd " Ok, I'mma slow it down a lil bit." Clearing her throat, she began singing.

* Ain't nothing liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike, a pair of freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh, all white, air, force, oooooooooooones. And I said to myself, Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii gotta haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee*

Jay and Kuhoku joined in, ~ Gotta have her like Nikes fresh out the box~

Kagome tapped her foot on the bumper, making a beat.

* Everybody wanna know his name, it's like he walked right out a dream. A fantasy unreal, did god send me an angel? He's like no one I ever seen, no one I ever met, someone I'll never forget. Looking at him is good for my health, he got me singing to myself.*

Jay and Kuhoku grinned, singing the chorus.

~I see her, I want her, gotta have her like, Nikes fresh our the box. I'm fining, day dreaming, gotta have her *liiiiike* Nikes fresh our the box. I won't scuff her up, I'll lace her up right. Treat her real good like a pair of fresh white hi top or low tops. * I gotta havvvvvvvvvvvvvve* her like, Nikes fresh our the box.~

Kagome nodded to the beat they were making, joining in.

*Ay yay ay* ~ay yay ay~

*Ay yay ay* ~ay yay ay~

*Ay yay ay yay ay* ~ay yay ay yay ay~

*Ay yay ay yay ay* ~ay yay ay yay ay~

Kagome smiled, nodding her head gently to the beat, getting more into it, glancing from face to face.

* I don't want to waste time, tryna hook up wit a dime. Because I'm checking out a dollar, that's making me wanna holla. He's like no one I ever seen, no one I ever met, someone I'll never forget. ~All baby~ Looking at him is good for my health, he got me singing to myself.*

~I see her, * Ohhhhhhhh* I want her, *gotta have him like* Nikes fresh our the box. * All yeah* I'm fining, day dreaming, gotta have her like, Nikes fresh our the box. I won't scuff her up, I'll lace her up right. *Treat her real good, good, good, good* like a pair of fresh white hi top or low tops. gotta have her like, Nikes fresh our the box.~

*I gotta have him* ~ like Nikes fresh out the box~

*Listen ain't nothing like seeing a new pair of kicks, yeah* ~ain't nothing like seeing those jeans on her hips~

*Ain't no feeling like once you got'em ooooon* ~Ain't no feeling like it with her on the phone~

~Oh, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh when yooou* ~when you're the first one to have'em~

*Everybody wanna know, where did you get'em yeah* ~next question is do they have my size~

She glanced to the two boys she was singing with, smiling.

*No disrespect to my guys but all I know iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiisssssssssssssss all yeah*

They grinned back, into the song as much as Kagome.

~I see her, I want her, gotta have her like, * Said I gotta him like* Nikes fresh our the box. * Come ooooon*I'm fining, * I'm fining* day dreaming, *day dreaming* gotta have her like, Nikes fresh our the box. *Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*I won't scuff her up, I'll lace her up right. Treat her real good like a pair of fresh white hi top or low tops *or low tops baby* gotta have her like, Nikes fresh our the box.~

*So the next time you see a girl that reminds you of a pair of J's, And you wanna get her attention this is what you gotta say*

Their voices made a beautiful rhythm together. Full of emotion. Never faltering or cracking. The sweet sound lulling every person in front of them into a calm aura as they swayed to the soothing music.

*Ay yay ay* ~ay yay ay~

*Ay yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ay* ~ay yay ay~

*Ay yay ay yay ay* ~ay yay ay yay ay~ *aaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy*

*Ay yay ay yay ay* ~ay yay ay yay ay~

Her voice full of fun and happiness as she hit the high note again, giving everyone goose bumps.

*Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh*

~ Nikes fresh out the box~

~I see her, *Allllll Baby* I want her, gotta have her like *Alllll baby, baby, baby* Nikes fresh our the box. I'm fining * I'm fining* day dreaming, *Day dreaming* gotta have her like, Nikes fresh our the box. *Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* I won't scuff her up, I'll lace her up right. * Maybe ya'll didn't hear me. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa* Treat her real good like a pair of fresh white hi top or low tops. gotta have her like, Nikes fresh our the box.~

The small group applauded, making Kagome laugh and smile, Jay and Kuhoku joining in. She shook her head, " Aiight peoples that's it." Standing as the small crowd dispersed with smiles. " Aiight lets go play some ball." Talking to Kuhoku and Jay as they stood as well.

Hearing her name, she turned, for the first time seeing Sesshomaru and Kouga standing there, she walked over with a raised brow, then looked over his shoulder, " Where your girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, " Kagome, shut up."

She just shrugged, looking him in the face, " You had time to see that bitch off to the nurse's office, thought she'll be wit you all day."

He sighed, " Yo, Kagome, come on man, stop wit all that. Cause you know it's not even like that."

Jay reached Kagome's side, " That's not what I seen."

Sesshomaru looked up, " Anybody talking to you though."

Arms crossed as caramel brown eyes frowned, " Mad you got caught."

Amber eyes grew angry, " Stay outta grown folks business."

Kouga touched Sesshomaru shoulder, seeing his hands ball into fist, trying to avoid the confrontation that was sure to come soon. " Come on, let's be out."

Upset he turned away from the annoying boys his girlfriend was always with. He stopped and suddenly turned back. Jay tensed, for a second thinking he was about to have to fight. But instead, Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's arm, pulling her towards him, his hand grabbing the back of her neck, kissing her soft lips.

She loved that aggressive roughness he only displayed when he was angry, opening to him, her hands gripping his shirt. He pulled away after tasting her mouth, kissing her lips again, much softer, " We're gonna talk about this later." Glancing up to Jay with a raised brow before turning and walking away with Kouga.

Kagome turned, seeing the jealousy and discomfort on both boys faces, she laughed, punching Jay in the shoulder, " Come on, let's go play that damn ball."

He looked at her, her smile making him smile, " Let's make a deal."

Kagome grinned, already thinking ahead, " 2 on 2, full court, losers buys winners two pairs of sneakers and two outfits."

Kuhoku nodded, " Oh hell yeah, deal."

Jay looked at him, then to Kagome, " Deal but you need another player."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a grin, " Best believe I got one." Putting her phone to her ear, " Yo T. where you at?"

* * *

An hour and 30 minutes later, a drop of sweat dripped from Kagome's eyebrow, she had the ball bouncing in one hand, the other ready to take control if it needed to. Fuck, she was hoping since Jay and Kuhoku didn't know each other they wouldn't do so good together, but fate just so has it, they make one hell of a fucking team. It was 20-19. Her and Ayame needed one more point to win, but damn, it's like they just decided to step up here game.

She passed the ball to Ayame as she tried to shake Kuhoku off her back, but the little bitch was sticking to her like glue, Ayame passed it back but Kuhoku was two seconds above the game, sneaking his hand passed Kagome's stealing the ball right from under her nose, running down the opposite end of the court before passing the ball, Jay doing a flawless lay up.

Ayame ran over to Kagome as Kuhoku and Jay touched fist, laughing, " Yo wat da fuck is goin on, we tied up now."

Kagome just shook her head, stunned, Ayame frowned, pushing at her best friend's shoulder, " I want dem fuckin sneakers Blu. You hear me?"

Blu eyes blinked, coming back to earth, mind somewhere else, " T. Remember back in Sanford, on the court wit them big dudes, that shit they killed us wit?"

Ayame thought for a moment, " The rush zone?"

Kagome nodded with a grin, " Yea, the rush zone."

Ayame grinned, " Oh, hell yea, let's break that out." Both of them giving each other dap before running over to the still too confident boys. They checked out, a tense wave of determination overcoming the two females. Glancing at Ayame, she softly nodded her head. It's time for the real deal. Ayame nodded back, being blocked by Jay, understanding the silent command. She took a breath, ok, here we go.

Kagome dribbled, faked left, spun out and went right, confusing Kuhoku, passing the ball. Ayame caught it in a spin, dribbling down the court, her reflects quick as she spun around Jay making him fall, eyes on him as she passed the ball behind her back.

Kagome caught it in a spin, her reflects quick, her footwork keeping Kuhoku eyes busy, faking right, she spun passing the ball to Ayame. Spinning away from Jay she caught it, then with no hesitation shot it at the hoop.

Kuhoku and Jay turned, eyes still dizzy from the handy work Kagome just performed, confused, watching the ball sail through the air. It was off they realized, already celebrating, they were going to win. Ayame looked up with a grin, Not so fast stupid heads.

Kagome came out of no where, jumping in the air, both boys mouths dropped, watching, helplessly, as she all but flew with professional expertise touching the ball with her finger tips, helping it into the hoop, finishing the alley, with a soft swoosh.

Both boys jaws were damn near touching the floor, watching Kagome land, a grin on her face.

Ayame grinned, " Game point." Kagome laughed, seeing Jay and Kuhoku argue with each other, Jay was shaking his head, then pushed Kuhoku towards her. He sighed, walking over, a grin on his face. " Aiight, let's hit up the mall."

* * *

Kikyou wiped her eyes, still not completely over the weirdness of her breakup. " I just don't get it, why he would do this?"

Sango sighed, touching her crying friend's shoulder " He just need some time to think Kikyou."

Miroku slid into the seat adjacent from Kikyou " When did Inuyasha ever think." Sango kicked at his leg under the table, he flinched, " I mean, he's just confused."

Sango frowned, glancing over her shoulder at nothing in particular," He has been acting strange lately, maybe something's wrong."

Miroku shrugged a shoulder " Or he's having an affair." then flinched feeling another sharp pain to his shin.

Kikyou looked over at them, joining the conversation, " He has been acting different lately. Maybe he is…"

" He's not cheating on you Kikyou, you know that, I know that. He's just… I don't know, going through something." Sango shrugged, taking a sip of her soda.

Miroku just shrugged, " It could be new friends." Picking up a pineapple from the fruit cup he bought, " He's been hanging out with Sesshomaru more often."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow, " You think Sesshomaru told him to break up with me?"

Sango shook her head, " I highly doubt Sesshomaru even cares about your relationship."

Miroku blinked, taco half to his mouth, eyes staring down the food court, " Isn't that your brother Sango?"

Everyone looked up. He was in Foot Locker, he wore a black v neck t shirt with a red Ed Hardy design on the front. His dark blue jeans holding a light fade, fresh black red and sliver jordens on his feet, a red Chicago bulls hat backward on his head. Kikyou blinked, surprised at the feeling stirring in her tummy, " He looks really good."

Sango nodded, now staring at her younger brother looking mature, older and sexy. She heard Kikyou soft mumbling, " If I didn't know he was only 15 I would…."

" Kikyou."

She looked over to her friend's boyfriend, " Did I say that out loud."

Sango ignored them, still staring at her brother, I wonder who he's where with, watching his brother smile, his arms crossing as he shook his head with a smile.

Three mouths dropped when three pair of eyes seen Kagome walk over to him, dressed in blue jeans shorts, molded to her toned thighs, held up by a white leather belt, a violet tank top, her white jacket open to see her flat tummy. New pink, purple, blue and white pastries on her feet, her hair down her back, wild and free.

They watched as Kuhoku's hand went under Kagome's white jacket to feel smooth skin, wrapping around her small waist, pulling her closer to press against his body, his other hand holding a sneaker in his hand as Kagome bit her lip with a smile.

Sango frowned, " They look like a couple."

Miroku shook his head, " No, I think he's buying her sneakers." Biting into his taco, Kikyou nodding to the suggestion that made more sense, looking down to polish off her soda.

Sango the only eyes still on the situation, watching as Kuhoku, being taller, leant over and kissed Kagome's lips. Her eyes almost fell out their sockets at what they were witnessing, the worse part being, Kagome, laying a hand on his face, kissing him back.

" Sango, Sango you alright?"

She blinked, looking to concerned friends then back to Kuhoku and Kagome, seeing them now walking to the cashier, " You guys didn't see that?"

They looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, " What?" they said simultaneously. She just shook her head, " Never mind."

* * *

Okay here's 16. Things are about to get saucy in the story now that the secret is out!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay this is 17! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Walking in school the next day, Sango was in a daze. Her mind just not able to wrap around what she say in the mall yesterday. She couldn't believe it. Kagome was cheating on Sesshomaru. With a minor. Her brother the minor. How could she do such a thing. As much as she thought she loved Sesshomaru, how could she cheat on him. With a child no less. It was crazy. She just didn't understand. But… she paused her next thought, stopping in front of her locker, clicking in the combination, she knew what she was going to do.

She waited, all day, patiently, knowing she had to do it at the perfect time or it wasn't going to work, it had to be convincing. It had to be played out just right. Lunch time came around. Perfect.

The table was at its normal high today, everyone laughing, telling jokes, gossiping, the usual. And like always, the cafeteria doors suddenly opened and Kagome walks in, ignoring the spotlight though she looked good in it. Sango looked her over, holding back the frown. She was wearing black spandex shorts, a red leather belt, a white tank top, her black jacket open to see her flat tummy. And the black, red, and white sneakers Kuhoku just bought the other day.

Sango watched her, she could see why everyone immediately fell in love with Kagome. She was just so damn perfect, her smile almost editable it was so delicious to look at, her warm eyes filled with joy and laughter as she walked over, fixing her red Chicago bulls hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of ebony hair in her now signature lazy ponytail bun. She watched as Kagome nodded to her table of Goths, it was just impossible for anyone to not want to be her friend. She had this vibe that made you want to be near her. As if with her there will never be a boring day.

Finally, she sat down with a grin, " What's goodie?"

Kouga blinked, " Aren't those the new Ferrari jordens that came out yesterday?"

Kagome just grinned, " Yup."

He raised a brow, " When did you get them?"

Sango came out her trance, now was the time, " Yesterday, right? When you was in the mall with Kuhoku."

Blue eyes looked over, a certain emotion mixed in with her surprise, Sesshomaru raised a brow, " What the hell you was doing in the mall wit the boy, better yet why was he buying you sneakers?"

Kagome looked away from Sango brown eyes into amber ones, " We was playing ball, he lost a bet and had to buy me jordens. That's it."

Sango raised a brow, " You sure?"

Kagome again looked back to the taunting eyes of the teenager, hers narrowed, " Yo let me holla at you fo a second." Standing up. Sango shrugging her shoulder's before she followed.

As soon as they walked in the hall, Kagome turned to her, arms crossing, " How much you saw?"

Sango glared at her, " Enough to know you're a liar."

She just stared, eyes hard, " You don't know the situation."

Sango pushed off the wall, unfolding her arms, " Your cheating on your boyfriend to fuck a minor, how hard can it be."

Kagome narrowed her sparkling blue eyes, " It's not how it looks."

Sango laughed, it was cruel, taunting, " Your really gonna use that line?" tossing hair over her shoulder, " Your tongue down his throat tells it all." Her smile turned to a confident smirk, brown eyes hard as steel, " I asked you if you were sleeping with my brother. You said no. What I saw yesterday told me yes. I don't like being lied to and I don't like my brother being used. He was shot over you and now your just fucking with his head."

Kagome frowned, " So what now, you gonna tell Sesshomaru."

Sango just smiled, taking a step closer, invading personal space, " Stay away from my brother and I won't tell."

Kagome lips curved to a frown, eyes flashing some deadly, making Sango take a step back. " Fuck wit my Dealers and you end up dead." Her soft voice mumbled. Kagome took a step back as she took one closer, " You think you doin him a favor by keeping him away from me."

Kagome came closer. " That prep girl shit got your fuckin eyes blind." Sango backed farther, she took a step closer, " You have no idea what the fuck you just did."

She took a step forward. " Not minding your got damn business you just made a big mistake." Kagome grabbed her shirt, pulling her closer so she was looking into her hard eyes " And soon you'll be coming to me to fix it." Pushing her against the wall before walking away.

* * *

After school was let out the gang went to Sesshomaru's house. Kouga watched Miroku and Inuyasha play some kind of video game in the den. Making bets on who's going to win.

Tashio walked in the den just in time to see Inuyasha jump up to do a happy dance " Ha I win!"

Miroku frown " This controller broke."

Inuyasha looked at him with a smug grin " you always blame it on the controller."

Tashio just shook his head, " You boys need to be more active."

Inuyasha looked over, " Gloating is being active."

He stepped in the den, arms crossing as he leant in the door way, " Really."

Inuyasha shrugged, turning back around towards the TV, " To me it is."

All eyes went to the hallway when there was a sudden slam, then yelling, " Man, Shut up Kagome ain't nobody listening to you."

" Oh so you gonna ignore me now! Why the fuck she was here?!"

" Did you see her leave my got damn house!"

" She was turning off this got damn street, who else the fuck she know!"

Standing now, they all watched as Sesshomaru walked by, pushing Kagome against the wall, " Shut up, you buggin."

She stood straight, eyes just going angrier, " You think I'm fucking playing, mo'fucka! You tryna be funny now! Why the fuck was that bitch here!"

He turned to her, arms going up, aggravated, " Ain't no bitch was here, you buggin!"

Her hand raised, slapping him across the cheek, " Stop fuckin lying!"

His hand reached out, grabbing her braid, yanked then pushed, making her fall backwards, " Go sit down somewhere."

Kagome stood, eyes now boiling, " You pussy ass bitch!"

He stopped and turned, " What the fuck you just called me?!"

She took a step back, " You heard me, you soft dick mo'fucka. I bet she only like it cuz yo shit only two inches."

Sun kissed eyes boiled, his anger growing, his arm reached out. The hit came out of nowhere, the back slap catching her completely off guard, the force making her hit the ground. " Say some shit like that again, I dare you!"

Kagome stood, angry " Fuck you and ya small smeat!" she yelled before she felt her hair suddenly in his iron grip and then the pull that forcibly had her falling backwards. She screamed as she landed hard on her back, her teeth slamming together at the pain she felt in her right elbow.

He then grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet, his hand clutching the back of her neck. Her eyes cringed at the pain, her busted lip bleeding, " Get the fuck off me!" she screamed, trying to pull away from him.

Kouga and the others ran over to the commotion, Tashio helping Kouga pull Sesshomaru off of Kagome. Inuyasha looked at his brother's girlfriend, then turned to Sesshomaru, shocked at what his brother just did, " What the fuck is your deal. Calm the fuck down!"

He was growling, trying to pull away from his father and friend, " Get off of me! She always talking some type of shit!"

Kagome wiped her lip, tasting the blood she seen on her hand in her mouth, turning, eyes angry and teary, she grabbed the lamp off the hall table, with an angry scream Kagome hefted it like a bat, swinging it with all her might.

Everyone stopped their current thought as Sesshomaru hit the wall before dropping to the floor. Sliced check bleeding, he looked up at her, " Crazy bitch." Standing.

Not finished yet, she picked up the entire table, and threw it with as much force she possible can. It cracked Inuyasha across the forehead, knocking him out cold. Her angry glare didn't let up " I fucking hate you!" she screamed, grabbing the vase off the side table, throwing it at him " I hate you!"

She picked up a lamp, throwing it " You worthless..."

She picked up the cordless phone " Cheating.."

She picked up a candle holder " Stupid bastard!"

Tashio turned, standing in the doorway of the den to avoid the on slaughter Kagome was causing. Kouga not being so lucky, getting hit with the lamp, falling to the ground, unconscious, Miroku soon joining the pile, getting hit with the vase on the side of his head. Sesshomaru ducked and dodged as she continued to throw whatever her hands touched at him, ranting, moving towards the living room she once had to repair, " You ain't worth shit you dick head jackass!"

Sesshomaru frowned, smacking the pillow out his way as it came flying at him " Shut the fuck up Kagome!"

Her eyes filled heavy with her anger. Her hands touched the edge of the coffee table " FUCK YOU!" She spun, swinging the table around her then let it go." Bitch Ass Mo'fucka!"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, ducking under the flying table. He moved towards her " Come here Kagome."

She frowned, moving behind the couch " No, I don't even want you next to me!"

" Kagome come here." Sesshomaru growled out, stalking his prey around the couch as she used it to her advantage. Always keeping on the other side, " No!"

His eyes grew angry " Come Here!"

" Eat a dick!"

Sesshomaru frowned, his hands touching the couch, flipping the whole thing over. Kagome turned and ran. He took off after her. She grabbed the lamp on the hall table, " Stay away from me!"

He dodged it, catching up to her as she ran passed Tashio and into the den. As soon as he grabbed her arm, her hand came up quick, slapping his face. " Let go!" pulling free.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed moving over to her, " Kagome come here."

" No!"

Sesshomaru frowned, " Get your ass over here, Now!"

Kagome turned to him, " Fuck off!" slapping him again.

He grabbed her waist, with quick speed, he pushed them both to the wall, slamming her back against it. The little space between them disappearing. Sesshomaru between her legs, his hand on her opposite shoulder, his arm pressing down on her collar bone holding her in place, his other hand holding her leg up by her thigh.

She growled at him, one hand grasping the arm over her chest, the other grabbing a hand full of his shirt. " Let go of me!" she growled out.

He leaned back just to push her harder into the wall, hearing her cry out " You gonna stop slapping me."

The hand on his arm pulled into a fist, rearing back. He caught it, pinning it above her head. " You hear me?" he voice demanded, slamming her again against the wall.

She cried out, bringing her other leg up to wrap around his slender waist, the strain of holding all her weight on one leg too much for her.

He pressed his hard body against hers. She cried out again, her eyes growing even angrier, stormy clouds forming. " I can't stand yo ass!"

He shook his head, anger reflecting in his own eyes " I can't stand yo cry baby ass either."

Her narrow eyes, glaring at him, her face twisted and pain and anger, struggling in his insanely strong grip. She let out a frustrated sound " Get off me, get the fuck off, you piece of shit!"

His grip didn't let up, " Stop calling me names."

She growled at him, " Fuck. You."

He just nodded. Soft lips roughly crushed into her tender ones, leaving no room for protests. His tongue invaded her mouth without invitation. It was fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, trying to conquer her. Dominate her, to control, to taste her, it was ruthless, selfishly wanting more, almost cruel in a way, a savage ravishment of her mouth.

Kagome moaned, her lips parting more, her own tongue doing its own tasting. Like always. It was there. The butterflies in her stomach, her heart leaping to her throat, heat surging through her blood. She felt like she was drowning. His tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if he was trying to devour her, starting with her mouth. So delicious he was, addicting, controlling.

Sesshomaru drew back with a frown, voice softer, " You hate me baby?"

Her eyes pouted cutely as she shook her head, softly, silent. Tashio watched as Sesshomaru kissed her again, much softer, before turning, carrying her upstairs to his bedroom, mind wrapping around the situation then to the mess the couple made, then to the three unconscious boys on the floor.

* * *

Sango sat on the couch, idly painting her finger nails with clear polish. Just because she wasn't the extra girly type doesn't mean she couldn't keep herself polished and clean. She looked up at the sudden knock at the door. She looked over to her younger brother " You not gonna get that?"

" I'm on the phone."

Sango nodded and stood, she suddenly stopped, making a face " You're not on the phone."

Kuhoku put his arm on the back of the couch, not looking up " Just get it."

Sango rolled her eyes " Lazy self."

Kuhoku was flicking through TV stations looking for something good to watch, when Sango came back, standing in the doorway " It's for you."

Kuhoku stood, walking passed his sister to the hallway, slightly surprised to see Ayame standing there. They never met up without Kagome. Sango bit her lip, the look on Ayame's face making her slightly uncomfortable, for some reason she had a feeling this wasn't a friendly, drop by to see what you were doing kind of visit.

Being nosy, Sango poked her head around the corner of the doorframe, just a bit, enough to stay out of sight, but to still see the two in the hall clearly.

She couldn't hear what Ayame said, her voice just a low mummer, but from the expression on Kuhoku's face, it wasn't good news.

He shook his head, " No, that's not possible."

Ayame just nodded, face completely void of emotions, as if she built a wall just for the occasion. He stared at her for a moment, not believing, refusing to believe, " No, she wouldn't do this. Not to me. No, it's not true. You're making it up. She wouldn't do this to me. Not me. Of all people, not me. Why you lying. No, she wouldn't do this. Your lying. You have to be. Your lying, she wouldn't do this."

Ayame raised an eyebrow, the only facial movement, her voice flat, low and serious, " Orders is orders. Your being black listed." Her hand raising, palm up, silently telling him to take off the earring.

His mouth opened, then closed, breath catching in his lungs, this was for real, he was being kicked out of the Death Dealers, " Why?" he whispered, blinking away his tears.

Green eyes glanced, brown eyes followed, landing on a matching pair, peeking around the door frame. He blinked, " Sango? What did you do?"

Now caught she stepped into the hall, he was on her in a second, grabbing her by her collar, slamming her hard against the wall, " What did you do?!"

Sango touched her brother's shoulders, eyes wide, realizing she was about a foot off the floor, " Kuhoku put me down!"

His eyes narrowed, angry, he lifted her off the ground, slamming her harder against the wall, she cried out, tears in her eyes. He was fuming " Why am I being kicked out! What did you say to her! What did you do!"

She shook her head, tears falling, " I'm protecting you, you don't need to be in a gang."

He dropped her, grabbing her face, forcing her to look at him, " I don't need the gang, I need her." The tears came back, falling, " I need her ok. I need her. I need her. I need her." His breathing gone rapid as he tried to keep control, but he was losing, badly, " Fix this Sango. Fix this, or I swear to god…. I'll kill you."

Her mouth dropped to the words she just heard her younger brother whisper in her face, watching as he just stood and turned, pulling the earring out of his ear, not caring that it was now bleeding, dropping it in Ayame's hand before pushing past her and out the door.

Teary brown eyes looked over to green ones, " He meant it didn't he?"

Ayame let out a slow breath, she was glad he didn't carry out the threat at that moment, she was told not to interfere, " You fucked up." She mumbled, " Big time." Turning, walking out the door, a bloody earring in her pocket.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, " Come in."

M walked in, her short green hair pinned up in a professional bun, her black skirt molded to creamy legs, her emerald green button just adorable on her small frame, as always a binder in her hand and a laptop over her shoulder, " Milady, Ayame just dropped this off at the office. You said when it arrived to bring it here."

Kagome turned, hand out, feeling the earring as it was dropped into her palm. M looked her over with a frown, " Milady, why stay with a man that beats on you?"

She was sitting in front of her black vanity table, its legs curved like the necks of swans. The chair delicate, its seat showing a beautiful pattern of roses. She turned, looking in the mirror. There was a red spot on the corner of Kagome's eye, from where her eyebrow ended upwards toward her temple, that spread back towards her ear. But she knew it would be gone by morning. Kagome was good at avoiding marks that she couldn't cover, she touched her tongue to her busted lip before she smiled, she was also good at inflicting them. " He don't beat me. We fight."

" But Milady…"

She just cut her off, not in the mood to explain herself, "How's the opening of the new Madame Rouge in New York looking?"

M sighed opening her binder, knowing she just wanted to change the subject, turning to the right page, " It opens in a week, it's going to be televised. There expecting an unexpected appearance since it's your 5th store in the same city."

Kagome laughed, not gonna happen, " Where is there not a Madame Rouge?"

M looked, flipping through more pages, " Umm, I'm sorry Milady but I'm not sure."

Kagome turned, " Well find out and put one there."

M nodded, bowing her head, knowing she was being dismissed. Kagome smiled as she left, she was going to give it to her. Not yet, but she was. M was good at what she did, and listened well. She will do a good job.

* * *

School the next day was a bore, as always. Inuyasha was skipping class, as always. He was out in the court yard, on top of a picnic table, his arms behind him supporting him as he leant back. Long legs stretched out, touching the bench he was supposed to be sitting on. His long rugged hair down his back, showing it's long length.

He was looking up at sky, somewhat fascinated with the clouds. His silver mane, gleaming against the rays of sunlight, mind not on planet earth. He looked over when he heard his name, watching as Kagome walked over. He liked the way she dressed, he realized, looking over her outfit for the day. Her beige khakis shorts above her knees, her white v neck hugged her top snuggly, her red and white jordens on her small feet, a red fitted hat on her head, hair in it's usually bundle.

Climbing on the table, she sat beside him, he smiled, " Hey Kagome, what's up?"

Blue eyes glanced, " Clouds."

He just shook his head with a hushed laugh, " You know what I mean."

She just nodded, getting to the point, " I heard you been on ya bullshit lately." He looked at her, watching as she raised a brow, " I'm gone for a week and you forget how to act?"

" I don't know what you talking about."

" Why you broke up with Kikyou?"

There was a silence as he turned away, quiet, not knowing the real reason himself to be giving an answer. Again she just nodded, her slender hand moved to her front pocket, pulling out her beloved black lighter. Her other hand reaching to her ear, pulling out the cigarette she stuck in there before getting off her bike.

Lighting it in her mouth she pulled it away, puffing out a smoke before laying back on the table, one hand going behind her head for support, the other putting the cig back in her mouth, " This ova wat you saw right?"

He glanced down, looking over, " What?"

Flicking ashes away from her, she looked at him, " That day, in Sesshomaru room, it's over that isn't?" puffing out more smoke before she grinned, " Kikyou said no to matching tattoos?"

His mouth opened for a moment, then closed, eyes turning back to the grass in front of him, voice low, " I just, I want what he has."

Again, it went quiet between the two, not tense, just silent. Kagome sat up slowly, blowing out another puff of smoke, she sighed, the noise never really leaving her throat and yet, somehow, it made Inuyasha look. Her hand was quick, flicking the butt to the grass before reaching up.

Inuyasha had enough time to blink when he suddenly felt a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward. His lips closed the distance and met Kagome's in a fierce, concurring kiss. He gasped at the suddenness. Kagome tongue plunged in, taking the surprised mouth for granted, her tongue able to taste all. Now, he had imagined at one point, what it would be like to kiss Kagome. His hand reached up, touching her smooth cheek, his lips parting more, his own tongue doing it' own tasting. Whatever he thought, it was so much more. The butterflies in his stomach, never expected, his heart leaping to his throat, never expected, heat surging through his blood, again, never expected.

Inuyasha felt like he was drowning. Kagome's tongue tasting his mouth with hungry strokes, as if she was trying to devour him, dominating him, controlling him. Kagome let go with a raised a brow and just stared, Inuyasha's breathing was faster, heavier, her untamed beauty scaring him. There was a certain look in her eyes as she spoke, " Do you feel that when kiss Kikyou?"

The sudden smile that crossed her face made him blink, confused, watching as she just winked her eye, sliding off the table and walked away.

* * *

The classroom was quiet as the English teacher read from the book. Kagome was leaning her cheek in her hand, her hat pulled low, eyes drooping in sleep. Slowly she was nodding off before seconds later, she was laying her head on her desk completely knocked out, story times always put her to sleep. She was in a deep sleep, comfortable in the position she was in, hands cradling her head as she slept.

But then, slowly, as if slithering, a dream crept behind her closed eyes. Beginning with a hum in the back of her head. Singing. In a low menacing, sinister voice.

*Harsh words & violent blows. Hidden secrets nobody knows. Eyes are open, hands are fisted. Deep inside it's wrapped & twisted.*

Dreaming eyes saw ten oak trees forming a half circle. A huge weeping willow dividing them in half. She groaned softly, shifting positions, seeing long draping leafs from the weeping willow move out the way.

*So many tricks & so many lies. Too many whens & too many whys. Nobody's special, nobody's gifted. Expect you here, wrapped & twisted.*

Mumbled words of a dead language slipped through slipping lips. Dreaming eyes storming, seeing the weeping willow was covering an entrance to a cave. Her jaw tightened, fingernails digging into wood. Seeing the cave widened out, a light at the end of the tunnel.

*Sleeping awake & choking on a dream. Listening loudly to a silent scream. Call my mind, the names unlisted. Lost in someone so wrapped & twisted.*

Her throat hissed, her eyebrows frowning, seeing the edge of a secluded waterfall showing, a pool of red liquid at the bottom. Grass soft and springy, wet from the steam rising from the boiling blood.

*On my knees, alive but dead. Look at the invisible blood I've bled. The earth is gone, my mind has drifted. Don't expect much, it's wrapped & twisted.*

Eyes cringing with another groan. The ceiling of the cave decorated with diamonds, looking like stars, the steam escaping through holes in between them. Dreaming eyes seeing hands place a baby in the boiling blood.

*Burnt out, wasted, empty, & hollow. Today's just yesterday's tomorrow. The sun died out, the ashes sifted. It's because of you, wrapped & twisted*

The baby eyes snapped open realizing that they were her own. Kagome woke with a start, her heart slamming against the wall of her chest, the air rushing from her lungs.

The English teacher that was shaking her jumped back as she suddenly sat up opening her eyes. The white of her eyes were a dark crimson, her black pupils dancing with flames, changed from their normal almond round to catlike slits. " Hernoshi?"

Kagome shook her head, blinking, turning them back to normal, back to blue. He blinked, " Are you alright?" She nodded, jerking to a stand, " I gotta go." Rushing out the door before another question can be asked.

Sesshomaru was in the hall when he heard running footsteps. He turned the corner, grabbing her arm just as she past, seeing her tears " Kagome what's the matter?"

She pulled her arm free with a sob " I gotta go, I'll see you later." running out the door to her car.

* * *

The two parents were chatting each other up by her front door. Tashio was about to go in the house after a long day at work when Sakura stopped him and called him over with a question about a story she seen on the news. 20 minutes later the two were still happily conversing, Tashio didn't mind though. He liked Sakura. She was a smart woman, just like her daughter, and very attractive, again just like her daughter. Her laugh was sweet and enjoyable, and she always tapped him on the shoulder when she did, an apt jester.

He was smiling at her, he liked the way her lips moved, the way words flowed past them in a fluid line, making you want to taste the juicy morsels just to see if there as delicious as they looked. He blinked, stopping his current thought, woah, were did that come from?

" Don't you agree?"

He blinked again. Focusing on mesmerizing green eyes, " Um, yea, completely."

She stared at him for a moment then raised a brow, " What was I saying?"

The grin was seductive, simple and sexy, both parents laughing at the blank moment in their conversation. She stared at him, into amber eyes you wanted to just bath in, they seemed so warm and comforting. She had to bend her head back a good distance though, he made her look like an ant when she was next to him. That always turned her on, like her daughter, she had a thing about height. She wanted to reach up and brush silky bangs out his gorgeous face, but instead did hers knowing that would be inappropriate.

He was smiling at her, looking so much like his son, it made her smile back. They both knew. Knew there was something between them, something in the back of their mind telling them to step up their next door neighbor relationship to more than just friends. But they could never, they both thought, turning to see a motorcycle and car turn on their block parking in front of Tashio's house.

Kagome pulled her helmet off and just stood, waiting for Sesshomaru to get out of his car, knowing already he was upset. Sakura and Tashio watched from down the street, with frowns as the known couple began to argue.

Sakura made a face, " They've been doing that a lot lately."

Tashio nodded, shaking his head at his son, seeing him grabbed Kagome shoulders and push her back. She tripped over her bike, tumbling to the ground, " I just talked to him about beating on a female."

Sakura frowned, watching Kagome grab her helmet as she stood, swinging it with both hands, hitting Sesshomaru across the face, making him stumble back against his car. She was suspicious of that, questioning Kagome about the marks she seen on her body. Her daughter didn't deny anything, just answered with… " He don't beat her, they fight."

It made Tashio look at her, it was the same thing Sesshomaru said, eyes glancing up to the couple as Sesshomaru grabbed a kicking Kagome by the waist, man handling her into the house. " We should go break it up." He said, Sakura nodding, following him down the street.

As soon as they walked in the house they heard a crash, then Kagome's voice, loud and annoyed. " What da fuck man! You buggin!"

" I'm buggin?! This like the sixth time I caught you!"

" Man you ain't catch me doin shit!"

" Are you fucking serious?! Your high! Again!"

" No I'm not!"

" You think I'm slow now?! Look at your eyes, smell your shirt, you fucking stink!"

There was a pause as the two concerned parents made their way to the kitchen, Kagome starting to yell again, " Aiight, man, I was smoking, so what?!"

" What the fuck you man so what?! I told you to stop that shit!"

Tashio walked in the room first, Sakura close behind, seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru arguing around the island. Sesshomaru must of threw her over it, he figured. " Sesshomaru what is going on here?"

Angry amber eyes turned to calm ones, " It's her fucking ass! She think I'm fucking stupid, like I don't know she be leaving school to go get high with those Goth losers she hang wit!"

Angry blue eyes frowned, " Man I been smoking before I even met you!"

" That's all you wanna do wit your life?! Smoke weed all day!"

" If I want to!"

There was another pause, Sesshomaru's anger being felt in a wave around the room, " Come here."

She shook her head, " Nah, cuz if you hit me, I'm fucking stabbing you."

His eyes turned hard, " Come yo ass here Kagome. Now." He whispered through clenched teeth, clearly upset.

Her mouth closed, her jaw clenched tightly, her eyes a burning cerulean. Her hands balled tightly into fists, looking up at him. At the moment, she was honestly thinking about pulling out on him, knowing she was packing. She hated to be told what to do.

Eyes filling with rage, she shook her head, taking an angry breath, before slowly, walking around the island till she was standing in front of him. Her arms crossed as she held her head down, legs stiff and together in an angry demeanor. He made her listen, something about him made her listen and that's what was pissing her off even more. She had to do what he said, no matter how bad she didn't want to.

Sesshomaru just grabbed her hand, heading for his room, Kagome gave a frustrated sigh, " I wanna go home."

He glanced at her, " No, you're going upstairs, taking a shower and laying down till that shit wear off."

She rolled her eyes, " Your so fucking annoying."

" Shut up fo I push yo ass down these stairs."

Sakura and Tashio just watched the scene, not sure of what to make of it. He just turned, let out a soft breath, then smiled, " How about a drink, on the house."

Sakura turned to him and smiled, " I'll love one." God knows she need one.

* * *

It was dark now, and Kagome was leaving, ready to go home. After a serious talk with Sesshomaru and an intense lovemaking cession, she was exhausted and mad at herself. She shouldn't have stayed so late, she knew she had to get up early the next morning. And not just for school. As always, there was work to be done.

Locking the front door before she closed it behind her, she paused, fuck, it was raining. Not heavy, but enough to annoy you, which she was. She frowned as she headed home at a quick pace, too lazy to run.

She suddenly stopped, eyes looking up. There was someone standing in front of her house. The street lamp not doing its job, Kagome pulled the Beretta from her pants, not able to tell who it was.

Lips frowned as eyes took in her surroundings, trying to spot any movement what so ever, seeing none, her gun raised as she cautiously eased forward, not sure what to make of the situation.

Her eyes matched her expression, pissed and confused. The figure wasn't moving, just standing there, getting soaked in the rain, staring at the house as if it commanded the attention. Again eyes glanced around, was this some kind of set up? She wondered, inching closer, trigger finger ready to squeeze if necessary.

Three meters away from the unmoving target, Kagome suddenly frowned, getting a good look at the person. Her hand dropped as she rolled her eyes now completely annoyed, " Dude you don't even know how close you was to being shot in the head."

Brown eyes turned towards the voice, Kagome looked Kuhoku over, wondering from his soaked clothes how long he just been standing out here.

His mouth opened slowly, eyes falling on his love, " Milady."

Kagome forced her face to stay impassive as she slipped her gun back in her pants, " Go home."

He took a step closer, " But Milady…"

" Now Kuhoku."

That made him stop. She never, not once ever called him by his real name. This was for real, his heart whispered, it was over, being a Death Dealer was over, his life was over. No. He shook his head, running over to her, it can't be, he won't accept it, won't allow it, " Please Milady…" he began touching her hand.

She pulled away, " No, I'm not your mistress anymore." She mumbled, walking passed him, " I'm nothing to you."

He turned to her, tears staining his already wet face, " Your everything to me!" he ran to her again, dropping to his knees, hugging her waist, face pressed against her stomach, " I need you. Please, milady, I need you so much. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

She felt his tears, the warm drops against the cold rain. She forced herself to build a wall. She hated putting him through this pain. But she had to. She had to do this. Had to teach a lesson. Slowly, she dropped to her knees so they were eye level. Soft hands touching a wet face, carefully leaning forward.

Their lips kissed with a tender passion. Kagome felt the need, the want, the desire surge through him, entering her through her mouth. She never felt so much longing come from one being before. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing against him. Giving him more. Sliding her tongue in his mouth. Tasting a flavor that always for some reason reminded her of spring time. Strong, earthy, pleasant and beautiful.

Softly, she pulled away, a hand still on his teary face, " It not you, it's your sister." She whispered, before standing, walking to her front door and into her house, never glancing, back, knowing he wasn't going to move for some time.

* * *

After a few classes in school the next day, everyone was finally allowed to go to lunch.

Kikyou grinned sitting at the table " Is anybody as excited about graduation or is it just me?"

Sango raised her hand with a smile " I know damn well I am. Finally done with school, I can't freaking wait." she grinned, standing to go get her lunch.

Kikyou stood following her " I know right. I can't wait to go to college. Professors, campus, smaller classes, less walking, dorm sex."

Sango eyebrow went up " You sure got freaky missy."

Kikyou grinned " I hang with Kagome too much."

Getting her lunch Sango came back and slid back into her seat, Kikyou still talking "... and I hear the libraries are like mega super ultra huge with crazy kinds of books in it. Anything you can ask for."

Finally Sesshomaru came with his lunch, sliding in his seat before popping a blueberry in his mouth from the fruit bowl he had on his tray, the only editable thing in the entire cafeteria, catching the last of the conversation.

Kikyou glanced over, " Oh and what about prom, I can't wait for that either."

Miroku looked up, " Yeah, I can't wait to see the beloved dress my Sango is going to bless my eyes with."

She just rolled her eyes, " Act up at Prom and you're not getting none."

Kouga looked at Kikyou, " So who you going with Kikyou, since you ain't going with Inuyasha?"

Brown eyes drooped, looking down to her food, " I don't know yet." She mumbled, letting her bangs cover her face to hide the pain of her still fresh break up.

Miroku looked over, changing the subject, " Are you going Sesshomaru?"

He looked up, hearing his name, " I might, if I can convince Kagome to go?" He blinked, " Speaking of Kagome." His eyes glanced around, not seeing her, " Where is she?"

Kouga looked up finished with his taco, " I saw her out back when I was coming in."

By the look on his face, Sesshomaru already knew what she was doing, and just stood, heading for the side door, already pissed at the soon to be argument.

Walking through the door, he seen Kagome hanging again with her Goth friends under the big oak tree, a boom box on the picnic table they were by, playing instrumentals. The group of five, laughing, nodding their heads to the beats, chain smoking, passing two blunts around the circle they made.

He watched Kagome suddenly grin as the next beat began to play, hearing her laugh, passing the blunt before putting up her hands, " Oh hold up, let me get up on this."

All four boys put up their hands, stepping back as Kagome began nodding her head to the beat, then start rapping, " A millionaire, I'm a Death Dealing Millie in aire, tougher than Nigerian hair." Laughter in her low blue eyes, heading nodding. " My criteria compared to your career just isn't fair, I'm a venereal disease, like a menstrual I bleed. Threw the pencil and leak, on the sheet, of the tablet in my mind, cause I don't write nuttin cuz I ain't got time. Cause my seconds, minutes, hours, go to the almighty dolla, and the almighty power of alla. Yea,"

Her hands fisted as she shook her head, her voice getting raspy, " Sister, brother, son, daughter, for the mother loving coppers, got da Maserati dancing on the bridge trunk popping. Tell the coppers HAAAA." She grinned, pointing in the air. " you can't catch'em, you can't stop'em. I go by them goon rules if you can't beat'em then you chop'em. You can't man them then you mop them. You can't stand them then you drop them. You drop them cause we pop them like Orville Redenbacher. Death Dealers."

The four boys had grins on their faces, shaking their heads, Ohhhhhhhh, escaping from their mouths. Kagome just laughed, getting back up on the beat.

" A millionaire, I'm a Death Dealing millionaire, what ya'll really wanna it, naw, Yall don't really wanna do it, if hip hop is dead, I am the embalming fluid. And I don't care who it be, I'm stepping to it. Call me what you like trick, call me on my sidekick. Never answer when it's private."

She touched Jay's shoulder, " Man I hate a shy dick, don't u hate a shy dick, I had a taste of shy dick, and he ain't shy no mo, he changed his name to my dick, yea boy I'm the best girl, and if you don't like, get the fuck outta my world."

She laughed, " Totally dude, you should see their faces when they see that this robot can move. And it say….." she paused, putting her hand to her ear, " and it go…" pausing again, doing it to her other ear, " That's right."

She grinned, " A millionaire, I love money, cash money, fast money, slow money, mo money, neva no money. What is that, who that, I never heard of it," she touched Akino's sleeve, " I will take your picture and make a rest in peace shirt of it. Someone should take this beat and make a rest in peace turd it, because I killed it and now don't tell no one you heard of me."

She raised a brow, a slick look on her high face, " It's like the beat was screaming murder me, and I'm a murderer, so I murdered it. And you rappers is what I eat and I make sure of it. And he don't believe me, I'll make dessert of him. Sherbet him, I mean shame on him, or her. Author, mother, of this rap thang, this is my race, gon take a lap man, Blu baby's nature, Now gon take a nap man, it's nap time, I'll holla back at you a snack time."

The boys was bobbing with her, their grins never leaving, soaking up the brilliance that was just flowing out this female's mouth. Kagome licked her bottom lip. "Blu Baby." Then nodded, again hopping back on the beat.

" They say I'm rappin like Big, jay and tupac, André 3000 where is Erika baduh at. Who dat, who dat, said dey gon beat Babe Blu, my name ain't Zulu but I'll take a machete to the head."

She laughed, " Who dat one, dat do dat boy ya knew dat tru da swallow. And I be da shit now u got loose bowels, I don't owe you like two vowels, but I would like for u to pay me by the hour, and I rather be pushin flowers, then to be in the pin sharing showers, see Boss man told us this world was ours, and the bible told us every bitch was sour. Don't play in her garden and don't smell her flowers. Call me Mrs. Dolla or Ms. Almighty Power, boy I got so many haters like I'm Mike Larry, even Mister Biggy said he couldn't doubt me. Mo'Fucka, I say life ain't shit without me. Hip hop ain't hip hop wit out me. Babe Blu baby."

Kagome laughed as James put his hands up and praised her, Jay shook his head, " I told you she was a fuckin beast yo."

Kai nodded, excitement still on his face, " Damn girl, you just killed that shit."

Kagome grinned, as they all gave her dap, taking another drag of the last, almost finished blunt, before she looked over when she felt a presence coming closer. All four boys turned to see Sesshomaru stomping his way over.

She frowned, " Fuck." Passing it back to Akino, before shaking her head, knowing what was about to happen. He stood in front of her and looked around at the boys he was really starting to hate, then to his girlfriend, " What did we just finish talking about yesterday?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, sighing, " Me and smoking." She mumbled, looking to the ground.

He nodded, " And what are you doing?"

She blew out air, annoyed already, " Smoking."

He raised a brow, " Exactly, now why you didn't listen?"

She sucked her teeth, " Man Sesshomaru…"

" I don't wanna hear it." He cut off, grabbing her hand, and heading for his car, she needed a shower, he hated the smell of weed. She just followed, silently obeying, not in the mood for arguing.

Jay just shook his head, " She is too damn good for his stuck up ass."

Kai nodded, " Yeah, like, what a fucking waste of a perfect female."

James agreed, " He probably don't even put it on her right."

Akino laughed, " Nah, that's probably the only reason she staying."

* * *

Now Kikyou was home, relaxing in the living room. She got a few calls to go out tonight but she knew Inuyasha was going to be there. It was hard enough at school, seeing him, she didn't need that emotion right now. Besides, she was supposed to be on her way out anyways. Her, Sango and now a friend again Rin were going to Olive Garden to catch up. Rin came to them yesterday, begging and crying for their approval again. She told them about the conversation her and Sesshomaru had and figured if he wasn't mad at her anymore there was no reason for them to be. And honestly, they missed their friend.

The clock hit 10:32 She stood, grabbing her jacket figuring it was time to go. She slipped it on, fixing the collar before opening the door. Then completely pausing.

" Inuyasha..."

He stepped forward, his hands touching her face, " Kikyou." Kissing her lips. " I'm sorry." He pulled her closer. " I'm sorry baby."

She moaned against him, her lips parting slightly. " Inuyasha what are you…"

" I had what he have."

" Baby, mmmmm." Kikyou moaned trying to get words out as they kissed with a heated feverish desire. " Wait baby..." She mumbled, " Wait, wait a second." Pulling back.

His hands were on her arms, looking into brown eyes, she was shaking her head, " Inuyasha what are you talking about, why are you here, what the heck is going on with you?"

" I love you. I always loved you, I just didn't know it. I use to think I was with you because you were cute and popular, that it was just how it was pose to be. When Kagome and Sesshomaru hooked up, I was jealous because you can really see how much they cared for each other, and I wanted to care for someone just as much. I wanted to feel what he was feeling. Then Kagome and me had a talk the other day and she kissed me and asked if I feel the same thing when I kiss you." He touched her cheek, " I realized I feel more. I feel love. I love you baby. You made me love you. Take me back Kikyou, I need you. I love you."

Tears in her eyes at his confession, her hand went up, touching his warm hand as she leant into him, " I love you too Inuyasha. The first day I saw you. Of course I'll take you back."

He kissed her lips " Forever Kikyou, I will be by your side."

She smiled warmly, " Inuyasha." Leaning in to kiss his lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth gracefully stroking hers. Kikyou's tongue played along, dancing with his as she placed a hand on his cheek. She felt butterflies swarm in her tummy. Only he made her feel like this. Inuyasha had her off the floor in a second, her long legs wrapped around him as he walked upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Kikyou was tired now after a nice romantic time with Inuyasha. He wanted to stay with her but she knew her mother liked to check on her in the middle of the night and really didn't want her seeing him sleep in her bed. She walking back in her room after changing in her closet to pajama shorts and one of Inuyasha's t shirts, she giggled, that still smelled like him.

Like a summer breeze. She breathed again, such a wonderful smell it was. She was tired, but she felt so happy. He made love to her so softly. Lovingly. Slow sensual thrusts. Long satin kisses. Delicate caresses of the skin. Her moans smooth and creamy. Her eyes able to stay on his the whole time as he stared back. Lips never stopping the tasting of one another.

He felt so right inside her. She wanted him to fill her. She wanted to hold him in her so he couldn't leave. He never made love to her so... sweetly. It was always rough, now or never. He gave her intimacy. Romance. She liked it. The softness of it all.

Getting into bed she picked up her phone calling her best friend to tell her the good news. Her and Inuyasha was back together again. She was able to smile again.

Sango nodded, eyes tired as she listened to Kagome prattle on and on about how happy she was. " That's great girl, I knew he just needed time."

Kikyou giggled on the phone, " I can't stop smiling."

Sango laughed, rolling over in her bed, trying to stay awake, " I knew he would come back to you, he just needed to get his head clear. It just took him longer cuz you know, he's him."

Kikyou laughed, " Stop it Sango, it's not his fault he's not a thinker."

Sango laughed with her for a moment, " I'll see you in school missy."

" Okay, goodnight."

" Night." Sango mumbled before hanging up. Rolling over once more, she snuggled with the bunny on her bed, a teddy bear she all but forced Miroku to get her once upon a time ago. Drifting into what she knew was going to be a very peaceful sleep, not even upset about the thunder she heard rumbling outside, to at peace when her phone rang again.

She groaned, why the hell is everyone calling her, reaching her arm out. She grabbed a candle stick, dropping it she reached around some more finally picking it up. " Hello."

" I wanted my voice to be the last thing you heard tonight."

Sango smiled, her eyes closing, lightening flashing, " What am I gonna do with you Miroku."

" Goodnight my love."

She yawned silently, hearing the rain pour down, " Goodnight baby, dream of me." Hanging up the phone, a breathy laugh whispering out her mouth as she rolled over again, going to sleep.

Two hours later, still in such a good mood she didn't jump when a crack of thunder woke her up, she just rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, back to her dream, back to Miroku.

There was a flash of lightening. But what had her sitting up was the figure it illuminated as it lit up her room in a white light. She blinked, seeing a soaked Kuhoku standing over her in a black hoodie and dark jeans.

She rubbed her eyes, making sure she was seeing correctly, " Kuhoku what are you doing?" she mumbled with sleep.

" You took everything from me."

Sango yawned, shaking her head, trying to rid herself from her drowsy state, " What are you talking about?"

Even though it was thundering loudly outside, the soft click echoed in the room, making Sango look down to her brother's hand. The gun was silver, sparkling in the flash of the lightening. She immediately woke up, eyes going wide, realizing what was happening. He was staying true to his word. " Kuhoku, please…"

He just shook his head, cutting her off, hand raising, gun pointed at her head, eyes feral and angry, " No, you had your chance! I gave you a chance to fix this! But you didn't! You couldn't just stay the fuck out of my business! Now look what you did! Look at what the fuck you did!"

She held her breath, seeing tears touch his wild eyes, " You took her away from me! Why?! Why couldn't you just leave us alone! Why did you do it, I need her! This is all your fault!"

Tears touched her own eyes, shaking her head, her voice a soft sob, " You don't need her."

His jaw was set in stone, eyes flashing an array of emotion, his hand lowering slowly, his voice a raspy whisper, " I can't live without her." jamming the gun in his neck, under his chin.

Eyes went wide, " Kuhoku NO!" But it was too late, the gun shot freezing time like a photo, Kuhoku's body falling backwards to the floor, eagle style, gun still in his hand.

* * *

They were in the hospital room, waiting for any news on Kuhoku. Sango was crying in her mother arms, who held her tight, tears in her own eyes. Inuyasha held a crying Kikyou as Miroku and Sesshomaru tried to soothe them all.

A doctor came out, pulling the mask from his face, eye slightly glazed over, pulling off bloody gloves. It was the soft shake of his head that made it official before he even spoke " We did all we can..."

Sango looked up " No. Don't say that! He made it right!" she stood " You better tell me he's not dead!" her tears fell harder " My brother's alive! Say it, or I swear I'll burn this place down!"

The doctor shook his head " He was DOA, dead on arrive. We tried to bring him back but medical science has only gotten so far."

Sango shook her head, her hands going to her forehead " Don't say that. He's not dead. He's not dead." She suddenly heard her name being called in a female's voice.

Everyone turned around seeing Kagome and Ayame standing together. Kagome eyes looked over the group before landing on Kagome " Come here." she didn't move " Now." she said firmly.

Sango blinked, slowly moving over to her, wiping her teary face. Kagome just raised a brow, face impassive, " What he say?"

She sniffled, " What?"

Slowly Kagome crossed her arms, face not taking on a different expression, voice low, " Before he shot himself, what did he say?"

Brown eyes dropped tears to the floor as a fresh batch leaked at the question, she closed them tight, her voice a tight sob, " It' all my fault."

Kagome took a step closer, invading personal space, " See what you did." The words making Sango break down where she stood, " I'm sorry!" Kagome just turned and walked away, Sango mumbling the same two words over and over to herself, as if they would bring her brother back.

Ayame was beside her leader as they walked out the hospital, " What you gonna do now?"

Kagome stared straight ahead, her braid down her back, her face set in stone. " I'm gonna go get him."

Ayame stopped, eyes going wide, " Blu…"

" Get Chucky, you're gonna need help."

* * *

Kouga was confused. He was pose to be on his way to the hospital to help Sesshomaru try to keep everyone calm and collected, but he just got the strangest call from his girlfriend.

Again they were back at the warehouse, Ayame brought him to before. Walking up a flight of stairs, Ayame stopped at the door, typing in the code to an alarm system. Waiting for it to beep, she opened it and walked in, face hard. Flashing her chain at the rugged looking boys in front of the next door, they nodded, allowing her to move through.

Kouga glanced around, realizing they were going to the basement this time, as they made there way through more stages of security. He looked own to his hands, at what he was carrying, " Ummmm, Ayame…?"

" Don't call me that." Her hard voice answered, as she stepped back, watching the steel cylinder locks move, the thick automatic door opening.

He looked at her, about to question the attitude, but was stopped by the huge double door that was in front of him. Burgundy lines designing the cherry wood. Chains held the door knobs shut connected by a huge lock. He stared. The door was different than any other one he seen. Bigger, scarier, most likely more dangerous.

Ayame pressed a button on the side of the door, " I'm going in."

There was static on the intercom before a voice answered, " You're a go. Good luck."

Ayame nodded though he couldn't see her, she walked over to a wall hall and pressed the eyes of a copy of the scream. The painting slide up revealing a secret compartment. She then pulled out a modified Sega 12k shotgun.

Kouga blinked, " What's that for?"

Ayame just ignored him, mind in a different zone right now as she loaded her gun, slapping a clip in place, before turning again, finally unlocking the double doors in front of them.

They opened with a loud creek, slowly both teens walked in. He was in an empty room Kouga simply clarified. His eyes took everything in, no, it wasn't empty he realized. There was cage on the other side of the room, an oddly circular cage, but cage none the less.

" You ready?"

Kouga jumped at the voice, turning. Kagome was standing behind him, face as hard and cold as Ayame's, who just nodded, jaw tightening. Kagome nodded back, walking over, opening the door to the cage, taking a seat in the single chair that was its host, in the middle of a large 6 pointed star drawn with chalk. Candles placed one and each point of the star.

Ayame walked over, and locked her in it. Kouga was more than confused, he was lost, he again looked down to the fire extinguisher he was told to hold. Blue eyes went up, looking to his girlfriend as she stepped back to stand by his side, " What the hell is going on?"

Ayame watched as Kagome close her eyes, " She's going to bring Kuhoku back."

Eyes went wide, " She can do that?"

Ayame just nodded watching as the candles light with a sudden gust of power. Her hand automatic, moving to work the bolt and load the first bullet into the chamber of her shotgun. " What you need the gun for?"

Green eyes glanced at him, " Kuhoku wasn't no saint Kouga."

He paused his next thought, letting her words soak in, realizing what she was saying, " He went to hell?"

Again, her eyes turned to her friend, who was now sweating, muscles tense, eyes shut tight. " The demons she house inside her are the devils daughter's remember. Every time she goes to hell, he tries to help them gain control of her. She told me if she ever can't control it, take her out."

Kouga turned to look at his girlfriend, would she really kill her best friend? He suddenly jumped at the unexpected noise of an explosion, turning back to Kagome, seeing walls of fire danced around her form. Her body nothing but a shadow in her flames.

" Put her out!"

Kouga nodded, running over, pulling the pin to the extinguisher, and pressing the handle, letting loose a massive spray of foam. His fingers moved off the handle when the fire was completely out. He blinked, seeing Kagome on the floor now, shaking as if she was in pain. There were dark burgundy lines slithering along her skin like enchanted snakes, running from her claws up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach.

He jumped back as she suddenly sat up, eyes snapping open. The white of her eyes were a dark crimson, her black pupils dancing with flames, changed from their normal almond round to catlike slits. She growled, low and deep, snarling, exposing lengthened fangs. Shaking she stood on her feet, before she dropped to her knees as if she was a newborn fawn. Her growls mixed with screams as she fought it, fought for dear life against her demons.

Her hands came up to cover her face. For a moment she stayed like that way. Ayame stepped closer, lowering her gun when she felt a change.

Kagome looked up, hands away from her face, her eyes now glowing burgundy. A ferocious scream left her throat filled with pain and need. She struggled to her feet again, slowly, breathing heavy. Both teens noticed her skin turning red, haze rising from her body, the heat around her touching their skin, growing hotter and hotter, the soft sizzling off the rug beneath her burning. She was drooling, eyes glowing, coming closer and closer to the bars of the cage, her hair now smoking.

" Spray her again."

He looked at Ayame before nodding, pressing the handle again. Her body burst into flames again as the foam touched her heating body. A scream left her as she rolled on the floor, her flames fighting the foam. Ayame aimed her gun as Kouga continued to spray her, another tortured scream erupted from her small frame, over and over, as if the foam was hurting her, rolling on the floor as if her fires were burning her.

She suddenly laid still. Kouga released the handle, fire finally out. He took a breath, " Is she dead?"

Ayame just frowned, again lifting her gun to shooting position, not sure what to make of the situation. Slowly, she began to move, stiffly making it to her feet. Taking a slow breath, opening her eyes. Ayame sighing in relief at the blue she seen staring back at her, dropping the gun to her side, hurrying over and opening the cage.

Kagome collapsed under her touch, falling into her best friend arms, " Get me to the hospital."

* * *

Sango was still there, sitting outside the room her brother's body was being keep in. Miroku still holding her tight. " It's all my fault."

Miroku sighed softly, lifting her head to see her glooming eyes. " It's not your fault Sango."

" He killed himself because he couldn't stay away from Kagome." Her voice was so lifeless barely above a whisper. A single tear touched the hand that was holding her cheek " I took her from him."

She pulled away, shaking her head, that single tear still on her cheek, " I made her kick him out of that damn gang. And she warned me that I would regret it. But I didn't listen. He threatened to kill me if I didn't fix it, but I still didn't listen. I was so sure I was doing the right thing. I was so sure I was protecting him. That I was being a good big sister. I killed him."

Miroku sat there stunned. Not once did she look at him. He didn't know what to say. She didn't wipe her tear away, " I was jealous. He just completely adored her. I couldn't even get him to talk to me. I wanted it, I wanted his love."

She closed her eyes talking more to herself. " I'm his older sister, he should love me more. Not her. I'm blood. She isn't. He got shot for her, but he won't even kill a freaking spider for me. It wasn't fair. I'm his sister. His sister damn it. Why didn't he love me like that. Why didn't he love me as much. I didn't want him to die."

She looked up into his eyes not able to stop the next sentence " I wanted Kagome to die."

There was a moment of silence before a sob tore from Sango's throat, hiding her face in her hands " I'm so sick…"

" I should have just left it alone." tears fell harder " I should have, I knew I should have."

Miroku slide her into his arms while smoothing her hair, " Things just happen Sango, it's not your fault. Shit happens bay. You just gotta accept that." He looked down before he slid his thumb across her cheek. " I'm sure Kuhoku doesn't blame you."

She was silent for a moment staring back at him. Those deep violet eyes looking down on her, " Yes he does."

Miroku opened his mouth to again try and make her feel better when there was a sudden shouting. " Hey, stop you can't go in there!"

Ayame pushed opened the door, swinging her arms out as doctors and security tried to stop her, clearing a path for Kouga, who carried Kagome bridal style. Pulling out twin desert eagles she pointed them to the offense that was blocking her path, " Move!"

The doctors and nurses were confused, a security guard shaking his head, " He's already dead, what do you want."

" I want the body." She answered hitting him across the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The workers of the hospital gasped. Ayame just turned, arms still raised, pointing her guns, she looked over to Kouga before tilting her head, signaling him to take Kagome into the room Kuhoku was being kept in.

He nodded, shifting Kagome's body into one arm, opening the door. She glanced, big mistake, a guard pounced on her from behind, knocking her to the floor.

Kouga turned, seeing his girlfriend being jumped by security, making him drop Kagome and run over to help. Miroku jumped up to help his friends as doctors and nurses began to help the guards with the teenager that just threatened their lives and work place.

Ignoring the royal rumble, Kagome slowly crawled on weak knees over to the stretcher were Kuhoku was laying. She heard yelling, " Get the girl out of there!"

But the guard was stopped by a punch from Kouga, now upset that Ayame lip was busted. Feebly her hand reached up and dropped, pulling the white cover to the floor with her.

Mustering up the last bit of her strength, she holstered herself up looking into the dead face of her comrade. A hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her backwards. She fell, not able to brace herself for the fall, seeing a doctor over her, reaching down to grab her arm and drag her out the room.

Ayame came out of nowhere, tackling the doctor to the ground. Security was now in the room, trying to pull Ayame off the doctor, Kouga trying to pull guards off of Ayame. Miroku trying to help Kouga get to his girlfriend.

She took a breath and held it, crawling back over to the bed during the commotion, and pulling herself up, too weak to even fully open her eyes. Sango was in the door way, watching the scene unfold, she seen Kagome on top of her dead brother's body, straddling his waist, she leant forward, her lips a hair strand from his, and breathed. Sango saw and felt the heat of power leave Kagome's body and enter Kuhoku's unmoving mouth.

A guard grabbed her, ripping her from Kuhoku's body. Ayame was struggling against a doctor, " Don't touch her!"

A doctor looked at her " The boy is dead. He's not..." he froze, seeing a nurse starring wide out at the bed in shock. Kuhoku's dead body just took a breath. Kagome fell unconscious in the guards arms.

* * *

For hours they watched him from behind the mirror, stationing a police officer at the door, studying him very carefully, people just don't come back to life after being breathed on.

He was in the white room angry, banging on the door, " Let me the fuck outta here you dick heads!"

The doctor just shook his head, " The bullet wound is gone, no damage to his brain. He's as healthy as he ever been, as if he didn't shot himself no more than eight hours ago. I don't get it."

" What about the girl?" another doctor question, standing by his coworker's side.

Again he just shook his head, " She passed out, we put her in a room, left for ten minutes and she was gone."

The other doctor just shrugged, " Maybe we misread the diagnosis."

" The boy blew his brains out, how can we misread that."

" Well, he seems fine now, we have to let him go."

The next morning, everyone was waiting in the waiting room, Kuhoku was being released. They all stood as he slowly walked out the hall and over to them, in laidback blue jeans and a red t shirt. Sango brought him the outfit from his room. She was the first one over to him, grabbing him in a bear hug. Kuhoku hugged her back, " You act like you miss me."

Sango hugged him tight, crying into his larger arms, " You scared me Kuhoku." She pulled away as the others walked over, " You scared us all."

Everyone walked over, hugging him. He hugged them back. His mother wiped her eyes " My sweet baby, I don't know how you're here but I thank every Kami known to man that they didn't take you."

Kuhoku just nodded, looking at all them, Kamis didn't have nothing to do with it, eyes searching the room for the one person he really wanted to see, his eyes landed on hers, " There's only one person you should be thanking." he whispered, moving passed the small crowd that surrounded him, closer to the being that brought him back.

Kagome stood with the help of Ayame, her arm around her shoulder, she was still pretty weak after her ordeal but she wanted to be there went he got out. Stopping in front of her, he smiled, slowly dropping to one knee, taking her hand in his, kissing the smooth skin, " I owe you my life milady."

She just nodded, " True." Turning her palm over, dropping what she was holding in his hand. He stood, blinking away the tears in his eyes, not wanting to seem like a baby, his hands moving up, replacing his earring back where it belonged.

His hands touched her shoulders as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, " I love you." He whispered, his skin rubbing hers before he pulled away, seeing her just smile.

The others walking over to him as he watched Ayame help Kagome turn and walk out the building, not once glancing back.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping, trying to regain the rest of her strength she lost bringing Kuhoku back. Sesshomaru however was still up, unable to fall asleep as simply as Kagome did after the story Kouga told him, the story Kagome told him. He was still too, what's a good word for it? Astonished?

She rolled over, signaling she was awake, probably due to his heavy staring from the chair he was sitting in. He just shook his head, well what do you expect? " I didn't even know you could do that."

Kagome sighed for the hundredth time, this one being the first one to be out loud, " I'm technically the devil's daughter. I can go to hell, send people to hell, and bring them back from hell. Now come lay down with me."

He stood, pulling off his shirt, sliding in-between the sheets, another question on his mind. " What's it like?"

Kagome just rolled over, her back pressing against his chest, " You ever imagined what the inside of a burning cigarette felt like?" she asked, pulling his arm around her, " It's pretty much like that. Now go to sleep."

It's kind of ironic, Kuhoku was dead yesterday and now here he was the best player on the basketball court, he was grinning, " Hell yea!" his hands going up, " Who's the man? Who's da mo'fuckin man. I'm a beast."

Chris just laughed, tired, that was the seventh rough Kuhoku won in a row, " Damn boy, you on fire."

Kuhoku grinned, wiping sweat off his forehead, " Hell yea boy, no stopping me."

The other boys he was playing with walked over, agreeing with him, one of them shook there head, " Something different about you, cuz you was never this good."

One boy grinned, " Yea like, last week I could mop the fuckin court wit yo ass, now look at you, scoring points every time your hand touch the damn ball."

Kuhoku just shrugged, " Don't hate the player, hate the game."

Chris laughed looking over his friend shoulder, " Speaking of game, ain't the Zuri tryna spit some to Sai?"

Kuhoku turned, Sai was the prettiest thing in Prep High, he saw her leaning against a pole, shades covering pretty brown eyes, her hair cut short in a bob, her jacket open showing the cute design of her ed hardy shirt, pants hugging her curves just right, fresh nikes on small feet. Hardly paying attention to the boy that was whispering in her ear.

Kuhoku grinned, she was conceited, cute and cocky, but he had her whipped and she knew it. He called her name, walking off the court, seeing her look over before her slender manicured hand reached up, pushing Zuri away, walking over to meet Kuhoku half way.

Standing in front of him she had to look up, " What?"

He just smiled, filling it with charm, " You talking to Zuri now?"

She rolled her eyes though he couldn't see them, " Well you're not talking to me."

" Why you say that?"

Full lips frowned, " Kuhoku, I'm so done with your bullshit. You always tryna play me. I'm not a fuck buddy." Turning to walk away.

Kuhoku touched her hand, pulling her against him, " Ain't nobody tryna play you Sai."

She pulled away, " Then why you haven't called me?"

I was dead, he thought about answering with, instead he grabbed her again, " I was busy."

She pulled off her shades, now angry, " You are such a liar, you was fucking some bitch and you know it."

Kuhoku just grinned, he liked when she was angry, it was so out of her character, she was too tiny to be angry, " Ain't nobody fuckin nobody, stop acting like that."

" Acting like what, like you using me."

His hand touched her waist, pressing her against his body, hearing her breath catch in her throat, knowing the warmth of his body heat turned her on " Yo, chill wit dat aiight." Leaning kissing her soft lips. As always she opened to him, and she knew she always will, no matter how much she wanted to get away from him.

He pulled away, " Now sit on the bench and wait for me."

She raised a brow, " Why?"

" Cuz I got something for you."

Her arms crossed, stubborn, " Why can't you give it to me now?"

He just smirked, " Because you have to wait."

She frowned again, " I don't want to wait."

" Sai."

She looked at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes, putting her shades back on before walking over to a bench and plopping down in the seat. Arms on the back, legs crossed.

Kuhoku just grinned, jogging back to Chris and the others, Chris just shook his head, seeing Sai wave a boy out her face with a frown, " Damn why you gotta show everybody she whipped."

Kuhoku laughed, not glancing at her, " Man shut up, I'm just waiting for moms to get out the house." He grinned, " I'm tryna hit that shit from da back."

Chris laughed, " Lets get another rough in."

* * *

Two days passed and Sango was still keeping a close eye on her brother. Kuhoku woke with a groan, accustomed to the headache that began waking him up since two days ago. He reached over, grabbing a bottle of aspirins, popping two in his mouth, laying still waiting for them to take effect.

He then groaned again, hearing his alarm clock go off. Reaching over again he grabbed it, hitting the snooze with his over hand, frowning, wondering how Sango always seem to reset it without him knowing.

After a quick shower, he went to his closet, looking for something to wear. Pulling on light blue baggy jeans, he turned deciding to go with a plain white beater. He then grabbed a navy blue button up with white and baby blue lines running down the material.

Sliding it on, he fixed the collar, only buttoning the shirt from low chest to mid stomach, and then slid on a navy blue belt, though you couldn't see it. Taking out his fresh whites, he slid them on then walked to his full length mirror. Turning, he nodded, liking his outfit.

He paused, thinking about what to do with his hair, being lazy, he just shrugged, pulling out his usual ponytail then just shook his head. He had that type of hair that says I don't need hair products to look good, hair that was short enough yet long enough to make you want to tussle it like a child.

Nodding his head again, he turned again, grabbing his book bag, dumping all his junk in it and walked to his door. Opening it, he stopped seeing Sango standing there, arm raised as if she was about to knock. Kuhoku stared at her, " Why the hell you keep bothering me?"

Sango looked at her brother, before wrapping her arms around his waist " I'm sorry. I'm just scared. I don't want to see you hurt. I want to protect you."

Kuhoku patted her back but not really returning the embrace " I can protect myself Sango. If not Blu got my back."

" Do you love me?"

" Of course Sango, you're my sister."

" But you love Kagome more."

" What?"

Sango pulled back " You don't see the way you look at her?"

He raised a brow " Like the way you're looking at me."

Sango smiled " You look at her like she's the most beautiful creature that ever walked this earth."

His eyes looked away, " She is. I love her, but there will always be room for you Sango."

Sango laughed, linking her arm with her brothers " Let's just make sure it stays that way, I don't want to be put out no time soon."

Kuhoku walked with her down the hall " You worry too damn much."

* * *

Kikyou was sitting with her tray when Sango came running over. " Hey you guys, look at this."

Inuyasha grabbed the paper and read it out loud " Attention students, the annual Japanese festival will be taking place in the national park this year, please come and support you heritage."

Miroku smiled " Sounds like fun."

Sango laughed " Yea I don't really know that much about my background."

Kikyou glanced at Kagome, " We should go, right Kagome?"

She looked up from her sandwich, " Why would I go?"

Sango made a confused face, " So you can learn more about your culture."

Kagome sat up, placing her sandwich back on its plate, an unreadable look on her face, making everyone at the table turn to her. She blinked, eyes on Sango, " What makes you think I'm Japanese?"

Inuyasha blinked, confused like the rest of them, " You're not?"

Miroku shook his head, " But your last name is Hernoshi."

Sesshomaru stopped eating his food Kagome got him, remembering when Kagome wiped there memories, making them forget Sakura wasn't Kagome's mother. He looked at her, seeing her glance from face to face before simply shaking her head, " I was adopted." She finally answered, picking up her sandwich, " Hernoshi is Sakura's last name."

There was a silence at the table as Kagome continued to eat, not looking up from her tray, feeling the several pair of eyes on her, Kouga being the bold one to ask the question everyone was thinking, " Then what are you?"

Kagome sat up again, once more putting her half eaten sandwich on its place, elbow on the table, hand over her chin, thinking. Glancing down for a moment, she leant forward, reaching in her back pocket, pulling out her white leather wallet.

She paused, debating if she should show them or not. She had only two or three pictures of her birth mother and usually kept them to herself. Biting her bottom lip for a second she came to a decision, flipping open her wallet and dropping it in the center of the table.

Everyone leant forward, taking a look at the wallet size picture that was kept under the clear plastic of the leather, everyone eyes going wide. It was a face shot of a woman. Full jet black hair hung down to her shoulders, a soft pointed nose, high cheek bones, plush pink lips, and warm blue eyes. She was beautiful.

Kikyou sat back, mouth hanging open, the main thing that caught their attention about the picture coming out her mouth, " Your Hawaiian."

Kagome smirk was soft as she picked up her wallet looking at her mother, the crown of flowers around her neck and head a dead giveaway, " Yea, I am."

Inuyasha shook his head, completely taken back by the situation, " But you have don't even look it."

Kagome just shrugged, sliding her wallet back in her pocket, " I take after my father, he full apache."

Miroku made a face, " So your half Hawaiian and half Indian."

She nodded, again picking up her sandwich, " Not that crazy of a mix."

Sango just blinked, " Wow, and here I thought you was one of us."

Kagome looked up, " That's racist."

Sesshomaru just shrugged, " I still love you."

Kagome smiled, leaning over and kissed his lips, " You better, I would fuck yo shit up." Everyone laughed, easing the conversation into a different direction until the lunch bell rung, then going to there next couple of classes until school was out.

* * *

Sakura picked Kagome up from school needing to talk to her about something important.

" When is it?"

Sakura looked over to her daughter, " A week from tomorrow."

Kagome took a breath, holding it, her hands opening the bottle of Aleve she gotten use to carrying with her, letting the breath out slowly before popping two pills in her mouth, taking a swig from her soda, looking out the window.

She watched the scenery of stores and trees pass in a blur, her mind moving as quickly as the car she was in. She honestly thought she had more time. Kagome sighed, she should have known better. She knew this day was coming. Knew it and regretted it. Because she knew what she had to do.

" It's time for me to go."

Sakura glanced at her daughter, pulling down their street, " What?"

She was still looking out the window, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Ayame were laughing in her driveway, " You heard me."

Sakura parked the car, following her daughter as she got out. " Kagome wait!"

Ayame looked up, pausing the story she was telling about the old days, walking over to Kagome as she got out the car.

" Kagome you can't just keep running." Her mother was saying.

Kagome frowned, her head hurt, " I really don't need you ragging on me right now."

Sakura grabbed her daughter's arm, " If it sets you straight, I'm going to have to, you can't run away from this."

Kagome pulled away, her anger rising, " What the fuck am I pose to do woman! Wait till that shit knock on the front door!"

The three teens watched the mother and daughter argue. " No Kagome we have to fight this!" Sakura replied.

" Are you out ya got damn mind! You was there last time, I'm outta here!" Kagome fumed.

" You really think running away is going to make it better! Hiding like an ant in the dirt, too scared to look at your own damn shadow! I didn't raise a coward Kagome!"

Kagome felt something twist inside her " I'm not being a bitch, I'm saving your life! There's no other fucking way!"

Sakura eye went wide then narrowed " Watch your damn language."

" You know what, this is fucking stupid, why am I even arguing with you, it's not like I need your permission." Kagome ranted back, aggravated beyond belief.

Sakura walked to the front door, grinding her teeth in impotent frustration for several seconds before shaking her head and shouting " I do have an input in your life!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Whatever, woman, damn!" Then turned, completely annoyed, " And T. didn't I tell you not to park stolen cars on the streets!"

Ayame blinked, realizing she was talking to her, " What are you talking about, I rode my bike here."

Sakura was unlocking the front door, Kagome sighed, a hand running through her bangs, annoyance rising to a higher level, " That's not your Ford Focus in the bushes two blocks away?!"

" No."

Sakura opened the door and screamed at the masked man, his hands quick, grabbing Sakura, turning her around, a gun to her head.

Kagome was quick as well, pulling the 9mm from the small of her back, pointing it at his head, lips frowning, eyes narrowed. Everyone tensed, Ayame not wanting to pull out her weapon in fear of provoking the man to shoot Sakura.

He was grinning, she knew he was, and that was pissing her off, just adding to her fucking headache. The brown eyes she saw through the mask taunting and egotistic, " Now we can do this the easy way or…"

Her finger was quick. Sakura screamed, the man holding her dropping to the floor. Kagome just frowned, putting her gun away, " See, this the shit I'm talkin bout."

" T. call Lil and Dub, tell them to come and get this body off my front steps." Stepping over the body, Ayame pulling out her phone, walking into the house. Sakura, Kouga and Sesshomaru waited till Kagome said the house was clear before following her upstairs to her bedroom.

She was shaking her head, " It's happening all over again." She mumbled, walking to her closet, " I ain't sticking around for it this time." Pulling out an already packed suitcase.

She turned, looking to her mother and Sesshomaru, " I'll be back."

Sesshomaru frowned, " The last time you left, you was gone for 3 months."

Sakura had tears in her eyes, " We can fight this Kagome."

Ayame walked in the room, " C and K are outside." Pointing with her thumb, she then raised a brow, " Where you going?"

Kagome just walked over to her bed, flipping up her mattress, picking up the passport, Sesshomaru eyebrows frowned, she already had this planned out and she didn't tell him. She bent, pulling out a carry on from under the bed, slipping the passport inside, " It's only for a few weeks. When the eclipse is over, I'll come back."

" Kagome we can beat this."

She looked at her mother, her fears mixing with her anger, " I don't wanna beat this, ok!" there were tears in her eyes, " I just want it to go away."

Sakura touched her arm, " It's not gonna go away if you keep running."

" Running is what I'm good at." She whispered, pulling away from her, " I'll be back, I promise."

Sakura started to cry, " Honey please, don't do this."

Ayame blinked, " I'm coming with you."

Kagome looked at her, " No, we were on the run before remember, that didn't go so well. I need you to stay here and watch my moms for me anyways aiight."

" But Kagome.."

She was already heading towards the door, " What did I say."

Sesshomaru caught up to her in the hallway, pulling her against his frame, " Kagome don't leave me."

She turned in his arms, " This is best for everybody. As soon as it's over, I'll come back."

" Kagome.."

She cut him off with a shake of his head, " There's no other way, I gotta do this baby."

" Let me come with you."

She smiled, " I can't just take you away from your life. I'll be back. You trust me?"

He sighed, nodding, kissing her lips. He felt the closure in her sweet taste. He knew she was lying. She was leaving and she wasn't coming back. This was the end. She pulled away first, blinking the tears away, " I love you. I will always love you."

He just watched her, an emotion on his face. He didn't say it back. Will never say it again. She was passing the den, adjusting her carry on, when Kuhoku walked in the house after he and Chris finished sanitizing the front steps after putting the body in the trunk of their car.

Brown eyes looked up, pulling off gloves, " Milady, are you going somewhere?"

She just nodded, " K, I got big job for you."

He stopped in front of her, " Anything milady."

She pulled off her pinky ring, " Take my role until I come back."

He blinked, feeling the small metal as she dropped it in his hand, " Milady?"

" Ask Toots for help if anything gets too heavy for you."

" Where are you going?"

She just smiled, " Vacation." Passing him, walking out the front door.

He didn't look over, knowing Sesshomaru was standing at the bottom of the steps, " She's not coming back is she?"

" I don't know."

There was a pause, an hour feeling moment passing between the two as they felt the same emotion of lost and loneliness. Tears in brown eyes, pain in the others. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound from outside. Sakura was on her way down the stairs already, now moving faster to the noise, everyone else with her, rushing to the front door. They stopped, eyes wide, completely astonished at what they were witnessing.

The cops cars had her house surrounded. She was standing in the middle of the walkway, calmly surveying the situation. Her eyes darted over, Chris was still standing there, utterly out of character. They pulled up so damn fast he was caught completely off guard by the sea of men and guns.

" C."

He looked at her, the glove he just finished pulling off still in his hand, " Milady."

" Go in the house."

He moved slowly, obeying the command, standing with the others in the doorway. She tensed, hearing the subtle sound of a bullet filling a chamber. She didn't glance, she could tell just be the noise where they were. Snipers. She had snipers at her back, and still they didn't shout any orders. Just stood they, shot guns and service weapons drawn and ready. What were they waiting for?

Just then a black hummer pulled up on the curve. Slowly the door opened. A man stepped out with a cocky grin, dressed in an expensive black business suit.

Sakura gasped. The resemblance was remarkable. Kagome looked just like him. They could be twins rather than daughter and father.

His long ebony locks was held together in a low ponytail. He didn't have bangs, but he had the same little almost unseen birthmark on his eyelid. His ivory skin creamy just his daughters. Ocean blue eyes stared at them with a grin.

" There's my little vixen."

Her gut tightened. His voice. That deep, smooth, alluring voice. The same one she hear in her dreams. Her eyes narrowing at the name, something twisting inside her stomach, the name always bringing pain when she heard it, from the chill running up her spine she instantly knew.. this was for real. Her eyes hardened. Part of her wanted to turn and run as fast as she could anywhere away from here, then tell herself it was a dream. The other part wanted to slit his throat and watch until the blood stopped dripping.

Her hands formed tight fists, she could pull out her gun and kill him, kill him and be done with it now. But they will return fire and she won't be the only that get hit. Her eyes narrowed seeing Bankotsu and Naraku get out of the same hummer, grinning, guns raised.

Naraku winked, " Hey Kagome, going somewhere?"

Bank laughed, " How about you drop those bags of yours and get on your knees."

Naraku grinned, " And no funny stuff, you don't want nobody getting hurt by accident."

She took a breath, a mixture of hate, fear, exhaustion on her face. Why did this have to happen to her, she thought for a moment. Staring at the only three men in her life that put fear in her heart and bruises on her body. She took another breath, turning slowly so she can see her mother and the others. Slowly she let the carry on drop off her shoulder, letting the suit case slip out her hand, both pieces of luggage hitting the ground, her eyes went to Sesshomaru's, dropping to her knees, hands clasping behind her head.

Sesshomaru holding Kuhoku back as the police officers detained her, watching them slap on the cuffs, she was watching him, an emotion in her hardened eyes, " Stay away." She whispered, walking away with the police as they put her in the back seat of the cop car.

* * *

Sakura cried herself to sleep. Not wanting to go far in case she woke up, everyone lingered in the kitchen. Ayame sighed leaning against the counter " I still can't believe this is happening."

Kouga frowned " I don't understand anything that's going on."

Ayame shook her head, sliding in a stool " Whatever it is, shit bout to get real, real fast, the eclipse is in a week and I don't even know where to even start looking for her."

Something finally occurred to Sesshomaru " Wait. Doesn't she have to be directly under the full moon when the eclipse start? That can only be in one place right? Shouldn't we be able to find her that way."

Kuhoku wiped his face, " But she said stay away." Chris nodded, " You have to obey. It's law."

Ayame frowned, " That's my best friend. She was always there for me, I can never let her go through something like this by herself. She swear she can do it all alone. But I will never let her, because I will always be by her side. Especially when she needs me and not know it." She shook her head, " It's not fair." Tears in her eyes. " Kagome do all this. And no one ever realized how it benefits her. Because it doesn't. She do it all, run an entire underground dynasty… just so people like me and all the other orphans out there can have a place to stay. Something to eat. Hopes and dreams. A family. She's always trying to protect me. Protect us. People that don't even know her. People that don't even like her. Can you imagine how that must feel. That weight on your shoulders. To save the got damn world when all it ever done was give you hell in the first place." Tears fell as she turned away, " I won't let her go through it alone. Not again. Even if I gotta find her by myself."

Kouga watched his girlfriend, he never completely understood the relationship between her and Kagome. How can you be best friends with someone that bosses you around. But what she just said hit home. He never knew Kagome meant so much to her, he nodded, " I'm with you, no matter what happens."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Me too."

Kuhoku nodded. " Me too."

Chris nodded as well, " Me too, just don't tell her, I like my job."

Teary eye smiled, her head nodding, " Ok."

An hour later. Tess went to Sakura's room to see if she was still sleeping. Opening the door slowly Tess quietly made her way in. Sakura, huddled in her bed awake, turned to her, tears still falling. Tess held her arms open with a knowing nod. Sakura ran to her open arms and cried. They both slid to the floor. Tess stroking her hair softly as Sakura stained her blouse with her tears.

Tess held Sakura closer " Don't worry Sakura, everything will be ok." Sakura shook her head " It won't, you know it, I know it. It's all over now. Everyone's going to die and there's nothing we can do…. I miss her."

All Tess can do was hold her, tears slowly falling from her own eyes. Moment later Tess walked in the kitchen. Ayame looked at her " Is she alright?"

Tess shook her head, grabbing a bucket of ice cream " Not yet, but she will be."

Kouga frowned confused " How do you know?"

Tess grinned grabbing two spoons, then turning and got some cookies. " It's a girl thing." Turning back towards Sakura's room preparing to watch a good sappy movie. The cure for all depression.

Sesshomaru was home. Kuhoku was working his magic on his computer while Chris put out scouts to scan the city for clues to Kagome's whereabouts. They couldn't have gotten that far right. He can only hope so.

Tashio sat in his study looking through some documents, thinking about ordering a pizza for dinner. Sesshomaru didn't knock on the door when he walked in, he never did. He wanted to get a book he was sure his father had in his library.

Walking over to the shelf, he glanced over at him, then back to the books reading the spines looking for the right one " Hey dad?"

Tashio looked up from the papers he was proof reading " What?"

Sesshomaru didn't look, pulling a book of the shelve opening it, " You knew Kagome for a long time right. Like since she was a kid and stuff."

Tashio raised an eyebrow at the suspiciously nonchalant tone in his son's voice, " Yeah, and?"

He put the book back, pulling off a different one " Nothing, I just wanted to ask you a question."

Tashio smirked, " Look I don't know who was her first kiss, she probably got it back at boot camp, then again that wasn't really on there mind at the time."

Sesshomaru tucked the book under his arm, facing his father, a serious look on his face, not even tempted to laugh at the intended joke, " Who's Sarah Pinkett?"

Tashio blinked, face completely taking a different expression, a dark alley flashing in his mind, " What?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, " The day you told me Kagome was locked up before, the same day she got hurt, she told me a story about this kid and how it was an accident. Then I read her file and it said she was arrested for the murder of Sarah Pinkett. But then we met Midoriko and apparently there wasn't a real sentence for murder. So who is Sarah Pinkett?"

He watched his father face fill with emotion then go blank, " It's not just a cover up is it?"

Tashio sighed, shaking his head, eyes breaking contact with his sons, not seeing Sesshomaru's head tilt in confusion, a memory in his brain trying to force it's way to the front of his head. A dark alley in the night. Blood dripping from cold fingers. A gun in a delicate hand. A soft coo made the mistake. A flash of black hair. A body hitting the ground. Blue eyes going wide.

" She told me she was finishing a job and the little girl caught her off guard. Said she was looking for her cat in the alley. But that's not what really happened is it."

He waited till his father looked up, " What happened that night, in the alley, who was the girl, who is Sarah Pinkett?"

Tashio sighed, leaning back in his chair, a hand running through his bangs. " Sarah's the key." He mumbled, looking up to his son again, " Take a seat, it's a long story."

* * *

Okay this may be a bit confusing, but more is explained in later chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay this is 18! Sorry if this is shorter than usual but i'm trying to break up the ritual part so you won't read it all in one chapter.

* * *

Everything was dark, Kagome was frowning, they had a stupid sack bag over her head, like she didn't know where they was going. Idiots. She use to live there. They were going to the fortress, the only place the ritual can be performed properly. She heard a lot of noise, but mostly the sound of the chopper she was sure she was in, chained to her seat. After hours of sitting and an uncomfortable sleep, Kagome felt hands grab her roughly and drag her out of the chopper into what she think was a building.

She felt hands undo her cuffs before she was simply tossed in a room. Slowly she pulled her sore, tired body into a sitting position, finally able to pull the stupid bag from over her head. Waiting for the blur in her eyes to focus, she licked her lips, a strange murky after taste touching her tongue. Giving a soft 'Eww' she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, blinking her eyes to hurry the process.

" Never got use to that taste either."

Her eyes finally clear, she looked around, seeing a smiling face, same as hers, " I was wondering when you would get here."

Kagome stared at her sister for a moment, she was sitting on the floor, legs bent, elbows on her knees, in baggy blue jeans and a plain grey t shirt. So this was really happening huh? She glanced down, for the first time realizing her wrist was cold. There was a thick metal shackle attached to her arm, connected to a single chain. Following it with her eyes she found herself again looking at her sister, seeing the same shackle on her right arm. Cute, they tied them together.

She just sighed, taking in the non familiar surroundings. " So when they got you?"

Midoriko just watched her sister begin analyzing the situation, " Bout a week ago, on the island, in the bed with Pedro."

The room was empty, nothing but a full sized cot and a basin next to the door, " So he still work at the bar."

" He own it now. Had me in there playing good girlfriend."

Kagome looked at the door, " Let's get the fuck outta here."

Midoriko just shook her head, not moving, " It's hard steel, heavy bolts and coded with an alarm system. We gon need some power tools to get through that bitch."

Kagome sighed, then looked around, walking over to the other side of the room, the chain rattling as she moved, Midoriko watched her as she touched the wall, her arm rising at the stretch of the chain, not complaining though, knowing Kagome was thinking, trying to figure out their escape, she was always the smarter one. Still she shook her head, knowing what her sister was thinking, " Cinder block brick style covered by plaster."

She frowned, " Fuck." No weak spots. Turning she leant against the wall, " This some bullshit." Rising her hand to brush bangs out her face. Hearing the soft hiss she looked over, seeing Midoriko arm raised from its resting position, the shackle cutting into her wrist at the pull. She quickly dropped her hand, " Sorry."

Midoriko just smiled, " No big." Blowing on the red skin, hoping to ease some of the pain. Kagome blew a breath, puffing her bangs out her face as she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure a way out of here, head leaning back on the wall.

With a soft sigh she slowly opened her eyes again, wanting nothing more than a bottle of Bacardi right now. Something to just make her forget she was here for a while. Following the direction her head was already pointed when she opened her eyes she realized she was looking up. She blinked, pushing off the wall, eyes now focused as the idea jumped to the front of her brain. " Shay…"

Midoriko looked up from her sulking position, a position she have been sitting in the last couple of days, she looked at Kagome, then followed her gaze, standing, eyes reflecting the same idea that was going through her sister's mind, " Dido."

Kagome looked at her, then the chain, Midoriko doing the same, taking hold of the cold steel, nodding to Kagome. She nodding back, grabbing her end, with a silent count of three, the twins took a breath and swung the chain up like a jump rope. It wasn't until the third try the chain decided to finally obey and snag onto the chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

Both heads snapped to the door, hoping the noise didn't attract any unwanted attention. Hearing no movement, Kagome and Midoriko quietly switched places, crossing the chain so it had a good grip. Looking at each other again, they took another breath, this time holding it as they closed their eyes and pulled with all their might.

* * *

The room was all red with black furniture, the carpet was a darker red than the walls and had a few black rugs scattered around. Hates sat behind his black desk, papers on his desk neatly stacked in a pile, everything nicely organized. He turned at the knock on his door, seeing his loyal servant walk in, " Mojo is everything prepared?"

" Yesss massster." The chubby snake like serpent hissed out.

Hates nodded, he always hated the way he spoke, " Preparations for the room is complete?"

" Yesss massster."

" The aligning of the planets is on schedule?"

" Yesss massster."

" The staff is in our possession?"

There was a pause, making Hates look up from his desk, Mojo had his head down, " The sssstaff has yet to be located massster."

Hates blinked before turning fully to his servant, " You do know all these preparations are pointless if we don't have that staff."

" I know massster."

His hand was quick, reaching out and grabbing the snake by its long neck, letting his hand catch fire, burning the skin of his most loyal servant, hearing him whimper in pain, " Then find it." He calmly threatened before dropping him to the floor.

" Yesss massster." Mojo mumbled, hurrying out the room.

" Tell Bankotsu and Naraku to come here." Hates called out, knowing the slow moving snake heard him.

Minutes later, both teens walked in the room, bowing their heads before looking into the eyes of Hates. Someone they both found out was a lot calmer than books and fairytales make him seem. They have yet to see him upset.

He stood after sliding papers into his draw, " Boys we have a problem. Kagome's staff is still missing. Now everything we been working for would go to waste if we don't find it. Now I know who has it. The damn dog has it. I want you two to find him and.." he paused as he smiled, " Convince him to give it over. Understand."

Bank and Naraku glanced at each other with a grin, " Yes sir."

He was nodding when he heard something explode. He looked up, seeing Bank and Naraku doing the same thing. " The room." He stated, not needing to tell the two boys to follow.

Walking up a flight of stairs, Hates walked down the hall and stopped outside a door. Pressing in a combination number to the lock, he took a calming breath, watching the steel cylinder locks move, the thick automatic door opening on its own. He then just blinked.

The room was empty, the chandelier that was supposed to be hanging from the ceiling, now laying in the middle of the floor broken, a gaping hole left in its place.

He turned with a smile, slightly proud of his girls, they were clever, " Sound the alarm, they're trying to escape."

* * *

Midoriko was crawling in the air duct behind her sister, chain over their shoulders to stop the rattling from giving away their position. Kagome stopped at a vent, straining her eyes to see in the room. It looked to be like a janitor closet. Leaning up, she slid her fingers through the vent, wiggling it free, turning it so it can be pulled inside the air duct with her.

Sticking her head out, she got a better look of the room. Yup, it was a janitor closet, complete with mops, brooms, cleaning supplies and rags. Blinking at an irritation in her eyes, Kagome looked down then frowned. There was a garbage can directly beneath her, full to the rim with broken glass shards.

Rolling her eyes, she looked around for a way down without stabbing herself to death. Seeing an old wooden dining room chair, she got an idea. Glancing back she saw Midoriko watching her, " Hold my legs." Seeing her sister nod, she took a breath, before pulling herself half way out the vent, her hands grabbing the back of the tall chair. " Pull me back in."

Midoriko nodded, though Kagome couldn't see her, switching the grip she had on her calves to a pulling position and gave a good tug, hauling Kagome backwards as she held on to the chair, bringing it with her.

When the legs off the chair touched the front of the garbage can, Kagome let it go. Now pulling her in would have been easier since she lost the weight of the chair, but you have to understand, it was hot in that air duct and Midoriko hands were sweaty. The sudden loss of the extra weight had her hands slipping over smooth skin.

Kagome felt herself falling forward, the pile of glass growing closer. Not able to do anything she cringed her eyes shut and held her breath, waiting for pain.

She blinked as she suddenly stopped, seeing glass shards a mere centimeter from her face, she let out the breath she held as she felt herself being pulled back in the air duct. As soon as she was inside, she sighed, happy her face was still intact, then snapped her head to her sister, frowning, rolling her eyes seeing Midoriko mouth sorry.

Kagome peaked her head out again, sliding out the air duct from her waist up, both hands again on the back of the chair. Taking a slow breath for assurance, she leant forward. Slowly sliding the rest of her body out, holding herself up only with the strength of her arms, pressing her feet firmly against the wall, her legs arched up, her tummy over the pile of glass, arms on the back of the chair, shaking with the exhaustion.

Pulling air in her nostrils, she held it in her lungs, bending her knees, pushed off the wall, her body responding to all her years of training. Her slim body now upside down in a perfect handstand, with an expert gymnastic twist, she turned herself around, lowering her body so she was standing up right in the chair.

Letting the breath she was holding out, she rolled her shoulders trying to rid some of the pain in her arms as she looked at the garbage can. Should she try to move it? She thought for a moment, before shaking her head, it probably weigh a ton and might make too much noise. Instead she stepped down from the chair and turned it around before again standing on the seat and simply holding out her arms.

Getting the message, Midoriko turned in the uncomfortable air duct before sliding her body out, feeling her sister arms slid under her shoulders, heaving her out the duct, with a soft puff of air, Kagome swung her sister's leg around, at the same time shifting her position so an arm was free to catch them.

Now holding her sister in her arms, bridal style, Kagome hopped off the chair, before she let go, letting Midoriko drop to the ground with a thump. She just stood slowly, rubbing her backside with a small smile, knowing she only did it because of the almost Freddy Kruger makeover she gave her.

Pulling apart from each other, the twins began wrapping the chain around their shackled arm to shorten the distance between them, Kagome eyes were distant as she nodded, signaling the 4 meters they left between them should be good.

Midoriko dropped her arm, looking to her sister, " What now?"

Kagome walked over to the brooms she seen in the corner, " First window we see we're outta here." She said, twisting the stick off.

Midoriko blinked, catching the one that was tossed to her, seeing she wasn't getting one for herself, " We don't know what floor we're on."

" We'll figure it out on the way down."

There was a pause as a soft tension passed between the two sisters, Midoriko just sighed, though she was ten minutes older, she always felt like the younger sister, knowing no matter how much she protested, Kagome would eventually get her way.

" Ok, let's do this."

They huddled around the door, getting ready to sneak out, when a light went on in the hallway. They stepped back as a shadow was cast in the light, filtering under the door. They waited, it paused, then moved away.

Kagome frowned, " Damn I wish I had a gun." She mumbled, before peaking the door open and sliding out, Midoriko right beside her.

* * *

Hates had a soft smile on his face, walking down a flight of steps, Naraku and Bank behind him, " Aren't you worried they'll escape?"

" Not at all. This fortress is impenetrable and guards are stationed every six meters."

" Yea but.."

Hates stopped when he reached the bottom, turning slowly, a certain look in his smiling eyes, voice soft yet firm, " Don't question me."

Naraku and Bank quickly nodded, making notes to do just as he said, knowing there was an evil lurking just under his flawless skin. He just nodded, smile never faltering as he simply turned and continued on his way. The boys following when the sound of sudden shouts were heard somewhere in the fortress.

Hates just nodded as if he expected it, " As I thought, come, let's say hello." Turning down a hallway, heading towards the sound.

A sudden explosion rocked the ground underneath Bank's feet. Yet, he continued to walk. So bad he wanted to dash towards the scene, to see what was happening. Another explosion and dread was curling up his spine. He didn't know how Hates can possibly walk at a time like this. Didn't he want to know what was going on, was they escaping? For a second he paused, the sudden scent of blood that covered the fortress made his stomach drop. So strong him with his human senses had to hold his nose.

Hates was calmly walking down the hall towards the smell. He remembered when Hates first came to him with his offer. The proposal simple, eternal life for working for him. Easy enough. I mean who doesn't want to live forever. He was only human after all, and even demons die. And it's not like he was some kind of saint, he always respected Hates, was almost ecstatic to join him. But this is not the time to reminisce about such things, Bank thought shaking her head.

Shouts and screams. He could hear them all. Clashes of metal and sharp weapons. Rage. Power. His heart was racing and he could hear his blood pounding in his ears. What was going on, was he excited or scared?

It seems like they been walking forever, his hands fisted by his sides to stop from fidgeting. Finally they reached the end of the hall, seeing it open into a huge lobby, stopping behind Hates. It was a battle he soon realized. A battle full of chaos, blood and death. A small army of demon guards surrounded twin girls. Yelling and shouting for them to take back the prisoners.

Bank watched as Kagome stood her ground, blood dripping from the metal chain she must have gotten off her shackle, running the supposed to be non lethal weapon around necks of guards and watching them fall to the ground painting it with red.

A third explosion was seen as Kagome now glowing chain wrapped around another demon guard setting it aflame before she kicked him in the stomach, the body blasting into a million flaming pieces causing a massive train reaction as the lighted body parts touched other demon guards blowing them to bits.

It was so bright Bank had to turn away, shielding his eyes with his empty hand. It took a moment for everything to adjust back to normal for him to turn around again.

Kagome had fallen to her knees from the loss of power and energy used in the sudden attack. Guards stepping over dead bodies to surround them. Midoriko standing with her makeshift staff protectively in front of her fallen sister.

They charged her. But Midoriko was good, ducking under a grabbing hand, rising her knee to the demon's stomach, dodged another attack, striking the demon in the side with her staff, then twisting on her feet, slapping it with the other end. Blocking a blow to her legs, she kicked a demon to the floor then stomped on his face, staying in front of her sister, letting no one by her, cracking the back of her staff to the neck of a demon, twisting it to an unhealthy position.

The guards took a step back, realizing the determination in the young girl's spirit, watching her twirl her staff in her hand, mind set in one direction. Keep Kagome safe.

One guard frowned, " Rush her." He said in heavy, raspy voice. The guards nodding their heads before doing as they were told. Midoriko stood her ground as they quickly surrounded her, she looked to the broken stick in her hands, then just frowned. Fuck it she thought, dropping the two halves on the floor, putting up her fists and turned hitting the guard closer to her. She dodged a hit to the stomach catching who ever the guard was with a mean uppercut.

Turning she ducked under a grabbing arm, grabbed the guard by his uniform and just hurled the guy over her head like a rag doll. She then twisted out the way of a kick, catching the guard's leg and threw him into his two comrades. She was fighting them off as best as she could, but there was still more than her, a hit to the side completely caught her off guard. The sweep of the feet that came next coming out of nowhere. Eventually they had her down and out, holding her arms and legs, lifting her struggling screaming body off the floor.

" Leave my sister alone."

The guards holding Midoriko turned with the twin still in their arms to see a standing, angry Kagome, her hands glowing an earthy brown. Her movements fast and smooth as she step through the stances. Her leg coming up flamingo style, her arm punching out straight. The wooden floor beneath them shaking before boards began rising out of the ground. She then turned gracefully, her leg going around in a windmill kick, her hands clapping then pushing forcefully away, palms up. Parts of the boards splitting apart forming long pointy stakes. Kagome spun, stepping her legs together, slapping her hands in a prayer, bowing her head, as the stakes moved at break neck speed, stabbing the guards holding Midoriko to the ground like nails, killing them instantly. Kagome walked over, helping Midoriko stand, when they both heard a voice.

" Well done girls, I see you both been working on your fighting skills, I'm impressed."

They turned to see Hates, their father, walking over to them with a smile on his handsome face, hands professionally tucked behind him in a powerful yet calm demeanor.

He smirked, " And Kagome you been working on the other elements, good job."

She just frowned, standing in front of Midoriko, " Leave us alone."

" Why would I do that, I'm your father."

Midoriko shook her head, " We don't have a father."

Hates just raised a brow, smile still on his face, " Then how are you here?"

Midoriko raised a brow, for a second looking just like him, " Because our mother that's how."

Both sister's seen it. For a second, a split second, something lethal crossed Hates eyes. It was always a bad nerve when someone brought up there mother. Him never forgiving her for taking the twins and leaving hell all those years ago. Face not frowning but the smile now gone, he took a soft step forward.

Kagome blinked, she should have never said that, knowing nothing good can come out of this, " Run." She mumbled, taking her sister's hand, trying to get them away from the pain she can sense in their future.

Midoriko nodded, doing as she was told, turning when she felt the soft touch of her sister's hand. She walked right into it. Her eyes went wide as the dagger stabbed her chest. Hates put a hand on her shoulder, pushing the knife deeper. Midoriko looked, eyes beginning to un-focus, it was like feeling nothing but knowing what happen. She felt herself fall to the ground, everything seemed dizzy but still at the same time. Here but far away. Bright but dull. As if in a dream .Colors spilling out their outline. She heard a scream, was that her?

Kagome screamed. " NOOOO!" dropping to her knees, putting her hands on the wound applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

Tears touched her eyes, her sister was dying. " Please Shay, please don't do this, please, I need you, please."

She didn't hear her. Midoriko glazed over eyes looked up. She saw blurs. Knowing the black one was Kagome. She felt wet spots on her face. She's crying. She wanted to stroke her cheek. To tell her she was alright. Though she knew it was a lie. She opened her mouth to say bye instead it came out as a short, ragged cough flecked with blood spilling down the side of her mouth.

Hates just watched, not at all fazed at what he just did, " She doesn't need to be alive to have her blood."

Kagome felt a sudden anger sweep over her. Spreading through her limbs making her gut tighten with anxiousness. Her jaws clenched harshly the muscle sticking out sharp. Her knuckle white from fisting her fingers so tightly. Bank saw the tear drop touch the ground and sizzle, a soft puff of steam rising.

Fire danced in Kagome's silver orbs before they were completely consumed with red. A wild-fire, red aura of hellish proportions swirled around her glowing body. Abruptly she stood.

" She's my SISTER!" She screamed, her tears now smoke, as she bent, pushing both hands into the air when she stood straight. Twin dragons of fire danced around Kagome's form before forming a wall, moving from Kagome's body like a wave, turning everything in its path to volcanic ash as it went.

Unfortunately for Kagome, her heighten senses came heighten power and a lower energy metabolism. When Hates dropped his hand, his barrier fell with it. He looked around and seen that Naraku and Bank had smartly took their selves out of harm's way, unlike the many dead bodies he now seen on the floor, burned or still burning to death.

Kagome landed on top of her sister, unconscious. Her subconscious sending out the last of her warm healing energy, the wound on her unconscious sister healing. Neither of them moving as Hates signaled guards to his aid.

* * *

" You found it yet?"

Kuhoku turned, tired of the interruptions, " Yo I can't work wit you fuckin houndin me aiight, back the fuck up."

Sango looked over to her brother from the couch she was sitting on, " Watch your mouth Kuhoku."

He just rolled his eyes, turning back to the computer he was sitting in front of, getting back to work, trying to find Kagome's location. Kouga just sat back down in a heap, " So we just sit here till he find something?"

Ayame walked in the room, a honey bun in her hand, " You got any better ideas?" taking a bite of her sweet treat, sitting in his lap.

Sesshomaru walked in after her, a bottle of water in his hand, " Tess finished cooking."

Ayame hopped up, " Bout damn time, a bitch is starving."

Kouga stood with his girlfriend, " You just ate."

She looked at him, " What, I'm pose to be full off a damn honey bun, ya buggin." Laughing, heading for the kitchen.

" I found it."

Everyone stopped heading for the kitchen, turning towards Kuhoku who was staring at his computer screen in a trance. Moving over to him, they all bent, seeing what he was looking at.

Kuhoku was pretty proud of himself, it took him 12 hours to find it but he knew it would have taken a regular person about 2 weeks to even get close to what he discovered. " It used to be an immigrant prison back in the 1800's but was shut down for illegal torture methods. It was bought back in 1934 by a company for manufacturing uses. This has to be it."

Ayame bent, looking over the prison perched on the top of a cliff, " It's on an island?"

Kuhoku nodded, " In the middle of the Atlantic, directly under the cast of the moon when the eclipse hit."

Kouga's head tilted, " How do you know this is the right place."

Kuhoku looked up, Kouga's been questioning his actions all damn day, like he was some kind of immature or something, " Besides what I just said, the company that bought was Twin Cerulean inc."

Sesshomaru nodded, catching on, " Because of Kagome and Midoriko."

" Who's Midoriko?" Sango asked, but was ignored, Sesshomaru asking another question, " How long it's gonna take to get there?"

Kuhoku turned back to the computer, " By boat, 2 days, by plane, 1 day, undetected, never."

Kouga frowned, " There gotta be a way in."

He just shrugged, " It's gonna take a hell of a lot of maneuvering."

" When's the eclipse?"

" Three days."

Ayame stood straight, hand pulling out her cell phone, " It's time to call in some favors."

* * *

Kagome woke up to a soft stroking on her cheek, for a moment she let herself believe she was home with Sesshomaru, that it was his hand softly waking her up, about to tell her it was time for school better yet, to eat.

Opening her eyes she just sighed seeing blue ones staring back. Midoriko just smiled, " You did it again, didn't you."

" You were always getting hurt when we were kids." She mumbled, slowly sitting up, realizing they were back in the room. Kagome looked up, the chandelier was gone, now replaced with a simple bulb, drilled into what she knew was now concrete.

Her shoulders slumped slightly, they weren't getting out that way. Midoriko just watched her sister, feeling the stress that was on her shoulders, " I wish…." She paused as Kagome looked at her, " I don't know, I just wish this wasn't happening."

Kagome gave a soft smile, " I wish I had a steak and a bottle of vodka right now."

Midoriko laughed, purely because it was a joke to make her feel better though it wasn't funny. Kagome touched her sister's arm, " You trust me?"

" With my life."

Kagome smiled, " Imma get us out of here. Alive and together."

Midoriko nodded, " I wish I was as strong as you are."

Kagome sat back, " I wish for so much right now." I wish Sesshomaru was here.

Midoriko grinned, " I wish I had some Titus."

Kagome laughed, " Sesshomaru would punch me in my face if he knew I was smoking right now."

Midoriko joined her, " Pedro the same way, can't stand when I be smoking."

Both sister's turned, so their backs were leaning on each other, legs pulled up to their chest, Kagome smiling, " Member back when we first got there?"

Midoriko nodded, " I never seen a palm tree before Seychelles."

" The first time we tried it was what, like, the same week right?"

" Yup, that Friday, behind Johnny rockets, wit those Dudes, ummm…?"

" Max and Clark."

" Yup, had us sparking up so damn young."

Kagome laughed, " Getting high as fuck."

Midoriko joined her, " Good times."

Kagome smiled, " Yeah, good times."

The silence between them peaceful as they reminisced just to make each other feel better, slowly losing themselves in their memories. Until there was a sudden noise. Both teens looked up, seeing the steel door open.

Naraku and Bank walked in smiling, guards with them. " Ladies, glad to you see awoke." Bank grinned, " We have a movie to shoot." Holding up the camcorder in his hands.

Kagome stared at the whip and oil in Naraku hands. The whip was made out of iron, short spikes coming out the side. She swallow hard, standing, her hand in Midoriko's, pushing her sister in the corner, standing in front of her.

Bank gave an evil laugh, turning the camera towards them, " Let's have some fun shall we."

As if that was cue, the guards ran at the scared twins. Both still weak from their ordeal no more than eight hours ago were quickly overcome by the guards.

Kagome was being held down by two guards, on her knees, " Let go of me!"

Naraku just turned from the candles he was lighting, his foot went up, kicking her in the chin, " What, you don't wanna play." he grinned, watching as the blood trickled down her lip as his men sat her back up on her knees.

He bent, " You tried to kill me Kagome." He grabbed her face, eyes cold, " Now it's payback time." His voice merciless.

He stood, turning away, moving towards the guards holding Midoriko. Blue eyes went wide as she struggled, " No! Leave her alone! Naraku leave her outta this!"

A hard backhand hit Kagome across the face slamming her into the floor, an angry guard standing over her, " Shut up."

Kagome ignored him, not caring she was bleeding more, looking over to Midoriko wide eyes as Naraku stood in front of her. His calloused fingers tipped with deadly claws lovingly stroked the side of her cheek as a sinister smile broke his handsome face. " You look just like her."

He tucked a loose strand of dark ebony hair behind a delicate pointed ear and let his index finger slowly linger along her smooth ivory toned skin. He moved her bangs out of her face and saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. " I wonder if you feel like her too."

Quickly Midoriko found herself in his iron grip, then screamed as she went flying through the air, crashing into the wall before hitting the floor.

" Shay!" Kagome turned head butting the man to her left, he dropped like a rock. Her free elbow jabbed the other man in the ribs making her loosened her grip on her arm. Kagome then turned raising her hand quick, the bottom of her palm hitting him under his chin. He stumbled back biting his lip, Kagome turned, running towards her sister.

Midoriko looked up, when her sister ran over to her, blood trickling from her lip and somewhere from the side of her head. " I'm ok."

There were tears in Kagome's eyes, " I'm sorry."

Naraku grabbed a hand full of Midoriko's beautiful hair, pulling her away from her sister. She screamed, legs kicking, her hands going to the one in her head, " Shy!"

Kagome stood, trying to reach her sister, but two other guards grabbed her. She struggled " Get off me!"

Hand still in her hair, Naraku grinned, pulling Midoriko to her feet " You love your sister?"

Midoriko frowned, " Go eat a dick."

His free arm reared back and punched her in the mouth " That's not answering the question."

She looked away, licking her lip, tasting the blood. He let go of her hair and hit her with a hard back hand, sending her to the floor. " Do you love your sister?" He asked again, kicking her in her stomach with each word.

Kagome screamed, fighting against the demons guards holding her, shaking her head, tears in her eyes, " Please Naraku, stop it! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her!"

He just bent, " She won't answer the question." pressing his knee against her neck, cutting off her air supply.

Midoriko clawed at his knee trying to breath. " Yes I love my sister." Midoriko got out between clenched teeth, tears streaming from her eyes.

He pulled back, picking her up by her neck, slamming her against the wall " Let's see how much."

Midoriko screamed feeling heavy hands grab her arm, yanking her away from Naraku, just to be surrounded by guards, smiling at her. Four of them grabbed her arms and legs, pinning her struggling screaming body to the floor.

She felt her clothes being torn off, " No! Please! Don't do this!" she cried out struggling under there insanely strong hold. Tears falling, " Please! Please! Don't do this!"

Kagome tried to run after her, but was caught again by the demons guards, she cried " Please! Stop it! Stop it!"

Midoriko cried, feeling sets of rough hands squeeze her breasts. " Please…" shaking her head, feeling her own shirt be shoved down her throat. Screaming into the cloth, feeling the first guy push inside her.

Kagome dropped to her knees, watching her sister be gang raped before her eyes, " Stop it! Stop it, please! Get off her! Get off my SISTER!" Kagome screamed out, a gush of tears following close behind. A gust of purify power escaped her, blazing the room with heat, aiming directly towards the demons raping Midoriko on the other side of the room.

Bank blinking, watching the men sizzle before turning to piles of ash, holding up the camera as Kagome crawled over to the still crying Midoriko, taking off her own shirt, sliding it over Midoriko's head.

Naraku just smiled maliciously " So was that the priestess powers or your own?"

Kagome looked up, holding Midoriko in her lap, " Fuck you."

" I'll love to." He answered, waving two fingers in the air, signaling two guards over.

Kagome and Midoriko held on to each other as they tried to pull them away. Tearing Kagome from her sister, two stronger guards forcing her to the floor, one holding her hands, the other holding her legs.

" Noo!" Midoriko screamed, jumping on one of the guards back. Naraku was on her in a second, grabbing her shoulders and tossing her to the floor, frowning, " You know, I'm getting real tired of you." He mumbled, undoing his belt. Midoriko screaming as it went flying through the air, striking her battered body repeatedly.

Kagome screamed, " Shay!" trying to get away from the men holding her down. " You're not important!" he yelled, as the blood soaked belt whipped through the air again catching Midoriko across the back.

She screamed, cried, and pleaded but it didn't end. Her back felt like it was on fire. But he didn't stop, he didn't stop until her vision started to fade, till her body started to numb, till she felt her mind going black. Dropping the belt on her bloody whipped back when her breath was hard, rapid, and forced.

" Now mind your business." he sneered kicking her hard in the stomach before walking over to Kagome.

Midoriko lift her upper body off the floor slowly, turning her head to the side, she spit out a mouth full of blood before hitting the ground again unable to move any further.

Kagome was looking over to her sister, she wasn't moving, " Shay…"

Naraku put his booted foot on her shoulder pushing her to lay on the ground. " You should worry about yourself Kagome."

She hiss as he poured the hot oil on her now bare chest... it's not hot enough to do serious damage, but fuck, it still hurts like hell. She felt the tears sting her eyes when he brought the whip down on her wet chest. The spikes digging into her body, then being pulled out as he raised his arm. The disgusting sucking sound her blood made loud and nasty.

The oil making it hurt more than it should. Thick huge porcupine needles is what it remembered her of. Tears slid from her eyes as the oil seeped in the large holes on her chest.

" Think she love you now Kagome." he stated in his cold voice bringing the whip down again. " After you got her raped."

Kagome scream out. " I hate you!" tears fell freely from her eyes.

" It's not about me. I think she hates you now. I would hate you." he said with a laugh as he beat her even harder than before. The whip tore into her skin. She bit her lip making it bleed, as she try not to scream.

Naraku frowned seeing Kagome biting her lip. " So you don't wanna scream…." he quickly walked over to a nearby wall. He grabbed four burning candles he lit earlier and walked back over to her. He smiled down at her bleeding body and then... " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The hot wax seeped into her cuts mixing with the still hot oil. She cry out loud again. It felt like her skin was burning off. Naraku smiled down at her again. " Your only making me hot when you scream out loud." she saw him undo his pants.

He flipped her around before he smashed her head against the floor, ripping off her jeans and panties. She cried harder. She hated this. She couldn't feel her hands, he was holding them behind her. Against her will she screamed when he pushed inside her from behind. Too tight. She was too tight back there. He was too big. He pulled out. Just to push fully back in with brutal force. The pain was unbearable. Kagome eyes shot open with pain, it was overwhelming, too much to take at once, it all gathered in her throat and came out in one deadly scream.

Naraku grinned staring at her back as he moved roughly inside her. Her hair clinging to her body from sweat and damp with blood. " Think she love you still?"

She answered " Yes!"

He dug his claws into her waist pushing harder " No!... I mean no!" She cried. Her eyes were tightly shut, tears and sweat smeared all over her face. Her cries for him to stop soft and heart breaking.

" Look what you did Kagome." he whispered leaning over to her ear, pushing hard in her one last time. " She hates you." Pushing deep just to hear her scream. He kissed the back of her head, pulling out " And cut." Standing up, putting himself away.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting on a chair, looking at his bed. All the weapons on it looked like he was going to war. Ayame's ' associates' brought over a full shipment for them to use . Mac 11's, AK 47's, rugers, pistols, revolvers, shot guns, machine guns, grenades, smoke bombs, you name it, it was there.

Packing a duffle bag full of weapons he turned seeing Kuhoku walk in, " Almost ready?"

He nodded, " Almost." zipping up the bag before picking up his gun. Pulling out the magazine he counted his remaining bullets before reloading it. He glanced up, when Kuhoku walked over, " 9 mm. usually get the job done."

Sesshomaru looked at the tone in his voice, it sounded like he came to a life changing decision. Kuhoku straightened, seeing Sesshomaru's eyes asking the question his voice wouldn't say. Slowly he reached into his pants and pulled out his gun. " This is my baby." He whispered his voice concentrated on his gun. " Kagome gave it to me the same time she upped my rank."

His hand slid over the ivory handle, " I never go anywhere without it." Taking a breath, he handed it over, " I want you to take it with you."

Sesshomaru reached over, taking the gun, looking it over, the chrome, ivory handle, Marvorku 9mm in perfect condition, Kuhoku's nickname, K Lil entwined with the black dagger on the side. " I'll use it wisely."

There was a silence as Kuhoku slowly raised his hand, Sesshomaru looking the young boy in his eyes as he grabbed it, not shaking, just holding. Both teens realizing the same thing. They were in love with the same female and have grown to accept that.

There was a sudden knock on the door, Ayame walked in, a confused look on her face, " Yo Ses, this just came to you in the mailbox." Holding up a CD case, " but it wasn't delivered."

Sesshomaru dropped Kuhoku's hand with a shrug, " I don't know what it is."

K walked over to Ayame, taking the case out her hand, " Let's check it out, maybe it's a porno." Ayame laughing with him as they went downstairs to Kuhoku's laptop.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Kuhoku slid the CD in, loading it up. It was a video screening. He moved the mouse making it larger, turning up the volume.

There was a guy on screen. In complete black. He had long black hair and crimson red eyes. Ayame frowned, something like fear and hatred crossing her face, " Naraku." She whispered.

He was grinning, walking down a hallway backwards, looking into the camera, " So dog, I hear you have the staff we need. To make this easier on yourself and my people, how about you just send it to us. Or if you want to play it the hard way. " They stopped in front of a door, pressing a code in the lock, " We'll keep sending you CDs like this one." He laughed as the steel door opened.

The three teens watched as Naraku walked in the room, whoever holding the camera behind him. Sesshomaru blinked, bending closer, " Kagome." Seeing two pair of blue eyes look up.

" Ladies, glad to see you awoke." They heard the camera guy say, " We have a movie to shoot."

45 minutes passed… " And cut." The camera cutting off.

Ayame was in tears at what she just witnessed happen to her best friend, Sesshomaru eyes holding an emotion that was easy to read, he wanted to cry and kill something at the same time. Kuhoku still staring at the blank screen, not able to move. He turned to Sesshomaru, " Do you have the staff?" His voice whispered, cracking with emotion to what he seen happen to his love.

Sesshomaru shook his head, " No, but I know who does." Picking up the lap top and walking upstairs, heading straight towards his father study. Slamming the door behind him. Tashio looked up at his angry son, " What's the matter?"

" I need Kagome's staff."

Tashio raised his eyebrow, " You know I can't do that."

Sesshomaru walked over, placing the laptop on the desk his father sat at, pressing the play button. 45 minutes he watched his father's face go through an array of emotions before it finally went off.

His eyes reflecting the same angry and sadness he felt as he stood, moving over to the family portrait on the wall, taking it off to show the safe behind it. Twisting in the combination before pulling the lever, opening the door and pulling out Kagome's staff.

Sesshomaru moved over to his father, reaching for it, Tashio pulled it away from him, " No, I'm coming with you. Ya'll kids can't do this by yourselves."

He just nodded, knowing they would need the extra help, " We're leaving tonight. Be ready."

* * *

Kagome huddled in the corner of the room farthest from her sister. Holding herself close, legs pulled to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. Head in her lap, hair covering her naked body.

Midoriko looked over, she was like that since she woke up, not moving, not talking, barely breathing. " I don't hate you Kagome."

" I know." Her soft voice replied.

Midoriko changed her position so she can move closer to her sister, " Then why won't you…"

" Stay." Kagome whispered, sensing her sister crawling over to her. Midoriko sat back on her knees, mouth shut tight, seeing for a split second why the sudden distance was necessary.

Something slithered under her skin, she swallowed, looking to her sister, " It's close isn't it. The eclipse."

" Thirsty." Kagome mumbled, never lifting her head, holding herself tighter, " Getting really thirsty." Her voice dry and raspy as if she was in the desert for days.

Midoriko backed away to her own corner, staring, knowing it wasn't water she was thirsty for, staying quiet to not attract attention. Swallowing her fear, she looked at her sister, " Think you can hold out?"

There was a long pause, for a moment Midoriko thought Kagome didn't hear her, until she began to move. Slowly Kagome lifted her head, bangs swaying out her face, looking to her sister, voice low, " What you think?"

Midoriko gasped, her face was filmed with sweat and ghostly pale, she looked horrible, as if she had the worse case of the flu possible, her blue eyes drooped in sickness. Her body weak as if she was withering away into nothing. Midoriko knew if she didn't have it soon, she would just get sicker and sicker.

Kagome jerked and cringed, Midoriko seeing that something again crawl just under her skin. Kagome put her head back in her lap, it felt crazy when it moved, making her tremble, shivers running up her spine. " Stay over there." She mumbled, even her voice sounded sick, low and raspy.

Midoriko just nodded though she couldn't see it, she couldn't hold out much longer, and she wasn't sure how she felt about staying in the same room as her at this period of time.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay this is 19! more is explained in this chapter if your confused about anything.

* * *

" Mojo, the eclipse is in 14 hours do you have the staff?"

The serpent hissed, " Not yet Massster, but it is surely on its way."

Hates turned in his seat, " And how do you know that?"

" Your apprentices have devised a brilliant plan to retrieve the staff."

Hates nodded, " Really, well send them in."

" Yesss massster." The serpent bowed, slithering out the room.

Two minutes later, Naraku and Bank walked in, hands tucked behind their backs, trying to copy there master's confident demeanor. Hates waited till they stood straight after bowing before asking his question, " Do you have the staff?"

Bank nodded, " It is near."

" And how do you know?"

Naraku smiled, more like smirked, " After our little message to the family," he head out a piece of paper, " This was spotted on the radar's in the control room 9 hours later."

Hates took the piece of paper, looking it over. It was an underwater grid of the ocean that surrounded his fortress. Two small black dot was heading towards the island.

Bank looked at Hates when he looked up, " It's the same two man cartel submarines Kagome used to ship in her drugs and weapons."

Naraku nodded, " I say it's the two dogs, the wolf and the miko."

Hates stood with a small smile, they really follow through when told to do a job, " Ok, let's welcome them with open arms."

* * *

They were almost there. Sesshomaru turned in the small space, looking to his co driver. His father thought it was best if he rode with Sakura and Ayame with him.

" You ready for this?"

Sakura looked at him, twisting knobs and pressing buttons on the screen in front of her, " No but do we have a choice. I just hope she could hold out."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's foster mother for a moment, before turning in his small seat, " I know about Sarah."

There was a long pause as Sakura's hand paused for a second before continuing their work, " Then you know the truth."

Tashio was doing the same as Sakura, guiding the sub towards the island. Ayame frowned, seeing they were getting close now, " They know where coming don't they?"

He didn't turn, " I'm pretty sure we already been detected. But it's the only way in." he picked up his headphones, " What we need to worry about is how to get out once we break free." Putting them on.

" Sakura, Sakura do you copy."

" I copy, and call me by my AP name. Smoking momma."

Tashio laughed, " Ok, smoking momma, are you ready to deploy."

" Ready as I'll ever be Big Dog."

He laughed again, " Ok lets do this."

* * *

She keeps shivering. Blue eyes looked at their own sweaty skin, she didn't get it, it was hot as hell in this room. The sudden exhale of breath made her look over.

Kagome was still, laying on the floor. Midoriko rushed over, brushing limp hair out her sister's pale face, " Shy? Shy are you ok?"

No answer. She leant forward, putting her ear to her chest, her heart was pumping, but weakly. Oh god, she was dying. Midoriko picked Kagome's head up and put it in her lap, " Shy, wake up. Wake up Shy, you gotta fight it."

Her head rolled in her lap, complete dead weight. Tears touched blue eyes, " Please Shy, wake up. You can do it. I know you can. You know you can. Wake up. Please, wake up."

Still there was no reply. Midoriko took her finger and lifted an eyelid. All she saw was white. Damn it. Her head looked up as she heard a door opening.

Sliding Kagome fully in her lap, Midoriko wrapped her arms around her, the only protective shield she can produce at the moment, glaring daggers at the evil that just walked in the room.

Hates just smiled at the hatred in her daughter's eyes, before looking down to her lap, " About time she knocked out. I honestly thought it would be much sooner. But whatever. " He shrugged with a nonchalant that made Midoriko want to punch him in the face.

" Leave us alone."

" Can't, it's time to get ready."

Midoriko looked up, tiresome tears of sadness in her eyes, " Why are you doing this?"

He released a caustic laugh, eyes sparkling with its blue appeal, " Because it was written." He began, his footfalls were deafening in the large room that housed their prison. Closer and closer he came until he stood before her, looking down on her as if she was only a peasant.

" You are here because history says you would be here to fulfill a prophecy. I am here to insure the success of the prophecy because history said I would be. Before either of us was created, this very moment was written. We are protectors of fate, doing our part in what was already seen. Time says Kagome would transform under the full moon and you would help her. Time says that she will rise the army of the underworld. And she will no matter how she feels about the situation. Future, past, present, it was all written."

He grinned, eyes becoming taunting and cruel. " You can't change time. Now come. Your friends are here."

* * *

His eyes finally cleared, he looked around taking in the non familiar surroundings with a frown, well that was fun. He looked down, feeling something on his wrist.

A loop bolted to the floor where a single chain was pulled through then attached to his arms. Sesshomaru frown simply deepened, getting on his knees, they knew they was no point in trying to sneak in, but damn, they didn't have to knock them out like that, looking around the whole room seeing everyone chained to the floor like he was lined in a row.

" Looks just like the first room." looking straight ahead, through the glass wall that showed a huge empty room.

The door in the middle of the glass wall opened, a man walked in. Sesshomaru recognized him immediately. It wasn't hard to, he looked just like his daughters. Shining blue eyes stared at them with a grin.

" Yes, it is an exact replica of the room you were chained in before. Good eye." he paused, looking around, " I'm Hates if you didn't figure that out by now, and yes I am Kagome and Midoriko's father."

" Anyways, thank you for bringing Kagome's staff to me." He turned to pace the length of the room again. " It plays a very important part in the scenes that will soon take action today."

He stopped " I am simply ecstatic." He turned looking at Sesshomaru " Aren't you?"

He raised an eyebrow, " Your crazy."

Hates just grinned, walking again, " I go by many names and take many titles so thank you for the compliment."

" Kagome is my prodigy. The one to follow in my footsteps to bring hell open this earth. The one…"

Sakura frowned, " Liar."

Hates stopped at the interruption, " Excuse me young lady?"

She simply shook her head, " Your lying. Kagome is above you. More powerful than you can ever be. Only she can bring the army of the dead to this world. Only she can open the highest realm of hell. She can travel to hell whenever she wants, not just in certain seasons like you. She can bring people back from hell as well. While all you do is sit on you bone eaters throne and count dead bodies. She is not your prodigy. How can she follow in footsteps you can never take. You want to control her because you fear her."

He blinked, a certain emotion in his eyes. In a flash he had Sakura by her throat, what use to be his hand now sharp and scaly like a dragon's claw, his squeezed, cutting off her air supply, as he leant forward, whispering in her ear, " What do you know about a god Miko. Kagome was made from me. She is mine, not yours. I know what power she possess and you will be the first I will unleash it upon."

He let her go after slapping her head against the floor, shaking his hand, converted it back to one with flesh, smiling, back in his happy mood, walking over to the far wall, " Now, shall we continue with our scheduled plans.." Pressing a button on the wall, walking out the room.

Tashio looked over, " Are you alright?"

Sakura's neck was searing red where he grabbed her, but she just nodded, swallowing the pain, " Yeah."

Sesshomaru looked over, " I think it's time we start putting this plan into action."

Ayame nodded, raising her cuffed hands as far as they were allowed to go, bending her head and slipping a hairpin out her ponytail. Quickly she began working on her locks, feeling the tumblers click, she smiled as they dropped off her arms.

Standing she moved over towards Sakura, pulling out anther hairpin. She took it, " Go find Kagome." She said, working on her own locks.

Ayame nodded, pulling more hairpins out, as Sakura continued to talk, " Tashio you find Midoriko." He looked up as Ayame handed him a hairpin, Sakura now free, " And Sesshomaru..."

He looked over, already working on his locks, " Naraku is mine." His voice whispered.

She just nodded, understanding how he felt, " And I'll hold off Hates."

Tashio stood, finished, " No, he's too strong for you. You find Midoriko, I'll take Hates."

Sesshomaru agreed, there wasn't a man on earth he knew able to beat his father. Silent for a moment, they nodded to the plan, " Ok, let's go."

* * *

Shadow demons and guards were everywhere. Ayame was doing her best at the sneaky approach but it was getting harder and harder. She froze, she heard voices and movement, someone was coming this way.

Looking around for a hiding place she turned and jumped up, grabbing the floor length drapes and wrapped herself in them, completely hidden. Hearing the voices clear now, she peeked her head out, seeing the two demons stopped right beneath her, before covering her head again, listening to their conversation.

" I don't know, boss said it's pose to be going on in a hour or so."

" I still don't know what the big deal is, chick don't look like she can take a cat, less likely an army of us."

" Did you see what she did to half the staff when they first tried to escape? She was lethal."

" That was then, this is now, have you seen her lately."

The voices drifted off, Ayame picked out her head again, seeing they moved on, she let go off the drapes, dropping silently to the floor, continuing her sneaky path down the hall.

Tashio, however, followed a different mind frame than Ayame, being sneaking but instead of hiding when in the path of guards… he simply took them out.

Like now, he was standing, his back against the wall, arms crossed, as if he was simply wanting for his shift to be over, hearing the footsteps come closer, he leant up, a small smile on his face.

The guard turned the corner and walked right into the punch, Tashio caught the guard before he fell, " Took you long enough to get down the hall." He spoke, stripping the guard of his uniform and sliding it over his clothes.

Sliding on the helmet, he kicked the guard in the side, making sure he was uncomfortable in the crammed cabinet he stuffed him in before simply turning, twirling the baton in his hand, whistling down the hall.

Sakura was sure she was somewhere in the basement, she haven't seen a window since she descended down those stairs about 20 minutes ago. It was dark, muggy and stale which meant no air circulation.

She grimaced, it looked like a medieval dungeon down here, god she was hoping she didn't run into any dragons. Quietly she passed cells, trying to push the shivers that came every time a prisoner groaned in pain or fear or desperation. She wanted to stop and help them. But she knew she couldn't, she had to find Midoriko first.

" Hey Sakura."

She jumped at the voice, turning to see where it came from.

It was Midoriko, behind a cell, just sitting there, the white curtain in her cell pulled back. A spiked metal dog collar around her neck attached to a chain hooking to the far end of the wall. The black wonder bra she was forced to wear was strapless holding tight to her sides in a v cut the burgundy designs playing across the stretch like material.

Her bottom was cold only covered in the matching shorts cut low the same designs but a short spike belt attached to the top. The bands covered her forearm to her wrist matching the rest of her attire.

She frowned, lifting her arms, " Like my outfit, I look like freaking wonder woman." She stood, the chain rattling as she moved, " Hates said you guys were where." standing in front of the bars " He didn't say ya'll was just roaming around like tourist though."

Sakura just smiled, " I'm here to get you out."

Midoriko smiled, " Kagome needs your help more than I do. But I like the thought anyways."

Sakura wiped a tear away, pulling out her trusty hairpin, " She's gonna be ok Midoriko, don't worry." And began working on the locks to the cell.

A door opened. Sakura dived to the side, hiding behind a chest of torture instruments. Walked in Hates, a foul look on his face. He didn't look at other cells as he approached Midoriko. He unlocked the door and walked in. Midoriko didn't move, didn't speak, hell she was afraid to breath.

There was a snap behind her and the jingle of a chain. She yelped reflexively as Hates hauled her backwards towards him by her arms. he slackened his grip, opting to instead wrap his arm around her waist tightly.

She watched as he wound the now loose end of her chain around his free arm, until she was on a very short length. wordlessly, he hauled her through the door and dropped her on the other side. A sharp yank to the leash nearly sent her sprawling, and she took off at a trot after Hates down the corridor.

Sakura only able to watch as Hates all but drag Midoriko out the dungeon. Tears in her eyes, damn it, she was so close to freeing her.

Ayame was having better luck than Sakura at the moment. She found Kagome. She was just outside the door she was standing in front of, but the problem was, there were nine, she counted, nine guards heavily armed surrounded the bed she was laying on.

Now how the hell was she going to get in there, take them out, and get Kagome without getting shot?

She moved back a moment, thinking, what would Kagome do? Ayame grinned, barge in there like she was freaking invincible and somehow take everyone down without a single scratch.

Her grin turned to a smile, temptation to laugh raising, Kagome was always the one to make miracles out of these type of situations. She shrugged her shoulders, taking a stance outside the door. Fuck it.

The sudden burst of the door being kicked down startled the minds of the guards into a short circuit relapse. Ayame took the quick moment of paralyses to her advantage. She charged them.

Punching the first guard she reached, she turned, rising her knee to the demon's stomach, dropping him to the floor. She dodged bullets as weapons began to spray, diving behind a chair, before twisting in her position so she was sitting on her bottom, kicking the chair that just saved her life, hitting a demon full force in the face with it.

Rolling out the way of more gunfire, she kicked up the small bedside table, twisting on the floor, kicking it while it was in the air, hitting another guard. Jumping up, she grabbed the a hand of a demon, pushing it up, so the bullets that were firing were firing away from her while her other hand moved quick, stabbing him in the side with a long piece of glass she picked up from the broken frame on the floor.

Twisting on her feet, when he fell, she jumped, avoiding the bullets that now painted the wall where she just stood, rolled on the floor and picked up a fallen weapon. Squeezing the dead guards hand that was still on the trigger she took out the rest of the competition.

Standing, making sure they were all dead, she let out a breath she was holding. " Hmm." That worked out well, act like Kagome, you become Kagome.

Speaking of Kagome she thought, turning to the bed, she was happy to see she wasn't hit. Reaching out to her best friend, she snatched her hand back at the burning sensation that just ran through her whole arm, seeing the crackling of the barrier around the bed.

Fuck.

Hates wasn't taking no chances with Kagome getting out of his captive. She took a deep breath, already coming to a decision.

Kagome would do it for her, she thought, taking a step closer, taking a deep breath, held it and reached out. She gritted her teeth, God it burned, hearing her skin sizzle.

Tears touched her eyes as she grabbed Kagome's waist, the smell of her flesh burning off disgusting. Almost there she thought, the urge to scream out her pain being swallowed, pulling with all her might, it was like the barrier was trying to pull her back in.

Half way there, Ayame let the grunt whisper between clenching teeth, giving a good yank, she fell backwards, hitting the floor, Kagome in her lap. Looking down at her hands, she frowned, they were covered with bubbles and blisters all the way up to her forearm, singed red and already swelling with pain.

Forget it, she thought, looking down to the female in her lap. The first thing she noticed was her hair, it lost its high gloss shine and volume. Now just dull, limp and sickly.

Her hand reached down, careful, " Kagome?" moving hair out her face, she saw how ghostly pale her face was, how clammy her skin felt under her touch. " What did they do to you?"

" Nothing yet."

Ayame turned her head at the voice. Bankotsu stood there, grinning, " Ayame, long time no see." His hand moved, gun pointed at her head, " Too bad it has to be like this, I'm honestly surprised you got her out of the bed."

He shrugged a shoulder, " Oh well, see you in hell." Finger moving to pull the trigger.

She simply closed her eyes, holding her friend close, I tried Kagome. Forgive me, waiting for the inevitable. Instead she heard a thud, a cough and a soft cry.

Peeking one eye open, she blinked seeing Bank now lying on the floor, blood spilling from his mouth, now confused she looked over, did he black out in mid thought? Sesshomaru just bent, taking the gun out his hand, wiping the blood he got on his knuckles from the punch on his shirt, standing back, shooting him once in the back of the head.

She smiled, " Thanks."

He nodded, looking at her arm and hands, he looked up to the bed, sensing the barrier, figuring out what happened, then down to her lap, " Is she ok?"

Ayame shook her head, " She's unconscious, and really pale and clammy. We gotta get her outta of here."

He moved over to her, bending, scooping Kagome up in his arms, " Let's go."

Sakura was following the hall Hates went down, trying to find Midoriko, she was determined to get her back.

There was a scream, Sakura looked up, then ran, knowing the voice that sounded just like her sister, what were they doing to her. Coming to a door she looked through the glass window. Her eyes went wide, oh god, seeing the four guards surrounding Midoriko on the stone table she was cuffed to, laughing, each taking a turn at fondling her smooth body.

They were molesting her.

Something snapped in Sakura eyes, the door flew off the hinges as miko power surrounded the angry woman. " GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Body glowing a warm forest green, before it transformed, zapping out like tentacles, wrapping around the guards, rising them in the air and purifying them to ash.

" Well, well, well, I was wondering when you would show up."

Sakura looked up to the balcony above them, Hates let a slight smirk play on his perfect lips, " You didn't really think you could fool me did you? You smell of Miko, I knew you were behind the chest."

Green eyes boiled, angry still on the surface, " You bastard! Come down here and say it in my face you scared son of bitch!"

His smile was almost sweet, " I'd rather not." Her eyes narrowed, damn it, shadow demons surrounded her. She reached her hand up, aiming a blast of purifying power towards the evil above her before the demons stopped her in a dog pile. She growled seeing him simply raise his hand, deflecting her attack as if it was a bug, struggling against shadow demons, " I swear Hates you're going to regret ever crossing me!"

" Likewise." He grinned, pressing a button beside him.

Sakura watched a door open, Naraku walked out, twirling Kagome's staff in his hand, the pure white catching the light, making the strange carvings gleam, shinning off the small spear point at its end.

She frowned, fighting against the two shadow demons holding her arms " You can't trust him stupid, he's going to kill you as soon as he gets what he wants!"

Naraku just grinned, looking at the staff in his hands " I have what he wants, I'm still here aren't I?" He twirled it again " Besides, I never liked you, so I can't wait to see you die first."

Hates looked at him, " Where's Bankotsu, I sent him to fetch Kagome."

" He doesn't have her." A voice said.

Naraku, Hates and Sakura turned, Sesshomaru stood with Kagome in his arms, Ayame by his side. Hates frowned, " Seriously, do I have to do everything myself."

Tempted to roll his eyes, he flashed himself behind Ayame, grabbing her arm and simply tossing her like a rag doll into the glass room they escaped from.

Sesshomaru stepped back from the sudden closeness, never seeing the attack coming, or the chop to the back of the neck that had him falling forwards, dropping the unconscious female in his arms.

Hates caught Kagome before she hit the floor with one hand, while the other did the same to Sesshomaru as he just did to Ayame, tossing him with little ease into the glass room.

" I don't have time for this interruptions." He was saying as both teens gained there footing, standing on there feet just as Sakura was forced to join them. Hates pressed a button on the wall. The locking mechanisms on the door engaging, trapping the teens and adult in the room.

Seeing them contained, Hates turned, Kagome in hand, " Now, let's get started shall we." Walking with the unconscious teen, over to the stone table on the other side of room right next to a still chained Midoriko.

Sakura was up, banging her delicate fists on the sturdy glass, " Hates stop this, you don't know what you're doing!"

He turned, signaling a shadow demon over to change Kagome clothes, he wanted everything to be prefect. Sesshomaru watched as the demon pulled the potato sack over her head, seeing the bruises she endured while here cover her body, only to be concealed by the white princess-cut robe that was pulled on her. Hugging perfectly to her round, full breasts, the rest of it flared around her unmoving body.

Hates nodded the improvement, walking over to Kagome as she was laid on the table, dress spilling over the side. Sakura banged with all her might, all she could do, " No, you're making a mistake, you can't control it, you're gonna kill us all!"

He just glanced behind him, " I do believe that is the point." Turning back around, he placed a pendant on Kagome's forehead, then pivoted, placing the same pendant on Midoriko's forehead.

She frowned at him, " She's not gonna change."

He simply smiled, " We'll see." before he stepped back as the table she and Kagome was on lowered into a circular pool. Little tubes on the bottom gurgling for a moment before a red liquid began bubbling up, around them, filling up the pool, till it looked like they both were floating at the top, Kagome still unconscious, Midoriko still chained.

Ayame looked down to her singed arms, then frowned, fuck it, helping Sakura bang on the wall, " It didn't work the first time, it's not gonna work this time!"

Hates turned to them, picking up the old ancient text scroll. " Unlike the first time wolf, I have the key." Looking to Naraku. Seeing his master nod to him, he twirled the staff once, a habit, really not necessary, before hitting the floor once.

A door opened, another two shadow demons walked in, one holding a body. Ayame looked to the small body the demon was holding, it was a small girl, with long black hair, cutely curled up in the demons arms.

She frowned, " Who the hell is that?"

Sakura eyes went wide. " Sarah."

" Sarah?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " Sarah Pinkett."

Ayame looked confused, he turned to her, " Kagome ever told you what happened in that alley all those years ago?"

She nodded, " Yeah, she was finishing a job, some chick spooked her and got herself shot be accident."

" On the contrary." Ayame looked up, seeing Hates was just outside the glass door looking to them, " That was just a cover up story." He looked down to his arms, holding what looked to be a sleeping four year old girl in his arms.

His mind flashed back to that day, it was raining, he remembered, " After the first ritual went wrong because of the idiots that interfered, Kagome's mother tried to run from me. She thought if she escaped hell, the twins would be safe from me."

The memory flashed across his eyes, " But I was on to them. On to her, the traitorous bitch. She joined the group of people that ruined the ritual in the first place, thinking earth would bring her a better life." He looked up into green eyes of the young wolf demon, " But what the stupid woman forgot to inform the people she betrayed me for was that once Hell's gates are opened, anyone can leave. During their escape, my fourth daughter followed with a few scouts from hell to aid her. There was a struggle. Midoriko was firing blindly. As always. She was never really trained like her sister. Little Sarah was looking for her cat so I heard. But just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Horrified at what she just did, Midoriko went down, stabbed in the back, caught off guard by one of the scout demons."

He looked down to the sleeping angel in his arms, " Kagome changed, something that always happened when Midoriko was in trouble. The need to protect her kin dominating her controlled emotions, letting her beast free."

He blinked, looking back up to them, " My fourth daughter saw this as an opportunity and tried to merge with Kagome while her other sisters were in control. But something went wrong that night. Kagome can only take in souls, my fourth daughter tried to merge her entire being with her. With the help of the priestess and Midoriko, Kagome was able to detach my daughter from herself, kill her and contain her soul in little Sarah's body."

He turned, walking over to the twins floating in blood, " And now it's time to merge once more."

Sakura shook her head, tears in her eyes " No, please. Don't. We don't know what it was. What it's capable of. Don't do this!"

He wasn't listening, carefully he bent, laying the sleeping child next to the pool the girls were in. Reaching down, he grabbed the simple chain necklace that was around the sleeping girls neck. It was actually an enchanted charm to hold his daughter soul inside the girl. So far all the years it worked, now it was time to pull it off and break the spell. He took a good hold of it, it burned was his first thought, hearing the sizzle of his hand as the charm defended itself against the new threat.

He was struggling with the necklace, " Give you son of bitch." His whole arm burning now. There was a sudden noise as something sliced through the air, Hates turned in time, catching the sword with his singed hand, standing, looking to the guard that had just try to injury him, " Are you out of your damn mind!" dropping the weapon to the floor.

A helmet was pulled off, silver hair falling down a strong back, " You must be if you think I'm gonna let this happen."

Hates looked up, his head tilting in surprise, a frown on his face, " I was actually starting to wonder where you were."

Tashio eyes landed on Kagome's none moving body and Midoriko's struggling one. Then the small body of Sarah, the necklace glowing around her neck with power. His eyes went back to Hates. " You had a lot of guards. Took some time to take them all out."

Hates eyes narrowed, " All of them, impossible."

Amber eyes becoming taunting and cruel " Try me."

Hates growled deep in his throat, hands forming fists, ready to take out the insulting dog, " Naraku, began the incantations."

He blinked, realizing he was being spoken to before nodding, doing as he was told. Tashio looked to the young boy, " Wait a second, quick question."

Naraku stopped, his hand still in mid reach about to grab the ancient scroll off the stone podium, Tashio grinned, " How much do you weigh?"

A slender eyebrow went up at the awkwardly placed question, " What?" Tashio suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing his arm and threw him into the glass door that was holding the others captive.

Hates attacked, Tashio jumped out the way, dodging the blow, before charging himself.

Sesshomaru and the others covered their faces as glass shattered, spraying everywhere. " Get Kagome!" Sakura was yelling as soon as glass stopped raining around them. Ayame and Sesshomaru nodded, running out the huge hole where the door use to be.

Immediately shadow demons attacked. Ayame frowned, " Fuck!" fighting them off, trying to make some progress to the pool  
her best friend and sister were still in.

Naraku rose slowly, shaking his head, trying to rid the daze in front of his eyes. Grasping a bit of control he took a look around seeing the situation. Damn his back hurt, he thought seeing Sakura with little Sarah in her arm, purifying the shadow demons that came close to her. Ayame and Sesshomaru inching there way to the pool fighting the demons back to back. Hates and Tashio exchanging brutal blows to one another.

He blinked, his recovery wasn't noticed. Quietly he stood, stepping over broken glass, again reaching for the scroll. Turning around, looking up, the glass ceiling showing the full moon. He blinked, he had to wait for the right… There, seeing the eclipse began, reading the ancient text in it's original language.

_The time has come, to bring upon this earth._

_A creature from hell, a monstrosity from birth._

Sesshomaru turned at the dead language he heard, " No stupid!"

Kagome's head snapped to the side as if she was slapped. The ancient words again affecting her. Feeling the same warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body.

_The scepter of the dead, returned to it's master's hand._

_Will bring chaos and destruction to march these lands._

Sesshomaru ran at him, but was stopped by demons. Unconscious lips opened in a small gasp. The blood around Kagome and Midoriko beginning to boil. Small sparks sizzled from her fingertips.

_Open up the gates to the seventh level of hell._

_Bring back Hates army for these land to dwell._

Midoriko watched her sister's reaction, getting a bit freaked out at their closeness and Kagome's behavior. Kagome's back arched on a sharp intake of breath. Flames circled her arms like enchanted snakes. Fire pumping through her veins.

Sakura scream out. " No! Your making a huge mistake!" struggling with the demons that was trying to pull little Sarah out her arms.

Naraku ignored her, Dodging the attack Ayame clumsily tossed at him in an attempt to at least get him to stop reading. It didn't work.

_Stronger than all, The Keeper of the Gates will return._

_Only with the blood of a kin that has not yet been burned._

He jumped again, away from Sesshomaru this time who got close enough to land a blow. Kagome flesh seemed to bubble and blister yet the marks never came. Bones bent and groaned with unseen force, the bellowing heat raged on inside her. Something deep inside her surfacing. Calling her. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body. Don't be afraid, become who you were truly meant to be!

Midoriko felt the heat from her sister and screamed, " Oh god, someone get me outta here!" trying to fight her shackles. Naraku grinned, there was one last verse of the text. Before he can read it he was tackled from the side, being tossed in the air like a rag doll.

Grinning, Ayame picked up the fallen scroll, " It's all over." Tearing it to shreds.

Naraku just grinned, " Not quite." He memorized it.

_Death walks upon us in a hell bound fever._

_Open the eyes of the Legendary Grim Reaper!_

Midoriko screamed, the cuffs around her wrist suddenly tightened. She could feel her wrists being rubbed raw. Her eyes cringed as she felt the blood wither through what she knew was cuts.

A few drops of blood was all it took, sliding from Midoriko's bleeding wrist, splashing into the bubbling pool of blood.

It suddenly stopped boiling, becoming completely still. Her eyes didn't snap open this time and she wasn't pulled under from an unseen force. No, this time they saw what pulled her.

Clawed arms that seemed to be made of shadows. Time stood still, everyone tense at the stiff silence. There was sudden growl. A low, menacing sound.

Then came the scream that shook them from there current paralyses. It wasn't Kagome though. It was Midoriko, screaming out her sudden fear as she was suddenly yanked from her chained table and under the pool of blood.

She broke surface, screaming " Help me!" she couldn't swim first of all, which was completely embarrassing and even if she could, something had her legs.

Ayame ran over as she was pulled back under, offering her hand. A slender hand reached up, grabbing the presented help. Green eyes went wide as she was suddenly pulled in under the blood.

A slender hand again reached up, splaying blood over the edge of the pool. Slowly a body pulled itself out.

Claws starting the color white, dips into the color of the devils blood. Dark crimson lines running all over it's ivory toned skin, from her claws up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach creating a pattern so eerily beautiful you can't help but stare.

She was like a dementedly evil portrait. Her black tips stopping at her ankles. Pure white elastic bat wings arching from the top of her head to the tip of her ankles, sharp boned tips looked to be dipped in the devils red blood. Hair swirling around her with her unseen power.

She lifted her head, long bangs swaying out her face. Slowly she raised her lids. Everyone looking at the being the stood before them. Dark garnet eyes staring back.

Hates grinned, " Naraku, give her, her staff!"

He nodded, rolling to his side, pulling his feet under him, running. He glanced, seeing Sesshomaru was running for the staff as well. He picked up his pace, he had to reach it before him.

After a moment both teens paused, they stared at each other for a moment, the staff was directly in front of them, then they made a quick dash. Sesshomaru was standing only about a foot in back of him. but Naraku was still closer so he reached the staff first. Grabbing it he turned, staff lengthen liked his arm.

Sesshomaru being right behind him dropped to the ground by reflex, turning it to a roll when Naraku's heel hit the ground. He black flipped to his feet, then jumped in the air as Naraku swung the staff again.

Fuck, he thought, dodging another attack from the half spider demon. Then frowned, Fuck it. Looking to Ayame for help, who just nodded after pulling herself and Midoriko out of the pool of blood. Naraku caught the glance " Need help little puppy bo..." before he can even finish Sesshomaru threw a mean round house catching him in the jaw.

Out of pure surprise Naraku's grip loosened on the staff, slipping out his hand. As soon as it did Ayame dived for it, catching it before it hit the ground. Then rolled just in time as Naraku's foot stomped the floor next to her head.

She jumped up, grinning, " You lose."

Naraku grinned, " Not quite." Turning, running over to the being that was just standing there. " Kagome they stole your staff, call to it." He looked to Sakura still fighting off the shadow demons, " She, the woman who stole half your soul and locked it away, kill her. Take back what's yours."

Thirst... Thirst was all the being knew at this moment. A hunger, an all consuming hunger to drink. The sweet slightly thick liquid with a heavy iron taste and a heavenly aroma. Blood... lovely, warm blood infused with the taste of strength and power.

She needed it, and needed it now. She moved slowly, flexing her lengthen claws. Her burgundy eyes took in the sight. She needed it Now. But she will not be told what to do. She took a step forward as if she was heading towards Sakura, then her hand suddenly grabbed Naraku's shoulder, swinging him around, turning its neck she bit down.

Naraku eyes went wide. Everything seemed to slow. To pause. He felt his eyes began to blur. He felt his blood leave his body. And yet he felt a surge of excitement. A tingle of pleasure.

Her fangs grew longer, her warm hand reaching up, bringing Naraku closer as she drained his blood. " That's enough." he whispered, then grimaced feeling Kagome bite harder. She was calling to her powers.

Ayame shook her head " Kagome no! Stop it!"

A soft cry left his lips, Kagome sucking harder, taking more. " Kagome." he gasped, his hands raising to push her away. He then hissed, his fingers red from her raising temperature. Her skin sizzling, grabbing Naraku's hair tighter.

She sucked harder, draining the very essence out of him. " That's enough." he whispered, feeling his body growing weak. Her body was growing hotter and hotter. She pulled him closer, sucking faster and harder.

You could see it. Something deep inside her surfacing. That moving something that slithered under her skin before. Now bulged in her veins. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body.

Eyes snapped opened, fire danced in Kagome's blue orbs. Throwing her head back Kagome released an angry revengeful scream only to find powerful flames had escaped her mouth. Naraku fell to the ground, body pale and dead with the loss of blood. Eyes closed, she stood straight, the fighting of the other demons coming to a pause at the sudden heat that blazed around them for the moment.

She spoke softly, her voice echoed with a deeper males, " Come to me."

Her staff began to glow, Ayame frowned feeling it trying to pull away from her, " All fuck." Now struggling as the staff grew hotter, pulling harder.

Sesshomaru moved closer to her, seeing the battle between Ayame and the staff. Too late. Ayame fell backwards with the release, shaking her hands as he reached her.

" It was too hot." She mumbled, blowing on already singed fingers. Fuck. Sesshomaru thought, seeing the staff fly directly for it's master. It was all over now.

He blinked, seeing his father's body suddenly in his vision as he dived for the staff before it had time to get in range of Kagome's hand. Not quite yet.

She growled at the intrusion, anger clearly on her face, a lightening cackling around her as her rage built on. Speech no longer functional. Her heighten senses came heighten power. She turned suddenly, her hair bursting into white flames, a scream left her as she aim and fired a powerful wave of fire at Tashio.

Sakura ran in front of him, blocking his tall frame with her own as the wave of fire came towards them. She tightened her arms around small Sarah calling to her miko powers, surrounding them in a barrier as the flames came crashing down.

She closed her eyes, concentrating, body still glowing. The fire was pushing against her barrier with such force she knew she wasn't going to last long. She felt her barrier breaking, she felt the flames licking at her finger tips, she felt the heat tingling on her skin... then she felt... it disappear.

Blinking, she opened her eyes in confusion. They went wide at the face that was inches from her on. The white of her eyes were a dark crimson, her black pupils dancing with flames, changed from their normal almond round to catlike slits glowing with disgust. She growled, low and deep, snarling, exposing lengthened fangs. She was so close, Sakura could feel the hatred come off her as she knew she could feel the fear from her own body touch the female in front of her.

Deadly eyes stayed on Sakura as her hand reached up. It was a quick action, too quick for Sakura to react, no way to stop it. Only able to watch. Almost in slow motion as Kagome's hand touched little Sarah's neck, the yank effortless, pulling the enchanted charm off.

Time froze as a soft coo whispered from the small body in Sakura arms. Sleepy eyes opened, soft brown orbs taking in the world.

…...For a moment. Warm eyes suddenly turned red, Jumping up, digging lengthen fangs into Sakura's neck. Her eyes shot open, her mouth letting out the scream that was on the tip of her tongue.

Tashio stepped forward, pulling Sarah off, throwing her to the ground. The little body just scrambled up on all four like an animal, she snarled, her body bursting into flames as she ran at Tashio posed like a lion.

He jumped back, staff in hand, he wasn't a man to put his hands on children, but, he jumped out the way again of the feisty little _thing, _this wasn't actually a child, he thought. Pivoting away from the body, just to give it a good kick in the side, sending it flying across the room.

Ayame turned, hands pressed against Sakura's neck trying to stop the bleeding, watching as little Sarah hit the far wall before righting herself and charged at them on all fours.

She frowned, fuck, looking around for help but only saw Sesshomaru fighting off shadow demons as his father continued to dodge Hates. She was getting closer, Ayame frowned deepened, she couldn't leave Sakura or she will die. There wasn't much she could do but close her eyes and hope for the best.

There was a sort of half squeal half scream as little Sarah went flying across the room again. Ayame opened her eyes with a blink, seeing Midoriko standing over her, " You could be so stupid sometimes, just kick the damn thing instead of giving up."

Ayame rolled her eyes, " Shut up and help me move Sakura. We gotta get her out of harms way."

Midoriko nodded, bending to grab Sakura's legs, " The room, bring her in there."

Ayame agreed, helping carry her across the room to the glass holding cell they were once kept in. Half way there Midoriko suddenly stopped, dropping Sakura legs making Ayame grunt with the sudden extra weight, " What the fuck?!"

Midoriko wasn't listening though, she thinking hard, they had to secure Sakura's safety while fighting Kagome, but how…. she had an idea. " Get her in the room!" she yelled, turning towards the war that was going on, running into the heat of battle.

" What!" she screamed out at the desertion, then turned, stabbing a shadow demon in the neck, bending over Sakura's head, then slide her hands under her armpits and pulled, towards the shattered glass wall door, a trail of blood following her.

Midoriko glanced holding off the shadow demons as best as she can, trying to reach her destination as quickly as possible. Ayame was pulling Sakura through the door when a demon grabbed her leg, She pulled a dagger from her ankle holster, stabbing him in the forehead, then pulled Sakura the rest of the way in.

What the fuck was Midoriko doing, Ayame thought, turning, stabbing another demon, then reached down, tearing a strip off of Sakura's shirt and tying it around the wound on her neck.

Sakura's mouth opened, a short, ragged cough came out as blood spilled down the side of her mouth, her dulling green eyes heavy with tiredness, " Ayame." Her voice was low and weak, " Save my baby."

She nodded, " Of course Ms. Sakura, just rest now, your gonna be ok."

Her face was pale from the blood loss, " Save her." she whispered again, " Save my baby." Heavy lids finally closing.

" Is she dead?"

Ayame didn't turn to Midoriko's voice that came behind her, her hand on Sakura's chest, damn near, she thought, feeling the very weak beat, " No not yet."

Midoriko nodded though she couldn't see, " Good." Moving closer, bending, " This should keep her safe until this is over." Reaching over, sliding the enchanted necklace around her neck. Leaning back as a barrier immediately erected around Sakura's still body.

Ayame nodded, smart, she thought, then turned, " Let's end this shit."

Midoriko nodded, standing with her, " Wait." She called out, stopping Ayame from leaving the room just yet. Ayame turned to her, the question for stopping on her face. Midoriko just stepped forward, touching her burned arms softly, concentrating, her hand glowing a soft misty pink.

The warmth of her healing powers made Ayame shiver lightly, she opened her eyes when the warm contact of Midoriko's hand left. She blinked, not feeling any pain in her arms at all, looking down to see she was completely healed.

She smiled, " Your so much like your sister it's scary."

Midoriko grinned, " I know right." Then turned, glancing at Sakura for a moment, making sure she as alright before nodding. " Now lets end this shit."

* * *

It was time to go beast mode, Ayame thought, sliding under a shadow demon before she dodged a hit to the stomach catching the shadow demon with a mean uppercut.

It was time for all this shit to end. Turning she ducked under a grabbing arm, grabbed a demon by his shoulder and just hurled the guy over her head like a rag doll. She then twisted out the way of a kick, catching a demon's leg and threw him into his two comrades.

Green eyes looked over, eyes quickly taking in the battle field as she was surrounded. Sesshomaru was fighting of shadow demons, Midoriko was by the far wall trying to trap little Sarah and Hates was still fighting Inu Tashio trying to grab the staff. But where was….

Green eyes went wide at the flash of light behind the unsuspecting dog demon, " TASHIO WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late. Kagome appeared in all her demonic glory, blasting both Tashio and Hates with a ball of electric power as her other hand grabbed her staff.

Her huge bat wings set aflame, spreading wide, crackling with it's hot fury. Flames flew from her fingertips and traveled the length of the staff, engulfing it in its biting touch.

As the flames disappeared inch by inch, a new weapon was revealed. The staff had changed to a scythe with a blade four feet long and 6 inches tall; the spear head at the end had sharpened and grew in length. Once pure white, the scythe was now a garnet red, the strange carvings lined in gold.

Hates was smiling, yes, it was going exactly how it was prophesized. Expect for one thing, eyes glancing over to Midoriko, seeing she had successfully captured little Sarah by wrapping her in a curtain.

He flashed himself behind her, grabbing her arm and simply tossing her like a rag doll to the other side of the room, making everyone turn and look, " Open the gates," he yelled, grabbing little Sarah by her flaming hair, " Call upon my army." Rearing back and throwing the little girl with all his might.

Midoriko turned, stabbing another shadow demon, " NO!"

Too late.

Little Sarah collided with Kagome in a powerful impact that caused a brilliantly bright explosion. It was so bright everyone had to turn away, shielding there eyes with there hand. It took a moment for everything to adjust back to normal for them to turn around again. And when they did a new creature stood before them.

Horns now adorned her forehead, smooth and thick, curving like the necks of swans. The tail of a dragon whipped from behind her, set aflame like her wings. Her eyes held a wild-fire red aura of such hellish proportions, the garnet flames seemed to leak out her eyes and surround her.

With one flap she took to the skies, flames swirling around the scythe and its master. Her fire now spreading to the curtained walls.

" We have to get out of here!" Tashio yelled, reaching his son's side. He stood in shock, not sure what his mind was thinking. He felt himself being pulled towards the room they were once captured in.

Midoriko was bent over Sakura when Sesshomaru heard small explosions erupt around them. Ayame turned, eyes going wide, " Oh no."

Tashio nodded, " You can say that again." Seeing Kagome opening several portals from hell to earth. 7 foot furless hell hounds were seen in the flames that were heading there way.

Midoriko stood, " I got it!" she yelled, running in front of the others, slipping the enchanted necklace over her neck, just as the fire reached them. A barrier erected around them. Flames slamming against it begging to demolish... to destroy.. to... kill. Smoke clouded the barrier, but the flames couldn't get through. Ayame eyes burned, " We'll die from the smoke!"

Midoriko coughed " Hold your breath!"

Tashio covered his mouth. Sesshomaru crouched trying to see through the barrier. His eyes focused on Kagome's hovering body covered in flames. His Kagome. Memories flashed through his mind. Her sweet laugh. Her funny quirks. Her beautiful smile. Her soft kisses. Glowing warm eyes.

" She's still in there… Somewhere."

Sesshomaru called to all the youkai he possessed, with fierce determination in his eyes he reared back his fist and punched with all his might against the barrier.

" What are you doing!" Ayame yelled, seeing Sesshomaru force his hand through the barrier.

" She's still in there." He gritted through clenched teeth, forcing his way through, I know it. Stumbling as he made it all the way, the power it take showing it's weariness on him.

Midoriko banged on the barrier, " Your gonna get yourself killed!"

He didn't care, not looking back as he raised an arm, running through the flaming room. He stumbled, crashing to the ground as another wave of fire soared over his head. He groaned, grabbing his side, something sliced him. He crawled till he was able to get back to his feet, again taking off towards Kagome. He didn't feel the claws of the hell hounds that slapped at him, trying to hold him back. He groaned again, the smoke was so strong he thought he would die before he reached her. He moved faster through the flames, swerving claws and teeth and dodging as many hell hounds as possible.

She was spinning in the air, her scythe twirling in front of her, flames surrounding her.

He called out, " Kagome!"

She didn't turn to him, too far gone in her demon. His hand reached up, grabbing her leg, " Kagome, baby, please, listen!"

Her body burst into flames at the sudden electricity running through her veins from the touch of a smooth hand. A scream left her as she pulled away, a powerful wave of fire soaring to the ceiling.

He fell back from the surge of heat. His arm going up to cover the sting to his face. Red eyes stared at him. Angrily. She growled, low and deep, snarling, exposing lengthened fangs.

He laid still as he watched both hands grip her staff, slowly rising it above her head. He simply stared, if it would bring her back, he would do it, he would die for her.

Walls of fire danced around Kagome's form and the glowing blade as she snarled. His sigh was soft, " I love you." He whispered before seeing her scythe shoot a ball of power towards him.

It was a whisper. A soft mummer through the air. But she heard it. The three word sentence. She heard it loud and clear. Kagome eyes flashed clear blue. She didn't know what she was doing until it was too late.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, expecting to see the pearly gates, but instead he saw Kagome, standing in front of him, holding off her own attack with her bare hands.

Growling deep in her throat, her fingers burned as she forced her claws into the sphere. Rivers of lightning bolts slithered up her arms. She gasped as the electric shock forced it's way in her mouth and out her eyes. With an agonizing scream Kagome spun, swinging the sphere around her before letting it go.

Watching the seen unfold, Hates blinked, completely astonished at what he was witnessing. She was fighting her demon, and winning. His eyes slightly widening at what he failed to realize.

The sphere she threw was heading right for him….

It was too late for him to react. The sphere hitting his barrier with a force that completely shattered it in moments. The light engulfing him before spinning dizzily around him, forming a tornado of power. The ground beneath his feet crumbling from underneath him. The tornado sucking him, like a drain back to the underworld from which he came.

* * *

Okay that's 19!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, here's chapter 20! Tell me what you think! Oh and I fixed that mistake in chapter 17. Kagome's mom has blue eyes not brown. She get them from her even though Hates eyes were blue too, she got hers from her mom.

* * *

Kagome eyes opened slowly, the dimmed light, clear, making the room seem dusty with white. She blinked as the blurry face in front of her focused. The citrine eyes she saw were deep and penetrating, the angles of his face softened by the glow of the covered bulb above them, silky silver hair flowed around his shoulders, bangs in his face, it made her smile.

" I can't be dead cause I know they wouldn't send me to heaven." Her voice a bit hoarse.

Sesshomaru smiled, leaning closer, " Bout time you woke up." Leaning over kissing his love's forehead, " You scared me baby."

The door opened, making Sesshomaru pull back and look up, Midoriko, Tashio and Ayame walked in, signs of relief on there face at there awaken comrade.

Ayame walked over first, " How you feeling?"

Kagome moved slowly, sitting up with some help from Sesshomaru, " I'm aiight." Folding her legs Indian style. " What happened?"

Sesshomaru just smiled, smoothing black hair that needed to be washed, " You don't remember a thing do you?"

She tried to shrug but winced in pain " Last thing leads up to me and Midoriko in the room at the fortress."

Midoriko nodded her head lightly " Yea, before you fainted."

Kagome held on to Sesshomaru's hand, " So what happened? I don't remember jack."

Ayame put her hands on her hips, " Well, long story short, you went all demonic on us, formed with little Sarah, opened the gates to hell and tried to burn us all to death."

Kagome took a sharp breath, it burned her lungs, " I did?"

Midoriko huffed " But at the end you didn't do it."

There was a long pause before Kagome smiled, " Well that's good. Who stopped me, why am I not dead, where's pops, what the hell happened?"

Tashio smiled lightly, " You stopped it Kagome. Sesshomaru was going to sacrifice himself to save you. You tried to kill him, but somehow realized what you were doing and changed the direction of your attack to your father."

Letting it sank all in, Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru, closing her eyes as pain struck through her once again. He touched her shoulder " You shouldn't be moving."

She just smiled " I never listen."

He touched her hand " I already got that impression."

Leaning over she kissed his lips softly, " Thanks."

She looked up suddenly, " Where's my mom?"

Ayame rolled her eyes playfully, knowing she was gonna ask that, she just stepped aside as Sakura walked in the room. Kagome eyes going big with excitement at the platter in his hands. " Oh, fuck yea." Licking her lips at the food that was laid in front of her. She wasn't gonna ask how she knew it was her favorite meal. Picking up the fork and digging into the steak with mashed potatoes, and hot red peppers.

Ayame just smiled at her friend, sitting back down in the recliner she once occupied when she was still unconscious, " So," throwing her leg over the arm, getting down to business, " think everything gonna go back to normal?"

Kagome looked up from the food she was demolishing, " I don't remember shit so what else can it go back to?"

Midoriko grinned, " So we down for the usual?"

She nodded, taking a slurp from her root beer float, " I mean why not right, what else could happen?"

Tashio shook his head, " Your never gonna change are you."

Kagome bit into the strawberry cheese cake they got her for dessert, " You know it, now can someone tell me one more thing... What day is it?"

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up, his arms were empty. He felt a gust of wind, looking over, he seen Kagome, sitting on the window sill, leg up, elbow on her risen knee, other leg touching the floor, looking up to the dark clouds, rain wetting her gown.

He stood, walking over to her, " Kagome, what are doing?"

She didn't look at him, " I lied."

He slid down the wall, sitting by her back, " What?"

" I lied."

His eyes fell on his dresser mirror, staring at her through the reflection, " About what?"

" I remember. I remember everything."

" Why lie?"

" I don't want to remember. I want it all to go away."

" You don't think its over?"

" Hates will try again. I know it."

" But until then… Be happy."

" How can I?"

" Be yourself. The woman I love."

He watched her from the mirror turn, looking at him through the reflection, her voice soft, serious, " You think it's that easy, after everything I did."

He stared back, " Think of everything you didn't do."

She stayed silent for a moment, letting his words sink in. She moved slowly, cautiously, turning her body, sliding on the floor, next to him, turning so she was straddling his waist.

" You love me?"

" Always."

" And forever?"

He touched her waist, " And forever." lifting his knees, Kagome sliding closer, kissing her lips. He opened to her, knowing he can never tire of her sweet taste. Kagome arms went around his neck pulling him closer, her tongue tasting his power. A husky, manly taste. She loved it. Wanted more of it.

His arms went around her small waist, pulling her deeper in the kiss. Beginning to hunger for more. His hands went to her skirt, pulling it over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily but quickly returning, the temperature building around them.

Kagome hands went down, under his shirt, touching his hard, hot, sexy body. She loved the feel of his skin, smooth, so hard. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her chest, moaning when he squeezed.

His other hand went to her hair, loving how smoothly the strands slipped through his fingers. Kagome pushed against him when he gave the handful in his hand a tug, she loved when he pulled her hair.

" You are mine Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, turning her in his lap so her back was pressed against his chest, kissing the soft curve of Kagome's neck. She felt the soft smoothness of lips then the wetness of his tongue touch her skin. Her heart jumped to her throat. Her stomach did back flips, not able to stay still. She loved the feel of him against her. Then he started to go lower. Letting his tongue dance on her skin. Tasting the sweetness of her lavender scented skin.

Kagome shivered lightly " S-Sesshomaru..."

" I will always love you," Sesshomaru whispered in his deep husky voice kissing down her neck. A low hiss whispered from Kagome throat as a shiver ran through her body feeling Sesshomaru lick his mark. " What you want, I will give."

" I want you." She let out something between a moan, her body becoming flushed with a warmth that spread over her as she subconsciously leant back into Sesshomaru's hard lean frame. Small shivers running through her veins.

" You will have me." He whispered smoothing his hand over her flat tummy feeling her abs clench under his touch.

" Forever?" Kagome whispered closing her eyes, turning her neck to give him more. Kami knows she wanted more. Sesshomaru easily slipped his hand back under Kagome's tank top.

" Forever." Sesshomaru answered, his voice as smooth and deep as the depths of the ocean. A soft gasp left her lips as he softly caressed a breast in his hand. Sesshomaru other hand slid down to Kagome shorts.

A soft moan left her lips " Don't lie to me."

His hand slid down farther past her waist and down to her already wet core. " I would never."

Kagome gasp feeling Sesshomaru fingers enter her. Her head fell back on his shoulder. Her hand moving up to grab Sesshomaru's neck. Her other grabbing his thigh.

" Sesshomaru…" she whispered out loud, this is what her body been yearning for more than anything. " Promise."

His breath was cool in her ear as he sucked on her neck, both physically and orally. " Forever Kagome, I will be there."

" Baby…" Kagome panted feeling him pump inside her. Sesshomaru pressed his thumb against her clit. She cried out, her eyes closing, digging her nails into his pants, " Oh god Sesshomaru." She turned her head, kissing his lips to stop from screaming.

She opened her mouth to the kiss feeling Sesshomaru strong tongue sweep through. She felt a warm swirl in her tummy spread fast throughout her body.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand out her, turning her around, laying them both on his soft carpet never breaking the kiss. Kagome wrapped her long legs around his waist feeling her growing heat. That raw feeling of passion. She could never get enough of that feeling. Sliding her hands up his neck into his hair. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. She felt damp and aching.

She shuddered, feeling him kiss his mark again, her arms around his wide shoulders, her nails digging into his back. Her senses were on overdrive. She needed more. She moaned feeling Sesshomaru turn kissing the other side of her neck. Her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of his skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

A cry tore from her throat, white light flashed before her eyes, he bit it, he bit his mark. So much pleasure surged through her at once, she thought she was going to faint. She couldn't take much more of this. " Baby, please."

The small gasping noises she was making, her hands scraping against his skin, her shivers and soft hisses. The sweet taste of her skin, it was driving him crazy. The way she said his name. He wanted her. Her wanted her now. In every way possible. He couldn't stand not being with her. He can barely stand it when he's not just next to her.

His hand went for her shorts, she was shaking her head, " Don't rip it." She whispered. He knew she had to walk home later. But still, he tore them off anyways, he liked ripping stuff.

She'll remember later to be mad at him. But not now, she really didn't care, she wanted him, undoing his belt. Sesshomaru pulled off her shirt then his mouth sought Kagome's. She opened up, expecting a savage ravishment, it was what their relationship was more of less built on. But the touch of his lips was painfully gentle, a tender movement. He eased forward, sliding inside of her. She gasped, he felt so perfect inside her.

Sesshomaru pulled out slowly before surging forward again, then a second time. He began to move in a harsh pace, their union raising back onto the uneven ground it had always been on. Each thrust building upon the intensity, creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own fire ball.

She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She entered a world of pure sensation. She couldn't take much more. The feeling was so strong. So concentrated. Almost painful.

Finally, she thought. She saw stars as her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. she struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss. Actually wishing she could just stay there.

* * *

She was waiting back stage, waiting to be called. She glanced at herself in the mirror they had at the small vanity dresser they had set up. The swell of her breasts looking scrumptious against the heart shaped, one sleeve red dress she wore, baring the smooth toned skin of her shoulder, the florescent light glittering her with a dusty glow, cinching subtly yet attractively at her waist, showing a single creamy curvy slender leg through a slit that started high on her thigh. The double strap design on her open toe heels, sexy on her small feet. Her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest pinned up in a sexy yet sophisticated bun, a tail of burgundy fell from the bun, curling over her shoulder.

She reapplied the brick red lipstick she wore just as her name was called. This was it. JG records called her yesterday to tell her about the performance she was supposed to give for the company. She agreed to do so and spent the entire day working on a song. It was actually something she wrote long ago and thought it would be perfect. Letting the breath out slowly, she nodded to herself just to be sure before walking onto the stage.

Sesshomaru and the others were sitting front row with 40 or 50 other people from the record label. Going silent when the lights darkened, everyone looked to the stage as the curtains raised and Kagome walked on stage.

A chill crept up her spine. As if a breath touched her neck. She closed her eyes, hands tightening on the mike. She took a slow breath. The music played, and her heart opened. Gathering all her emotions in her throat she let it come out in a deep soulful voice.

* Listen. To the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete*

*Listen mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmm*

Her hand touched her chest, her eyes closing. Feeling that certain sadness that she always felt in her life.

* To the sound from deep within  
its only beginning to find release*

She walked closer, a certain determination in her eyes. Her voice sounding even better.

* Ohhhhhh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
they will not be pushed aside and turned  
into your own all cause you won't lissssstttttteeeeeeeeeeen*

*Ohhhhhhhhh listen I am alone at a crossroad  
I'm not at home in my own home  
and I try to try to say what's on my mind  
you should have known  
Oooooh know I'm done believing in you  
You don't know what I'm feeling*

She moved around the stage a bit, getting deeper into her song

*I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
but now I gotta finnnnnnd my own*

_* You should have listened_*

Kagome turned to the unexpected voice. Her smile soft and genuine seeing her sister walk on stage, dressed the same as she was, singing her song, voice just as beautiful.

_*There is someone here inside  
someone I thought that died soooo long agoooo*_

Smiling Kagome took over.

*oh I'm free now and my dreams will be heard  
they will not be pushed aside or turned  
into your own all cause you wont lissssstennnnnnnn*

Midoriko walked closer to her sister, both singing together.

*Listen I am alone at a crossroad  
I'm not at home in my own home  
and I try to try to say what's on my mind  
you should have known*

Tears touched Midoriko eyes as she listened to the words of her sister song. How true it was, for the both of them.

_*Oooooh know I'm don't believing in you  
you don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
but now I gotta find my own*_

Kagome held her mike with both hands, her own tears falling.

*I don't know where I belong  
but I'll be moving onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
if you jusssssssssssssssssssst  
if you won'ttttttttttttttttttt Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooh  
Lissssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssten*

Midoriko voice coming out even more soulful and pained. A hand touching her heart, holding the mike with the other.

_*to the song here in my heart  
a melody I start but I willllllllllllllllllllllllll lll completttttttttttttttttte*_

Kagome grabbed her sister's hand, finishing the song together.

*Oooh now I'm dont believe in yooooooooooooooou  
you don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you think gave to me  
but now I gotta find my own  
my ownnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

Arms going around each other when they both finished the high note. There was a standing appraise. Kagome and Midoriko bowed there heads before turning on there heels and heading back stage.

Mr. Soikwe walked back stage, blowing in his hanky " That was beautiful. You two are extremely talented sisters. We would like to offer you both record contracts."

Kagome smiled, still holding her sister's hand, looking into silver eyes like her own before looking at Soikwe, " Nah I'm good, I wanna be a rapper."

Midoriko laughed, " So you finally coming out huh?"

" Yeah."

Mr. Soikwe turned to Midoriko, " Then what about you?"

Midoriko smiled, looking so much like her sister, " Nah, I just wanna go home."

* * *

Up and atom the next day, Kagome was walking down the hallways of Shikon High with Kouga by her side feeling happily normal. Body and mind refreshed after a long night of amazing for the time we missed make up sex Sesshomaru and her had all night long.

She opened her locker putting her book bag away " You nervous?"

Kouga leant against the locker next to her " I gotta wait to graduate first, then be nervous."

Kagome looked at him, a brow raised, smirk on her face " It ain't gonna be easy Chucky."

He grinned, slipping a hand in his pocket " Do I get to keep that nickname?"

She giggled, turning back to her locker, grabbing her English book, slinging it between her arm and chest. " Yo, it's gonna be real shit down there. You talk to Ayame bout this?"

He grinned, " Yea, she's not so cool wit it, but, it's not her choice."

She closed her locker, " Aiight let me give you some advice." turning to him, " Every follower is a comrade, every Dealer is an ally but every friend isn't to be trusted."

She looked over Kouga's confused face before she smiled, lazy but confident, " I told you Jay was T Prone right?"

He nodded, blue eyes still showing his confusion. She reached up and closed her locker, " He's been spying on us since we walked in school."

Kouga looked around, " Really?"

She popped him in the head, " Stop looking around stupid. Sheesh, can you be more obvious." Pulling his arm and walking away.

Turning when she heard her name, she grinned, " Wat up."

Jay looked her over before speaking, Her baggy blue jeans had colorful lines running down the back pockets, her red belt clasped closed by a huge gold medallion, matching the dusty orange tank top she wore, her red no sleeves vest unzipped, yellow, orange and silver Sean carters on her small feet, her hair in a high ponytail. He grinned, she looked good, " Two weeks this time, where the hell you be disappearing to?"

She laughed, looking Jay over. Two weeks after her extreme ordeal, she forgotten how damn delicious he was. His light green hair was out for the time she ever remembered, blond tips touching his waist. His sexy eyes that yummy caramel color, too chocolaty to be hazel, too hazel to be brown. His build nice under white v neck t shirt with a red Ed Hardy design on the front. His cargo shorts low, covering his low strong toned calves, fresh red and white jordens on his feet.

She licked her lips, it's been too long. Then smiled, focusing back on his eyes, " I like to get away for awhile."

Jay grinned as they all walked down the hall, " Well next time invite a brotha."

Kagome laughed, readjusting her book, " Don't tempt me dude."

A long arm went over her slim shoulders, " Who's tempting who." His husky voice whispered out.

Kagome felt a warmth swirl through her, she giggled to keep her composure, " Shut up."

Kouga frowned at the arm around Kagome, a feeling he wasn't sure he can identify bubbling in his chest. Jay laughed, ignoring the glare, pulling her just a bit closer, not wanting to admit how much he actually missed her these last two weeks, " How bout a smoke, I could use some nicotine."

Kagome nodded, " I feel you." Heading towards the side door, she touched Kouga's hand for reassurance before taking a seat on her favorite picnic table, Jay on one side, Kouga on the other, " So, what's been goin on round school."

Jay just shrugged, " Shit, everyone thinking you got kidnapped by aliens." He pause, nodding his head, " That or either you got shot or something."

She laughed, again making him watch the smooth curve of her lips smile, she bit the bottom one, turning him on, " Dudes is stupid." Reaching in her pocket, " What you is later?"

" Again, Shit. You?"

She smiled, " I'm thinking bout setting up a little project." Pulling out a box of Newport's, " You down?" Opening the lid, Jay watched her pat out a cigarette before putting it in her mouth.

" What you got in mind?" he asked, flipping the lid of his cartoon of cools.

Taking a drag she blew the smoke out her nose, then her mouth with a smile, " It's an I missed you thing."

He just laughed, taking one for himself, lighting it, " For me or your little boy toy."

Kagome leant back on her arm, looking up into the perfect sky, blowing out smoke, " Who do you think…. Jaylen Joseph McCloud."

The smoke tried to go down the wrong pipe, Jay coughed till his eyes turned red. Kagome simply laughing, sliding off the table, walking back into the school.

" You seemed surprised."

Jay looked over, rubbing his sore throat, " What?"

Kouga stepped away from the table, hands in his pocket, " You heard me."

Jay looked to the door Kagome walked through moments ago, then to Kouga, " How does she know my full name. The teachers here doesn't even know my full name." he shook his head, " My step dad doesn't even know my full name."

Kouga raised a brow, " Did you really think Kagome is that naïve?"

" I never said she was naïve."

Kouga frowned, moving so he was in front of him. " You should be careful. Of what you say and what you do. Her eyes are everywhere."

" You saying she watching me, why?"

" Because you're watching her."

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting at the lunch table with the others, having a normal conversation about the soon to be coming up finals.

" I can't wait till it's all over." Kikyou smiled, poking her fork into her fruit salad.

Inuyasha nodded, " Yeah, I can't wait to not wake up at 7 to come to school."

Sesshomaru looked at him, " When did you ever wake up at 7?"

Everyone laughed, Miroku smiled, " I bet everyone's gonna miss something about high school."

Sango sighed, then shook her head, " No, not really." Everybody laughed again.

There was a small cough from behind them, they turned. Soft brown eyes looked away, tray of food in small hands. " Ummm, mind if I sit with you guys?"

Kikyou smiled, " Of course Rin." Sliding over to make some room. She sat down shyly, her smile soft, " Thanks."

Miroku cleared his throat, trying to ease some of the tension, " So Rin, what's new?"

She chewed softly on her salad, " Ummm, I um, rejoined the cheerleading squad."

Sango grinned, " That's good."

Inuyasha laughed, " Yeah, from what I hear your pretty flexible."

Kikyou's mouth dropped, " Inuyasha!" popping him in the back of his head. Rin simply laughed, " Well, at least you haven't changed." Breaking the ice with everyone else, falling into an easy conversation.

It was midway through lunch, when Kagome walked in, Kouga and Ayame behind her. Her arms folded slowly at the new incomer at her table. Her expression didn't lighten as she walked in, Her voice low, " Rin come walk wit me."

Sango shook her head, " Come on Kagome, she's not doing anything. I thought it was all water under the bridge."

An anger flashed through blue eyes, voice tense, " Didn't you just learn your lesson about minding yo fuckin business." Her arms unfolding as she turned, " Rin, walk with me." She hissed through clenched teeth.

She stood, smart enough to know there wasn't an option. Everyone simply watching as Rin followed Kagome out the café doors, Ayame and Kouga behind her.

Sango frowned running a hand over her face " She can be real touchy sometimes."

Inuyasha looked confused " That was weird, what's her deal?"

Kikyou looked up, " I don't know, I just hope she don't hurt her. Again."

Sango nodded " I know, Rin is too small for all that abuse."

Miroku nodded joining the conversation " She seemed a bit upset, maybe she's not over what Rin did."

The girls nodded. Inuyasha looked to his brother " You should've done something."

Sesshomaru shook his head " That girl doesn't listen to the law, what makes you think she would listen to me."

Kikyou looked at him " True but, you could've tried."

* * *

Outside in the parking lot, Kagome turned and grabbed Rin's shirt, her eyes went wide, she frowned, " Shut it."

She nodded, taking a shaky breath. Kagome pulled her closer, reaching up and snapping the rubber band in her ponytail, ebony locks falling down a little past her collar bone.

Grabbing her shoulder, she forced little Rin to walk. She looked over her shoulder seeing Ayame and Kouga wasn't following, " Are you gonna kill me Kagome?"

Kagome shoved her shoulder when she got close to her bike, " Don't be stupid." She rolled her blue eyes, " And stand up straight."

Rin did as she was told, watching as Kagome turned again and whistled. Rin blinked, seeing someone step out of a navy blue Nissan. It was a guy. Short for his age but still taller than her. He wore baggy navy jeans with a fade, with fresh white nikes and a Detroit throwback jersey on top of a white tee. He also wore a single silver chain in the shape of a huge skull with navy blue gem eyes and cross bones the mouth on the skull sporting viper fangs hanging from his pants belt. Short brown hair high in a ponytail, sharp green eyes somewhat shady.

Rin watched them do some kind of handshake before they both turned to her. Kagome folded her arms, " Rin, this is Seasick." My best wet work asset in the world.

She turned to him, " Yo, this Rin, the chick I told you about."

He looked her over slowly, she was little. Standing shyly in blue Bermuda's jeans, stopping above her knees, a form fitting spaghetti strap grey t shirt. A white splatter like design across her breast. White sneakers, and a white leather belt around her small waist. Her black hair down her back, brown eyes…. Cute he thought. " Wat up."

Rin blushed, eyes drifting to the ground, he was really hot, " Hi."

He stepped forward, " Blu said you got a thing for corn dogs and chocolate milk."

Shy eyes looked away, face turning redder, " I never knew she noticed."

A hand slipped in his pocket, " How bout me and you go get something to eat." He's eyes roamed over her again, " Unless you're really into this school thing."

Her smile was bashful, " No, I skipped before."

A smirk played on his face as he held out his hand, " Let's go then."

Rin bit her lip, smiling, " Ok." Placing her hand in his, heading for his car.

* * *

The days pasted on normally. Kouga stood beside Sesshomaru watching as Kagome leant against her favorite picnic table outside of school, students surrounding her on all sides as she captured there attention with whatever it was she was saying.

" Seems like everything's back to normal huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded, arms crossing, looking over Kagome's changed attire. Her baggy blue jeans had the pink panther running up her leg, her belt white beneath her girl boxers, her white tank top simple, pulling off the simple outfit, abs out for all to see, her pink and white tims brought from the mall the other day, peeking under her cuffed jeans. Her hair down her back in a fish braid.

She laughed, making Sesshomaru eyes travel up to her face. She was looking at him with a soft smile before she waved her hand for them to come over.

Leaning against Ayame, Kagome laughed again when there boyfriend's got closer, " Bay get this. Little man just said since I been out for two weeks, my rep went to shit in this school, would you believe that?"

Sesshomaru looked to the freshman that Kagome was talking about, his brown bangs shaggy in his round face, he then looked back to Kagome, " He could be right, you have been out lately."

A slender brow went up, " Are you serious?" Blue eyes looked to their best friend, " Are they serious?"

Ayame just laughed at the mischief she missed in Kagome eyes, " I don't know Blu, they think you gon soft."

A slender hand slipped into her back pocket, pulling out a small black detonator, " Soft my ass." She grinned, pressing the red button.

20 seconds passed before students were running out of the school gagging and coughing, holding there noses. Ayame wiped tears from her eyes she was laughing so hard, " Stink bomb, classic."

Kagome laughed with her, as of everyone else that was outside with the young teen, doing her handshake with her best friend just as her pocket began to ring.

Pulling out her sidekick, Kagome pressed it to her ear, " Talk to me."

" Now? Word? Aiight, I'm on my way." Hanging up she leant forward, looking to Ayame who was looking at her, eyes asking the question if she needed back up.

She shook her head, " Nah, Dell Bees wanna rap battle, think they found someone who can take me." Turning away from the others she stopped and turned back, " Ya'll wanna come wit me?"

Sesshomaru looked up, realizing she was talking to him and Kouga, " What?"

Kagome smiled, " Ya'll never heard me at a rap battle."

Ayame nodded, " She a beast, ya'll should come."

Sesshomaru looked to Kouga who just shrugged, " Aiight let's go."

An hours later after a pit stop to the mall, Kagome was walking with Ayame, Kouga and Sesshomaru. She always stayed with fresh gear when going to a rap battle. Now dressed in baggy blue jeans with a long sleeves white shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder, her nickname 'BLU' painted in black block letters. Fresh black low tops, matching the black medallion on her white belt. Her white hat, Death Dealers written in black block letters across the top, her long ebony bangs in her face, making the color of the bundle of hair in a lazy ponytail bun. The Death Dealers symbol on a large chrome chain.

Kouga in a black v neck, the Roca Wear label in green running down the side. Dark blue jeans baggy on his legs, the incredible hulks on his feet. Sesshomaru in blue jeans, a grey and white Ed Hardy t shirt on, fresh whites.

" Ya'll ready fo dis?"

Ayame nodded, her baggy blue jeans, held up by a white leather belt, a violet tank top, her white jacket open to see her flat tummy. New pink, purple, blue and white pastries on her feet. " Hell yeah, gonna be fun."

She grinned, " Aiight, follow me." Ayame grinning as they walked towards the supposing abandoned warehouse. Back into the Underground.

Following Kagome through yet another door, Sesshomaru noticed, they went a different way because they didn't go by the two heavily armed guards. Kouga looked around, seeing Kagome press the unlock combination on the security keypad. " Where we going?"

She laughed, looking around as she waited for it at access. " You'll see."

Hearing it beep, she turned back, seeing the door unlock it's self. She grinned, " Ladies and gentlemen, welcome backstage."

They walked onto the backstage set up. It wasn't teenish like the front, filled with props and hangout sofas. Backstage was way more professional, people dressed in business suits, a green room, the music muffled by the large curtain covering the stage.

They walked around for a bit, following Kagome, M walked over to her, as always with her clip board, " Milady you go on in ten."

" Aiight M, get them seats in the VIP room so they could see the show."

M black eyes smiled, " Of course milady." Bowing her head slightly, turning to the others, " Please follow me."

There was a man on stage, tall, black, low fade, cute when the gang was seated on the comfy white couch, " Yo, yo, yo. We got a suttin special fo ya'll tonight!"

The crowd roared, " Aiight, chillax, chillax, we got a rapper from Dell Bees saying they could blow Babe Blu out the waters." He grinned, " Now I'm not so sure about that, but here is Maine Mack!"

There was a cheer throughout the crowd coupled with a few boos as a guy walked out on stage. He was tall, with long blond hair in a high ponytail. And striking hazel eyes. His shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles, he was dressed in baggy jeans and a forest green t shirt, Dell Bees in cursive down the side.

The host grinned, shushing the crowd again, " And now, for the one and only, undefeated, drop dead sexy, all time Underground super star. Babe Blu!"

The crowd erupted into an applause, clapping, screaming, making dog noises as Kagome walked on stage. Sesshomaru watched the confidence in her eyes as she put her hands in the air as they began chanting her name.

Ayame grinned, " The trick is famous."

" Aiight, aiight, aiight, now you know the rules. Challenger gets 60 seconds to go hard. And the champ gets 90 seconds to respond. Now DJ kick it!"

Maine took the mike as the beat started, he bobbed his head for a moment, feeling the music before he looked to the crowd and started rapping.

" Young Maine for president. I'd probably paint the white house black if it was my residence. Bush back in office some dude feel that's irrelevant. Cuz they still pedaling this medicine by anyway any day."

He turned to Kagome, " I can jerk off quick and make my semi spray. Send some of my men your way just to blow yo men away."

Maine made a gun with his free hand, " Stiff arm, tight bullets they like the penetrate. Dell Bees we outta school but we got chemistry."

He grinned turning back to the crowd that was bobbing with him, " Young spitter, young Maine, cop killer, young mob. We don't past the rock dude, we ball hogs. Mad slow in the escalade dude ya'll all fall."

He nodded to Kagome with a cocky smirk on his face, " Jack yo fresh ass caddy and steal yo white walls. Dude we don't like ya'll. Hell yeah we will fight ya'll."

He laughed, " We ain't on dat Tyson shit, we ain't tryna bite ya'll, knucking if you bucking, probably busting at yo cousin. We youngings that bout something ya'll dude's aint bout nothing."

The track cut. A loud Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, came from the crowd with a low applause. The host came back onto the stage, " That was Hot! That was Hot! But now it's time for the champ! DJ kick that shit!"

Kagome shook her head with a smile, taking the mike that was handed to her, not waiting to warm up like Maine did, simply jumping on the beat with a grin, looking to the crowd, " Dude we bustin, and bustin till the banga's bust. No we don't run for the Olympics but the flame with us."

She put up three fingers, " I got that tussin, that scummy and that angel dust. So pick yo high I will supply and correct change is what's up."

She looked to Maine as if disgusted by him, " You dude's is sleeveless man you can't hang wit us. I got a bitch who speak spanglish, she keep the bangles dangling and the cocaine is right up in her anus."

Her head bobbed to the music, " Okay Blu is right up in the spot where she is pose to be. Took ova the game and nobody coaching me. I been the champion, happy as I ever been."

She nodded to Maine, " So challenge me, that be to my advantage I'm outstanding like standing outside up in a twister and walk in not damaged, standing outside up in a blizzard and walk in hot headed. Serving nickel bags in Iraq and I will not panic. Swerve the nickel black if I wreck bet I will not panic. Cop another the next day and drive it crazier. The seats will be lazier, shit'll be gravier. 9 millimeter my girl so you know I gotta baby her."

She counted off on her fingers, " Dog we got 380's and p 80's. 9's, m 10's and m 1's and 12 gauges. Shell cases, money put up for jail cases, they'll make it. My momma say tuck yo chain girl they'll take it."

She smirked, looking to the crowd, " I hit her wit one of those stale faces, like I be damned momma, they know who I am momma."

She pointed to Maine with her thumb, " I'm still yo little girl but to them I'm the man momma. Fuck what ya gonna do, Death Dealer hood dude."

Her eyes stayed on the crowd as she stuck up her middle finger at Maine, " Throw it in your face till you get that understood dude." Her other hand dropping the mike.

The crowd went crazy. The chanting beginning, " Go Blu, Go Blu, Go Blu!" Kagome simply laughing as she did a two-step to the crowds beat. The host came back on the stage. " Well I guess we know who won!"

The crowd clapped, again chanting Kagome's name, he looked over to Maine, " Maybe next time playa."

He just shook his head as if he thought the contest was rigged, Kagome held out her hand in a friendly gesture, Maine reached out to shake, Kagome took her hand back before he could grab it, skimming the rim of her hat with a grin.

There was a loud Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh throughout the crowd, followed by laughter as Maine frowned at the embarrassment that Kagome just caused and walked off the stage.

Kagome laughed, as the DJ played a song, in the mood, Kagome waved her hand in the air before she hopped off the stage, the hyped crowd carrying her around like a beach ball.

Ayame shook her head, " She is such a show off."

* * *

It's been weird, Sesshomaru thought, watching Kagome simply jump back into her normal life without even a glitch. Everyone continued to say they guess everything was back to normal and for some time he thought so as well. But as these last few days passed and he continued to look on, it seemed at least to him, that Kagome was trying too hard to be herself, like she was forcing it. Her walk was practiced instead of natural, her jokes rehearsed instead of random. Maybe it was just him, but he found her arrogance different from the dangerous yet adorable swag it usually was.

Something was eating at her on the inside and the fact that she was working so hard to hide it from them made it something serious and that worried him. He was watching her now. And though he was sure she knew he was there that didn't change her agitated demeanor. Her foot was incessantly tapping the floor as she sat in her chair. Her fingers impatiently drumming on her desk, her other hand continually cracking there knuckles.

Feeling it was time to get to the bottom of the problem Sesshomaru stepped in the room, " Hey Kagome."

She didn't turned, blue eyes glued to the screen of her laptop, " What's wrong?"

Her voice sounded tense he thought taking a seat on the bed, " Nothing, just thought it was a nice day. Wanted to see if you wanted to do anything."

Indeed it was a beautiful day, the sun was high, fluffy clouds dotting the sky, temp in the mid 90's, grass green, birds singing and yet she was stuck in the house waiting for information that she should have received two hours ago, do to this piece of shit laptop she had to buy when hers suddenly burned out.

And to top it off, she swatted at her ear annoyed when a low buzzing began to grow louder, there was fucking fly in her room driving her damn near crazy. Her frown deepened as the number she was watching clicked to 23%. She almost growled out loud, how long was it going to take to download one fucking document. " Busy baby, maybe later."

Sesshomaru watched her again swing at the fly that was buzzing around her head, making it circle lazily around her room, " Kagome your mother said you was in your room since you got home from school doing this. Come on, let's go outside."

She didn't glance at him, the number still reading 23%, " When I'm done."

This time he stood, walking over to her. He glanced over her shoulder to her lap top, " Kagome that shit is gonna take forever." His hand touched the back of her seat, spinning her on the wheels of her spiral chair so she was facing him, " Let's go to the beach."

Kagome raised a brow, frown never leaving her face, " I can't hide a gun in a bikini."

The smirk was small and cocky, " Ok Kagome you asked for it." He was quick, his hands grabbing Kagome by her arms and pulling her to the floor. Before she knew it his hands were under her shirt and though she tried to fight it the laughing began.

Kagome tried pulling away from Sesshomaru, trying to stop the hands that were tickling her sides, but she was in a position where it was simply hopeless, " I can't, I can't, stop!" again trying to run away, but Sesshomaru was not letting her up, " Stop Ses, stop!" She laughed as he continued his torture.

" We're going to the beach?" He said as her hiccups started. " O…K" she hiccupped.

" What was that?" He said.

Kagome giggling uncontrollably, trying to swat his hands away, the sound beautiful to his ears, as she continued to try and stop the tingling on her sides but there was no stopping him.

" We're going, we're going, stop!"

He sat back on his knees with a smile as she caught her breath, " Good."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat with Kouga on a blanket on the sandy beach, watching his girlfriend and her best friend splash in the water. Kagome found a way around the law with a one piece white chanel cut swim suit with a silver buckle that he knew was concealing a weapon and yet showing her sexy stomach for all eyes to see. Her hair flew around her as she turned, running in the knee deep water.

Kouga grinned with a shake of his head as Ayame chased Kagome in her two piece blue and green stripped bikini, pigtails high and adorable, her laugh carrying to his ears making his heart smile, he glanced to his own best friend seeing him watching as well, " There's a dagger in that bikini somewhere, I just know it."

Sesshomaru laughed, leaning back on an arm, " I was just thinking the same thing."

Reaching in the cooler he grabbed a sprite, " This was a good idea."

Sesshomaru took the soda that was passed to him, " I had to damn near drag Kagome out here though, something is up."

Kouga was quiet for a moment, Ayame was the same way, popping the soda open, taking a sip, " I was thinking the same thing for a while now too. There not telling us something."

The thought made Sesshomaru frown, " I hate being left in the dark."

" I feel you." He mumbled watching the girls run over, smiles on their faces, laughter in their eyes. Kagome plopped down next to Sesshomaru taking his drink, " You were right, this was a good idea." Drinking some of the cold acid.

He nodded, " I usually am." Taking his drink back, " Now get you own."

She simply laughed, " T. up high."

Ayame turned tossing her a drink, Kagome caught it and set it down instead of opening it, knowing it would just fizz out and spray all over her. She leant back, looking up at sky, somewhat fascinated with the clouds. Her dark ebony bangs, gleamed against the rays of sunlight, half listening to the conversation the others were having. It was nice to relax, nice to let her mind get away from it all. She been working hard this week, trying to keep it together. So far no one noticed, so she hoped. But she don't know how long she can keep this up.

Everyone expected her to be Kagome the badass, Kagome the trouble maker, Kagome the problem solver, and she was trying her best to remain what they normally saw her as but it was getting hard. She been able to hide how she really felt with a forced smile but there's only so much she can take.

" Yo Blu, you aiight?"

Kagome didn't turn, her eyes still on the sky above, there was a cloud that held her interest. " What you think that look like?"

Everyone looked at her, then up to what she was talking about, Ayame head tilted, " It look like a dancing monkey."

Kouga shook his head, " I see a fighting lion."

Sesshomaru blinked, " More like Bugs Bunny if you ask me."

The trio laughed, throwing out other cartoon characters to compare the cloud to. They all stopped abruptly when they realized Kagome wasn't joining in with them. Her eyes still focused on the cloud.

Sesshomaru touched her arm, " Baby what's the matter?"

Her head tilted, eyes never wavering from their current position, " It looks like…" something she remembered, something she seen before but couldn't quite put her finger on it but knew somehow it was important.

Think, Kagome think. What is it, you know, remember. Her eyes narrowed, something flashed across her memory. A different day, a different country…a different cloud.

" Blu it's just a cloud."

She stood, eyes still tilted above, that seem to be getting closer she thought. " Go to the car."

Kouga looked up, " What? Kagome relax we we're having a good time."

Her head snapped around, eyes holding a gleam they couldn't be name, but before she can yell at them to do as she said, she heard a bee buzz through the air. A second later the umbrella they were using for shade exploded.

That made the others stand, Kagome frowned, " To the car! NOW!" turning again just as the sound of blades was heard as the helicopter descended from the sky, firing bullets from silent rifles.

Seeing the appending danger the trio as well as everyone else on the beach dropped there belongings, left there possessions and ran to the safety of there vehicles.

Expect for Kagome, she fought her way through the a masses of screaming parents and kids, running the opposite way knowing the copter will chase her.

Diving when more bullets sprayed, she rolled and dived again behind an ice cream stand, her hands reached inside her bathing suit, touching various places she pulled out pieces of a 9mm and put them together.

Finished she glanced from behind the stand seeing the copter coming this way, staying low, she rolled until she was on her knees, taking aim and firing.

She smirked watching a body fall into the water, she knew she couldn't take out a copter with a 9mm but she can at least take out the gunmen. Running again as the copter begin firing at her.

Ayame was the first to reach the car, sliding over the hood, she opened the driver door. Kouga and Sesshomaru hopped in the back seat just as Ayame peeled out of the parking lot, Sesshomaru glanced around, " Where's Kagome?"

Green eyes were scanning the beaches as they sped down the pavement till they spotted the young female in question. Abruptly she hit the horn several times, watching the teen turn and dashed towards them, sand around her splashing as bullets made the beach there new home. Ayame pulled over to the curve and kicked open the driver's door before moving backwards till she was in the passenger seat.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome neared them, his eyes blinking as his fear he was thinking came true. A bullet got too close. Kagome went down. Ayame screamed, Kouga holding her arm from the back seat as his girlfriend tried to get out of the car. Still in the sand for a few moments, a body moved, forcing herself on to her feet, Kagome again began to run towards the stopped car. Sliding over the hood, she slammed the door, put the car in drive and stepped on the gas.

Ayame looked at the blood covering her shoulder to her forearm, " Oh shit Blu!" reaching out to touch her. " I'm fine." Kagome mumbled, shrugging the hand away, eyes on the road, switching gears and speeding up.

In the back seat Sesshomaru took off his white beater and passed it up front. Ayame took the shirt and sunk her teeth into the material, tearing a strip of the white cloth off. Kagome winced but showed no other emotion as Ayame tied the makeshift bandage around the wound to help stop the bleeding. She swiftly maneuvered around any car in her way, eyes narrowing as she seen the copter in her rearview mirror.

" Persistent lil fuckers." She growled out, taking a sharp turn on a different turn pipe. Sesshomaru glanced out the back window, " There not firing."

Kagome sped in front of another car. " No there following, which means they got ground people." She glanced at her mirror again seeing two black trucks gaining on her. " Like them for instance."

Ayame looked out the back window seeing the trucks as well " Kagome, I'm not packing." Her frown only deepened, she wasn't either. Kagome kept her eyes on the road. Then we'll have to lose them.

The trucks were speeding up again, trying to run Kagome off the road. Kagome looked at her mirrors for a second before looking back on the road. " Everybody hang on to something!" she screamed shifting gears, showing them the true speed of her car, flying down a ramp and off the highway.

Kagome let her mind blank, focusing on her training, returning to all her years of lessons. The fastest way to lose a helicopter is not speed, but maneuvering, driving in places the big machine can't fit.

Kagome hit a sharp left, running a red light, turning down a one way then raced into the back way of an alley, hands quick she turned her car around with professional expertise, waiting for the copter to fly by ,she then sped back out onto the street to only find a better hiding place in an underground parking area for an apartment building. Ayame undid her seat beat, looking out the back window watching as the two trucks rode by, unaware of their presence, " I think we lost them."

Kouga shook his head, confused and slightly high off his adrenalin rush, " Who were they?"

Kagome eyes narrowed at the question, " I have an idea."

* * *

After ditching the Audi and acquiring a new Honda, Kagome was home sitting in a bra and basketball shorts agitated to all hells, her eyebrow frowned as she winced, " Fuck, T. watch what the fuck you doing."

Ayame paused what she was doing, bloody swab in her hand, " Sorry Blu, but I gotta get all the sand out."

Kagome simply rolled her eyes, Sesshomaru sat on Kagome's bed, " Ok so what's going on, why there's a helicopter after you?"

Kouga sat in Kagome's spiral chair, " How did you spot it anyways?"

Blue eyes blinked, " They used a fog machine and silent filters to blend in with the sky. I seen it done once." She paused as her mind flashed back, " Somewhere else."

The look in Kagome's eyes made Sesshomaru sit up, " Kagome…"

She shook her head, coming back to the present, " Chucky, pass me that laptop."

Kouga turned, grabbing it, and rolling over to where she was. Taking it, she loaded it up, opening the document that she was obsessively looking over earlier. Everyone felt the atmosphere completely change as Kagome stood, walking over to the window, laptop in hand as she stared at the contents that loaded on the screen. Darkness, full of malevolence and anger, filtered through the room in uncontrollable palpitations as Kagome blue eyes clouded dangerously at the information she was receiving.

Ayame watched her, frightened by the look and aura she was feeling, " Kagome.."

She turned, angry steps calculated as she marched to her dresser, pulling a draw open, snatching out a white beater and pulling it over her head, not minding the wound on her arm, " Nelly's back." She mumbled.

The small group watched the frustrated teenager strap herself in weapons before storming down the stairs. Sesshomaru was the bold one to ask as they reached the front door, " Who's Nelly?"

Kagome was swinging open the front door when they heard a soft, yet cocky voice, " That would be me."

Everyone paused, staring at the female in front of them. She was average height, her long luscious black wavy hair flowed around her back in tumbles. Smooth ivory skin. A seductive mole soft above plum, pink lips. High cheek bones haunting, glamorous. Her blue eyes menacing, taunting.

Kagome was quick, pulling her chrome 9mm from the small of her back, pointing it at her head. The female just smiled, " Nice to see you too cousin."

Kouga blinked, " Cousin?"

The female roamed him over before she smiled, " Yes. Cousin. Her mother, my aunt, had a sister, her aunt," her eyes stared at similar ones, a frown on her perfect lips, " That she killed. My mother." She looked over to the others, " The eyes run in the family."

Kagome didn't flinch at the accusing, " I'm giving you three seconds Nelle. Leave. Now."

She simply pouted, " But I just got here." Her hand quick, pulling out a semi automatic .45 pointing it to her head, " We need to talk."

Kagome didn't budge, " After you just tried to kill me? Hell no."

Nelly smiled, " That was just to get your attention."

Kagome growled, finger itching to pull the trigger, Nelly whistled, " Down girl, check out the gun."

Blue eyes looked over the .45 pointing at her head, recognizing the engraving on the side immediately. Her mind flashing back to a different pair of blue eyes, " Where's Shay?"

Nelly smiled, " Don't worry Midoriko's fine, living lavida loco with that hot piece of ass of an islander she staying with." Her smile turned to a smirk, " I gotta say," her eyes scanned over Sesshomaru and Kouga, " You Hawaiians know how to pick them."

Kagome eyes narrowed at the mention of her heritage, " Shut up Nelle."

She simply laughed, " Anyways, I just borrowed her gun for a while, not like she was using it. It actually came in handy a little while ago." She leant in whispering, " A string a murders down the east coast, just me having a little fun." She laughed again at the face Kagome made, " Now just think what would happen if I go to say, Massachusetts, and leave this gun on the sidewalk. Guess who it would be traced back to."

Kagome snarled, Shay would be the type to register a gun in her name. " Fine, let's talk." She mumbled, lowering her gun slowly.

Nelly clucked her front teeth with her tongue, smiling, " Glorious."

They all gathered round the dining room table, only the two family members sitting, Kagome fingers tapping the dagger the others couldn't see, attached to the table, her gun in her lap. " Your pose to be in Cairo."

Nelly smiled, " And your pose to be in Prague, guess we both don't follow the rules now do we?"

Sesshomaru blinked, " Ok, what the hell is going on?"

Nelle grinned, looking over the handsome boy again, " You are just delicious." She glanced at her cousin, " Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Kagome raised a brow, " No."

Nelly just rolled her eyes, looking back to the others, " I'm Natalia, but everyone calls me Nelle, or Nelly."

Ayame crossed her arms, " T."

Kouga glanced at her, before looking back to Nelly, " Chucky."

Sesshomaru simply stating his name since he didn't have an alternative. Nelly smiled, " Killing perfection. Sexy."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Nelle why the hell you here."

Her cousin looked back to her, " Fine, lets get straight to the business then." She leant back in the high back chair, " I can't get Sloan off my back."

Kagome's head fell back in annoyance, " Cuz you pose to be in CAIRO!"

Nelly frowned, " Weird, I feel like we discussed this earlier."

Sesshomaru slid in a seat across from them, tired of standing, " Who's Sloan?"

Nelly looked at him, " The boss man of the most exclusive drug cartel in Columbia."

Kagome sighed, wiping her bangs wit the hand that was tapping the dagger, " My mom's parents were killed by Sloan personally for trying to stop his money laundering in their real estate business."

Nelly nodded, " My mother and Aunt May were witnesses to the whole thing and testified against him in court. Then was placed under the witness protection program."

Kagome leant back in her chair, " My mom in Prague and her mom in Cairo." Her eyes glanced to Nelly, " Where you were pose to stay."

" You didn't stay."

Blue eyes frowned, " My mom died. Me and Midoriko was forced to leave."

" So that's why you killed my mother? To fuck up my life too?"

Kagome leant in, her eyes level with her cousins, " Your mother was a traitor."

Nelle frowned, her blue eyes clouding dangerously, " Take that back."

Kagome simply raised a brow, " How else do you think they found us, she sold us out to save her own ass."

Nelle stood abruptly, the .45 again pointing at Kagome's head, " Take. That. BACK!"

Kagome stood slowly, eyes staying calm, " You know it's the truth, just like what happened with Natalie, she didn't run away. Aunt April sold her for a $10 and a fix."

Nelly screamed, launching herself at her hated cousin, Kagome fell on her back, Nelle on top. " Your wrong!" she yelled, punching at Kagome's face. Kagome hands up, not hitting her back, simply blocking, letting her cousin take out some steam.

Ayame ran to pull her off. Both girls up she stood between them " Hey, stop it!"

Nelly breathed heavily, tears in the corner of her eyes, " Your wrong Kagome, my mother would never do that to me."

Kagome just stayed silent for a moment, the comment on her face easy to read. You sure?

Kouga walked between the two, hoping to calm the cousins down, " Why Sloan on you now, both your parents are dead?"

Kagome and Nelly looked at him, blue eyes so similar and yet so different, mouths moving simultaneously, " We robbed him."

Sesshomaru nodded, standing, " That was smart."

Kagome looked at him, " He killed my moms, he had it coming."

Ayame leant against the wall, " How much ya'll take?"

Nelle smiled, " 8 mil. Each."

Kouga whistled, moving to stand next to his girlfriend, Kagome sighed looking to her cousin, " How he on to you?"

She just shrugged, " I don't know, one day I'm minding my business cruising the Atlantic and the next day his guys is boarding my boat when I was sleeping." She slid back into a chair, " I got away and found you."

Kagome frowned, " By sending the Russians."

Nelle grinned, " Found out that was me huh?"

Kagome snarled, Nelle just raised her hand, waving her off, " I had to find you somehow."

T. crossed her arms, " Why should Blu help you after what you did to her?"

Kagome frowned, " Cuz we pulled the job together, Sloan just ain't looking for her." She turned slowly eyes blackening with the memories running through her head, he probably knows she's in California, " You can stay here for now." She mumbled, heading out the door. Nelle just smiling at her back.

* * *

A few hours later, Sesshomaru walked in Kagome's room, closing the door behind him. " Kagome you in here?"

Kagome was laying on the floor on the side of her bed, her legs crossed over the edge, her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling, " Yea, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru walked over to her, " Nothing." Looking down. " Just wanna talk."

Kagome sighed, eyes never leaving the ceiling, " Bout what?"

He shook his head, though Kagome couldn't see, " You can't help everybody Kagome. You can't save the whole damn world by yourself. Why does everyone come to you when in trouble and why do you feel the need to help them. This Nelly shit is not your problem, let her handle it on her own."

Her blue eyes looked over to amber ones, " We did it together baby. Sloan will eventually come after me too."

Sesshomaru just sighed, sitting on the floor beside his loved one's head, " Baby why do you cause so much trouble for yourself."

The smile was tempting, " It's one of my best qualities."

Sesshomaru let his eyes open slowly, looking down on her. Kagome looked beautiful. The little light coming through the canopy glowed around her. Her hair fanned around her like water. Even upside down she looked so damn editable. She tilted her head to the side looking even cuter if possible, blue eyes staring at him.

" What?"

Sesshomaru leant over, moving closer till his lips touched hers. His tongued ventured out to taste her sweet mouth. Parting her lips slightly she let him slide his tongue in, leaving no place untouched. She pushed harder against him demanding more. He let his tongue run over her sensitive fangs. Kissing her upside down is even more exotic than kissing her in the middle of class. She smiled softly against his lips before he pulled up and looked at her.

" That's your way of telling me you love me?"

Sesshomaru stood up, " Come on, let's take a bath."

* * *

They laid there, wide awake. For some time. Just holding each other, quiet, Sesshomaru's hand playing in her hair. Kagome smooth finger tracing the figure 8 lazily on his chest. The strong beating heart under her ear and the warmth that surrounded her was perfect right now, and she really didn't want to ruin it. It's been so long since she felt so secure, so warm and didn't want to give it up just yet.

Sesshomaru broke the silence, " So your genes are always doubled?"

Kagome blinked at the comment, glancing up at him, " What?"

His eyes were on the ceiling, " Aunt May, Aunt April, twins. Natalia, Natalie, twins. Kagome, Midoriko, twins. You tend to come in pairs." He glanced down at her, " That's good to know. For future reference."

Kagome sat up, straddling his waist, ignoring the fact that he just suggested children, her ears only hearing you tend to come in pairs. Sesshomaru eyes rolled over her. Kagome looked beautiful. The light coming through his window glowed around her. Her hair flowed around her like a silk gown. A look on her pretty face. Sesshomaru was about to question the odd demeanor when Kagome's spoke.

" I have a brother."

Sesshomaru blinked, sitting up, " What?"

But she was already rolling out of the bed, picking up a pair of shorts off the floor, " We don't talk as much as we want." She mumbled, standing in red underwear and bra.

" He's your full blood brother?... I mean…" Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts, " Same mother and father?"

Kagome nodded, " Yea but my mom knew the demons inside the jewel were female, so a girl had to be born." pulling on her jeans shorts, looking for her shirt, " So she hid the scent of the baby, told pops it was a girl, and when the baby was big enough, she induced her own labor wit that steroid shit you give to horses." finding it under the bed, " then she gave him away and told pops she had a miscarriage."

She was sliding her shirt on when he stood, a certain look on his face, making her raise an eyebrow. " What?"

" You ever met him?"

Her eyes glanced to the floor, not wanting him to see the emotion that played in them, " Yea. When I was 10. We said we was gonna keep in touch but…" she shrugged, turning away from him, " My life went one way, his I guess went the other and we never talked since."

She sat on the bed, sliding on white nikes, " He gave us are nicknames, Shay and Shy." She leant over, tying her laces, " To remind us of him. Midoriko, Kagome…. and Souta."

She stood, eyelids never lifting, " I should really start making moves before Sloan gets a step ahead of me." He stopped her as she tried to walk away, " What?"

He opened his arms, " Come here." She needed a hug.

She walked in his arms, feeling them wrap around her tightly. So warm, so secure. Her arms went around his waist already feeling a whole lot better. He was so much bigger than her. Her head barely reaching his chest, in heels. It made her feel protected. Safe. Warm. Guarded. Everything.

She smiled, pulling away, grabbing his hand, she really had to start making moves. " Let's go."

* * *

Kouga was sitting comfortably on the couch. Ayame told him to meet him at Kagome house about 30 minutes ago, he been waiting for about ten. From this point on, he decided he was going to time Ayame when she called and asked him to be somewhere, see how much extra time it took her to actually get there, then start leaving at a time where he was either waiting only a few minutes or showing up at the same time.

But until the experiment is conducted he would still have to wait for her. Like now. He wasn't really upset though, he was being comfortably entertained by watching M. She was a tiny female he thought, probably 5 foot exactly, but pretty, her short emerald green hair cut in an adorable but sophisticated bob, her bright black almond shape eyes completely content, her white skirt hugging her subtly curved hips, her yellow v neck t shirt fitting snuggly to her perfect sized breast. And very nice three inch white boots that had very skinny heels. They zipped up to her knee and were stylish.

She was softly humming to herself as she straighten up the living room, fixing magazines on the coffee table, correcting the placement of pictures on the mantel, a smile on her softly plump lips.

Kouga watched with a raised brow, she looked completely at ease in this house, her heels making soft clicking noises on the wooden floor, happily moving about doing what needs to be done, calculated grace in every step. Like watching a silent play, and oddly he felt like he seen her from somewhere before.

Her hair was swaying to the music she hummed, still happily prancing around, a slender hand reached up and brushed short locks out her face, squinting her eyes as she read the date on an old photo. A memory flashed in his head, a night on a small stoop, looking into a cell phone. At a picture of a little girl, short, but adorably pretty. Soft rosy cheeks covered in long emerald green locks, black smiling eyes, squinting, trying to block the sun from her pupils, a cute smile on her young round face.

Kouga blinked, " Melanie?"

M didn't stop her tidying up as she smiled, " I haven't been called by that in decades." She paused to look at the clipboard stuck between her arm and side, flipping through a few pages, " Kouga correct."

He nodded, still watching her as she fully turned, " I thought Blu killed you in Peru."

Her smile went genuine, " Well that is the story."

He shook his head, not fully understanding the situation, M simply shrugged her shoulders, " My parents in Peru were absolutely dreadful anyway before the kidnapping. The only reason they wanted me back was so they can kill me there selves just to rid the idea of scandal in the high master society. So Kagome flipped me."

" Flipped you?"

M walked over to the couch but didn't sit, " It means when you fake your own death and disappear out of the country."

Kouga nodded now understanding, " Ohhh."

M just smiled, standing properly with her feet together, clipboard close to her chest. Kouga found himself looking away, feeling intimated by her black eyes, " So, you were sort of forced to leave?"

M shook her head, " Not at all, I was happy to leave." She sighed happily, " Nothing about me wanting to be with Kagome was forced. I love being with her, she's my everything."

Kouga watched the expression of pure admiration on her face before he turned hearing movement coming down the steps. M smiled and turned, picking up the bag she placed on the table just as Kagome walked in the living room. Kouga stood, looking her over. Her blue jeans shorts, molded to her toned thighs, held up by a white leather belt, a red tank top simple, abs out for the world. Red, white and black jordens on her feet, her hair down her back, wild and free.

M smiled, loving the curves of her mistress, " Milady, I have what you asked for." Handing Kagome a file.

Kagome opened it, " Chuck what you doin here?"

He blinked, taking his eyes Kagome curves, not understanding the stir inside his tummy, " Umm, I'm waiting for Ayame, she told me to meet her here like 45 minutes ago."

She didn't look up, her hand rising, M automatically putting a pen in it, " The door was open?" she said jotting down notes.

" No, Nelly let me in."

She closed the folder, " She say where she was going?" handing it to M, " Get this back to Pebbles before 8 tonight."

Kouga shook his head, " Um, no she just left."

Kagome sighed, a hand running through her bangs, " I knew she was gonna piss me off before dis day was over."

" Umm, Milady, the request to upgrade sector Z went over a budget by..." She juggled the bags in her hands for a moment, flipping through her clipboard, " 15 grand."

Kagome turned, " Why's that, the budget was more than enough to finish those upgrades."

The small girl looked up, " I'm not entirely sure, the construction company that was hired charged 15 thousand in contract and overlay fees."

Kagome raised a brow, " Schedule a meeting with the head contractor for me." M nodded, pulling out her smart phone, rearranging the schedule with the pen that came with it.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who finally came down stairs, " Bay can you go start the car, I gotta find Nelle dumb ass fo she do suttin stupid."

He nodded, " Ok." Heading out the door after she tossed him the keys. " M, come here." She nodded, " Yes, milady." Stepping closer to her mistress.

Kouga watched as Kagome's hand went under M's yellow shirt to feel smooth skin, wrapping around her small waist, pulling her closer to press against her body as she whispered gently in her ear.

Moments later, M pulled away, face flushed, " Of course milady." She mumbled, bowing her head as she handed Kagome the bag she brought then turned to leave.

Kagome turned to the last person in the house, letting her eyes gaze over his body. He felt it when her eyes landed on him. He forced himself to keep his breathing even at Kagome lazy penetrating stare, feeling her eyes on him like a physical weight, having a feeling she knew what he was doing to her.

He blinked when he felt a small hand grab his, not even aware she moved. Pulling him closer, Kagome held a taunting look in her eyes as a daring eyebrow raised.

Kouga swallowed, feeling his body heat. Biting her lip seductively, she ran her finger over the curve of his smooth chin, then done his neck, feeling him shutter lightly, the tingling still there though her finger was gone.

Draping her arm around him, she leant up, hearing his breath hitch, seeing his eyes go slightly wide as she leant in. Her voice was low, husky as she whispered, " Next time Nelle leaves." She brushed her lips against his cheek, " Don't let her."

He nodded, taking a hurried step back, a light sweat shining on his forehead. She simply nodded, satisfied.

" Kouga?"

The young wolf demon forced his eyes away from the temptress in front of him and turned towards the soft voice that called his name. Ayame stood in the living room's door way in her Death Dealer dance team outfit, green eyes taking in the scene before her.

" What's going on?"

Kouga opened his mouth to answer but then closed it, not completely sure of the situation himself. Kagome simply turned, picking up her black vest off the sofa. " Chuck said he been waiting damn near forever for you."

She watch her mistress toss her hair over her shoulder as she slid the vest on, " Practice ran long."

Kagome just nodded, fixing her collar, " I gotta hit up Bees for some ground info, I'mma hit you up later." Heading for the door, " Lock up." She called over her shoulder.

Sliding in the car Sesshomaru looked over to her, " Took you long enough."

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, sliding on her seat belt, " T. and Chucky having problems."

" What you mean?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, she don't really have time to be playing councilor, " Don't care, let's go." Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, before cranking up the car and pulling off.

Ayame bowed her head, waiting for Kagome to leave before she turned to Kouga who was still standing there, " What happened?"

Kouga shrugged a shoulder, " I was waiting for you like Blu said." Ayame raised a brow, " Blu? When you started calling Kagome Blu?"

Kouga blinked, avoiding eye contact, " I don't know, I just do now." She nodded, Kouga looked at her, " Why you called me over here anyways?"

She sighed, turning, " I moved into a new town house, I wanted to show you, but…"

" But what?"

She shook her head, turning, eyes on the floor boards, " Never mind, I gotta go." Heading for the door.

Kouga frowned, reaching for her arm, " Hell no, you had me wait here for a damn near hour for you and now you wanna just be out. What's going on wit you T?"

Ayame looked at him, " When you started calling me T?"

He was tempted to roll his eyes, " It's your name."

She frowned, pulling her arm free, " No, Ayame is my name, it's the name you been calling me before you got to even know Blu!" she turned, storming towards the door.

He called after her, " What the fuck is your problem, your acting so fucking stuck up!"

She turned stopping " I'm acting stuck up?! You're the one that been stuck up Kagome's ass ever since you first job shadowed!"

" That's what's this about, me wanting to be a Death Dealer, I told you, it's my choice T."

Her fist balled, " It's AYAME!" she screamed, angry tears touching her eyes, " And it's not just about being a Death Dealer, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

He grabbed her arm again, " It's just boot camp, how bad can it be, you survived!"

She turned away from him, pulling free, " It's not about boot camp! You just don't know!" swinging the front door open, stomping out.

" Don't know what! Why you always gotta keep shit secret!"

" Why don't you just trust me and not go."

He grabbed her shoulders, turning her around, pushing her against his car door. " What are you not telling me, T." She frowned, struggling in his strong grip " It's Ayame! A.. Y. A.. M. E! Ayame, Ayame, Ayame!"

He pressed his body against hers " Stop it baby, just stop, tell me what's the matter, stop baby, tell me what's wrong, just tell me."

She stopped, looking up at him, " Don't be a Dealer Kouga, please." She looked in his eyes, tears in her own, " Please Kouga, I don't wanna lose you."

" You're not gonna lose me baby."

She shook her head, " You don't get it Kouga, you won't just be a Dealer, she'll make you a follower."

He blinked, " I thought all Dealers followed Kagome."

She wiped her eyes, " There's a little saying. Every follower was a Death Dealer, but every Death Dealer wasn't a follower." She looked at him to make sure he was paying attention, " Kagome personally studies, analyzes and picks willing adherents. She assign them special individual jobs. She calls them her Shadow Par. Dealers that become absolutely obsessed with Kagome, willing to do all, completely anything, and without her they die."

Kouga paused, watching green eyes, " Like Kuhoku."

Ayame nodded, " They need her, breath only for her, and I know she's gonna make you one to, your already falling for her, I can see it."

He looked at her, " Baby I love you." He whispered kissing her lips, " I will always love you." then down her neck, she felt her body heat as he licked the spot behind her ear. " Only you." his deep voice whispered.

She groaned, feeling his hands, run down her shoulders and under her shirt touching the bare skin. His hot hands making her muscles clench.

" No matter what." he whispered, licking his mark, hearing her moan, his hands grabbing her thighs, lifting her higher to him, pressing her back against the car window. " Always baby."

Her head leant back on the window behind her, feeling the heated kiss along her neck, his tongue hot, tasting her sweet skin, turning her on. He kissed her chin, " Forever." moving to taste the other side of her neck. He felt her hands go to his shoulders, for a second he thought she was going to push him away, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, her legs going around his waist.

Her voice was soft, low, a whisper " I love you too."

Kouga looked up, seeing her green eyes looking at him, he kissed her lips. She opened to him. His strong tongue sweep in, tasting her never to be forgotten mango sweetness. Ayame pulled him closer for a moment, kissing him back, loving his manly taste of strength. Wanting to taste more. But before she lost her senses to him she pushed at his shoulders, making him drop her to the ground.

Kouga fought his arousal, taking deep breaths, looking at Ayame as she shook her head. Her arms went around herself, holding herself close, eyes on the ground, " It's not that simple baby. I wish I can just make you under…" she paused mid word, an idea coming to mind.

She turned to him so quickly he almost took a step back. " I want you to talk to somebody I know."

Kouga blinked at the sudden change in her demeanor, " What, who?" he raised a brow, a better question coming to mind, " Why?"

She simply nodded, moving closer to him, " This person knows more about the situation and can help you understand more than I can."

Kouga thought for a moment, he didn't think anyone can convince him otherwise, but she'll indulge her if it made her feel any better, " Alright, let's go." Ayame smiled as he opened the car door.

* * *

Kikyou was laughing as she flopped in a chair in the food court, arms full of bags. Sango sink in a seat beside, taking a long breath, trying to slow her giggles, " I thought you said you wanted a pair of shoes?"

" I bought some." Kikyou looked down, " Somewhere in here."

Sango laughed again, shoving the bags under the table, " How many stores did we hit?"

Kikyou did the same, giving one bag a good kick to get it out of her way, " All of them."

Sango sighed, leaning back in the chair, " It was fun though, exactly what I needed."

Kikyou rested an arm on the table, " What got you so stressed?"

She shrugged, " I don't know, everything, school, college apps…" brown eyes looked down. " Kuhoku." She mumbled.

Kikyou just nodded, completely understanding, " I know it's hard letting him be a dealer but you gotta leave it alone Sango, he's a big boy, he can handle his own problems."

Sango sighed, " I know but he's my little brother, I'm pose to protect him."

Kikyou shook her head, "He can protect himself. "

" But…"

Kikyou cut her off, " When he needs you, he'll come to you as simple as that. You trust him right? That alone should be enough to let him be. Kohoku was always smarter than your average boy, wise beyond his years. If he says he's okay, then he will be okay."

There was a pause as Sango took in what her friend just said, Kikyou blinked, " When was the last time you seen Rin?"

Sango looked up at the question, coming out of her trance, " Huh?"

" Since Kagome dragged her out the café right?"

Sango nodded, forcing her mind to catch up, " Umm yea since the café thing why?"

" There she is." Kikyou mumbled eyes staring down the food court.

Sango looked up. She was stepping of the escalator, her yellow sequin top glittering gold under the florescent lights of the mall, the neckline draping attractively adorable in the front. Her white skirt molded to her creamy thighs, brand name white snake skin boots on her feet, the three inch skinny heels gold, matching the metal loop design that wrapped around the folded top, up to her knees. Bangs jelled out her face, brushed back to follow the curved side part in her hair as it was piled on the top of her head in a luscious curly bun. Gold door knockers in her ears. A simple chain of a S around her small neck. Bangles on her wrist. A few bags in one in, a strawberry colotta in the other.

Force of habit had the girls standing when Rin caught there eyes and headed over, " Hey you guys, what ya'll buying today?"

Kikyou just blinked at her cheerful demeanor, " Oh my gosh Rin, you look amazing."

Sango nodded, " Yea, what got into you girl?"

Rin laughed, " You don't want to know." setting her drink on the table, she smiled, " Remember when Kagome pulled me out of the café? Well she introduced me to a guy." She bit her lip, slightly memorized as she touched the chain around her neck, " His names Seasick but he said I can call him by his real name. Shippo."

She blinked, coming out of her stupor, " He is so perfect you guys, we like all the same things, and he's so smart. He finished school when he was only ten and that includes two years of college. He's my man now. We've been seeing each other for a while."

She again touched her necklace, " He made it official just two days ago, but I knew we were going to be together forever from the first day I saw him."

" He says he likes his girl to stay model status at all times." She laughed with a roll of her eyes, not recognizing the shock on the two girls faces that stood in front of her, " His slang is so sexy it gives me tingles."

" Rin."

The small girl turned to the deep voice that called her, her face brightened at the sight of Shippo. Quickly she glanced to the others, " I gotta go." She smiled picking up her colotta, " Nice seeing yall, call me." Turning on her feet and hurrying over, not giving the girls a chance to say good bye.

Kikyou eyes followed Rin's movement, seeing a guy waiting for her. He was short but still taller than her. Short brown hair high in a ponytail, sharp green eyes some what shady. He wore a black v neck t shirt with a red Ed Hardy design on the front. His dark blue jeans holding a light fade, fresh black red and sliver jordens on his feet, a red Chicago bulls hat backward on his head. He had a single silver chain in the shape of a huge skull with navy blue gem eyes and cross bones the mouth on the skull sporting viper fangs hanging from his pants belt.

Sango blinked, seeing the absolute love Rin had in her eyes as he put his arm around her as they walked away, " He is pretty hot."

Kikyou shook her head, sitting back down, " And she does seem happy."

Sango did the same, still confused, " And Kagome hooked them up? He must be a Death Dealer."

Kikyou nodded, " Most likely," again leaning back in her chair, they seem to be everywhere, " I need a drink."

Sango laughed, " I hear that."

* * *

She was agitated. It was easy enough to tell, by the way her tense voice was on her cell phone which never left her ear, or by the scanning of frantic eyes that never left the window, obviously hoping to spot the missing cousin in question.

He shook his head, turning back to the road, she needed to stop this, she was wearing herself dry with the constant worry she kept putting on her shoulders. Someone had to do something before she put herself in a mental hospital.

….. " Yea and get eyes on the docks, she got a thing for boats." Kagome blinked, eyes coming out of its trance on the scenery outside the window, turning to Sesshomaru, " Why we stopping?" she asked, hanging up the phone, eyes looking over his shoulder out his window, " You see something?"

Sesshomaru sighed, leaning back in his seat for a moment, " Kagome you need a break from all this."

Blue eyes rolled, agitation raising to a new level, " I ain't got time fo dis bullshit Sesshomaru. You start this fucking car or get the fuck out."

There was silence for a moment as Sesshomaru simply stared at the driving wheel as if thinking the options over. After a minute, he nodded his head, " Fine." He mumbled, turning the car off, " You want me out, I'll get out." Opening the door and getting out.

Kagome sighed, she didn't mean to sound rude but she really didn't have enough energy to hunt down Nelle, Sloan and deal with Sesshomaru. Sliding into the driver seat, her hand reached over to crank the car up when she realized something….. the keys were missing.

Frowning she got out the car and slammed the door, " Sesshomaru! Give me my fucking keys!"

He ignored her, steady walking down the street, hands in his pockets. With a roll of her eyes, Kagome jogged over to catch up with him, " I'm not fucking playin dude, I ain't got time fo dis shit!"

He turned to her, " And why not?" he asked calmly.

Her hands went up aggravated, " You know fuckin why!" she turned, fuck it, she'll hot wire the shit, " I got so much shit ta deal wit as is."

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, turning her around, " And how you dealt with it before?"

Kagome made a frustrated sound, she hated his got damn riddles and mind games, she didn't have the time, " The same way I'm tryna deal wit dis shit, if you would just give me my damn KEYS!"

He simply shook his head, " You're not dealing with it the way you use to, not the way I seen you do it."

Her head feel back, completely annoyed, " What are you talkin about?"

Amber eyes stared at her, " I never seen you stress, a day in my damn life. Now look at you, ruler of the Death Dealers, scared."

" I ain't scared of shit." She interrupted.

" Not the way I see it." He continued, " I mean look at you. The same female that took down an entire assassin organization, kept the name and made it into an notorious gang. The same female that took on anybody who had anything to say about her. The same female that was captured by a Russian swat team and walked away with a smile. And now you standing her bout to pull your damn hair out cuz your cousin decided to take a walk. That is not the Kagome I know."

There was a pause in Kagome movements as her shoulders slumped a bit, eyes staring at her lover, taking in what he just said, " You saying I'm slacking?"

Gently he touched her shoulder as comfort, " I'm saying Kagome, your letting all this shit build up on you, and if you don't find a way to relieve the stress, you're gonna break down for good."

She sighed, slightly turning away from him, " Your right. It's just been tough on me lately."

He pulled her closer, " I know baby, it gonna be ok."

She held onto him tighter, eyes closing tight, " It's just that, my personal life is getting too mix up in my Dealer life and I don't want anyone close to me or any unnecessary Dealer getting hurt."

His hand sweep over the crown of her head for a second, stroking soft strands, " I understand baby but you can't keep dealing with this the way you are or someone is definitely going to get hurt. And that person most likely will be you."

Letting her go, he took a step back so he can look at her, " Your smart baby, smarter than mostly everyone I know. Be the ruler that I know you can be and everything will turn out alright."

Kagome nodded slowly, he was right, she was better than this, smarter than this, she was going to have to stop with the self pity and stop second guessing all her commands. She was going to have be as confidant as she once was and take control with an iron fist. Kagome blinked, iron fist she thought again, then looked up at Sesshomaru " I know where Nelly at."

* * *

Nelle was on the dance floor moving to the music, with a bottle in her hand. Yes, she has been drinking. No she wasn't drunk and it was starting to piss her off. She was trying release her stress. Dancing was her usual trick but being pissy drunk helped.

She felt someone whisper in her ear, " Hey sexy, wanna dance?"

She didn't even turn to see who it was, or if the guy was cute or not. She just started moving her body. She felt the guy wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Nelly found herself dreaming it was a certain someone's hands unbuttoning her shirt. Kami knows how much she wanted them to be. She slide her free hand up the side of the guy's face feeling long hair between her fingers. She imagined, it was someone else's silky strands. She drunk some more from her bottle, still dancing seductively to the music.

She felt hands reach up and grab both of her breast as kisses touch her neck. Her eye twitched lightly. It's not like she didn't like his touch. It just wasn't who she wanted it to be. He didn't seem to notice or care. She played along, leaning her head back against his shoulder giving him more room, still dancing. She pretend it was her secret lover touching her. She wanted it to be them so bad. So very bad.

It wasn't even 8:00 yet and Kagome saw kids falling out drunk and stupid. The last time she was at the Iron Lung was a long time ago. She parked near a cluster of trees so no one can see her car. Carefully her and Sesshomaru made there way over. They walked in the small mansion like house. The music was loud, people were dancing, some playing pool, others making out in corners. It looked like everyone was having a good time. They turned down a hall where they heard a TV on.

Kagome walked in what she remembered was the living room. A big screen TV was on the far wall, people on the floor staring at it, cheering as a football game played. There was a few recliners set around the room, two long couches and a love seat in the corner.

They saw Nelle being pulled off the dance floor, she was dressed in a plain tank top and shorts, sitting between a guy, probably the one she was dancing with and a female, her legs stretched out, on the coffee table, a bottle of vodka hurricane in her hand. The guy's hand on her bare thigh, slowly creeping higher and higher. Nelle either didn't notice, or was too drunk to care. Her hair done, the girl hand playing with her abs, making her giggle.

Sesshomaru watched as her hand went up, gulping down more of the liquor, her eyes closing as she waited for the burn to go away. She turned, kissing the guy's lips. He opened to her, liking the taste of fruit and sweet liquor. She pulled away then turned, kissing the chick.

For a second, he just watched, completely stunned at what he was seeing. Shaking his head he walked over behind Kagome as she called out to her cousin. At first Nelle looked around not sure who called her. So she walked closer. She looked up at her, her glazed over eyes wide and confused " Kagome, what are you doing here?"

She grabbed her hand " It's time to go."

She laughed, pulling away, " Like I ever listen to you."

Kagome frowned, " Nelle, this ain't da place ta be right now aiight, now lets go, fo I drag yo drunk ass outta here."

Nelly thought about it for a moment, she looked at her cousin, then at the bottle in her hand. When she got it, it was full, now there was only a quarter left. She was nice, a little too nice, her head was buzzing, making it a bit hard to think straight.

She was getting dizzy from all the movement. Turning slowly as they watched her, she put her bottle down. She shook her head trying to shake off some of the effects.

Reaching down she grabbed her jacket as she spoke " I gotta go you guys, my cuz is so damn fucking annoying." her words slightly slurred. Sesshomaru frowned, she was drunker than he thought.

They laughed as she turned, picking up her bottle, taking another gulp, Kagome grabbed her hand, pulling her, making her drop her bottle before she could finish the rest of it.

She frowned, " Bitch." As she pulled her towards the door, her hand reaching out, grabbing a bottle from a boy who was standing by the door.

Getting in the car, Nelle looked down and smiled, the bottle of Bacardi Zombie was barely empty. She giggled, wiping the top with her jacket sleeve, it was her lucky day.

Sesshomaru looked over to her as she began drinking from the bottle, " Nelle you need to stop before you pass out."

She glanced at him, drunk in her eyes, a smile on her face, " But the liquor helps me get away."

* * *

Kouga was standing on the docks, completely confused at why he was here. He glanced up to the spot his girlfriend disappeared to moments ago, he knew she wanted him to talk to someone but at the docks? He frowned, if this was some type of set up he was going to be thoroughly pissed. A splash from under the peer caught his attention, his hand gingerly touched his waist, plump lips frowned again forcing his hand into his front pocket. It's not like he was packing anyways, though he would really like to be after he went on the few jobs with Kagome, he didn't want to freak Ayame out by letting her find a gun on him.

I mean he wasn't a Death Dealer yet after all. Hearing footsteps, his eyes turned to the walkway behind him, that didn't stop his fingers from clinching the pocket knife in an iron grip. He heard voices and was slightly tempted to roll his eyes, the blade was only 5 inches long so he really wasn't going to win any fight but they didn't have to take there time like he was an absolute nobody.

His shoulders relaxed a bit as he saw Ayame turn the corner, what caught his attention most was the person standing beside her. It looked like a kid, but Kouga knew he was probably just short for his age. He wore black champion sweatpants, with fresh white nikes and a plain white beater over a lean build. Short brown hair was high in a ponytail, bangs swaying in sharp green some what shady eyes. A silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, a single earring in one ear.

Ayame stopped when she reached Kouga's side, " Kouga this is Seasick, he been in this business ever since he was a kid, he knows more about the Shadow Par than anyone."

Kouga nodded, reaching out to shake the smaller boy's hand, surprise touching his blue eyes when he felt the power underneath the strong grip. Ayame took a step back, " Imma let ya'll talk for a bit aiight?"

Kouga nodded again, not saying a word, watching her look between the two before walking away, giving them some space. Kouga looked back to the smaller boy in front of him as she rounded a corner and was out of sight. The silence stretched for a moment becoming rather uncomfortable, Kouga stuck his hand back in his pocket, " So…."

Seasick simply raised a brow at the attempt to break the awkwardness, then he simply shook his head, hands going into his own pockets, his head tilting in a certain direction making the earring gleam for a moment in the sunlight, " Walk wit me."

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head bringing the phone down from his, " Nope, nothing."

Miroku frowned, " Odd, it's not like Kikyou to not answer her cell."

Inuyasha shrugged, " Maybe she doing the whole bad girl thing again."

" I doubt she could convince Sango to do the same." Miroku mumbled as both teens walked up the path to Inuyasha's house. Walking in and hopping on the couch, Inuyasha picked up his headset controller, " Call of duty anyone?"

Miroku laughed, the new video game was quickly becoming the world's hottest trend, " Yea sure." He said, taking a seat beside his friend on the couch.

45 minutes into the game, things were starting to get intense as the rounds got harder and harder. Inuyasha was completely in the zone. " What?" he mumbled eyes glued to the TV.

" Someone's knocking on the door." Miroku said, while making his character turn around and to throw a grenade at the hordes of zombies chasing them.

" Who is it?" Inuyasha asked engrossed in the video game. " Like I would know, it's your house." Miroku answered.

" It's not locked." Inuyasha mumbled his fingers working on the controller in his hands. Miroku grinned as he stabbed a zombie in the neck just before it got to hit him. " Tell them that."

" IT'S OPEN!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs so he wouldn't have to get up, Miroku flinched from the loud shriek but understood why he didn't simply pause the game. You can't really pause when your playing online, your character simply stopped moving with a light bulb over it's head but the zombies can still get you and make you die.

The guys didn't blink when the front door opened, laughter being heard, Sango and Kikyou walking into the den, clanking two bottles of Captain Morgan together, grinning like drunk hyenas.

Miroku looked over, " What ya'll so happy about?"

Sango took a long gulp of her drink, " We found out something new about the liquor store on 8th street."

Kikyou plopped on the couch beside Inuyasha, taking a long gulp of her drink, her head fell back happily, her voice laughing, " Yeah, show some boob and get free booze!"

Inuyasha jumped up dropping the controller " You did what!" He glanced at the TV in time to see his character get slapped down by a dozen zombies " Aww man! See what you did Kikyou!"

Kikyou blinked, taking another gulp, " What?"

Miroku put his controller down, looking at his girlfriend, " You showed your boobs for some liquor?"

Sango nodded, taking another long guzzle of her bottle, " It was only for a second and we got like six free bottles."

Kikyou laughed drunkenly, " Can't get no better than that."

Inuyasha shook his head, " You are in some dead shit when your sober."

Kikyou snickered, " Oh I'm scared, what you gonna do?"

Inuyasha smirked, crossing his arms, " I'm telling your mother."

* * *

Kouga followed him to the pier, silently they made there way down the wooden boardwalk, till they reached the rail at the end, looking out to the sea. They were quiet for a moment, as Seasick leant forward on the rail and took a deep breath, taking in the salty air, " T. wants me to talk you out of it."

Kouga turned so his back was against the rail, blocking off the wind, his arms crossing over his chest, " I know."

Seasick sighed, " But I doubt she would understand what it's like being a Shadow Par."

Kouga glanced to him, " She explained the meaning to me earlier."

Seasick green eyes gazed over the water, listening to the waves, " Let me guess, she said Kagome picked certain kids and we follow her every order to the T, not giving a damn what gets in our way."

The snort was light as Kouga grinned, glancing up to the sky for a moment, " Yea, basically."

There was a soft sigh, making Kouga look down at the smaller teen beside him, green eyes were distant as they continued to stare at the splashing water below. The look seemed warm and memorable, as if a scene from his past was playing in his mind, it made Kouga turn, to lean against the rail next to him.

Seasick to a breath, " My father raped my mom when she was 14. She raised me even though I was a rape child. But she had Huntington disease and it was progressing fast. When she felt her mind slipping, she took me to the basement and said I would have to look after myself, that I had to be strong…." There was a pause, " Then she shot herself in the mouth."

Kouga looked at him surprised, Seasick simply shrugged, " She wanted me to have her life insurance money. What she didn't know was that suicide was not part of the policy."

He stretched his back a bit, " I ended up going to an orphanage." He looked over to Kouga, " You might have noticed but I ain't that big of a person, so an orphanage wasn't that great for me. I ran away and was living on the streets, stealing and robbing, doing what I had to do to survive."

Seasick was quiet for a moment before the soft smile graced his lips, " Kagome is only 3 months older than me, 2 ½ if you want to get technical. I first met her when I was 6. She was finishing a training sequence and bumped right into me on the street. She gave me her burger and offered me a place to stay."

His smile grew wider, touching his eyes, " She didn't seem real to me. Like magic, her entire being was so vibrant to me that you would never think she was just a 6 year old kid. When she took me in I asked her why and all she said was she see potential."

Shippo turned, leaning his back against the rail as Kouga once did, " When she graduated boot camp, I thought she would simply leave and forget all about me, I mean, I knew she had better things to do. Four years she been sneaking me food off base and bribing a motel manager to keep me in my room. Buying my clothes, getting my hair cut, holding me close when I cried at night and I wasn't doing anything for her, so why wouldn't she leave me."

He nodded, speaking more to himself, " But that same night, she came and got me. She said she was leaving and I was coming with her. When I asked her why again, she said the same thing, she see potential."

He grinned crossing his arms, " After that she put me through school, I graduated early and she put me through college. When I finished that she asked me what I wanted to do." He looked to Kouga. " She never pressured me, never asked me to do anything I didn't want to do. She always gave me a choice, she always gave me the option to walk away. She gives us all the option to walk away."

" It was my choice when I said I wanted to stay with her. My choice when I said I wanted to work for her. My choice when I said I loved her. It was always my choice, so she put me through basics and I passed with flying colors." A small hand went up, touching his chain, " Kagome gave this to me after my first job. She said she was proud of me, that she always knew that I had it in me to be great."

Kouga looked at him, " Is that why you became part of the Shadow Par?"

Shippo stood up straight, " No." he turned back towards the water, " I was happy being just a Death Dealer, happy I was making her proud and doing my best to keep it that way. I wanted to be the best in the game, I wanted her to always recognize me as the greatest, so I took on as many jobs as I could, tried to be as quick and efficient as I could. All the way up until the point where all I thought about was the job, everything I did was for the job. I lost myself, I lost who I was.." he looked up, " to the job."

Kouga stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, " Then one day, Kagome called me to her home."

His eyes closed, a memory playing in his head. It was late that night. Raining, not hard, but enough to make you grab an umbrella. He knocked on the door once before M let him in, nodding his head, he took off his jacket and headed upstairs to Kagome's room.

" It's open." He heard her soft voice call as he simply stood outside the door, she always knew when he was near, therefore he never knocked. Walking in, he saw his love in the corner of her massive bedroom, sitting on a stool, a half finished painting in front of her. Kagome wiped her forehead, a scarf wrapped around her head, smiling at her almost finished work.

" For a friend of mines in Boston." She answered, though he didn't ask the question. Without looking at him, she motioned him closer, " I hear you finished the Sanchez case this morning."

Shippo nodding though she wasn't looking, " Yes milady, with ease, I start the Rogers case tomorrow morning."

She simply tilted her head for a moment, not looking back at him, instead picking up her color pastels and continued to work. "Sit next to me." He nodded, happy to oblige to such a simple task.

There was a moment of silence as Shippo just bathed in the beauty of his mistress, even with her hair wrapped and pastel smeared on her face, she was still deliciously beautiful. She still didn't look at him as she finally spoke. " Let me tell you a story." Her hands never stopping the portrait she was painting, eyes never leaving her work.

" Two years ago, I was in Brazil on a job. Me and a squad of seven was sent to steal back stolen flight plans of the USA weapons depot." She paused to whip her forehead again, smearing blue pastel with the other colors on her face, " Problem was, they sent me with a bunch of amateurs." She shook her head, slightly disappointed in her once leaders choices, " we was spotted by the time we got off the plan, and ambushed by the time we crossed the first bridge."

She sighed, remembering the encounter, still painting, " It was horrible, a complete blood bath. Bullets were flying everywhere, enemies and friends were dropping like flies, I got shot in the hand, it was just ridiculous."

She paused her painting for a moment to blink away the scene from her eyes, " Somehow I managed to get out of there alive. Unfortunately I was the only one to get out alive. And at the moment I thought, what was the point of all this. 27 People just died and for what? For their government, the organization? What is the point anymore. I felt so completely helpless that I couldn't stop any of it." She forced herself to start painting again, remembering what happened next.

" Beaten, battered and bloody, I started making my way back to the airport. I need to call the incident in and regroup with headquarters. But then I saw this woman. Standing on the wall of the bridge. She looked at me, and I looked at her, and I just knew. I just knew that she was gonna jump and this was my last chance. My last chance at being human. My last chance for actually caring, actually feeling. After all that killing I just did, here was my chance to save this woman. My chance to save a life. To save what was left of my soul."

She stopped again, this time turning towards him, looking him in the eyes, " But I couldn't do it. Instead I turned and walked away. I didn't stop till I heard the splash." Softly her pastel colored hand reached up, caressing his cheek, " I can not be anymore proud of you Ship, so don't lose yourself like I did. Go. Have a life, have a heart, go love someone. Don't lose your soul."

Shippo blinked, coming back to reality, realizing Kouga was listening deeply to his story, " I was the very first to become a Shadow Par. The difference between a Death Dealer and a Shadow Par, the real difference, is that when a Death Dealer grow older they will eventually settle down and not need to be in the gang anymore. But a Shadow Par would never even dare leave Kagome."

He looked Kouga in his blue eyes, a certain seriousness in his green ones, " There will never be a moment in my life where I can live without my lady in it. I would rather die before leaving her. She is the very air I breath. She is my absolute everything. She is my life. She is my forever."

Kouga stared at the young boy for a quiet moment, his own mind doing its own remembering. Remembering how he started to fall for his soon to be mistress, from the first moment he asked her out, kissed her, laughed with her, talked with her, hung with her. How he felt, how he loved every moment, how he felt now, how she brought Ayame in his life, how she came to him for favors, making him feel so special inside, how he felt when she was taken by the Russians, how he knew he was falling. Could he simply be a Death Dealer and be happy with her in his life or did he feel something more? " I think I understand."

* * *

Kagome was grinning, mumbling words of the song she was listening to through her earphones. Ebony hair graced the floor as she let herself hang down once again before pulling herself up, completely the upside down sit up.

Hands behind her head, sweat dripped down her arms after traveling over delectable abs, she laughed as she completed another set of 20, for what reason she have no idea. She was just in a good mood. Finally reaching 100 she loosened her legs and just let herself fall off the bar, hitting the mat with a soft thud. Rolling backwards on to her feet, she stretched her arms over her head, sighing at the satisfying pop in her shoulders.

Pulling her earphones out her ear, she snatched the mp3 player out her bra and dropped it to the floor not caring if it was still playing. Laughing again she rolled her head to the sides before putting her hands in her head trying to tame her hair. " Whatever it is that got you so shook don't bring it round me, I'm in a good mood." talking to her best friend who was watching her for the last 12 minutes at the door.

Ayame walked in the room, hands stiff at her sides, eyes serious, " Don't do it."

Her eyebrow went up as she turned, hands dropping, finally getting her hair in a decent enough ponytail, " Do what?"

The young female's expression didn't change, " Don't let Kouga join the Death Dealers."

Kagome was tempted to laugh, " Now you know recruits ain't got shit to do wit me. And that's a grown ass man he can do what he want."

Ayame shook her head, " No, he's doing what you want and you know it. Don't make him do this Kagome."

" I'm not _making _him do shit."

Ayame looked down at the wooden floor for a moment, taking a slow, deep breath to steady her nerves, then looked back to her leader, " I'll tell."

This time she did laugh, low and taunting, eyes holding a certain gleam, " Tell who, Sesshomaru? What you gonna say? Hey Ses, I know it's weird to come to you personally but I want to tell you Kagome is fucking her followers and she gonna make Kouga one so she can fuck him to."

She laughed again, turning her back to her stunned friend, " You really think he gonna believe you over me." She bent, picking up her mp3 player, " I can make you look like a trader so quick even Kouga wouldn't want you."

Ayame frowned, " That's not fair Kagome, I love him."

Kagome shrugged, sticking the small device back in her bra, " So what, I want him."

Ayame fist balled angrily, " No! He's mine, you can't have him!"

Kagome turned, her own anger raising at the female who dare raise her voice at her leader, " Wrong! Everything is mine until I give it to you. If I want Kouga as a Shadow Par then so fucking be it! I had him first!"

Ayame hands went in the air, tears touching her eyes, " Please Kagome, don't take him from me, I need him."

Kagome grinned, " But he wants me, you seen the look in his eyes when he sees me." She laughed again, " How can I not give my followers what they want."

Ayame hand ran over her face, " He's not a follower yet."

A sly smirk eased across the siren's lips, a smooth eyebrow up, a daring look in her eyes. " Says who, you?"

Ayame eyes went wide at the look, " No, you didn't. He wouldn't."

Kagome laughed, letting Ayame believe what she wanted, her wicked smile betraying the bent of her thoughts, " I see why you like him so much."

Ayame shook her head, " How could you Kagome, your pose to be my friend." She yelled, anger fueling her, charging at her, wanting to cause the same amount of pain she was causing her.

Kagome easily side stepped the wild attack, grabbing Ayame's wrist, twisting so her back was facing her chest and slammed her hard on the mat she still stood on. Straddling Ayame's chest immediately, pinning the girl's hands with her knees, she simply sat back, not caring if she crushed the girls pelvis with her weight, arms crossed, " That was pathetic."

Ayame struggled under the weight of her so called friend, " Get off me! I hate you!"

Kagome raised a brow, " You hate me?" she leant forward. Ayame drew a sharp breath.

Her lips closed the distance and met Ayame's in a fierce, concurring kiss. She felt like she was drowning. Kagome's tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if she was trying to devour her, dominate her, control her.

Ayame opened to her. Fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, each trying to conquer the other, wanting more of each other. Kagome tongue sweep through her mouth with a dominance that Ayame just had to fight. That she had to challenge. She pressed against her, trying to get her to yield.

Kagome growled at the challenge, grabbing her thighs, lifting Ayame to her so her body was against hers. Kagome mouth moved over hers again. Ayame opened up, fighting to dominate the kiss, to control it, to taste her power, it was ruthless. Kagome fought back, it was a battle, selfishly wanting to taste the other more, almost cruel in a way. Her hands kneading Ayame's rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs, never breaking their kiss, their savage ravishment of each other's mouth.

Kagome transferred her attention to her neck, her lips and tongue working into the bare, jasmine scented flesh, scrapped over her sensitive pulse with her fangs, causing every muscle in Ayame's body to quake, to clench into tight little knots as invisible flames sparked to life between them.

Her hands going to Kagome's neck as she kissed on hers. Her head tilting giving her more, eyes closing. Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling Kagome pulling her firmly against her heated body. " Blu." She reached down and under her white beater. Her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of her smooth skin, mapping out the ridges of her muscles.

Kagome moved down hungrily, her hands moving up, taking hold of Ayame's shirt and ripping it off. Ayame struggled trying to catch her breath. This was exciting. She shouldn't enjoy it so much, she knew. And it wasn't the kind of thing to enjoy. But the lust, the challenge, the fire shimmering in Kagome's eyes, it was so addicting.

Kagome ran her hands up her legs after tearing her shorts off, massaging her creamy inner thighs. Ayame groaned pulling at her beater, " Blu, please, please." Kagome leant up for a moment, knowing what she was asking for. Pulling off her shirt.

Kagome made you want her. Ayame had to have her. No one would understood how she felt, not the teachers at her old school, not her old friends, certainly not her mother. She needed this. She knew from the first time they kissed she was addicted to her flavor. Addicted to her. Like a spell. A curse.

Kagome growled again. Soft, sexy, then bit down, hard, passionate, where the neck joins the shoulder. Ayame cried out, her arms going around her. Her heart beating wildly in her ears. They were pressed together now, body to body, skin to skin. It felt like fire. Their bodies were liquid fire. She was going to die from the heat.

Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling Kagome drink her life essence, her tongue darting out to stroke behind her ear, small tremors rolled up the spine beneath her. Kagome then bit her again, hard on the shoulder, sending a pulsing trail of fire through Ayame's pulse. The feel of that hot tongue licking up her blood was like pure pleasure striking right into her gut, the tight coil constricting, quivered and closed in on itself further.

The temperature in the room building. With shaky hands Ayame grasped her tighter, pulling her lover closer. " Blu, please." She couldn't wait any longer. Her fingers digging harder into her skin to hold her close, blood seeping up from the scrapes and trickling down in slow moving lines.

Ayame shivered and found she couldn't control her moans as Kagome soft lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone. The taste of her skin was as delicious as her mouth. She felt Kagome's mouth move over her breast, teeth tugging at her hard nubs, making her cry out.

Ayame's mind was a haze of red filled with nothing but a need for Kagome. Her need mixed with wants creating a wall of fire that threaten to consumed everything within her. Kagome watched as she panted for breath licking her lips with a low moan. The scent was heavy. How it turned her on. With anticipation she lowered her head to Ayame's body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Ayame moaned lowly, feeling her body heat, and her pleasure spot grow warmer.

It was too much as her very senses were seduced by the youkai, it's master was seducing and teasing her body. She was overwhelmed, her very skin had become ultra sensitive. She shook as she continued to kiss her inner thighs stopping short of her covered heat.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as Kagome cupped her soaking panties. She grabbed her even tighter, making her cry out, " Blu, I need you."

Kagome lips were so close to her navel, she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. She trailed around the sensitive area causing her to moan. A cry left Ayame's lips as Kagome licked her through her wet panties. She did it again. This time even slower as she savored her sweet taste through the panties.

Without warning she ripped off her panties. Kagome lowered again. Ayame was not prepared for that first touch of the smooth pad of her tongue grazing over the sensitive skin. Her eyes went wide, only seeing colors. Her hands claws at the seat she was laying on as Kagome slowly licked and kissed her way over her hot sensitive flesh.

Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them and then Kagome slowed down over her wet lips. She paused as she felt her smooth tongue invade her most secret entrance.

A sob of unfulfilled desired was rang from her throat. Slowly Kagome made her way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in.

Ayame shook as she panted for breath the tightening feeling begun in her stomach. " Oh… God…" her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as she took her clit in her mouth. Her panting increased, her head tossing from side to side. Sweat beading on her body making loose strands of hair cling to her face. " Oh God Blu! I love you! I love you. I…" She couldn't finish her sentence as another gasp half cry left her mouth.

Kagome growled, holding her in place. Turning her head and biting into her thigh, again drawing blood to drink. Ayame senses were on overload, her emotions was consuming her. She thought she was going to die if she didn't regain control soon, her heart fluttered, her throat ached from her growls and moans. She was doing things that she couldn't handle. Could never handle.

She cried out as she was bit again, sure she would faint if she tried to take it. It was so intense. It almost felt painful. She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible. For a moment she thought she was going to actually shed tears.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, Kagome thrust her pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She screamed in release at the unexpected penetration. Her body squeezed her two fingers together. She was so tight Kagome just wanted to gobble her all up. She could feel her body raising again, her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She took it all into her mouth. Continuing to taste her.

Ayame was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from his touch. The temperature in the room kept building, or maybe it was just her body. She moved her hips, Kagome fingers pushing further inside her, stretching her, teasing her. Her hands scratching at the padded mat beneath her, her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she moved urgently against her. Kagome mouth sought her out. Ayame gasped into the kiss. She tasted herself.

She cried Kagome's name against those lips, a pleading sound. She never pleaded, never gave in, but she wanted more, wanted more now. Kagome went back down and started to run her tongue over Ayame's sensitive clit while her fingers still thrust into her orgasm body. She transported her into a place of such wild ecstasy, a place she had never envisioned. Ayame didn't even think she was in her body anymore, she couldn't control her movements, wasn't aware of anything but the jolts of pleasure striking through her body. She dug her teeth in to what was left of her shirt, screaming into the soft material as she felt her spirit, her very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles, and screamed her pleasure. Again.

The sensory over-load was too much, her stormy eyes closed, welcoming the darkness. Kagome watched her drift into sleep. She stood, facing her, her gaze taking her in, her face flushed from the pleasure, her soft lips swollen from her kisses. The thin layer of sweat glistening on her beautiful body, her hair fanned around her like a halo. She actually thought about taking a picture she looked so damn delicious. Instead she simply scooped the sleeping female up in her arms and walked to her room.

* * *

Okay this is chapter 20, I hope you guys understand more about the relationship between Kagome and her followers. Oh and Kuhoku is the only one she actually slept with, the others she just seduce like Don, and Shippo love her more like a mother. And Ayame, well lets just say she's part of the Shadow Par, she just doesn't realize it yet.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay this is 21! Tell me what you think!

* * *

Miroku was walking in school the next day stretching, he was up all night, hanging with Kagome. Apparently his persona King had to make a lot of appearances to stay at the top of the game. He had to admit though, he liked it, the girls and the fame, he felt like a celebrity with all the attention he received from strangers. And to be honest, he never thought hanging out with Kagome, without the others around would be so much fun, she was a completely different person when it came to her rep in the gang world.

Stopping at his locker, he opened to put his books away, when he seen a shoulder lean against the locker next to him. " You look cheery."

Miroku laughed, looking Kagome over, her beige khakis shorts above her knees, her white v neck hugged her top snuggly, her red and white jordens on her small feet, a red and white fitted hat on her head. " Lack of sleep always make me giddy."

Kagome leant up, " Well you better be up for tonight King, we doin it big playa."

Miroku just grinned, closing his locker, " Just the way I like doing it."

Kagome laughed, standing straight as she heard her name being called. Both teens turned to their group of friends that was approaching them. Sango stopped when she reached them, looking from Kagome to Miroku, wondering why they were together so early in the morning, " Hey, what's going on?"

Kagome glanced to Miroku before crossing her arms, he asked to keep the whole King business a secret from Sango, not wanting her to stress over nothing, " Shit." She finally answered, moving over to Sesshomaru, kissing his lips.

Miroku nodded, agreeing with his female companion, " Exactly, nothing of that sort." He clapped his hands together, " So, who's up for skipping first period and getting something to eat?" he asked, changing the subject, hopping his friends took the bait.

Of course Inuyasha immediately agrees, his stomach was always growling, " Hell yea, I wanna whooper."

After about an hour of eating, drinking and conversation. Kagome had Kouga laughing, smiling and relaxed. He was actually grinning at a joke she made, she was pretty funny, and had the cutest dimples when she smiled that made you want to pinch her cheeks.

Kouga grinned, he can see why everyone adored her so much, she knew what to say, when to say it and how to say it. She was an amazing story teller and had hilarious jokes for days. There was just never a dull moment with this special female, and her voice was so smooth and sultry it gave him goose bumps that he was trying to desperately hide from everyone else.

" Blu you think we can hear a freestyle?"

Kagome looked up at the awkwardly placed question, " What?"

Everyone looked at Kouga, who blushed from the attention, his eyes casting down to the apple pie on his plate, " I mean, we only heard you rap twice, well me and Sesshomaru three times. I was just wondering if you can do it again." It's not because your seductive voice spitting lyrics turn me on he thought.

Kagome grinned, " What, you think I don't got skills, aiight, throw me a beat."

Kikyou grinned, " Oh, I know." Doing the hand clap she heard the second time she heard Kagome rap, " No music." Doing the clap beat, " No music."

Kagome just nodded to the hand made beat, her husky alluring voice, smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey, as she began to rap, eyes never leaving Kouga's.

"Your face is amazing, blazing, hot like Cajun and all I need is a minute. Please no gimmicks, he telling me to chill, on the real or take a trip to Satan, sent me to hell with it, then I yell what it do, the hell with your crew, say you got a girl, well the hell with her too, the seats are seashells, the whip is sea blue, and you could swim through, ain't a lot of boys that I can't swim through, you can't say that I don't tempt you, cause if you said that' you's a liar, grip them legs back, call me pliers. Two four chrome up under the tires, you so grown and my desire to make you cum, finish that rum, Ay who said Babe Blu ain't fire."

Everyone just staring, too shocked at what Kagome just said, her sexy voice making her lyrics even more exotic. Kouga looked away, blushing, " Thanks, I guess." Kagome simply laughing as she took another bite of her steak and cheese.

* * *

After getting back to school and heading to there classes, time passed and Sango found herself walking to the cafeteria with a slight frown. Miroku has been acting rather different around her lately and she was starting to get worried. I mean, she's sure everyone noticed how much closer he was getting to Kagome. And she knew it wasn't her imagination, she's pretty sure he's seeing her when everyone else wasn't around. And that's not just a hunch, she had proof, well not exactly proof but a good enough reason to be suspicious.

Like every other night, Miroku would regularly call her to say sweet dreams and something perverted but cute before she went to bed. But for the past week he hasn't been calling her. So yesterday, she called him and immediately knew something was wrong. For one it never took him so long to ever answer her phone call, even when he's sleep or in the shower. And two, when he finally did answer she heard a humming buzzing noise in the background, like muffled music, as if he locked himself in a bathroom or something to help block it out. And then he tried to rush her off the phone as if he was in a hurry to get back to whatever he was doing.

But the reason she knew he was hanging with Kagome was because just before he hung up in her face, she heard a knock and someone's voice ask him what was he doing. Now Sango maybe called a lot of things but she's not stupid and she knew she was sure it was Kagome's voice she heard. But why they were together she had no idea.

Saddened at the fact her boyfriend might be cheating she stopped Kikyou in the hall. " Yeah?"

The brown eyed female glanced to the ground for a moment before looking to her best friend, " You think Miroku and Kagome are sleeping together?"

Kikyou blinked, " What?"

Sango sighed, " I know you noticed the way they act different around us now."

Kikyou glanced away, she didn't want to say anything but she did feel the stiffness in the air when the two in question were caught together this morning, as if they were hiding a secret. Still she didn't want to hurt her best friend, " It doesn't mean they sleeping together though."

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed her naïve friend hand, pulling her down the hall and towards a window showing a view of the back parking lot. Kikyou blinked for a moment before following her friends eyesight and saw Kagome sitting on the trunk of Miroku's car, Miroku leaning next to her, talking. She shook her head for a moment, watching as they leant towards each other, laughing. She thought about how they looked together, they looked good.

Kagome smiled, " You really need to tell Sango what's going on." Looking down to the cigarette in her hand, " I think she gettin suspicious."

Miroku grinned, " And how would you know that oh great one?"

Kagome laughed, " Cause she staring at us from the window to the left."

He just shook his head, not daring to peak, " I don't want her to worry."

Kagome laughed lightly, the soft mellow sound floating to his ears, making him stare, " Everyone should worry when I take an interest in something."

He grinned, " True, but…."

Kagome cut him off, " You not telling her is only making things worst, she has nothing but her imagination to depend on right now and that's probably making her believe something worse than the situation is." She shrugged, " She probably think we fucking on the side."

Miroku frowned, " You really think so?"

Her eyes looked down to her cigarette again, Sesshomaru cut her down to four a day. It was burned out but it was her fourth one and she really didn't have the strength or will power to toss it away. " Yea. But if you really think about it that's not such a bad idea."

Miroku blinked, " You want to have sex?"

Kagome smiled, " Not with you. Wit King, his style turn me on."

He watched her for a moment, then smiled, realizing she was just playing. " Shut up."

Kagome smiled at the thought, she was serious, his persona was a turn on, sliding off the car, " Just tell her King, she'll get over it… maybe." Sticking another cigarette in her mouth, like she ever listened to Sesshomaru anyways.

* * *

It was half way during lunch when Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha decided to find out what happened to everybody, it was rather uncomfortable sitting at that table with just the three of them.

" I wonder what happened to everybody."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked at his watch, 12:45, " I don't know about everybody else but I know right at this moment Kagome is sneaking another cigarette."

Kouga laughed, " Damn you know her like that?"

Inuyasha joined him, " Ya'll might as well live together." Sesshomaru grinned at his next thought, he was planning on to, right after graduation.

Sango was still talking to Kikyou when the trio walked up from behind, not seeing them coming, " See, that's just a little too friendly."

Kouga stood behind her, " Who's too friendly?"

Both girls jumped and turned, Kikyou had her hand over her heart, " Sheesh I don't want to die early you know."

Sango agreed, " Yeah, give a girl a warning or something."

Inuyasha laughed, " Ya'll so scary."

Sesshomaru ignored the entire situation, too busy looking out the window, surprise in his eyes, " What the hell is this?"

Everyone looked, forgetting he was there for a moment until he spoke. They all turned in time to see Miroku reach over and take the cigarette out Kagome mouth and slip it in his. Sango's eyes went wide, when did he start smoking, she frowned, " Fuck this." Pushing open the side door and storming out.

Kagome was laughing at something Miroku said when she saw the side door slam open. Miroku turned right into the slap, making the cancer stick fall out his mouth as his head snapped to the side with incredible speed. He rubbed his cheek, " Is something wrong Sango?"

She frowned, brown eyes livid, " Don't you play nice with me." She looked over to the female still sitting on her boyfriend's trunk, " I swear Kagome, I don't care if you're a leader to a gang or not, if you're sleeping with my man, Imma fuck you up!"

Kagome blinked, completely taken back at what was just said, " What?"

" I know what's going on!" Sango yelled just as the others reached her side.

Miroku eyes went wide, " You do? Sango I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to stress about it."

Tears touched her angry eyes " You _are _fucking her!" She slapped him, " How could you!" she hit him again, " I can't believe you!" Hitting him again, " Why would you do this to me!"

" How could you! How could you!" she yelled, banging her delicate fists on his chest, tears touching her eyes, " Why! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

He grabbed her, trying to stop her fighting hands. " Woah wait, baby what are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru amber eyes were as hard as stone as he looked to his girlfriend, " Kagome what's going on and it better not be what Sango said."

She laughed, sliding off the trunk, hands going in her pocket, " It's not that, but its not my place to tell you."

Everyone looked back to Miroku, surprised to see his eyes on the floor, avoiding everyone else. Sango frowned, wiping her face, " What's going on Miroku? You know you can tell me."

He sighed, looking up to the sky for a moment, his voice low, " I'm on crew."

Kouga blinked, the only one that knew what his friend's words meant, " What, really?"

Miroku nodded, looking to his girlfriend, " Remember when those girls ran me out of school some weeks ago." She nodded, he continued, " Well Kagome said the easiest way to handle them is to join on her crew. That way they won't come looking for me if I make appearances. So I been going out with her to parties and stuff for the last few weeks now." He shrugged his shoulders with another sigh, " I didn't know how to tell you."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, " Should've known it was something stupid."

Kagome looked at him, eyebrow raised with a question, " How come you always thinking I'm fucking somebody?"

He looked at her, " What?"

" The whole thing wit Kuhoku." she reminded him, " You thought I was fucking him too member. How come the first thing that comes to mind when you hear about me and another guy is that I'm creeping?"

He thought for a moment before simply shrugging, " I'm a guy and the jealous type."

She shook her head with a laugh, " Well if ya'll don't believe me, King pose to make an appearance at the DTP today." She looked at her watch, " Yeah, it's going on right now. So ya'll down?"

Sango looked at her boyfriend. "Yea, I really want to see what's going on here." Everyone else agreed. Kagome nodded, " Aiight, but we gotta stop at my place first." Turning, heading towards her bike, everyone in tow.

* * *

God, what was she supposed to do waiting in this damn house all day. Nelle flipped through the channels, laying upside down on the couch, sighing out loud again. This shit worse than house arrest, lord knows she hated being on land. She missed the rocking of her boat, the smell of the sea air, the splashing of wild animals swimming around her. She was home sick already and only been here for 3 days. Damn.

Rolling off the couch she hit the floor with a soft thud before picking herself up and heading for the kitchen. Turning on the radio on the counter she nodded her head to one of her favorite songs before opening the fridge in search of something to munch on.

Moving her hips to the beat Nelle mumbled the words to the song, realizing Kagome's foster mom was as much as a health nut as her real mom. Hmm, no wonder they get along so well. Picking up a soda and a fried chicken leg, Nelle spun on one leg, slapping the fridge closed with her foot, hitting a particular high note in the fast paced song before biting into the cold meat.

" Nelle?"

Nelle blinked, hearing the smooth voice, turning towards the kitchen door. The soda dropped from her hand seeing the body of Kagome on a similar form, blue eyes frowning. Midoriko hands balled into tight fist, " I shoulda known it was you."

Fuck. She was quick, throwing the bitten chicken leg at her, not watching her dodge it, already turning for the back door. Midoriko was always faster though, she was better trained, pivoting to the left and sliding over the island blocking off Nelly's exit plan. Nelle froze at the female in front of her, she was so much like her sister it was disgusting, it made her hate the teens even more.

She turned again, this time heading for the kitchen door, socks slipping on the wooden floor, she dropped backwards, using her fall to slide under the kitchen table. Rolling onto her hands and knees, she kicked at the legs, flipping the table over, hearing Midoriko crash into the hard mahogany. Standing, she ran to the living room, throwing the couch cushion she was once laying on to the floor she picked up the 9mm and turned.

Too slow, Midoriko thought, able to duck under the turning arm and wrap her arms around her cousin's waist, tackling them to the floor, gun sailing through the air before sliding under the hall table. She landed on top, holding her cousin down by her shoulders, " What the fuck you doing here bitch?"

Nelle struggled under the weight on her chest, " Get your fat ass off of me!"

" Fat?!" Midoriko fist reared back, hitting her cousin in her eye, " Who the fuck you calling fat trick." She hit her again, square in the nose, " Where's my gun?!" she yelled, wrapping her hands around her neck, banging her head against the hard floor. " Where is it?!"

Nelle slapped at the hands around her neck, " Get off me!"

Midoriko grabbed the opposite female hands and pinned them under her thighs efficiently immobilizing her, " Where's my gun bitch!"

There was a noise as the front door was pushed open, Kagome stepped in, keys in hand, the gang behind her and blinked at the situation on her hallway floor, " Shay? What the fuck?"

Midoriko looked up to the voice similar to hers, leaning back, not caring if she crushed the girls pelvis with her weight, " Hey Shy, what you doin home, I know school ain't over."

Nelle growled, still trying to get the female to move, " Kagome tell this bitch to get the fuck off me!"

" How you calling bitch." The twins said in union. Kagome shook her head, hating when they did that, " What the fuck is going on?"

Kikyou stepped forward, confused, " Omg, Kagome you have a twin?"

She was tempted to roll her eyes, Midoriko still sat on Nelle as she crossed her arms, " This bitch stole my .45, I came to get it back."

Kagome raised a brow, " You came all the way back to the states to get a magnum?"

Midoriko looked at her sister, " Wouldn't you for your ruger?"

Kagome didn't need to answer the rhetorical question, when Souta gave them there nicknames he had them imprinted on two guns. Her rugger and Midoriko's .45, that's why she always kept it with her. Another question came to mind, " How did you know Nelle had it?"

Midoriko just shrugged, " I didn't I just knew it was here?"

" How?"

" There's a tracker in the baffle." Midoriko answer, accepting help from Kouga and Sesshomaru to get off of Nelle. Finally able to sit up, Nelle frowned, " Fucking Hawaiians. Always so damn heavy."

Midoriko frowned, " I know you ain't talking trick, like being half Russian any better."

Nelle rolled her eyes, her father was Russian, so she was told, she never met the man before. " Screw you Midoriko."

Sango blinked, still confused about what's going on, " Wait, so your Kagome's sister," she asked, pointing to Midoriko, " And you're her cousin?" pointing to Nelle, the relatives nodded.

Miroku laughed, " Well isn't this awkward."

Nelle turned to the new voice, looking him over, " I haven't met you yet sexy."

Sango frowned, " Hey, family or not, hands off."

Kouga laughed, " I never knew you were such the jealous type Sango."

Kagome was still in the doorway, something in the back of her mind trying to tell her she was missing something important. She frowned as everyone continued to talk, getting to know each other and understand the situation better. Her fist balled, she wanted them to shut up, whatever her mind was trying to tell her was whispering and she couldn't hear it clearly. _The gun, _her eyes narrowed, what about the gun? _Nelle has the gun, _she growled making everyone stop talking and look, yes Nelle has the gun, so what. She didn't hear Midoriko call out to her, too deep in her own head. _The gun is here, _she growled again making Sesshomaru stop the hand that was about to touch her shoulder, the gun is here so the fuck what, she was starting to give herself a headache. _Piece together. _

She frowned, piece what together. Nelle stole the gun and came here, Midoriko found Nelle to get it back… Her eyes went wide as she finally realizing what her trained conscious was trying to tell her. Midoriko didn't mean to find Nelle, she was tracking the gun.

Her eyes blinked, seeing everyone staring at her, " You alright Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

She ignored him, her eyes quickly glancing to her sister's, " The tracker, has it been disabled yet?"

Midoriko blinked, " What?"

" The TRACKER!" Kagome yelled, making everyone step back, " Is it still operational?!"

Midoriko shied away from her, " I just got here." Was her whispered answer, scared at how her sister was reacting towards her. Something was wrong.

She just got here she thought. _That means…_ though the front door was closed, she was sure the men were on the street by the distance of the sound when she heard the snapping back of at least a dozen sub machine guns.

She jumped, colliding with the entire gang as bullets sprayed into the house like a tidal wave. Kikyou screamed, trying to get up and run. Kagome grabbed her arm, " Stay down stupid." Rolling over to see the others, " Lay on your stomach!" she yelled, pulling out her cell phone as everyone put there hands over their heads, balling up in the fetal position.

Placing the red phone to her ear she only had to wait a second before someone picked up, " Code red! Blue 42, now!"

Sesshomaru heard the sound of Kagome's voice call out the football play over the spray of the bullets that were blasting into the house turning everything into smithereens, in the back of his mind he wondered why would she want a man on man blitz at this moment.

The bullets stopped momentary, everyone hearing the sounds of people reloading. " Your still alive, how interesting."

Kagome stood at the sound of a voice. A tall tanned skin man leaning against the frame, his black eyes as evil as his black soul. He looked like a man who just finished squad training with his platoon. Black hair cut low and sharp, brawly arms and broad shoulders barely covered by the tight black t shirt under the black bullet proof vest. His black cargo pants with many pockets probably hiding all types of weapons, his black combat boots tied tight. The scar under his right eye raveling down to his chin marked him as Sloan.

He grinned, those thin lips marking a crooked line, " Funny and here I thought finding you would be much harder." He had an accent but she couldn't place it.

" It would have been if you would for once do the work yourself." Kagome replied, arms went behind her, Midoriko saw the quick hand jesters as she pointed her thumb then put up two fingers before making two fist. " Stay back." The twin whispered to the others, translating the sign language.

Sloan just grinned harder, " Well that's what I pay people for. But I wanted to kill you myself, like I did your mother."

Kagome frowned as her hands fisted at her side, " Don't talk about my mother." Clenched teeth whispered.

He took a step closer, " Did I touch a nerve Kagome. But then again, she was always my favorite. So soft to touch, and her screams, they were delicious to my ears. We had so much fun together, and how funny is this, she was barely older than you are now. Oh how I miss her."

Eyes boiling a livid metal, Kagome stepped forward, fangs baring, hands fisted. Sloan simply wagged his finger, " No, no Kagome, one wrong move and I signal my men to fire, you don't want your sister and friends to die do you?"

He stepped closer, " I actually been looking for a replacement ever since your mother had to be disposed of." His had reached out, stroking her cheek, " Your skin is so soft, just like hers." He whispered, leaning in close to smell her lavender scent. " I bet you would do just fine."

Eyes narrowed even more as she leant in herself, " You better ease up out my face fo suttin bad happens to you."

He laughed, low, sadistic, " Like what?" the question rhetorical, knowing he was in full control.

Kagome simple grinned, " Like this."

Sloan found himself suddenly spinning to the side as he was violently slapped from behind by something hard and metal, he hit the wall with a hard thud, eyes not fast enough to open before he felt the slice of a dagger across his neck, the groan too slow to leave his throat as he felt the bullet pierce his chest.

Kuhoku turned when Sloan hit the floor dead, gun in one hand, dagger in the other. He moved over to Kagome, " Milady, are you alright?"

Kagome looked down at her watch, " Three minutes. Impressive."

He grinned, bowing his head, " I aim to please milady."

She nodded, a smile on her face, " I see that." Walking towards the door. Sesshomaru followed like the rest of them, that's why she used the football term he thought, seeing a gang of death dealers each dragging a body of Sloan's people to black SUVS.

Kagome turned to the others with a cheery smile, " Well since this mess is getting cleaned up, how bout we go to that DTP."

* * *

Ayame frowned as she laid in the bed she was handcuffed to. Her arms were apart so she was laying eagle spread and so she couldn't reach her hands to her hair for a bobby pin to pick the locks around her wrist. She sighed again, letting her head fall back on the pillow, she been her for, what, three, four days now. After she woke up in Kagome's bed, she made love to her again. If you can call what they did making love. Kagome was so rough and ruling, she completely dominated her.

But she loved it and she knew it. She hated how she controlled her. Hated it, but needed it. Damn it, Ayame wished she could just get away sometimes, get away from this crazy lifestyle. But she knew she could never. Kagome owned her and she knew it.

Speaking of the devil, Ayame looked up seeing the front door to the motel room she was trapped in open. Kagome walked in, key in hand, locking the door as it was closed. Ayame looked her over. God she looked so delicious, her spaghetti strap black stretch shirt slit open from under her bust to her waist. Where a red leather belt held up light blue Bermuda shorts. Her fresh black low tops making the small gold ankle bracelet more noticeable. Her long black hair in a low lazy yet somehow attractive ponytail, a red hat on her head.

Kagome turned, looking Ayame over with a grin, she was still naked under the sheer white sheets, arms cuffed to the head board, hair layered around her face, just the way she left her. Plucking her hat off her head, she tossed it on the desk that was in the corner, " I'mma take a shower, I had a long day."

Ayame growled, " Kagome you can't keep me here."

She looked at her as she took off her shirt, " Kinda late for that aren't you T, you been here for a damn near week."

" I know Kouga at least asked about me."

Kagome grinned, undoing her belt, " Yea, once, I told him you were on a job. Never asked again."

Ayame watched Kagome undress in front of her, anger slowly dissipating, arousal taking it's place, " Well, um, how was your day?" she ended up asking.

Kagome was tempted to laugh, hands undoing her button, feeling Ayame eyes watching her, " Handled the Sloan situation, went to Drill's DTP, sent Nelle and Shay home and came here." She let her shorts drop to the floor, " How was your day?"

Ayame didn't answer, eyes following the scrumptious curves of her mistress, standing in white boy shorts, white bra and white ankle socks. Her curvy body delicious to her eyes, looking over her succulent breasts that was barely covered by the white laced bra, down to the delectable abs that come with her perfect shape, to her thin waist that you wanted to lick, down to long, long legs that you wished with all your might that were wrapped around you. God how it made her mouth water. Kagome simply grinned, moving forward, " On second thought maybe I'll skip the shower."

Ayame looked up, feeling the light weight straddle her waist. She was like a dark angel, she thought. The dieing light coming through the tilted blinds caressed her, making her look deadly. Her deep ebony locks hanging over her shoulder in curl of silk, the gleaming light turning parts of it a glowing royal blue. Her bangs threw her face into the shadows, making her seem mysterious. She could feel the heat from her body, warming her skin.

Kagome leant forward, she slid her tongue across Ayame's bottom lip before letting it enter her mouth. She taste like apples, her mind registered. She pulled back for a moment, pulling the sheets down before climbing back on top, closing the distance between their lips. They opened to each other. Her dominance is what turned Ayame on. The smooth sexiness of her body, the fierceness her tongue fought with. Instead of wanting it, she demanded it. Ayame loved that. It made butterflies dance in her tummy.

Ayame's head tilted up as Kagome kissed her neck, moaning, wishing she could touch her. Her moan came again, oh, how she turned her on. Kagome moved back up, taking all. Ayame was drowning, her soul surged as his lips moved over hers. The way she made her feel. Smooth, soft lips touching her collar bone, her head tilting, giving Kagome even more, eyes closing. She kissed her again. Ayame kissed her back with all she had. The roughness rocking her higher and higher. She was never a fan of gentle. But this kiss was something else. Something more. It was so intense, almost unbearable, almost painful. Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling her shove her heat between her legs. " I love you."

Kagome stopped, leaning up, looking in beautiful green eyes. She meant it. The way she said it, she knew she meant it. Her whole attitude changed. Ayame stared into her moonlit eyes, seeing a swirl of emotion spin in them.

Kagome kissed her. Ayame had expected a savage ravishment, it was what their relationship was otherwise built on. But the touch of her lips was painfully gentle, a tender movement. She kissed her softly, her thirst to taste her growing stronger.

The cuffs were removed gently instead of staying on. Kagome's mouth moved down Ayame's body sweetly instead of hungrily. She dragged it out for her pleasure, instead of her own. Kagome made love to her softly. Lovingly. Slow sensual licks. Long satin kisses. Delicate caresses of the skin. Ayame moans smooth and creamy. Her eyes able to stay on Kagome's the whole time as she stared back. Lips never stopping the tasting of one another.

Ayame felt her body overflow as Kagome looked up. She pulled Kagome to her before she pulled away. She felt so right on top of her. She wanted to hold her so she couldn't leave. Kagome rested her head on her chest, breathing. Ayame smiled, she never made love to her so... sweetly. It was always rough, now or never. She gave her intimacy. Romance. She liked it. The softness of it all. She loved it. Loved her.

* * *

The next day at school was pretty much normal, Kagome was out back with Jay and Kuhoku by her favorite oak tree, a door open to Kuhoku's blue Scion so they could hear the cd playing the instrumentals. The group of three, laughing, nodding their heads to the beats, talking about what class they were suppose to be in.

Jay grinned at whatever it was Kuhoku was saying, too busy looking over Kagome, she was dressed in blue jeans shorts, molded to her toned thighs, held up by a white leather belt, a grey and royal blue tank top, her white jacket open to see her flat tummy. The grey leather pythons on her feet, her hair down her back, wild and free. She kept staring at him, that's why he was grinning.

He gave a genuine smile when they eyes contacted, her cheeks staining a very light red as she fought the blush at being caught, turning back to Kuhoku. He wanted to laugh, he didn't think she would feel the pull so soon, he might just have to push his plans ahead of there original schedule.

She didn't know why but she really liked staring at Jay, his light green hair was down for the first time, the blond tips touching his high thigh. His eyes so deliciously sexy, that caramel chocolaty color you just wanted to dip your pinky in and suck off the sweetness. His build a bit more bigger than she last remembered, he must have been working out, she figured. He wore a black v neck t shirt with a white one under. His light blue pants baggy on strong legs, fresh white nikes on his feet.

She turned seeing him smile at her, his fangs making a stream of fire run through her veins, she turned away, that's weird she thought, looking up at Kuhoku, forcing the blush she felt down. He was saying something and she just laughed, just because he was so cute.

" How come your not in school?" she finally asked, changing the subject just because she didn't know what he was talking about.

Kuhoku simply shrugged, " It's make up day."

Kagome nodded, " I feel you." She too hated having to go to school when there really wasn't a good reason for her to be there.

Jay turned looking to the car that was still playing instrumentals, " Oh shit, this my song."

Kagome looked over, hearing the beat play for Trey songz, think I invented sex. Jay nodded his head, he been wanting to make a remix to this song.

" Now normally I play the nice guy. Tonight Imma show the other side." Kuhoku turned when Jay started singing, he had a decent voice he thought listening, " Want me to grab you by your neck. I can tell it make you wet. Ooo girl it ain't working unless you sweating now."

Kagome fought the shiver that tried to run up her back listening to Jay sing, damn he fine she thought, "Brought you back girl, arch back girl. Meet me upstairs so I can beat it upstairs. Leave the teddy on, take them panties off. Like trey say I can't help but wait. Got the oven preheated, trey invented sex but he ain't teach you how to eat it. On ya back now, spread it out now. Ooooohhhhh."

Kuhoku frowned at how Jay was looking at his mistress as he sung, as if he was directing the lyrics to her. Jealous now, he opened his mouth. " Which one of ya'll? Which two of ya'll? Which two of ya'll goin home C?"

Kagome turned to Kuhoku, hearing him start singing, " When I get you to the crib, Imma lay you out on the bed. Girl what you think, girl what you think, girl what you think. Our loving up in the sky, introduce you to the mile high, girl you gone think, girl you gone think, Imma make you think, Imma make you think, Imma make you think, make you think I reinvented sex."

She shrugged, might as well, nodding her head to the beat, " I'm bout to reinvent sex. Blu got'em like who's next? And Imma make it my duty to have you so woozy you think I invented ex. Yea, some said it ain't nothing new under the sun. You never seen a dude do what I done. When your soldier's at attention, and my loving is the mission, boy missionary is no good. On my body like you knocking on wood. And if any one of ya'll could. Get Babe Blu baby. Back to ya crib, upstairs in ya bed, boy what I think, boy what I think, boy what I think. If you pull back them sheets, ya climb on top of me. Boy would I think boy would I think…"

" You gone think I invented sex."

They all turned seeing Miroku walking over to them singing, surprise on there face, " Forget about the missionary girl you know we grown, put you in positions that you never even known, you know the plumber like pipe down, them ladies in the store like right now, I right now, girl I'm bout to turn the lights down. If you ready, scream right now. We on the mantle, shawty dismantled, hit it from the side, show you how love handle, got you with the toes curled up, no sandals, baby Imma write my name on it, no vandal."

Miroku grinned bobbing to the music, " Going in, grabbing yo butt, goin like a tiger woods putt, going like the lil Wayne and drake song, girl if King up in ya crib, kissing all on ya neck. Girl you gone think, girl you gone think, girl you gone think, you gone think I invented sex."

Kagome clapped her hands, " Damn dude, where that came from?"

Miroku just shrugged, " Well I did almost beat you in the singing competition, remember?"

She nodded her head, clucking her tongue against her teeth, " Forgot about that." Suddenly grinning, she snapped her fingers and pointed, " I think I got a job for you King."

He frowned, " I don't know, Sango still not really cool with me being on crew."

Kagome laughed, the sweet noise made all three boys stare, " You bout to be way more than just on crew."

Miroku raised a brow, " What you mean?"

She nodded, " You joining the band playa."

Jay looked at her, " Death Dealers have a band? I thought only you rapped?"

Kuhoku smiled, " Yeah, Dealers Dirty Money." He was just allowed to join recently.

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, I just put it together, we gonna be dropping some shit soon." She touched Miroku's shoulder, " And your bout to join. K set it up."

He bowed his head, " Yes milady." Turning towards his car. " Aye." He stopped hearing his mistress call out, turning back around he watched Kagome smile before tapping her cheek with two fingers signaling he give her a kiss. A warm blanket of admiration covered him as he immediately did as he was told. She always made him remember why he loved her.

" Hey, which one of you is Blu?"

The four teens turned seeing a dude, tall, black, low fade, cute, walking over, Miroku and Jay stepping in front of Kagome, as Kuhoku crossed his arms, " Who's asking?"

Kagome smiled at how protective they were, touching her two friends shoulders, so she could step forward, " I'm Blu, what you want?"

He looked her over slowly, " Your Blu?"

Kagome started to frowned, " Dude can't you hear, that's what I said."

He frowned as well, arms crossing, " I hear just fine trick cuz I'm hearing how you playing my cousin Connie, I don't take that shit likely." He said, his hand touching the back of his shirt, letting the teens know he was packing.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a laugh, " You really came all the way up here to die over some bitch?"

He pulled out but didn't point the glock, " Call her a bitch one more time and we'll see who will be dieing."

Kagome crossed her arms, " Bitch." as soon as she said it Kuhoku, Jay and Miroku had a gun pointed at his head, " Now are you sure you wanna die over this cuz its no problem wit me."

The boy frowned, he was surprised, he thought he had the upper hand, but now he was beginning to second guess his decision, he didn't know this Blu character traveled with backup like this. Its seems Connie didn't tell him everything. Kagome saw the look on his face, waving her hand she let the guys know they could put there weapons away before she touched the guy's shoulder, " Look I have a busy schedule and burying another body is just not in it, so you give me your gun, I don't fuck you up, and you tell Connie I'mma hit her up later, deal?"

His frown deepened for a moment, mumbling something under his breath before he handed the glock and turned on his feet, walking back to his car. Kagome laughed when he pulled off, turning to the others, Jay was the first to join in.

* * *

It was midway through lunch, the gang eating at their usual table when Kagome walked in, dressed in baggy blue jeans with a long sleeves white shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder. Fresh black low tops, matching the black medallion on her white belt, black hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of black hair in her now signature lazy ponytail bun.

Kikyou was the first to speak up when she sat down, " How come you change clothes so much?"

She shrugged, " I go a lot of places, do a lot of shit, it calls for different outfits."

The table laughed at the cute little rhyme, Sesshomaru looked at his girlfriend, " Where you went this time?"

She looked him over, a smile on her face, " You so noisy."

He was tempted to roll his eyes, " Whatever, it's probably something stupid."

She grinned, excitement in her eyes, " Oh really?" Kagome whipped her hand from behind her, " Bam!" slapping it on the table, " you call this stupid."

Sesshomaru looked at the slip of paper that was under her hand, " Oh shit, you got tickets to see Rick Ross. How the hell, that shit been sold out for weeks."

She smiled, " I had to call in a few favors, but since you think it's stupid, I'mma just bring someone else."

Inuyasha perked up, " I like Rick Ross."

" Cool then you can come."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Oh hell no, I'm going, fuck that."

The table again laughed, Kagome stood, " Well, ya'll work it out, I gotta hit up my locker." Turning to walk away she paused, rubbing her stomach, then continued out the door.

Miroku noticed, " Is it me or is Kagome on a diet or something?"

Kouga nodded, " I noticed she haven't been eating as much lately too," he looked to her boyfriend, " She sick?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, " Who knows, maybe she stressed."

* * *

Kagome was at her locker when she felt the eyes on her back, " You got something you wanna tell me Jay?"

The laugh was smooth and deep as he walked up from behind her, leaning against the locker, " How you know it was me?"

She just smiled, " I have my ways." She answered, closing the locker door. " So what you is?"

He shrugged, " Shit. You?"

She copied his move and shrugged, " Shit." Looking him over for a second, she raised a brow, " What's that on your shirt?"

He looked down seeing the white spot on his shirt, " Now how the hell I get chalk on me." Pulling his shirt off, " I didn't even go to class."

She stared, mind somewhere else. His white shirt lifted when he took the black one off. His unmarked chest was lean but not like one of those skinny kind of guys. Jay was rippling with muscles and smooth skin.

Her eyes traveled down to his stomach following the indents of his sexy abs. She licked her lips slowly wanting to taste the muscles, just to see if they clench under her tongue. Her eyes kept going, his pants was low enough to see that V cut she loved oh so much. She groaned feeling her stomach knot.

He looked at her, " Blu you ok?"

She blinked, " Huh, oh, yea, no doubt."

He stepped closer, eyebrow raised, " You sure?"

She nodded, turning away, " Yeah."

Jay was in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat at the way he was look at her. A certain predatory, taunting mischief look in his eyes, time to test his theory.

" Like I was saying, you wanna grab something to eat?"

She rolled her eyes, an embarrassed blush just under her skin, " Nah, I got a stomach ache, too much liquor."

" Well then, how about we do this." His hands touched her waist, rising, warming her bare skin beneath her white shirt, making her tremble. Her hands went up to his shoulders, " Yo my dude, what you…" the words dieing on her lips feeling soft lips touch her neck.

Her hands gripped him tighter, a soft gasp leaving her, what the fuck was that. The heat she was feeling. What did it mean, her moan soft feeling his tongue taste her skin, something building inside her. Her heart jumped to her throat, something was wrong, this was wrong. Cause it's not what she felt with Sesshomaru. His tongue danced on her flesh, she felt a warmth swirl inside her.

Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate. This is not your man Kagome. She blinked, coming to her sensing, pushing him away. " Don't touch me, you got that?!" Confused eyes blinked, " Don't ever fuckin touch me or it's yo fuckin head!" She screamed, breathing heavy, not just from her anger.

There was a look in his eyes, he just nodded, turning, as if he was about to walk away. Kagome eyes went wide when Jay abruptly pinned her against the locker behind her and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She gasped at the suddenness. Jay's tongue plunged in, taking the smaller mouth for granted, his tongue able to taste all.

" Don't raise your voice at me." Jay deep voice whispered, kissing her lips again, just as aggressive, his hands pinning hers to the side of her head.

He pulled away, staring in her eyes, not loosening his grip, " And don't threaten me."

Kagome looked up, trying to catch her breath from the kiss she was previously drowning from. What the fuck. Pull away, pull away Kagome. But she couldn't even breath, better yet make her hands move.

He let her go, taking a step back, watching as she stared, eyes completely confused, uncertain, her breathing rapid and uneven. A scared deer caught in the headlights.

He touched her cheek, the smooth hand cool on her heated skin, " It's ok."

Her mouth opened then snapped shut, not sure what the hell was going on. Get it together. Get it together. Now. Now got damn it! Her hand raised. The slap stinging Jay's face, her hands pushing him away, " Stay away from me." Turning, running down the hall.

* * *

Kagome was quick to rush home and lock herself in her room for the rest of the day. Trying to figure out what actually happened. It started to rain now. Rain heavy and hard. She was thinking. She couldn't put her finger on whatever it was she felt when Jay kissed her. She didn't know why that heat was there, she thought the only spark she had was for Sesshomaru. But it felt so different, with Sesshomaru it was hot and steamy, sexy and sensual. Like the vinyl seats in a car out in the sun too long. A pleasant kind of heat that ran through her flesh in little shivers.

But the heat she felt from Jay was actual fire. Like she was actually going to burn, like she couldn't control her powers and flames were dancing just under her skin. It was a bad feeling but felt good in so many ways. She never wanted to feel that again. It scared her how he completely took control, especially when she thought she was dominating. He just stepped up and ruled her. Then told her it was ok. The hell it was, she just damn near bowed to some dude. If she didn't fight it as hard as she did, she would have probably agreed with him.

She wondered for a moment, what type of demon Jay was. Cuz this sort of felt like that fox charm trick James tried to pull on her earlier in the year. Just way, way, more powerful. She never felt so conquered with just a kiss. She felt like she wasn't herself. She thought some more, she never really thought about what type of demon Jay was, you really wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't see his fangs. Did it have anything to do with what she felt when they kissed. Damn it, she really should have checked in with T Prone like she said she was. Instead of just taking his word that he was telling the true.

Her hand pressed against her forehead. She would just have to stay away from him until she had it figured out. Until then, she thought sitting up, she had some other shit to get in. She was ready to come out of hiding with her music. She slipped on a black tank top, with black cargo jeans, and black sneakers and a black belt. Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a black hoodie, pulling it over her head. But she wanted to do it that right way. People who try to get big over night never lasted. And she made up her mind she wanted to do this as a career and she'll be damn if she washed out the first year. She wanted to be big.

Her hair in a braid, she grabbed her keys, heading downstairs, " I'll be back later, woman." Calling to her mom, heading out the door.

She slid in her car when she walked in the garage. Cranking up, she pressed the button to open the door. Waiting for the door, Kagome picked out a CD she liked, putting it in the slot, pulling out the driveway. She nodded her head to the music, speeding down the highway, a determination in her blue eyes " I'm going in, I'm goin in…"

* * *

Kouga was at his desk in his room, practicing how to clean a gun like Kagome taught him. He was actually very excited, it was getting really close to graduation time then he can be off to boot camp, Kagome said he wasn't going to need to take the recruitment challenge, that she pushed his name right through to the drill sergeants. That thought made him feel special, like she really wanted him to be a Death Dealer.

There was a knock on his door, his hands were quick, calm, and efficient, sliding the pieces to the dismantled gun in the false draw of his desk. Standing, he opened the door, his smile soft. It was Ayame. She was wearing a black tank top, a green belt, baggy blue jeans, and her green, black and white jordens. Her hair in her usual pigtails. " Baby, I missed you."

Ayame smiled, she liked when he called her baby, " I missed you too." She whispered, reaching up so her arms went around his neck, leaning in to kiss soft lips.

She knew something was there, she felt it in the pit of her stomach. Something strong and addictive. She noticed the smooth curve of his nose, the soft dent in his full lips. She kissed him again filling the small dent with her tongue before tasting his mouth.

She held on to him a bit tighter as he lifted her to him, carrying her to his bed, laying her down on the soft mattress. Kouga moved his lips down the crook of her neck. She moaned softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. Kouga moved down slowly savoring her flavor, licking and kissing his way to her neck.

Ayame groaned, running her hands down his back, Kami, she loved how soft his lips were. Kouga smiled pulling off her obi, tossing it aside, opening her kimono. His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans as he rubbed his harden member into her soaked heat letting her know how much he wanted her.

She let out a small gasp. He pulled away from her mouth and slowly descended down again only to stop to lick the valley between her large soft breast. Kagome eyes fluttered in pleasure " Kouga.." she moaned out.

He growled. The way she said his name did something to him. He moved up to taste her mouth again. She was so sweet and addicting. He could get use to this.

* * *

Inuyasha was yawning with a smile, it was early the next day, and what a nice Saturday morning it was, the sun was out, quickly drying up the pour down that continued all night. Personally he hated the rain and was so happy it wasn't going to ruin his day, the gang had plans to go to the amusement park.

Stepping outside, he stretched for a moment before he walked down the stone path, picking up the newspaper that was bundled at the end. Standing straight , he turned ready to go back in the house when he heard a car pull up to the curve. Kikyou, Sango and Miroku got out, " Hey babe you ready?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with a grin, walking back to the house, they were as excited as he was, " Yeah give a min…"he never got to finish the sentence before he stopped, suddenly drenched in lukewarm water. He blinked, eyes looking up in time to see his elder brother flip over a bucket, flour dusting over his entire body.

The moment of silence wasn't long before Miroku was the first in the group to burst at the seams with laughter. Inuyasha growled loudly, " Sesshomaru you fucking prick! What the fuck!"

He easily hopped off the roof, the flash of the camera hurting Inuyasha eyes for a moment as he snapped a picture from his digital camera. " Perfect."

Miroku wiped the tears from his eyes, " I want a copy."

Kikyou and Sango agreed, " That was classic."

Inuyasha growled again, angry at his girlfriend, " What the hell Kikyou, your pose to be on my side!"

She laughed some more, " It was just a joke, relax." She smiled, touching his shoulder than waving her hand to get the goop off, " Come on, lets go round back and I'll hose you down." The other couple snickering as they walked away.

Miroku turned back towards his friend, " What was that for?"

Sesshomaru turned his camera off to help save the battery, " It's a surprise."

Sango shook her head, the picture in her head still making her giggle, finally getting her breath back she looked up, " So, you and Kagome coming to the amusement park with us?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, " I never got a chance to ask her, she disappeared yesterday."

Miroku nodded, " She does have a crazy lifestyle to keep up." He looked up, " hey, there she goes, you can ask her now."

The other two looked over and truth behold Kagome was standing outside, leaning against the back door of a red Honda accord. Sesshomaru looked her over, her white baggy khakis pants low enough to see the black boxers she had on under. Her black string bikini on under a long sleeve shirt the hung of her shoulders cut to show her belly, her black hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of black hair in her now signature lazy ponytail bun, fresh white low tops on her feet. Sesshomaru glanced down at his watch, it was nearing noon, Kagome should still be knocked out right now.

Miroku felt his mouth slack, he forced it not to drop, knowing Sango would most likely slap him for it if she caught him. But to be honest he had a justified reason. And it was the female that walked out Kagome's front door. She had to be a super star.

She wasn't that tall, average height for a female, about 5'4. Braids on the side of her head, her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest of her black hair pinned back in a curly mohawk, the afro curls so tight, her hair brushed her shoulders. Smooth caramel skin, dark brown almond eyes, plum, juicy lips. White strappy heels incased her small feet. Her white skirt high on her hips, fitting her bottom snuggly, showing her endlessly long legs. A nice button up white shirt with blue vertical lines. The flaps connected very low but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage. The sleeves ended at her elbows. Huge diamond studs in her ears. She wore a thin coat of lip gloss and little blush. The only accessory she wore were her pair of huge white sunglasses. They were very stylish and hid her eyes perfectly.

Kagome watch Connie walk past her and ignore her as she tried to get in her car. She just smiled, filling it with charm, grabbing her arm, " Don't act like that Connie."

She rolled her brown bedroom eyes though Kagome couldn't see them, " Act like what?"

" Like that."

Full lips frowned, " Blu, I'm so done with your bullshit. You always tryna play me. I ain't got time for you." Turning to get in her car.

Kagome touched her hand, pulling her against her, " Ain't nobody tryna play you girl, you here ain't you."

She pulled away, " Yeah, after I had to call my cousin."

Kagome grabbed her again, " Yea I ain't appreciate that shit either, you almost got homeboy dealt wit."

She pulled off her shades, now angry, " Well if you would stop putting me on the back burner like I'm some random trick I wouldn't have to do shit like that!"

Kagome just grinned, she liked when Connie was angry, it was so out of her character, she was too damn cocky to be angry, " Now you know that ain't true."

" Yes the fuck it is Blu, I'm not some chick you fuck on occasion damn it!"

Kagome grinned again, she liked when Connie yelled, her voice get so high pitched, it's so cute. Her hand went under her button up to feel smooth skin, wrapping around her small waist, pulling her closer to press against her body. Connie gasp at the sudden closeness. She swallowed looking into hypnotizing dark ocean blue eyes. There was something about Kagome, something so feral. It was her dark beauty, wild, untamed and smoldering, the way she looked at her with such a possessive, dangerous intensity it made liquid fire burn through her veins. She stayed quiet, afraid to move.

A smiled curved across plump peach lips. It was seductive, malicious yet soft, but sinister. Connie loved that smile, it scared her. Kagome always scared her. Slowly, Kagome raised her chin with a finger. There it stayed, just this side of actually touching her. She could feel her eyes on her like a physical weight, her wicked smile betraying the bent of her thoughts. With slow, calculated movements Kagome leaned forward. She drew a sharp breath.

Her lips closed the distance and met Connie's  
in a fierce, concurring kiss. She felt like she was drowning. Kagome's tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if she was trying to devour her, dominate her, control her.

Kagome drew back. Connie's breathing was faster, heavier, her untamed beauty scaring her, their lips just a hair strand apart, " Now shut the hell up, get your ass in the car and wait for my call." She whispered, gently running a finger across her bottom lip, making her shutter lightly.

Connie nodded, leaning into the hand that touched her cheek, wanting more affection from her. Kagome pulled away, making her miss the heat, but still slide in the seat as she opened the driver's door for her.

* * *

They waited till the car pulled off before crossing the street, walking over to her, Miroku the first to say something, " What was that, got damn!"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder as she opened her garage door, " What was what?"

Sango blinked, " That, you just kissed a girl."

She simply shrugged as she pulled at the suitcase sized tool box out the corner, " So."

Sango was astonished at how nonchalant she was being after what she just witness, " I mean I never knew you were…"

Kagome cut her off, pulling up the handle to the tool box so she could lean it on the wheels, " I'm not."

" But you just…"

Kagome looked up, the look on her face making Sango shut her mouth, " I don't date chicks Sango, I have a boyfriend." She said matter of factly, pulling the tool box outside so she could shut the garage door, " But I would fuck a bad bitch." She added on as the door finally closed.

Miroku eyes filled with excitement, " Sango please tell me that turned you on. Pretty please, just a little, please."

Sango rolled her eyes at him before turning to Sesshomaru, " Your not gonna say anything?"

He looked at her, " Yeah." Then turned to his girlfriend, arms crossing, " How come you didn't call me over?"

Miroku burst out laughing, Kagome simply smiled, " She was mad at me, I had to soften her up a little."

" Sesshomaru!"

He looked over to his friend's girlfriend, " What, I'd rather have two bad bitches than one bad bitch."

Miroku started to laugh again just as Inuyasha and Kikyou came from the house, Sango sighed knowing this wasn't going anywhere, " Kagome do you want to come to the amusement park with us?"

She was watching Kikyou and Inuyasha cross the street, she was trying to inconspicuously fix her bra, she grinned before looking over to Sango, " Nah, I got shit to do." Patting her tool box.

Sesshomaru frowned, " Can't it wait?"

She raised a brow, " Can't you wait."

He frowned at the attitude, she always made things difficult, but then again he wouldn't have liked her as much if she was a people pleaser. He like the challenge it took to control her. He reached forward, grabbing her arms, pulling her closer, whispering in her ear. The gang watched as Kagome eyes went wide, pulling away from him, " Really?"

" Yes, if you play nice."

The grin crossed her lips slowly, not only turning Sesshomaru on, " I guess I could go along for a few hours." She suddenly had an idea, " Wait, let me call T."

* * *

They laid there, wide awake. For some time. Just holding each other, quiet, Kouga's hand playing in her hair. Ayame smooth finger tracing the figure 8 lazily on his chest. The strong beating heart under her ear and the warmth that surrounded her was perfect right now, and she really didn't want to ruin it. It's been so long since she felt so secure, so warm and didn't want to give it up just yet.

" Kouga if you want to be a Death Dealer you can."

He brushed his hands across her bangs, " You won't hate me?"

Ayame sighed, " No. I should have understood better what you were going through." Her eyes closed for a moment, " I remember my first time meeting Blu. When you feel that pull you have to follow. And though you know she takes advantage of it. You still love her."

She sat up so she can look him in the face, " I just don't want you to forget me."

Kouga raised a brow, " Forget you. Ayame I can never forget you, I love you." He touched her shoulders, rolling them both over in the bed, " I need you." He whispered as he leant closer, " Forever." Kissing her soft lips.

45 minutes later both teens were sleeping after the sensual love making that commenced earlier. A strange ringing woke Ayame, she groaned, she wanted to sleep. She didn't want to move. But the ringing continued bringing a low growl from the warm chest she lay on tickling her, she giggled softly as her eyes closed sleep again calling her.

Ringing started again she reached out this time to the nightstand answering the phone half awake.

" Hel. .lo" she yawned.

" T. Its 1 in the afternoon, why are you still sleeping?"

" Long night." She lied, rubbing her eyes cutely.

" Whatever, meet me at my crib in 12 ta midnight. And tell Chuck to bring his ass, we going to the amusement park."

Ayame yawned cutely covering her mouth, " Will do." She answered, hanging up.

Kouga who watched the whole exchanged looked at her, " Blu want us to meet her somewhere?"

Ayame looked over, realizing he was woke, she laid against him, snuggly close, " Yeah, her house, to go to the amusement park, 12 ta midnight."

His arm went around her, " Cool."

She smiled with a soft giggle, yawning again, closing her eyes, sleep calling her. Kouga hand played in her hair, " We have to get up."

She groaned, rolling away from him, " Noo."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, " You said 12 ta midnight."

" Soo." She groaned, wanting to go back to sleep.

He kissed the back of her neck, " It's 1:12."

She sat up slowly, 12 ta midnight meant 1:45, holding the covers to her chest she sighed, " Damn, alright, fine, I'm up." Sliding out of the bed, wrapped in the sheet.

* * *

There was music, dancing, colorful kites, food, laughter, kids, booths to play games, contests, rides, the works. The gang got on rides, ate cotton candy, played games, just had a ball.

They were standing in front of a stand, Kikyou and Kagome booth holding a toy shoot gun, taking aim at the targets. Kagome was grinning, " You ready?"

Kikyou frowned, fumbling with her gun for a moment, " I can't even hold the damn thing."

They laughed for a moment before they heard the buzzard. Kagome pulled the trigger, taking out the more difficult targets as Kikyou aimed for the ducks quacking in the front, the gang again laughing as she grumbled, throwing the gun done after missing once again as Kagome easily picked off the last targets. Kagome grinned when she set the gun down before she received her prize.

She picked out an overstuffed, blue pit bull and handed it to Ayame. " Send that to Connie wit a note. Say something nice."

Ayame grinned, " Tryna make amends?"

" Yea, like, she the type to buss ya windows out your whip when you don't give her enough attention."

The gang laughed again, walking away to find another game or get on another ride, Sesshomaru watched Kagome suddenly blink, then turn around. Following her gaze he frowned, he didn't see anyone.

A suddenly feeling running through her making her shudder. Kagome didn't know what it was but it made her feel very uncomfortable. She looked around expecting to see someone standing behind her, it felt like someone was watching her. She shook her head trying to get past it but not really shaking the feeling off.

Time past, they were sitting at a table when music played and something like a parade started. They watched, smiling as clowns, bands, and jokers moved down the aisle. They were having a great time together.

There was one stage performance that caught everyone attention, there were two dancers on stage, doing what Kagome thought was a mediocre routine, but gaining a lot of applause when they finished. A man walked on stage with a mike and grinned, " Alright, give it up for the Duncan sisters! Yeah! Now let's see if we can find some competitors for a cash prize! Anyone is welcome to try!"

The word cash it what caught Ayame's attention, she was already turning in her seat, " How much they talkin?"

Kagome simply laughed, knowing her friend too well, she just loved winning money, " If you down, I'm down."

Sango made a face, " You're a good dancer and all Kagome but their professionals."

Ayame frowned, " You thought that was professional?" she hopped up, " I'll show you professional." Kagome grinning, walking over with her best friend to the stage.

Now on stage with a decent size crowd the man with the mike grinned, " Well it seems we have some takers! What's your names girls?"

Kagome leant towards the mike, " Blu and that's T."

Ayame nodded her head, hand fixing the red hat on her head, her hair down in low, loose ponytails, curly strands loosely hanging free around her face. She had on a white form fitting v neck t shirt tucked into her baggy tan cargo pants, brick red belt with a gold buckle, red and white jordens on her feet.

" Alright, lets have the Duncan sisters go first."

The music played, ' Drop it low' by ester. Kagome and Ayame stepped back, watching them dance to one of there favorite songs with a children's routine that wasn't even timed to go to the beat correctly. Kagome laughed as she pulled her white baggy khakis pants low enough to make sure you see the black boxers she had on under.

The music stopped, " Something funny?" one of the sister's asked with a certain snare that made you want to slap the dark skinned chick.

Ayame just grinned, " Yeah that half assed routine you call a dance."

" You think you could do better trick?"

Kagome laughed at the other sister, " My turtle could do better hoe."

Oooohhhh erupted through the crowd. " Ohh, I think things are heating up!" the announcer said to distract the dancers so they won't start any conflict. Seeing one of the sister's holding the other back.

Kagome laughed again, " Start the music."

Kagome hand went across her hat with a daring grin on her face, glancing at Ayame only for a second, sending her the message of which routine they were gonna do. Ayame nodded subtly with a smirk before she suddenly pivoted, matching the timing perfectly with her leader, dropping to the floor. They both came back up, hands over there head, popping fast to the beat.

They turned again, facing the crowd, grinning, pushing their hands out as if parting curtains, before dropping to her knees and started to tick with the beat. They pushed one leg out and spun on the ground. Both teens back flipped into a standing pose, there hands going to the side of there head as they ticked there legs to the beat.

Ayame suddenly dropped in a split, Kagome leaping forward, over her head in a tumble, sliding on her knees, a hushed laugh coming from her as the crowed oohh'ed in surprise, doing some of her break dancing moves, spinning on her hand, she flipped into a standing position and cupped her hands together. Ayame stepped in and was tossed in the air over her head. She twisted with a stylish move of acrobatics precision. Landing both teens fell into a routine of fancy footwork, smiling as they danced to the beat of the song

They both dropped it low one more time popping on one knee then came back up facing the Duncan Sisters. Kagome spun behind Ayame as she two stepped to the beat, jumping on her back. Out of reflex she caught her like she knew she would. Sticking up both her middle fingers as the music ended, Ayame laughing.

The crowd went crazy as they applauded the obvious winners. Kagome laughed, " Give me my money."

The announcer handed over a wad of cash as Ayame shooed the Duncan sisters off stage with a giggle, Kagome laughed again, hopping down, Ayame catching up as they walked over to the gang. Sango shook her head, " I didn't know you could dance like that."

She simply shrugged, " I told you Death Dealers had a dance team." She raised a brow, " Your brother on it."

Sango laughed, " No way, Kohoku can't dance."

Ayame made a face, " I know you not talking bout K lil, he one of the best dancers we got on the squad."

Kagome laughed at the face she made, " You really don't know your brother." She turned to Miroku, " Hold this." Handing the wad of cash over, " I'mma run to the bathroom, meet ya'll at the food court." They nodded, turning just as Kagome jogged off.

* * *

After doing her business, Kagome stared in the mirror in the bathroom, splashing water on her face, she dried it and stared again. She didn't look different, but she felt different, she just couldn't put her finger on how she was different. All she knew so far was that she was sure using the bathroom a lot. Maybe she had an infection, she did have an UTI before, knowing it's quite common in females.

But that doesn't explain why she feel so weird. Well she has been stressing a lot lately, and stress usually made her drink too much. That could be the problem, just the other day she was passed out do to excessive drinking. Maybe that's the problem, it's finally catching up to her.

She sighed, washing her hands again, whatever it was, she didn't have the time to deal with it, moving over to the paper towels to dry them. Turning back to the mirror she froze seeing another reflection.

She pivoted, not able to stop her eyes from roaming over his body. He stood in a emerald green tee holding a white checker design running up one sleeve, a white shirt under. His baggy light blue jeans fitted beneath his boxers that you couldn't see, white nikes on his feet. And that long hair of his in a high ponytail.

" Jay, what are doing here?"

He stepped closer so he was arms reach, " I wanted to see you Kagome. I liked that routine you just did. Cute."

An emotion was stuck in her throat at those chocolaty caramel eyes that was looking her over so hungrily. She stepped back as he came even closer, bumping into the sink, " Go away." She whispered, the emotion that was trapping her voice not letting it come out any higher. Fear, she realized it was. She was scared of him. Scared at how easily he controlled her.

" Why?" he asked, moving closer, " I like it here."

God, go away, please go away, before she did something stupid. Something she would regret. " Go away." She whispered again, fear lacing her husky voice making it low and shy. She was scared she was going to make a mistake.

" No." he answered, rising his arm.

She slapped the hand that tried to touch her and turned, trying to run around him in a wide arch to reach the door. Big mistake. Jay turned quickly in the alternate direction, grabbing Kagome's forearm and yanking her close, forcing a pain filled gasp out her mouth when his open palm hit her in the center of her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

" I'm not done talking to you yet."

Off kilter a moment she almost fell backwards, but the wall behind her saved her and she quickly retaliated, punching him right in the mouth, feeling teeth scrape against her knuckles. There was blood now, a small cut having broken open on Jay's lip, she then swung her foot out, knocking him back farther, again running for the door.

Jay tongue darted out to swipe at the trickle of blood, he knew Kagome well enough, she wasn't getting away from him so easily. He wouldn't lose. He kicked out when Kagome tried to run around him again, catching the female by surprise, foot contacting with her ankle, making her stumble to the side, he lunged, tackling the smaller teen and pinning her to the floor.

Kagome struggled, trying to catch her breath. She grabbed at the hands holding her down, " Let go of me!" pushing her palm out, hitting in the Adam apple. Bucking him off her as his hold slackened, she jumped up and turned to run, but Jay grabbed a hand full of Kagome's hair, knocking her hat off, pulling her towards him.

With a growl he heaved her through the air like a rag doll. Kagome hit the mirror then the sink sending glass and faucet down along with her. She looked up blood trickling from her lip and somewhere from the side of her head.

Kagome stood, gathering her wits before she struck out again. He caught Kagome's next blow mid air, bended her arm back at an awkward angle only until it became painful. Kagome cried out as she was painfully yanked close, biting the arm that tried to snake it's way around her neck to hold her.

A smear of blood was left across Jay's cheek when Kagome lashed out again, her bleeding knuckles connecting with his face. They were close now. Neither pulling back as they tried to gain the upper hand. The distance between them disappearing.

Kagome bit him hard, sending a pulsing trail of fire through his pulse. Those teeth. Jay wanted so badly to knock out every last one of those perfect pearly white teeth. He stumbled back again, landing hard on the floor this time, his head hitting the wall.

Kagome again turned for the door, trying another attempt at escaping. " Your not going anywhere Kagome." he growled viciously running after her. Kagome heard him lung for her. She threw herself to the side hitting the floor. He missed. Barely. She jumped to her feet and kicked hard at his side. He growled in pain or frustration. She wasn't sure and wasn't sticking around to find out. She turned to run again but he grabbed her ankle, giving it a hard pull. She fell on her back. Pressing his advantage he rolled on top of her holding her down with his hand over her mouth.

She bit his hand, kneed him in the stomach then raised her hand quick, the bottom of her palm hitting Jay under his chin. She rolled from under him and got up running, almost there. Then she felt it. Heavy, hard, pain, hitting her legs, tripping her. She went down with wide eyes. He didn't. He threw the broken sink at her.

He straddled her waist, pinning her hands by her head, " I'm not done talking to you."

" Get off me." She growled, trying to sound intimidating, knowing it didn't work just by the look he gave her.

" Why are you running from me?" he asked, sliding his hands down her torn shirt.

Hands touched her bare arms, rising, warming her skin, making her tremble, she tried to fight the sensation but she couldn't. Don't touch me she thought, don't touch me. God please don't. Why can't I fight it. Why is it so hard to resist it. God why. Don't look at me like that, don't smile at me like that. Stop it. Stop scaring me. Stop controlling me. Tears spilled from petrified eyes, her voice a whisper, " I don't want you."

" Yes. You do." His deep voice whispered, lips touching hers.

It was the taste of his blood more than his flavor that had her completely immobilized. As soon as it touched her tongue she felt the familiar burning sensation hit her chest. Thirst... Thirst was all the being knew at this moment. A hunger, an all consuming hunger to drink. The sweet slightly thick liquid with a heavy iron taste and a heavenly aroma. Blood... lovely, warm blood infused with the taste of strength and power.

The kiss deepening as she tried to receive more, sucking on his bruise, needing more, her tongue wiping at ever drop. Jay pulled back, looking at her. Her eyes were clouded with a red haze, her fangs lengthened. He knew what she needed, slowly he brought his arm to his mouth and bit till it broke skin, then he brought it down to Kagome's hungry mouth. Watching for a moment as her hands cupped his arm like a treasure, drinking the blood.

Kagome moaned, sucking harder, taking more, feeling the warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body. It was so delicious. Barely noticing Jay other hand was touching her body, only adding on to her pleasure, not even caring at the moment.

Small sparks sizzled from her fingertips, grabbing Jay's arm tighter. Eyes closing as she fed off of him, moaning again at how addicting the taste was. As if it was made just for her. As if he was made just for her.

" That's enough." he whispered, pulling back.

Eyes snapped opened, fire danced in Kagome's blue orbs as she growled, reaching for her arm again, wanting her blood back. He stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder, " I said that's enough Kagome."

_Control yourself, _whispered in her head. Kagome blinked, fighting the urge to drain Jay dry, _fight it, _it said next, making Kagome focus a bit more, realizing Jay was still on top of her, _get away. _Hazy eyes seeing Jay leaning forward most likely for another kiss.

Eyes flashing back to blue as she jerked her head up, catching Jay's bleeding lip with her teeth. He yelped and pulled back, his hold slackening. Kagome's hands gripped tightly to his hips, and without effort, without warning, Kagome pushed him off her. Threw him away maybe a foot or two. Jay blinked at the sudden change of the situation and frowned. She was gone. He then looked down to his healed arm and grinned, sucking his bottom lip in his mouth, it worked like a charm.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down at the table they decided to eat at, the amusement park was pretty packed today, seeing tons of kids, parents and friends walk by, playing, talking, relaxing. Hearing the end of the conversation the gang was having, he put his two cents in, " You were screaming on the superman ride Inuyasha." His free hand taking a blueberry out his fruit salad, popping it in his mouth.

Sango laughed, glancing over her shoulder at nothing in particular," Ha. Told you chump."

He just rolled her eyes, " Whatever, I was not."

Kikyou looked at him " It's ok if your scared of heights Yash."

Inuyasha looked at her, eyes narrowed " I'm not."

Miroku grinned " Right."

Sesshomaru looked over at them, joining the conversation, " Then lets get on the Ferris wheel next."

Inuyasha looked at his brother, " No, it's a dumb ride."

He just shrugged, " Told you." Picking up a pineapple, " Pussy."

Everyone laughed for a moment before Kikyou raised an eyebrow, " Is it me or is Kagome taking a long time?"

Sango nodded " Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing."

Ayame stood, " Relax, she probably still in the bathroom, I'll go get her." Turning and running off.

The conversation continued for another five minutes, Kouga saying something stupid that he and Sesshomaru once did in elementary to their school teacher when Ayame came running back. No one noticed her until she dropped something on the table. " That's all I found." She whispered. Everyone pausing, looking at the black hat, the white Yankee sign covered in blood.

Miroku was the first one up, surprising everyone as he began calling Kagome's name, running from the table, eyes looking around frantically. A second later everyone else was in tow, searching for the missing teen.

The park was so big, it was almost a complete two hours once someone spotted her. Miroku caught a peek of white poking from around the corner of an old gate to an abandon ride. Easily he hopped over, calling out her name. Turning the corner he saw her leaning against the broke down construction, knees up, head in her lap. Her lazy ponytail was as disheveled as the style allowed and her white clothes were spotted like tie dye with bloodstains, the shirt over her bikini top shredded and appeared to have been tied back together to keep it from falling completely apart. There were lacerations on her arms and shoulders were claws dug in and scrapped that were still bleeding, her fingers and knuckles were scratched and cut up as well as being bruised, her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and her face appeared tired and had a slightly haunted look to it as she silently cried in her arms.

Miroku moved closer, " There you are girl, you had everyone worried." He whispered moving closer. Quietly he knelt beside her when she didn't answer, " You had me worried." He admitted.

Puffy eyes looked at him, " I'm ok." Her hoarse voice whispered, leaning against him, " I'm ok." She repeated as the blood lost finally made her lose consciousness.

Everyone was in the parking lot after they received the call from Miroku saying her found her. Everyone watched as Miroku turned the corner, a battered Kagome in his arms. Kikyou took a step closer " Is she... dead?"

Miroku shook his head, eyes never leaving Kagome's pale face, " No. Unconscious. We should get her to the hospital." His voice soft, low, and sad.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a blinding light, making her shut her eyes quickly and refocus her attention on her ears. She heard people muffled voices through a closed door, she heard beeping from machines and the dropping from an IV, the tale, tale sign that she was in the hospital. She frowned, opening her eyes again. Blinking the blur away as she sat up, they always overreacting when someone pass out, they could have just brought her home.

Taking in her surroundings for a second, she silently climbed off the bed and with a wince pulled the IV out. Slipping on her shoes, she gathered her clothes in the brown bag the hospital provided and carefully snuck out the room.

She spent the rest of the day to herself, she needed the time to herself. She needed the time to think about what happened, figure out what was wrong with her. Why did she fiend for the blood, she thought she buried the last aspect of her demons thirst when she controlled them. And what about Jay? He knew something she didn't, she was positive. Her eyes never lied to her and she was sure she seen Jay eyes flash blue like her own, the very second before the first drop of his blood touched her lips.

And how would he know to feed her, how did he know his blood is what she wanted? He definitely knew something about what was happening to her. Why did his blood call for her anyways? What the hell was going on?

She pulled out her red cell phone as she sat on the bed in her borrowed motel room she rented out for the night, grabbing a shopping bag off the floor and plopped it on the bed as the phone ring.

" At your service milady."

Kagome fitted the phone between her ear and shoulder as she sifted through the bag, " M, get in contact with our connects in the south. Tell them to dig around T Prone and get info one of there old DT members named Jay."

" Of course milady."

" But make sure it's inconspicuous, I don't want nobody knowing aiight.." Kagome said, pulling out a shirt.

" Yes milady."

She pulled out a pair of pants, " Get C Dub on the other line."

" One moment Milady."

Hearing her click over, Kagome pulled out underwear when she heard her click back over, then a deep males voice, " Yes Milady."

" Go to Chicago. Get in contact with Rocky. I need serious dirt on a Jaylen Joseph McCloud. Not anything you can find, absolutely everything you can find, stay as long as needed."

" Anything Milady."

Kagome hung up looking over the outfit she was going to wear to school tomorrow, she had things under control she told herself, everything was under control.

* * *

Miroku was walking in school with a slight frown on his face, not bothering to stop at his locker like usual before class he turned in the opposite direction before heading down the hall. He found her next to the water fountain, knowing that every morning she had to have her customary sip before going to first period. She wasn't alone though, she was talking to one of her classmates.

She was so cute, he thought, wearing a dark forest green short skirt, her soft lime green tank top with a cute picture of a shamrock on it. Miroku stood at a distance, watching her not even notice him. Sango was nodding, her ponytail swaying ever so gently, she touched her cheek, giggling to whatever the brunette was saying, before she turned and took a sip of the water.

Miroku walked over seeing her companion walk away, Sango looked up and smiled, her chocolate eyes gleaming something sweet and special, " Hey baby, didn't see much of you yesterday, what you been up to?"

He smiled at how adorably innocent she can look at times, " Hey Sango, I really need to talk to you about something."

Her plump lips frowned as brown eyes narrowed, voice turning to steel, " If your tryna break up with me forget it, your not going anywhere."

He was tempted to laugh at the threat and at how deadly she turned so quickly, " No Sango dearest, I would never, but there is something important I want to talk to you about."

" Well what is it?"

" Can we go somewhere private?"

20 minutes later Sango was frowning sitting at a booth in a diner, watching her boyfriend swirl a straw in his now cold untouched coffee, something really must be bothering him, with a sigh she pushed her chocolate smoothie away, " Okay, what's going on Miroku?"

He sighed as well, leaning back in his seat, " I know you don't like the whole 'King' persona."

She leaned forward her elbows on the table " Your right, I don't like it, but what type of female would like a bunch of random chicks fawning over her man."

A hand ran through his hair, " Yea… about that…"

Sango frowned, " Miroku what the hell is going on?"

Miroku looked at her, " I had a talk with Kagome the other day and she suggested I join her hip hop and R/B group. So I went to try out, but protocol says you have to be a Death Dealer…"

Sango cut him off, already knowing where this was going, " No, Miroku, hell no, I already have to deal with Kohoku in that damn gang, I'm not losing you too. No, I don't care, no, your not joining."

Miroku lowered his head, " Sango, we both know Kagome is an amazing rapper. She's ready to come out of hiding with her music and she wants to take me with her." He reached over, covering her hand with his, " And baby I wanna go, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star."

Sango shook her head lightly, " I never even knew you wanted to be a singer."

His warm violet eyes stared at her brown orbs, seeing them filled trust and concern and he found himself telling her locked away secrets, " My mother was a singer. An opera singer before she died. Before my father turned Buddhist, before he blamed everything pertaining to her death on the music he once loved. When he saw that I inherited her talent, he cursed it from day one. Never giving me a chance to do what I love. But I love it. I love to sing." He looked at her, adding quickly, " I'm sorry I never told you."

Sango stared at him for a moment, he never once mentioned his mother, through out their whole relationship, even when they were just friends, " This means a lot to you don't it?"

He looked at her, " _You_ mean a lot to me Sango. Above all I love you."

There was a long moment of silence as many thoughts went across Sango's mind. " Fine." She finally said, " You do what needs to be done to be famous," she glared at him, " But you remember mister, I'm number one. You got that?"

Miroku smiled genuinely, " Got it." You're the only one.

* * *

Dressed in baggy blue jeans that had a orange dragon running up her leg, a red belt beneath her grey girl boxers, her white t shirt plain and form fitting, her white nikes staying fresh, peeking under her cuffed jeans. Her hair over her shoulder in a fish braid, Kagome was feeling much better about the situation at hand.

Kagome was closing her car door, heading inside the school when she decided to stop by her favorite oak tree for a late morning smoke when she felt a strong arm wrap tight around her waist, pulling her firmly against a hard chest, a deep voice touching her ear, " Little girl, where you been?"

She grinned at the voice of her lover, " Who you calling little girl playa?"

Sesshomaru turned her around, giving Kagome the chance to look at him. His black t shirt had a white dragon running up the side, it's claw on his sleeve. His baggy navy blue jeans carried a light fade. His white high tops fresh, he looked good. He stared at her, " You left the hospital yesterday."

She shrugged, " So."

Sesshomaru frowned, already tired of her attitude, " Stop playin games girl, where you been?"

" None of your business."

Sesshomaru frown deepened, his hand reached out, grabbing her braid, yanked then pushed, making her fall backwards. Kagome stood, eyes now boiling, " What the fuck was that for?!"

" You playing me?"

She took a step back, " Oh my god, you swear I'm always creeping, what the fuck, you got a guilty conscious or something. You got something you wanna tell me dog?"

Sun kissed eyes simmered, his anger growing, " Yeah, I'm tired of you always fuckin lying bout everything. You gonna make me fuck you up."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Man, shut the fuck up, this here ain't got shit to do with you."

Now angry, Sesshomaru pushed them both to the trunk of an huge oak tree, slamming her back against the bark, forcing her to drop her backpack. Sesshomaru between her legs, his hand on her opposite shoulder, his arm pressing down on her collar bone holding her in place, his other holding her leg up by her thigh. She growled at him, one hand grasping the arm over her chest, the other grabbing a hand full of his shirt.

" Let go of me!" she growled out.

He leaned back just to push her harder into the tree, hearing her cry out as the rough bark scrapped at her back, " What's going on wit you?"

The hand on his arm pulled into a fist, rearing back. He caught it, pinning it above her head. " What's going on wit you?" he voice demanded, slamming her again against the bark.

She cried out, bringing her other leg up to wrap around his slender waist, the strain of holding all her weight on one leg too much for her. He pressed his hard body against hers. She cried out again, her back and head hurting from the uneven bark behind her.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him, her face twisted in pain and anger, struggling in his insanely strong grip. She let out a frustrated sound, " Nothing damn, I just don't like the doctors."

He grip didn't let up, " What happened at the park?"

She let out a cry, feeling him push harder, " I was attacked by some strangers! It was four on one, now let go!"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, " You lying to me?"

Her eyes closed for a moment, " Can you tell the difference?" She whimpered as he increased the pressure of his body pushing into hers, feeling the rough bark dig deeper into her creamy skin. It felt like porcupine needles.

She let out a cry, her eyes closing tight, " No, I'm not lying, damn, put me down!"

He pushed her higher, she cried out at the pain. A frown graced his perfect lips as he let her go, her body sliding over his hard one as her legs touched the ground. She glared, eyes livid, " Fucking dick." She growled, her fist rearing back.

Sesshomaru caught her left hand by the wrist as it came at his face, bending it back and pinning it behind her neck, his other hand reaching over just as her other hand went up to hit him in the chin, pinning that one to the small of her back, pulling her close so he was basically hugging her. She growled again, " Let go of me."

His deep voice tickled her ear, " You better not be lying to me little girl." He whispered, soft lips roughly crushed into her tender ones, leaving no room for protests. His tongue invaded her mouth without invitation. It was fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, trying to conquer her. Dominate her, to control, to taste her, it was ruthless, selfishly wanting more, almost cruel in a way, a savage ravishment of her mouth.

Kagome moaned, she would never admit it but she loved when he got aggressive, she loved being man handled. Her lips parting more, her own tongue doing it's own tasting. Like always. It was there. The butterflies in her stomach, her heart leaping to her throat, heat surging through her blood. She felt like she was drowning. His tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if he was trying to devour her, starting with her mouth. So delicious he was, addicting, controlling.

He pulled away first, just in time to see Kagome pout oh so cutely, " I'm not a little girl." She whined adorably childish. He grinned, letting her arms go, kissing her soft lips again.

* * *

Time passed and they were now sitting in lunch, in Kagome's opinion it was going by way too slowly. After everything she been through the other day, she really just wanted to lie down and relax for a while before getting back to her crazy lifestyle that was so accustomed to her. Everyone was talking about useless things while she chowed down on her food. She didn't even try to look up, hoping by not making eye contact they wouldn't include her in the conversation.

I mean if its not important then why talk about it. If it wasn't going to benefit her or make her laugh she didn't want to hear it. She frowned still eating. Some time kids can be such kids. She all bout scarfing down a pudding when she heard Kikyou's voice in the back of her head, she was saying something about a surprise test in science class that threw her completely off.

Kagome frowned, still eating, God she's such a prep, her voice made her want to throw up. And just like that, Kagome turned in her seat and puked. Inuyasha jumped up, " Kagome, come on man!" throw up all over the front of his shirt.

She blinked, looking up, seeing everyone staring, " Oh shit, Yash, my bad." She whipped her mouth with a napkin, " I was just thinking how Kikyou's voice made me want to yak and bam, it came up."

She stood, grabbing her bottle of water, " Come on, I gotta change of clothes in my car."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Why do you have male clothes in your car?"

She rolled her eyes, " There yours so relax." Taking Inuyasha's arm and pulling him towards the door.

Kkyou frowned as they left, " My voice doesn't make you want to throw up."

Miroku laughed, " Well the evidence is all over Inuyasha's shirt." The gang laughed.

At Kagome's car, she was spiting out a mouthful of water, clearing the aftertaste from her mouth as Inuyasha changed into the white shirt she handed him. " I really didn't mean to do that."

" It's cool." Inuyasha mumbled, pulling the ruined blue shirt over his head, " Shit happens."

Kagome blinked, " Damn every dude in this damn school got a body?" Seeing the sexy hard abs of his delicious looking chest.

He simply laughed, " Shut up." Pulling the shirt down before leaning against the silver Barabus next to her, enjoying the quiet for a moment. Kagome glanced at him, surprised at how relaxed he was in her presence, " So, what's good wit you?"

He sighed for a moment, " Shit." Hands leaning back on the hood so he can look up at the sky, " Hear you bout to come out of hiding."

Her slender fingers slipped into her pocket taking out a small flip black lighter. Taking a cigarette out her ear, she lit it when she slipped the thin cancer stick in her mouth. Leaning her head back, eyes closed, she took the cigarette from her mouth, blowing out the smoke, " I'm thinking bout it."

He grinned at how sexily nonchalant she can be, " Your so weird."

She was tempted to laugh, " Shut up stupid."

" Sesshomaru's the jealous type." He suddenly stated.

The sentence made Kagome look up at him, cigarette dangling from her lip, a smooth eyebrow raising, " Yea I know, what you gettin at?"

He sighed again, looking away, " I'm just saying. It's weird how you do it, how it all happens. You get to know a guy and they fall in love with you. You beat up a guy and they fall in love with you. You say hi to a guy and they fall in love with you. I can see why he's the jealous type."

Kagome blinked, confused at his confession, " You saying you love me?"

He shrugged a shoulder, still not making eye contact, " Maybe. I mean you did kiss me."

She shook her head, now completely at a loss, " I was proving a point, which worked out great, remember, to get you back with Kikyou."

He turned to her, face serious, " Maybe I don't want Kikyou."

Kagome took a step back, dropping her half finished cigarette, " Woah, woah, woah, what the hell. Yash, you not thinking clearly, you love Kikyou remember?"

He again shrugged nonchalantly, " I remember saying I might love you."

Kagome raised her hand, Inuyasha's face snapped to the side at the force of the slap, the ringing in his ears dying down low enough so he can hear Kagome's voice, " I don't know what got into you boy, but you need to get your senses straight."

The sudden laugh that erupted from him took her completely by surprise, " You are such a fucking sap Kagome."

She blinked, now just baffled, " What the hell is goin on?"

He looked at her, " You thought I was serious? Ha." He laughed again, hard, holding his sides for a moment. " Remember that time in the café, when you suckered me. Well payback bitch." He finally said, turning on his feet and running inside.

Kagome stood there for a moment, remembering when he said she couldn't seduce him and she played him in front of the whole table. She frowned with laugher in her eyes, damn, she just got suckered, " Get back here you dick!" she yelled, running after him.

Closing in, Kagome jumped, tackling him from behind, rolling over him as they both fell to the floor, Inuyasha rolled and hit his head on the fountain. Kagome grabbed her stomach, laughing, the soft mellow sound floating through the clearing, her delicious laughter contagious making Inuyasha smile with her.

" Oh you think that's funny?" he asked, hopping on top of her, straddling her waist.

Kagome continued to laugh, pulling away from Inuyasha, trying to stop the hands that were tickling her sides, " You win, you win, I quit!" again trying to run away, but Inuyasha had her on her back, his hands at her sides. " I give already, stop it!" She laughed as he continued his torture.

" Oh really, say uncle." He said as her hiccups started. " Nev..ver." she hiccupped.

" Then no mercy for you." He said, Kagome giggling uncontrollably, trying to swat his hands away, the sound beautiful to his ears, as she continued to try and stop the tingling on her sides but there was no stopping him.

He was suddenly yanked back by his shirt, dangling in the air like a rag doll, Sesshomaru's face impassive yet amber eyes angry, " Do not, ever, in the rest of your half breed life, touch her."

Inuyasha frowned, " Sheesh Sesshomaru, who knew you were the jealous type."

Kagome snickered, sitting up, catching her breath, " Relax fluffy, we were just playing."

Inuyasha grinned, " Yea fluffy."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, annoyed at the nickname, instead he effortlessly flung his arm, throwing Inuyasha across the hall and into the lockers. Almost smiling at his grumbling brother he turned, taking Kagome's hand and walking down the hall, Kagome waving from over her shoulder, " Later Yash."

* * *

Kohoku was in Chris's room, helping him pack, " So how long you gonna be?"

The other boy shrugged, opening the bottom draw to his dresser, " Blu said as long as it takes."

Kuhoku frowned, packing the shirts that was tossed to him inside the suitcase. Chris turned at the silence, seeing the look on his friend's face he grinned, " What, you mad she ain't ask you?"

Kuhoku rolled his eyes, " Sorta." He flicked his earring, " I am higher ranked than you."

Chris laughed, walking over to his desk, " Yeah but I hold Blu's life in my hands." Picking up his schedule book, knowing he was still expected to do his job though he was away, packing it into the suitcase, " Maybe she just trust me more."

Kuhoku frowned again, " Yea right, that's not even possible."

Chris looked at him, " You sound jealous."

" Am not."

That made him laugh, sliding folders in his backpack, " Maybe she just got something else for you to do here."

Kuhoku nodded, " I'mma ask her."

Chris looked up from the information he was packing, " You know that's stepping out of rank if you question Blu decision making, she might get you for that."

Kuhoku sat on the suitcase as he tried to zip it up, " True that but I really need to know why she didn't ask me, I'm pose to be her favorite."

" Did she ever say you were her favorite?"

" No but I also felt like I was."

Chris sighed, zipping up his backpack, " She makes us all feel like her favorite K."

Kuhoku nodded with a sigh, pushing the suitcase off the bed and bending, trying to zip it up that way, " Your right, I don't have any authority to question her. Fuck, I wish I was higher ranked."

Chris walked over to him to help with the difficult bag, even if you was, you still wouldn't have the right to question her, instead he changed the subject, " What you be after this?"

Kuhoku grumbled as he pulled at the zipper, " Pose to be taking Sai to a movie."

Chris pulled at the other side of the big suitcase, " She not mad at you anymore for standing her up the other day?"

Kuhoku grinned seeing he was making some progress, " I didn't mean to stand her up, I was on my way to get her when I seen this bad bitch. I had to stop."

Chris laughed, pulling harder at the zipper, " That girl so deep in love it makes no damn sense."

Kuhoku agreed, giving the zipper one last good tug, meeting Chris's zipper in the middle, finally getting it closed. With a sigh, both teens turned and sat on the heavy suitcase, breathing through a moment of silence as they let air back into their lungs.

Chris let out a breath slowly, " You know, Sai is a good chick, you need to stop playing her, she's good for you."

Kuhoku nodded, looking down at his sneakers for a moment, " I know that."

" You say you know that."

Kuhoku looked to his friend for an explanation but Chris was already standing, picking up his backpack, " Well, I better get going, I don't want to miss my flight."

" Yea." Kuhoku mumbled, standing, grabbing the handle to the heavy bag. After getting it downstairs and into the trunk, Kuhoku stood back as Chris slid into the back seat of the black Lincoln that came to pick him up. He rolled down the window, " I'll hit you up as soon as I get back."

Kuhoku nodded, " Yeah hopefully you want be gone forever, we taking them twins to their school dance in a week in a half." Chris laughed, rolling up the window as the car pulled off.

Kuhoku was still waving when another car pulled up in the driveway, Chris sister got out and looked down the street just in time to see the Lincoln turn the corner, " That was Chris? Where he going?"

Kuhoku rolled his shoulders for a moment, looking to the short female,blonde hair like her brother down her back in a low ponytail, brown eyes under thick glasses, library books in her arms.

" On a field trip." Hands reaching behind his head as he turned, " Later."

She turned to him as he walked to his car, " Wait, where are you gong?"

Kuhoku turned, hands still clasped around his neck, " To get some pussy." He looked her over, " Unless you willing to give it up."

The older teen felt the blush cover her face so quickly she thought she would faint from the blood rush, Kuhoku simply laughed, turning on his feet, opening his car door and driving away.

* * *

Kagome was pulling off the highway taking the usual long way to the office. She pulled up in a garage, cell phone still attached to her ear, she just got the okay from Miroku and was trying to get him an EZ pass through boot camp, but there were some protocols even she couldn't get by.

Walking up a flight of stairs, she stopped at a door, typing in the code to an alarm system, listening to the list of rules of boot camp. Waiting for it to beep, she opened it and walked in, face upset. " It's not like the boy gonna be working for me, he just needs the ID to join the group." She said, waving her hand at the rugged looking boys in front of the next door, they nodded, allowing her to move through.

She wasn't taking in any of the sights as she made her way through more stages of security. It was like a huge factory, everyone moving around, busy with certain assignments. Fixing cars, piling up boxes, cleaning power tools, tinkering with other machinery, mending clothes, testing medical equipment, even washing a boat.

She was frowning as she finally made her way upstairs, apparently boot camp was part of the process to becoming a Death Dealer and they couldn't let Miroku simply slide through the crucial stage. She opened a door, seeing a Death Dealer being fitted for the new dance team outfit.

She shook her head, sliding the phone between her ear and shoulder, taking the sketch book from the seamstress, "I'm not giving him a free pass, I'm just tryna make this as painless as possible." She said, pulling out a pen, drawing arrows, jotting down corrections before handing it back, heading through another door.

Pressing in another combination for a keypad she sighed, opening the door, seeing Gruff cleaning his shot gun at his desk in front of her office. " If all he gonna be doing is performing, I don't see why he has to go through all the stages at boot camp." She mumbled, walking over to him, nodding her head as she opened her office door.

She rolled her eyes at what she was hearing, waving her hand in a lazy command, sitting in her leather spiral chair as the door opened and M walked in. She handed her a file, " I'm not saying he's gonna earn the title without any work, I just want him to go through the minimum amount of the process, we got demos to record." She said as she opened it, eyes quickly scanning the information.

" Thank you." She finally smiled, handing up the phone before looking over to M, " What the fuck is this?"

M swallowed, she didn't like when her lady cursed, " The information you asked for yesterday."

Kagome slapped it on the table. " I didn't ask for eyes on Movement stupid, that's a fucking band. I said I want movement on Eyes, as in the leader of Minx Me."

M took a step back, " I'm sorry milady I must have got it mixed up."

" I want that bitch in a cell in the basement by 4 ta midnight or your fucking fired M."

She nodded, picking up the file, hurrying out the door, ready to do her job to the fullest, she'll be damned if she get fired, all she had was the death dealers. Gruff walked through the opened the door, leaning against the frame just as Kagome sighed. She looked up, Gruff was the best bodyguard anyone can ask for. He was smart, brawly and completely gorgeous. He was tall, he had that shoulder length messy brown hair that says I don't need hair products to look good. His green eyes gleamed as he smiled. And what a smile it was, " You know, I like their music."

She smiled, looking at him made her feel better, " Of course you would you wanna be rocker."

He touched the front of his tight black shirt, making muscle ripple through his strong arms, " Now that hurts Blu, you know I'm a head banger at heart."

Kagome laughed, legs going up on her desk, " You saying you don't like my music?"

His arms crossed over his chest, " I love your music."

His deep voice made Kagome grin, " What else you love about me?"

He laughed, knowing she was luring him in, Kagome was a flirt, he knew it and love her for it, but he was twice her age and happily married, " Don't tempt me little girl."

She laughed with him as he turned taking his post back at his desk. She always liked him, he was fun to play with she thought, sliding her feet of the desk before booting up her computer and getting to work. She had a lot to do if she wanted everything to go on schedule.

* * *

Kagura was hiding behind bushes, watching the hated couple with angry red eyes. They were sitting under the oak tree in the back of the school for lunch, Kagome legs over Sesshomaru's lap as she leant back on her elbows catching the grapes he tossed in the air in her mouth, smiling as he popped one in his own. She couldn't hear their conversation but she hated the fact that they were smiling. Sesshomaru leant forward, tugging on Kagome's braid making the grape she was hoping to again catch in her mouth plop her on her forehead. Laughing as she slapped his hand, he tugged on her braid again, pulling her towards him so lips could meet lips.

Kagura frowned, even more angry, they forgot all about her, like she's not still the most popular girl in school, maybe second most under Kagome, but that's not the point, boys still worshiped her, girls still feared her, and she will remain that bitch just how much trouble she can cause. Turning to go inside, she collided with a body making her fall on the ground.

Kagura stood rubbing her nose " Hey, you better watch were I'm going!"

" Is that any way to talk to the hired help?" a deep voice replied.

Kagura looked up slowly seeing a lean but built body come into view. She looked up farther, long light green hair with blond tips flowed around his shoulders. She continued until she stared into creamy brown eyes.

She frowned, cute but annoying. " So you talking to me now Jay?"

He just grinned, ignoring her question, " I know how much you don't like Kagome Kagura."

She crossed her arms, shifting her weight, " What is it to you?"

He put his hands up in defense, " Hey, I'm just here to help. I'm on your side."

Her eyes narrowed, half convinced, " You don't like Kagome either?"

He shook his head " No, I like Kagome. Think she must be the sexiest thing I ever seen. " Seeing Kagura frown deepened he quickly added, " I don't like her boyfriend. So maybe we can help each other out."

Her eyebrow raised " How can you help me?"

He stuffed a hand in his pocket, " Me and Kagome been seeing each other since I got to this school, I think it's time we come out of hiding."

" You've been sleeping with Kagome this whole time?"

He nodded " Yeah, we in love, she said she was gonna leave Sesshomaru for me but she's taking too long so I'm doing it for her."

Kagura eyes glistened with joy before she squealed and grabbed him in a bear hug. " This is too perfect, if you tell Sesshomaru that bitch is cheating on him, he's gonna break up with her and be with me."

He pulled away, " Hey, don't call her names, I just said I loved her."

Kagura looked at him, " When you gonna tell Sesshomaru or do you want me to?"

His hand went back in his pocket, " Don't worry about it, just know at lunch, soon not today, be ready." Turning and walking away.

* * *

Okay this is 21! Something interesting is about to happen!


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry this took so long! I posted all the chapters I have so now I have to write the rest. Please be patient with me, school is kicking my ass right now but I promise to have more up soon!

* * *

Time passed on and Kagome found herself driving down a familiar street, seeing Sesshomaru leaning against his car, talking to Miroku and Kouga.

She pulled her car over to the curve just as Inuyasha walked over to the other boys, " All hail the greatest, most amazing racer alive!"

Sesshomaru grinned, " Shut up man."

Kouga nodded in agreement, " 15 races, back to back, and won each one by a landslide. It was so awesome! It almost made me ask for his autograph."

Kagome grinned as she walked over to them hearing the rest of the conversation, " It's because I got the best car ever." he leaned over to Kagome, kissing her lips " I owe you one."

She just smiled, " Course you do."

Then there was a cute somewhat high pitched voice, " What the hell Blu, you said you were taking me to a movie not running your damn errands all day."

Everyone turned to the female that just stepped out of Kagome's silver Barabus. It was the same female from before, her white knit sweater dress, short, draped around her neck adorably and to her body loosely yet snuggly, molding to her curvy legs, her high slick black boots daring and attractive, with a silver buckle covered in diamonds. Hair straighten this time, a side part and swoop tucked behind her ear with an elegant curve before joining the rest of the shiny ebony locks in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her big black purse on her shoulder, big diamond studs in her ears.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the delicious female, " Connie did I tell you to get the fuck out the car, now sit down and shut the hell up."

The caramel skinned female looked at her for a moment, then rolled her eyes, getting back in the car with a huff. Kagome turned back to the others, pointing her thumb and shaking her head, " That girl suttin else."

They laughed for a moment, Kagome reached in her pocket, " Anyways, King I got something for you." Pulling out a blank business card, " You're getting an EZ pass for boot camp, you don't even have to go away, they gonna send someone down to train you then test you and you'll get your ID right then and there."

Miroku took the card, " That's it?"

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, just be at that location at that time."

Miroku nodded as Kouga frowned, " That doesn't sound fair, I still have to go to boot camp."

Kagome looked at him before reaching up, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him forward till his ear was close to her mouth, her voice deep and sultry, " Because Miroku simply work for me. You gonna be mines."

Not able to hear what she said, Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up at the full face blush that erupted from his best friends skin, Kagome ignored it as she let him go, turning to her lover, a grin on her pretty face. " So, If I could get Connie to play nice tonight, you in?"

He couldn't help the grin at the suggestion, " Of course."

" Cool." She leant over and kissed his lips, " Later babes." Walking back over to her car and pulling off.

Inuyasha looked to his older brother, " You and Kagome have threesomes?"

He shrugged as if it was no big deal, " As long as she gets to pick the girl."

Miroku stared at him completely in shock right now, " I sooo hate you right now."

* * *

Kuhoku was standing outside the bathroom in the movie theatres waiting for Sai to hurry up. He sighed, looking at his watch, if she wants any snacks before the movie she better move her ass. Why did females take so long in the first place, Kuhoku frowned, it was weird if you think about it really, I mean Sai was but so big, there wasn't much face to put make up on.

He looked up hearing clackers coming up from behind him, it made him smile, even in four inch highs she was still so tiny, Sai looked up and smiled at the way he was looking at her, happy that she wore her favorite outfit for the occasion, " Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find my lip gloss."

He looked down at her, her brown mini skirt matching the chocolate color of her eyes, her tan one sleeved top hugged her nicely showing her cute subtle curves for the world. Her gold heels sparkly, her short hair pinned up in a wrap bun. So cute she was, he thought, " Your lips are fine."

Sai blushed every so softly, " Thanks." It made Kuhoku grin even more, sometimes he had to stop himself from picking her up and showering her with kisses, or squeezing her like a teddy bear because she was so adorable.

" What's this?"

The smile froze on his face, he knew only one person can possess a voice so smooth and sultry. He turned slowly, his breath leaving him as he looked at her, " Milady."

Kagome stopped there dressed in a baby blue, one sleeve, tank top jersey. The white number eight out lined in navy blue. North Carolina running across the back. And white khakis slightly covering her white and navy blue high tops. A navy blue belt held her pants up, matching the navy blue hat on her head, her black hair in a low ponytail down her back, diamond studs in her ears, a single bracelet on each wrist.

Sai frowned at the way her man was looking at the stranger, " Who's she?"

Kagome looked over to the tiny woman beside one of her best assets, " Who you?"

Sai rolled her eyes at being answered with a question, " I'm Kuhoku's girlfriend." She said, grabbing his arm possessively.

The smirk crossed her lips so slow, so smoothly, it was almost predatory, it made Kuhoku's blood rush to his loins. Kagome simple stared, " Cute." She said before turning and walking away.

Sai frowned deepened as Kuhoku continued to stare, " Kuhoku I said who was that?" tugging on his arm to get him to pay attention.

Kuhoku blinked, " She's uh, someone I work for."

She did look older, she thought for a moment, " I didn't know you had a job."

He pulled out her grip, " It's more of a career opportunity." Pulling a bill out his pocket, " Here go get some candy, I'll be right back." Heading after Kagome as Sai got in line.

Kuhoku chased her down as she made her way to the movie she was gonna see, " Milady."

Kagome turned and raised a brow, " Yes."

Kuhoku stood in front of her, head bowed, voice a whisper, " Are you mad at me?"

Her tongue poked at her cheek for a moment, she was trying not to laugh, " Why would I be mad?"

" Because I'm seeing someone else."

This time she did, it was soft, low and seductive, " Relax C." her hand reached up, gripping the waist of his pants, her knuckle brushing low abs as she pulled him closer so he was leaning in, " You know this mines." She whispered in his ear before pressing her lips just behind his lobe. She let him go and turned, " Now go play."

The movie was about to start and Kagome was sitting in the back row, popcorn in one arm, the other on the back of the chair next to her, her foot up between two seats in front of her resting on the arm of the cup holder.

" Excuse us." She heard. Kagome didn't look up, " Go around."

" We just wanna get by."

" I said go the fuck around."

She can tell there was a roll of the eyes in action, " Let's just go to a different row."

Connie giggled softly as she snuggled closer to her lover, " Your so rude Blu." Taking her hand and bringing it over her shoulder.

Kagome didn't turn, " Your so cute Connie." She replied before popping a popcorn in her mouth.

The comment made Connie look up but Kagome eyes were still fixed on the big screen, she simply smiled and leant in closer. God how she loved Kagome, it didn't make any sense, she would do absolutely anything to keep this woman by her side. She already know Kagome isn't faithful, she know she sleeps around with other girls, and boys, but she didn't care. As long as she was still at least a part of her life.

It weird when you think about it because Connie wasn't lesbian before she met Kagome. Technically she still isn't, she still dated men. Kagome is the only female that ever turned her on before, and good lord what a turn on she is.

Kagome came on to her when she was at the mall one time, though she thought it was weird she was actually quite flattered at the jester, but Kagome talked her into going roller skating of all things. She was so polite and considerate, and no matter how many times Connie told herself she wasn't attracted to females, she kept finding herself blushing and giggling like a school girl.

And then the first time Kagome made love to her Connie knew she was in for it, she was the best she ever had, and not just for a girl but men too, Kagome touched her in ways she didn't even know was possible. She never climaxed so hard and so long in all her life. Maybe that was why she was so pushy with spending time together. She wanted Kagome to know if she wanted to ever be serious with her, she was ready, and that they made a great couple.

Connie leant over and kissed Kagome on the neck, before her eyes went to the screen just as the lights dimmed. Connie smiled feeling Kagome's arm slip around her bust and lay on her breast, her thumb softly stroking her nipple through her dress. It was turning her on but she fought it, knowing it more of a habit than purposely. Connie knew what she wanted, and to be honest she didn't like sharing Kagome with others but if that's what she wanted then so be it. At least Sesshomaru was sexy she thought crossing her legs and suppressing a moan.

" You're doing that on purpose."

Connie looked up at Kagome seeing she still wasn't looking at her, " Doing what on purpose?"

Setting the popcorn down on the empty chair to the left of her, Kagome finally looked down, her blue eyes glowing in the dimmed room, pulling Connie in, her hand reached over touching the fold of Connie smooth caramel legs, her hand slid between the soft thighs making them uncross and open ever so slightly. It was turning her on, feeling her smooth hand touch her legs.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Kagome cupped her panties. She felt cool breath wash over her soft lips, " You know how I feel about your legs." Her voice alluring, smooth, like the ocean.

Connie could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal, Kagome's mouth moved over hers, swallowing her soft moans as she cupped her breast rolling her nipples between her fingers, her other hand running over covered wet folds.

Connie gasped at the torture to her body, her hands grabbing Kagome shoulders pulling away before she lost control, " Let's go back to my place."

Kissing along her jaw line Kagome whispered softly in her ear, " I wanna see this movie." Before she nipped and sucked at the tip of the softest caramel ear she ever tasted.

Connie shivered and issued something between a moan and a hiss. " Blu please. I need you. "

Kagome kissed her lips once more before pulling away completely, turning in her seat, " I already paid." She said picking up her popcorn.

Connie sat there, temporarily shocked at what her lover just said. Her paralysis suddenly became anger, she stood, grabbing her purse, " Your so damn selfish. Fine then, I'll find someone else to finish what you started, someone better."

Kagome sat there for a moment letting what Connie said sink in, she then rolled her eyes with a sigh knowing she would have to get up and go after her, missing her movie. Standing with a sigh, she left her popcorn and headed back into the lobby.

Looking around when she reached the front of the movie theatres, Kagome was actually a bit surprised at what she seen at the water fountain. Connie was standing by herself, talking to a rather cute boy. Kagome frowned seeing a hand reach out and caress Connie's cheek with a grin, lips still moving. The action made Kagome pause, she never thought she was the jealous type, she didn't even think she liked Connie that much, but that ugly green monster was rearing its head hard in the back of her mind. She stormed over just as Connie laced her hands with the stranger, heading for the exit. That pissed her off even more.

The young boy was smiling, this must be his lucky day. What are the odds he goes to the bathroom during his movie and a fine ass horny female starts hitting on him. At first he thought it was a joke but she said she was really in the mood and her partner wasn't willing to help her and well who is he to not oblige.

Getting to his black maxima he was opening the passenger door when suddenly a growl was heard. The boy looked up to see a fist coming towards his face. The last thing he seen before his face hit the passenger window then the parking lot cement unconscious.

Kagome eyes narrowed at Connie grabbing her hands, pulling her closer, easily lifting her over her shoulder, turning, heading for her own car. Connie banged her small fists on Kagome's back, " Put me down! Right Now!"

She ignored her and popped her trunk, tossing her in before getting in the driver's side and pulled off. The ride was quiet, the silent was tense. Kagome drove to a nearby motel still as pissed as when she left the movies.

Going to pay for a room first she received her key and pulled up to the back of the motel where the room was located. She wanted it in the back so the main office wouldn't hear anyone screaming.

After she opened the door, she walked over to her car, popping her trunk. Connie climbed out completely upset, " Who the hell do you think you are! Just tossing me in the trunk like a piece of luggage! Fuck you Blu I'm so done with this shit!"

Blue eyes boiled, her anger growing, her arm reached out. The hit came out of nowhere, the back slap catching Connie completely off guard, the force making her hit the closed trunk she just climbed out of. Connie huddled at the back tire, completely stunned, she never hit her before, then again she never seen Kagome this mad before. She looked ready to blow.

Kagome grabbed her by her hair, " You think that shit was fucking funny! Huh! You thought that shit was cute!" dragging her backwards when she didn't answer, " I'm talking to you!"

Connie screamed, her hands grabbing at Kagome's, her legs kicking, " Blu stop it!"

Kagome dragged her into the motel room, throwing her on the bed before slamming the door. Connie bounced once then settled in the middle, fear etched across her face. " I didn't mean to Blu, I'm sorry."

She watched her take off her shirt, seeing her white sports bra, eyes still livid, " No your not, but your gonna be." The way that she said it made her even more scared than the look in her eyes. Connie jumped back at the hand that reached for her, making her fall over the side of the bed.

Using the accident to her advantage, Connie rolled till she was on her hands and knees, crawling her way to the bathroom. Kagome reached the door just as it was slammed closed and locked. She banged on it, " Open the door Connie!"

The young woman stood, shaken at the anger in her lovers voice, " No." she whispered, slightly hoping Blu didn't hear her, hoping to not make her anymore angry.

Kagome fist balled, " No. NO!" she punched the hollow door, making it tremble and groan at the sudden pressure, making Connie jump at the loud thud, " I got your fucking no!" Kagome yelled, punching the door again.

Connie stumbled back as the door creaked and shook from the violent bows Kagome was delivering. Kagome turned, delivering a serious spin kick on the battered and pathetic shield of protection. Connie screamed as the door went flying off its hinges, making her fall backwards into the tub.

Kagome stalked over, eyes almost glowing with her anger, jaw set in stone, she grabbed her by her arm, effortlessly lifting her out the tub with one hand and threw her on the ground, " You think you could hide from me!"

She reached out again, grabbing the collar of her knitted dress and pulled hearing the soft material tear, showing the white beater she had on underneath, " You think you could just disrespect me like that!" yanking her to her feet, her hand clutching the back of her neck.

Connie eyes cringed at the pain, " No, I'm sorry!" she screamed, trying to pull away from her. Kagome pushed her again, making her land hard on her bottom, her teeth clanking together at the impact.

Grabbing her by her arm again, Kagome flung her over her shoulder on to the bed. She watched her for a moment, cowering at the headboard, " You thought he would be better?" she asked, pulling off her belt. Connie shook her head, tears in her eyes, hoping to all gods she wasn't about to be beaten like a child.

Kagome nodded, " Yes you did, you thought he would be better than me." She pointed to the center of the bed, " Lay down."

Whimpering ever so softly, Connie slowly complied, laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes closed, thinking the worst, feeling Kagome's light weight straddle her waist. Instead she felt Kagome lift her head up, wrapping the thick leather around her eyes, tearing her beater off, tying her hands to the bedpost with the ripped cloth.

" You want better, I'll give you better." She heard Kagome whisper. Connie then felt the feather light kiss touch her smooth tummy making her hers. She couldn't see her, she didn't know what she was going to do next. She felt something smooth, moist, lick the valley between her breast making her moan softly.

Kagome tasted her bottom lip with her tongue, Connie sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened her tongue swept in growling at her sweet taste. Connie moaned as she felt Kagome's tongue stroke hers. Lust increased in her closed eyes, these method of pleasure was completely new to her.

Kagome growled lowly into her mouth loving her taste of delicious ripe peaches. The kiss became more demanding as she always found herself wanting more. Connie pushed against her, her body screaming to be touched. Kagome chuckled, low and husky. Smoothing her hands across her skin, she reluctantly pulled away from her mouth. Kissing along her jaw line she growled softly in her ear.

" There will never be anyone better than me woman."

Connie nodded, " I know." She whispered.

She felt cool breath chuckle over her soft lips, " No. I don't think you know." her voice sexy, alluring, smooth, like the ocean.

Being blind folded did something to her. Connie could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal and Kagome smiled. She kissed down her neck licking at tasty plum scented skin. For a few minutes she lavished attention on the spot, pleased at her sounds of pleasure.

Connie shivered and found she couldn't control her moans as Kagome soft lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone. The taste of her skin was as delicious as her mouth. She felt her mouth move over her breast, teeth tugging at her hard nubs, making her cry out.

It's not fair, she couldn't see. It made everything seem more... concentrated. As if pleasure had an actually form and it was caressing her. A dark thrill assailed her at being dominated by her and a breathy moan escaped her lips. Kagome was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of her lips long after she had gone and it made her feel out of control. Her mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans as she cupped her breasts rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Kagome let loose a lustful growl as she rubbed her body against her soaked heat letting her know how much she wanted her. The sound both excited and frightened Connie. " Am I the best you ever had Connie?"

She started to suck on her neck and Connie arched into her on a sharp intake of breath. " God yes."

She chuckled over her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. Kagome slow progress only increasing her desire. She wanted to grab her to her but was still tied to the bed, only turning her on even more. Connie gasps heated Kagome blood, she pulled away to look at her. Connie laid on the bed, her mouth slightly parted, her hair a curly mess around her. She was truly beautiful.

Connie's mind was a haze of red filled with nothing but a need for Kagome. Her need mixed with her want creating a wall of fire that threaten to consumed everything within her. Kagome watched as she panted for breath licking her lips with a low moan. The scent was heavy. How it turned her on. With anticipation she lowered her head to her body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Connie moaned lowly, feeling her body heat, and her pleasure spot grow warmer.

" Tell me your sorry."

It was too much as her very senses were seduced by the female, it's master was seducing and teasing her body. She was overwhelmed, her very skin had become ultra sensitive. She shook as she continued to kiss her inner thighs stopping short of her covered heat.

" Tell me Connie. Tell me your sorry." She heard as she leaned in taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss. Connie cries and moans urged her on, she wanted more, needed more. She was beautiful in her passion exotic. Kami, how she wanted her. A tortured moan escaped her lips as she cupped her soaking panties. " Tell me."

Kagome grabbed her even tighter, making her cry out, " Sorry!"

She growled into her mouth, not good enough, she thought. Lowering, she was trailing down her skin so slowly. Her lips were so close to her navel, she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. She trailed around the sensitive area causing her to thrash lightly under her. The unconscious sounds escaping her lips were driving Kagome crazy.

A cry left her lips as she licked her through her wet panties. she liked it, so she did it again. This time even slower as she savored her sweet taste through the panties. She cry out again, calling her name. Better, but not quite there yet. Kagome wanted her screaming at the top of her lungs, saying she was sorry, saying she was the best.

Without warning she ripped off her panties. She lowered again. Connie was not prepared for that first touch of the smooth pad of her tongue grazing over the sensitive skin. Her eyes went wide, only seeing darkness. Her hands grabbing at the poles they were tied to as she slowly licked and kissed her way over her hot sensitive flesh.

Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them. Kagome slowed down over her wet lips. Connie paused as she felt her long smooth tongue invade her most secret entrance.

A sob of unfulfilled desired was rang from Connie's throat. Slowly Kagome made her way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in.

She shook as she panted for breath the tightening feeling begun in her stomach. " Oh... God.. I'm Sorry.." Her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as she took her clit in her mouth. There was always something about driving a woman crazy with pleasure that just intoxicated Kagome.

Her panting increased, her head tossing from side to side. Sweat beading on her body making loose strands of hair cling to her face. " Oh God Blu, I'm sorry! Stop. Wait no don't stop. No I mean..." She couldn't finish her sentence as another gasp half cry left her mouth. It was too much, she tried to pull back away from her. She was dumbfounded, she didn't know what she wanted.

Kagome grinned, holding her in place, her Connie. Her always smart assed, demanding Connie was baffled. She liked her an emotional wreck. Her composed nature shattering. It actually turned her on.

Her senses were on overload, her emotions was consuming her. She thought she was going to die if she didn't regain control soon, her heart fluttered, her throat ached from her groans and moans. Kagome was doing things that she couldn't handle.

" I don't believe you Connie. You think you can find better."

She cried out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. It almost felt painful. She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible. For a moment she thought she was going to actually shed tears.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, she thrust her pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She screamed in release at the unexpected penetration. Kagome quickly bowed her head and started to run her tongue over her sensitive clit while her finger thrust into her orgasm body. She was clenching her digit fiercely as she cried out in her pleasure.

Kagome was drowning in her taste, the scent of her pleasure was almost overwhelming her. Her moans and cries were like music blending together into an endless beautiful song. Her body squeezed her two fingers together. She was so tight she just wanted to gobble her all up. she could feel her body raising again, her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She was so addicting she took it all into her mouth. Continuing to taste her.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from her touch. " I'm sorry Blu please! I'm sorry! I won't ever find better. You're the best forever! Oh GOD I LOVE YOU!" Kagome smiled, satisfied.

The temperature in the room kept building, or maybe it was just her body. She moved her hips, Kagome fingers pushing further inside her, stretching her, teasing her. Her hands still holding the poles, her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she moved urgently against her. Kagome mouth sought her out. Connie gasped into the kiss. She tasted herself.

She cried Kagome's name against those lips, a pleading sound. She never pleaded, never gave in, but she wanted more, wanted more now. Kagome whispered things, things Connie couldn't make out, but they were so husky, heavy with desire. Kagome leaned her head forward, wanting to feel those lips against her own once more before she went back down and started to run her tongue over Connie's sensitive clit while her fingers still thrust into her orgasm body.

She transported her into a place of such wild ecstasy, a place she had never envisioned. Connie didn't even think she was in her body anymore, she couldn't control her movements, wasn't aware of anything but the jolts of pleasure striking through her body. She dug her teeth into the pillow that was tossed over her face, screaming into the soft material as she felt her spirit, her very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles, and screamed her pleasure. Again.

The sensory over-load was too much, her stormy eyes closed, welcoming the darkness. Kagome watched her drift into sleep. She stood, facing her, her gaze taking her in, her face flushed from the pleasure, her soft lips swollen from her kisses. The thin layer of sweat glistening on her beautiful body, her hair curling around her like a fan. The decision to take a picture too strong, so Kagome wiped out her sidekick and snapped a few photos before putting it back away and pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

She considered leaving her tied up and blindfolded until the next day but decided against and retrieved her belt. Letting her hands free before putting on her shirt, Kagome simply walking out the door. She'll be back, she thought with a grin.

* * *

The next day at school Kagome walked through the halls with a smile. After she left Connie she went to pick up Sesshomaru and let's just say they had a great time together. Kagome didn't mind sharing Sesshomaru as long as they abided by the rules she set. One, no other female can kiss Sesshomaru on the lips and two, when penetration occurred they were not allowed to look at him.

Besides Kagome and Sesshomaru always had before and after sex when they decided to involve another partner, just to keep the spark between them hot and sizzling. It was actually kind of nice that Sesshomaru and Kagome trusted each other enough to share one another with others and don't expect them to cheat. Another reason to love him she figured.

She was in such a good mood she didn't notice the halls were completely empty. Stopping at her locker she was cracking the code when an overwhelming feeling of unsafely came over her. She was being watched. Slowly she turned, looking each direction but not seeing nothing. She opened her senses but didn't sense anything. Weird she thought, she wasn't that late to school, someone else should be in the hallway.

Turning she opened her locker to toss in her book bag and took out her binder, she felt it again, but this time much closer. So close she jumped when the feeling washed over her, making her turn, gun in hand. She looked around again, forcing blue eyes to focus, trying to find what it was. Again not able to sense or see anything, Kagome slipped her gun back in her pants, slammed her locker and hurried down the hall.

Her class was on the third floor on the other side of the building, Kagome decided to peek her head in a few windows of different classes for some reinsurance. Seeing the other students and teachers going through today's lesson made her feel a bit at ease. With a more relaxed posture Kagome took the stairs two at a time, looking at her watch, if she hurried, she'll make it to class just before she was too late to come in without a late pass.

There was a sudden noise to her left, out of habit she looked to the right, just in time to see a hand grab her upper arm and pull her into an empty darkened room. Binder fallen on the floor, Kagome allowed her eyes to adjust to the dark before growling. " Let go of me Jay."

The green hair boy simply smiled, pinning her hands alongside her head, " I've missed you too Kagome."

She turned her head away as he kissed her cheek, fighting the rousing in her tummy, " Last warning Jay, let go."

He laughed, pressing his body against her, feeling her heartbeat double, " Or what Kagome?" he pressing his thumb against his forefinger, pricking the skin with his claw. As the blood began to seep, he smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip, leaving a smear.

Kagome eyes flashed red as he licked her lips, feeling the pull to feed raising inside her. She groaned, pulling the finger into her mouth, trying to receive more, sucking on his thumb, needing more, her tongue wiping at ever drop. Jay pulled back, looking at her. " You want me Kagome." He pressed his thumb to his own lips, smearing blood, " You need me." He whispered, leaning forward.

Control yourself, whispered in her head. Kagome blinked, fighting the urge to drain Jay dry, fight it, it said next, making Kagome focus a bit more, realizing Jay was still holding her, talking, get away. Hazy eyes seeing Jay lean forward for a kiss, the blood on his lips tempting her. She leant in, closing her eyes, a hair strand away from contact Kagome reached her arms up, efficiently loosening Jay's grip on her, Grabbing his arm with one hand and twisting the wrist with the other she spun, slamming him face first into the wall, " I don't know what you are yet, Jay. But I wouldn't be Babe Blu if I fell too easily."

Jay actually laughed, wincing in pain as she pushed his arm up higher, " That you wouldn't." he mumbled, before he felt the hand on his neck, press against certain pressure points, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

They had assigned seats in this class. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of class next to the window resisting the urge to sigh again, like his math class, Science was putting him to sleep. Like he care about what the inside of an owl looked like. He glanced up, seeing the teacher scribbling away on the chalk board. He mind thought for a second that he should be taking notes just in case this junk showed up on a test, but his hand didn't move from the chin he was holding up.

He sighed looking back out the window, it was a nice day out. Not much to do though. He was waiting for the bell to ring so he can get to his next class already then go to lunch. School was just so dull nowadays. And besides, his science partner wasn't even here at the moment, then again Kagome was never on time for anything. He would be surprised if she was on time for their wedding. He blinked, woah, that thought came out of nowhere, marriage. Back in the day that word scared him, a lot of commitment words scared him. But since he met Kagome, a lot of them sound so… right.

He glanced up again, feeling eyes on him. He watched the teacher resumed her lesson, but stumbled a few times over her words when Sesshomaru would hold her gaze before raising a slender brow. Teachers, he inwardly smirked, just like children.

The door suddenly opened with a loud thud, gaining all attention as a female jumped through the door way, singing, " All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, put your hands up. Ooo oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it." Kagome grinned bobbing to the music, the students clapping along, " if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it."

" Ms. Hernoshi, if you would please simply sit down, I can continue."

Kagome laughed, " Hater." Walking over to her seat next to Sesshomaru in the two seater desk. She sat across the seat, legs facing Sesshomaru as she dug around in her binder, looking for something, humming the song she was just singing out loud.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she continued to dig through her binder's pockets with a smile. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an extra pen, " Why you in such a good mood?" he whispered.

Kagome looked up already knowing that sexy deep voice, sending him a beautiful smile, " I did a good deed." Taking the pen he offered.

Sesshomaru frowned inwardly, " Good deed? Like what?"

She looked at him her smile decreasing slightly, like getting away from a male that was trying very successfully to seduce her. " Resisting the urge to kiss you in public. I failed." She whispered, grabbing his wrist, pulling him closer, kissing his lips softly. It was easy seeing how she was already sitting sideways in her seat and how they shared a desk together.

Kagome let her eyes close enjoying the soft touch of his lips, turning slightly to position better. He slid his tongue in her mouth gracefully stroking hers. Kagome's tongue played along, dancing with his as she slid a hand to his face caressing his cheek.

" Excuse me you two!"

The two kissers opened their eyes, everyone was looking at them with wide eyes and jealous faces. Ms. laghousta crossed her arms, anger on her face, envy in her eyes " Sesshomaru, I am sure, like the rest of us, you are surprised at Kagome's earlier than usual timing to but this is not the place to be rewarding one another with those kind of... activities. If you wish to carry them out, please do so in your bedrooms, not my classroom."

The class giggled at the teacher's statement as both Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled away slowly. Kagome letting out a low growl to shut them up.

The teacher turned away angrily " Lucky bitch." she mumbled returning to the blackboard.

* * *

Sango waited for her best friend next to her car as school finished for the day. She had a lot on her mind and really needed somebody to talk to about her situation, and nobody would be better than Kikyou. She always gave you good advice and always was good at simply listening.

Chocolate eyes looked up as her ears heard a laugh floating her way, Kikyou was turning the corner hand and hand with her boyfriend. Sango smiled, she was happy they worked out there problems and were back together, they made a great couple though at times Inuyasha could be a complete ass.

" Ok babe, see you later." His rough voice stated, leaning over and kissing soft lips before he turned, " Hey Sango, see you later."

She just waved, " Later." Seeing he was already getting in his car. Kikyou skipped over to her friend, bumping her with her hip, " What's up girly."

Sango laughed, " What got you in such a good mood?"

Kikyou shrugged, joining her with a giggle, " Life, everything is going so perfect right now, so what's up girl, I know you not standing by my car for nothing."

The reason for standing came jumping back to her mind, making her frown, " I need to talk to you?"

Kikyou nodded, unlocking her car door, " Yea sure, bout what?"

" Miroku."

Brown eyes looked up, "You don't think he's still cheating do you?"

" No, it's something else."

Kikyou nodded, noting the way her friend's face sagged a little, " Ok, let's go get a smoothie."

20 minutes later Sango sat with Kikyou at the smoothie bar in the mall twirling her chocolate smoothie slowly before taking a sip. Kikyou slurped on her own drink before talking, " So, what's going on?"

She shook her head, " I don't know, it's just that everything is so different now."

Kikyou looked at her, " What do you mean?"

Sango sighed, " Miroku, everything about him is changing. He's talks different, he's starting to dress different, he's still a pervert but the things he say are even starting to change. And now he wants to join Kagome's gang just to be a singer, I mean what the hell is that, he never mentioned anything about wanting to be famous before. I don't know what to do."

Kikyou simply smiled at her confused friend, " What can you do Sango, he made his decision and you already said he can."

Sango frowned, " I know what I said but…" she paused, eyes slightly becoming glazed at her next thought, " Everything with him is changing, what if he changes his feelings about me too."

Kikyou laughed, " Are you serious?!" her eyes suddenly went serious, " Sango that boy loves you, he only sees you, he only gropes you, his eyes only sparkle for you. He will always be there for you, so don't even worry about it. And if he does become famous just think about how great his ass would look on tv."

Her eyebrow went up, " What was that last part?"

Kikyou laughed, " Oh, shut up, you know Miroku has one of the cutest butts in school."

Sango grinned, joining her in the giggle fit, feeling much better about the situation, " Your stupid."

Kikyou nodded, throwing back the rest of her drink, " Come on, let's go find Kagome, we can ask her what exactly Miroku would be doing in this gang of hers so you don't worry so much." She slapped her empty cup down on the table, then looked at it, " Damn, too bad no liquor was in there, I'm ready to get bent nasty." Sango shook her head, standing with her best friend with a grin on her face, yup, Kikyou always knew how to make someone feel better.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her den, now dressed in baggy blue jeans with a long sleeves plain white shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder, navy and white high tops on her feet, matching the white belt with the huge crystal medallion, her hair in its usual lazy ponytail, a navy blue Chicago hat on her head.

She had other things to do, but Connie insisted she came home right after school, she wanted to apologize about her behavior the other day. Kagome thought after what she, her and Sesshomaru did there was no way to stay mad at her, but the girl clearly had something up her sleeve. So here she found herself, waiting.

The lights suddenly dimmed, Kagome simply blinked, leaning back on to the couch, knowing her surprise was about to make itself noticed. Then the stereo started playing. Kagome looked over seeing a slender hand slide over the buttons.

" Are you ready Blu?" a feminine voice whispered.

Kagome grinned, relaxing fully now, " Let's see what you got."

Connie stepped out of her hiding place, walking slowly over to her lover as the music played. Kagome let her eyes roam, she wore black lacy Victoria secret underwear that fit nicely to her bottom, a black see through push up bra with a matching lacy design as her panties, only covered by a sheer black button up with one button over it. Her knee high slick black boots daring and attractive. Her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest down her back. Black bracelets on her wrist, huge diamond studs in her ears.

Kagome eyes were like a predator, touching every part of her body as Connie strutting slow and sexy across the room. Connie bit her lip for a moment, fighting the urge to either cover up or take off the rest of her clothes. When the idea first came to mind she was quick to call Kagome, hoping she would comply to her demands for once, Kagome never was none to actually listen to anyone. But when she heard her say yea, that should would meet her over her house, she almost wanted to back out. I mean, Kagome got this way of looking at you that just wants to make you explode.

And right now those glowing blue eyes were on her, better yet on her body, watching her every movement. She was studying her with her midnight eyes. Connie had the feeling she had never been observed so keenly before, as though Kagome was an artist studying her, making mental notes of the portrait she would paint later on. Heat pressed against her, surrounding her.

Kagome slid her warm gaze from the crown of his curly hair to the tips of his pretty toes, although she sat more than a meter away, she felt as though she were touching her, stroking her with gentle hands. Beneath the concealing folds of the little bit of clothing she had on, her skin tingled.

Kagome lifted her gaze at the pause in her movement, and in those blue eyes Connie saw the warmth of a female who understood what her lazy perusal had done to her. Fighting down her blush she gave a shy smile before her hands slowly went in the air, ready to do what she came here to do.

She swayed her hips to the slow, seductive R&B music. She turned half way winning low to the ground. She came back up smiling, slowly undoing the buttons to her shirt. She spun around her hands going back in the air, moving her body to the beat. Dancing seductive to the music, which was actually one of her favorite songs.

Kagome watched the female in front of her, her arousal growing as she stood on the coffee table. She spun again, her hair flowing around her softly, turning her even more on, Kagome loved when her hair was straightened, she liked how the soft strands fell through her fingers.

Connie slipped out her button up slowly, dropping it to the floor, whining her hips slowly, smoothing her hand over the smooth skin of her stomach. Touching the rim of her underwear, tracing the name of her love that was tattooed there.

Kagome eyes sparked with want seeing her touch her name on her waist, vaguely remembering when she had gotten the tattoo. In the back of her mind, she heard a soft hiccup in a low roar, her trained instincts already knowing it was Kikyou pulling up in her driveway, she been meaning to tell her to get her engine looked at. She knew she should get up and lock the front door, but she honestly didn't care right now, her eyes refused to leave the beautiful in front of her.

Sango and Kikyou walked into the house, laughing at each other's silliness, " There is no way I'm related to a monkey, I don't care what evolution says."

Brown eyes sparkled as Sango laughed, " Your so…" the words died on her tongue as her and Kikyou turned into the den. Twin mouth's dropped as both teens eyes went wide at what they were seeing. Kagome seeming completely relaxed on the couch, both arms on the back as they watched a damn near naked female dance for her on her coffee table. Sango swallowed the lump in her throat, " Maybe we should come back later."

Kikyou only able to nod in agreement before both girls turned and all but ran out the door. Connie dipped again, coming back up in a spin, stepping of the table, never noticing they had visitors a few seconds ago. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, letting her hands run over her body as they went back to the air as she moved her body like a temptress, singing along with the song.

* You got me* She ran a hand up her neck and the other done her thigh as she bent into an erotic pose. * you got me, speechless* Coming back up she ran her hands up Kagome's thighs climbing on top of her, * all I can say is* straddling her waist, * yesssss* standing on her knees and belly dancing to the beat, her hands at the side of her head. * yesssssssssss* She leant over, running her hands up her chest, leaning forward * all I can say is* she kissed on her neck * yessssssssssssss*

Kagome didn't know that turned her on even more, but Connie singing the exotic song mad her lose control. Soft lips roughly crushed into Connie tender ones, leaving no room for protests. She wrapped hers arms around her possessively, ravishing her mouth as the surprised gasp opened it to her. Kagome was holding her so tight Connie couldn't even wrap her arms around her neck. They were firmly pressed against her chest, hands clutching the shirt at her shoulders.

Kagome gripped her thighs pulling her firmly against her body, feeling her heat beneath her made Connie moan out loud, kissing her back with the aggression there sex life was mostly based on. Kagome pushed up, flipping her on the couch, on top of her. Her mouth moving from hers, down her soft caramel neck, biting down, hard, passionate, where the neck joins the shoulder. A cry pulled from her throat as her arms went around her lover. She gripped her back in a gasp, her nails digging into her shoulders feeling Kagome push her heat against her, between her legs.

" God Blu I love you," her voice thick with desire, " I want your baby."

Kagome was tasting the delicious flavor of a soft breast when it dawned on her what Connie had just said, she pulled away from her, " Wait what?"

Connie opened her eyes, missing the heat of Kagome's body on top of her, she tried to blink away the lust in her eyes but only made it go down a simmer. She pulled her bra back in place as she realized what slipped out her mouth, she had been thinking about that certain topic for a while now, but she never meant for Kagome to find out like this, " Nothing, I said I love you."

Kagome shook her head, getting off the couch entirely, " Nah, that's not what you said Connie, what's this about a baby?"

Connie sat up, disappointed the mood and all her hard work was ruined, " It's nothing Blu, sheesh." A hand went through her messed up hair, " I mean its not like it's that big of a deal, girl couples have babies all the time."

Kagome blinked, was she serious, " Connie your only 17."

Anger raising, Connie rolled her dark brown eyes, standing to grab the see through shirt she had on earlier, " Age ain't nothing but a number, I damn near raised myself, I can raise a kid too Blu." She slipped the light material over bare shoulders, " I love you, you know I love you, when you love someone you have babies and start a family. We are a couple right?"

Kagome shook her head, fixing her hat back on her head, not believing what she was hearing, Connie never question the status of their relationship. Connie turn to her when she simply stayed silent, Kagome face was completely blank. Never once was she not able to read her lover, to be able to tell how she was feeling just by looking into her beautiful eyes, but now those same eyes she came to adore just stared at her. Her voice was a forced whisper as she hugged her arms around herself, " If we're not a couple, then what are we?"

What are we? Kagome thought for a moment, what were they? She liked Connie, she knew that, that was the reason why she put up with her loud mouth and ghetto ways. She was a bit over protective when it came to Connie, she thought, remember the incident at the movies, but did that mean she loved her? Not possible, she loved Sesshomaru, besides she didn't even like girls like that, they were just fun to fuck every once in a while. Connie being the only chick she would see outside of the bedroom. But that was only because she was so damn cute, but then again Kagome had sexy chicks before, Connie is the only one that actually stuck, the only one she seen as more than a random fuck partner. Connie made you spend time with her, made you go out in public with her, made you see the difference in her. Did that mean she loved her, we're they a couple?

She stared into dark brown almost black eyes, seeing the hope and fear in their deep depths, hope she would confirm her assumption and fear to being denied. What was she pose to say to her when she didn't know the answer. With a mental shrug, Kagome did what she did best, run away. Looking to the Rolex on her arm for a second, she noted the time to keep her mind busy, " There's somewhere I gotta be." She mumbled, turning on her heels and walking out the room, never looking back as she closed the front door behind her and walked to her car.

* * *

The music was a low humming in her ear, her eyes were a glazed glare of what she was supposed to be seeing, but her mind was somewhere else. Ayame made her way towards the VIP section of the makeshift club, plopping down on one of the large bean bags, " Hey you not drinking?" she yelled over the music.

A waiter brought over drinks, Kagome waved her off, " Nah, stomach hurt, bad sushi."

Ayame sat up, moving over to her friend, concern in her eyes, " You don't eat sushi Blu." Her hand reached up, touching a smooth forehead, " You feeling alright?"

Kagome laughed, pulling away, " I'm good dude damn, don't hound a bitch."

Green eyes stared at her best friend for a moment, trying to see if she looked pale or fatigued. Seeing no signs of ailments she shrugged, " Aiight, see you on the dance floor."

She just nodded, waiting till she disappeared in the crowd to let out the breath she was holding. Kagome was sure her queasy stomach was just guilt about what she did to Connie, walking out on her like that, with that corny line she used to get away. She knew the girl wanted answers but what was she pose to tell her? She didn't understand the situation her damn self.

Shaking her head Kagome stood, she came here to get away from her problems, tonight's DTP was in the Death Dealers honor after all. For coming back from damn near extinction and putting they name back on top. She made her way towards the bar, putting on a smile and giving dap to people as she walked by, for some reason she felt completely out of whack right now. She felt, dear she say, emotional, " Yeah, let me get a water." She shouted to the bartender.

" And what's the matter with you oh great one?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder with a grin, recognizing the smooth voice over the music immediately. King paused as he was asked to sign yet another boob giving Kagome the time to look him over. His baggy light blue jean shorts with a white fade hung low to strong, toned calves, fresh white high top Nikes and a Chicago bulls throwback jersey on top of a white tee. His short black hair the perfect combination of messy and cute under the red hat the was fitted backwards on his head. A silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, a single earring in one ear, violet eyes gleaming as he was able to finish making his way towards her.

She just smiled as he reached her side, " What you is King?" she stopped calling him by his name since he decided to join her posse.

Miroku shrugged, " Shit, you look depressed." Leaning on to the bar, " I'll have what she's having." The bartender nodded, handing him a bottled water, he blinked, looking at his hand, at the bartender, then back to Kagome, " Now I know something's wrong. Spill it woman."

She frowned for a moment but caught herself, turning away from him she stepped away from the bar, leaving her water on the counter, " I'm good playa, relax." Hoping he didn't see the lie on her face.

Miroku turned on the stool he was sitting in, hands reaching up and touched a bare waist, pulling the nonresistant body to his chest, leaning his chin on a smooth shoulder, whispering in her ear, " I know you Kagome. Don't lie to me."

Kagome sighed, leaning back against the warm frame, upset he knew her so well, " I don't know what's wrong wit me, shit just seem so real right now."

Sliding out of his seat, Miroku took her hand, " Come on." Leading her away from the noise.

5 minutes later, Kagome was pushing open a set of balcony doors above the DTP and leaning over the railing. The air was crisp, it sent shivers up her back with the whispered promises of having one night to relax. She inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes.

Miroku followed her on to the balcony, watching silently as she leant on the rail and took a breath, closing her eyes. Miroku turned so his back was against the rail, blocking off the soft wind, his arms crossing over his chest, " Ok, what's going on?"

Kagome sighed, " I don't know what's going on wit me lately, I just feel so weird."

Miroku glanced to her, " Weird how?"

Blue eyes glanced at the parking lot the balcony over looked, examining certain cars, " I don't know just weird like, certain shit wit me that I would never been thinking I'm starting to think about. Like I feel guilty right now, I never feel guilty."

The snort was light as Miroku grinned, glancing up to the sky for a moment, " Guilty bout what?"

There was a soft sigh, making Miroku look down at the smaller framed teen beside him, blue eyes were distant as they continued to stare at the vehicles below, it made him turn, to lean against the rail next to her.

Kagome took a breath, " Connie wants a baby. My baby. She said when you love someone you have babies and start a family." There was a pause, " She loves me."

Miroku stretched his back a bit, " Of course she loves you, we all can see it, why else send people to our school to get your attention." He looked over to Kagome, " Do you love her?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment before her soft voice was heard, " I love Sesshomaru." She turned, leaning her back against the rail as Miroku once did, " I want to be with him, but Connie means something to me too, I just don't know what exactly."

She frowned crossing her arms, " I don't know what to do."

Miroku looked at her, " Tell her how you feel?"

Kagome stood up straight, " But I don't know how I feel." she turned back towards the parking lot, " I never liked chicks like that to actually be wit one. They were always a fling that I indulged in every once in a while. But Connie, she just kinda stuck wit me. I mean I didn't mind going out in public with her, or holding her hand and listen to her talk about her day. I guess I just got use to her being around, I never thought of us as an actually couple. She knows I'm with Sesshomaru and she knows I'm not leaving him but..."

Miroku stayed silent, waiting for her to continue, " She still wants me, she still loves me," she turned, looking into violet eyes, " How the fuck am I pose to react to that?"

There a was long moment between the silent teens before Miroku sighed, shrugging his shoulders, " I don't know what to tell you Blu."

The sentence actually made Kagome laugh, " That's a first." She sighed, guess I'll just let shit play out and see what happens. She glanced at her watch, it was getting late, " We should get back, let you sign a few more boobies then get the hell outta here."

Miroku grinned, " I like the sound of that." Fixing his hat back on his head.

* * *

Chris sat behind the desk in his hotel room with a look of pure anger on his face, an expression so foreign to the young boy's features you could hardly recognize him. But he was really pissed at the moment. He been scowling long island like he was looking for lost treasure and still he haven't been able to come up with anything on Jay since his arrival. It was like the boy never existed before meeting Kagome.

Speaking of Kagome, he knew she was not going to take his slow progress well, but it wasn't his fault entirely. The help from his contact was mediocre at best because the idiots were complete amateurs, making him even madder with there dumb observation skills. God he wanted to smack somebody, no, he was gonna smack somebody if he didn't get a lead soon.

He again looked to the files on his desk, going over all the information he gathered while he was here, trying to see if he maybe he simply missed something, though it was unlikely, he began to read anyways, it couldn't hurt right.

Busy going over stacks of papers and going through cups of coffee like they were water, Chris almost missed the subtle beep of the landline on his desk. Turning from the standing position where he was massaging his temples, he pushed papers out the way and picked up the receiver, " Hello?"

" Hello Mr. Smith?"

Chris nodded, that's right, he was going under the name Stan Smith, " Yes this is him."

" You have a fax at the main desk, would you like for a bell hop to bring it up?"

Chris rolled his eyes, duh stupid, " Yes, that would be helpful, thank you." Hanging up, he picked up a picture that was laying astray on his desk, it was a grainy security photo of two boys, both in baggy clothes and hoodie, standing in front of an alley. But Chris could just make out the white coloring of one of the boy's bangs, his hair could be blonde or a light green, he was really hoping for the latter, hoping it was Jay. But the real reason he had the picture in his possession was because of the small tattoo on the boy's neck, it looked like a red Egyptian eyeball, if he was making it out clearly. He wondered if it had any meaning or was it even important to his case.

He was frowning again as he heard a knock at his door, walking over, he checked the peep hole before opening the door. The bellhop smiled, " Good day Mr. Smith." Handing him the folder, " Lovely weather this after…"

Chris snatched the folder and slammed the door shut in the young boy's face, he hated when they over did it just for a tip. The bellhop frowned at the rudeness, " Dick." He mumbled, walking back down the hall.

He sat back at his desk with a fresh cup of coffee before setting the folder down and flipping it open. He blinked at what he was looking at, then to the grainy security photo in his other hand, maybe his contacts weren't as stupid as he thought. A grin slowly spreading across his face as he stared at the close up picture of who he was sure was the other boy in the picture, able to make out his tattoo perfectly looking out a regular apartment window with a bored frown. He had a lead.

* * *

Sesshomaru was lying in bed. Lights out. His window shinning moon light over him. It was hitting 11 clock, and he was trying to force himself to sleep. This had to be the most boring day of his life. It's not that he didn't go anywhere after school today, he just didn't seem capable of having any real fun. His mind kept drifting off to his ever disappearing girlfriend, she been acting so weird lately, it was starting to worry him. Is she ok? Was she hiding an aliment from him? Or maybe she was completely stressed out like last time with the whole Nelly situation. Whatever it was, she damn sure wasn't trying to tell him.

He frowned hearing his door room open. He forgot to lock it. His hands went to the side of his head, grabbing his pillow. He was going to suffocate Inuyasha if he did anything stupid. Then drag him downstairs and stuff him in the furnace.

His eyebrow went up hearing the door lock. Ok? Still he didn't sit up. Hoping to scare the bastard into a heart attack, then say it as an accident. He felt weight at the foot of his bed, then a body climb on top of him. He knew immediately who it was. Question was, what was she doing here?

Sesshomaru looked down, watching Kagome creep closer till she was straddling his waist. He raised an eyebrow at her smiling face " And where have you been lil girl?"

Kagome bit her lip before smiling, a habit, one that he loved. She leant over, lacing her hands with his, then pulled back so she can play with them, " Busy running an entire empire."

Sesshomaru frowned, " I've been seeing less and less of you lately Kagome. I don't approve." She kissed his knuckles, " You saying you missed me?"

She smiled at his obviously pissed face, " I'm saying I don't like you being away from me."

There was a long pause, Kagome eyes going through certain emotions, expression hard, thinking, she didn't like the amount of time she was spending away from him either. She leant over, pinning his hands to the side of his head. She smiled, her head tilting to the side, " I'm cutting back my hours so I can stick to your side like glue."

His mouth opened in a grin, his eyebrow going up, " You can do that?"

She smiled, " I'm the boss, I can do anything I want." Closing the distance between their lips. They opened to each other. His arms pulling her closer, firmly against his body. His dominance is what turned her on. The hardness of his body, the fierceness his tongue fought with. Instead of wanting it, he demanded it. She loved that. She was always attracted to power. It made butterflies dance in her tummy.

He turned her, laying her on her back, never breaking the kiss, her hands went to his white beater, pulling it over his head. Sesshomaru grinned, over her, " I did miss you."

She smiled, looking up at him, " I've missed you too."

He pinned her hands to the side of her head, " Let me show you how much." He leaned closer, kissing her lips, tasting her mouth.

Her head tilted up as he moved down her neck, " Your hands stay down."

She groaned hearing his demand, " That's not fair." She whisper feeling him lick his mark, making her shiver.

" Down." He stated, biting her neck, hearing her soft cry.

She arched into him on a sharp intake of breath, feeling him suck on his mark., " Down." She groaned, reluctantly agreeing to his terms.

He grinned, " Good." His hands sliding down her arms, to her shoulders, where he smoothed his hands across the soft skin.

Undoing her bra, he leant back over, tasting her lips again, she moaned into the kiss, feeling his chest press in to hers. He moved lower, kissing her chin, then along her jaw, nipping and sucking at the tip of the most erotic pointed ear he ever laid eyes on. She shivered and issued something between a cry and a moan.

He grinned then again started down her neck, stopping at his mark. For a few minutes he lavished attention on the spot pleased at her cries and moans of pleasure. He could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal and he smiled.

She shivered and found she couldn't control her moans as his soft lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone. The taste of her body was as delicious as her mouth as he nipped and sucked his way across her skin.

He stopped to lick the valley between her large soft breast. She groaned, her eyes closing, it sent butterflies, dancing with the swirl of heat in her tummy.

Her hands clenched in the sheets, it wasn't fair that she couldn't touch him, it wasn't fair. His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans, kissing her with heated aggression, his tongue battling with hers. Her heart was slamming in her chest.

He slowly left her lips to seek out the other un-tasted parts of her body. His hands running across the flat skin of her stomach, feeling her muscles clenching under his touch hearing her moan. He moved his lips lower, nipping, licking and sucking his way across her skin.

" Down Kagome." He whispered, pushing her arms back down to the bed. It's not fair, she wanted to touch him so badly. He was always torturing her. In some, pleasurable, sexual way.

She felt his hands feather over the underside of her breast and gasped. His mouth watered as he moved lower to suck one into his mouth, making her cry out.

Sesshomaru teased her by biting lightly and sucking. His fangs grazed over her nipple, making her growl deep in her throat. " It's not fair." Feeling her feminine channels clench tightly. She felt sensitive all over and her body arched into a perfect curve as she felt his lips trail over her stomach. He was touching her so softly.

The whisper of his breath on her stomach, a slight brushing of soft lips, the graze of his canine fangs, it all served to heightened her body's awareness. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't. Damn it, it wasn't fair. A breathy moan escaped her lips. He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control.

His lips were so close to her navel, she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to moan, panting lightly. " Sesshomaru you are such an ass." She let out on a ragged breath.

He chuckled over her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. His hunger filled eyes fell on her. Her hair was spread out around her body on the soft covers beneath her. Her eyes were half open with the glazed look of desire filling them. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he saw her. She looked so beautiful.

A low growl ripped from her throat. There was an instant connection as she was pounced on by a red eyed growling creature. It wrapped around her senses whispering for her to give in, to let herself go. Sesshomaru's mind was a haze of red filled with nothing but a need for her. His need mixed with hers creating a wall of fire that threaten to consumed everything within her.

He watched as she panted for breath licking her lips with a low moan. He took it as a good sign and continued now sliding his clawed hands up her legs slowly caressing every inch of her soft flesh.

It was too much as her very senses were seduced by the youkai, it's master was seducing and teasing her body. She was overwhelmed, her very skin had become ultra sensitive. She shook as he caressed her inner thighs stopping short of her covered heat. " So beautiful, so perfect." She heard as he leaned in taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss.

He cupped her soaking wet panties feeling the heat from her body. He growled into her mouth pushing aside her panties as he slide a single finger between her wet folds stroking her clit. Her pants and cries increased in volume till she tore away from his mouth crying out his name.

He growled his approval plunging the finger deep inside her core. She cried out again at the feeling as he pumped in and out with varying strokes. She shook as she panted for breath the tightening feeling begun in her stomach, hands clawing at the sheets.

" Oh... God.." Her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he slid inside her. Her body wanted him. She wanted him so badly. As he thrust into her she clenched around him. She could feel him so acutely. Hard, smooth, rubbing up against her feminine walls in a way that had her crying out and moaning.

He laced their hands together. She cried out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. Almost felt painful. Oh Kami she thought. She could feel her body quickening. She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible.

She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. Her heart fluttered, her throat ached from her moans and cries. Finally, she screamed her pleasure, feeling him overflow in her. The sensory over-load was too much, her stormy eyes closed to welcome darkness.

Sesshomaru sat back, looking at her. He turned, going the bathroom for a rag, he came back wiping between her legs, wondering why every time he tied her up or blind folded her or whatever it was, she fell asleep. But when he didn't, she stayed awake and wants to go again and again. He tossed the rag in the hamper, then slid between the sheets next to her. Weird, he thought, but he liked it. Kissing her lips, pulling her closer.

* * *

He was very close, a mere hundred fifteen yards from the front flap of the tent. The light was not good. The sun would set in another ninety minutes. It had been a blustery day. A hot southwesterly wind has ripped across the desert. Dust stung the eyes. Worse, the wind was hitting over forty knots and was directly in her line of sight. Then again, that's what you expect during this time of day in the middle of the Nevada desert.

Miroku frowned, flipping his collar up as he heaved his way forward, his feet sinking in the sand with every step. What the hell was he thinking? This was insane. He stumbled as the wind almost blew him in a complete circle. His frown deepened as the sand sunk into his hair and brows, this was some bullshit. Glancing up, he shielded his eyes, straining to see forward. The tent was the same color as the sand so he looked for the outline of the tent instead. Feeling like his eyes were set in the right direction he moved ahead again.

Finally, one arm shielding his face, he felt his feet step on a small platform, reaching forward he pulled back the flap to the tent. The first thing he felt was the cool air from the AC. He shook his head, a mountain of sand falling from his hair and shoulders before he was able to see properly. Violet eyes looked around, taking in what he presumed was someone's personal study. It was lush and spacious, though sparsely decorated it was restrained elegance, done in colors of white, silver and bronze. The high desk was a strong solid mahogany wood, a vase of lavender flowers on the mantle in the corner, next to a black leather couch that was covered in a soft beige and white fur, behind a coffee table and a few shelves full of books.

How did all this fit in a tent, was his first thought. " Name."

He jumped at the stern voice from behind him, making him turn. A woman sat in the chair behind the desk in a large and comfortable looking leather recliner that was an unusual hot red. She was extremely bony in her tan jumpsuit, he thought, deep wrinkles that made her face look mean, gray hair was pulled into a tight bun. It made Miroku blink, realizing how well the bright color contrasted against her pale skin, it was the center piece of the room, purposely drawing eyes to her showing her dominance.

" I said name boy."

The voice made him jump again, not expecting such a deep, strict voice to come from such a fragile looking female, " Um. Miroku."

Hard brown eyes stared at the young boy before her, " Full name." she demanded.

Miroku licked his dry lips, nervous and confused, " Um, Miroku Houshi."

" I SAID FULL NAME!" she suddenly yelled.

The young boy jumped again, " Um, uh.." he stammered not sure what she wanted from him, " Miroku Ebenezer…" he paused, " King.." he decided to add on, " Houshi?" he asked more than stated.

" Ah, the easy pass student. Come sit." She said politely, opening a folder on her desk.

Slowly he made his way to the black leather chairs in front of the desk and sank into the plush cushion. " I am Mrs. Kaye, you will refrain from calling me any other name. I am your head master here."

She leant forward, " Do you know why you are here?"

Miroku nodded, " To get my Death Dealer's ID."

She nodded once, eyes back on the file in front of her, " Yes. Mistress Kagome asked for you to go through the minimum amount of training to become a Dealer only for performance purposes." Brown eyes glanced back at him, " Though I disapprove of the easy way out, we have come up with a schedule that will fit your needs. You will be trained in certain aspects, learning all the need to know basics then tested. If you succeed then you will be dubbed Death Dealer material. Understood?"

Miroku nodded. Mrs. Kaye stared at him for a moment, then shifted her gaze to a black box on her desk, pressing the small button a soft beeped, sounded through the room, " Kali, the EZP kid is here."

" On my way Mrs. Kaye." A chirpy voice responded.

Exactly a minute and 45 seconds later the flap to the tent was being pulled back. A small girl was smiling, taking a deep breath through her nose, the same tan jumpsuit as the head master on her short yet curvy body, her black her down her back just touching her shoulders, a ridiculously bright lime green head band holding her bangs back. Bright blue eyes smiling.

Mrs. Kaye stood, her lean shapelessly body freaking Miroku out a bit, she looked like the robots mother off of futurama. She handed the young girl the file she was looking over on her desk, " Make two copies, put the original in the safe and send one back to me with updates. He's all yours."

Kali nodded, bowing her head, " Yes Mrs. Kaye." One arm hugging the file to her chest, the other grabbing Miroku's hand, pulling him back outside into the blistering heat.

Miroku struggled to keep up, though the girl was short, she sure was fast, almost like one of those water lizards, running on top of the sand. " Is it always this fast paced?"

Kali nodded, letting go of his hand so he could balance himself more on the unstable sand, leading him to the cluster of tents behind Mrs. Kaye office. " Yeah, you'll get used to it the first few weeks here."

Miroku stopped, " Wait, what, weeks?!"

Kali smiled brightly, glancing to him, still moving forward, " What did you expect? To write an essay saying how much being a death dealer means to you?" she laughed at her own joke, " You have to be trained."

Miroku stumbled forward, fell, then got back to his feet, " I can't be here for weeks, I have school back home. Family, friends. A life."

Kali suddenly turned, her bright blue eyes darkened with anger, hand on her hip while the other clutched the folder, " Who the fuck do you think you are!" she yelled, her voice not carrying an ounce of the peppiness it once held.

" We come all the way out here for you! To train you! You don't think we got lives either! That we want to be in this hot ass desert in the middle of nowhere!" Her free hand reached forward and slapped the stunned man across his face, " The Death Dealers is our lives. The Death Dealers is our family. We don't do this shit for fun, this is our job, how we put food on the damn table, how we pay fucking bills. You should be happy you only gonna be here for a few weeks. Real boot camp is for 10 months, then you go off to the school your job entitles. So shut the fuck up and be happy!"

Miroku blinked, rubbing his face to the stinging slap, " I'm sorry, I just didn't know what being a Death Dealer was going to cost me."

Kali sighed, hugging the folder to her chest with both arms, " This is your last chance to back out."

Violet eyes went to the sandy floor he was standing on, " No. I'll do it."

Kali smiled bright once again, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, " Then follow me."

He nodded, following her to another tent, thankful for the AC as soon as they stepped through the flap. Stepping to the left, " Okay, let's get to work." Kali begin feeding the file, page by page to a copy machine, " Girls get him in gear."

Glancing around the large tent, seeing nothing but file cases, computers and other office machines, Miroku jumped as something touched his waist. Looking down he seen wide green eyes looking at him from under thick glasses. Turning at another soft touch, he seen the same pair of eyes on a similar round face. Twins he thought, long brown hair touching their waist, pulled back into low ponytails. They continued to measure him, writing down numbers on pads with pencils that were stuck behind there ear.

Finishing with the copier, Kali turned as the twin mutes ran around the room, opening file cabinets, " Okay, let's see your schedule."

Miroku turned to look at her, but was brought back to the twin that was pulling off his shirt, " Hey, personal space!" He was ignored at the shirt was pulled over his head.

Kali smiled, " First up, hand to hand combat, then swordsmanship practice, manner lessons…"

Miroku turned again, " Manners?" then pushed at the hands trying to undo his pants, " I can do it myself." He mumbled, pulling off his jeans, standing in his boxers.

Kali didn't look up from the list she was going through, " Yup, there are certain ways to act in front of Mistress Kagome." He put on the shirt that was being pulled over his head as she continued, " There will be Death Dealer history, terminology lessons."

" Terminology lessons?" he asked, putting on the pants on of the twins were trying to get him in.

Kali continued to walk the room, pen in hand, checking off tasks, " Yup, Mistress Kagome doesn't repeat herself, so you have to understand what she's saying the first time she says it." She clucked her tongue against her teeth, continuing, " Of course shooting practice and I think a beginners vocal course should be good." She clicked her pen, writing something down, " Imma have to ask Mrs. Kaye if that's all right first. I'm not sure if Mistress Kagome have something else planned."

She turned looking him over as the twins fitted him with the last pieces of his gear, he looked like a man who just finished squad training with his platoon. Black hair still in its low ponytail, slim arms and lean shoulders barely covered by the tight black t shirt under the black bullet proof vest. His black cargo pants with many pockets for hiding all types of weapons, his black combat boots tied tight.

She smiled, he actually looked pretty good, " Okay, next stop is your bunker, then off to your first class!"

* * *

Kagome woke with a groan, her accustomed headache back in full affect. With a whine she rolled over the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Eyes still closed tight she reached into her pants that were still on floor. Grabbing her bottle of aspirins she so thoughtfully continued to carry around with her, she popped two in her mouth, laying still waiting for them to take effect.

She then groaned again, rolling over so she was lying face first into the soft carpet.

" Kagome what are doing?"

" Slowly dying." She mumbled from her place on the floor.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, already dressed for school, he sat on the edge of the bed, simply watching her still form lay on the floor, " You ok?"

No, she thought, something was definitely wrong, " I'm cool, just tired."

Reaching down Sesshomaru rolled her over so he can see her face. She stared at him, lying just in her bra and panties, hair haloed around her like a raven's wing.

" You sure?"

Kagome smiled at the genuine concern in amber eyes, " I'm good baby, really, just hate mornings."

He nodded, touching her hand and pulling her up to her feet then into his lap. His face pressed against her neck, inhaling deeply, he hated mornings too but it was easier with her here. He kissed his mark, god he was getting soft. " Go take a shower, I'll get your clothes."

Kagome raised a brow, " I don't have clothes here."

He shooed her off his lap, " You never seen what I got you in the mall that time did you? You can wear it today."

Brow still raised, suspicious, she watched him walk to this closet, " What is it?"

He grinned, opening his closet door, " Just start your shower, I'll put it on the sink."

She frowned at being dismissed but shrugged anyways, turning, heading towards the bathroom.

30 minutes later, Sesshomaru was leaning back on the bed watching Kagome examine her outfit in the full length mirror.

She was wearing a white tank top with orange lines twirling on the edges, and short sleeves. And the word Sesshomaru in cursive red letters going across her breasts, under the small v cut. Her black stretch pants hugging her bottom snuggly, swirling softly around her ankles. Sesshomaru in cursive running down her left leg in white. A white leather belt around her waist, the buckle also in scripted with Sesshomaru in red cursive. Her long hair out, swaying down her back around her waist. With white low top nikes on her small feet.

She turned again, frowning, she couldn't possibly wear this in public, " I feel so owned."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin, " I like it."

She sighed, shaking her head, " Sesshomaru I can't wear this to school."

" But you're gonna." He countered with.

She frown, " Sesshomaru."

He simply raised a brow, Kagome stared at him for a moment, then sighed again, turning back towards the mirror, why couldn't she say no to that face.

" Worse day of my life, begins now." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru stood behind, " Stop being so dramatic." Grabbing his backpack and heading for the door.

Kagome followed him downstairs, stopping when she heard her name from the kitchen. Poking her head she saw Tashio sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

" Your mom dropped your book bag off." He said, not looking up from the article he was reading.

Kagome frowned, " How mad was she that I spent the night?"

" Yard duty for a week."

Kagome huffed, grabbing her bag off the counter, " At least she stopped tryna ground me."

Tashio was tempted to laugh, " She said you would say that and her response was, you never listened anyways."

Kagome smiled at the simple knowledge of her mother, before turning to follow Sesshomaru out the door.

The ride to school was silent, Kagome thinking about the embarrassment she was about to face in this ridiculous outfit. She frowned when she saw Kikyou and the others hanging out by the big oak tree. Waiting for them no doubt. Sesshomaru parked in the front so there was no doubt they would see them. Arms crossed angrily over her chest.

Sesshomaru looked to her girlfriend, the smirk hard to hide, " Stop pouting, you look fine."

Blue eyes glared at him for a moment, " Let me play dress up with you and see how you feel afterwards."

Seeing his smirk only increase she snarled at him, grabbing her bag and got out the car, making sure she slammed the car door for effect.

Everyone looked over at the sudden noise, the moment of silence was thick and apprehensive as they looked over the young teen's outfit.

Kagome stomped past them lividly, " One word and your dead." She threatened, stalking into the building.

Inuyasha was the first to break, laughing so hard tears touched his eyes, Kikyou shook her head with her own giggles as everyone else joined in.

Trying to catch his breath, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder, " How did you get her to wear it?"

The elder brother simply shrugged, " I have my ways."

* * *

The day was going by tense and uncomfortable and Kagome was getting tired of it rather quickly. Everyone was either trying not to laugh or trying not to stare.

Slapping her locker closed she sighed, leaning her head on the cool steel for a moment, her phone was ringing and she really didn't want to answer it. She felt like everything was weighing too much on her at the moment, she needed a break.

However her hand still put the sidekick to her ear, " Yo."

She nodded as she turned, leaning her back where her head just was, " Tell Clip Imma be up there later. Get Gruff to leave the office and get on the garage till I get there tonight. Get CeCe to start the practices without me, she knows the moves."

She paused, listening to M list off more problems, sighing, she ran a hand through her bangs, " Move the fitting to 6, get K to do inventory at the pet store, and tell Rod to handle the shins in the BackRoads. Tell Toots to work on Eyes in the basement, she got my shipment and I want it back plus 40%. I'll be there as soon as I can to handle the rest."

With a nod she hung up and glanced around seeing heads quickly turn away. She rolled her eyes with a frown, this had to stop, she thought, opening her binder and pulled out her favorite sharpie.

Cuffing her binder in her arm, she walked over to a random dude that was by his locker. He was tall, long blond hair, aquamarine color eyes. Putting on her winning smile, she tapped his shoulder, " Hey, you wanna sign my shirt?"

A few classes later, Sesshomaru walked in the cafeteria angry, walking over to his usual table he sat, hands fisted, tempted to punch something.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, " What's your problem?"

Amber eyes narrowed but he didn't speak, Sango made a face, looking to her best friend. Making the miko shrug in response.

About to question his brother again, Inuyasha turned when the café doors opened and many voices were heard. Kagome was laughing as she walked in, surrounded by boys with markers in their hands. She was covered in signatures, her shirt, her pants, even her sneakers. " One at a time." She smiled, then jumped with a giggle as someone tried to sign her tickle spot on her back.

Shooing the boys off for a while, Kagome smirked as she took a seat next to her boyfriend, " What's wrong wit you honey?" her voice dripping with sweetness and laughter.

He frowned, glaring at her for a moment before turning away, you couldn't even see his name on her anymore. Was it that damn hard to let him have the little affection he ask for instead of sharing her with the dozens of others she give her attention to.

Inuyasha laughed, " Damn girl you sure know who to switch it up on somebody."

Kagome glanced to Sesshomaru, her grin faltering ever so slightly at the odd look on his face. Was he really that upset, she blinked it away with a smile, " I'm smarter than your average bear."

The table laughed at her silliness, Kouga walked through a side door arriving at school for the first time that day, sliding in a seat beside Kagome.

She glanced at him, " Job done?"

He nodded with a certain gleam in his blue eyes, he interned a job with Seasick and it was completely invigorating. This is definitely what he wanted to do with himself. Kagome smiled at him before reaching over and taking Inuyasha's taco.

Inuyasha frowned, " I was eating that."

Kagome took a big bite, " I'm hungry."

The table laughed again, finishing off the half of shell she took in two more bites, she glanced at Sesshomaru again, the vibe she was reading off him was throwing her off. With a frown she rolled her eyes, " Well if you didn't make me wear the shit in the first place, I wouldn't have to lighten everyone's mood."

Angry sun kissed eyes quickly turned to her, " Lighten the mood by letting mo'fucka's write on you all damn day?"

Her hand slapped down the fruit cup she picked off Kikyou's tray, " They was either staring or laughing, it was annoying so I fixed the fucking problem."

" No. You're the fucking problem."

Blue eye narrowed as Sesshomaru stood, intending to walk away from her, oh hell no, she stood abruptly, " I'm the fucking problem now!" she yelled gaining all eyes, " This was your idea, remember that?! I told you I didn't want to wear this shit! So don't be getting all twisted wit me just cause your plan backfired!"

She pointed an angry finger at his head, " You can't fucking own me! And I'm getting sick and tired of you trying to!"

She turned and stormed out the side door Kouga recently walked through pissed to all hells. Realizing she caught a ride with the asshole to school, she kicked a rock angrily before turning for the gates, fuck it, she'll walk.

She was getting tired of this shit, he made her want to deck his ass out. After all the work she put in, all the time she spent with him, he still make it seem like she owed him something. Why the fuck was he acting so damn needy all of a sudden, the outfit was stupid, everyone already knew they was together, what was the point. He was always tryna make a show of her belonging to him.

Ugh! She kicked at air, walking off of school grounds, he was being an asshole! It's not her fault she beat him at his own game. Why was he trying to control her, to tame her. Didn't they already go through this phase in their relationship, she wasn't going to be ruled by some dude that didn't even have a quarter of the experience she did.

Her sigh was soft as she turned a corner, not even caring where she went, what was the deal with him lately. Or maybe it was her, maybe she's overreacting, what was her deal lately.

She already noted she was feeling weird and out of place lately but…. She paused blue eyes too clouded with thought to realize she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Did he notice? Could that be the reason for his sudden attentiveness. Did he think she was sick or hiding some secret?

She shook her head, continuing her walk down the street, she was hungry and didn't feel like dealing with this at the moment. She had so much other problems to think about, she didn't need this on top of it. The gang was getting too big for just her to run, she was thinking about setting up some type of government of sorts. Just so there was other people to handle the small stuff and some of the big stuff, with her direction of course. She wasn't sure yet, she was just tossing the idea around in her head. In her experience every gang that tried to branch out usually falls to corruption. She didn't want that, not after all her hard work of shaping it into what it was now.

Kagome continued to walk down the street in a languid, uninterested posture, not caring where she was heading, just letting her take her anywhere they wanted to go. At two in the afternoon, people were bustling around her, picking up their kids, going back to work, hurrying to get food for their lunch break, or whatever it was on their agenda to do for the day. They didn't pay her any mind, they shouldn't, not this time of day, too busy with their own busy and stressful lives.

It didn't matter to her; invisibility had always been her best asset. She wasn't looking for any attention anyways, she just wanted to go home at the moment, lay down in her bed and sleep the rest of this day away. She noticed she was tiring out a lot faster lately, it could be all the junk food she's usually consuming. She needed to start eating better so she would have more energy, that way she wouldn't be so tired all the time. It was probably due to her fatigue that she didn't see a black SUV pull around the corner.

But she did hear the car screeched as it turned, giving chase. Automatically she fled, knowing cars just don't do that for anybody, running through the underground parking lot of one of the condo buildings she was walking by.

Over a chained fence she easily hopped, around another corner she kept running bumping and falling into people on the streets, through alleys, buildings and homes, eyes keeping out for the black sedan that was chasing her.

Who was after her this time? Was her thought, what did she do this time? Who found out who she was, what did they want?

Seeing the sedan peek around a corner looking for her, Kagome panicked and ran across the street, right into traffic.

Getting hit in the side, she rolled on the ground as the car screeched to a stop. Groaning she fought the pain and ran, holding her side, jumping over another short gate and dodging a few dogs.

Fuck! This was not her day! She needed somewhere to hide, turning her head in all directions, she chose the shrine, taking the steps bounds at a time. Do they still do that sanctuary thing or was that just with churches? She shook the thought away, trying to open the door.

" There she is!" a voice shouted.

The young teen looked behind her seeing men in black climb out the truck. " Fuck." She mumbled, hand letting go of the sliding door, turning and ran behind the Japanese building. They were hot on her trail, she knew it, she could almost feel their sticky breath on her neck. She glanced around, changing her direction she decided to run for the cluster of trees, maybe she could lose them in the woodsy area. Someone always had a reason to chase her. The thought made her smile, running was always her go to method.

She laughed, over the fallen tree trunk she easily hopped, around another bundle of bushes she kept running, swerving between trees and branches. She hurled over the pile of sticks, swan dived between a thicket of branches, rolled expertly to her feet and continued on her way. She mastered parkour when she was a child. It was amazing what you pick up when on the run as such a young age.

Flipping over a rather large ditch, she effortlessly twisted in the air, doing a 360 to get a look behind her to see if she was being followed. Spotting nothing she smiled, happy she got away clean.

Turning when she landed, she again took off, this time at full speed. She wanted to distance herself from the area as fast as she could. It seems like she been running forever, her arms growing heavy as her adrenalin rush slowed. Finally she suddenly burst through the small forest to a clearing skidding to a halt at what she seen standing right before her. It looked like a shed.

She frowned, why the hell would a shed be way out here? She shrugged it was a good place to hide for the moment and get her breath back. She was surprised the door didn't croak or squeak as she opened it. " Weird." She mumbled, someone must keep it well oiled. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she glanced around, " Really weird." She stated. It was completely empty except for a well in the middle of the room.

She walked over and peeked in, " There's not even any water in it."

She shrugged, " Whatever." It wasn't her business to why there was a shed hiding a well behind a shrine. She slid to the floor and leaned against the wood and stone of the well, taking a much needed break. She winced when she touched her side, grumbling again. Pain. The story of her life. Closing her eyes, trying to get a moment's rest, they snapped open when they heard a noise.

" I think she went this way." A voice shouted.

Kagome stood, fuck, she was hoping they would just give up the search, " Assholes never quit do they." She looked around, knowing they would eventually find the shed. She frowned, there weren't any hiding places in this tight space. She glanced down the well again, it was dry, so maybe she could hide in it until later, surely they wouldn't be looking that long for her.

Nodding her head in agreement to her own plan, she sat on the edge of the well. Swinging her legs over, she peered into the darkness, before taking a deep breath and jumped. She bent her knees and squinted her eyes, expecting to hit the bottom soon but was utterly surprised when a bright blue light shot up and captured her.

Blue eyes shot open as the screamed died in her throat. She looked around, she wasn't falling anymore, she was floating, blue and purple and white light swirled around her. She looked around at the light, it was all around her, there was no top, no bottom, just light, above her, beneath her.

She was dreaming she figured, she jumped in the well, fell too quickly to cope with the landing and passed out. She nodded, that made sense, now all she had to do was wake up. She closed her eyes tight and focused, her face scrunched in concentration as she tried to wake her brain up.

Feeling her feet touch the ground, Kagome peeked an eye open, okay she was still in the well. She stood up straight, " It worked, I'm woke." Hand touching her head to make sure there wasn't a severe injury where she most have hit the well wall, she was satisfied and a bit confused to find none. How did she black out then? She took a look around, where there always vines down here? She shrugged she wouldn't know, it was her first time down a well after all. It was lighter than it was expected to be down here, she thought. She glanced up and blinked.

" What the hell?" she wondered, " What happened to the shed?" looking up at the bright blue sky, she shook her head, " why would they take the shed down?"

Shaking her head again, she looked back to the wall of the well, grabbing a vine she tugged, confident it wouldn't give she began hauling herself up. A few minutes passed and she frowned as she almost lost her foot hold again, " How deep is this damn thing." She grumbled, fighting her way to the top.

Finally after another few minutes, her hand touched the lid, with one last effort she pulled herself out and let herself hit the floor, " Bout damn time." She huffed, trying to catch her breath. Her chest puffing up and down with exhaustion.

" Took you long enough Butterfly."

The nickname had the young teen shooting up to a sitting postion, only one person ever called her that.

" Momma…?"

* * *

I know, I suck! I keep ending at cliff hangers. Sorry, but don't worry it's all gonna make sense very soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay this is chapter 23! The flow of the story may seem to slow down a bit but I think I explained in the last chapter that I ran out of chapters to post so I have to write them now. But I am currently working on more so please be patient with me!

* * *

This was a dream, Kagome thought, frowning, waiting for the blur in her eyes to focus, she licked her lips, a strange murky after taste touching her tongue. Giving a soft 'Eww' she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, blinking her eyes to hurry the process.

" Butterfly..."

Her eyes glanced around at the voice. She knew that voice. Knew it was supposed to be dead. " Just a dream." She mumbled.

" Not a dream Butterfly."

Kagome stood as a woman stepped from surrounding forest. She was slightly taller than her and more slim. She had long gold hair reaching her knees and a soft pale face with ruby red lips. She had no special markings expect for the black strips on her wrist. She had fangs and claws like a demon but Kagome sensed hidden power.

" Who are you?" the young teen stated a little tense.

The older woman smiled softly, her deep fuchsia eyes glistened warmly " I am Tai Lee. Your mother."

Kagome looked up into her warm eyes " My mother was Hawaiian. And not a demon."

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder " I can take many shapes my child. Come, we must talk." She pulled Kagome back over to the well and sat beside her, leaning against the cool wood.

Kagome looked at the woman claiming to be her mother, " If you're my mom, and you're a demon, why did you die that night?"

Fuchsia eyes opened, " I am not demon little lady bug."

Kagome blinked at the nickname, it was one of the favorite names her mother called her, " What's going on? Where am I?"

Tai Lee looked at her daughter, " You are in a dream."

" I knew it." Kagome mumbled, she must have hit her head harder than she thought.

A soft laughed erupted from the beautiful creature beside the teen, " This is a spiritual dream so that I can talk with you. It is real in every other aspect."

Kagome frowned, still not completely convinced, " So what you want?" she frowned, " And let me just state if this is one of those ' the world needs saving' speeches save it. I'm done saving assholes."

Tai Lee smiled, " No Butterfly, this is purely about you."

" What about me?"

Tai Lee turned to her daughter, she cupped her cheeks, " How have you been feeling lately."

Kagome pulled away, suspicious, " Fine why?"

Tai Lee smiled, " Little present, you were always a bad liar, especially to your momma."

Kagome sighed, " Aiight so I been a little down in the dumps lately, so what?"

" And the voices you been hearing? Think that's just do to exhaustion?"

Kagome looked to the woman, feeling her mother in her the more she spoke, " How did you know that?"

Tai lee touched her shoulder, " Because you are my little butterfly and I do my best to watch over you as often as I can. Now spill bumble bee."

Kagome nodded, " Ok I usually hear just one voice, it always gave me advice and helped me catch on to a situation faster than usual, but lately it's been feeling like, I don't know, like my mind is fighting with itself. Does that makes sense?"

Tai Lee turned fully to her child, staring at her intensely for a moment, " Your soul is splitting."

A slender brow rose, " What?"

The older woman ignored the interruption, " The night your father rejoined you with little Sarah. It was his fourth daughter's soul housed in that body. The merging was interrupted when that young boy stopped you from destroying all. And now the soul is trying to completely separate and take over. And if it does, it will separate her sisters and completely rule you."

Kagome sat quietly for a moment, letting what was just told to her sink in, " How do I stop it?" she mumbled.

Tai Lee touched her small shoulders, " Merge with her."

Snapping, Kagome slapped the hand away, standing, " I don't want to merge with no fucking body!" her arms went up, aggravated as she ranted, pacing, " I'm tired of this shit! Tired of these demons always tryna run me! Everybody wants to fucking own me! Why can't dead bitches stay fucking DEAD!"

Tears touched blue eyes, " Like I'm not enough of a freak already! A got damn medium for evil spirits. This shit is too much! I can't keep doing this. I can't!"

Tai Lee stood, letting her daughter realize some of the emotions she was holding inside. Carefully she pulled the crying female into her arms, enveloping her in the love she always had for her child. " It's okay baby, you're okay."

Kagome just continued to cry, she hated this, all of it, " I didn't ask for this." She whispered softly through heavy sobs.

Tai Lee stroked her back gently, making hushing noises, simply letting her baby cry, knowing it's been a long time since she had a good cry, letting out all her pain and frustration.

Minutes went by until Kagome finally calmed down, she took a steady breath taking a step back, " If a merge with this bitch that means Hates can't perform the ritual anymore right?"

Tai Lee smiled, just like her daughter, so quick to jump right back into business. " That's right."

Kagome nodded firmly, " And what's gonna change about me?"

" Not much should, though it might be harder to hide your demon features to look more human."

" Will I still be part human?" Kagome asked, almost hopefully.

Tai Lee frowned, eyes casting down for a moment, " The half of the warrior priestess soul you possess must return to Midoriko."

Kagome sighed, defeated, the only good part of her had to leave. Damn, she was about to be 100% bad ass. Irony.

Tai Lee touched her shoulder again, " But the soul you were born with is a human miko's, so yes, you will still be at least some human."

Kagome smiled at the thought, she didn't want to be a just the demons that possessed her, she wanted to be Kagome.

" So how do I do this?"

Tai Lee smiled, pulling Kagome again to sit back down Indian style, " Okay it should be easy."

" Liar." Kagome mumbled.

Tai Lee giggled, " I'm going to open your eyes to your soul then walk you through the process okay?"

The raven head nodded, " Ready."

Tai Lee took her daughter's hands in hers, calling her powers to the surface of her skin. She shimmered with a gold dust, it swirled around them for a moment before form a gold barrier of light. Fuchsia eyes misted over with a white glaze, Kagome flinched, a headache raising out of nowhere.

She clenched her jaw to stop from groaning, a blinding light irritating her lids, not wanting to let go of her mother's hands, she turned her head trying to hide from the light. But it didn't go away. Her eyes twitched as the pounding grew in strength. The light grew a bit brighter, stinging her face, the thumping in her brain now the only sound she can hear. " Momma?"

" Focus baby."

" It hurts." she whimpered out, growing scared.

" I know honey, I know. You can do this."

Kagome swallowed softly, fighting the pain, trying to focus. She mumbled mantras under her breath to help her, the light slowly began to fade. Soon it was all gone, she was alone in the dark, a huge colorful ball of light was in front of her, the size of the sun, but looked more like an enormous marble the way the white, green, blue and red was swirling around each other.

Kagome stared in awe, was this her soul, then frowned as a dark light cracking against the surface of the colorful orbs, leaving cracks in the ball.

" Is it supposed to be this big?" she questioned.

" Not many people can hold 4 ½ souls in them. Soon to be five. You have to focus baby."

" I am."

" Okay, the green light is the earth demon, the blue light is the water demon, the red light is the fire demon and the white light is the priestess."

" Where is my soul?"

" The whole thing is your soul baby, you're not possessed, you merged these beings into something new, you made them you. That is why they swirl with a gold light, like the sun."

Kagome nodded, somewhat understanding, " Oaky, what do I do now?"

" First separate the priestess from your soul."

" How do I do that?"

"Focus bumble bee, it's your soul, you control it."

Eyes tightened as she tried to do what her mother wanted of her. Focus, she thought, reaching out her hands in her mind, focus, focus, focus.

Priestess, she whispered, separate. Nothing happened.

Kagome frowned, Priestess, I know you can hear me. I know it's been you that's been helping me. Helping me keep control, helping me fight this demons, fight temptation. You've been there all my life guiding me, protecting me. Thank you. I've needed you. But it's time for you to be set free. It's time for you to go home.

Slowly the white light separated from the ball, flowing towards Kagome's like a strand of liquid before stopping in front of her in a swirling orb. Blue eyes watched as the orb took a form.

Kagome smiled as the priestess warrior stood before her, her blue eyes charming and looking so much like her sister. " Thank you." The elder woman whispered before she formed her ball again and shot into the sky. Kagome said a small prayer, hoping she made it to Midoriko safely.

" Good job Butterfly. Now for the tough part."

Kagome nodded, focusing on the black light, trying to separate her soul. Putting her hands out, she closed her eyes. Merge, she whispered.

_Never! _A shady voice whispered.

Kagome frowned, concentrating harder, Merge, she demanded.

_I will not submit to a weakness like you!_

I'm not weak, Kagome defended, now merge!

_Harsh words & violent blows. Hidden secrets nobody knows._

Kagome growled as the sinister voice sung that demented song that use to haunt her. That still haunts her. Shut up.

_Eyes are open, hands are fisted. Deep inside it's wrapped & twisted. _

Kagome flinched, her memory seeing something brutal, a dark alley in the night. A body lying on the ground. Kids standing in a circle. Eyes not in their sockets. Small lips grinning. Blood dripping from sharp fangs. They started to chant as the voice continued to sing.

**Burn. Feed. Kill. Destroy. Murder. Conquer. Lust. Destroy. Drink. **

_So many tricks & so many lies. Too many whens & too many whys. Nobody's special, nobody's gifted. Expect you here, wrapped & twisted._

She tried to shake it off, the sight of sucking Naraku dry grazing across her mind. The sweet slightly thick liquid with a heavy iron taste and a heavenly aroma. Shut Up.

**Feed Kagome. Drink. Lust. Conquer. Destroy.**

_Sleeping awake & choking on a dream. Listening loudly to a silent scream. Call my mind, the names unlisted. Lost in someone so wrapped & twisted._

**Burn Kagome. Feed. Lust. Kill. Live Kagome. Destroy. Conquer. Play Kagome. Drink. Murder. Lust.**

Kagome growled, SHUT UP! She commanded, refusing to submit to her need to feed. I AM IN CONTROL HERE! YOU WILL SUBMIT! THIS IS MY BODY! MY SOUL! NOW MERGE!

She suddenly clapped her hands together, a wave of her own power escaping her. The colors of her soul shifting as a spray of gold light hit it full force. Kagome watched for a moment as it grew in size as the dark light changed to a soft airy peach before it joined completely. Surrendering to the gold that continued to shimmer across the surface.

Swallowed hard, feeling completely drained, Kagome opened her eyes.

Tai Lee sat before her with a mother's pride shining in her eyes, " You've done well Butterfly."

Kagome smiled, eyes lidded, very tired, " Thanks momma." Her head leant to the side as she fought her drowsiness, " I've missed you momma. I've missed talking to you."

Tai Lee cupped her cheeks, " I am sorry that I had to leave you, little bumble bee. I wish I can come back to you, but there is work to be done."

Kagome just nodded, " As always, I'm left to be alone." She mumbled, head feeling heavy from exhaustion.

Tai Lee smiled, pulling on her daughter's hands, making her stand, " Not for long little present." Leaning over and whispering in her daughter's ear, not able to see Kagome's eyes go wide.

" That's not possible."

Tai Lee simply nodded, cupping her daughter's cheeks, she leant forward and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, " You are my heart Kagome." She whispered before pushing her daughter's shoulders, making her fall backwards into the well. The light once again capturing her and bringing her home.

* * *

Kagome woke with a groan, slowly she pulled her sore, tired body into a sitting position. Ugh, her head felt like lead, " What the hell happened?" she mumbled, blurry eyes looking around.

She was still inside the well, glancing up she seen a roof, " Musta all been a dream." Shaking her head for a moment, trying to clear the fog, she stood on wobbly legs.

Taking a steady breath, she tried to imagine she was climbing mount Everest as she made her first attempt out of the well.

It took her about 20 minutes, due to the lack of vines or any robe, her current fatigue and the fact that she slipped down 2 feet every foot she made it up, but eventually she made it out.

She groaned, letting herself hit the floor like she did the first time, chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. God knows how badly she just wanted to sleep, she was bone dead tired.

But nooo, as always, she had work to do. She had to get home and find out who the hell was chasing her, again. So with a grunt she forced herself to get up, stretching her back for a moment she staggered out the well house like a drunken loser.

She rolled her eyes at the sun, of course its shining directly in her way, burning her face and making her visibility slim to none. What else would it be good for if it didn't bug her like everything else in her life.

" Bout time you came out of there, thought you was gonna stay in there all night."

Kagome frowned at the deep voice, the sun too bright to see anyone, she let herself fall back. Plopping down on her butt, " Look if you gonna kill me, shoot me first. I don't feel like fighting for my life."

She squinted as the sun was blocked off when the men in black suits surrounded her in a circle. One man stepped forward, Kagome shaded her eyes, trying to see clearly.

" Now why would I kill my little sister?"

That made her blink, clearing the glare from blue orbs, seeing identical eyes staring back. " Souta?"

The tall man laughed, his black hair glistening in the evening sun, " So you remember me." he had that type of hair that says I don't need hair products to look good, hair that was short enough yet long enough to make you want to tussle it like a child.

Kagome struggled to her feet, launching herself at her older brother, feeling her energy restore as she hugged him with all her might.

He easily lifted her off the ground, holding her close to his chest, " You act like you miss me."

She laughed at his jauntiness, tears in her blue eyes, she pulled a hand away from his neck hitting him on the shoulder, " You jerk! Why were you chasing me!"

The 25 year old simply grinned, filling it with his boyish charm, " Why were you running?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Because you were chasing me."

He just shook his head with a playful smile, " And that's how I know you're the youngest."

Kagome laughed as she was finally set down on the ground, " I got hit by a car because of you."

Souta shrug, his lean, strong build looking intimidating, " I didn't tell you to run in the middle of the street."

She frowned, " I wouldn't have ran in the street if you weren't chasing me!"

" I wouldn't have to chase you if you weren't running."

She shook her head with a laugh, there was no getting through to the boy. Her stomach decided to make itself known. Loudly. Souta grinned, looking to her younger sister, " Hungry?"

She laughed again, rolling her eyes, " Shut up."

He offered her his hand, " Let's get something to eat Shy."

She smiled at the nickname, " Of course big brother."

* * *

Sitting at the back of a steak house, they talked and ate. Ate and talked. They reminisced, caught up and remembered why they loved each other so much.

Kagome was chewing on a piece of steak, " So what brings you into town, I haven't seen you since I was 12."

Souta grinned, " What, I can't just pop in to say hi to my favorite sister?"

Kagome grinned, " I'm telling Shay you said that."

" Speaking of Shay…." Blue eyes glanced down to Kagome's pocket.

Kagome blinked, then looked down, her phone was vibrating, she pulled it out, putting it to her ear, " Hello?"

" Shy?"

Kagome looked to her brother, it was Midoriko, " Hey Shay, what's the matter?"

" I'm glowing."

Kagome blinked, " What?"

" About 15 minutes ago a light hit me and now I'm glowing. What do I do?"

Kagome smiled, the soul made it safely, " Don't worry Shay, just give it a few minutes, you'll feel whole in a little bit."

" You sure cuz Pedro freaking out."

Kagome laughed, " Yes I'm sure. I sent you the rest of the warrior priestess soul so expect some changes."

There was a moment of silence, " Thanks Shy."

" Your welcome Shay. Always and forever."

" We will be together. Later."

" Later." She hung up and looked to her brother, " How did you do that?"

Souta shrugged, " It's a gift."

Kagome rolled her eyes, continuing to eat, " So for real, why are you really here?"

Souta looked to his sister, " I had a vision. I was worried about you."

Kagome smiled, " I'm a little too old for you to be worrying about me."

Souta reached over and plucked on of Kagome's red peppers off her plate, " You're never too old for me to worry." He mumbled, plopping it in his mouth.

Kagome smiled, like their eyes, the love of hot peppers ran through the family as well, " Nelly was here a little while ago."

Souta looked up from his seafood platter, " She found Natalie yet?"

Kagome shook her head with a sigh, Nelly been looking for her sister ever since her aunt sold her. " No not yet."

Souta raised a brow, " Are you helping with the search?"

Kagome sighed, hand running through her bangs, guilt rising, " I should be."

The older boy nodded, " Yes you should. I've been keeping my ear out for her."

She frowned, " Don't need the guilt Souta."

He laughed, " You, guilty? Ha, that's hilarious."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile, " Shut up. So where you been these last five years?"

" Working. I run my own company remember?"

Kagome nodded, swallowing mashed tatters, eyes on her plate," Yea, I remember, it sky rocketed because of my Ferrari idea."

Souta shook his head with a grin, " I still can't believe you came up with that engine design, pissy drunk in a bar."

Kagome laughed, " Hey I was sober enough to give you the napkin I drew it on."

Souta shook his head, continuing to eat. She swallowed another scoop of potatoes, " I got something else for you to look at. It's called the Porsche GT1. I had to promise to name it after them for them to give me the parts but it isn't officially on the market yet."

Souta nodded, picking up a shrimp, " I think I heard rumor of a car with that title at some illegal races."

Kagome giggled, " I gave it to my boyfriend for his birthday. He likes to race."

An eyebrow went up, " Boyfriend?"

Blue eyes glanced away, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, " Yea."

" Are you even old enough to date?"

Kagome giggled, " I'm 17 Souta."

" Your sleeping with this guy?"

Her face flushed red, " Souta."

The older boy frowned, " It's the dog isn't?"

She smiled a little, " And how would you know that?"

" Hello." He tapped his temple, " Gift of sight remember."

Kagome laughed with a shake of her head, she then looked down at her empty plate with a frown, where the hell her food go?

" Kagome, this is serious."

She smiled, waving her hand to signal the waiter, " Stop being over protective."

" Kagome…"

But she was already standing, paying the bill, he stood quickly, following her out the door, " Kagome, stupid, listen to me."

She laughed, walking to his truck he drove them here in, " Why, your just being a brother."

He stopped her, touching her shoulders and pushing her against the closed door of his car, " What mother told you was true."

Confusion clouded her blue eyes, " How did you know I spoke with momma?"

He made a frustrated sound, the girl could be so dense sometimes, " That's not important, dummy, just listen, what she said to you _is _possible."

Kagome a made face, trying to understand what he was trying to say, then blinked realizing he was talking about what her mother whispered in her ear before pushing her down the well.

She laughed, " Oh that? She was just being stupid, of course it's not possible."

Souta shook his head, " Yes it is Shy. That dog is a two tail."

Kagome blinked, her head tilting ever so slightly, " I thought the two tail white inu's were all gone?"

He frowned, " Well it seems like your fucking the last one."

Eyebrows frowned, still not completely catching on, god she could use the priestess right now, she would have been figured it out. She shook her head, " Ok, Sesshomaru's a two tail, so what?"

He face palmed, " You can't be this stupid, two tails are the strongest demons on this plane, why do you think there so damn hard to come by. You have to be a pure white inu and then involve into a two tail."

He frowned at the confused look on his sister's face, " You merged four gods into one to create majority of your soul. That makes you in a way a demi god."

Kagome blinked, not understanding what he was trying to say, " Are you saying Sesshomaru is as power as a god?"

" No, I'm saying he's your equal, and if someone is equal to your power that means it's possible that…" his voice drifted off, letting the silence finish his question.

She frowned, " Possible that…"

He simply raised a brow, making his statement easier to comprehend and making the young woman blue eyes widen to saucers, " OH MY GOD!"

He nodded as she finally caught on to what he was trying to tell her. She grabbed her stomach and threw up everything she just finished eating. Souta jumped back to not get anything on his Armani suit, " That's gross."

Wiping the back of her mouth, a shaky hand put her sidekick to her ear, " M, get me Doctor Miles on line 1 asap."

* * *

He was hiding, Dealers were everywhere looking for him. Personally he wasn't in a gang but he knew enough about them to know which ones to stay the hell away from. And Death Dealers were at the top of the list.

He shivered on top of the shed he was currently hiding on top of, waiting, listening as cars rode past. Waiting till it felt like the coast was clear. He climbed down and rubbed his bare arms, the sun was setting and the wind was picking up. He wasn't sure what they wanted from him but knew if that caught him he was in for a world of hurt. Death Dealers don't play.

Staying in a crouched position he looked around, that was a close call. Creeping around the house he was hiding behind he stopped seeing a small grey Honda down the block. Looking both ways, making sure no one was on the street he ran over. He had to do this quick. His left hand fisted as his right hand covered it firmly, rearing back, he slammed his right elbow into the window. Thank god, no alarm went off as glass shattered. He unlocked the door and slid in the front seat, leaning over, pulling the wire box from under the steering wheel. Rubbing two wires together, the car finally started, sitting up, he closed the door and pulled off the curve. His hand hit the radio off button, he hated that damn song.

It was about a 25 minute ride on the highway. He finally got off, and rode down a few familiar streets to a section of condos. Pulling into the underground parking spot of one of the condo buildings. Getting out, he looked around, he had a plan, get to his place, pack a bag and get the hell out of dodge.

After ten minutes in stealth mode through the backyards of many houses, he finally made it to the rundown apartment building he was currently living out of. Taking the stairs knowing the elevator was a death trap ran to his apartment.

Walking through the door, he flipped on the single lamp in the room, his main focus was on the hamper of clean clothes by the couch and crappy loveseat. Running over, he grabbed his laundry bag and began stuffing clothes in. So busy with his current agenda, he never noticed the shadow creep over to the front door he left slightly adjacent.

That was until he heard the door lock, the click sounding like a thunderous bell toll. Fuck, he thought.

" You goin somewhere?"

He turned to the deep voice, frowning at the casual pose the boy was in, leaning against his front door, arms crossed over his chest, leg posed up on the door. He was tall but obviously not finished growing, his short blonde hair that perfect messy around his heart shaped face, brown eyes frowning.

He stood, dropping his clothes on the floor, " If you knew where I stayed why you had your goons looking for me?"

Chris just shrugged nonchalantly, " You haven't been home for 3 days. Had to flush you out."

He frowned, he got played, " You made a scene, knowing I would find out…"

" And finally come home before you skipped town."

Fist balled tight, " What you want?"

Chris looked the boy over, he was shorter than he expected, maybe 5'10, 5 '11. His current height, his light green hair long in a high ponytail. His eyes a caramel color, too chocolaty to be hazel, too hazel to be brown. His build was lean, the red eye on his neck sticking out from the collar of his red shirt.

" I just wanna talk."

" Well I ain't got shit to say."

Chris pushed off the door, arms still crossed, a grin on his face, " Was hoping you'll say that."

The speed was unexpected, that's why he didn't see the punch coming. At least that's what he told himself when he hit the floor. He quickly got to his feet, ready to defend himself.

Chris caught his blow midair and bended his arm back at an awkward angle until it became painful.

He dropped to his knees in pain, trying to pull his arm from the lock hold, " Get off me man!"

Chris frowned, digging his knee into the boy's spine, pushing him into the floor, his arm rising higher, "Jaylen Joseph McCloud, ex T prone. You look like him, who is?"

" Jaylen who?"

Chris used his free hand and smashed his head into the floor," You heard what I said, Jaylen Joseph McCloud. I know you know something. Tell me what you know."

" Man, I don't know nothing!"

He used both his hands, twisting his arm even more. He screamed " Man I swear! I don't know shit bout no Jaylen!"

Chris let go of his arm, " You sure?"

He nodded, curling his arm to chest, looking to the bruised appendage, trying to see if it was fractured. He never seen Chris pull the cuffs out his back pocket, at least not till his good arm was slapped in one. The end snapped to the leg of the couch.

He looked down, " What the hell are you doin! I just told you I don't know shit!"

Chris just pulled out another pair of cuffs, grabbing the injured arm, forcing a scream from the boy as he cuffed his hand to the other leg of the couch.

Chris looked at the boy sitting with his back to the arm of his couch cuffed to the legs.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah I'm fucking sure dog!"

Chris just nodded and walked around him to the other end of the couch and pushed it forward. He shuffled forward trying not to be ran over by the furniture, " What the hell are you doing?!"

" You don't know anything?"

" I don't know shit!"

Chris sat on the arm of the sofa, using his weight to lift the other end. When it was fully standing on its side, he used the loveseat to keep it balanced. He then walked over to the boy that was now suspended off the ground. Using the wire from the landline he tied it around the legs of the couch so the cuffs wouldn't slip off. He was really good with knots, he was a boy scout once. He stepped back, admiring his handy work for a moment, the kid was effectively trapped.

" You sure you don't know anything?"

Caramel chocolate eyes narrowed, " How many times I got to say it! I don't know squat!"

Chris nodded, walking to a corner of the barely lit room. The single naked bulb making it seem like he disappeared. He walked back over, returning to the light with a black suitcase in his hand.

He set it down on the side table, " Just so you know, I had the building and the rest of the block evacuated." He opened the suitcase, " Bed bug infestation." Slipping on latex gloves, he pulled out his first instrument, a sickled dagger.

He turned to him, " I'm only going to ask you nicely one more time." He squirted lemon concentrate on his blade, " Are you sure you don't know anything?"

* * *

Kagome sat on the examination table in the paper dress that was custom to doctor offices, swinging her strong legs like a child. The specialist she's been coming to for years squeezed her in between two patients to run some tests. Now she's been sitting here for about 45 minutes, her fears and anxiousness only building as time passed.

She tried to calm herself but the mantra ' it's not possible" wasn't working. Was there a chance? She shook her head, no, not after this long, all these years, why now, what's the difference. _The dog is the difference_.

Kagome frowned, " Souta get out of my head!"

The older brother walked in with a coffee and dunkin donuts bag, laughing, " That always pissed you off."

Blue eyes rolled, " Then why do it if you know that."

He simply shrugged, taking a seat in the swirly stool, " What kind of brother would I be if I didn't annoy my little sister."

She glared halfheartedly at him, " How is it that you're not the youngest and I'm not the oldest."

He shrugged again, taking a blueberry muffin out of the bag, " Everything happens for a reason."

" That's what mom always said."

Older blue eyes looked up, " Well she got it from me."

Kagome just shook her head at her goof of a brother when the door opened. The doctor walked in the room, clipboard in hand, her short frame almost adorable, short black hair, warm brown eyes, " Hey sweet pea how you holding up."

Kagome just sighed, " Anxious to know what's going on."

She just smiled, " Well your test result just came back. And just for the record, I would like to state if I didn't know you since you were born and I didn't know exactly what and who you were. We would have missed this until it was too late to do anything about it."

Souta nodded, " So she should be thanking me right doc."

Dr. Cher Miles smiled at the boy, she delivered him too, " That's right charmer."

He grinned, taking a bite of his muffin, Kagome rolled her eyes, " What's going on doc? How sick am I?"

Dr. Miles looked at her clipboard for a moment, " Well first tell me how you been feeling?"

Kagome looked away from the warm chocolate eyes, " Honestly. Like shit."

The doctor winked at Souta for a moment, deciding to be blunt, " Well that's to be expected. With the baby and all."

Kagome looked up, " What baby?"

The doctor smiled, " Yup, missy, your pregnant."

There was a long moment of silence Kagome's face sternly stuck in a blank expression. Souta was quietly trying to reach for his cellphone to take a picture. She suddenly shook her head, " I'm sorry I just hallucinated. Now what were you saying, I got cancer?"

The doctor smiled as Souta laughed, " No Kagome, your pregnant."

The panic set in, " What!" she hopped off the table, shaking her head, " That's not possible!" She turned to the doctor grabbing her shoulders, " It's not possible!"

Dr. Miles touched Kagome shoulders gently, " And yet you are."

The young teen shook her head again, " But I can't reproduce! You're the one who told me! I'm sterile!"

Dr. Miles, nodded, speaking softly, hoping to help come the crazed child, " All the years of testing and trying to fertilize one of your eggs we did think you were sterile. We thought you couldn't conceive. We figured it was something like a fell save mechanism, so only pure breeds are born. Anything less than a pure breed would fall immediately to their baser instincts to feed. But then…"

" I had a vision." Souta interrupted, wiping crumbs from his hands, " I spoke with mother and she explained to me that our thesis wasn't entirely correct. Yes it is a fell save mechanism, but not for a pure breeds."

He took a sip of his cooling coffee, " But for strong breeds. You needed to mate with someone equal to your power for the offspring to be able to control their instincts. The dog is the only one able to fertilize you."

Kagome closed her eyes, sinking on to the table in defeat, this couldn't be happening to her, " Are you sure it's not just cancer?"

Dr. Miles shrugged with a smile, " Well, let's go through the chart. Have you been throwing up lately?"

Kagome nodded.

" Been nauseous?"

She thought back, remembering all the times she been blaming it on excessive drinking, then nodded.

" Been exhausted lately?"

She nodded again.

" Been unusually hungry?"

She nodded again.

" And the final question. When was the last time you had your period?"

Kagome blinked slowly, " I don't know. I forgot about it."

Dr. Miles smiled, " Then you're pregnant."

She shook her head, still not fully taking in what she was hearing, she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. This couldn't be happening. " How far along am I?"

The doctor was looking at her clipboard as Souta rubbed his distressed little sister's back, " About two months."

Her hand went to her forehead. Sesshomaru was gonna be a daddy. " This can't be happening, I can't have a baby."

" Babies."

She looked over, " What?"

The doctor smiled, rubbing Kagome's head, " There's triplets in there."

She felt faint, " Oh my god."

She laughed, " Don't worry, it's common for demons to have a litter of kids instead of singles, though at times it does happen." She picked up her chart again, " Now no more playing with their lives. No more drinking. No more drugs. And you need to lower your stress levels."

Kagome looked at her, " Lower them, I think they just rose a notch or two."

She laughed again, " I want you to relax for a few days before you start going back to school. I want you to start eating right and eating a lot. You have three kids that needs to be fed. Eat lots of meat and greens. Lots of starch and fruit. No heavy lifting and no extreme exercising."

Kagome just stared at the ceiling. Oh Kami, this is not funny. " When will I start to show?"

" Well with demons hybrids, it's hard to tell. It varieties from what type of demon the father is."

" Dog, he's a dog demon."

The doctor looked over, " Then when your about 6 months. But you'll only carry them for 8, maybe 7."

Kagome had tears in her eyes, " What am I gonna do?"

" You can tell the father for starters. He had a hand in this."

She shook her head, " No, he can't know, I just basically told him to fuck off like four hours ago."

The doctor touched her shoulder, " Well, this would be one heck of a conversation starter."

She sighed heavily, " When can I go?"

Dr. Miles tore off a prescription for prenatal vitamins, " As soon as you get dressed sweet pea." She handed the paper to Souta, " Make sure she take care of herself."

He saluted her, " Yes ma'am." Making the doctor laugh.

8 minutes later they were walking outside of the private doctor's office, Souta watched as his sister dragged her feet, shoulders slumped, he smiled, " Lighten up Shy I'mma be a uncle."

She shook her head, suddenly angry for some reason, " Shut the fuck up Souta! This shit ain't funny! This is serious!"

The tears returned as she broke down in the parking lot, " I can't have kids! I'm 17! Look at the life I live, I can't bring kids in this world with all the shit I do. I mean I'm getting shot at on a daily basis! I can't have kids! I can't."

She shook her head, " I won't."

Souta watched his sister, " You won't? You thinking about getting an abortion?"

Blue eyes looked up, " It's the only choice." And yet as she said it, her stomach turned at the thought.

Souta touched her shoulder, " I'm not gonna tell you what to do, I know you hate that. But let me just say." He bent looking blue eyes into blue eyes, " Everything happens for a reason."

" What if this is your only chance, your last chance at ever conceiving. How do you know it's not a one shot deal. What if your kids were meant to grow up and do something great."

She blinked teary eyes, " My lifestyle isn't meant for children."

" Then change it so it is."

She shook her head with a sigh, " Let's go tell Sakura."

* * *

2 hours later Kagome continued to watch her foster mother, as soon as she blurted it out the older woman squealed for about 2 minutes straight, jumping up and down doing some ridiculous happy dance before she ran into the kitchen and began cooking. Shouting something about needing to feed her grandchildren.

Sakura watched Souta immediately devour everything she pulled out the oven, she can see where Kagome got her appetite from. " Baby I never seen you eat anything that wasn't junk food before."

Kagome looked up, smiling at the steak, mashed potatoes and string beans on the platter size plate in front of her. " I resent that."

Sakura smiled then laughed as the siblings fought over a croissant. She smiled, taking a seat on the other side of the island, " So when are you going to tell Sesshomaru?"

She shook her head, still looking to her food, " I don't know yet. I will though." Maybe.

Sakura shook her head, still a bit shocked, " I can't believe it. Your just a child yourself, can you even take care of three kids?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " I don't know."

" I mean you didn't even graduate yet. My baby's having babies."

Kagome frowned, " I never said I was gonna kept them."

Sakura looked to her daughter, eyebrows frowning, " Kagome I know you're not thinking of getting an abortion. You can't do that. Those are kids growing inside you. Living babies. You can't kill them."

She sighed, playing with her fork for a moment, " I don't know what I'm going to do, I just know it has to be before I'm 6 months. That's when I start showing. I just need some more time to think."

Sakura smiled, " Honey I know your young, but your smart. Too smart for your own good at times. But I know you will do the right thing." She then stood, looking at her watch, " I need to get back to work."

Walking over she kissed Kagome's forehead, then leant over and kissed Souta's too. He grinned, " Keep that up and you might be finding yourself pregnant soon."

She laughed at the charmer, heading for the door, Kagome shook her head at her brother, " Do you always have to say the first thing that pops in your head."

He laughed as the front door closed, signaling Sakura left the building, " You found a good mom."

She shrugged, taking a sip of her orange juice, " She found me." Then sighed, heart still a bit heavy at the recent news. Her hand picked up her phone, pressing speed dial, putting it to her ear, " Yo T. Come to my crib real quick, we need to talk."

If anyone was gonna be real with her, it would be Ayame.

* * *

Okay this is 23! I know is shorter than usual but I can only type so fast, and I have to do it in the middle of the night like now cuz school and work take up most of my day. I had chapters 1-21 written already. I hope its okay that I made Souta the older brother, it just felt better with Kagome being the youngest.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay here's 24! I'm sorry it's taking me so long. I failed a test and my professor damn near bit my head off, said I wasn't focused. Personally an 80 is a good damn grade but everyone wants greatness out of the teacher pet. Smh, it sucks being me.

* * *

Kagome was eating a tub of ice cream as her dessert when she finished her third helping of food. " What do you think I should do?"

Ayame sat on the loveseat in the den, looking to her best friend, still digesting what she told her 30 minutes ago. Green eyes glanced to the silent brother for a moment, watching him as he watched her from the easy chair. She was surprised Kagome had a brother like she was to find out she had twin sister. But she could honestly say she definitely liked the brother better. He was cuter to look at.

" T."

Ayame looked over, Kagome was still waiting for an answer. With a sigh the young wolf sat up, elbows on her knees, " Blu your already stressed enough, I mean we're killers. We're not pose to have kids. Not wit the life we live. Wat, you think you just gonna walk away from this and nothing bad gonna happen. Tracy tried that shit remember. She got knocked up and wanted out. And you was paid to put her down, even went so far to pull the baby out and snap its neck."

Kagome looked to her brother, he was frowning ever so lightly at the job that was just mentioned. She shook her head, " Things are different know, I'm not working for the organization anymore."

Ayame nodded, " But that doesn't mean there gone, we never found boss man remember. How you know he not planning some crazy shit right now. You barely keeping it together with being just a dealer, you really want to add kids on top of that."

" You already running around all damn day and night tryna handle shit, how you gonna take care of three kids on top of that. How you know if nothing gonna happen to them when you out doing your job."

Souta suddenly sat up, " Why you tryna convince her to get rid of them? These kids could be a blessing."

Ayame frowned at the man, " The Death Dealers were made for her. She can't have kids! How she gonna love us if she have those kids!" Green eyes turned to her leader, " It's not fair, we do everything for you. Anything you ask for, we get it for you. And now you wanna just up and leave us cuz some dipshit dog knocks you up."

Kagome shook her head, " I never said I was dropping my title T, calm down."

But the wolf just stood, seeing the lie before Kagome even realized she lied, " So what you gonna do? Raise them in the gang like we were? Have them go to boot camp at five? Taking lives before we even knew what a fucking period was? You full of shit if you believe that!"

Souta stood, " She can raise her kids right, like a real mother is supposed to. She's smart enough to do it."

Green eyes narrowed, " She drop her title, all hell's gonna break loose. She just gonna be bringing those kids here to die."

Kagome sat, not stopping Ayame as she stormed out the house, calmly she set her ice cream down, " She has a right to be mad, she think she losing family."

Souta glanced at her before plopping down in the seat, " What she said was out of line."

" But she was right."

Blue eyes glanced over, Kagome sighed, " I can't just think I'mma walk away scotch free from everything I ever did and live happily ever after. I'm wanted in 47 states, 12 countries and 3 continents."

" There are ways around that and you know it."

" I don't know Souta, a lot of people want me dead. That's usually what fuels me to live another day, to make sure I'm always on my toes, I'm not afraid to die but now…" she touched her tummy, " I'm just scared for my babies."

Souta looked at her, " You wanna keep them? Don't you?"

Kagome looked over, " A part of me knows the best thing to do would be to get rid of them. I'm too young for kids, too busy for kids and too dangerous for kids, but then a part of me already loves them."

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, " Is it bad to want a family, a blood family that I get to raise the way their supposed to. In a home, happy and safe. No fighting, no killing, no stressing. Just surrounded by laughter and love."

Her eyes opened, looking to her brother, " But it's not about what I want. It's about what's realistic. Me being the mother of these kids, they'll be in danger the moment their born."

" I think you should tell the dog, he is the father, he has a right to know."

She sighed again, suddenly exhausted, " Yea, I will." Eventually.

* * *

Blood ran in rivets down the slim build of a young body. Chris watched the boy, he was finally starting to wake up. He's been unconscious for the last four hours.

He snuggled into the easy chair he was relaxing in, listening to his hostage heart beat pick up. His legs crossed at the ankle, brown eyes glanced at his watch, already adjusted to the horrible lighting in the room.

5…4….3….2….1, the groaning began. Yup, it took 45 seconds for the pain to set in.

Chris glanced to the boy, he had deep cuts and lacerations all over its body, his face was paler than death itself. The sheer weight of the waves of pain and despair radiating around the figure almost made Chris laugh. He loved his job.

Blood shot eyes barely open, looked to the calm body sitting in his chair, " Asshole." The scratchy noise barely above a whisper.

Chris simply rose an eyebrow, " You still have energy to talk shit? I'm impressed."

He couldn't feel his hands anymore so he stopped trying to move them hours ago, " You gonna be more than that when I get down from here."

Chris took his time standing, stretching his back for a moment, he yawned and robbed his eye, " You know, you held out a lot longer than I expected."

Walking over to the boy he smiled, cracking his knuckles for a moment, " You got balls man, I give you that."

He suddenly clapped his hands, " Okay, I'm done playing nice." Bending in front of his suitcase he picked up a bone saw, his entire almost cheerful atmosphere changed to something dark and sinister. As if a completely different person took over his body.

Switching the saw on, he pressed it to the boy's thigh, cutting into his skin, yelling over the curling scream that came out the boy's mouth, " Now you start fucking talking till I either cut off your leg or you die from blood lost! Who the fuck is Jay!"

" ME! I'M JAY!"

Chris stepped back, holding the saw at his side, " Say that again?"

The tears were still leaking from chocolate caramel eyes, the pain climbing up his leg like needles. It was almost burning him from the inside out, like lava was bubbling in his veins.

He heaved forward, throwing up stomach acid, " Stop the pain, stop it, please!" he cried completely breaking down, " I'll tell you anything. Please, just stop the pain."

Chris watched him for a moment before bending, setting his saw down and picked up a needle. Jabbing it into his side, he injected the morphine in him then glanced at his watch.

30 seconds passed, the tears slowed, the meds quickly kicking in, Chris looked up with a nod, " Aiight that's gonna wear off in about 15 minutes. So start talking or you not getting another shot."

Light green bangs swayed as his head leant forward, " I'm Jay." He whispered, " Jaden McCloud. Jaylen's my brother."

Chris walked back over to the easy chair, plopping down in the seat, " Was he a part of T Prone?"

Jaden nodded, " Yeah, we both were, I got kicked out." A shoulder tried to shrug but there was no blood circulating to his arms so they were numb, " Couldn't cut it. I ain't like the way they operated anyways. Jay was in it for a little while longer till he got greedy and wanted to run everything."

He coughed, blood dripping down his chin, " He killed Mug and took over the whole gang."

" Then why he in Cali now?"

" I don't know."

Chris just looked at his watch, " 10 minutes left."

Jaden swallowed, " Okay I didn't know he was going to California but I knew he was leaving."

" Why?"

Jaden sighed, " Look Jay is my brother, the only fam I got left aiight. I love him and always got his back."

" 8 minutes."

" Okay damn. I never thought the dude was all there myself, if you know what I mean. I mean he a control freak. Jay always been the type to need to control something, he feeds off that shit. Like when we was kids we use to have this dog right, Sparky."

He shook his head, " Parents went on a date night, I spent the night over a friend house. When I got back the next morning Sparky wouldn't even have bark until Jay said so. It's weird. He get off on controlling people. Dominating them."

Chris glanced at his watch, 6 minutes left. " So why he left the gang?"

" He got tired of it. He didn't want people following him loyally. He likes controlling people who don't want to be control. He likes the challenge."

Chris nodded, " Like gays that get off on turning straights gay."

Jaden nodded, " Yea, like that. But Jay always over did it. The harder the challenge the better. He use to come home with these whacked out crack head hoe bitches, then the next week they praising the lord like the perfect housewife."

Chris stood as Jaden continued, " He could do that, he could brainwash bitches till they forget what it was like before they met him. He loved it. Loved being worshipped."

Chris bent, wrapping the cut leg in a gauze, " What happened after he left the gang?"

Jaden shrugged, " He went back to studying."

Chris gave him another dose of a longer pain killer, " Studying?"

Jaden nodded, " Yeah, he was always into mythical shit. Especially with us being the last elementals."

Brown eyes glanced over, " Wait you're an elemental?"

" Yeah, me and Jay the last Earth Naturals you ever gonna see. I'm not as strong as Jay though but I can kick some serious ass. Jay loved the fact that we were the last purebreds. That's probably why he was always reading shit about strong breeds and legends."

Chris frowned, " Legends?"

Jaden nodded, " Yeah, I thought he just liked fairytales."

" He really got into this wild one." he mumbled, not feeling Chris unlocking his first arm.

" Which one." Chris asked, unlocking the other one, catching the boy before he hit the floor.

Jaden barely felt himself being seated on the floor, everything was absolutely dead weight, " Some supposed legend about some jewel. The Shikon jewel I think, or something that sounds like that."

Chris began wrapping all his other wounds, " You know what he found out?"

" Yeah, he use to read the story to me all the time." Caramel chocolate eyes looked over, " Our parents died in an earthquake, I use to get these crazy nightmares. Still do sometimes. Jay use to read to me when I couldn't go back to sleep."

He sighed, " He's not a bad brother, just crazy as hell. He loved that story about the miko and three demons. How she gave her life to save the world shit. I always thought it was kinda lame, that true hero shit. But he always said if he ever got his hands on that jewel it would be the greatest challenge ever. But the story ended with the jewel being burned with some miko's body."

Chris nodded, packing his suitcase back up, " Did you see Jay every looking into the Death Dealers?"

Jaden actually looked thoughtful for a moment, " Yeah, yea, he was. When they fell off the map then came back wit a bang. He was telling me something like a member went crazy, like lost they damn mind crazy and killed everybody. Then decided to keep the name and make it their own gang. That alone caught his attention to do more digging. Anybody who could do that and succeed is a challenge."

Chris agreed silently, loaded the tranquilizer in the gun, " He ever figured out who that member was?"

" Yeah, some bad ass bitch. Babe Blu. I hear she hot on a mike too. As soon as Jay found out he started coping all her shit, listened to it all the damn time. I think he just liked her voice. He was obsessed. I heard one tape, she does got some serious skill."

Chris stood, " That she does." Then aimed his gun, firing, the dart hitting the boy in his chest, KOing him in only a few moments.

* * *

It was late now, Kagome was laying in her bed tired and yet unable to sleep. She sighed, rolling over so she was laying on her back. What the hell was she getting herself into?

She was pregnant. It just didn't sound right even when she was thinking it. Could she really be a mother? Did she even want to be a mom? Was she even capable of being a mom?

She sighed again, eyes closing for a moment, oddly wishing for her brother who was staying at a hotel instead of her guest room with the excuse of rather flirting with cute maids instead of hearing her snoring.

Blue eyes glanced to her window, a storm was brewing, she could feel it from here. Thunder rumbled and dark clouds covered the sky, it calmed her a bit. She always loved storms, mother nature showing her temper.

Blue eyes blinked, head tilting ever so slightly staring at the window, slowly she rolled out of bed, moving towards the window and pulled opened the glass.

The wind was heavy with electricity, but it has yet to rain. Sitting on the window sill she blinked again, it was strange, head tilting a bit more as if the scene she was seeing revealed something new. It always seemed to storm when she was emotionally distressed. She shook her head, then again storms had a way of bringing emotion out of people.

She sighed, listening to the thunder rumble for a moment, her hand lifted the phone she scooped off her dresser before sitting. She should call him, apologize, there wasn't any need to waste energy on mindless fighting, not in a time like this.

But she still felt that she wasn't wrong in what she said. He has been acting weird lately, her hand rubbed her neck, was it her mark? She remember vaguely reading about it earlier in the year. Closing her eyes she called to her photographic memory, searching for the book.

_There are two stages in the process of choosing a mate. The first stage is to mark the intended with the courting mark. This mark confirms that one the female or male is an intended and two the female or male is off limits to other demons. The courting mate is located where the neck and shoulder joins. Courting marks are also used to increase the intimacy between the couple for better chances of mating. Some believe when both intendeds are marked by destiny's mate, a courting mark becomes a bond between the two lovers. Where they become inseparable. Feeling each other's pain. Or yearn to be with each other until they mate. When apart they will feel an aching need to find each other. _

She nodded, opening her eyes again, that's right, destiny's mates. True love. Where they really meant to be together. Yes, there was the immediate strong attraction when they first met. And yes it became stronger when they finally got together. But there were bad times too, she wasn't going to deny it. Or forget it. He hurt her more than anyone has ever hurt her, and she been tortured before. Twice.

But she did feel the need to be beside him or she wouldn't be trying to spend so much time with him. She didn't feel his pain though but she wasn't sure if he even felt pain. Or maybe it could do with the fact that Sesshomaru had to mark her again after she was skinned alive.

She sighed, resting a hand on her mark and staring at her phone. " Call me." She mumbled.

She waited a whole 3 minutes before she frowned, if there was a bond, then this should have worked.

_No one. No one. No ooonnnneeee. Can get in the way of what I'm feeling._

Kagome looked down to her cell as Alicia Keys sung, it was Sesshomaru. She blinked, guess it did work, she thought, answering, " Yo."

There was a long moment of silence, " I'm not trying to own you Kagome."

She smiled though he couldn't see it, knowing that's the best apology she was getting. " I know, I'm sorry for spazing, just having a bad day. But I really didn't appreciated the outfit."

" It wasn't meant to do any harm."

Kagome smiled, " Well you did always have the weirdest since of humor."

" You're the only one who thinks I'm funny."

She laughed and just like that all was forgiven, she smiled, looking out the window at the storm that was recently brewing, the thunder stopped but the electricity was still there.

" You want to talk about it?"

She blinked at the sudden question, " What?"

" I can see you from my window. You look upset."

Kagome turned on her sill so she could look down the street, sure enough Sesshomaru was at his window staring at her with his glowing amber eyes. She smiled and naively waved at him making him laugh at how young she can be at times.

" Come over."

She smiled at him, for a second about to agree to the simple request, but shook her head instead, " I want to baby but I can't. I got work to do and things to think about. I'll see you in school tomorrow though."

She saw him nod, " Alright. Good night Kagome."

" I love you Sesshomaru." She answered with instead of saying goodnight, hanging up before he had a chance to respond. Stepping away and closing the window.

* * *

Miroku shivered, who knew it gets so cold at night in the desert, he pulled his thin blanket higher on his shoulders. Rolling over on his small cot, he frowned, things he was doing for fame. " This shit better be worth it." He mumbled.

Even as he said it though he felt his angriness leave, he learned so much already and he only been here a few days. Though it felt longer, as soon as the sun rose he was up, his day packed with lessons.

But Miroku was never your average boy, he was very observant, wise and a rather quick learner. Which has been coming in handy lately, the faster he finished a course, the faster he was able to graduate, the quicker he can go home.

An extra course was just added to his schedule after finding out he was descended from holy monks. He didn't expect them to take it that serious, but now he was taking classes on spells and magic and sutras. He's even going to be learning how to make barriers and sense auras and if his powers are strong enough he might learn to purify demons. He never knew holy monks were meant to do so much.

Reaching an arm out, he touched his side table, grabbing his wallet and pulling it under the covers with him. Flipping it open, his eyes adjusted to the dark, just able to make out Sango's face. She was laughing, a beautiful shine in her chocolate eyes as he was picking her up from behind.

He loved this photo, it was the only one of her not slapping him, it was a summer day when this picture was taken, a regular warm afternoon in the park with his love.

A finger traced her beautiful face, if he was honest with himself and he tried to always be, he never thought he would fall for someone like Sango. He didn't want to sound conceited or anything but he knew he was above average when it came to looks. He always figured he would fall for someone exotic, maybe a red head with green eyes. Someone so strikingly gorgeous it took his breath away. Some might say Sango had a plain face, nothing seductive or spectacular about it. But there was a down to earth beauty about her.

She doesn't play games and she doesn't take anybody's shit. She was so open about how she felt and so real with who she was. It was love her or don't, she didn't care. She loved her friends and loved her family. She was strong and somewat of a feminist but he loved that about her.

He wasn't sure how it happened, or when it happened, but he genuinely loved her. When he first started bothering her he just want to see if she would let him hit, like all the other girls he was used to. At her rejection he simply thought she was playing hard to get and thought it was a nice change of pace. A challenge. But when he realized she was seriously telling him to fuck off, he knew he had to have her.

The first date turned into more and the first kiss turned into love. She was so different from any female he ever met and there was this fire when she smiled. This spark when she kissed him. Explosion when they made love.

Then along came Kagome. It was something about the girl, something deep and mysterious. Something that called to you, like a siren. She's a beautiful girl, that's easy to tell, but it was something else that was attracting him to her. He couldn't name it, couldn't quite put his finger on it. But it pulled at his soul, a soul he thought was meant to be with Sango.

He didn't want to be with Kagome, at least he think he didn't want to be with her. Not like that anyways, she's attractive and sexy, yes, but he didn't see her that way. He wasn't sure what way he saw her, a friend of course, he think. Not a lover, though she is rather soft and smelled sooo nice, and let him hold her close.

That didn't mean he wanted her in that way, right? He didn't want to be with her. He love Sango, that he was sure of, but he also knew he wanted to be by Kagome's side. He knew deep down that she needed him and he wanted to help her. He felt he was meant to help her.

He flipped his wallet closed, maybe he was meant to be a Death Dealer.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her car outside of the school, she was early for once, but she did most of her morning work last night. Now she was on the phone, leaning back in her seat, listening to Chris's report with Dr. Miles on three way.

" So he's an elemental, hm, I thought the last one was M."

Chris corrected her, " No, his an EN."

" An Earth Natural?" Dr. Miles asked, there was a pause, " That actually makes sense."

" How?" Kagome asked.

The doctor explained, " Well the first elementals were ones that can control nature, the earth benders came afterward such as Melanie. There was only a hand full of Naturals before the gods decided a feat such as controlling mother earth should belong to no one. Therefore turning the elementals into benders, thus the small amount of Naturals became the more powerful breed."

" Well what that got to do with me?"

The doctor continued, " When Hates daughters came to this plane to take over, the came in the form of elemental demons. It's only natural to them to take the shape of the strongest breed."

" So the demons in me are Naturals, so what?"

Chris cut in this time, " Well it could explain why his blood calls to you, Naturals are attracted to each other, like physics, to keep the breed from dying out."

Kagome thought for a moment, " And you think Jay knows all this?"

" We can only assume he does."

Kagome nodded, " Aiight, I got something for his ass." She suddenly frowned for a moment, " Quick question doc, if the four gods took on the forms of demons before I merged them to my soul, what does that make me?"

There was a soft giggle on the line, " Well isn't it obvious child. You're a demi god. Half god and half avatar."

Kagome nodded, " Souta said something like that. Aiight, Chris hold up at the devil's pond till I get there. Talk to you later doc." She said hanging up.

She glanced over seeing Sesshomaru pulling up in the parking lot. After a long night of working and thinking, she came to the decision that Souta was right. She shouldn't make this decision on her own. Sesshomaru had a right to know.

Getting out her car, Kagome fixed her ponytail before heading his way, why he parked at the end of the parking lot was lost to her. Probably so no one would scratch his car.

Turning at the call of her name, she saw Kohoku walking to her. He looked over his

mistress, she was dressed simple, trying to stay cool in jean shorts and white beater. And yet he can see something was different about her. Her hair was longer, instead of just reaching her waist, the tips now grazed her upper thigh. He also noticed the ebony locks had actual streaks of navy blue in them instead of the tinge that showed when the sun hit it. Her bangs were more blue than black as well. She was just a bit taller too, her regular 5'6 height looking more like 5'7 maybe 5'8. And she was definitely more filled out.

He called her name and watched her turn, her sea blue eyes darker but brighter at the same time. She frowned and he could see a fang subtly prick her bottom lip, he was surprised she was even letting them show, she usually kept her teeth blunt like humans.

" What's wrong?" she asked as he stopped by her side.

" Nothing milady, I just need to talk to you."

Kagome frowned deepened, she really wanted to talk to Sesshomaru, " Later."

He touched her shoulder, " But it's important milady."

She pulled away, " I said later K." trying to turn and walk away.

He stopped her, grabbing her hand, then looking down at the prick on his palm, Her nails were longer and sharpened, starting white then dipped into navy blue.

" Are you doing this for him?"

Kagome blinked, turning back to her follower, " What?"

He held on to her hand tighter, " This. Are you doing all this for him. You use to like looking human."

The tightening on her hand made her look down at it, it was starting to hurt, " You think I'm trying to look more demon for Sesshomaru?"

He let go of her hand and grabbed her shoulders, " Why are you changing for him. After all the shit he continually put you through. Stop sapping up to this motherfucker."

Kagome slapped his hands away, starting to get pissed, " I turn sap for no man, K, now stand down."

" No! You changed, I can see it all in your face, the way you act, the way you move. And I know you're doing it for him! It's always for him! He doesn't love you like I love you!"

Kagome frowned at the young boy, never liking to be yelled at or disobeyed, " K, this is not the time for this. Stand down."

He shook his head, " I don't understand milady, after everything we did together, how can you not possibly feel anything for me."

" What he just say?"

Kagome turned, eyes going wide, seeing Sesshomaru and Kouga standing right behind her, " Sesshomaru.."

He ignored her, amber eyes on brown, " What the fuck did you just say."

Kohoku frowned, eyes narrowing, " I showed her what it's like to really make love."

Amber eyes narrowed, turning to Kagome, " You fucking this little boy Kagome?" His hand grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the floor, his anger seeping through his eyes, turning sun kissed gold to crimson red, " You fucking this little ass boy!"

Kohoku stepped forward, " Let her go!"

The hit came out of nowhere, dropping Kagome as the hand curled into a fist and hit Kohoku so hard he went flying across the parking lot.

He turned, looking to the female that stood, rubbing her sore neck, he grabbed her shoulders, slamming her hard against the gate leading to the school, " You told me nothing was going on between you two! I fucking trusted you!"

She grabbed his shoulders, " Sesshomaru, please! It's not like that, I can explain!"

He dropped her, turning to his best friend, " That's why you joining her gang, so you can smash too!"

Kouga shook his head, knowing he didn't want to make him anymore angry, " You know me better than that."

Kagome stood, " Sesshomaru, please, I can explain, but I need to tell you something."

He shook his head, trying to fight his anger, fight his demon. He was losing it. Thought he was going insane. He had to walk away before he did something he regret. " I don't want to hear shit you got to say."

" But this is important."

That did it, eyes red, he turned, " Your cheating on me with a fucking minor! How the fuck is this not important!"

His hand swung out. Kagome screamed, the force of the hit slamming her head against her gate before she fell to the floor.

She looked up and his amber eyes was clouded with red, the side of her head that hit the gate was scarred and bleeding. " I fucking hate you."

" Calm down man." a voice came from behind him. Sesshomaru turned to see Kouga gritting his teeth, blue eyes narrowed, " You've done enough."

He turned, silent, walking away. Kouga walked over, bending, touching her other cheek, wiping away tears. She was crying, shaking her head, blood sliding down the diamond slices on her cheek the gate caused, " It's not what you think Chucky." She kept whispering, eyes closing, leaning into his hand, " It's not what you think."

" Milady?"

Blue eyes turned to see Kohoku finally standing, holding the side of his face, " I didn't mean to.."

She cut him off, " Leave."

" But I'm sor…"

" LEAVE!" she screamed, burying her head in her arms, crying into her lap.

Kouga watched as Kohoku followed the order and walked away, then looked back to the crying female. " I shouldn't have let him go that far, I should have stopped him."

Kagome shook her head, slowly standing, she didn't wipe her face when she looked to the wolf demon, " You do as I tell you Kouga. I didn't tell you to interfere so thank you for listening."

" But why didn't you, I'm supposed to protect you, that's what Death Dealers do right?"

She touched his shoulders, " If you would have defended me, he would have thought we were sleeping together as well."

She sighed, looking to the ground as blood dripped on her shirt, " I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already did."

He watched her turn back towards her car, " Where you going?"

Tears touched her eyes as she smiled sadly, " I have work to do."

* * *

She kept herself busy for the rest of the day, doing anything to keep herself from thinking. Going through her schedule in complete auto pilot.

Now she was home, still trying to force herself to work. In her garage, she was clapping on her goggles, she grabbed her wielding torch, she sat on her dolly lighting it, then slid under her car.

Fixing the leaking pipe her mind couldn't help but think of the situation she put herself in. She haven't let Kohoku touch her since Sango found out. She should have known better to let it get the far with him in the first place.

She frowned at herself, what the hell was she thinking? Why did she do it? Did she even like K like that? No. She loved Sesshomaru she was sure of it, then why the hell she kept fucking up.

She sighed, trying to focus on her car repairs, but simply couldn't. This was her first real relationship. The first time she was ever in love, it was understandable that she would make a few mistakes, she didn't know what she was doing after all. She was learning by trial and error. But some shit was common sense, like if you love someone don't cheat on them.

Ugh, she slid out from under the car, turning the torch off. " It wasn't cheating."

She sighed, pulling her goggles off, then what was it then? The boy was already hopelessly devoted to her, there was no need for further control. He was the only she ever let go that far to actually sleep with. The first time was a mistake, something that just got out of hand. But once she realized it was actually good sex, she kept going back.

She frowned at herself, pulling off her gloves, was she an addict? She did have a lot of sex. But isn't that normal in a teen's life? How the hell was she supposed to know what's normal, she wasn't even a normal teen. She sighed, maybe she should look into that, maybe she needed help.

Kagome turned at the sound of an engine, stepping out of her garage, she watched the Porsche GT1 pull up into her driveway.

Her heart sped up at the sight of Sesshomaru stepping out of the car. He stared at her for a moment, her plain shorts and beater changed to a spaghetti strap black stretch shirt slit open from under her bust to her waist. Where a red leather belt held up light blue Bermuda shorts. Her fresh black low tops making the small gold ankle bracelet more noticeable. Her long ebony hair still in a low lazy yet somehow attractive ponytail.

He blinked away the urge to tear her throat out, instead he set the keys to the car on the roof of the vehicle and turned to walk away.

Kagome hurried around car, " Sesshomaru please, wait, let me explain." She said, running after him.

He turned to her, " Did you sleep with him?"

The sudden question made her stop, she swallowed, " Yea but…"

" How many times?" he cut in.

Blue eyes glanced down, " 4-5 maybe, I don't know." She looked up, " It was just sex, it didn't mean anything."

" I wasn't good enough?"

She blinked, " What? No of course you are, you're the best I ever had."

Amber eyes narrowed, " Then why the fuck were cheating on my wit a 15 year old!"

She shook her head, tears in her eyes, " I'm sorry Sesshomaru, it was a mistake, it won't ever happen again."

He frowned, " Damn right it won't." he stated firmly, grabbing her hand and yanking his ring off. " We're done." Turning and walking away.

Kagome watched him leave, a hand running through her bangs, fighting the need to break down. Shaking her head, the tears still came, even as she tried to will them away.

Turning she grabbed the keys to the Porsche and got in, she had to get away from here. Speeding out of the driveway, she got about three blocks away before she had to pull over, tears blurring her vision. This was all her fault. She should have known better. Known this was going to happened. What was she thinking, she can bake her cake and eat it too?

She screamed, banging her fists against the wheel before crying into her arms, why was she such a fuck up! Why couldn't she do anything right! She screwed up the best thing that ever happened to her.

Heart wrenching sobs tore from her throat, this was all her fault. She leant over, pushing the car door open, the urge to vomit overwhelming, throwing up everything she ate for breakfast on the sidewalk.

Wiping her mouth, she closed the door and drove off, she needed a drink.

* * *

Sango sat with her best friends at the smoothie bar in the mall twirling her chocolate milkshake slowly before taking a sip.

Kikyou slurped on her own drink before talking, " Hey, where's Miroku, is he sick or something?"

Sango shook her head, " No, Kaede said he got an excused absence, he won some writing contest with some big shot on wall street in New York. He supposed to intern for him for a few weeks or something."

Rin smiled, sipping her own drink, glad to be hanging out with her friends again, " Ship told he pose to be joining the gang."

The two other teens looked to the small girl, Rin just shrugged, " What? It's not a secret, he's always with Blu at those DTPs."

Sango frowned, " You call Kagome Blu now?"

Rin laughed, waving off the tension, "She introduced me to the love of my life, I'll call her whatever she wants."

Kikyou laughed, " Rin your silly, but I'm glad you're happy."

She nodded, touching her necklace for a moment, " I never felt this way about anyone before, even Sesshomaru. This is love, love. That real, forever, hit out of the ball park, home run, over the mountains, kind of love."

Sango smiled, " That's really sweet Rin."

Rin giggled, " And the sex is amazing."

Kikyou spit out her drink, making Sango join Rin in laugher. The miko just grinned, wiping her chin with a napkin, " Ha, ha, very funny."

Sango stood after she got herself under control, " Let's do more shopping, I want to get something special for Miroku when he comes home."

Kikyou grinned, " Aww, does somebody miss their pervert?"

Rin laughed, " He does have a great butt."

Kikyou squealed, " I said the exact same thing like the other day!"

Sango laughed, " Can ya'll stop talking bout my man please. And yes I miss him."

Kikyou and Rin glanced to each other, " Victoria Secret here we come!" then fell into a fit of giggles as Sango blushed, shaking her head.

* * *

Kagome was at the bar, enjoying her smooth virgin Mary, she couldn't bring herself to drink alcohol, thinking over the complexity of her life. She royally fucked up. She didn't deserve someone like Sesshomaru. They couldn't be soul mates, look at how she hurt him. She was always doing something wrong in this relationship. Why couldn't it come with a rule book or manual or something.

Why did she have to screw up the best thing she was ever going to get in life. She's not stupid, if Sesshomaru was the only one possible to get her pregnant then wasn't it meant for them to be together?

The sex was already amazing, why was she creeping anyways. She was being so selfish, she was just taking and taking not caring who she hurt in the process. She was an addict, she can admit that now, especially when she sat and thought about it. She controlled all her followers through some sort of sexual advance. What was wrong with her, why was she like this?

Why couldn't she keep the people she wanted to make happy, happy? Why was she such a fucking mistake? And the main problem is, when she was sleeping Kohoku she didn't feel like it was cheating. Ugh, something's wrong with her. She should have known it was wrong, she did know it was wrong, but it was just sex to her. She felt like she was doing it more for K than herself really. Like she was just pacifying him, just giving him what he wanted and since it was horrible for her she enjoyed it too.

She knew he wanted her in that way, knew how he felt about her. So why was she dumb enough to sleep with him? He knew she wasn't leaving Sesshomaru, so it's like she was leading him own and turning him down at the same time.

This was bound to happen, she didn't deserve happiness after all the shit she did. She touched her tummy, she didn't deserve his kids, his legacy. She sighed heavy, finishing her drink, she didn't deserve anything. With that thought, she made up her mind about what she was going to do.

Touching her phone to her ear, she sighed again, " T. Yeah, make the appointment."

She didn't look up as a body slid in the stool adjacent from her. " Hey cutie how about a shot of Sweet Lucy?"

Kagome frowned, glancing over to the old man hitting on her, " I heard bourbon before dinner is a sign of weakness."

She slid from the both, " Beside I got somewhere to be." Walking out of the bar.

Getting in her car, she rode around for a while, thinking about what she was planning on doing. She wanted to talk to somebody but she wasn't sure who. She didn't want to call Souta because was just going to talk her out of it. She couldn't tell Sakura because the woman would probably never talk to her again. Who could she go to?

Times like this she wished Miroku was here, he always knew what to say, what was the right thing to do. Like right now, he would make her laugh which would lighten her up, then she would cry and he would simply hold her. Not telling her everything is okay, because he knew everything is never okay. But he would tell her he would stick by her side no matter what. But the decision she chose was not hers and hers alone.

She blinked, realizing she was sitting at a green light, cars honking behind her. Miroku's right. Or at least her mind Miroku is. It takes two to tango. He had a right to at least know, even if he was super pissed at her, he was still the father.

Mind made up, she guided the car to her neighborhood. She got there quicker than she wanted to, damn her and this fast car.

Forcing herself to breath, she pulled up in front of his house, knowing he was home at seeing the Mclaurn in the driveway.

She blocked him in just in case he tried to leave, taking some deep breaths and making sure she wasn't going to pass out, she got out the car.

It felt like she was walking to her doom, slowly she made her way to the front door. She rung the door bell and waited. No one answered. So she knocked and waited. Nothing.

Trying the knob, she frowned, it was locked. Okay, he was ignoring her, she couldn't be mad at that. Glancing down the street both ways, Kagome took a hair pin from her head and picked the lock. 12 seconds, damn she was getting slow.

Opening the door, she walked in the house, looking around, it seemed like no one was home. Deciding to check his room before she left, she headed for the stairs.

Closing in on his door, Kagome heard muffled noises, eyebrows frowned, now thoroughly confused.

Reaching the door, the noises grew louder, her heart began to pound in her chest, knowing something was wrong. Knowing she didn't want to see what was on the other side of the door.

Foolishly, she opened it anyways.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm working on the next one right now! Please be patient with me. And tell me what you think, I know the flow of the story slowed down a lot.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay this is chapter 26! Its shorter than the others mostly because its all about Kagome's decision. I wanted to just spend a moment on her and her situation and what she was going to do.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the female that was on her knees before him, sucking him off. What the hell was he doing? He remembered exactly how he got in this situation.

_He was at the bar, a drink in one hand, his head in the other. Sighing he sat up straighter, " What do you want Kagura?"_

_She walked over, not surprised he knew she was behind him. Leaning against the bar, she raised a brow, " Damn Sessy, you look stressed, girl problems?"_

_He forced himself not to roll his eyes, taking another sip of his drink, " Don't call me that, now leave me alone."_

_She just shrugged a shoulder, leaning up, walking away, she suddenly turned, standing behind him, hand reaching up. It was reflex, his hand popping the fingers the pulled his ear, " Stop Kagome." The usual saying coming out his mouth, knowing it was a habit of her to get his attention._

_He blinked, turning in his seat, seeing a grinning Kagura looking back at him. She then turned, heading for the door, performing the walk she been practicing for the last two weeks._

_He had to blink again, seeing Kagome's walk being done in front of him, not realizing he called out to her until she stopped and she turned. For the first time he looked her over. Her bright red tank top snuggling her breast, her stomach flat, not having abs like Kagome, her tan khakis slightly baggy and yet hugging her curves at the same time. Her fresh whites matching the white belt she wore, black boxers showing on her waist. He never seen her hair down before, it was short, barely, touching her shoulders. _

_Odd enough, he felt something stir inside him, as she raised a brow, waiting for him to talk, " Umm, you wanna join me for a drink?"_

_She paused, as if she had to think about it, then shrugged a shoulder, " Yea, sure if you buying."_

He knew that happened, but he still wasn't sure how it got this far. To the point Kagura was naked and in his lap, riding him like she was pro jockey.

His body responded but he wasn't sure where his mind was at. He just broke up with Kagome and he was already fucking someone else.

Well she was fucking people while they were still together, so why should he feel bad. Because it was Kagura maybe, someone Kagome absolutely hated.

Well she was fucking a minor behind his back, so what's worse. He nodded to himself, tuning out all the extra moaning Kagura was doing. He wasn't even doing nothing, she was doing all the work.

He leant back in his desk chair, letting Kagura do what she wanted, his hands going behind his neck. Shit he might as well enjoy it right, eyes closing, pretending it was someone else.

He blinked when his room door was pushed opened, the person he was imagining in his lap standing in the doorway.

She couldn't breathe, if she did, she knew she would throw up. She blinked and blinked again, hoping, wishing it was a bad dream. A figment of her imagination, but it wouldn't go away. It was real. Sesshomaru was really sitting in his desk chair, a naked Kagura on his lap, him still inside her.

Her heart clenched and she grabbed it, Sesshomaru saw the movement and simply blinked, " Hurts doesn't it."

If seeing him fucking someone else didn't break her, that line sure did. The tears came quickly and her knees gave out. She stumbled backwards, not wanting to collapse in his room, with the bitch still on top of him.

She turned and ran for the door. All she can do was run. She ran and she ran and she ran. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She had to get away, she had to.

The storm hit quickly, the rain drenching her from head to toe but she continued to run. Lighten clapped and thunder roared, but she didn't stop, she kept going. She crossed streets and hopped gates, she dodged cars and hurled over trash bins. She didn't stop, she couldn't stop. If she did… the image popped in her head. Kagura moaning, grinding into Sesshomaru's lap, his hands behind his head.

She hit the pavement hard, her knees rattling with the impact, heaving forward, throwing up anything that was in her stomach. She screamed as the evidence of her sickness was washed away. She screamed at the top of her lungs, as loud as she could, gripping her head with her hands. The sound being drowned out by the thunder, her tears mixing with the rain.

But that didn't stop her from screaming, all the anguish, all the hurt and the pain, she screamed. He didn't even care that she caught him. Didn't even care that she was dying. Why would he? After everything she did to him. Why should he care?

She screamed until her throat went raw, she screamed until it took all her energy. She screamed till she couldn't scream anymore.

The rain pounded into her cold skin as she just sat there, not even sure if she was still crying. Something vibrated in her pocket, she pulled out her phone mildly surprised it stilled worked, " Yo." She whispered, voice not able to get any higher than that.

Ayame heard her anyways, " Dr. Miles is ready for you."

Kagome nodded, hanging up the phone, then actually looked around. She blinked, damn, she got far, the clinic was about 8 blocks down from where she was at. She stood slowly, hugging her arms to her chest and began the walk.

30 minutes passed until she seen the parking lot to the clinic down one more street. She shivered then sneezed, her body was reacting to the cold, but she wasn't. She felt numb, completely dead inside. This is what she get. She deserves this. This was all her fault.

Her head tilted down as she crossed the last street to the clinic, she didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve happiness. She crossed the pavement slowly, her mind already set. She would get the abortion, shoot Kagura in the head then spend the rest of her life in jail.

That's the kind of fate she deserved, Something miserable, shit, maybe she'll even go to hell and let Hates torture her for the rest of her life. She'll leave the gang to Toots and Seasick. Leave Madame Rouge to M, she was gonna do that anyways. Leave all her money to her mom. No one's gonna miss her. Shit this world safer with her gone. Hates probably got a cage waiting for her already. The gold one she was held in before. She nodded, closing in on the door. This is what she deserved.

" KAGOME!"

Blue eyes turned, looking to the person that called her name. " Ship what you doing here?"

The small boy shook his head, " I heard T. make the appointment. You're not seriously getting an abortion are you?"

The tears came back that quickly, " I fucked up Shippo, I fucked up big time."

He touched her shoulders, pulling her into a hug, " It's not your fault Blu."

She pulled away, " It's all my fault! I'm so fucking selfish! I'm so fucking sick!" she screamed out the little voice she had left. She shook her head, dropping to her knees, voice just above a whisper, " I've been fucking one of my followers. Sesshomaru found out and left me. Then I caught him fucking another bitch. A bitch I plan on shooting in the head after this. I go to jail and you and T run the gang. Done deal."

" Are you crazy!" he dropped next to her, " Blu, I love you. You're the only mother I ever known. The only thing I even remember about my birth mom is when she fucking killed herself. You've taken care of me since the day I met you. You healed me in every way possible. I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for you."

He touched her face, cupping her cheeks, " You gave me everything I can ever dream of. You gave me a reason to live, you gave me a home. You gave me the love of my life. I owe everything to you and you only ever asked what did I want. Decisions you made my haunt you, but I'm here because of you. All you ever did was love me. Don't ruin this chance. Don't ruin this chance to save your soul."

Tears touched his green eyes, " You are my momma. And I am your son. Raise my brother or sister liked you raised me."

Kagome burst into tears, arms going around the smaller boy, " Oh, Ship I always loved you like a son!"

He simply patted her back, " I know momma. I know. You're a good mother."

* * *

Her hair was slowly drying but was now up in a high ponytail. She was home now, changed and dry, sitting at the kitchen table with her mother, her brother, T, and her son.

She nodded at Shippo, his hand in hers for support. She took a breath, looking to the others, she called this meeting for a reason, " I decided to keep the babies."

Souta and Sakura smiled, Ayame frowned, making Kagome look at her, " I'm not leaving the gang either T."

That made Sakura look over to her daughter, " Honey you can't keep putting your life in danger, you can injury the kids."

Kagome nodded, squeezing Shippo's hand for a moment, " I know and I'm done playing with my life. I have an idea. I was already tossing it around in my head, but I think I can make it work. And if it does. Everyone will be happy."

Souta nodded, " What's the plan?"

Kagome glanced to Shippo again, he smiled at her, squeezing her hand for support, she smiled at him then turned back to the others. "I'm going to reopen the organization."

Three pairs of eyes went wide, " WHAT!"

Kagome waved her free hand to calm them down, " I have connections in the CIA, I'm going to meet with them and see if it's possible to turn the Death Dealers gang into a government agency. That way everything would become legit."

Souta nodded, already seeing where his sister was going with her idea, " And if you go legit, you'll probably get pardoned from a lot of the states your wanted in."

Kagome nodded, " It's still just an idea and there's a lot of issues to work out but I think this just might work."

Sakura nodded, " It's a very good idea baby, I knew you would figure it out."

Kagome looked to Ayame, seeing she was the only one still iffy about the idea, " I'm not leaving you T. Your still my sister and I still love you like one. I'm not leaving my family for a new one, I'm just making it bigger," She reached over and touched her best friend's hand, " You're gonna be an auntie."

Ayame smiled, blinking away her tears, " Okay. I'm in." she suddenly stood, walking around the table and hugged her best friend, " I love you Blu."

Kagome hugged her back, " I love you too." She then turned to Sakura and her brother, " Mom, Souta, I haven't properly introduced you to my son. Shippo."

She grabbed the smaller boy's hand, " Ship, this is your grandmother and uncle."

Shippo swallowed at the sudden introduction, hoping they wouldn't reject him. Sakura stood and smiled, " You better not ever call me grandma, call me nana instead."

Shippo smiled, " Nana." He whispered, eyes going wide at the sudden hug he was enveloped in.

Souta stood next, looking at his sister, " When you found the time to pop this one out?" then laughed at the face she made, grabbing Shippo's hand and clapping him on the back, " Welcome to the family kid."

He nodded as Shippo shook his hand, " Uncle Souta. I like the sound of it."

Sakura smiled, for someone who couldn't have kids, she had an ever growing family, " Girls help me make dinner, while Souta gets to know his nephew."

Shippo eyes beamed with pride at the name, Souta smiled, " Shy, pass me your keys, we gonna test out this Porsche you wanted me to see."

Kagome looked up from the cabinet she was going through, " It's raining outside."

The older male shook his head, " Not anymore."

A confused brow raised, " Really? When did it stop?"

Souta walked over and grabbed the keys off the table, " When you started feeling better." He looked at her wide eyes, " You should really control yourself better, you bring on some crazy storms." Heading out the door.

Kagome just turned, " Mom, is that true?"

Sakura shrugged, taking ingredients out the fridge, " Well it did always seem to rain when you were going through something emotionally challenging."

" But that doesn't mean I'm making the storm right?"

Ayame frowned, " I kinda noticed that too, when you cry, it rains."

" A lot of people is sad when it rains."

Sakura turned to her daughter, " Maybe it rains because your sad."

Kagome blinked, then shook the idea off, " Let's just drop it and cook, I'm hungry."

Ayame laughed, " I think it's the babies."

* * *

It was late now, and after an evening of bonding with her family, Sakura was helping Kagome into her night gown, she was full to the brim and ready to pass out.

" How do you feel?"

Kagome smiled, " Compared to how this day could have turned out. I feel lucky."

Sakura shook her head, " Luck has nothing to do with it. You have amazing people by your side. You have an incredible son, a silly and yet wise and loveable brother. And a sister that only wants to show she loves you. All we need is Shay."

Kagome agreed, " Yea, but she not leaving that island."

Sakura grinned, touching her daughter's stomach, " I'm sure you can find three reasons to convince her."

Kagome laughed, laying in her bed, Sakura slid in beside her, " Are you going to tell him?"

She sighed heavily, " I tried momma, I really did. He won't listen to me. He doesn't care. I hurt him so bad, he doesn't want anything to do with me."

" Just give him some time to calm down honey, then try again. He has a right to know."

Kagome shivered, making Sakura slide the cover up higher on their shoulders, " What if he hates me for it? What if he doesn't want me to have his kids?"

" Honey, I was there when that boy risked his life to save yours, he was willing to die for you, I'm sure he can never hate you."

Kagome nodded, " I hope your right." She whispered, eyes closing as Sakura stroked her hair.

* * *

Morning came bringing Kagome out of her slumber. She slowly lifted herself off her bed, her body a bit stiff and sore, walking around for hours in the rain really wasn't the smart thing to do.

Still she forced herself to get up, heading for her shower she fought the wave of nausea that hit her. She frowned as she ended up vomiting anyways. Ugh, she couldn't wait till that phase passed.

Showering and brushing her teeth, she got dressed lazily in black, grey and white basketball shorts and a fitted white t shirt. Hair in an equally lazy bun, she pulled a black yonkers hat on her head and black and white Jordans on her feet.

Heading downstairs, she kissed her mother's cheek, grabbed a power and turned for the door, " Honey wait."

Kagome stopped, looking at her mom, " Yeah."

" Remember the problem you told me about yesterday?"

Kagome nodded slowly, not really comfortable talking about her possible sex addiction to her mother. Sakura walked over to her daughter, taking the power bar out her hand and replacing it with an ensure, " I called, Tashio, he's a psychologist, I want you to talk to him, he scheduled you in for right after school."

Kagome shook her head, " Mom, I don't want to talk to him, he's Sesshomaru's dad. You're a doc why can't I talk to you?"

" Because I'm you mother, there are certain things teens try to keep from their parents. I want you to feel comfortable talking. You trust Tashio right, you worked with him before. Talk to him. At least go to the session."

Kagome sighed, popping the ensure, " Fine, I'll go, but if I get uncomfortable I'm leaving."

Sakura nodded, kissing her daughter's forehead, " Love you baby."

" Love you too momma."

Not long later, Kagome was walking down the hallways of Shikon High, sipping on her chocolate ensure. Body and mind refreshed. She wasn't 100% herself but at least she was sure she wasn't going to kill somebody at the moment.

Turning when she heard her name, she grinned, " Wat up."

Akino looked her over before speaking, black eyes going over her form, short red hair, the bangs getting in his face, " You just don't give a fuck what you put on do you?"

Kagome laughed, " Man it's too hot for that cute shit."

Kai laughed with her, his blue eyes grinning as did his plum lips, his long black hair tips green. " I still wouldn't mind seeing you naked."

Kagome shook her head, grinning, " Man, what you want or ya'll just here to harass a bitch."

James laughed, his forest green eyes almost glowing, black bangs in his face, " Nah, we heard about you and your boy. Again. You good?"

Kagome shrugged the emotion off, " Man we break up like every week. It's whatever to me."

" He ain't hitting that shit anyways."

The small group looked to him, Kai put his hands up in defense " I'm just saying."

Kagome laughed, " Dude, I gotta get you laid, you obviously feening."

They all laughed again, walking down the hall, missing the funny female in their group, Akino punched Kagome in the shoulder playfully, " Yo, let's go light a blunt, I need to get right."

Kagome bit her lip, damn, smoking is definitely not good for the babies, " Nah I can't, just came from the doctors. Straight up told a bitch to cut the fuck back or die tomorrow."

The three boys laughed again, Kagome readjusting her book bag, " So what ya'll is for the day?"

Akino shrugged, " Shit, life suck."

They laughed, Kai reached over taking Kagome's book bag and swung it over his own shoulder. Kagome looked at him, " You really tryna smash ain't you?"

They all laughed again, Kai shook his head, " Excuse me for tryna be nice to yo ass."

They all laughed again, Kagome smiling, realizing she missed her real friends, people she actually had things in common with. They stopped outside her classroom, Kai handed her back over, " See you at lunch?"

She nodded, " Yeah, I'll be there." She touched fist with her three friends before heading inside the class.

Soon lunch came around. Sesshomaru was being forced to sit at Kagura's table. Should have never fucked the bitch, now she was going around telling everyone they was together. He didn't really care, the sex was lame and definitely never happening again. He dragged Kouga with him so he didn't have to suffer alone.

He was frowning, " You owe me man." He mumbled, sliding in the seat.

Sesshomaru just nodded, he know he did. Forcing himself to ignore the dribble, Kagura, Kikyou and the rest of her posse gossiped about. All they did was talk about everybody that was in the cafeteria. Trying to eat his disgusting lunch. He looked up, he really should be paying attention. He caught the last part of Kagura's sentence.

" And then I seen her at the mall... in the same outfit she wore to school. I just wanted to die!" she laughed waving her hand dramatically.

Kouga laughed, can anybody really be so stupid. Sesshomaru frowned. Dumb bitch, looking to the gunk on his tray. He swear it just moved.

" So what do you say Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru looked up. Damn he knew he should have been paying attention. " Hm, yeah sure." he mumbled trying not to get caught.

Kagura beamed smiling brightly " Great I'll come by your house later on tonight."

Sesshomaru leaned close to Kouga with a confusion in his eyes " What?"

Kouga leaned closer so he can whisper " You just agreed to a late night math study date. Stupid."

Sesshomaru sat up with a frown. Damn he need to learn to pay attention. He looked at her trying to think of a lame excuse he can use to get out of the date. This day cannot get any worse. The cafeteria doors suddenly opened. Sesshomaru could hear the gods laughing at him. He spoke too soon.

Kagome walked in with Kai, Akino and James around her. They were laughing at whatever she was saying. She was always a good story teller, able to draw you into whatever she was saying, letting you get a real good picture of what she was talking about. Her eyes were filled with mirth as the guys laughed around her. Kai having to go the extra step and touch her shoulder. Sari just smiling up at him.

It made him mad. She shouldn't be smiling, she should be hurting as much as he was hurting. They all sat in a seat at the round table by the café front door. Everyone able to hear them laughing from where they sat. It just made him more angry. She was actually enjoying herself. He couldn't believe she wasn't even affect by what she did to him or better yet what she caught him doing to Kagura.

They were pounding on the table, smiling as they chanted, " Go, go, go, go, go!" watching as Kagome pressed a peeled lemon to her lips, Kai grinned, pressing his lips to the other side, as both teens began sucking the juice from the tart fruit.

Kagome suddenly pulled away, laughing, " It's in my eye!"

They all laughed, Kai wetting a napkin and tapped it against her face with such a soft tenderness Sesshomaru wasn't the only jealous one. Laughter dying down to smiles, they began eating there lunch they bought from the diner not far from the school.

* * *

The day went by better than Kagome could have expected. Sure everyone knew her and Sesshomaru broke up again and that he was now dating Kagura, but she didn't mind. She wasn't upset, she was the one who screwed him over, he had a right to do whatever he wanted.

She sighed, touching her chest for a moment, it still hurt, but she deserved it, this pain. For hurting someone she so called loved. She was getting ready to leave for the day, closing her locker after putting junk she didn't need in it.

Deciding to take the side door to the parking lot instead of the front door she turned down the hall. She frowned at what she knew she was doing, but kept walking anyways. She knew she would have to pass Sesshomaru's locker to get to the door. She knew she was hoping he would be there.

Kagome sighed, he didn't want anything to do with you stupid. But she couldn't help herself, she wanted to at least talk to him. At least tell him. She paused, seeing that he was indeed at his locker, but he was not alone.

Sesshomaru was finished with school for the day, with finals coming up there really was not point in staying in school for just a few hours. Grabbing his backpack, he shrugged it on his shoulder before closing his locker.

" Hey good looking."

He turned, seeing Amanda smiling at him. Her blonde hair in bun, brown eyes smiling, her baby blue suede Jimmy Chou sweat suit cute on her athletic curvy body.

" Hey Amanda."

She just grinned, leaning against the locker beside him, " I've been waiting on the back burner for weeks till you and that crazy bitch broke up."

Don't call her a bitch, he almost said but he caught it at the tip of his tongue, instead he shrugged, " Well what you got in mind?"

She smiled, winking an eye, " So much right now."

He thought it over for a second, did he even want to fuck Amanda? No, not really, but it's not like he had anything to do. And she was cute, amber eyes glanced behind him. Kagome was standing just a few yards away, watching the entire scene. He shrugged again, tossing his free arm over the small blonde's shoulder, " Then lead the way."

Kagome watched as he walked away with the female on his arm, she blinked away her tears and forced herself to breath. She couldn't be mad at him. She couldn't, she deserved this pain. She hurt him first so this was only fair. They weren't together, he can see whoever he wanted. She didn't have a say in the matter anymore.

She turned, punching the locker next to her, but it still hurt. The metal loud as it creaked as if trying to wrap around her fist. Her heart was bleeding and she couldn't stop it. The pain seizing her entire body, punching the locker with all of her might, again, and again, and again. This time the door of it coming with her as she pulled back letting it fall to the floor.

Knuckles bloody, breathing heavy, she sniffled, fighting her tears, she deserved this, she thought, heading for her car.

In the parking lot Kagome was pulling her shirt off, wrapping it around her bleeding hand. She turned in her white sports bra at the sound of her name.

Kai walked over to her, his blue eyes laughing, " Who you fucked up now?" looking to her blood stained shirt.

She laughed, shrugging a shoulder, " Shut up."

He walked her to her car, brushing black hair out his face, " So what's up wit you later?"

Kagome glanced at her watch, she was pose to be on her way to see Tashio, " The usual shit I get into why?"

The older boy shrugged, " I just got call of duty 2, seeing if you wanna come over."

That made her look at him, he never invited her over before, " What you heard about me?"

He blinked at the sudden question, " What?"

" About the breakup?"

He shrugged, " Well I heard that you was creeping, but who wouldn't, he so fucking stuck up and shit. Then I heard that he banging Kagura now."

Kagome frowned, " And you think just cuz you heard I was creeping you gonna smash?"

Kai raised a brow, " I been tryna smash you jus wasn't paying attention."

She laughed at how stupid he can be, the negative atmosphere gone that quickly, " Shut up." She opened her car door, " I'll hit you up when if I get a chance."

He nodded, closing the door for her, waving as she pulled off.

* * *

Now Kagome was in Tashio's library/study. She sat in front of Tashio going through her thoughts. What if she was sick, what if he wanted to talk about how she got sick? Would she be able to? Should she try? Is she ready to talk about her past? She held it in for so long she didn't know when the right time was. Will it make her better? Better how? Will she still be an addict if she talked about it? Or would she just relive it? She was scared, she never told anybody. She should tell him, she knew she should. The better question is, should she tell him everything?

Tashio watched her, he knew she was nervous. " It's okay Kagome, just relax."

She nodded, eyes staring at her hands in her lap, he just smiled softly, leaning back in his seat, " How about I make this easy for the both of us. I ask you a question and you try your best to answer ok?"

She nodded again, taking a quick breath. He smiled at her again, " Ok, so you think you're an sex addict?"

She nodded, eyes focused on the floor. He watched her carefully, "_._ Do you purchase sexually explicit magazines?"

She looked up, eyebrows frowning, " No."

His hands crossed on his desk, " Are you preoccupied with sex?"

She shook her head, now confused about the questions, " No."

He nodded softly for a moment, " Do you feel that your sexual behavior is abnormal?"

She bit her lip for a moment, glancing away, " Yeah."

He blinked with a nod, " Do your partner ever complain about your sexual behavior?"

She couldn't fight the smile, " I never heard complaints."

His head tilted, ever so slightly, " Do you often feel badly about your sexual behavior?"

She sighed, " Lately, yeah."

He nodded again, " Do you hide aspects of your sexual behavior from your partner?"

" I did until he dumped me."

He hummed for a moment, " Has your sexual behavior ever interfered with your family life?"

" No, not really."

" Last question." He said, " Have you been unable to stop your sexual behavior even though you know it's inappropriate?"

" Well I was screwing a minor so yea, definitely."

Tashio stared at Kagome for a long moment, she shifted under the heavy gaze, swallowing a lump in her throat, " I'm an addict right?"

He was silent for another long moment, making her fidget and nervous, he uncrossed his hands, " I'm going to ask you another set of questions, answer them honestly and truthfully okay."

She nodded, " Okay."

He went quiet for a moment, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to proceed, " Do you get headaches?"

She blinked at the question, " Um, yea, a lot actually, they go off and on though."

He nodded softly, " Do you have any phobias?"

She made a face, now thoroughly confused, " Um, I'm not a big fan of the dark, but I wouldn't call it a phobia."

" Are you over protective of your siblings?"

Kagome shrugged, " It's habit, Shay always had a way getting herself hurt."

" Before you met Sakura, who did you live with?"

Kagome blinked, " Wit my birth mom and Shay."

He nodded again, " You moved a lot when you were a child right?"

She swallowed, feeling a knot growing ever so slowly in her stomach, it felt like he was leading up to something, " Yea, my mom and aunt went in witness protection after the whole Sloan thing."

" Before that, did you move often?"

The knot grew a bit bigger, making her breath a bit faster. " Yeah." She mumbled, glancing to the floor, " Where is this going doc?"

Tashio leant forward in his chair, amber eyes softening on the young teen in front of him, " Kagome, do you remember the first time you were sexually active.." he paused, watching her face, " Willingly?"

The knot in her tummy exploded, he knew, her eyes went wide. Wider than normal. She stood so suddenly the chair she was sitting in fell over. " I didn't."

Tashio watched her, she was mumbling, her eyes glazed over with a distant look, " I didn't. I swear I didn't. I swear I didn't. I didn't."

Her voice low, shaky, as if on the verge of tears. A child's voice. She was having a panic attack he realized. " You didn't what Kagome?"

Blue eyes shot up, " I didn't want to!" she shook her head again, " I swear I didn't. I swear."

She was breathing faster, heavier. Tears touched her wide eyes. Her hands trembling as she hugged herself, " I didn't want to do. I didn't. I swear. I didn't."

What was he supposed to do? " I didn't want to, I swear I didn't. I swear." Comfort her? He'll give it a try. " I didn't, I swear, I didn't. I swear." she was still mumbling, moving her hands up and down her arms, fighting the Goosebumps. He stood.

" No Daddy!" Kagome jerked back, falling to the floor, her hands flying to her face as if blocking it from a punch. As soon as she did it she regretted it. She screamed, the tears coming, curling her knees to her chest, her arms hiding her face. Tashio heard her voice clearly between her sobs.

" I didn't want to do it! He made me, he made me do it! I didn't want to! I swear, I never wanted to do it!"

Tashio heard the shame in her voice, carefully he walked over to her, sitting beside, rubbing her back. " It's okay Kagome."

She leant into his side, letting him cuddle her against him, her voice was soft, " He would find me, no matter where mother moved. She knew, she knew and she tried to help me, hide me. But he always found me. She would fight so hard for me. But he never stopped coming for me."

He pulled her into his lap, holding her closer, " It's not your fault Kagome."

She clung to his shirt, shaking his head, pressing her face into his chest. " It is my fault. He said I asked for it. I wanted it."

She sniffled, shivering for a moment, making him hold her tighter. Her voice just above a whisper, blue eyes slowly looked up to elder amber ones, " Is that why I'm a sex addict?"

He shook his head, " You're not an addict Kagome, you're an abused child who never dealt with it properly. You're not addicted to sex, you used it as an outlet to help you cope with what your father did to you."

She pressed her forehead back against his chest, " Sometimes, sometimes I liked it."

Tashio touched her shoulder, making her look at him, " That is not your fault Kagome, it was your body reacting to what was happening to you. That does not mean you wanted it or deserved it."

She hugged her arms back to her chest, standing, " I don't want to talk anymore."

Tashio nodded, standing, " Okay. Come here." he held out his arms " You need a hug."

Kagome turned to him, walking in his arms. He wrapped them around her.

She pressed against his chest, " I was eight the first time it happened. He made momma watch." she whispered, closing her eyes.

He rubbed her back, " I'm so sorry Kagome."

She nodded against his chest, " That's what she said."

He stroked her hair " It's alright Kagome, everything's alright. I guess we're done for the day."

She nodded against him again, hugging him for a moment longer, " I should go before Sesshomaru gets home."

He patted her head, " I'll talk to you later Kagome."

She nodded, " Later." Leaving the way she came.

* * *

Kagome walked home slowly, thinking over what just happened. She haven't thought about her time before Sakura in so long, she think she been forcing herself to subconsciously forget.

She honestly never wanted to remember, there wasn't any good times before Sakura. She loved her birth mom, she really did, but she was only in her life a short while. From birth to 4 she could barely remember anything. Her five birthday she joined the boot camp, at age 7 ½ they found out she was the one. And by her 8th birthday, father was barging into her bedroom, making her do things she really didn't want to remember.

Walking into her house, she sighed, wanting nothing but a long hot shower. Heading towards the stairs, she stopped hearing her mother call her from down the hall.

Stepping into the kitchen she watched Sakura look up from the novel she was currently reading, " How did it go?"

Kagome walked over, grabbing a soda out the fridge, " Well I'm not an addict."

Sakura smiled, " That's good baby, I'm glad you're talking it through with someone."

Kagome nodded, turning to leave, then stopped, " Mom you remember when you adopted me?"

Sakura stood, " Of course." Walking over to the fridge, " You were the cutest 10 year old I ever laid my eyes on." Taking out an ensure, replacing the soda in her daughters hand.

Kagome smiled at the small gesture, " Did I have any phobias when you brought me home?"

Sakura thought for a moment, moving back to the fridge, " Well you really didn't like the dark, I had to put a night light in every corner of your room. But I guess you grew out of it."

Kagome nodded, turning, " I'm gonna take a shower."

" Okay honey, I'll make you something to eat." Taking out sandwich meats.

Kagome peeked her head back in the room, " Make it to go mom, I gotta go to the office."

Sakura, " Okay honey."

About 40 minutes later, Kagome was pulling off the highway taking the usual long way to the office. She pulled up in a garage, thinking over what she was about to do. This was going to take a miracle to pull off what she was thinking.

Walking up a flight of stairs, she stopped at a door, typing in the code to an alarm system. Waiting for it to beep, she opened it and walked in, face neutral. " Tell M to be in my office in five." She said, waving her hand at the rugged looking boys in front of the next door, they nodded, allowing her to move through.

She wasn't taking in any of the sights as she made her way through more stages of security. It was like a huge factory, everyone moving around, busy with certain assignments. Fixing cars, piling up boxes, cleaning power tools, tinkering with other machinery, mending clothes, testing medical equipment, even counting money.

She was frowning as she finally made her way upstairs, all these steps were killing her. Her stamina was slowly down quickly and she was sure she could blame it on the three babies growing in her stomach. She opened a door, seeing a Death Dealer shooting a dart gun at a target.

She shook her head, walking over to the young girl and adjusted her elbow, " Keep this arm locked."

Watching the red head nodded firmly, concentrating, hitting the bullseye[JJ1] with her next dart. Kagome nodded, heading through another door.

Pressing in another combination for a keypad she sighed, opening the door, seeing Gruff cleaning his shot gun at his desk in front of her office. " Come into my office." She mumbled, walking over to him, nodding her head as she opened her office door.

She sat down in her comfy chair, running her hands over her face as he leant against the door frame, " What's biting you?"

She sighed, opening a file on her desk, " How would you like to double your salary?" She said eyes quickly scanning the information.

His green eyes gleamed as he smiled. And what a smile it was, " Well Avery does want a pony for her birthday."

Kagome laughed, pulling a pen from the cup on her desk, " Wit your salary now you can buy 7 horses and a stable if you wanted to."

He shrugged, crossing strong arms, " My wife likes the finer things in life."

She made adjustments to the Porsche GT1 design at Souta's request, " Get M in here."

Gruff nodded, walking out the room, signaling the waiting female inside, M hurried over to her, " Yes, milady."

Closing the file, Kagome looked up, " Gruff, lock the door."

He nodded at the command, closing the door, before entering a code in the combination pad, locking it. He felt the shiver of a barrier surround the room, making it completely sound proof.

He turned, eyes on his mistress, this must be serious, she never told him to lock the door.

Kagome stood, taking a calming breath, " You two been with me since the beginning of the gang and helped me turn it into what it is now." She paused for a moment, looking her two most trusted workers in the eyes, " I'm changing it again."

Gruff leant against the wall, " Into what this time?"

Kagome watched him for a moment, Gruff was on her side ever since boot camp. It was him that hinted her on to what the organization was really after. Even his idea to use the American government as an aid to help her fight them. " We're going legit. I'm gonna try to turn the gang into a government agency."

M blinked, " Really, why?"

Kagome sighed, " I need the pardons from other states and countries, I need the warrants and police records erased, I need the people who want me dead off my back."

Gruff blinked, " Why the sudden change of heart?"

She paused for a moment, glancing to the floor, " I'm pregnant. I want my kids to have a clean slate."

" You're pregnant?" M shook her head, " I thought it wasn't possible?"

"I'll explain later."

Gruff walked over, scooping her up in a hug, " Congratulations mini me, it's by the dog right, I knew it was gonna happen."

She laughed as he put her down, rubbing her head as if she was child, " Stop it!"

M wasn't exactly sure how she felt, for so long it has just been, her and Kagome and the gang. Now that she was having kids, what if she didn't want to run the gang anymore. Where would she go without her mistress?

Kagome saw the look and touched the younger girl's shoulder, " I'm not dropping my title M. I promise. I'm not leaving you."

Gruff nodded, already knowing Kagome was a person for her people, she wouldn't just leave her gang high and dry while she lived the good life, " So what's the plan?"

Kagome turned to him, " I got some connects in the CIA." She looked to the woman that was still holding her hand, " M get all the files on every Death Dealers I have, we need to come up with fool proof proposal before I approach them."

M blinked, " All of them milady."

Kagome nodded, " We gonna be here for a while."

Gruff agreed, " I'll get some coffee." He then grinned, " Hot chocolate for the pregnant lady."

Kagome laughed, " Shut up." Already unwrapping her sandwich her mother made for her. " M, how's Miroku doing?"

She stopped at the door, waiting as Gruff unlocked the door, " Well milady, he is progressing faster than expect Mrs. Kaye reported, he should be home real soon."

She nodded taking a bit of the sandwich, " Good to hear." She missed the perverted monk, leaning back in her chair as the door was opened, her two favorite workers leaving to do as there told.

Leaning over, she booted up her computer, eating her sandwich quickly, ready to get to work. She had a lot to do if she wanted everything to go on schedule.

* * *

okay this is 26! tell me what you think but please don't be mean. I'm sensitive.

* * *

[JJ1]


	26. Chapter 26

This is 26 tell me what you think!

* * *

It took exactly two weeks for Kagome to get the proposal together. She wanted to make sure the Death Dealers was still be helping the unfortunate but was open to anyone who passed boot camp. She wanted to make sure they stayed somewat independent to the CIA so her members weren't used as expendable. She wanted to make sure she was still directly in control so her people weren't used as just assassins for corruption or anything in that nature. She also had to make sure everyone had an legit job, like all the kids she got out there selling drugs, that had to stop obviously. She needed somewhere to put all the privates. There was so much that had to be looked over, but she think she had it all figured out.

Now she was and her mother were in her room. Kagome was standing in her bra and boy shorts. Sakura handing her, her prenatal vitamins and orange juice.

Kagome popped the pills in her mouth, " My back's been hurting." She said before drinking the cup of juice.

Sakura smiled, taking the cup from her, " Your breast are swelling up." She answered.

Kagome looked at her, " I don't get it, the doctor said this stuff wouldn't be happening until I was six months. I'm only what, three."

Sakura shrugged, " That's usually with demon hybrids, maybe it's cause you're a hybrid, making the babies a hybrid of a hybrid."

Kagome just laughed, " Hybrid of a hybrid."

Sakura nodded with a tilt of her head, " I'm just saying, a demon baby is typically half human or half of another demon. And a demi god is usually half human half god. You're half avatar of the four elements and half god. It's understandable that your pregnancy progressing faster than normal hybrid dog demons."

Kagome turned, picking up her shirt, it wasn't a bad thesis. " I'll look into that."

Sakura smiled, " I'll do it, you relax."

Kagome got dressed for school, " Thanks, I could use the rest." Her phone rung, she laughed, " But still.." walking over, picking it up.

" Yeah." She pulled, her shorts on, " I'm on my way."

Sakura watched her daughter finish getting dressed, " Kagome, remember your promise."

" Don't worry mom, it's nothing dangerous. Just the usual shit I get into." She laughed, kissing her mom's cheek before heading out the door.

School started off as always a bore, Kagome was walking the halls, a Celtics jersey over a white short sleeve form fitting t shirt, blue shorts showing long toned strong legs, white Nikes on her small feet. Her Celtics hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of ebony/navy blue hair in her signature lazy ponytail bun, door knockers in her ears, gold bracelets on her wrist. She turned when she heard her name.

Kai walked over to her. " Damn girl, ask you to come over one day and you dodge a brother for two weeks."

She laughed, giving him dap, " Sorry playa, I been busy lately."

" Yeah right, you just really thought I was tryna get some."

She grinned, " That is also true."

Kai laughed, nudging her shoulder, " Shut up, it's not even like that."

" Really?"

He touched her arm, making her look at him, " Look at me, if I wanted that I could have been hit."

She rolled her eyes with laughter, " Your conceited ass."

" It's true though."

She looked at him, he was serious. " Boy please, you can't handle this cookie."

He laughed, tossing an arm over her shoulders, " You sound so sure of yourself."

Kagome raised a brow, " So do you."

Blue eyes glanced to darker ones, a grin was on his plump lips, swiveling his arm around he turned Kagome towards him. Leaning in, kissing her lips. She gasped in surprised, he licked her bottom lip before his tongue sweep in her mouth. Tasting her sweet ripe flavor.

She pushed his shoulders with a laugh, " Cute Kai, but you can't seduce me."

He laughed with a shrug, " Brother had to try."

She licked her lips with a silent giggle, he taste like mangos, she thought. The idea of sleeping with him not as bad as she thought it would be.

Kai grinned, seeing the look on her face, " You liked the kiss didn't you."

She laughed, waving him off, " Oh shut up." Walking ahead of him.

He reached out for her, " I wanna know.." his hand touching her stomach. He blinked, something felt off. He looked down, feeling the flat sexy toned skin and realized her abs were gone, " You gaining weight?"

She looked down, then pushed him away, " I couldn't help but buy the damn ice cream, it was 6 tubes for $12."

He laughed, tossing his arm back over her shoulder, " Your so retarded." Walking her to her next class.

Periods later, lunch soon came around, Sango and Kikyou was talking as the guys sat down. Sesshomaru was coming from the lunch line, " how much longer?" he asked Kouga, who was walking beside him.

He shook his head, " I don't know, soon I think, he did get an EZ pass so it shouldn't be long."

Sesshomaru raised a slender brow, " So when you leave for boot camp?"

Kouga shrugged his shoulder, " After graduation, Blu said I don't have to take the qualifying test." sliding his tray on the table, taking a seat. Sesshomaru slid in across from him.

Inuyasha frowned, " Why do I even try eating this shit."

Sango bit into her burger, " They want you to buy from the school store that's why."

Kikyou giggled, " There food suck too."

Inuyasha blinked, coming out his trance from staring at his love, looking over to Sesshomaru, " Hey, I heard you and Amanda was all hugged up yesterday."

Sesshomaru was staring down at his lunch, it was supposed to be mac and cheese. He think. It looked more like throw up soup. Mushy and green with what he figured must have been beans or something drowning in it. He looked up, " How you just hear shit like that?"

Inuyasha grinned, " Cuz people talk, so is it true?"

He shrugged, pushing his tray to the side, " Yeah, we had something to eat."

Kouga laughed, " You hit that didn't you."

Sesshomaru shrugged, " Maybe." Making everybody laugh.

Kikyou nodded, sticking her fork in whatever the hell was on her plate, " You know prom is coming up. Everyone voting Kagome for prom queen. Whoever she going with is gonna be king. You might lose to some freshman Sesshomaru." The table laughed, Sesshomaru frowned, she do like them young. He just stayed silent though, everybody knew they broken up, they knew Kagome cheated. But they didn't know with who and he didn't want to tell them. It was embarrassing.

Kagome was now at lunch with her friends sitting at their regular table, talking as they all opened the subway bags in their hands.

Sesshomaru watched as James leant over, whispering something in her ear, she leant closer then started laughing, hitting his shoulder.

Kouga was watching Sesshomaru, he kept glancing at Kagome from his table, who didn't notice, to be busy talking with the losers she sat with.

" Kagome you heard me?"

She blinked " Huh?"

Green eyes looked at her, black bangs getting in his face, " You always zoning the hell out?"

She smiled, " Sleep deprived."

Akino laughed, then changed the subject, " Anyone of you heard from Jay?"

Kai shrugged, " I hit him up the other day, just got voice mail."

James nodded, " Yeah, last time I talked to him was weeks ago."

Kagome forced a laugh, waving her hand for effect, " How is it ya'll always running people off, first it was Ryu, now Jay."

Kai frowned, " What do you mean you people?"

Kagome laughed, " I never said you people."

" I know but it sounded like the right thing to say."

The table laughed again, digging into their sandwiches, Kagome smiled, but her eyes were serious, her hand reached under the table, touching her rounding belly, she was going to throw up. She could feel it coming. Slowly rising.

She glanced at her watch, " I gotta go, later fellas." She said, hurrying out her seat and towards the door.

Running out the side door, she made it to the trash can in the parking lot, before half of the sandwich she just ate came back up.

Taking deep breaths, she got her heart beat back under control before she sighed, wiping her mouth. " Gross." She mumbled, then looked at her watch for real this time, she had a flight to catch anyways.

* * *

Chase sat at his desk in his condo home, finishing up some paperwork. The only thing he hated about this job. The paper work. He has been working here for the last twenty years almost. Fresh out of high school he immediately entered the CIA. His outstanding reputation of being highly intelligent and unbeatable made qualifying for a secret agent rather too easy. Such a shame. He always enjoyed a challenge.

Five years he stayed being an op before he was promoted to his lucrative desk job. Now pushing 40 he was in charge of telling others to do the dirty work. He didn't miss the secret agent life though. As fun as it was to be a spy he just couldn't take it anymore. He don't care what no one says, even if you like it, no matter what it is, if you do it repeatedly, the same old way, it gets boring. When you're on missions, fighting for your life at every turn, it's exhausting. He'd rather plan than use his hands.

He pushed away from his desk, figuring he was done for the day, it was late and all he wanted was a hot shower and a nice cup of scotch. Deciding the shower would come first, he stripped on his way to the bathroom. He was tall. 6'2, 6'3 maybe. His light brown hair short in a high ponytail. His eyes a simple yet sexy hazelnut color. His build was nice, lean, not too brawly, but not too skinny. Perfect for his height. He kept himself in great shape.

Turning the shower on, he waited till it got his favorite temperature before stepping in. He sighed, letting the water and steam stray around him, he loved hot showers. It felt like it was melting all his stress and aches away, making him just stand under the running water, not really bathing, just simply enjoying.

His head tilted up suddenly, he heard a noise. Turning off the water, he stepped out the shower and grabbed the gun out his holster he had laying on his towel rack. Eyes alert and dripping water, Chase stepped out the bathroom, flipping the switch of the safety on his gun.

He started down the hall slowly, trying to keep quiet, coming to the bend where the hall opened up to the living and kitchen, he pressed himself against the wall. Taking a quick breath, he turned, gun pointed, ready to fire.

" Hello Chase."

Hazel eyes rolled as he dropped his weapon, " Damn it Blu, what the hell, I almost shot you right then."

Kagome sat at the table in the kitchen, her small sneakers on the table as she leant her chair on the back two legs, her arms crossing. She smirked at the naked man before her, " Your all wet."

He shook his head at her, " What are you doing here?"

She continued to smile at him, " I came to you with a proposal I want you and your people to look over." Nodding her head to the thick file beside her.

He placed the gun on the table, " I thought the organization was shut down."

She simply shrugged, " I got a better idea in mind." Sliding the folder over to him.

He picked it up, scanning through the first few pages, " Let me look it over and I'll get back to you."

Slowly she swung her long legs off the table, standing, he looked her over. God she looked so delicious, his eyes following the scrumptious curves of the young female in front of him. Succulent breasts was barely covered by her spaghetti strap black stretch shirt, showing the toned skin of a delectably cinched waist that come with her perfect shape. Light blue Bermuda shorts on long, long legs that you wished with all you're might that were wrapped around you. God how it made his mouth water. Her fresh black low tops making the small gold ankle bracelet more noticeable. Her long ebony hair in a low lazy yet somehow attractive ponytail.

She just smiled, seductive, intimidating, knowing what he was thinking, moving forward. Her walk like a predator, steady and graceful strutting slow and sexy across the floor. Her eyes never breaking contact from his, moving until she stood right before him.

" I should be leaving then." Her husky alluring voice, smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey. Blue eyes glanced down, following the trails of his chiseled chest to much more private areas, seeing under her gaze said member harden. She took a deep breath, letting it out in a low hum, looking back up to him, " Always a pleasure." Her low voice whispered with a husk that betrayed the bent of her thoughts. Leaving the way she came.

The older man shook his head at the seductive teen, she was still the same since the day he met her, " Now for a cold shower." He mumbled, heading back into his bathroom.

* * *

Hours later Kagome was home relaxing on the couch. She was taking this Saturday morning to do something she haven't done in years. Watch cartoons.

She was smiling at the TV, popping a snack in her mouth, " Oh shit, Yu Gi Oh still come on?"

She laughed as she watched the episode, remembering how she use to secretly collect the cards, dueling anybody who was up for the challenge.

She felt her phone vibrating on her leg, picking it up she touched it to her ear, " You found him?"

" Not yet milady. But if I may speak on a hunch, I think he may be looking for us."

Kagome flicked through the channels, " Why you think that?"

" His brother. He's been in some sort of trance since we got here, I think they can sense each other."

Kagome nodded, it made sense, " Double security and put Gruff in the building."

" Yes Milady."

She nodded and hung up, just as a knocking came at the door, her hand touched the gun under the sofa pillow, " It's open!"

" Hey Kagome." Tashio said as he walked in the house, " How you feel?"

Kagome smiled, " I'm good doc, what you doing here so early?"

Tashio smiled, her smile was back, " Your mother is supposed to be helping me on a case. She's an amazing profiler."

Kagome nodded, " That she is, at least she's good at something. You should have tasted her dinner last night."

Tashio laughed, " You seem pretty wound down, got some good news you want to share?"

Kagome grinned leaning curling up on the couch, popping another potato chip from the large bag she had in her lap, in her mouth, " Nope, just found another way to let out some steam."

Tashio smiled " So it seems." Watching her drink from the huge can of chocolate she had with her.

Kagome laughed, " Moms in the kitchen if you want her, don't tell her I said anything bad about her cooking. She might stop cooking."

Tashio laughed again, " You seem to really be in a good mood. Did you have any breakthroughs since our last talk?"

Kagome waved her hand in the air, " I don't know what that means. But I think momma was right. Talking about it is helping."

She looked to the elder, " I had the chance to screw the shit out of this really cute guy. But I turned him down. I think your right, I don't think I'm an addict."

Tashio nodded, " That's amazing progress in such a small time Kagome. Do you think you might want to continue the cessions?"

She nodded her head, " I think I might. I think it's helping." Kagome looked up from the junk food she was consuming, " I never told anyone, not even Sakura. Not even Shay."

" I'm honored that you trust me so much Kagome."

She laughed, " Don't get all cocky on me Tashio." Eating some more, not noticing Tashio was watching her stuff more chips in her mouth. His eyebrows suddenly frowned, realizing they weren't chips but whole grain crackers. His eyes focused, looking over to her chocolate milk in her hand, reading the label. It was a big can of ensure. The lover of sweets eating healthy foods?

He blinked, " Are you pregnant?"

Kagome coughed, choking on the milk that tried to go down the wrong pipe, rubbing her sore throat, eyes wide as she looked at him, " What?"

" Are you?" Tashio pressed, calmly.

She just shook her head, panic and fear in her eyes, " No, I.. I missed breakfast this morning."

Tashio gave her a look that clearly said, your lying. " Kagome your acting the same way my wife did when she got pregnant, and when I asked her, she said she skipped dinner."

He leant forward, a serious look in his beautiful eyes, " Now are you pregnant?"

She shook her head, her voice a soft whisper, " Don't be mad, please, don't be mad."

" Why would I be…" he paused, " It's Sesshomaru's?" Her eyes fell on the couch as she nodded.

" Are you sure?"

She sighed, understanding why he would think that, " Sit down for a minute Tashio." Taking a breath and explaining how she was a demi god and how Sesshomaru was a two tail white inu and how she was only able to be impregnated by her equal in strength.

20 minutes later, Tashio just nodded, " My great grandfather was a two tail, I always knew Sesshomaru would be the one to follow in his steps."

There was a long pause, " Did you tell him?" She shook her head, not looking up. " Are you going to keep it?"

Them, she wanted to say, keep them, instead she just nodded, finally looking up, " I wasn't going to but I now I am."

" I think you should tell him. Sesshomaru's a smart kid, he'll figure it out sooner or later."

She sighed, " Later than sooner I hope."

" I thought I heard you in here." The teen and elder looked up to Sakura walking into the room, she smiled at them, " Told Tashio how he's going to be a granddad?"

Kagome just shook her head, " You can't tell this woman nothing, I swear."

Sakura laughed, grabbing her purse, " I'm ready when you are detective."

Tashio stood, sliding his arm in hers. " This way doctor."

Sakura smiled at the charming man before glancing behind her, " There's food in the oven honey!"

"Mom." Kagome whined, " I'm not a baby!" but was already standing, heading for the kitchen.

Taking the tray out the oven, she inhaled the scent of fish sticks and French fries, walking back to the couch, she pigged out while watching TV.

An hour later, she was laughing to the classic tales of bugs bunny when her phone started vibrating. Flipping the red phone open she realized she got a text. _Connie called again._

She frowned, she been avoiding the girl since the whole I want your baby incident. _I'll handle it. _She texted back, then sighed, rubbing her face for a moment. How exactly she was going to handle it?

The front door suddenly opened, reflexes grabbing the gun she hid next to her, " Yo Sis I got good news!" Souta shouted as he walked in the house.

Looking at his sister pointing a gun at him he just shook his head, " Some things never change."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Don't burst in like that! I almost shot you."

He ignored the threat, plopping on the couch beside his youngest sister, picking up one of her fish sticks, " So guess what, the status report got back on the Porsche GT1. It went sky rocketing up the charts. Buyers from all around the world want one and are willing to pay whatever the cost."

Kagome smiled, " Glad I can help."

He laughed, biting into the crunchy fish stick, " Help my ass, you get 15% of each sale. Your bank account still the same?"

She nodded, stuffing her own mouth with fries, " Yeah and split the commission like you did last time."

Souta looked at her, " Still putting money away for Shay? You know she won't ever touch it, she's too independent."

Kagome shrugged, " One day if she need it, it's there."

Souta just smiled at his thoughtful sister, " Anyways what you doing for the day?"

" Until my phone rings, nothing."

" I'm thinking about going to the beach."

Kagome looked to her brother, " How long you staying in town?"

He leant back, eating more of his sister's food, " I don't know yet, of course until after my nieces or nephews are born." He grinned, popping a fry in his mouth, " Who knows, maybe I'll find Mrs. Right and settle down here." Laughing at his own joke.

Blue eyes went wide, " That's it!"

Souta looked to his sister, " What?"

She just stood, grabbing her brother's hand, " Come on Souta, come on!" pulling him towards the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru was lounging in the den watching TV, a beer in one hand, the remote in the other. He was flipping through channels, sipping on his drink, frowning at the antics of bugs bunny. Kagome probably watching this, he shook the thought off, he didn't care he told himself. Turning the channel, he settled for NCIS. Inuyasha walked in the room, fixing the collar on his shirt, " Ain't it too early to be drinking?"

An arm went to the back of the couch, " What I do is none of your concern."

Inuyasha frowned, " Dude, seriously what's your deal lately."

Amber eyes didn't turn to his brother, " Besides the fact I found out my ex was fucking a minor. Nothing."

Inuyasha sighed, plopping in the love seat across from him, " About that. I wanted to tell you something. Dad kinda let it slip out that Kagome was seeing him for sex addiction therapy."

Sesshomaru didn't turn from the TV, " It's obvious she's need help."

" Maybe you should help her."

He sipped on his drink, " She cheated on me remember."

Inuyasha frowned, " And you've been fucking anything that moves since then. You know Kagura's bragging about how she walked in on you and her."

" So."

Ugh, Inuyasha stood, shaking his head, " Whatever man." Leaving the room.

Sesshomaru eyes followed his brother as he left, he frowned, she only getting help because he caught her cheating. If he never found out she would still fucking that little boy.

His phone rung, sliding the sidekick up, he paused at the picture of Kagome sleeping in his bed, turned on her side, her soft lips slightly parted, her hair fanned around her like a halo. The moonlight filtering through the window turning parts of the ebony locks a glowing royal blue. She truly was beautiful. She looked so... peaceful. Like an angel napping.

He blinked the emotion away, realizing his staring made him miss the phone call. Looking at the number, he frowned, it was Kagura. He really shouldn't have fucked her. Now she was always calling, annoying the hell out of him. Glad he missed it, he tossed his phone on the couch, standing to get another beer.

He didn't have anything planned for the day, he was thinking about seeing Amanda again, the sex was decent and she definitely didn't talk as much as Kagura did. But he was more for the idea of going to the mall, just to find a new girl to sleep with.

He paused, popping the beer he grabbed out the fridge, Inuyasha was sort of right, he was just sexing different females ever since the breakup. He shrugged it off, taking a long sip of his drink, so what, he was just moving on.

Walking back to the den, he thought it over, he never slept with anyone else when they broke up before. But that was when he was always sort of hoping to get back together.

" Not this time." He mumbled, sitting back on the couch, he was done. Drinking his beer, his phone ring again, this time it was Kouga. He answered, " What?"

" What you doing?"

He sipped his drink, " Slowly dying." Then frowned, realizing he got the line from Kagome.

Kouga laughed anyways, " Meet me at the mall, Ayame birthday is next week."

" Alright, on my way." He said, hanging up. But instead of moving, he sunk into the sofa a bit, he wanted to finish his beer first.

* * *

Souta watched his sister all bout hopped in her seat, driving on the highway, " Okay where are we going and what drugs are you taking?"

Kagome grinned, " I'm not on drugs, I just got the greatest idea ever. You know T birthday is Saturday, I was already planning this crazy ass DTP, but now I realized I can use more help. Like you and a very good friend of mine."

Souta frowned, " Oh I know you not trying to hook me up with one of your young ass friends."

Kagome laughed, turning off the highway, " What happened to age ain't nothing but a number?"

" That's when it includes Sakura in the equation."

Kagome gagged, " Ewww, gross! That's my mom!"

Souta laughed, " She's hot."

Kagome shook her head, " She's 42 Souta, that's twice your age."

" I'm 25, 50 is twice my age."

She laughed again, turning off the highway, " You're so stupid."

Souta smiled then looked to the window with a sigh, " Shy, I'm not into hooking up with someone my youngest sister's age."

" She's actually older than me."

" What?"

Kagome smiled, " She doesn't know that though."

Souta blinked, " Really?"

Kagome nodded, pulling down a street, " Yeah, she just turned 18, I think like 4 days ago."

She parked in front of a green house, " She gonna pissed." She mumbled, reaching for her bulls snap back out the back seat. " I'll be right back."

Souta frowned, " And what am I pose to do?"

Flipping open the center piece, she tossed him a carton of cigarettes, before getting out. Turning her cap backwards, Kagome went through the keys on her keychain, she bought this house for Connie when she was 16.

Picking out the right key, she slid it in the lock and opened the door. Connie was standing in black pajama shorts and a black bra, hair wrapped in a scarf, " I saw you pulling up."

Brown eyes looked over her ex-lover, standing plainly in khakis shorts and a white beater, hair in a low ponytail, cap backwards on her head, white nikes on her feet. Fighting the swirling in her tummy, " What do you want."

Kagome smiled, " Baby…"

" Don't call me baby."

Kagome grinned, " Connie don't act like that."

Brown eyes just going angrier, " Don't you start Blu! You walk out on me! Don't call or text me for weeks! Missed my birthday! Then think you can walk up in here like everything is cool?!"

Pissed beyond belief, Connie stomped over, her hand raised, slapping Kagome across the cheek, " I hate you!"

Kagome just nodded, grabbing her shoulders and spun, pinning her against the door. Soft lips roughly crushed into her tender ones, leaving no room for protests. Her tongue invaded her mouth without invitation. It was fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, trying to conquer her. Dominate her, to control, to taste her, it was ruthless, selfishly wanting more, almost cruel in a way, a savage ravishment of her mouth.

Connie moaned, her lips parting more, her own tongue doing its own tasting. Like always. It was there. The butterflies in her stomach, her heart leaping to her throat, heat surging through her blood. She felt like she was drowning. Her tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if she was trying to devour her, starting with her mouth. So delicious she was, addicting, controlling.

Kagome drew back with a frown, voice softer, " You hate me baby?"

Tears touched her brown eyes as she broke down, " Why are you doing this to me." She pushed away from her, stepping away, " You buy me this house, you pay all my bills, you give me your credit card to go shopping."

Caramel arms hugged her chest, " Doesn't that mean you love me, you do all this stuff for me, you take care of me, doesn't that mean you love me." Brown eyes looked up, tears rolling down soft cheeks, " Why don't you love me."

Kagome sighed, glancing to the floor for a moment, " Connie, I'm not right for you. You deserve better."

" But I love you Blu, I want only you."

Kagome stepped out of the female's reached as she tried to touch her, " Connie, I care for you, I do." She shook her head, " But I'm not right for you."

" But why?!" she cried, tears coming back, " Why can't we be together? We can be so happy, I love you!"

Gently Kagome touched her shoulders, " You taught me so much Connie. You made me realize so much about myself. I needed you in my life."

Brown eyes pouted, " But you don't love me."

" I do love you." She looked up hopeful, but Kagome just sighed, " I love you enough to know you deserve better."

" But I don't want…"

Kagome cut her off with a kiss, much softer than the first, " Get dressed and meet me outside."

" Where we going?" she almost whispered.

Kagome just smiled, " I'mma give you your birthday present."

Connie sniffed, wiping her eyes, " I thought you forgot."

" I can never forget you Connie." She pecked her on the lips, " Now hurry your ass up, I ain't got all day."

Connie smiled at the usual aggressiveness from her lover, " Okay."

Kagome winked at her before turning, walking back out the door while Connie got ready. She walked over to her brother who was leaning against her car, he took the cigarette out his mouth, blowing out smoke, " Took long enough."

She laughed, waving smoke out her face, " Just wait."

He frowned, crossing his arms, " Wait for what?"

She grinned, copying her brother's pose, leaning against the car, " Just wait."

Souta rolled his eyes, " You know, I can always just read your mind."

Kagome laughed at his impatience, " Just wait Souta damn."

He turned to her, " I'm just saying, this was not on my to do list and now I'm waiting in this damn heat and for what? My little sister to play matchmaker."

" What you complaining about?"

Souta frowned, " I'm just saying, it wasn't in my plans today."

Kagome laughed, " Like you got plans."

" Hey, I run a billion dollar company, I got plans."

" It's only a billion dollar company because of me."

" So."

Kagome laughed again, " Shut up Souta."

" You shut up."

She laughed again, he was so childish sometimes, it always made her question how he was the oldest. " Blu?"

Two sets of blue eyes turned, Connie walked over to them, her light blue shorts had white twirling lines on the edges, fitting nicely to her well-toned caramel legs. Her white spaghetti strapped shirt bubbled around her in a baby doll dress design. Gold bracelets on her wrist, diamond studs in her ear. A side part and swoop tucked behind her ear with an elegant curve before joining the rest of the shiny ebony locks in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her fresh white low tops on her small feet.

Older blue eyes went wide, the cigarette falling from a stunned mouth, for someone who has the give a sight, he never seen this coming.

Kagome grinned at the completely speechless look on her brother's face. Stomping out his cigarette, she nudged his arm, " Souta this is Connie. Connie this is my brother Souta."

Brown bedroom eyes looked him over. He was tall, lean but very masculine and very sexy. Looking rather nonchalant and yet intimidating in a plain white t shirt and blue jeans. His short black hair up in a high ponytail, bangs in his face, blue eyes like her lover, deep and penetrating. " Hello there."

Her breath caught in his throat hearing his deep, seductive voice. She blinked, wow, an emotion she wasn't expecting swirling in her tummy, " Hi."

Kagome grinned, containing the squeal she felt inside, able to feel the chemistry between the two. Damn she was good at match making, with a shushed giggle she cleared her throat. Pulling the two out of the staring trance, " So you both know T birthday coming up. I have to go get her present so can you two help M with decorations."

Souta pulled blue eyes away from the caramel beauty before him, " You say something?"

Connie giggled, then turned to her lover, Kagome smiled, knowing she made the right choice with setting them two up, " Give me your keys?"

Connie blinked, " For what?"

Kagome turned, giving her keys to her brother, " I need you and Souta to go to party city, M's list is in the sun visor."

She took the keys out of the other female's hand, looking to the red Honda accord, " I been meaning to trade this shit in anyways."

" Hey." Connie frowned, hand going to her hip, " I bought that car with hard earned money."

Kagome just grinned, " That was before you met me."

Brown eyes rolled as Kagome turned back to her brother, " Meet up with you later?"

He nodded, " Sure little sister."

She nodded, " Okay, later you two and make sure you get everything on the list." Walking over to the little red car.

Connie nodded, smiling at Souta as he opened the door for her before sliding into the driver's side. Kagome watched them go before pulling down the opposite direction, this was definitely a good idea.

Now for Ayame's present, she already had a good idea of what she wanted to give her, and had it ordered. Now all she had to do was pick it up. She glanced down, but first she had to stop at her house, there was no way she was going to the mall in this outfit.

* * *

At the mall, Sesshomaru and Kouga walked around for what felt like hours. Kouga was hell bent on finding the perfect present for his girlfriend while Sesshomaru spent his time scaming on chicks. So far he was up to 13 numbers.

Right now they were in the food court, Kouga frowned, watching Sesshomaru wave off another female, " This chicks ain't got no self-respect."

Sesshomaru agreed, sipping on his drink, " True or I'm just that damn fly."

Kouga laughed, " When did you get so conceited."

He just shrugged, " I always was, just never said it."

Shaking his head, the young wolf glanced to his food, " Damn, I still don't know what to get Ayame for her birthday."

Sesshomaru looked to his best friend, " Get her a nice shirt."

Kouga shook his head, " No way, the girl has enough clothes."

He shrugged, " Get her some earrings or something."

Kouga thought about it, then shook his head, " Nah, I seen her jewelry box, Jay Z got nothing on her. You got her something already?"

Sesshomaru leant back in his seat, sipping on his soda, " Gift card."

Kouga laughed at the simple yet always appreciated gift, " I wish it was that simple."

" It's hard because your overcomplicating things, just get her something."

Kouga sighed, " It's not that easy, I'm her boyfriend, my gift gotta be special. I mean Kagome gave you a freaking car for your birthday." He suddenly paused, realizing what he said, " My bad."

Sesshomaru shook his head, sipping more of his soda, " It's cool, I don't care."

Kouga just nodded, not believing his friend for a second, he saw how he tensed for the slightest moment at the mention of her name.

" So.." he started, changing the subject, " What should I get her?"

Sesshomaru shrugged at his best friend, " Gift card, you can't go wrong."

He just shook his head with a smile, " Shut up man."

Kagome just arrived at the mall moments ago, already knowing what she was getting she planned to be in and out, she had other things to get into.

Unzipping her white rider's jacket, she walked in the mall, she already had a someone pick up Connie's car, so she rode her bike to the mall.

She was wearing a white form fitting v neck t shirt tucked into her baggy tan cargo pants, covering her cute bulge, a brick red belt with a gold buckle making a statement. Her red hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of ebony hair in a lazy ponytail bun, red and white jordens on her feet, studs in her ears.

Turning a corner, Kagome took a moment to window shop, eyeing things she might want to pick up later when she had some free time.

Walking into the jewelry store, she smiled at the girl behind the counter reading a magazine, she was young, " Hey, cutie, what's your name?"

The young worker smiled, putting the magazine down, " Hello, I'm Sam, how can I help you?"

Kagome grinned, " I don't know my ring size. What's yours?" touching her hand, " Your hands are so small."

The young girl blushed, " Um, I wear a 5."

Kagome smiled, brushing the girl's fingers across her cheek, " They so soft." She kissed her knuckles, " And sweet."

The young worker bit her lip, face turning even redder, a tingling in her hand running up her arm, " Um.. miss?"

Kagome kissed another finger, " Sam, short for Samantha?" The blushing girl nodded, a swirling starting in her tummy, Kagome grinned, touching the girl's cheek, sliding fingers down her slim neck, seeing the Goosebumps rise, " I like it." She whispered, voice low and seductive.

She ran her fingers back up her smooth skin, " You know what else I would like?"

The young girl swallowed, " What?" she questioned, feeling the heat of Kagome's body.

Something flashed in those alluring sea blue eyes, grabbing the back of her neck, leaning forward, Kagome whispered in her ear. Sam's mouth dropped, cheeks flaming red at the sexy sweetness she was whispering in her ear.

She pulled away, her hand fanning her face, " Oh my god."

" Kagome stop harassing my workers."

Kagome turned to the manager of the store, smiling, he was a long-time friend. He was a short old man with bird nest grey hair in a low ponytail. He had large brown eyes and only a little bit of wrinkles. He wore a tailored 3 piece black suit.

She gave the old man a hug, " How are you Mr. Henson?"

He smiled into the hug, " Now if Ella heard you call me that she would have a stroke."

Kagome laughed, " Sorry Baba, how is Mimi?"

He just patted her hand, " Fine child, waiting for a visit from her favorite godchild."

Kagome smiled, " I'm your only godchild."

He waved her off, looking her over, noticing the tiny lump under her shirt, he touched it, " You are getting big fast."

Kagome smiled, " I am not." She clapped her hands, " So you gonna show me or not?"

He simply laughed, " Always the impatient one." Taking her hand and leading her to his office in the back. Kagome followed willingly, excitement in her eyes, her Baba was the best jewelry maker in the business.

20 minutes in the back and Kagome was still praising the old man on an amazing job. Putting the box back in the bag, she winked at the young cashier on her way out, smiling as her face again heated to red.

Laughing, she turned a corner, heading for the food court, wanting a burger before she left.

Sesshomaru was sitting, waiting for Kouga to come back from the bathroom so they can continue to search for Ayame's present when someone familiar walked over.

" Hey Sesshomaru."

He looked her over, remembering who she was, " Hey, Yuri right?"

She smiled, " I'm surprised you remembered since you never called me."

He grinned " Honestly, I lost your number, or I would have been called."

She leant over the table, one hand flat on the surface, the other pulling a card out between her bosom, placing it in his hand.

She smiled, leaning closer, slowly pressing her lips to his. Sesshomaru was surprised, don't get him wrong, girls wasn't usually so bold. It was really out of reflex, habit, that he kissed her back, opening to her.

Licking his bottom lip she swept into his mouth leaving no place un-tasted by her tongue. Her head tilted as he kissed her back stroking a thumb across her cheek. Something he didn't realize he was doing.

She pulled away with a grin " Maybe that will motivate you to call this time."

Sesshomaru smirked " Believe me, I'm motivated."

She laughed lightly kissing his lips before standing straight " Good. I was hoping..." the fist came out of nowhere hitting Yuri in the side of her head, she spun with the impact. Not able to do nothing about the follow up punch to her nose, then the knee to her stomach.

She can almost feel the anger and aching coming off the body that tackled her to the floor, fist pounding craters into her face.

Sesshomaru blinked, completely caught off guard, one second he was kissing Yuri when without warning a fist hit Yuri upside her head. Kagome was on her before anybody knew what happened. On top of Yuri, her fists just started pounding. Finally able to let out their pint up frustration. She didn't stop, she wasn't going to stop. Her hands wrapped around the girl's neck, ramming her head against the floor.

Gasps were heard, as people called for help, Kagome angry fists kept coming down harder and faster. There was no stopping her.

Until someone intervened.

Arms wrapped under Kagome's armpits, attempting to haul her off the bloodied female that was now bleeding and defenseless. Though it was doubtful that anyone could hold her back, it was Kouga's voice in her ear that brought about her sanity.

" Blu stop, stop it!"

Kagome pulled away from him, not even realizing he was there, blue eyes looked around, wide, tears on the rim. Grabbing her bag off the floor, she turned and left without a word.

Kouga followed her, seeing she was heading for the exit before the mall cops came hounding her.

Outside he grabbed her arm, " Blu…"

She snatched away from him, " I didn't mean to do it!"

Her hands went to her head as if holding it together, " I didn't mean to hurt that girl, I just…" she shook her head, a frustrated sound coming from her lips, " I can't take this shit anymore, I'm going crazy!"

She shook her head, hands running over her stress ridden face, trying to fight her tears, " He walks by me in school and don't say a word, like it's nothing, like we were nothing! I can't keep acting like this shit don't hurt!"

She turned abruptly, stomping through the parking lot, Kouga followed her. Stopping at her bike, she slouched, taking a slow breath, shaking her head, " What am I doing, he can do whatever he want. See whoever he want. I don't have the right. This is my fault. He hates me."

" Blu he could never hate you."

" Then why the hell is he doing this!" she snapped, then sighed, wiping her tears, this was her fault to begin with, she deserved this. " Look." She took another breath, " T. birthday party gonna be at the warehouse. I gotta finish getting shit together."

She popped the seat of her bike, tossing in her bag and pulling out her helmet, slamming it closed, Kouga watched her slide on her bike, she looked so heartbrokenly sad. It made him call out to her.

" I'm good Chuck. I'm good." She whispered, sliding on her helmet and pulling off. The young wolf stood there, watching his soon to be lady leave, she was lying too.

* * *

After a pleasant ride in the car, Connie was still laughing, she was having fun with her lover's older brother, he was funny, considerate and knew how to keep things going to leave out the dull moments.

Opening the door for her, he helped her out the car, making her smile, " And they said chivalry was dead."

Souta grinned, " That's only to people who weren't raised right."

Connie smiled, walking beside him inside the store, grabbing a cart, she looked at the list that was left for them, " Well she's having a theme based party."

Souta walked beside her, " Let me guess, Hello Kitty."

Connie looked up, eyebrow raised, " How did you know?"

Souta shrugged with a grin, " I know a lot."

Connie was tempted to roll her eyes, but his smile made her smile, he was too damn cute for his own good. Looking down at the paper again, she read what they needed to pick up. Plates, napkins, streamers, banner, table clothes, cups, forks and spoons, and balloons.

She glanced up, " Okay, let's get…" the sentence died on her lips, surprised by the deep blue eyes that were staring at her, " What?"

" Your very pretty." Souta whispered, as if in a trance.

Connie smiled, embarrassed, avoiding eye contact, " Thank you but we should get started." Pushing the cart down an aisle.

Souta watched her walk ahead of him, glancing at the list as she put items in the cart. She was getting everything in bulk, knowing there was going to be a lot of people at the party. He simply kept a short distance behind her, lost in his own thought. The way she moved was so attractive, the way she walked, the way she bent over, the way she reached up, it all caused a stir in his stomach. Everything she did was so exotic, it was like a movie, and all she was doing was shopping. Damn. He didn't need to use his gift of sight to see where this was going. She was gonna be the end of him. Hook, line and sinker.

" Hellooo…"

His eyes landed on the chocolate eyes of the female he was thinking about after being forced from the succulent bottom they were watching walk ahead of him.

" You say something?"

Connie rolled her eyes, hand on her hip, " I said could you stop checking out my ass for one damn minute and get the napkins on the top rack."

Blue eyes blinked and looked over, indeed the large pack of napkins where just out of the short female's reach. " Those right there?"

Connie frowned, just great, he was an idiot, she knew it was too good to be true, " Do you see any other Hello Kitty napkins?" she then turned and tried to reach them herself, standing on her tippy toes, straining her arm.

Souta watched her for a moment, turned on at how her back arched, trying to reach the item she desired, before walking over to her.

Connie gasped at the sudden heat behind her, a large hand touching her tummy, pressing her against his body. As the other hand reached up, easily plucking the napkins off the rack, " Here you go." He whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

" Thanks." She mumbled as he stepped back, dropping the napkins in the cart.

Souta just grinned, sliding a hand in his pocket, " No problem."

Avoiding eye contact, she continued walking, " And stop looking at my butt." She said as she turned down another aisle, leaving Souta laughing behind her. Oh, yes, she was definitely trouble.

* * *

Sesshomaru went home after the entire incident at the mall, he wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. It was obvious Kagome still cared for him, why else beat Yuri like she did. If it wasn't for Kouga, the girl would probably be dead, or at least in ICU. He was stunned, he was too slow to react, he wasn't even expecting to see her in the mall.

But what did that mean to him? She cared, so what, she didn't care enough to not cheat on him. So why was he even thinking about it? What, she felt like she could sleep with other guys but he couldn't be with any other girl? Typical Kagome, so selfish, all she did was want from everybody.

He frowned, laying back on his bed, that's not true, Kagome was the most giving person he ever met, her very life was about giving back to the poor and needy. She was a protector, she took the unwanted and underprivileged under her wing and tried to give them everything they could ever think of.

He knew about the Shadow Par, but she never exactly explained it to him. As far as he knew, they were just special Death Dealers. How special, he thought, arms going behind his head. How long has she been sleeping with them? He knew it wasn't just Kohoku she slept with, it couldn't be just him. He was only 15, how much experience could he actually have right? She had to be screwing them all, had to be.

Was she an addict? He thought for a moment, thinking back to what Inuyasha said earlier, she was one of the few girls that didn't mind doing it anywhere anytime, was there a reason behind it?

If she was an addict, was her cheating actually her fault? He shook that question off, he was not going to forgive her, even if she was sick. She still cheated, she still betrayed him. If she was such an addict she should have been got help, not wait until she got caught.

He frowned, rolling over, he was giving himself a headache. Why was he thinking about this anyways, it's not like he was looking for a reason to forgive her, right?

He sat up, no, of course not, he wasn't going to forgive her, he was done with that girl. Matter of fact, he reached over, grabbing his pants off the floor, his hand went in his back pocket and pulled out the first slip of paper he touched.

Picking up his phone that was beside him, he called, reading the name on the paper, " Yea, Brittney right? It's Ses, what's up with you tonight?"

Even as he listened to the girl, apparently named Brittney rattle of a time and place to pick her up, he frowned. It was obvious where he picked up his language from. Everything he did, reminded him of Kagome.

He shook that thought off, standing in his basketball shorts, pulling his pants back on, she wanted to meet in an hour, the bitch lived 30 minutes away, and if he wanted to beat traffic he had to leave now.

Pulling on a plain white t shirt, and white sneakers, he headed out the door. Tashio sat in the den, watching TV. He was still debating with himself with what he was about to do. Yes he promised Kagome he wasn't going to tell Sesshomaru, but that didn't mean he couldn't hint him off right?

He blinked, hearing footsteps come down the stairs, turning the channel to the show he recorded earlier, he called out to his son.

Sesshomaru poked his head in the room, " Yeah?"

Tashio waved his son over, " Come here real quick and watch this with me?"

Sesshomaru frowned, " I'm pose to go pick up this chick."

" It won't take long, come sit."

Sesshomaru blinked, not one to disobey his elders, he walked over, taking a seat beside his dad, " What is it?"

Tashio looked at the TV, " Some show about pregnant teens, it reminded me of your mother."

A slender eyebrow went up, confused, " What?"

Tashio nodded, " Well even though your mother and I are demons, we were young when she became pregnant with you. She didn't even tell me."

" She didn't?" Sesshomaru blinked, now interested in the bizarre conversation, " Then how did you find out?"

Tashio looked to his son, seeing real curiosity in his amber gaze, " I figured it out. Like for one, she started acting weird."

" Weird how?"

Tashio shrugged, " Things she did. The way she was always eating, and always eating healthy food. The change in her attitude, from quiet to talkative. And defiantly the change in clothes, fitted to baggy. I think she was trying to hide it from me."

Sesshomaru frowned, why would she do that, he thought, then looked at his watch, " I have to go." He mumbled, standing up, walking out the room.

Tashio sighed, a hand running through his bangs. Hopeful his son will catch on and catch on quick. The way Kagome was growing she won't be able to hide it much longer. This was going to be upsetting and mildly interesting. To him at least.

* * *

Sunday passed slow and miserably, Kagome was tired, hungry and jittery. And to top it off her mom was being the health nut from hell, every sentence ending with, it's good for the babies. Well it tasted like shit, she wanted to say, but didn't, knowing her mother was just trying to help. And she couldn't lie, she loved the ensures, like the vanilla one she was sipping on now.

Her headaches were building with the new aches and pains she was growing accustomed to. She was in school now, wishing for a coffee, but knowing Souta and her mom wouldn't let her have one. They was being cautious. They all just came from the doctor's office. She was coming along well, but fast. The doctor was worried, she was progressing way faster than any demon she ever had as a patient. 3 and half months and they already had all their fingers and toes. She was able to tell the sex this time. But Kagome wanted to keep it a secret from herself.

All she wanted was a foot long from subway and a nice warm bath, but she had so much to do right now. She had meetings with her CIA connects about her proposal, the usual Death Dealer problems to deal with, Madame Rouge shit to deal with, she still couldn't find Jay and on top of that, she still didn't know what to do with Kohoku. She shook that off, heading towards the Café, she'll worry about that later, right now was supposed to be a happy moment.

It wasn't long before the cafe was flowing with students getting lunch and gossiping about the most talked about topics. Everybody sitting at their usual table.

" You know," Kikyou said drinking some of her juice, " we need to go out."

Sango nodded, " I agree, we haven't been to a club in god knows when."

Rin just smiled, " Well you know Ayame's birthday is Saturday, I hear it's going to be this whole big thing."

Sango nodded, " Well she is a Death Dealer so they probably gonna throw some huge ass party."

The guys sat down, catching the end of her sentence Kouga opened his soda, " Yeah they are, it's gonna be at the warehouse were we went last time."

Inuyasha grinned, he had fun at the DTP he went to, " Are we invited?"

Kouga grinned, " Well I know me and Sesshomaru are."

Kikyou frowned, " Hey, we're as much as friends with Ayame as Sesshomaru."

Rin laughed, " Don't take it so personal Kikyou, with the dealers it's all about family. You gotta be really close to a member to get in a DTP."

Kikyou still pouted, " Well if I can't go, I'm not getting her anything."

The table laughed just as the café doors opened, they all turned to watch Kagome walk in the room. A bulls jersey over a white form fitting t shirt, blue shorts showing long toned strong legs, white Nikes on her small feet. Her bulls hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of black hair in her signature lazy ponytail bun, door knockers in her ears, gold bracelets on her wrist. The button to her shorts undid under her baggy jersey, making room for the plump that was steady growing.

They were all surprised to see her walk over to their table, " Sup fellas," she looked over to the girls, " lady fellas."

Kikyou laughed, " Hey Kagome, how you been?"

She sipped some of her drink, " Chilled."

Inuyasha shook his head at her outfit, " You do know the Lakers just got their asses handed to them by the bulls right?"

Kouga agreed, " You gotta be bold to walk around wit that jersey on."

Kagome shrugged, " I like to make statements."

The table laughed for a moment, Sesshomaru frowned at the nonchalant attitude of his ex, " This is not your table."

Kagome looked at him, hurt flashing through blue eyes for a moment before she shook it off, " I know, I just wanted to give Sango something."

" Give me what?"

Touching her pocket, she pulled out her cellphone, " Come in."

A quick moment passed before the side door opened, sunlight filtered in, blinding everyone for a moment.

A body walked through the door and over to the gang of friends. Sango gasped as her eyes adjusted to the added light, " Miroku?"

True enough, the monk stood before them, his jet black hair was longer than before, now up in a high ponytail. His eyes that deliciously sexy, deep, dark stunning violet irises. Still the same and yet entirely different. His skin tanner than before, turning from that milky white to a toned buttercream. His build bigger than she last remembered, arms cut with signs of strength. He wore a white v neck t shirt, under a forest green vest. His light blue pants baggy on strong legs, tan tims on his feet. The small gold hoop earring in his left ear now made out of skulls and cross bones.

Blinking to make sure what she was seeing is true, she jumped out her seat and ran over, tears in her eyes before she reached him. He held his arms open for her, pulling her into his chest and hugging her tight. " I missed you baby."

His voice was different, smoother, silkier, but she didn't care, she knew it was him, " I missed you so much you pervert."

He laughed, setting her on the ground, " Seems like nothing changed." Walking over to the table.

Kouga stood, giving him dap and a hug, " Looks like a lot changed. You all big and shit."

Miroku laughed, " It was either get big or die."

The table laughed, making room for their friend to sit. He didn't, instead he looked to Kagome, bowing his head, " Milady."

She shook her head, knowing he was asking if she need him, " You just got home King. Chill." She sipped her drink, " I'll hit you up 12 ta midnight." Turning and walking away.

He bowed his head again, sitting down, looking around the table, they was all smiling at him, he smiled back, " So, what I miss."

They all laughed again, happy to have their friend home, filling him in on all the gossip and drama of their high school. Sesshomaru however was tuning them all out, amber eyes focused on the door Kagome just left through. Was she just drinking an ensure?

* * *

Okay, it's 4 in the morning and I still can't sleep! I wrote this chapter hoping it would put me to sleep! UGH!


	27. Chapter 27

Okay here's 27, hope you like. Hey did anyone notice for chapter 25 I said here's 26. LOL I'm not fixing it, I'm too lazy.

* * *

It was getting dark now, after Chase showed the proposal to his boss, he wanted to fly to Cali to meet the legendary agent of the once organization. So here he sat with his boss at their luxury VIP table, in his black tux, looking handsome in the expensive material.

They had avoided many of the people in the restaurant nicely. Chase was staring at the menu, just to avoid looking at his boss. The man can be a complete dick at times, he was just hoping Kagome didn't kill him, he knew well of her temper. Tempted to rub the scar on his forearm from the first and last time he got mouthy with her.

John sipped some of his wine, in his own expensive suit, his black hair cut low on his head, brown eyes serious and focused, looking to his second in command. Chase was a hard worker and had an excellent judge of character. But he was still iffy about the proposal he presented him with a day ago. He remembered the organization well, he had used their skills many times to get the dirty work done. What people didn't understand is that there was just some people that were just bad. That some people didn't deserve a second chance. That some people really just needed to die. CIA was known for trying all the humane ways of making allies. But when you needed answers and the only way was by force, the organization was who you called.

Their techniques went beyond just assassins, they found people who couldn't be found, got dirt on people who were otherwise seen as gods, infiltrate any building, retrieve any information, could make absolutely anybody talk. They were simply the best of the best.

He was actually upset when he found out they were closed down and even more upset when he found out they were just kids. He never actually met an agent of the organization. The process was quite simple, call his connect to set up a meeting, slid the man a file on what needed to be done. 24 to 72 hours later, the mission accomplished text was sent to his phone.

After the organization closed, his job became a lot harder, CIA agents couldn't just infiltrate another country, if they were caught a war can be started. The thing he loved about the organization was that they were completely anonymous. They didn't have any jurisdictions to worry about. But now with this proposal on the table he definitely wanted to meet this agent that wanted to reopen the organization. They made a bold demand of exactly what they wanted and where they wanted everybody.

Chase vouched for the agent, saying they were that good to make such bold demands of the US government, but John wanted to see for himself before he even started thinking about negotiations.

So deep in thought the two men never noticed someone approaching their table. " Is this seat taken?" A very sexy, very feminine voice asked.

Both men looked up, John eyes blinked at the beauty before him. Kagome went for an older look this time, she could pass as, maximum, 25 in the right lighting. She stood before them holding her black clutch. The swell of her breasts looking scrumptious against the heart shaped, one sleeve black dress she wore, baring the smooth toned skin of her shoulder, the warm dimmed lights in the restaurant glittering her with a dusty glow, cinching subtly yet attractively at her waist, showing a single creamy curvy slender leg through a slit that started high on her thigh. The double strap design on her open toe heels, sexy on her small feet. Her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest pinned up in a sexy yet sophisticated bun, a tail of navy blue/ebony fell from the bun, curling over her shoulder.

John was still too shocked to speak, so Chase stood, moving over to her, " You are not completely unattractive Blu." Pulling out her chair.

She smiled as she sat down, " You clean up well too."

Kouga shook his head, still trying to get in contact with his brain, " You're the agent from the organization? You're a girl? You're so young?"

Kagome nodded, picking up her menu, a warm smile crossed the young females features making her look even more gorgeous. " I'm very mature for my age."

John shook his head, knowing he looked like a complete idiot with his jaw dropped. Clearing his throat, he got himself under control, " Okay then, let's talk business."

Kagome smiled with soft laugher, " Okay then. Have you looked over my proposal?"

" I have, and you make some very interested points. You wish to reopen the organization?"

She shook her head, " No entirely. I always understood that the CIA like all governments have trouble getting the dirty work done without interference from other countries. The organization was your way out. I would like to be your way out again, but this time I want the organization to become an agency."

John nodded, "You wish to work for the CIA?"

Again she shook her head, " No, I wish to simply be a part of the CIA. A branch. When you need black operations to commence you will come to me."

Chase nodded, " In your proposal you spoke of a government in a government."

" Yes. I have many that follow me, all over the US. I will not abandon any of them so to makes sure I maintain control on who's where, I decided to form a government of sorts."

John head tilted over so slightly, eyebrow raising, " Care to explain?"

" Of course." She set the menu down for a moment, " After going through many files, I've come to realize I have a about 50 Death Dealers in each state. The platoon that's going to boot camp this fall will be the last for a while. I have selected an representative from each state. They contact a selected ten I like to call the council with problems that needs to be brought to my attention. The problems are filed by urgency before sent to my secretary and then I handle the problems accordingly."

Chase blinked, " And this is how you've been running your gang?"

Kagome smiled at him, " In a way, yes, but this system is new."

John frowned, " 2500 members is a lot to look after on your own, how are you sure corruption and obedience is controlled?"

Kagome grinned, " I've been working on controlled teams for different problems and different areas, so all the work isn't just on me. Obedience is something I never had to doubt in my men. They do as I say when I say do it. I am there chosen leader so corruption is not likely to happen. Believe me, no one wants my job."

Kagome laughed again, turning to the waitress that stopped by the table, " Can I take your order mademoiselle?" the curly top asked in her deep French accent.

She glanced at the menu again, picking out what she wanted, " _I'll have the dinner special tonight, no onions and no fruit sauce I'm deathly allergic to cherries._"

The waitress smiled at the pretty female, happy she can talk in her native language, " _Of course mademoiselle I will tell the chef personally."_

Kagome smiled, " _Thank you so much._"

" _My pleasure._" The waitress said before walking away, already had gotten the men's orders earlier.

Chase and John blinked, surprised, hearing the foreign language come fluidly out of Kagome's mouth, John looked to the mystery woman, " You speak French?"

Kagome looked at him, then smiled, " There's a lot I can do."

Chase smiled, the girl was something else, he looked to his boss, " What do you think John?"

He was staring at the girl intensely, " You want a great deal of pardons for you and your followers in return for your services. That's a lot to ask for. Many negotiations may be underway."

Kagome smirked, " Then let the games began."

* * *

After dinner with her CIA connects Kagome went home, they decide to stay in town until certain terms were met and a contract was finalized. Meaning many meeting for negotiations. She sighed, well at least it was getting done, what was a few extra work hours a week.

She sat on her front steps after a nice shower, changed into plain white beater and blue terry cloth shorts, low tops on her feet just in case she had to run somewhere. But now she just wanted to relax, to have a moment to herself and it was just too nice of a night to stay inside. It was warm, not humid, a small breeze teasing her hair, the full moon above her, reminding her of a certain island home.

Blue eyes glanced across the street, seeing the cars parked near around Tashio's house. She knew they were all inside, probably sitting around the den, getting use to their friend back in their lives. Laughing at silly stories Miroku was probably telling, he knew not to say too much, he was under oath, but he could tell funny stories about the people he met there.

She should be there, talking, laughing, sitting with Sesshomaru, sharing funny moments from her own experience at boot camp. She sighed, it was good to have friends, people who cared, someone to love.

Shaking her head, she looked up at the sky, she fucked all that up, she didn't deserve that happiness. Leaning back on her arms, she stared at the moon, her mind wandering from place to place. She should give Shay a call, give her a reason to come back to the states. Maybe she should visit, tell Shay in person, maybe she'll come back with her, just until the babies were born. So deep in thought she never heard the soft creak of a door opening down the street. Nor did she hear the subtle footsteps come her way.

" What are you doing out so late?" a smooth voice questioned, breaking her concentration.

Kagome looked up, Miroku was standing in front of her, his back towards the full moon. His vest was removed, his hands in his deep pockets, violet eyes watching her.

She blinked, realize she was staring, " Shouldn't you be catching up with your friends?"

" There your friends too Blu."

She laughed, eyes closing for a moment, " No, there his friends."

Miroku sat beside his leader, " That became your friends."

She sighed, " What you doing out here?"

He shrugged, " Your aura's calling me."

Kagome smiled, looking to the handsome boy beside her, " No it's not."

He Leant back like she was, " Well it's calling for something and it's distracting me, so I came out to check on you."

She smiled, sitting up, " Monk Jegotsu taught you well."

Miroku grinned at the mentioning of his teacher, " He didn't play, he wouldn't let me leave until a mastered something each day, making me late for my other classes, which meant running laps. In the desert. Not fun."

Kagome laughed, " Yeah, he can be a real dick sometimes."

He laughed with her, " That ain't the half of it." A hand suddenly reached over, resting on her growing tummy, " Were you gonna tell me?"

She simply shrugged, " I figured you would have figured it out, Mr. aura sensor."

Miroku nodded, " You had their auras covered earlier. Why?"

She sighed, " Sesshomaru doesn't know yet."

" Are you planning on telling him?"

" I tried a few times already but he doesn't want to hear anything I got to say." She took a deep breath, calming the urge to cry, " He hates me."

Miroku looked at her, " I can see by just sitting in his house that he misses you."

She shook her head, " I fucked up King, I fucked up big time."

He just nodded, " I heard what happened."

She glanced away not wanting to see the disappointment on his face, he shrugged, " I also heard you were getting help."

She frowned, " It's still too late, he won't forgive me. Shit I don't even forgive me." Her eyes narrowed, tears swelling in the corners, " All the bitches he fucking, it's obvious he over me. So why tell him, he won't care, he probably won't even believe they his."

They spilled, streaking her face, " He probably think I'm the biggest hoe in the country."

Miroku touched her shoulder, making her look at him, " You won't know until you talk to him." He touched her cheek, " You have to tell him. He has a right to know."

She nodded, knowing his was right, " I will King. I will, now go back to your friends, you got some time before you head to the studio."

He pouted ever so cutely, " Already, but I just got back."

Kagome laughed, " Hey, this is what you signed up for." She stood, ready to go inside herself, " M got your schedule, you're about to be a very busy man mister."

He smiled, standing with her, " Don't tell Sango that, she's being super clingy today."

Kagome laughed again, arms going around the taller boy, " Welcome back King. I missed our talks."

He hugged her back, I missed you too, he thought, but said instead, " I missed the DTPs."

She laughed again, slapping his arm as she pulled away, " Well get ready for Saturday, we doing it big playa, it's T's birthday."

Miroku nodded, " Will do captain." Saluting her.

She laughed again, pointing a finger, " Go boy before I hurt you."

He grinned, turning to head back down the street, just to pause, seeing Sesshomaru watching them from the doorway of his house.

Kagome breath hitched, staring into amber eyes that narrowed, Miroku walked down the street, until he was in the walk way of Tashio's house, Sesshomaru glared at his so called friend, " You fucking her too."

Miroku just shook his head, hands slipping into his pocket, " Nobody's fucking her Sesshomaru."

Strong arms crossed, " Tell that to the minor she was screwing."

Miroku frowned, " Maybe you should talk to her, get her side of the story." The monk shrugged, " Who knows, maybe it's something you did to drive her away."

Sesshomaru frowned at the boy, then looked down the street to see Kagome still standing there. Should he? He shook his head, even if it was something he did, she could have come and talked to him. But no, she instead went into the arms of another guy. A little boy at that, " I ain't got shit to say to that girl." He mumbled, turning, walking back in the house.

Miroku sighed, following him inside, pausing for only a moment to see Kagome's shoulders slack ever so slightly before heading inside herself. Just to see her pause, touching her phone to her ear.

* * *

Plump lips frowned, it was hot as hell in this damn vent. Slowly he crept forward, hating each moment a little bit more as he pushed forward. This was all his fucking fault, if he would have just stayed out of Rhode Island like he told him to he wouldn't be risking his neck to say his dumb ass.

It was easy to get into the building, a little too easy if he took a moment to think about it. There were guards all over the front and back entrances, but none on the roof watching the air duct he easily slipped through.

If he was honest with himself ,which he never was, he would say he felt corralled. Almost as if they wanted to come through the roof. He shook the thought off, wiping sweat from his forehead, he was too smart to fall for such an easy maneuver. Stopping at a vent, chocolate caramel eyes strained to see in the room. It was dark but he could just make out the outline of a body tied to a chair, head leant forward as if sleep.

He frowned, of course the idiot would be napping at a time like this. Leaning up, he slid his fingers through the vent, wiggling it free, turning it so it can be pulled inside the air duct with him.

Taking a breath, he shifted his body, letting himself drop soundlessly to the ground. As soon as he landed, he heard a soft sound. Clapping, " Congrats, you were quieter than I thought you would be."

Jay stood his full height and turned, looking over the man leaning against the steel door. He was tall, he had shoulder length messy brown hair, his green eyes gleamed as he smiled. His tight black shirt, making muscle ripple through his strong arms, plain blue jeans on strong legs.

Jay frowned, " Who you?"

A strong shoulder shrugged, " I'm Gruff."

" That's a stupid name."

" You have a stupid face." He countered with, hands sliding in his pockets.

Jay frowned deepened, feeling something wasn't right with the man in front of him, " Where's Blu?"

" She's not her, but don't worry, she told me all about you. Jaylen."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, warning bells going off in his head. Trap! It screamed. Set up! Get out of there!

He dropped into a fighting stance, he wasn't leaving without his brother, " I don't wanna hurt you old man."

A bang rung off the walls, Jay dropped to the floor, holding his side. " What the fuck?!"

Gruff walked over to him, gun in hand, " Call me old again, I dare you."

Caramel eyes narrowed, " You don't know who you dealing with." His hands started to glow an earthy brown before a mist began to fill the air. Moss grew quickly, covering the walls.

Gruff took a step back as the room was almost instantly turned into a rain forest. Something slapped him from the side. He turned, dagger in hand, the flash of green disappearing in the mist. He was hit on the back, making him stumble forward.

Gruff frowned, already getting tired of the game, green eyes focused, trying to sense the boy. A creak echoed in his ear, he turned and fired.

Laughter rang through the room, " Too slow old man."

Gruff raised his weapon, " I got your fucking old." making his way towards where the boy's brother should still be.

Wind shifted to his left, he turned and fired, Jay laughed, " Missed me." Tackling the older man from behind.

They tumbled to the floor, rolling around for a moment, trying to get the advantage of the other.

Gruff pushed the boy off, rolled to his feet and reared his fist back. Jay went flying with the punch to his face. Skidding to the floor, he stood, rubbing his cheek, " Your strong old man. But that's not enough."

His movements were quick and smooth as he step through the stances. The moss from walls spun around him in a whirlpool before creeping up his legs until it completely devoured him.

Gruff frowned as only he head was left outside of his mossy prison. " This is nasty."

Jay laughed again, waving his hands a moment, clearing the mist from the air, " The power of nature holds all strength. My dad use to say that."

Gruff just watched the young boy walk over to his brother, using his claws to cut through the rope on his wrist. The younger boy fell forward, not able to catch himself, hitting the floor, laying on his side.

Jay rolled his eyes, pathetic, if he didn't promise his mother on her death bed that he wouldn't kill him, he'd kill him, he then looked to the older man, " I think I'mma kill you now and leave with my brother."

Gruff shook his head, " I'm not letting you leave."

That statement made Jay raise a brow, " You ain't got no choice old man."

Green eyes narrowed, " Call me old. One more time."

Jay laughed at how seriously threatening the man can be even in his predicament, " Old. Man."

Green eyes flashed blue for a moment, an aura suddenly exploded, the backlash so fierce, Jay hit the far wall.

A punch came at his face and he barely dodged to the side, shaky, off-balance, and unable to do a thing about the follow-up jab that he took in the stomach. Or the kick that hit him in the side. Crumbling to the ground, Jay felt a big hand wrap around his neck, pulling him up and pinning him against the wall.

Caramel eyes opened, blood dripping down his chin, " What are you?"

Gruff smiled, " I'm not old."

A soft laughter erupted from behind him, " Damn Gruff, I said capture and contain, not whoop his ass to no tomorrow."

Gruff glanced over, seeing Kagome closing the door behind her, " He called me old. More than once."

She laughed again, walking over to the man still holding Jay to the wall, " You shouldn't do that, he hate that word."

She touched Gruff shoulder, making him drop the boy, he just sat there bleeding. Gruff took a step back as Kagome bent, touching the cut on his cheek, bringing the blood to her lips, tasting it.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she savored the taste, " It doesn't call me anymore, but it's still delicious."

She smiled brightly, shifting so she was sitting on her knees, seeing Gruff in her peripherals tying Jaden back to his chair. " It doesn't call me because I know why it calls me."

Grabbing Jay's hair, she pulled to raise his head, making him look at her, " I can drain you right now. Every drop and that would be that end of it."

He smirked, tempted to wipe the blood dripping down his chin but his arms were numb to the blood loss, " Then do it, ain't much left in me anyway."

Kagome frowned, " Why do you want to control me?"

He attempted to shrug, " I like a challenge."

Kagome sighed, " I don't want to kill you, so don't make me. Just leave Jay, you leave and we forget this ever happened."

He laughed, it was rusty and cracked, " You can't get rid of me Blu. I know all your secrets. I know what you really are, I know who you really are."

She just rolled blue eyes, " It ain't no secret Jay."

He grinned, blood dripping from his lips, " I know why you're afraid of the dark."

Gruff felt the room drop a few degrees, the sudden stillness making him turn, looking to his mistress.

She was frozen for a moment, a sudden dread seeping through her bones, fear and hopelessness surrounded her. A chill crept up her spine. As if a breath touched her neck. She closed her eyes, a hand reaching up, tightening around Jay's neck. " Who told you?"

He laughed, choking out the little air he had, " You will never know."

She leant forward, fangs biting into his neck, for once in her life letting the demons control her.

Jay eyes went wide. Everything seemed to slow. To pause. He felt his eyes began to blur. He felt his blood leave his body. And yet he felt a surge of excitement. A tingle of pleasure.

Her fangs grew longer, her warm hand reaching up, bringing him closer as she drained his blood. " It's not over." he whispered, then grimaced feeling Kagome bite harder. She was calling to her powers.

A soft cry left his lips, Kagome sucking harder, taking more. " I'll come back." he gasped, his hands raising to push her away. He then hissed, his fingers red from her raising temperature. Her skin sizzling, grabbing Jay's hair tighter.

She sucked harder, draining the very essence out of him. " You can't stop him." he whispered, feeling his body growing weaker. Her body was growing hotter and hotter. She pulled him closer, sucking faster and harder. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body, setting them both on fire.

Eyes snapped opened, fire danced in Kagome's blue orbs. She stood, calling to her flames, glaring at the ash that use to be Jay. She turned, storming over to the drugged brother that just watched his brother burn to death.

She slapped him, making chocolate caramel eyes focus, " Did he tell you!"

He blinked, " What?"

Her hand burst into flames, " If you're lying I'll burn your fucking face off! Did he tell you!"

The younger boy tried to lean away from the flames, " I don't know what you're talking about!"

Gruff touched the young girl's shoulders, " Blu, calm down."

She waved her hand, the flames going out, she stared at him intense, as if trying to read his mind. " Send him to the ward." She mumbled, walking out the room.

* * *

_In the realms of her dreams, it was thundering, loud, brutal. A nightmare she was having. The pain seem to seize her heart as flashes of days long pasted raced before her eyes. Seeing back into the past. _

_The room was big. A man leant on the bed, supporting his weight with his elbows, " Dance for daddy Kagome."_

_The small girl of eight, shook were she stood, arms hugging her chest, covering all she could in the flimsy outfit she was forced to wear. Her shinny aquamarine bikini top looking silver, the matching bottoms tying together on the sides, her black hair just brushing her shoulder blades. She shivered, eyes tearing at the situation that should be so routine to her. But why? Why did this have to happen to her. Why did such bad things always happened to her._

_" I said dance Kagome."_

_She was petrified, refusing to look at the man that made her do this, maybe if she held her breath, she'll pass out. Sniffling softly she heard a sound, looking up she saw a beer bottle come towards her. She didn't move._

_" Now." The deep, raspy voice demanded to the silent and still adolescent. Kagome was just standing there, her head hung, blood running down the side of her face, her eyes frightened, but no longer wide. She had not moved when the bottle was thrown, not because it was too fast for her to react, but because she was hoping it would hit her. So she could black out. And not feel. She was ashamed. She was such coward. _

_Blue eyes glanced over to similar ones, making the woman pull harder at her restraints, " I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry. Close your eyes baby, pretend you're not here."_

_Wiping her eyes, she nodded, listening to her mother, focusing on the music that was softly playing through a stereo. Lose yourself she whispered in her head, listen to the music and disappear. Her eyes closed, she swayed first, feeling the music, letting her imagination take over. She was somewhere dark but exciting, with flashing lights and loud music, smiling faces and glow in the dark necklaces. People among people having a good time. She suddenly pivoted, dropping to the floor, pretending she was dancing with a friend. She came back up her hand over her head, rolling her small hips. _

_She turned eyes still shut, pushing her hands out as if parting curtains she twirled on one foot, stopping she slid her leg back to her, running a hand up her thigh. She held her arms above her head as she began to whine. She dropped to her knees and started to tick with the beat. She pushed one leg out and spun on the ground letting her hair spin with the action. She flipped back into a standing pose. Her hands went to the side of her head as she ticked her legs to the beat. _

_" Come here Kagome."_

_And just like that her fantasy melted away with the acid of the monster before her. She opened her eyes, the fear coming back as the man before her stood, a body was illuminated by the thin stream of luminescence from the small candles lit around the room. And yet the face was sketched in darkness. _

_She stepped away as he came closer, back against the wall, she coward, sinking into a ball, trying to disappear. But fate had other plans as she felt strong arms incase her small shoulders and lift her with little effort._

_" No!." her mother screamed, struggling harder, " Don't touch her! You promised! You said she just had to dance! Hates don't touch her!"_

_Kagome eye's quickly shown panic as she was set on a dresser, " You know what to do." The raspy voice whispered, sinister and demented, ignoring the screaming woman, tied to the radiator. She let her bangs cover her eyes as she stared at the ground. Yes, she knew what he wanted her to do, what she had to do._

_Quickly she found her hair in his iron grip at her hesitation. Then she found her head being smashed against the mirror behind her. The cut from the beer bottle bleeding more excessively as of somewhere else on the side of her head, leaking down her ears and forehead. " Now." He commanded._

_She swallowed, wiping at blood before it dripped in her eyes, smearing it back into her hair. Swallowing another lump in her throat, slowly shaking hands raised, undoing a thick leather belt. The same belt that met her back plenty of times in the past. The button on his jeans slipped through the slit without argument, the zipper sliding down without a catch._

_" Bite me and I will kill her."_

_A small hand paused as it reached forward, shakily freeing the hard erection. Closing her eyes tight, she fought her reaction to throw up and opened her mouth._

_A low groan echoed through the room as a large hand pressed against a small head, making it move faster. A red hand print touching the mirror, as the dresser rocked with the force he was thrusting his thick member into an eight year olds mouth. " That's my girl, that's my little vixen."_

Kagome woke with a start, her heart slamming against the wall of her chest, the air rushing from her lungs. Her full body covered in sheer sweat. She felt her stomach tighten. Hurrying out her bed, she stumbled, crashed into the wall, fell against the door, spun, and dizzily threw up in the toilet.

She wiped her mouth and sat back on her knees, the palm of her hands pressing hard against her eyes, fighting the tears that wanted to fall with everything she had. " You won't control me." Her voice a tortured whisper in the stilled air, she sniffled, fighting the urge to cry even harder, " I won't allow you to control me."

She took deep breaths, getting her heart under control, he won't win, he won't, she wouldn't allow him to beat her.

She shook her head, taking another deep breath, " I worked too hard to let you beat me now." She took another breath, feeling more determined, she refused to cry, to even give him that much satisfaction. You won't win damn it. She won't let him win. He didn't break her, she can move on. She was moving on.

Feeling better, she stood, with a firm nod, she glanced at her alarm clock in her room. She had to get ready for a doctor's appointment anyways. Perhaps call Tashio to schedule in a cession, talking with him always made her feel better.

* * *

Sesshomaru was at his locker the next day, listening to Inuyasha and Miroku bicker like always. The inu hanyou was shaking his head, " It's not possible, it's never gonna happen."

Miroku frowned, " Are you serious? So your saying you really don't believe a zombie apocalypse could actually happen."

Inuyasha frowned, " Dude, zombies? Nah, no way, never gonna happen."

Miroku rolled his eyes, " Dude, there's demons, hanyous, gods, spirits, magic, spells, and ghosts. You really don't think zombies are possible?"

Inuyasha just shook his head, " You watch too much Walking Dead."

" Hey, I'll be the one prepared while you turn into a walker."

Sesshomaru turned to the bickering girls, mind somewhere else, he felt like he was thinking too hard, but maybe he was on to something. She has been eating a lot of subway lately. And if he recalled, she hated sandwich meat. Especially if it didn't have steak and cheese in it.

He also noticed the jersey phase she was going through, the football fanatic he knew never cared that much about basketball. Was she wearing them because they were baggy? He pushed the thought away, he was being paranoid, that damn show his father made him watch was getting to him.

He blinked, realizing the two idiots were still debating. Deciding to just leave them to their selves, Sesshomaru turned, walking down the hall, taking the long way to his next class, wanting to clear his head a bit. All this thinking was making him crazy.

Kagome was walking in school, a strawberry ensure from the corner store in one hand, papers and an envelope in the other. She wore a girl sized Lakers jersey over a white shirt, blue short showing long toned strong legs, the new Kobe's on her small feet. Her white hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of black hair in her signature lazy ponytail bun, door knockers in her ears, gold bracelets on her wrist.

She was taking a sip of her drink, fingers maneuvering to open the envelope, walking down the hall. She shook her head with a smile, reading over the contents. Her mother registered her to Babies R'Us. She let out a soft laugh. Sakura was more excited about the kids than she was. Taking another sip, she folded the small card shaped pieces of papers into the Babies R'Us welcome letter, putting everything in the envelope, smiling.

Speaking of babies, Dr. Miles said she was doing good, very good. Though they were progressing at an abnormal rate, all three hearts were beating steady, blood circulation was good, and room in the sac was comfortable. The doctor was concerned for a moment. They were pretty big for three in a half months, looking more like 4 and half. She repeated again that dog demons hybrids only carry for 8 months max. But with her, she warned, they were growing so quickly, she might only carry for 6.

Kagome shuttered to that thought, enveloped hand touching her jersey. She made sure she bought it two sizes bigger, so it was baggy around her because of what she seen in the mirror this morning. She was already showing. She let her backpack drop to her elbow so she could put the envelope in her book bag. Unzipping her bag, turning the corner, she bumped into a wall.

Her drink went flying, as of her book bag and all its contents. She dropped to her knees, " Fuck." Trying to pick up everything in a hurry before her ensure soaked everything. Sesshomaru bent next to her, helping, " I didn't see you Kagome." She just nodded, sliding books back in her bag, picking up papers, stuffing them in folders, throwing them in her bag, not seeing Sesshomaru pick up the envelope.

The words Babies R'Us on the front is what caught his attention. Turning it over, he realized it wasn't sealed.

Checking around to make sure she got everything, she looked up. Her eyes went wide, he was pulling out the letter, " No!" reaching for it, but it was too late. He opened it, then looked down to the card shaped papers that fell to the floor. He picked one up. It was an ultrasound. Three forming figures inside of a sac.

He blinked, looking up, she was holding her breath, eyes wide, staring back. He was right, " Your pregnant."

Her mouth opened, then closed, eyes teary, biting her bottom lip, looking away, " Yea." She mumbled, picking up the fallen pictures, grabbing her letter back, standing with her bag, walking away.

Sesshomaru stood, following her, " Who's the father?"

She didn't answer.

He grabbed her arm, she pulled away, yelling, " Leave me alone!"

He grabbed her again, pushing her back against the wall, " Who's the father Kagome?"

Teary eyes avoided him, shaking her head, " Just drop it ok." she pushed at his chest " It doesn't matter."

He grabbed her shoulders, keeping her steady, looking at her " Is it Kohoku? Is he the father?"

She closed her eyes tight, " Leave me alone Sesshomaru. Go away." Pushing at his shoulders, " Go." Her heart falling from her eyes in clear diamond tears, as she fought against him, " Go away."

He grabbed her, trying to stop her fighting hands, growing angry, " Is he the fucking father Kagome?" he pinned her hands to her chest, " Is he?!"

" No!" she screamed, crying now, not able to take much more.

He shook her, " Who's the father Kagome?"

Teary sea blue eyes looked up at him, " I was gonna tell you. I swear, I was gonna tell you."

He blinked, pulling away from her. " What." Holy shit. He was gonna be a father. His eyes closed for a moment as he shook his head, " You cheated on me. Anybody can be the father." He mumbled, simply turning, walking down the hall.

Something stopped inside her, it was her heart, she was dying, " Sesshomaru…" she called out, but he didn't answer, didn't stop, didn't look back. She looked at him, tears falling down, sorrow and grief on her face. He turned a corner and her legs gave out. She leant against the wall, sliding to the floor, the palm of her hands pressing against her eyes. This is why she didn't want to tell him. Because she knew. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it. Wouldn't be able to bare it if he rejected her. And he did.

* * *

Kagome spent the rest of morning in the bed, not wanting to do anything else for the day. Sakura walked in, a cup in her hand, looking over her daughter hugging a teddy bear.

" Hey baby, I brought you something to drink."

Kagome didn't move, seeing her mother putting the cup of warm milk, with honey, chocolate and a marshmallow on her bedside table. She always made the drink for her when she was feeling bad.

" You ok honey?"

Kagome rolled away from her mother as she sat on the bed, " I'm fine." She mumbled, eyes staring off into space.

Sakura leaned over, rubbing her daughter's back, " Just give him some time baby, he'll come around."

She didn't respond, didn't move, just laid there. Sakura sighed, standing, " I'll be down stairs if you need me." Walking out the door, knowing she wasn't going to answer.

Kagome just held herself tighter, it felt like a crack was forming in her heart, and it was spreading, and she was trying to close it. Trying to hold herself together. She couldn't stay in school after it happened. Not with him in most of her classes. She couldn't look at him right now. She cried herself to sleep when she got home, and tears still fell. She was trying to stop them, trying to block out the pain, but it hurt so much. It felt as if a hand had her heart and was just squeezing it. Tighter and tighter it continued to squeeze and it hurt.

He thought she was hoe, he had a right to think so, she told herself. She fucked this up. This was all her fault. But if she could just explain to him, if he would just give her a moment to explain. Then what? He would want her again? She cried, hiding her face in her teddy. Stop being so naïve. You are a hoe, who would want you. A sob tore through her throat, he must think the absolute worse of her. What was she going to do? What if he hated her forever? What was she going to tell her babies?

School was let out at its regular time, Inuyasha and Miroku went back to his house to start their video game challenge back up. While Sango and Kikyou went to her house, something about preparing for a surprise. Miroku just shrugged it off, not like he was complaining.

Inuyasha was shaking his head, " Why does everyone keep saying that, there is no way superman can outrun kid flash. His power is super speed."

Miroku nodded, laughing as well. " We keep saying it cuz it's true, all he has to do is shoot the kid with that heat ray laser thing he got, melt the boy's shoes and he wins, no question."

Inuyasha laughed, " Your stupid."

" You stupid."

Miroku and Inuyasha were walking through the front door of the Takahashi home laughing, both shaking there heads, " That's like saying batman can beat superman."

Miroku disagreed, still grinning, " I don't know man, batman is beast and way smarter than super man."

Inuyasha laughed, closing the door behind him, " Are you crazy, superman will kick his ass. He got freaking powers, hello."

Miroku grinned, following his friend into the living room, " I'm just saying, batman looks like the type to cheat, shit I would."

Inuyasha plopped down on the couch, laughing, " Your crazy."

Miroku laughed again, doing the same before reaching for the controller and leaning back, " So what's on the agenda for today."

Inuyasha watched him flip on the TV, shrugging his shoulders, " Don't know, what you wanna do?"

Violet eyes focused on the television, " Don't care."

Inuyasha sighed, standing, stretching his arms over his head just because, " I kinda don't feel like going anywhere."

Miroku agreed, still locked in on the TV, " Me neither, think I'm still jet lagged." Then laughed, knowing he didn't even get on a plane.

Inuyasha grinned, picking up his headset controller, " Call of duty anyone? Unless you a lame now."

Miroku grinned, the game was still the hottest trend in the world, " I still got skills."

45 minutes into the game, things were starting to get intense as the rounds got harder and harder. Sesshomaru walked in the house, stopping on the den to see Inuyasha and Miroku completely in the zone, yelling out commands as hordes of zombies chasing them.

Idiots, he thought, walking in the kitchen, he went to the fridge, seeing his dad sitting at the table, finishing a conversation on the phone, " No I understand... yes I hope so too. Goodbye."

Grabbing his soda, he turned to leave, " Sesshomaru, we need to talk." He heard his father say, He continued on his way out, " I'm pose to pick up this chick."

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, turning him around, older amber eyes hard, " In my study. Now." Tashio stated firmly.

Sesshomaru stared at his father for moment, a bit surprised at the seriousness in his tone, it was so unlike the always calm easy going inu everybody knew.

He nodded, following his father up the stairs, Sesshomaru walked in first, setting his soda down on the table. He blinked at the sound of a door slamming, he turned slowly, okay, this was the first time in a looooong time he seen his father mad. He seen him upset before, but never mad.

Tashio continued to glare at his eldest as he walked over to him, " That was Sakura on the phone. She said Kagome's in her room, crying her eyes out because of what you did to her today in school."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " What I did? I didn't do anything."

Tashio frowned, " You found out she was pregnant and completely rejected her."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Damn straight I did, she's not pinning those kids on me."

Tashio grabbed his son's arm, " Boy are you crazy, we take care of what's ours."

Sesshomaru pulled away angry, " How do I even know they mine! She's the one who cheated, not me!"

He shook his head, " She didn't cheat."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up, " Go tell that to the mo'fuckas she was sleeping wit, see what they have to say about that."

" Did you even talk to her! Ask her why she did the things she did!" Tashio exploded.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, his voice low, " I ain't got nothing to say to that girl. They not mine and that's that."

Tashio saw the look, and glared, " Those are your kids Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru arms went in the air, his angry raising, " And how the fuck would you know, you fucking her too!" turning, ready to storm out the room, really not in the mood for this

Tashio grabbed his son, slamming his back against the closed door, turning his angry gaze to his son, " Stop and fucking think Sesshomaru! Kagome is not human! She's not demon! She's a demi god like no other! She's the daughter of mother earth and the child of Hates! Only someone equal to her power can impregnate her! Do you really think, even for a second, that Sango's baby brother, or any other boy you think she slept with is stronger than you?!"

He just frowned, looking into eyes similar to his, " She cheated on me."

Tashio nose flared, " It's not her fault! She's the victim here not you! If you would have just talked to her!"

Sesshomaru anger rose again, " Talk to her! I just found out she was fucking a 15 year old, how the hell was I pose to talk to her!"

" She didn't know what she was doing." Tashio replied.

" Bullshit." Sesshomaru fumed.

Tashio frowned, his son could be so stubborn, " She didn't! Sexual acts were introduced to her at such a young age, she processed them as parts of everyday life. In her mind, it wasn't wrong. She didn't know it was cheating, until you told her it was cheating!"

Sesshomaru blinked, now confused, " What are you talking about?"

A hand ran through silky bangs, he couldn't possibility be this slow, " She was raped as a child, repeatedly. Even forced to perform sexual acts on her offender. It became a daily part of her life until she got away. But she never coped with it correctly. In her mind, it was either rape or be raped, control it or succumb to it. As long as she had the power, it wasn't sex, it was authority."

Tashio sighed, looking to his son, " If a rape victim came into the precinct, would you tell them it's their fault their body reacted to what their rapist done to him?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " No."

" Well that's how Kagome's mind reacted to what was done to her. Sex is power over others." Tashio shook his head, touching his son's shoulders, " No one ever told Kagome her views on sex were wrong, so how was she supposed to know she was cheating."

Sesshomaru swallowed a lump in his throat, he felt something twist inside him, guilt? Regret? " You saying I should forgive her?"

Tashio sighed, " I'm saying you should talk to her."

* * *

Okay, question of the day, if your were Sesshomaru and just found out everything he did about Kagome. Would you forgive her?


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry it took so long but here is 28 I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kagome sat at her vanity table, slow tears quietly falling, looking at herself in the mirror. She wiped her cheeks carefully, drying her eyes, she had to stop this. She couldn't let this continue. She couldn't let herself be weaken, she had to be strong, if not for her. For her babies, for her dealers, for her family. She wiped her eyes again, there were plenty of single moms doing what needs to be done to take care of their children. Sakura was taking care of her on her own. And with her help, she knew she can do the same.

She took a slow, deep breath, she had to be strong. She had to own it. Control it. Use it. Like she was trained to all those years ago. She had to be emotionally detached. She sniffled, wiping her eyes yet again, the last of her tears drying, " Save the pain for later." She mumbled, the line an old quote from her drill instructor. " Get what needs to be done, done."

She nodded to herself, she can do this, the pain won't last forever. Sesshomaru didn't want anything to do with her. Fine, she'll do it on her own. She'll raise these babies on her own. She'll raise them the right way, the exact opposite to the way she was brought up. She'll raise them with the love, care and protection a parent is supposed to provide.

Standing, she lifted her shirt and turned to the side. She looked to be about five months, her stomach bulging subtly yet noticeably. She smiled, rubbing her tummy, she will make a great life for this babies.

She turned, pulling her shirt down, but first, she had to secure an income, walking over to her closet, looking for the perfect outfit to go to her negotiations meeting. She wanted to hide her pregnancy until the contract was sign.

* * *

Miroku was early, so he took his time getting out of his car. He glanced down to the address Sango texted to him. He knew the place, he just didn't know what she would be doing here.

With a shrug he walked in the Milton, avoiding the employee's already knowing the room number. He was a bit confused, this definitely wasn't like his Sango. She was never materialistic, or cared for the luxuries of life. So for her to even be in such an extravagant hotel was puzzling.

He took the steps rather than the elevator, not in the mood for awkward small talk. Talking the steps two at a time just because he was use to running. The hall was empty when he made it to the right floor.

She was nervous, she never did anything like this before and she didn't know how Kikyou talked her into doing it now.

But here she stood in the suite of a hotel downtown that Kikyou helped her get. Dressed in the most revealing piece of clothing she hoped to never own. Almost shaking with anticipation and fear. What if he didn't like it? He changed so much these past weeks, what if his feelings for her changed to?

He was silent when he opened the door to the right room, He was surprised to see the lights were off and candles were lit and that soft music was being filtered through the suite, creating the perfect atmosphere for seduction. He followed the rose pedals that lead him to the bedroom.

" Sango?"

She jumped at the voice, turning, then blinked, " Miroku, how did you get in here?"

He shrugged, " Skills I acquired." Violet eyes slowly traveled down, the silk off white see through laced gown that strapped around the neck and had a deep dip in the back. Stopping short on her thighs. You can see right through to her tan bra and laced boy shorts. The gowned hugged Sango so perfectly. Like it was custom made just for her curves.

Sango swallowed a lump, feeling his eyes travel over her, hands began streaking through her dark tresses, nervous, " This was supposed to be your surprise." She mumbled, brown eyes glancing to the floor.

" I am." He slowly made his way back up to her face, " This isn't like you. But I like it."

She smiled shyly, still avoiding his eyes, " Of course you would pervert. I feel like a prostitute in this outfit."

Miroku smiled, walking over to her, now that's more like the Sango he knew and loved. A hand touched her shoulder, turning her to him, the other touching her chin, making her look up at him, " Your beautiful Sango."

She smiled at him, a soft gleam touching her chocolate eyes, " I don't know what you see in me."

He smiled, " My love, everything about you turn me on. Your skin, your lips, your kiss, your taste, defiantly your hair, your eyes, your smile…."

An arm wrapped around her waist, easily lifting her to him, her legs wrapped around his waist, surprised at how the long the list was, " The way your dress, your walk, these creamy legs of yours, your attitude…"

He laid her across the bed, " the way you bit your lip before smiling, that sexy way you be grinning, the way you grab me when we watching a scary movie, the times when your just too adorable…"

A finger traced the elegant arch of her slender eyebrow, " I could go on forever. I love you baby. All I see is you."

Sango smiled, " I love you too." She whispered, leaning forward, kissing soft lips. Ignited a night of love and romance. Relishing in the affection and adoration they shared for each other. There was nothing but them, their love, their passion. Everything else was gone, no problems, no worries, no troubles, there was just them, as if time seemed to stop so the two teens can express their feelings for each other in a slow motion swirl of passionate heat, lasting all night long.

* * *

Caramel eyes opened, hazy and blurred, he tried to swallow but his throat was dry and sore. He tried to sit up, but he immediately a wave of dizziness hit him, making him fall back on the cot he was laying on.

" You shouldn't move."

He groaned, eyes closing tight at the sudden light the door let in when it was opened. Kagome walked in the room, ensure in hand, looking at the young boy, dazed on the medical cot.

He coughed, covering his eyes with an arm, " What's going on?" his voice low and raspy.

Kagome walked over to him and sat in a chair next to the cot, arms crossing over her growing tummy. " Sit up."

Jaden took his time, closing his eyes tight, pain threaded through his body as he sat up fully on the bed. He blinked, clearing the blur from his eyes, seeing the female sitting beside his medical cot, sipping on an ensure in one hand, a 9mm in the other.

Kagome sipped on her drink, " Your Jay's brother."

He nodded, turning his head to cough, Kagome just waited to he turned back to her, " I killed him."

He nodded again, wiping his mouth, then cringed, the movement making knotted muscles tense and spasm. " I saw." He mumbled.

Kagome drunk more from her can, " He tried to control me."

Jaden sighed, " Like he does everyone." then glanced down, realizing his right hand was cuffed to the cot.

Kagome waited for him to look at her again, " I gave him the chance to walk away."

Jaden was tempted to laugh, " Jay never walks away."

She shook her head, " I didn't want to kill him. I gave him the chance to walk away."

Jaden blinked, it was something in her voice that made him confused, like she was trying to convince him that she was telling the truth. " Why you telling me this."

Kagome glanced down at the weapon in her hand, " I don't want to kill you either." She clicked off the safety, " But I will if you make me."

Blue eyes stared into caramel chocolate, " This question determines if you live or die right now. I killed your brother, the last member of your family. If I was to let you go, should I expect a revenge plot on my life?"

Jaden frowned, " Look lady, I don't know you, what you do, or why Jay was after you. But that was my brother aiight. I know deep down that he loved me as much as he could. But he had his problems, I ain't gonna lie."

He sighed, " He had control issues. Matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he's the reason behind the earthquake that killed our parents."

He frowned, talking more to himself now, " He just couldn't handle the idea of someone able to tell him what to do."

He shook his head, " Yeah, he probably got what's coming to him, but that's my brother. And I say he didn't deserve to die."

He stared her hard in her eyes, " So if you gonna shoot me then you shoot me, cuz I ain't gonna beg you."

Kagome stared at the boy, going through her thoughts, little boy had heart. " Aiight." She clicked back on her safety, " M!" she called out.

The short girl quickly came into the room, Kagome glanced at her, " Take a pic and get his prints for file."

She nodded, leaving to get the proper instruments to do his job, she was back in a moment. Setting her always by her side clipboard down for a moment, smiling sweetly at the young boy before snapping a quick picture.

He frowned at the sudden flash, " What are you doing?"

M touched his cheek, " Head to the side please." Turning his face, snapping another mug shot.

Kagome just watched as M started to dip his fingers in black ink, taking down his prints, " I'mma give you 5 grand and a car. You will leave and never come back."

She stood as M made her way around the cot to the handcuffed hand, " But if I ever see you again." She grabbed his face, making sure he was listening, " If I even sense you again. I'm putting a bullet down your damn throat. You got that?"

He nodded, Kagome let him go, staring at him a moment longer before leaving the room. M smiled, printing his pinky on the piece of paper, " She was nice to give you a second chance."

Jaden huffed, " I don't care about a second chance. I don't have no home, no family, and nowhere to go." Frowned, " She should have just killed me."

M walked around the cot, picking up her clipboard, sliding his information inside, " It wasn't long ago I was in your same predicament."

Caramel chocolate eyes looked up, " She kill your family too?"

M smiled, hugging her clipboard to her chest, " No, they tried to kill me. She saved me, brought me to the states. I didn't have a home, family or anywhere to go."

M stepped closer, taking a seat in the chair beside the cot, " So I found a new home, I made a new family." She touched his arm, " If you have nowhere to go, you can make life anywhere."

He stared at her, she simply smiled at him, before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

It was getting late now and it looked like it was going to rain again. Kagome was pulling into her neighborhood, talking to Ayame on her Bluetooth.

" What you get me?"

Kagome sucked on her straw, tasting root beer as it spilled in her mouth, one hand on the wheel, " Not telling you."

" Well can you at least tell me…"

She just nodded, cutting her off, " Yes T, you're gonna get it at your party now stop whining." Putting the cup back in the cup holder.

" I'm not whining, I'm just excited. Turning 18 bitch, can't wait!"

Kagome turned on her wipers as it began to rain again, " I don't see the big deal, we already did everything there is to do. And you still can't buy booze."

" Oh shut up you buzz kill, that's just the pregnant talking."

Kagome pulled into her driveway, laughing, " Shut up, I'll hit you up later." Hanging up. Sighing, she glanced out her windshield for a moment. Then her back seat, looking for her umbrella, not wanting to get her hair wet. She searched for a minute or so, not seeing nothing. Frowning she picked up her book bag. Taking a breath, she put it over her head and got out her car and ran for her front door, trying to get the least amount of water on her as possible.

Leaning against her closed door, she sighed, dropping the heavy bag to the floor, catching her breath, surprised that little outburst of energy just wore her out. She jumped at the sudden knock on the door.

Stepping back, she pulled her gun out before opening it. Kohoku stood in the doorway, covered in rain, breathing heavy, " I tried to stay away. I really did."

Kagome sighed, she knew she was going to have to deal with this sooner or later. " Close the door K." she mumbled, putting her gun away.

He did, then stepped forward, touching her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her, she turned away, " No."

He blinked, " But milady?"

Kagome sighed, touching the hands on her shoulders, " K. No."

He shook his head, " Milady I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you, not for a moment. I love you."

She shook her head, this boy was so helplessly devoted to her because of what she did. This was brainwashing, she realized, she brainwashed him. " K, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I never meant to use you. To control you. I took advantage of your loyalty and it was wrong. I was wrong."

Kohoku shook his head, with a frown, " You never used me, I wanted to do it. I wanted to make you feel special. To make you feel loved again. I love you, I would do anything for you."

Kagome took a step back so she can see clearly in his eyes, hope swirled in those chocolate orbs. He would never understand what she was trying to say. He honestly thought he did this for her. He didn't see that she used him, controlled him. He was so young. It made her feel even more guilty about what she did. She had to fix this. She had to let him go, to set him free.

Silence passed between the two, thickening the tension. Kohoku was damn near close to hyperventilating, his mistress was so quiet. She must hate him. He swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat, he would die if she hated him. She was his everything.

" You love me?"

The soft voice made him look up, he nodded, " Yes, milady, with everything that I am." He quickly answered. There was still hope yet.

" You'll do anything for me?"

He nodded again, " Absolutely anything."

Carefully, Kagome slid the ring off her finger. It was a regular yet expensive piece of jewelry, a black ring she liked to wear with her darker outfits. A platinum band and a 2 carat black diamond. She took his hand, " Take this." She said, placing the ring in his palm.

He turned it over in his hand, confused, " What?"

She smiled, closing his hand around the ring, " If you love me. You will take this ring and give it to Sai. You will tell her that this is a promise that you will love her, that you will be faithful to her. Until she doesn't want you any longer."

He blinked, eyes wide at what he was hearing, was she, was she really letting him go? " Milady."

Kagome smiled, nodding her head, knowing what he was thinking," This is my blessing K. You love me, you'll do this. That girl is good for you."

He smiled, eyes watering instantly at what he was hearing, she always knew, forever knew what he needed. He didn't know how she found out about his true feelings for Sai. But it wasn't a surprise to him. " That's not the first time I heard that."

Kagome smiled softly, touching her hand to his chest, " Go."

He nodded, turning to the door, then pause, glancing back, even though he knew deep down he loved Sai, he still felt obligated to Blu. " Milady?" If he left did this mean, he wasn't a death dealer anymore?

She smiled at the question in his eyes, " Don't worry K. Your still my favorite."

He smiled brightly at her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, " You are so special to me. You will always have a place in my heart." Forever.

Kagome nodded, holding the door open, smiling, " Don't be up all night."

He laughed, heading back in the rain, " Yes milady."

Kagome watched him go, jogging to get in his car, the idea came out of nowhere, but she knew he loved the girl. And Sai was good for him, she made sure of that herself with the background check she did on her. She'll make him happy, she knew this. She was proud of herself at the moment. The sessions with Tashio were really helping her. They opened her eyes to a lot of what she was doing wrong that she didn't even know was wrong. She would have never manipulated Kohoku like that way she did, but she knew she just made up for it. Good job Blu, good job.

* * *

His face was set with a blank expression, he spent the last many hours drinking a bottle of E&J, and pondering over what his father told him. Over what was growing inside Kagome's stomach. Weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

He poured himself another shot of his second bottle, he couldn't forgive her. He couldn't. She cheated on him. So what in her mind it wasn't cheating. In reality it was. Being ignorant of the situation doesn't mean your innocent. Not to him.

He was completely loyal to her, it was in his nature, he could never cheat on her. He threw his shot back. She must have known she was doing something wrong because she hid it from him. She knew it wasn't right but she still did it. The fact that she did it with a minor was eating at him too.

Did she lie when she said he was the best she had, was he inadequate? Why go to a baby, a boy that probably just lost his virginity. It was embarrassing. It made him even more upset, was she better satisfied with him?

He poured another round, why should he forgive her? He didn't do anything wrong, this was all her fault. So what she was pregnant, he can take care of his kids and not be with her. Parents do it all the time. So why should he even try to forgive her? Because she was getting help? Ha, a little too late for that. She should have thought of that before the boy blew her spot up.

He took his shot, everyone kept saying talk to her, talk to her. For what? He already knew everything that was going on. He didn't have anything to say to her. She broke his heart, why did she deserve another chance.

_She gave you another chance. _He poured another shot, well that was true, remembering when he went through his whole can't deal with the dealers phase and broke up with her. He frowned, but that was different, he didn't cheat.

_She's sick. _He frowned, taking the shot, not sick enough to not know the difference. He was convinced she knew she was at least doing something wrong.

_She's getting help. _He poured another round. He didn't care, she should have come to him for help. He frowned, looking to his drink, that was stupid. She didn't know she needed help, so how could she come to him for help.

He tossed the drink back, but it's still not enough to forgive her. _ You love her._

Sesshomaru blinked, sitting up straight, finally realizing the voice in his head wasn't his.

" Took you longer than expected, guess you can blame it on the liquor."

The inu turned in his seat at the voice, seeing a man standing behind him, leaning against the kitchen door frame. He was tall, lean but built, black hair in a short ponytail, blue eyes like his sisters gleaming. " Your father let me in."

Sesshomaru blinked, " Who are you?"

He pushed off the door, " I'm Souta, Kagome's older brother, I'm sure you've heard of me."

" Once." The inu mumbled, still a bit confused, blaming his slow response time on the liquor. " That was you in my head?"

Souta shrugged, walking over to the other side of the island, sitting down, " It's a gift and a curse." He answered, pouring himself a shot, " So, you were thinking about Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned, " That's not your business."

Souta tossed back the shot, " Kagome's my little sister, anything she does is my business. And anybody she does it with."

Blue eyes looked to the demon, " It sounded to me you were thinking it's still her fault."

Sesshomaru snatched his bottle back from the older man, " It is."

Souta shook his head, dogs are so stubborn, " Even after all the new information to the situation?"

Sesshomaru poured himself another shot, " It's still her fault."

" Why do you think that?"

He threw the shot back, " I don't have to explain myself to you."

Souta grinned, " You don't, but I can read your mind. You don't think it's her fault. You just don't want to forgive her."

" You don't know what I want."

Souta just nodded, seeing the dog was getting defensive, " Look, all I'm saying is its obvious you still care about her or you wouldn't be drinking yourself to oblivion now. Those are your kids she's pregnant with, if you're going to raise them together, you need to talk to her."

Souta frowned at the blank stare he was receiving, " You do want to help raise them don't you?"

Sesshomaru glanced down for a moment, I don't know what I want to do, then just shook his head, standing, " This is not your business." Taking his bottle and walking out the room.

Souta just leant on the table with a grin, you don't believe how quickly people forget that he can read minds, or that he had the gift of sight. " This is going to be interesting."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura walked in her daughter's room. " Honey you really should've came out to dinner last night, my boss cooked a casserole that was to die for."

She suddenly raised a brow, looking over her daughter, her blue Bermuda shorts had a silver dragon on her left leg, fitting nicely to her well-toned calves. Her white spaghetti strapped shirt bubbled around her in a baby doll dress design. gold bracelets on her wrist, diamond studs in her ear. Her fresh white low caters on her small feet. Her ponytail gathered tight at the back of her head. " You really know how to hide that stomach."

Kagome laughed, putting on her big black shades, she was wearing a gertel, " Shut up." Grabbing her book bag, following her mother out the door after grabbing an ensure from the fridge.

School was a bit of a bore when she got there. She only had like five classes, finals were just a week away so her elective courses were already finished so students could prepare for the important classes. Walking the down the hall, she stopped at her locker, cracking the code she slid in her riders jacket. Staring at the white leather, she frowned, realizing she was going to have to stop riding her motorcycle and get a child safe car.

She giggled, imagining herself in a minivan with three car seats, " Oh god." Slamming her locker shut.

" Yo Blu." She turned just as an arm was tossed over her shoulder, " What's good baby?"

Kagome glanced up into blue eyes, " Sup Kai."

He walked with her down the hall, still attached to her side, she glanced at him again, noticing he wasn't letting her go, " Someone's being clingy."

He looked down as if he wasn't paying attention, " Hmm."

She laughed, elbowing him in the side, " Where's Akino and James?"

He shrugged, " I don't know, I ain't they keeper."

Kagome frowned, stopping before taking a step out of his arm, " What's wit you Kai, your acting weird."

" Am I?" a hand scratching his neck, " My bad. I tend to get over cautious when someone's expecting."

Kagome gasped, eyes going wide, he just grinned, " Oh," touching her tummy, " and I gotta say, you doing a hell of a job hiding your stomach."

She was so shocked, her mouth acted as a fish for a moment, opening and closing, trying to breath air. Shaking her head, she blinked, " How did you know?"

Kai waved a hand, dispersing the tension, " Please, my sister has 5 kids. I know pregnant."

She swallowed a lump, a chill running through her, she wasn't sure how she felt about Kai knowing, was he gonna use it against her in some way, " What now?"

A slender eyebrow rose, " What you mean what now?"

She was tempted to roll her eyes, " Are you gonna tell anyone."

" Is it a secret?"

She nodded, " Yea, sort of."

Kai shrugged, " It's whatever Blu." Kagome stared at him, the meaning of the simple sentence loud and clear. It's not my business. He was her friend and he wouldn't hurt her in such a way. Her arms raised, wrapping around the taller boy.

Kai laughed, returning the hug, " Someone's being hormonal."

She laughed with him, hitting his shoulder, " Shut up."

His arm went back around her shoulder, " So, how far along are you?"

She walked with him down the empty halls, " Three and half months."

" Really, you big as hell. Look more like 5 months."

" There triplets."

He coughed, " What? Damn girl you know how to get it in don't you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Shut up."

" Who's the father?"

Blue eyes glanced away, Kai just nodded, " It's cool, it's not my business."

She smiled, " Thanks Kai."

He looked at her, " For what? You thought I was gonna use it as blackmail or something?" He stopped, feeling her tense, " You really thought I would do that?" he plucked her in the forehead, " And you thought you knew me."

Kagome laughed, feeling the tension again fade, he was a good friend, " Shut up."

His arm went back over her shoulder as they continued down the hall, " So, you know prom is next week. You going?"

She shook her head, " Nah, I'm not the prom type."

He made a face, glancing at her, " What if I ask you to go with me?"

Kagome looked up, no one actually haven't asked her yet, it was nice to think somebody even wanted to go with her, " You don't got a date?"

" I'm asking my date now."

She laughed, " I don't know, you really wanna go with a pregnant bitch?"

He grinned, " You know you could hide that gut."

She giggled, " Shut up." Stopping in front of her class, she shook her head, " I'll think about it."

He nodded, " Well, I already got the tickets, so I'll pick you up at 8."

She laughed, " When is it anyways?"

" Next Friday."

She nodded, " Aiight, aiight, I'll be ready."

He grinned, kissing her forehead, " Good."

She walked in her class with a smile, laughing as Kai winked at her before walking away. She should have never thought negative about him. She forgotten what real friends were like and Kai was a good friend. James and Akino were good friends too. She suddenly frowned, why did she stop hanging out with them?

Sesshomaru, the answer whispered. He made her hang out with all his friends, completely isolated her from her friends. Her real friends. She never thought about it before, she always just wanted to please him.

She shook the thought away, it didn't matter, she had real friends and she needed them right now. She was kind of happy Kai knew her secret, was happy to know she had friends on her side.

Lunch came by soon, Kagome was walking to the café, if she wanted to she could leave now since she didn't have any more classes after this. But she decided to stay and chill with her friends.

Walking, in, Kagome smiled, seeing the three boys on her mind sit down with three trays. She made her way over, " Sup fellas." She greeted, sliding into a seat next to Kai.

They greeted her back, settling in to eat, " Yo ain't it weird they start getting good food when we bout to graduate?"

Everyone looked at James, he just smiled, " What? Like ya'll ain't notice."

Akino bit into his burger, " True, this shit is better."

Kagome nodded, " They probably like, they ain't never coming back, might as well send them off with a bang." They all laughed.

Kai slid his fruit salad over to Kagome, the subtle yet odd gesture made everyone stare, Kai raised a brow, " What, like she not gonna take it anyways."

They all laughed again, agreeing, all sliding Kagome their fruit salads. Kagome laughed, picking up an unused fork, " Ya'll gonna make me fat."

Akino glanced up from his lunch, " You do look like you gaining weight. Ya face all filling out. Looking like a cabbage patch kid."

They all laughed. Kagome shook her head, " Oh I know you ain't tryna get at me, Ariel."

James snorted at the red head, " Oh shit."

Kagome grinned, " Looking like the Crimson Chin wit ya strong neck."

They all laughed again, Akino raised his hands in defense, smiling, " Damn you win, forget I said anything."

James nodded, " You should've known better, you know Blu is a beast at hanging people."

Kagome plopped a grape in her mouth, Akino watched her, " But you are getting fat, porky."

They all laughed as a pineapple hit him in the forehead, Kai changed the subject, " Yo we done wit school in three weeks, anybody know where they going after?"

James nodded, " Going to UCLA, just got my acceptance letter yesterday."

They all congratulated him, Akino sipped his soda, " I don't know what I want to do yet."

Kai agreed with him, " Me neither, I mean I filled out a few college apps but I don't know where I want to go."

They all turned to Kagome, " What you gonna do after school over?"

She shrugged, popping a blueberry in her mouth, " I'm thinking bout blowing up the white house."

They all laughed again, rolling there eyes and shaking there heads, you couldn't get a serious thought out the girl even if you tried.

Miroku watched Sesshomaru eyes continue to drift to Kagome's table of friends. He watched his friend eye twitch and frown deepen every time she laughed. As if he was upset he was enjoying herself.

He cleared his throat, grabbing the dog's attention, " So, who you going to prom with?"

" Kagura."

The answer made everyone at the table turn to him, he shrugged, he already had the tickets and never got a chance to tell Kagome. " She asked me."

Kikyou frowned, " I'm sure plenty of girls asked you, why do you have to go with her?"

Sesshomaru looked to the young miko, " She asked first."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, " Well she's not riding with us in the limo."

Sango picked at her food, " Why don't you just get back with Kagome, I know she going."

Inuyasha shook his head, " Nah, I heard she going wit one of the goths she hang wit."

Miroku watched Sesshomaru eyebrows frown ever so slightly at the comment, " It's probably true, you know they all got the hots for her. Shit who wouldn't."

Sango frowned at her boyfriend, " Anyways, what's the plans for after prom?"

Kikyou shrugged, " Well it's on a Friday so how about we go to the club afterwards?" glancing around the table to see if anyone agreed.

They all nodded, Inuyasha glanced down at his food, he wasn't really hungry, " I'mma see if Kagome wants to come."

The name made older amber eyes glanced to his sibling, " For what." He didn't want anything to do with her.

Inuyasha frowned at the tone in his voice, " Because she's still my friend, no matter how much a dip shit you are." And he missed her, the funny wisdom she gave him, the silly comments she made, how she always made him feel better with a laugh.

Amber eyes narrowed, ready to smash his brother's face in, a hand rested on his arm, a calmness washed over him so quickly, it made him turn. Sesshomaru stared at the monk beside him, realizing it was his aura calming him down. With a frown, he shrugged the hand off, standing and walking out he café.

Miroku sighed, this has gone on long enough, standing, following his friend. He found him at his locker, stuffing in his backpack, sliding on his jacket, getting ready to leave. Miroku stood behind him, " He has a point."

Sesshomaru frowned, not turning, " I don't wanna hear this."

He shrugged a shoulder though he couldn't see, " This is what you wanted right? Her gone so you can move on with your life. She fucked this up, this is all her fault, you don't want nothing to do with her. You don't want to forgive her."

Sesshomaru turned to him, amber eyes narrowed, " Damn right I don't, she did this, not me. This is her fault, I'm done with her."

Miroku just nodded, " Then what you so mad about?"

Sesshomaru growled, " Because everyone's acting like she's the victim. Like she shouldn't be held accountable for what she did." Miroku saw his eyes flash red for a moment. " She broke my heart."

" You broke hers more." Violet eyes narrowed, " Who do you think she would come to after you threw her away. Breaking up with her for your own selfish reasons. When she needed a shoulder to cry on but couldn't go to her dealers."

Miroku shook his head, " She came to me. I held her when you broke her so far down she felt she could fall off the face of the earth."

" You think your heart is broken, you shattered that girl's soul more than once. And she always gave you a second chance. She never gave up on you, so why you so quick to give up on her."

Sesshomaru shook his head knowing he couldn't explain himself, " You don't understand."

Miroku nodded, " No, I do understand, you don't want to be hurt again, you don't want to be humiliated again. It hurts, having your heart broken. But there was a plausible reason for what she was doing."

Sesshomaru frowned, " That's not good enough for me."

" That's not good enough? Dude, there was a life before you and that life was fucked up but Kagome is so in love with you, she's taking everything that's she been doing wrong over all these years and fixing them in just weeks. She's so crazy about you, she's working twice as hard, in understanding her issues and making a life for the kids she was going to abort because you rejected her."

Miroku shook his head, " If that's not enough, then you don't deserve her."

Sesshomaru glanced away, eyes hurt and troubled, " I can't forgive her." He mumbled, walking away.

Kagome was walking out of the school, smiling, her friends were so silly, they actually dared her to a smoothie drinking contest later. The first one to get brain freeze wins. She giggled to herself, they were so goofy.

Turning the corner to the parking lot, she was sliding on her rider's jacket, when a body bumped into her side. She tried to pivot to regain her balance, but her stomach was throwing her off, so she found herself still falling toward the ground.

Closing her eyes, she braced for impact, ready to twist at the last moment to land on her butt. But the fall never came, opening her eyes, she blinked, seeing amber ones staring back at her. She then glanced at the hand still holding her arm tight, keeping her from falling.

Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet, " I didn't see you."

She nodded, fixing her shirt, " It's cool I'm fine." She looked up, " How are you?" she asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

" Cool." He mumbled, turning away from her, not wanting to be near her.

She stopped him, touching his arm, " Sesshomaru please. Don't hate me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you."

He pulled out her grasp, " I don't hate you, I just don't forgive you." He said, turning again to walk away.

" But why?!" she hurried after him, grabbing his hand, " I'm doing everything I can to make amends. Why can't you forgive me?!" tears touched her eyes, " Just tell me what you want me to do." She brought the hand to her face, closing her eyes, needing his warmth, " Just tell me and I'll do it. Anything you want Sesshomaru, I'll do anything. Please, just love me again. Please."

He pulled his hand away from her, making her reach for him again, which made him step back. " I don't want you. I don't forgive you. And I don't love you. Leave me alone." He spoke slow and carefully, almost able to see each word chip a piece of her heart away. What was he doing, watching blue eyes storm over with tears. He wanted to hold her but instead he turned and walked away. He needed to do this, he needed her to hate him.

Kagome stood there for long moments, tears slowly falling, taking deep breaths till they stopped. You tried, that's all you can do. If he doesn't want you, then he just doesn't want you. Don't hold on to something that wants to walk away. Let him go if he wanna go. You'll be okay.

She took a quick breath, even as she gave herself the advice, her hand touched her heart. It still hurts.

* * *

Kagome got through the rest of her day like she usually get through tough situations. She faked it. She was good at showing people the person they wanted to see. But know she was home, in her bed, ready for a good night sleep.

After her meeting with her CIA connects, she met Akino, James and Kai at the mall. She smiled, laying on her back, rubbing her tummy, remembering the good time she had. They made her feel better with their impulsive silliness. They made her relax and loosen up, and she was thankful for that. Maybe now she could go to sleep without dreaming of you know who.

She laughed at her own silliness, rolling on her side, hopefully, she wouldn't dream at all.

It was hot. Kagome flesh seemed to bubble and blister. Smoke and steam was everywhere. Bones bent and groaned with unseen force. The bellowing heat raged on inside her. Fire. Something deep inside her surfacing. It surrounded her. Calling her. Flames. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body. The blaze burning her alive. Don't be afraid, become who you were truly meant to be!

Kagome shot up in her bed, her heart slamming against the wall of her chest, the air rushing from her lungs. Her full body dripping in a hot sweat. Breathing, heavy, uncontrollably. She blinked, gasped, then coughed. Her room was on fire. She closed her eyes calling to her flames. Concentrating. Frowning, not feeling the connection. Instantly, her stomach dropping deeper, faster. They weren't listening. Her flames refused to die.

For a moment, her body refused to move. Abruptly a spring seemed to snap within her. She climbed out of bed, picking up her cell to dial 911.

" 911, what's the emergency?"

" My house is on fire!" giving them the address before snapping the phone shut. She grabbed her cotton robe she taken off earlier after her bath and desperately put it back on. With a final look towards her now flaming bed, she darted towards the bedroom door, yanked it open and lunged out.

The hallway was dark. Someone, presumably her mother, had turned off the lights after they had gone to their rooms. Even the staircase to her left was cast in the darkness. Only the glow from the overhead light allowed her to see. She rushed to the right along the murky hallway and reached the door to her mother's room.

Urgent, she shoved it open and groped to flick at the light switch. The overhead chandelier blazed. She stared. Sakura canopy drapes were closed. As consequence, she didn't respond to the sudden gleaming light. Kagome coughed even harder. This room too was hazy from smoke wafting in from her burning room. " Mom!" she hurried toward the bed. Sakura was snoring lightly. " Mom!" Kagome shook her.

" Uh..." Sakura turned onto her side. Kagome shook her repeatedly " Mom! Wake up!"

"Uh..." she stopped snoring " I... What...?" lethargic, she pawed at her bangs to get them out her eyes " Kagome? Why are you...? What is...?"

Kagome cut her off, " You have to get out of bed! Hurry!"

" What's that..." Sakura coughed " Haze? It smells like..."

" Smoke! The house is on fire! Come on woman! You have to get out of bed!"

Shock jolted Sakura fully awake " Fire?" she fumbled at the sheets and squirmed to raise herself. " Quickly call the fire department!"

" I already did, now come on!" grabbing her mother's arm pulling her out the bed " There isn't much time. We have to get out now!" The room was thick with haze now. Both females coughed. With a hand on her mother's back, Kagome pushed her towards the bedroom door.

She turned, the fire kept licking through her bedroom, brightening the smoke filled hallway. Before Kagome realized what she was doing, she lunged, grabbed the side of the door and slammed it shut. Her hand stung. Nonetheless the pain was worth the risk she'd taken. The door provided a buffer.

Despite the closed bedroom door, the hallway was filling quickly with smoke. Flames eating through the dry wood. A hot wind making the haze swirl. But at least Kagome didn't feel scorched. The smoke made her bend over, coughing. She held her breath and scurried forward, dodging past the fiery bedroom door, her mother's arm tight in her hand.

The smoke made her eyes weep. It seared her throat. She struggled to a crouch and darted forward, groaning as she neared the increasing heat, the spreading blaze. The crackling whoosh of the flames became deafening. She whimpered, seized with terror that she might not be able to reach her destination, that the surge of blistering heat would force her back. No choice now. She cursed, mustered up her courage and veered to the left.

Chased by a gushing arm of flame. The heat struck her clothes. For a terrifying moment, she was certain that their cotton would burst into flames. Blinded by the smoke, she reached the stairs. When she had to breath, her lungs rebelled, her chest racked with spasms. Determined, she scrambled faster, harder and suddenly the steps ended.

The heat was so intense she had to raise an arm to shield her face. But the heat singed her arm. The closer she came to the front door, the more breathable the air became. She couldn't wait. Any moment now, they'd be outside in the clear, cool night. They reached the door. She swung it open, smoke willowed out as cool air spewed in. Then the smoke dispersed. And as Sakura hurried forward, Kagome saw beyond her. Twenty feet ahead. In the glow of the flames from the window.

Blue eyes wink at her from the shadows. Father…? Paralysis controlled her. Her heart pounded so fiercely she feared she might be sick.

" Kagome come on!" Sakura pulled her daughters arm, dragging her outside into the open air. Inuyasha standing with Tashio and other neighbors, he ran over as soon as Sakura pulled Kagome clear of the fire, throwing his arms around the both of them, " Thank Kami you're alright!" then pulled away and blushed at what he just did.

Kagome and Sakura just turned, there house was completely in flames now. The sirens wailed louder. Closer. The flames no longer squeezed but erupted in their home. The females standing on the curve in their night clothes, with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Tashio, watching fire fighters put out the hungry flames.

The EM walked over, handing out waters, looking over Kagome since she was the one most covered in soot and the one who was more exposed to the smoke. She shook her head, tired, " I'm fine." Pushing him away.

Sakura touched her shoulders, " You need to go to the hospital."

She turned away, " I said I'm fine."

" But what about the babies?"

The water in his mouth spit all over Tashio's face. " Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just shook his head, water dripping off his chin, " Your pregnant?!"

She just sighed, really not in the mood for explanations, " Fine, I'll go." Climbing inside the back of the ambulance.

Tashio raised a brow, turning to the homeless female, " Come on, stay at my place tonight." Touching Sakura's shoulders, leading her to his house.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in the kitchen, soda in hand, Inuyasha glanced over, " You sure it's yours?"

He nodded, " She's three in half months."

Inuyasha shook his head, " So, I'm gonna be an uncle." Sesshomaru nodded again. " This is crazy. Are you going to try and work it out with her?"

" I'm not sure what's going to happen at this point." He lied, knowing he had no intention of trying to work it out with her.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, sensing the lie in his voice, " She can't raise a baby on her own."

Sesshomaru sighed, taking a sip of his soda, " Triplets."

" What?"

Sesshomaru looked up, " She's having triplets."

" Then she's definitely going to need your help."

After being cleared as ok at the hospital Kagome checked out immediately. She hated hospitals, probably always will. Her babies should be fine though. No damage was done. Now she was sitting Indian style on the soft grass of Tashio's backyard. Eyes focused on her hands. Concentrating. Her hands open, palm up, the flame small. She made it grow then slap her hands together, making it disappear.

She did again, absorbed in what she was doing. Doing it over and over again. Focusing. Why the hell she couldn't do this yesterday? Why couldn't she concentrate. Why was she dreaming about burning alive in the first place? Why was her father here? Did he know? Of course he knew, but the dream, the house… Did he know she wouldn't be able to control it?

" Kagome.."

She jumped, dropping the flame on the grass. " Fuck." She mumbled, patting it out with her hand, then blowing on her red fingers.

Sakura sat beside her daughter, " Everything ok?"

She sighed, blowing on her burnt tips, " Yeah."

" You sure?"

Kagome just nodded, rubbing her fingertips with her other hand, " So what you wanna do?"

Sakura looked at her, " What do you mean?"

" We can move or rebuild. Your choice."

" I've gotten to really like this city. And you're about to graduate soon. I'll like to stay here. I say rebuild." Kagome nodded again, standing this time, her cell phone already to her ear.

Within the hour Kagome already had five construction teams in front of what use to be her house. Sesshomaru watched her from his stoop, as she nodded with a few of the men, looking over the schematics, making a few changes here and there. Talking some more she finally agreed with the men, shaking each of their hands before turning, walking back over to Tashio's place.

He crossed his arms, not saying a word as she just walked past him into the house. Kagome found her mother in the den, sitting with Tashio and Inuyasha.

" It's gonna take a few weeks. I can put us up in a nice hotel until then."

Tashio laughed, " That's ridiculous, you can stay here. Save you a ton of money too."

Sakura smiled, " Then it's settled. We'll stay here."

Kagome sighed, touching her stomach, her white shirt covering her cute bulge. " Fine, whatever. I'm hungry."

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table on the phone when Sesshomaru walked in the room.

" No, their clearing away the debris now, it's gonna take a few weeks they say." she touched her stomach with a smile, " No, their fine. The doctor said everything fine. Just gotta take it easy for a while."

He frowned, walking passed her, knowing she was talking to one of her goth loser friends, " No I'm fine really, I'm eating right now." Picking up another chip.

He raised an eyebrow seeing Kagome's hand stop at her mouth, she looked around, " Can you see me right now?"

His frown deepened, as Kagome laughed, " How the hell you know I'm eating Doritos?"

Sesshomaru glared at her sidekick as he opened the fridge. She was completely ignoring him. She giggled, " Ok, I'm putting it down." Putting the triangle shape chip back in the bag.

She bit her lip before smiling, grabbing a banana from the fruit basket on the table, " Can you tell what I'm eating now?"

She started laughing, " It's like you're here, you sure you can't see me?"

She grinned, " Ok, I'll see you later." Hanging up the phone. Looking at the Doritos bag, thinking it over before standing, walking out the room, peeling back the banana.

She stopped, turning at the door, eyes on her fruit, " If you want me gone just say so."

Sesshomaru pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, " What?"

Kagome sighed, " This is your home Sesshomaru, if you want me to leave just say so, and I'll go."

He frowned, unscrewing his cap, " I don't care what you do." He mumbled, walking past her, out the door.

Kai was parked on the curve an hour later, Kagome sitting on the trunk, Kai leaning next to her, talking. Tashio stood at the window watching as they leant towards each other, laughing. He thought about how they looked together, they looked good.

Kagome smiled, " This is all I have." Looking down to the shirt she wore, " I was sleeping in it."

Kai grinned, " White looks good on you."

Kagome laughed, " How am I pose to get to the mall to buy more in just a shirt."

He just shook her head, " I can carry you."

Kagome laughed lightly, the soft mellow sound floating to his ears, making him stare, " You breast are bigger."

Kagome just stared at him. Yes, instead of her 34 C cups she was wearing 38, but still, she couldn't stop the burst of giggles that came next. " Shut up you pervert. I'm swelling ok."

He grinned, " They must be tender."

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, gotta wear two sports bras but I'm ok."

The front door opened, making the couple turn, Sesshomaru just crossed his arms at the couple, " Kagome's your mother said it's time to eat." Turning away, walking back in the house.

Kai frowned, " Are you alright, staying here, with him?"

Her eyes looked down to her legs, " It's been a bit awkward, and tense."

" How bout you come stay with me?"

Kagome smiled, he always wanted to make her feel better, " I couldn't intrude on your parents like that."

" Do you still love him?"

She looked up for a moment, then down, sighing, unconditionally, " Times change, people change, and feelings die."

He watched her for a moment, then smiled, " How about we go get something to eat, just me and you."

Kagome smiled at the thought, sliding off the car, then frowned, " No, I can't, my moms been cooking all morning, she'll be pissed if I just skipped out on dinner."

Kai just nodded, understanding, " Ok, I'll see you later." Leaning over, kissing her forehead. Kagome smiled, hugging his chest before he pulled away, " Thanks Kai." She needed this, she needed a friend.

That made him smile, " I like you pregnant, I get more hugs."

She laughed, hugging him again, before letting him go. Watching him get in his car, waving till he was out of sight.

Walking in the house, Kagome joined the rest of her and Tashio's family at the big dining room table, sliding into the seat next to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru across from her.

After about an hour and 20 minutes of dinner and conversation. Tashio had everyone, laughing, giggling, smiling, and relaxed. He was pretty funny, and had the cutest dimples when he smiled that made you want to pinch his cheeks. You just had to love him. Everyone was having a good time, Inuyasha was nodding, answering another one of his questions.

" Yeah, its gonna be bad ass, it's gonna be on a boat, with a band and everything."

He turned to Kagome, his amber eyes penetrating, " You going too Kagome?"

She nodded, " Yeah, with just a group of friends." looking back at her chocolate ice cream they were eating for dessert.

" She means the boys she let run trains on her."

Kagome, gasped, eyes widen at the insult that came across the table. Tashio frowned, " Sesshomaru apologize."

But soft lips didn't move, amber eyes still staring hard at the female his demon wanted to tear apart.

Kagome took a soft breath before calmly setting her fork down. Standing slowly she turned and quietly left the room. She did not need more drama in her life.

Tashio frowned, anger rising, slapping his fork on the table, " Sesshomaru what the hell is your problem! How can you say something like that!"

The younger boy looked to his father, " She didn't deny it."

Tashio growled, eyes narrowing, fist balling tight, on the verge of teaching his disrespectful son a very painful listen.

A soft hand to his arm stopped him from carrying out his plan. Looking into green eyes, Sakura smiled softly, shaking her head no. She didn't appreciate the comment about her daughter but she understood why Sesshomaru was lashing out.

Tashio frowned, standing, " Keep it up Sesshomaru, you're gonna lose the best thing that ever happened to you." Walking out the kitchen.

* * *

It was dark now, and Kagome was still sitting on the stoop, head in her knees, head hurting, badly wanting a cigarette or a bottle of Bacardi. She sighed, how tempting it was for her to just go out and get both or either.

She shouldn't, she knew that. But damn it… she was stressing and really needed to calm down. She let out another breath, counting backwards from 10. Frowning when she got to one and doing it again.

The door opened behind her and she froze, if it was Sesshomaru she swear to god she was going to jail for murder. Then plead guilty to crime of passion.

She glanced over when the body sat next to her. It was Inuyasha. She sighed again, not in the mood for this either. He was silent for a moment, before leaning back, looking up to the starry sky, " You know we know Sesshomaru full of shit for what he said right? We know you're not like that."

She just nodded, sighing again, " Yeah, I know, he's still mad at me. I really hurt him."

He looked at her, surprised she was sticking up for his brother, " You don't think he stepped out of line?"

Her head rested on her knees, " Yeah, but I can't really be that mad at him, this is all my fault in the first place."

His eyes never left her face, " Kagome we all know this is not your fault. Everybody has issues and deals with them their own way. It's not your fault."

She looked down, " He thinks I'm a hoe."

His hand slipped over hers, " Kagome…"

She pulled away, " No, it's my fault, I should have known better."

He frowned, looking back to the stars, seeing Kagome eyes staring down at him, " How could you have known, Kagome." she looked up at him, " You're not at fault if your truly didn't know. And you didn't."

" He don't think that. He won't forgive me. He hate me. And I don't blame him."

She sighed heavy, making Inuyasha look at her, her beautiful eyes full of emotion, " Well fuck him, I forgive you."

Kagome laughed, her spirit lighten ever so slightly, " Thanks Yash." He nodded, helping her stand, walking back in the house.

* * *

An hour later, Tashio was walking around the house closing windows trying to keep the rain out. The storm came so fast without warning, it had families scrambling to close doors and windows, trying to keep furniture dry. It wasn't lightening, but it was thundering loudly, giving Tashio a headache, and raining hard.

He walked by his son's room feeling a heavy gust of wind. He frowned opening the door, " Sesshomaru, if you think I'm helping you dry anything in here, you're out of your mind."

He looked around, Sesshomaru wasn't in the room. Tashio just shrugged, maybe he was in the den or something, walking over to the window. Ready to close it, Tashio looked out and saw his son sitting on the roof, one leg bent, the other in a half Indian style. His arm on his knee as the other hand rest on his thigh. Tashio made a face. It looked like he was lounging. In the rain. Something had to be wrong. Tashio frowned, why did he have to do his fatherly duties now? He really didn't want to get wet.

Shaking his head, he climbed out and sat next to him. He knew Sesshomaru. He knew how serious and ridged he can be. So he started off easy. " Nice weather huh."

Sesshomaru didn't look, staring up at the cloudy sky, rain washing over his face, " A good time to be outside."

Tashio grinned, he knew Sesshomaru had a sense of humor. Now to get to the point. " What's the matter?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the rain dripping off his fingers " Nothing."

Tashio looked off into the distance " It's not like you to sit, drenched in rain, on a roof, during a storm, where there is a possibility of you being struck by lightning. Something has to be wrong."

Sesshomaru sighed, bringing the hand on his thigh on the ground behind him as he leant back. " There is no lightning out."

" This is about Kagome?" Tashio pressed, looking at his son. Sesshomaru sat up looking at his father with a raised brow. Tashio just grinned, " I knew she was pregnant."

" I figured, or you wouldn't have hinted me off like you did."

Tashio shook his head, " Don't change the subject. This is about Kagome right?"

He paused, for a moment Tashio thought he wasn't going to answer, until he looked at him, " Remember what you told me, the day you and mom separated. Females are a dime dozen, get rid of one, move on to the next and that feeling of love would go away."

Sesshomaru sighed looking down again, not wanting his father to see the hurt in his eyes " When me and Kagome broke up, I been with plenty of nice girls. And it's still there. That feeling of love. It's for Kagome. But I don't want it to be."

He looked at his father, " You told me it would be easy, why can't I move on, why do I still love her?"

Tashio touched Sesshomaru's shoulder, he didn't think he would remember that. That advice he gave his son to hide the pain of his own sadness about his divorce. He didn't know Sesshomaru lived off the advice his entire life and was now paying for his mistake. " Sesshomaru the past is done, you can't go back. You can only fix the future."

He rested his head in his hands, " Every time I look at her, I see her cheating on me. No matter how many times someone explain it to me. Every time I look at her, I see her with that little boy, betraying me."

" I understand Sesshomaru, but Kagome is a special case. She lived through hell and high waters, you really couldn't expect her not to be mentally impaired."

Tashio shrugged for a moment, " Maybe this my fault."

He looked at his father, " What?"

Tashio sighed, looking to the sky, " I noticed the signs long before you two even started dating. I had my suspicions then, especially after noticing how sexually active she was. I should have confronted her then. Maybe if she would have known she wasn't supposed to be that way then maybe she wouldn't have did it."

Sesshomaru ran his hand up his face and into his hair, " So it's really a condition she has? She's really sick?"

Tashio eyes glanced down for a moment, suddenly sad, his voice was low, " She had a rough life Sesshomaru, some people who went through what she went through don't even make it this far."

Sesshomaru looked away, " She hurt me, how am I supposed to forgive her. How am I supposed to even trust her."

Tashio smiled, squeezing his son shoulder supportively, " You work with her, help her, support her. She's doing all of this for you Sesshomaru. That girl loves you."

" You and Kagome are made for each other. You belong together."

He looked at his father, wiping the wet bangs out his face, " I don't how I feel."

" Talk to her, spend time with her, fall back in love again."

Sesshomaru sighed, " I don't know."

Tashio smiled, " Just give it a try Sesshomaru, what harm could it do, if anything you'll come to realize she's not the one for you. You were both friends before you started dating right? Well become friends again and see where it takes you."

Sesshomaru nodded, " I'll try." Tashio grinned, " Good, cuz I want my grandkids to have both parents in their lives. To be honest, I always thought Inuyasha would have kids before you. He so reckless, I'm surprised a female didn't leave one on the steps already."

Sesshomaru laughed, they both grinned at each other, having a father and son moment. Then there was a voice.

" What the hell is ya'll doing? It's freezing in here." Inuyasha grumbled looking out the window, immediately being soaked from head to shoulder, seeing his brother and father drenched head to toe. He suddenly grinned " Let me guess, Sesshomaru was too scared to bathe alone."

Sesshomaru turned, frowning " That's it." he was tired of his younger brother's smart comments. Inuyasha turned and ran as Sesshomaru climbed back inside, chasing him. Tashio went after them. He ran into the hall just in time to see Sesshomaru tackle Inuyasha from behind. He started yelling " Sesshomaru get off him! Inuyasha don't bite! You two stop, you're getting water all over the place!"

He caught up, " Sesshomaru let him go." He had him in the air by his ankle, he grinned putting his arm over the banister, " Gladly."

Tashio frowned " On the ground. Let him go on the ground."

Sesshomaru looked at him then at his father " Ok." letting Inuyasha leg go. He laughed hearing him scream as he crashed into the floor below. Tashio narrowed his eyes. Sesshomaru put his hands up in defense " What, he's on the ground."

Tashio growled, " Whatever he broke, Sesshomaru, I'm breaking yours."

Sesshomaru blinked, oh damn, he hopped over the banister, landing next to Inuyasha. " Get up, get up now." He looked up seeing his father coming down the steps. He pulled Inuyasha to his feet, shaking him trying to get him out of his daze, seeing his father getting closer out the corner of his eye " Inuyasha, little brother." He smacked him " Wake the hell up."

Inuyasha snarled " Stop hitting me will ya!"

Sesshomaru smirked, turning, he stood behind him, watching father come closer " Tell father you're ok."

Inuyasha looked at him " What?"

He frowned " Tell him you ok." he repeated, seeing Tashio was only a few yards away. Inuyasha looked at his father then back to Sesshomaru " Why should I?"

Sesshomaru growled " Because I said so."

Inuyasha smirked crossing his arms " Like I ever listen to you."

" You little.." It was reflex, his fist came up and hit Inuyasha in the cheek, making him fall to the ground. Shit. " I didn't mean to." picking him up, shaking his little brother " Inuyasha you ok?"

He grumbled rubbing his head, " I'm fine." He slapped at Sesshomaru's hands " Stop shaking me!"

Sesshomaru dropped him looking at his father standing in front of him, " See, he's fine." He took a step back, " So, I'm just gonna..." taking another step back, " go to my room..." taking another step back, " and get cleaned up."

" Later." turning and running. He heard his father call his name, he turned, " What?" knowing he was some distant away. Tashio appeared in front of him, grabbing his arm and threw him into the wall. " That."

Inuyasha laughed, pointing his finger as Sesshomaru slid to the floor upside down. While Tashio left to do whatever he needed to do. Righting himself into a sitting position Sesshomaru grabbed the vase he landed on and threw it. With much satisfaction he watched it hit Inuyasha in the head, making him once again fall to the floor. He heard his father call his name.

" It slipped." he called back.

* * *

The next day was sunny and bright, after having Ayame drop a bag off to Tashio's house, Kagome walked out the guess room she was using and headed for the kitchen. She wore grey, black and white basketball shorts, her tank top replaced with two sport bras, her gretal under her white beater that was under her black beater, efficiently hiding her belly. White nikes on her feet, hair pulled in a low ponytail, she was feeling sick and lazy this morning.

Everyone was already around the island, talking and eating breakfast. She frowned at them, they were definitely too perky for her liking.

Sakura laughed at the always silly Tashio before, turning to her daughter, " Hey honey, I made pancakes."

Kagome shook her head, seeing Tashio, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha eating her mother's cooking, " I'm good mom." Moving towards the fridge for a bottle of water.

Sakura frowned, " Are you sure honey, you know you should eat something."

Closing the fridge, Kagome frowned, feeling the nausea rising, " I'll get something later."

Sakura frown deepened, " Honey, you know I don't approve of you starving my babies."

Tashio stood, plate in hand, " I agree." He picked up the pork off his plate, " Here, have some bacon."

The scent wavered under the young teens nose, blue eyes bulged, she had enough time to turn for the sink before she started throwing up.

Inuyasha jumped up, " Ewwww! That's gross! Is she okay?"

Sakura nodded, rubbing her daughter's back as she continued to yak up anything in her tummy, " It's just morning sickness, she'll be fine."

Tashio stared for a moment, then shrugged, " More for me." Biting into the strip.

Running the water, Kagome cleared the sink and washed out her mouth, taking a deep breath, " Ugh, I feel like shit."

Sakura touched her daughter's shoulder, " You sure you want to go to school today baby, maybe you should rest."

Kagome sighed, washing her hands, " I'm cool mom. Besides I won't get any rest anyways, T birthday in two days, I gotta finish setting her party up."

Sakura frowned, " Baby you can't do everything, you have to relax for the babies." She touched her daughter's stomach, " You can't hide them anymore."

Inuyasha agreed, " Hell yeah, I can clearly see your stomach through that shit."

Kagome glanced down at her tummy, " Really?"

Everyone in the room nodded, the young teen frowned, storming out the room, Sakura called after her, " Where you going?"

" To take this gertal off! If it ain't working, I ain't wearing the tight shit."

* * *

Kagome walked in the school, late as usual, kind of happy for her tardiness, knowing as soon as someone saw her stomach the rumors were going to spread like wildfire.

She rolled her eyes, heading for her locker, she really didn't care, her mother always said, people are going to talk about you till the day you die, so just let them talk. Because it's not what they say but what you answer to.

Stopping at her locker, she was taking off her rider's jacket and sliding it in when she heard her name.

" Yo Blu, what's goo…" green eyes went wide, " Holy shit, what's that!" James pointed when Kagome turned around.

She smirked at his comical face, " My stomach."

James shook his head, " What the fuck, why is it doing that?"

Kai laughed, " That happens when a female gets pregnant James. Their stomach gets big."

His brain wasn't comprehending, " Pregnant? Bitch you wasn't pregnant yesterday."

Kagome laughed, " Yes I was. Actually I've been pregnant for a couple of months now."

Akino blinked, bending to get a closer look, " Is it real?"

James bent, poking the rounding tummy with a finger, " Does it hurt?"

She laughed again, slapping the finger away, " Yes it's real and no it don't hurt."

James stood straight, " Well why you didn't tell us?"

She shrugged, " This is me telling you."

" Well who's the father?"

Kai laughed, arm going over Kagome shoulder, " Leave the girl alone, she ain't got to spread her business if she don't want to."

James shook his head, " Oh god it's not Kai is it!"

They all laughed at the joke, the tension passing as quickly as it came. Kagome walked down the hall with her friends, happy they didn't reject her.

Akino frowned as they turned a corner, " You know everybody gonna be in your grill now that you can't hide your stomach."

Kagome nodded, " Yeah I know." Eyes glancing down for a moment.

James touched her hand, " You know we got your back though right."

Kai nodded, " Yeah, if anybody mess with you, we gonna fuck them."

Akino cracked his knuckles smiling, " Ain't nothing like a good ass whooping to start the day."

They all laughed again, stopping in front of Kagome's class, she smiled as Kai stepped in front of her, opening the door. There protectiveness took over, walking her to her seat instead of stopping at the door like usual.

Gasps were heard as everyone got a look at her stomach, three sets of eyes hardened, daring anyone to make another sound. The room grew stiffly silent, Kai nodded, " Damn right." He mumbled, pulling out Kagome's seat. " We'll be picking you up after class too."

Kagome giggled, loving her friends so much more, " Thanks Dads."

They smiled at her, giving the class the evil glare once more before leaving. The teacher cleared her throat, " Well, shall we get started."

Lunch came quicker with the less amount of classes on her schedule. Kai and the others, were by her side, as they were every class she went to. They couldn't stop the rumors and whispers, but they approached anyone that said anything out loud around them.

Kagome was laughing, sliding in her regular lunch seat, " I love you guys." They just beat a boy down to a pulp before tossing his ass in the dumpster out back for calling Kagome a rather unpleasant name.

Kai slid in beside her, " You like a sister Blu, ain't nobody gonna be getting bold over shit that ain't they business with us around."

Akino agreed, " Damn straight." Sliding Kagome his fruit salad, " Now eat woman, you look hungry."

They all laughed, eating there lunch, until they heard a squeal. Turning they were just in time to see Kikyou and Sango running over to their table. Both girls wrapped their arms around Kagome, " We just heard the news! Congrats girl."

Kagome blinked, eyes glancing from her three male friends for advice, who just shrugged not sure what to make of the situation their selves.

" Um, thanks?"

Kikyou smiled, letting her friend go, " We have to plan a baby shower!"

" No." Kagome said quickly, then shook her head at the confused faces, " It's more complicated than that."

Sango just smiled, " Well do you know what it is yet, a boy, girl?"

She shrugged, " It could be both."

Kikyou blinked, " What?"

Kai frowned, " She's pregnant with triplets, look can ya'll do this later and leave our table, your peppiness is killing my mood."

Kagome laughed, nudging Kai in the side, " Yo, um, I'll talk to you guys later aiight."

Sango smiled at her friend, " Okay, we'll be over Inuyasha house later so we'll talk there." Then glared at Kai, " You need to be around better people anyways."

Kikyou agreed with her best friend, glaring at Kai as they both left, heading for their table. James and Akino burst out laughing as soon as they left, Kagome joined the laughter, " Damn Kai, did you have to tell a bitch off?"

He just shrugged, a smirk on his face, " I just don't like preppy bitches." They all laughed again, continuing to eat their food.

* * *

The end of the day was approaching and Sesshomaru was talking to one of his teachers, trying to get a peek at his English final exam, knowing he was going to need the extra help to pass it. He had his puppy dog face on, voice low and seductive, " Ms. Laghousta, I promise you, do me this favor and I'll make it worth your wild."

Winking his eye, his smirk sexy, full of charm. The teacher blushed, " Okay, I'll give the teacher's study unit but that's it." Walking in her classroom.

Trey laughed, stepping from behind the corner where he was ease dropping, " You crazy, turning on teachers so you can get more time to study."

Sesshomaru turned to the boy, then frowned, " What you want?" not over the fact Trey tried to hit on Kagome when they were still dating.

Trey shrugged a shoulder, his broad shoulders rippling with muscles, " I just want to know if the rumors are true."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " What rumors?"

Trey smirked, black eyes gleaming for a moment, " That Kagome was cheating on you with one of those goth dudes, got pregnant, then left you to be with her baby father."

" None of them are the father."

Trey made a face, " That's not what's going around. They been walking her to class all day, her stomach all fucking big and shit. And one of them always got they arm on her all the damn time, everyone think one of them the father. That she was fucking all of them on the side and got pregnant by one. That some fucking Goth kid stole Sesshomaru Takahashi girlfriend away and get her knocked up… And I heard she going to prom wit one them, so people thinking about voting her date Prom King just cause people voting Kagome for Prom Queen."

Trey laughed at the face Sesshomaru was making, " Shit crazy. I can't believe I wanted to smash that. Do she even know who the father is? Who knew she was getting around like that, right."

Sesshomaru listened intensely. His face blank from the emotions he was feeling on the inside. He then blinked at the last comment that came out Trey's mouth. His fist balled up and reared back.

Trey hit the wall beside him before hitting the floor, holding his face, " What the fuck man!"

Sesshomaru simply frowned, " Don't talk about my baby mother like that." Turning and walking away.

She was at her locker, sliding her rider's jacket out, when it was abruptly slammed closed, making her jump back at the sudden gunshot like noise.

" We need to talk."

Kagome looked at him, shaking her head, " About what?"

" You letting everyone in this got damn school think one of those goths got you pregnant?"

She just rolled her eyes, sliding on her jacket, " Why do you even care?"

His eyes narrowed, angry. " You know how dumb you got me looking out here!" This was his breaking point, " First you cheat on me with a fucking baby and god knows how many other mo'fuckas. And now you got all this assholes in this fucking school believing I'm not the father! Everybody want me to fucking forgive you! But you got me looking like a fucking fool, everyone thinking I got played by some fucking Goth douche bag and yo ass is sitting here going along with it. What the fuck is your problem?!"

Something snapped, blue eyes narrowed, fuck being understanding, " My problem?! You're the one who don't want me remember! I've been doing everything I can to make you forgive me! I'm working hard in fixing and reversing my issues but that don't mean shit to you! So yeah I didn't tell anyone you the father! From what you told me, you don't give a fuck! So get the hell outta my face with the bullshit!"

" Yo Blu."

Two sets of angry eyes turned, Akino, James and Kai was returning from their own lockers, stepping right into the argument. "You good?"

Kagome nodded, pushing past Sesshomaru, " Yeah, let's be out." Walking with her friends down the hall.

Sesshomaru growled angrily, walking away. His hand reaching out, punching a locker as he passed it. Not turning as the door fell off. This wasn't over.

* * *

Okay this is 28. I felt like I needed to clarify a few things to help lead up to what's about to happened. I don't want to just give it away but it's about to go done at T's birthday party! R&R


	29. Chapter 29

I know it took me forever to get this posted. I am so sorry. I wrote it a different way and it just didn't feel right so I rewrote the whole thing. I hope you like. Here is chapter 29!

* * *

Kai, James and Akino decided to lighten Kagome's mood by taking her car shopping for a child safe vehicle. But now they were regretting it, as impulsive as the girl may seem, she was very, very cautious when it came to something important.

Kagome made them go to seven different dealerships and look at like a hundred different cars, test drove about 75 of those cars before she made up her mind. " I love it!" she turned to her now weary friends, " What you guys think?"

Kai slumped on a bench, " I think I'mma pass out."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to the beauty in front of her, it was a sleek, sexy and powerful, Cadillac escalade hybrid SUV, that she instantly feel in love with as soon as she laid eyes on the machine. She read the credential once more before she slapped the hood, " I'll take it!"

The dealer smiled, " Perfect, and how would you like to pay?"

Sari pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and opened it up, plucking out the first card she handed it to the man, not caring which one it was since they were all black, " Charge it." She answered, looking over her car again, " I wanna ride it off the lot."

The man smiled, this was going to be his biggest sell yet, " Of course, I'll be right back."

Akino stood as the man walked to the office to get the papers ready, " Your mom gave you a black card? Shit, I can't even get my father to give me a gold card."

Kagome laughed, looking over the soon to be hers car, " I'm an only child."

Akino crossed his arms, " Yeah but I'm the youngest so we should still be on the same playing field."

They all laughed again, James slapped at bangs, " So what you need now?"

Kagome glanced at her watch, she needed to get ready for a meeting, " Um, you guys coming to T birthday party tomorrow right?" she said instead, changing  
the subject, " It's gonna be crazy popping."

James nodded, " Yeah, sure we down."

She nodded, " Cool, cool." She slid her jacket back on, as the man came back, papers in hand. She took a moment to sign them, taking the keys to her new SUV. The dealer smiled brightly, " Thank you miss, you just made my day."

" Don't wet yourself buddy."

The gang laughed, the man smiled brighter, " Is there anything else I can get you?"

" I'd like a whooper with bacon, cheese and mushrooms and a bottle of OJ."

Everyone looked to the girl at the words that just came out her mouth. The dealer blinked , " Are you serious?"

Kagome raised a brow, " Do it look like I'm playing. Go." Eyes narrowed at the hesitance, " Now."

The dealer flinched, then nodded, turning for the door, " Wait." She called out to him before turning, " You guys want something?"

The three boys looked at her, confusion on all their faces, " We're good." They mumbled.

Kagome shrugged, " Aiight." Then waved the salesman out the door, " And hurry up!"

He nodded, rushing out the door, Kagome turned, tossing her bike keys to Kai, " Come on, let's go before he comes back." Rounding her SUV.

James blinked, " Wait what?"

Kai frowned, " Why make him go get the food if you don't want it?"

Kagome was opening the door, " I just spent 90k on a truck, he can afford to spend 10 bucks on a burger."

Akino shook his head, confused, then climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV. She cranked the big car up, pulling out the lot, seeing James in is car pulling behind her, and Kai on her bike behind him.

Akino laughed, looking out the window, " That dude gonna be pissed when he get back."

Kagome laughed, " Which is the point of the prank."

His shook his head, red bangs in his eyes for a moment, " You're crazy."

She just smiled at the compliment, " 20 bucks says I can beat James and Kai back to my house."

Akino looked at her, " You mean this SUV vs. James sports car and your bike. I say no way in hell."

Kagome grinned, gripping the wheel tighter, " Then let the games begin." Stepping on gas. Akino shrieked, grabbing for his seatbelt, black eyes wide, vaguely seeing James and Kai speed up getting the hint that a race was in progress.

Sesshomaru stopped by the store and got a bottle of Hennessey before he headed home for the day, he was stilled pissed at how Kagome went off on him in school. She had no right, this was all her fault in the first place. Everybody was telling him to forgive her but how was he pose to try if she was making him look like a fool half the time. This shit got him going crazy. First she walking around his fucking house, not even saying a fucking word to him, carrying his kids. And now she got all this mo'fuckas in the fucking school believing he's not the father. How the fuck was he pose to feel right now.

He got out his car, slamming the door with more force than necessary. Amber eyes narrowed, frowning at the shattered glass in his driver's window. A hand went through his bangs, now agitated, knowing he would have to get it fixed, " This is her fault." He mumbled, needing to blame someone for his current dilemma.

He was turning for the front door of his home when a SUV raced down the street before hitting the brakes with a screech, curving to a professional stop. Sesshomaru watched as Akino jumped out the car and kissed the ground, Kagome laughing as she climbed out the driver seat.

Moments passed when a viper pulled up to the curve, Kagome's bike alongside it. Kai laughed as he hopped off the bike, " Your fuckin crazy ass! You ran like 4 stoplights and almost hit like six people!"

Kagome just smiled, " I won the race though."

Akino shook his head, " You tried to kill me!"

James laughed, " Suck it up Kino."

Black eyes were still wide, " I think I saw my life flash before my eyes."

The gang laughed, Kagome smiled at her friends, a love growing for them. Her best friend in the world was Ayame but the relationship she was building with the three boys beside her felt different. They weren't there to follow orders, they weren't there out of obligation, they weren't there to protect her out of a missed placed love. They weren't trying to become Dealers, they weren't drawn to her like the others. They were just there to be there. To laugh with her, to make her feel better. To be her friends. They were the first real friends she ever had.

Kai caught on to the staring, " Blu, you ok?"

She nodded, fighting the tears that wanted to fall, " Yea, just hormonal."

They all laughed, she rubbed her tummy, " I gotta get into something right now, but ya'll wanna do something later?"

Kai just grinned, someone was being clingy, " Wanna go to the movies tonight, I still didn't get to see Gothapollaza."

Kagome raised a brow, " It's still in theatres?"

He nodded, she thought for a moment, " Aiight cool, I'll meet ya'll there." She turned to the Takahashi home and froze, for the first time realizing Sesshomaru was in the doorway watching them.

Slowly she walked over to him, watching amber eyes narrow when she finally stood in front of him. Be polite, her mind whispered, say excuse me. " You're in the way."

Sesshomaru frowned at the attitude but stepped out of the door to let her walk by. James frowned, green eyes narrowing as Sesshomaru glared at them all for a moment before stepping in the house. " Why she even bother with his ass, he such a fucking lame it's ridiculous."

Akino nodded, " I feel you, he don't deserved someone like Blu."

" Those two belong together." The pause made him turn, Kai blinked at the two staring eyes, " What, like we don't know he the father of those kids."

James frowned, " So, he still a dick."

Kai sighed, " Look I'm just saying, we been going to school with this dude for four years now. And out of those years he spend three and a half them ignoring every female that passed him by. Then half way through the final year, bam, the love of his life walks through the door."

Kai looked at his friends, " They fell and fell hard, we all saw that. As many times as they fight and break up, something draws them back together. They got a love that can last forever, they just too young to understand it yet."

Akino blinked, surprised at the wisdom that came from his usual goofy friend's mouth, " Where the hell did that come from?"

Kai stared at the door his friend walked through moments ago before Sesshomaru followed, they reminded him of his parents. They too had children at a young age, there love was real but raw, they fought and kicked each other out the house often. But once they figured it out they remain to be the happiest people he knew.

He shrugged, looking back to his friends, " I watch a lot of Dr. Phil."

The boys laughed, the Kai they knew back again, James grinned, " Let's go ya'll, if I don't beat my mom home from works she's gets antsy."

Akino grinned, " More like naggy." Sliding into the passenger seat. Kai laughed getting in the backseat as James cranked the car up, pulling off the curve.

* * *

Kagome was getting dressed, thinking over her rudeness, she didn't mean to be mean, it just sort of came out that way. Maybe she was more angry than she realized. True she was getting tired of his hostility. But it was her fault so did she have the right to be upset? She frowned, it was her fault, okay but she was fixing it, he wasn't even given her credit for trying.

There was more important things to worry about she thought, sighing as she looked in the mirror. Her dark purple princess cut shirt, layered down to her waist, a white leather belt held up light blue Bermuda shorts. Her fresh white low tops making the small gold ankle bracelet more noticeable. Her long blue/black hair in low lazy yet somehow attractive ponytail. A large silver purse on her shoulder.

Looking herself over in the mirror she nodded, she didn't look as big as she really was. Grabbing her car keys, she turned towards the door, not wanting to be late.

She paused, Sesshomaru was leaning against her door frame, arms crossed, watching her, " Where you going?"

She fixed the bag on her shoulder, " Out."

" Out with your boyfriends?"

She rolled her eyes, " Whatever Sesshomaru." She mumbled, trying to walk passed him.

He blocked her way, " I'm not done talking to you."

She frowned, " I got somewhere to be."

" You mean you got somebody to fuck."

Her breath hitched for a moment, the insult burning her lungs. She slapped at the single tear that fell, " That feel good? Making me feel like shit every time you open your fucking mouth!"

She pushed at his shoulder, " What the fuck do you want from me, huh!" the tears came as she shook her head, " If you so over me, if you don't love me, why you keep doing this?! Making it your fucking mission to fuck up my day!"

Angrily she pushed past him, storming out the house. She didn't have time for his shit. She had to keep it together. Kagome was in her car and pulling down the street when she picked up her phone.

" Yes Milady."

" M, a SUV is in front of my house, take it to the garage and give it the works. I want everything done to it, upgrade everything and give it 75 percent more power."

" Should I secure three car seats as well milady?"

Kagome thought it over as she hit a sharp left, she wasn't sure if she was going to set up the nursery yet with the contract still being negotiated, because if everything goes right, she might be moving soon. That's why she didn't want a baby shower. " Uh, no, I'll get those M."

" Of course milady."

Kagome nodded, " Aiight, oh and tell Souta ass to call me."

" Yes milady."

She hung up, eyes focused on the road as she thought back to Sesshomaru, he was being a complete dick for no reason. He already said he wasn't going to forgive her so why is he taking the time to completely crush her every time he see her? He was being a jerk, if he didn't want her, he didn't want her, he could at least be cordial, at least for the kids. A hand touched her tummy at the thought of her kids. If he was going to act like this she didn't want her babies growing up around him.

She was going to give them the perfect life, if Sesshomaru didn't want to be a part of it then fine with her. His pettiness was annoying anyways she thought as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant they were meeting at this time. She got out her car, looking herself over once more, these people sure liked to eat. Walking into the seafood buffet.

She was seated quickly, which she was thankful for because her back was starting to ache. Fixing her plate, she was taking her seat again when Chase and John appeared out of nowhere like good agents are meant to.

John slid in a seat across from the teen, plate in hand, " So, have you made your decision?"

Kagome nodded, biting into a string bean, " Yes." Reaching for her bag, plucking out large manila envelope, sliding it over the table.

She eat some cheese spinach, " I picked ten 2 member teams to manage the Dealers in each state. The two member teams will act as the representatives and consult the council with any concerns and problems. Who will then contact my secretary with a list based on urgency. Then I will proceed with the problems accordingly."

Chase bit into a roll of sushi, " What about the other Dealers?"

Kagome turned away slightly, the raw fish making her a bit nauseated, she cleared her throat, taking a sip of her ginger ale, " The Dealers that are not a part of the elite five squads will be on reserve, running community centers across the US. The Death Dealers will still remain a group that helps the underprivileged. Some will do odd jobs, gathering information for the elite five, so jobs can be performed to the best of their abilities."

John nodded, " Sounds good. And the boot camp?"

Kagome emptied a clam shell, " Well, the last recruits are being shipped off at your changed date and the camp will become a focus camp for re-training and planning. But will reopen when the need for more Dealers arise but will not be open to the public, so no one can infiltrate my facility. Only the blood of a Dealer could become a Dealer."

Chase blinked, drink in hand, " And what does that supposed to mean?"

Kagome grinned, taking a sip of her soda, " It's a special secret that runs through the generations of my people."

" We can accept that. I agree to your terms and you agree to mines." John pulled the folder out his briefcase, sliding it over.

Kagome flipped it open, seeing the official stamp of the oval office on the first page, " So this is it?"

John nodded, " The contract with both our altered demands and agreements. You have two days." Pushing from his seat and walking away, Chase winked at her before standing, " Oh and congrats on the baby." He said, following his boss.

Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes, of course they knew she thought, picking up her lobster tail. She might as well eat her fill since her seat is already paid for.

An hour later, Kagome was stuffed to the core, lounging on a bench in the park just so she didn't have to go to Sesshomaru's house. She already made up her mind, she couldn't stay there with him. He was driving her crazy, she would stay in a hotel until the house is rebuilt.

She had to go back and get all her stuff but she could do that later. At the moment she was enjoying herself. She leant back on the warm bench, watching kids fed the ducks in the pond, smiling. The park was serene, mellow sounds, green grass, a few trees, a forest part on the other side. There was just so much peace here, Kagome felt her problems slowly drift to the back of her mind.

She glanced over seeing a mother sitting under an oak tree, reading a storybook to her drowsy baby. It made her smile it was so cute. A hand touched her large tummy, that'll be her soon. The thought made her smile more, she was actually looking forward to being a mommy. The word made her giggle, mommy, she was going to be a mommy. The only person to call her that was Shippo and that was just till recently when she had his last name official changed to Hernoshi two days ago. There was no more milady with him, it was just momma. And she loved it.

Her phone started to ring, a hand touched the vibrating device, putting it to her ear, " Yo."

It was Kai, " Yo Blu, James and Akino had to cancel on us."

" What happened?"

" Well James didn't make it home in time so his mom grounded him for the rest of the day."

Kagome snickered, making Kai pause for a moment, " Then Akino parents found a condom in his room so they making him sit through a 5 hour lecture about the bird and the bees and embracing celibacy."

Kagome out right laughed at that one, " Oh wow, well I'm still down if you are."

" Aiight, well the movie start at 6, meet you there?"

She nodded, " Yeah, I'll be there." Hanging up the phone, smiling at her phone, " Birds and the bees." Laughing again, even when they weren't trying to, they made her laugh. She glanced at her watch. 3:18. It was still early and she had some time before she went to meet Kai and she definitely wasn't going back to that house. Looking around again she sighed, glancing to her silver bag, almost able to see the file that was inside it. She already read it over and John was right, every correction was made down to the small print.

This is what she should be thinking about, not some movie. If she signed this contract, then her whole life was going to change. She looked up to the blue sky, but it's not like its changing for the worse. She was going to be able to provide for her family and continue to take care of her people. It's what she wanted right?

No, she wanted to be a star, rapping in music videos, performing sold out concerts all over the world. But that's not a life for three babies, being raised in tour buses listening to their mother curse and talk about chicks on TV. She shook her head, no that was just unacceptable. She had to be an adult about this and this felt like the right move anyways. She can manage everything from behind her desk even the music department of the Dealers. Matter of fact, she was just listening to some of the songs on the demo of the Dealers-Dirty Money. And she has to say she's impressed with the group.

Her promotion strategy was simple yet successful. The idea was to have each person in the group release a mix tape of their own then the actual demo would involve the entire group. Miroku was working on his mix tape as she thought this now and she already had producers calling M asking about some of the mix tapes they heard. They were going to be signed really soon. So technically she wasn't leaving the group she was just doing the work behind the curtain instead of on stage.

That thought made her feel better, she reached over taking the file out her purse, taking this job was the right step. And she had to do what's right, " For my babies." She mumbled, pulling a pen out, " For my people." Signing her name across the dotted line.

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Kai sighed, he really didn't want to do what he was about to do. He looked at the radio clock in his car, 3:18. He sighed again, he knew Kagome well enough to know she wasn't going to the Takahashi house yet. Matter of fact he was sure right now she was either being fat somewhere or being lazy in the sun somewhere.

That thought made him crank up his car, that meant he had about 2 hours to get what needed to be done, done and meet her at the movies. It took him about thirty minutes to get there, only because he was driving so slowly, trying to talk himself out of doing what he was about to do.

He sighed, pulling over at the curve a block down, not wanting anyone to see his car. Did he really want to do this? No, no way in hell. But he was trying to be a good friend. He got out his car, walking down the street slowly, sort of hoping he would never get there. She would do it for him, she was always doing stuff for him, this was the least he could do right.

His hands was stuffed in his pockets when he approached the door, why did he have to be him, he was always the mediator. Always trying to fix people problems, he paused before he rang the doorbell, say what's need to be said then get the hell out of here.

Moments after the second ring, the door opened, amber eyes narrowed, " She's not here."

Kai frowned at the attitude, hands stuffing back in his pockets, " I know, I'm here to talk to you."

Sesshomaru frowned, " I ain't got shit to say to you." Closing the door.

Kai's hand reached out, stopping it from shutting, " Yo, for real dude, you need to stop being a fucking prick. You act like you the only one hurting, you need to get your shit together!"

" What's going on here?"

The two teens turned, blue eyes looked at the older dog demons, " I'm tryna tell your dipshit of a son that he needs to stop being a fucking dick and forgive Blu before she walks away."

He turned back to Sesshomaru, blue eyes narrowed, " Because if you keep being a fucking douchebag and she finally moves on, I'll be right there to pick up the pieces." Turning and storming away from the look a likes. " Stupid dog." He mumbled.

Tashio watched the young boy walk away, " Who was that?"

Sesshomaru just turned, " One of the goth idiots Kagome hangs with."

Tashio followed him in the house, watching his son walk into the den, " He didn't seem like an idiot to me. It seems like he was almost sincere."

Sesshomaru plopped down on the couch, " Whatever."

Tashio sighed, leaning in the doorway, almost feeling sorry for his child, " Sesshomaru you have to stop this, she's not going to wait forever."

A hand was flicking through channels, " I don't care."

Tashio frowned, walking over, his hand going upside the boy's head, " You do care that's your problem. Stop holding on to this self-righteous pride you have before you lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

Sesshomaru glared at his father, tempted to rub the sore spot on the back of his head, but instead stood, silently walking out the room.

The movie was letting out and Kagome was laughing, tossing a empty soda in the garbage, " That was a disgrace to the video game."

Kai shook his head with a smile, " How can they butcher such a good game like that."

She laughed again, slapping hair out her face, " I'm mad we stayed through the whole thing."

He glanced at her, smiling, me too, " Let's grab something to eat."

She grinned, " Cool, I'm hungry."

He looked at her, " Your always hungry."

She just smiled, " It's not me." Touching her stomach, " It's them."

He laughed at how adorable she can be, draping his arm around her shoulders. " Stop your too cute."

Kagome grinned, leaning into him, " Oh god, don't tell me you got a thing for bitches wit bellies."

Kai laughed again, it made him smile, the happiness that shined in her eyes, the fact that she was enjoying herself. " How about a burger on the beach instead of the diner?"

She smiled up to him, her hand reaching up, entangling her fingers with the hand that was over her shoulder, " Anything you want babes."

Kai grinned, pulling her a bit closer as they headed for his car. Yup, she was going to make him fall and fall hard.

* * *

He was tired, a whole Saturday morning at the mall with Kagura. Honestly, his biggest regret in life was sleeping with her. He never met someone who was more annoying and aggravating than she was. She was shopping for Prom and it was the longest and most exasperating time in his life. She dragged him into every store in the large mall, trying on every dress, every pair of shoes, every pair of earrings, every lip gloss. Then decided she was going to order her dress online. Dumb bitches, man, seriously.

He sighed, pushing open the front door, touching his back, she didn't even help him bring all her junk in her house. Why did he even put up with her? Because it annoys Kagome the most. He frowned, that sounded petty even in his head, but he knew it was the truth. He missed her, he knew this, and he also knew he was acting like a spoiled baby about the whole situation. But he honestly couldn't help it. He was still hurt about what she did, no matter how many ways you explain it. But even he knew he was being an asshole.

He just let out a breath, looking around at the empty house. No one was here, he figured, still out and about, getting things done while it was the weekend. Heading into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed a cold water, about to watch Law and Order in the den when he heard a sound from upstairs.

He turned, heading down the hall, he peeked up the staircase, hearing the noise again, somebody was definitely in the house. He walked up the steps quietly, thinking back, he didn't see Inuyasha or his father's car outside when he pulled up. Just the construction people and some of the neighbors vehicles, nothing out of the ordinary, but then again he wasn't really paying attention. Well if it was a burglar, they were in for a horrible surprise, he was already in the mood to severely hurt somebody to begin with.

Walking down the hall, he blinked, stopping in front of a cracked door, realizing it was Kagome's borrowed room. She didn't come home last night he vaguely thought, pushing the door open just a bit more. She was sitting on her knees on the floor, her jean shorts undone, her white beater covering the enlarging lump that was her stomach. An electric piano on the edge of the bed in front of her. Hair down her back, her eyes closed, singing.

She was happy everyone was gone for a while. She wanted to get her stuff without having to deal with anyone. She was feeling down and really wanted to be alone. Reaching her room she quickly began stuffing her newly bought clothes into the bags she brought with her. She wanted to be in and out, not wanting to be here when anyone got home. She needed a while. That's all she need, a while, just to get her thoughts together. Get her emotions together. She was unbalanced and she knew it. It was his fault and she knew that too.

She stuffed clothes into the black duffle bag, she didn't know what to do. She knew she was doing what was best for her babies. What was best for her people. But was she doing what was best for her? She loved that man and she hated herself for it. She wished she could just turn the emotion off. Her mind told her repeatedly, he doesn't want you, move on. But her heart said, hold on, don't let go.

Angrily she stuffed shoes in her bag, she didn't need him, she knew this, she was financially stable to take care of her kids on her own. She knew she could hire help until she was mentally stable to take care of her kids on her own. She didn't need him, she didn't, but she wanted him. She loved him with all her heart and she could still feel her soul shatter at how she hurt him.

Sighing she kicked the bag she finished packing, sliding to the floor. Was that it? Did she just feel guilty? No, a hand touched her tummy, she was sorry. She never meant to hurt anyone, especially him. She was so sorry. She sighed again, wallowing in self pity wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Grabbing the bedpost she pulled herself up, not able to stand on her own, " God I'm fat." She mumbled right before her foot slipped on the skirt of the bed. Falling back to the floor she rubbed her backside for a moment, blue eyes glaring at the offensive material that made her fall. " Bitch." Seeing something sticking out from under the bed, she reached over, pulling the black case out from its hiding spot.

Unlocking the long case, Kagome blinked at the brand new electric piano. Plucking off the yellow sticky note attached to one of the keys, she read it, _I broke yours. Ses._

Tears shined in blue eyes as Kagome smiled, that's right, he did, remembering the incident. It was after she sent Nelly and Shay home, they were having a few celebration drinks, he was popping the second bottle and spilled it all over her keyboard.

He most of got it after that, before all of this mess started. Tears leaked in slow trails as she pulled it out the case, placing it on the edge of the bed. Turning it on she looked it over, it was just like her old one, pressing the grand piano setting, a sadness running through her.

He bought this for me, to repay for what he broken and look how I repay him. Breaking his heart. If he would just give her another chance. She wiped her face, cracking her knuckles, letting her fingers dance across the keys, playing a blues, moody tone. If he could just see, she was sorry. Gathering all her emotions in her throat she let it come out in a deep soulful voice.

* I know I was wrong and that's not fair  
Playing games with your mind cause I knew you cared  
Walking out of the door every other night  
And I knew two wrongs wouldn't make a right  
Now things have changed  
And what you feel is not the same  
I thought we could make ends meet  
But you can't stand no more pain  
And now I know the pain, and it is meeeee  
I'm lonely and here is where I want you to beeee  
A man like you is too precious to lose and I am confused  
What will I do baby I loooooove you and I'm…*

Her closed eyes hiding emotion. Feeling the pain of breaking Sesshomaru heart.

* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,  
I'm sorry, ooh yeah, yeah  
I'm sorry, I'm so sorry  
I want you right here with me  
I'm sorry, ooh baby  
I'm sorry, sorry, ooh yeah  
I'm so sorry

Hurt and pain in her closed eyes. She bowed her head, eyes never opening, getting deeper into her song.

*I never knew what true love was till you left me  
And now the thought of you with someone else hurts me deeply  
I tried to keep those thoughts out of my mind*

She shook her head, her words true down to her core. The tears coming.

*But I'm thinking about you all the time  
Where is our love, I must be out of my mind  
What else can I do to prove my love to you  
I'm going crazy baby and your love will make me  
I never should have done you wrong  
And now I'm sitting here all alone  
You should feel my pain and for you I'll change  
Can I have a second try cause without you what am I  
And I know you don't want to see a grown girl cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm sorry!*

Her voice coming out sadly aggressive. Tears slid down her closed lids in low trails as she listened to the words of her own song. Her fingers danced on the keys to the piano, switching the beat to something more aggressively sorrow. Hair in her face, tears dripping on the keys.

* I'm sorry baby sorry baby!  
I don't want you to leave me!  
Baby please! I'm so sorry!  
I want you to love me all the time!  
I need you to want me all the time!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm sorry*

Her voice was so sad and soulful, expressing the pain she felt and the pain she knew Sesshomaru felt. She didn't mean to hurt anyone.

*Sorry I done you wrong and I never ever, ever wanna be alone  
I got myself together now  
So you don't have to worry bout me running around*

She repeated the three lines just because she knew she meant it with all her heart.

*Sorry I done you wrong and I never ever, ever wanna be alone  
I got myself together now  
So you don't have to worry bout me running around*

* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.* her voice just a whisper, too much pain in her throat to raise it any louder. * I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.* She stopped, teary eyes opening, staring at the keys, an emotion on her face, bowing her head, crying into her hands.

Hearing a noise she turned, then just raised a brow at Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, " I didn't think anyone was here." She whispered, pulling herself up with the bedpost.

" Sorry if I bothered you." She mumbled, picking up her two black duffle bags.

But Sesshomaru eyes were still on the bed, staring at the electric piano, " I forgot I bought that."

Kagome blinked, following his eyesight, " I didn't mean to open it." She said, putting her bags down to put the piano back in its case.

" Do what you want with it, it's yours."

Kagome turned at the tone in his voice, almost able to taste the hatred. She nodded, blinking away her tears, " Okay." She mumbled, picking up her bags again. " Okay." She repeated softly, walking past him.

He reached out, grabbing her arm before she was out of reach. " Where you going?"

She pulled away, " I can't stay here. I just came to get my stuff."

He shook his head, watching her walk away from him, " What you mean you can't say here?"

The question made her stop and turn, her anger and frustration lashing out, " I can't stay here and have you hating me Ok!"

The bags dropped from her hands as they went through her bangs, tears falling, " You hate me I get it. But I can't take this shit alright."

" I've been trying everything to show to you that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, to hurt anyone. I've apologized every way I can think of! What else do you want me to do, write it in the sky! I'm SORRY! Can't you see it!" a hand touch her mark, " Can't you feel it?!"

She frowned, she was letting her anger get the best of her. She didn't mean to yell. She definitely didn't mean to bring up the mark. She didn't need him to know she tried using the mark's bond to make him feel her regret. Wiping her face, she picked up her bags and headed for the stairs.

That was it. A light suddenly flicking on in Sesshomaru's head. " I knew I was feeling someone else's emotions."

She stopped again, turning, eyes on him, eyebrows up. He was staring at her. Eyes deep with a pondering emotion, " For a while now I just wanted you to feel the same pain that I felt. But the pain I'm feeling isn't mines is it?" the question was rhetorical, amber eyes watching her, she was holding her breath, eyes wide, staring back.

" If you're hurting as much as I'm feeling right now, I should have been forgiven you." He whispered, his voice deep with a secret culpable sentiment.

Amber eyes locked with blue, " I should have tried to understand better. I should have tried to help you instead of blame you. And for that, I'm sorry."

Her mouth opened, her heart in her throat, she blinked, confusion on her face. He watched her suddenly look down, " What's wrong?"

She smiled, a gleam in her eyes, " Their kicking." Her hand touched her stomach, looking up to him, " You wanna…?"

" Yeah." He whispered, cutting her off, walking over to stand in front of her. She grabbed his hand in both her smaller ones, touching it to her decent sized tummy, smiling with him as he felt the small pitter patter against his hand.

" There getting pretty big."

She nodded, his hand still on her stomach, " Yeah, they are."

" I don't know what you want me to do Kagome." She looked up, his deep citrine eyes penetrating, " I'm still upset, but I'm willing to try. Let's just start over and be friends again."

She stared at him for a moment, hope running across her face, her voice a breathless whisper, " Okay."

* * *

She was laying on her back, Souta beside her, watching the monitor, as the doctor prepared to perform the ultrasound.

Kagome glanced to her brother while Dr. Miles got what she needed, " So where you been lately?"

Souta grinned, " Hanging out with the gorgeous Ms. Connie."

Kagome smirked, " What happened to she too young?"

" Age ain't nothing but a number… as long as they legal."

Dr. Miles laughed, walking over to the sibling, " You a mess boy." She then turned to Kagome, " Ready?"

She nodded, pulling her shirt up, Kagome giggled as the jell touched her stomach, making Souta look at her.

" It's cold." She whispered.

He grinned, she was so silly. Looking up to the screen as the picture popped up. The doctor blinked, " This is amazing."

Kagome looked over, " What?"

She just shook her head, brown eyes astounded, " Their hugging."

Kagome looked at screen, three small bodies were in a circle, small arms hugging the one in front of them, the one on the end, hugging the middle child. " Is that unusual?"

Dr. Miles glanced at the young teen, then back to the screen, " Seeing that babies usually stay in the fetal position, fingers balled until birth, yes." she shook her head, black hair brushed out her face, " And look how big they are, you're what, 16 weeks correct?"

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, just about 4 months."

Dr. Miles looked to her clipboard, " I never seen babies progress so quickly, even for full demons, their already four pounds." She looked into young blue eyes, " In a few weeks or so they'll be ready to drop, give or take a day or two."

She gave Kagome towels to wipe her belly, " There is no way your body will be ready to push out three six pound babies, we might have to give you a C section."

Kagome raised a brow, pulling her shirt back down," That sounds painful doc."

She smiled, " Don't worry, you'll be sedated."

Souta helped Kagome up as the doctor made an appointment, with a see you soon and a wave they was heading outside.

Kagome elbowed her brother in the side, " So, scale of 1 to 10 how much you feeling Connie?"

Souta grinned, rubbing his chin, " 1 to 10 huh? I'll say 786."

Kagome laughed, " Somebody's hooked!"

The older male shrugged, " The girl is bad ass. She just might be the future Mrs. Souta Yugumi."

Kagome smiled at his last name, knowing it was his foster mother, " How is Ms. Mable?"

" She's good, demanding me to come visit but good."

Kagome laughed again, unlocking her car, Souta watched her, " So, you and Sesshomaru working things out?"

She blinked, turning to him, " How did you know that?" Souta grinned, raising his brow, making Kagome roll her eyes, " Stay out of my head Souta damn, you could have just asked."

He held the door open for her, " Where's the fun in that."

She smiled despite herself, her brother was just a mess, " Well Mr. Nosy. Yes, we are working it out, he wants to start from the beginning and start off as friends again."

" Is that why you didn't tell him about this appointment?"

Blue eyes glanced down, starting at the pavement for a moment, leaning against her open car door, " Everything is still so raw and tender, I didn't want to rush him."

Souta nodded, understanding her, " Your smart to take it slow Shy, keep it steady."

Kagome smiled, glad somebody agreed with her, she suddenly froze, the hairs on her neck standing on edge.

Two pairs of blue eyes turned, Souta sensing it too, they both scanned the parking lot. It was empty.

" What is it?" Kagome whispered, hand slowly reaching for the dagger she kept in the sun visor of her car.

" I don't know." Souta whispered back, hand touching the waist of his blue jeans. An overwhelming feeling of danger was rubbing against her. They were being watched. Slowly she turned her head, looking in all direction but not seeing nothing. She opened her senses but didn't sense anything. " Souta." Her voice again a whispered.

" Something's wrong." He mumbled, blue eyes scanning the area like her sister.

They felt it again, but this time much closer. So close the siblings jumped when the feeling washed over them, making them turn, gun in a strong hand, dagger in a slender one.

Kagome looked around again, forcing blue eyes to focus, trying to find what it was. Again not able to sense or see anything, she swallowed, a bad feeling in her gut, " Souta." Her voice edged with worry.

Older blue eyes were intensive, something was definitely wrong, glancing up noticing the sudden dark clouds covering the sky, " Something's coming."

Kagome eyes frantically searched the scene, trying to find what her brother sensed, she didn't want something to come. Not now, not while she was heavily pregnant. The electric silence only putting her more on edge.

Souta sensed the attack milliseconds before the car exploded into a charred piece of junk. Tackling his sister to the ground he surrounded them in a blue barrier as car parts rained down on them like a meteor shower.

Kagome bit her lip at the fall, smacking her back against the cement as Souta covered her, she blinked, clutching her dagger tight, looking at the pile that was her car. Fuck! Did anybody know how hard it was to get her hands on that Barabus!

Souta stood, eyes on something else, " Shy."

Kagome looked up, grabbing his arm in support to help her stand. " What?" following hers brother line of vision. Young blue eyes went wide. It couldn't be. Seeing 4 monstrous black figures standing on the opposite side of her use to be car. Red eyes glowing.

" Run." Souta whispered.

She took a shaky breath, nightmares from days long past flashing before her eyes, " I can't." How can they be here, how?! It wasn't possible! It wasn't possible!

Hearing her began to hyperventilate, Souta stepped in front of his sister, knowing it was the only form of protection, " Shy, stay strong. Stay strong little sister."

Kagome took a deep breath, focus Kagome, you got babies to protect, Focus! She nodded firmly, " I'm ready."

It was as if a bell went off, as soon as the words left her lips, the four figures charged them. Kagome held her stomach as she darted to the left, Souta right behind her, already putting his weapon away, knowing earthly weapons weren't effect on these creatures.

Hearing a growl from behind him, Souta dropped in a spin, hands glowing a navy blue with a dusty gold, he shot a bolt at the animal chasing him. Watching it disintegrated before it hit the ground. " Stay close!" Souta shouted. Seeing the other three advancing.

Kagome nodded, then suddenly she felt herself being thrown by one of the creatures, dagger falling out her grasp. Hands out in front of her, she blasted a whirlwind of air towards the ground she was going to smash into. The rebound had her falling in a different direction. She took the moment to twist in the air, aiming a glowing pink hand dusted with gold at the creature that threw her and blasted it.

Slowing her descent with another blast of air she was hoping to land in a crouch but ended up flat on her butt.

Souta was running over to her the moment she landed, " You ok?" she nodded, touching her stomach. " Yeah I'm good."

Souta nodded, then blinked, pushing at his sister's shoulder, " Down!"

Kagome ducked, letting Souta punch the creature over her head with a glowing fist. She then pivoted, dropping to her knee, blasting the creature that approached from the left.

Souta turned, seeing the creature slowly disintegrate, he dropped next to his sister, " Are you okay?"

She nodded, hands going to her stomach, " Yeah, I'm good." She mumbled. He helped her stand, " Are you sure? The babies okay?"

Kagome nodded again, " I'm sure, I'm okay."

Souta nodded, touching his sister's back, " Come on, we gotta talk to Sakura. She'll know what's going on."

Kagome nodded, then paused, " Wait, don't tell her yet."

Souta blinked, " What? Why not?"

Kagome shook her head, " Not till after T's party."

The older brother frowned, " Shy you're not serious. You know what the hell those things were. You know why they here and you want to wait till after a birthday party to find out what's going on?"

Kagome sighed, a hand going through her bangs, " I know it sounds stupid but Souta, I'm breaking some heavy news to Ayame tonight. And it's her birthday. I just want it to go as smoothly as possible."

Strong arms crossed, " So your putting you own life on the line for a friend's happiness?"

Kagome smiled, " Don't I always."

Souta sighed, shaking his head, he shouldn't have worded that question like that. " Fine, shy, fine. But as soon as you break this so called heavy news to Ayame, well call Sakura and we sit down and talk this out."

Kagome smiled, loving that she was getting her way, " Deal."

* * *

It was official, this was the hottest party of the year! Everyone was having an amazing time, the warehouse was packed from corner to corner. The music was bumping, the lights were flashing. The bar was open all night, and the birthday girl had a special throne on a balcony above the stage, along with chairs and a sofa for the selected few she had as VIP.

Ayame was laughing, dressed in baggy blue jeans with a short sleeves emerald green shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder, that held sparkling yellow diamonds outlining, a red dragon on the front. Her hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her head, yellow and white high tops on her feet, matching the white belt with the huge yellow medallion, stuffing Kouga's face with cake when Kagome walked in behind her, dressed in all black to better hide her stomach. " Sup Birthday girl."

Ayame turned, jumping out of Kouga's lap and giving her friend a huge hug, " Blu, this is the best party ever! I'm having an amazing time!" She gestured at all the decorations, " I can't believe you got hello kitty everything!" her head fell back as she laughed, " I love it!"

Kagome nodded, " That's what I do!" she yelled over the music, looking to everyone else, Sesshomaru was sitting on a chair by the throne, talking to Kouga. Kikyou, Sango and Inuyasha were doing shots. Connie and Souta was flirting on the bean bags, and she just left Kai, James and Akino on the dance floor.

She smiled, holding back on telling them was the right idea, everyone was having a good time. Walking over to Sesshomaru she leant over so she didn't have to yell, " I'm glad you came."

He shrugged a shoulder, slight smirk on his face, " Glad you invited me." His hand touched her stomach, " Tell me when you're ready to go."

She nodded, smiling at him, taking it slow with him was also the right idea. Turning she hugged the birthday girl again, " This night not over yet." Walking out the way she came in.

A minute or two later the music was suddenly cut off. A loud Awww erupted through the sea of teens. Kagome walked on stage, mike in hand, " Aiight, chillax, chillax, I just wanna say something." she grinned, " Now we all know who birthday it is right?"

Pointing a thumb behind her to the moral of Ayame made out of hello kitty faces. There was a cheer throughout the crowd. " T. T. T. T. T." they chanted, pumping there fist in the air.

Kagome laughed, waving her hand to quiet the crowd, " That's right! And what better way to celebrate a birthday without some… LIVE ENTERTAINMENT!"

The crowd roared again, Kagome raised an arm, " Give it up for Dealers Dirty Money!" signaling the music.

Miroku was the first to walk out, his baggy light blue jean shorts with a white fade hung low to strong, toned calves, fresh white high top Nikes and a Chicago bulls throwback jersey on top of a white tee. His short black hair the perfect combination of messy and cute under the red hat the was fitted backwards on his head. A silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, his death dealers earring in one ear, violet eyes gleaming as he began to sing.

*I wanna sex you, till you fall fast asleep, in the bedroom, now listen to the headboard  
beat, lay your body down, listen how the mattress squeak, I wanna sex you, I ain't stopping till I hear you scream ahhhahhhhhhahhh*

Females screamed as they pushed forward at the sexiness flowing from Miroku's lips. He grinned and looked at Sango, winking.

*Your love's like honey, sticky and slow, drip drop like rain drops, girl I gotta have some  
more, your love's like ice cream, creamy and slow, tick tock like my clock, baby wind your body slow*

Blackjack was the first rapper to walk on stage, brown bangs getting in olive eyes as he nodded, his black shirt had a deck of cards on it, matching his dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

~ We take walks on the beach, quality time is okay, 'cause I'm dealing with a  
freak, massage your feet, girl what's up, let your man tear that thang on up, tornado black have you doing back flips, twitching and running, biting on your lip, flip the scene now you got me shacked up, with whips and handcuffs I like it rough, I been naughty give me a whack, wicky, wicky whacking you slap an you call me daddy makes you happy to give it up gladly, no imitating. you can't be mad at me, 'cause I rock it properly, and it ain't no jocking me, other women just flock to me, but it ain't no digging you it's just you and me, come on now.~

Miroku walked around the stage, singing the chorus again, Kagome noticing all the female eyes were on him.

*Your love's like honey, sticky and slow, drip drop like rain drops, girl I gotta have some  
more, your love's like ice cream, creamy and slow, tick tock like my clock, baby wind your body slow*

The second rapper walked out on stage, he was tall, with long blond hair in a high ponytail. And striking hazel eyes. His shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles, he was dressed in baggy jeans and a forest green t shirt, Spectacular in cursive down the side.

~Dem the lights, let me start kissing on you girl romance, 'cause your body needs freaking girl  
licking on your neck down to your belly button now baby pull me closer while you get this loving,  
I got some candles lit, strawberry scent, baby say my name, call me sexy spec, and then we  
switch it up, and roll play, you know I put it down all night and all day~

Miroku stepped to the front of the stage, singing his part of the song, dancing to his music, turning females on more.

*I wanna stroke you up, I wanna lick you down, I wanna give it to you, I wanna make you  
shout, I wanna do you do you do you, I wanna do you do you do you, I wanna give it to you, I wanna  
give it to you, I want you to ride it to the east, I want you to ride it to the west, don't  
wanna go up north, 'cause down south is the best, I wanna do you do you do you, I wanna do you do  
you do you, I wanna give it to you ah now oh, you gotta make the sex cry,  
you gotta make the sex cry, you gotta make the sex cry, you gotta make the sex cry*

Girls screamed at his sexy voice, especially when he hit the high note in the erotic song, some taking off their shirts, many taking off their panties throwing them on stage.

Miroku just grinned as the last rapper came out, he had a broad muscular body, ashy brown hair and green eyes. A white t shirt and jeans over fresh low tops.

~I got supplies for you baby, ice cream, baby oil, and strawberries, slick 'em hound is  
known to drive that body crazy, I'm tryna give you something you could feel so close your eyes  
and hold on tight, you know how I like 'em 5'5 brown eyes, thick in the thighs slim waist  
pretty face, let me taste your lemon pie, a time machine of freaky things you got me feeling  
like jodeci, I'm licking them thighs, lifting them thighs, who's is this you know it's mine,  
temperature rising fantasizing this and this I got your body on top of mine, I wanna do you girl~

Kagome was nodding as Miroku sung the chorus again, yes the boy definitely needed his own mix tape out. Goosebumps rose as he hit another high note, got damn the boy got some vocals on him.

She walked out when the song was finished, taking Miroku's mike, fanning herself, " Got damn can I get that song on a cd!"

The crowd agreed, screaming again, " King, King, King, King!" some females still throwing underwear. He laughed, taking a bow, blowing a two finger kiss to the crowd.

Kagome grinned, " Give it up for Dealers Dirty Money ya'll!"

The crowd roared again, Kagome waved her hand, " DJ, turn the music back on!"

Lil Wayne played through the large speakers, everyone resuming their dancing. Kagome watched the party goers, feeding off their vibe for a moment. The excitement and electric happiness filling the air.

She stepped off the scene until she was backstage, the music muffled by the large curtain covering the stage.

She walked around for a bit, mind somewhere else, deciding it was time to give Ayame her present. " M."

The small female walked over to her, as always with her clip board, a headset on her short hair, " Yes milady."

" I need the…" M was already pulling the box out her satchel, " It's right here milady."

Kagome took the present in both hands, " It's like you can read my mind."

M smiled, " I know you very well milady. And speaking of mind reading, your brother said your foster mother will be here in 20 minutes so get what needs to be done, done."

Kagome tried to frown, but ended up rolling her eyes playfully, as much as she hated being told what to do, she couldn't expect less from her brother. Souta, if you're listening, you an asshole.

Blue eyes gleamed, sure she heard laughter from somewhere in the building, " Thanks M."

She bowed her head, " Of course Milady."

Kagome walked away, heading back towards the balcony, tuning the music out as she stepped through the door, she watched her friends for a moment.

Ayame was laughing, fist pumping with everyone on the dance floor, to one of her favorite songs, Kouga was sitting in her throne, leaning over talking to Sesshomaru. Miroku was sitting with Sango in his lap who was still praising him over his performance. And Inuyasha was passed out, head in a very upset Kikyou's lap.

She smiled to herself, " T. Chucky." The two teens looked over, Kagome nodded her head towards the door, " Come walk wit me real quick."

They nodded, both following Kagome into the hallway, she led them to an empty staircase before stopping. She paused before she turned to them, taking a slow breath, preparing for what she was about to say.

Mentally nodding, she turned, " So, as you know I planned to reopen the organization." She waited for Ayame and Kouga to nod before continuing, " Well I've been meeting with my CIA connects and we came to an understanding. I signed the contract yesterday so now plans are in motion."

Her thumbs drummed on the box in her hands for a moment, " However there were a few altered demands I just couldn't fight with."

Ayame was confused and it was making a knot grow in her stomach, " What demands?"

Kagome sighed, " Because I refused jobs until the construction of my office and every community center was complete, they decided to move up the shipping date of the last recruits, so that as soon as they finish we'll be ready to work that very same day."

Blue eyes looked into blue eyes, " You'll be leaving next Friday."

Kouga blinked, " On Prom night?" he paused, " I won't be able to walk for graduation." He realized.

Ayame frowned, " Blu that's not fair."

Kagome shook her head, " I tried every alternative I can think of. I can't have you leave late or you'll finish late and I can't have someone come out here because they'll be needed at the camp."

" I have a family that's been waiting for the day I walk down the aisle and get my diploma."

Kagome looked up, " I know Chuck and I'm truly sorry." She glanced down to the box in hands, " And that's why I'm doing this."

Ayame blinked, " What's that?"

" Becoming a government agency I decided on specific teams with personalized skills to do must of the biding."

Slowly a hand pulled open the top of the box. Inside was a his and hers watch set. The platinum watches were unique, instead of a band, it was a chain of skulls and crossbones, diamonds for eyes. Inside the face for the watches was a black wolf, seeming to be howling at the moon, made out of black diamonds. The numbers in gold Egyptian hieroglyphics, ticking counter clockwise.

" You two will be the first squad of the Elite 5. The Wolf Clan. You will be in charge of your own people, lead your own missions."

Ayame gasped, completely surprised, " Blu are you sure?"

Kagome nodded, " I'm sure." She pulled the box away from reaching hands, " You don't get these till after you graduate boot camp."

Ayame frowned, " I already graduated."

Kagome shook her head, " This job is going to come with a lot of responsibilities T. You need a touch up on your training and take some new classes." She looked to Kouga, " Two more classes has been added to your schedule too. And your still expected to finish in the ten months of camp. It's going to be hard work. But you two will be together during it all."

She paused looking to her best friend, " You have my blessing."

Ayame blinked, realizing what her friend was saying. _Everything is mines until I give it you. _Was she really giving her Kouga? Was she not going to make him a part of the Shadow Par? Was she doing this for her?

She launched herself at her friend, hugging her as tight as she can around her big belly, " Thank you Blu."

Kagome hugged her friend back, " Don't start crying on me T."

She laughed, the tears coming anyways, Kouga watched the two girls, not fully understanding what was going on but knew it had something to do with him. " Do I still get to go to Prom?"

Kagome let go of her friend, " Your plane leave at 10:15 so for the first two hours, yeah you get to go to Prom."

She stared at Kouga for a moment. " Chuck your giving up a lot, are you sure you want to do this?"

He looked over to Ayame for a second, she smiled at him, he nodded, " Yeah. I'm sure."

Kagome nodded, " Okay." She closed the box, " Let's get back to the others."

The two teens followed the young female, Ayame snickering softly, watching Kagome trying very hard not to waddle. " You're getting big as hell."

Kagome glared at her friend, "Shut up!"

The two lovers laughed, walking back on to the balcony, joining right back in the fun, Kouga sitting in Ayame's thrown, leaning over to talk to Sesshomaru. Ayame waving down to the party goers on the dance floor, making them chant her name which made her laugh.

Kagome smiled, absorbing there joy, happy her friends were happy. " Milady, your mother is here, where shall I bring her?"

Kagome touched the mic in her ear, " Bring her to the attic, I'll be there shortly." She then looked to the people on the balcony, taking a breath she steeled herself for what she needed to tell her mother. But first, she thought, walking over to the partying friends. She leant over, " Yo Chuck, can you take Kikyou, Sango and Inuyasha home?"

He nodded, " No problem." Standing to pick up the passed out hanyou.

Kagome then leant over to Sesshomaru, " I need to talk with my mother, can you come with me?"

He nodded, " Sure, you alright?" his hand touched her stomach, " Is it the babies?"

She smiled at the concern, " No, but it is serious."

He stood, standing by her side, " Lead the way."

She nodded, looking to the others, " Dealers." Ayame, Kouga and Miroku looked over, she looked at the young wolf, " Stay with them until you get a call." Kouga nodded, heaving Inuyasha over his shoulders, " You two follow me." Talking to Ayame and Miroku.

Walking out the door, she turned, heading towards the attic, they stepped through a closet, walked the cold storage unit, up a flight of stairs, to another door, then down a hall. They followed Kagome through yet another door, pausing as Kagome press the unlock combination on the security keypad.

Opening her senses, she called out to her brother, where are you butt face. There was a laugher from behind her, " Don't call me names shy."

She turned to see her brother making his way to the front of the group, " And where was you?" she asked as they waited for it at access.

" Walking the amazing Connie to her car."

Kagome rolled her eyes, hearing it beep, she turned back, seeing the door unlock its self. Pushing open the heavy door, she smiled, seeing her mother sitting at the large round table in the middle of the soundproof room, moonlight shining through many of the large windows that circled the circular room. " Hey momma."

The older woman stood, " Hey baby." Walking over and kissing Ayame on the cheek, " Happy birthday sweetheart."

Ayame smiled, " Thanks Ms. Sakura."

She just smiled, sitting back down, " So honey what's this all about?"

Kagome sighed, hand waving, signaling everyone to sit. Sinking in a seat, a hand went through her bangs for a moment, " So, I went to the doctors today.."

Sakura cut in, " Is it the babies, what's wrong?!"

Kagome waved her off, " No, their fine woman calm down." She licked dry lips, " It was when me and Souta was leaving. We, uh, were attacked by…." She froze mid-sentence. The hairs on the back of her neck rising. They were back.

Souta turned to the windows, sensing them too, seeing the clouds gather, " I told you, you shouldn't have waited!"

A hand touched her ear, " M, get it everybody outta here now!" she yelled into her mic just as glass shattered all around them.

Sesshomaru was covering Kagome from the raining glass in a second, Ayame and Miroku standing, guns in hand.

Souta stood, pulling Sakura up with him, standing in front of her. Shadows moved for a moment as the creatures stepped from their home, surrounding the small group, red eyes gleaming.

Sakura shook her head, confused and a bit frightened, " Are those what I think they are?!"

The creatures launched forward, Ayame fired, the bullets phasing right through the creatures bodies. Ghostly shadow hands reached for the group, striking at arms and legs.

Kagome swung a chair at a creature, knowing they couldn't phase through natural material. Then turned and blasted one of them from behind. There had to be about a dozen this time.

Ducking in a spin, Miroku dodged an attack from a creature, sliding under the table. Seeing the creature hop on the furniture, he kicked up a chair, caught and slapped it in the face.

Souta lit his hands so they were again glowing a navy blue dusted with gold, " You have to use light!" he yelled, blasting a creature before ducking as another flew over his head.

" Light!" Ayame screamed, dodging attacks from one of monsters, " What fucking light!" She tried to punch it in the face but phased through its entire body, they were like smoke when she touched them, then turned to solid burning her skin as they tried to grab her.

" I can't hit these things!"

Kagome glanced to her friend, hands pink and gold, " Don't touch them, they burn!" she blasted the one attacking Ayame, never seeing the one creature sneaking up behind her.

She screamed as arms wrapped around her, burning through her shirt. The floor beneath them began to crumple and crack. Kagome struggled against her captor, knowing what it was doing, " Let go of me!" she screamed, noticing how high the room temperature became.

It was so hot, the room was filling with smoke, steaming her skin red. " Let go!" she screamed again, struggling harder. The creature roared at her, holding her tighter as the floor continued to deteriorate beneath them. Sakura turned, miko powers flamed up to her arms, fighting with a monster of her own.

" Kagome!" her mother screamed, pushing at the creature fighting her, her pure light not killing the creature but hurting it significantly enough so it stayed at arms-length.

Sesshomaru turned, he was dodging the creatures as best as he could, catching on to Miroku's theory, slapping them around with chairs so Souta could blast them. Amber eyes went wide seeing a circle in the floor finally collapse behind them, flames feeding off the wood that just dropped into it, roaring as it licked at more of the floorboards. Blue eyes locked with his for a moment, wide and scared just as the creature stepped backwards into the flaming abyss, pulling her with it.

" Kagome!" he dashed forward, knowing he wasn't going to reach her in time. A hand reached out, demanding something to save her. Anything to save her. Suddenly a green light flashed forward, striking the creature holding the pregnant teen. The monster disintegrating on the spot, Kagome reached out, grabbing floorboards, holding on with dear life. Sesshomaru was beside her in an instant, pulling her out the flaming hole. Powerful flames burst through the ground, reaching the ceiling, forcing everyone to a corner of the room surrounded by fire.

Kagome called to her own flames, making a fiery barrier around them. For a moment they all seen a dark shadow in the flames, the being roaring furiously as it banged on Kagome's barrier. Then watched the flames suddenly subside, going back into the hole.

Waving her flames away Ayame coughed at all the smoke, then looked to Sesshomaru who was staring at his hand. " What the fuck was that?"

He made a fist then looked at his palm, " I have no idea."

A sutra sudden flew over his head, attaching to the creature that was trying to creep up on the unsuspecting teens, " Shall we keep our heads in the game."

Sesshomaru turned, hand reaching forward again, watching this time as the green light erected from his hand, forming a whip, cutting through the stunned creature that was subdued by Miroku's sutra.

Everyone watched it disintegrate, Ayame blinked, realizing that was the last one, " I never seen a dog do that."

Sesshomaru was staring at his palm again, " I never seen one do it either."

Souta walked over to the hole, looking into the now dark abyss, a shiver ran up his spine, forcing him to take a step back. Sakura shook her head, powering down, " Okay young lady explain."

Kagome was still standing beside Sesshomaru, not realizing she was shaking, her mind still rattled at what the creature was trying to do to her. " It wasn't trying to kill me. It was trying to capture me."

Blue eyes looked up to her mother, " Why? Why is his sending scouts after me?"

" Scouts?" Miroku grunted, helping Souta with the table he was trying to flip over.

Souta nodded, " Hell scouts, from the underworld's army." He mumbled, putting his back into it, the huge round table heavier than he thought.

Sesshomaru walked over, helping the others with the table, finally getting it flipped and pushing it over the hole. Kagome shivered at the thought, she hated those things, they were the guards all those years ago when she was locked in that cage. " He can't do the ritual anymore, what does he want."

Sakura turned, realizing what her daughter just said, she was right. " Hates can't do the ritual on you, but he could do it on…" green eyes glanced down.

Kagome blinked, then grabbed her stomach, " He can't have my babies!"

Sakura shook her head, " It makes sense Kagome, the ritual was only used to combine the four souls of Hates daughters to create the Gate Keeper. Who would then open the Gates to hell and release the underworld army on earth. But you combined the four souls into one entirely new soul. So in theory you are what the ritual would have done to you, your just not controlled by any evil demons." She tapped her chin for a moment, " So that makes it possible to believe if you can't be turned into the Gate Keeper, then one of your children can."

Ayame blinked, " Wait, I thought only Blu was the Grim Reaper. She the only one I seen bring people souls back from Hell."

Sakura looked to the young teen, " Which makes it even more possible that one of her children could inherit the trait."

Souta frowned, "And that's what he's after."

Kagome frowned, hands forming fist, " How do I kill him?"

Sakura turned to her daughter, " You can't kill a god Kagome."

Blue eyes blazed with an anger from deep within, " He bleeds just like I bleed! How do I kill him!" tears dripped from her eyes, sizzling the ground as her blood heated, " He's not taking my babies! He's not!"

Flames curled up her fists, " He's been fucking up my life since day one! I won't let him touch my babies!"

Sesshomaru stepped over to her, " Calm down Kagome, we won't let him touch our kids."

She blinked, did he just say, we? Did he just say, our? Blue eyes glanced down at the warm hand that incased her own. Everyone felt the sudden warmth in the room as she smiled. A happiness so bright it could have blocked out the sun.

" That's really cute and all but what should we do now?"

Sakura shook her head, " Hates cannot walk on this plane as easily as Kagome can, he needs to wait for the right timing."

Ayame frowned, " So he just gonna keep sending those scout things until he can come here himself?"

Sakura shook her head, " More likely until the babies are born."

Kagome swallowed, " There gotta be a way to stop this." She couldn't let this happen again. She couldn't let what happened to her happen to her babies, she wouldn't. " There has to be a way."

Sakura tapped her chin again, " I'll have to consult with Dr. Miles."

" Until then, I think we all should get some rest." Miroku suggest.

Everyone agreed, Kagome took the lead, walking out the destroyed room, making her way through the maze that was the warehouse, her mind in a different place. She wasn't going to let it happen, she wasn't going to let Hates ruin her kids like he ruined her.

Flashes of days long pasted raced before her eyes. Seeing back into the past, a shower being turned off. Warm feet to cold tiles. A towel wrapped around a small body. A delicate hand wiping steam from the mirror. Blue eyes going wide at the man behind her. No.

She stopped, hand a clutching her heart, eyes closed tight, Miroku paused beside her, " Are you alright milady?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath, forget it she told herself. Push it away, lock it behind a door. Sakura watched her daughter visibly shake, trying to fight off inner demons. A hand touched her back " Come on let's get you back to Tashio's."

Kagome pulled away, " I'm staying in a hotel." She mumbled, pushing open a side door.

Ayame stepped into the cool air, " You sure that's smart Blu?"

She shivered in the light wind, forcing her mind to focus, forcing herself not to panic, not to breakdown, " It's the best play for right now. He already knows where I live." She rubbed her burned arms, " And I think he tracking me by scent anyways. Being around others isn't safe."

Sesshomaru frowned, " You're not staying by yourself Kagome, I'll stay with you."

She shook her head, already walking over to the grey audi that was waiting for her, " I'm better on my own."

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, stopping her, " Too bad cause I'm coming."

She turned, the smile ever so soft, there it goes, that something in his tone that demanded to be obeyed. A hand touched her ear, " M, is the building cleared?"

" Yes milady, cleared and secured."

" Okay, stop by the office, tell Gruff to start the buddy system and assign you a guard."

" Yes Milady."

She nodded, then tossed her keys to Sesshomaru, " You drive."

He caught them, stepping ahead of her to unlock the car, Kagome turned to the others, " King stay with Sango, T go get Chucky and stay with him. Mom stay with Tashio and Yash, scouts are pretty straight forward but he might try some contain and capture plan."

They all nodded, Sakura walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead, " Good night baby, and be save."

Kagome smiled, " You too momma." She looked at her two dealers, " And that goes for the both of you too." The two teens nodded, bowing their heads before turning and walking away to do what they were told.

Souta walked over to his younger sister, " You know we gonna have to do something about our scents right?"

Kagome nodded with a frowned, remembering the technique she learned as a kid, " That shit hurt." She mumbled.

A large hand touched her shoulder, " I know Shy I hate it too but it has to be done."

Kagome sighed, nodding, " Okay, we'll do it at the hotel." Getting in the backseat of the car.

Souta smiled before sliding in the passenger seat, looking to Sesshomaru, " She staying at the Hilton."

Sesshomaru nodded, pulling off. Kagome curled her arms around her, " And how would you know that?"

The grin came smoothly, " Do I even have to answer that."

She laughed despite herself, " I swear Souta I just can't figure out how you're not the younger one."

He shrugged a shoulder, " Well you know what I say…"

" Everything happens for a reason, yeah I know."

" If you know then don't ask."

She laughed again, his smart comments bringing back that giddy feeling of enjoyment she was experiencing earlier. Stupid head.

" Don't call me names Shy."

She giggled, leaning against the window, " Then stay out my head butt face."

" Hey, it's a gift and a curse." The older man paused before grinning, " Like I really want to hear what Sesshomaru's thinking about you right now."

Amber eyes glanced eyes, surprise so evident in the wide glaze all Souta could do was laugh. Maybe it was the laughter that distracted them, watching Souta enjoy Sesshomaru's embarrassment. Relishing in the moment that someone could even laugh at a time like this. That someone still knew how to ease the gradually building tension that was associated with being a part of Kagome's life. A relief that people could still smile around her, still wanted to be around her. Whatever the reason, the laughter was a distraction, it took the concentration and focus off of what was important.

The road. Nobody noticing the dark figure that separated its self from the shadows, charging the car at full force.

It slammed into the side of the Audi with a roar, the strength of the creature flipping the car over and over, head over heels until it landed on its side in a ditch. Headlights flicked for a moment then everything went black.

* * *

okay this is it, tell me what you think. I promise to post the next chapter much quicker. I'm already working on it matter of fact. Oh and I know I use a lot of songs, there not mine just a few of my favorite artists.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry it took sooooo long to get this chapter up. My laptop had a virus so I had to go get it fixed and the ass wipe tech wiped my whole hard drive clean. Normally I would have understood that he was just getting rid of the virus but this douchebag went as far as wiping my entire Microsoft program off my laptop. I went crazy, I had to pay 200 dollars just to get Microsoft office downloaded on my computer. It was ridiculous, they really didn't want to download it again because they would have to pay for it. I had to call my attorney just to scare them into giving me the money to re-download it. Lucky I have all my files saved on a flash drive or I really would have been assed out. UGH! Anyways, tell me what you think!

* * *

It took a moment, maybe longer than a moment for Souta to realize they were hit by an unsuspecting scout. Hearing a groan he glanced over seeing Sesshomaru blinking blurred eyes, grabbing his head.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Souta grunted as he fell against the passenger window, " Everyone okay?"

Sesshomaru wiped blood from the bleeding slit on his cheek, " I think so."

Blinking in the dark, Souta lifted his head a bit, " Shy you good?"

But no answer came. Souta turned more, " Shy?" but he wasn't able to see in the backseat, " Shy." He said a bit louder. " Kagome stop playing."

" Souta, its coming." Came Sesshomaru's hushed voice instead.

Souta glanced through the broken windshield, seeing the creature on all fours, walking over to them like a gorilla. Blue eyes narrowed, " I'll handle this bitch. You get to Shy."

Sesshomaru nodded, both his and Souta's foot raising, kicking out the rest of the windshield. Souta crawled out first, staggering to his feet as the creature charged, realizing he was more banged up than he thought.

He simply frowned, getting into a stance, " Even with one arm I can take you on dipshit."

The creature roared and leaped at the insulting man, Souta ducked and regretted the action, his sore muscles tensing at the action. He dived out the way of a swiping arm, just a bit too slow feeling the burning of four claws cutting into his side.

He hit the ground hard, but still forced himself to roll out the way of a grabbing hand. Biting back a curse he flipped to his feet, sure he pulled a muscle, and blasted the creature that charged him again.

Falling to his knees, he grabbed his injured side, " This some bullshit." He mumbled, knowing he was going to pass out. Blue eyes glanced over seeing Sesshomaru pulling a very still Kagome out the back windshield. " Is she okay?"

Sesshomaru glanced over, " She's breathing, but she got a serious cut to her head." He answered, pulling her closer to him.

Souta nodded though he wasn't looking, feeling his mind slowly shutting off, " Her earpiece." He mumbled, his tongue suddenly feeling thick and dry.

Sesshomaru looked over, " What?" but Souta was already face down in the dirt, unconscious.

Frowning, Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome's head on the ground before making his way over to the older brother. Checking his breathing, Sesshomaru began hauling the heavy male closer to his sister.

It was out the corner of his eye that he even noticed something was off. Kagome was moving. He turned his head, realizing she wasn't moving on her own will. A ghostly hand had her ankle dragging her through the grass, trying to pull her into the surrounding forest.

Sesshomaru dropped Souta, who didn't so much as grunt when he hit the ground and raced towards the unconscious teen. Hand out, the green whip from before flashed through the air, slapping the hand away.

A roar of pain and anger was heard from the darkness that was the woods. Sesshomaru frowned, heaving Kagome up by her underarms. He began pulling her back towards the car when he saw a scout leaping towards a down and out Souta.

With a growl of frustration, he secured an arm under Kagome's bosom, turning to the creature swinging his arm back, the green whip slashing the scout in half.

Dragging Kagome over to her brother, he laid her next to him, taking a breath, she was a lot heavier than he remembered. Mostly likely do to the three kids she was carrying he mentally corrected himself.

Because of the accident, his senses were already on high alert, so he sensed the attack coming a moment before the ghostly claws swiped off his head. Ducking into a roll, he was quick to counterattack, slashing the creature across its chest making it leap back in pain.

Taking the pause in the fight as a chance to analyze the situation, Sesshomaru noticed that more red eyes were coming out of the surrounding forest. Just great, he thought, positioning himself between the creatures and the siblings. He also noticed where ever his whip hit, they began to slowly disintegrate. At least that was good news, but how long was he going to last against a pack of these things.

Trying to come up with a solution, he dodged a side attack, twisting and flicking his wrist, the whip slicing the scout in half. What was it Souta was trying to tell him before he passed out? He thought ducking in a pivot, slapping a scout across its face. Her hair piece? He glanced at Kagome, if she was wearing fake hair he couldn't tell but how was that important to the current situation? Was Souta just being his stupid self before he passed out? No the man was wiser than that, at least he could seem that way when he wasn't being an idiot have the time.

Flipping backwards his slashed at more creatures keeping them at bay, he needed to call for help. Now. He couldn't keep this up all on his own. But he knew his phone was destroyed in the crash so there was no way to call anyone. _Her earpiece. _

He frowned, avoiding a swipe to the legs, doy Sesshomaru, he could almost hear Souta laughing at him. Slicing another creature, he spun in a circle arm out, making all the scouts jump away from the acid whip they didn't know could defeat them.

Taking the moment to his advantage, Sesshomaru bent next to Kagome and plucked the earpiece from her ear and put it in his own. Getting it secured he had enough time to flip backwards at the creature that lunged, calling back to his weapon.

" Hello." He said, slapping at scouts as they tried to gang up on him. Nobody answered. Sesshomaru frowned, wondering why it wasn't working. Jumping back from an on slaughter of claws, he vaguely remembered, Kagome touching the mic before she spoke in it.

Ducking under an arm he spun taking out the legs of six of the creatures. A hand reached up, pressing it to his ear, " Hello?"

" This is not milady." Was the immediate answer.

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, no shit Sherlock, dodging the oncoming attack, " There was an incident, our car was attacked, Kagome is badly injured, send help."

There was a pause, " Are the attackers still there?"

" No, I'm running in place just to trick you." He snapped out, swinging his whip about, " Send somebody the fuck over here now!"

" Someone's already on their way."

Sesshomaru spun, hand over his head, taking off the heads of several scouts. The move bought him time to reposition himself in front of Kagome. He looked down to the unconscious teen, she was bleeding badly from her head. " Help's coming." He whispered, swinging his arm out, beating back the oncoming scouts. Let's just hope it makes it here in time.

Minutes felt like hours to Sesshomaru, no matter how many of these things he killed they seemed to just multiply. He was running out of energy and it was starting to get annoying.

He dropped to his knees as a scout lunged over his head, rolled to his feet and sliced it across his back. Then ducked, pivoting to the right, slapping at another one. He dived out the way of a tackle and for a millisecond wanted to just lay there, but he forced himself up, crackling his whip at the three scouts that approached him.

Amber eyes narrowed seeing the creatures regroup, " Stay the fuck down!"

A bright light suddenly surrounded them, the scouts retreating as if they were vampires to the sun. Sesshomaru blinked, what the hell? Turning, a man stood behind him.

He was tall, he had shoulder length messy brown hair, his green eyes gleamed as he smiled. His tight black shirt, making muscle ripple through his strong arms, plain blue jeans on strong legs.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " I'm assuming you're the help."

" Name's Gruff."

Sesshomaru nodded, an old feeling of dejavu washing over him, " Do I know you from somewhere?"

Gruff shook his head, " Nope, I just got that face." Walking over to them, " Come on let's get them to Dr. Miles before those things come back."

Sesshomaru nodded, it was best to save his questions for later, right now the two siblings needed medical attention.

* * *

_Kagome blinked, she was standing at the edge of a secluded waterfall with a calming pool at the bottom. Blue eyes took in the serene surrounding, where was she? How did she get here? _

_She felt cold, looking into the perfect blue water, trying to recall her last memory. But nothing came to mind. She thought back even farther, her name was Kagome and she was 17 years old. That's it, that's all that came forth. _

_Slowly she stepped forward, something telling her to enter the water. It was cold but it was perfect. She floated on her back, staring up at the blue sky. Perfect. _

They were in the hospital room, waiting for any news on Kagome, Souta was already cleared as fine just faint from exhaustion. Gruff and Sesshomaru got them there as fast as they could, they was just hoping they made it. Kagome was in critical condition, losing a lot of blood and haven't regain consciousness yet.

Tashio was holding a crying Sakura, softly patting her head. Kouga held a crying Ayame as Inuyasha sulked in his own seat. Gruff leaning against the wall looking rather nonchalant under the circumstances. Sesshomaru had his head in his hands. If she didn't make it, he'll go crazy. He already knew. He was going to go completely insane. Please make it Kagome. Please make it. He was sorry for every bad thing he ever said, ever bad thought. His father was right, he didn't know what he had until it was gone and he was on the verge of losing the best thing that ever happened to him.

Dr. Miles came out, pulling the mask from her face, eye slightly glazed over, " Were doing all we can..."

Sakura looked up, " No. Don't say that! She made it right!" she stood, " She's okay, my baby's always okay." her tears fell harder, " Please, tell me she's okay, please. She's okay."

The doctor shook her head, " She's in critical condition. We stopped the internal bleeding but she lost a lot of blood. She has severe concussion and some very deep lacerations that needed stitching." Dr. Miles took a breath, knowing what she was about to say was tough on any family, " If she starts to crash do we have your permission to perform an emergency C section?"

Sakura shook her head, her hands going to her forehead, " This isn't happening, this isn't happening!"

Tashio touched Sakura's shoulder, " She needs an answer Sakura."

The older woman shook her head, taking a deep breath, trying to get it together, " What are the babies chances if taken out the womb?"

" Well for regular demon babies at 4 months about 52% but Kagome's pregnancy is progressing so fast they have a much better chance."

Sesshomaru stood, " What about Kagome, will she survive?"

Dr. Miles let out a heavy sigh, " In her state she may not be able to handle the surgery."

He shook his head, " Then you can't do it."

Tashio sighed, " Sesshomaru its only if…"

He cut his father off, " You can't do it, it can kill her!"

Tashio touched his shoulder, " If she starts to crash then she can kill her and the babies."

Sakura took a calming breath, " Can we see her before I make a decision?"

_Kagome was smiling, playing, splashing in the water, swimming around. She can hear her own laughter. It sounded nice. She heard the birds this time. They sounded nice too. Maybe she could just stay here. Not being bothered by anyone. There was something she was supposed to remember but who cares, it was nice here. She didn't remember what caused it but she knew she was in a lot of pain. Why would she want to remember that, to relive that. Whatever it was, she knew she didn't want it. It was fun here, beautiful, peaceful. She had a feeling peace wasn't something she got too often. _

_What's that. She giggled. A dolphin. This was perfect. Her perfect paradise. Nothing could bother her. Nothing could hurt her. She held on to the dolphin's fin as it went under. Her pool was deeper than she thought, but it was beautiful. _

_The school of fish, the colorful reefs, even the slow moving turtles. She looked at the dolphin thinking she would need to go up for air soon. She gave a tight lip smile, but don't worry cause she'll be right back. Too bad she couldn't live down here. It was so much better than land. _

_She let go off the dolphin and swam back up to the surface no longer able to hold her breath. Pushing her head out she took a deep breath. _

_She pushed down back in the water. Looking around for her dolphin friend, she noticed a fish tail beneath her. Turning to see what kind of fish it was.. she froze. It was hers. She cracked her mouth lightly and was amazed. She can breathe under water. She looked down. Oh wow. She was a mermaid. How perfect! She swam around feeling like Ariel. This couldn't get any better. _

_She played with the school of fishes, giggling as they swam around her. She played with the angel fish and the clown fish. She even held on the back of a sting ray as it swam in loops. This was great she was thinking, playing with her dolphins friends. _

_She suddenly heard a noise, it sounded like a voice. She swam to the surface. Land looked so far away, but she was sure the voice was coming from over there. She swam closer, then stopped, pulling herself up on a boulder. _

_There was a door. Nothing holding it up, nothing on its side. But seriously she knew a door when she saw a door. Now what the hell was a door doing just standing there? She slapped her tail in the water, eyes staring, was it the way back to her memory? Her name was Kagome and she was 17 years old, that's still all she knew. But something told her there was more to her story. A whole lot more and for some reason she knew majority of it was bad news. _

_She should stay here, she thought, why try to remember something that she obvious knew was bad news. She turned, waving at the dolphins that surfaced in search of her. She smiled, slowly lowering herself back in the water, swimming back to them. They made that squeaking sound she liked._

_She laughed, she liked this place. This peace. This was the calm before the storm she realized. A battle was raging somewhere and she was supposed to be there. She was supposed to be fighting. Fighting… something, she couldn't remember what but she knew it was important. Something was happening and she should be there. She had something to protect._

_Blue eyes went wide, hands touching her stomach, she had something to protect. She turned in the water, looking to the shore, eyes on the mysterious door._

_The dolphins squeaked again, turning back to her new friends, she looked up, something in the water was coming at her. Fast. A fin appeared. Too sharp to be a dolphin she thought. And way to big. She dipped in the water, stopping at her forehead. She screamed. _

_It was the biggest, most monstrous had to be dinosaur shark she ever seen. And it was right in front of her. The tip of its nose actually touching her forehead. _

_It was staring at her, big black eyes. Then it grinned, so wide it looked like it hurt, showing rows and rows of sharp ready to tear her apart teeth._

_She blinked, then took off. Swimming as fast as her tail would go. It was right behind her, opening its large mouth, probably big enough to just swallow her whole. She sprinted up, breaking the surface. Her tail turning back to her legs in midair as she was hurled towards the door. _

_It broke surface as well, it's mouth trying to reaching her. Her shoulder slammed into the door as it came biting down._

They filed into the room quietly, seeing most of her body was covered in bandages. Sakura gave a watery smile, even beaten and battered you can clearly see her beauty. She sat in the chair closest to the bed while everyone shuffled around the room, finding somewhere to sit.

" Hey baby, momma's right here." She whispered, softly brushing her bruised cheek. Tears falling at the damage done to her daughter. " I'm right here baby."

_Kagome opened her eyes, she blinked looking around, her waterfall was gone that's for sure. She was in a room now, a bathroom apparently, looking to the shower that was currently in use._

_Confusion clouded her eyes, stepping back as the shower was turned off. A small arm reached out and grabbed the towel of the rack, pulling it in the shower with her._

_Kagome swallowed, a knot of anxiousness growing in her stomach. Something was about to happen, something she didn't want to remember._

_The curtain pulled back, wet feet stepped on cold tiles, blue eyes went wide seeing the mini her secure the towel better around her torso._

_She shook her head, her memories flipping on like a light switch. " No!" she screamed, watching the younger her wipe steam from the mirror. Both heads turning to the man in the reflection._

Sakura was still stroking Kagome's cheek, hoping to soothe her daughter, when she screamed, scaring everyone in the room to their feet. A pained, terrifying, sound full of fear. Machines went off, Dr. Miles rushed in, nurses came trying to push everyone out.

Sakura shook her head, " No!" pushing at a nurse, " What's happening! What's wrong with her!"

Dr. Miles turned, trying to hold the thrashing female down, " Get the restraints!"

Sakura screamed, " No! She's not crazy!" trying to snatch the belts out of the nurse's hands.

Dr. Miles frowned, not letting go of the wild teen, " She can hurt herself, we have to restrain her. Now!"

Tashio grabbed Sakura by her waist, " You have to let them do their job."

Ayame watched as they tied Kagome down, " What's going on, she's not even awake."

Dr. Miles sighed when she calmed a bit, wiping her forehead, she began checking the machines that was reading her and the babies vital signs, " I thought this might happen, especially after you told me scouts attacked the car."

Sesshomaru step forward, looking to the unconscious teen, " What's happening?"

Dr. Miles turned to them, " He's using her weakness as his advantage."

Inuyasha blinked, confused, " What?"

Dr. Miles frowned, " I think Hates is trying to contact her."

_Kagome watched her father grin at her younger self, " Hey Vixen, thought you got away from me this time huh?"_

_The younger Kagome shivered, holding her towel, her only protection, tight around her. Fear in those big blue eyes, Hates took a step closer and the older Kagome screamed, knowing what was about to happen. She lunged forward, trying to tackle her father from the side but phased right through his body._

_Hitting the floor, she rolled, tears spilling from her eyes seeing Hates grab the young Kagome's arm, making her call for her mother._

" _You want your momma to watch Vixen, okay, have it your way."_

_Kagome watched her younger self fight against her father as he dragged her down the hall. Again the younger Kagome called for her mother. " She can't help you." Kagome whispered._

" _She can't help you." Hates said, tossing her on the living room floor. The younger Kagome coughed at the impact, before sitting up, hugging her towel to her naked body._

_Her mother was chained to the couch just like she remembered, " Leave her alone Hates!"_

_Hates laughed, " Or what? You gonna stop me? You can't even get out those chains." Older Kagome turned to him with a scream, hating him so much more, trying to tackle him again but ended up phasing through him and hitting the mantle._

_Hates walked over and grabbed younger Kagome by her hair, making the 8 year old scream. He dragged her over to the coffee table, smashing her head against the surface. He bent behind her, pulling her towel completely off. Young blue eyes contacted with her mothers, she cried pulling at her chains, " I'm sorry baby."_

_Tears touched the older Kagome eyes, " Your always sorry." She said back, turning away from the scene, the first scream embedding itself forever in her memory. _

_She walked to the front door and opened it, stepping into the darkness. She didn't care where it lead, as long as it was away from that memory. She blinked, realizing she was now in her old bedroom. The room was pretty dark but the moonlight from the window made it easy enough to see. _

_But something was off, she could feel it, she turned and walked out the door and down the hall. Darkness surrounded her, pressing in against her, as thick as the fear growing inside her. Footsteps echoed around her. Coming from behind her, slow, steady. She glanced over her shoulder. Someone was there, in the shadows. Someone was following her, coming after her._

_She could feel the evil, like cold hands reaching for her. Still, she could see nothing. Nothing but the shadows. Kagome turned and ran. Yet the footsteps grew louder in her ears. It was coming closer. If she stopped, it would catch her, kill her. And still, she couldn't find a way out the surprising long, twisting hallway. Something touched her shoulder. _

_She jumped, pivoting. A low growl vibrated in her ear. She turned again. And felt her body freeze._

_The resemblance was remarkable. Kagome looked just like him. They could be twins rather than daughter and father._

_His long ebony locks was held together in a low ponytail. He didn't have bangs, but he had the same little almost unseen birthmark on his eyelid. His ivory skin creamy just like his daughters. Ocean blue eyes stared at her with a grin._

" _There's my little vixen." _

_Her gut tightened. Her eyes narrowing at the name, something twisting inside her stomach. Hates laughed, the sound sadistic and eerie, " What, your surprised to see me?" He took a step forward, " Don't act like you didn't see this coming."_

_Kagome swallowed, taking a step back, " You lost fair and square, just leave me alone."_

_Blue eyes seemed to grow darker, almost looking black, " There's a problem with that Kagome." He took another step closer, " You see I always get what I want." He took another step forward, backing Kagome against the wall, " And I want you."_

_Kagome frowned, her breathing shallow, " You always wanted what you couldn't have."_

" _And that's why I took it."_

_Angrily Kagome swung her fist out. Big mistake. Hates quickly grabbed the fist that tried to punch him and yanked her close, forcing a pain filled gasp out her mouth when his open palm hit her in the center of her chest, knocking the wind out of her._

_Off kilter a moment she almost fell backwards, but the wall behind her saved her and she quickly retaliated, punching him in the cheek, his head snapping to the side with the haymaker. She then swung her foot out, knocking him back farther, but he was fast. Already back in arms reach when her foot touched the floor again, he lunged. _

_Kagome struggled, trying to catch her breath, grabbed at the hands that held her shoulders, slamming her hard against the wall. His hand on her opposite shoulder, his arm pressing down on her collar bone holding her in place._

" _Let go of me!" she screamed, pushing her palm out, hoping to hit her father in the Adam apple. He caught it, pinning it above her head. She tried to push him off her, but he was too strong. Her knee raised to hit him in the groin, his instincts had him pressing his hand against that knee to stop it._

_An arm free, she struck out with her elbow. Hates head snapped to the side at the blow to his face and yet his hold held strong, actually amused at the bold move, his daughter had some balls that's for sure, " That is twice you struck me in the face Kagome."_

_Angry eyes narrowed at her father, " What you gonna do? Go for the sweet spot?"_

_A gleam entered similar blue eyes, " Depends, do we have time for foreplay."_

_She growled, kneeing him in the stomach then raised her hand quick, the bottom of her palm hitting Hates under his chin. His grip loosened, lifting her legs, Kagome put all the power she could into the kick to his chest, sending him stumbling back into the hall._

_As soon as she landed, she grabbed the lamp off the table, with an angry scream Kagome hefted it like a bat, swinging it with all her might. As soon as Hates dropped after she cracked it across his back, she turned and made a dead run for her room._

_Staggering to his feet, Hates growled viciously running after her, following her down the hall. Running down the hall Kagome heard him lung for her. She threw herself to the side hitting the floor. He missed. Barely. She jumped to her feet and kicked hard at his side. He growled in pain or frustration. She wasn't sure and wasn't sticking around to find out. She turned to run, diving in her room when she heard him get back up. Her hands quick though slightly shaking as she locked the door._

_Too bad he didn't come through the door, seeing him blast through the wall, the wave sending her across the room, flying through the air, crashing to the floor on top of broken glass from her mirror. She landed on her back. Carefully she moved her legs so her knees faced the ceiling. Slowly reaching down pulling two long slices of glass out of each calf. She winced, blood flowing on her hand as she let the glass fall to the floor beside her. She stood up as fast as her body would let her ready to defend herself as best as she could. _

_Hates just smiled knowing he had a hell of a higher advantage. He cracked his knuckles, '' Little Vixen finally wants to play.''_

_Kagome ducked a hastily thrown lamp and then flipped away just in time to avoid a vicious swipe at her head. She retorted with a kick at Hates midsection. The amused god managed to block the foot with his arm._

_With a smirk he aimed a jab at Kagome's throat, which was hastily batted away. Kagome picked up the tossed lamp and hefted it like a bat. Hates frowned dividing his attention between the lamp and the crazed teen. Looking for just that opening, Hates crushed the lamp-turned-weapon into oblivion._

_The first hit was Hates, as a well-aimed kick sent Kagome flying. Kagome hit the wardrobe sending the clothes down along with her. Fortunately, said clothes cushioned her fall. Hates smiled at the jumble of clothes as Kagome tried frantically to free herself._

_He laughed, " Too bad your weren't this fun when you were younger." Laughing again, eyes closing in enjoyment._

_Hates blinked his eyes back open, just in time to see Kagome's smirk and a fist heading towards his face. He stumbled backwards, glaring at the teenager, his attention back to where it should be. On Kagome. He should never had let his eyes wander from what was important._

_Hates crouched down into a battle-ready stance launching into a furious attack that left Kagome struggling. It took everything for Kagome to block, dodge, and weave. Yet, it infuriated Kagome that Hates seemed to be holding back and STILL landing punches. And it didn't surprise her when Hates managed to sweep her feet out from under her in a move that she knew she should have seen from a mile away._

_Hates watched the downed teenager impassively, while Kagome knelt on the floor, trying to catch her breath. " Brings back good times huh?"_

_Blue eyes angrily looked up, " Fuck you!"_

_Hates grinned, " Do you really want me to?"_

_Kagome frowned, " You're sick."_

" _You use to like it."_

_A knot tightened in her stomach, " No I didn't. I never wanted it. I never wanted to do it."_

_Hates bent, pulling Kagome up by her hair, listening to her scream, pulling her closer, whispering in her ear, " That's not how I recall it. You use to call my name. Remember."_

_She shook her head, " No, I never." She whispered, but heard her younger voice echo through the room. __**Yes daddy! You like that Kagome? Yes daddy more!**_

_She pushed at his shoulders, trying to put distance between them. " I didn't want to do it! You made me!"_

_**Tell me what you want Kagome. Please daddy! Please, more!**_

" _I was just a kid! I didn't know, I didn't!" she screamed, making Hates drop her. She sat on the floor, knees to her chest, her hands covered her ears, " Stop it! Stop, please! Stop it!" she cried, trying to block out the soft moans echoing through the room. " Stop, please, stop!"_

_Hates watched her rock back and forth, tears leaking from closed eyes. He grinned, bending in front of her, " You see Kagome, you wanted it." _

_A strong arm raising, his calloused fingers tipped with deadly claws lovingly stroked the side of her cheek as a sinister smile broke his handsome face, " I made you want it."_

_She pulled away, tears still falling, not wanting to look at him. His hand reached down and touched her stomach, " Because I always get what I want."_

_Blue eyes snapped up, realizing what he was talking about, " You won't touch my babies." She whispered. Hates stepped back as she shimmered with a gold dust, it swirled around her for a moment before form a gold barrier of light. Blue eyes misted over with a white glaze, " Over my dead body." She said sternly, the light around her exploding._

Everyone felt the scream erupt from Kagome's damaged throat as she began thrashing around again. Machines went off, calling back the nurses, Sakura cried, trying to reach for her baby, " Do something!"

Tashio held her back, watching bruises and lacerations appear on her battered form. Dr. Miles was using gauzes, trying to stop the bleeding but there was so much.

Brown eyes looked over to the blaring machines, " Her heart rate is dropping!" she turned to the hysterical mother, " Do we have your permission to do the C section?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward, " You can't! It'll kill her."

Kagome gurgled and coughed, one of the nurses turned her head, blood spilling through soft lips.

Ayame ran over to her, grabbing Kagome's hand starting to cry, " No, Kagome please you can't go!"

A nurse grabbed her, pulling her away, Dr. Miles shook her head, " The babies are under fetal distress, we have to do it now or risk losing them all."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " You can't, you can't."

Sakura took a quick breath, " Do it."

Dr. Miles nodded, moving to get the right tools, ordering nurses to do the same, Sesshomaru turned to Sakura, " How could you? The surgery's gonna kill her!"

" She would want me to save the babies!" Sakura cried, holding on to Tashio, " Right? It's the right thing to do right?"

Tashio just patted her back, Kouga holding back a frantic Ayame, " No! Blu!"

Dr. Miles approached, scalpel in hand, suddenly blue flames burst through the floor, forming a protective barrier around Kagome.

Everyone stepped back, Sakura shook her head, " What's happening?!"

Dr. Miles frowned, backing away like the others, " Those aren't her flames."

Tashio looked to the doctor, Kouga closing the doors after the nurses ran out, " What?"

" I've known Kagome since she was a baby, I studied her abilities all of my life, I know her powers. And those are not her flames."

Inuyasha frowned, " Then who's are they?"

Sakura gasped, " The babies." Her hands clasped over her heart, " They don't want to leave their mother."

Kagome's body hovered inside the flaming barrier, gold dust shimmering around her like fairy dust, healing every wound it made contact with. Ayame frowned, " Who the hell is that?"

Sesshomaru blinked, " What?" eyes narrowing, trying to see through the fiery barrier.

Indeed there was someone standing beside Kagome's bed. A woman, she was tall and slim. She had long gold hair reaching her knees and a soft pale face with ruby red lips. She had no special markings expect for the black strips on her wrist. She had fangs and claws like a demon but they could all sense hidden power. Her ancient attire speaking of her origin and wisdom.

" It's her birth mother." Dr. Miles whispered, just as a nurse ran into the room with a fire extinguisher. She held out her arm, " No, everything's okay."

The nurse blinked, confused but still nodded to her superior, turning to see the woman inside the flames, touch the young teens forehead for a moment before smiling. Then disappearing in a good dust. The blue flaming barrier died down, Kagome's hovering body slowly settled itself back on the bed.

Everyone quickly made their way over, Dr. Miles checking her for any further injuries, " She's all healed." She mumbled, " Not even a scratch is left."

A groan made everybody look to the pregnant teens face, blue eyes fluttered for a moment as they tried to open, " Momma." She whispered ever so softly.

Sakura had her hand in a second, leaning over, " I'm right here baby, I'm right here."

Her eyes closed, lids just too heavy to lift, " The babies?"

Sakura looked to Dr. Miles before answering, the doctor checked the monitors before nodding, giving her the thumbs up, " There fine, baby, you just rest."

Kagome coughed, her throat dry and sore, " She was here right?"

Sakura nodded, " Yes, your mother was here." She whispered, stroking her cheek, " We'll talk later baby, you just rest."

She tried to shake her head, but ended up leaning it to the side, " He's in my dreams, he wants my babies." She coughed again, " I told him no." the corner of her lip tilted up, " I told him to fuck off." And just like that she was asleep again.

Sakura smiled, tears in her eyes, " She's going to be okay."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke slowly, soft light gentle to her opening eyes. She sat up carefully, recoiling at the stiffness in her back.

" No moving young lady."

She looked over, seeing the pretty doctor Miles walking in the room. She just smiled, brown eyes warm, " You gave me a hell of a scare little brat."

Kagome smiled at the nickname she haven't heard in years, laying back down, mindful of her back and the needle in her arm " My babies?"

Dr. Miles smiled again, chart in hand, " There fine. There was some fetal distress but when you healed yourself you seemed to calm them too. You're lucky."

Kagome smiled, " I think it's them."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, " Now young lady if I let you out of this bed do you promise me to start taking better care of yourself. For your babies?"

Kagome laughed, " Yeah, I promise."

She stood, writing numbers on her chart, " Good. Now there is a young dog in the waiting room. He didn't leave when I told your mother I would call when you awaken. Should I let him in?"

" Umm, yeah, sure."

She nodded, walking out the room. Moments later, Sesshomaru walked in, stress and worry on his face, he walked over to the bed. " Kagome." Sitting in the chair beside her, touching her hand, bringing it to his face. " They wouldn't let me back in when you fell back asleep, are you alright?"

She nodded, brow raised, his skin smooth against her hand, " Yeah. I'm okay."

His eyes opened, " Don't scare me like this. Don't ever scare me like this." His kissed her knuckles, " I now lately I've been a dick and I know we were supposed to be working it out, but I almost lost you yesterday and I never felt so helpless in my life. You're my baby Kagome, I love you."

Kagome thought about his words for a second, " You not mad anymore?"

He didn't even look up as his head laid on her thigh, " It wasn't you fault, I should have tried to help you."

Kagome touched his back, feeling the heat of his body through the thin material, " Sometimes people get so rushed on adrenaline after something life threatening occurs and don't know there speaking out of emotion because it's in the moment. Is this one of those times?"

He sat up, a look in his eyes, " Kagome, when I realized I was about to lose the best thing that ever happened to me because I was being the idiot I almost lost it." He took something out his pocket, " I'm never going to lose you again." He whispered, sliding her ring back on her finger.

She just stared at her hand for a moment, " Are you sure?"

A hand reached over, skimming over the smooth skin of her cheek, " Absolutely."

* * *

Hours later, Sakura was helping Kagome take off her hospital robe, sliding on the jeans and shirt she brought her. Taking her to her hotel for a well-deserved rest. She woke up hours later to a soft stroking. She opened her eyes seeing green ones looking at her with a smile. " How's the babies?"

Kagome sat up slowly, " Fine. Just gotta take it easy for a while."

" Good." Sakura stood, " Now let me get you something to eat."

Kagome grinned, touching her stomach, " Great, I'm starved." Sakura laughing as she walked out the door. A few hours later, Kagome was in bed, eating another large helping of steamed vegetables, fried rice and a full steak, Sakura was again, laying with her daughter on her bed.

" Souta's outside waiting for you."

Kagome looked over, swallowing the mouth full food, " Damn." She sighed, realizing what she just said, " Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

She set down her fork, looking at her mother, " You might not want to be here for this."

Sakura sat up, " Why, what's going on?"

She just frowned, finishing her plate by eating the last piece of steak, " Bout to cover our scents." Setting the platter on the nightstand, standing up.

Sakura winced, knowing the pain that came with that, " I'll get some warm towels ready."

Kagome nodded, " Thanks mom." Walking out the room.

Souta was alive and well, checking out the rest of the suite when, Kagome found him. " Hey Butt face."

" Don't call me names Shy." Souta smiled, turning to his younger sister, she had a hand around her stomach, drumming her fingers against her tummy, " Fatty."

Kagome frowned, " Don't make me hurt you Souta."

He laughed, " Like you can." Crossing his arms he gave Kagome a serious look, " You ready?"

She sighed with a nod, " Let's do it in the bathroom, it's the most secure room."

He nodded, following her around the suite, they were silent, walking by Sakura who was warming towels in hot water in the kitchen area.

Through the master bed they closed the door to the bathroom behind them. Helping her take off the xx white tee she was wearing, Souta looked at her large stomach, " You sure you can handle this?"

Kagome nodded, taking off both her sports bras and sitting on the cold floor Indian style in just her boxers. " Do it." She mumbled, hands over her chest.

Souta nodded, lowering to his knees, her back facing him. Taking the switchblade out his pocket, he flipped it open, " Okay, I'm bout to start."

She leaned forward a bit, taking a deep breath, giving him a nod. Souta nodded again, steering himself for what he was about to do. With a calming breath, he touched Kagome's shoulder, holding her steady, the stabbed her in her lower back.

She tried not to scream, so it came out as more of a grunting roar. Her eyes closed tight, biting her bottom lip for all she was worth as Souta said the incantations, carving the circular swirls into her back.

This wasn't even the worst part she thought, feeling the knife reach the top of her neck. Souta pulled it out, dropping it to the floor, lighting his hand with his unique blue dusty gold glow, he touched the middle of her back.

Kagome screamed, blood dripping from her bitten lip, this was the worst part. The burning feeling like acid against her back. Souta tried to drown at the pained sound his sister was making, trying to concentrate. Still speaking the dead language of the faith worshipers. His glow covering Kagome's entire back, he didn't pull away until the symbols literally sunk into her skin. Kagome gritted her teeth, even that hurt.

Souta looked to the blistered skin that was her back, it was going to take a few hours to heal. " All done." He whispered, knowing that it would heal didn't make it look any less painful.

Kagome nodded, but still didn't move, trying to get use to the pain. Souta stood, carefully scooping his sister off the floor, mindful of her back.

Sakura was already walking in the room with a towel in hand as Souta laid Kagome on the bed on her side. She hissed when the warm towel was laid over her back but it soon started to feel better, " Thanks mom."

Sakura just smiled to her daughter, " Of course baby."

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, " Give me a minute Souta, then I'll do you."

Sakura made a face, " Can't I do it, you need to rest honey."

Souta shook his head, " Can't, scouts can only sense the blood of a god or demi god, only we can cover each others scent."

Sakura nodded, " Okay, I'll get more towels ready."

30 minutes later, Souta laid beside his sister, warm towel on his back, on top of the covers, while Kagome was already drifting off under the covers. Souta looked to her, arms crossed, supporting his head, " Hey, I think we should get Shay down here."

Kagome snorted, " She ain't leaving that island no time soon."

Souta grinned, " I don't see why she love that place so much."

" Its where we found you." Kagome answered in a whisper, she smiled when her brother looked over, " It's the only happy memories we have."

" He can still track her."

Kagome shook her head, " He knows Shay ain't in this situation."

" That doesn't mean he won't try and bring her in it."

Kagome frowned, " He's going to need the blood of a kin if he wants to turn someone into the gate keeper. You think it's still Shay's blood?"

Souta shrugged, " I don't know, it could be anybody related to your kids now. It could be the dog's brother blood for all we know."

Kagome sighed, snuggling a bit deeper under the covers, " Your giving me a headache Souta."

He grinned, loving how close he was to his sister even after how long they been apart, " That's my job Shy."

" Mmm hmm." She mumbled, eyes already closed, sleep slowly calling her, " I'm glad you're here big brother."

Souta smiled at her honestly, knowing it was the sleep talking, " Me too little sister, me too."

* * *

The next morning Kagome was walking in school with Sesshomaru by her side. He gave her a ride to school since her second car was totaled. He was upset that she didn't want him to stay with her last night but she explained how her and Souta were to do a spell to cover their scents from the scouts and how it was very painful. She said she didn't want him to be there for that.

They were walking down the empty halls, holding hands, the feeling as comfortable as it was before they broke up. Kagome paused at a split in the hall, " Damn, I gotta hit up my locker real quick. I'mma cop you later aiight."

He just nodded, she still made slang sound so sexy. " Alright, I'll see you at lunch."

She frowned, " Sesshomaru I'm not sitting at your table."

" Why not."

She sighed, " We talked about this remember, this controlling shit you got going needs to stop. You got your friends, I got mines. I'll see you after class aiight?"

He frowned, but nodded anyways, " Alright."

She smiled brightly, leaning in and kissed his lips, holding on to that flavor of power, " I love you." She whispered, kissing his lips again before turning, heading down the hallway.

He watched her go, fighting with himself to just make her sit at his table. She was right, he was being controlling and he promised to work on that. But he didn't like the assholes goths she was sat with. Even if she said they were good people and good friends. He wanted her all to himself but he knew that was selfish, so he just watched her go.

Stopping in front of her locker, Kagome was cracking the combination when she heard her name. Turning she smiled as Kai, James and Akino walked down the hall.

Pulling out her math book she grinned, " Sup fellas."

Kai was the first to reach her, " Sup Blu. Damn you getting big as hell." Touching her large stomach and looking over her outfit at the same time.

She was wearing a white female xxx t shirt so it was just big enough to completely cover her stomach. Baggy tan cargo pants, a brick red belt with a gold buckle making a statement. Her red hat tilted to the side on her head, strands slipping from underneath, her bundle of navy/ebony hair in a lazy ponytail bun, red and white jordens on her feet. Studs in her ears.

Kagome laughed, swatting his hand away, " Shut up."

" Yall had fun at the party?" she asked, sliding her binder out her locker.

James nodded, " Hell yeah, think I met my future ex-wife in that bitch. Name Staci."

Kagome turned to James, " Staci with an i?"

James blinked, " Yea, you know her?"

Kagome clucked her tongue against her front teeth, looking at her friend with an old look on her face, " She down wit the Rod Squad right?"

James frowned, knowing something was up, " Yeah she was talking bout it all night."

Kagome just nodded, closing her locker, " Don't talk to that bitch dog."

James made a face, now confused, "Why, what's wrong?"

Kagome leaned her back against her locker, cuffing her books to her chest, " Well I guess you can blame it on the flashing lights."

" Blame what on the flashing lights?"

Kagome tapped her neck, " Why you messed that Adam's apple."

The three friends watch as the horror crossed James face as he realized what was just said, " OH SHIT!"

Kai and Akino burst out laughing, pointing at the freaked out friend, James shook his head, " She's a fucking TRANNY!"

Kagome grinned, shrugging a shoulder, " They don't call it _Rod _Squad for nothing."

Kai and Akino laughed even harder when James grabbed his stomach and dry heaved. Faces were turning red, tears leaking from their eyes, James turned to his friends, " This shit ain't funny! Somebody get me some soap!'

Kai waved his hands, not even able to breath, " Stop, stop I can't." Akino leaning against a locker, covering his face, " You nasty dog!"

James shook his head, shivering in disgust, " I'm bout to go fuck that bitch up!"

Kagome laughed, " Let me guess, she gave you top?"

" Yeah, in the bathroom."

" EWWWWWWWWW!" Kai and Akino screamed together, laughing even harder at their friends expense.

Akino actually feel on the floor, no longer able to stand, " A dude was on your dick bro!"

James green eyes narrowed, " Shut up! I didn't know!"

Kagome snickered, " He's right, the Rod Squad are some high quality trannies."

Kai and Akino calmed down, fanning their red faces, trying to be understanding. They looked at each other and burst back into laughter. Kai leaning on Akino shoulders, " What if she got one of her friends and double teamed you. You woulda been assed out!"

Akino grabbed his stomach, laughing even harder, " Oh God!"

James balled his fists, " It's not funny!" his face red with embarrassment and anger.

That made them laugh harder, they just couldn't stop. Kagome shook her head, feeling her friend's pain, " Aiight yall, ya'll killed it, let it die."

They nodded, straighten up holding back snickers, trying to be serious. Kagome nodded, giving Kai her books to carry, while lacing an arm through James, " So we all riding to prom together?" she asked just to change the subject.

Akino was wiping his eyes still, " Yeah, I got my parents to rent this big ass truck."

Kagome nodded, " What about afterward?"

Kai shrugged, " I hear everybody going to the club after."

James shook his head, " Nah, that's sounds lame."

Akino looked to his friend, " What you want to do, meet up wit your she-man?"

Kagome elbowed the snickering Kai in his side, James just shook his head, not able to fight the grin, " Ya'll never gonna let me live this shit down is ya'll?"

Akino laughed, " Probably not."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile, her friends were so stupid, " Hey how bout a bonfire?"

James nodded, " Now that sounds cool."

Kai agreed, " Yeah, just the four of us, drinking to the end of school."

Akino patted Kagome's shoulder, " Don't worry prego you can have some water."

She laughed, " Shut up." Slapping the hand off her.

Kai blinked at the sudden light irritating his eye, he looked down seeing the cause of the problem, " You and your boy back in action?"

The other two boys looked over to Kagome, she glanced down at her ring then back up with a grin, " Well he realized his fuck up after that little talk you gave him."

Kai had the courtesy to actually blush, " He told you about that?"

James laughed, looking to his red face friend, " Awww, who's the bitch now."

They all laughed again, Kagome shook her head with a smiled, these were her real, stupid, silly always laughing friends. And she loved them.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting at his lunch table, picking at the spaghetti that actually looks like spaghetti for once. He was another student that noticed how better the food was getting the closer to the end of the year.

Still he wasn't that hungry, pushing the plate away, Kikyou looked over at the movement, then smiled, " Hey, I'm glad you and Kagome worked it out. It's always better to have two parents in a child's life."

" Hn."

Sango rolled her eyes with a smile at Sesshomaru's regular behavior, " So anybody ready for the exams next week?"

Inuyasha frowned, " Don't even say that word around me."

Miroku grinned, " You're going to do just fine Inuyasha."

He shook his head, " Not on my English exam, that shit gonna put me to rest."

Kouga grinned, " If anyone should be worried about the English final it should be Sesshomaru."

Said dog demon just shook his head, " I already got that covered."

Sango blinked, " What you mean?"

Miroku snickered at the smug look on his friend face, " You already took the test didn't you."

Sesshomaru smirked, " Let's just say, I know I'm getting an A."

The table laughed, Rin walked over, sliding in a seat, " Hey ya'll, did you guys here how Kagura's actually starting a poll to see who's voting for who for Prom Queen."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, " Ugh that girl is such a mess. This is not some high school movie, nobody cares who's going to be prom queen."

Rin shrugged, digging into her salad, " Well apparently Prom Queen is like some life-long dream or something."

Sango laughed, shaking her head, " Well who you voting for?"

Rin grinned, " Do you even have to ask, the girl who gave me the love of my life doy."

Kikyou agreed, " Me too, she turned this school upside down when she first got here."

Inuyasha nodded, then looked around, " Speaking of, do anybody see her, I thought she was coming to lunch."

Just then the side door opened, Kagome walked in, cups in each hand with Kai, Akino and James around her. They were laughing at whatever she was saying. " Your so damn stupid Blu!"

She laughed, waving them off as they walked to their regular table, she split off from them, walking over to Sesshomaru. " Hey baby, I got you a smoothie." She smiled, sitting a cup in front of him.

He nodded, " Thanks." He mumbled, taking a sip. He made a face pulling away, " It's a coolatta. I hate coolattas."

Kagome grinned, " Really, then can I have it." Taking the cup back.

Everyone at the table laughed, Sango shook her head, " You're a mess Kagome."

She just smiled, setting the other cup in front of him, " Root beer float."

He smirked, it was his favorite, taking a sip of the refreshing drink, " Thanks."

She smiled, " It's whatever." She waved to the others, " Talk to you later." Walking back over to her table of friends, easily joining in the silly conversation.

Sango watched her for a moment before turning to Sesshomaru, " You don't mind her sitting with those jerks?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, focusing on his drink, " Those are her friends."

Miroku nodded, " Maybe you should try hanging with them so they can become your friends too."

" Hell no."

The table laughed again, Inuyasha popped a grape in his mouth, looking over just as Kagome got up from her table heading for the door. Going most likely to the bathroom with how short her bladder was now.

He stood, " I'll be back."

They watched him go, Kikyou blinked, " That was weird."

Kouga shrugged, " When is he not weird."

Miroku laughed then looked to his friend, " So your taking all your tests this week?"

The young wolf nodded, " Yeah somehow Blu got all my teachers into giving me my exams early. I'mma take them after school."

Miroku grinned, " There's nothing that girl can't do."

Sango frowned, playing with her food, nobody's perfect. She didn't know why everybody loved Kagome so much. All she saw was a pregnant pedophile that seduced her little brother. She wasn't even confidence those were Sesshomaru kids, she was cheating on him with Kuhoku, what if she was about to be an auntie.

She shook the thought off, no, Kagome was many things she didn't agree with but she wasn't that stupid to lie about her baby father. But then again she lied about sleeping with her brother.

It wasn't her business she told herself, she learned the hard way to stay out of Kagome's business. As long as no harm came to her brother than she was fine with whatever Kagome did.

The bell rung, everyone stood, most of the seniors able to leave early with no further classes for the day. Kikyou nudged Sango in the side, " Hey, you okay?"

The young teen forced a smile, " Yeah I'm okay, just thinking."

Kikyou walked with her friend down the hall, " About what?"

Sango shrugged, " What I'mma do after school over."

Kikyou smiled, "Which reminds me, I got my acceptance letter from the Miko Academy Principal Kaede recommended."

Sango gasped, " You got in? Congrats girl!" giving her friend a tight hug.

Kikyou laughed, " Yeah, I'll be training to become a full-fledged miko and priestess. I may even run my own shrine one day."

Sango smiled, happy for her best friend, " You go head girl." Sango hugged her again, " What Inuyasha said about it."

" I haven't told him yet."

Sango blinked, confused, "Why not?"

Kikyou sighed, " Well his stressed enough about the finals, he doesn't even think he's going to graduate so I figured telling him would just cause more stress."

She then nudged Sango in the side again, " What about you, you picked a school yet?"

Sango shook her head, " I picked one but I haven't heard back from them yet."

Kikyou smiled, " I'm sure it's coming, the mail system sucks."

Sango laughed at her friend's joke, feeling better about the situation, both teens turning the corner when they saw Kagome closing her locker, she was nodding her head, looking at Inuyasha who was leaning against the locker beside her, " I mean if its okay with you, it's cool wit me I don't mind."

Inuyasha smiled at the teenager, " I'mma owe you Kagome."

She laughed, nodding her head, " It's what I do."

Kikyou walked over, " Hey, what's going on?"

Kagome shrugged, putting her hat on her head, " Yash needs help setting dumpsters on fire on prom night."

Inuyasha laughed, shaking his head, " Your a mess."

Kagome just shrugged, " I'mma hit you up later."

Sango and Kikyou watched her go before turning to Inuyasha, " What was that about?"

Inuyasha shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets, " What she said." he mumbled, walking away.

Sango frowned, " Something's up." she mumbled, Kikyou nodding in agreement.

Sesshomaru was waiting by his car for Kagome since he gave her a ride to school today. He was putting his book bag in the back seat when he saw her walk out the door, laughing with James, Akino and Kai her side. Okay, so he decided he really wasn't going to like these assholes.

They all touched fists before walking away, heading towards Akino's car since it was his turn to carpool today, Kai turned walking backwards, raising his thumb and pinky to his ear, Sesshomaru didn't even need hear his voice as he mouthed call me. Kagome nodded, waving to him before turning, walking over to Sesshomaru.

He slid in his seat, as Kagome closed the door. " What was that about?" he asked cranking up the car.

Kagome smiled, " Mortal Kombat competition later, if I can find the time."

Sesshomaru just nodded, not looking at her. Kagome smiled widened, she saw the discomfort on his face but was happy he was fighting with his natural urge to tell her she couldn't go. " You can come too."

" I'll pass."

Kagome laughed, " You might find out you guys have more in common than you think."

Sesshomaru frowned, " I highly doubt that." he turned onto the highway, " Speaking of in common, my father told me I have more in common with my grandfather than I thought."

Kagome looked to her again boyfriend, " This about that light trick of yours."

Sesshomaru glanced at her, " Its not a light trick." Amber eyes focused back on the road, " Apparently it's a poison whip made from concentrated youki."

Kagome blinked, " Dogs not suppose to have poison."

" It's a talent only a two tail can achieve." he paused, " That's what I'm told at least."

Kagome smiled, " Look at you, coming into your powers."

The smirk was soft, " Shut up."

She laughed, glancing out the window as they pulled up to their neighborhood, the house was almost finished, she thought looking to the structure as they drove by it. Just a few more days and they would be able to move back in.

The car stopped and Kagome's phone rung, opening the door she put it to her ear, " Yo." she answered with, gladly taking the hand Sesshomaru offered her to help her get out.

She listened to the current problem that was being reported to her as Sesshomaru unlocked the front door, " Aiight, well tell Gruff to send a squad over to the clinic for extra security. You keep a guard with you too M."

She walked in the house after Sesshomaru, " Get K to help organize the light house project. Scouts can only step out of shadows."

She nodded, letting her bag fall to the floor as she sat on the couch, " Yeah even the corners, it won't hurt them but if it's strong enough it'll keep them at bay."

She glanced over as Sesshomaru sat beside her, " Get a pass card for Dr. Miles and my mom, they said they needed access to the library. But tell Charles ahead of time, you know how he gets with people touching his shit."

She watched as Sesshomaru picked up the tv controller, " Get C Dub to handle those shins in the back roads, I'm not for it today." she paused, leaning back on the couch, " Well you go and get her measurements, its for the MTV awards right? I'll sketch up a rough draft and you can co-design it."

She had to pull the phone away from her ear at the squeal in her ear, Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile at the next stupidly asked question, " Yes really. Now get to work." hanging up her phone.

An arm went over her shoulders, " You not leaving?"

Kagome glanced to Sesshomaru, who eyes were still on the tv, " No, not yet. I have to wait for my escort anyways."

Sesshomaru glanced at her, " Escort?"

Kagome nodded, leaning more into him, a hand drumming her stomach, " Yeah, Gruff demands to be by my side whenever I leave this house." she smiled at the fatherly protection Gruff showed her, " I must have really scared him."

Sesshomaru frowned, " He sure fooled me, he was nonchalant throughout the whole situation."

Kagome giggled, " Oh yeah, that's Gruff, dude never lost his top since I known him. Just don't call him old."

Sesshomaru glanced at her, " How do you know him exactly?"

Kagome smiled, a certain truth in her eyes, " I known him for a long time now, why?"

He shrugged off the feeling of dejavu again, " I don't know, It feels like I know him from somewhere."

" I tried to tell him I just got that face."

Both teens turned, seeing the man spoken of was leaning against the doorway, Kagome smiled, " Gruff I told you to knock first, you can't keep breaking into people houses."

The older man just grinned, charm flowing through the smile like running water, " I forget sometimes."

Kagome laughed, leaning forward to stand, Gruff walked over to her, pushing her back in her seat, " Sit down mini me."

She frowned, " But I'm hungry."

He grinned, pulling a bag from behind his bag, " Here."

She smiled, already smelling the soul food through the bag, opening the container she bit her lip at the seasoned yellow rice with strips of steak and sausages, topped with red and green peppers and sauteed shrimp. " Damn it Gruff you gonna have me looking like whale." she mumbled, picking up her fork.

He just smiled, knowing that was her way of saying thank you, " Your already fat mini me."

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between the two silently, they were close, that was easy to tell. More than just friends, he thought watching as Gruff leaned against the wall instead of sitting down, eyes keenly on Kagome. He glanced to the eating teenager then back to the man watching her eat, " So how long you two knew each other."

Green eyes looked over to the curious teen, he grinned, bushing bangs out his face, " Oh I've known Blu since she was baby." he then smirked, " I've known a lot of people since they were babies."

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment, knowing his was missing something. Kagome laughed, fork midway to her mouth, " Gruff stop being a jerk."

" I am not."

" You are to."

" Am not."

" Are to."

Sesshomaru shook his head, getting the click immediately, they were more than friends, yes, but it was a father daughter relationship, not lovers. " I don't want to know anymore."

The two arguers paused there little spat and turned to the male teen in the room, Kagome blinked, " You figured it out?"

" What's there to figure out, your both idiots."

Gruff laughed, " You haven't changed a bit."

Sesshomaru looked to him, now confused, " And how would you know?"

Gruff just grinned, Kagome continued to eat, Sesshomaru began getting annoyed, " Okay, what's going on?"

There was a rattle at the front door, Kagome was putting down her fork, Gruff already had a gun in his hand, the front door slammed, Tashio was grumbling as he walked through the door, " Sesshomaru, how many damn times do I have to tell you to not park in my spot, you little shit. It's my house so I get to park in the driveway, next time I'm going to have your shit towed so you can get the got damn point. I stepped in a puddle of water and messed up my favorite pair of shoes. I should make you pay for them…."

He paused, angry eyes dropping when he walked in the den, he smiled, " Hello Kagome."

Kagome giggled, smiling at the always funny detective, " Hey Tashio, long day?"

Gruff shook his head, " Down little inu."

The reaction was reflex, Tashio ducked his head, hand touching the back of his scalp as if he just got slapped. He suddenly blinked, realizing what he just did, he haven't reacted that way since he was a kid. Only one person made him do that, he turned, looking to the man that leaned against the wall. His face looked vaguely familiar.

Gruff just grinned as Tashio stared openly at him, " Long time no see isn't it little monkey."

" I'm not a monkey!" was the quick response, something he was so use to saying when he was a kid. Tashio blinked again, realizing who was standing before him, " Atomi-sama?"

Gruff just nodded, " I went by that name once upon a time ago."

Tashio stepped forward, slowly looking Gruff over, " You had white hair back then. And it was longer. And you had blue eyes, not green."

Sesshomaru blinked, standing, " Wait, you know this guy?"

Tashio nodded, glancing to his son, " Atomi-sama was our royal babysitter."

Sesshomaru frowned, thoroughly confused, " What do you mean our?"

Tashio looked at his son, " He was my great grandfather's, my father's and my babysitter and tutor. He was yours too in the beginning but he had to leave."

Sesshomaru he paused, " What do you mean royal?"

Tashio laughed, " Well duh Sesshomaru, we are the last of the White Inu Clan. My father and his father before us ruled their territory for years." He paused, " Matter of fact, when you graduate you will be the heir to the entire western domain of Japan."

" What?"

Tashio just shrugged, " Where did you think the money was coming from, how do you think I got you a sports car? On a detective salary?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Wait? So your saying, we're royalty and.." he pointed a thumb at Gruff, " and he was your babysitter." he turned, " That means you must be..."

" Don't talk about his age!" Tashio and Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru ignored them, staring at the mysterious man, " How are you here? Why are you here?"

Gruff just shrugged, leaning back against the wall, " I'm just doing my job kid."

" What exactly is that?"

Green eyes seemed to darken, " I am a keeper of fate, I do what needs to be done to make sure what suppose to happen, happens."

Tashio frowned, confused, " And being my annoying babysitter helped how?"

Gruff turned to Sesshomaru, " I had to ensure a certain someone was born." he then glanced to the still eating Kagome, " Then make sure a certain mother escaped Hates grasp."

She glanced up at the mentioning of her mother, Gruff just smirked, " You two were meant to do so much."

Kagome frowned, " I don't want the freaking world on my shoulders, don't you think I've been through enough as is?"

Gruff opened his mouth to respond, a sense suddenly tingled, green eyes slanted, darting towards the left. An overwhelming cloud of peril cloaking the room in mere seconds, the tension creeping against the skin like spider legs.

Kagome stood, the hairs on her neck standing up, " We have to go." A roaring was heard from outside, Kagome shook her head, " Now!"

Gruff was already pulling out when the front door was kicked in, shadows crept across the walls, arms and limps stretching from there homes.

Gruff fired as the first scout stepped through, " Let's go people!"

Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up, following Gruff and his father out the room, " I thought guns didn't work on them?"

Gruff turned, firing again, " Special bullets." tossing a second weapon to Tashio as more scouts filed into the hall.

Tashio caught the gun in a spin, shooting the scouts that was reaching for him. Gruff turned, there was too many of them clouding the small hall. He pushed Sesshomaru towards the steps, " Upstairs!" turning, firing his gun.

Sesshomaru ran, Kagome firing pink bolts of light over his shoulder, Tashio and Gruff behind her, firing their weapons again and again.

Tashio slammed the door of Sesshomaru's room closed. Gruff was already pushing the bed towards it, " Block the entrance, they can't phase through man made material."

Sesshomaru set Kagome down to help, she shook her head, watching the three men block the door with every large piece of furniture in the room, " How did the find us? My scent is blocked!"

Sesshomaru leaned against the blockade as the scouts pushed against the door. " Can't you do what you did last time?!"

Gruff grunted, putting more weight on the door, " And take out the whole block, can't risk it."

Tashio frowned, slapping a hand with his gun as scouts clawed at the doors, " Well you better think of something."

Kagome stood there, completely out of place and feeling helpless. Her arms wrapped around her large stomach, she was already feeling tired from the small amount of power she used earlier. She was sure it was the babies sapping most of her energy, but she had to do something, she couldn't just stand here.

She jumped at the loud groan against the battered and pathetic shield of protection as scouts clawed at the door, stripping the wood off the very door.

There wasn't much time left before they were in, she had to do something. She nodded, determination filling her blue eyes, balling her fist, she let them in pink flames a gold dust shimmering on the surface. One big blast should do it.

_Shy you better not! _Kagome blinked, her flames puckering out, " Souta?"

" Ya damn straight!"

Everyone turned to the door, able to see the blue light flashing from under the door. Roaring began as the hands clawing at the door turned only to be met with a swift end as Souta plowed through the scouts like a bulldozer.

Clashing and a thud was heard as Souta threw the last scout into the door, shattering it to smithereens.

Sesshomaru, Tashio and Gruff moved the rest of the stuff out the way. Souta stormed into the room angrily and marched over to his sister, his hand raising.

Kagome grabbed the back of her head, " What the hell was that for?!"

Souta frowned, " If you ever think to do some crazy shit like that again, I'mma personally kick your ass!" he yelled raising his hand again.

Gruff caught it before he slapped his boss upside her head again, " She's sorry."

Souta frowned, pulling away from the man, Sesshomaru turned to him, " What the hell you doing here?"

Souta was still glaring at his sister, " I had a vision this idiot before me was going to do something really stupid."

Kagome frowned, " Well excuse the fuck out of me for trying to help!"

" Help by exhausting all your energy! You would have passed out!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Please I been through worse than that."

Souta grabbed her shoulders, " This is not about you anymore." Blue eyes followed her brothers to her stomach, " You got something to protect."

She touched her stomach, realizing he was right, she was acting reckless, putting her children in danger. She was being stupid and young. She couldn't keep thinking she can handle everything like she use to, bring all the pain to her, save everyone and heal later. " I'm sorry." she mumbled, eyes falling on her tummy. She had to grow up. She had something to protect.

Souta patted her head, " It's okay Shy, it's okay."

Tashio frowned, " This is cute but we should go before they come back."

Gruff nodded, " I agree."

5 minutes later they were all piling in Tashio's Tahoe, pulling off the curve. Kagome was on her phone in the backseat, getting workers to fix Tashio's home, checking in on her mother and Dr. Miles and sending Ayame to stay with Inuyasha. " Yeah and extend the light house project to Tashio house and the clinic."

She nodded and hung up, " I got hotel rooms waiting for us but that doesn't mean shit if those things can still find us."

Souta agreed from the backseat, " How the hell are they doing that, we covered our scent."

Tashio shrugged from the front seat, " Maybe they scenting somebody else."

Kagome shook her head, " No, they can only scent the power of a god or demi god."

Amber eyes glanced to the man in the passenger seat, " Maybe it's you they smell."

Gruff glanced to the grown up inu he use to babysit, " One I"m not a god or demi god, two I don't possess a scent. You should know that monkey."

" I'm not a monkey!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Then how are they tracking us?"

Kagome frowned, " Maybe it's something else."

Souta glanced over to Sesshomaru, " Or someone else." he nodded to himself, going over his thoughts, " It makes sense, the two tail has the equivalent power of a demi god, maybe the scouts are mistaking his scent for an actual demi god."

Tashio tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel, " My grandfather once wrote in his journals about shadows following him."

Kagome frowned, " Then we have to cover his scent too." she looked to her boyfriend, " It's gonna hurt."

" I heard my father sing in the shower, I know pain."

" Hey!"

* * *

Sakura sat behind a long desk in Kagome's private library with a look of pure helplessness on her face, she slammed the book she was reading closed, " There's nothing in here!"

She wiped angry tears away as her hands went through her bangs, " He's just going to keep coming and coming."

Dr. Miles closed the book she was reading and picked up a scroll, " Keep looking Sakura, there's always a way out, we just have to find it."

Sakura stood, " There is no way out!" She slapped at the dozens of scrolls and books on the desk, " We've been searching for hours on hours, there's nothing! He's just going to keep sending scouts until he send her into early labor and take the babies!"

Dr. Miles put down the scroll she was reading and picked up another, " He will if we don't keep looking."

Sakura frowned, " How can you be so nonchalant about this! It's like you don't even care!"

Dr. Miles turned, the anger expression so foreign to the young doctors features you could hardly recognize her. " How dare you!" she slapped the scroll on the table, " How fucking dare you! I've been there since day one. I delivered her. Fed her. At times even raised her. Helped her control her wild powers. When her mother left her and her sister in Prague, who the hell do you think she came to. To me! I fucking potty trained her for god sake! I helped shape her into everything she is now! How dare you say I don't care!" Brown eyes narrowed, " You are not her only mother!"

Sakura paused, eyes wide, one she never known Cher to curse and two she always thought Dr. Miles was human, " If you were there from the beginning, that makes you..."

Dr. Miles just shook her head, " There are things in this world that needs to happen, I am a keeper of fate." she picked up a random scroll, " Now let's keep looking."

Sakura nodded softly, picking up a book and flipping it open, the silence passed between for a moment before green eyes looked up, " Sorry." a soft voice whispered.

Dr. Miles just sighed, " We just need to focus on Kagome."

Sakura bit her lip, still feeling like a jerk, " I didn't mean to insult you, I just feel so hopeless."

Dr. Miles turned, " We may not be helpless just yet." she mumbled, laying the scroll she was reading flat on the table. " Come look at this."

* * *

Two lovers were happily walking into a town house in the downtown district. Kouga carried Ayame on his back, his hands gripping her jean covered legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, laughing at something he must of said, holding two smoothies in her hands.

The house was quiet as he walked over to the couch grinning, Ayame still giggling. He stopped letting her down, his eye full of laughter, " I can't believe you punched that girl like that."

Ayame laughed, handing him his smoothie once she was on the floor, " Hey, it was self defense, she came at me when you attacked her boyfriend."

Kouga, " He looked at you the wrong way."

Ayame laughed again, taking a sip of her strawberry coolatta, " You say that with every guy."

Kouga shook his head, " Do not." sitting down on the couch, " Where's you mom?"

Ayame plopped down next to him, " I'm guessing the Bahamas." she shrugged at the look he gave her, " Being in jail all that time made her want to see the world once she finally got use to being out."

Kouga grinned, " And how long she been gone?"

" About three days now." she climbed into his lap, straddling his waist, " and she won't be back any time soon."

Kouga smirked, hands touching her waist, " Looks like we have a lot of time to do whatever we want."

Ayame grinned, " Whatever we want." she whispered seductively, leaning in to kiss soft lips. But she was stopped by a beeping, looking down to her cell phone, reading a text, she frowned. " Shit, let's go baby." she said, twisting off her boyfriend.

Kouga stood when Ayame flipped the loveseat over, a selection of class A weapons now on display. " What's going on?"

Ayame picked up the modified Sega 12k shotgun, loading a bullet in the chamber, " Patrol duty. Something big is going down and Blu wants us to find Yash and the other."

He nodded as she passed him two glock 7's, he looked at the weapons, " Why are these guns glowing?"

Ayame just grinned, shouldering a duffle bag, " Special bullets." walking towards the door, " Let's go, King should have already got the message."

* * *

Sesshomaru was laying on the hotel bed with a hot towel on his back. Tashio sat beside him, " I'm sure I told you about being royalty before."

Sesshomaru attempted to shake his head but regretted the movement, feeling pain lace through his back. Kagome wasn't lying when she said covering your scent hurt. " I think I would have remembered that talk."

Tashio looked at him, " Are you really interested in learning more because there is this whole politics side that I completely shy away from."

" Is that the reason why we're in the US and not Japan?"

" That and the fact your mother is still over there, yea."

The smirk was light on the young inu's lips, " I got a voice mail from her the other day."

Tashio perked up, " Really? About what, how much she hate me or how much I'm a bad father."

Sesshomaru was tempted to laugh, " A bit of both but it was more so about grandchildren she didn't know she should be expecting. Wonder how she knew that?"

Tashio rubbed the back of his head, " Oh, I sort of mentioned it on my facebook a few times."

The son did laugh at that statement, looking to his father, " You have a facebook?"

" Hey I'm hip."

Sesshomaru smirked, he didn't even have a facebook, " Whatever."

Tashio grinned, " I'm glad you and Kagome made up."

" Me too."

The room to the bedroom do opened, Kagome waddled in eating saltine crackers, she smirked at the twin looking brother and son, " You have some really strong genes Tashio."

The older demon just smirked, " The blood of a white inu is strong, we all tend to look alike."

Kagome tapped her fingers on her stomach, wondering for a moment how her babies were going to look, " Well, I just called T, she got Inuyasha and the others in the arcade room at the office."

" Are they safe there?"

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, they should be if the scouts try to capture them, plus I had Gruff give them plenty of ammo."

Tashio stood, " Okay, so when do we get to go home?"

Kagome ate another cracker, " The clean up crew is almost done, not much damage was done, so tomorrow should be fine." She popped another in her mouth, " I set up the light house project in your house too, I'll have M walk you through it."

Tashio nodded, " Okay." he walked towards the door, " In the mean time I'mma grab me a beer."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, eating another cracker, " My mom said she and Dr. Miles wanna show us something so whenever your ready come into the living room."

Sesshomaru laid his head in his arms, " You mind sitting with me till I'm ready?"

Kagome smiled, " Sure." walking over to him, sitting her crackers on the side table, she piled the pillows against the head board before climbing in the bed, resting her back.

Sesshomaru looked at her, only able to see her stomach, " You waddle when you walk."

Kagome laughed, picking up her crackers, " Shut up, I can't help it."

" What does your mother want to show us?"

Kagome shrugged, " They think they found a way to stop the scouts."

" How?"

She shrugged, " I don't know, we'll see when they get here." she rubbed her tummy, " I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru sat up slowly, mindful of his back, " Me too."

Kagome looked at him, " You should be resting."

He stood, pulling on his shirt, " No, you should be resting."

She stood, " So stubborn." she touched her stomach, " I hope they don't inherit that from you."

Sesshomaru smirked, " No, they'll definitely get it from you."

She laughed, following him out the room, " Shut up."

Sakura and Dr. Miles were walking into the suite bags in both hands just as Kagome was settling on the couch with a bowl of grapes in her lap. She popped one in her mouth, " Hey momma, doc."

Sakura smiled, " Hey baby." setting the bags down on the table.

Souta plopped on the couch beside his sister, picking up one of her grapes, " So you got good news gorgeous?"

Kagome elbowed him in the side, " Dude that's my mom, stop saying shit like that."

Souta just grinned, " What, I'm just stating the obvious." Blue eyes suddenly turned, looking into amber ones, Souta stared at the older dog for a moment before he started to laugh.

Tashio frowned, sipping on his beer, " What's so funny?"

Gruff grinned, arms crossing over his chest, " He can read minds."

He coughed, beer spilling over his chin, " What!"

Souta laughed harder, holding his stomaching. " Stop, your killing me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Souta shut up sheesh."

He turned to his sister, " You wanna know what he said?"

" No!"

Everyone turned to Tashio at the outburst, which made him turn and look around as if he wasn't the one he said it.

Souta chuckled, leaning back on the couch, picking up another grape. Dr. Miles smiled, " Anyways, we may have found a way to halt all actions of scouts and Hates himself."

Kagome looked to the doctor, " What do you mean?"

Sakura pulled the scroll out one of the bags, " Well we found this in the library." rolling the scroll out on the coffee table. She bent, hands gentle touching the old and fragile parchment, " It says for the Gate Keeper to rise among this earth they have to be born in the fires of hell and dipped in the blood of their creator."

Kagome shivered, eyes flashing back to a baby being laid in a pool of blood, " Yea, I remember that."

Dr. Miles nodded, " That's why he's been sending so many scouts to collect you, no one could have predicted your pregnancy would progress so quickly." she bent pointing to a section of the parchment, " It says if the chosen successor is not born in the devils pond, the prophet of hell can not be brought among this plane."

Kagome blinked, " Which means?"

Sakura looked to her daughter, " If Hates don't get you to that cave you were born in to have your babies, the gate keeper can't be inherited to one of your kids."

Dr. Miles smiled, " All we have to do is hold the scouts off until you give birth, after that Hates can't perform the ritual, he won't even be able to come back to earth."

Souta sat up, " Okay, so how do we do that?"

Sakura grinned, pulling out a book, " Even though you covered your scents the scouts are still searching for us." she started, flipping the pages open to the right section, " Its called an aura synchronization. If we do it right it, it will temporarily change the scent and aura of everyone that drinks the potion."

Dr. Miles grinned, " Which means a scout can be standing right in front of you and not even recognize you."

Gruff grinned, " Smart girl Miles."

Cher looked up to her husband, " Thanks baby."

Tashio blinked, he didn't know the doctor was even seeing somebody, " Well, how do you make the potion."

Sakura was already taking ingredients out the bags she brought, " It's all here, we're just going to need a very big pot and some of Kagome's blood."

The young teen looked up, " My blood? That's gross."

Dr. Miles, was moving items over to the counter, " It's just for a base scent, the potion needs to know what scent it needs to change."

Kagome nodded, " Aiight, let's do it."

Sakura paused, a bowl of limes in her hand, " There's one down side."

Souta turned, " What's that?"

Sakura glanced to her hands for a moment, " When you prepared to give birth, the potion is invalid, the scouts will be able to scent the blood of the babies."

Kagome turned, " It still buys us enough time to prepare. Do it."

Sakura nodded, turning back to the kitchen area, Dr. Miles close behind with the book and the rest of the ingredients in hand.

Tashio turned to his old babysitter, " How long have you and Dr. Miles been together?"

Gruff shrugged, " Depends, when was the last time you got laid?"

Kagome burst out into laughter, Souta quickly following his sister, face turning red as he grabbed his stomach.

Tashio frowned, " You know Atomi-sama, I never liked you."

" Of course you do monkey."

" I'm not a monkey!"

* * *

The next morning, Sesshomaru was walking into Kagome's bathroom in her hotel suite. After Sakura finished the potion and got everybody, including Inuyasha and the rest of the gang to drink, they all went to their separate hotel rooms. He stayed with Kagome though, it was the first time they slept in the same bed since the incident. It was a bit weird, but it felt nice.

Seeing she was still in the mirror, he looked her over, her light blue shorts had a light fade on the front, fitting nicely to her well toned legs. Her white non fitted dance shirt had Babe Blu over the front, covering her entire stomach. Gold bangles on her wrist, diamond studs in her ear. Her fresh white low caters on her small feet. Her ponytail gathered tight in a black leather cuff. " You ready?"

Kagome turned, putting on her big black shades, " Yup." Grabbing her book bag, following her boyfriend out the door.

They walked in the building together, like before. She felt the stares. All the eyes of schoolmates boring into her back. She knew what they were thinking. She couldn't hide her stomach anymore, she was just too damn big. And they already knew she cheated. They probably thought Sesshomaru was stupid for getting back with her. Probably was even going to call her nasty names behind her back. But she didn't care, smiling as Sesshomaru touched her hand, he was a good man, and will be a good father.

Hearing her name being called, she glanced behind her. She smiled, waving her free hand to her three friends. As they walked over she turned to Sesshomaru, " See you later?"

He glanced at the boys approaching and glared for a moment before turning, " Yea." kissing her lips, walking away.

Kai grinned when they reached her, throwing an arm over her shoulder, " I think we growing on him, I didn't feel my heart stop in that last glare."

They all laughed, Akino took Kagome's book bag, tossing it over his own shoulder, " So what's up girl?"

She smiled, they were always being so helpful without even trying, " This new drink I got. I want you guys to try it." she answered with, holding up a blue water bottle.

James frowned, " You know you not pose to be drinking and pregnant."

Kagome laughed, " Its not alcohol." popping the cap open, " Now open your mouth."

Kai frowned, " What is it?"

She stepped closer to her friends, " Its a new energy drink, try it."

James shrugged, " Aiight." taking the bottle and tilting his head back, squirting some in his mouth.

He paused for a moment, trying to name the flavor, " It taste like... fruits."

" Really?" Akino took the bottle next, squirting some in his mouth, " Yeah, like strawberries but with something else... Mangoes? No. "

Kai took the bottle, squirting some in his mouth, he thought for a moment, " Strawberries and lemon maybe?"

They looked to Kagome, " What is it?"

My blood, she thought, holding in her giggle, she didn't want scouts hounding her friends either, " Just a bunch of fruit concentrates."

Kai blinked, " You made that yourself?"

Kagome grinned, " Nah, my mom, it's pose to be super good for the babies."

They laughed together, Kai's arm went back over her shoulder, " So, Prom is in three days, you got a dress yet?"

Kagome looked over to him, " You got a tux."

" No."

She laughed, " Then don't be hounding me bout what I'm wearing." She then looked over to the other two, " Who you guys bringing?"

Akino grinned, " Little miss bad ass off the cheerleading team, Madison."

They all grinned for a moment, whispering, " Oooohhhhhh." then laughed at there own silliness.

" Who you bringing James?"

Kai grinned, " Let me guess, Staci with an I?"

They all laughed, James pushed at his friend shoulder, " Shut up wit that shit man. I'm bringing my math tutor Christy."

Kagome thought for a moment, trying to remember the name, " Christy. You mean the blonde with the big titties?"

The three boys looked to her, she grinned, " What? I notice shit." they all laughed, James nodded, " Yeah her."

Akino grinned, " They not coming with us to the bonfire though."

James nodded, " Yeah, its just going to be the four of us. Like hangover."

Kagome laughed, " Ya'll bitches better not try and roofie me."

Kai grinned, " Come on prego you don't trust us."

" I trust them." Kagome said, pointing to James and Akino, " not you." elbowing Kai in the side.

Kai faked a sob, " See, now that hurts."

They all laughed again, stopping as they reached her class, " See you at lunch."

They nodded to her, waiting till she sat in her seat before waving and walking away. She just smiled, she had some good friends. Her smile faltered as the girl behind her leaned forward and whispered in her ear, " You fucking them too? Whore."

Kagome turned, blinking at the insult that actually hurt her, she sucked the pain up and glared, " Its none of your fucking business bitch."

The brown eyed girl frowned, " Do you even know who your baby father is?"

" It woulda been your father but his dick too small."

The classmates around them laughed, Kagome glared, challenging the girl to continue. She just rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, Kagome nodded, " That's what the fuck I thought."

Soon lunch came around, Kagome was out back with Akino and the others, sitting at her favorite picnic table, munching on subway.

Kagome was laughing as Kai and James raced each other to see who can finish there sandwich first.

The young teen shook her head, watching her friends scarf down there food, " Ya'll gonna end up yaking."

Akino looked over, " Speaking of yaking, do you get morning sickness?"

Kagome nodded, sipping on her ginger ale, " Every damn day."

Akino blinked, " I thought it was like a phase or something."

Kagome shrugged, " My pregnancy going so fast I think I'mma have till I go into labor."

" You scared?"

Kagome thought for a moment, " I don't know yet. A bit I guess but I'm already tired of being fat."

Akino laughed, " You are big? You know what they are yet?"

She shook her head, " I want it to be a surprise."

" You know who's going to be in the room with you?"

She thought again, " I never thought about it, I don't know. My mom I guess. Sesshomaru probably. How many people can be there?"

Akino shrugged, " I don't know I was watching 16 and pregnant the other day, and these little ass kids was just thinking they can pop out a baby, then drop out of school and have they momma pay for everything. Baby daddy's be dead beats and shit. It just got me thinking."

Kagome frowned, " You think I'mma be like that?"

Akino laughed, " This coming from the bitch that bought her man a car for his birthday. Trick I know you got bread, you take care of what's yours."

Kagome smiled, emotion in her eyes, " Thanks Kino." reaching over and squeezing his hand.

He just grinned, " You better not cry."

She laughed, squeezing his hand again. " I win!" Kai suddenly screamed, jumping up from the table, pumping his fist in the air.

James grabbed his stomach, " You cheated!"

Kai just grinned, " Says the loser."

James opened his mouth to retaliate but paused, turned and started throwing up on the grass.

Kai dry heaved, " Oh come on man!" turning and running for the garbage can, throwing up his lunch as well.

Kagome stood, " I told you!" moving away before the sound made her want to throw up.

Akino laughed, touching Kagome's back and leading her inside, handing her the rest of his ginger ale. " Idiots."

Sesshomaru was sipping on his soda when Kagome and Akino walked in the cafeteria. She waved to him before sitting at her regular table, talking with the red head.

Kikyou watched Sesshomaru for a moment, " So, you still taking Kagura to the Prom?"

Sesshomaru focused on his food. " Yes."

The whole table turned to him, Sango frowned, " Aren't you and Kagome back together?"

" Yes."

Inuyasha frowned, " They why the hell you taking that bitch to prom and not your girlfriend."

Amber eyes looked up, " She's still going with her original date."

Rin blinked, " Really, isn't that a bit awkward?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged, " Their her friends."

Sango frowned, " That's messed up."

Miroku shook his head, " We have our friends, she has hers. There is nothing wrong with her spending time with her friends, we do it all the time."

Kikyou made a face, sort of understanding, " Yeah you do have a point. We see each other every day."

Sango shook her head, not buying into it, " Yeah but we're couples, she's hanging around three single boys."

Inuyasha looked to her, " So."

" Well she already cheated once, who says she won't do it again!" Brown eyes went wide as soon as she realized what she said.

Everyone at the table went silent, " You got a problem with me Sango." Everyone turned to see Kagome standing behind the brown eyed teen.

Sesshomaru stood, seeing the tension rising, " Kagome..."

" No." she cut him off, blue eyes glaring at the accusing teen, " I been dealing with this shit all day and getting fucking tired of it." a hand touched her hip, " What me and Sesshomaru do is none of your business."

Her finger waved around the cafeteria, " It's nobody's fucking business! So you let me know right now if you got a fucking problem!"

Sesshomaru walked over to her, touching her shoulder, " Kagome, stop, your pregnant, no stress remember."

Kagome just frowned, knowing his was right, she glared at the teen for a moment more, " Remember this. I don't need to hit you, to hurt you."

Blue eyes never left her face as she said her next words, " King. Let's go." Miroku stood without question.

Sango stood, calling his name and yet he didn't pause as but he followed his mistress out the side door.

Rin shook her head as they sat back down, " You need to stop pissing her off Sango for real."

Sango frowned, " Me? I didn't do anything! She's the one that cheated, she should have never put herself in that predicament if she didn't want to deal with the consequences."

Inuyasha frowned, " You don't even know the fucking predicament, stop fucking judging her, you don't even know what happened. This is why your brother got shot! Mind your fucking business!"

Kikyou gasped, " Inuyasha." shocked at what just came out her boyfriend's mouth.

Sango stood, wiping her eyes, " Your suppose to be my friend Inuyasha, how could you take her side."

Inuyasha stood angrily as well, " Because she's right, you don't know half the shit she put up with for people like you! So quick to judge her when you don't even know what's going on." turning and storming out the cafe.

Sango turned, crying, running out the lunch room, Kikyou and Rin on her heels. She stopped at her locker to her backpack, tears still falling, " I don't see how everything's my fault! She takes Kuhoku away from me and now Miroku and it's all my fault right!" she cried, struggling with the combination.

Kikyou caught up to her first, " It's not your fault Sango."

Rin paused behind the two, " Maybe it is." she mumbled.

The two girls turned to her, Sango frowned, wiping tears, " How can you say that after every thing she did to you."

Rin bit her lip, not wanting to make her friends mad again but... there was a truth to be told, " Everything I did was clearly out of jealously. Kagome has a way of just coming in out of nowhere and taking everything that's important to you." she paused, glancing down for a moment, " But look what I've gained after I stopped hating her, stopped judging her. She gave me the love of my life. You know what he told me? Kagome raised him since he was 6. Put him through school by herself, put him through college by herself, gave him a job that he loves. He even calls her momma."

Kikyou blinked, she never knew that about Kagome, who knew she could be so compassionate, " What are you saying Rin?"

The young girl just shrugged, " I'm just saying, you don't know her, none of us know anything really about her. So who are we to judge."

Sango frowned, " She was sleeping with a minor. That's all I need to know."

Rin sighed, turning away, " Keep hating her Sango and she'll strip you of everything you are."

Sango growled, " She already has everything!" she screamed at the walking away Rin, punching her locker in frustration.

Kikyou touched her back, " Sango you need to calm down."

" Calm down!" she turned to her friend, " Everybody is getting mad at me, like it's my fault Kagome cheated!"

Kikyou shook her head, " No Sango, everybody's getting mad at you because your the only one how cares that she cheated." She touched her friend's shoulder. " If Sesshomaru forgave her, none of it matters, so just let it go."

Sango pulled away from her, " She was fucking my brother! How can I let it go!"

" Because it doesn't matter Sango. There back together, Sesshomaru's the father..."

Sango stopped her, " How do you know he's the father? It could be Kuhoku."

Kikyou shook her head, " Not with how fast her pregnancy going, she only like 5 five months and look ready to pop, those ain't human babies. Not even half human babies."

Sango frowned, hands going up, now frustrated, " So your just going to take her side too now. Your my best friend, not hers!"

Kikyou sighed, " I am your friend Sango, you know that, and as you friend I'm telling you, you need to let this go."

Sango grabbed her book bag out her locker and slammed it closed, " Some friend you are." she frowned, walking away.

* * *

Okay this is 30! tell me what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Here's 31! tell me what you think!

* * *

Ayame was hating her life so much more as she stood on a stool, arms spread. " Blu why can't M do this?"

Kagome walked around the complaining teen, pinning more material in place, " She's too short."

" Well you could have had anybody do this." she whined.

Kagome grinned, " Shut up T, I'm almost done."

Ayame frowned, " But I feel stupid with this pillow tied to my chest."

Kagome leaned back, looking at her best friend, " I'm making a prom dress for a pregnant person, how else would I get the measurements right?"

Ayame sighed, knowing she was just being a big baby, " You better be buying me a drink later."

Kagome laughed, measuring the back of the dress she was constructing, making notes on a pad to change the length. Prom was tomorrow night so she had to get this done quickly. " Sure, after your fitting."

Ayame glanced to her friend, remembering to stay still or get poked again, " What fitting?"

Kagome grinned, walking to the front of her friend, " I didn't tell you?"

Ayame blinked, " Tell me what?"

Kagome reached into her back pocket, pulling out a slip of paper, " Bam!" waving it in her friend face.

Green eyes squinted as they read the print on the small card, those squinted eyes going wide, " You got me a ticket to your prom? I thought non students couldn't go?"

Kagome grinned, " They can't but I have my ways."

Tears touched her eyes, she was going to be able to be with Kouga before they got separated at boot camp. " Thanks Blu." she whispered, arms reaching over to hug her.

Kagome popped her hands, " Hey, stay still I'm not done yet."

Ayame laughed, holding her arms back out, " How do you do it?"

Kagome clicked her pen, walking around her, taking measurements, " You know, keep the knees bent, keeps the shoulders loose."

Ayame grinned, shaking her head with a giggle, " You know what I mean stupid."

Kagome shrugged, " I don't know T, people are here for a reason. I'm here to make good people happy and make bad people die. As simple as that."

Ayame stood in silent, taking in what her friend just said. It was true, Kagome was born to be bad but does so much good. It was like the gods tried to make her evil so she can defeat evil. Was that it? Did the gods make Kagome with those evil demons inside her so she could understand evil, concur evil. Use evil against evil. Then make happy those who truly were meant to be happy.

" Stop thinking so hard, your brains gonna burst."

Ayame laughed, coming out of her thoughts, " Shut up."

Kagome just smiled, stepping back, " Okay put your arms down."

Ayame did as she was told, Kagome walked around the dress, she liked it. " M!" she called out.

Moments passed before the small female was stepping in the room, clipboard in hand, " Yes milady."

She turned to her, " Think you can finish this up for me?"

M blinked big black eyes, " You want me to sew your prom dress?"

" Why not, your my co-designer right?"

" I thought that was just for that one project?"

Kagome shrugged, " I liked your work, so lets make it permanent."

" Really!" M squealed for about 2 minutes straight, jumping up and down doing some ridiculous happy dance, " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squeezed Kagome into a hug, " I'll make you proud I swear!"

Kagome grinned, pulling out the small girls grip, " I want a fitting by tomorrow afternoon, you can handle that?"

" Yes, milady, yes!"

Ayame grinned, " Sheesh dwarf calm down."

M just turned, hugging Ayame as tight as she can, " This is a dream come true!"

Kagome shook her head, " Here." holding out her notepad, " These are the changes. Don't let me down M."

She took the pad, grinning from ear to ear, " I won't I promise!" hugging the pad to her chest.

Kagome nodded, " Aiight, well help Ayame outta that and get her fitted for her dress. It's in the closet in my office. I gotta be somewhere."

" Yes milady."

* * *

Kagome sat in a black audi, parked in the secluded beach parking lot, drumming slender fingers against her belly, a habit she quickly got into. Watching the waves crash against the surf.

" You feel it too?"

Blue eyes glanced over to her companion, brown eyes were watching her, Kagome sighed, her fingers still drumming, " It's not your fault K."

Kuhoku frowned, " It feels like my fault, I didn't mean to cause any of this tension between us Blu, I just, I wanted..."

" I know K, I do, I understand."

He turned to her, " Do you, do you really?" he touched the hand on the stick of the car, " Milady I love you. And I will never stop loving you, no matter what anybody says."

Kagome smiled, looking to the young boy, " K, your a great kid, an even better Dealer, but..."

" I'm getting kicked out ain't I."

Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes, " Why is that always your go to thought?"

Kuhoku blinked, " So, I'm not being kicked out?"

" No, damn, stop thinking that." Her hand reached up, tussling the bangs of perfect messy hair, " Your my favorite K."

He smiled wide, " Really?"

Kagome sucked her teeth, " Duh." fingers again drumming her tummy, " We just gotta let shit cool down for a while."

" The only person bugging about it is Sango."

Kagome nodded, " True." she then shrugged, " Then again I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru don't wanna see you anytime soon."

Kuhoku frowned, he didn't want to see that asshole either, " What are we gonna do?"

" It depends." fingers drummed her stomach again, " How much you feeling high school."

Kuhoku looked at her, " What you mean?"

Kagome touched the envelope on the dashboard, " I mean..." she let the sentence die, handing him the paper.

He opened it, taking out a plane ticket, he blinked reading the destination, " You want me to go back to boot camp?"

Kagome shook her head, " No I want you to get special training."

" For what?"

Kagome opened the center piece of the car, taking out a box, she held it in her hands for a moment before flipping it open. Inside was a watch. The platinum watch unique like the others, instead of a band, it was a chain of skulls and crossbones, diamonds for eyes. Inside the face of the watch was completely covered in black diamonds, the numbers in white gold Egyptian hieroglyphics, ticking counter clockwise.

" You will lead the second team of the elite 5. The Shadow Par."

Kuhoku blinked, brown eyes staring at the amazing piece of jewelry, she was changing the nature of the Shadow Par into a legit team, " Milady, I don't know what to say."

" Say yes."

He nodded, " Yes, of course." his arms went up, hugging the female in the seat beside him, " I love you."

Kagome smiled, pulling back, " I care about you too K, and I promise to make everything right again."

He smiled, a hand brushing her cheek, " As long as everything is right between us, I don't care what other people think."

Kagome nodded, touching the hand on her cheek, " Your a good kid K." pulling away she picked up the plane ticket, " You'll be leaving with Chucky and T. Friday night, I already got your school papers transferred, they think your going to be home schooled from Friday until you graduate. So your going to have to get your GED while in boot camp on top of taking some extra classes. Think you can handle it?"

Kuhoku grinned, " Piece of cake..."

" Piece of pie." Kagome finished, smiling.

Kuhoku grinned, " What do I tell my mother?"

Kagome handed him a brochure, " Boarding school."

He smiled, " You think of everything don't you?"

She just nodded with a grin, " Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

After leaving Kuhoku, Kagome found herself with Inuyasha. She was parking her car in a public garage and getting out. Inuyasha followed his friend, she lied about the dumpster lighting rampage obviously. The truth was, he was really nervous about english final and he didn't have the charm like Sesshomaru to get the answers. So he asked Kagome to help him cram since he knew she always got an A in english. " Thanks for not telling the others."

Kagome opened the door to the public library with a shrug, " It's cool, everyone needs some help now and then."

Inuyasha followed her, searching for a secluded spot, " It's still embarrassing."

Kagome sat at a table in the back of the sitting area, " Asking for help is not embarrassing. I ask for help every single day."

He sat across from her, " No you don't, everyone ask you for help."

She just shrugged with a grin, " Same thing."

He grinned, feeling a bit more relaxed. She leaned over, picking up her book bag off the floor. " You ready?" he heard her ask.

He frowned, pulling his book bag towards him, " Let's get this over with."

" Wait."

He looked up from the book he was pulling out, she grinned, " Let's order some food first."

He laughed, shaking his head, she was so stupid, " You can't eat in the library."

She smirked, "Wanna bet?"

* * *

After hours at the library with Inuyasha, Kagome decided to call it quits for the day and pick up tomorrow, same time. She was tired, so now she sat in the tub of her hotel suite, hands playing in the bubbles as her mother combed through her freshly washed hair, " You think I'm doing the right thing?"

Sakura looked up, " What you mean honey?"

Kagome sighed, dipping a bit more in the tub, " With the dealers? With my life?"

Sakura combed through wet strands, " Yes, I honestly do. I always worried about you out there. The heists, the gang rivals, the cops. There was so much danger you put your self into. But now that your going to be working for the government, your going to be actually doing good for this country."

She paused, taking a towel and drying the long locks, " I'm so proud of you baby."

Kagome smiled, " Thanks momma." her hands rested on her large stomach, " I didn't tell Sesshomaru yet."

Sakura was wrapping the damn locks in a bun, " Why not?"

" What if he doesn't want to come with me? What if he doesn't want to move to Washington?"

Sakura smiled, helping her daughter up, " Well you won't know that till you tell him will you."

Kagome wrapped the towel around her naked body, pausing as she looked to her mother, " What if he rejects me again?"

Sakura sighed, wrapping her arms around her daughter, pulling her into a hug, " I know that you're scared of getting hurt again baby but you can't let that fear stop you of being you. Don't let fear change you my love."

Kagome nodded, sighing into her mother arms, she was right, " I love you momma."

" I love you too baby." Sakura smiled, kissing her forehead, " Now lets get you dried and ready for bed."

Kagome giggled, " Mom, I'm not a baby."

20 minutes later Kagome was in her suite, dressing in a xxx t shirt, staring out the window. She could see the shadows moving from where she was standing. Scouts were searching and searching hard for her. She smiled, the potion was working like a charm, at least that's one less thing to worry about she thought. Drumming fingers against her large belly, watching the darkened streets of down town.

Sesshomaru was home, she wanted him to stay with her, but she knew it was a bad idea. She was happy they were back together, she really was, but this time is not like the others when the broke up and got back together. They didn't just jump back into the routine like they did before. This time was different, there was this awkward tension between them.

Kagome sighed stepping away from the window, closing the curtain, she honestly believed it was because they haven't had sex yet. Every time they usually made up, it was immediately followed by amazing make up sex. But this time was different, not only because she was pregnant but she felt Sesshomaru was still iffy about touching her. All he did was hold her hand, the romantic kisses they shared at random moments were now quick pecks to the lips and a see you later.

Plump lips frowned as she walked over to the mirror in the room, maybe he wasn't attracted to fat bitches, she thought, looking herself over, letting her hair down. She can see the difference in her after she merged all the four souls together and released the priestess to her sister. There wasn't major changes, just her hair was longer, instead of just reaching her waist, the tips now grazed her upper thigh.

Yeah, she also noticed the ebony locks had actual streaks of navy blue in them now instead of just looking that color when light hit it. She leaned a bit closer to the mirror, her bangs were more blue than black now too.

She frowned, leaning back, she was just a bit taller as well, her regular 5'6 height looking more like 5'7 maybe 5'8. And she was definitely more filled out, but she was blaming that on the babies.

She didn't change enough that she didn't look like herself though, her eyes were still blue, they just seemed darker and brighter at the same time.

She frowned and saw the fang subtly prick her bottom lip, maybe it was her looking more demon that was turning Sesshomaru off. He fell in love with the human looking her after all. But she was never truly human, she just liked to look the part.

A hand went up, running through her hair, she stopped, wincing at the prick to her scalp. Her nails were longer and sharpened, starting white then dipped into navy blue. That's right, she had claws now. She sighed, okay so she went through some noticeable changes, but they weren't horrible. She looked back to the mirror, where they?

A vibrating caught her attention, she turned, walking over to her phone and picked it up, " Yo."

" Are you alright milady?"

Kagome smiled, "And how would you know something is wrong King?"

" I can feel your aura storming from here."

" The potion changed my aura so how you know its mines?"

" Because I know you Blu."

Kagome sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, " I'm fine King really, just thinking too hard."

" About what?"

She shrugged, kicking at the soft carpet on her room floor, " I don't know, my decision making skills."

" You have amazing decision making skills."

Kagome smiled softly, " So you think I'm doing the right thing?"

" You never doubted yourself before, why start now."

She frowned, " Because there's lives on the line and I don't..."

He cut her off, " There was always lives on the line, you ruled your people with an iron fist and concurred every gang that tested you."

" But these are not gangs were going to be dealing with anymore." she argued, " We'll be hunting and taking out some very dangerous people. Not amateurs. Professionals. People ordinary CIA agents can't handle. True murderers, not a teen that got his hands on a gun. This is going to be way more serious, way more dangerous."

" And that's why you've been sending everyone qualifying for the Elite 5 back to boot camp. That's why your sending the chosen leaders back for re training and special classes. That's why you had M update the teachers at the boot camp on techniques that you want taught to your people. That's why you extended the hand to hand combat courses, updated the weapons courses, even added a mandatory physiology course. You already have the best trained people in the business and now your just making them better. Relax Blu. You got this."

Kagome sighed, " It doesn't feel like I'm doing enough, it feels like I should be taking more precaution." she paused, biting her lip, " I'm thinking about doing a screening at qualifications."

" What you mean, like a medical examine? I thought they already do that?"

Kagome nodded, " They do but it's just a routine physical. I'm thinking it should be more through, you know like 300, any defects you can't join."

" What, you tryna breed super humans now?"

She laughed, " No, I just.." she paused again, looking to the window, " I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

" People are going to get hurt Blu you can't stop that."

" I know, I know, but I want to at least prepare them the best I can. And if some people physically can't handle it I don't want them trying out for qualifications."

" That makes sense. See, you got everything under control. So what's really the problem?"

She frowned, chewing the corner of her lip for a moment, then sighed, " Its Sesshomaru. I think he's only with me for the babies."

" Why you think that?"

She slid back on the bed, resting her back on the head board, " Its just this feeling. Everything is so business with him lately. Like dogs are suppose to be affectionate right, he's not the way he use to be." She frowned, glancing to herself in the mirror, " Maybe I turn him off."

" That's absolutely not possible, you turn gays on."

She still frowned, " Not lately, I'm as fat as a whale."

" Your not fat, your pregnant, completely different Blu."

" Doesn't feel like it."

Miroku laughed, " Blu every female goes through this phase in there pregnancy. Just relax, Sesshomaru loves you."

" And how would you know?"

" His aura turns blue and orange when your around him."

Kagome giggled, " Really?" she remembered her classes in boot camp on auras only the mikos and monks were allowed to take. Colors were significant to certain emotions. There wasn't a definite color for love but if you see certain colors weave there way into someone's aura or completely change the color you can really get the jest of what there feeling.

If she remembered correctly, red-anger. Green-serenity. White- purity. Brown- sadness. Purple-holiness. Orange-happiness. Blue-admiration.

Kagome smiled, " You better not be lying boy."

" Now would I ever lie to you."

She laughed, " Shut up King."

" Go to sleep Blu."

She nodded, " I'll see you in school tomorrow."

" Will do captain."

She laughed again, " I'm glad you called King."

" I know."

" Oh shut up. Bye." she laughed, hanging up the phone. She smiled, tossing her phone behind her, feeling much better.

She sighed happily and crawled onto the bed, pulling up the covers, preparing for a good nights sleep.

* * *

Instead she woke with a headache, she got out of bed gingerly eyes blurry from a pounding pain in her head. Groaning, she dragged her feet to the door of her room and pushed it opened.

She covered her face from the unwelcoming sunlight that filtered through the suite, " Gruff?"

A head of brown hair poked out from the kitchen, pausing from making breakfast, " Yea?"

" Can I take aspirins?"

He walked over to her, wiping hands on his jeans, " Why what's the matter?"

She groaned again, leaning her weight against the door frame, " My head is killing me."

Gruff looked her over, touching her forehead just to be sure she wasn't coming down with something, she felt cool enough, " No I don't think taking pills would be good for the babies."

She touched her head, " Well I need something."

Gruff touched her back, " Come on, come sit down, I'll get you something to drink."

She let him lead her to the couch, where she plopped down, taking on of the pillows and covered her face with a moan of pain.

Gruff was back almost instantly, putting a cup in her hand. Kagome peeked at it, seeing it was pink, " What's this?"

" Just taste it."

Slowly Kagome brought it to her lips, always one to obey Gruff, taking a small sip, she smiled, taking a much longer drink, " Mmm, mmm, mmm. Where you learned to make strawberry coolattas?"

Gruff just grinned, " Hey, a man should know his way around a kitchen."

Kagome laughed, drinking more, the cold drink pushing the pain to the back of her head, " Wish you could tell Sesshomaru that, the only way the boy can cook is if the word microwave is on the bag."

Gruff laughed, " Yeah, that's a dog for you." he reached over, touching her forehead, she was still cool, " You feeling better mini me?"

Kagome smiled at the nickname, " Yeah I feel better already."

He nodded, standing, " Good, now go get ready for school, breakfast will be ready in 20."

Kagome stood with his help, " What you making?"

" My famous broccoli, cheese and bacon omelet."

The pregnant teen grinned, " Awesome I love your cooking." she was waddling to her room. " I'll be ready in 5."

Gruff smirked, walking back to the kitchen, " That means 30."

Kagome took a quick shower even though she took a long bath last night. She really just liked being under hot water. She was quick getting dressed, well as quick as a heavily pregnant teen could get dressed.

She pulled on her basketball black shorts with a huff. She frowned, the babies were really sapping her of all her energy the bigger they got. Struggling into her sports bra, she pulled on her black beater before pulling a white one over it.

The hardest part was her socks, she could barely see her feet as is, so leaning forward to get them on was a hassle. Sliding on her white low tops, she huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Who knew getting dressed was so damn tiring. Regaining her breath, she stood, brushing her hair into a low ponytail, to lazy to do anything else. Picking up her black yonkers hat, she pulled it backwards on her head before heading out the door.

She huffed as she plopped herself in one of the bar stools in the kitchen, Gruff slid a plate over to her, " What's biting you?"

She picked up her fork, looking to the delicious smelling food on her plate, " I'm getting sick and tired of being sick and tired."

Gruff grinned, sitting across from her, " The perks of being pregnant."

She frowned, " Not funny." stuffing her mouth full of food.

He laughed anyways, " Just think, your pregnancy is progressing faster than any demon, demon hybrid or human pregnancy. So you should be happy that you only got to put up with this another week or so when people have to go through 8 to 9 months of this crap."

She sighed, " Your right, I shouldn't be such a big baby." she frowned, kicking at the island they were sitting around, " I'm just so tired all the time, like I barely have any energy to do anything."

Gruff looked her over for a moment, her skin did look a bit paler than usual, " I'll talk to Miles about getting you a protein shake."

Kagome smiled, he was always looking out for her, " Thanks butt head."

Gruff laughed, standing from his seat, " Lets go mini me, I'm dropping you off to the dog."

Kagome laughed, standing with his help, grabbing her backpack and following him out the door.

The ride was silent but Gruff was never a talker, Sesshomaru was walking to his car when he saw them pull up. Gruff stopped Kagome before she got out the car, " I'll be picking you up from here after school."

Kagome laughed, " I'm not a baby."

He just grinned, " It's just a precaution." leaning over and kissing her forehead, " You packing?" he whispered.

" Always." Kagome whispered back, smiling to her friend and mentor.

He nodded, letting her go, she smiled to him before getting out the car, waving to him as he pulled off. Gruff smiled as he drove away, he loved his little mini me.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru when Gruff turned the corner, " Morning."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Morning." opening the car door, " You ready to go?" he mumbled, getting in the car.

Kagome stood there for a moment, an emotion creeping up her spine, one he didn't even look at her yet and two he use to always open the car door for her. She swallowed the anxiousness crawling against her skin. Nodding as she got in the car, " So what you was up to last night?"

He shrugged as he pulled out the driveway, " Nothing." he mumbled, eyes on the road.

She glanced at him and frowned, " You alright?"

" Depends."

" On what?"

He glanced at her, he seemed angry, " You got something to tell me."

She frowned, confused, " Something to tell you? No."

He frowned, " You sure."

Kagome was thoroughly confused, " What you are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

He suddenly stepped on the breaks, making Kagome grabbed the dashboard before she hit it, horns honked behind them as cars swerved to avoid an accident, " What the hell Sesshomaru! What the fuck is wrong wit you!"

He turned to her, " Your what the fuck is wrong with me! How you gonna sit in my car and lie to my fucking face."

She looked at him, hands waving, now frustrated, " What the fuck are you talking about?!"

" You still cheating on me?"

" What? No damn."

He just frowned, " So you wasn't all lovely dovey with Kuhoku yesterday?"

She blinked, her anger leaving, how the hell did he know that? " You following me?"

" That's not answering the question."

Kagome frowned, " No I wasn't lovey dovey with him, damn, I was showing him his promotion if he decided to go back to boot camp."

" You gave your boy toy a promotion."

Kagome sighed, " He's not my boy toy, he's just a good kid."

Sesshomaru frowned, " A kid that your were fucking."

Kagome breath hitched at the statement, she swallowed the lump in her throat, " Okay, your right, I slept with him and I'm sorry. But it's not his fault, it's mine. I'm not kicking him out the gang Sesshomaru."

He stared at her for a moment, before taking his foot off the brakes and continued driving down the street. Kagome sighed, " I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I am, I don't want you to be mad at me."

Hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, " But I am." he answered, " I trusted you and you were letting this little boy take something that was supposed to belong to me."

He took a left, approaching the school, " And now I find out you still keeping him close to you."

He pulled up to the back parking lot, " How am I suppose to feel right now." He parked his car, " I can't even look at you." he mumbled, getting out.

Kagome hurried after him, " Sesshomaru wait!" she grabbed his hand, but he pulled away, shaking his head, " I need some time." he mumbled, walking away from her.

Kagome sighed, a hand running through her bangs, calm down, she told herself. They just needed some time, everything will calm down after some time has passed. She frowned, shrugging her bag over her shoulder, but how the hell did he know she went to see Kuhoku yesterday. He couldn't have followed her, she could spot a tail from a mile away. Someone must have told him. But who? She was thinking so hard she almost missed the bodies standing in front of her locker, waiting for there female friend. She blinked, seeing her friends as she approached them.

Kai grinned, " Sup baby." throwing his arm over his friend shoulder, " Tonight the prom, you got a dress?"

Kagome smiled at his excitement, " You got a tux?"

" Yup." Kai said proudly, " It's white and tan."

Kagome laughed, " Well we're gonna be matching."

Akino grinned, " Damn ya'll gonna be looking like a couple and shit."

James laughed, " Yo the only reason Kai wanted to go wit Blu in the first place is so he can be Prom King."

Kagome laughed, looking to her date, " Is that true?"

Kai grinned, " Course not, I ain't have a date so I asked a friend is that a crime?"

" When your friend is the most popular girl in school? Yeah." Akino answered, " You know she gonna win prom queen and her date gonna be prom king."

James agreed, taking Kagome's backpack, tossing it over his shoulder, " You just wanna beat her boyfriend."

That's when Kagome laughed, " You guys are so stupid." she shook her head with a smile, " I don't even want to win Prom Queen. Its lame as hell. Like, I ain't getting no prize money so what's the point?"

Kai laughed, " Of course you would only be in it if money was involved."

Akino shook his head with a smile, " Nah I gotta agree, if money was in the issue I'd probably work harder to be liked by motherfuckers."

They all laughed, walking down the hall, " So we all riding together?"

Akino nodded, looking to the only girl in there group, " Yea I told you my parents rented this big ass truck already right? Its a hummer limousine."

Kagome grinned, she been in one during her date with Kuhoku, " Them shits is nice."

Akino agreed, " Hell yeah, I seen it already, the shit is all that." A hand slapped at his bangs, " So, the driver gonna pick me up first, then James, then Kai then you."

" Why I gotta be last?"

James laughed, " Cuz you a chick, and ya'll take forever getting dressed."

Kai grinned, " And seeing how big your ass is you might need a little longer than that."

They all laughed, Kagome elbowed Kai in the rib, " Shut up."

Akino grinned, " Anyways, after Prom we going to the club so we can ditch these thirsty bitches, then off to the bonfire."

James nodded, " Yup, I already got everything, two six packs..." he purposely looked to Kagome, " Water." she rolled her eyes with a smile, he continued, " a stereo, towels and some chocolate."

Everyone paused, looking to the male when he listed off the last item. James blinked, " What? A brother can't like smores?"

They all laughed, continuing down the hall, they all stopped at Kagome's class, she smiled to them as they waited for her to sit in her seat before waving. She grinned, watching them walk away, she was lucky to have met such good people.

The three classes she had went by quicker than usual, finals were next week so prepping was all the teachers were talking about. Graduation was a week after if you passed the finals.

She couldn't believe that school was almost over, walking down the hall towards the cafe, she was earlier than usual so she was sure she would be the first one at her usual table.

The halls were oddly deserted, most seniors not bothering to stay for lunch since they could leave so early now. Turning a corner, she heard someone calling her name. Turning she smiled to the waving Kikyou, walking over to the group of friends.

Kikyou hugged her when Kagome approached, " Hey girl, you ready for Prom tonight?"

Kagome smiled, " Yup, picking up my dress after this."

Miroku smirked, " Can't wait to see you pull that off with that stomach."

They all laughed, Rin grinned, " I'm voting for you for Prom queen."

Kagome laughed, " Thanks, but I'm voting for Kagura."

Inuyasha blinked, " Really? Why?"

Kagome just shrugged, " She want it way more than I do." she looked over to her boyfriend that was taking the effort to ignoring her, " I'm voting for you too."

Amber eyes looked over, Sesshomaru just frowned, " I don't need your charity, vote for your date."

Kagome frowned, " I'm just going with my friends Sesshomaru, like you're going with yours."

" Whatever." he mumbled, looking back to his locker.

Her temper flared, " Why you being a dick about everything? I didn't do nothing to you."

" Besides cheat on me."

Blue eyes narrowed, her anger like flames against her skin, her fist balling as everyone around them stayed silent at the confrontation. " You know what..." she paused, her senses picking up the angry aura storming her way.

She turned just as a body turned the corner, " You bitch!"

Kagome blinked, not surprised at the teen's action before her. Sango continued to frown at the pregnant teen as she marched over to her, " Is this what you mean by hurting me!" waving the brochure in her hand, " By sending my brother to boarding school!"

Kagome was really not in the mood for this, " This ain't got shit to do with you, so back the fuck up out my face."

Brown eyes seemed to boil, " Shit to do with me?! First you took my friends from me, then my boyfriend, and now your sending my brother away!" a hand raised.

Kagome's face snapped to the side at the slap, her anger rose, fuck this, her hand quick, pulling out her gun and firing.

Everyone jumped back, Sango choked on her own scream falling to the floor, covering her face. Kagome fired a total of six shots before turning and walking away.

When the shooting began, Inuyasha had shielded Kikyou behind him but now he was blinking, " Sango are you okay?"

Hands slowly ran over her body, checking for any injuries, feeling none she opened her eyes, looking down. " I think so." she whispered.

Kikyou and Rin helped the shaken female stand, Miroku was frowning, " How can you slap a pregnant female."

Everyone turned to him, surprised he wasn't more concerned, Sango blinked, " Miroku she just tried to kill me."

Violet eyes narrowed, " Kill you? If she wanted you dead, you would be dead. Those bullets weren't meant for you. Count yourself lucky."

Brown eyes went wide, shocked at the aggressiveness of her boyfriend, " Lucky? She just shot a gun at me!"

" That was filled with bullets that can not hurt a human!" Miroku responded, " What the hell is wrong with you? What's with this petty jealously? This is not the Sango I know. This..." he gestured to all of her, " Is bullshit." turning and walking away.

Sango pushed away the comforting hands of her friends, running after her boyfriend just as he turned the corner, " Hey! If you got something to say to me then you say it!"

Miroku turned so abruptly Sango took a step back, " Its over."

She gasped, her heart plummeting to her stomach, " What?"

Miroku shook his head, " If this is how you're going to act I'm not about to deal with it. Your acting like a 3 year old."

She frowned, " How can you say that? Look at what she's taken from me! And I'm wrong for feeling some type of way about it?"

Miroku was tempted to roll his eyes, " She didn't take a damn thing from you. I'm right here, your friends are right here."

" She was sleeping with my brother."

" So the fuck what! It was a mistake and it was resolved, the only one who cares is you."

Sango snorted, crossing her arms, " Obviously Sesshomaru still cares."

Miroku frowned, seriously, he was tempted to smack her, " That's not your business, what they do is nobody's business." he shook his head, " You gotta understand, where ever Blu go, I'm following her. I'm going to be by her side for the rest of my life."

Violet eyes narrowed, " So if your gonna be with me, suck this shit up." he said angrily, walking away.

Sango watched him go, she frowned, " Then maybe I don't want to be with you!" she yelled after him but he didn't turn or even stop as he walked out the school.

Tears touched her brown eyes as she screamed, this wasn't fair! She didn't do anything but now her whole life was falling apart. She frowned, it was all her fault, ever since she showed up to this school, she was slowly taking everything she cared about away from her. She'll fix that bitch, she'll fix her once and for all.

* * *

Kagome sat with Gruff at the smoothie bar in the mall twirling her root beer float slowly before taking a sip. Gruff slurped on his own drink before talking, " I can't believe you shot her Blu."

She shook her head, " Sesshomaru was just pissing me off so much and then she stormed in and slapped me, I... overreacted."

Gruff looked at her, " What if that gun wasn't loaded with special bullets."

Then she would be dead, " I wouldn't have pulled out if I knew I can really hurt her."

" So you just wanted to scare her?"

Kagome sighed, " I just want her to leave me alone before she push me too far. She been riding me ever since she found out. And I know it was her who told Sesshomaru Kuhoku was with me yesterday."

" So why you taking it so easy on her?"

Kagome frowned, " Cuz I know she just being a big sister."

" To me it sounds like she's just not minding her business." Gruff sipped on his slurpie, " What's the real reason this girl isn't six feet under?"

Kagome sighed, " She's wit King."

Gruff nodded, " The monk, I like him."

" Yeah and I know they got that forever love so I'm trying really hard not to put a cap in her ass. Cuz to be honest I don't think K could care less if I kill her or not. He know she's the problem too."

" So what are you gonna do?"

Kagome frowned, " Give her one more chance to get right or show her how fucked up her life can really be if she keep messing with me."

" And what about the dog?"

" He says he forgive me but keep throwing the shit in my face. I thought all we needed was some time but by the way he acting, I think he might hold this against me for the rest of my life."

She paused, taking another slow sip of her drink, she didn't want to leave him, she wanted to stay near him, wanted to love him, but... " I don't think it's going to work out between us."

She looked up, patience green eyes staring at her. She took a breath, " I think I need to just move on from him."

Gruff sipped his drink, " Everything is still tender and raw Blu, maybe you should just give it a little more time to heal, maybe you two can work it out."

Kagome sipped more of her float, then stared at her mentor, " Be honest with me, are me and Sesshomaru meant to be together?"

" Absolutely."

Kagome paused for a moment, " Just until the babies were conceived? Or for forever?"

Gruff stared at his young mini me, " You know I can't answer that."

Kagome nodded, " I thought so."

He sighed, " I can tell you this, you were meant to be happy, after everything the gods put you through they feel you deserve to be happy."

" So why ain't I?" she suddenly snapped, " Why am I always risking my life for people who don't give a rat's ass about me just to come home and get shitted on."

She pulled her hat off, running her hand through her bangs, fighting her tears, " I do so fucking much and for what?! I'm pregnant, stressed and tired." she sniffled, " There's nothing happy about my life."

Gruff reached over, touching her hand, " You don't even know how many people you inspire, how many people you help grow, how many people you make happy."

He smiled, " Your mother loves you, Miles loves you, your dealers loves you, your friends loves you." Even I love you, he thought but didn't say.

Kagome sighed, sinking her head into her hands, " Am I being selfish for wanting the person I want to love me to love me too." She huffed, " Maybe I'm not even in love, maybe this is just a phase, maybe I should just move on."

" If something is suppose to happen, no matter which direction you choose, it's going to eventually happen."

" You saying I have to stick with Sesshomaru? Is something else suppose to happen between us?" She frowned seeing the look her mentor was giving her, " Look I know the first reason me and Sesshomaru was suppose to hook up was so he can stop me from becoming the gate keeper, and I know we was pose to stick it out so the babies were conceived."

Gruff frowned, she was too smart for her own good, " There's more to it than that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " I'm just saying Gruff, if there's no reason for me to be putting up with this bullshit I don't see why I gotta stay."

" Because you love that boy and you know you do." he stated bluntly.

Silence passed between them, Kagome frowned, looking down to her now flat float, he was right, she knew he was right, " I just want to stop hurting." she whispered.

Gruff sighed, " And what's running away going to solve Blu? Talk to him, go to a councilor or something. You at least have to try."

" But I am trying, I'm doing everything I can, he's just making it so hard."

Gruff touched her hand again, able to feel the emotion coursing through his little mini me, it made him upset that someone that was a daughter to him was stressing so much, " I know what will make you feel better."

Kagome smiled, " What?"

He just grinned, standing, " Come on."

* * *

Ayame stared at herself in the mirror, she had been staring at herself for the last 15 minutes and she still couldn't believe it was her.

M just smiled, Prom was in 2 hours and she still had to drop off Kagome's dress but she was loving the shocked response she was getting out of Ayame right now, " Well do you like it?"

Ayame glanced over, then looked back to the mirror, " I just never thought I can look like this."

M wrapped her arms around the dress bag she was holding, " Milady designed and completed the dress herself. It fits you very well."

Ayame looked herself over in the mirror yet again, it sure did. Her dress was a two piece. The emerald green material underneath strapless, hugging her curvy body snugly. The front material attached to the bottom like a baby doll dress, and steamed into a trench press was pulled up over her neck, the single strap made of gold painted beads, draping loosely around her. Her hair was up in a messy but cute bun. A shining gold silk scarf tied around her head like an oversized headband. Medium sized gold door knocker earrings in her ears.

" I feel pretty."

M giggled, " Honey, you look more than pretty. Your gorgeous, now let's go before milady starts to get antsy. Her temper shortens the farther along she get."

Ayame laughed, following the shorter woman out the door. " Kouga's picking me up from there anyways."

It took about 30 minutes from there current location to reach Kagome's hotel. She was lounging on the sofa in a bathrobe eating ice cream as her mother did her hair. She was feeling so much better, Gruff took her to the carnival and they had a friendly yet competitive competition at the shooting games. He was right when he knew what made her feel batter. Gruff was the only person she couldn't out shoot, so the two out of three turned five out of six which turned into seven out of eight which turned into nine out of ten which turned into the owner kicking them out when they won all the presents.

Kagome whistled when she seen Ayame, " Looking good!"

Ayame blushed, waving her off, " Shut up." carefully sitting on the love seat so she wouldn't mess up her dress.

Kagome laughed seeing Ayame's precaution, " Chucky is going to faint when he see you."

She giggled, " You think?"

Kagome nodded, " Definitely." she then looked to M, " Is that my dress?"

M beamed proudly, " Just as you directed milady. I stayed up all night making sure it was just how you wanted it."

Kagome smiled, " What would I do without you M."

The small girl blushed at the compliment, Kagome just continued to smile, eating her ice cream. Ayame watched her, " Aren't you going to get dressed?" she looked at her rolex she always wore, " You got 90 minutes."

Kagome glanced down to the almost empty tube of ice cream, " I'm almost done."

Sakura laughed, hands in her daughter's head, " You are on a mission to finish that aren't you?"

Kagome laughed, " I'm almost done, I wanna finish it."

Ayame shook her head, " Fat." they all laughed, enjoying the moment of love in the room.

40 minutes passed before Ayame was called down stairs to meet Kouga. M left to continue her daily business and with promises of seeing each other at the dance, Kagome finally decided to get dressed.

After her mother finished her hair, she easily slid the dress on, as she constructed it to be an easy slide on. Her mother zipped her up and smiled, " Perfect fit."

Kagome turned, looking in the mirror. The beautiful floral gown was a two piece like Ayame's dress. The pale peach material underneath strapless, hugging Kagome's curvy body and belly, stopping high on her thighs. The front material attached by a single gold chain, draping loosely around neck, the many different materials hung perfectly to her rounded, full breasts. The open sleeves attached by gold cuffs on her upper arms, the strips of material flowing around her arms down to her wrist.

The rest slipping open in a wavy design just under her bust, flaring around her in lovely colors, effectively hiding her belly, starting a pale peach underneath matching the undertone material, the top color an eye catching sunset auburn. White Chinese sticks sticking out of her big bun that was pulled tight to the back of her head, her bangs brushed into her sexy curved bump. Tear drop earrings in her ears, matching the expensive necklace around her neck. Simple white flats on her small feet.

She lightly added gloss to her lips, bringing attention to the diamond tennis bracelet she wore. Her mother stepped in the room, " Your friends are here."

Kagome smiled, turning to her mother, " What do you think?"

Sakura looked her daughter over, the dress was beautifully crafted, reminding her off the greek goddess' attire, the many layers hiding her large tummy with no problem, " You look amazing baby."

Kagome smiled, picking up her clutch, slipping her .22 inside, " Thanks mom."

Sakura walked with her daughter out the door. Akino, James and Kai stood when they came into the room. " Dammmmmmnnnnnnn."

Kagome laughed at her friends, " You guys clean up well too." looking them over. Akino's black tux handsome against his light complexion, his red vest matching his hair color.

James black tux complimenting his athletic body as well, his hair for once pulled back into a ponytail. He looked really good.

Kai as delicious as the others, yet more exotic in his white suit and tan vest, surprising matching Kagome really well. He walked over, slipping a white corsage on her wrist, " You look amazing."

Akino agreed, " I'll say."

James stepped forward, " Where the hell your stomach go?" poking her tummy.

Kagome laughed, slapping his hand away, " Let's go before we're late."

Akino grinned, " Yea you don't wanna miss your crowning."

They all laughed, Kagome waved to her mom as they walked out the door. Sakura smiled, tears in her eyes, her baby was all grownup and it took her until now to realize it.

* * *

The party was bumping, the boat the prom was hosted on was amazing and the band was playing some very good music. The spread that was set out was delicious and somebody already spiked the punch.

Kouga was walking back to his date with two cups of juice in his hands. A new song began, he paused, watching his girlfriend for a moment, her hands went up declaring this was her song, dancing to the music as she song along.

Kouga grinned, shaking his head at the talented dancer, god he loved this woman, walking over to her. She smiled, taking the cup from him, " Thanks babe." taking a sip, she made a face then looked at the cup, " What the hell is in here?"

Kouga grinned, " Somebody spiked it with some rum."

" Some? Taste like a whole fifth was poured in."

He just smiled, " You look amazing."

Green eye looked up at the random comment, a blush creeping across her face, "Thanks." she picked at invisible lint on the green material which brought so much attention to her big round eyes, " Blu made my dress."

" You make it look amazing."

Her face grew even redder, " Stop Kouga." waving him off.

He just grinned, loving that she was embarrassed by his compliments. " Wanna dance?"

She smiled up at him, setting her cup down, " Yeah." pulling him towards the dance floor.

Everyone was having a good time, Inuyasha walked over to his sitting brother, " Dude, cool party huh?" he questioned handing him a drink.

Sesshomaru took the cup, " It's cool."

Inuyasha sat beside him, glancing to the dance floor for a moment, seeing Kikyou still dancing with a laughing Rin, " How come your not having a good time?"

" Who says I wasn't." Sesshomaru mumbled, taking a sip of his punch, amber eyes glanced down at the strong drink, before just setting it aside.

Inuyasha frowned, " Your attitude."

Sesshomaru was tempted to sigh, " Hn."

Inuyasha frowned, " Dude really, it's prom and your moping, have some damn fun."

" Fine." Sesshomaru answered with, standing. He walked over to his date, that was chatting it up with her posse, the impossibly too bright red dress she wore making him squint his eyes. " Lets dance."

Kagura smiled, " Of course honey." pulling him to the dance floor.

Inuyasha saw the interaction and frowned, that's not what he meant, he didn't know why his brother was so set on being miserable when he can be so happy. Sighing softly he stood, searching for his own happiness before finding her on the dance floor.

Sango sat in the corner of the room, she still came though Miroku didn't bring her. Matter of fact the monk was on the dance floor, looking handsome in his black tux, dancing with two females at the same time.

Her arms crossed, Kikyou was in her kimono style dress dancing with Inuyasha who looked far more mature than usual in his grey suit. Rin was too adorable in her white gown dancing with her boyfriend that should not have been allowed to come. As of Ayame and Kouga dancing together, even Sesshomaru was on the dance floor with his bitch of a date. Everybody seemed to be having a good time but her, how could she, she thought.

All her friends deserted her, they were all mad at her and for what? They didn't have the right to tell her to not be mad at Kagome, she was sleeping her brother for goodness sake, a 15 year old kid, none of them had the right to tell her to get over it, to move on. She was pissed and had all reasons to be. If it was someone from there family they would understand.

But no, she was the bad guy right, all because Kagome and Sesshomaru made up. It was obvious to her Sesshomaru didn't really forgive her. I mean he was here with Kagura as his date for goodness sake. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see there was problems in there relationship. They just kept saying it wasn't her business, it wasn't her business. Hello, that was her brother she was fucking, that makes it her business.

She turned as the door opened, she frowned at the soft gasps that were heard, speak of the devil and he shall appear. She rather, brown eyes frowning as Kagome and the three losers she's always with entered the room with their dates. Whispers about the beautiful dress was heard but Kagome ignored them, smiling to her friends, " I'mma get a drink."

Kai grinned, " Nah come on, let's dance!"

Kagome laughed, " With the way I waddle? What I'mma do, the penguin?"

He laughed, kissing her forehead, " Aiight, I'll be on the dance floor if you need me."

She nodded, shooing him away with the others and their dates. Smiling as she made her way to the concession table. She was stopped several times before she actually reached the table, thanking everyone that complimented on her dress. One girl said she looked like a princess, she smiled at the thought, she wished she felt like one, so far she was just feeling unappreciated. Still she pushed that thought aside, she should be enjoying herself, it was her prom after all.

Blue eyes were on the dance floor as she poured herself a drink, laughing to herself seeing two out of her three friends completely ignoring there dates to flirt with other females. " Boys." she mumbled, bringing her cup to her lips.

A hand stopped her, she glanced over, looking the tall boy over, Sesshomaru didn't wear a tux like everyone else, he went with a navy blue pin stripped Armani suit. He looked sophisticated, delicious and yet completely casual. It suited him well.

" Don't drink the punch."

Kagome blinked from her staring, " Why?" bringing the cup back up and actually got a whiff of the juice, she made a face, " Wow." she mumbled, somebody trying to get somebody fucked up.

He took the cup from her, she smiled, " Thanks for the save. You look nice."

He set the poison on the table, " So do you."

She sighed with a soft smile, " Look Sesshomaru I'm sorry about..."

" Hn." he cut in then walked away.

That pissed her off and when she got angry she didn't run away, she confronted the problem. She grabbed his arm before he was out of reach, " Look asshole, I'm tryna make shit right wit you. If you forgive me then you fucking forgive me cuz I ain't gonna take your bullshit forever."

He frowned, " I'm trying to forgive you but you making it damn hard to do so." Pulling away and walking back to his date.

Kagome frowned, this was getting ridiculous and it was starting to get on her damn nerves. So deep in her own brooding she never noticed her own date walk over to her. Kai grinned, touching her shoulder, " Keep making that face and it's gonna get stuck that way."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile, " Shut up stupid."

He just smiled, grabbing her hand, " Come on, the dj tuned it down, lets waltz."

Kagome laughed, following him to the dance floor, " You can waltz?"

"And you thought you knew me."

Sesshomaru was watching the love of his life warm her way into the hearts of everyone as she danced around the room. He frowned, not sure of the ping in his chest at not being on the receiving end of her smile. He didn't care he thought, watching Kai whisper something to her, he wasn't sure why his anger rose even more, but he refused to ponder on it, simply letting himself brood.

Not caring that Kagome seemed to have already gotten over her anger and forgotten about him, his eyes narrowing at the thought, watching as Kai spun her around, her mouth opening in a giggling smile.

Why was he so upset? He suddenly asked himself, he was suppose to be working with her not still hating her. She was still talking with that boy, what if she was still sleeping with him? The thought by it's self pissed him off, he shouldn't be thinking things like that. She wouldn't do something like that. But how could he know for sure, he couldn't trust her and that was the main reason why he was mad.

Too busy brooding, not hearing what the belligerent female next to him was saying, he didn't notice the lights flicking on. The gym teacher stepped on stage as the band stopped playing, " Alright its team for the crowning of prom queen and prom king. You already voted once you entered the boat and we just finished tallying. So..."

He paused, pulling a slip of paper out his inside pocket, " Your Prom King, drum roll please."

The drummer pounded on his instrument, " Sesshomaru Takahashi!"

There was a round applause as Sesshomaru stepped forward, tempted to roll his eyes, walking up the three steps to the stage. He had to actually bend so the gym teacher could place the tacky 10 dollar crown on his head.

" Alright and for Prom Queen, drum roll please!" the drummer did his thing, the teacher smiled at the suspense in the air, " It was a very close vote but one topped the other by just three votes. Your Senior Prom Queen is... Kagome Hernoshi!"

There was a round of applause with a rather loud huff as Kagura stormed out the room. Kagome carefully made her way to the stage, smiling as she was crowned.

The gym teacher clapped his hand as cameras went off, " The King and Queen will now share a spotlight dance."

Sesshomaru carefully lead Kagome back onto the dance floor, everyone clearing a circle for the couple. The spotlight shone on them, Kagome laughed as blue moon began to play, what was this, grease?

She smiled at him, touching his arm, " Shall we?" playing a hand on his shoulder and in his, he place a hand on her waist, lacing their fingers, then began to waltz. She was good, not needing any direction as the moved across the floor, with such perfect form too.

Kagome looked up to her suppose to be boyfriend, her smile faltering, he wasn't even looking at her. She frowned, glancing to her left as she let Sesshomaru lead in the dance, spinning her, dancing around the room as they moved skillfully across the dance floor. She smiled as Kai winked at her, " I'm going to a bonfire after this."

Sesshomaru frowned at the statement, he dipped her low, she was graceful, he gave her that, not that practiced graceful that made you look stiff and uncomfortable, her movements were natural. " With your boy toys."

Kagome looked up at him, head cocking to the side, " I love you Sesshomaru. I don't want to fight."

Sesshomaru frowned as they moved more elaborately, spinning her, " You love me? Then you would come home with me instead of going with your friends?"

" Absolutely." she answered dancing around students as they moved skillfully across the dance floor.

" Just like that?" He asked before she was spun in his arms, twirling away from a couple.

" Of course Sesshomaru, I just want you to be happy, I want to make you happy." Kagome smiled, people a blur as they spun around and around the dance floor.

Then why did you cheat on me, he wanted to ask but didn't. As many times as it was explained to him he just still didn't get it. He may never understand, may never stop this feeling of betrayal, this sense of insecurity. But he had to try right, he said he would, he looked down to her. " You can do as you wish with your friends, just... call me when your done."

Kagome smiled, " Really? And you won't be mad?" She mumbled spinning out of his arms as the song ended.

He held her for a moment longer as an applause erupted, " Yes, really."

She smiled, hugging him for a moment before taking a bow as everyone still clapped. He watched as she walked back over to her trio of friends, she turned and blow him a kiss. It made him smile, it was obvious she loved him, he just had to return the favor.

Sango watched the lovely dovey scene with distaste, she had a little too much of the punch and the liquid courage was working her way in her system. Bleary eyes watched the pregnant entity walk away from the others, heading towards the bathroom. Clumsily, she followed. It was time this bitch get hers.

* * *

Okay this is chapter 31! tell me what you think. Oh and heads up, when Kagome has the babies the story is over. And its coming soon, only like 3 or four chapters left.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for the wait, is it just my laptop or is the website buggin, I've been tryin to post this chapter for two days now. Well anyways here's chapter 32! tell me what you think!

* * *

In the bathroom, Kagome fixed her crown with a smile. Sesshomaru was complying with her and it made her feel better. Now she was going to be able to hang with her friends and not hear his mouth nagging her to death about it. All she wanted was to work it out between them and it looked like he actually was going to give it a chance. He brightened up her whole day.

She felt the glare on the back of her head. But Kagome good mood didn't waver neither did her satisfied smirk. She continued to fix her crooked crown.

" What do you want Sango?" She spoke in no specific direction. The young teen emerged from behind a stall door, frowning.

" I don't want nothing from you. You already took everything."

Kagome smiled into the mirror, " Your drunk, had too much punch?"

Sango eyes narrowed, she stood behind her, looking at her through the mirror, " I know your still sleeping with Kuhoku, I saw him leave with you the other day."

Kagome stared at angry brown eyes through the mirror. Her head tilted slowly to the side, amusement on her face, " You don't know anything, and you need to stop this shit before you start to piss me off."

Sango frowned, " I know how to use one of these." pulled the switch blade out her bra, flipping it open.

Kagome had a mere second to pivot before she was stabbed in the back. She dodged a swing to her neck and jerked away from the thrust to her chest. " Sango I'm warning you!"

But that didn't stop the crazed teen from her attack, " You took everything from me! You don't deserve happiness!"

Kagome grunted, refusing to scream as the blade cut into her arm, she was too slow, blue eyes narrowed, " Now I'm pissed!"

A hand lit with flames, she tossed the fire ball to the enraged teen. Sango screamed, jumping out of the way of the heat. Turning back to the female, she paused, eyes going wide at the weapon in her face.

" I'm getting real sick and tired of you! Stop being so fucking selfish! This is not about you!" she spun the gun in her hand, slapping her with the butt.

Sango fell to the ground with the force of the pistol, Kagome slipped the 22. back in her purse, " That's for ruining my dress bitch."

Kagome walked over to the sink, pulling paper towels out its container, pressing it to her arm, it wasn't a deep cut and when she had a moment to concentrate she'll heal it herself. But now she was too pissed, hearing the sobs she turned, looking to the crying teen.

Kagome felt the urge to kick her in the face, Sango sat on the floor ruining her dress, sobbing into her hands, Kagome rolled her eyes walking out the room.

Back on the dance floor, Kagome found Miroku inspecting his drink, " This shit potent."

Kagome nudged him with her shoulder, Miroku turned, his smile faltered seeing the blood seeping through the paper towels pressed to her arm. He immediately set his drink down, " What happened? Are you alright?"

Kagome shrugged off his worried hands, " Your girlfriend happened."

He blinked, " Sango attacked you?"

Kagome nodded, putting more pressure on her wound, " With a damn switchblade. She still in the bathroom."

Miroku swallowed, a certain fear in his chest, " She dead?"

" No." he sighed in relief, turning towards the rest room area, Kagome grabbed his arm, making him look into hard blue eyes, " She attacks again and she will be."

Miroku nodded, understanding the threat through and through, " Yes milady."

Kagome watched him go, taking a seat in the back of the room, watching everyone enjoy themselves. She took a moment to breathe, calming herself down long enough to heal the cut on her arm. It pissed her off that she as even cut, god her pregnancy was hindering a lot of her movement. She didn't like it, not only that, that fireball she used took a lot of her energy. She didn't understand why, I mean she knew it was the babies, but the effort of evening lifting her arms made her tired. Did they really need so much out of her?

She turned as the seat beside her was occupied, " I saw you come out the bathroom bleeding, who ass I need to kick?"

Kagome smiled at her date, " Nah, its cool, just cut myself by accident."

Kai frowned, " Mm Hm." he glanced to the dance floor, " This shit getting whack, you ready to go?"

Kagome laughed, " You mad you ain't win prom king?"

He grinned, " A little, you know he only beat me by six votes right."

Kagome laughed again, nudging him with her shoulder, " You stupid."

" Its bout to be over anyways, lets leave."

She nodded, standing, " Aiight, let me just tell Sesshomaru I'm leaving."

He nodded, " Aiight, I'll meet you at the door."

She turned, looking for her boyfriend, he was talking to his date on the other side of the room. She forced herself not to frown, she hated the fact that Kagura was Sesshomaru's date. Especially now that she knew they slept together. He said it was the worse experience he ever endured but she was still iffy about the bitch. She would do anything to get her man.

She paused for a moment, watching Sesshomaru brush the bangs out the tramp's face. Kagura smiling up at him with so much emotion it made something turn in her stomach. Swallowing, she forced a smile and continued over, " Hey baby."

Sesshomaru turned, " Hey."

Kagura frowned, " Can't you see we're talking?"

Kagome frowned, " Bitch he's my boyfriend, I can talk to him if I want to."

Kagura rolled crimson eyes, " Not for long hoe, as soon as that kid comes out and he sees its not his he'll be coming to me."

Blue eyes narrowed, " Bitch if I wasn't pregnant I would be ragging your ridiculous looking ass right now."

Kagura stepped forward. " Your face ain't pregnant bitch."

Sesshomaru stopped the teen by stepping in front of her, " Kagura that's enough."

She looked up, " You don't even like this bitch Sesshomaru."

" She's my baby mother, I will not desert her."

" But it's not even yours, we all know the bitch cheated!"

Kagome stepped forward, " Call me a bitch again!"

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, " I said that's enough." he looked to Kagome, " Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Kagome frowned, was he defending this bitch? She rolled blue eyes, pulling away from the hand on her shoulder, " I'm out dis bitch." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear, walking away.

Stopping at a dancing couple before she reached the door, " T. Chuck, you got 20 before your ride arrives so be outside waiting aiight."

Kouga nodded, " Alright."

Ayame wrapped her arms around her leader, " I'mma miss you Blu."

That made Kagome smile, " Don't worry I'll be checking in on ya'll."

Kouga blinked at the comment, " Really?" almost excited to know that Kagome wouldn't forget about him while he was at boot camp.

Kagome grinned, wrapping her arms around Kouga, " Duh stupid."

He hugged her back with a hushed laugh, of course she would never just forget about him, why would he even think that.

She pulled away with a smile, " Okay you two, the plan ride is only 3 hours so make the most of it."

Ayame face blossomed in red, " Blu!"

Kouga laughed, nodding his head, " Will do."

" Kouga!"

Kagome giggled, kissing her friends cheek before turning, walking to the door, Kai touched her hand when she finally reached him. " I thought I would have to break that bitch down for second, the way she was getting loud." sliding the appendage through his arm.

Kagome laughed, " Yeah, I'mma have to get her ass whooped before the night is over."

Kai led her out the door, laughing, " She so desperate it's ridiculous, that and that bright ass dress."

Kagome laughed with him, getting off the boat and walking to the hummer limo they arrived in. Both teens looked around realizing the other people they came with was no where to be found.

Kai leaned over to the passenger window and knocked, the driver rolled down the window, " Yes sir?"

Kai pointed to the back, " Is anybody back there?"

" No sir."

Kagome blinked, " Hm, I wonder where they went."

Kai agreed, " Yeah, I told them we was leaving."

Kagome was looking around when Akino came running towards them, " Let's go!"

The surprised teens looked at the red head, as he held up his unbuckled pants with one hand, still running towards them, Kai frowned, " What's going on?"

Akino finally reached them, gasping for air as he reached them, his hands on his knees, Kagome touched his back as he caught his breath, " You alright?"

He nodded, finally buckling up his pants, " We gotta go, get in the truck." leaving his belt undone as he pushed Kagome towards the back door.

" What's going on?" Kai asked again.

Akino was already pushing him towards the back door as Kagome slid in the truck, " I'm ditching that thirsty bitch."

Kai laughed, getting in the truck, Kagome shook her head, " I thought we was gonna ditch them at the club?"

Akino got in, " I already fucked her in the bathroom, so let's go."

Kai laughed then paused, " Wait, where's James?"

They suddenly heard a scream, " YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

The three teens turned, looking out the open door, James was running down the docks where the boat was, shirt open, belt in hand and his date on his heels. He waved his hand frantically, " Start the car!"

Kagome and Kai immediately starting laughing, Akino leaned forward to the driver, " You heard the man, start this bitch!"

The limo was rolling down the pavement when James jumped in dukes of hazard style. He was breathing heavy when Akino closed the door, " That bitch must be a crackhead, she fast as shit in them heels."

Kagome and Kai started laughing all over again, Akino shook his head, " Damn I think that girl got my number."

Kai grinned, " She gonna be hitting you up forever dog."

He frowned, pulling out the vibrating device, seeing it was Madison calling, " Damn dude you had to jinx me right?" rolling down the window and tossed the cellphone out.

James blinked, " Damn, you just gonna toss your shit over some bitch?"

Akino frowned, " I told her I loved her."

Kagome blue eyes went wide, " What, really? Did you mean it?"

He shook his head, " Hell no! I just said it so I can hit. Who knew bad ass Madison was so damn mushy deep down."

Kagome stared at her friend, mouth agape for a moment or two, there was so much shit her and her friends got into, nothing she ever regretted, but what she felt know was guilt, what Akino did was wrong. You should never say those words if you don't mean it. She shook her head at her friend as the other two laughed, she would have to make it up to Madison, maybe hook her up with somebody, she was pretty good at that.

" Blu you good?"

Kagome nodded, smiling to her friends, oddly not upset with Akino, knowing that was just him, " Yeah, lets get this bonfire started, I want a smore."

James grinned, finished buttoning up his shirt, " See, smores is that shit."

* * *

Sango still had dried tears on her face as she sat in the passenger seat of Miroku's car. He still refused to make eye contact with her. She frowned, rolling her eyes yet again, " I said I was sorry."

" You tried to stab a pregnant female, sorry isn't gonna cut it."

She sighed, looking out the window, sulking, " You don't understand."

Miroku pulled over to the curve, parking his car, " Then explain it to me Sango, cuz I really don't get it."

Sango frowned, looking to her supposed ex boyfriend, " She's doing this on purpose, she doesn't like me."

Miroku shook his head, " Sango do you even hear yourself, this is Kagome we're talking about. The same chick that was getting questioned for murder charges and explosions on a daily basis, if she didn't like you don't you think you would be dead by now. The only reason your even still living is cause she cares."

Brown eyes narrowed, " That bitch don't care about me."

Miroku frowned at the name calling, " No, she cares about me. Your alive because she don't want to hurt me. But your pushing it Sango, the next time she won't be so nice."

" I don't care, she already has everything!"

Miroku touched her hand, " Has what? Sango I love you. I love you with everything I am, I want to marry you, start a family with you. Kagome gave me the means to take care of you. You should be thanking her."

Sango pulled away from her, " Your lying, she's using you to get to me, like she did with Kuhoku."

Miroku was tempted to roll his eyes, " Why the hell would she do that Sango, who the hell is you for her to waste her time on. You have nothing she wants."

" She was sleeping with my brother and now she's sending him away because of me."

Miroku sighed, she was so damn stubborn, " He was going to go regardless, it has nothing to do with you. This isn't about you, nothing she done was ever about you."

Sango frowned, " Then why she sending him away?"

" Because he wants to go, damn, its his life not yours, your not his mother." He sighed when he just saw her roll her eyes, " Get out my car."

Sango blinked, " What?"

Miroku just stared at the steering wheel, " I said get out my car."

Sango frowned, " Your kicking me out? This isn't even my house."

" I don't care. Your aren't the Sango I know."

She stared at him, " So your just going to desert me?"

Miroku sighed, resting his head on the seat for a moment, " Sango I don't know what happened to you." violet eyes turned to her, " What happened to the girl in the hotel room, the girl who was embarrassed to wear lingerie, the girl I made love to all night."

He touched her cheek, " The girl who only cared that I was happy and I was home."

Tears touched his hand as she softly cried, brown eyes looking away, he wiped at the tears with his thumb, " I know you love me baby, I know you do, why are you trying to hurt me?"

She looked at him, " I'm not."

" Sango I work for Kagome. I refuse to leave her side. She needs me. She can't do this without me. So if you make me choose, I choose her." violet eyes stared, " I love you. I want to be with you, so please stop this hatred towards her, don't make me choose."

Sango pulled away from him, " You love her more than me?"

Miroku sighed, " Sango, you just don't understand, I work for her, being by her side is my job. She needs me. I can't leave her. I won't."

Sango frowned, " What about me?"

" I want you by my side baby, I would love to have you with me. But if you keep hating Kagome we can't be together. So who do you choose, me or Blu?"

Sango stayed quiet, silently contemplating the question.

* * *

The fire was crackling, sending a gentle heat in all directions, Kagome sat on her towel with a smile, bottle of water in one hand, smore in the other.

Everyone was laughing as James told the story of how he got caught trying to ditch his prom date.

He was moving around the makeshift camp site, the flames making his shadow dance with him, " Then the next thing I know, the bitch was behind me. Its the fastest I ever known a chick to get dressed. So I automatically hit dip."

Akino laughed, sipping on his drink, " That bitch was out yo, I never seen a chick move that fast in heels."

James plopped down on his towel, " Shit, you better hope Madison never catch your ass."

Kai agreed, popping another beer, " Hell yea, this last week of school you better avoid her like the plague."

Kagome smiled, " I still can't believe you said that to her."

Akino just shrugged, " Shit I say whatever it takes to get laid."

Kai laughed, " Hell yeah, bitches be tryna trick you and shit. You got them half naked and on the bed and then they wanna stop, talking bout some I can't do this if we not together."

James agreed, " Hell yeah, I'm all horny shit so of course I would say we together."

Kagome laughed, " I ain't know bitches did that?"

Akino nodded, " Hell yeah they do, what you think happened back at prom, we in the bathroom, shit getting heavy." he shook his head, " Then this bitch just broke down crying, talking bout how dudes were always using her and shit. How she wanted to meet ' the one.' I'm thinking really, you gonna do this now? So I just told the bitch what she wanted to hear."

Kagome laughed, taking a bite of her smore, " Mmm, these are good."

James grinned, " Its the only thing I can make. Can't cook for shit."

Kai laughed, " Who you telling, I think I burned cereal the other day."

They all laughed, Akino shook his head, " How the hell you did that?"

Kai shrugged, the coat to his tux in the sand next to him, " I don't know, I think the bowl was too hot or something."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Boys. There useless."

Akino, James and Kai all nodded, " True." They all laughed again. Kagome sighed, looking up to the clear sky, stars shining brightly against the dark night. " This is nice."

Kai looked at his date, then up, " Yeah it is."

James agreed, " We should do this every year. Make it a tradition."

Akino looked over to his friends, " You think we'll stay in touch after school is over?"

Kai pushed at his shoulder, " Duh stupid."

James laughed, " Yeah, we ain't going no where."

Kagome grinned, " Then it's agreed, we do this once a year, every year, for the rest of our lives."

The three boys raised there beer bottles, " To a life time of friendship." Kagome raised her water bottle, " To friends." they all took a drink.

Akino grinned, " Next year, your drinking bitch."

They all laughed, Kagome smiled, then glanced down, Kai followed her blue eyes, " What's wrong?"

" They're kicking."

" I wanna feel!" Akino and James jumped up, hurrying over to the pregnant teen, making her laugh as they touched her stomach.

* * *

Kouga laid in the oval bed with his beloved in his arms. After leaving for the airport he was pleasantly surprised to find a private jet waiting for them instead of the commercial air flight that he expected.

Boarding the luxury jet he was even more surprised to find out it was Kagome's personal plane, it seated up to 12 passengers, had a fully stocked gourmet kitchen with a chef, 2 full bathrooms and a bedroom. But what surprised him most of all was the other passengers boarding with him and Ayame.

The female wolf wasn't that surprised to see Kuhoku boarding the plane, but it shocked the hell out of Kouga, they talked for a bit and he found out he was also going back to boot camp to train to become a leader. He soon realized everyone on the plane was going to be the future leaders of the Elite 5.

They all shook hands with each other, Kouga was happy to see Seasick was going to be one of the leaders, and was surprised to find out he was actually being claimed as Kagome's legal son. He pulled out his ID and showed how his last name was officially Hernoshi and everything. He congratulated the younger male, easily able to see the immense pride in those green eyes. He was then greeted by a young blonde boy with intense brown eyes, told him his name was C dub, that he used to be Blu's schedule caretaker but now he was being promoted to mission leader.

They sat for awhile, talking as the pilot and stewardess readied the plane for take off, for a moment they talked about the missing 5th leader as there was only four on board but that was quickly passed once Ayame recalled Blu telling her she hasn't picked a 5th yet. The others on board then decided to vote Ayame and Kouga to the bedroom since they were the only couple on board.

That was about 2 hours ago Kouga thought, wide awoke, his free hand going behind his head. And if Kagome was right, which she usually was, they only had about an hour left before descending. He was excited and a bit worried, everyone on this plan have already had some type of former training, they all already been through the basics of boot camp. And if what Ayame told him was correct, they also had specialized training in their current field of work. He was a complete newbie and he was sure everyone would know it once they see him taking the basics and the specialized training classes. What if he wasn't good enough?

" What's the matter?"

He glanced over seeing green eyes looking at him, " I thought you were sleep."

Ayame smiled, snugging a bit closer, " I was. What's on your mind?"

" Nothing."

She grinned, kissing his neck, " Liar." she kissed his shoulder, " This about boot camp?"

He shook his head, " No... well, yeah kind of."

Ayame sat up, holding the covers to her naked chest, " You having second thoughts?"

Kouga frowned, sitting up, " No, its not that, I can feel it in my gut that this is where I'm pose to be. With Kagome." He touched her hand, " Loving you."

She smiled, kissing his lips softly, " Then what's the matter?"

He sighed, eyes casting to the satin sheets covering his legs, " What if I fuck this up? What if I'm not good enough?"

Ayame smiled, swinging her leg over her boyfriend's, straddling his waist, pressing her chest against his, " Kouga, this isn't gonna be a walk in the park. Everybody isn't going to like you, especially since your taking the basics and the special classes." She kissed his lips, " But Blu believe in you."

Blue eyes looked up, his arms wrapping around her waist, " How do you know?"

Ayame giggled, " How do I know? Kouga look at all you did so far. You went on jobs with her, she taught you herself how to shoot, already gave you your name, basically mentored you for the rest of the school year, I mean look around, your on her private jet and you never even took a recruitment test. She believes in you baby."

He sighed, his chin touched her shoulder, " But what if..."

" No." She pulled back to look in his eyes, cutting him off, " you can't think like that. Boot camp is hard enough by itself, but you're here to be a leader. You can't show any doubt baby or this people won't respect you. And if they don't respect you how do you think they will follow you. Your a newbie, getting training for a job vets want. No one is going to go easy on you. Not the other recruits and definitely not the teachers. When we get there you stay fierce, when someone tries to weaken you, you take them done and take them done hard. No mercy. You show them why Blu chose you, never doubt yourself. Because if you do then so will the others. You gain respect through fear first then through stripes."

Kouga looked at his girlfriend, " How do you know this?"

Ayame smiled, " We got recruited to boot camp when we were five. Kagome was immediately targeted by teachers as the prodigy. They wanted the other kids to know who she was and what they expected out of her so the kids would automatically hate her. They wanted to see how she would handle it. Those kids were ruthless, they picked, teased and harassed her to no end. She got tired of it and decided, if she was going to known, she was going to be known because of fear. She started striving to be the best in every class. She outshone everyone in every test, every objective. Then she started fucking up every kid that approached her. She was tired of everyone messing with her just because of what the teachers said. Then she started putting the teachers to shame, learning all she could so they never had a chance to humiliate her, instead she wanted to humiliate them. That's when she started gaining her respect. And when you gain respect, you gain loyalty. Remember that."

Ayame cupped his face, seeing the doubt in those blue eyes, " Baby don't doubt yourself. No matter what anyone at boot camp says, no matter what any of the teachers say. They all follow Blu. And she personally chose you."

" What if she made a mistake, what if she chose me just cuz we together?"

She suddenly laughed, " Blue don't make mistakes, you know what she already told me? I'm in second command, you are the true leader of the Wolf Clan."

Kouga looked up to her, making Ayame shrug, " She's knows I'm too wild to run my own team, she knows I'm good at carrying out orders, she knows I do best when following a strong leader." she leaned forward, " And I'll follow you anywhere."

Lips met lips, he kissed her softly, his thirst to taste her growing stronger. Swiftly he turn, laying her on the bed. His mouth moved down her body sweetly. He dragged it out for her pleasure, instead of his own. He made love to her softly. Lovingly. Slow sensual thrusts. Long satin kisses. Delicate caresses of the skin. Her moans smooth and creamy. Her eyes able to stay on his the whole time as he stared back. Lips never stopping the tasting of one another.

He knew she was right, Kagome has been molding him into the perfect trainee since he first mentioned wanting to be a dealer. She gave him personal lessons, personal tips, even her own secrets, thinking back to her gun trick she showed him. She gave him advice and study tips, she gave him field experience when she let him job shadow. She gave him hand to hand combat training whenever she wanted someone to spare with. She was shaping him into a leader since day one. She knew he could do it. And he was going to make her proud. As well as make Ayame proud.

She felt him overflow inside her as she on him. She pulled him to her before he pulled out. He felt so right inside her. She wanted him to fill her. She wanted to hold him in her so he couldn't leave. He kissed her lips softly before pulling out and rolling her on top. She rested her head on his chest, breathing, " Do you believe now?"

He nodded, kissing the top of her head, " Yeah, I believe."

She smiled, snuggling closer to her lover, " You gonna miss me for the next ten months?"

Kouga grinned, pulling her a bit closer, " You won't believe."

* * *

Kagome was the first to be dropped off, she talked her friends out of walking her upstairs to her hotel room because it was so late and they needed to get home. But they did wait until she was inside the building to wave and leave. She smiled, waving back until they were out of sight.

She had a great time, she thought, turning and heading for the elevators. She was pulling her cell phone out her clutch when the doors dinged and slid open. Alone, she pressed the device to her ear after dialing Sesshomaru's number. He did say call him when she was done after all.

Pressing 12 for the 12th floor, she waited as it rung, she was passing the sixth floor when she decided she was going to hang up.

" Hello."

She put the phone back to her ear, " Hello?"

" Yeah."

She frowned, he sounded a bit out of breath, " Hey, you okay?"

" Yeah, I was asleep and couldn't find my phone."

She nodded, it was pretty late, she thought, " Oh, well you told me to call you, remember."

" Yeah, you had fun?"

Kagome smiled, getting off on her floor, " Yeah, we sat around a fire and just talked, you should have came."

" With the losers you hang with, no thank you."

Kagome laughed, " Yeah well..."

A soft yawn interrupted her, " Baby what are you doing?"

Kagome paused her next step, " Who the fuck was that?!"

There was a pause on the other line, a shuffle of movement, then Sesshomaru talking, " No one, I left my tv on, you back at the hotel?"

She turned, pressing the call button for the elevator, " Yeah, I was bout to go to bed, what are you watching?"

" I don't know, it must of came on when I fell asleep."

She stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button, " Oh, what you do after I left prom?"

" Nothing, brought Kagura to her house then came home."

She nodded, watching the numbers count down to one, " You want me to come over?"

Again there was a pause, Kagome listened carefully, she was sure he was in the bathroom just by the soft echo of the sealed room. Now why did he get out of bed, " Nah it's okay, your already there and I'm pretty tired."

Don't sound tired to me you fucking liar, she thought, " Okay baby, I'll see you tomorrow."

" Alright. Good night."

She stepped off the elevator, " Night." she mumbled, hanging up the phone, " Night my ass."

She walked back outside and handed the valet her ticket stub, he nodded and eagerly went to get the her car. Kagome drummed her fingers on her tummy as she waited, there was bitch there, she was sure of it. She don't know when Sesshomaru started thinking she was an average teenager. But he was mistaken, she knew he was lying as soon as he picked up the phone. He sleeps with it on his bedside table, there was no way he couldn't have found it. Even when he drunk he subconsciously puts his phone on the side table.

The valet driver pulled up to the curve in Kagome's navy blue acura. Another car she had to 'borrow' from one of her followers until she got herself another barabus, she won't settle for anything else even though the porche she designed was faster. The barabus was her baby.

She tipped the boy with a 5 and got in, she glanced at the radio clock to see it was 2:30 in the morning. And yet she still didn't doubt her decision as she drove towards the highway. Sesshomaru was with a bitch and it wasn't Kagura, she could recognize that trick's voice even in her sleep. It was someone she didn't know, yet.

She drove on the highway for a few minutes, taking the fastest route to his house, was he cheating on her, was this some sort of payback? Did she have the right to be mad? Didn't she already go through enough? Did he even want to be with her? Didn't he want to work it out? Was it just for the babies?

She pulled down her street, blue eyes glanced to the almost finished house, just a few more days and she would be able to move back in. She then focused, looking to Sesshomaru's house, seeing his car in the driveway.

She parked by her almost done home and walked the rest of the way, not wanting him to see her pulling up through his window. Reaching the door, she pulled a hairpin from her bun and let herself in.

The house was dark, as it should be at 2 something in the morning, she quietly crept up the steps, her added weight making it a bit more difficult but doable. The halls were empty, dark and a bit eerie, but she ignored that fact, stopping in front of the door leading to Sesshomaru's room.

She debated knocking, but thought against it, touching the door knob and giving a soft twist, he was never one to lock the door anyways. She poked her head in first, the curtains were closed, blocking out the moonlight that would have helped her see.

Stepping fully in the room, she could just make out a sleeping figure in the bed. Her hand reached to the left of her, knowing the light switch should be on this side of the wall. But she stopped, pulling her hand away, she didn't want to wake him, he would probably be pissed she broke into his house this late.

So instead she crept forward, blue eyes focused on the curtains, if she pulled them back a little she would be able to see. Completely passing the bed, she missed the subtle movement on the mattress. Slowly someone sat up.

A hand touched the navy blue curtain, carefully pulling it back. Moonlight filtered into the room, but she didn't turn, headlights in the distance caught her attention. Never seeing that someone sitting up in the bed, silently stand.

Her eyebrows frowned, seeing a cab driving down the street and stop in front of the Takahashi house. That's weird, it has to be 3 in the morning, who could be getting dropped off this late. She suddenly frowned, or who would be getting picked up this late. She turned ready to shout but paused, her breath catching in her throat. The moonlight glistened off the gun Sesshomaru was pointing at her face. Blue eyes blinked, shocked, " What are you doing?"

Amber eyes seemed to grin as Sesshomaru simply shrugged, " You broke into my room."

" Why do you have a weapon?"

Sesshomaru smirked, " Self preservation. Something I learned quick every since I met you."

Something was wrong. Obviously, Kagome thought, her boyfriend was pointing a gun at her face, " Sesshomaru.."

He cut her off with a question," Why are you here?"

Blue eyes immediately glanced to the bed, it was empty, " I thought you were with someone." She moved to step forward, " Could you put the gun down, you know its me."

Her step faltered, hearing the clicking of the gun being cocked and ready to use. " What are you doing?" she asked again, her voice a sudden whisper.

" Your so pathetic, it's ridiculous."

Kagome frowned, " Sesshomaru, what's the matter with you?"

He simply smirked, " You think your so smart, you think your so damn slick, but your just another dumb teenager." he pointed the gun lower, " Better yet, your a dumb female." firing his weapon. A scream echoing right after the blast.

* * *

Sesshomaru was upset, no that was an understatement, he was pissed beyond all hells. This had to be the most annoying and aggravating night of his life. First he stupidly went to the prom with Kagura. That was his biggest mistake yet, then he found himself actually defending the dumb bitch when his suppose to be girlfriend started trouble.

He frowned at the thought, no Kagura was the one who started it, but Kagome was so dense she would have definitely tried to fight the wind demoness while pregnant. He was just trying to stop the drama before it got out of hand, but too bad that only pissed Kagome off more, and she had a right to be, it did seem like he was taking Kagura side.

So when she left obviously upset, he was ready to leave his damn self, he wasn't having a good time anyways, Kagura kept trying to feel him up when he wasn't paying attention. But of course the dumb broad reminds him of the promise to go to the club after the prom. One to keep his word, no matter how much he didn't want to, he went. It was the worse club experience he had so far.

For one, it was overly packed due to the prom goers and the regular party goers. Two he was being bumped from all angles, the line to the bathroom was ridiculous, he couldn't even reach the bar to get a drink, someone pick pocketed his cellphone and if Kagura rubbed his dick one more time he was tempted to take it out and slap her with it. And to top it all off as the worse night of his life. His car was towed. So here he was taking a cab home, he never been so happy to see his house in all his life.

Paying his fair, he got out the cab, seeing his car in the driveway, he frowned. His father probably got it out of impound for him, but still couldn't give him a ride home. Asshole, he thought, entering the house, knowing he couldn't even get the satisfaction of waking the older man up, knowing he wasn't here.

He headed up the steps, tossing off his suit jacket, leaving it hanging over the railing. Inuyasha wasn't here either, knowing he was staying in a hotel with Kikyou tonight. Everyone was with there girlfriends tonight except him, he undid his tie, and probably Miroku. He was reaching to open his door when he suddenly felt, something was wrong.

Kagome had tried to dodge the bullet, but the close range made it impossible. She slammed into the wall, sliding to the floor, clutching her shoulder. He just shot me, her mind thought. This motherfucking dickhead ass wipe just shot me! her mind thought more angrily. What the fuck! But before she could say anything, the bedroom door swung open. Angry blue eyes blinked, " Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru blinked, staring at what looked like him standing in front of his bleeding girlfriend. " What the hell is going on?"

The Sesshomaru in front of Kagome turned and fired again. Sesshomaru was quick to dive to the side, rolling to his feet and lunging at the other him, both supposed dog demons went down, grappling for control.

Kagome hissed, putting pressure to her shoulder, using her free hand to reach for her clutch. Reaching her 22. she struggled to her feet, pointing the small gun, " Enough!"

Both boys stopped when Kagome fired a round into the floor next to there heads, standing, they pulled apart, Kagome aimed her gun at the imposter, " Who are you?"

'Sesshomaru' laughed, lip bleeding from the punch to the jaw the real prom king delivered during there little scrap, " You know who I am little Jewel."

Blue eyes narrowed, forcing her powers into her gun, she fired a flaming bullet. The supposed teen fell to the ground, eagle spread. Sesshomaru watched as his features slowly disappeared, leaving something ugly, flabby and sickly green in its wake.

" What the hell is that?" he asked softly, mostly talking to himself.

Kagome heard him anyways as she again slid to the floor, eyes blurring as she lost more blood. She grabbed her shoulder, " Hey, you think you can call Gruff for me?"

Sesshomaru turned, tearing his eyes away from the creature lying dead on his floor, " What?" then blinked, seeing the blood spilling from her wound, " Kagome." he hurried over and dropped to his knees, pressing a hand to her shoulder. She felt her body losing feeling, her head feeling light, " In my clutch." she mumbled, knowing she was going to lose consciousness, " Press 33."

Sesshomaru nodded, reaching for the small purse just as her head lopped to the side, resting on the wall. He pulled her phone out, pressed 33 and put it to his ear. It answered on the first ring.

" It's late mini me."

Sesshomaru pressed both his hands to the still bleeding wound, " Kagome just got shot."

The response was quick, " I'm on my way."

Sesshomaru let the phone slip from the crook of his shoulder, not bothering to hang up the device. " Kagome, wake up, stay with me."

She groaned, eyes sliding closed, he pulled her into his lap, pressing harder on the bullet hole, " Come on Kagome, stay with me, help's coming."

" My dress." she mumbled, head now resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

He nodded, " Yes it's a nice dress."

" It's ruined." he heard her say, he couldn't help but smile at the comment, " We can get it cleaned."

" I thought you were cheating." she breathed out, a weariness seeping through her bones.

Sesshomaru blinked, shaking his head, " Why would you think that?"

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out, her breathing became more shallow and she wanted so badly to just sleep. He felt her go limp in his arms, " No Kagome, stay awake, stay with me baby."

His room door suddenly burst open, Gruff walked in, " I'm here." he walked over to Kagome and easily scooped her up, " What happened?"

Sesshomaru stood, not even bothering to ask how he got here so fast, " I don't know."

Gruff turned, heading for the door, he had to get her to Miles immediately. Sesshomaru was right on his heels when he suddenly paused, looking to the green creature dead on the floor, " That can't be what I think it is."

Sesshomaru blinked, then turned back to the unconscious female in the older man's arms, " She needs a doctor."

Gruff blinked, then nodded, refocusing his attention on what's important, " Let's go."

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic waiting for news on Kagome. Well everyone that was contacted, which only included, Sesshomaru of course, Tashio and Sakura. Gruff was leaning against the wall like before again looking too nonchalant for comfort.

Tashio held on to a crying Sakura who was silently trying to slow her tears. Sesshomaru sat beside them, staring into nothingness, mind completely somewhere else. What was Kagome doing in his room so late at night?

Miles walked out of the specially designed room meant for Kagome, pulling off bloody gloves, everyone stood when they saw her. She walked over with a smile, " She's going to be fine, it was just a flesh wound."

Sakura smiled, wiping her tears, " Oh thank goodness."

Tashio patted the smaller woman's back, " Are the babies okay?"

Miles nodded, " No distress what so ever. She lost a bit of blood, that's why she passed out but she should be as good as new once she wakes up."

Gruff nodded, " Good work Miles."

The doctor just smiled with a roll of her eyes, " Thanks baby." she turned, " I'm going to write up a report." walking towards her office.

Gruff turned, unfolding muscular arms, " Alright kid, time to tell us what happened."

Sesshomaru sighed, a hand going through his bangs, " I don't know. I was having a bad night, had to take a cab home.."

" What happened to your car?" his father cut in.

Sesshomaru shook his head, " It got towed, I thought you got it out of impound once I seen it in the driveway when the cab pulled up."

Tashio frowned, " That wasn't me."

Gruff frowned, " What happened after that?"

" Well I went upstairs and opened my room door, and there was me standing over a bleeding Kagome."

Tashio blinked, " Wait what?"

Gruff nodded, " So that was what I thought it was." he mumbled to himself.

Sakura turned to him, Tashio looked just as confused, " What?"

Sesshomaru frowned, " You mean that green thing?"

Gruff nodded, " A shape shifter."

Sakura gasped, " Oh no."

Tashio frowned, " Can someone explain what's going on?"

Sakura shook her head, " It makes sense, we used a potion to hide from the scouts, so when they couldn't find Kagome Hates stepped it up and sent his right hand men."

Sesshomaru blinked, " Right hand men?"

Sakura nodded, " Yes, second in command to the hell's army, there's dozens of them walking on this plane doing the devils bidding. They can change into the shape of anyone they lay eyes on. That's what makes them so deadly. There's no way to tell the difference, they know all your memories, all your skills and your flaws."

Gruff leaned back against the wall, " You don't know your even talking to one until its too late."

Tashio frowned, " And these things don't just scent auras like the scouts?"

Gruff shook his head, " Nope, they can see and smell like whatever they take shape of."

Sesshomaru sighed, " So how do we stop them?"

Sakura frowned, " Well if you actually reveal one, they can be taken down much like the scouts. With light, so those special bullets Gruff made should work."

Everyone nodded, Tashio ran a hand through his bangs, a habit his son obviously picked up after him, " This just keeps getting better and better."

The double doors to the clinic suddenly slide back, Souta hurried into the waiting room, " I just heard what happened, is she alright? What room she in?"

Sakura nodded, " Yeah she's okay, it was just a flesh wound." she moved to walk over to the brother of her daughter, " I'm glad your here Souta." arms open for a hug.

But Gruff grabbed her arm, green eyes narrowed, " Where you been?"

Souta blinked, " Asleep."

The blank response from the usual comedian made everyone turn, suspicious. Gruff was the first to react, pulling out his concealed weapon, firing a round at the blued man.

Souta quickly dived to the side, he stood, laughing, " You catch on quick for an old man."

Gruff growled, green eyes flashing something dangerous, " Call me old again, I dare."

Sakura stepped back, not wanting to get in the fight as Sesshomaru and Tashio helped Gruff surround the man. Souta grinned, " You're all idiots." he laughed, then pivoted and suddenly tackled the closet person to him on the ground.

Sesshomaru watched his father roll around with the obvious imposter, seeing the shape shifter change right before his eyes. Still grappling with each other, the now two Tashio's suddenly pulled away and stood.

Sesshomaru blinked, it was true, you really couldn't tell them apart. " Dad."

Both Tashio's turned, " What."

Sesshomaru just frowned, this was going to be a problem. Gruff frowned, getting a headache from seeing double, " Stop it monkey."

" I'm not a monkey!" one Tashio immediately responded.

Gruff turned and shot the other one, the three males watched the fake Tashio fall to the ground, turning back to its original sickly green lizard like body.

The doors opened again, Gruff turned, gun raised at the sight of Souta. Slowly he raised his hands in defense, " Is this about me tryna hit on Dr. Miles?"

Gruff lowered his weapon, " Yeah, that's Souta."

Blue eyes blinked, " What going on?" he walked over, looking to the creature on the floor, " Damn, is that what I think it is?"

Sakura nodded, " Yeah, one of them shot Kagome."

Sesshomaru watched and unhappy expression pass over the older males face, they all turned at the sound of a door, Dr. Miles walked over, looked to the creature on the floor for a moment before frowning, " Damn is that a shape shifter?"

Gruff nodded, she sighed, wiping a hand over her face, " He won't stop at nothing will he." she sighed again, " Well, she's waking up."

They all nodded, following the doctor into the back of the clinic. A sense of exhaustion seeming to was over them. A certain wonder in the air, how much more of this can they take?

* * *

Kagome woke up with a groan, she didn't open her eyes, instead she let her other senses work first. She could feel the needle in her arm and hear the dripping of the IV. She was definitely in the hospital. Again.

With a bit of effort, she opened her eyes, she squinted, waiting for the white blur to clear. She felt heavy so she decided sitting up would be a bad idea.

" Momma?" she called out softly, her throat sore for some reason.

A hand immediately took her hand, " I'm here sweetie."

Kagome blinked again, the blur finally clearing, able to finally see. Her mother was hovering over her bed, Kagome frowned, " What happened?"

Sakura settled back in the chair she pulled up beside her daughter's bed, " Hates is sending shifters now."

Kagome frowned, seeing Gruff, Dr. Miles, Tashio, Souta and Sesshomaru in the room as well, " Figures. The scouts weren't working."

Dr. Miles nodded, checking machines, " He know he's running out of time."

Gruff agreed, " He's getting desperate."

Tashio nodded, " Yeah, he knows he's losing."

Kagome shook her head, " No, he knows something."

Sesshomaru frowned, stepping closer, " What you mean?"

Kagome glanced away from the others, " The shifter, before I shot it. It called me little Jewel."

Blue eyes frowned, " That's not possible."

Everybody turned to the sudden stern voice of the male, but he continued to stare at his sister. Kagome only blinked, " Souta..." she didn't finish the sentence, tears sliding down her cheeks.

He was the first to reach her though Sakura was right beside, actually climbing in the bed with her, pulling her into his lap. Everyone watched as Kagome clanged to her brother, crying into his shoulder.

Tashio frowned, " What's going on?"

" Well..."

Kagome held onto her brother tighter, " No! Don't tell them. Please. Don't. Please Souta, please don't."

Souta rubbed his sister's back, holding her close, " If their a part of this, they have to know Shy."

Kagome shook her head, crying into her brother's neck, the only person besides their mother that knew of her true pain, " I don't want to remember." she whispered.

Souta stroked her hair, " Rest." he whispered in her ear, " I'll explain the minimum outside."

She shook her head, " Don't leave me." she gripped her brother's shirt, " They'll get me." she cried.

" Shhhhh" he whispered, the hand calmly stroking her hair reaching up and touching her temple. "Just relax." he mumbled, Kagome felt her eyes closing. " You only see happy moments." Her eyes drooped more, he continued to use his powers on her. " An ocean breeze on a warm beach."

Kagome felt herself fading, Souta leaned her back, his fingers still touching her temple, " Relax little sister, everything is perfect, sunny and bright. Relax on your beach."

Kagome mumbled something but it was hard to hear, she was already asleep. Souta gently laid her head on the pillow, watching her turn and cuddle with her blanket, a serene look on her face.

Carefully he climbed out the bed, looking to the others, " Follow me."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome as they left the room, she was sleeping peacefully, " What did you do to her?"

Souta headed for the exit, " I helped ease her mind."

Stepping outside they all stood in the rain, Sakura shivered, making Tashio step a bit closer to the cold female, Gruff crossed his arms, " Alright what is it that I don't know? Because I know everything and I'm confused as hell right now."

Dr. Miles cuddled closer to her husband, " I agree, I've been with Kagome since day one, how come I don't know what's going on."

Souta frowned, " Because you were with Kagome since day one... after the escape from hell."

Gruff frowned, not liking the direction this conversation was going, " She was only there for her birth. There wasn't much to miss."

Souta shook his head, " We all know Kagome's story. The prophecy, the cage, the jewel, the demons, the ritual. But you ever wondered how all that was possible and Kagome to only be 17 years old?"

Sakura frowned, " I don't understand."

Souta sighed, not bothered by the rain one bit, " Kagome was a newborn when her mother escaped hell right?" everyone nodded to the rhetorical question. " You ever wondered how she was able to attend boot camp at 5, get adopted at 10 but was painted sitting in a cage where she was held captive for 12 years?"

Gruff frowned, knowing he was missing something, " Explain."

Lightening struck and Souta looked up to the angry sky, it looked as if it was threatening him to say any more. He frowned, " They didn't want you to know."

Thunder rumbled, Souta looked up again, the warning was clear, blue eyes narrowed, " Fuck you!" he yelled to the sky, " You're as guilty as he is!"

" What is going on?!" Gruff demanded.

Souta looked to the elder, " They did this!" he yelled, pointing a finger to the sky, " They caused all of this and tryna clean up there mess!"

" Who?!" Dr. Miles asked, the rain seeming to pour down even harder, blinding them all.

" Them!" his finger stayed in the air, " She was there! The whole time she was there!"

Sakura pulled away from Tashio, " What are you talking about Souta!"

Just then thunder rumbled so loud, the vibration shook the earth. " I will not bow to you! You did this!" Souta screamed to the sky, angry tears in his blue eyes.

Lightening struck... " Look out!" Sesshomaru yelled. Souta fell to the ground.

Dr. Miles ran over, seeing electricity dancing across the unconscious male's skin, " Quick, bring out a stretcher!"

* * *

I know it's short but the stories coming to a head and I don't want to give too much away before it ends. Tell me what you think though!


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry for the wait, I'm having a hard time ending this story! I write then read then realize I can't just end it there so more chapters are coming your way. Here's 33! tell me what you think.

* * *

Sakura was shaking, rocking in her chair, " What's going on?" she whispered to herself, green eyes shifting from her sleeping daughter to the unconscious brother in the bed next to her.

She sniffled and wiped her nose, tears leaking out of red puffy eyes. Tashio sighed and stood, bring a hospital blanket over to the freezing woman, wrapping it around her shoulders, " Thanks." she mumbled.

Tashio sat beside her, " Don't mention it."

She leaned into him, knowing she'll find comfort in his strong embrace, " What's going on Tashio?"

His arm went around her shoulder, rubbing cold arms through the thick material, " I wish I knew." he mumbled.

Gruff stood by the door, " Something's not right." he muttered under his breath.

Sesshomaru, who was sitting close enough to the elder to hear him, looked up, " What you mean?"

Strong arms folded over a wet chest, " That lightening bolt targeted Souta." Green eyes flashed blue for a moment, anger contouring the usually calm man's face into something almost sinister, " The gods don't want us to know something... Something that Souta knows."

Dr. Miles nodded, hearing her husband as she checked machines on both siblings, " It makes sense, Souta powers go beyond just mind reading, if he wanted to he can see through the eyes of his blood. Maybe he saw something they don't want us to know."

Tashio frowned, " But don't you work for them? Making sure what they want to happen, happens? How is it that you don't know something they know?"

Gruff frowned deepened at the possibility he was lied to, " Souta said something about only being with Kagome since she escaped hell. Something must of happened down there."

" But she was only there for a few hours, as soon as she was born her mother escaped." Sakura piped in, sniffling again, just knowing she was going to be sick in the morning.

Gruff glanced over to her, "At least that's what we thought."

Sesshomaru blinked, " What do you mean?"

Gruff just shook his head, not sure himself of what he meant, " There's still a lot we don't know and only one person has the answers."

Everyone looked to the unconscious male on the bed, Tashio suddenly blinked, " Wait. If Souta knows something the gods don't want him telling us, wouldn't they try to kill him again?"

A sudden light exploded in the room, everyone jumped to there feet, covering there eyes. " I had to open my mouth." Tashio mumbled. The light faded and everyone turned to see what was all the commotion about.

A woman was in the room with them. She was sitting on the floor. Her beautiful kimono pooling around her, as if she was sitting in a shallow pool of ink. Hair fell down her back like a curtain. Shining in its own power, turning parts of the burgundy locks a glowing orange.

A face turned slightly, as if just realizing there was others in the room. Silver eyes, like the stars, looked at them. Her beautiful face turned back to the beds in front of her.

" This was never our intention." a soft voice warmly spoke with kindness.

Sakura looked over to Tashio, he shrugged his shoulder, he was confused as the rest of them. A soft laughed suddenly coursed from the beautiful creature, " It just got out of hand so quickly."

Everyone stayed quiet, not sure how to react to her politeness, knowing she was here for a more sinister reason. A warm smile crossed the woman features making her look even more gorgeous. It was just impossible for any of them to feel fear or threaten by her. Though they all can sense the darkness and danger in her powerful aura.

She looked over her shoulder, her moonlit eyes almost glowing, " She was never suppose to survive." She laughed again as if it was a delight to her. The soft mellow sound floating through the room.

She looked at them with a soft reassuring smile, " She was not meant to be here."

Sakura frowned at the woman obviously talking about her daughter, " I beg a differ."

She stood, it was a slow, graceful movement, her long sleeves pulling up, showing deadly weapons that looked oh so familiar. Twin swords. They were long shiny white blades that was wonderfully crafted. Engraved with ancient burgundy writing running down the length all the way to the pointed tips. Each sword had a slim sleek black handle, each being encircled by a semi circle of three thin rails of pure garnet gems that was made by melting the dark jewels and reshaping them. The half circle protecting her knuckles and kept the handle hidden.

Sakura frowned, recognizing the weapons immediately. Her mother had those swords constructed for Kagome when she was first adopted. " Where did you get those? There not yours."

She turned to them, her black silk kimono rustling softly, the only sound, her power's glow brightening the sliver and burgundy lines that twirled around the edges in a flawless design. " They are now."

Her beautiful, taunting eyes shift to angry green ones, " Ah, Atomi your still around I see."

Gruff frowned, body already in a fighting stance, " Eris."

Tashio blinked, " Now why do I know that name from somewhere."

Sesshomaru looked at his father for a moment, actually pausing to see if his father was kidding. Seeing he was honestly confused he was tempted to roll his eyes, " Eris, father, the goddess of chaos and destruction."

She looked at him and smiled. Sesshomaru knew it was used to charm, making her prey relaxed. It was kinda working on him, and kinda making him more alert at the same time.

Sesshomaru stared at the silver eyes that was tempting to intimated him with there untamed beauty. Slowly she licked her lips, her voice low with a husk that sent shivers up your spine. " Such an intoxicating power beholds you child." She took a deep breath, letting it out in a low hum, " Delicious."

" Back your ass up trick."

Everyone turned, Kagome was standing up in a white gown holding her sore shoulder, blue eyes narrowed angrily.

Gruff frowned, " Get back in bed Kagome."

She just frowned, " Hell no. I know this bitch."

Eris turned, weapons making a swishing sound as she pivoted, " Oh, so you do remember me. I'm glad, since I'm going to be the one to end you. But first..." silver eyes looked to the unconscious male.

Kagome snarled, " Touch my brother and I rip your fucking throat out."

" I am a immortal, I will live forever."

Kagome widened her stance, " I'll put that to the test."

" Kagome no." her mother called up, " Your pregnant." You can get hurt, or worse, hurt the babies.

" SILENCE!" Eris demanded, her glowing power making them step back, " She wants to fight, then so be it." She was quick, pointing her stolen swords, ready to end the young girl's life.

Sakura screamed, trying to rush forward but a gust of wind blew her back, knocking her into Tashio's chest.

Green eyes blinked, they all saw the goddess struggling to move forward as she was wrapped in a tornado of wind.

Sakura gasped, seeing a white mist covering her daughter's eyes, her glowing hands stretched out in front of her.

Eris was snarling, trying to move forward, " How are you doing this! You shouldn't have control!"

Kagome eyes were narrowed, concentrating, swirling with the white mist, the power of her mother, " You don't know anything." she spun gracefully, her hands clapping together before thrusting forward, palms up. An arctic gust blasted the goddess, throwing her hard against the cemented walls.

She snarled as she struggled to her feet, " That is it!" she slapped the handles of the swords together, spinning the bladed staff, " You die now!"

The goddess suddenly fell to her knees, the hand clutching her staff struggling to keep hold. Silver eyes went wide, barely able to lift her head, " What is going on?!"

Kagome stood before her, hands glowing with a golden mist, positioned in a prayer, her whited misted eyes focused on her enemy, her voice echoed with others, " We merged our souls. We are one."

She lifted her hands to the sky, making the goddess stand, commanding the water in her blood to control her. She motioned her closer with a finger, the goddess tried with all her powers to resist her but found she was moving forward regardless.

Kagome waited till she was standing directly in front of her, still fighting for control over her body, " You may be immortal, but that doesn't mean you cannot die."

Brown eyes went wide, Dr. Miles the only one close enough to hear the whispered sentence, " Kagome, no!" Knowing what she was going to do.

But it was too late, Kagome hand was quick, still glowing she grabbed the luscious hair of the goddess and yanked her forward. Her fangs appeared almost instantly, sinking into the soft skin of Eris neck.

A soft cry left the goddess lips, Kagome sucking harder, taking more. " No." she gasped, this wasn't suppose to be happening. This was suppose to be an easy kill. How can she lose to a stupid teen. A stupid mortal. Her hands raised to push her away. She then hissed, her fingers red from Kagome's raising temperature. Kagome skin sizzled, grabbing Eris's hair tighter.

She sucked harder, draining the very essence out of the goddess. " Stop this." she whispered, feeling her body growing weaker while Kagome body grew hotter and hotter.

Dr. Miles screamed, " No!" reaching out to pull Kagome away from the goddess but a fiery barrier stopped her. Kagome pulled Eris closer, sucking faster and harder.

" No Kagome No!" she yelled banging her hands against the wall of fire though it was burning her fist.

You could see it. Whatever Miles was trying to stop, you can see it. It was surfacing. Slithering under Kagome's skin before bulging in her veins. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body.

Eyes snapped opened, fire danced in Kagome's misted white orbs before bleeding a dark garnet. Throwing her head back Kagome released a painful scream. It hurt, whatever that was inside her was trying to come out. Eris fell to the ground, body pale and dead with the loss of blood. Then slowly dissolve into a pile of sand.

Kagome collapsed on the floor, shaking as if she was in pain. There were dark garnet lines slithering along her skin like enchanted snakes, running from her claws up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach.

Her eyes were shut tight as she growled, low and deep, snarling, exposing lengthened fangs. The sound mixed with screams as she fought it, fought for dear life against what was trying so hard to escape.

Dr. Miles ran over, dropping to the floor, yanking Kagome's head back and pushing fingers down her throat. Sakura hurried over, " What are you doing?!"

" She has to get it out of her." pushing her fingers farther.

Kagome reacted, Dr. Miles moved her hand just in time as Kagome leaned forward, throwing up puddles of mucus and blood.

Sakura held her hair back as Dr. Miles did it again, making Kagome yak out everything in her stomach. Tashio looked away, along with Sesshomaru and Gruff, the sound by itself making them want to be sick but none daring to leave the room.

The doctor continued to push her fingers down Kagome's throat until the only thing that came up was air and saliva. Her breathing was rapid and harsh as she slumped forward barely conscious.

Dr. Miles caught her, " Hush sweetie, we'll get you cleaned up." She didn't respond, not even cohesive as she was lifted and placed back on her hospital bed, her mind slowly fading to unconsciousness.

* * *

Souta woke to a headache and a blinding light. He groan, hand weakly raising to protect his face, " Can someone please turn of the sun." he mumbled beneath his breath.

" He's waking." a soft female voice whispered to others.

Souta attempted to frown but found his face was rather sore, he groaned again, realizing everything was kind of sore, " What happened?"

" You were struck by lightening." a male's voice said.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then blinked them open again, the blur a lot less. He was able to focus a little bit more, recognizing Tashio beside him.

He closed his eyes again, taking a slow breath, he forced himself to sit up. A gentle hand on his back let him know Sakura was near, " Careful." he heard her voice whisper.

Adjusting the bed, he settled into his new position before opening his eyes again. His vision was a lot better, able to make out faces instead of blurry blotches. He glanced around the room, Kagome was unconscious in the bed next to his, with Sakura, Tashio, Gruff, Dr. Miles and Sesshomaru around them, " She alright?"

Gruff shrugged, " Considering she killed a god, yes."

Souta blinked, " Wait what?" They quickly filled him in on what happened after he was hit by the bolt. He was shaking his head, " That bitch Eris was always too damn cocky for her own good."

He sighed, leaning back on his bed, " How long I been out?"

Tashio blinked, " Well it's Sunday night so just about a full 28 hours."

He nodded, looking to his sister, " And she haven't woken yet since then either?"

They all shook their head, Gruff crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall, " Finish telling us what you were going to say outside. Before you were hit."

Dr. Miles nodded, " Yeah, you said she was there the whole time. What did you mean?"

Souta sighed, " I mean she was there. In Hell. Kagome was raised from birth to 12 in that cage."

Sakura shook her head, " No, that's not possible I adopted her when she was ten."

Dr. Miles agreed, " And I held her when she was a baby. Fed her. Changed her. Trained her."

Souta shook his head, " No, you held her when she was a baby. Again."

Gruff frowned, confused, " Explain."

" It's a long story."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Then start from the beginning."

Souta sighed, " When the jewel was burned with that young miko hundreds of years ago it ended up in the hands of Hates. He presented it to the others gods with hopes of freeing his daughter's or having them reborn on this plane. Pulling the souls from the jewel was impossible so they agreed to a few experiments. They tried to plant the jewel in a newborn but it just absorbed its soul for energy, leaving an empty shell. No matter how many babies they killed. They tried putting the jewel in a stillborn hoping it would revive the dead baby but that didn't work either. They tried putting the jewel in toddlers, adolescents and teens but it always ended up sucking the hosting soul out of the body, converting it to energy and becoming stronger."

A hand went through Souta's short hair, " That's when they realized they needed a soul powerful enough to resist the pull of the jewel. At least until the body hit puberty when the soul would be mature enough to resist on its own. They tried humans, demons and hybrids but none were strong enough. That's when they decided that maybe if a god took on the form of a human and created a demi god, then maybe that soul would be strong enough."

Souta paused, blue eyes glancing over to Kagome, his voice a hushed whisper, " Hates raped over 100 females. Human and demon alike. Every child that was conceived was put to the test with the jewel." he looked to his hands, " every single one died."

" Until Kagome." Dr. Miles stated more than asked.

Souta sighed, glancing up, " The gods figured, maybe the mother had to be a god in the form of a human as well. But no goddess would volunteer seeing as every woman and child conceived died from the experience."

He looked away again, " So they took one. One of pure love, passion, and beauty."

Sakura gasped, " Aphrodite."

Souta nodded, " Yes, my mother."

Gruff nodded, understanding, " That's how you know all this, you saw it through her eyes."

Again Souta nodded, eyes on the blanket covering him. " I wish I hadn't. They chained her up and forced her through pain to shift forms into a human. Then Hates raped her repeatedly for an entire century before she conceived." His eyes shifted to the window, " With me."

He shook his head with a sigh, " Knowing a boy was not what they wanted, she faked a miscarriage. She didn't have the heart to kill a newborn, no matter who its father was or how it was conceived."

" I was her baby." he mumbled, " She loved me. So she sent me away." he paused for a moment, then shook the sad thought away, he was getting off topic, " Anyways, when she finally conceived again, she was watched carefully. When Shay came out before the gates, there was no point in trying to merge her body with the jewel since the baby had to be born in that damn cave like all the others. But then Kagome came out, surprising everyone and merged almost instantly with no problem. Aphrodite and Shay were banned to another plane immediately so no interference would occur. They had to make sure that the jewel didn't absorb the soul like all the others."

Sesshomaru frowned, " That's when she was put in the cage."

Souta nodded, " Yes. To be carefully observed and studied." He paused, looking up, " This I seen through Kagome eyes. As soon as she was able to talk, the torturing began. The struggle of fighting the pull of the jewel was extremely painful. She once described it as Zeus's lightening bolt carving into her chest and slowly piercing her heart. So they made a serum to help with the process, almost like a pain killer."

He frowned, becoming angry, " But they never just gave it to her. They made her work for it." his hands balled to fist, " The things they made her do." his eyes closed, trying to stop the memory of what he seen. _A small Kagome curled in the fetal position, shaking from pain. Surrounded by gods and shape shifters._

Souta shook his head, trying to block it, trying to stop it. It was so real, almost as if it was him instead. _You want the serum little jewel... Please, it hurts... Then open wide and don't bite._

A hand touched Souta's, softly rubbing the bleeding appendage that was clenched so tight. Blue eyes looked up into green, " She got scraps of meat of leftover hell hound meals, then Hates would make her ride him for a glass of water."

Gruff turned and punched the wall beside him, the entire building shuttering with the impact of the blow. His eyes were flashing dangerously from green to blue, " How long has this been going on?!" he demanded, his voice seeming to crack with the pressure he was using to hold down the violence inside him.

Souta looked to the elder, " Since Kagome was able to take a full male inside her."

Dr. Miles sobbed, hands covering her crying eyes, feeling the pain of what a small Kagome must have felt. Sakura cried silently, hugging her arms around her, " How is it possible?" she whispered.

" The years on this plane are different than down there. One month here is one year in Hell."

Gruff frowned, " I was told Aphrodite carried for 12 months. I was to help her escape once she gave birth." he balled his fist, " They lied to me and I fell for it."

Souta nodded, " The other gods never intended to let Hates keep Kagome with him. Especially not after seeing how much power the jewel already absorbed from feeding off those other souls. They would never let Hates just a keep a weapon of such strength. So they had you in place just as she grew mature enough that her soul fought the jewel's pulling automatically. Then converted her back to a newborn, summoned mother back and called you."

Dr. Miles shook where she stood, " It was a setup from the beginning. We were never stopping a great evil, we were doing there bidding." she looked to her husband, " They used us. They used us and we fell for it."

Sesshomaru sat quietly, taking in everything that was just said, a new light about Kagome shining on him, a sadness he felt and a guilt he deserved. He finally understood. After all his badgering about her cheating. His rudeness and hurtful comments. But now he understood, after all she been through, of course she would be sexually confused. Her cheating wasn't her fault, she honestly didn't know any better. Sex was used as a weapon against her for so long, she used it as a weapon against others.

Tashio sat beside him, mind on something else. " Wait, so your saying Kagome is actually 29?"

Souta looked at him, " Not entirely. Kagome has the body of a 17 year old, but her mind is that of a matured adult. That is why she was always good at everything she did. As she grew again, her mind was aging from where it left off. So you can say she holds the wisdom, knowledge and experience of an elder. That's why Shay always felt like the younger sister, Kagome's body adapted quickly to hers, trying to match how it was suppose to look but her mind was always far more mature."

A soft groan interrupted the conversation, everyone turned to the other bed. Kagome was finally waking up. Her eyes cringed at the light, " Souta?"

Sakura and Dr. Miles helped him out the bed, " I'm here Shy."

She didn't open her eyes just yet, but she weakly reached out a hand, looking for her brother. He grabbed it and felt her small hand tighten around his. " You okay?"

He nodded though she didn't see it, " What's a little lightening, I can take that in my sleep."

She mumbled something, but it was hard to make out, Souta rubbed her hand, "Just rest Shy, we'll talk in the morning."

She nodded softly, eyes staying closed, " Don't leave me okay."

" I would never." he whispered, stroking her soft cheek, " Not again."

* * *

Kagome sat at the smoothie bar in the mall twirling her root beer float slowly before taking a long sip. She knew they were around her, but she really wanted to be alone. After she woke up in the hospital, she found out Souta told them about her experience in hell and she just really didn't want to talk about it.

Gruff sat at a table in the food court not to far from her, watching the sadness in Kagome slowly turn her marble colored aura a muddy brown. He frowned, green eyes glancing around for suspicious faces for a moment before landing back on his mini me. She was in so much pain, it hurt him to his core.

He stood, slowly making his way over to the teen, eyes steadily glancing about to make sure no one was in particular was taking a great interest in him. Kagome didn't look up when he sat beside her. " How many wit you?"

He leaned his elbows on the table, " It's just me, Tashio and Souta."

She glanced up, " Where's Sesshomaru?"

" It's Monday, his father made him go to school. Where you should be."

Kagome sighed, glancing down to her drink, swirling her straw slowly, " I'mma go later." she mumbled.

A hand reached up, " Kagome..."

She pulled away, looking to the table, " Don't." she whispered.

The hand still touched her cheek, turning the young face towards him, " I didn't know. I would have done something, anything to stop what they were doing to you." His thumb stroked the soft cheek, wiping silent tears away, " I love you mini me, your my daughter in every way but blood. Your my little lady. Always and forever."

Kagome cried, her head leaning forward til it touched Gruff's chest, " I always knew it, but you never said it." She didn't bother wiping her tears as they soaked into his shirt, " Your the only father I ever known."

She leaned back, Gruff handed her a napkin to wipe her face. She took a steady breath, calming her raging emotions, she needed to be focus and start planning, " It's clear the gods are trying to gang up on me. What do we do?"

Gruff brushed bangs out his daughter's face, " Leave that to me." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, " Now go to school."

She laughed, " Yea sure, why not."

Gruff grinned, helping the pregnant teen stand, his arms wrapped around her in a loving hug. Kagome grinned at the weapon she felt him slip in her shorts. Always the over protective one he was.

Pulling away, she kissed his cheek and walked away. Gruff watched her go, Souta and Tashio was immediately by his side, " Is it safe for her to go off alone?"

Gruff shook his head, " No. Tashio tail her, Souta come with me." Tashio nodded, following after the teen.

Souta looked to the elder beside him, " Where we going?"

Gruff turned, heading for exit, " To talk to a god."

* * *

Tashio followed Kagome to her car, she paused but didn't turn, " I don't need a sitter Tashio."

He smirked, stopping behind her, " Well consider me your own personal police escort."

Kagome rolled her eyes, annoyed at being babied but knew they were just trying to protect her. She turned to the older man, his tall, lean form, muscular and sexy. Looking rather nonchalant and yet intimidating in a plain white t shirt and blue jeans. His long silver hair up in a high ponytail, bangs in his face, amber eyes deep and penetrating.

She tossed him her keys, " You drive."

He grinned, catching them, " Shall we?" walking the teen over to the blue acura she was currently driving.

Sliding in the driver side, Tashio started the car, before pulling off he glanced to the teenager, " Seat belt."

Kagome giggled, buckling up, Tashio pulled off at a moderate speed. " So, Sesshomaru was telling me its senior finals this week."

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, its officially the last week of school. Graduation is next Friday. If you pass."

" You think your gonna pass?"

Kagome grinned, " Of course, even if I have to cheat a little."

Tashio glanced at her, taking the backstreets instead of the highway, " You, cheat? As smart as you are?"

Kagome laughed, " One thing I learned in all my years Tashio, high school is not important."

" Wrong Kagome, education is very important."

Kagome grinned, " I agree."

Tashio glanced at her again, confused, but dropped the topic anyways. At a red light, he reached over and uncapped a bottle of water.

Kagome watched him, it was obvious he had something to say but didn't want to say it and it was so cute how he was distracting himself. She giggled softly, " So Tashio about you and my mom?"

He coughed at the sudden question, spilling water down his chin, he frowned, " You and your brother always get me when I'm drinking something." he mumbled.

Kagome laughed at the silly man, " Well?"

He recapped the water, setting it back in the cup holder, " Well what?"

Kagome jerked a bit when he pulled off at the green light, " Is there something going on?"

Tashio keep his eyes on the road, " There is nothing going on."

Kagome grinned, watching him focus on anything but her, " But your attracted to her."

" Who wouldn't be." he mumbled.

She giggled again, " And she's attracted to you."

He glanced over, " Really? Did she say that?"

Kagome laughed, waving her hand, " Didn't need to, it's all in her face, I mean you should see the way she checks out your ass when you leave a room."

Tashio grinned but didn't say nothing more. Kagome smiled, leaning her cheek on her hand, glancing out the window, " You know, nobody would care if you two hooked up."

He shook his head, " Not possible, it would be entirely too awkward."

Kagome looked at him, " Me and Sesshomaru don't care."

He frowned at the thought, " But we care, I mean your caring our grandchildren..."

She cut him off, " That will call you grandpa regardless who you're screwing."

He sighed, taking a turn, " What if we start a relationship, what if we get married, that would make you and Sesshomaru step brother and sister."

Kagome laughed, " Tashio, I'm having your son kids, we're family regardless, you think we really care about labels? I'm adopted remember, if you want to marry my mom it would make any difference to me. It's not like it's incest."

Tashio sighed, " I didn't say I wanted to marry her." he paused, glancing to the teen beside him, " You honestly think it won't be weird?"

Kagome grinned ," Well it ain't normal, but being a part of my family is far from normal."

Tashio smiled, " I'll think about it."

Kagome nodded, " Good because you really need to get laid."

Tashio laughed, " Shut up." Kagome laughed with him, head leaning in her hand again as she looked out the window. A black honda caught her attention, she frowned, her gut senses tingling, " Turn on your blinker."

Tashio glanced over, " What?"

Kagome eyes didn't leave the mirror, " Turn on your right blinker."

Tashio flipped the switch, Kagome watched the honda in the mirror blinker turn on, " Take a left."

Tashio took the left, Kagome watched the honda three cars behind them quickly switch blinkers and turn as well, " We're being followed." she frowned, " Probably by shifters."

Tashio frowned, " I really don't like those damn things."

Kagome watched the car speed up, " Apparently they don't like you either." she shrugged, " We're in an acura, you could lose them."

Tashio shook his head, " The only problem I run from is my ex wife." he gripped the wheel with both hands, " Hang on." pressing his foot on the gas.

Kagome grabbed the dashboard as the car rocketed forward, the honda quickly pursued, at an empty intersection, Tashio suddenly turned the wheel, pressed on the brakes and shifted gears all at the same time.

Blue eyes went wide as the car began to spin, too shocked to even scream, all she can do was watch as Tashio suddenly kicked his door open and step out the car as it continued to turn, firing his gun.

Her mouth dropped, watching Tashio calmly walk towards the accord that stop moving at the on slaughter of bullets. His back leg clearing the spinning hood by mere inches. A bullet hit the gas tank of the honda and the car went up in flames.

Kagome blinked as the car finally stopped spinning. She blinked again, touching her head, dizzy for a moment, stunned for a longer moment, then was frantically fighting with her seat belt to get out the car.

Tashio turned hearing the car door open, Kagome damn near jumped out the car, eyes wide with excitement, " That was fucking amazing!"

Tashio blinked as the pregnant teen bulldozed him with a hug, " Yo I was so sure your ass was gonna get hit but you cleared the hood with like a second to spare! That shit was so sick!"

Tashio smiled awkwardly, a bit embarrassed at the praise, " Uh, thanks."

Kagome let him go, still smiling up at him, " You have to teach me that! You have to, where did you learn that move?!"

" Uh." Tashio scratched the back of his neck, " You ever seen that movie Red with Bruce Willis?"

Kagome just laughed, hugging him again, Tashio just patted her head before walking her back to the car.

* * *

A little while later and a little more praise to Tashio, Kagome was at her locker, pulling out her binder. Hearing her name she turned, she eyes Kai as he walked towards, his black hair with green tips pulled off his neck in a ponytail, black basketball shorts and a white beater over his strong body, white nikes on his feet.

When he reached her, he tossed an arm over her shoulder, the simple move immediately told her it was the real Kai and not a shifter, " Damn girl where you been? I been hitting your jack all week."

Kagome grinned as he took her binder with his free hand, " Why what happened?"

Kai grinned, looking Kagome over for a moment, her light blue jean shorts molded to her strong legs and unbuttoned for her huge belly which was covered by a white princess cut layered shirt, white low tops on her small feet, her hair up in a high ponytail.

He smiled as he reached her eyes, she was still looking at him, waiting for an answer to her question, her deep blue eyes way darker than his, " Madison is what happen." he finally answered.

Kagome blinked, walking with her friend down the hall, " What you mean?"

Kai grinned, " I mean the bitch showed up at Akino's house on Saturday."

Kagome laughed, " Oh word?"

Kai nodded, " Yup, Kino told me last night, get this the trick was all boo hooing and shit on his doorstep. So he felt bad and made up some lame ass excuse bout why he ditched her at prom." he paused, snickering to himself for a moment, " Then he took the bitch out to dinner."

Kagome burst out laughing, " Don't tell me..."

Kai nodded, laughing with her, " Yup, he actually likes the bitch."

" Oh shit!" she leaned on her friend, holding her stomach, " Stop you making the babies kick!"

Kai grinned, reaching down and touching her stomach, feeling the pitter patter of small feet, " It feels weird."

Kagome snickered with a nod, " I agree."

His hand was still on her tummy, " You know my sister says you shouldn't touch a pregnant belly. It's contagious."

Kagome grinned, " I heard that before."

He finally pulled his hand away, " Luckily I'm a boy."

They laughed as they walked down the hall, she slipped her binder from out of his arm, " We better get to class, I got a lot of tests to cheat on."

He touched her cheek, " Your smart, you don't need to cheat."

She smiled into his warm palm, " You just want me to stay back."

" What fun would that be."

She laughed, slapping his hand away, " Your so stupid."

He nodded with a grin, then raised a brow, " How you gonna cheat on the math test, I heard it's almost impossible."

She just grinned, " Don't worry, I have a flawless plan." Turning, " I'll see you later." Walking down the hall.

After two long tests there was a short lunch period. Kagome was heading towards the café, when James caught up with her, " Hey, guess what?"

She grinned, " Akino likes Madison?"

He took her books, " Damn who told you, Kai?"

She laughed, " You know that boy can't keep no secret."

He blinked, then grinned, " Tru dat, he gossip more than bitches."

She laughed, walking with him, " So we get to go home after this?"

He nodded, " Yup, two test a day then Friday is for make ups. Monday you see if you pass, Friday you graduate."

Kagome looked over to him, " You excited?"

Emerald eyes looked over, " Hell yeah, can't wait to get out this bitch. I been dodging Christy all damn morning."

Kagome laughed, her friend was so silly, " You know, you should talk to her, you might find out you like her."

James raised a brow, " And be like Kino, hell no."

She laughed, walking with him to there usual table, the only two there at the moment, " I don't know, J, I heard she going to UCLA."

He blinked, eyes wide, " Oh shit for real?"

Kagome laughed at the shocked face he made, James laughed with her then glanced down. His pocket was ringing. Pulling out his phone, he put the device to his ear, " Yo."

He nodded then hung up, " Kino and Kai said come out back."

Kagome nodded, "Aiight." James stood, helping the pregnant teen up, she smiled in thanks, her big belly made her a bit unbalanced when moving to stand.

They were heading towards the door, James carrying her binder for her, when they both heard her name.

They turned seeing Sesshomaru next to the cafe front doors, he motion a finger for her to come over. Kagome paused, slightly afraid to respond, she knew he knew about what happened to her. Was he breaking it off with her again? Did he think she was over used?

James looked down to the girl that was beside him, concern clouding his green eyes, " Blu you good?"

She blinked, coming back to earth, she nodded, glancing to her friend, " Yea. Yeah, I'm good. I'mma um, just meet you outside."

James frowned, glancing to Sesshomaru for a moment, the back to his friend, " You boy still not acting right?"

Kagome shook her head, " Nah it's good, I got it." seeing the doubt on his face she smiled, " Give me five, I'll be out back."

He paused for a moment, studying her face, " Aiight, you got five, then me and K gonna whoop his ass before Kai kill him."

Kagome grinned, " Deal." touching his hand for a moment before walking away. James watched as his friend winked at him before following Sesshomaru into the hall. Green eyes narrowed, he better not hurt her. It took a while for him and Kagome to become friends, but once they did he learned to care for her genuinely.

Silently Kagome followed her boyfriend down the halls of the school until they came to an empty class. He opened the door for her, intending to use the class for some privacy.

She swallowed when he closed the door, the silence stretching awkwardly between them. Neither knowing how to say what needs to be said. Kagome sighed, running a hand through her bangs, " Sesshomaru look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. All this drama and shit. You don't deserve it and I'm sure after all you learned about me I'm not worth it. So I won't even be mad at you if you leave. I won't stop you from seeing the babies or anything, it's all up to you if you want to or not. I won't ask for anything. I won't harass you or..."

" Kagome, shut up."

Blue eyes glanced up at the interruption, Sesshomaru was staring at her with his intensive glaze, his deep molten sun kissed eyes seeming to tingle her skin, she blinked when he smirked, very confused. " What?"

He just shook his head, the small smirk turning to a small smile, he walked over to her and touched her, " I'm not leaving you." He leaned closer, " Ever." kissing soft lips.

Taken by surprise, Kagome gasped, giving Sesshomaru exactly what he wanted, tasting the inside of her mouth. She kissed him back, pressing closer, opening more to him. Strong arms went around her, relishing in the sweet cool taste of chilled strawberries, always invigorating. Her tongue so smooth and sweet. How much he missed her taste, how much he realized he needed her taste.

He pulled away first, her eyes were still closed, " Yesterday I realized I wasn't fair to you. After finding out what you did, I immediately judged you. I was wrong. I didn't know the whole story but now I do."

He waited till he was staring in blue eyes when they opened, " Kagome you've been through way more than me being pissed about some cheating crap."

Gently he touched her shoulders, " Baby I love you and I forgive you and I will never bring it up again. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I know you never will again. Your my baby, always and forever."

A moment passed, Sesshomaru watched as sea blue eyes misted with tears, he touched her cheek, his voice a whisper, " Don't cry."

Kagome smiled into his hand, wiping at dripping tears, " Sorry, I'm just.."

He cut her off with another kiss, his lips lingering for a second before he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers, " Don't get sappy on me little girl."

Kagome giggled, pecking his lips once more, " I'm not a little girl."

" True. Apparently I'm into older women."

She out right laughed at that one, slapping his shoulder, " Shut up."

He simple smirked, opening the door to the empty class room, a signal that all that needed to be said was said. She smiled and walked out the door, he walked with her down the hall, " You finish your tests?"

She nodded, " Yeah, I'm pose to be meeting the guys out back."

Sesshomaru just nodded, a hand slipping in his pocket, " My father been patrolling the school since you got here, you know about that?"

Kagome grinned, " Yeah, he being over protective like the rest of them."

Sesshomaru again just nodded, " Well I'm figuring he'll be driving you back to the hotel so I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Kagome nodded, " Yeah cool, let me just see what the guys want."

" Alright." he touched her large stomach with his free hand, " Hurry up."

Kagome smiled, hearing the be careful warning in his tone, " Aiight." she mumbled, kissing his lips once more before heading out the side door of the school.

* * *

Walking towards her usual picnic table Kagome saw her three friends waiting for her. She eyed them carefully looking for signs of an imposter, Kai and James were laughing about something, James pushed at his friend shoulder, who immediately pushed back, which than began a slap fight. Akino sat on the bench, laughing, slapping at red bangs in his face.

Kagome smiled to herself, yup those were definitely her friends, " Yo."

The boys turned and smiled, James and Kai stopped play fighting, " Sup girl."

Kai handed her a subway bag, " What took you so long?"

Kagome was looking in the bag, yum, steak and cheese, " I was talking to Sesshomaru."

Akino frowned, " He still fucking up?"

Kagome smiled at her friends, sitting on the bench, " Nah, we cool." she then nudged Akino in the side, " I heard bout you mister I ain't mean to say it."

They all laughed as a soft blush covered the red head's cheek, " It's not even like that." he mumbled.

Kagome bit into her sandwich, " Yeah right."

Kai plopped down on the table, " So, school out, what you bout to get into?"

Akino shrugged, " I don't know, I ain't bout to go home though, I told Madison I would call her when I get there."

James laughed, " Somebody whipped."

Akino frowned as the others laughed too, " Shut up, I'm just being nice to her, I feel bad about what happened at prom."

Kai grinned, " Yea, sure, whatever."

Kagome laughed, taking another bite of her lunch, " You guys should come back to the hotel with me, they got a buffet in the dinning room, a bar, an arcade and a pool."

Kai grinned, " You had me a buffet."

They all laughed, James, the only one still standing clapped his hand, " Aiight, so let us drop of our shit at home and grab some swim shorts and we'll meet you there in..." he paused, looking at his watch, " 30?"

Kagome nodded, finishing off her half foot long, " Cool wit me, I'mma get ya'll some key cards."

She stood, waving to her friends as she walked away, " See you in a bit."

They waved back to her, all heading to James car. Kagome turned, heading for the back parking lot.

* * *

Souta sat in the passenger seat of the car Gruff was driving. " I never took you for a prius type of a guy."

Gruff shrugged, turning off the high way, " It helps saves the planet."

" Its gay." Souta mumbled.

Gruff rolled his eyes, " Kids."

Souta grinned, looking out the window, " So where we going?"

" As I said before, to talk to a god."

Souta glanced at the elder as he rode down familiar streets, " Yeah, but how?"

Gruff turned down a street, " The same way Kagome did." pulling over on a curb.

Souta got out the car, glanced for any suspicious faces then looked up at the shrine before him. He whistled, " That sure is a lot of steps." He then looked to the elder, " Wanna race?"

Gruff was closing his car door after canvasing the area, " What?"

Souta just grinned, " 50 bucks says I beat you to the top."

Gruff blinked, was he serious, " Are you serious?"

" What, you think your bad knees gonna get in the way?"

Gruff frowned. " I don't have bad knees."

" Says you old man."

Green eyes narrowed at blue, " Fine, but make it $100 and a favor."

Souta grinned, " Deal." sticking out his hand. Gruff slapped it and took off up the steps.

The younger man immediately followed, taking the steps in bounds at full speed. The two men were nothing but blurs, Souta saw a flash of brown and knew he was catching up to the elder.

He leaned forward, widened his strides, picking up speed. He knew he can beat him, he just had to focus. It seems like he been running forever, his arms growing heavy as his adrenalin rush slowed. Finally he landed at the top of the steps, having to job skid across the ground and catch himself before he fell to slow down his speed.

He paused, making sure he had his balance before looking around. Not seeing the elder, Souta jumped up and down, " Yeah! I win! Take that oh mighty one!"

A throat cleared behind him, Souta turned seeing the elder leaning against a tree, lounging in the shade, " Took you long enough."

Souta frowned, " No fair, you cheated."

Gruff grinned, " You were going so slow I walked up the last few steps. You need training boy."

" I'm not a boy! I'm a man and I don't need training, I'm quite adequate if I do say so my self."

He was suddenly laying face first on the hard ground, Gruff just shook his head, standing over the man, " You know the basics but you need more training."

Souta dusted himself up, standing with a frown at the cheap shot, " What would you know."

Gruff watched the boy as they walked side by side in the small forest surrounding the shrine, " I know a lot. Remember."

Souta frowned, following the elder past more trees, " Don't try your mystical fate keeper crap on me buddy. I know how it works."

" You don't know the half of it."

" I know enough."

" Then you know what I'm going to say next."

Souta paused his thought, walking into the clearing with Gruff beside him, looking to the well house were he first found Kagome. He sighed, looking to the grass for a moment, " I do."

Gruff look to him, " And?" he asked, walking over to the well house he placed on the sacred land some many decades ago.

Souta sighed again, blue eyes staying down, " I can't." he mumbled.

" You can't?" he repeated.

Souta frowned, " Okay I won't."

Gruff simply turned, arms crossing over his chest, staring at the boy. Souta frowned at the look he was getting from the elder, " Look, I know what you want me to do and I.." he turned away, " I just can't."

" If you had more training..."

Souta pivoted, glaring at the elder before him, " I won't do it alright! I won't! I can't! I.." an aggravated hand went through his short hair, " I'm not Kagome alright." he sighed, his shoulders slumping, " I'm not as trained as she is, as experienced."

Gruff watched the pouting male before him, " That doesn't matter. You know Kagome's still looking for her 5th team for the Elite 5. Go to boot camp, get the training, be a leader."

Souta shook his head, " I don't, that's Kagome's life, I don't want to interfere. She sees me as someone she can look up to, I don't want her to lose her trust in herself."

Gruff nodded, " I get it, you think she may want you to take over."

Souta looked up to the elder for a moment before nodding softly. Gruff frowned, slapping the boy upside his head. Souta flinched, grabbing his scalp, " Come on! What was that for?"

Gruff simply stared, " Kagome changed that gang single handedly from controlling her to controlling it. The Death Dealers is her legacy, you really think she would just hand it over to you after everything she been through to put it together."

Souta frowned, " Fine I was lying." Blue eyes looked to the elder before him, " Why do you want me to join Shy so bad?"

Gruff blinked, " Because it's where you need to be."

Souta rolled his eyes, " I told you, don't start that fate keeper crap with me."

" It's true, the reason Kagome can't find a 5th team leader is because she's subconsciously waiting for you to take the position."

He shook his head, " But why me? Shy got dozens of trained Dealers that are just waiting for the opportunity."

Gruff shrugged, " She's focused more on people she can trust."

" Then why don't you do it?"

Gruff shook his head, " I'm paid as her bodyguard, that's where I need to be. And you need to be on her team."

" I am on her team, I'm her brother, I'll always have her back."

" Then prove it, she needs you as a leader and don't even know it. She won't pick a 5th until you come forth."

Souta sighed, looking away, " I have a business to run, I can't just up and leave to become some sort of secret agent."

Gruff crossed his arms, " I hear the dog is interested in his inheritance."

" You talking about Sesshomaru? You want me to just hand my company over to Sesshomaru because he'll rule a part of Japan one day? That doesn't even makes any sense! I started that company from the ground up..."

Gruff cut him off, " The only reason you are even successful is because of Kagome."

Souta grew angry, " Hey, I paid my sister for that engine design! And she gets commission every time one of her cars are sold. She was just a kid, she wouldn't have known what to do with that damn napkin anyways, I made the both of us rich!"

" She knew what she drew was important, she knew to bring it to you. Even when drunk, even that young, she knew she needed you." Gruff touched the younger male's shoulder, " She needs you again Souta, she needs you on her team."

Souta sighed, turning away, " Aren't we pose to be talking to a god or something?"

Gruff stared at the boy for a moment, before nodding, walking over to the well house. Gruff opened the door, glad the person he paid monthly to keep the door oiled and the small building maintained was doing there job well.

Souta walked inside, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he glanced around, " This is were Shy spoke to mother." he stated.

He walked over and peeked in the dry well, " Mother must of lead her here to talk. I didn't know it was some kind of gateway though."

Gruff watched him for a moment, " This is how I speak to my employers. How do you talk to your mother?"

Souta shrugged, " Mirrors. Sometimes when I'm looking in one I see her reflection instead of mine. It takes some getting use to, especially when she surprises me after a shower."

Gruff walked over and easily hopped on the edge of the well. " Wait here."

Souta frowned, " Hold the hell up. What was the point of me coming if I can't go with you. I have a right to speak my mind to these assholes."

Gruff peered into the darkness, " I don't want to expose you to my anger." he mumbled then jumped. Souta watched a bright blue light shoot up and captured the elder. He frowned, leaning against the old wood, thinking over the man's words. He definitely didn't want to see what was going to happen beyond the well. If what happened at the clinic was just a fraction of a glimpse of Gruff's anger then those gods better start praying to each other for help.

* * *

Okay this is 33. sorry its short but its leading up to the end and I don't want it to seem rushed. They story still ending when Kagome has the babies.


	34. Chapter 34

Okay this is another chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys, I want to give a special thanks to Mistress of Darkness Katana. Your comments make me laugh and update just a bit faster.

* * *

Gruff landed on his feet at the bottom of the well, looking up at the bright blue sky, he took a moment to calm himself. He had to keep his cool if he was going to get any useful information out of the manipulative ass wipes he was about to talk to.

Taking another calming breath, he bent his knees and leaped out the well with one bounce. Landing neatly on the grass, Gruff looked around for a moment trying to remember the last time he was here. When he was asked to keep an in eye on Kagome at boot camp. Him helping her expose and concur it was not part of the plan.

He grinned, walking into the surrounding forest, I wonder how they feel about that. A few more minutes of trekking deeper and deeper into the forest, he stopped. The ten oak trees forming a half circle, looking oh so familiar.

He walked over to the huge weeping willow dividing them in half. Pushing it's long draping leafs out his way. This was the very cave Kagome was born in, he thought, slapping a leaf out his face, seeing the weeping willow was covering the entrance. Walking through it he felt a sudden shiver, barrier, he remembered, the gods just don't let anyone walking up in here. The cave widened out as he continued farther, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

Standing in the opening of the finished tunnel, he glanced around, the cave was quite the sight when it wasn't being used as a birth ritual of evil. He stood at the edge of a secluded waterfall with a calming pool at the bottom. Grass beneath him looking soft and springy, the ceiling of the cave was decorated with diamonds, looking like stars.

Ignoring the small slice of heaven, he turned to the soft rustle of fabric. A man was walking from another opening in the back of the cave. Gruff watched him carefully, his helmet and uniform reminding him of that of a Spartan. A spear in his right hand, glowing with the power he possessed.

A strong hand pulled off his helmet, thick orangy flaming locks bounced free, sinister black eyes narrowed, " Why are you here?" a deep voice questioned.

Gruff frowned, " Where is your father Ares?"

The god of war smirked, " Father attentions are focused else where. I am in charge of all personal relations at the moment."

Ares set down his shield and helmet with a confidence that made you want to smack him, " So why are you here Atomi and why are you wearing that ridiculous get up?"

Green eyes narrowed, " The name's Gruff now."

Ares laughed, " Even more ridiculous. What do you want, I am very busy?"

Gruff balled his hands to stop from strangling the cocky god, " What do the gods want with Kagome?"

Ares grinned, " Ah yes, Kagome. It is always about her isn't?"

" The last time I spoke to your father, we agreed she deserved happiness."

" SHE DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING!" Ares suddenly snapped, his flaming hair seeming to roar for a moment.

Gruff frowned, his own anger flaring, " We agreed after everything she been through, she deserved..."

Ares grinned again, cutting him off, " Father isn't in the picture anymore. I'm in charge."

Green eyes flashed blue, " What do you want with her?"

Ares shrugged, " Nothing, I am simply trying to stop Hates uproar. You should be on my side."

" I know what the gods did to her in that damn cage." Gruff hissed, his anger slipping. " I know the whole story."

Ares frowned, " You don't know the half of it."

" What do you want with her!" he demanded again.

" I want her to suffer the same way she made me suffer!"

Gruff frowned, " She hasn't done nothing to you! She didn't even ask to be here!"

Ares waved his hand angrily, " This is all her fault! The only reason Hates almost took control of Olympus was because she opened the gates!"

Gruff shook his head, " She didn't have a choice, none of this is her fault. If you have a problem, take it up with you father."

Ares frowned, " Father is too weak to deal with her the way I can."

Gruff paused for a moment, this didn't make any sense, Ares was holding a personal vendetta against Kagome and for what? He doubted Kagome even remembered the god. What was he so angry about? " Why do you want to take her kids from her? After they're born outside this cave they can't become the Gate Keeper."

Ares was tempted to roll his eyes, " I don't give a damn about the vermin she carry. I'm just stopping Hates from getting them."

Gruff paused again, almost feeling the hatred and frustration radiating off the male before him, it was almost sad really. " Why do you hate her so much?"

Ares saw the look of sympathy and glared, " She took something special from me. Something I can never get back."

Gruff blinked, a light switch clicking in his head, " Aphrodite." he nodded softly, " That's right, she was your secret mistress."

Ares arms went in the air, his angry raising, " It was no secret! She was to be my wife, she was leaving Hephaestus for me!" he frowned, a hand running over an angrily sad face, " We have children together. When they came with the offer of the jewel she declined like all the others but they still took her."

He shook his head, " They took her right to that monster. And you know what Hephaestus did? Nothing! He had just found out about our relationship and said that she was a whore. That she deserved the punishment."

Gruff watched the angry god rant, Ares pacing as he talked, " I couldn't do anything about it. Even my father agreed to her capture because of the humiliation I put him through because of our scandal. Can you believe that, because of our affair he wasn't going to help her. Because of me."

Ares looked to the silent man watching him, " For centuries I was stuck on Olympus while the woman I loved was being tortured by that animal." he frowned, " Then out of nowhere she appears with a baby in her arms. Crying to me."

He shook his head, talking more to himself, " I knew it was hers. It had her eyes when she's in her human form. I love those eyes, eyes like the ocean. But I also knew who its father was."

Black eyes seeming to glow with his anger, " When I tried to snatch that vermin out of her hands, she actually protected the vile creature!"

His flaming hair sparked, " Then told me there was another just like it! She was actually crying because it was taken from her! Can you believe that, she wanted to keep the wretched things! Even after the way they were conceived, even after knowing their father was Hates, she still loved them!"

" She is the goddess of love. It's in her nature."

Ares looked to the man before him, " Anteros, Deimos, Eros, Harmonia, Phobos, those are her children! Those are OUR children! Those are the ones she should love! Not those ABOMINATIONS!"

Ares shook his head, eyes still blazing with hatred, "I'll get rid of that despicable bitch and her off springs, she shouldn't have been born in the first place."

Gruff frowned, " Then what, pretend Kagome never existed? Aphrodite won't let you do that."

" Its for her own good." Ares mumbled, " She doesn't know how to stop giving. I'll do the dirty work, I'm good at it."

" Your father won't let you." Gruff interjected.

A slow smirk crossed Ares sinister lips, " Father isn't here now is he?"

Green eyes flashed blue, " I won't let you." Gruff warned.

Ares smirked at Gruff, a daring look on his face, before he simply turned, grabbed his helmet and shield. And walked away.

Gruff watched him go with a frown. " Asshole." he mumbled, before leaving the way he came.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on a lounge chair by the pool of her hotel, reading the latest 17 magazine in a navy blue bikini. Akino, Kai and James were playing polo in the warm water, with Kikyou and Inuyasha, all of them having a good time.

Kagome smiled at the magazine she was reading, happy her friends were having a good time. She didn't have enough good times in her life. She flipped a page, feeling a sudden want in her tummy. She missed Ayame. T would have done a cannon ball soaking her from head to toe by now just to get her attention. She missed her friend, her sister. It hasn't even been a week and she already missed having T around. She giggled, she was just so use to T always by her side, her not being here made it feel empty.

A throat cleared to gain attention, blue eyes glanced up then returned to her magazine. Miroku was standing before her with Sango's hand in his. He cleared his throat again, " Milady, Sango has something to say."

Kagome eyes stayed on her magazine, " Whatever is said can be used accountable for future actions including the partner, understood?"

Miroku nodded, the terminology lessons coming in handy at the moment, whatever she says can be used against you, " Understood." he pushed Sango forward a bit.

Sango stood there and a brown one piece, she bit her lip, staring at the ground for a moment. Miroku nudged her again, gesturing for her to speak.

Sango glanced at him for a moment, seeing him nod, then sighed turning back to Kagome, " I'm sorry." she mumbled.

Kagome didn't look up, " For?"

Sango stared at the floor, " For trying to stab you."

She flipped a page, " And.."

Sango shifted a bit, " And for slapping you."

" And.."

" For yelling at you."

" And.."

" Accusing you."

" And.."

Sango sighed, knowing what the teen wanted to hear, " For not minding my business."

Kagome nodded, " Good, another mishap leads to your grave, no admission on any dealer property is allowed unless I give permission. You best bet is to stay out my face." Blue eyes glanced up, " Understood?"

Sango looked at Miroku, who nodded, brown eyes glanced back over to the pregnant teen, " Understood."

Kagome flipped another page, " Leave."

Sango nodded, then begin walking away, Miroku stepped forward to follow her but turned instead, bending by the lounge chair, touching Kagome's shoulder, " I know you held back on her because of me. I know she's still alive because of me. I just want to say thank you."

Kagome looked into earnest violet eyes, Miroku smiled at his leader, " Deep down she's a good person, she's just going through some changes."

Blue eyes rolled with a smile, " Changes my ass."

Miroku grinned, leaning forward and placed a soft kiss to her cheek, " Thank you." he whispered again.

Kagome just smiled, eyes going back to her magazine, " Make sure she gets home safe."

Miroku nodded before standing, " Yes, milady." walking out the door Sango went through.

Sesshomaru walked over, watching Miroku leave for a moment before taking a seat on the lounge chair next to his baby mother. " What was that about?" handing her a smoothie.

Kagome glanced over, taking the cup, seeing Sesshomaru was still fully dressed in gray and white basketball shorts, a white v neck and white nikes. " Miroku just made Sango apologize for being a bitch."

He leaned back in the seat, relaxing, " Hn." he mumbled.

Kagome glanced over again, " Your not getting in the pool?"

" With your friends, no thank you. Besides, I don't like getting wet."

Kagome giggled, that was such a dog statement, she looked back to her magazine, speaking of dog, " It says here, demon teens true forms never actually stop growing, they just have growth spurts when they reach a new level of maturity and power."

Blue eyes glanced over, " So your true form is like, what, as big as a Rottweiler?"

Sesshomaru looked at his girlfriend, " Funny."

Kagome started laughing, Sesshomaru just shook his head, " No, I'm actually about the size of this building."

" Stopping at which floor?"

Sesshomaru smirked, " The roof."

Kagome looked at him, this hotel had 20 floors plus the pen house suite she was staying in, then the roof. " There is no way your that big."

Sesshomaru shrugged, " Well I am a two tail."

Kagome laughed, " Okay mister cocky. How big is Tashio?"

Sesshomaru thought back for a moment, " Last I seen, about the size of Mt Everest."

Kagome coughed, strawberry smoothie dripping down her chin, " What?!"

Sesshomaru just nodded, " He probably bigger now though, that was years ago."

Kagome blinked, staring at him for a moment before wiping her drink off her face, " Wow."

Sesshomaru looked over to her, " Do you have a true form?"

Kagome thought for a moment, " I don't know, I never actually tried to change. Hmm." she picked up her magazine, she flipped a page and scrolled her eyes down, " Well it says here with half breeds it depends on how strong the demon blood is for them to have the ability to transform." She glanced over, " Have Inuyasha ever transformed?"

Sesshomaru paused for a second, recalling his memories, " Once. He didn't turn into a dog though, he just took on more features, like the markings and the eye color. He didn't handle it well, father said the blood of the white inu was just to powerful for him to control."

Amber eyes blinked, " Do you think you can transform?"

Kagome shrugged, " I don't know, I mean, I don't think I have a base demon to turn into. Half avatar half god." she giggled, " What would I turn into?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, " Rock monster."

Kagome just stared at him. His face held a complete seriousness that she couldn't stop the burst of giggles that came next. " Shut up."

" Yo Blu!" both heads turned seeing the guys out the pool, drying off with towels, James grinned, " We bout to hit up the buffet."

Akino laughed, " Yeah, a brother starving like marvin."

James laughed, Kai just shook his head with a smile, " You coming? I know you hungry wit that belly."

Kagome laughed, " I can eat." Sesshomaru helped her stand, she sipped some of her drink, her free hand drumming on her tummy, " Babe you coming?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her then her friends, " No thanks."

Kai grinned, walking over to the couple, " You might as well." tossing a arm over the taller male's shoulder, " We're gonna be around for a long time."

Sesshomaru slapped the arm away, " Don't touch me." he warned, glaring at the boy for a second but stepped forward, heading towards the door leading to the dinning room.

Kai grinned, his arm now going around Kagome, " See, he's coming around."

Kagome laughed, Kai helping her into her sweatpants and beater before following all the others out the room.

* * *

Tashio was sitting on the couch with Sakura. She fallen asleep about 20 minutes ago and he didn't have the heart to move her. Besides, she felt nice. He sighed, his free hand changing the channel, he wasn't sure how he felt at the moment.

He liked Sakura, he knew that but would it be alright to pursue he? Would he just make it awkward if he asked her out? Amber eyes glanced over as Sakura snuggled a bit closer, her head slipping from his shoulder to his lap.

He watched her for a moment, she was a beauty beyond words, her blonde curls draping over his leg. Her thick lashes, fluttering against soft peachy skin, full lips looking so tempting to kiss.

He sighed, mentally shaking the thought off, this was ridiculous, they weren't children, they were grown adults. Why did it have to be so hard, if you liked someone you should be able to tell them, to pursue them. That's how it was back in the day. He frowned, thinking of his first wife, then again that didn't work out so well.

That reminded him, he had to call that crazy woman and tell her, again, to stop leaving death threats on his voice mail. Sakura stirred in his lap, she groaned for a moment, stretching against the male she laid against, " Ugh, I can see why Kagome hates getting out of bed."

Tashio smirked, " I see where she gets it from."

Sakura blinked, her big green eyes focusing, " Oh my god, Tashio." she sat up immediately, " Did I fall asleep on you, I'm sorry."

He just shrugged, " It's okay, you only drooled a little."

A rosy blush covered the blonde's smooth cheeks, " Oh god just kill me now."

Tashio grinned, her voice was sweet and enjoyable, and when she blushed she always had this way of taking a strand of those gorgeous blonde locks and shielding her eyes, an apt and cute jester. " I was joking."

She cleared her throat, " Well, if your down having your kicks, I think I'll go get cleaned up before the kids come back."

Tashio nodded as she stood, his arm going to the back of the couch, the other grabbing the remote, " Sakura."

She paused at the doorway, hands in her tangled hair, " Hmm."

" Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

Sakura blinked, freezing for a moment, play it cool, she told herself, slowly she lowered her hands and turned. She stared at the back of his head, knowing he wasn't going to face her, " That sounds lovely. Where?"

" A restaurant." Tashio answered, flicking through the channels.

Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes, " Dress code?"

A shoulder shrugged, " Casual."

" Time?"

" 8."

Sakura nodded though he couldn't see it, " Fine."

" Good."

With a silent nod she turned, walking away, she took three steps into the kitchen before she exploded, excitement bubbled in her throat as she tried to contain her squeal, doing a silent happy dance.

" What are you doing?"

Sakura spun, green eyes going wide seeing Tashio standing in the door way, grinning. " Um, I was, uh, trying to kill a bug."

Strong arms crossed over his chest, " By doing the cabbage patch?"

Her face immediately lit up with embarrassment, a hand touched her flushed cheeks, " I'll be ready by 8." she mumbled, walking out the room.

Tashio shook his head, watching her leave, with a soft chuckle he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She was too damn cute for her own good. Tonight should be interesting.

* * *

Souta was walking beside the silent elder. Gruff had been unusually quiet ever since he jumped out the well. It was making the young male quite uncomfortable.

Stepping off the last step to the shrine, Souta paused at the passenger door of the prius they rode in, " Soooo."

Gruff glanced at him, " Not now." he mumbled, getting in the car.

Souta followed suit quickly, fastening his seat belt as the car pulled off. " What happened?"

" I said not now."

" That bad?"

Gruff frowned, " Worse."

" How worse?"

Gruff sighed, turning a corner, " Its not all the gods after Kagome. Just one."

Souta looked at him, " Well that's a good thing right?"

Gruff gripped the wheel a bit tighter, " It's Ares."

Souta blinked, then frowned, " Mom's old boyfriend."

" Apparently he still loves her and want her to himself. So he wants to get rid of Kagome and her kids."

Green eyes glanced over, " I don't think he knows you exist."

Souta frowned, story of my life, " What about Shay?"

Gruff shook his head, " He seemed to be mainly focused on Kagome. Probably because she causes the most trouble."

" So what do we do?"

Gruff took a left onto the highway, " You need to talk to your mother. She may know more about what Ares plans are."

Souta nodded, " She never just comes forth but I'll give it a try."

Gruff was quiet for a moment as the two silently rode in solitary, " Ares and Aphrodite have kids together. You have half brothers and sisters."

Souta shook his head, " Don't do that. Don't associate me with those people. They don't care about me so I don't care about them. I'm not going to feel bad for being here."

Gruff frown, " I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, I was just..."

" Just forget it." Souta mumbled, glancing out the window.

After a moment of awkward silence Gruff sighed, " I have a daughter."

Souta glanced over to him, " You do?"

Gruff nodded, " She's just turned 14. A little spitfire she is." Green eyes glanced over, " She's my little angel. Kagome is just as much of mine as Avery is. I love them both equally."

Souta sighed, quickly catching on to what Gruff was trying to prove, " I know my mother loves me, I know she does. Its just that when I look through the eyes of my kin, I see what they see and feel what they feel."

Souta frowned, looking out the window, " When each of us were born, me, Shay and Shy, our mother didn't really care. She felt obligated to love us because we were a part of her."

" When she looks at me, or Shy, or Shay she sees the way we were conceived. When she looks at her other kids she thinks about my, Shy and Shay and feel sad because she can never love us the way she loves them."

Gruff glanced over, turning off the high way, " I'm sure she loves you."

" Yeah, now. But its not the same. She's trying to make up for how she use to feel but I know deep down she still feels the same way."

Gruff took a right at an intersection, " You thought more about my offer?"

Blue eyes glanced over, " I thought it was Shy's offer?"

" She's not going to know she needs you until you tell her."

" Then how you know I'm the right one for the job?"

" Because that's where you need to be."

Souta rolled his eyes, "I told you bout that keeper crap."

Gruff grinned with a shrug, " Its my job."

* * *

Kagome sat on the large oval bed of her hotel suite, drumming her tummy, watching her mother prance around getting ready for her date. After the buffet, her friends went home to study for the next set of tests tomorrow.

Sakura turned, head full of curlers, holding up two dresses for her daughter to see, " Blue or black?"

Kagome looked them over carefully, " Depends, are you tryna look like a prostitute or a preacher's wife?"

Sakura threw both dresses down. " Ugh I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's just Tashio. We went out before."

Kagome shrugged, standing on her feet, " This is the first date and you really like this guy." she walked over to the closet, " Its understandable. So here."

Sakura turned, watching Kagome open the door to the walk in closet. She gasped at the dress hanging on the back hook. " Honey its perfect!" she ran over and touched the expensive silk, " It's gorgeous!" she looked over to her daughter, " How did you know?"

Kagome grinned, shrugging a shoulder, " I had a feeling Tashio was going to ask you out soon."

Sakura smiled, then squealed, having trouble containing her happiness. Kagome laughed at her childish mother, " You still got a few hours to get ready, how about a bubble bath."

Sakura smiled, " You know that's a perfect idea." she leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead, " Thanks honey."

Kagome just smiled, waving her off, " Stop getting sappy woman."

Sakura laughed, plucking a robe from the closet and walking to the huge bathroom. Kagome smiled after her mother for a moment, happy she was getting what she wanted after waiting so long.

Speaking of waiting, Kagome touched her ear, " M."

" Yes milady?"

She walked back over to the bed and plopped down, " Call Souta for me."

" One moment milady." There was ringing from the other line before someone picked up, " Hey fatso."

Kagome rolled her eyes, picking up the remote to the TV, " Where the hell you been all day, Connie been waiting here forever."

" Connie's there?! What took you so long to say something, I'm coming up now, my chocolate drop needs me."

Kagome laughed, " You're so damn stupid, I swear I don't know how your the oldest."

" Speaking of oldest, give Shay a call."

Kagome blinked at the random demand, " What's the matter, is she alright?"

" Just give her a call." Souta repeated before hanging up.

Kagome frowned, pausing the show she was watching before touching her ear again. Glad she switched out the device for her cellphone, it was a lot easier and more efficient. " M."

She answered immediately like always, " Yes milady."

" Call Shay."

" One moment milady."

* * *

She was running. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, she ducked under the roar of bullets, but she wasn't fast enough. Rolling down a hill she crawled to her feet and started running again. She could hear the people that was chasing her catching up.

She dove behind a tree as more shots were fired. She was starting to get pissed, this was her island, her home. Assholes weren't going to come here and take away her little slice of heaven. Mind made up, she took off again but this time she pulled her .45 out the back of her shorts.

Running past another tree, she jumped up, rebounding off the trunk and grabbed the branch that was now in her reach. She fired her gun at the shocked pursuers, hitting more than half of them as the branch bobbed, swinging her up to higher limbs.

She tree hopped forward, leaving the few gunman that was left in her dust. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew damn sure she was going to find out.

Jumping to another tree, she glanced up to the sky seeing puffs of black smoke filling the air. Dread filled her stomach, the smoke was coming from the direction of the bar. Anxious to get there more quickly she hopped even faster from limb to limb. The smoke getting thicker as she grew closer to the edge of the forest.

Fear pricked her skin like tiny needles, she knew she wasn't going to like what she would see once she reached her destination. Just let everyone be alright she prayed in her head, bending her knees and jumping even faster.

So anxious to get where she needed to be, she jumped on a dead limb that snapped immediately under her weight. With a silent scream she fell towards the ground. She tried to roll when she hit the floor but ended up landing on her shoulder instead.

She bit her lip at the pain, causing it to bleed, knowing she dislocated it. She struggled to her feet, she was never as good as her sister in skill. Blinking teary eyes, she realized she was at the forest edge, able to see what was causing the black smoke.

The bar was on fire. She stumbled forward, holding her numb shoulder, hurrying towards the smoke. Please, no! " Pedro!" her voice sore from the billowing smoke, " Pedro!"

" Midoriko!"

Blue eyes turned, searing in the heat of the blazing bar, she made out a blur coming her way. She blinked, his lean form was bending in front of her, rippling muscles blackened by soot, almost completely covering his tanned skin. Sun browned curls bouncing in the heat of the fire. Hazel eyes looking at her with concern, " Dori, are you alright?" a deep voice whispered.

She nodded, coughing, " Yeah, I'm good."

" Your shoulder. It's dislocated."

She grimaced as his large hand touched it, " Yeah I know."

" I'm sorry."

She nodded, " Just do it."

He nodded, taking a soft grip of her injured shoulder, she gritted her teeth to stop from screaming as he reset her shoulder. She bit into her already bleeding lip, waiting for the heat of the pain to subside.

" Are you alright?"

She nodded, opening her eyes, " I'm fine. We should go before they find us."

Easily strong arms scooped up her petite form, " Who's chasing you now?"

She frowned at the question, " How do you know there not after you?"

He just raised a brow as he walked into the surrounding forest, she rolled her eyes at the look, lips smiling anyways, " Shut up."

He smirked, setting her down at the base of a tree, " Who are they?"

Midoriko wiped blood from her chin, " I don't know, it probably has something to do with Kagome."

Pedro sat beside his lover, " Ah, the infamous sister I have not seen in many many years."

Midoriko laughed, digging into ground by the biggest root of the tree. " I won't tell her you said that."

Pedro just watched her for a moment, " She owes me a bar."

Midoriko giggled, hands in the dirt when she finally hit something hard. She swept dirt away from the safe box. Touching the chain around her neck, she plucked the locket off and touched it to the key hole.

A soft click was heard before it opened, Pedro peeked over, " How many safes do you have on this island."

Midoriko shrugged, " Lost count." flipping up the top, she shifted through a few bundles of money and passports, until her fingers felt something vibrating. She picked up the ear piece and attached it to her ear, " Hello?"

" Shay, you good?"

Midoriko smiled at her sister's voice, she suddenly turned at the sound of footsteps, " Dori they coming back." Pedro whispered.

Midoriko picked up the 9mm in her safe and handed it to her boyfriend, he began firing at the inclosing shadows. " Shay what's going on?"

* * *

Kagome was still sitting on her bed while her mother took her bath, waiting for her sister to answer. It never took this long even when she called her cellphone but she sent her sister over a dozen earpieces that were all programmed with the same number for just in case reasons. So why the hell wasn't she answering.

" Hello?"

Bout fucking time Kagome thought, " Shay, you good?"

There was a pause, as well as some shuffling, and a voice, Kagome was about to call out to her sister again when she heard gun shots. She immediately shot to her feet, " Shay, what's going on?"

" We're being shot at Shy! What's going on!"

Kagome shook her head, pacing, " Do you remember the safe house we played in as kids?"

" Yeah."

Kagome opened the armoire in the corner of the room, moving clothes out the way, " Can you get to it?"

" I think so, yeah."

Kagome nodded, pulling a backpack off the back hanger, " Get there, I'm on my way."

She was shaking, she knew it, but she forced herself to step forward. She swung her room door opened took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs, " GRUFF!"

He was in front of her in almost a second, as of everyone else, hands on her shoulders looking her over for injuries, " What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She shook her head, Tashio, Sesshomaru and Souta behind him, " Orb me to Seychelles. Now."

Gruff frowned, "Why, what's going on?"

She slide the backpack over her shoulder, " Shay's being attacked as we speak. Orb me there now!"

" Kagome you can't go, your pregnant. You can get hurt."

Eyes turned at the voice, seeing her mother standing in a wet rope, suds still clinging to bare legs, never getting a chance to dry off properly. Kagome frowned, " My sister is in trouble." Blue eyes turned to green, " Orb me now." she hissed.

Tashio shook his head, " Your mother's right, you can't go."

" Shut up! That's my sister!" she grabbed Gruff's shirt, " You work for me remember! Orb me NOW!"

Souta stepped forward, " I'll go. Let me go Shy, I'll get her out of there and bring her back."

Blue eyes flashed red, angry tears threatening to fall, " She's my sister."

Souta moved closer, " She's my sister too, let me go, we'll bring her back."

Kagome frowned, dropping the book bag to her hand, " She's in the garage behind johnny rockets." handing it over.

Souta nodded, swinging it on his shoulder before nodding to Gruff. He nodded back, closing his eyes, a soft green mist wrapping around the two males before they completely disappeared.

Kagome stared at the empty spot for a moment before stomping forward, pushing past Tashio, heading for the front door. She needed some air. Sesshomaru moved to follow her but was stopped by Tashio's hand, " Let me. I know what's going on." he mumbled, following the distraught teenager.

Kagome stormed out the door and down the hall. She pushed open the balcony doors at the end of the hall and leaned over the railing. The air was crisp and hot, it sent hazy shivers up her back. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. This was her fault.

She turned, her back touching the rail as she slid to the floor. Her legs folding Indian style, her arms hugging her belly as her head bowed. She should have been called Shay, been told her to come to the states. She let her guard down, she thought her sister was safe on that damn island. She thought they would leave her alone, leave her out of this. She should have known better. " Kagome?"

Blue eyes didn't look, knowing it was Tashio that had followed her. Carefully the older male sat beside the crying teen, " Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for yelling at you."

Tashio shrugged softly, " It's okay, I understand how you feel."

Kagome sighed, " I can never control myself when it comes to Shay. I'm always the one that protected her. Always the one that saves her."

Tashio nodded, " You don't want anything happening to her, especially any of the things that happened to you. That's why your a bit over protective."

Kagome frowned, " Yeah, I guess your right."

" Your mother was also right, your pregnant, you can't be so willing to put yourself in danger like that."

Kagome sighed again, knowing he was right about that too, she rubbed her belly, " I can't wait for them to come out."

Tashio grinned, " Me neither, I'm going to be a grandfather." he reached over and touched her stomach, " You make good decisions Kagome, but your impulsiveness is going to get you killed one day. You have to start being more rational."

Kagome frowned, " You sound like my brother."

Tashio laughed, patting her tummy for a moment before pulling his hand away. " Well he has his intelligent moments."

Kagome smiled, " Yeah, he too damn smart to be so stupid all the time."

Tashio agreed, " But he speaks the truth, don't let yourself be ran off emotions. You don't have to be there to still have control of the situation."

Kagome nodded with a frown, " Yeah I get it." Blue eyes suddenly looked up, Tashio followed the sudden gesture. Sesshomaru was standing in the door way of the balcony, concern in those serious amber eyes.

Tashio stood, " Well, I got a date to get ready for."

Kagome giggled, " Your welcome."

Tashio just winked at the teen, walking back to the hotel room. Sesshomaru took his father's spot, " Are you alright?"

Kagome sighed, hands again going around her belly, " Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I lost control in there. It's just Shay means a lot to me and I don't like people messing with her."

Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking up to the darkening sky, " What is it your trying to control?"

Kagome sighed looking at her tummy, " There's something bad inside me. Even after I joined souls with those demons, its still there. And it wants out. Bad."

" What is it?"

She frowned, thinking, " It's hard to explain." she paused, then glanced at him, " You ever watched Teen Titans?"

Sesshomaru blinked, " Yeah, when I was a kid."

She nodded, " You remember Raven, the empath, the one that had to stay in complete control of her emotions or her father might gain control of her?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " Yeah, I remember her."

" That's how it feels sometimes. Something inside me wants control and when I get angry , it shows itself."

Sesshomaru glanced to his girlfriend, " Your eyes flashed red like a demon, maybe it's your true form."

Kagome sighed, that's what I'm afraid of, " Whatever it is. It's angry."

" How do you know?"

She leaned a bit closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, " Sometimes, when its quiet. It whispers things. It tries to seduce me. Tries to make me release it."

A strong arm went around her, holding her closer, " But what is it? Is it your father?"

She shook her head, " No. I think its me. I think its the bad I've always suppressed, the evil I never let out. I think it made another me. The being that everyone tried to make me be."

" Like the thing you were turning into when you combined with Sarah?"

She shrugged against him, " I don't know."

" I think you should let it out."

She sat up, blue eyes looking at him, " What?" her hand reached down.

Sesshomaru saw the movement and caught the hand that now held a gun in delicate fingers. " I'm not a shifter."

Kagome frowned, pulling at her captured wrist, her free hand balling and rearing back. Sesshomaru turned, the fist hitting his cheek instead of his nose. " Damn girl."

Kagome blinked at the saying, pulling away, oh shit, it was Sesshomaru. She giggled, " Sorry."

Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek, " Damn and I thought your smacks hurt."

She laughed, putting the gun back in her shorts, " I thought you were a shifter."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " I was going to make a point before you went all bad ass on me."

She giggled, hands holding her belly, " What point?"

He shrugged, " I was just going to say." he paused, looking at her, " Don't hit me." she giggled at him with a roll of her eyes. He nodded, " I was just going to say, maybe you should try letting this thing out. If its you, you can control it. Father says suppressing your true form makes your demon instincts mentally unstable before it starts thrashing for release and make you go crazy."

Kagome frowned, " But I don't even know if its my true form. What if I let it out and it runs rampant and destroys everything."

" Father use to make me mediate before I was allowed to transform. It helps with control. You should try it."

" I suck at mediating."

Sesshomaru smirked, " Of course you do. I can teach you."

Kagome smiled, " Fine, but fair warning, I'm a bad student."

Sesshomaru leaned in, " I'm a great teacher, don't forget, I taught you math."

Kagome giggling, " I remember that lesson." leaning in, tasting his soft lips.

* * *

Souta ducked, pivoted and fired his gun. Gruff orbed them right in the middle of a battle field. And Shay was on the losing side. She made it to the safe house behind johnny rockets but the assholes chasing her already had the shed surrounded. As soon as they arrived they gained unwanted attention and were in the mist of a shoot out before they could blink.

Gruff fired his gun from behind a dumpster, " There not shifters."

Souta frowned, firing his own weapon, " They look Chinese."

" I count seven in the front, four by the shed."

" Can't you just orb behind them or something?"

Green eyes rolled, damn kids don't know anything about magic, " It doesn't work that way."

Souta frowned, leaning his back against the dumpster, digging inside the backpack Kagome gave him, looking for something, anything to help the situation. He pulled out two hand grenades, " This will do."

Gruff glanced over, ducking his head to reload his gun, " I agree."

Souta grinned, tossing one to the elder, " You take out the ones in the front and I'll get Shay."

Gruff nodded, pulling the pin of his grenade before rearing back and throwing over the dumpster. Souta waited till he heard the explosion before running off in the opposite direction, Gruff dashing forward towards the gunmen.

Midoriko was huddled with her boyfriend in the back of the shed, behind a metal tank that was working well with ricocheting bullets away from them.

Another bullet bounced off the heavy metal, " You sure your sister's coming?" Pedro whispered.

" She never let me down before." she touched her gun, hearing the men outside still shooting at the door, trying to break it down. She only had 3 rounds left. She didn't know how many were outside but she hoped she had enough.

She turned, blue eyes focused on the man next to her, his hazel eyes almost glowing in the dimly lit shed. He blinked at her staring, " What?"

" I love you." she suddenly whispered, standing just as the door finally gave. She dived as bullets were fired, rolling to her feet and fired her gun. The man went down, she had enough time to dodge bullets by dropping to her knees firing again. The man went down. Bullets flew over her head, she pivoted on her knees, sliding across the floor and fired.

Oh no. Blue eyes went wide, she missed. And that was her last bullet. The man grinned, raising his weapon to take the kill shot. She closed her eyes and whispered a soft prayer.

A shot was fired, she was suddenly enveloped in strong arms. Blue eyes blinked, confused, then opened. Pedro was holding her tightly to his chest, " Stupid female." he mumbled, " Running off before I can say I love you too."

Tears touched her blue eyes, " I'm sorry."

" Awww, isn't this sweet."

Midoriko looked over Pedro shoulder, then blinked, " Souta?"

Souta just grinned, " In the flesh."

Midoriko frowned, seeing the dead man on the floor. Her hands felt around Pedro's back looking for the bullet wound she thought was there. Nothing. He was okay.

Blue eyes narrowed, she pushed him away, slapping him across the face, " What the hell is wrong with you! Jumping in front of a bullet!"

Pedro rubbed his cheek, " Hey, I saved your life."

Midoriko stood angrily, " You could have gotten killed!"

Pedro grinned, standing, pulling Midoriko in his arms, " It would've been worth it."

She tried to fight the smile, tried to stay angry, Pedro grinned, poking her cheek, " Come on, let it out."

She giggled, smiling wide, her arms going around the man she loved. Souta shook his head at his sister, kids, " Well this is cute and all but we should get going."

Midoriko turned, looking to her brother she haven't seen in so long, " Where's Shy?"

" Waiting on you." Souta stepped forward, looking over the boy his sister was still clinging to, " How are old are you?"

Pedro held on to Midoriko a bit tighter, " 19."

Souta nodded, " She tell you about me?"

" She said she had a brother before."

He paused, staring at the boy for a moment longer, " Okay, we'll talk later. Let's go." heading out the front door.

Pedro blinked, " What just happened?"

Midoriko just smiled, " That's just Souta."

" Come on people!" Souta yelled from the door, making the two teens follow.

* * *

" This table is amazing." Sakura was saying as Tashio slid a chair out for his beautiful date, before seating himself. She looked gorgeous.

She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green silk dress. The swell of her breasts looking scrumptious against the draping heart shaped, spaghetti strap dress she wore, baring the smooth toned skin of her shoulders, the florescent light glittering her with a dusty glow, cinching subtly yet attractively at her waist, showing a single creamy curvy slender leg through a slit that started high on her thigh.

Her blonde hair piled on top of her head in soft curls, the smoky gray eye shadow bringing out her forest green eyes even more. Her lips a deep shade of brick red, making them look more plump and juicy. She looked so deliciously sexy and yet so sophisticated and causal it made you think she looked this good every damn moment of every day.

" I like your hair up."

She blushed, looking down to the table with a shy smile, " Kagome did my hair." she mumbled.

Tashio just grinned, Sakura cleared her throat, looking over her date, he was causal in his black khakis and white button up, but he looked so handsome to her. " How did you get us in the most popular restaurant in town?"

He laughed, knowing what his date was accusing him of, " I'm telling you, I did not plan this out. I just asked you out the blue, I didn't even think you were going say yes."

She just nodded with a smirk, " Mmm Hmm." ordering their drinks. Sakura smiled, her green eyes sparkling in the candlelight, " So why did you ask me out?"

Tashio shrugged, " When you like someone you should get to know them better."

Sakura blushed again, taking a sip of her red wine, " Took you long enough."

Tashio grinned, " I encountered some obstacles but not anymore." He stared at her, " Now I'm going after what I want." his deep voice whispered with a husk that promised something secret.

Sakura blushed again, fanning her face, taking another sip of her red wine. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch with Connie while Kagome got a snack from the kitchen.

" Are you sure he's alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded, hand reaching for the remote, " I'm sure, Souta's too damn cocky to actually get hurt."

The caramel colored girl nodded, her ponytail bobbing softly. Silence stretching between the two. " Is this weird?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her before flicking through more channels, " What's weird?"

Brown eyes looked over, " This. Us sitting on the couch together after everything we use to do together."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin at the memories of his threesomes with Connie and Kagome. Ah, good times. " That's nobody's business."

Connie swallowed, " I'm going to tell Souta." that made Sesshomaru look at her, she shook her head, " I like him a lot and I don't want to lie to him. If I cover it up now it may seem like I have feeling for you or something. And I don't."

" What about Kagome?"

Connie stared at her hands, " I'll always love Blu. She's my first in a lot of things and I'll never forget that."

Sesshomaru just nodded, he couldn't object to that, eyes refocusing on the TV. He was about to turn the channel again when a green mist slowly drifted into the room.

Suddenly Gruff and Souta was standing in the middle of the room, Pedro and Midoriko falling out the sky, landing hard on there butts.

Gruff just glanced behind him, " I told you to hang on."

Midoriko just coughed, " Ugh, hate orbing." grabbing her stomach, it always made her want to throw up afterward.

Connie was up immediately, wrapping arms around Souta. He grinned, hugging her back, " You act like you miss me."

Connie rolled her eyes, clinging to him a bit tighter, " I remember when Blu use to go on missions. I worried then too. I don't want to see you hurt."

Souta just smiled, kissing her forehead, " Your too cute."

Pedro helped Midoriko off the floor, " So where are we?"

Kagome walked into the room, " In my hotel room." she answered, popping a frosted flake in her mouth.

There was a gasp, " Oh my god your pregnant!" Midoriko lunged forward, grabbing her sister in a bear hug, screaming with excitement, " Congrats Shy!"

Kagome pulled away from her sister, " Shay your choking me."

She giggled and let go of her younger sibling, touching her tummy, " Your so huge!"

Sesshomaru stood, " There triplets."

Blue eyes turned, looking him over, then back to Kagome. Kagome saw the look and nodded, Midoriko smiled, looking back to him, " Congratulations."

He nodded, walking to the kitchen to get a few waters for everybody, Midoriko was still rubbing Kagome's tummy, " So when you do?"

" A week or two."

She giggled, " I can't believe it, I'mma be an auntie." She turned, " Pedro I'mma be an auntie!"

Pedro stepped forward, " Cool, I love kids."

Kagome looked up, seeing the boy that use to work at the bar on her sister's dream island. She blinked slowly, this couldn't be the same Pedro she remembered as a kid. This boy was taller, sexier, more masculine. His sun browned hair deliciously attractive. His tan deliciously deep, his muscles deliciously defined, his eyes deliciously seductive.

Souta looked up from playing with Connie's hair, " Shy."

Kagome blinked calmly, eyes still looking of the sexy male, " What, I haven't seen him in a long time."

Souta laughed, " Stop it."

She continued to stare, " I can't."

Pedro shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze. Eyes so much like his lover's and yet so different. Sesshomaru walked back in the room, his free hand went up, slapping Kagome on the back of the head, " Stop it." before passing out waters to everyone.

Souta laughed as a bottle was tossed to him, " So let's get down to business."

Midoriko sat next to her sister, still rubbing her tummy, " Yeah, I would definitely like to know why I was being shot at." Blue eyes looked to her twin, " What you do this time?"

" Why it's always my fault."

Gruff smirked, leaning against the wall instead of seating like the rest, " Actually this was all a misunderstanding."

Pedro blinked, " What?"

Souta nodded, " I cornered one of the guys outside, disarmed him and handed him over to Gruff for an interrogation."

Kagome nodded, that was smart of him, " What they wanted?"

Gruff pulled a piece of paper out his pocket and tossed it to his employer. Kagome caught it and opened it. It was a picture of a female, some of the same features of her and her sister, like her black hair and blue eyes but obviously not either of them.

" That's Ping Yu MungSo. Granddaughter of the former leader and traitor of the Yakuza. There's a hit on her head."

Midoriko frowned, " So I was almost killed because of mistaken identity?"

Souta nodded, picking up Kagome's bowl of frosted flakes and popped one in his mouth, " Yup."

Kagome snatched her bowl back, " There was no shifters?"

Gruff shook his head, " Nope, searched the entire area."

" What made the Yakuza travel to Seychelles?" she asked next.

Souta hand reached over and took a hand full of Kagome's cereal, making her glare at him, which made him smile, " The bar Shay work at was in the newspaper for the perfect hangout spot on the tropical island. They saw her in the picture with boy toy and thought it was Ping."

Pedro frowned, " I'm not a boy toy."

Midoriko just laughed, " So all of this really was just a mistake?"

Gruff nodded, " Yup, I sent the man off with news that they got the wrong girl and a very through warning on not to return. So your all in the clear."

Connie cuddled into Souta's side, " Is this the same island you took me to for our anniversary Blu?"

Kagome smirked, popping a flake in her mouth, " No that was the Caribbeans."

Souta frowned, " Wait what?" He looked down to the female at his side, " What's this about a anniversary?"

Connie just smiled, " Hush it, this was way before you."

Kagome giggled, " Waaaay before. And yet very fun."

Connie agreed, " Very."

Souta frowned, " Okay, okay we get it."

Midoriko looked around, " Where's Sakura?"

Kagome smiled, " On a date." she nudged her sister, " Come walk wit me."

Sesshomaru helped her up before taking her spot on the cough, watching as she led her sister into her bedroom, closing the door.

20 minutes of filling her sister in on what's been happening to her lately, Kagome sat lazily on the bed, " So you think you might wanna stay in town for a few weeks, till all this shit over?"

Midoriko sat beside her sister, " Of course Shy, you know if you need me I got your back."

Kagome nodded, though it's your back I'm trying to watch, she thought, smiling anyways, " There's an extra room in this suite for you and Pedro. Sesshomaru and Tashio usually go home at night."

Midoriko nodded, rubbing her sister's tummy again, " I still can't believe your having babies. I thought it wasn't possible."

Kagome giggled, " You and me both."

Midoriko laughed, " I'm kinda glad those assholes burned down the bar, I wouldn't want to miss my nieces or nephews being born."

Kagome was frowning, damn, they burned the bar down? She would have to fix that, she suddenly smiled hearing what else her sister said, " You already have a nephew." she grinned, pulling out her wallet, flipping it open, showing a picture of her and Souta holding up official adoption papers, " His name's Shippo."

Midoriko took a closer look at the photo of smiling faces, " I think I remember him." she whispered, nodding softly, " That house in Tampa you dropped me off at before you and Nelle went after Sloan. He was there."

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, he was. It was his first job. To protect you until I got back."

Midoriko smiled, " You always treating me like a baby."

Kagome grinned, " Do not."

" Do to. Jerk."

She laughed, " Okay, maybe a little." she laughed again at the sour face her sister made, " Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starved."

Midoriko helped her sister to her feet before they laced arms, walking out the room. Stepping into the dinning area, the twins saw, their brother, Sesshomaru, Pedro and Gruff sitting at the table, cards in hand, bottles of liquor in the center. Connie in the kitchen cooking dinner.

" BAM!" Souta yelled, slapping down his cards, " 31! Take that shot!"

The three other boys rolled there eyes, tossing down there cards and poured themselves a shot before tossing it back.

Kagome laughed, " I know you didn't teach them 31?"

Souta glanced over with a grin, scooping up all the cards, " It's the only game I play."

Kagome and Midoriko rolled their eyes with smiles, heading for the kitchen, Kagome glanced behind her, eyes landing on Sesshomaru, " We got school tomorrow so don't get drunk."

He was tempted to roll his eyes, " Fine mom."

They all laughed, Gruff shook his head, taking the cards from Souta and shuffling, " Get ready to lose children."

* * *

Tashio was laughing, the sound deep and clean, " You're crazy Sakura."

She plucked a strawberry off the side of her cake, " I'm just saying, I can understand how someone can get hooked on these. There so delicious."

Tashio grinned, watching her close her eyes as she brought another strawberry close to her mouth. Biting through the juicy fruit softly, then pull it away, chewing slowly before licking her lips. Those sexy, plump lips of hers. He didn't think something as simple as eating could be so exotic.

" Your doing that on purpose."

Sakura smirked, " Maybe." plopping another one in her mouth.

He looked at her with a shake of his head, he didn't know what to do with her. " Don't start something you can't finish."

Sakura laughed, " Don't tempt me."

Tashio grinned, " Believe me you haven't seen tempting yet."

Sakura eyes went wide before she started laughing, " You are such a pervert."

Tashio winked before he glanced at his watch," I think it's time we leave. I told Kagome I'll have you back before 1."

Sakura stood, smiling, " I haven't had a curfew in decades and when I did I didn't listen."

Tashio paid the bill, " And that's what got you in so much trouble when you was younger."

Sakura looked up at him, walking to his car " Like you was a perfect child."

Tashio grinned, he remember a few tricks and pranks he pulled when he was a kid, the fights he got in all the time. " I was an angel."

Sakura laughed " Liar." she suddenly stopped looking down the dark empty street, " You saw that?"

Tashio looked over her, not seeing nothing, " No, what you seen?"

She shook her head, " I thought I saw someone down the street. Must be my imagination."

Tashio turned, unlocking his door, when he saw it, a flaming liquor bottle flying towards them. He pulled Sakura away as the bottle just missed her head, shattering a window to the closed department store he parked in front of.

They surrounded them quickly, the green lizard like shifters, attacking without any words being said. Tashio turned hitting the one closer to him. He dodged a hit to the stomach catching the green scaled thing with a mean uppercut.

This was actually kind of fun, he ducked, grabbed the shifter by his neck and just hurled the thing over his head like a rag doll. Good exercise. He twisted out the way of a kick, catching the shifter leg and threw him into his two friends. It was almost too easy, he actually thought. He eyes went wide, it was meant to be easy. They were a meant to distract him.

He turned in time to see Sakura. Unlike going at her one at a time like they did him, they rushed her, four of them grabbed her arms and legs, carrying her struggling screaming body to a black van that pulled up.

There weren't trying to kill her, they were trying to take her. " Sakura!" Tashio yelled, punching another shifter, trying to grab Sakura's arm.

They were already half way down the street, he wasn't going to reach her. He turned hitting whoever had his arm. Then picked the shifter up and threw him with all his might. They piled on him as he watched the shifter collide with the one that was holding Sakura leg.

As soon as it was free, Sakura called to her powers and kicked her glowing leg into the chest of the shifter holding her other one. He went flying, both legs on the ground Sakura twisted out the other two guys grip. She turned and hit the first one that came at her with a spin kick sending him into the wall.

Tashio was up again, finishing the last of the shifters that attacked him, turning to see Sakura duck under an attempt to grab her and grab the shifter arms from behind him. She kicked out his knees sending him to the floor. Both arms still in her glowing hands she gave them sickening twist. The pops was loud, but his scream was louder.

He made his way over to her quickly, he didn't have a gun with the special bullets on him, they had to get out of here quickly. " Come on Sakura we have to go."

She nodded softly, moving away from the body. Tashio grabbed her hand, and lead her to the car. They had to get back to the hotel before any of the shifters woke up and followed them.

20 minutes of speeding and evasive maneuvers. Tashio was nearing the hotel sure he wasn't followed. He glanced over, Sakura was shaking, it was the first time he seen her actually scared.

Tashio touched her shoulder, she jerked and focused, her face filmed with sweat and ghostly pale. Her hands were clenched in her lap, her breathing had gone rapid. He could almost hear the rapid beating of her heart along with the quick rise and fall of her chest. " I didn't.. I mean, I don't.. why would they.. I didn't, why... I don't... oh god."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, trembling, shivers ran up her spine, she felt the tears behind her closed lids, trying to break free. Tashio pulled up to the front of the hotel and got out the car. Opening her door, he picked her up, holding her legs on both sides of his waist, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Her hands went around him tight. He tossed his keys to the valet and hurried inside.

Her voice came out in a sob, tears touching his bare neck, she held on to him tighter, shaking her head, her cries soft " I don't understand what they want with me."

" It's okay." he whispered, stepping into the elevator.

Kagome was stuffed, sitting on the cough with her sister and Connie. She was always a good cook. Sesshomaru, Pedro and Souta sat on the couch opposite of them, Gruff on the balcony needing some time away to call his wife and child.

Midoriko was laughing, " Okay, truth."

Sesshomaru smirked, " You into girls too?"

Blue eyes went wide making Pedro laugh, " Well there was this one time we..."

A couch pillow cut him off, " Shut up!" Midoriko shouted, face flushed red.

Souta laughed, " Okay. My turn. Connie truth or dare?"

The dark skinned girl smiled, " Truth."

" How hot do you think I am?"

Everyone laughed, Kagome shook her head, " Your so damn conceited its ridiculous."

Connie giggled, " Well I think your absolutely delicious."

Souta grinned, " Come here girl." reaching over and grabbing her hand, pulling her into his lap. Soft lips touched.

Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling, " Okay its my turn." She looked at her brother, " Souta truth or dare?"

" Truth."

She grinned evilly, " Is it true, you still cry to beauty and the beast?"

Blue eyes narrowed, the room actually dropping a few degrees, of course she would bring up something as embarrassing and personal as that. _Do you want Sesshomaru to find out what your were thinking about Shay's boy toy?_

Kagome blinked, " No."

Souta frowned, " Then take it back."

She rolled her eyes, " Your such a big baby."

Connie just snuggled into the stronger man she sat on, " Well for the record I love Disney Classics. I'm the one that gave Blu most of her teddy bear collection."

" Connie!" Kagome whined, eyes closing as everyone laughed.

There was a sudden banging on the front door of the suite. Everyone turned, Kagome, Shay and Souta holding a weapon in there hands. Souta free hand, already pushing Connie down.

The banging began again and Sesshomaru stood up, heading for the door. " Wait." Kagome called out after him, handing him her gun before letting Shay stand protectively in front of her.

Sesshomaru approached the door cautiously, the gun at his side as he peeked through the peephole. Silver hair and amber eyes looked back at him. It was his father, he immediately opened the door.

Tashio stormed in holding Sakura, " Bout damn time." he muttered.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, Kagome was already walking over, " Tashio what's going on? Is she okay?"

" We were attached after we left dinner. She's pretty shaken up."

Kagome nodded, turning, " Bring her in my room." she said, leading the way.

Tashio gently sat the crying woman on the bed, stepping back so she can have some privacy. Gruff, Souta and Kagome stood outside the door.

" What happened?" Souta asked.

Tashio shook his head, " We were coming back here, walking to me car when about a dozen shifters came from out of nowhere and attacked us."

Kagome frowned, " Where they in disguise?"

The elder dog demon again shook his head, " No, they were all green and scaly, lizard things."

Gruff frowned, " Did they say anything?"

" No. They threw a lit liquor bottle at us then tried to jump us." he paused, amber eyes narrowing, " Actually, they tried to jump me. They were trying to get Sakura in a black van."

A chill whispered through the air, Kagome took a calming breath to calm her nerves. " There tryna cat me?"

Tashio blinked, " Cat you?"

She nodded, " C.A.T. Capture and trade. Take someone I care for hostage and trade their well being for my own."

She turned, " Gruff, check out the crime scene, try to find anything they left behind." Blue eyes turned, " Souta go to front desk and rent out this entire floor."

He nodded, turning to leave, Kagome turned again, " Tashio, go get Inuyasha, your both staying here for the night."

He nodded, heading for the door. Gruff watched his mini me, he always liked watching her take control of a situation, " What are you going to do?"

" I'mma talk to my mother." she whispered, walking in her room.

Sakura was still sitting in the same spot Tashio left her. Kagome stepped forward, " Hey woman."

She didn't respond. Kagome sat on the bed beside her, her hands reaching up, taking out the many pins she used to pin up her hair, " Momma your okay. You did good."

" They were trying to use me to get to you." she whispered.

Kagome nodded, carefully taking out her mother earrings, " I know." she unsnapped her necklace, " You look nice in the dress, I'm glad it fit."

Green eyes glanced down to the silk gown she was still in, " It's my size."

Kagome smiled, " I guessed your measurements. It's M's design."

" It's a beautiful dress."

Kagome nodded, " She does good work, I'm handing Madame Rouge over to her when she ready."

" She'll do a good job."

Kagome touched her mother's hand, " You did a good job."

Tears touched Sakura's eyes, " If it wasn't for Tashio I wouldn't be here. They had me trapped Kagome."

She gently removed her mother's bracelet, " Woman where you do think I get my I can do anything attitude. The there's always a way out theory. From you. You would have found a way to escape, its in your nature that you installed in me. Tashio just saved you some time and the asses to kick."

Sakura smiled softly at her daughter's form of a pep talk, then giggled, her arms going around the pregnant teen. " I love you baby."

Kagome returned the hug, " I love you momma." she pulled away, " Now change and get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you."

Sakura just smiled with a roll of her eyes, watching her daughter get up and walk out the room, " And I thought I was the mother."

Kagome was walking back to the living room, her hand touched her ear, M answered immediately, " Yes milady?"

" M, I need a chest sent to the hotel, A-list."

" Yes milady."

She stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a water out the fridge, " Contact King, tell him to escort Rin here, make sure he has an unmarked car and weapon with special bullets."

" Yes milady."

" Assign yourself a guard too M and send out the code for the buddy system. Send extra dealers out to the clinic and the office. Have everyone checked to see if they are who they say they are."

" You mean the test milady?"

Kagome nodded, " You know what I always say M, only the blood of a Dealer could become a Dealer. Check to make sure everyone that goes to the clinic or office is a Dealer."

" Yes, milady."

" Good, when your done, get over here." she finished, pressing her earpiece, disconnecting. Walking into the living room she saw Pedro, Shay, Sesshomaru and Connie still sitting on the couch.

Fingers drummed her stomach, " Connie, how much you know about the situation?"

The brown eyed girl looked up, then shrugged, " People are after you. Again."

Kagome smirked, she always liked that about Connie, she never got in her business, satisfied with just the jest of what was going on. " You think you make your famous banana pudding?"

Connie stood with a smile, she always loved cooking for Blu, she wanted to be a chef when she finish school and Blu always appreciated good food. " No problem but I'll have to order what I need from room service."

Kagome nodded, " Go head."

Connie out the room, Kagome turned looking to Pedro, " How much you know about the sitch?"

He shrugged, " Dori tells me everything."

Blue eyes blinked slowly, looking over to her sister, " Dori?"

Midoriko blushed, rolling her eyes, " Shut up." she shook her head at her smirking sister, " I tell Pedro what he needs to know."

Kagome nodded, Shay also knew she didn't like everybody in her business if they didn't have to be. The more people who knew the more people in danger. " Okay so here's the sitch, I got some demons on my ass that won't go away till the babies are born, so everybody close to me is going to stay close to me until then cool?"

Pedro nodded, " Cool with me, not like I had plans or anything. My bar was burned down."

Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes, " No one leaves the hotel without an escort. Don't answer the door for anybody without Gruff or me by your side, these demons can shape shift."

Midoriko and Pedro nodded, " Okay."

Kagome nodded and walked away, checking out the rest of her villa she was renting. It had three bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a living room, dinning room and kitchen. Sesshomaru stood, following Kagome out the room.

She was talking as she walked through the halls, " M get me the schematics for this hotel." she said before touching her ear, disconnecting.

" You alright?"

Kagome turned, seeing him behind her before nodding, " Yeah I'm cool."

He walked with her down the hall, watching as she opened a door and stepped into an empty bedroom, " What are you doing?"

" I have a photographic memory." She answered, walking around the room. She opened the closet door, " I want to remember how everything was before someone touches it."

Walking over to the bathroom door and pulling it open, " It helps me recognize a stealthy break in if something was left out of place."

Sesshomaru nodded, following her out the room and down the hall, " How much does your sister know?"

Kagome pulled the lining closet door opened and looked inside, " About?"

" Your time in hell."

She paused at the door to the next bedroom, " Nothing." she mumbled, pushing it open, stepping inside.

Sesshomaru followed her, " Why didn't you tell her?"

" Because she doesn't need to know." Kagome answered, looking into the attached bathroom. She turned and moved towards the walk in closet, " When we were kids, my mother thought it was best to send Shay away to boarding school at age 5."

" The same age you went to boot camp."

Kagome nodded, " My mom already knew my father was out for blood. So she decided to keep Shay away so she would be safe. He only wanted me and would have used her to get to me."

" When did you see her again?"

Kagome closed the closet door, and walked over to the window, " Not tell after we got sent into witness protection." she mumbled, peering out over the view. " After we robbed Sloan and came back to the states was when the whole Sarah thing happened. But other than that, Shay doesn't know anything that happened to me."

" So she doesn't know about the rapes?"

Kagome stiffened, turning to her boyfriend slowly, " No. And she doesn't need to."

Sesshomaru nodded, " It's your secret Kagome, I won't say a word."

Kagome sighed, stepping around him and out the door, " All she'll do is blame herself. She doesn't need the guilt and I don't need the questions." she mumbled, finishing her tour of the suite.

Walking back in the living room, Kagome saw Souta walking through the front door with a paper bag of groceries in one hand and papers in the other. Blue eyes looked over to his sister, " Room service was on there way up with the bag, I took it for him."

Kagome nodded, knowing her brother was smart enough to spot a shifter, or anything wrong with the food. He handed her the papers as he walked past her, heading for the kitchen.

" The whole floor is ours." he yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome nodded again, " Good, you and Connie can have the suit at the end of the hall." she looked into amber eyes of the boy still standing beside her, " You, Tashio and Inuyasha can have the one at the other end."

He nodded, " Who's staying here?"

" Me, my mom, Shay, Pedro and Rin."

He blinked, " Rin?"

Kagome smiled, " Shippo would flip if I let anything happen to her."

Sesshomaru smirked, " Right." moving to sit on the couch, picking up the forgotten remote controller.

Midoriko and Pedro idly walked in the room, taking a seat on the couch, watching whatever Sesshomaru turned to. Kagome watched them for a moment, before turning, peeking her head in the kitchen, Souta was leaning on the counter, watching Connie cook her famous dessert, his eyes repeatedly glancing to her round derriere. Making Connie continually giggle and tell him to stop checking her out.

This was her family, she thought, these were the people she loved. The people she had to protect. If she left, the problem would follow her and leave them alone. Wouldn't it? Or would they try to draw her back by capturing her loved ones? Would it be safer for them if she left, giving her tormentors a false pretense that there was something more important she was after than her family? She should risk it? She should leave to make sure everyone she cared about was safe?

* * *

okay this is chapter 34! whew almost done! I'm thinking two maybe three more chapters then finished! Yay! Oh and by the way, Aphrodite being married to the smith god Hephaestus and having an affair with Ares is a true story. Those really were their kids I named earlier. I didn't know that when I first started writing this chapter, weird how it fits so well into my story right? Crap I'm late for work, gotta go!


	35. Chapter 35

Here's 35! One more left!

* * *

The week passed gingerly and slow, giving Kagome a lot of time to think about her decision making. She couldn't just get up and leave, she had responsibilities to uphold. Dealers to look after, an agency to run, babies to take care of. She had to stick this out. She had to make this better. For herself, her family and her people. There was no more running.

She had people to protect, though everything was pretty quiet this past week she knew not to let her guard down. She still had everyone staying at the hotel with her. She had around the clock patrol at the clinic and office. She had every one that left her sight strapped with a weapon and special bullets. She even had her instructors at boot camp step up security to code orange. She wasn't taking any chances. Gruff didn't find much at that crime scene she sent him to last week.

She always hated being left in the dark, she was always taught preparation is the key to victory. How could she prepare for something if she didn't know what was coming. What ever it was she knew it was coming soon though. Very soon. She had to stay focused. Get where she needed to be.

She was up early Monday morning, standing, one hand rubbing her large tummy, the other holding her binder she left in her locker. Smiling. She was looking at the grades on the bulletin board. She passed.

She knew she was gonna passed, she cheated on damn near every test. But seeing the row of b+'s next to her name had her feeling completely unreal. That mean her grade point average was a C+. She was gonna graduate on time. With her peers.

She never thought it would feel this good. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder, " Congratulations."

Kagome turned, her smile never wavering seeing blue eyes staring at her, " Thanks."

Kai just grinned, leaning in, kissing her forehead, " I knew you could do it."

She laughed, his arm going over her shoulder as they walked down the hall, " Then why help me cheat."

His smile filled with boyish charm, " Cause I love you."

She giggled, leaning into him as they headed out the door, they didn't have to be in school today unless they were taking their measurements for their cap and gown, which she already did. " The house is finished. We get to move back in this week."

" You excited about that?"

Kagome shrugged against him, " I don't know, I guess." She looked towards her audi, Tashio sitting in the driver's seat, no one willing to let her go off by herself, " The house is bigger this time."

He stopped at the fence, leaning against the metal diamonds, " What's wrong?"

She looked up, raising a brow, " What, nothing's wrong."

He just nodded, crossing his arms as well as his ankles, " I know you Blu, I had a lot of time to get to know you. And I know when something's wrong. You might as well tell me know so I don't have to figure it out later. So what's the matter?"

She sighed, he was right, something was wrong with her, slowly her hand reached into the binder she was holding and pulled out an envelope. She frowned at it for a moment before handing it over.

Kai flipped the already open flap up and peered inside. He took out two pieces of papers. Blue eyes frowned, confused, " Plane tickets?"

Kagome frowned, eyes on the ground, " I got this job in DC. I start right after graduation."

He straightened so he was at his full height, eyebrow raised, " That's a good thing isn't it?"

She sighed, " I didn't tell Sesshomaru yet. I don't even think he knew I was looking into career opportunities."

He handed them back, " Just tell him."

She shook her head, " I can't. I don't even know what colleges he applied for if he did at all. What if he don't wanna go to DC with me? What if he already has plans to do something else?"

Kai smiled at the female in front of him, " That's your man Blu, you need to talk to him and stop leaving him in the dark. If he does want to do something else that's not in DC, you'll find a way to make it work. But you gotta talk it out."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a soft smile, " I hate when you tell me what I need to hear when I don't want to hear it."

Kai grinned, " That's what I do." He leaned in and kissed her forehead again, " I gotta go get measured, hit me up later." She nodded, he flicked her nose, " Talk to him."

She giggled, rolling her eyes nodding again, " Okay, I'll talk to him."

He waved to her as he jogged back in the building. Kagome waited till he was out of sight before heading towards her car and Tashio.

Waiting inside the auditorium Kai sighed, slumping his seat, bored out his mind waiting for his name to be called so he can get the hell outta here. Why did his last name have to start with a y anyways, he got called last for everything.

James, Blu and Akino already left, no one willing to wait in the hot, none ventilated, stuffy room with him.

He sighed again, pulling off his white shirt, sitting in his basketball shorts and white beater, feeling just a bit cooler.

He pulled out his cellphone, pressing his oovoo app, calling his friend to video chat. After two rings, Akino face popped up on the screen, " Damn you still there?"

Kai laughed, " I ain't never gonna get called."

Akino shook his head, " Damn you making me hot just looking at you."

Kai rolled his eyes, " Shut up."

Akino just grinned, " Well when you finally get out, come to Blu's hotel, she invited us all to go swimming cuz of the heat."

Kai nodded, " Aiight, cool." he then blinked, eyes squinting ever so slightly, " What's that?"

Akino turned to see what his friend was looking at, his face blushed as bright as his hair, quickly swiping the pink underwear off the bed, " Uh..."

Kai laughed, " Let me guess, Madison."

His face seemed to become brighter, " Shut up."

Kai laughed harder, " You such a damn sap!"

Akino frowned, " Bye asshole." hanging up on his friend.

He laughed again, oovooing another one of his friends, they picked up on the fourth ring. Kagome smiled into her computer, " Sup buddy."

Kai jumped right into the topic, " So Madison making booty calls at Kino house now."

Kagome laughed, " Oh word. He pose to be coming over here to go swimming."

Kai grinned, " 20 bucks he brings her with him."

Kagome giggled, " Make it 20 and a smoothie."

" Deal."

Kagome laughed, " I'mma see you when you get outta there?"

Kai frowned, " If I ever get out of here."

Kagome laughed, " Yeah, you look hot."

Kai smirked, " Are you hitting on me Ms. Hernoshi?"

Kagome blushed, then laughed, " Shut up stupid, you know what I meant."

" Mmm Hmm."

She rolled her eyes, " Just get your ass here when you finish, jerk." disconnecting the call.

Kai snickered, putting his phone back in his pocket, he had a habit of making his friends hang up on him. A huff from beside him made him turn. He blinked, Kagura was sitting just a seat away from him, her skirt too tight, her shirt too small. He raised a brow, " Can I help you?"

She rolled her crimson eyes, " By dying slowly and taking your douche bag friends with you."

Kai frowned, " If I was doing you any favor it would be shaving that mustache you got."

Kagura eyes went wide, touching her upper lip, then frowned, " I do not have a mustache!"

Kai just glanced away, " Fooled the fuck outta me."

Kagura frowned, " You know what, your just a piece of shit asshole who isn't even worth my time."

Kai agreed, " Your right, cuz if I wasn't friends with Blu you wouldn't even be talking to me. You just another hater."

She turned fully to him, " Excuse you! You don't know anything about me."

Kai rolled his eyes, " I know your type. Stuck up, spoiled, get everything they want, never could handle the word no, think the world evolve around her, drama queen."

Crimson eyes narrowed, " I am not like that."

Kai frowned, " Who you tryna impress so damn bad, nobody gives a damn about this place but you. After this Friday what you gonna have except a dead legacy and no future."

" For your information asshole I just got accepted to New York school of Performing Arts."

" For what, stripping?"

Crimson eyes rolled, " Ballet stupid."

Blue eyes blinked, " Really?"

Kagura looked at him, the genuinely curious look on his face made her nod, " Yeah, I train 9 hours a day in dance, 7 days a week."

His head tilted ever so slightly, impressed, " I didn't know that."

Her arms crossed, " Why would you?"

Kai just shook his head, turning away, " You know you would be cute if you weren't such a bitch."

Kagura blinked, " What?"

" Kai Ysumi."

He stood, " Congrats on the school Kagura." he said, walking away. The red eyed wind demoness watching him approach the teacher. Why would he congratulate her if he didn't even like her? She blinked again, watching him get measured, he thought she was cute. A soft smile crossed her lips, maybe he wasn't so much of a douche bag as she first figured.

* * *

Midoriko was frowning, getting more frustrated by the moment. Blue eyes narrowed as she slapped the poking hand away from her yet again, " Would you stop it!"

Inuyasha just blinked, still needing prove that the female in front of him was real, " It's just so weird, you look just like her."

She slapped at the hand that tried to poke her again, " We're twins asshole! Now stop fucking poking me or I'mma stick my foot so far up your ass I'll have to tie my shoes through your mouth!"

Tashio laughed, walking in the room, " You even sound like Kagome."

Said teen walked out her borrowed bedroom with a bowl of grapes, " No, I think I woulda said something more like, poke me again and I'll stick my foot so far up your ass it'll become a permanent part of your anatomy."

Inuyasha blinked at the threat, " I think I like your sister better." his hand reaching up, poking her arm again.

Midoriko steamed, " That's it!" she yelled, launching herself at the hanyou. They fell off the couched and rolled on the floor. Shay landed on top, pinning Inuyasha hands with her knees trying to choke the life out of the poor half inu. Inuyasha thrashing about trying to break free.

Tashio laughed at the scene, not even bothering to help his son, while Kagome just shook her head with a smile. Pedro walked in the room, rolled his eyes at the scene, walking over to the ridiculous pair, wrapped an arm around Shay's waist and easily scooped her up, " Stop it girl we pose to be going to the pool."

Midoriko kicked for a moment, wanting to finish strangling the annoying teen. Then just rolled her eyes realizing he wasn't going to put her down until she stopped being childish.

She frowned, crossing her arms, still a foot off the ground, " I can't swim."

Kagome laughed, " That's right, you can't."

Blue eyes looked in blue eyes, " Shut up."

Inuyasha stood, rubbing his neck, his throat sore, " Your both crazy."

" Who you calling the crazy." the twins responded simultaneously, making them both roll they eyes, both hating when they do that.

Sesshomaru walked in the room, towel in hand, " You ready?"

Kagome nodded, " Where's Rin?"

Sesshomaru picked up the book and water he knew Kagome was planning on taking with her to the pool, " At the pool already with M and Miroku."

Inuyasha grinned, " Kikyou and Sango said they coming over too." already heading out the room to grab his swim trunks.

Kagome glanced at Tashio with a tilt of her head. With a silent nod he followed, Kagome wanted a skilled marksman with everyone at all times.

She smiled, popping a grape in her mouth, " Okay, let's go."

Midoriko frowned, " I still can't swim."

Pedro just smiled, " Don't worry babe, I'll save you."

Kagome snickered, " Yea Dori relax."

Midoriko frowned, turning to Sesshomaru, " Please give her an embarrassing nickname."

Sesshomaru shrugged, " Tried, it didn't stick."

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes, heading for the door.

By the time the twins and their boyfriend's reached the pool, everybody was already in the water. Rin waved to Kagome from the pool as took a seat on one of the lounge chairs, looking adorable in her stripped bikini.

Kagome just nodded back, getting comfortable in her seat, opening her book. Sesshomaru took a seat to the left of her, Midoriko taking the seat on the other side as Pedro got in the pool. " Thirsty?" reaching for her bottle of water to give to her.

Kagome glanced up just as the door opened, and grinned seeing James and Akino run in and jump in the pool, " Nah, Kai owes me a smoothie."

Sesshomaru took the water for himself, watching as Inuyasha finally entered, jumping in the pool with the rest of them. He looked around for his father for a moment seeing him posted at the door of the pool keeping watch on who entered.

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought, nothing extreme happened since his father and Sakura went on their date. Which was already weird by itself, he didn't know his father and Sakura were even interested in each other. He didn't care either way though. Amber eyes glanced over to his girlfriend, she had a pen in one hand, tapping it against her belly for a moment before writing in her book.

He blinked, leaning over, " What are you doing?"

She pulled the book out of his sight, " None of your business."

He glanced at her then the book, " Now I definitely wanna know."

She giggled, rolled her eyes and turned the book towards him. He took it from her, looking inside. It was 'The girl who loved Tom Gordon' by Stephen King. But she was circling letters in almost every sentence. He frowned, " Why are you messing up the book?"

She just smiled, " I go through that same book about 29 times a year. I use it to keep tabs on what's going on in my life. To help me remember how I reacted and what strategy I used when someone did something, just in case they did it again. Like a playbook of sorts."

Sesshomaru blinked, looking more closely at the book in his hand, " So its an anagram." he mumbled, flipping a few pages, seeing the same amount of letters circled on each sentence, " What's the key code?"

Kagome smiled, taking her book back, " That my love I can not tell you."

He frowned, " Why?"

She giggled, picking up her pen, " Cause its none of your business." She out right laughed at the face he made, " Look if you ever need to know what's in these books, first you find them." she circled a few more letters, " Then remember, the key code is where my heart lies."

" That doesn't make any sense."

She giggled again, not looking at him, " It will if you ever found them. I usually pick something different each year put they all fall in the same category."

" Yo Blu."

Kagome looked over, seeing James and Akino soaking wet, walking towards her. She sat up as they reached her chair. James blinked, looking from Kagome to the dozing Midoriko. He nudged Akino, " Dude, am I drunk or are you seeing double too?"

Kagome laughed, " Guys, this is my sister Midoriko." She kicked at Midoriko's leg, making her jerk awake, " What?!"

Kagome giggled at the attitude, " Shay these are my friends, Akino and James."

Blue eyes blinked away sleep, then stared at the cuties, she blinked again turning to her sister, " Is everyone you know fucking hot, like do you even know an ugly person."

Kagome shrugged, " I know you."

Midoriko frowned, " We're twins stupid, if I'm ugly your ugly."

Kagome looked at her, " But I make it look cute."

The boys in front of her laughed, Akino shook his head, " So, Mid.. Midor.." He grinned shaking his head, " You got a nickname?"

Kagome snickered, " Yeah, Dori."

" Shut up!" Midoriko shouted at her sister before turning to the guys before her, " You can call me Shay."

James smiled, " So Shay, you wanna get in the pool?"

She shook her head, " Nah, I'm good."

" She can't swim."

Midoriko threw her towel at her sister, " Would you shut up!"

Akino laughed, " Blu you should get in the water too."

James agreed, " Yeah, get a little wet."

" Aiight people the star has arrived!"

Everyone turned, watching Kai finally make it to the pool, Akino and James were the first to greet him, dapping him out. He then turned, looking to the twins, " Am I missing something?"

Kagome laughed, " Kai you owe me 20 dollars and a smoothie. And two this is my sister. Shay."

He nodded, " What up?"

She was staring, eyes slightly widened at the delicious male before her, his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, the green tips reaching his back. His blue eyes like hers, deep but seemed to have flecks of gold and silver mixed in. His perfectly sculptured body toned and out for all to see in his red swim shorts.

Kagome grinned at her sister, " Pedro!"

Midoriko blinked, " I'm not doing anything!" she immediately responded.

Kai shook his head with a smile before turning, pushing at the shoulders of his friends, making the two boys fall backwards into the pool. He laughed as the spurted for air before jumping in himself.

Kagome just smiled at her friends as they started to have a water fight. She leaned over to her sister, " You was so checking Kai out."

She shook her head, " No I wasn't."

Kagome nodded, " Yes you was."

" No I wasn't."

" Yea you was."

" No I wasn't."

" Yes you was."

Midoriko rolled her eyes, " Okay I was now shut up."

" Both you girlies shut up." Sesshomaru said, making twin eyes look at him. Kagome laughed as he simply lounged back in the chair.

Time passed by and everyone was enjoying themselves, playing in the cool water on the hot day. Kagome still sat in her chair though she was now alone. Sesshomaru heading out to get something to drink and Shay finally giving into the demands and getting in the pool. Though she wouldn't let go of Pedro's hand. Sango and Kikyou finally joining the party when they got here.

Rin was the first to bother Kagome, taking a seat in the chair next to her, " Kagome, is there a way I can see Shippo?"

" No." Kagome answered, not even looking up from the book she was still writing in.

Rin frowned, biting her lip for a moment, " But I miss him."

" I'm sure he miss you too Rin."

" Can I at least write him?"

" You can but it would never make it past security."

Rin sighed, fighting the urge to cry, " What am I pose to do for the next ten months?"

Kagome flipped a page, " Wait for him to come home."

" But..."

Kagome cut her off, looking up, " Rin, he's my son, I miss him too, but he can't deal with distractions right now and talking to you would be a distraction."

Rin sighed again, " I guess your right." she mumbled, she wiped at her eyes, clutching the chain around her neck, " I just miss him so much. I love him." she mumbled, then looked up, " I'm so in love with your son it makes me crazy."

Kagome just nodded, looking back to her book, " He loves you too Rin."

Brown eyes glanced away, " He hasn't said it yet."

Kagome looked over, " What?"

Rin shrugged a shoulder, " He still haven't said it yet. Sometimes I think maybe he doesn't really love me, maybe he just likes me. I mean why else haven't he said it yet."

Kagome shook her head with a smile, " The last time Shippo heard the words I love you was right before his mother committed suicide. So just give him some time to get comfortable with the words and he'll say them when he realize your not going to do something crazy."

Rin nodded slowly, " He never told me that." She whispered.

Kagome just nodded, " Ship had it rough as a kid."

Rin smiled, " He speaks of you like your his absolute world."

Kagome smiled, " We been through a lot together." she picked up her pen again, " Go tell M to come here."

She nodded, standing, " Sure." walking over to the pool where M sat on the edge, gently splashing her feet.

M looked up when Rin tapped her shoulder and smiled. She liked the young female, they were both the same height. Hearing what was needed to be said, M quickly stood and made her way over to her mistress.

She stood in front of her, " Milady, do you need anything?"

Kagome waved her to the seat beside her. M immediately sat down, hands neatly folded in her lap, always willing to please her lady. Her short green bob slightly wet, black eyes waiting patiently in her mustard bikini.

Kagome waited a moment, letting the silence build, " How long have I known you M?"

M smiled, " Since I was nine milady."

Kagome didn't look up, finishing another sentence in her book, " And haven't I always tried to protect you."

M blinked, now confused, " Yes milady."

" Don't you trust me?"

M frowned, wondering what was going on, " Of course."

Kagome closed her book, tapping the cover with her pen as she looked over, studying the younger female for a moment, " Come walk wit me."

M stood, following Kagome towards the door, " Hey girl where you going?"

Blue eyes glanced over to her friends that were calling her, she smiled, " Bathroom break."

They all nodded, going back to playing in the water. Kagome nodded to Tashio with a smile as she walked out the room, happy she was still in her sweat shorts and large white beater.

Walking down the empty hall Kagome stopped and leaned against the wall. M stood opposite from her, posture perfect like always, watching her mistress.

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms over her belly, " I know what your doing behind my back M."

Black eyes blinked, confused, " I don't understand Milady."

" Do you have something to tell me?"

" No milady."

Her head tilted ever so slightly, " You lie to me and I'll kill you."

The smaller female's breath hitched, shocked at the blunt statement, " Milady I would never..."

Kagome cut her off, " Not telling me is the same thing as lying Melanie."

M blinked, Kagome haven't called her that in years, she was starting to get rather nervous, not sure what was going on. Kagome stood up straight, arms still over her stomach, " You been ditching your guard to sneak off to see the Earth Natural."

Kagome nodded to the reaction, watching black eyes go wide, " You thought I wouldn't find out?"

She shook her small head, " Milady it's not what you think."

Kagome lips curved to a frown, eyes flashing something deadly, making Melanie take a step back. " Not what I think? You were there when I told that boy if I even sensed him again, I was going to shove a bullet down his throat. Then I find out he not only didn't leave but his sleeping with my secretary."

Kagome stepped forward, invading personal space, making Melanie hit her back on the wall, " It never occurred to you that he was using you to get his revenge on me."

M shook her head, " He's not like that."

" And how the fuck would you know! You known him for what a few weeks?!"

Tears touched shinny black eyes, " He loves me." she whispered.

Blue eyes narrowed, " You told him anything?"

M gasped, " Oh course not Milady. I would never betray you."

Arms crossed, " Stop seeing him." Kagome stated firmly, turning away.

M blinked, " What?"

Kagome pivoted, grabbing M by her head and slamming it against the wall, angry, " You stop fucking seeing him or I'll tie you down and make you watch me drain him dry like I did his brother! You got that!"

M cried, nodding her head softly. Kagome frowned, eyes watching the girl she thought she could trust before angrily turning away. M sobbed, collapsing to the floor, crying into her hands.

* * *

Souta was standing by the window in his hotel suite, looking out over the city. It was hot today but the AC system kept the room at a cool temperature. Kagome called him earlier, inviting him down to the pool where everyone would be but he wasn't in the mood for all the faces right now.

He had a lot on his mind, which was odd for him because he was use to keeping his mind clear. It was hard being him though he never complained but his life was just as rough as his sisters. He always tried to be the optimistic one, the carefree always smiling, always joking, always the one to ease the tension kind of guy. He tried not to show his anger or his sadness. If he was to panic then he knew for sure his sisters would panic. They looked up to him, wanted his approval and needed his support.

He sighed, leaning against the glass for a moment, thinking about his talk with Gruff. He knew the elder was right. He seen visions of him doing what was needed. The 5th team of the Elite 5 was meant to be his. He frowned, he just didn't know if he could do it. This was Kagome's life he was intruding on.

He haven't seen her since he was 12 and just thought he can pop up and make himself at home. He didn't have that right, did he? I mean he wasn't there for her for most of her life, even when he knew what she was going through, even when he saw what happened through her eyes. He didn't contact her until it was over because he was too scared how he was going to react. He was coward, a sheep in wolf's clothing. He couldn't face what she went through, he just couldn't, when he saw what he did, he was so enraged he erupted a volcano. Luckily the media summed it up as a natural disaster and no one was seriously hurt.

And even after abandoning her, Kagome opened up her arms to his return, welcoming him in her house and home. Even helped make him rich. He frowned, did he even deserve a sister like her, deserve to be on her team. He was trying to make up for lost time, he really was. But if he truly was wouldn't he have jumped at the chance to help her and be part of the Elite 5? What was truly holding him back? He knew the answer to that even if he didn't want to admit it yet. He didn't want to let his sister down. What if he couldn't do the job? What if he couldn't complete a mission? What if he got everyone on his team killed? What if he just couldn't handle the pressure, the responsibility. He stared out the window, not seeing any of the outside activities. He had to talk to his sister. See where her mind was at with the idea.

He turned, glancing to the bed, a soft form still sleeping, he smiled slowly, Connie told him a lot of personal information last night. About things she did with his sister, would still do for his sister and what she use to do for his sister. They talked long into the night, she wanted to make sure how she felt and would always feel about Kagome.

He understood that, Kagome was hard not to love, he was also taken back a bit about the certain information she spilled to him about Sesshomaru and her. He asked if there was any feelings for the dog but she was sure there was none. She did it for Blu and she liked Sesshomaru as nothing more than a friend. She said she never felt this way about any man in her life and to prove the point she initiated the first move by kissing him. Leading to the long night of the best sex he ever had.

He silently walked passed her and into the bathroom. Locking the door, he stood in front of the floor length mirror, he wasn't actually sure how this worked, usually his mother just popped up from time to time, dropping loads of shit on his shoulders. He tapped the mirror with a knuckle, " Mom, I need to talk to you."

He waited a few moments before knocking on the glass again, " This is stupid." he mumbled, turning away from the mirror, thinking of a way to call this woman forth.

His reflection swirled for a moment before the face of Aphrodite appeared. " Hello son."

Souta jumped and turned, making the woman smile, Souta rolled his eyes, " I told you stop doing that."

She simply smiled more, " I felt your wish to speak with me."

Souta nodded, looking at his mother for a moment, he didn't particularly like his mother's god form. Her pale skin looked almost dead to him, her ruby lips making an extreme contrast. Her gold hair glimmering with her dusty power, her deep fuchsia eyes a bit uncomfortable to look into. He liked her human appearance more, she wasn't so bright.

Aphrodite smiled softly, closing her eyes for a moment. Her features slowly changing as she took on her human form. Full jet black hair hung down to her shoulders, a soft pointed nose, high cheek bones, plush pink lips, and warm sea blue eyes.

" Better?"

Souta smiled, " Thanks."

She smiled a bit, Souta shrugged his shoulders, " So, you got any clue what Ares is up to?"

Aphrodite frowned at the name of her former lover, " He is upset."

Souta rolled his eyes, " That's an understatement."

She sighed, " He thinks he is protecting me. Trying to turn back the hands of time by making things the way they were before..."

Souta frowned, " Before me and the twins were born." he finished.

She frowned, " I didn't mean it like that Souta, I just..."

He just shook his head, " You didn't want us I get it, but your boyfriend don't have the right to try and kill us."

" I love all my kids!" she suddenly yelled, " And I would never wish harm on any of them, no matter who is their father. I love you all equally."

" Equally my ass!" Souta snapped, " Your little boy toy don't even know I fucking exist!"

He turned away from the woman in the mirror, taking a calming breath, getting angry wasn't going to help no one. He turned back once he felt he was more centered, " He's trying to kill my sister and her unborn kids. Do you know what he's planning or not."

Aphrodite sighed, a sadness in his voice, " No I do not."

Souta turned to leave the room, but she called out to him, making him stop, he turned to her and she glanced away, " The three of you weren't suppose to be born. Especially you for being a boy." She looked up, staring into hard blue eyes, " But I don't regret having you Souta."

She smiled, tears touching her eyes, " I love you as best as I can."

He sighed, a hand running through his short hair, " I love you too momma." he mumbled.

Her smile widened for a second, she wiped a stray tear before her image disappeared in a gold dust.

Souta stood there for a moment, before sighing and heading back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed when he felt arms wrap around his neck, " You okay?"

He nodded, relaxing in the soft arms of his current lover. " Yeah."

Connie pressed her sheet covered chest into his back, " Blu use to take her arguments into the bathroom too. Who were you yelling at?"

Souta smirked, she thought he was on the phone with someone, touching the arms that was around his neck, " No one important."

Brown eyes glanced out the window, " Its getting dark out, I can make us dinner and we can stay in bed for the rest of the day."

Souta smiled at the offer, she always wanted to please, " I'd like that."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the bar in the hotel with a drink in his hand, after flashing his father's backup badge the bartender opened a tab for him and kept calling him detective. He sighed taking another swig of the bourbon. Eyes focused on the brown liquor, mind running a million miles per second. What was he going to do?

A body slid into the stool next to him, " I been looking everywhere for you."

Amber eyes glanced over seeing Miroku watching him carefully. He turned back to his drink, taking another long sip. Miroku frowned, " Blu said you went to get something to drink bout a hour ago."

Still Sesshomaru didn't say anything, making the monk lean on the bar top watching his friend, " Everybody already ate and left, she wanted me to find you. She's getting worried."

Sesshomaru just sighed, a hand running through his bangs, throwing back the rest of his drink and waving his hand to the bartender for another one.

Miroku frowned, " What the matter?"

Sesshomaru watched the bartender make him another drink, " Nothing."

He shook his head, " Something gots to be wrong. You sitting here drinking bourbon like its soda. You were fine an hour ago, what happened between there and here."

Sesshomaru frowned, picking up his cup, " I got my mail." he mumbled, taking a long drink.

Miroku blinked, " Your mail?"

Sesshomaru sighed, lifting the envelope that was in his lap and passed it to his friend. Miroku took it, flipping the lead and pulling the paper out. He read it slowly, it was an acceptance letter from Harvard Business in Massachusetts.

Violet eyes looked up, " That's all the way across the state."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking another long drink. Miroku watched him, " Blu doesn't know does she?"

He shook his head, again taking another drink, Miroku sighed, " When you gonna tell her?"

Sesshomaru put down his cup, " How am I pose to do that? Hey hon, I'm leaving you and the kids to go to school all the way across the state. Don't forget to write."

Miroku shrugged, " That would be a start." Sesshomaru frowned making Miroku shake his head, " You don't know what she has planned either, maybe she going that way too."

He touched his friend shoulder, " Talk to her. You know that girl will follow you anywhere."

Sesshomaru sighed again, nodding, taking the letter back. He was just going to have to tell her, before she found out on her own sooner or later.

* * *

He was standing outside, walking the strip of Beverly hills. His face was neutral but on the inside he was seething. For one he hated this heat these earthlings seem to enjoy so much. Two he was upset he was in the form of a mere mortal, he usually thick orangy flaming locks, disguised in wavy brown waves, his coal black eyes now your typical hazel.

He donned on a pair of shades, the light hurting his eyes, in a plain jean shorts and a white t shirt, already missing his uniform and spear. He continued to walk down the street, ignoring the stares of interested women. He knew Hates shifters were about, doing a lame ass job trying to track and capture Kagome. But he already had a plan in motion. No one knew he was here or what his disguise looked like. He already followed the pregnant tramp to her school.

She was graduating on Friday. At least that's the information he gathered from the bulletin board he saw her staring at. That's the day he would strike, the day she is most happy and most vulnerable. He walked into the pharmacy, he was already taking precautionary steps as we speak. He smiled at the woman behind the counter, " Hey gorgeous."

The woman smiled, blushing a bit at the comment, continuing to fill out orders, " How can I help you sir?"

He grinned, leaning on the counter, " I heard on TV that certain pills can induce a female's labor. Is that true?"

The woman smiled, putting patient stickers on bags, " Well of course its true, there's Cytotec, Pitocin, Syntocinon, Cervidil, Prepidil, I can name at least a dozen more."

" And they all found here?"

The older woman shook her head with a smile, " Uh huh, those types of medications are mostly found in hospital pharmacy's." she shrugged a shoulder, turning to put away a pill bottle for pickup later, " But another common way to induce a female's labor is horse steroids. Happens all the time on Lifetime."

She laughed at her own joke, turning back around. She blinked her brown eyes, frowning, " Hmm, now where did he go?"

* * *

Okay everyone, it's all set up!


	36. Chapter 36

Okay this is the last chapter!

* * *

Today was the big day. After a week of rehearsals, today was graduation! Everyone was excited, the chatter backstage roaring with joy and anxiousness. This was their final day of school, their final day as high students. The first day to the rest of their lives. People was on the verge of bouncing off the walls.

And yet Kagome was not among them. She wasn't backstage with her classmates, talking and preparing to walk out with her peers. No, she was in the empty hall, pacing, tugging on her cap and gown nervously.

This was it, today was the day, her plane leaves tomorrow night at 10 and she still haven't told Sesshomaru. Shit! What was she going to do? Call him when she got there. She pulled off her cap so her hand could run through her bangs, her free hand drummed her stomach making her look at the envelope in her hand. It still contained her tickets, but she also slipped a copy of the contract she signed inside, hoping she could use it to help explain to Sesshomaru about her new position at the CIA. But she was still too chicken to tell him, still too afraid of what his reaction might be.

You have to tell him. You have to tell him now! She nodded, then started hyperventilating, she couldn't do this! She shook her head, " Stop being a bitch." she demanded to herself.

" Damn straight."

Kagome turned, then rolled her eyes with a smile at her friend, " What are you doing back here?"

Kai just grinned, shrugging in his own cap and gown, " Looking for you. You look like you bout to have a panic attack."

She sighed, again running her hand through her hair, " Damn near bout to."

Blue eyes looked to her hand, " You still didn't tell him did you."

She frowned, eyes dropping, shaking her head. Kai smirked, " Pussy."

She laughed though she wasn't in the mood to, " Shut up."

" Then stop being a bitch and just tell the man."

She sighed, " It's not that simple."

Kai grinned, glancing over his short friend's shoulder, " Sure it is. Look there he is now." he cupped his hands over his mouth just as Kagome turned, " SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome flinched at the loud noise then blinked, eyes going wide seeing said boy was sure enough making his way over. Kai grinned when he reached them, " Blu got something to tell you."

Kagome glared at her friend, which made him laugh at her pain, " See you back stage." he laughed, winking as he walked away.

Sesshomaru ignored the stupid teen, looking to his girlfriend, " I was looking for you."

Kagome sighed, glancing to the floor, " Sesshomaru we need to talk."

He nodded, " I agree."

Amber eyes glanced down to the envelope in his hand, glancing away he raised his hand. Kagome blinked, staring at it for a moment, seeing him not wanting to make eye contact, she took it and before her nerve gave out she replaced it with hers.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand then at her. She glanced away, silently, both teens looked to their hands, slowly opening the flaps and reading the contents.

A full 3 minutes passed before anyone said anything. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to get a word out but Sesshomaru beat her to it, " You changed the gang into an agency."

Kagome nodded though it wasn't a question, " It was the safest choice for the babies. I needed the pardons."

Sesshomaru glanced to the plane tickets he was holding, " And you leave tomorrow night."

She nodded again, looking away, she swallowing again, her throat suddenly dry, " Yeah."

Again they were quiet before Sesshomaru simply nodded, " Well DC's a lot closer to Mass than Beverly Hills is."

Kagome giggled, eyes closing for a moment, relief running through her, " Yes, yes it is."

Sesshomaru nodded, " So what do you think we should do?"

Kagome shrugged, " I can stay in DC while you go to school."

" While you take care of the kids by yourself and work, no way."

Kagome walked with him down the hall, " I can, I don't know hire help or something."

Sesshomaru shook his head, he didn't like that thought either, " Let's talk after the ceremony." he touched her hand, squeezing it softly, " We'll figure something out."

Kagome smiled, lacing there fingers, as they headed backstage, " Okay."

They made it back in time just as they were being lined up to go into the auditorium. Kai gave Kagome a shoulder hug, " You talked?"

Kagome giggled, leaning into him, " Yeah, we gonna discuss it later."

He nodded, " See, told you ain't nothing to worry about."

Kagome laughed, " You think you know everything don't you."

Kai grinned, " Maybe."

They laughed together for a moment before he got back in line. Kagome glanced around, everyone was excited, ready to graduate. To be honest she was too, she smiled, silently wishing Ayame was her. She missed her bestie. A tap came to her shoulder, " Hey, it's hot in the auditorium, their passing out waters to all the students."

Kagome looked up, smiling at the older man, his hazel eyes smiling at her, his brown wavy hair perfectly tossed around his handsome face. She smiled, glancing around, seeing other people indeed handing out water to the other students. Taking the water bottle, she smiled, " Thanks, I haven't seen you around here before."

The man shrugged, " Temp worker, some of the teachers took their summer vacation early."

She laughed, uncapping her bottle and taking a long swig of the cold liquid. He turned away, a grin flashing across his face, now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

The ceremony went along swimmingly. People clapped, people cried and the now officially formal students were having the time of their lives.

As soon as they tossed their hats, Sakura was up hugging the life out of her daughter. Kagome laughed, " Thanks mom."

Sakura smiled, " I'm so proud of you honey!" leaning over to kiss her daughter's cheek. Kagome smiled into her mother's air kiss, then paused, grabbing her mother's shoulders in her iron grip. " Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Sakura froze. She shook her head pulling out her daughter's grip, grabbing at her neck " No. I was... bit... by a spider."

Kagome stared at her mother for a moment before laughing, turning away, hugging her sister, then her brother. She was smiling, listening to her brother make some stupid joke about her graduating. She was hiding it from them, she been feeling it for a while, the headache that was slowly pulsing through her veins was slowly rising to the point all she felt was it's thumping.

She swallowed the pain, smiling as her friends came bouncing down the aisle towards her. She laughed as they made a circle with their arms, " We did it!"

Akino laughed, " Hell yeah we did!"

Kai grinned, " We da best!"

They all laughed, group hugging for a moment longer before parents started calling their names. James rolled his eyes, " My mom got this whole dinner planned. Like I want to eat right now, I wanna get bent!"

They all laughed, Kai shook his head, " My parents doing the same shit."

Akino nodded, " Same here."

Kagome grinned, " Well hit me up later bitches!"

They all laughed and hugged again, all of them knowing this wasn't the end for them. Only the beginning. She was waving her friends off when the first cramp hit her. She grabbed her stomach and glanced down. What the hell?

Someone noticed her sudden pause in movement, she turned at the call of her name but her vision was blurring. A wave of dizziness hit her and she grabbed the chairs around her to steady herself. What was going on?

Her name was called again but it sounded like she was underwater, another cramp hit her, hard enough to make her sink to her knees. She tried to cry out but it came out as a gasp instead.

Gruff was the first to reach her side after seeing her slow collapse. " Mini me." he whispered, a hand reaching for her forehead.

She pulled away when he touched her. He looked down to his fingers, they were red, a slender eyebrow raised, " Your burning up."

She let out a breath, smoke came out, " It hurts." she mumbled.

He shook his head, looking to the chair she was gripping for dear life, the plastic was melting around her hands. He stood, " Miles!"

The doctor immediately came over, bending next to Kagome and her husband. " What's going on?"

Gruff shook his head, " She's hurting."

Brown eyes blinked, " Hurting?" she touched Kagome's stomach, " Where does it hurt Kagome?"

Blue eyes closed tightly as she gripped the chair tighter, this time the scream escaping her gaining all attention. Sesshomaru and the others immediately made their way over, " What's wrong with her?"

Miles pulled her hand from under Kagome's gown, " Oh my god!" her fingers were coated in blood, " She going into labor!"

Midoriko blinked, " I thought she wasn't due for another week or two?"

Kagome screamed again as another contraction hit her, the chair melting into plastic ooze.

Thunder rumbled from outside, heavy dark clouds rolling across the sky like a hurricane. Shadows crept across the walls, arms and limps stretching from there homes. Sakura gasped, " The scouts! They can sense the blood!"

Gruff scooped Kagome up in his arms, " We have to go! Now!"

Tashio shot at the first scout to step from his home, " Inuyasha, take the others and get to the house! Start the light house project!"

" The what!"

Rin pulled the boy's arm, " I know what he's talking about, come on!" pulling Kikyou and Sango towards the door with the hanyou.

Midoriko pushed at her boyfriend, " Go with them. I have to protect my sister!"

Pedro nodded, kissing his girlfriend before running towards the door, where Rin was waving for him frantically to hurry up.

Sesshomaru was pulling off his cap and gown, swinging his hand out, his acid whip slapping a scout, " Some graduation." he mumbled, running after Gruff out the side door.

Miles was behind the wheel of her audi when Gruff climbed in the back seat, Sesshomaru after him, Kagome's head in his lap. Sakura got in the front, she looked around, " Where's Tashio?"

Miles pulled off as shadows tried to advance on her, " In the car with the others."

Sakura looked out the window, indeed Tashio was driving Kagome's car, Miroku, Souta, Shay shooting at scouts, protecting their rear.

Miles swerved as a scout jumped in front of her car, Kagome screamed as another contraction hit her. Sakura reached back to grab her hand but Gruff popped it away. " Her hands are on fire."

Green eyes glanced down, sure enough Kagome's hands were enveloped in flames. " Is that normal."

Miles swerved again, " Nothing's normal when it comes to Kagome."

" Mom!" Kagome cried out, as pain seized her. " It hurts!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, no longer able to take her screams without showing any support. Surprising the flames turned blue, not burning him, she squeezed it tight, he took the pain.

Gruff stared for a moment, shocked at what he just witnessed, the immunity to ones power only occurs for mates. But he was sure they haven't mated yet, just marked each other as intended so how was that possible.

Miles swerved into the parking lot of the clinic, Tashio on her tail, pulling up right beside her. They got out of the car quickly, Miroku, Shay, Souta and Tashio making a circle around the car as the two men carried Kagome out.

The rain came pouring down as they hurried inside the building, shadows creeping up from every corner. Kagome screamed again as she was set on a stretcher, hands grabbing her stomach, the pain was getting worse.

Rolling her inside, Miles turned, waiting for the others to pass through the doors before flipping the lid of a fake fire alarm and pressed a big red button. The clinic lit up like a football field, burning some of the scouts that got to close. She smirked for a moment seeing the shadows retreat before she turned and ran down the hall.

" Code Red people! Lock this place down!"

Kagome was trying to catch her breath as she rolled into a room, Miles hurried in, changing into her hospital uniform, " Okay those lights will hold back the scouts, but the shifters are gonna get through those doors sooner or later."

Gruff nodded, walking over to the closet in the hospital room, tossing the extra sheets and blankets out the way he pulled out a big black suitcase with a huge lock on it from the back. This is what Kagome meant when she had a chest sent to the hotel and the clinic.

He bent ignoring confused looks and put a clawed finger in the lock. Twisting it, the huge bolt fell off dropping to the floor loudly. Everyone came closer as he opened the luggage. Their eyes went wide. there was guns, upon guns, upon guns. mac 11's, ak 47's, rugers, pistols, revolvers, you name it, it was there. Even daggers and small swords were even thrown in there.

Gruff was the first to select his weapons, " Everybody load up." They all nodded, stepping forward, picking out a holster.

A few minutes later, Midoriko was sticking daggers into extra slots on her holsters, while the others filled black backpacks with extra guns and ammo.

Gruff nodded, ready, " Souta, Sakura and Sesshomaru will stay in here." he turned, " Everyone else, we'll take up guard outside. Nobody gets in or out of this room."

They all nodded, Midoriko, Miroku, and Tashio reloading their weapons, stepping outside. Gruff nodded to his wife for a moment before following suit.

Miles nodded, " Okay lets get you hooked up and see how far along you are."

Kagome nodded, then gripped Sesshomaru's hand, another contraction hitting her, " The pain." she gritted her teeth.

Cutting off her clothes, Miles was already between her legs, " Oh my god your already 6 centimeters."

She blinked and looked up, " Did you take something?"

Kagome frowned, " Take something? No." then gritted her teeth again, eyes shutting as more pain hit her. Sesshomaru rubbed her hand, whispering sweetness in her ear.

Miles took the moment to pull Sakura aside, " I think she was induced." she whispered.

Sakura blinked, " Induced?"

Miles nodded, " I think someone slipped her something to start her labor. She's too far too fast."

Sakura frowned, " But that would mean..." she was cut off by the sound of glass shattering echoed through the room.

" They got through the door!" Shay yelled, before shots were fired.

Green eyes went wide, realization hitting her. Someone was planning for this to happen. Sakura turned and stared at Souta. He frowned, reading her mind, " Ares." spitting the name out as if it was venom, " He's using Hates' goons as a distraction."

Kagome screamed again as another contraction hit her, Sesshomaru was almost brought to his knees at the strength she was using to squeeze his hand. Shouting was heard from outside, " There's too many!" more bullets was fired, " Hold them off!"

Sakura shook her head, scared for her daughter's safety, she turned, pushing at the extra hospital bed, " Souta help me block the door."

He hurried over, pushing the bed with her, " This not gonna stop them."

She grunted, lifting the bed against the wood, " We just have to hold them off until she has the babies. Then they can't touch her."

Kagome tried not to scream but the pain was overwhelming, definitely something she wasn't expecting. And she was tortured before. Twice. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, " What's going on?"

Miles shook her head at him, keep her calm, she mouthed. He nodded, " Nothing, you just focus on the babies, okay."

She grunted, trying to get use to the pain, " The noise?"

Sesshomaru stroked her sweating brow, " It's nothing, just focus on the babies."

Miles nodded, giving Sesshomaru a thumbs up, checking Kagome again. She was already 8 centimeters. These babies would be here in no time at all. She glanced to the door, seeing Souta and Sakura holding the bed in place, she just hoped they could last that long.

* * *

Shay never seen so many demons, they looked like lizard people from hell. Too bad she didn't know how correct she was in her assumption. She heard a growl from her left. She crouched and turned firing two bullets. The demon dropped to their knees. Shay stood and shoot it in the head. She heard more guns shots and ducked, damn it, there were carrying weapons too. She turned, seeing the hall was filling with shifters and fired, trying to protect her sister.

Gruff was crouching behind a turned table already reloading. Tashio ducked behind a pole firing his own guns. Shay glanced over to see Miroku dive behind the check in desk then fired off his own guns.

30 minutes of gun fires and the group of protectors started running low on ammo. The demons were too but they keep multiplying. You kill one, two appear. " I'm out." Tashio yelled.

" Damn it, me too." Gruff grumbled. Shay resorted to her daggers and her last bullets of her Beretta.

They was surrounded now. Backed into a small semi circle, protecting the door that led to Kagome. They was still kicking ass, but there was still so many demons, it was like fighting cockroaches.

Tashio dodged another attack, striking the demon in the stomach with a hidden dagger, then slapping it with his gun. " There's too many of them."

Shay kicked a demon to the floor then shot it in the face, " What do we do?"

Miroku shot off his last bullet, dropping the gun, he pulled out twin foot long daggers, letting them with his purifying aura, " Keep fighting. then charged at the demons.

Minutes of fighting seemed like hours, Miroku stabbed another demon in the side, then kicking it off his blade. He glanced at Midoriko just in time to see her being thrown by a shifter. He smirked as she twisted and landed on her feet, pulled a dagger out and shot it at the demon, sticking it right in its head.

Tashio jumped in the air ripping a shifter to pieces with his bare claws. " This is actually kind of fun."

Gruff actually laughed charging at the herd of shifters, stabbing another shifter in the forehead, " Crazy monkey."

" I'm not a monkey!" came the quick response.

Shay rolled as she hit the floor. She twisted up, slicing the shifter with her short sword. " All men are idiots."

Seeing someone come from behind, Miroku ducked and swept the shifter's feet out from under him. On his feet, he stabbed it in the neck, " Hey I resent that."

A shifter lunged, Shay fell backwards, stabbing her short swords into the ground and grabbed the shifter's wrists. Using her momentum she sent the big lizard flying over her and into the wall. The demon planted his feet on the wall and rebounded. He swung wildly with his fist which Shay side stepped, grabbed his wrist, twisting so her back was facing his chest and slammed him in the ground. Without missing a step she grabbed her short swords and stabbed him in the chest. " You would play boy."

Tashio laughed, " She has a point Miroku." turning as a shifter tried to sneak a kick, which he blocked immediately and retaliated with a kick of his own. The shifter managed to block it, but just barely as his whole arm rung from the force of the blow. Tashio lunged at him, tackling him to the floor and ripped his throat out with his claws.

Gruff blinked, pausing a moment to look at the child he once mentored, " When the hell did you get so gruesome?"

Tashio grinned, hopping to his feet, " As soon as you left. Nobody was there to stop me."

Miroku shook his head at the display of throat ripping, " That's gross." throwing a shifter off his back. The shifter rolled to his feet and kicked at his shoulder. Miroku blocked his foot with his daggers by making a X in front of him then pushing the shifter backwards making him fall on his butt. Miroku then slapped a sutra on the lizard like creature's forehead and watched it scream as it was slowly turned into dust.

Tashio saw and grinned, " See now that's sick, at least I kill them quick."

Miroku shrugged, " Where's the fun in that."

Midoriko rolled her eyes, " All men are idiots." she claimed again, not seeing a fallen shifter use he arm to swept at her feet making her fall. Jumping up the shifter took the time to strike her while she was down. Midoriko grinned, hopping up and flipped behind him, stabbing him on both sides of his neck, pushing him forward so he can squirm for his last breath on the ground.

She turned, out of breath, " Is it me, or are they getting smarter?"

Turning Gruff blocked a swing to his head, " I don't know." he said back flipped over a shifter, fly kicking him to the ground, slicing him in the neck with his claws, " What you think Tashio?"

Tashio forced a shifter to the floor, then stomped on its face until it was no more." Its you." he laughed.

Miroku laughed blocking a swing to his gut, pushing the shifter a few feet away, spinning around him stabbing him in the back, " I guess your getting too old for this Midoriko."

She stuck her tongue out at him, flipping in the air, killing another shifter, when a sudden wind blew, the strands that got free from her ponytail whipping around her.

Everyone paused, blinking, the shifters were gone. A single man stood in the middle of the hallway. Miroku frowned, the aura coming off the man unlike any he ever felt. The power it's self making his skin crawl anticipation. " Who is that?"

He stepped forward, pulling off dark shades. Gruff green eyes narrowed, seeing hazel eyes swirl for a moment before turning black. His brown wavy locks curling and setting a flame. " Ares."

The god of war continued forward, " I still say that get up is ridiculous Atomi."

His jaw clenched in anger, " You planned this didn't you?"

" So."

Green eyes flashed blue, Ares just laughed, " Your not intimidating Atomi. I'm a god remember, I'm immortal."

Miroku frowned, " That's a common misconception, being immortal simply means you will hold your youth forever, that doesn't mean if a fatal blow is struck you won't die. You can be killed like everyone else."

" Good." Midoriko said, reaching behind her for her backpack, pulling out a desert eagle from the easy access zipper, firing the gun.

Ares got a good look at the girl, immediately realizing she was the baby Aphrodite was holding when she returned to him. The child she protected when he tried to dispose of the vile creature. Anger seeped through him, making his flaming hair spark wildly.

As soon as she started to fire, Ares burst into motion, leaping into the air so fast that he was almost a blur. Midoriko eyes widened. She threw herself backwards, then yelped taking a flying leap to the side. Ares' fist slammed into the floor where she had been standing a moment before.

The flaming haired god was upright immediately, twirling in a spin kick that narrowly missed Shay's nose as she continued to stumble back and away.

A punch came at her face and she barely dodged to the side, shaky, off-balance, and unable to do a thing about the follow-up jab that took her in the stomach and actually lifted her off her feet.

Blue eyes widened, pupils contracting, her mouth opening wide in a cry of pain that instead came out as a short, ragged cough flecked with spittle. She felt some shift in Ares' grip, and then the world went topsy-turvy as she went flying through the air to one side, everything jarring to an abrupt and painful halt before she slid to the ground. Some analytical part of her brain was trying to inform her that Ares had just thrown her into a wall, but the rest of her general thought processes could be best described as a faint whimper.

Ares stepped towards the girl, ready to end her like he was before all those years ago, Miroku picked up the gun Midoriko dropped and fired. The bullet hit Ares in the shoulder, making him turn and lash out. A black aura erupted from Ares hands, blasting it at Miroku. The young monk hit the ceiling from the impact, then collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Tashio and Gruff got into a battle ready stance, amber eyes narrowed, " Your not getting through this door."

Ares smirked, " We'll see about that." lunging forward, both men defending themselves and what they protected.

* * *

Kagome screamed again, " I can't take this shit!" Souta snickered softly, blue eyes snapped in his direction, " Shut the fuck up Souta!"

He laughed again, covering his mouth, " Sorry, but you should see Sesshomaru face right now."

Kagome glanced up, indeed Sesshomaru had his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to focus on anything but the pain in his hand, or the tingling from the blue flames inching up his arm.

She let go of his hand and the breath he released was heard throughout the room, making Sakura and Miles giggle. Kagome suddenly grabbed the appendage again as another wave of pain hit her. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees at the sudden pressure on his fingers, his eyes actually watering at the pain. " Damn girl."

Miles bent between Kagome's legs, " It's time to push."

Sakura rushed over, helping Dr. Miles with her supplies, Miles nodded, " Okay, Kagome the next contraction, I want you push as hard as she you can for ten seconds okay."

Kagome nodded, trying to catch her breath, sweat dripping down her skin like water, Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, stroking her hand with his thumb, " I'm right here."

She nodded with a weary smile. A loud bang was heard from outside, she glanced to the door, " What was that?"

The pain hit her before anyone could answer, " Push!"

She grunted, doing as she was told as the doctor counted down from ten. She breathed as she hit one, " Good job Kagome! Now Push!"

She screamed as another wave of pain hit her, pushing with all her might, " I can see the head Kagome! One more push come on!"

She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, closing her eyes tightly, grinding her teeth as she pushed. Crying filtered through the hospital room, Kagome took huge gulps of air, looking up. Sakura was smiling from ear to ear, tears in her green eyes, wiping the baby's face, " It's a boy!"

Kagome smiled, then screamed, another wave of pain seizing her, Miles got back to work, " Here come the next one! Okay Kagome, on three push. One, two, three!"

Kagome grunted, pushing the next baby forward, the banging outside grew louder. Blue eyes glanced over, Sesshomaru shook his head, touching her arm, " Stay focused Kagome, focus on the babies."

She screamed as another wave hit her, " Push Kagome, push!"

Sakura turned after placing the now clean baby in the incubator, Miles waved her over to get another blanket ready, " I can see the head! Come on Kagome push!"

She screamed as the pain felt like it was crippling her, closing her eyes tight, hanging on to Sesshomaru like he was an anchor to life. He touched her arm, " Your doing great Kagome."

Souta wasn't listening to the them, his ear was to the bed he was holding against the door. Something big was going on outside just by the loud crashing noises. But what worried him most was the sound of moving feet. It was less than the people that left this room earlier.

" One more big one Kagome, come on you can do it!"

The noises was getting closer, grunting and pained filled hisses, a powerful aura washed over him, the sound of something crashing catching his attention. Souta frowned, almost able to fell the shift in the air. " Oh shit."

Crying filled the room, Sakura smiled widely, " It's another boy!" She turned just as Souta dived out the way. The bed they used to block the door, fly to the other side of the room. As Tashio crashed into the wall, sliding in a heap to the ground.

Sesshomaru blinked, rushing over to his father, helping him sit up. Souta stood, looking to the door, " Sakura put a barrier up now!"

She nodded, blinking out of her haze, carefully sitting the baby in the incubator before raising her hand, a green barrier surrounding Kagome. Grabbing a blanket that Gruff earlier tossed out the lining closet, Sesshomaru gently pressed it against his father's bleeding chest, " Are you alright?"

Tashio blinked slowly, then smiled, " What this? This is nothing. You should of seen how I looked when I left your mother."

Sesshomaru smirked, yeah, he's okay, " Don't move."

Tashio snorted, " I highly doubt that's even possible right now."

" There you are."

Everyone turned to the cold voice, Ares stepped in the room, eyes on the hospital bed, Kagome looked at him, ready to get smart but grimaced as a wave of pain hit her. Miles tore her eyes from the god, looking back to Kagome, damn it, " The last one's coming."

Kagome screamed as pain ripped through her, feeling it more intensely now that she wasn't able to focus on squeezing Sesshomaru's hand. Ares stepped forward and was immediately stopped by a green barrier. He looked to the miko that was causing his delay. He smirked, " You think you can stop me woman."

Ares called to his power, with fierce determination to set things right he reared back his fist and punched with all the barrier. It shattered like glass, the backlash of power flinging Sakura back against the wall.

Kagome screamed as pain seized her, her eyes widening at the approaching god. " Don't focus on him Kagome. Look at me. You have to push!"

Ares looked to the doctor, " Riku? Hmm, still a puppet of my father's I see."

Miles ignored him completely, " Push Kagome!"

Black eyes narrowed, " Is it always about her!" he screamed, lifting a glowing hand, pointing it toward the bed. He was suddenly tackled from behind. Rolling to his feet he looked at the mortal that dared touched him.

Souta got into a fighting stance, " Your not touching my sister."

Ares blinked, sister? He stared for a moment, his blue eyes immediately telling him what he didn't want to know, " Your a child of Aphrodite and Hates' too aren't you?"

Souta just shrugged, " I guess Hephaestus isn't the only god my mom cheated on."

Ares paused, his stance dropping slightly as his mind processed this new information, he stared at Souta, " How old are you?"

Souta swallowed, knowing what the god was thinking and knowing he was wrong for what he was about to do, but he had to do what it took to protect his sister, " Bout 4 centuries now."

Black eyes went wide, " That's before the jewel was rediscovered." he shook his head, confusion on his face, " But that would mean.."

" You were never the only one." Souta cut in. " She can't help but love everyone. It's in her nature."

" NO!" Ares shouted, his hair sparking with flames, springing forward. The hit was unexpected, a glowing fist snapping Souta's head to the side, slamming him into the wall.

Kagome tried to sit up, " Souta!" pain weaving through her.

" Focus Kagome! Push!"

Ares had Souta by the neck, " You have to be lying, you have you be!"

Souta coughed, " Then how am I here."

Doubt crossed the gods face, enough to drop his guard. Seeing the opening, Sesshomaru stepped away from his father and called to his acid whip. Striking the god across the back.

Ares jumped at the pain, dropping Souta who happily breathed in oxygen. Back now facing the door, Ares was tackled from behind, a bleeding Gruff pounding his fist into his smug face.

Sesshomaru rushed over to Kagome, she grabbed his hand, " Souta?"

He nodded, " He's okay, now focus Kagome."

" I can see the head. You can do it Kagome. One, two, three, push!"

Kagome screamed, pushing with all her might. Black energy suddenly spiked in the room, throwing Gruff off of its owner. Ares stood, angrily, " That is it! You die now!" pointing both black flaming hands at the bed, letting lose his power.

Sesshomaru immediately put himself between the god and his girlfriend, willing to take the hit full on. Kagome screamed, pushing with the rest of her energy. She reached out, looking for support and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. The blue flames from before erupted in his fingertips, a gold barrier of light surrounding him.

The black flames bouncing off like flies. Ares gasped, that was the power of Aphrodite. Kagome's smirk was weary but confident, " Say hello to my father for me." pushing her powers through Sesshomaru.

Getting the point, Sesshomaru lifted his hand, a sphere of light blasted from his palm. The light engulfing Ares before spinning dizzily around him, forming a tornado of power. The ground beneath his feet crumbling from underneath him. The tornado sucking him, like a drain, straight towards to the underworld, the free trip compliments of the Grim Reaper.

A soft whine filtered through the now quiet room. Miles stood, tears in her eyes, " It's a girl." she whispered.

Kagome smiled, her breathing was shallow and rapid. Sesshomaru turned to her, " You did good."

She giggled, her tired eyes refusing to close, " I wanna see my babies."

Sesshomaru smiled at her, " Our babies."

She smiled, nodding, " Our babies." he helped her sit up carefully as Miles wheeled the three incubators over to the bed. Carefully she picked up the first two, placing them in Kagome's arms. Twin boys. Their short, perfectly messy silver hair, just like their father's but their tips were black. Smooth ivory skin. Soft, plum, pink lips. Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome began to cry, watching as one boy yawned cutely, tired eyes opening slowly, amber eyes looking around.

Miles smiled at the touching scene, holding the last baby, " And here's your little girl." she whispered, placing the baby in Sesshomaru's arms.

Icy blue tresses splayed about on her head and yet her bangs where a sharp silver like her father's unevenly falling into her eyes. Eyes that were hard to describe, they were not your typical blue, imagine diving into the deep blue sea of the Arctic, imagine chipping off a piece of the very base of an iceberg. Then imagine rolling that piece of ice in snow. That would be her eyes. Such an icy deep blue they almost seemed transparent.

She blinked for a moment, soft ivory skin rubbing against his arm, a small arm reaching up as if she knew, touching Sesshomaru's chin. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Miles giggled, she had him already wrapped around his finger. Quietly to not ruin the moment, she checked on the others in the room.

Kagome smiled, holding her boys, watching Sesshomaru play with the small hand of their daughter, " What do you want to name them?"

Sesshomaru looked up, vaguely realizing stretchers were coming into the room for the injured people around them, " I don't know."

Kagome smiled at her sleeping babies, " How about Shiro and Tommy. After Tashio and Atomi." she giggled, " I gave him the name Gruff. He hated it at first."

Sesshomaru smirked, " I would love to hear that story one day." he then looked to his daughter, sleeping in his arms, " What about this little one?"

" You name her."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, staring at his daughter. " Saya. After Sakura. She's more of a mother to me than my real mother."

Kagome smiled, " I love it."

* * *

Next is the epilogue!


	37. Chapter 37

EPILOGUE

Besides the bruising and stitching and patching, everyone was okay. So they decided to throw a farewell party for the new family. There was music, food and drinks, right in the yard of the freshly rebuilt house. Kagome and Sesshomaru figured it out all earlier that day. Sesshomaru would go to school in Mass, but every weekend, break and semester end he will fly home to DC to be with Kagome and the kids.

Sakura decided to keep her home that was rebuilt as a summer house and move to DC to help Kagome with the kids while Sesshomaru's at school and Kagome's at work. Making Tashio decide to move to DC to be closer to his grandkids and Sakura while helping at the same time. Of course Gruff and Miles were going to DC to stay close ,Gruff was her bodyguard that she was still paying after all.

Inuyasha is staying behind to attend San Diego state university but plan on visiting as much as he can until he graduates. Even though Kagome didn't want a baby shower, everyone brought presents for the babies, ogling over them the entire night.

Shay smiled, hugging her sister again, her forehead patched up, " I'm an auntie!" she screamed.

Kagome laughed, " Yes, now shut up!"

Midoriko hugged her sister again, " I'm so proud of you Shy."

Kagome smiled, " No, I'm of you Shay." she slipped a card in her hand.

Midoriko looked down, it was a bank card, " What's this?"

Kagome grinned, " Rebuild your bar."

Midoriko frowned, " Shay you know I don't like charity."

Blue eyes rolled, " It's not charity, if I remember correctly, the Ferrari engine was your idea, I just drew it."

Midoriko laughed, " I was drunk when I said I bet we can build a fast car."

Kagome laughed with her, " The point is, if you never said that, I would have never drew that design so you have every right to this money as I do. Now rebuild your damn bar."

Midoriko rolled her eyes, " Fine."

Kagome snatched the card away, " On one condition."

" What's that?"

" You gotta visit more often."

Midoriko snatched the card back, " Deal." kissing her sister's cheek.

Sakura walked over, her arms going around the sisters, her forehead also bandaged. " I'm going to miss you so much Shay! Your like another daughter to me."

Midoriko giggled, " I think someone had a little too much to drink." waving her hand at the strong liquor coming off the older woman.

Kagome laughed, watching her mother stumble away, hugging someone else, " She deserve it, we all do, after all the hell we went through."

M walked over to her, smiling, " Excuse me milady but your bags have been loaded on the plane. Its ready whenever you are."

Kagome nodded, looking to the short female, knowing why she was smiling. She decided to give the EN a second chance. A trial period so to speak, if he show her any reason to shoot his ass in the next three months she was going to make M pull the trigger, but if he prove he can be trusted, they can stay together. " Thanks M. Go to the plane, I'll be there in a little bit."

She nodded, bowing her head for a moment, walking away. Midoriko smiled, " She so tiny." making Kagome laugh with her, then frowned seeing her boyfriend, talking to Sesshomaru, holding one of the babies. " Holy crap."

Pedro waved them over, he smiled down to his girlfriend once they reached their side, " I want one."

Kagome burst out laughing, Midoriko rolled her eyes, " You can't just want one just cuz your holding one."

He nodded, handing Kagome her son, he paused for a moment, as if thinking, " Yup I still want one."

Kagome laughed again, moving to set the quiet baby back in his car seat. Sesshomaru watched her gentle hands carefully buckle him back in. " Hey."

Kagome looked up, " Hey."

" Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded, standing straight, " Sure." she turned to her sister, " Shay, watch them for a sec?"

She nodded, " Of course." bending in front of her niece and nephews, " Hello pretty babies, who's the cutest babies in the world. You are, yes you are."

Pedro grinned, " See your a natural. Lets have one."

" Shut up stupid."

Kagome laughed, following Sesshomaru to the side of the house, " What's on your mind?"

He glanced around for a moment, " This is all happening kind of fast."

She paused, blinking, a stirring started in her tummy, " What do you mean?"

He shrugged, " You know, just school, the babies, the move. It's all happening so quick."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, he's running out on you. He got cold feet and now he's leaving you. Sesshomaru shook his head, " I mean we have a family and we not even married yet."

He paused, watching the panic rise on her face, " So..." he pulled a box out his pocket, flipping it open, " Will you marry me?"

Kagome gasped, looking at the diamond rock, she screamed, launching herself at her now fiance, feeling her happiness rise as she hugged him with all her might.

He easily lifted her off the ground, holding her close to his chest, " Is that a yes?"

She laughed at his jauntiness, tears in her blue eyes, " Yes it is." she pulled a hand away from his neck hitting him on the shoulder, " You scared the shit outta me you jerk! You did that on purpose!"

The newly graduate simply grinned, filling it with his boyish charm, " Me? Never."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Your so lucky your cute."

He just shook his head with a playful smile, " I'm more than cute."

Kagome laughed as she was finally set down on the ground, " Stupid." then took off running back to the front of the yard, where she took a deep breath, " I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone turned, watching Kagome hop up and down, waving her hand in the air so they could see her rock. James, Kai and Akino reached her first, jumping up and down with her, screaming like a bunch of girls.

Kagome laughed with her friends, " Your all so stupid!"

The three boys laughed, hugging their friend before Sakura pushed her way to the front, hugging her daughter, " Congratulations honey!"

Inuyasha shook his head, walking over to his brother who was watching everyone give Kagome a hug and looking at her ring, " Your in for it now. Marriage." he shook his head again, " Never thought I seen the day."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, and shrugged, " You'll be there soon." then smirked, " Best man."

Inuyasha blinked, a bit taken back, " Really?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, " Who else would be my best man besides my idiot brother."

Inuyasha tried to frown, but couldn't find the heart to, instead he grinned, tossing an arm over his brother's shoulder, " This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Sesshomaru slapped the hand away, " Don't touch me." making the younger half inu laugh.

Tashio walked over, clapping his son on the back, " Congrats boy, you do me proud."

Sesshomaru smirked, " You only saying that because I'm taking over my inheritance."

Tashio laughed, " Damn straight, as long as it's you dealing with your mother and not me."

Inuyasha laughed, " You know, I never met the woman."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Believe me you don't want to."

Souta watched the scene unfold, happy to say this was his family, Gruff was squeezing the life out of Kagome while Dr. Miles cooed at the baby she was holding. He walked over to them, " Congrats Blu."

She smiled as Gruff finally put her down, " Thanks big brother."

He smiled at her, " Come walk wit me."

She walked with him for a moment, enjoying the light breeze, watching everyone relax and have a good time in the warm air, " The babies are born, you leaving town now?"

His arms crossed as he nodded, " Yeah."

She sighed, a bit saddened by that fact, " I was getting use to having you around."

Souta glanced up to the night sky, it was clear, the stars were bright, " There's something I gotta do."

" And what's that?"

" Boot camp."

Kagome glanced over, confused, " Boot camp?"

He nodded, not looking at her, waiting till she caught on, on her own. A quick second later, Kagome nodded, arms folding behind her back, " I was wondering why I couldn't find a 5th leader. Its you."

She nodded again, " Deal." she reached a hand out to him, " Souta you will lead the 5th squad of the Elite 5. The..."

She paused, trying to think of a name. Souta grabbed her hand, " The Demigods."

She smirked, loving the name instantly, " The Demigods."

She giggled, hugging her brother, " I have to get you a watch." He laughed, hugging her back.

Sesshomaru walked over to the siblings, " Kagome, it's getting late. We should get going."

She nodded, looking to her brother, " As soon as this plane comes back your on it. You got a lot of catching up to do."

Souta shrugged, " I'm a fast learner."

Kagome smiled at his nonchalance, hugging him again, " See you soon big brother."

" Of course little sister."

Taking Sesshomaru's hand she walked away. Everyone congratulated them again, promises of staying in touch and demands of phone calls when they landed we're tossed in the air.

Gathering the babies up, Kagome secured them in the car before climbing the passenger seat of the suv she was having transported to DC. Rolling down her window she leaned out for a moment, " King!"

He turned, his head and arm bandaged, " Yes Milady."

" Go get some rest."

" Thank you!" Sango shouted, she been trying to get him to lay down for the last hour.

He nodded, " Yes milady." taking Sango's hand and heading for his car.

Everyone waved to them again as Sesshomaru started the car, Kai, James and Akino ran up to her window, " You better not try to forget about us."

Kagome laughed, " Course not stupid."

They all nodded, stepping back as Sesshomaru pulled off the curve. Sakura bounced as she waved, " I'll be down there Friday! Don't forget!"

Kagome nodded, " I won't! Bye!"

" BYE!" everybody shouted, Miles and Gruff in the car behind them. Sesshomaru pulled down the street, heading towards the highway. " What a day."

Kagome giggled, " I'll say, I got engaged." she looked at her ring, she had to slid her double S ring on her other finger to put her rock on her ring finger, " I wish I can tell T."

" You miss her?"

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, but I'll see her soon."

Sesshomaru touched her hand as he drove down the street, " We'll see them all soon."

Kagome smiled, " I look forward to it." she glanced behind her, watching her three babies sleeping, " I look forward to so much now."

* * *

And this concludes this chapter of their life! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

P.s. My mind is already working on a sequel so if you ask nicely enough I might just put it on paper. wink wink!


End file.
